


Апрельская мечта

by irguiz



Category: Titanic (1997) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 278,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irguiz/pseuds/irguiz
Summary: Капитан улыбнулся и галантно пропустил конструктора вперёд. Эндрюс шагнул на борт корабля и замер. Мечта последних трёх лет стала реальностью, и сейчас она должна была выйти в море... Томас коснулся переборки и чуть задержал руку, словно здороваясь с кораблем. Шедшие позади конструктора офицеры держали почтительное расстояние. Они как никто понимали особенные отношения создателя к своему творению, как и капитана к кораблю в его руках. Эндрюс обвёл глазами вход в нижнюю палубу и обернулся с непонятной, но трогательной улыбкой.— Она ждёт вас, господа... — тихо сказал он.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая жизнь большого корабля, ставшего легендой.
> 
> Соавтор работы - Count Raven

**1 апреля 1912 года**

  
      Томас Эндрюс стоял на пристани и буквально ждал у моря погоды. Ветер дул с такой силой, что пароходный дым стелился по земле. Настроения это не прибавляло: со стороны океана шли самые черные тучи, и будь его личная воля, он вообще ничего не затевал бы в такую погоду. Но полчаса назад приехал Брюс Исмей, и его недовольная физиономия не внушала оптимизма. Инженер лишь покачал головой: разве мог он что-либо изменить? Все чувствуют расстройство: и капитан, и команда, и сам Томас Эндрюс, для которого это событие было таким значимым. Но почему-то именно Исмей считает себя вправе громко выражать недовольство, когда остальные джентльмены предпочитают молчать. В который раз конструктор задавался про себя вопросом, как такому человеку достался целый бизнес...  
      — Ну и что это значит, господа?.. — Исмей ходил туда-сюда и жутко раздражал этим офицеров. — Каковы ваши дальнейшие действия?  
      — Ждем сведения о погоде, мистер Исмей, — терпеливо ответил капитан. — Океан слишком переменчив...  
      Исполнительный директор «Уайт Стар Лайн» фыркнул.  
      — Как это все... не вовремя! — с досадой сказал он.  
      Эдвард Смит переглянулся с мистером Мердоком — даже хладнокровный шотландец не сдержал ироничного выражения во взгляде.  
      — Разве мы можем что-то изменить, — покачал головой почтенный джентльмен, подавляя желание улыбнуться.  
      — Будем надеяться, к завтрашнему утру все наладится, — сказал Эндрюс, — здесь это обычное явление. Не стоит переживать. Ну, раз уж мы собрались, не будем терять времени... Капитан Смит, расскажите, как команда? Познакомились с «Титаником»?  
      Эдвард Смит улыбнулся:  
      — Благодарю вас, мистер Эндрюс. Мои офицеры очень довольны каютами и всеми возможностями на корабле. Правда, кто-то еще изучает его географию, но теперь у нас есть вы.  
      Создатель самого большого парохода в мире только скромно кивнул, умолчав о том, что все эти лабиринты тоже были больной фантазией Брюса Исмея. Бесконечные двери и коридоры для того только, чтобы пассажиры разных классов не пересекались друг с другом... Какой, в сущности, бред! Никто ведь не строит города с разными улицами для рабочих и лордов?.. Но поди ж ты переубеди владетеля заводов, газет, пароходов...  
      — Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — искренне пообещал Томас Эндрюс, готовый хоть сейчас пойти на любимый корабль, чтобы помочь команде, подбодрить, дать какие-то советы, а заодно самому еще раз обойти лайнер и все перепроверить...  
      — В конце концов, это их работа, — равнодушно и даже несколько пренебрежительно отозвался Исмей, натолкнувшись, однако, на многозначительный взгляд капитана: — О, не подумайте ничего плохого... Просто будет очень скверно, если офицер «Уайт Стар» не сможет провести пассажира в нужное ему место!  
      Конструктор мрачно усмехнулся: он прекрасно знал, что скрывалось за этой фразой. «Да, провести третий класс туда, где им, по вашему мнению, надлежит находиться», — с горечью подумал мужчина.  
      Создавая «Титаник», Томас Эндрюс искренне надеялся на то, что он станет символом объединения руководителей и рабочих, католиков и протестантов, но на деле все выходило как раз наоборот. Бесконечные проблемы, конфликты одних с другими, и это позорное разделение на классы... Все пассажиры одинаково приносят прибыль компании, так почему же у компании такое отношение?  
      — Вам решительно не о чем беспокоиться, — вежливо ответил капитан. — Мои офицеры — лучшие во всей Великобритании, а значит и в мире. Не так ли, мистер Мердок?  
      Уильям Мердок, пожалуй, лучше всех ориентировался на «Титанике», и дело было не только в том, что до этого дня он уже ходил из Саутгемптона в Нью-Йорк на «Олимпике», старшем брате уже ставшего знаменитым парохода. Порой серьезный до дотошной занудности, он тщательно изучал все корабли, на которых ему приходилось служить. В отличие от Чарльза Лайтоллера — а тот стоял рядом и тихо насвистывал какую-то пиратскую песенку — Мердок не слонялся по всем ходам и выходам «Титаника», а взял чертежи и разобрался в них. И теперь со всей уверенностью гордого шотландца ответил:  
      — О да, сэр. Все пассажиры этого лайнера будут в абсолютном комфорте и полной безопасности.  
      Мистер Исмей хмыкнул, но от дальнейших разговоров воздержался. Вместо этого он направился в офис компании, желая, вероятнее всего, с кем-то переговорить.  
      Атмосфера сразу стала менее напряженной.  
      — Полагаю, все готовы? — бодро поинтересовался мистер Эндрюс с веселой улыбкой, за которой, впрочем, проницательный взгляд капитана уловил беспокойство. — Неожиданно выпавший нам день следует провести с пользой, не так ли?  
      — Полностью согласен, — кивнул Эдвард Смит.  
      — Думаю, нет смысла стоять тут на ветру, сэр, — сказал Мердок, обращаясь не столько к капитану, сколько к Эндрюсу.  
      Последний улыбнулся, повернувшись к главному помощнику:  
      — В таком случае, давайте отправимся на корабль. Я хотел бы лично еще раз убедиться в том, что все готово.  
      Капитан улыбнулся и галантно пропустил конструктора вперёд. Эндрюс шагнул на борт корабля и замер. Мечта последних трёх лет стала реальностью, и сейчас она должна была выйти в море... Томас коснулся переборки и чуть задержал руку, словно здороваясь с кораблем. Шедшие позади конструктора офицеры держали почтительное расстояние. Они как никто понимали особенные отношения создателя к своему творению, как и капитана к кораблю в его руках. Эндрюс обвёл глазами вход в нижнюю палубу и обернулся с непонятной, но трогательной улыбкой.  
      — Она ждёт вас, господа... — тихо сказал он.

***

      Офицерская команда направилась в сторону капитанского мостика, куда сам конструктор и Эдвард Смит должны были вскоре явиться. Пока же мистер Эндрюс пожелал обойти помещения первого класса, включая рестораны.  
      — Очень хорошо, — задумчиво протянул инженер, записывая что-то в свою записную книжку.  
      При взгляде на результат своих работ приятно замирало сердце: здесь все было таким удобным… Конечно, идеи подавал Исмей, — но воплощать их пришлось инженеру вместе со своей командой. Именно они имели все права по-настоящему гордиться таким великолепным результатом.  
      — Полагаю, журналисты уже успели всем этим насладиться? — с улыбкой спросил мистер Эндрюс у Эдварда Смита, на что последний досадливо поморщился:  
      — Политика «Уайт Стар» в этом вопросе меня сильно смущает, должен признаться. Еще немного, и эти господа будут вести себя здесь, как дома. И ерунда, будто американские журналисты наглее, чем англичане! Все одинаково бесцеремонны…  
      Томас Эндрюс едва скрыл улыбку. Он знал, чем вызвано подобное неудовольствие капитана: почти все представители прессы спрашивали у него подробности касательно инцидента с «Олимпиком». И не только с ним...  
      — Думаю, вам нечего опасаться: в этой ситуации мы все на вашей стороне... — ответил он. — Что касается «Олимпика», у меня есть некоторые соображения на счёт произошедшего, но я ещё должен сделать некоторые расчёты.  
      — Конечно, мистер Эндрюс, — капитан весело взглянул на инженера, и они поняли друг друга без слов. — Полагаю, члены гарантийной группы скоро прибудут?  
      — Разумеется, — кивнул тот и бодрым шагом направился в носовую часть корабля, прямо к мостику. — Полагаю, испытания будут все же короче, чем у «Олимпика»?  
      — Да, но все равно займут весь день, — покачал головой Эдвард Смит.  
      Двое джентльменов вновь обменялись красноречивыми взглядами, и оба поняли, что от скрываемого волнения никуда не деться. Мистер Эндрюс знал: даже если он пятьдесят раз проверит все на этом корабле, все равно он не станет спокойнее; а капитан и вовсе как никто знал, что неожиданностей можно ждать откуда угодно.  
      На мостике к приходу самых главных людей «Титаника» уже стоял Мердок и держал в руках штурвал. Глаза его всматривались вдаль, далеко за горизонт. Капитан неслышно подошёл к первому офицеру и тоже посмотрел в океан.  
      — Уже скоро, мистер Мердок. Уже скоро, — сказал он.  
      Шотландец перевел свой взгляд на капитана и едва заметно кивнул, отойдя немного в сторону. Знакомство мистера Эндрюса с командой прошло как нельзя лучше: при взгляде на иные лица в голове мужчины мелькнули воспоминания того странного сна, но подобное было настолько неуместно, что инженер немедленно прогнал все ненужные воспоминания.  
      — Рад вас видеть, джентльмены, — ободряюще улыбнулся конструктор и своим внимательным придирчивым взглядом обвел мостик. — Я надеюсь, все работает как нельзя лучше?  
      — Все готово к завтрашнему испытанию, мистер Эндрюс, — заверил инженера капитан.  
      — Рад это слышать… Что ж, если возникнут какие-то трудности — совершенно любые — найдите меня. А теперь, извините, вынужден вас покинуть: необходимо встретить моих коллег, которые уже должны были подняться на борт.  
      Офицеры кивнули, пряча улыбки от удовольствия находиться на таком огромном корабле. Появившийся за спиной Мердока Лайтоллер не мог не прокомментировать:  
      — Они уже приехали.  
      — Кто? — старший помощник не отрывал взгляд от темного неба.  
      — Гарантийная группа. Теперь будет, кому предъявлять претензии...  
      — ... если ты что-то сломаешь, — закончил предложение Уилл.  
      Остальные помощники капитана переглянулись: многие из них до этого никогда не видели друг друга, но мистеру Мердоку и Чарльзу Лайтоллеру в этом плане повезло больше. Но повезло ли? Эдвард Смит взглянул на старшего помощника и незаметно покачал головой: да, эта пара друг друга стоит. Отношения между ними не сказать, чтобы были натянутыми, но капитан испытывал какое-то беспокойство по поводу того, смогут ли трое главных офицеров найти полное взаимопонимание.  
      — Только если на это будут особые пожелания пассажиров, — ухмыльнулся Чарльз и приветственно склонил голову перед капитаном.  
      — Не сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме, мистер Лайтоллер, — ответил капитан. — Нам предстоит долгое плавание вместе, и я надеюсь, никто из нас не разочаруется в этом.  
      — Никто не разочаруется, — пообещал офицер и словно случайно взглянул на Уильяма, который демонстративно не отвечал.

***

      Мистер Эндрюс уже направлялся к каютам на палубе «А»: инженеры верфи должны были занять именно эти места. Исмей, конечно, предлагал им более роскошные апартаменты, но главный конструктор корабля вежливо заметил, что они выполняют работу, а не наслаждаются жизнью, как их пассажиры. Директор «Уайт Стар» лишь пожал плечами, явно не приветствуя такую скромность. В свое распоряжение он получил роскошные апартаменты, насколько слышал Томас Эндрюс. Но конструктора сейчас это волновало в последнюю очередь: он искал взглядом своих коллег, когда неподалеку, в коридоре, услышал знакомый женский голос.  
      — Нет, мистер Чисхолм, я решительно с вами не согласна! Меня интересует именно силовая установка корабля и его котельные, а не прогулочные палубы. Все равно шлюпок больше не предвидится, и почетное право воевать с «Уайт Стар Лайн» по этому поводу я оставляю вам и мистеру Эндрюсу!  
      — Но миледи, вы не можете разместиться в третьем классе, это совершенно невозможно! — возражал мужской голос.  
      — Да не нужны мне эти апартаменты! Я здесь работать, а не развлекаться!.. И я не собираюсь целый час добираться сверху вниз по вашим лабиринтам, чтобы проверить очередные данные!..  
      — Но послушайте...  
      В этот момент пара спорящих повернула из-за угла и чуть не налетела на мистера Эндрюса.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, убедите же леди, что ей не следует быть в каюте внизу! — воззвал Чисхолм к последнему аргументу. — Разумеется, мисс Ливингстон прекрасный специалист, но она даже не представляет, что такое третий класс!  
      — Во всех каютах будут люди, и ваше деление на классы — это только условности! — возмутилась Айлин. — Я здесь не избалованная мадам, а инженер со своими задачами!  
      Мистер Эндрюс переводил веселый взгляд с девушки на джентльмена и обратно, про себя посмеиваясь. За те дни, что мисс Ливингстон стала его помощницей на верфи, инженер смог понять одно: остановить этого человека так же тяжело, как «Титаник». И мистер Исмей, кажется, имел удовольствие несколько раз в этом убедиться… Неудивительно, что глава «Уайт Стар» старался как можно реже сталкиваться с этой леди, которая своими прямыми и порой откровенно провокационными вопросами ставила его в неудобное положение перед рабочими.  
      — Вы можете идти, — кивнул конструктор, и мистер Чисхолм, пожав плечами, направился в обратную сторону, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
      — Мисс, в его словах есть доля правды, — улыбнулся мистер Эндрюс, и в его глазах сверкнули знакомые искорки, обозначавшие новую идею: — А если вы беспокоитесь по поводу долгой дороги, я с удовольствием покажу вам самые короткие пути между классами...  
      — Я изучила ваши чертежи, — Айлин подняла брови. Она была явно заинтригована. — Не думаю, что я чего-то не знаю на «Титанике». А если вы считаете, что женщина не способна понять мужскую науку математику, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь!  
      — Даже и не думал, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эндрюс. — Я знаю, что вы сильная женщина и многое умеете. Но все же позвольте вам помочь разобраться в тонкостях коридоров этого корабля...  
      Леди Ливингстон очень хотелось согласиться, но природное упрямство не давало ей сдаться так легко.  
      — Значит, вы тоже считаете, что я должна гордо занимать каюты первого класса? Получается, что в третьем классе условия совершенно невыносимые, раз вы не желаете моего присутствия там?  
      — Я не имею ничего против ваших принципов, но представьте, мисс, каково вам будет в плавании! — мужчина попытался воззвать к благоразумию девушки. — К тому же, для нас забронированы эти каюты. Что ж, если хотите, я могу сделать следующее: мы отдадим вам каюту третьего класса, а тех пассажиров переместим сюда. Что скажете?  
      — Что господа из первого класса поднимут такой крик, что заглушат пароходную сирену, — мрачно изрекла Айлин. — Однако я бы многое отдала, чтобы посмотреть реакцию мистера Исмея на подобное предложение…  
      Томас Эндрюс искренне рассмеялся: его воображение также нарисовало подобную картину.  
      — Только из желания не создавать новые проблемы, мистер Эндрюс, — глубоко вздохнула мисс Ливингстон, осматривая коридор.  
      — Разве вам не нравятся каюты первого класса? — разочарованно спросил инженер.  
      Леди Ливингстон посмотрела на него и смутилась. Меньше всего она хотела даже случайно обидеть человека, создавшего мечту всего века. Как всегда излишняя эмоциональность поставила ее в крайне неловкое положение.  
      — Они чудесны, — тихо ответила Айлин. — Конечно, я хотела бы остаться в них и во время путешествия...  
      — В таком случае, вам не стоит больше сердиться на мистера Чисхолма, — голос Эндрюса чуть изменился, но больше он не улыбался. — Позвольте мне проводить вас в вашу каюту, мисс.  
      Айлин молча кивнула, вновь укоряя себя за отменную способность портить все и всюду своими неуместными рассуждениями. Пока шла работа над «Титаником», вся верфь «Харланд энд Вулф» бурлила как котел с кипящей водой. Кричали рабочие, сновали разные инженеры и чертежники из отдела в отдел, кто-то устраивал забастовки, где-то случались драки, однажды даже уронили огромный кусок обшивки, и только чудом никто не пострадал. Эмоции у всех зашкаливали: заказчику «Уайт Стар Лайн» позарез нужен был второй лайнер на маршрут «Саутгемптон — Нью-Йорк», а уж когда «Олимпик» так некстати вышел из строя, Брюс Исмей просто замучил всех своими звонками и телеграммами. Айлин тряхнула головой, прогоняя из памяти неприятную физиономию директора «Уайт Стар». Совершенно очевидно, что он будет на борту в первом рейсе лайнера, и держать язык за зубами леди Ливингстон будет еще сложнее.  
      Когда Айлин вслед за Эндрюсом вышла из курительной комнаты к парадной лестнице, она не смогла сдержать своего восхищения. Чертежи чертежами, но в воплощенном виде все это она видела впервые. Удивительно тонкая работа по дереву пленяла даже самый изысканный вкус, но более всего ее поразило не исполнение отдельных элементов, а весь вид лестницы в целом. Девушке показалось, что она попала в королевский дворец.  
      — Невероятно... — прошептала она, остановившись напротив часов «Честь и Слава». — Просто невозможно...  
      Девушка была так очарована этим великолепием, что не заметила, как конструктор остановился и едва заметно улыбнулся, давая и Айлин насладиться этим великолепным зрелищем.  
      — Лучшие мастера трудились над украшением этого зала, — не без гордости в голосе заметил мистер Эндрюс. — Это, как вы помните, было главным девизом нашего заказчика…  
      — Все только самое лучшее, — механически повторила девушка, и в памяти против воли скользнули те дни, когда Исмей вещал об убранстве зала и кают. Мисс Ливингстон устало прикрыла глаза и снисходительно улыбнулась: — Кроме стали, конечно. Зачем тратить деньги на то, чего не видно?  
      — Боюсь, именно так кое-кто и рассуждает, — задумчиво покачал головой инженер, привыкший к подобным замечаниям от девушки, однако посчитавший своим долгом напомнить: — Мистер Исмей здесь, Айлин. Я прошу вас…  
      — Не беспокойтесь, мистер Эндрюс, я не стану тратить свое остроумие на человека, которого оно не может уколоть, — усмехнулась собеседница и медленным шагом продолжила путь, напоминая себе, что у нее еще будет время осмотреть весь «Титаник».


	2. Chapter 2

     Томас Эндрюс провел девушку через курительный салон прямо к апартаментам.  
      — Надеюсь, вам будет здесь удобно, мисс Ливингстон, — сказал он. — К сожалению, более удобные каюты уже раскуплены будущими пассажирами.  
      — Удобство приятно, но не так уж обязательно, — ответила Айлин, улыбаясь. — Главное, чтобы я могла свободно перемещаться по кораблю.  
      Эндрюс вежливо улыбнулся:  
      — Здесь совсем рядом находятся лифты. И если у вас будет такое желание, вы сможете легко спуститься до самого машинного отделения.  
      — Лифты?.. — Айлин развернулась и внимательно посмотрела на главного конструктора. — Так вот над чем вы работали последнюю неделю!.. Надеюсь, это не была идея мистера Исмея?  
      Мистер Эндрюс лишь многозначительно улыбнулся и направился вдоль по коридору, сказав на прощание:  
      — Располагайтесь, мисс!  
      Девушка лишь покачала головой: зачем ей время, чтобы «располагаться»? Она ведь не одна из тех барышень, которые путешествуют первым классом с таким количеством вещей, что весь первый вечер уйдет на одну лишь их распаковку… Айлин бросила беглый взгляд на обстановку каюты и почти сразу же вышла, намереваясь потратить внимание на изучение корабля. Сейчас ей хотелось осмотреть, насколько сильно отличается великолепие первого класса от третьего.  
      Другим желанием было узнать, где располагаются те самые пути, о которых говорил мистер Эндрюс.  
       «Если возникнет необходимость, эти люди должны иметь выход к палубе», — рассуждала мисс Ливингстон, быстрыми шагами направляясь по узким коридорам. Кажется, она уже вышла к каютам второго класса: а может, и третьего, так просто не разобраться.  
      Наверное, мистер Эндрюс был прав: даже сейчас тут было невероятно тесно, каково же будет 10 апреля, когда тысячи людей взойдут на лайнер и станут искать свои места!  
      Айлин наугад пошла по коридору. Неплохо было бы повесить таблички с указанием кают, а то никаких провожатых не хватит. Она заглянула в одну из них. Ну и кто, позвольте спросить, уже утащил полотенце?.. Хорошо, хоть спасательные жилеты на месте. Интересно, кто-нибудь догадается, где они лежат? Разумеется, это проблема «Уайт Стар», но не в самом первом же рейсе!  
      Леди Ливингстон закрыла дверь в каюту и, обернувшись, увидела высокую девушку.  
      — Заблудились, мисс...? — спросила она.  
      — Здравствуйте, — ответила девушка. — Не то, чтобы, но похоже на то. Здесь все отличается от планировки других кораблей.  
      — Ничего страшного, сейчас разберёмся, — улыбнулась Айлин. — Куда вы хотели попасть?  
      Девушка усмехнулась и пояснила, шагая рядом с внезапно встретившейся спутницей:  
      — Я думала, как с палубы третьего класса удобнее пройти на палубу первого, ведь по логике вещей, у каждого пассажира должна быть такая возможность.  
      Айлин про себя удивилась тому факту, что кто-то мыслит так же, как она сама, — если бы так считал и представитель «Уайт Стар»...  
      — Я прошу прощения, мне следовало представиться, — незнакомка улыбнулась и протянула руку: — Алекс, Алекс Белл!  
      — Айлин Ливингстон, — сказала в ответ Айлин. — Меня часто зовут леди, но не обращайте внимания: мы с мистером Эндрюсом не любим говорить о знатном происхождении.  
      Алекс подняла бровь:  
      — Разве генеральный конструктор «Харланд энд Вольф» — лорд?..  
      Леди Ливингстон улыбнулась:  
      — Он очень скромный человек, мисс. Не смущайте его сразу. А то мы пожалеем, что согласились на присутствие журналистов на борту «Титаника».  
      — Да, мне следует поблагодарить мистера Эндрюса за его любезное разрешение подняться на борт в такой день, — с улыбкой заметила девушка, не замечая удивленного взгляда собеседницы. — Мне следовало в первую очередь пройти на мостик к капитану...  
      — Что ж, его реакция будет неоднозначной, — тихо проговорила Айлин.  
      — Капитан не любит общение с прессой? — поинтересовалась мисс Белл.  
      — Если не будете задавать ему глупых вопросов про «Олимпик» и тот крейсер. Поверьте мне, в этом нет вины Эдварда Смита, как и никого из офицеров.  
      — Однако складывается впечатление, что эти два корабля-близнеца преследует цепь неудач, — вздохнула юная особа, с интересом окинув взглядом палубу, предназначенную для первого класса. Леди Ливингстон молчала, скрестив руки: она пока ничем не выражала своего согласия.  
      — Вы ведь говорите не про забастовку?  
      — Нет, — покачала головой Белл, — о другой проблеме. В Нью-Йорке придется расширить пирс, чтобы принять «Титаник».  
      — Да, трудностей нам хватает, — вздохнула мисс Ливингстон и в приглашающем жесте махнула в сторону мостика  
      — Не уверена, что я запомню дорогу, — сказала Алекс, следуя за леди Ливингстон. — Как же пассажиры смогут добираться до шлюпочной палубы?  
      Айлин вздохнула. Это была больная мозоль всей верфи, но не «Уайт Стар».  
      — Корабль сделан с большой надёжностью, — ответила она. — Неделя путешествия пролетит незаметно... пожалуйста, только не спрашивайте об этом в лоб, иначе Смит точно отправит вас восвояси, и мы ничего не сможем сделать: как только «Титаник» выйдет в море, капитан получит всю власть...  
      Мисс Белл многозначительно улыбнулась и кивнула: неприятностей сейчас хватало, совсем не хотелось добавлять новых. Тем более, капитан и без того наверняка будет не в восторге от их визита…  
      — Вы кого-то потеряли? — вопросительно приподняла бровь Айлин, наблюдая, как ее спутница нервно оглядывается по сторонам.  
      — Мой фотограф, Джон, обещал сделать несколько снимков, — покачала головой девушка, тщетно высматривая знакомую фигуру.  
      — Возможно, он заглянул в курительный салон или тренажерный зал? Они достойны внимания, — улыбнулась мисс Ливингстон.  
      Алекс не ответила, а на ее лице скользнула тень беспокойства.  
      — Очевидно, так и есть, — еще раз осмотревшись, кивнула мисс Белл и осторожно поинтересовалась: — Как я слышала, мистер Исмей все-таки смог приехать на ходовые испытания?  
      Леди не успела ответить; к Алекс и Айлин приближались две фигуры, одна из которых была хорошо знакома.  
      — Где тебя черти носят? — очень тихо поинтересовалась корреспондентка у молодого человека, который в ответ огрызнулся:  
      — Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
      Их обмену любезностями помешало вмешательство третьего — директора «Уайт Стар», которого девушка прекрасно узнала, но мужчина все же счел своим долгом представиться, предварительно обменявшись несколько холодными приветствиями с мисс Ливингстон.  
      — Вы всем довольны, мистер Исмей? — спросила Айлин, удивленная его появлением здесь.  
      Директор «Уайт Стар» не счёл нужным ответить, просто прошёл по коридору дальше. Айлин пожала плечами и вздохнула. Этого своенравного зануду им придётся терпеть ещё долго...  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, — неожиданно обернулся Исмей. — Надеюсь, с кораблем все в порядке?  
      Айлин пожала плечами:  
      — Об этом спросите у мистера Эндрюса. Я всего лишь осматриваю каюты третьего класса.  
      Конечно же, это была не совсем правда. Айлин хорошо знала «Титаник». Но физиономия Брюса Исмея не располагала к дружескому общению.  
      Мужчина лишь усмехнулся, вдруг помедлив. Леди так же терпеливо ожидала, когда мистер Исмей направится осматривать роскошь залов первого класса, но тот вдруг неожиданно передумал.  
      — Джон, раз уж я задержал вас, позвольте мне исправить свою ошибку, — самым любезным тоном предложил директор «Уайт Стар» и кивнул девушке: — Приятно познакомиться, мисс…  
      — Белл, сэр, — кратко представилась Алекс, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать выражение лица Айлин. Едва Исмей и шагавший за ним фотограф отдалились от них, мисс Ливингстон наконец смогла картинно закатить глаза:  
      — Боже мой… — Белл понимающе улыбнулась: — Непросто вам находить общий язык?  
      Вместо ответа девушка покачала головой, но Алекс, кажется, и так все прекрасно понимала. Она сейчас шла по палубе, совершенно не обращая внимания на непогоду, в отличие от двух мужчин: Айлин не сдержала злорадной улыбки, когда с мистера Исмея чуть не слетела шляпа. Но уже вскоре все могли вздохнуть с облегчением: их путь увенчался на капитанском мостике.  
      — Ну что за погода, господа, никакой стабильности! — быстрый взгляд директора компании обежал всех присутствующих, среди которых был и капитан.  
      — Это море, сэр, — спокойно ответил Эдвард Смит, и Айлин подумала, насколько капитан и корабль подходили друг другу: спокойные, неторопливые, стабильные и надежные. Седого командора окружали столь же собранные офицеры. Леди Ливингстон невольно залюбовалась их изумительной выправкой. Кто бы что ни говорил, а форма красит любого мужчину...  
      Господа офицеры склонили головы, приветствуя Исмея и появившихся с ним дам. Джон спрятался за камерой и сделал один из самых красивых снимков в своей жизни, даже несмотря на пасмурную погоду. Айлин попыталась в уме составить портреты бравых моряков и краем глаза заметила, как один из них скромно и в то же время гордо смотрел на Алекс. Леди Ливингстон моргнула. Ей показалось, что точно таким же взглядом она смотрит на мистера Эндрюса, и она даже чуть покраснела. Кажется, больше никто не заметил ничего особенного. Возможно, это все плод разыгравшегося воображения, но вся обстановка на этом корабле способствовала погружению в сказку.  
      Кажется, Исмей был немного оскорблен тем, что ему не предложили украсить кадр; Алекс почти неслышно сказала несколько слов Джону, и тот покорно кивнул, с улыбкой обратившись к капитану. Девушка пока наслаждалась уникальными минутами, осматривая оснащение этой, пожалуй, самой важной части на корабле.  
      — Надеюсь, вы всем довольны? — директор компании явно не испытывал интереса от пребывания на капитанском мостике, поэтому его явно тянуло завести разговор. Мисс Белл любезно улыбнулась:  
      — Вполне, мистер Исмей. Не думаю, что на этом корабле можно быть хоть чем-то недовольной — по крайней мере, в первом классе.  
      Ответ молодой особы заставил улыбнуться в усы даже капитана Смита, снимок которого уже был сделан.  
      Лицо Брюса Исмея расплылось в довольной улыбке.  
      — Главной задачей, которую мы поставили перед «Харланд энд Вольф» была роскошь. Три корабля, самых больших и самых роскошных в мире. И еще — это уже мое личное пожелание — было бы очень неплохо получить «Голубую ленту»...  
      На этих словах Уильям Мердок не выдержал и закатил глаза. Ему уже довелось выслушивать подобную болтовню мистера Исмея, но сейчас он нес откровенный бред.  
      — «Голубую ленту»?.. — не выдержала Айлин. — Максимальная скорость «Титаника» 23 узла! Если мы пойдем быстрее, его просто разорвет. Готовы взлететь на воздух, мистер Исмей?..  
      — Или, что еще досаднее, отправиться на дно... — едва слышно добавила Алекс, которую услышал шотландец и, как ни странно, утвердительно кивнул девушке. Та смущенно улыбнулась.  
      Конец этой неловкой сцене положил капитан. Эдвард Смит взглянул на Белл:  
      — Полагаю, вы хотите поговорить со мной?  
      — Если это возможно, сэр, — располагающе улыбнулась гостья, вспомнив не только слова Айлин, но и мистера Эндрюса. Инженер так же не хотел, чтобы накануне такого ответственного дня капитана раздражали.  
      — Тогда пойдемте.  
      Мисс Белл с трудом удалось скрыть выражение триумфа — она готовила себя к возражениям, а получилось так удачно!..  
      — Что ж... — директор компании явно ощущал желание вновь взять нить разговора в свои руки: — Мистер Лоуренс, вы не хотите вернуться в наш прекрасный зал? Осмотреть лучшие каюты первого класса?  
      Молодой фотограф согласно кивнул.  
      Когда Лоуренс и Исмей ушли, Айлин подошла к Мердоку и тихо сказала:  
      — Только не позволяйте ему командовать вами. Я понимаю, что от него зависит ваша карьера, но если, не дай Бог, что-то случится, вы можете потерять жизнь...  
      Леди явно симпатизировала старшему помощнику капитана.  
      — Мы привыкли рисковать, — ответил Мердок. — Особенно если есть, ради кого или чего.  
      — У вас есть семья?.. — спросила Айлин, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
      — Да, миледи. Я счастлив.  
      — Тогда вы должны думать прежде всего о ней, мистер Мердок, о тех, кто вам дорог и кому дороги вы.  
      Уильям посмотрел на леди Ливингстон не без интереса. Он никак не ожидал такой мудрости от женщины. Это не было флиртом, в этом прекрасно разбирался любой моряк. Скорее это можно было назвать сестринской заботой, если бы он осмелился привести такое сравнение даже в душе.  
      — Благодарю, мисс, — старший помощник чуть заметно склонил голову, продолжая серьезным взглядом всматриваться в бескрайний морской горизонт. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что теперь все дела зависят от людей, мало смыслящих как в кораблестроении, так и в мореходстве…  
      — И это прискорбно, — подвела итог леди, еще раз окинув взглядом команду. — Что ж, наверное, мне пора… Я хотела бы пожелать вам удачи во время завтрашних испытаний!  
      — Благодарю, мисс, — коротко ответил мистер Мердок, ближе всех стоящий к леди. Лайтоллер отсалютовал ей на прощание, и девушка не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. Ее настроение явно улучшилось и, чтобы его не испортить, Айлин решила возобновить осмотр третьего класса по двум причинам: во-первых, ее интересовало, как устроены выходы, а во-вторых — там она точно не смогла бы пересечься с Исмеем.  
      Когда на мостике остались только офицеры, Лайтоллер повернулся к Лоу и подмигнул ему.  
      — Тебе не кажется, Уилл, что наш Гарри как-то необычно молчалив сегодня? — спросил он.  
      — Мне кажется, что тебе не стоит лезть под винты, Лайт, — ответил Мердок. — А то останешься без всех своих достоинств.  
      — Ничего страшного, — ухмыльнулся Чарльз. — Только не говори, что эти девушки тебе не понравились.  
      У пятого помощника капитана появилось чувство дежавю — он словно был уже в подобной ситуации и слышал те же самые слова.  
      — Не вижу никаких причин, по которым они могли мне не понравиться, Лайт, — многозначительно произнес старший помощник. — Зато ты у нас, как порох...  
      — Такой же горячий? — усмехнулся Чарли, подмигнув Уиллу, на что последний лишь закатил глаза:  
      — Легко воспламеняешься.  
      — А я вообще огонь, — хмыкнул первый помощник. — И готов поспорить на что угодно, что эти леди вам понравились. Я вовсе не ханжа, господа, и если вам понадобится причина покинуть свой пост, я...  
      — Не знаю, что сделаете вы, Лайтоллер, — сверкнул глазами Лоу, — но лично я вам сейчас испорчу парадный вид.  
      Чарльз только поднял бровь:  
      — Это угроза?  
      Скверную ситуацию вновь спасло вмешательство капитана, который, однако, не заметил некоторых взглядов, которыми обменялись трое мужчин.  
      Мистер Мердок с удивлением отметил все такое же хорошее расположение — почти невероятно. Что они, чай, что ли, пили?  
      — Итак, господа, я считаю, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить наш корабль! Теперь самое время опробовать его в действии...  
      — Согласен, сэр, — отозвался Мердок. — Но при таком ветре и видимости мы вряд ли куда выйдем.  
      — Ты говоришь как будто под нами парусник. Этот корабль не опрокинет никакой ветер! — провокационно заявил Лайтоллер, в глубине души точно зная, что старший помощник прав, хоть и по другим причинам.  
      — Я не говорил, что мы сейчас опробуем «Титаник», — спокойно покачал головой мистер Смит, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Это было бы безумием на радость мистера Исмея...  
      Лайтоллер усмехнулся, согласно кивнув, умолчав лишь о том, что подобный поступок был бы и в его стиле...  
      Мердок медленно взглянул на Чарльза, словно угадав его мысли.  
      — Я получил новость относительно завтрашней погоды... будем надеяться, она будет благоприятной.  
      — Мы готовы к любым испытаниям, сэр, — сказал до того молчавший Лоу. — Вряд ли погода будет хорошей весь путь.  
      — А я надеюсь, — сказал Мердок, — что мистер Исмей не захочет посмотреть на корабль при дурной погоде...  
      Смит невесело усмехнулся. Да уж, этот человек был непредсказуем. Кое-как общаться с ним получалось только у Томаса Эндрюса, сам же Смит предпочитал отмалчиваться и просто делать свою работу. Но Брюс Исмей абсолютно точно собирался принять участие в первом переходе гиганта через Атлантику, и это вызывало сильное беспокойство.  
      — Господа, — неожиданно серьёзно даже для себя самого сказал Лайтоллер. — Нам придётся делать все, что возможно, по желанию Исмея, и доказывать, что именно невозможно и почему. Лично я не очень силён в дипломатии, но абсолютно очевидно, что обычным этот рейс не станет. А посему предлагаю сейчас выпить чаю и обсудить нашу тактику и стратегию в подобной ситуации.  
      — Вы хотите сказать, мистер Исмей говорил серьезно насчет «Голубой ленты»? — мистер Лоу, кажется, не верил своим ушам, но серьезный и обеспокоенный вид как других офицеров, так и самого капитана говорил о том, что смеяться над этим здесь никто не намерен.  
      — К сожалению, это так, — ответил старший помощник, ободряюще улыбнувшись молодому человеку: — Вы здесь недавно, но у вас еще будет время, чтобы поближе узнать директора «Уайт Стар», мистер Лоу.  
      — Да, именно поэтому завтра должно все пройти идеально…  
      — Сэр, позвольте спросить, — холодный голос мистера Мердока вызвал вдруг интерес со стороны Чарльза: — Те двое посторонних…  
      — Они вскоре сойдут на берег, — пояснил капитан как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
      Мужчины обменялись незаметными взглядами — пока все проходило очень странно без конфликтов.  
      — Эта юная особа, насколько я могу знать, сейчас направилась искать мистера Эндрюса, — почтенный джентльмен снова чуть улыбнулся, отчего его лицо приняло необыкновенно доброе выражение. — Чтобы поблагодарить за возможность осмотреть корабль… А потом его вниманием завладеют те, кто все еще не слишком хорошо ориентируется в иных частях корабля!  
      — Скорее, не в частях, а в их отличиях от других лайнеров, — ответил Лоу, довольно рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону кормы.  
      — Гарри, — после паузы размышлений сказал ему Мердок, — я не знаю, что в голове у Исмея, но лично к тебе у меня деловое предложение. Расспроси Эндрюса о всех ходовых возможностях машины. Понимаешь, о чем я? Маневренность, скорость, мощность и прочее. Разумеется, нам знакомы все технические характеристики корабля, но он, очевидно, знает больше.  
      Лоу с любопытством посмотрел на Мердока.  
      — Вы хотите поддержать сумасшедшую идею о рекорде перехода?.. — спросил он, сильно сомневаясь в серьёзности просьбы старшего помощника.  
      Уильям просто покачал головой:  
      — Я хочу знать все, на что способна эта леди, — он почти нежно взялся за штурвал корабля. — Мы повезём в Нью-Йорк несколько тысяч людей, и лично я должен быть уверен во всем. А сейчас это не так.  
      Лоу коротко кивнул. В этом вопросе он был полностью согласен.

***

      Девушка тем временем действительно направилась в сторону салона первого класса, намереваясь отыскать там не только конструктора, но и Джона. Мистера Эндрюса внимательный взгляд Алекс не нашел, а вот знакомая пара мужчин обнаружилась без труда: мистер Исмей вел, как очевидно, живую беседу, бурно при этом жестикулируя.  
      Молодой человек в основном молчал, изредка задавая какие-то вопросы, которые провоцировали новый поток красноречия. Белл легко догадалась, что было предметом их разговора.  
      — Ты уже закончила? — с интересом Лоуренс взглянул на девушку, которая ответила ему утвердительным кивком:  
      — Мне сказали правду, капитан Смит действительно очень светский и вежливый человек. Который пожелал, чтобы посторонние сошли с «Титаника» до начала ходовых испытаний, — последние слова сопровождались таким выразительным взглядом, что Джон кивнул и поспешно встал.  
      Однако на лице мистера Исмея скользнуло недовольство:  
— Разве вы не могли с ним поспорить, мисс Белл?  
      — Капитан корабля не тот человек, с которым бы я стала спорить, сэр, — вежливо ответила Алекс, но Джон, когда она отвернулась, смог заметить недобрый блеск в этих глазах.  
      — Однако я мог бы настоять, чтобы вы остались, — вкрадчиво предложил директор «Уайт Стар», желая увидеть, какое впечатление произвело его предложение. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и повернулась, всеми силами сохраняя вежливую улыбку и искренне надеясь, что она сейчас именно вежливая:  
      — Мистер Исмей, я благодарна вам за такое лестное предложение, однако капитан не прогнал нас, если вы об этом. Он вежливо заметил, что ходовые испытания во избежание неприятностей должны проходить без посторонних лиц, — Белл особенно подчеркнула последнюю фразу, — и мне не хочется…  
       «Прятаться за чужими спинами», — чуть не произнесла девушка, но вовремя опомнилась:  
      — Не хочется вызывать его неудовольствие и становиться причиной разногласий. Поэтому будет лучше, если мы уйдем, предварительно разыскав мистера Эндрюса и поблагодарив его за оказанное гостеприимство.  
      — Но вы хотя бы отправитесь на этом лучшем из пароходов в первом рейсе? — в голосе Исмея слышалось не только удивление, но и гордость. Когда же Алекс лишь покачала головой, его лицо приняло почти забавное оскорбленное выражение.  
      — Боюсь, это финансовый вопрос, сэр. Всего наилучшего.  
      Брюс Исмей проводил девушку хитрым взглядом. Ему уже пришла в голову мысль, с которой команде придётся согласиться.

***

      Айлин все-таки разобралась с коридорами третьего класса с пятой попытки, и ей было, что сказать Томасу Эндрюсу, Брюсу Исмею и всей «Уайт Стар» вместе взятым. Вся кипя от возмущения, она спустилась вниз в багажное отделение. «Королевское почтовое судно, — хмыкнула она сама себе. — Скорее скотоводческое...»  
      Девушка тряхнула головой. Феминизм и социализм, конечно, хорошо, но перед разговорами с конструктором и капитаном надо было ещё кое-что поверить. Леди Ливингстон плохо разбиралась в материалах и железе, но что-то ее беспокоило. Она подошла к борту и провела рукой по стальному листу с заклепками. Все, кажется, в порядке... Тогда откуда это странное предчувствие?  
      — Вы совершенно правы, мистер Лоу, — услышала она голоса в коридоре. — Корабль сделан с хорошим запасом плавучести, прочности и мощности, но я не сообщал об этом намеренно. У меня нет желания гнаться за «Голубой лентой» с десятками сотен людей на борту и только с двадцатью шлюпками. Я даже не уверен, что все ваши матросы знают, как работают шлюпбалки.  
      — Меньше всего нам нужны сюрпризы в первом же рейсе, — согласно ответил молодой человек. — Но все мы обеспокоены присутствием на борту директора компании.  
      Эндрюс молча усмехнулся. Эту переменную из уравнения при любом желании не выбросишь. Открытая дверь в багажное отделение привлекла внимание инженера. Он заглянул туда и невольно улыбнулся.  
      — Что-то случилось? — спросил пятый помощник, следуя за Эндрюсом.  
      — Айлин... — с укором доброго учителя произнёс главный конструктор. — Не стоит так беспокоиться, я все предусмотрел, поверьте мне...  
      Леди Ливингстон обернулась и чуть усмехнулась.  
      — Ну разумеется. Я слишком молода и слишком женщина для серьёзных дел и разговоров.  
      — Айлин... — Эндрюс призвал все самообладание, чтобы не схватить ее в охапку, отнести в каюту и запереть там хотя бы до конца ходовых испытаний.  
      — Миледи, мы беспокоимся о корабле не меньше вас, — нашёлся мистер Лоу. — Лично мне очень приятно такое понимание и беспокойство с вашей стороны. Но, если позволите, я хотел бы поговорить с вами... не о «Титанике».  
       «Если у тебя получится отвлечь ее от корабля, я лично поставлю тебе памятник», — читалось в глазах Эндрюса, но молодой человек этого не заметил, а конструктор промолчал.  
      — Честно говоря, я заинтригована, мистер Лоу, — пожала плечами девушка, от неожиданности даже успокоившись. Мистер Эндрюс тем временем тихо отошел в сторону, записывая что-то в свой блокнот и сверяясь с данными.  
      — Вы случайно не знаете, кто двое этих молодых людей, так неожиданно поднявшихся на борт..?  
      — Алекс Белл и Джон Лоуренс, — ответил инженер, довольно улыбнувшись — очевидно, его расчеты опять блестяще подтверждались, отчего мужчина решил присоединиться к разговору. — Не переживайте, мистер Лоу, журналистов у нас на борту будет еще немало, особенно при отплытии и, насколько я слышал, в Квинстауне… Ну, раз уж мы здесь, проверим заодно и действие котлов!  
      Внезапный шум неизвестного происхождения заставил всех троих обернуться на звук.  
      — Я прошу прощения, — покачала головой Алекс, тщетно пытаясь скрыть смущенную улыбку, — стыдно признаться, но я едва поняла, куда нужно пройти, чтобы найти вас, мистер Эндрюс… Я бы хотела поблагодарить вас за оказанную честь посетить «Титаник».  
      — Что вы, — смутился инженер, — если вам понравилось…  
      — Это настоящее чудо, — искренне заверила мужчину девушка и повернулась к уже знакомой леди: — Мисс Ливингстон, спасибо вам… Разговор с капитаном Смитом прошел так удачно во многом благодаря вашим советам!  
      — Если это так, я рада, — улыбнулась леди. Мисс Белл остановила взгляд на незнакомом молодом человеке, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, кто же именно из команды перед ней: но безуспешно. На слуху были имена лишь трех первых помощников капитана. Ситуацию спас Томас Эндрюс:  
      — Алекс, позвольте познакомить, Гарольд Лоу. Мистер Лоу, а о мисс Белл и ее прекрасном коллеге я вам уже рассказывал! Кстати, мистер Лоуренс, надеюсь, не заблудился?  
      — Нет, сэр, но он ориентируется еще хуже меня, — весело улыбнулась девушка. — Что ж, не люблю прощаться, но выбора нет. Еще раз спасибо вам, мистер Эндрюс, я была рада увидеть ваш изумительный корабль! Уверена, он без каких-либо проблем пройдет завтрашние испытания.  
      — Спасибо, — почти одновременно сказали конструктор и Айлин.  
      — Желаю вам удачи… и терпения, — мисс Белл подмигнула на прощание, прежде чем направилась обратно к выходу. Этот намек поняли все.  
      Когда Алекс скрылась в коридоре, на несколько секунд повисла пауза, а затем Гарольд Лоу бросился в том же направлении, забыв даже попрощаться.  
      — Какой он... забавный, — сказала Айлин.  
      — Угу, — ответил Эндрюс, не отрываясь от своих записей. Леди хотела было сказать что-то ещё, но неожиданный механический звук напугал их обоих.  
      — Двигатель?.. — ахнула Айлин. — Неужели...  
      — Винты! — воскликнул Томас Эндрюс и сорвался с места. — Какого черта?!..


	3. Chapter 3

     Пока мисс Ливингстон с удивлением для себя отметила, что впервые она услышала подобную фразу от мистера Эндрюса (который сдержал себя, даже когда на верфи упал кусок обшивки), сам конструктор буквально мчался в сторону капитанского мостика, гадая, кому же так надоело жить.  
      — Вы что творите?! — увидеть, а тем более услышать гнев Томаса Эндрюса доводилось немногим, но теперь в их число вошел и Брюс Исмей.  
      — Я посчитал, что стоит все-таки опробовать корабль, — самодовольно заявил директор, явно не понимая, чем так возмущен инженер.  
      — Я лично строил «Титаник», и даю слово, что он поплывет!  
      — Разумеется, поплывёт, ведь мы платили вам такие деньги! — самодовольно сказал Исмей. В этот момент на мостике появился крайне взволнованный капитан с недопитой чашкой чая и запыхавшаяся Айлин: бегать по лестницам этого корабля-небоскрёба она ещё не привыкла.  
      — Может, вы и хороший предприниматель, но вы ничего не понимаете в кораблях! — голос Эндрюса звенел от негодования. — Вы хотя бы спросили, что означают эти приборы, прежде чем ими пользоваться?  
      Никогда прежде ни Айлин, ни капитан не видели Томаса Эндрюса настолько вышедшим из себя. Леди Ливингстон пыталась найти хоть какую-то зацепку для спасения ситуации, но все больше чувствовала себя за бортом.  
      — Я думал, компания передала мне права по управлению кораблем, — к счастью, девушке даже не пришлось ничего говорить, так как это сделал капитан, — если это не так, вы можете встать у штурвала, мистер Исмей.  
      Повисло неловкое молчание, которое никто не смел нарушить. Мисс Ливингстон молчала, наблюдая за тем, как мистер Смит твердо встретил взгляд Исмея, а последний перевел глаза на Эндрюса. Но конструктор еще не успокоился — было видно, что мужчина едва сдерживал себя.  
      Не произнеся больше ни слова, директор «Уайт Стар» покинул мостик, хлопнув дверью так, что у инженера вновь сжалось сердце.  
      — Он убьёт корабль ещё до первого рейса, — озвучила Айлин мысль, которую разделяли все присутствующие.  
      Эндрюс молчал, сжимая кулаки. Он знал, что с Исмеем будет непросто, но такой наглости его фантазия не предполагала. Капитан сочувственно посмотрел на конструктора, который никак не мог взять себя в руки, и подозвал одного из младших офицеров:  
      — Проверьте винты и турбину, — сказал он.  
      Офицер кивнул и исчез, и в это время на мостик вбежал Гарольд Лоу.  
      — Пожар в топливном хранилище! — выпалил он раньше, чем сообразил, что это говорить не стоило. Эндрюс бросил отчаянный взгляд на капитана и отвернулся. Айлин не смогла сдержать горестный вздох.

***

      Мистер Эндрюс, Айлин, капитан Смит и мистер Мердок быстрым шагом направились к источнику пожара. Чем ниже они спускались, тем сильнее становилось зарево, отблеск которого виднелся в темноте, и дым, который неприятно щипал в глаза.  
      — Айлин, вернитесь обратно, — голосом, не терпящим возражений, приказал инженер, но встретился с возмущенным взглядом:  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, я...  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, прошу вернуться вас наверх! — инженер начинал терять терпение.  
      — Не указывайте мне, что делать, мистер Эндрюс! — воскликнула она, заставляя того обернуться и встать у неё на дороге.  
      — Мисс, или вы сейчас же вернётесь в свою каюту, или я немедленно выведу вас с корабля, — заявил Эндрюс, и взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
      — Я вернусь только вместе с вами! — твёрдо сказала Айлин. — Можете выкинуть меня в любой иллюминатор, но сейчас я вас не оставлю.  
      Капитан переглянулся с мистером Мердоком — последние благоразумно предпочли не вмешиваться, при этом полностью поддерживая инженера.  
      А на конструктора было страшно смотреть: столько неприятностей, теперь еще и это.  
      — Если что-то пойдет не так, мы всегда можем вывести мисс Ливингстон обратно, — подал голос старший помощник  
      Слова Мердока мало успокоили Эндрюса, который был на грани нервного срыва. Айлин уловила безумие в его глазах, схватила за руку и тихо, почти на ухо, сказала:  
      — Я не полезу в огонь, Томас. Но я не пущу вас на пожар одного...  
      Инженер посмотрел на леди взглядом, в котором читалась оценка ее умственных способностей и в то же время тревога. Он пробормотал несколько ирландских слов явно не литературного стиля и отвернулся.  
      В это время капитан и его офицеры вошли в хранилище и увидели самую жуткую картину, какую им приходилось видеть до сих пор. Несчетное число рабочих, черных с головы до ног, всеми силами пытались справиться с огнем; слышался крик, приказы, нецензурная лексика и громкие восклицания. Непрекращающаяся суета озадачила Айлин, но не мистера Эндрюса. Он мгновенно сорвался с места и бросился куда-то в сторону, успев по пути оценить масштаб повреждений.  
      — Вы сможете справиться своими силами?! — мужчина пытался перекричать шум.  
      Увидев отрицательное покачивание головой, мистер Эндрюс почувствовал приступ отчаяния. Айлин на секунду закрыла глаза, а потом повернулась к Мердоку. Их взгляды встретились, и они поняли друг друга без слов. Старший помощник выскочил куда-то в коридор и что-то прокричал матросам. Капитан и Лоу тем временем схватили лопаты с песком и бросились в сторону горящего угля: пожар на корабле — беда всеобщая, и спасать положение надо было всем. Айлин уже думала взяться за то же самое, как вдруг из пламени горящего угля вылетела головешка прямо в сторону пятого помощника. Ни минуты не раздумывая, леди Ливингстон бросилась на бравого офицера и столкнула его с ног, но сама увернуться не успела. Горящий уголь пролетел прямо над ее головой, опалив волосы и, падая, слегка задел платье. Она чуть вскрикнула и потеряла сознание как раз в тот момент, как в хранилище вбегали матросы на помощь кочегарам.  
      Пока все, включая мистера Лоу, застыли, осмысливая происходящее, со стороны выхода подоспела толпа народу; один из молодых людей взял на руки бессознательную девушку, а когда неверный проблеск озарил его лицо, офицер даже воскликнул от удивления:  
      — Мистер Лоуренс?! Вы… разве вы не ушли?  
      — Мы увидели, как рабочим верфи был дан сигнал тревоги, — пояснил Джон. Мистер Лоу явно хотел еще о чем-то спросить, но к молодому человеку подлетел (иначе не скажешь) мистер Эндрюс.  
      — Отнесите ее в лазарет, — скорее жестами, чем словами велел конструктор. Юноша коротко кивнул и унесся в противоположном направлении. Томас Эндрюс на мгновение замер, прислонив руку к голове, — верный жест, означавший, что инженер пребывает в одном из своих самых мрачных состояний.  
      — Вы вините себя за то, что не отговорили ее, сэр?  
      — Отговорить ее невозможно… — покачал головой мужчина. — Я лишь надеюсь, что она не пострадала… А теперь — за работу!  
      Одному Богу известно, сколько ушло часов на то, чтобы справиться с основным пламенем; огонь попеременно вспыхивал то там, то здесь, и мистер Эндрюс оставил достаточное количество людей, заверивших его в том, что они справятся.  
      Офицеры покинули хранилище, приказав матросам разобраться с пожаром до самого конца. Лоу отметил, как кочегары с уважением смотрели на Эдварда Смита, вместе со всеми тушащего огонь, а теперь ещё и оставившего в помощь им почти всех моряков. Теперь не только команда, но и рабочие оценили своего бесстрашного капитана. Первое дело на корабле — добиться уважения своих подчинённых. И молодой человек взял это на заметку.  
      В офицерские каюты возвращались молча. Капитан думал о том, что морские приметы все-таки верны и присутствие лишних людей на борту удачи не приносит. Уильям Мердок пытался подсчитать убытки и возможный ущерб кораблю от этого непонятного пожара, а Лайтоллер размышлял над тем, что, похоже, в отношениях Эндрюса и Ливингстон все было не так просто. Правда, лезть в чужие дела Чарльз вовсе не собирался, но и у него сердце екнуло, когда Айлин кинулась под горящий уголь. Морской любитель приключений и авантюр невольно зауважал ее с этого момента.  
      Мысли мистера Лоу бродили где угодно, только не на «Титанике». Он шёл вместе со всеми, но не разбирал дороги. Перед глазами офицера стоял взгляд Алекс Белл, которую он так и не успел догнать в закоулках коридоров. Неожиданное появление на месте бедствия этого фотографа навело его на шальную мысль, и в то время как офицеры проследовали на палубу А, Гарри тихо скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
      Когда капитан еще недавно говорил о том, что некоторым офицерам следовало получше изучить расположение корабля, мистер Лоу про себя отметил, что он как раз в числе тех, кто не может ориентироваться на «Титанике» так же легко, как мистер Эндрюс. Поэтому пятый помощник не сразу смог найти лазарет, который, к сожалению, сегодня пополнился одним пострадавшим. Молодой человек чувствовал необходимость немедленно увидеть мисс Ливингстон и поблагодарить ее за такой самоотверженный поступок. А потом, если повезет, вновь столкнуться с неожиданными гостями их корабля — да, мистер Лоу надеялся, что такой шанс судьба все же предоставит.  
      Итак, когда трудный путь по поиску больничного крыла был пройден, Гарольд быстрее направился вперед и с изумлением уловил в коридоре несколько голосов — один из них принадлежал мистеру Эндрюсу. И действительно, — конструктор был там. Когда мистер Лоу толкнул легко поддавшуюся дверь, он увидел две лежащие фигуры. Одна из них самонадеянно пыталась встать, чем и вызывала недовольство инженера, вторая лежала спокойно и, очевидно, без сознания. Рядом с ней сидела мисс Белл.  
      Врач буквально разрывался между двумя своими пациентами: он не знал, как заставить молодую леди остаться в покое и не пытаться встать, но из-за этого не мог уделить все свое внимание другому пострадавшему.  
      Пятый помощник капитана счел за лучшее подойти к мистеру Эндрюсу и тихо спросить, как здесь оказался мистер Лоуренс и что с ним произошло. Тот бросил на молодого человека какой-то уставший, почти отчаявшийся взгляд, но все же пояснил:  
      — Он ведь вернулся к нам, мистер Лоу, вы помните? — офицер нахмурился, он почти ничего не видел в такой неразберихе. — А когда мы приказали уже покинуть помещение, один из рабочих указал нам на него… У юноши ожог — доктор говорит, не смертельный, но вот, никак не может прийти в себя.  
      — Я совершенно в порядке, господа! — пыталась возражать Айлин. — Я просто испугалась огня, и только. Не вижу никаких причин для моего присутствия здесь.  
      — Леди, уймитесь, — у врача не было сил на галантность. — Вы надышались дыма, и вам требуется отдых.  
      Айлин бросила взгляд на Эндрюса, но тот разговаривал с Лоу и не смотрел на неё. Больше всего девушке хотелось исчезнуть отсюда, минуя главного конструктора, но, похоже, это было невозможно.  
      Томас Эндрюс бросил на свою помощницу такой взгляд, который дал понять — лимит его терпения уже давно себя исчерпал, и продолжать пререкания значило нарваться на еще большие неприятности. А ссориться с ним леди не хотелось.  
      Из двух зол пришлось выбирать наименьшее, и вот, нехотя мисс Ливингстон сдалась на уговоры врача, выпив нечто, что ей протянули в стакане. Доктор удовлетворенно кивнул, подойдя к другому пострадавшему.  
      — Все будет в порядке, не переживайте, мисс, — ободряюще улыбнулся мужчина в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Алекс. Девушка едва заметно покачала головой: если годы работы чему и научили ее, так это отменно распознавать ложь.  
      Гарольд подошёл к кровати, на которой лежал Лоуренс. Судя по всему, доктор успокаивал сам себя: лицо юноши было бледно, веки дрожали, а дыхание было частым и слабым. Он бросил взгляд на Алекс, но та смотрела на юношу и не замечала никого вокруг.  
      — Если вам нужны какие-то лекарства, доктор... — начал Эндрюс, но замолчал от взгляда врача.  
      — Спасибо, вы уже позаботились обо всем. Что именно произошло, я не знаю, но мы сделали все, что смогли… — развел руками господин доктор, переведя растерянный взгляд с инженера на мисс Белл и обратно: — Остается только ждать.  
      — Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс Ливингстон? — Алекс вдруг встала, возможно, даже слишком резко; врачу показалось это не совсем правильным поступком, но он в глубине души рассудил, что разговор поможет ей немного прийти в себя.  
      — Чувствую себя прекрасно, — улыбнулась Айлин и бросила сердитый взгляд в сторону конструктора, тихо беседовавшего с доктором. И тут ее взгляд смягчился: девушка заметила еще одного посетителя.  
      — Мистер Лоу, и вы здесь… Надеюсь, вы не пострадали?  
      — Нет, мисс, — покачал головой молодой человек и поспешно добавил: — Я благодарен вам за ваш поступок, однако не стоило так рисковать…  
      — Простите, но я не могла поступить иначе, — ответила Айлин офицеру. — Так же, как и не могла просто уйти и остаться в стороне от происходящего.  
      Леди бросила взгляд на мистера Эндрюса, но тот демонстративно отвернулся. Девушка вздохнула, понимая, что свои чувства и безотчётный страх за его жизнь она будет объяснять ещё очень долго.  
      — Меньше всего на свете я желал бы быть причиной ваших неприятностей, — ответил смущенный пятый помощник.  
      — Разве вы не поступили бы точно так же? — спросила Айлин, глядя прямо в глаза молодому человеку.  
      — Разумеется, — ответил мистер Лоу, бросив взгляд на Алекс. — Вне всякого сомнения...  
      А мисс Белл переводила взгляд с Айлин на молодого человека, пытаясь уловить суть их разговора; очевидно, ей это удалось, судя по тому выражению искреннего удивления, что отразилось на лице.  
      — Вы проникли в хранилище?! — громким шепотом поинтересовалась девушка и незаметно взглянула на инженера, который, к счастью, стоял к ним вполоборота и не заметил подобного проявления внимания. — Признаться, я удивлена… Как мистер Эндрюс согласился?  
      — Он не согласился, — с чуть заметной улыбкой ответила леди. Алекс вопросительно приподняла бровь и тут же понимающе кивнула. Да, подобное поведение ей было хорошо знакомо по собственному опыту.  
      — Вы слишком рисковали, миледи, — тихо сказал офицер, когда конструктор отвлёкся на беседу с доктором. — Мистер Эндрюс очень испугался за вас...  
      Айлин опустила глаза. «А я — за него», — подумала она, но вслух сказала:  
      — Искренне надеюсь, мисс Белл, что пожар останется тайной. Как бы мне лично не был неприятен мистер Исмей и вся «Уайт Стар», любые плохие сенсации с «Титаника» бросят камень в огород «Харланд энд Вольф».  
      Алекс пугающе молчала. Она перевела многозначительный взгляд на Джона и глубоко вздохнула:  
      — Происходит слишком много неприятных совпадений... Но я понимаю вас и ваше беспокойство.  
      Белл не дала прямого обещания, но ее глаза и так говорили весьма красноречиво. Алекс еще раз посмотрела в сторону мистера Эндрюса и поднялась, медленным шагом возвращаясь к кровати, на которой лежал Джон.  
      — Мне очень жаль, мисс, — тихо сказала Айлин. — Я только искренне надеюсь, что на этом несчастья закончатся...  
      Услышав эти слова, конструктор обернулся и выразительно посмотрел на леди Ливингстон. Девушка почему-то не смогла выдержать его взгляд и опустилась на подушки.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, я должна остаться, — тихо сказала мисс Белл. — Пока Джон не будет в порядке...  
      — Да, конечно, — поспешно кивнул мужчина, подойдя ближе и осторожно коснувшись лица Лоуренса. — Я глубоко сожалею.  
      — Я надеюсь, все будет в порядке, — Алекс медленно потерла виски, начиная ощущать неприятную головную боль, но пересеклась с обеспокоенным взглядом мистера Эндрюса и задала волнующий ее вопрос: — Но пожар вы потушили? Никто больше не пострадал?  
      — Нет, мисс, — за инженера ответил мистер Лоу, который и сам склонился над юношей. Опытный взгляд моряка оценил положение: мисс Белл зря так переживает, эти ожоги заживут. Но свои мысли молодой человек решил все-таки оставить при себе — в конце концов, здесь есть врач, которому и наблюдать за ним.  
      Доктор ещё раз осмотрел Лоуренса и сказал:  
      — К сожалению, его нельзя никуда перевозить. Я должен остаться на корабле, чтобы какое-то время понаблюдать за ним, но будем надеяться на лучшее, что в скором времени он все же очнется.  
      Айлин взглянула на Эндрюса, а тот молча смотрел на Джона, словно решая какое-то уравнение.  
      — Что ж, — наконец тихо сказал он, — нам всем придётся остаться. И я прошу вас, — обратился он к врачу, — не оставлять без присмотра мисс Ливингстон.  
      Гарольд Лоу незаметно поднял бровь. Похоже, леди и правда удалось рассердить всегда выдержанного ирландца. Молодой человек испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он был ей благодарен за спасение, а с другой, если бы не ее присутствие в том хранилище, может, ничего и не было бы...  
      — Что ж, отдыхайте, мисс Ливингстон, — девушке показалось, или во взгляде конструктора действительно мелькнуло нечто, похожее на иронию, — не то пропустите завтрашние испытания...  
      Айлин про себя возмутилась — это же самый настоящий шантаж! Ее эмоции, скорее всего, очень явно отразились на лице, потому что мистер Эндрюс поспешил добавить: — А сейчас, господа, я еще раз проверю, под контролем ли ситуация... До встречи, — и он вышел.  
      — Сэр, с вами точно все в порядке? — доктор участливо взглянул на офицера, очевидно, думая, что тот также получил ожоги — и верное чутье доктора не обмануло, но пятый помощник лишь посильнее надвинул рукав на поврежденный участок кожи.  
      — Все в порядке, — тихо сказал он.  
      Доктор покачал головой:  
      — Надеюсь, вы ещё зайдёте ко мне, молодой человек, — многозначительно сказал он.  
      Лоу кивнул и обратился к Алекс:  
      — Мисс Белл, мистер Эндрюс просил проводить вас в вашу каюту.  
      — Благодарю вас, — ответила Алекс, — но я думаю, что...  
      — Мисс, ваш друг проспит до самого утра под присмотром врача. Вам лучше отдохнуть и навесить его утром, — учтиво сказал Гарольд.  
      Алекс посмотрела на Джона и тихо вздохнула. Лоу ждал, стараясь ничем не выдать охватившего его волнения.  
      — Пожалуй, вы правы, здесь я уже ничем не смогу помочь... Подождите меня, пожалуйста, — мягко, но уверенно попросила Белл, и офицеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и выйти.  
      Айлин с явным непониманием взглянула на девушку, подошедшую к ней. Алекс смутилась:  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, простите, я, должно быть, лезу не в свое дело, только… Мне кажется, вам стоит извиниться перед мистером Эндрюсом, — покачала головой собеседница, а леди с глухой досадой отметила правоту этих слов.  
      Наконец, она ответила:  
      — Возможно, так и есть, — за этими словами скрывалось многое: леди Ливингстон поняла, сколько проблем сразу свалилось на главного инженера, а еще и она, постоянно спорившая с ним… Надо положить конец этому нелепому разногласию, чтобы, как прежде, действовать заодно.  
      — Что ж, благодарю за совет, — кивнула Айлин и уже веселее добавила: — А вам желаю с пользой использовать время и не упустить представившийся шанс…  
      В глазах Алекс отразилось искреннее недоумение:  
      — Вы сейчас имеете в виду «Титаник»?  
      Мисс Ливингстон, помолчав, кивнула, проводив девушку ироничным взглядом.

***

      Когда Алекс вышла из больничной каюты, в коридоре ее терпеливо ждал мистер Лоу.  
      — Извините, что пришлось заставить вас ждать, — сказала она. — Но я должна была попрощаться с леди Ливингстон.  
      — Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, чуть улыбаясь. — Я ей бесконечно благодарен за спасение.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс прибежал сюда почти сразу же и остался, пока она не пришла в себя, — рассказывала Алекс, взяв предложенную руку, от чего пятый помощник буквально засиял. — Кажется, этот удивительный человек достоин целой отдельной книги...  
      — Думаю, что нам всем стоит благодарить его за наше присутствие здесь, — ответил Гарри. — Я слышал, что именно он отстаивал невиновность капитана Смита в том инциденте с «Олимпиком».  
      — Я также не считаю, что капитан Смит виноват в этом досадном происшествии, — живо откликнулась Алекс: в памяти, как по мановению волшебной палочки, появились все воспоминания, связанные с этим процессом. Заявления прессы об опасности размеров этого корабля… Неудивительно, что «Уайт стар» приложила колоссальные усилия, чтобы не только повлиять на исход процесса, но и чтобы заставить замолчать людей, излагающих подобную версию. А хуже всего то, что эти слова показались близки к правде — никто не признавал этого вслух, но про себя…  
      А кто виноват? Да, не только мисс Белл задавалась этим вопросом; от ответа на него зависела судьба не только капитана или компании, но и участь «Титаника». Хоть объяснение столкновению и нашли, неприятный осадок оставался. Плавно мысли перешли на сегодняшний день, и настроение упало еще ниже: Алекс искренне переживала за своего друга и не могла отделаться от мысли, что она поступила неправильно, дав себя увести.  
      Гарольд Лоу только покачал головой. Он не так много служил в торговом флоте Великобритании, но уже понимал, что далеко не все в жизни построено на честности. Фунт дороже чести и достоинства человека. Никто не будет с тобой разбираться, если компания потерпит убытки. И «Уайт Стар Лайн» здесь не то, что не исключение, а скорее флагман флота. Американцы, одно слово, что с них взять.  
      — Я прошу вас не беспокоиться об этом, мисс, — сказал он вслух. — Искренне надеюсь увидеть вас завтра столь же прекрасной, как и сегодня...  
      Алекс посмотрела на него, и от ее взгляда все слова из головы галантного офицера вылетели. Он уже не первый раз поймал себя на том, что совершенно разучился разговаривать по-английски: что сказать, порой молодой человек удивлялся таланту их капитана так легко общаться со всеми этими господами из первого класса.  
      — И я надеюсь на это, — ответила девушка, словно не обращая внимания на замешательство и косноязычие мистера Лоу. — Как и на то, что увижу вас завтра.  
      Гарольд остановился у двери каюты. Все, что сказала мисс Белл — простая вежливость, но отчего-то так хотелось, чтобы за этими словами скрывалось что-то большее.  
      — Вот мы и пришли. Устраивайтесь, мисс Белл, — тихо сказал он, стараясь не выдать своего волнения в голосе. — Команда стюардов так же остается на корабле, так что зовите в любое время, если вам что-то понадобиться.  
      — Непременно. Благодарю вас, мистер Лоу, — Алекс взялась за ручку двери, но уходить не спешила, как и Гарольд, с удивлением обнаруживший, что почему-то не может сдвинуться с места.  
      — Честь — довольно редкое явление, — коротко сказала Алекс, прежде чем слишком сильно дернуть дверь каюты, — я рада, что оно хоть иногда еще встречается… Полагаю, до испытаний мы с вами больше не увидимся, поэтому пожелаю вам удачи сейчас: у меня нет никаких сомнений, что оно пройдет успешно.  
      — Да, и я надеюсь, — кивнул молодой человек, понимая, что сейчас уместно уйти, но ноги почему-то не хотели слушаться.  
      — И позвольте дать еще один совет, мистер Лоу, — очаровательно улыбнулась Алекс, широко открыв дверь, но пока не заходя. — Последуйте совету доктора и загляните сегодня в больничный отсек. Мне кажется, ваша рука серьезно повреждена.  
      Встретившись с удивленным взглядом офицера, мисс Белл, еще раз улыбнувшись, захлопнула дверь с обратной стороны.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 апреля 1912 года**

  
      На следующее утро Айлин слонялась по кораблю, стараясь избегать тех мест, где можно было бы встретить Томаса Эндрюса. Девушка испытывала странное чувство неловкости. Пожалуй, никогда еще ей не было так стыдно за свою экстравагантность. Она прошла все палубы А и В, рассматривая изысканное оформление и обстановку первого класса. Ее всегда занимали технические особенности корабля, но все самое величественное, самое яркое было именно здесь. Проводя рукой по перилам парадной лестницы, леди Ливингстон ловила себя на том, что вряд ли смогла отказаться от путешествия на таком корабле, даже если бы не была в гарантийной группе, хоть это и было дорогое удовольствие.  
      До начала ходовых испытаний оставался час. Айлин разумно рассудила — что было редкостью — что команда прекрасно справится с выходом в море и без нее, и решила посмотреть библиотеку, одно из самых тихих мест корабля. Не успела она выбрать более-менее интересную книгу и направиться в спокойный уголок, как увидела сидящего у окна с большим чертежом Томаса Эндрюса. Леди Ливингстон резко остановилась, но все же зацепила ногой стул, не упавший, но досадно скрипнувший по дереву палубы.  
      — Доброе утро, — спокойным голосом ответил мистер Эндрюс, не отрываясь от своих чертежей. — Я рад, что вы решили заняться более созидательным занятием, мисс Ливингстон.  
      Девушка молчала, кажется, впервые не зная, что сказать. Так некстати вспомнились слова Алекс… Вспомнились потому, что они отражали правду. Эти натянутые отношения сильно выводили из душевного равновесия.  
      — Доброе утро, — кивнула леди и выжидающе взглянула на мужчину, но у того на лице не читалось ничего, кроме обыкновенной вежливости. Айлин вздохнула: что ж, само собой все не пройдет.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, знаете, я даже рада, что встретила вас, — девушка попробовала начать с дружелюбной улыбки. — Потому что хотела… поблагодарить за вашу заботу и беспокойство. И еще извиниться, — последние слова она произнесла быстро, почти скороговоркой; ей нелегко было признавать свою ошибку, но необходимость принуждала прислушаться все-таки к здравому смыслу.  
      — Я понимаю, что вы хотели, как лучше для меня, но поймите, — я тоже переживала! За вас… всех, — добавила мисс Ливингстон, с досадой понимая, что таким глупым способом чуть себя не выдала.  
      Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, отложил карандаш и сцепил руки в привычном жесте, выдававшем его крайнюю задумчивость:  
      — И вы примите мои извинения, — вопреки ожиданиям леди, мистер Эндрюс чуть улыбнулся. — День вчера был, как вы помните, не самым удачным. Возможно, я был немного строг с вами… Но не будем больше об этом, — инженер поспешно встал, аккуратно складывая чертеж.  
      Девушка наблюдала за его действиями, не замечая, как светится ее взгляд; к счастью, конструктор стоял спиной к своей помощнице, и не мог этого увидеть.  
      — Вы останетесь здесь? — поинтересовался мужчина, сверившись с карманными часами и явно собираясь уходить. Айлин утвердительно кивнула.  
      — А как себя чувствует команда? — весело спросил Томас Эндрюс, на что получил неопределенный жест.  
      — Не могу знать, сэр, я не видела никого из членов экипажа, — покачала головой девушка.  
      — Что ж, тогда я загляну на мостик, — протянул инженер и кивнул на прощание: — До скорой встречи, мисс Ливингстон!  
      — До свидания, мистер Эндрюс, — почти неслышно ответила Айлин.  
      Стоит ли говорить, что после этого диалога сосредоточиться на книге ей так и не удалось?

***

      Некоторое время спустя на мостике вся офицерская рать застыла в ожидании чуда, то есть, выхода «Титаника» на большую воду. Погода, наконец-то, распогодилась, небо было почти чистое, и Белфастский залив манил своим спокойствием.  
      — What shall we do with a drunken sailor... — напевал Чарльз Лайтоллер, стоя неподалеку от Уильяма Мердока и доставляя ему невероятное удовольствие своим баритональным дискантом.  
      Подготовка была закончена; в шесть часов сходни были убраны, группа буксиров вывела «Титаник» в Белфастский залив, где испытания и начались. Судно впервые самостоятельно тронулось с места. Команда обменялась одинаковым взглядом — его трудно описать словами, поскольку выражал он слишком много эмоций. Это и гордость, и удовольствие, и нетерпение, и любовь...  
      Все увереннее этот пароход набирал скорость, слушаясь приказа своего капитана; кажется, «Титаник» улавливал не только отдаваемые команды, но и мысли тех, кому он подчинялся; Эдвард Смит испытывал это непередаваемое ощущение, что они с кораблем составляют единое целое. Именно такое чувство — залог успеха.

***

      — Итак, мы доказали Министерству Торговли, что «Титаник» — достойный корабль! — в этих словах мистера Эндрюса было столько любви и гордости, что никто даже не нашелся, что добавить. Сделав несколько глотков шампанского, инженер вдохновленно стал рассказывать — Айлин даже не пришлось задавать ни единого вопроса. — Какая удачная вторая циркуляция с реверсией левого двигателя! Мы доказали, что наш «Титаник» одинаково послушен на всех скоростях, джентльмены… Мне кажется, 22 узла — вполне достаточная скорость, с которой мы можем идти — не так ли, мистер Смит?  
      — Совершенно согласен, — кивнул капитан, не без удовольствия слушая главного конструктора. — Что бы ни говорил мистер Исмей, за «Голубой лентой» нам не угнаться…  
      — А вот такой настрой мне не совсем нравится, — недовольный голос директора «Уайт Стар» неожиданно прозвучал совсем рядом.  
      — Легок на помине, — шепнул Чарли стоящему рядом Мердоку, и в глазах последнего мелькнуло выражение молчаливого согласия.  
      — Я вас поздравляю, господа! — в руках Брюс Исмей размахивал той самой бумагой, которую буквально несколько минут назад подписал Представитель британского Министерства Торговли. — Отныне «Титаник» официально становится лайнером «Уайт Стар Лайн»!  
      Удовольствие директора переоценить было трудно. Выразив свою благодарность капитану и всем офицерам, мистер Исмей, сославшись на срочность дел в Лондоне, покинул «Титаник».  
      Капитан Смит проводил его многозначительным взглядом, но тут же повернулся к своей команде, и его лицо озарилось улыбкой:  
      — Все прошло как нельзя лучше, джентльмены! Наш корабль прекрасен во всех отношениях, — с особенным удовольствием в голосе подчеркнул Эдвард Смит, и Мердок удовлетворенно кивнул. Он и сам полностью разделял это мнение.  
      — А теперь отдохните, господа, — кивнул капитан, обведя команду своим сияющим взглядом. — Совсем скоро мы вновь отправимся в путь… Наш «Титаник» покинет Белфаст!  
      Раздались негромкие аплодисменты, и почтенный джентльмен, посмеиваясь, стройным шагом направился в сторону.  
      Но о присутствии мисс Белл и ее друга на корабле пока не знал никто. Гарри Лоу, освободившись от своей вахты, прогуливался по шлюпочной палубе возле офицерских кают и с интересом смотрел в море. Мысли его были далеко, полны романтики и надежд, пока где-то рядом не послышался знакомый голос:  
      — Загрустили, мистер Лоу?  
      Гарри обернулся и увидел Чарльза Лайтоллера, который утром разбудил всех своими вокальными упражнениями. Петь англичанин не то, что не умел, просто на его слухе и голосе так усердно потоптался русский медведь, что даже пароходная сирена звучала мелодичнее, чем распевающийся с утра первый помощник капитана.  
      — Нет, — ответил Лоу, не оборачиваясь. — Я просто жду отбытия в Саутгемптон.  
      — «Титаник» покинет Ирландию еще через полтора часа. Вы намерены провести их тут?  
      — Намерен, — ответил Гарольд, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот навязчивый англичанин, наконец, отстал.  
      — Что ж, очень жаль, — притворно вздохнул Лайтоллер. — Я думал, вы присоединитесь к нам, ведь сейчас все офицеры пьют чай в обществе очаровательных леди Ливингстон и мисс Белл..  
      Лоу обернулся слишком быстро, чтобы это было простым любопытством. Чарльз хмыкнул и подмигнул юноше:  
      — Но вы ведь хотите провести все это время здесь... поэтому не буду вам мешать...

***

      Обстановка за столом царила более чем оживленная. Активнее всех были мистер Эндрюс и мисс Ливингстон: Гарольд, медленно следуя за Чарльзом, про себя отметил, что, наконец, эта пара помирилась. Очевидно, предмет их радости оставался прежним, и тост, который предложил инженер, только подтвердил догадку пятого помощника. Он еще раз быстрым взглядом окинул всех присутствующих: помимо знакомых офицеров, капитана, главного конструктора и двух девушек здесь присутствовал и мистер Лоуренс, беседующий с капитаном. Эдвард Смит заметил двух новоприбывших:  
      — Полагаю, мне нужно повторить еще раз последнюю новость, — покачал головой капитан, и по его голосу совершенно невозможно было угадать, обрадован он или огорчен. — Но по распоряжению мистера Исмея двое наших гостей не покинут судно, а последуют с нами в Саутгемптон… И затем в Америку.  
      После этих слов мужчина замолчал, переглянувшись с мисс Белл. Та явно не разделяла оживления и радости своего коллеги: девушка была так подавлена, что капитан почувствовал нечто, похожее на сочувствие… Он понял: Алекс знала, что подобный подарок теперь просто обязывал ее молчать.  
      — Я очень рада, что в этой мужской компании буду не одна, — улыбнулась Айлин почему-то Лайтоллеру, от чего на всегда спокойном лице Уилла нарисовался вопрос. — Мисс Белл предстоит насладиться всем чудом этого корабля! Разве это не счастье?  
      Вопрос был задан риторический, но Чарльз просто не мог оставить его без ответа.  
      — Полагаю, «Титаник» достаточно большой, чтобы не испытывать скуки... — с намеком неизвестно на что сказал он, отчего рука Мердока дернулась то ли дать ему оплеуху, то ли ущипнуть. — Я всегда могу помочь мисс Белл скоротать время... скажем, за книгами...  
      Алекс, так некстати в этот момент пробовавшая шампанское, подавилась; Джон протянул ей стакан воды и смерил испуганным взглядом.  
      — Ты что несешь? — сквозь сжатые зубы поинтересовался мистер Мердок, очевидно, с трудом сдерживая себя от других, более резких слов.  
      — Ты в порядке? Может, лучше выйти? — предложила Айлин, на что Белл лишь махнула рукой:  
      — Все хорошо...  
      — Я думаю, — многозначительно сказал капитан, — что у мистера Лайтоллера будет не так много времени на прогулки по кораблю. Как и у других офицеров, — добавил он, бросив взгляд на Лоу.  
      Пятый помощник старательно изображал заинтересованность в своей тарелке. Офицеры прекрасно понимали, что, как бы ни был чудесен этот момент, с приходом на борт пассажиров они лишатся такого вдохновляющего общества: их прекрасные дамы, сам мистер Эндрюс и даже капитан будут развлекать своим общением высшее общество, а им самим придется терпеть общество друг друга, постную физиономию Уильяма Мердока и идиотские шуточки Чарли.  
      — Да, очень жаль, — нарушила неловкое молчание Айлин, настроение которой явно было таким же приподнятым, как у мистера Эндрюса; директор «Уайт Стар» уехал, до 10 апреля никто не будет требовать от «Титаника» «Голубую ленту», испытания прошли успешно и добрые отношения с главным конструктором восстановлены. Можно ли желать чего-либо еще?  
      А вот мисс Белл пребывала явно в скверном расположении, что казалось крайне странно: получить билеты в первый класс и не радоваться этому было чем-то необъяснимым. Леди перевела взгляд на друга Алекс и скрыла улыбку: тот, кажется, нашел общий язык с Лайтоллером…  
      Мистер Эндрюс, капитан Смит и инженер вели свой негромкий разговор, касающийся их отбытия в Саутгемптон, запаса угля на борту и ликвидации последствий пожара.  
      Айлин особо не вслушивалась: что где починить и где взять угля взамен того, который сгорел, было ей неинтересно. Она наслаждалась великолепной кухней корабля и из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдала за офицерами, явившимися к столу при полном параде. Гарольд Лоу даже сначала забыл снять перчатки, это было так забавно, что леди пришлось прятать невольный смешок за бокалом красного вина. Сидящий рядом Уильям Мердок вытянулся так, словно мачту проглотил, а Чарльз Лайтоллер подмигивал поочередно ей и мисс Белл, откровенно намекая на приключения с большими последствиями. После слов капитана первый помощник не рискнул продолжать тему во всеуслышание, но нашел интересного собеседника в лице Джона Лоуренса. Айлин невольно улыбнулась. Интересно, что они там замышляют?..  
      Неожиданно Лоуренс отвлекся от Чарли и что-то сказал на ухо сидящей рядом Алекс. Она резко повернулась к нему и прошептала в ответ какую-то длинную фразу, затем обернулась к присутствующим и сказала:  
      — Простите, но мне срочно нужно вас покинуть...  
      Лоу впервые поднял глаза от тарелки и удивленно посмотрел на мисс Белл.  
      — С вами все в порядке, мисс? — обеспокоенно спросил мистер Эндрюс.  
      — Не стоит вашего волнения, — ответил за Алекс Джон. — Просто это не терпит отлагательств. Еще раз приносим наши извинения.  
      И странная пара скрылась за дверью столовой.  
      — Кажется, мисс Белл прислушалась к моим советам и пошла в библиотеку, — не смог не прокомментировать Лайтоллер.  
      — Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, — прошипел Мердок, — я убью тебя вот этой самой вилкой!  
      Чарльз посмотрел сначала на стальной прибор, потом на каменное лицо Уильяма, соотнес все факты и просчитал вероятность гибели на борту «Титаника» от стали «Харланд энд Вольф» и проглотил вертевшиеся на языке слова.  
      — Неужели это правда? — повернулась девушка к Джону, как только они оказались на палубе, где их никто не мог услышать.  
      — Да, Алекс, — смущенно кивнул молодой человек, глядя в сторону океана, избегая тем самым ее взгляда.  
      — Ты нарушил слово, которое я дала капитану, — бессильно выдохнула Белл, присаживаясь на одну из скамеек, уже расставленных для будущих пассажиров. — Джон, как ты мог? Я ведь просила тебя…  
      Лоуренс молчал. С одной стороны, он понимал чувство, которое испытывала Алекс, а с другой — разве не их долг добывать информацию любой ценой?  
      — Я вижу, ты доволен нашим предстоящим путешествием, — глухо произнесла девушка, поднимаясь. — И на все готов, чтобы оно не сорвалось, не так ли?  
      — Можно подумать, ты готова от него отказаться, — усмехнулся Джон, уже не считая нужным молчать об очевидном. — Что, неправда?  
      — Неправда, — сверкнула глазами Белл, резко развернулась и направилась обратно, так и не обернувшись на звук собственного имени.

***

      Мистер Лоу сидел, как на иголках, прекрасно понимая, что сбежать, как он это сделал, будучи в компании инженера и леди, сейчас не получится. И все-таки ужасно хотелось узнать, что же являлось причиной, по которой двое молодых людей так спешно покинули их общество… Узнать это хотелось даже сильнее, чем убрать многозначительную улыбку с лица Чарльза, который теперь явно объектом своего наблюдения избрал Гарри. К счастью, внимание первого помощника переключилось на Алекс, когда та, неестественно улыбаясь, слишком быстрыми шагами пересекла зал и заняла свое прежнее место за столом.  
      — Вы быстро вернулись, — выдал Лайтоллер и тут же прикусил язык, почувствовав укол вилкой в самом интересном месте. Лоу и сам бы добавил пошляку на орехи, но ему мешал стол и внимательный взгляд капитана Смита.  
      — Все в порядке? — прошептала обеспокоенная Айлин.  
      Мисс Белл кивнула и со всем рвением стала терзать филе. Леди взглянула на капитана, потом на мистера Лоу, который от прямого взгляда покраснел и снова занялся содержимым тарелки. Она посмотрела на мистера Эндрюса в поисках помощи в неловкой ситуации, но тот с увлечением рисовал какую-то схему, объясняя ее работу капитану, что не заметил ничего необычного.  
      — Я рад, что вы вернулись к нам, мисс Белл, — попытался спасти положение Уильям Мердок. — Говорят, десерт здесь — что-то необыкновенное.  
      — Да, какой десерт предпочитаете, мисс? — с самым невинным видом поинтересовался Чарльз, и, перехватив сразу несколько испепеляющих взглядов, едва пожал плечами: — Я лишь уточняю, господа!  
      Алекс промолчала, встретившись глазами с первым помощником; каким-то необъяснимым образом поток его красноречия медленно начал сходить на нет. Белл медленно оглянулась по сторонам, и странная мысль осенила ее: неужели Джон был прав? Она остается здесь ради честолюбивой мечты, ради легендарного первого рейса? Или, как Лоуренс, из-за возможности познакомиться с сильными мира сего? Ради карьеры, ради возможности стать знаменитым фотографом… Настроение девушки стало еще хуже, хотя прежде казалось, что хуже уже некуда. Ее взгляд, изредка бросаемый в сторону, с каждой минутой подтверждал очевидное: молодой человек, вопреки вежливости, не вернется. Что ж, возможно, оно и к лучшему…  
      — Мистер Мердок, как вы думаете, что толкает людей плыть на «Титанике»? — девушка задумчиво рассматривала содержимое своего бокала, после чего подняла взгляд на старшего помощника, немного растерявшегося от такого странного вопроса.  
      — Это самый большой, самый красивый и самый роскошный пароход, — ответил Уильям, никогда до этого не задававший себе таких вопросов. — Для меня огромная честь стоять у его штурвала, мисс. Таких кораблей больше нет, и конечно же, многим хотелось бы побывать на его борту в первом рейсе.  
      — Этот рейс войдет в историю, — неожиданно сказал до того молчавший Лоу. — Он будет непростым, но навсегда останется в памяти тех, кто был его свидетелем.  
      Очевидно, Гарольд ожидал, что мисс Белл с ним согласится, но она молчала, смотря на него странным и неотрывным взглядом. Он так и не успел догадаться, что это значит, как в разговор вмешался Лайтоллер, и внимание девушки перешло на него.  
      — А мне кажется, я понимаю, что имеет в виду Алекс, — многозначительно протянул Чарльз, поигрывая вилкой назло старшему помощнику. — Вы хотите понять, почему такое колоссальное количество людей считает свои долгом попасть на «Титаник»?  
      — Что-то всех притягивает в этом корабле?  
      — Но не вас? — неожиданно спросил мистер Лоу и не получил ответа. Белл на миг почувствовала себя, как человек, выброшенный за борт; к счастью, эта неловкость быстро была исправлена мистером Эндрюсом:  
      — Нет ничего удивительного в том, что некоторые испытывают дискомфорт, перемещаясь по воде, — ободряюще улыбнулся инженер, который сказал подобное лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Он догадывался о возможной причине как скверного настроения их гостьи, так и о причине разногласия между ней и мистером Лоуренсом.  
      — Думаю, что немногие смогли бы признаться в том, что они не умеют плавать, — сказала Айлин. — Поэтому на «Титанике» сделано все, чтобы отвлечь господ от мыслей о нескольких милях воды под килем.  
      — А вы умеете плавать, миледи? — учтиво спросил Мердок, поддерживая эту игру и замечая, как удовлетворенно усмехнулся в усы капитан, оценивая не только морские навыки, но и умение вести светские разговоры.  
      — Разумеется, мистер Мердок, — ответила Айлин. — Правда, не очень хорошо. У меня не было настоящего учителя в этом вопросе...  
      — Могу вас научить, — снова не удержался Лайтоллер, который в своем оживлении уже не замечал ни безнадежного взгляда капитана, ни покачивания головой Мердока.  
      — И как вы это сделаете? — девушка решила поддержать эту веселую беседу. — Сбросите меня за борт?  
      — Ну что вы! — первый помощник очень правдоподобно изобразил удивление. — Для начала — в бассейн!  
      — А вы умеете плавать, мисс Белл? — спросил мистер Лоу девушку, на что та покачала головой.  
      — Господа, эти навыки пригодятся нам только и исключительно в бассейне, ведь этого гиганта невозможно потопить, — сказал Лайтоллер, и в его голосе звучало искреннее восхищение кораблём. — Не так ли, мистер Эндрюс?  
      Айлин несколько тревожно посмотрела на главного конструктора. Она прекрасно знала, как он не любил подобные высказывания. Но инженер редко поддавался эмоциям даже в критических ситуациях.  
      — Если очень постараться, — после некоторого молчания сказал мистер Эндрюс, — то человек может сотворить все. Однако, вы правы, господа. Тому, кто выберет путешествие на «Титанике», не о чем будет беспокоиться, кроме как о приятном времяпрепровождении. Если вы заметили, господа, то мы постарались учесть пожелания всех, кто будет на борту, как пассажиров, так и команды.  
      На этих словах капитан согласно кивнул. Это было правдой. Может быть, впервые кто-то подумал о комфорте не только тех, кто платит деньги за дорогу, но и о тех, кто на корабле на работе. До лайнеров класса «Олимпик» Эдвард Смит даже и не надеялся на удобства, а здесь и для офицеров, и для стюардов был предоставлен максимальный комфорт.  
      — За что мы и благодарны вам, мистер Эндрюс, — ответил за всю команду капитан, а смущённый создатель самого большого корабля в мире скромно опустил глаза.  
      Белл лишь улыбнулась: о комфорте для богачей из первого класса она была наслышана, как никто, но столь лестные отзывы и со стороны команды оказались для нее приятным сюрпризом. Она медленно оставила предложенный стакан с вином и принялась размешивать сахар, не замечая, как чай почти остыл. В голове было неприятное объяснение на палубе, и Алекс искренне не понимала, что ей делать дальше...  
      Почему она не поступила так же, как Джон — просто не ушла? Кому нужен этот жест вежливости? Она причиняет дискомфорт не только себе, но и остальным. Наверное, нужно было встать, извиниться и выйти, но Белл постоянно откладывала этот момент, ожидая, что вскоре все и так разойдутся.  
      — Что ж, господа и дамы, — поднялся капитан, а за ним и все офицеры. — Нам пора. Через полчаса «Титаник» должен отправиться в Саутгемптон. Прошу всех занять свои места, господа. А дамы могут насладиться видами островов и Ирландского моря.  
      — Это будет очаровательное зрелище, я уверена, — сказала Айлин, одновременно думая, чем бы занять себя на это время. Мистер Эндрюс вежливо кивнул, улыбнувшись всем, и покинул обеденный зал, погруженный в свои мысли. Леди Ливингстон знала это настроение: так же он бродил в тот день, когда продумывал переборки. Момент творчества — святое дело, и нельзя ему мешать.


	5. Chapter 5

      Девушки покинули зал последними, решив пока прогуляться по палубе. Вид действительно был достоин внимания: солнце уже медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, окрашивая воду в какой-то необыкновенный цвет, и корабль величественно рассекал ее… Айлин подошла к фальшборту, перегнулась и с улыбкой смотрела, как эти самые волны ударялись о корпус «Титаника». Да, такому лайнеру не страшен никакой шторм… Даже качки здесь не ощущается.  
      Взгляд Алекс сосредоточился на удаляющейся Ирландии. Мисс Ливингстон краем глаза наблюдала за ней и тихо вздохнула: она не то чтобы была против воцарившегося молчания, но оно показалось леди каким-то неестественным. Пожалуй, стоило начать разговор, что девушка и посчитала нужным сделать:  
      — Ну, мисс Белл, чем планируете заняться? — с улыбкой спросила Айлин, на что получила многозначительную улыбку:  
      — Как думаете, если человек свалится за борт, много ли у команды уйдет времени на то, чтобы спустить шлюпку?  
      — Думаю, немного, — растерянно ответила собеседница, гадая, чем вызвано подобное любопытство, но тут же попробовала перевести все в шутку: — Вы для себя этим интересуетесь, или на случай, если ваш друг случайно окажется в воде?  
      Алекс как-то загадочно усмехнулась, но не ответила.  
      — Так вы действительно разошлись во взглядах касательно того, стоит вам плыть или нет?  
      — Да, — кивнула девушка, которой явно этот разговор доставлял некоторое неудобство: — Прошу прощения, но я, пожалуй…  
      — Постойте, — леди пресекла попытку своей собеседницы к бегству, — послушайте, не стоит относиться к этому так… Негативно. Посмотрите: сейчас мы с вами плывем практически одни на огромном, роскошном, просто самом величественном лайнере, когда-либо построенным человеком! Вам выпала такая уникальная возможность, стоит наслаждаться каждым днем, а не тратить драгоценное время на плохое настроение и укоры совести, — ободряюще улыбнулась мисс Ливингстон.  
      — Полностью согласен! — знакомый жизнерадостный голос не дал ответить Алекс. Обе девушки одновременно повернулись и увидели сияющее лицо первого помощника, в руках которого была чашка чая.  
      — Разве капитан не забрал вас на мостик? — поинтересовалась мисс Белл, на что внезапный нарушитель спокойствия рассмеялся:  
      — Моя очередь наступит ровно в полночь… До тех пор я совершенно свободен!  
      — И вы решили позаботится о скучающих дамах, мистер Лайтоллер? — улыбнулась Айлин. — В таком случае, у вас нет более благодарных пассажиров, чем мы.  
      — А вы разве скучаете? — удивился Чарльз. — Это очень нехорошо!  
      — Ага, — вздохнула леди, вспомнив, как Эндрюс забрал у нее все чертежи и документы, дал какую-то глупую — романтическую! — книжку, и велел с толком потратить время перехода, то есть, отдохнуть. — Но пока что мне точно нечего делать, разве что мисс Белл возьмет у всех нас интервью.  
      Алекс только усмехнулась. Интервью — это здорово, но выспрашивать о том, о чем хотелось бы, она не может — она дала слово капитану. А сочинять статейку-сплетню для желтой прессы ей самой было противно. Еще никак не давали покоя мысли о фотографиях Джона. Алекс прекрасно знала: при первой же возможности Лоуренс использует эти материалы по назначению. Юноше было глубоко плевать и на «Уайт Стар», и на «Харланд энд Вольф», и на сам «Титаник». Сегодня он сделает сенсацию, а завтра унесется куда-нибудь на материк в погоне за очередной «бомбой».  
      — У меня есть другое предложение, миледи, — сказал Лайтоллер, и глаза его подозрительно заблестели. — Вы когда-нибудь летали на корабле?  
      — Летать? — переспросила Айлин. — Это как на аэроплане?  
      — Вроде того, — ответил бравый авантюрист-офицер. — Хотите почувствовать, что есть скорость?  
      Леди Ливингстон понимала, что она опять влипает в неприятности, но отказаться от такого интригующего предложения не было никакой возможности. Поэтому она просто кивнула и позволила Лайтоллеру увести ее на самый нос «Титаника».  
      Вообще-то, проходить туда запрещалось даже команде: место было опасное и не особо нужное, к тому же, так загораживать вид с мостика и «вороньего гнезда» было почти что преступлением. Но сейчас «Титаник» был не в рейсе, дорога была знакома, других судов на пути не было видно, и первый помощник в очередной раз наплевал на правила. Алекс Белл пошла за ними, чтобы в случае чего позвать на помощь; она уже поняла, что на этом корабле сюрпризов можно ждать отовсюду: от команды до самой машины.  
      — Встаньте на леера, — сказал Чарльз, когда все трое вышли на самый нос суперлайнера.  
      — Что?.. — не поверила своим ушам Айлин, но офицер кивнул:  
      — На леера. Не бойтесь, я вас буду держать.  
      Леди Ливингстон взялась за вант передней мачты и забралась на ограждение.  
      — Ох... — вырвалось у нее, когда она посмотрела вниз, и тут же почувствовала у себя на талии сильные руки Лайтоллера.  
      — Простите за наглость, — ответил он, — но я должен вас поддержать.  
      — Ага... спасибо, — Айлин не могла понять, от чего она в большем шоке — от высоты и ветра или от того, что висит на канате мачты в руках офицера.  
      — Чувствуете? — спросил Чарльз, и в его голосе скользнула какая-то задорная интонация. — Мы летим над морем, мисс!  
      Айлин посмотрела вперед и широко заулыбалась. Она отпустила ванты и взмахнула руками, словно птица. Соленый морской ветер развевал ее волосы, отчего хотелось кричать и петь.  
      — Теперь вы знаете, что такое летать на корабле, — сказал Лайтоллер почти на ухо девушке.  
      Айлин звонко рассмеялась, но идиллия была неожиданно прервана комментарием свидетеля этого безобразия.  
      — А вы когда-нибудь летали с корабля? — не удержалась мисс Белл.  
      — Простите? — обернулся Лайтоллер и застыл, увидев на мостике капитана с трубкой, смотрящего прямо на них. Алекс тоже заметила непередаваемое выражение лица Эдварда Смита и не удержалась от улыбки.  
      — Значит, теперь полетите, — тихо заметила она.  
      — Ах, мисс Белл, надеюсь, вы не расстроены, что вам не удалось почувствовать это? — несмотря на некоторую неловкость, мистер Лайтоллер все-таки улыбнулся, — ну ничего, я передам мистеру Лоу, чтобы он исправил это досадное упущение…  
      Алекс проводила первого помощника таким взглядом, в котором явно читалось желание сбросить того с корабля при первой же возможности; капитан, подойдя к дамам, покачал головой:  
      — Прошу прощения, мисс Ливингстон. Уверяю, я этого так не оставлю…  
      — Не будьте слишком строги, сэр, — улыбнулась Айлин, и мисс Белл с непередаваемым изумлением воззрилась на говорящую девушку: — Я сама настояла на этом, капитан.  
      В глазах Эдварда Смита читалось явное сомнение, которое мужчина решил разрешить одним простым способом: обратиться к третьему и незаинтересованному лицу. Он повернулся к Алекс:  
      — Это верно, мисс? Подобная идея слишком в духе мистера Лайтоллера…  
      — Мисс Ливингстон попросила сэра Чарльза, — вздохнула Белл, с досадой чувствуя, что она выгораживает первого помощника, шутки которого она уже успела оценить.  
      Капитан хоть и окинул двух дам недоверчивым взглядом, однако же промолчал.  
      Девушки сочли за лучшее больше не испытывать запас удачи и направились в сторону прогулочной палубы.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы у команды из-за меня были проблемы, — сказала Айлин в ответ на немой вопрос Алекс. — Даже если идея была Чарльза, последнее слово все равно было за мной. К тому же, я давно мечтала постоять на носу корабля. Нас всегда привлекает все запретное.  
      — Вы слишком добры к ним, — несколько недовольно ответила мисс Белл. — Я бы не была столь демократичной.  
      — Признайтесь, вас задели слова мистера Лайтоллера? — чуть улыбнулась леди Ливингстон. — Поверьте, это он не со зла и не от неуважения. Просто вы, наверное, впервые оказываетесь в почти сугубо мужском обществе.  
      Алекс пожала плечами:  
      — Я журналист, мне приходилось видеть разное. В том числе, и различные слои общества...  
      — Да, но чисто мужская компания — это что-то особенное. Они не стесняются в выражениях, и это не значит, что они плохо о вас думают. Поверьте, любой из наших бравых офицеров не раздумывая отдаст жизнь за ваше спасение или вашу честь. Просто они так шутят. И, мне кажется, мистер Лайтоллер наоборот искренне отмечает вас среди нас всех.  
      Белл лишь усмехнулась про себя. Что ж, в таком неиссякаемом запасе жизнеутверждающей энергии есть некоторые преимущества — недельное плавание пройдет весело для тех офицеров, которым выпадет удовольствие нести вахту с сэром Чарльзом…  
      И тут Алекс не кривила душой. Она действительно многое бы отдала, чтобы узнать, как проходят эти четыре часа на капитанском мостике.  
      И все-таки, неприятный осадок в ее душе не смогла разогнать даже их недавняя забавная сцена; девушка шла, не замечая, куда они направляются, и мысли ее вновь витали рядом с молодым человеком, который, увы, вместе с ней поднялся на борт.  
      Лоуренса она знала сравнительно недолго — он оказался шустрым и умным парнем, которого взяли в редакцию без каких-либо рекомендаций. Но он быстро себя оправдал: успевал выполнять все поручения, в том числе и те, за которые другие бы не взялись… Эта черта радовала господ из руководства и озадачивала журналистов. Алекс наивно полагала, что достаточно хорошо знает этого человека — по крайней мере, такого мнения она придерживалась, отправляясь с ним в Белфаст. Такого же мнения она держалась вплоть до их разговора.  
      Айлин Ливингстон что-то рассказывала мисс Белл, когда на корме девушки заметили молодого человека с фотокамерой. Прошедший день был солнечный и яркий, так что Лоуренс использовал каждую минуту, чтобы сфотографировать этот чудо-корабль.  
      Айлин поморщилась: опять он. Снимет ее растрепанные волосы, а потом это все окажется в газете на первой полосе: «Крестница лорда Пирри увлекательно проводит путешествие». Какая... дрянь!  
      А вот Алекс испытала другие чувства, и это было отнюдь не беспокойство по поводу прически. Айлин взглянула на свою спутницу и с удивлением отметила, как изменился ее взгляд. Сложить два и два не составило труда: леди вспомнила недавний инцидент в зале и догадалась, что сейчас ей лучше уйти.  
      — Что ж, доброй ночи, мисс Белл, — улыбнулась девушка, не без беспокойства глядя, как эта пара приближается друг к другу. Одно обнадеживало мисс Ливингстон, когда она медленно направлялась к своей каюте на палубе А, — что рядом с капитанским мостиком ничего плохого не случится. Не должно...  
      На мостике и правда дежурили матросы и офицеры, вот только смотрели они вперёд, а не туда, где разыгрывалась в высшей степени драматичная сцена.  
      — Надеюсь, на этот раз в камеру не попала чашка чая капитана? — язвительно спросила мисс Белл.  
      — Увы, нет, — отвечал юноша, складывая аппарат. — Я снимал более интересные вещи.  
      Алекс усмехнулась:  
      — На твоем месте я бы поберегла пленку. Знаешь, сколько пассажиров первого класса отправится в этот рейс? Если появишься в нужное время в нужном месте, осуществишь свою мечту — заработаешь много денег.  
      Девушка хотела было удалиться после этих слов, потому что знала, — ничего хорошего они друг другу не скажут. Белл была неприятна черта Лоуренса нарушать данное слово, а тот скептически воспринимал ее мысли касательно того, что вообще принято считать правильным.  
      — Думаешь, графини будут прогуливаться в неглиже? — в голосе Джона не было и намёка на ту иронию, с которой говорила Алекс. — Хотел бы я знать это наверняка...  
      — Ты просто пошляк и карьерист! — не выдержала мисс Белл. — Тебе наплевать, что мы тут на птичьих правах и что я дала слово не марать честь верфи и экипажа. Почему бы тебе не устроиться в лондонский бордель? Поверь, там гораздо больше возможностей поймать лорда в нижнем белье!  
      — Как жаль, Алекс, что ты не хочешь меня понять, — без тени издевки протянул молодой человек, но подобные слова все равно показались оскорбительными. — Что тебе за дело до всего этого?  
      Белл молчала. Не было разумного объяснения, почему она желала этого: просто ей бесконечно симпатизировал капитан Смит и те люди, которые вели корабль под его началом. Она знала, как самоотверженно они спасали «Титаник», — и не Исмея, не «Уайт Стар» Алекс хотела защитить, нет; она прекрасно знала, что пострадает не компания, а люди. Но разве можно объяснить это человеку, который не хочет тебя слушать?  
      — Да не знаю, — ответила наконец Алекс. — Может быть потому, что я вижу здесь людей, а не ходячие фунты, как ты.  
      — Как я знаю, ты тоже не из первого класса, — не остался в долгу Лоуренс. — Боишься, что тебя лишат шанса спать в богатой медной кровати? Я видел первый класс, за него и правда можно душу продать, но при чем тут обещания?  
      — Мне больше нечего тебе сказать, — девушка не хотела продолжать этот бессмысленный диалог, а котором она могла выдать мысль, над которой Джон бы только посмеялся.  
      Алекс от всей души надеялась до конца путешествия не сталкиваться с этим человеком; Лоуренс, очевидно, желал того же. Немного постояв, он направился в сторону курительной комнаты, Белл продолжила свою прогулку в одиночестве.  
      Пока вокруг действительно нет пассажиров, она без лишних глаз пройдется по всему кораблю, — Алекс стало интересно, как выглядит кормовая часть судна. Должно быть, вид еще более захватывающий, особенно сейчас, когда так темно...  
      Темная фигура у самых лееров была практически не заметна: луна зашла ещё засветло, и теперь море освещали только звезды. Девушка подошла к самому ограждению и посмотрела вниз. К ее огорчению, никакого движения волны не было видно, за «Титаником» оставался только широкий кильватерный след, едва различимый в темноте.  
      — Не наклоняйтесь так низко, мисс, — послышался негромкий голос, — это опасно.  
      Алекс обернулась. Неподалёку от неё стоял старший помощник капитана.  
      — О, я думала, вы на вахте... — невпопад ответила Белл.  
      — Сейчас очередь мистера Лайтоллера, — чуть улыбнулся Мердок.  
      — Понимаю... — Алекс пыталась найти тему для разговора, но в голове было пусто. Положение в очередной раз спасла находчивость собеседника.  
      — А вы любите смотреть на звёзды, мисс Белл? — спросил Уильям, вглядываясь в горизонт.  
      — Простите, что? — девушка была озадачена и даже малодушно рада, что из-за темноты ее непонимающий взгляд старший помощник не увидит. Как и выражение, оставшееся после разговора с Джоном...  
      Нелегко было переключиться на что-то другое, но Белл пришлось себя пересилить. Она придала голосу беззаботность и живо поинтересовалась, хотя в этих словах и слышалась фальшь:  
      — Я слышала, что несмотря на все достижения техники вы сверяете курс в том числе и по звездам?  
      — О да, — улыбнулся Мердок, и Алекс подумала, какая милая у него улыбка. — Нет ничего вернее навигации по звёздам, так говорил ещё Колумб.  
      Алекс показалось, что он говорит не с ней, а с самим собой. Но возвращаться в душные каюты почему-то не хотелось. В столовой ещё пахло краской, на лестнице — лаком, а здесь было бесконечное море и чёрный бархат неба...  
      Белл молчала. Ей хотелось опуститься на одну из этих новых скамеек, предназначенных для пассажиров третьего класса и рассказать наконец, что ей не дает насладиться неожиданно свалившейся удачей. Мужчина взглянул на девушку, и та даже в таком неверном свете заметила его внимательный взгляд:  
      — Вас что-то тревожит, не так ли? Думаю, я догадываюсь, что именно... Вы ведете себя так после разговора с мистером Исмеем, — старший помощник даже не спрашивал, а утверждал: — Удивительно, что вам это не польстило.  
      — Больше угроз меня пугают только попытки подкупа, — серьезно заметила Алекс, глядя в сторону. — Как грустно, не правда ли? Пресса могла бы возмутиться по поводу того закона о числе спасательных шлюпок… Но ее заставили замолчать. Догадываетесь, каким способом? — девушка, наконец, взглянула в глаза своему собеседнику и покачала головой: — Но вы наверняка знаете подобные законы не хуже меня. Корабли ведь всегда управлялись с суши, не так ли?  
      Мистер Мердок молчал. Он как никто понимал справедливость этих слов. Белл тем временем словно пришла в себя:  
      — Прошу меня извинить, я не стану вас больше отвлекать. Доброй ночи, мистер Мердок...  
      — Постойте, мисс. Я о многом уже догадался, уж простите, кое-что очевидно, — сказал наконец офицер. — Мы давно знаем мистера Исмея и тоже предпочитаем соглашаться....  
      Алекс обернулась. Старший помощник понял ее без слов, но в его тоне была такая надёжность, что очень хотелось не то, чтобы полностью довериться, а хотя бы поверить в его честь и благородство. Увы, этим страдают все женщины поголовно: форма автоматически делает мужчину идеальным, как ни крути.  
      — Что ж... — девушка, осознав, что ее попытка сбежать не удалась, подошла к краю борта и снова взглянула на черную гладь воды: — Сэр, у вас никогда не было чувства, что какие-то очень важные вопросы решаются без вашего участия?  
      Мердок задумчиво закрыл глаза. Признаться, это было так. Мало что уже зависело от экипажа корабля... Но старший помощник не мог в этом признаться, тем более мисс Белл, которая может неправильно истолковать его слова. Он, в отличие от некоторых других офицеров, придерживался осторожности в общении с этими дамами.  
      — Я считаю, мисс, вы слишком самокритичны, — заметил Уильям Мердок, и эти слова он говорил вполне искренне: — Кажется, я понимаю вас, но, раз так сложились обстоятельства... поступайте так, как сами считаете правильным, и не слушайте тех, кто с вами не согласен.  
      Алекс вдруг подняла взгляд, и в ее глазах сверкнул страх:  
      — Сэр... неужели вы слышали?  
      Мистер Мердок вздохнул — тут следовало бы сказать неправду, но он не умел врать:  
      — Это так. Уверяю, не нарочно.  
      Алекс растерянно смотрела на старшего помощника. Он слышал, и он все знает. Вот только она сама не знает, что ждать дальше и вообще как выйти из этого разговора.  
      — Я искренне надеюсь на ваше понимание, мистер Мердок, — сказала мисс Белл дежурную фразу.  
      — Можете поверить слову офицера, — просто ответил Уильям, глядя ей в глаза. — У меня нет ни малейшего интереса причинять вам неприятности. К тому же, сейчас вы слишком многое уже узнали о нас.  
      Белл растерянно улыбнулась: ей было приятно общение с такими замечательными людьми, и это не было попыткой завести более близкое знакомство... Просто всех людей девушка привыкла делить на тех, у кого есть честь, и тех, у кого она отсутствует. Алекс давно поняла, что первые куда чаще подчиняются вторым, и в этом, пожалуй, было ее сходство не только с офицерами, но и с мистером Эндрюсом.  
      Воцарившееся молчание не было никому в тягость — мисс Белл думала о чем-то своем, а мистер Мердок остановил свой взгляд на далеких, но таких невероятно ярких звездах. Как прекрасно ночное небо...  
      Алекс просто стояла и смотрела на море. Старший помощник тоже молчал, и девушке казалось, что это молчание вовсе не неловкое, наоборот, оно красноречивее любых слов. Ей даже стало немного не по себе, словно бы она заглянула в личную жизнь больше, чем нужно. Все-таки моряки особенные люди, с непонятной большинству влюблённостью в корабли и бесконечное море...  
      Мечтательную задумчивость этой странной пары перервало появление матроса:  
      — Мистер Мердок, сэр... капитан требует всех офицеров к себе.  
      Старший помощник поспешно направился в сторону носовой части. Матрос также скрылся из поля зрения Алекс, не удостоив ее даже взглядом, а девушка с интересом проводила фигуру старшего помощника. Что же стряслось на этот раз? Белл устало вздохнула, снова перегнувшись через леера. Наверное, ей просто нравилось испытывать судьбу, — другого объяснения ее времяпрепровождению не было. Холодный соленый ветер напоминал о том, что куда приятнее было бы сейчас в теплой каюте, но почему-то уходить не хотелось. Непонятное чувство неловкости перед мистером Мердоком, который стал невольным свидетелем этой сцены, а также слова Джона не выходили из памяти девушки. Она понимала, что уже почти через сутки «Титаник» прибудет в Саутгемптон, где они сойдут на берег… Если бы нашелся человек, способный повлиять на Лоуренса…  
      И тут мисс Белл осенило. Возможно, это не самое правильное решение проблемы, но другого пути сохранить данное слово у нее нет. А Исмей, который так переживает по поводу своего лайнера, приложит достаточно усилий, чтобы заставить замолчать не только Джона, но и всех прочих репортеров…  
      Решив эту дилемму, Алекс бодрым шагом последовала в сторону прогулочных палуб первого класса, намереваясь как бы «случайно» обогнуть капитанский мостик — девушка надеялась услышать что-нибудь, поясняющее таинственный приказ капитана Смита.

***

      Когда Мердок быстрым шагом зашел в кают-компанию, там уже собрались все офицеры. Капитан и Томас Эндрюс стояли рядом у стола, лицо главного конструктора было обеспокоено.  
      — Вы уверены в этом, мистер Эндрюс? — спросил капитан.  
      — К сожалению, последняя телеграмма это подтверждает, — голос главного конструктора звучал взволнованно. — Забастовка шахтеров, которая началась месяц назад, почти лишила вас — нас — возможности выйти в море.  
      Повисла пауза. Каждый подумал о своем, но радости на лице не читалось ни у кого. Если рейс «Титаника» задержится, придется ждать у моря погоды, и еще неизвестно, куда и когда их припишут.  
      — Что мы можем с этим сделать? — спросил капитан.  
      — Ничего, — покачал головой Эндрюс. — Этим уже занимается «Уайт Стар Лайн», и, как я понимаю, мистер Исмей и мистер Морган. Но я хотел сказать вам не это. Когда мы строили корабль, я рассчитывал на самый лучший уголь Уэллса. Да, я был так наивен, — усмехнулся он, — что верил во все обещания компании... В общем, я хотел вас предупредить, господа, чтобы вы избегали максимальной скорости. Даже если от вас это будут требовать под угрозой.  
      Офицеры переглянулись. Меньше всего они думали услышать от скромного руководителя инженерной группы что-то в таком тоне. Томас Эндрюс не просто просил или объяснял, он впервые говорил так категорично, что, если бы это звучало из уст капитана, это был бы приказ. Мердок посмотрел на всегда веселого Лайтоллера, но лицо англичанина было непривычно серьезным. Пятый помощник Лоу опустил глаза и принялся изучать палубный настил. Повисшее молчание нарушил капитан:  
      — Почему вы так говорите? — спросил он.  
      Главный конструктор кивнул на свои записи на разложенном на столе чертеже.  
      — Разный уголь поступает с разными примесями и сгорает по-разному, — ответил он. — Мы пытались рассчитать все, но это невозможно. А если от шлака забьется хоть одна из печей, и при этом вы захотите дать максимальную скорость, остальные просто могут не выдержать. И тогда корабль в лучшем случае остановится посреди океана.  
      Томас Эндрюс замолчал, не в силах говорить о худшем. Офицеры молча переглянулись. Все происходящее казалось им какой-то нелепицей. Разве такое может быть?..  
      Но, как оказалось, на «Титанике» возможно все. До Белл донесся отрывок этой последней фразы, и девушка едва заметно улыбнулась, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что услышала что-то полезное. Правда, почти сразу ей пришлось отойти в сторону, слившись со стеной — по счастью, освещение оставляло желать лучшего, а заметить отбрасываемую тень мог только внимательный человек. К счастью, несколько вышедших мужчин не обратили на это никакого внимания, их мысли были заняты совсем другим.  
      — Где ты был, Уилл? — первый помощник завладел вниманием офицера.  
      — Завершал обход, — спокойно ответил собеседник Чарльза, явно сдерживая желание послать того к черту и направиться наконец спать.  
      — Видел что-нибудь интересное? — не унимался Лайтоллер, и Алекс даже позавидовала его бодрому голосу — лично ей хотелось, чтобы эта беседа прекратилась как можно скорее, дабы она могла беспрепятственно уйти, при этом не выдав своего присутствия.  
      — Что может быть интересного на корабле, который пока даже без пассажиров? — сдержанно поинтересовался Мердок и кивнул: — Доброй ночи, Лайт.  
      — Доброй ночи, — ответил Чарльз, явно расстроенный таким ответом. Постояв еще немного, офицер бодрым шагом вернулся на мостик, а Белл наконец вздохнула с облегчением, быстро направляясь в сторону кают первого класса.  
      — Добрый вечер, мисс Белл, — услышала она знакомый голос. Обернувшись, девушка увидела почтительно склоненную голову пятого помощника.  
      — Мистер Лоу! — улыбнулась Алекс. Его появление было неожиданным, но приятным. — Добрый вам вечер!  
      — Вы прогуливались по кораблю? — спросил Гарри. После всех разговоров об угле, которые мало его занимали, он был рад этой встрече, хотя сам еще не понимал, почему.  
      — О да, — ответила мисс Белл. — Мне хотелось посмотреть на винты, но, к сожалению, это никак не возможно...  
      — Вы могли их видеть в сухом доке Белфаста. Сейчас, в море, их не увидит уже никто. Не желаете ли выпить чаю в библиотеке? — внезапно даже для самого себя предложил Лоу.  
      — Чаю? — Алекс немного растерялась, но чай был бы весьма кстати, ведь на корме был довольно прохладный ветерок. — Что ж, благодарю, у меня нет сил отказаться от столь приятного предложения.  
      Пятый помощник просиял и галантно подал ей руку.  
      — Как ваша рука, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовалась Алекс, скрывая улыбку от намерения молодого помощника направиться за чаем в библиотеку, да еще и сейчас, когда часы отбивали четверть первого.  
      Мистер Лоу, кажется, удивился вопросу, но покачал головой:  
      — О, какая ерунда… А как себя чувствует ваш друг?  
      Гарольд задавал этот вопрос без какой-либо задней мысли; он и понятия не имел, что произошло за последние несколько часов. Рука Белл дрогнула — как и улыбка, секунду назад украшавшая лицо девушки.  
      — Мне это неизвестно, сэр, — даже голос Алекс изменился, и молодой человек, наконец, догадался что следует перевести тему. Но пока пятый помощник гадал, о чем следует заговорить, мисс Белл первая прервала молчание:  
      — Мистер Лоу, я ценю ваш пыл и любезность, однако если вы устали, нет необходимости этого скрывать. Кажется, мистер Мердок и вы закончили свое дежурство в полночь, и старший помощник ушел сразу после разговора с капитаном, — девушка озвучила свои мысли прежде, чем пересеклась с заинтересованным взглядом молодого человека:  
      — Вы все знаете?  
      Неловкое молчание вполне можно было расценить как положительный ответ. Мистер Лоу вздохнул, благоразумно воздержавшись от каких-либо комментариев.  
      — Не буду обманывать вас, что это хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Если капитан или мистер Эндрюс узнают, что о их опасениях осведомлена не только команда... Мне очень жаль, поверьте, но никто не любит журналистов...  
      — Все в порядке, мистер Лоу, — ответила Алекс, хотя испытывала странные чувства от таких слов. — Я почти привыкла к этому. И теперь я знаю, что пассажиры «Титаника» будут максимально защищены такой заботливой командой.  
      Пятый помощник посмотрел куда-то под ноги, а потом решительно поднял голову.  
      — Мисс Белл, мне вовсе не хотелось бы, чтобы вы думали, что мы сомневаемся в вашей порядочности. Особенно я, — сказал он тихо. — Поверьте мне...  
      — В вас я не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулась Алекс, вспоминая и свою краткую беседу со старшим помощником — он ведь также не высказал никаких признаков враждебности, наоборот, повел себя так благородно… Белл тряхнула головой, отгоняя прочь все ненужные мысли.  
      — Возможно, будет лучше, если никто не узнает, что мне пришлось услышать, — девушка пронзительно взглянула в сторону своего спутника, словно надеясь по его реакции увидеть, каким будет ответ.  
      — Конечно, — молодой человек ответил сразу, что немного успокоило Белл, и она со спокойным сердцем смогла перевести разговор в более безопасное русло:  
      — Итак, уже завтра мы прибудем в Саутгемптон? — констатировала Алекс, весело осматривая корабль, который даже при тусклом освещении представлялся сказочным.  
      — Да, мисс, — коротко ответил пятый помощник, в голове которого было слишком много вопросов, чтобы их озвучить.  
      Девушка с удивлением взглянула на Гарольда и вновь про себя улыбнулась: ей показалось, что молодой человек все-таки устал, но из гордости не желает этого показать.  
      — Что ж, уже поздно, — внимательный взгляд мисс Белл уловил знакомый пейзаж — если пройти здесь, она выйдет прямо к своей каюте.  
      — Но как же…  
      — Завтра, мистер Лоу, завтра я обязательно выпью с вами чай, где хотите, — в ресторане, в библиотеке или даже на крыше капитанского мостика — но сейчас слишком поздно, — вежливая и в то же время дружелюбная улыбка не оставила молодому человеку ничего иного, кроме как кивнуть.  
      Алекс тепло посмотрела на Гарри, и тот не мог не улыбнуться. Это было так трогательно, что у неё на мгновение появилась мысль послать ему воздушный поцелуй. Но это было бы уже слишком.  
      — Доброй ночи, мистер Лоу, — тихо сказала она.  
      — Доброй ночи, — ответил тот, не отводя по-детски восторженного взгляда от ее необычайно глубоких глаз. Алекс улыбнулась на прощание и скрылась за дверью каюты, оставив пятого помощника наедине с непонятными, но очень сильными чувствами. Гарри не мог сказать точно, что это, но совершенно определённо он испытывал это впервые.  
      Молодой человек глубоко вздохнул, направляясь к лестнице, чтобы подняться на шлюпочную палубу. Только теперь он понял, что смертельно устал. Кажется, даже приглушили свет, это даже приятно...  
      — Мистер, Лоу, добрый вечер!.. — послышался женский голос как бы издалека. — С вами все хорошо?..  
      Гарри хотел ответить, что он в полном порядке, но язык почему-то не послушался, а потом наступила темнота.


	6. Chapter 6

     Айлин никак не могла уснуть. Слишком звёздное небо было за окном, слишком уютная кровать и вообще вся обстановка. К тому же, очень захотелось чаю. В поисках чайника или хотя бы кухни леди Ливингстон вышла в коридор к лестнице и увидела молодого офицера. Она узнала его: это был Гарольд Лоу, тот самый, что чуть не попал под горящий уголь. Девушке показалось странным, что этот энергичный офицер как-то медленно поднимается по лестнице, держась за перила. Она подбежала к нему, но не успела ничего сделать: Лоу совсем не по-джентльменски сполз на пол без сознания.  
Айлин застыла на месте лишь на несколько секунд, а потом уверенно и быстро расстегнула китель, попытавшись помочь молодому человеку дышать.  
      — Мистер Лоу, очнитесь!.. пожалуйста! — от волнения голос девушки дрожал как неверная струна. Она попыталась стянуть китель и ахнула, увидев глубокий ожог почти на всей руке. Офицера срочно надо было доставить в лазарет, но у Айлин при всём желании не хватило бы сил донести его туда в одиночку. Она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с глазами главного конструктора, который возвращался к себе с рулонами чертежей.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс! — проговорила она. — Помогите мне... прошу вас...  
      Томас Эндрюс тут же оказался рядом и быстрым взглядом мгновенно оценил ситуацию. Освободив руки от чертежей, он приподнял молодого человека. Айлин сделала то же самое с другой стороны, и они, не теряя времени, направились по знакомому пути в сторону больничного отсека, где, как и ожидалось, было совершенно пусто. Положив бессознательного офицера, инженер унесся в сторону каюты судового доктора, девушка же осталась дожидаться их возвращения. Ее взгляд против воли вновь упал на жуткие следы того пожара, и девушка вздрогнула: почему он не обратился за помощью?  
      Леди сделала несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к мистеру Лоу — ей показалось, он пришел в себя, но нет: некоторые тихие слова не были адресованы ей.  
      Мисс Ливингстон разобрала только одно — имя мисс Белл. Изумленный взгляд девушки перешел с бледного лица Гарольда на дверь, за которой уже слышались быстрые шаги и голоса.  
      — Что произошло? — судовой врач, мистер Шолтон, почти мгновенно оказался рядом с кроватью и понимающе кивнул: — Да, все ясно… Еще один с такими ожогами, — покачал головой мужчина, повернувшись к мистеру Эндрюсу и Айлин. — После пожара, сэр, множество моряков и рабочих побывало у меня, но они хотя бы обратились сразу… Впрочем, вам не стоит переживать. Однако передайте капитану, что какое-то время этот молодой человек пробудет здесь.  
      — Конечно, мистер Шолтон, — пообещал главный конструктор и выразительно взглянул на леди. — Мы придем завтра.  
      — Хорошо, сэр, — кивнул доктор, который быстрыми шагами пересек комнату, выудив среди множества лекарств одно, хорошо ему знакомое.  
      Мистер Эндрюс, тихо прикрыв дверь, в своем привычном жесте поднес руку к виску, на мгновение задумавшись, после чего посмотрел на терпеливо ожидавшую девушку.  
      — Я оповещу капитана Смита о случившемся, — негромко произнес инженер, — а вам лучше вернуться в свою каюту… Доброй ночи.  
      — Вернусь, мистер Эндрюс, как только найду ваши чертежи и верну их на место, — едва заметно улыбнулась Айлин, и этой фразой порадовала конструктора. Он покачал головой, но решил не тратить времени на споры:  
      — Спасибо, — с чувством проговорил мистер Эндрюс, тронутый таким вниманием.  
      Мисс Ливингстон лишь снова улыбнулась, направившись к парадной лестнице первого класса. Чертежи мистера Эндрюса были ценностью всей «Харланд энд Вольф», по крайней мере, для леди Ливингстон. Никто не делал их с такой тщательностью, как этот скрупулёзный человек. Айлин никак не могла позволить, чтобы плоды его труда остались просто так валяться на виду у всех.  
      Но, добравшись до места происшествия, девушка с досадой обнаружила, что чертежей нет. Очевидно, Эндрюс не особо разбирал, куда их бросить, и они скатились вниз. Айлин вздохнула и отправилась на поиски. Два рулона и правда оказалось внизу ступеней — это были планы котельных и всего корабля в целом в разрезе. Чертёж палубы G закатился под центральный пролет, а вот последнего почему-то нигде не было. Отправляясь в свою каюту с охапкой ценных бумаг, леди Ливингстон задумалась: кому могли понадобиться чертежи? Команде? Но офицеры буквально с ног валились от усталости — и мистер Лоу тому ярчайший пример. Стюардам? Но их почти не было на корабле, да и вообще в технической документации на «Титанике» понимало от силы человека три, и саму себя Айлин даже не включала в их число. Просто какое-то странное уравнение с одними неизвестными.  
      Бережно сложив чертежи на стол и заперев на всякий случай дверь, девушка решила подумать обо всем завтра, а заодно и порадовалась поводу навестить каюту мистера Эндрюса.

 **3 апреля 1912 года**  
**5:45**

  
      Мягкие лучи солнца освещали «Титаник», когда пятый помощник наконец пришел в себя. Открыв глаза, он мгновенно все вспомнил и испытал немедленное желание встать и бежать прочь из больничного отсека, который он узнал без труда. Однако такая попытка закончилась диким приступом боли — мистер Лоу скосил глаза и увидел перебинтованную руку, неприятно к тому же ноющую. Его тихое чертыхание, очевидно, разбудило дремавшего доктора, который, приветливо улыбаясь, подошел к офицеру, явно не столь довольному.  
      — Что-то болит? — участливо поинтересовался мистер Шолтон, встретившись с мрачным взглядом пациента.  
      — Я могу уйти? — вместо ответа Гарольд задал свой вопрос, но по реакции врача понял, каким будет ответ. Мужчина усмехнулся, скрестив руки, и покачал головой:  
      — Капитан просил передать, что, если захотите от меня сбежать, будете в лодке догонять «Титаник», — улыбнулся доктор, с удовлетворением отметив, что мистер Лоу наконец оставил свои попытки встать. — Но, могу вас утешить: если будете выполнять мои указания, я вас отпущу уже сегодня.  
      — Днем? — с надеждой спросил молодой человек.  
      — Вечером, — последовал ответ, на что пятый помощник лишь с досадой вздохнул.  
      В это время дверь лазарета отворилась; послышались шаги и шелест платья.  
      — Алекс?.. — вырвалось у Лоу, пока он оборачивался.  
      — Мне жаль вас разочаровать, мистер Лоу, — улыбнулась леди Ливингстон, садясь к нему на койку. — Но это всего лишь я.  
      — Миледи... — Лоу попытался не выдать своих эмоций, но получалось плохо. — Вы здесь, в такой ранний час...  
      — Я привыкла вставать рано, — ответила Айлин. — И перестаньте называть меня миледи, а то я чувствую себя не на «Титанике», а в Букингемском дворце.  
      Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Леди Ливингстон в очередной раз спасла его, и теперь уже от собственной глупости. С одной стороны он был рад, что хотя бы не свалился в обморок при мисс Белл, а с другой — долг чести этой девушке-инженеру у него теперь возрос. И что с этим делать, он понятия не имел.  
      — Как вы себя чувствуете? — участливо спросила Айлин.  
      — Благодарю вас, все хорошо, — ответил Лоу. — Вот только наказали лежать в постели до вечера.  
      — О, сочувствую. Я бы не смогла так долго ничего не делать. И именно поэтому я здесь так рано, — леди бросила взгляд на мистера Шолтона, который только понимающе улыбался и делал вид, что его здесь нет. — Я принесла вам лекарство от скуки.  
      Гарри с интересом взглянул на что-то, похожее на книгу, в руках Айлин.  
      — Вы меня балуете, мисс, — ответил он.  
      — Ничего подобного. Это вам для общего развития, — улыбнулась девушка. — Только прошу вас, обращайтесь с этой тетрадью аккуратно. Мистер Эндрюс не простит мне, если вы ее потеряете...  
      — Мистер Эндрюс? — переспросил Лоу. Он открыл обложку и чуть не присвистнул от удивления. Это было техническое описание ходовой части, конкретнее — турбины и винтов. Почерк принадлежал генеральному конструктору класса «Олимпик». Лоу несколько раз моргнул, потом перевел взгляд на леди Ливингстон.  
      — Отдыхайте, мистер Лоу, — лукаво улыбнулась Айлин, вставая. — Уверена, у вас сегодня еще будут посетители.

***

      Завтрак на корабле начинался с восьми утра, но Алекс встала раньше: она бесцельно прогуливалась по коридорам первого класса, с досадой думая о том, что за столом столкнется не с любезными офицерами, а с Джоном Лоуренсом, один вид которого напоминал обо всех неприятных словах, сказанных накануне. Так непривычно было гулять по «Титанику» почти что в одиночестве — лайнер, рассчитанный на несколько тысяч пассажиров, сейчас принадлежал только команде и им. Это так… приятно.  
      Мечтательное настроение прервало появление знакомой фигуры — девушка мгновенно узнала мистера Эндрюса, но тот так спешил, что обернулся только тогда, когда Белл его окликнула.  
      — Сэр, неужели опять случилось что-то неприятное? — поинтересовалась Алекс, чуть улыбаясь. Однако улыбка быстро сошла с лица, стоило ей пересечься с взглядом инженера.  
      — Вы расстроены? — уже серьезнее спросила мисс Белл, и конструктор нехотя ответил:  
      — Капитан Смит сегодня немного не в духе, мисс. Боюсь, завтракать вам придется в узком кругу.  
      — Какая неприятность… — тихо протянула девушка и уже громче добавила: — А вы, мистер Эндрюс?  
      — Я… — мужчина замялся, словно думая, стоит ли ему отвечать, но так как этого требовали приличия, он кивнул: — Я сейчас иду в другое место, мисс Белл. Но позже надеюсь присоединиться.  
      — Куда же вы направляетесь, если не секрет? — с задорным блеском в глазах поинтересовалась Алекс, на что Томас Эндрюс сделал неопределенный жест:  
      — Мисс Ливингстон и я вчера поздно вечером доставили в лазарет пятого помощника капитана. К сожалению, не все находят целесообразным обращаться за помощью вовремя. Айлин его навестила, насколько мне известно… Однако я тоже хотел бы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
      — Гарри? — вырвалось у Алекс, и она тут же прикусила губу. — Мистер Эндрюс, пожалуйста, я должна увидеть его...  
      Главный конструктор внимательно посмотрел на мисс Белл и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. Эта девушка все больше ему нравилась.  
      — Конечно, мисс, — ответил он. — Пойдемте.  
      Алекс кивнула и поспешила вслед за ирландцем, гадая, что же могло произойти вчера вечером, ведь, когда они прощались, все было в полном порядке. Или она вновь была настолько поглощена своими мыслями, что не заметила чего-то очевидного?.. Эта мысль терзала ее всю дорогу до лазарета. Она должна была заметить, должна была проводить его до каюты или хотя бы позвать других офицеров или матросов... сделать хоть что-нибудь, а не просто попрощаться и закрыть перед его носом дверь. С тяжелым вздохом девушка вошла в больничную каюту.  
      Мистер Эндрюс приветственно кивнул врачу и подошел к больному.  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Лоу, — поздоровался он и чуть улыбнулся, увидев в руках того свой блокнот. — Кажется, мисс Ливингстон опередила меня.  
      — Доброе утро, сэр, — ответил Гарольд, до конца смущенный этой чередой визитов. Сначала леди, потом главный конструктор... Кто будет следующим? Капитан? Мистер Исмей? Ах, нет, последний же, слава Богу, уехал по неотложным делам в Лондон...  
      — Как вы? — спросил мистер Эндрюс, и в голосе его была почти отеческая забота. — Вам лучше?  
      — Благодарю вас, все хорошо... но не стоило так беспокоиться, — Гарри был окончательно смущен и с особым интересом разглядывал простыни «Уайт Стар Лайн».  
      — Вчера вечером мы с мисс Ливингстон нашли вас на лестнице без сознания, — тихо сказал главный конструктор. — И принесли сюда. Я вижу, Айлин уже была здесь. Простите нашу тревогу, мистер Лоу, но вы напугали нас.  
      Пятый помощник покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он, конечно, хотел известности, но становиться героем всего судна еще даже не выйдя в океан — это было уже слишком.  
      Мистер Эндрюс понимающе покачал головой. В глубине души он радовался этой стихийно сложившейся паре и, да, хотел бы, чтобы у них все получилось. Он еще раз улыбнулся смущенному офицеру.  
      — Не буду больше утомлять вас, — сказал инженер. — Отдыхайте. И, надеюсь, мой неожиданный спутник поднимет вам настроение.  
      Он встал и галантно отошел в сторону. Лоу поднял глаза и увидел мисс Белл, которая все это время не выдавала своего присутствия. Яркие лучи поднимающегося над морем солнца освещали ее волосы и ясное лицо. Гарри показалось, что ничего красивее он в жизни не видел, и от этого он просто потерял дар речи. Алекс, тем временем, улыбнулась и подошла ближе.  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Лоу, — тихо сказала она.  
      — Доброе утро, — машинально ответил молодой человек, краем глаза заметив, как захлопнулась входная дверь: мистер Эндрюс тактично вышел, кивком головы попросив понимающего доктора последовать его примеру. Алекс как-то неловко улыбнулась: чувство вины, преследовавшее ее по пути сюда, вновь дало о себе знать.  
      — Только не вздумайте спрашивать, как я себя чувствую, — покачал головой пятый помощник, с трудом отводя взгляд от Белл.  
      — Я задам вам другой вопрос: какого черта вы дотянули до последнего, сэр? — молодой человек с удивлением воззрился на девушку, в голосе которой наряду с доброжелательностью слышалась еще и строгость — почти такая же, как у врача.  
      К такому повороту разговора мистер Лоу явно не был готов. Он тщетно искал поблизости объект, на котором можно было бы сосредоточить свое внимание, но тщетно, — взгляд против воли останавливался на лице Белл, точнее, на глазах, — а какие эмоции они выражали, сказать было нелегко.  
      — За вас все переживают, — покачала головой девушка, коснувшись его здоровой руки, сжимавшей тетрадь мистера Эндрюса. — Капитан утром был весьма расстроен, как мне сказал мистер Эндрюс, — тепло улыбнулась Алекс, из голоса которой окончательно пропал укор.  
      Мистер Лоу лишь глубоко вздохнул, гадая, насколько неуместным будет попросить девушку остаться с ним до того момента, когда этот… дивный мистер Шолтон позволит наконец ему выйти отсюда.  
      — Мне очень жаль, что я доставил вам столько неудобств, — тихо сказал он. — Поверьте, я вовсе не желал быть причиной такого беспокойства.  
      — Я понимаю вас, — неожиданно произнесла Алекс. — И не хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали, что чем-то виноваты перед нами.  
      — Я... — Гарри было трудно говорить правду, но другого способа продолжать беседу не было. Не молчать же до бесконечности. — Вы бы не согласились на прогулку со мной, если бы знали. А мне... Очень хотелось побыть с вами.  
      Алекс потрясенно молчала. В больших глазах, так его поразивших, молодой человек увидел искреннее удивление, что только усилило его чувство неловкости.  
      — Сэр... Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — с плохо скрываемым беспокойством в голосе спросила девушка, очевидно, полагая, что у ее собеседника поднялась температура.  
      — Мисс, уверяю, я так же здоров, как и вы, — совершенно серьезно проговорил мистер Лоу. — Все, что я сказал, соответствует действительности. Если мои слова вас оскорбили, я прошу прощения...  
      — А если нет?  
      Гарольд поднял глаза, в них читалось непонятное выражение неловкости и надежды.  
      — В таком случае я надеюсь назвать вас другом... — тихо сказал он.  
      В каюте снова повисла тишина. Молодого офицера переполняли чувства, и он понимал, что из этого девятого вала он вряд ли выплывет. Но деваться уже было некуда — все шлюпки смыло набежавшей волной уже сто лет как...  
      — Вы имеете на это полное право, — почти прошептала Алекс, чуть сжав его руку. — Мистер Лоу...  
      Алекс наклонилась ближе — так, что Гарри замер, чувствуя едва уловимый цветочный аромат.  
      — Мистер Лоу... вам нужно отдыхать, — едва слышно напомнила Алекс, на непозволительно близком расстоянии изучая глаза молодого человека. Карие, в которых светилась искра смеха, но которые вместе с тем могли быть такими серьезными... прямо как сейчас.  
      — Да... — шепотом ответил Гарри, не понимая ни единого слова. Он просто был не в силах оторвать взгляд от мисс Белл или даже попытаться это сделать.  
      — Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулась Алекс и попыталась встать, но Лоу удержал ее:  
      — Я еще увижу вас? — шепотом спросил он.  
      — Если будете слушать врача и капитана, — девушка явно наслаждалась моментом, хоть и изо всех сил старалась не показывать этого.  
      — Я готов слушать кого угодно, лишь бы как можно скорее выйти отсюда и...  
      — Дайте угадаю: выпить со мной чаю в библиотеке? — не без иронии в голосе подхватила Белл, медленно подходя к двери.  
      Гарольд усмехнулся и утвердительно кивнул.  
      — Тогда считайте, что мы договорились, — улыбнулась Алекс. — Я буду вас ждать!..  
      И мисс Белл исчезла в полутемном коридоре корабля, оставив Гарольда Годфри Лоу в полном одиночестве, которое вскоре нарушил врач, появления которого пятый помощник даже не заметил.

***

      Непонятно чему улыбаясь, Белл медленно шагала по извилистым коридорам «Титаника», ориентируясь большей частью интуитивно. Все-таки без мистера Эндрюса ходить здесь значительно сложнее… Но нет: несколько минут спустя девушка с удовольствием почувствовала аромат из зала, звон посуды и негромкие голоса. То, что завтрак не пройдет в одиночестве, придало ей еще больше радости — однако, заметив мрачное выражение Джона, о котором Белл почти благополучно забыла, девушка с досадой вздохнула. Не могло все быть слишком хорошо.  
      — Мисс Белл, вы вернулись, — вежливо кивнул инженер, подставляя даме стул. И в его, и в глазах Айлин застыло одинаковое вопросительное выражение, от которого Алекс смутилась. Мисс Ливингстон, не отрываясь от чашки чая, смотрела на Белл с таким красноречивым выражением, которому позавидовал бы сам Лайтоллер, которого за завтраком не было.  
      Девушка окинула взглядом стол и убедилась, что, помимо капитана, занимающего все внимание мистера Эндрюса, никого из команды «Титаника» нет. Возможно, мистер Смит посчитал, что так будет надежнее…  
      — Я согласен, ситуация не из лучших, — тихий голос инженера донесся до навострившегося слуха Алекс. — Но выбор, как понимаете, невелик. Я получил срочную телеграмму от мистера Исмея…  
Продолжение услышать уже не удалось: конструктор еще сильнее понизил свой голос, и Белл ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться сидящей напротив леди.  
      — Как чувствует себя мистер Лоу? — тут же спросила Айлин, почти покончившая с завтраком.  
      — Испытывает чувство вины и передает свою благодарность, — попробовала отшутиться Белл, с чрезмерным вниманием размешивая сахар.  
      — Я надеюсь, вы уверили его, что он ничего нам не должен, — улыбнулась леди Ливингстон. — Кроме заботы о своем здоровье, конечно же.  
      — Думаю, он это запомнил, — ответила Алекс, не отрывая глаз от чашки.  
      Айлин загадочно улыбалась, в глубине души завидуя мисс Белл. Если бы на нее саму в свое время так смотрел столь милый офицер... Она усмехнулась. Да, ее мечты всегда сбываются у других, что ж теперь поделать. Зато она может гордиться, что была не последним человеком на земле, кто строил «Титаник». И пусть вся первоначальная слава досталась «Олимпику», леди была абсолютно уверена, что и «Титаник» войдет в историю.  
      Девушка перевела взгляд на говорившего мистера Эндрюса и про себя улыбнулась: да, ей бы не помешала такая же увлеченность, с какой конструктор относился к кораблю. Он любил его так, как будто тот был одушевленным; в иные моменты мисс Ливингстон ловила себя на мысли, что инженер именно так и думал… Вот и сейчас Томас Эндрюс увлеченно решал очередную проблему, переговариваясь с капитаном. Леди прислушалась к диалогу:  
      — Так все уже решено?  
      — Думаю, что да, — медленно кивнул конструктор на вопрос капитана. — Исмей телеграфировал о том, что уголь будет доставлен с других судов… Пассажиры могут оказаться недовольны, — мужчина устало потер виски, скрывая свое разочарование, — многие из них отправятся в Нью-Йорк позже, чем хотелось бы. И я уже не говорю о том, что иным пассажирам придется плыть с понижением класса. Но еще, капитан, мы не знаем, каким будет доставленный уголь… Боюсь, если я заикнусь о качестве, директор «Уайт Стар» просто взорвется.  
      — Это не ваша вина, мистер Эндрюс, — отвечал капитан, задумчиво переворачивая ложкой лимон в чае. — И пассажиров тоже сложно винить. «Олимпик» уже отправился в Америку, часть пассажиров отбыла на нем. Но это первый рейс корабля, и я не хотел бы большого количества людей на борту ещё не обкатанного судна.  
      Эндрюс покачал головой. Если верить лорду Пирри, Исмей дал такую рекламу «Титанику», что поднялся просто ажиотаж. До чего же он честолюбив, этот американец...  
      Неожиданно на его руку легла ладонь леди Ливингстон:  
      — Все будет в порядке, мистер Эндрюс, — сказала она. — Я знаю.  
      — Послушайте миледи, — улыбнулся капитан. — А я со своей стороны сделаю все, чтобы никакие посторонние люди не вмешивались в нашу работу.  
      — Если бы это сработало, — слабо улыбнулся инженер.  
      Капитан усмехнулся. Что бы там ни говорил мистер Исмей, как только «Титаник» отправится в свой первый рейс, он возьмет бразды правления в свои руки. Конечно, то может вызвать очередные споры и разногласия... Но без этого уже никак не обходилось.  
      — Как чувствует себя мистер Лоу? — поинтересовался капитан, вновь обращаясь к инженеру, который, должно быть, против воли поднял взгляд на Алекс и улыбнулся ей. Белл беспомощно оглянулась по сторонам, словно спрашивая, чем она заслужила такое внимание.  
      — Уверяет, что с ним все в порядке, — заверил мистера Смита главный конструктор, но почтенный джентльмен покачал головой:  
      — Да-да, и до этого он тоже был в порядке... Кхм, что ж, благодарю вас за такой приятный завтрак, — капитан поднялся, кивнув всем присутствующим. — Однако мне пора. Доброго дня, дамы и господа.  
      Айлин улыбнулась в ответ на прощание капитана и повернулась к главному — для нее — человеку на корабле.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, вчера я посмотрела все борта грузовых отсеков. Можете считать это моей паранойей, но мне категорически не нравятся заклепки...  
      Главный конструктор вздохнул, и насыпал в чай больше сахара, чем собирался.  
      — Мы ничего не сможем сейчас с этим сделать, Айлин, — сказал он. — Корабль передан на эксплуатацию «Уайт Стар Лайн», и теперь все будет решаться через мистера Исмея.  
      Леди Ливингстон несколько громко звякнула ложкой, топившей в чае лимон. Опять этот мистер Исмей.  
      — Я вас прекрасно понимаю, — тепло сказал мистер Эндрюс. — Но мы здесь просто гарантийная группа, чтобы проследить, что все работает хорошо, и научить других пользоваться всеми возможностями лайнера. После возвращения из Америки «Титаник» будет жить своей жизнью, уже без нас.  
      Айлин показалось, что в его голосе звучала грусть. Она и сама не могла до сих пор поверить, что этот огромный пароход больше не их, не «Харланд энд Вольф», а каких-то там американцев. Что они понимают вообще в мореплавании? Слава Богу, хоть команда британская. Есть надежда, что глупостей на борту будет меньше.  
      Леди посмотрела на Эндрюса и чуть нахмурилась. Его сейчас волновали явно не заклепки. По обрывкам фраз, долетающих до нее из разговора главного конструктора с капитаном, Айлин поняла, что есть некая проблема в угле. Всеобщая забастовка шахтеров в Британии затянулась уже до неприличия, но «Уайт Стар» собиралась каким-то образом этот вопрос решить. Однако, судя по озабоченному лицу инженера, его сейчас занимали другие проблемы.  
      — Вас что-то особо беспокоит? — спросила Айлин, стараясь, чтобы в ее тоне не было слишком большой тревоги или заботы.  
      Эндрюс посмотрел на свою помощницу, помедлил несколько мгновений, а потом ответил:  
      — Корабельные топки, мисс. И угольные примеси.  
      Леди Ливингстон поморщилась. Опять этот уголь. То он горит, то не горит, то оставляет шлак.  
      — Вы боитесь за надежность печей? — спросила она. — Если хотите, я могу провести расчеты...  
      В ответ главный инженер только улыбнулся и положил свою ладонь на руку Айлин.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы вы отдохнули и насладились всеми возможностями на этом корабле, — ответил он. — Когда «Титаник» выйдет в море с пассажирами, у нас не будет времени на приятное времяпровождение. Придется составлять компанию первому классу, и вам в первую очередь, леди. Вы достаточно потрудились над этим кораблем, и, поверьте, я бесконечно благодарен вам за это.  
      Айлин покраснела и опустила взгляд. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда мистер Эндрюс так высоко оценил ее помощь.  
      Теперь настала очередь Айлин встретиться с какой-то странной улыбкой Алекс. Девушка и до этого казалась подозрительно счастливой, а теперь ее глаза и вовсе сверкали, отражая свет люстры. Или они так светились сами по себе?..  
      — Мистер Эндрюс прав, — задумчиво склонила голову набок Белл, все так же не сводя с леди доброго, но пронзительного взгляда. — Однако то, что теперь «Титаник» полностью перешел под контроль «Уайт Стар»…  
      — Что же в этом плохого, позволь узнать? — деланно равнодушным тоном поинтересовался мистер Лоуренс, до сего момента предпочитавший не вмешиваться в разговор.  
      Белл молчала, столкнувшись взглядом с Джоном; неизвестно, сколько бы длился этот зрительный контакт, если бы не вмешательство Айлин:  
      — Мисс Белл, вы просили меня показать вам прогулочные палубы второго класса?..  
      Ни о чем подобном Алекс, конечно же, не просила, но одного взгляда, брошенного на леди, ей хватило, чтобы все понять.  
      — Да, благодарю вас за помощь, — девушка очаровательно улыбнулась вставшему мистеру Эндрюсу и сверкнула глазами в сторону Джона, который проводил ее задумчивым взглядом. Он заметил, каким прекрасным было настроение девушки, когда она только пришла. Но доискаться до причины он не мог, потому вскоре и оставил эти попытки. Сейчас есть дела поважнее: изучить обстановку корабля, чтобы, когда пассажиры первого класса взойдут на борт, он без труда мог ориентироваться по бесконечным лабиринтам этого лайнера, снимая не только потрясающее убранство корабля, но и знаменитых гостей «Титаника».


	7. Chapter 7

      Когда мисс Белл и леди Ливингстон вышли на променад палубы В, солнце уже довольно высоко поднялось над горизонтом и бросало свои теплые лучи на красавец-пароход. Пахло краской и свежей деревесиной палубного настила: очарование совершенно нового корабля.  
      — Все-таки, как дела у мистера Лоу? — спросила Айлин, только чтобы не выдать своего слишком счастливого настроения. — Думаю, он был рад увидеть вас сегодня утром.  
      — У него все в порядке, спасибо вам за помощь, — ответила Алекс, внимательно глядя на леди Ливингстон. — А как дела у мистера Эндрюса?  
      — Что вы имеете в виду?.. — мисс Белл показалось, что леди была смущена этим вопросом. Девушка вздохнула. Все-таки все здесь видят в ней прежде всего журналиста, и это не то, чтобы плохо... но и не очень хорошо в данной ситуации.  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, я понимаю, что мои слова могут показаться вам странными, но мне бы хотелось быть вашим другом, — сказала Алекс, и, помолчав, добавила: — Я знаю, что вы можете подумать обо мне и мистере Лоу...  
      — Я ничего не думаю! — запротестовала Айлин. — Я могу только что-то видеть, но математика приучила меня к тому, что глаза почти всегда ошибаются...  
      Ее спутница как-то многозначительно улыбнулась:  
      — Однако наблюдение — один из самых верных способов получения информации.  
      — Что вы хотите этим сказать? — либо Айлин показалось, либо за этими словами и вправду скрывался какой-то намек.  
      Мисс Белл лишь вздохнула, прикрыв глаза: ей явно нелегко было решиться говорить, но она все-таки себя пересилила.  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, может, мистер Эндрюс и не замечает очевидного, но вас, как и меня, выдает слишком яркий блеск глаз. Манера речи — вы непроизвольно повышаете голос, когда говорите с главным конструктором, не отводя взгляд даже тогда, когда тему подхватывает другой собеседник. Не подумайте, что я говорю это с каким-то умыслом! — девушка покачала головой. — Напротив, я, кажется, вас понимаю… В этом человеке столько доброты и человечности, что его просто невозможно не любить.  
      — Вы так считаете? — машинально поинтересовалась леди, скорее, лишь для того, чтобы поддержать диалог. Мисс Белл медленно кивнула своей спутнице и тут же отошла немного в сторону, вновь перегнувшись через перила:  
      — Безусловно. Знаете, у меня всегда был дар видеть людей: это очень мешало в работе… Самое трудное — наступать себе на горло, притворяться и вести себя так, как должно, а не так, как ты этого желаешь. Но, знаете, что порой служит мне утешением? Редкие встречи с порядочными, умными, увлеченными и честными людьми. Именно поэтому я так рада выпавшему мне шансу побывать на «Титанике», — девушка, наконец, отвернулась от бескрайнего моря, чтобы встретиться глазами с леди.  
      Айлин не сдержала удовлетворенного вздоха: что ж, кажется, они вполне смогут стать друзьями.  
      — У нас впереди так много времени, — заметила мисс Ливингстон, желая совместить приятное с полезным, то есть устроить прогулку, а заодно проверить работу лайнера. — Не желаете спуститься со мной в котельные?  
      — Ну а почему бы и нет, — усмехнулась Алекс.

***

      Путь в котельные был слишком долгим, но Айлин не знала, что сказать. Ее несколько испугала мысль, что ее чувства настолько очевидны. Впрочем, пока ни мистер Эндрюс, ни офицеры не давали ей этого понять, что было уже неплохо.  
      — Раз мы с вами друзья, мисс Белл, — наконец, сказала леди, — то не вижу смысла отрицать очевидное. И вам не советую. Я не ожидала от вас такой наблюдательности, признаю это честно. Но я очень хочу вам верить, так же, как верят офицеры… хотя бы некоторые из них…  
      Айлин улыбнулась, увидев, как в свою очередь смутилась Алекс, и продолжала:  
      — Думаю, мистер Лоу был бы рад узнать вас лучше. И уверена, что он ни в коем случае не разочаровался бы ни в вашем уме, ни в вашей проницательности.  
      — Я надеюсь на это, — тихо ответила девушка.  
      — Мисс Белл, — леди остановилась у самых дверей шестой котельной и посмотрела девушке в глаза. — Я вижу, что мистер Лоу любит вас, даже если сам еще об этом не догадался. И мне так же очевидно, что вы совершенно не против этого. Так же, как и вам стало понятно мое истинное отношение к мистеру Эндрюсу. Это наш с вами большой секрет, и я искренне надеюсь, что это не станет препятствием к нашей дружбе.  
      Айлин улыбнулась, когда Алекс кивнула. Кажется, весь запас красноречия куда-то подевался за последнюю ночь. Не дожидаясь ответа, леди Ливингстон вошла в котельную и принялась осматривать пластины обшивки правого борта. Немного помедлив, мисс Белл последовала за ней, все еще стараясь осознать все услышанное и увиденное. Мысли беспорядочно крутились в голове, как опавшие листья в бурю. Она машинально провела рукой по стальному борту и вдруг спросила:  
      — Вы давно знаете мистера Эндрюса?..  
      — Лично — всего несколько лет, с начала работы над этими пароходами, — ответила Айлин, что-то записывая в блокнот, и Алекс показалось, что у них с главным конструктором была одна такая тетрадь для всякой всячины. — Но я слышала о нем от своего крестного лорда Пирри довольно часто.  
      — И вы всегда можете сказать, в каком он настроении или самочувствии?  
      Леди Ливингстон оторвалась от заклепок и посмотрела на мисс Белл.  
      — Вы вините себя в том, что случилось с мистером Лоу? — спросила она, прекрасно поняв, о чем думает ее спутница. — Что вовремя не почувствовали, что с ним может быть что-то не так?  
      Алекс кивнула:  
      — Мне всегда казалось, что если ты любишь человека, то… чувствуешь все, что с ним происходит, — тихо ответила она. — Но…  
      — Но не в этот раз, — согласно сказала Айлин и тепло взяла девушку за руку. — Мистер Лоу очень сильный и упрямый молодой человек, и он никогда не дал бы понять, что с ним что-то не так, никому из нас, а уж тем более вам. В том, что с ним случилось, нет ни малейшей вашей вины. Но, — Айлин чуть вздохнула, — он полон надежд, в которых больно разочаровываться.  
      — Почему вы так говорите? — спросила Алекс, но леди не ответила, вновь отвернувшись к борту. Мисс Белл невольно усмехнулась: какая сенсация пропадает, на печаль Джона Лоуренса.  
      — А я говорю тебе, Лайт, что ты слишком суешь нос не в свои дела, — внезапно послышалось у самой двери. — Пора бы уже понять, что все это вполне естественно.  
      — Ну, разумеется, — отвечал задорный голос Лайтоллера. — Это все вообще не мое дело.  
      — Вот именно, — ответил голос Мердока. – Не твое и не мое. Мы здесь за тем, чтобы измерить давление в котлах, а не разговаривать о всякой ерунде.  
      — Ты хоть когда-нибудь отдыхаешь от службы и от себя самого? — спросил Лайтоллер. Он явно не подозревал, что в глубине котельной спрятались две девушки.  
      — Я не понимаю, почему меня должны интересовать любовные дела Гарри или кого бы то ни было, — старший помощник капитана посмотрел на датчики давления и записал показания. — Жизнь гораздо сложнее, чем твой Клондайк, Чарльз. А друзей в мире слишком мало.  
      Лайтоллер только фыркнул и отправился в соседнюю котельную перепроверить только что полученные сведения. Уильям Мердок обошел котлы и остановился прямо около девушек.  
      — На вашем месте я не был бы столь откровенен, — негромко сказал он, отчего они обе чуть не подпрыгнули от удивления. — Особенно там, куда может зайти любой.  
      — Вы… все слышали? — пораженно спросила Айлин.  
      Старший помощник капитана только развел руками:  
      — Увы, я совершенно не имел такого желания, если только вы поверите мне.  
      — У нас нет причин вам не верить, — быстро сказала Алекс, уже знавшая, что мистер Мердок никогда не нарушит своего слова. Но леди Ливингстон это совершенно не убедило. Она быстро захлопнула свой блокнот и направилась к выходу.  
      — Постойте, миледи, — Мердок моментально оказался рядом с дверью и преградил дорогу. — Простите меня. Поверьте, что я…  
      Айлин молча тряхнула головой и выскользнула в дверь, оставив на месте совершенно растерявшегося офицера.  
      — Может, выпьем чаю? — негромко спросила Алекс.  
      — Простите? — улыбка мистера Мердока была непередаваема. Очевидно, старший помощник уже утратил свою враждебность и воспринимал Алекс вполне дружелюбно. А та не могла избавиться от необъяснимого чувства неловкости.  
      Белл многозначительно посмотрела в сторону двери, за которой скрылась леди, и с трудом подавила желание подойти к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности и прислониться к ней головой: ну почему на таком огромном лайнере они, эти несколько человек, постоянно встречаются в самое неподходящее время?.. Хуже не придумаешь. Хотя нет, хуже было бы, окажись на месте старшего помощника сам конструктор — вот это действительно была бы катастрофа.  
      — Как ни люблю я этот напиток, мисс, работа прежде всего, — шотландец видел растерянный взгляд Алекс, но не знал, что еще следует сказать. Впрочем, он бы и не успел: грохот из соседнего помещения лишил его такой возможности. Уильям Мердок, сквозь сжатые зубы бормоча какие-то проклятия, направился туда, куда он направил первого помощника, а девушка, не считая больше свое пребывание здесь целесообразным, последовала вслед за мисс Ливингстон.  
      Белл с тяжким вздохом безысходности уже намеревалась было исследовать корабль снизу доверху, но, к счастью, это не понадобилось — Айлин сидела в стороне на прогулочной палубе, неподвижным взглядом глядя на горизонт.  
      Алекс тихо присела рядом, гадая, как лучше начать разговор. Мимо проплывали берега Уэльса, и в далеком очертании острова угадывалось что-то мистическое. Молчание затянулось, но мисс Белл не решалась нарушить его.  
      — Я до последнего не знала, что была включена в гарантийную группу, — наконец, тихо сказала леди Ливингстон. — И я до сих пор не представляю, было ли это личным желанием лорда Пирри, или кого-то еще из «Харланд энд Вольф». Надо было не соглашаться с таким решением, а просто найти себе адекватную замену и остаться дома… Я знала, что это путешествие будет непростым, но не думала, что все получится так… нелепо…  
      Алекс молчала. Кажется, она узнала гораздо больше, чем должна была и собиралась, но разве не об этом должен мечтать любой журналист? В голову опять пришли мысли о Джоне. Этот уж точно не упустил бы такой момент для своей карьеры…  
      — Да, я люблю мистера Эндрюса, — совсем тихо сказала Айлин, не отрывая взгляда от какой-то заблудившейся чайки. — Все эти пять лет, что мы строим лучшие в мире пароходы. Но никто никогда не должен был об этом узнать. Не хочу вас обидеть, мисс Белл, но лучше бы вы не появлялись на этом корабле.  
      На лице Алекс появилась неловкая улыбка; девушка, наверное, хотела улыбнуться, но получилось не слишком удачно. В голове разом всплыли все сомнения по поводу этого неожиданного решения…  
      — Возможно, мне все-таки не стоит плыть, — совершенно спокойным голосом произнесла Белл. В нем не слышалось ни обиды, ни досады, ни раздражения; девушка прекрасно понимала, что это неизбежно: все равно завтра, как только «Титаник» прибудет в Саутгемптон, ей надлежит вернуться в Лондон. Так имеет ли значение, на неделю или насовсем?  
      — Вам будет проще, если меня не будет, — почти весело добавила Алекс, встретившись глазами с собеседницей. В глазах леди застыл немой вопрос — неужели девушка это говорит серьезно?  
      — Мистер Мердок не выдаст вашей тайны, — это мисс Белл произнесла, рассматривая горизонт. Солнце медленно, но все-таки клонилось к горизонту, напоминая, что совсем скоро подойдет к концу последний день их небольшого путешествия. — Таким образом, вы не будете переживать…  
      Айлин посмотрела на мисс Белл, некоторое время осознавая, что та говорит. Ситуация доходила до абсурда, и чем дальше в море, тем больше рифов было в нем.  
      — Пусть мистер Мердок поступает так, как решит его сердце и честь, — ответила она. — И вам совершенно не за чем оставлять «Титаник», тем более, что вас пригласил мистер Исмей лично. Это я должна сойти с корабля в Саутгемптоне и больше не доставлять никому беспокойства своим присутствием.  
      — Боюсь, что мистер Эндрюс без вас не справится, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказала Алекс.  
      — О, поверьте, это не так, — странно усмехнулась леди Ливингстон. — В последнее время мне кажется, что он уже устал от меня. Так пусть отдохнет хотя бы в этом путешествии…  
      На некоторое время между дамами повисло молчание, которое нарушилось самым неожиданным образом: мисс Белл рассмеялась. Причем не жеманно, не наигранно, а по-настоящему: Айлин даже приятно было слышать этот звонкий, мелодичный смех, который заставил и ее саму против воли улыбнуться.  
      — А вы умеете шутить почти так же, как сэр Чарльз, — Алекс вроде бы успокоилась, но в голосе все еще слышались веселые ноты. — Да, занятно… вы — член гарантийной группы, мисс Ливингстон, вы не можете отказаться от этого рейса! Даже при всем желании, — после этих слов жизнерадостность как-то пропала из голоса девушки, сменившись серьезностью, — вы ведь понимаете, что побег — это не выход. Да и он не поможет… Ведь вам предстоит еще работа над «Британником».  
      Мисс Белл не спрашивала, а утверждала, и ее голос действовал успокаивающе на леди, которая вдруг убедилась в разумности слов ее собеседницы.  
      — Не стоит бежать от судьбы, — вновь странная улыбка озадачила Айлин. До чего же эта девушка была не похожа на других репортеров…  
      Леди Ливингстон вздохнула. Если бы все было так просто…  
      — Не думаю, что после всего этого мое присутствие в «Харланд энд Вольф» вообще будет уместным. Рано или поздно мистер Эндрюс узнает обо всем и просто разочаруется во мне, теперь уже окончательно. А вот вам, мисс Белл, совершенно не стоит оставлять корабль и одного молодого офицера. Если только вам не досаждает его столь неожиданное внимание.  
      Айлин, конечно, понимала, что мисс Белл права: даже если она больше никогда не вернется на верфь, избежать приемов и обедов у лорда Пирри все равно не удастся, а на них она вынуждена будет встречаться и с мистером Эндрюсом. Но у всегда сильной и находчивой леди теперь не было ни единой мысли, ни силы духа, как выйти из столь щекотливого положения. В любом случае до Саутгемптона оставались еще почти сутки, и все это время провести на палубе было невозможно… Оставался единственный вариант — проскользнуть в каюту, пока никто ее не видит, и оставаться там до самого прибытия.  
      — Мисс Белл, у меня будет к вам просьба, — после молчания сказала леди Ливингстон.  
      — Да?  
      — Вчера, когда нам пришлось доставить мистера Лоу в лазарет, мистер Эндрюс бросил на лестнице свои чертежи. Позже я их собрала, но отдать ему не успела. Я хотела бы попросить вас об этом… Если у вас есть время…  
      Мисс Белл глубоко вздохнула, едва заметно изогнув бровь:  
      — Конечно, я понимаю ваше желание, леди Ливингстон, однако, если вы до конца вояжа останетесь в каюте, полагаете, это вызовет меньше вопросов?  
      Айлин молчала, не зная, как возразить на такое утверждение, а мисс Белл медленно поднялась: как не любила она прохладную, туманную погоду, но начинало ощутимо холодать, и девушка решила накинуть что-нибудь потеплее.  
      — Вы — тот человек, который поддерживает мистера Эндрюса, — тихо сказала Алекс, — видите ли, такой тип людей, как он, все мысли и эмоции держит в себе, а это не хорошо. Ваша поддержка нужна ему. К тому же, нельзя бросать его одного с мистером Исмеем, — последняя фраза заставила улыбнуться Айлин, глубоко ушедшую было в свои мысли.  
      — Вы сами должны вернуть его чертежи, — странно, но отказ мисс Белл заставил леди кое-что понять. Она вновь встретилась глазами с Алекс и утвердительно кивнула, чувствуя, как предательский страх понемногу исчезает.  
      Мисс Ливингстон также встала, следуя в сторону кают на палубе А. Совершенно неожиданно обе девушки пропустили сначала обед, а теперь и ужин. Стрелки часов неумолимо приближались к четверти восьмого. Алекс с досадой вздохнула, бросая взгляд на время, — что ж, прекрасно, она пропустила все на свете. Однако чай она попросить себе еще может…  
      Не став переодеваться, девушка лишь накинула плащ, зная, что ей придет желание подышать воздухом перед тем, как вернуться обратно в каюту, и вышла, не потратив больше десяти минут на сборы. Зал действительно оказался пуст — не было даже звона посуды, что сейчас, конечно, было к лучшему: девушка захватила из своей каюты не только плащ, но и книгу, намереваясь в тишине спокойно почитать.

***

      Желание мистера Лоу сбылось, правда, немного позже, чем он планировал: капитан, услышав от мистера Шолтона удовлетворительный ответ, поставил своего пятого помощника не только на свою, но и на дополнительную вахту, которая начиналась снова через два часа. Ложиться спать, конечно, смысла не имело, но на прогулку времени должно хватить.  
      Гарри не мог скрывать улыбки, когда покидал капитанский мостик, — ни дополнительные часы, ни следы от ожогов не могли омрачить его настроения. Вообще, молодого человека переполняла жажда деятельности, столь свойственная людям после внезапного ничегонеделания вследствие болезни: и теперь мистер Лоу наслаждался, что наконец вырвался из больничного отсека.  
Только один справедливый вопрос возник в его голове, немного омрачивший настроение, — где сейчас Алекс?  
      Настраиваясь на поиски едва ли не по всему кораблю, пятый помощник капитана спустился по парадной лестнице в первый класс. С чего-то надо было начинать, и явно на шлюпочной палубе или открытых променадах сейчас никого не было: поднимался довольно холодный бриз. На палубе А, кажется, никого не было. Лоу пошёл было в сторону кают и чуть не столкнулся с кем-то, вышедшим из-за угла. Молодой офицер поднял глаза и увидел леди Ливингстон с охапкой чертежей.  
      — Добрый вечер, миледи, — поздоровался он.  
Айлин выглянула из-за чертежей и как-то странно улыбнулась:  
      — Вижу, вы в порядке, мистер Лоу. Что-то потеряли?  
      — О, благодарю вас, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь в ответ. — Нет, я просто обхожу корабль в свободные часы, чтобы во время плавания...  
      — Мисс Белл собиралась выпить чаю в столовой первого класса, — прервала столь изящную речь Лоу леди Ливингстон. — Не думаю, что ей будет весело в одиночестве.  
      И, подмигнув чуть покрасневшему офицеру, Айлин скрылась за углом. Лоу не смог скрыть довольной улыбки и поспешил на палубу D.  
      Главный зал очаровывал своей роскошью, изяществом и... полным отсутствием людей. Или почти полным. Заметить фигуру, сидевшую спиной к молодому человеку, оказалось не так-то просто; Алекс спокойно пила чай, параллельно читая книгу. Она не слышала шагов, не оборачивалась, однако, как только мистер Лоу оказался достаточно близко, раздался ее тихий голос, в котором сквозила удивительная интонация доброты и в то же время иронии:  
      — Добрый вечер, мистер Лоу.  
      Гарольд не смог скрыть удивления во взгляде, на что Белл улыбнулась, взглядом указав на чайник, отражавший ту часть зала, которая была недоступна ее обозрению.  
      — Капитан, кажется, опасается, что женское общество избалует его помощников, - весело заметила девушка, отложив книгу. — Ну да ладно, это не столь важно. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      Гарри улыбнулся улыбкой до самых ушей.  
      — Все отлично, — ответил он. — Я счастлив, что наконец могу вернуться к работе. И к вам...  
      Алекс опустила глаза, но улыбаться не перестала.  
      — Я и не пропадала... — тихо сказала она.  
      Лоу осторожно сел напротив мисс Белл и тихо смотрел на неё, не говоря ни слова.  
      Молчала и девушка, глядя не смущенно, а так, словно ситуация целиком была под ее контролем. Может, так оно и было...  
      — Должно быть, это невероятное чувство, — управлять таким кораблем, — Алекс пододвинула к молодому человеку чашку с чаем, надеясь, что Гарольд поддержит разговор, но тот, кажется, и не услышал этих слов. Вместо ответа он озвучил собственную мысль:  
      — Вы не останетесь в Саутгемптоне?  
      — О нет.  
      — Вы... вернётесь на «Титаник»? — спросил Лоу, чувствуя волнение.  
      — Не думаю, что это возможно, — ответила Алекс. — Это прекрасный корабль с чудесными людьми, но, к сожалению, таковы обстоятельства. Я должна вернуться в Лондон.  
      — «Титаник» отбывает в Америку 10 апреля, — сказал Лоу имея в виду что-то совершенно другое. — Вы ещё успеете...  
      Алекс посмотрела на него и покачала головой:  
      — Я не уверена, что так и будет, — ответила она, внимательно наблюдая за Гарри.       Тот на мгновение закрыл глаза и тихо и быстро сказал:  
      — И вас ничто не заставит изменить решение?  
      — Мистер Лоу, а что это поменяет? — девушка непроизвольно смотрела куда угодно, кроме своего собеседника. Голос, к счастью, не выдавал волнения, в отличие от взгляда. — В любом случае, у каждого из нас своя работа. Этого не изменить.  
      Белл действительно считала эту поездку если не пустой тратой времени, то лишь способом отсрочить неизбежное. А она этого не любила. Тяжелее всего оказалось видеть реакцию на свои слова. Гарольд отставил чашку чая, к которой даже не притронулся. Дорогой фарфор как-то непонятно звякнул. Конечно, мисс Белл была права, но одна только мысль о том, что сейчас, возможно, они видят друг друга в последний раз, была невыносима.  
      — Я не имею права мешать вашей жизни, — тихо сказал он. — Я только хотел бы, чтобы вы знали, что для меня сейчас нет никого дороже и важнее вас в целом мире...  
      Девушка тоже отставила чашку, но на этот раз не поинтересовалась, все ли с ее собеседником хорошо.  
      — И вы нравитесь мне, мистер Лоу, — прочитать что-либо по глазам Алекс не представлялось возможным, но серьезность в ее голосе не оставляла сомнений — она говорит вполне искренне. — Однако сколько вы меня знаете?  
      — Не нужно много времени, чтобы понять это, — слова вырвались прежде, чем их обладатель успел их обдумать, — дальнейшее время только укрепило бы это предположение.  
      — Почему вы так думаете?  
      — Я это знаю.  
Лоу не отводил взгляда от мисс Белл. Ему казалось, что он идёт мимо скал в абсолютной темноте без маяка.  
      — А что, если вы ошибаетесь? — спросила Алекс почти равнодушным голосом.  
      — Это невозможно, — почти таким же тоном ответил Гарри, и его карий взгляд встретился с глазами Алекс. Девушка увидела в них непривычное выражение решительности — это показалось странным и немного непонятным.  
      — Вы не хотите меня видеть? — напрямую спросил молодой человек, догадываясь, что нарушает какие-то там правила этикета, но сейчас они были одни, и ему хотелось узнать главное.  
Алекс потрясенно молчала. Все, на что ее хватило, — это отрицательно покачать головой.  
      — Тогда почему вы бежите с «Титаника»? — продолжал Лоу. — Вас кто-то оскорбил здесь? У вас неприятности? Только скажите, и все они очень сильно пожалеют, что так поступили с вами!  
      Белл впервые в жизни настолько растерялась, что не знала, что и сказать. Такая решительность от всегда скромного и незаметного офицера и пугала, и радовала одновременно.  
      — Никто не причинял мне здесь неприятностей, — ответила она. — А мои личные проблемы не имеют отношения к вам, поверьте.  
      — Но это из-за них вы покидаете корабль? — продолжал настаивать Лоу, тщетно пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, что могло бы уговорить мисс Белл остаться.  
      Трудно было дать прямой ответ на такой вопрос. За последние несколько минут Алекс вообще столкнулась с колоссальным запасом прямолинейности, которая, в свою очередь, требовала правды, говорить которую девушка не имела желания. Что ей рассказать? Что ее коллега откровенный карьерист? Или поделиться своими опасениями относительно приглашения мистера Исмея? Или того, что ей не слишком приятна мысль о том, что придется иметь дело с представителями первого класса, о большей части которых Белл была наслышана? Скорее всего, именно с ними ей поручат общаться, а это было уж совсем… Скверно. Однако, с другой стороны были другие: мистер Эндрюс и Айлин, Гарри, мистер Мердок и сэр Чарльз, — даже к его шуткам Алекс смогла привыкнуть. Да, по этим людям девушка будет скучать, так как успела привязаться — даже за такой короткий срок.  
      — Вы не можете отказаться, — покачал головой молодой человек, очевидно, догадавшись по ее молчанию, что Белл колеблется.  
      — Отказаться можно от всего, — ответила собеседница. — Была бы на то причина. И их у меня предостаточно.  
      — Но вы ведь не желаете уезжать? — продолжал настаивать Гарольд. — Иначе вы сделали бы это гораздо раньше, и мистер Исмей не смог бы вам ничего приказать.  
      Алекс удивилась такой проницательности офицера. Действительно, нельзя заставить человека сделать то, чего он не хочет, даже если стимулом будут баснословные деньги. Во всяком случае, она хотела на это надеяться. Но сказать об этом вот так вот прямо... нет, это было решительно невозможно.  
      — Я не могу дать вам ответа, — сказала девушка, наконец, и налила себе уже почти холодный чай.  
      — Но если бы не мистер Исмей, не «Уайт Стар Лайн», не обстоятельства... — каким-то другим голосом проговорил Лоу. — Вы... хотели бы остаться?  
      Алекс молчала почти минуту, за которую Гарри успел смять салфетку так, что ткань едва не разорвалась, а потом подняла глаза и тихо сказала:  
      — Да.  
      Очевидно, уже в следующее мгновение она сама разозлилась на себя за откровенность, и ее досаду ощутил ни в чем не повинный фарфор, о который с равным интервалом звенела ложка. Первым порывом девушки было встать и уйти, но подобное малодушное чувство сменилось воспоминанием: не она ли не так давно говорила, что побег не выход? Значит, следует вести себя спокойно и изящно перевести тему — использовать прием, который помогал ей столько раз...  
      Однако Белл не успела даже подумать о своем вопросе, как молодой человек снова ее опередил:  
      — Так почему вы не хотите возвращаться на «Титаник»?  
      Алекс вздохнула. Да, капитан бы такого вопроса явно не позволил... вообще, мало, кто решился спрашивать такое напрямую, но Гарри это сделал.  
      — Я не думаю, что должна вовсе отвечать на этот вопрос, — сказала мисс Белл и посмотрела в глаза Лоу так, что он впервые за весь разговор смутился. — Полагаю, все это касается только меня и никак не относится к команде.  
      Пятый помощник капитана не нашел, что ответить, и Алекс наконец-то смогла перевести дух и наконец-то осмыслить, что вообще происходит. Догадаться было не особо трудно, вот только ждала она несколько другого от этого безумного чаепития. К тому же, ей сейчас очень хотелось сказать что-то такое, от чего напор Лоу несколько умерится. Но бравый офицер как-то подозрительно молчал и более не выказывал попыток получить ответ практически любой ценой.  
      Не в таком ключе планировалось завершить беседу… Более того, Алекс знала, что после прибытия парохода они вряд ли увидятся, поскольку девушка намеревалась сойти, как только они причалят, невзирая на позднее время. Другой вопрос, что никто, кроме нее, пока этого не знал… Так будет даже лучше.  
      — Я бы хотела поговорить с вами на другую, более приятную тему, — после продолжительного молчания начала Белл, встретившись с какой-то разочарованной улыбкой своего собеседника:  
      — Как журналист?  
      Девушке захотелось треснуть дорогую чашку об стол, а лучше — об стену.  
      — Вот поэтому я и не хочу возвращаться! — не выдержала Алекс, совершенно непроизвольно повышая голос. — Мистер Лоу, даже вы говорите это, — что же мне придется слушать от господ из первого класса? И даже не от мужчин — они, к счастью, предпочитают либо говорить что-то хорошее, либо не говорить вовсе, но от дам… Бог мой, спросите капитана Смита, что собой представляет большинство жен миллионеров, — голос девушки затих, она отвела взгляд в сторону, словно уже видела, как сотни пассажиров наполняли этот пароход.  
      Кажется, мистер Лоу уже начал что-то понимать, но что именно — ещё не осознал. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, борясь с желанием просто встать из-за стола и обнять Алекс, наплевав на все приличия и возможные последствия. В конце концов ему удалось совладать с чувствами и довольно ровно сказать:  
      — Я должен просить у вас прощения за столь необдуманные слова. Думаю, я ещё не совсем пришёл в себя после вчерашнего случая.  
      Белл подняла на него глаза. Ее взгляд смягчился.  
      — Это вы меня простите за такую эмоциональность, — ответила она. — Во всем этом нет вашей вины.  
      После этих взаимных извинений опять наступила тишина.  
      — Что ж, раз мы все выяснили, я, пожалуй, пойду, прогуляюсь, — голос девушки снова приобрел привычную жизнерадостность, только не как у Чарли.  
      Молодой человек, прибывавший до этого где-то в своих мыслях, незаметно уловил эти слова и бросил взгляд на часы — ему оставалось немногим больше получаса до начала вахты. Однако как объяснить Белл, что на палубе сейчас делать нечего? Мало того, что темно, хоть глаз выколи, так еще и ветер, так некстати поднявшийся над морем, грозил холодным дождем. Мистер Лоу до сих пор слышал тихие проклятия Лайтоллера в адрес погоды, но почему-то убедить Алекс остаться он не решился. Пусть пойдет, раз ей хочется…  
      — Позвольте мне вас проводить, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола и отставив так и не тронутую чашку чая. Белл улыбнулась про себя тому, как не спешит он расставаться с ней, но только коротко кивнула. В полном молчании они вышли из обеденного зала и направились к лестнице. Где-то минут через пять девушка повернулась к Гарри, шедшему за ней на почтительном расстоянии, и сказала:  
      — Благодарю вас за приятную компанию, мистер Лоу, и прошу не воспринимать слишком серьезно мои слова.  
      — Даже и не думал, — ответил молодой офицер, сумев скрыть свои настоящие чувства.  
      Алекс бодро шагала в сторону прогулочной палубы, но очень скоро бодрый шаг замедлился по понятным причинам. Поднявшийся ветер неприятно удивлял, и Белл с досадой про себя отметила, что стоило захватить более теплую верхнюю одежду. От царившего вокруг тумана освещение казалось еще более тусклым, а пустынная палуба выглядела почти зловеще. Однако девушка гордо тряхнула головой — в конце концов, ей доводилось бывать и в худших условиях, а тут всего лишь ветер и начинающийся дождь… Что ж, зато понятно — они совсем близко от Саутгемптона.  
      Белл была уверена, что ее спутник немедленно направится в сторону мостика, но тот стоял рядом, подойдя ближе к правому борту и зорким взглядом всматриваясь в горизонт, на котором уже виднелся призрак берега. Только что это за места, Алекс понятия не имела.  
      Девушка наблюдала за молодым человеком и терялась в догадках: почему он ведет себя так непредсказуемо? То, подобно капитану, являет образец светской галантности, то переходит всяческие границы, позволенные в общении между… друзьями.  
      Лоу стоял так неподвижно, что его легко могли спутать с тем же Мердоком. Мисс Белл подошла и облокотилась о перила, чувствуя холодное дерево. Она немного поежилась от ветра, но в то же время выпрямилась.  
      — Я бы советовал вам не стоять на этом ветру, мисс, — сказал Лоу, не отрывая взгляда от темноты. — Вам еще предстоит не самая лучшая дорога в Лондон, а простуда в путешествии — очень неприятная вещь.  
      Алекс подняла бровь в изумлении. Теперь молодой человек был не только галантен, но еще и холоден, как айсберг в Антарктике. Видимо, какие-то странные, необъяснимые вещи происходят с людьми на парадной лестнице...  
       «Господи...» — пронеслось в голове, и неудобная улыбка, которую никто не просил появляться, вновь украсила лицо Белл. К счастью, ее молчаливый собеседник этого не увидел.  
      — Вы о своем здоровье не заботитесь, почему я не могу последовать вашему примеру?  
      Гарри, наконец, перевел взгляд на собеседницу и усмехнулся: да, ирония у девушки присутствует. В этот момент он даже не знал, на кого злится больше: на нее или на себя. Вот бывают же леди, которые находят удовольствие в профессиях, требующих постоянного переезда…  
      — Думаю, потому, что вы более благоразумны, — улыбнулся Лоу.  
      Алекс тихо рассмеялась. Она больше не сердилась на этого офицера, сознающего уже свою значимость, но в то же время остающегося прелестно наивным в некоторых вопросах. Наклонив голову, она смотрела на молодого человека, который так старательно вглядывался в горизонт, что было уже почти подозрительно.  
      — Прошу простить меня, мисс, но мне пора, — склонил голову Гарри. — Не думаю, что капитан извинит мне опоздание.  
      — Конечно, — девушка с любопытством взглянула на лицо своего собеседника, читая его мысли, как открытую книгу. — Прощайте, мистер Лоу.  
      — До свидания, мисс Белл, — молодой человек так галантно поцеловал руку Алекс, что та опешила от изумления. — Однако я уверен, вы вернетесь.  
      На это девушка ничего не ответила: она лишь в очередной раз про себя усмехнулась, отмечая самоуверенность этого юного офицера.  
      Лоу еще раз улыбнулся и поспешил на свою вахту, оставив Алекс не без удовольствия размышлять о том впечатлении, которое она произвела на этого молодого человека. Хотела ли она увидеть его снова? Белл решила подумать об этом позже, а пока ее мысли вернулись к более материальным вещам: например, к холоду, из-за которого девушка быстрыми шагами направилась прочь с палубы в сторону своей каюты.


	8. Chapter 8

      Оставив мистера Лоу размышлять о приятном по дороге в столовую, Айлин прошла через лестницу на корме и осторожно постучала в дверь каюты А-36.  
      Ответа не последовало. Леди постучала еще раз. Дверь чуть приоткрылась от движения, и девушка заглянула в каюту. Мистер Эндрюс сидел за столом и, как всегда, занимался какими-то расчетами.  
      — Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась леди Ливингстон, почти вползая в каюту с огромными чертежами, которые еле проходили в дверь. — Я возвращаю вам ваше творение.  
      — Айлин, — Эндрюс улыбнулся, подняв голову. — Рад вас видеть. Я беспокоился, не найдя вас ни за обедом, ни за ужином. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
      — Благодарю вас, со мной все в порядке, — чуть смущенно ответила Айлин, опуская чертежи на другой край стола. Ей совсем не хотелось встречаться взглядом с мистером Эндрюсом, но выхода не было.  
      Инженер словно ничего и не замечал: впрочем, Айлин предполагала, что так оно и было. Томас Эндрюс с нескрываемым любопытством потянулся к своим схемам, окидывая то одну, то другую понимающим взглядом. Отложив последнюю, он вопросительно взглянул на девушку:  
      — Мне кажется, одного чертежа не хватает?  
      Айлин тихо вздохнула. Как она ни искала, так и не нашлось четвертого чертежа.  
      — Увы, он пропал, — сказала она. — И я не смогла найти его, хотя обыскала всю лестницу. Мне очень жаль, что из-за меня у вас начинаются неприятности, — добавила леди, словно бы в продолжение своих слов, и в то же время пытаясь сказать что-то другое.  
      Главный конструктор улыбнулся и подошел к ней:  
      — Только не переживайте, мисс, — сказал он, взяв ее за руку. — Я знаю каждый сантиметр этого корабля, я помню все его переборки и могу начертить любую палубу по памяти.  
      Айлин кивнула, и, чуть помедлив, убрала свою руку из руки инженера. Пока она шла сюда, она уже приняла решение вопреки, может быть, здравому смыслу. Но если она этого не сделает, разразившаяся катастрофа потопит и «Титаник», и ее вместе с ним.  
      — Я рада, что вы не огорчились, — ответила она и, наконец, подняла голову. — Но я хотела попросить вас, мистер Эндрюс.  
      — Да?..  
      — Я должна вернуться в Белфаст... Я уже обошла весь корабль и сделала все возможные записи осмотра. Вы сами сказали, что сейчас изменить практически ничего невозможно, во всяком случае, до первого рейса. Я не рабочий, не кочегар, не стюарт... Я умею только рисовать чертежи и делать расчеты. А для этого не обязательно быть на борту корабля...  
      Мистер Эндрюс как-то многозначительно усмехнулся, и его умный взгляд вновь переместился на чертеж.  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, что вы видите?  
      Девушка проследила за его взглядом и лишь пожала плечами:  
      — Общий план корабля, сэр, — осторожно ответила леди, пытаясь понять ход гениальных мыслей конструктора. Но, увы, — получалось у нее это не всегда. Вот и сейчас она никак не могла понять, почему на губах мужчины такая загадочная улыбка.  
      — Не просто корабль, Айлин, — голос инженера вновь стал воодушевленным, а взгляд — сверкающим. Мисс Ливингстон невольно залюбовалась, и в памяти всплыли слова Белл: воистину, глаза выдают любовь слишком явно… — На нем столько деталей, маленьких и больших, но каждая выполняет свою функцию. И кто знает… Возможно, именно от нее зависит благополучие всего лайнера, — последнюю фразу мистер Эндрюс произнес другим, задумчивым голосом.  
      Леди чувствовала направленный на нее взгляд, но упрямо не отрывалась от чертежа, хотя уж точно не могла увидеть для себя там ничего нового.  
      — Если какая-то деталь не может выполнять свою функцию, как должна, — тихо ответила Айлин, все так же не отрываясь от ставшей безумно интересной кормы корабля, — ее меняют на другую. Ведь на этом пароходе все должно быть просто безупречно...  
      Девушка нашла в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть наконец в глаза мистеру Эндрюсу, надеясь, все же, что ее взгляд не выдает все, что было в ее душе.  
      — Сначала то, что сломано, пытаются починить... — тихо сказал он, тепло улыбаясь.  
      Айлин опять опустила голову, борясь с огромным желанием просто сбежать и больше не появляться в поле зрения мистера Эндрюса никогда в жизни.  
      — Что с вами, мисс Ливингстон? — спросил заботливый инженер. — Вы боитесь трансатлантического перехода?.. Вам страшно оказаться в океане?..  
      Айлин опустила глаза, не зная, что лучше: то ли возразить, сказав, что никакими подобными страхами она не страдает, то ли согласиться со словами мистера Эндрюса, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от настоящей причины ее страха.  
      Девушка выбрала первое:  
      — Ничего подобного, сэр, — тихо произнесла леди, покачав головой. — Переход меня не пугает.  
      — Ну, а в чем же тогда дело? — обеспокоенный тон конструктора не оставлял сомнений в том, что он намерен доискаться до правды: — В том, что мистер Исмей получил власть над «Титаником»?  
      — Это прескверно, мистер Эндрюс, — девушка злилась на себя за то, что буквально одним своим видом выдает все, что так тщетно пытается скрыть; но, к счастью, инженер ни о чем не догадывался. — Просто мне кажется, я выполнила свою работу — по крайней мере, ту, что смогла, — Айлин все-таки на мгновение пересеклась с непонимающим серо-зеленым взглядом конструктора, но лишь для того, чтобы потом снова сосредоточить все внимание на чертеже. — К тому же, директор «Уайт Стар» посчитает это разумным…  
      — Мне глубоко безразлично, что директор «Уайт Стар» посчитает разумным, — в голосе Томаса Эндрюса вновь послышалось плохо скрываемое негодование, и леди испытала чувство дежавю — она смотрела на мужчину, круто развернувшегося на 180 градусов, и с замешательством подумала, что не сможет даже пошевелиться.  
      — Вы — член нашей гарантийной группы, вы сделали ничуть не меньше, чем любой из моих помощников, — конструктор повернулся, и мисс Ливингстон пришлось выдержать его взгляд. Очевидно, какое-то выражение в ее глазах заставило инженера смягчиться.  
      Внезапно Айлин перестала бояться и чуть улыбнулась. Теперь, когда она поняла, что другого выхода нет, переживать было уже глупо. А может быть, осознание чего-то другого, более приятного, заставило ожить ее сердце.  
      — Почему вы не хотите отпустить меня на берег?.. Разве от меня здесь есть какая-то польза?..  
      Мистер Эндрюс устало покачал головой и вздохнул. Он знал, что убедить эту леди невероятно трудно, но сейчас она вела себя просто как ребенок.  
      — Вы очень умны, Айлин, но иногда я вас просто не понимаю, — тихо сказал он. — Неужели вы не осознаете, что не случайно попали сюда?..  
      Теперь уже леди Ливингстон удивленно посмотрела на главного конструктора. Что он имеет в виду? Или ей лучше вообще об этом не знать и сбежать отсюда под первым попавшимся предлогом?..  
      — Я знаю, что меня включили в гарантийную группу, — ответила она. — Но я никогда не могла понять, почему. Наверное, лорд Пирри имел какие-то свои размышления по этому поводу...  
      — Безусловно, — ответил инженер. — Но это было мое решение.  
      Совершенно пораженная, девушка по-детски уставилась на Томаса Эндрюса, который как-то странно улыбался. Теперь она вообще ничего не понимала, ни в этой жизни, ни в психологии людей, ни вообще во всей вселенной.  
      — Но... почему?.. — только и смогла выговорить она.  
      — Потому что вы нужны мне, Айлин, — просто ответил главный конструктор восьмого чуда света. — Здесь, среди всего, что нам еще предстоит, необходимы не только самые лучшие и талантливые рабочие и инженеры «Титаника», но и люди, способные легко держаться со вздорными представителями высшего общества. Вы — леди, мисс Ливингстон, у вас прекрасное образование и умение ставить на место кого угодно различными доходчивыми способами. Вы не поддаетесь панике — я оценил вас на пожаре в хранилище — вы отважны и горды, и к тому же весьма красивы. Да, это было несколько эгоистично с моей стороны рассчитывать на вас именно в таком отношении, но без вас нам с капитаном просто не справиться.  
      Когда мистер Эндрюс сделал столь неоднозначное признание, леди Ливингстон просто онемела, но чем дальше продолжалась эта пламенная речь гениального инженера, тем больше в ней просыпалось возмущение: ее хотели использовать, как бесплатное развлечение для господ аристократов! И автором этой идеи был Томас Эндрюс!  
      — Довольно! — она подняла руку, оборвав ирландца на полуслове. — Теперь мне, наконец-то все понятно. Не смею больше отвлекать вас от вашей столь важной работы, мистер Эндрюс.  
      И леди резко развернулась, чтобы покинуть каюту и больше сюда не возвращаться.  
      — Мисс Ливингстон, вы не так поняли мои слова, — мягкий голос инженера остановил девушку на полпути к выходу. Чертыхнувшись про себя, она в который раз с досадой осознала, что этот человек имеет над ней слишком большую власть.  
      Она повернулась, молча спрашивая, что именно она поняла не так, но мужчина едва заметно кивнул на одно из кресел: леди ничего не оставалось, кроме как медленно пересечь небольшое расстояние до него и замереть, наблюдая за инженером, севшим напротив.  
      А Томас Эндрюс про себя улыбался, и эта улыбка светилась в его глазах:  
      — Айлин, неужели я похож на человека, способного построить такой хитроумный план по поводу вашего путешествия? — интонация конструктора была такая обезоруживающая, что весь гнев слетел так же неожиданно, как и появился.  
      — Но без вас нам действительно будет трудно, — откровенно признался мужчина, — конечно, если желаете, встреч с дорогими во всех смыслах гостями не будет. Это полностью зависит от вас.  
      Мистер Эндрюс неожиданно встал, обогнув свой стол и подошел ближе к своей гостье, которая уже и не вспоминала о недавней вспышке гнева: теперь ее пульс как-то странно изменился, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь.  
      — Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы увидели «Титаник» в его первом рейсе...  
      — Вы... уверены? — тихо спросила она, боясь, как бы голос не выдал ее волнения.  
      — Абсолютно, мисс Ливингстон, — ответил главный конструктор, проводя рукой по столу. — Она... почти самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни... И если уж я могу здесь хоть что-то решать, так это выбрать тех, кто действительно достоин путешествия на этом корабле.  
      Айлин глубоко вздохнула. Слава Богу, что мистер Эндрюс ничего не замечает за своей любовью к кораблю. Теперь ее оскорбленное поведение казалась уж очень глупым, еще глупее, чем желание очертя голову бросаться в огонь котельных.  
      Конструктор, очевидно, увидел произошедшую перемену, потому что в его взгляде появилось облегчение: да, мисс Ливингстон порой вела себя… Не так, как обычно. Холодный рассудок иногда сменялся всплеском характера — в такие моменты он вымещался на мистере Исмее, а порой — и на нем. Но мистер Эндрюс всегда умел находить общий язык с людьми; он никогда не желал кого-либо обидеть, а тем более Айлин.  
      Девушка тем временем против воли задержала свой взгляд на обстановке каюты: по размерам она была точно такая же, как у нее. Особенной роскоши здесь так же не наблюдалось. Очевидно, инженер мыслил, как и его помощница, считая, что это путешествие — не время для отдыха. Что ж, если так нужно…  
      Леди тихо вздохнула. Ведь нельзя изменить то, что предначертано, не так ли? Вот и она, наконец, перестанет создавать мужчине новые проблемы, и вместо этого поможет справиться с теми, которые компания «заботливо» на них свалила.  
      — Уже довольно поздно… - девушка поспешно поднялась, пытаясь скрыть в голосе неловкость. Только сейчас до нее дошло, что находиться в столь поздний час в каюте главного конструктора — не слишком уместно. — Доброй ночи, мистер Эндрюс, и мне жаль…  
      — Ну что вы, не стоит, — инженер вновь тепло улыбнулся, — доброй ночи, Айлин. Отдохните как следует, ведь завтра такой знаменательный день!..  
      Леди Ливингстон едва не закатила глаза. О да, они прибудут в порт, откуда мистеру Исмею будет еще проще заваливать их телеграммами. Но вслух сказала:  
      — Можете мне верить, мистер Эндрюс. Я не оставлю вас одного, — и, заметив плохо скрытый смешок главного конструктора, добавила, кладя на стол свой блокнот: — Это осмотр багажных отсеков. Можете спокойно заниматься первым классом. Все остальное я возьму на себя!  
      И Айлин вышла, оставив Томаса Эндрюса наедине со своими уже довольно приятными мыслями.

***

      От переизбытка эмоций хотелось куда-нибудь себя деть, и девушка не придумала ничего другого, кроме как направиться наверх: в скором времени пароход уже достигнет Саутгемптона, и леди не хотелось пропустить этот момент.  
      Стрелки часов приближались к полуночи, но никто и не думал спать на этом корабле. Вдалеке, ближе к мостику, царило непривычное оживление, слышались громкие голоса и приказы, сновали туда-сюда матросы.  
      — Такое странное чувство — видеть порт, — тихий голос заставил Айлин вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — По логике вещей, следует радоваться, однако вместе с этим чувством в душе появляется какое-то необъяснимое разочарование.  
      — Да вы в глубине души романтик, — не сдержала улыбки мисс Ливингстон, заметив ответный веселый взгляд.  
      Приближающийся берег заставил Алекс и Айлин переглянуться: вот он, Саутгемптон. Новое временное пристанище их корабля. Медленно огромный пароход двигался вперед,пять буксиров сопровождали лайнер, который ошвартовался без каких-либо проблем и лишнего внимания.  
      — Вы уверены, что не хотите дождаться утра? — с беспокойством в голосе мисс Ливинстон попыталась в очередной раз воззвать к благоразумию своей собеседницы, но та лишь отрицательно покачала головой:  
      — Я не могу терять целый день. Не беспокойтесь, все будет в порядке, — улыбнулась Белл, перехватив взгляд леди.  
      — Кажется, вас ждет много дел, — вздохнула девушка, убеждаясь, что ее уговоры не подействуют. Что ж, мисс Белл, тогда удачи вам, и до встречи — помните, 10 апреля мы вас будем ждать!  
      — И я с нетерпением буду ждать встречи с вами, — кивнула Алекс, взгляд которой остановился не только на Айлин, но и на капитанском мостике.  
      Девушка предупредила капитана Смита о том, что ей необходимо покинуть корабль, с мистером Эндрюсом она попрощалась совсем недавно, столкнувшись в обеденном зале, где инженер совершал обход, как всегда, с неизменным блокнотом в руках.  
      Небольшое чувство вины преследовало ее, когда Белл шагала в сторону ожидавшей машины — девушка смогла телеграфировать с лайнера о месте и времени своего прибытия. Но это чувство она довольно быстро прогнала — гораздо важнее сейчас подумать о том, какие дела ее ждут в Лондоне. Это, прежде всего, визит в офис «Уайт стар», после ей предстоит отчитаться перед редактором о проделанной работе, выслушать длинный список указаний по поводу того, что следует выяснить во время путешествия — при условии, конечно, что ей не удастся от него отказаться.  
      Хорошего в ближайшие дни не предвиделось, и поэтому девушка старалась думать о предстоящем плавании — возможно, ей придется терпеть не слишком приятное общество английской и американской аристократии, но… Следует подумать и о другом — например, о своих новых знакомых, чье общество, без сомнения, скрасит шесть дней пребывания на этом роскошном лайнере.  


**4 апреля 1912 года**

  
  
      Утро, которое «Титаник» встретил вблизи берега, проходило слишком уж спокойно, что не могло не настораживать мистера Эндрюса. Что-то казалось ему подозрительным в этой тишине: может, то, что глава «Уайт стар», прежде славший телеграммы, теперь молчал. И действительно — интуиция вновь не подвела главного инженера. Глядя на лицо приближающегося капитана , конструктор уже готовил себя к очередным плохим новостям.  
      — Опять что-то с пароходом? — не выдержал мужчина, в голосе которого послышалось плохо скрываемое отчаяние, но мистер Смит едва заметно покачал головой:  
      — Нет, это большей частью касается команды. Однако и вы должны знать…  
      Бумага, сложенная в несколько раз, перешла из рук капитана к ничего не понимающему инженеру, беглый взгляд которого быстро прочитал содержимое.  
      — Они хотят произвести рокировку накануне отплытия?! — не удержался конструктор от удивленного восклицания.  
      Капитан лишь кивнул, предпочитая свои мысли оставить все-таки при себе. Да уж, подобное вмешательство компании во все дела на корабле грозили столкновением интересов, избежать которого представлялось все сложнее и сложнее.  
      — Мистер Уайльд присоединится к нам 9 апреля, — голос почтенного джентльмена, однако, почти не выдавал никаких эмоций. — До того времени мистер Блэр останется в рядах «Титаника».  
      — Но как же другие офицеры? — непонимающе покачал головой Томас Эндрюс. — Мистер Мердок…  
      — Мистер Мердок станет моим первым помощником, — пояснил Эдвард Смит, которому, кажется, подобный разговор казался неудобным. — Увы, изменить этого решения я не в силах.

***

      Взглянув еще раз на озадаченного конструктора, капитан Смит направился в сторону радиорубки, очевидно, желая убедиться, что все в порядке. Мистер Эндрюс же стоял на месте — его мысли были далеко не веселыми. Пусть он и не моряк, однако мужчина хорошо себе представлял, как важно иметь хорошие отношения команде, пересекающей Атлантику. А теперь напряжение может возрасти в несколько раз… Конечно, помощники капитана — профессионалы, но внутреннее чувство неприязни к человеку, так легко сместившего всю иерархию, может все-таки ощущаться.  
      Инженер устало прикрыл глаза, решив подумать о другом: например, сколько работы сейчас предстоит гарантийной группе, включая его. Необходимо проверить все оборудование, тщательнее всего, конечно, то, что в первом классе.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, — за своими мыслями мужчина не сразу заметил знакомого молодого человека. Теплая улыбка показалась на лице конструктора:  
      — Слушаю, мистер Лоу?  
      — Алекс Белл… Она действительно покинула корабль?  
      — Да, насколько я знаю. Сразу после прибытия «Титаника», — инженеру явно было неудобно, — рука непроизвольно тянулась к блокноту, чтобы за понятными и привычными формулами скрыть взгляд, в котором против воли читалось сочувствие. Впрочем, пятый помощник все равно этого не заметил: странное выражение, мелькнувшее всего на мгновение, почти сразу исчезло. Коротко кивнув, он направился обратно, в кают-компанию, а мистер Эндрюс, немного помедлив, пошел к своей каюте. Требовалось составить план того, что надлежало проверить в первую очередь; на распределение обязанностей ушло не так много времени.  
      И вдруг блокнот инженера случайно упал, открывшись на одной из первых страниц — там, где были обозначены какие-то памятные даты. Взгляд против воли остановился на последней, и мистер Эндрюс с ужасом для себя отметил, что чуть не забыл о дне рождении леди Ливингстон, который наступит уже завтра.

***

      Айлин проснулась поздно от какого-то непонятного шума. Кто-то явно носился по кораблю туда-сюда-обратно. Раздавался какой-то грохот, звон, едва слышные проклятия и вопли матросов.  
      — Ни дня без приключений, — вздохнула леди и выбралась из кровати. Очень хотелось не влезать в платье, но на корабле было слишком много красивых мужчин. Айлин с тоской посмотрела на корсет, но затянуть его самостоятельно было невозможно, а звать кого-то не хотелось. Поэтому она просто натянула какое-то легкое платье и вышла на верхнюю палубу  
      За ночь погода испортилась, пришел туман и тучи. Леди Ливингстон поежилась, и тут же чуть не была сбита с ног каким-то матросом.  
      — Эй? В чем дело? — окрикнула его она.  
      — Простите, мадам, — бросил тот и скрылся где-то за третьей трубой. Айлин тряхнула головой и пошла разбираться к носу корабля.  
      На капитанском мостике кто-то ругался ну очень отборными непарламентскими выражениями. С удивлением девушка узнала шотландский язык с такими витиеватостями, что позавидовал бы сам Роберт Бернс.  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Мердок, — сказала она, заходя на мостик.  
      Офицеры обернулись.  
      — Мисс, что вы здесь делаете? — пораженно спросил Уильям Мердок, слегка потеряв свою выдержку.  
      — Меня разбудили какие-то странные звуки, — ответила Айлин. — И никто мне не ответил, почему все бегают и пытаются разнести корабль еще до выхода в рейс.  
      Мердок посмотрел на кого-то из младших офицеров, тот кивнул и скрылся в кают-компании.  
      — Доброе утро, миледи, — склонил голову старший помощник капитана. — Простите мою резкость, но вы не должны здесь находиться.  
      — Мы еще не в море, — улыбнулась Айлин. – И я, как не последний человек на «Харланд энд Вольф», могу хотя бы до рейса погулять по кораблю. Так вы мне скажете, что у нас случилось?  
      Мердок вздохнул, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать леди Ливингстон о последних проблемах.  
      — Проблемы с давлением в пятой котельной, — ответил он. — Необходимо срочно стравить пар, — увидев круглые глаза Айлин, он безмерно пожалел о своей откровенности.  
      — Вы… с ума сошли?.. — только и смогла произнести она. — Да мы же сейчас все взлетим на воздух!  
      Первый помощник с досадой взглянул по сторонам: дернул же черт эту особу так некстати проснуться...  
      — Прошу прощения, мисс, но вам лучше вернуться в свою каюту. Мистер Эндрюс уже обо всем знает, и он позаботится...  
      Дослушивать фразу шотландца девушка не стала, вылетев из помещения со скоростью, не уступавшей носившимся матросам.  
      Первоначальный пыл немного поубавился, когда леди отметила, что неплохо бы сначала как следует одеться, а за отсутствием времени, — хотя бы накинуть что-то сверху.  
      Обратный путь до каюты показался невыносимо долгим, и это при том, что шаг мисс Ливингстон был далек от прогулочного. Руки плохо слушались, а раздражение от того, что девушка, как всегда, все узнает последней, также не способствовало слаженным сборам. Немного подумав, Айлин, помимо плаща, прихватила еще блокнот со своими расчетами и карандаш в надежде, что они пригодятся.  
      Хлопнув дверью, девушка еще более быстрым шагом направилась в сторону кормовой части, на ходу вспоминая самый короткий путь к котельным. От этой мысли на ее лице показалась совершенно неуместная в данной ситуации улыбка — вдруг стало забавно от мысли, сколько раз ей доводилось там бывать.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, что происходит? Не успел корабль как следует пришвартоваться, как опять что-то приключилось в котельных! — столкнувшись с инженером немного не доходя до конечного пункта назначения, Айлин не смогла сдержать своей пламенной тирады — ее голос резко изменился, когда она заметила жуткую усталость на лице конструктора. — Что-то серьезное?..  
      — Нет, мисс, — мужчина даже нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, — к счастью, худшего удалось избежать…  
      Девушка явно ждала больших пояснений, но инженер либо вновь ушел в свои мысли и расчеты, либо же он действительно устал так, что у него не было сил на дальнейшие разъяснения.  
      Айлин вздохнула, покачав головой:  
      — Мне очень жаль, что случаются одни проблемы на лучшем в мире корабле. Как я могу вам помочь?  
      Эндрюс устало посмотрел на неё и тихо сказал:  
      — Мы уже со всем справились, спасибо наблюдениям мистера Мердока. Прошу меня извинить, мисс, мне нужно кое-что рассчитать. И, Айлин, — добавил он, обернувшись у входа на лестницу. — Не гуляйте долго по палубам: сегодня холодный ветер...  
      Леди Ливингстон несколько мгновений удивлённо смотрела ему вслед. Похоже, мистер Эндрюс смертельно устал. Что же там такое произошло? И как могли сломаться абсолютно новые котлы?..  
      Девушка так и осталась стоять, не решаясь последовать за конструктором. Что бы это могло все значить? Утешало ее одно: если мистер Эндрюс шел в каюту, значит, ситуация действительно уже была под контролем, в противном случае инженер бы никогда не покинул место происшествия.

***

      Тем утром погода не принесла благоприятных изменений. Туман, переходящий в несильный дождь, не вызывал желания выходить на открытую палубу, но у немногочисленных пассажиров «Титаника» даже не было такой мысли. Завтрак начался чуть позже обычного — около половины девятого. Мистер Эндрюс уже сидел за столом в компании капитана и мистера Мердока, слушая по очереди их негромкие замечания. Айлин решительно направилась вперед, намереваясь узнать, что же произошло ночью.  
      — А, мисс Ливингстон, вот и вы, — приветствовал гостью инженер, состояние которого заметно улучшилось.  
      — Все хорошо? — вопросительно изогнула бровь девушка, переводя взгляд на других джентльменов.  
      — Все хорошо, мы уже разобрались, — конструктор явно желал поскорее перевести этот разговор. — Что ж, господа, теперь до 10 апреля нам предстоит беспокоиться уже о другом...  
      Айлин подняла брови, но промолчала. Если мистер Эндрюс о чём-то умалчивает, значит, дело действительно серьёзное, и приставать сейчас к нему не стоит от слова совсем.  
      — Мы отправляемся ровно в полдень, — ответил капитан. — До этого надо привести корабль в полную боевую готовность.  
      — Мы останемся на корабле, — ответил Мердок, взглянув на Эндрюса. — И проследим за всем.  
      — Вот и отлично, — удовлетворенно вздохнул мистер Смит, окинув взглядом тех немногих собравшихся перед тем, как встать. — А теперь прошу прощения, мне нужно... Переговорить с командой.  
      Мистер Эндрюс отвернулся, а его взгляд выражал нескрываемую досаду.  
      — Радует, что хоть репортеров у нас больше не будет, — тихо заметил капитан шагавшему рядом Мердоку, на что последний натянуто улыбнулся:  
      — Боюсь, лишь до девятого апреля, сэр.  
      — По крайней мере, их нет сейчас, — спокойно сказал капитан, — и можно не бояться, что что-то появится в прессе. Вы же понимаете, что «Уайт Стар» дорожит своей репутацией...  
      Мёрдок усмехнулся. Да уж, эти танцы с бубном он уже проходил с «Олимпиком». Эффект компания получила, но безумные идеи Исмея росли как на дрожжах.  
      — Технические проблемы репортеров сейчас не интересуют, — сказал Уилл. — А вот первым классом надо заняться.  
      — Ну, не думаю, что с ним могут возникнуть какие-то трудности, — спокойно ответил джентльмен, — единственное, что может вызвать новые проблемы, — это новые неурядицы. Мистер Мердок...  
      Теперь уже первый помощник заметно напрягся: он не хотел слышать очередных дежурных фраз, сказанных таким тоном, от которого хочется провалиться сквозь землю; очевидно, капитан прочитал эту мысль в глазах шотландца, отчего понимающе улыбнулся:  
      — Мистер Мердок, вы не должны думать, что это мое выражение недоверия к вам.  
      — Я не понимаю вас, сэр, — честно ответил офицер. — Кажется, я не давал вам повода усомниться в моей лояльности компании.  
      — Я не об этом, Уилл, — сказал капитан. — Я знаю, что могу на вас положиться. Но вы знаете компанию довольно хорошо, и знаете все тонкости характера мистера Исмея. Не журналисты, которые покинули наш корабль, и не какие-то мелкие проблемы в первом классе должны вызывать наше волнение, а новые идеи «Уайт Стар Лайн»...


	9. Chapter 9

      После завтрака Айлин решила прогуляться по верхним палубам и подумать. Мистер Эндрюс вел себя довольно странно, отмалчиваясь практически на каждое слово. Девушке было крайне любопытно, что же там такое случилось в котельных, но она понимала, что даже если будет упрашивать главного конструктора корабля, тот ей не ответит. Когда команда покинула столовую, Эндрюс сказал леди всего несколько дежурных слов и поспешил отбыть к инженерам. Это было даже обидно, но Айлин привыкла и теперь решила развеяться.  
      «Титаник», казалось, дремал, покачиваясь на прибрежных волнах. По шлюпочной палубе гулял свежий ветерок, но леди Ливингстон это не пугало. Она прошлась вдоль левого борта, бросив беглый взгляд на шлюпки, и около одной из них заметила неподвижную фигуру.  
      — Проверяете неприкосновенные запасы, мистер Лоу? — спросила она.  
      Однако молодой человек не ответил, продолжая смотреть куда-то в густой туман, окутавший берег. Айлин тихо подошла к нему ближе и прислонилась к шлюпке. Ей почему-то вдруг захотелось по-дружески обнять его и успокоить. Несмотря на крайнюю скрытность Лоу, леди все же смогла догадаться, что между ним и мисс Белл что-то происходит, и ей были понятны все его нынешние чувства. Однако, она знала, что нельзя так прямолинейно говорить об этом даже с другом, а уж тем более с британским офицером, пусть даже и торгового флота.  
      — Доброго вам утра, миледи, — наконец тихо сказал Лоу, не оборачиваясь. — Здесь довольно прохладно, не желаете вернуться в тепло?  
      Айлин улыбнулась:  
      — С удовольствием, если вы составите мне компанию! — провокационно сказала она.  
      Гарольд обернулся и посмотрел на мисс Ливингстон несколько отсутствующим взглядом.  
      — Если пожелаете, мадам, — рассеянно ответил он.  
      — А знаете, мистер Лоу, у меня ведь хорошая новость!..  
      Офицер изобразил удивление во взгляде. С мрачным безразличием наблюдая, как им принесли чай (ибо мисс Ливингстон, несмотря на слабые попытки сопротивления, привела его в главный зал), Гарри думал только об одном: как опасно все-таки стоять на открытой палубе. Непременно кто-нибудь заметит твое меланхолическое состояние и поставит своей целью от него избавить.  
      — Корабль все-таки починили? — не удержался пятый помощник, но Айлин лишь рассмеялась:  
      — Это само собой разумеется… Но есть еще кое-что. Мистер Эндрюс составил телеграмму для Алекс — он прочитал ее статью, и поэтому выражает надежду на прибытие нашей гостьи. Мне он дал ее дополнить, а я посчитала полезным обратиться к вам…  
      Несколько долгих секунд леди могла полюбоваться на пораженного собеседника. Наконец, он неловко кашлянул, полагая, что неправильно понял вопрос:  
      — Вы… что хотите сделать?  
      — Хочу, чтобы и вы адресовали несколько слов.  
      — Это невозможно, — резко произнес мистер Лоу, поднявшись так, что стул едва не потерял равновесие. — Извините, мисс Ливингстон, но мне пора. Доброго вам вечера.  
      Айлин не успела вставить и слова: она лишь разочарованным взглядом провожала пятого помощника. Леди захотелось ударить себя по лбу своим же блокнотом. Ну вот кто ее просил вмешиваться? Может быть, ей показалось, и вся эта романтическая история — это только плод больной фантазии безнадёжно влюблённой женщины. И что теперь делать?..  
      Айлин тряхнула головой, пытаясь не расплакаться от осознания своей абсолютной бесполезности на этом корабле и в то же время от невозможности отказаться от просьбы Томаса Эндрюса. Она ему нужна, а потому никуда с «Титаника» не денется... как это ни прискорбно.  
      Послышались уверенные шаги. Леди Ливингстон подняла голову и увидела старшего помощника капитана. Она вздохнула и поднялась. Что-то на этом британском корабле никак не получается нормально выпить чаю.  
      Уильям Мердок увидел Айлин и так очаровательно улыбнулся, что она не смогла сбежать.  
      — Разрешите угостить вас чаем, леди? — галантно спросил он.  
      — Скорее, это я должна пригласить вас за стол, — Айлин кивнула на чайник. — Не очень хочется пить чай в одиночестве.  
      Мердок кивнул и сел напротив леди Ливингстон. Некоторое время он размешивал в чашке чая редкие крупинки сахара, словно собираясь с мыслями.  
      — Я хотел бы уверить вас, миледи, в моем полном уважении... — наконец сказал он.  
      Леди Ливингстон едва удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
      — Мистер Мердок, я так устала от пустых этикетных фраз, — сказала она, — что начинать с них беседу мне совсем не хочется. Давайте выражаться прямо.  
      Мердок отложил ложку и посмотрел в глаза Айлин.  
      — Я должен просить у вас прощения за то, что слышал больше, чем должен был, и этим огорчил вас.  
      Айлин спрятала своё смущение и некоторое раздражение, закрывшись чашкой чая.  
      — Вы слышали то, что слышали, — тихо сказала она. — И в этом нет вашей вины.  
      — Но...  
      — Я верю в вашу честь, и ничего не опасаюсь. Просто это было слишком неожиданно.  
      — Не менее неожиданно чем те сюрпризы, которые преследуют «Титаник» на всем протяжении его рейса. И не только рейса, — мистер Мердок, кажется, чувствовал себя вполне непринужденно, наслаждаясь чаем, в котором, как всегда, размешивал молоко. — Кажется, и его строительство не обошлось без разного рода неприятностей. Нелегко со всем этим справиться, верно?  
      — Да, нелегко, — согласилась Айлин, не без некоторого удивления глядя на пока еще старшего помощника капитана. Девушка испытывала смущение от той темы, которую она собиралась поднять, но и молчать тоже было невозможно. — Сэр… Могу я вас кое о чем спросить?  
      Шотландец напрягся. Медленно отставив чай, мужчина нехотя кивнул, догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь. И верно: его худшие опасения оправдались.  
      — Компания не имела права на это! — горячая речь леди вызвала почти незаметную улыбку.  
       «Не имела, — про себя легко согласился мистер Мердок. — Однако же она это сделала».  
      — Иногда мне кажется, что мистер Исмей — бельмо на глазу «Титаника», — тем же тоном продолжала мисс Ливингстон. — Будь у этого человека хоть капля разума, мы избежали бы большей части всех неприятностей!..  
      — Что мы можем с этим сделать, мисс, — ответил Мердок, стараясь сохранять самообладание. — Это приказ. А приказы, как вы знаете, не обсуждают.  
Айлин звякнула ложкой о чашку. Мистер Исмей был невыносим ещё в первом путешествии «Олимпика», но, слава Богу, ее в том рейсе не было.  
      — Я не могу так оставить эту несправедливость, — в глазах мисс Ливингстон мелькнул огонёк. — Это просто нечестно!  
Уильям Мердок выпрямился.  
      — При всем уважении, миледи, это все касается только и исключительно экипажа, а не корабля, — сдержанно ответил он.  
      Айлин неслышно вздохнула: что ж, возможно, мистер Мердок был прав. Конечно, она могла, пока есть время, поехать в Лондон, переговорить с главой компании, но девушка знала, что мистер Исмей принятых решений не отменяет… Как в вопросе со шлюпками — самом большом и самом неприятном столкновении, которое леди до сих пор не могла вспоминать без зубного скрежета.  
      В ответ на строгий взгляд шотландца мисс Ливингстон выдавила нечто, похожее на улыбку:  
      — Как прикажете, мистер Мердок.  
      Мужчина лишь покачал головой, скрывая свое удивление. Что сказать, обе гостьи вызывали вопросы: порой сквозь воспитание пробивалось нечто необычное.  
Решив поставить точку в этом разговоре, старший помощник резко поднялся:  
      — Благодарю за чудесное общество, мисс, но сейчас я должен вернуться в кают-компанию. Всего доброго.  
      — До свидания, — задумчиво протянула Айлин, глядя вслед уходящему офицеру.

  
**5 апреля 1912 года**

  
      На следующее утро Айлин посетила мудрая мысль не мешать господам офицерам работать и на время исчезнуть из их поля зрения. Проверять пока было нечего, светские разговоры вести не с кем, поэтому леди Ливингстон решила совершить небольшое путешествие в Саутгемптон. Надев что-то неприметное, девушка прихватила с собой зонтик и направилась в глубины корабля к выходам первого класса.  
      К ее удивлению, все погрузочные двери были открыты, между ними бегали матросы и стюарды с чемоданами, саквояжами, какими-то коробками, и вообще стояла большая неразбериха. Айлин вовремя посторонилась и отметила, что господа аристократы, похоже, вознамерились переселиться в Америку в большем количестве, чем эмигранты, иначе обосновать такое количество вещей с собой в дорогу невозможно.  
      — Доброе утро, мисс Ливингстон! — услышала она задорный голос с идеальным английским. Леди только вздохнула. Нет уж, с мистером Лайтоллером сейчас чай она пить не будет.  
      — И вам доброго дня, — любезно ответила она, скрыв свои настоящие чувства. — Я надеюсь провести его с толком и не мешать всем вам своим присутствием.  
      — Да, что за удовольствие все время сидеть на корабле, пусть и на таком роскошном… — вздохнул Лайт, и Айлин невольно улыбнулась:  
      — Все верно, у нас для этого будет еще целая неделя. А вам, мистер Лайтоллер, тоже хочется сойти на берег?  
      Офицер задорно улыбнулся, словно разгадал подтекст этой фразы.  
      — В свое время сойдем, мисс Ливингстон, — усмехнулся мужчина и отсалютовал на прощание: — Приятной прогулки!  
      — До свидания, — кивнула в ответ леди, еще не зная, куда бы отправиться в первую очередь. Она и предположить не могла, что в это время происходит на «Титанике».  
      Часть продуктов была перевезена еще вчера специально для сегодняшнего приема, который мистер Эндрюс решил устроить по случаю дня рождения мисс Ливингстон. Инженер все продумал еще вчера, и теперь его распоряжения исполнялись с поразительной точностью.  
      От себя конструктор придумал особенный, совершенно удивительный сюрприз, который понравится не только девушке, но и всей команде… Да что там, он сам уже предвкушал, какое удивление будет, когда мужчина покажет свой подарок!

***

      Капитан Смит с задумчивым видом бродил по кораблю, не без удовольствия отмечая идеальную работу его команды. Он приветливо здоровался со всеми, в то же время думая, как теперь перестраивать работу команды в свете последних событий. В своих офицерах он был уверен, но так же прекрасно знал, что все эти решения "Уайт Стар" не могли не расстроить их.  
      — Доброе утро, сэр! — поздоровался пробегавший мимо младший офицер. Смит улыбнулся. Утро и вправду доброе. И, похоже, команда что-то затевает.  
      — Доброе, мистер Муди, — ответил капитан. — Как идет загрузка корабля?  
      — Отлично, сэр! — отрапортовал тот. — Уже почти все готово!  
      Эдвард Смит удовлетворенно кивнул и бросил взгляд на офицерские каюты, однако с их стороны не доносилось ни звука: очевидно, большая часть приготовлений подходила к концу, причем не без участия офицеров. Капитан Смит, надо сказать, имел довольно туманное представление о том, как планируется провести сегодняшний праздник — решив, наконец, взглянуть на результат работы, он направился в сторону главного зала первого класса.  
      А там царило такое оживление, что почтенный командор даже удивился: слуги носились туда-сюда, подгоняемые мистером Эндрюсом, которого старательно избегали некоторые офицеры.  
      — Ну что, все в порядке? — капитан с радушной улыбкой подошел к инженеру.  
      — Думаю, да, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся мужчина, еще раз окидывая придирчивым взглядом стол. Ему бы, без сомнения, позавидовал любой, даже самый привередливый гурман.  
      — Для чего же вы сегодня ранним утром покидали корабль? — полюбопытствовал почтенный джентльмен, но ответом ему послужил лишь многозначительный взгляд.  
      — Раз все готово, остается только ждать! — конструктор обвел благодарным взглядом команду: — Друзья, благодарю вас всех за помощь. И за то, что согласились прийти!  
      — Нас все равно не отпустили на берег, — ухмыльнулся Лайтоллер и сразу же получил блестящей стальной вилкой по руке. Если бы мог, Мердок испепелил бы его взглядом, но Чарльз только фыркнул и скрылся с его глаз долой.  
      — Я думаю, у нас не было выбора, — улыбнулся Уилл мистеру Эндрюсу. — Но каждый из нас рад этому!  
      Смит смотрел на довольных офицеров и мысленно благодарил главного конструктора «Харланд энд Вольф» за то, что тот так неожиданно помог ему снять напряжение внутри команды.  
      — Некоторые из офицеров, как это ни странно, решили остаться на корабле. Думаю, это не лишено смысла, тем более, что уже скоро наступит девятое апреля…  
      — Прибудет мистер Уайльд? — вопросительно приподнял бровь мистер Эндрюс, что-то такое припоминая.  
      Мистер Смит утвердительно кивнул.  
      — И помимо него — толпа репортеров, — уже не так равнодушно отметил командор, на что инженер благодушно улыбнулся:  
      — Ни один журналист не смог бы найти недостаток у нашего лайнера. Они прибудут исключительно с тем, чтобы поддержать внимание по поводу отплытия. Которое просто немыслимым чудом не сорвалось…  
      Мужчина произнес последнюю фразу, вспоминая обо всех тех проблемах, которые грозили сорвать первый рейс «Титаника». К счастью, все обошлось… Однако впереди работы предстоит не меньше: гарантийная группа только и занималась тем, что проверяла оборудования, устраняла нарушения и помогала персоналу разобраться со всем, в том числе и с коридорами.  
      Проверялись списки слуг во всех классах, особенно, конечно, в первом; впереди было много рутинной, но важной работы. Масштабы корабля будто перекинулись и на все остальное: этот корабль действительно казался сказочным дворцом.

***

      Мистер Эндрюс нашел ответ, что подарить Айлин Ливингстон, совершенно неожиданным образом. Инженер услышал от одного из поваров об искусном кондитере, который своими шедеврами способен удивить даже самых изысканных аристократов. Ответ пришел сам собой… Огромного труда стоило найти этого человека, и еще большего — договориться, чтобы он прибыл на «Титаник» сделать сладкую мини-копию лайнера в столь сжатый срок. Однако идеи, как известно, правят миром, и сейчас десерт был почти готов, о чем конечно, никто пока не знал. Даже команда оставалась в неведении.  
      Поэтому он с таким нетерпением ожидал, какое впечатление произведет его идея, и ждать пришлось относительно недолго — Айлин вернулась на «Титаник» спустя чуть больше часа.  
      Команда в это время вела негромкую беседу, перемежавшуюся оживленными репликами Чарльза и смехом остальных офицеров. Капитан негромко совещался с мистером Эндрюсом. Однако разом все разговоры утихли, когда в зал вошла удивленная (если не сказать, шокированная) виновница сего торжества.  
      — Как прошла прогулка? — с интересом поинтересовался конструктор, но леди этого вопроса словно и не услышала.  
      — С днем рождения, мисс Ливингстон, — учтиво улыбнулся капитан Смит, подходя ближе и предлагая девушке руку, чтобы сопроводить ее к столу. — Мистер Эндрюс, как видите, не забыл о вашем празднике!  
       — Я очень этому рада, мистер Смит, — улыбнулась Айлин, демонстрируя все свое умение вести светскую беседу. Капитан сопроводил леди к столу и помог имениннице сесть под добрые взгляды и улыбки команды и гарантийной группы «Харланд энд Вольф».  
  
      Устроенное торжество проходило весьма весело — если бы не перестановка в экипаже и недавнее происшествие в котельной, настроение было бы совсем прекрасным. А так ощущалась все-таки некая неловкость, которую все джентльмены, безусловно, пытались скрыть.  
      — Мне приятно сегодня поздравить вас, Айлин, — первым улыбнулся мистер Эндрюс, салютуя наполненным бокалом. По его сверкающему взгляду девушка поняла, что ее сегодня ждет не один сюрприз, и действительно — как по волшебству, в руках конструктора оказалось аж два конверта, которые он передал леди.  
       — Лорд Пирри шлет свои поздравления, — пояснил инженер, наблюдая за приятным удивлением мисс Ливингстон. — А вторую прислала Алекс — надеюсь, вы простите мне, что я просветил мисс Белл касательно вашего праздника?  
       — О, мистер Эндрюс, не знаю, как вас благодарить, — с чувством сказала девушка. Она действительно была несказанно удивлена, что инженер нашел время для организации такого торжества — и это несмотря на все другие проблемы. Сказать, что Айлин была тронута, значило не сказать ничего.  
       Леди Ливингстон просто растерялась, увидев, что весь этот блеск и праздник только для неё одной, и затеял все это Томас Эндрюс. Девушка смущённо опустила взгляд и покраснела.  
       — Благодарю вас всех, — тихо сказала она. — Право, не стоило...  
       — Мы счастливы порадовать вас, миледи, — Мердок улыбнулся так очаровательно, что Айлин не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ, отметив, что ему невероятно идёт улыбка.  
       — Простите мое любопытство, мадам, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Но что же пишет лорд Пирри?  
       — Эм... — девушка явно немного растерялась от такого вопроса. — Помимо поздравлений, мистер Лайтоллер, лорд также пишет, что никаких проблем не предвидится. С углем вопрос решен...  
       Мужчина довольно улыбнулся, случайно или намеренно избегая красноречивого взгляда Мердока. Уильям поднял глаза к потолку и тихо покачал головой, понимая, что Лайтоллер так просто не уймется.  
       — А вот мистер Морган поехать не сможет, — закончила Айлин, и команда с удивлением отметила, как облегченно вздохнул капитан.  
      Леди Ливингстон усмехнулась про себя, увидев потеплевший и повеселевший взгляд Томаса Эндрюса. «Хотя бы этого мрачного джентльмена не будет в первом рейсе», — подумала Айлин и улыбнулась, ибо хуже Брюса Исмея на борту мог быть только Джон Морган.  
       — Это отличная новость! — воскликнул главный конструктор. — Я думал порадовать вас, мисс, но это вы сделали нам подарок!  
       Леди почувствовала, как тепло заполняет всю ее душу. Может быть, это и есть счастье — радовать того, кого ты любишь?.. Девушка обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. Офицеры уже не скрывали улыбок и хорошего настроения, даже всегда строгий и выдержанный капитан Смит. Не улыбался и вообще не разговаривал только Гарольд Лоу. Айлин лукаво улыбнулась и открыла второй конверт.  
       — Хоть мистер Морган и лишил нас удовольствия своего присутствия, он прислал нам своего заместителя.  
       Леди Ливингстон по-настоящему наслаждалась в момент изменившимися лицами господ офицеров и не только. Предвкушая кое-что интересное и перехватив лукавый взгляд Лайтоллера, она выдержала шекспировскую паузу и сказала:  
       — Он должен прибыть из Лондона накануне отплытия. Думаю, мы должны создать этому человеку все условия, поэтому я особенно прошу вас, мистер Лоу, угостить нашего гостя чаем и предоставить все для успешной совместной работы в библиотеке.  
       На этом месте Лайтоллер поперхнулся шампанским, капитан поднял одну бровь, а Мердок неожиданно широко улыбнулся. Непонимающе моргал только сам пятый помощник.  
       — И пожалуйста, мистер Лоу, больше не прячьте от нее ваши прекрасные глаза, — закончила свою речь Айлин, чем окончательно сразила Гарольда.  
       Первым нарушил почти что звенящую тишину Лайтоллер — он рассмеялся, причем от души: старший помощник не счел нужным даже отреагировать на такой гомерический хохот. Впрочем, уловив улыбку леди Ливингстон, мистер Мердок как-то нервно усмехнулся: что ж, мисс очень неплохо подшутила. Одно только не совсем было понятно шотландцу — почему Айлин так говорила об их пятом помощнике?..  
       — Не обижайтесь на меня, мистер Лоу, — примирительно произнесла леди, когда за столом снова воцарился негромкий разговор. — Мисс Белл действительно выразила надежду на то, то с вами все хорошо. Я лишь немного приукрасила истину…  
       Молодой человек явно не знал, как следует реагировать на подобную откровенность. Он оглянулся по сторонам, но, к счастью, девушка произнесла эти слова так, чтобы никто, кроме ее собеседника, их не услышал. Да и Лайт был занят разговором с Мердоком.  
       — Она не изменила своего решения относительно поездки? — тщательно скрывая заинтересованность в голосе, спросил Гарольд.  
       — Трудно сказать, — мисс Ливингстон задумалась, перечитывая достаточно длинную телеграмму.  
       Тихий разговор пришлось прервать, потому что вниманием леди вновь завладел мистер Эндрюс — гениальный конструктор дал кому-то знак, и в зал внесли огромный торт. Рассмотреть его издалека не представлялось возможным, но когда он оказался в поле зрения, раздались возгласы удивления и восхищения.  
       — Это… «Титаник», — девушка смотрела на праздничный пирог и не могла поверить — тот действительно поразительно был похож на легендарный лайнер.  
       Инженер светился довольной улыбкой: эффект был достигнут, все пораженно замерли, глядя на этот шедевр.


	10. Chapter 10

      — Томас, вы... превзошли себя... — прошептала Айлин в наступившей тишине. Эндрюс довольно оглядывал застывших офицеров, которые так же восхищенно смотрели на торт, как и леди. Первым не выдержал Лайтоллер и, подойдя ближе, наклонился над этой аппетитной моделью.  
      — Даже иллюминаторы настоящие, — одобряюще сказал он.  
      — А мы не знали, что наш кораблестроитель умеет создавать такие шедевры, — сказал Мердок, кивая и улыбаясь.  
      Пока команда со всех сторон рассматривала эту сладкую копию «Титаника», Айлин непередаваемым взглядом смотрела на Томаса Эндрюса. Сейчас ей было все равно, заметит кто эти сияющие карие глаза или нет. Она сделала шаг и уже почти обняла главного конструктора, как вдруг Лайтоллер громко спросил:  
      — А кто резать его будет?  
      И снова у мистера Лоу появилось странное чувство дежавю: удивленный взгляд остановился на Мердоке, который не без иронии в голосе ответил Чарли:  
      — Ну явно не ты.  
      — Невероятная красота, — восхитился капитан Смит, обходя этот шедевр со всех сторон и одобрительно улыбаясь мистеру Эндрюсу.  
      — Готов поклясться, ничего лучше за столом первого класса уже не будет, — усмехнулся Лайт, нисколько не расстроенный тем, что разрезанием торта занялся Мердок.  
      После нескольких предложенных тостов Айлин вдруг почувствовала, что сегодня шампанского ей пить больше не стоит, поэтому девушка последовала примеру шотландца и налила горячий чай, решившись заодно попробовать эту мини-копию «Титаника».  
      — Какой прекрасный шоколад! — не замедлил поделиться своим открытием Лайт. Пока еще старший помощник рисковал заработать себе косоглазие — так часто он косился на своего соседа, будто этим молчаливым неотрывным взглядом напоминая, что они не в своем обеденном зале, а потому следует вести себя несколько сдержаннее.  
      — Вы будете скучать по «Титанику», мистер Лайтоллер? — поинтересовался капитан, и в его голосе послышалась ирония.  
      — Как? Вы уезжаете? — удивилась леди, получив утвердительный кивок со стороны второго помощника:  
      — Да. Мне бы хотелось встретиться с семьей прежде, чем мы отправимся в плаванье.  
      — Что ж, я надеюсь, вы приятно проведете время и не забудете о нас, — сказала Айлин.  
      — Чарльз, «Титаник» отправляется 10 апреля, ровно в полдень! — ухмыльнулся Мердок.  
      Теперь настала очередь Лайта бросать испепеляющие взгляды в сторону шотландца, от чего Айлин звонко рассмеялась.  
      — Я рад, что вы оценили мой скромный презент, — тихо сказал мистер Эндрюс. — Здесь это наименьшее, чем я могу отметить столь знаменательный день.  
      Айлин поставила чашку на стол и, помедлив, повернулась к инженеру:  
      — А вы разве не хотите увидеть семью?.. Еще пять дней до отправления...  
      Мистер Эндрюс как-то грустно улыбнулся: он прекрасно понимал, что его семья заслуживала большего… Что с тех самых пор, как он возглавил строительство «Титаника», все его время было посвящено кораблю — вот и сейчас, разве мог инженер уехать, когда оставалось лишь несколько дней до решающего дня? Нет, не мог… Чувствовал, что его место здесь, на борту.  
      — Вы ведь видите, что у нас, как говорится, ни дня без приключений, — попробовал пошутить конструктор, — тем более, мне кажется, чем ближе будет 10 апреля, тем больше может возникнуть каких-то непредвиденных осложнений.  
      — Тогда очень кстати, что я тоже остаюсь, — тепло улыбнулась Айлин.  
      Мистер Мердок перевел взгляд на чай, старательно прогоняя ненужные воспоминания, а Чарльз вновь поддерживал разговор, позабыв о недавней шутке Уилла. Кажется, напряженность уже не чувствовалась — может, офицеры старательно делали вид ради мисс Ливингстон, а может, им действительно доставлял удовольствие этот вечер… Так или иначе, когда часы известили о том, что уже девять часов, капитан бросил выразительный взгляд на Лайтоллера, который Чарльз прекрасно понял.  
      — Боюсь, нам пора, — покачал головой Лайт, бросая оживленный взгляд на девушку: — Еще раз примите мои поздравления! Что за чудесный праздник…  
      — Причем до выхода в рейс, — легко согласился Уильям, также поднимаясь и, обогнув стол, вопросительно приподнял бровь: — Гарри?..  
      Молодой человек словно только что очнулся — он мгновенно поднялся и последовал за старшими товарищами, кажется, даже позабыв выразить свою благодарность как Айлин, так и мистеру Эндрюсу.  
      Впрочем, инженер этого и не заметил — он попросил задержаться капитана Смита, чтобы обсудить некоторые моменты касательно работы первой котельной. Леди же незаметно последовала за фигурой пятого помощника — конечно, с одной стороны, она понимала, что не стоит лезть не в свое дело… Но с другой — девушка не могла спокойно смотреть, как растерянно ведет себя пятый помощник.

***

      Лоу уверенным шагом поднялся на шлюпочную палубу и подошел к борту. Корабль величественно возвышался над суетящимся портом, и яркие звезды мерцали на черном полотне неба. Хотелось закрыть глаза и полететь, не думая ни о чем.  
      Но не думать не получалось. Гарри поймал себя на мысли о том, что последнее время он только и делает, что думает, причем вовсе не о службе. Раньше молодой офицер не замечал за собой такой склонности к мыслительной деятельности. Но за минувшую неделю случилось слишком много всего, что надо было обдумать, начиная от назначения на самый лучший пароход мира и заканчивая отметившимися на нем женщинами.  
      А дамы эти были весьма запоминающимися, особенно леди Ливингстон. Гарри вспомнил, как Айлин смотрела на мистера Эндрюса. Как это часто бывало, пока всем казалось, что он находится в глубочайшей рассеянности, Гарольд Лоу делал тонкие наблюдения за всеми присутствующими и практически никогда не ошибался: природная интуиция не могла его подвести. Вот и теперь пятый помощник капитана был более, чем уверен, что мисс Ливингстон имеет особые чувства к исполнительному директору «Харланд энд Вольф», правда, тот не то, что не отвечает ей взаимностью, но даже, кажется, вовсе не замечает ничего, кроме «Титаника». Гарри чуть усмехнулся. Как это похоже на ту глупейшую ситуацию, в которую умудрился вляпаться он сам. Сколько ерунды он уже успел наговорить мисс Белл, и что она теперь думает о нем? Вернется ли на корабль? И вообще, посмотрит ли на него теперь? Конечно нет, ведь иначе и быть не может...  
      Негромкий звук каблуков о дерево палубы заставил Лоу вынырнуть из своих невеселых мыслей. Он обернулся и увидел Айлин, севшую возле шлюпок. Ее блокнот был открыт, она вырвала лист и что-то писала на нем. Гарри с досадой подумал, что на таком огромном корабле совершенно нет места для уединенных размышлений, потому что все будто ходят друг за другом хвостиком. Он хотел было неслышно исчезнуть в темноте ночи, как пишут в романе, но неожиданно сильный порыв внезапного ветра вырвал лист из рук леди Ливингстон, закрутил и бросил почти в лицо Лоу.  
      Гарри машинально поймал бумагу, автоматически прочел несколько откровенных строк, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с глазами Айлин.  
      — Миледи... — растерянно проговорил он.  
      Айлин молча смотрела на него, и взгляд девушки был нечитаем. Лоу шестым чувством понял, что все плохо, и похолодел не только снаружи, но и словно бы изнутри тоже, надев уже знакомую всем маску айсберга. Пауза затягивалась.  
      — Отдайте мне это, мистер Лоу, — наконец, тихо сказала леди Ливингстон. Гарри машинально повиновался, ожидая всплеска эмоций горячей девушки-инженера. Но она, к огромному изумлению пятого офицера, улыбнулась.  
      — Что ж, вы теперь третий человек на этом корабле, кто знает мою тайну, — сказала Айлин. — И я верю, что вы будете столь же благородны, как и мисс Белл.  
      Лоу был смущен. Он узнал явно больше, чем стоило, хоть и не по своей вине, и если бы сейчас был день, леди увидела бы, как сильно он покраснел.  
      — Да, разумеется, — тихо сказал он.  
      — Вы знаете мою тайну, а я, простите, вашу. И у нас теперь нет ни одной причины не доверять друг другу, — сказала мисс Ливингстон, встретившись с Гарри взглядом.  
      Молодой человек почувствовал глухую досаду. Кажется, только тактичный Мердок не обращал внимания на постоянные намеки Чарльза, который… ехал домой. В душе офицера поднялось нечто, похожее на зависть, однако этот порыв был мгновенно подавлен: подобное чувство просто неуместно. Тем более, следовало радоваться — хоть на несколько дней команда отдохнет от теперь уже второго помощника капитана…  
      — А вы немногословны, — отметила Айлин, как-то незаметно сокращая расстояние между ними.  
      — Боюсь, мне нечего на это сказать, — непроизвольно ответил Гарольд и тут же смутился — подобные слова были не слишком вежливы: — Прошу прощения, миледи. Но я действительно не считаю нужным…  
      — Я даже завидую мистеру Лайтоллеру, — мечтательно произнесла леди, глядя на берег так, словно перед ней был не Саутгемптон, а Лондон.  
      Пятый помощник вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
      — Отчего же вы тогда не поедете?  
      Увы, ответ пришел уже тогда, когда вопрос был озвучен; молодой человек едва заметно улыбнулся. Его настороженность медленно отступала, но и решиться задать хоть один из интересующих его вопросов он не мог.  
      — У вас не было никогда чувства, что вы где-то не на своем месте, лишние, но уйти никак нельзя? — спросила Айлин. — Какой-то долг или... привязанность не дает свободы?.. Если нет, то вы — счастливый человек!  
      — Не знаю. Возможно, вам только кажется, — тихо сказал он в ответ.  
      Леди Ливингстон посмотрела на него и улыбнулась:  
      — Я правда не знаю, вернется ли мисс Белл: в ее телеграмме не было ничего конкретного. Но я очень хотела бы ее видеть здесь во время путешествия...  
      — Я тоже, — и снова слова вырвались раньше, чем Гарольд успел подумать о том, что следовало их все же удержать при себе.  
      — Вам не стоит переживать! — ободряюще улыбнулась Айлин, желавшая хоть как-то вырвать молодого человека из плена задумчивости.  
      — Что ж, кажется, мы с вами действительно чем-то похожи, — офицер повернулся к своей собеседнице и вежливо склонил голову: — Еще раз, поздравляю вас, мисс. И... не знаю, не покажется ли это неуместным, но я все понял еще до сегодняшнего инцидента, — повеселевший взгляд пятого помощника остановился на несчастном листке бумаги. — Вы ведь бросились тогда, во время пожара, спасать не «Титаник» и даже не меня — вы хотели уберечь мистера Эндрюса, не так ли?  
      Гарольд не дождался ответа, который и не требовался. Та реакция, которая читалась на лице леди, говорила ярче любых слов. Мистер Лоу, еще раз кивнув на прощание, растворился в темноте прежде, чем Айлин успела прийти в себя.

***

      Последующие дни проносились один за другим, и этого времени катастрофически не хватало. Несмотря на то, что рабочие сновали туда-сюда, дел меньше не становилось. На борт доставляли ящики со столовым серебром и фарфором, и не только, — чем ближе становилась дата отплытия, тем сильнее не хватало рук на перенос посуды, еды, дорогого алкоголя и даже цветов.  
      Бригада маляров тем временем освежала традиционный окрас дымовых труб «Титаника» и его левый борт, обращенный к причалу.  
      Работа команды продолжалась в штатном режиме, однако некая напряженность все же чувствовалась. Мистер Блэр выделялся больше всех, да и Уильям Мердок, как и Чарльз Лайтоллер, с трудом скрывали свое разочарование от последнего распоряжения компании. Но если второй помощник капитана высказывал кое-какие соображения на этот счет, то шотландец предпочитал не только молчать, но и советовать сделать то же самое Лайту.  
      Так, совершенно незаметно наступило 9 апреля — день, насыщенный многими событиями. Во-первых, ожидалось прибытие нового старшего помощника; во-вторых, сегодня наводился последний «лоск» перед отплытием. И в-третьих, сегодня на «Титаник» позволили подняться нескольким журналистам, чтобы те сделали ценные кадры.  
      — Напрасно ждете, мистер Лоу, тот журналист, которого вы надеетесь увидеть, поднимется на борт не раньше завтрашнего дня, — негромко заметил мистер Лайтоллер, сверяясь со списком документов. Пятый помощник невольно изумился — как Чарльз мог заметить?  
      — Скверная ситуация, — вздохнул офицер, явно не собираясь замечать вопрос в глазах его коллеги. — Мало нам этой глупейшей перестановки накануне отплытия, так еще и эта морока с документами…  
      Молодой человек испытывал досаду — весь тот шум, эта беготня, неестественное оживление действовало на нервы. Глядя поверх своих бумаг, мистер Лоу взглянул на величественный лайнер который притягивал сейчас всех, как магнитом.  
      И тут случилось невероятное — тренированный взгляд уловил группу людей, поднимающихся по трапу на пароход. Гарольд не мог поручиться, что один из силуэтов показался ему знакомым, — расстояние было слишком большим, и даже несмотря на свой острый взгляд, он не смог рассмотреть наверняка. Молодой человек скорее почувствовал нечто, что позволило ему узнать мисс Белл — и Гарри сам поразился своему знанию. Откуда оно пришло? Ответа на этот вопрос не было.  
      Когда ряд фигур исчез, мистер Лоу сфокусировал взгляд на документе, пытаясь понять, что в нем написано. Жизнерадостный голос Лайтоллера, окликнувший его, заставил быстрее сосредоточить мысли на деле.  
      Как и обещалось, девятого апреля команда познакомилась с новым старшим помощником. Пожалуй, это был тот редкий случай, когда офицеры не знали, какими словами следует обменяться, чтобы избавиться от невыносимой напряженности, которая ощущалась буквально физически. Наверное, и сам мистер Уайльд в итоге оказался не слишком рад этой перестановке — в конце концов, одного дня совсем мало, чтобы привыкнуть к совершенно новому кораблю, пусть «Титаник» и мало чем отличался от «Олимпика».  
      А уж стоит ли говорить, какие чувства испытывали к новому коллеге мистер Мердок и сэр Чарльз, должности которых соответственно понизились?..

 

***

      — Доброе утро, леди Ливингстон! — сияя улыбкой, Белл быстро преодолела расстояние до опешившей девушки и пожала руку, одновременно пытаясь убрать блокнот.  
      — Вы… Здесь? — только и смогла произнести пораженная Айлин, глядя на корреспондентку, как на привидение.  
      — Здесь, — усмехнулась девушка. — А у меня для вас тоже подарок!  
Алекс, сияя улыбкой, для большей выразительности помахала газетой прямо перед носом леди.  
      — Что это? — вопросительно приподняла бровь Айлин.  
      — Сенсационная новость о вашей любви к главному конструктору «Титаника», аж на пяти страницах, — понизив голос, серьезно прошептала Белл, неотрывно глядя на свою собеседницу. Несколько секунд они изучали друг друга — первой не выдержала Алекс. Ее звонкий смех разнесся, кажется, по всей палубе.  
Мисс Ливингстон выдохнула — кажется, у нее чуть сердце не остановилось.  
      — Вижу, вы в хорошем настроении, — заметила Айлин, против воли улыбаясь.  
      — На самом деле нет, — резко посерьезнела девушка и глубоко вздохнула: — Как скверно, что и мне приходится писать об этой глупейшей прихоти компании по поводу изменения должностей…  
      — Вы были в офисе «Уайт стар»? — оживилась леди, присаживаясь на одну из скамеек, расположенных вдоль палубы. За все эти дни постоянной беготни она медленно, но верно начинала уставать.  
      — Была, — легко согласилась Алекс каким-то совершенно другим тоном. — Впечатлений хватит на всю поездку…  
Леди понимающе кивнула: она видела, как изменился взгляд ее спутницы, и воздержалась от дальнейших расспросов. Пока… Хотя мисс явно не терпелось узнать, где Джон Лоуренс, что с ним произошло и, самое главное, будет ли он в первом рейсе?  
      — Как проходит подготовка к отправлению? — всего несколько мгновений спустя голос мисс Белл стал снова жизнерадостным. Айлин же, напротив, по привычке закатила глаза:  
      — Сами догадаетесь? — усмехнулась она в ответ.  
      — Опять что-то ломается?  
      — Ну, на таком огромном корабле всегда найдется что-нибудь, что сломается, — вздохнула леди, нехотя поднимаясь — ей хотелось найти мистера Эндрюса и помочь ему.

***

      День клонился к своему завершению. Шум вокруг корабля постепенно затихал: рабочие расходились, по трапу сновало все меньше народу, и вот, когда сумерки окончательно опустились на Саутгемптон, на легендарном лайнере наконец зажглись приветливые огни. Помощники капитана, вернувшиеся на пароход, отправились ужинать; привычные шутки, привычные голоса, но все казалось для мистера Лоу каким-то иным. Может, это было связано с некоторым волнением перед предстоящим рейсом… А может, с чем-то еще. В царившей суматохе он не смог ничего узнать о делегации журналистов, поднимавшихся сегодня на борт — не знал даже, действительно ли он видел мисс Белл, или же это просто обман зрения. Если бы существовала возможность узнать это наверняка…  
      И вдруг усталый мозг пятого помощника напомнил, что такая возможность существовала. Главный конструктор, мистер Эндрюс, должен был встречаться со всеми этими господами, поднявшимися на корабль. Гарольд Лоу едва заметно нахмурился — но где же может быть инженер? И тут лицо молодого человека прояснилось: он вспомнил, что видел его в коридоре кают первого класса! Но имеет ли смысл туда идти? Время позднее, а завтра дел предстоит еще немало… К тому же, после такого дня хотелось только одного — дойти до постели и рухнуть на нее, забывшись сном.  
      Гарри все же пересилил себя и направился в сторону коридора. К счастью, он почти сразу налетел на инженера, однако мистер Эндрюс выглядел еще более уставшим, чем обычно.  
      — Что-то случилось, мистер Лоу? Надеюсь, на мостике все в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил конструктор.  
      — Все хорошо, сэр, — кратко отрапортовал Гарольд, не зная, как спросить то, за чем он, собственно, хотел его видеть.  
      Кажется, что сложного в таком простом вопросе? Но молодой человек не мог заставить себя его озвучить. Вместо этого пятый помощник, как в тумане ответил что-то по поводу окончательного формирования экипажа и, обменявшись рукопожатиями, они разошлись.  
      Медленно направляясь к офицерским каютам, мистер Лоу с досадой вспоминал все подробности минувшей встречи, которая закончилась полнейшей неудачей. Что ж, значит, так было нужно… Молодой человек с беспокойством оглянулся по сторонам: кажется, он пропустил какой-то поворот, потому что выход на палубу все никак не попадался.  
      Мысли с непарламентскими выражениями чуть не вырвались вслух, когда навстречу ему из-за очередного поворота пронеслась фигура, едва не сбившая офицера с ног. Гарольд не успел прийти в себя, как его руку сжали в приветственном жесте.  
      — Мистер Лоу, как я рада вас видеть! — знакомый голос Белл прогнал сон Гарри. Молодой человек просто стоял, глядя на улыбающуюся девушку, не слишком хорошо зная, что ему следует сделать.  
      Алекс действительно была рада — она приехала сегодня, уже успев встретиться с мистером Эндрюсом и Айлин. Теперь добавилась еще одна приятная встреча. Судя по тому, что удивленный офицер явно не намеревался начать разговор, это сделала девушка:  
      — Я слышала, что произошло… Поэтому приехала чуть раньше.  
      — Только не говорите об этом с мистером Мердоком, — посоветовал Гарольд, улыбнувшись Алекс.  
      Мисс Белл рассмеялась.  
      — Поверьте, мистер Лоу, и знаю, о чем надо спрашивать, — ответила она.  
      Пятый помощник никак не мог перестать улыбаться, но сомнения в его душе просто захлестывали. Зачем она это говорит? Чего хочет? Он тряхнул головой, возвращая свои мысли в русло разговора.  
      — Мистер Уайльд, как говорят, работал с капитаном на «Олимпике», — сказал он. — Должно быть, он прекрасный моряк...  
      Алекс внимательно посмотрела на молодого офицера. За его словами явно скрывалось что-то, но вот что — она понять не могла.  
      — Я здесь не для исследования состава экипажа, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Думаю, вы это понимаете.  
      Гарри вдруг осознал, что в людном коридоре разговор получается не очень, но он боялся, как бы девушка опять не исчезла.  
      — Я рад, что вы относитесь к этому с пониманием, — тихо сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от ясных глаз мисс Белл.  
      Алекс чуть наклонила голову и с интересом смотрела на мистера Лоу. Непонятное чувство грело ее сердце, и теперь уже не было никаких сомнений в желании совершить путешествие в Нью-Йорк.  
      — Вы поможете мне с чемоданами, мистер Лоу? — спросила она, понимая, что без посторонней помощи он никогда не решится на что-то менее этикетное.  
      Молодой человек кивнул и, может быть, слишком быстро и взял саквояж мисс Белл.  
      Алекс улыбнулась и быстро пошла к лифтам. Гарри поднял бровь, но решил промолчать. Ему не совсем было понятно, зачем пользоваться лифтом: если мистер Исмей и пожелал присутствия журналиста на борту в течение всего путешествия, то поселить его мог только в первом классе.  
      Однако, увидев портье с несколькими чемоданами, Гарольд понял, почему Алекс решила воспользоваться этим великим изобретением человечества. Для оператора лифта места уже не нашлось, но он спокойно уступил своё место офицеру, полагаясь на совершенные знания офицерского состава экипажа.  
      Лоу закрыл за ними дверь и нажал на рычаг вниз. Лифт медленно поехал и почти сразу же остановился между палубами.  
      Механический скрежет неизвестного происхождения заставил Алекс и молодого человека непонимающе переглянуться. Через несколько секунд лифт тряхнуло, а затем движение прекратилось.  
      — Проклятье! У «Уайт Стар» хоть что-нибудь работает нормально?! — от негодования девушка споткнулась об мирно стоявшие вещи. Гарольд выразительно молчал. Свои мысли о том, что лифт мог сломаться по причине перезагруженности, молодой человек мудро решил оставить при себе.  
      К тому же, слова мисс Белл вновь заставили офицера нахмуриться: эту фразу он уже явно где-то слышал.  
      — Черт бы вас всех побрал, — со злостью во взгляде Алекс отошла от двери. Вокруг явно не было ни души: девушка не знала, где был мистер Эндрюс, но догадывалась, что помочь им сможет только инженер «Титаника». А раз до него пока не докричаться, то и силы тратить бесполезно…  
      Белл подавила тяжкий вздох отчаяния и села на один из саквояжей, размышляя над тем, что такое не везет и как с этим бороться.  
      — Сожалею, мисс, — сказал Лоу, чтобы хоть чем-то разбавить это молчание. — Могу вас успокоить, что мы пробудем тут недолго.  
      Алекс подняла бровь. Однако, он очень самонадеян, этот бравый офицер.  
      — Вы уверены? — в голосе девушки сомнения и иронии было столько, что растерялся бы самый стойкий капитан. Но Гарольд только улыбнулся:  
      — Ну разумеется, мисс. Как минимум в шесть утра меня хватятся на мостике.  
Мисс Белл усмехнулась. Мистер Лоу не утратил чувства юмора даже в такой ситуации.  
      Алекс внимательно посмотрела на него. Было не похоже, чтобы мистер Лоу расстроился из-за такого непредвиденного стечения обстоятельств.  
      — Вас это не очень огорчает, я смотрю, — сказала она, на что пятый офицер только пожал плечами:  
      — Я не в силах починить лифт, мэм, — ответил он. — А раз не можешь изменить ситуацию, следует изменить отношение к ней.  
      Мисс Белл показалось, что причина его спокойствия и неожиданной как будто радости была где-то рядом, но где — понять никак не могла.  
      — Как прекрасно, что мы пока не в плавании, — тихо озвучила она свою мысль. Надо сказать, настроения молодого человека она совсем не разделяла — как и его надежды на скорое освобождение.  
      — Верно, — усмехнулся мистер Лоу, не решаясь, впрочем, последовать примеру девушки и опуститься на один из чемоданов.  
      Алекс старалась не выдавать подступавшее раздражение — у нее вдруг мелькнула мысль, что она не рядом со спокойным и тихим пятым помощником, а рядом с сэром Лайтоллером. От такой перспективы Белл даже вздрогнула.  
      — Надеюсь, мистер Эндрюс не слишком расстроится, — сказала Алекс, когда пауза опять затянулась. — Может быть, я ошибаюсь, но, кажется, ему очень болезненно все, что касается проблем на «Титанике».  
       «Которые отчасти мы сами же и создаём», — мысленно продолжила девушка, но вслух ничего об этом не сказала. Гарри выждал некоторое время для этикета и собрался было ответить что-то такое общее, но тут неожиданно в лифте погас свет.  
      Алекс ахнула, впервые в жизни поймав себя на том, что боится вот такой темноты в закрытом пространстве. Как она ни убеждала себя в том, что это даже лучше, что так их быстрее найдут, предательский страх медленно, но верно заполнял душу.  
      — Надеюсь, это долго не продлится, — тихо сказала она, но даже шепот выдал ее волнение.  
      — Разумеется, — совершенно бесстрастным голосом ответил Лоу, ощупывая двери. Мисс Белл встала и невольно приблизилась к офицеру, хотя в небольшом помещении и так почти не было свободного места. Гарри чувствовал ее тревожное дыхание, и его сердце тоже замерло. Рука застыла на двери, и весь он напрягся, совершенно не зная, что делать.  
      — Вы не боитесь темноты? — спросила Алекс, разрушая мрачную тишину. — И такого безвыходного положения?  
      Лоу обернулся к ней, хотя в практически абсолютной темноте это было почти бессмысленно.  
      — Нам здесь ничего не грозит, — ответил он, сам не очень веря в свои слова. — Ведь это же «Титаник»...  
      Внезапно лифт немного дернулся. Алекс не удержалась на ногах, и Лоу пришлось ее подхватить. С удивлением Гарри понял, что она дрожит. Все общечеловеческие правила требовали уже отпустить девушку, но он просто не мог. Проклиная про себя собственное тело, которое в очередной раз не слушалось его, Гарольд закрыл глаза и сдался чувствам, бережно прижав Алекс к себе. Сердце билось как в момент погони, дышать было сложно, но радостное мягкое чувство разливалось по всему телу, вызывая необыкновенный прилив сил и бесстрашия.  
      — Вы так думаете?.. — с какой-то надеждой спросила мисс Белл, и Гарри ощущал ее тревожное дыхание.  
      — Да... — прошептал он, чуть наклонившись.  
       «Какие длинные ресницы...», — подумала Алекс и почти в ту же секунду почувствовала жаркое прикосновение поцелуя к своим дрожащим губам.  
      Показалось, что прошла целая вечность, на деле, — всего несколько секунд. Белл стояла, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее: все напоминало какой-то странный, не слишком правдоподобный сон. Когда ее, наконец, отпустили, девушка по инерции сделала несколько шагов в сторону, зацепившись о край своих вещей; упасть она не упала, но проклятий в адрес освещения на этом корабле прибавилось.  
      — Я… прошу прощения, — неуверенный голос молодого человека, приближающегося на шум, заставил Алекс глубоко вздохнуть. Любая леди на ее месте уже давно бы дала за подобное пощечину — но Белл, во-первых, никогда не видела целесообразности в физическом насилии, пусть и таком примитивном, во-вторых, — здесь отсутствовало освещение. Глаза пока не смогли привыкнуть к темноте.  
      Алекс молчала. Лоу закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене. Столько лет упорной работы над собой, тренировка выдержки и невозмутимого бесстрастия, и все бесполезно. Но — странное дело — он не жалел ни о чем и все мысли его сейчас были только о надежде, что однажды этот поцелуй повторится вновь.  
      — Я не знаю, что вам сказать, — наконец отозвалась мисс Белл. — Это слишком странная ситуация...  
      — Я не мог и помыслить оскорбить вас, — тихо ответил Лоу. — Простите меня...  
      Алекс показалось, что он хочет продолжить, но Гарри замолчал на полуслове и замер.  
      — Прекратите передо мной извиняться, — почти устало попросила Белл, наощупь возвращаясь на предыдущее место дислокации. Она уже достаточно неплохо ориентировалась в этом небольшом пространстве. Раздражение окончательно улетучилось — его место занял липкий страх. Нет, конечно, их найдут…  
       «Хотя бы завтра», — истерический смешок прервал напряженную тишину.  
      Вдруг откуда-то со стороны послышался шум и знакомый голос: Алекс, позабыв обо всем, встала: как по волшебству, тут же загорелся привычный неяркий свет.  
      — Ничего нормально не могут сделать, — с раздражением в голосе мистер Эндрюс обращался к кому-то из своих помощников, одновременно разбираясь с неисправным механизмом лифта: — А я говорил, что с проводкой следовало разобраться раньше?!  
      Кажется, со стороны последовал какой-то тихий ответ, потому что голос инженера зазвенел еще громче:  
      — Мне все равно, католики они или протестанты! Если люди плохо выполняют свою работу, какое дело до их вероисповедания?!  
      — Политика «Уайт стар» во многих вопросах кажется малорациональной, — неслышно вздохнула мисс Белл, усмехнувшись смутившемуся молодому человеку.  
      — Я прошу прощения, мне ужасно жаль… — мистер Эндрюс, столкнувшись с девушкой, перевел взгляд на пятого помощника, и Алекс показалось странным перемена в лице мужчины.  
      — Ну что вы, я почти привыкла, — Белл явно вымещала всю досаду от неудач этого дня на ни в чем не повинных вещах, не обращая внимания на попытки мистера Лоу ей помочь.  
      — Не стоит, вы и так достаточно сделали. Я справлюсь сама, — девушка прекрасно понимала, что переоценивает свои способности, но желание гордо удалиться было превыше здравого смысла.  
      Томас Эндрюс занялся другим, более важным делом: внимание инженера полностью сосредоточилось на новой неприятности, и он не видел этой забавной сцены.  
      — Это просто смешно, — мистер Лоу, мало обращая внимание на Алекс, быстро подхватил вещи и направился пешком по знакомому пути. Белл ничего не оставалось, как последовать за юным помощником капитана, про себя возмущаясь его бесцеремонности.


	11. Chapter 11

      Гарри занес оставшиеся чемоданы и аккуратно поставил к свободной стене. Невольно взгляд зацепился за обстановку. Да, богато и красиво. Лоу с трудом подавил вздох, почему-то подумав, что мисс Белл совершенно невозможно представить в другой обстановке.  
      — Отдыхайте, мисс, — галантно сказал он, очаровательно улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, путешествие на этом корабле заставит вас забыть обо всех трудностях на суше.  
      Алекс скептически скрестила руки на груди, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не выразить свое сомнение вслух.  
      — Сэр Чарльз, насколько я знаю, в Лондоне, — девушка без какого-либо интереса обвела окружающий интерьер. Эти фотографии показной роскоши, о которой кричала компания, уже успели порядком надоесть. — Отчего же вы не решили потратить эти несколько дней перед плаванием на кого-то дорогого?  
      Гарри покачал головой:  
      — Мне некуда ехать. Мой отец так и не смирился с тем, что я моряк.  
      Алекс прикусила губу. Разговор все больше напоминал партию в шахматы, и сейчас она, похоже, сделала неверный ход. Но отступать она не умела ни при каком раскладе.  
      — Простите, я не хотела вас расстроить, — неловко произнесла девушка, ругая себя за такую бестактность.  
      — Все в порядке, — натянутая улыбка молодого человека как раз говорила об обратном, да и фальшь в голосе Алекс научилась слышать еще много лет назад.  
      Он угадал, что Белл ему не поверила, и потому неосознанно желал перевести разговор.  
      — Однако вы плывете на самом лучшем из пароходов, — девушка медленно преодолела разделявшее их расстояние и остановилась всего в нескольких шагах от мистера Лоу.  
      — Я здесь на службе, — тихо сказал Гарольд, не шевелясь, но однако же внимательно наблюдая за мисс Белл. — Но я правда рад, что теперь мой корабль — «Титаник».  
      — Наверное, вы много раз уже пересекали океан, — Алекс смотрела на офицера непонятным взглядом. — И вам, должно быть, будет немного скучно...  
      — Я никогда не был в Америке, мисс, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь понять, что же стоит за словами мисс Белл. Ее простой и, в общем-то, обычный вопрос больно царапнул по сердцу, напомнив в очередной раз, что на этом свете он один и что за выбор души иной раз приходится платить слишком высокую цену.  
      — Ну, а вы как решились все-таки плыть через Атлантику? — изо всех сил молодой офицер старался придать голосу беззаботность и ту ноту светского безразличия, которой отличалась любая беседа в салоне первого класса. Но, как он не пытался, у него не получалось: Гарольд мог говорить только о том, что его волновало. И тогда эмоции проступали сами по себе…  
      — В каком-то смысле я похожа на вас, — усмехнулась Белл, — с тем только различием, что ваша работа кажется мне куда благороднее.  
      Лоу поднял бровь:  
      — Неужели ваша работа вам не по душе? Я бы никогда не смог делать то, что я не люблю, и отказаться от мечты.  
      Гарри посмотрел прямо в глаза Алекс, и последние слова, казалось, имели какое-то иное значение.  
      — Я о другом, мистер Лоу, — девушка неожиданно улыбнулась: ей совершенно не хотелось обескураживать офицера. — Мне приходится добывать любую информацию всеми возможными и невозможными способами. А это не всегда получается по совести...  
      Алекс оказалась слишком близко, так что Гарри машинально отступил назад, чтобы удержать себя застегнутым на все пуговицы и не обнять ее. Сейчас, в светлой каюте, это было бы совсем неприлично.  
      — Однако, вы другая, — покачал головой молодой человек, сам не понимая, какая причина вынуждает его это говорить. — Вы слышали разговор капитана и мистера Мердока, но ничего не рассказали. Вы знали о… о леди Ливингстон, о пожаре, обо всех наших неприятностях — я не верю, что вы сделали это из расчета или по прихоти компании, — Гарри самому хотелось бы понять, откуда он берет эту уверенность, которая слышится в его голосе.  
      Алекс медленно выдохнула. В этих словах было немало правды, но признаться в этом она не могла даже себе. В конце концов, ей нечем гордиться: это простая человеческая порядочность.  
      — Очень надеюсь, мистер Лоу, что вы правы.  
      — Вы не верите в себя? — спросил Гарри, глядя прямо в глаза Алекс. — Я глубоко убеждён в том, что сказал, и ничто не изменит моего мнения.  
      Мисс Белл не смогла не улыбнуться от этих приятных слов, начиная понемногу понимать характер этого молодого человека. Ей не хотелось отпускать такого интересного собеседника, но провести все плавание вот так наедине в каюте было решительно невозможно.  
      — Я верю вам, — тихо сказала она, делая ещё шаг вперёд, так что Лоу не оставалось ничего другого, как только прижаться спиной к двери. Алекс улыбалась, то ли от счастливого освобождения из застрявшего лифта, то ли от чего другого.  
      — Искренне желаю вам приятного путешествия, — чуть склонил голову пятый помощник, в свою очередь пряча невольную улыбку.  
      — Спасибо... — сказала Алекс, коснувшись его руки. Гарри поднял глаза и замер. Запах ее духов кружил голову и почти лишал всякого самообладания. Молодой офицер непроизвольно сжал свободную руку и вздрогнул, когда мисс Белл коснулась его губ, возвращая поцелуй.  
      — Вот мы и в расчете, — тихий голос прервал воцарившуюся тишину. Девушка отстранилась и сделала несколько шагов назад, дав наконец мистеру Лоу, мало понимавшему происходящее, небольшую передышку. Алекс испытывала странное удовлетворение от своего поступка — в конце концов, теперь молодой человек хотя бы не будет чувствовать свою вину за несдержанность. Она же, как и любой журналист, чувства вины не знала вовсе.  
      — Ах, я чуть не забыла! — Белл хлопнула себя по лбу и едва заметно усмехнулась: — Мне сказали, что правила компании запрещают господам офицерам прогулки по первому классу или встречи с пассажирами. Это так?  
      — Так, — медленно кивнул пятый помощник, напряженно размышляя, кто был столь любезен, что просветил девушку об этом пункте. Выбор был небольшой, учитывая, что сегодня она имела экскурсию, на которой присутствовал капитан и мистер Эндрюс.  
      — Тогда будьте благоразумны, — посоветовала Алекс. Гарольд лишь молча кивнул и вышел, не сразу найдя ручку от входной двери. Остаток сна как рукой сняло. Это странное состояние не то, что бы не нравилось — оно пугало. А если учитывать тот факт, во сколько команде надлежит быть на мостике…  
      К счастью, мисс Белл эта проблема не касалась, у нее необходимость в раннем подъеме отсутствовала. Когда молодой офицер вышел, девушка с улыбкой смотрела на дверь, за которой скрылся Гарри; уже не в первый раз она задавалась вопросом, что особенного в этом человеке? Такой необыкновенный контраст сдержанности и прорывающихся эмоций?  
      Белл устало прикрыла глаза. Есть в этом пятом помощнике что-то, чего он сам, пожалуй, в себе не замечает.

***

      Когда все недочеты корабля были исправлены, часы «Честь и Слава» отбивали начало второго. Инженер отпустил уставших помощников и сам направился в сторону своей каюты. Забавно, но у него больше даже не было сил на какие-либо сильные мысли — думать не хотелось вообще, и конструктор мечтал только об одном: чтобы завтра все прошло без каких-либо нареканий.  
      Мистер Эндрюс устало покачал головой, бросив взгляд на разложенные чертежи — те самые, которые он оставил для изучения вечером. «Теперь уже завтра… точнее, сегодня», — рассеянно подумал мужчина, автоматически раздеваясь.  
      Его мысли были с «Титаником» постоянно — инженер переживал за все, стремясь исправить любой недочет самолично, но только теперь он осознал, как сильно устал.  
      Возможно, пароход и впрямь преследует цепь неудач… Кто знает, возможно, стоило все-таки соблюсти традицию с церемонией «крещения» — ах, ну да, компания же выступила против этого пережитка прошлого…  
      Мистер Эндрюс закрыл глаза, все еще думая, какие сюрпризы впереди готовит «Уайт стар» и ее главный директор, который уже скоро прибудет на лайнер — конструктор сильно сомневался, что мистер Исмей легко откажется от своей идеи касательно скорости. Конечно, эта проблема коснется команды и в первую очередь капитана… Да, вряд ли всем им станет легче, даже когда «Титаник» наконец выйдет в свой первый рейс.

  
  **10 апреля 1912 года**

  
      Уильям Мердок шел на мостик в скверном настроении, и не только потому, что приснился какой-то странный сон, где он барахтается в ледяной воде, пытаясь вытащить из нее же какую-то девушку. Нет, еще в три часа ночи его разбудил непонятный стук под окном. Теперь уже первый помощник натянул одеяло, закрывшись с головой, но стук все продолжался. Когда же Мердок, чертыхаясь, вылез из теплой постели, он услышал, как скрипнула соседняя дверь, и все затихло.  
      — Лайт... — сквозь зубы процедил Уилл, забираясь снова в кровать, но заснуть нормально больше так и не удалось. В результате, шотландец совершенно не выспался, и теперь желал только одного — отомстить как следует Чарльзу Лайтоллеру.  
      На мостике уже были все офицеры, кроме Лоу. Первый помощник поднял бровь: обычно валлиец никогда не опаздывает, тем более, на службу.  
      — Доброе утро, — расцвел широкой улыбкой подошедший Лайтоллер.  
      Мердок смерил его с ног до головы таким убийственным взглядом, что любое дерево на месте Лайта засохло бы.  
      — Доброе, — ровно сказал он. — Надеюсь, твоя личная жизнь сегодня ночью была успешна.  
      — Не знаю, о чем ты, но скажу, что да, — ухмыльнулся Чарли. — Однако не так эффектна, как у Гарри.  
      Мердок проследил за взглядом Лайта, увидел запыхавшегося Лоу, у которого пуговицы были застегнуты немножко не так, и хмыкнул. Похоже, все провели эту ночь с толком, кроме него самого.  
      — Доброго утра, мистер Лоу, — поздоровался Лайтоллер, и ирония не то, чтобы звучала в его словах — она заливала весь мостик. — Как вам спалось?..  
      — Спасибо, нормально, — ответил Гарри, испытывая огромное желание провалиться сквозь палубу. Но от Чарли так просто еще никто не уходил.  
      — Надеюсь, вам снилось что-то очень приятное, мистер Лоу, — не унимался второй помощник капитана. — Не замечал я раньше у вас привычки опаздывать на службу.  
      — Простите, мистер Лайтоллер, но когда я сплю, я — сплю, — ответил Гарри, которого уже начинал раздражать этот тон второго офицера. — Иногда больше положенного.  
      Офицеры переглянулись, удивляясь неожиданной разговорчивости валлийца. Генри Уайльд, как и положено образцовому британскому старпому, внимательно посмотрел на Гарольда.  
      — У нас не так много поводов для радости на корабле, джентльмены. И если мистер Лоу нашел один из них, не стоит его разочаровывать в этом, — многозначительно заметил он.  
      Мердок презрительно фыркнул. Нет, Генри он знал давно и неприязни до этого момента к нему не испытывал. Но он уже чувствовал «Титаник» в своих руках и не мог справиться с чувством досады от такого несправедливого решения «Уайт Стар Лайн».  
      Уайлд обвёл глазами присутствующих. От него не укрылось неприязненное настроение офицеров. Светился только Лоу, поспешно перезастегивая китель. Генри тихо вздохнул, вспомнив себя в моменты счастья, и понял, что с ребятами придётся говорить начистоту.  
      — Господа, я понимаю ваше настроение, — негромко начал он. — Было бы обманом говорить, что я не рад оказаться на самом большом в мире пароходе, но назначение компании устраивает меня ещё меньше, чем вас. К тому же, я по-прежнему приписан к «Олимпику» и здесь всего лишь на один рейс. Поэтому я прошу вас относиться к моему присутствию здесь серьезно, но не слишком. И не показывать своего неудовольствия, особенно, если директор компании будет на мостике.  
      — Надеюсь, под ногами он путаться не будет, — процедил Мердок, опустив совсем не дружелюбный взгляд.  
      Новый старший помощник как-то грустно улыбнулся. Он догадывался, что испытывали другие офицеры (особенно старшего состава), но не мог их винить. Мистер Уайльд и сам слабо понимал необходимость такой внезапной кадровой перестановки, однако изменить что-либо было уже невозможно.  
      Он имел совсем другие планы, да и работа на «Олимпике» стала для офицера привычной, к тому же, странное предчувствие преследовало мужчину по поводу «Титаника». Вся эта шумиха о его непотопляемости… Это ведь лишь второй лайнер подобного класса. А после инцидента с «Олимпиком», кажется, людям следовало окончательно разувериться в том, что все находится под их контролем.  
      — Все знают свои обязанности? — отогнав мрачные мысли, Генри Уайльд обвел взглядом офицеров. Получив удовлетворительный ответ, мужчина кивнул:  
      — Превосходно.

***

      Саутгемптон медленно оживал: в пределах корабля появлялись первые пассажиры, а также первые любопытствующие. Толпа медленно собиралась вокруг «Титаника», мешая проезду машин, доставлявших как вещи, так и продукты. На борт поднимались также и члены команды: матросы, стюарды, официанты прибыли за несколько часов до отплытия, чтобы успеть разместиться и подготовиться к работе.  
      Томас Эндрюс в очередной раз обходил корабль, как-то расстроенно качая головой. Наконец-то на корабле перестало все ломаться, зато прибыла новая команда. Главный конструктор оглядел матросов, задал несколько вопросов кочегарам, вздохнул и вышел на свежий воздух.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс! — услышал он голос и обернулся. Его догонял старший помощник капитана Генри Уайлд.  
      — Доброе утро, — ирландец вымучил улыбку, но опытный глаз Уайлда заметил ее неестественность.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, я не знал, что и вы с нами на «Титанике», — Уайлд был приветлив и вежлив, и это немного успокоило главного инженера.  
      — Да, к сожалению, я здесь, — ответил Эндрюс, направляясь в сторону кормы и невольно бросая взгляд на матросов, слоняющихся вдоль борта и оглядывая шлюпки.  
Уайлд заметил, куда смотрит кораблестроитель, и осторожно спросил:  
      — Вас что-то беспокоит?  
      Неожиданно Эндрюс развернулся и посмотрел на старшего помощника:  
      — Я не должен этого говорить, но я не знаю, что бы меня тут не беспокоило. Мистер Уайлд, вы знаете «Олимпик» и я могу вам доверять. Скажите, эти матросы знают наши корабли?  
      Старший помощник промолчал, непроизвольно отведя взгляд, и это значило лишь одно: ответ, который мистер Уайльд знал, но не решался озвучить. Мистер Эндрюс медленно закрыл глаза, надеясь, что его обреченный вздох не был услышан.  
      — Я не хотел бы доверять безопасность почти двух с половиной тысяч человек совершенно случайным людям, — главный конструктор не смог сдержать напряжения в голосе, и старший помощник понимающе кивнул. — Разумеется, я говорю не об офицерском составе! В вас я уверен, но вот в остальной части команды у меня этой уверенности нет.  
      — Компания набрала большую часть экипажа за несколько дней до отплытия, — со всей серьезностью заметил мистер Уайльд, — конечно, это не внушает доверия. Мы не знаем, кто эти люди, имеют ли они достаточный опыт…  
      Инженер едва заметно покачал головой. Слова старшего помощника только усилили худшие опасения — разве можно набирать людей, в которых не уверены даже офицеры? Это просто смешно… Хотя смешного, конечно же, в этой ситуации было мало.  
      Мистер Эндрюс вежливо попрощался с мистером Уайльдом и направился на открытую палубу первого класса. Как никогда мужчине сейчас хотелось побыть в тишине и обдумать всю ту череду неприятностей, которая буквально преследовала «Титаник».  
      На прогулочной палубе пассажиров еще не было. Гул города доносился словно бы издалека. Главный конструктор задумчиво прошел по променаду, не заметив стоявшей у борта девушки.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс? — заслышав шаги, она обернулась и узнала его. — Что-то случилось?..  
      Инженер поднял голову, какое-то время соображая, что отвлекло его от мыслей, и тихо вздохнул:  
      — Айлин... Доброе утро...  
      — Доброе, — покачала головой мисс Ливингстон. — Только какое-то грустное. Опять что-то сломалось? Давайте я схожу посмотрю, правда, я бегом, и тут же все починим!  
      Леди уже хотела бежать к лестнице, но поднятая рука Эндрюса остановила ее. Главный конструктор только покачал головой и как-то устало оперся о борт корабля.  
      — Все работает как и задумывалось, мисс, — сказал он, вглядываясь куда-то за горизонт. — Все хорошо...  
      Пауза затягивалась. Мисс Ливингстон стояла, терпеливо дожидаясь момента, когда инженер сам решит заговорить о том, что же все-таки произошло. И ее терпение было вознаграждено:  
      — Полагаю, вы, как и я, до сегодняшнего дня не знали, что матросы, которых компания назначила на рейс «Титаника», могут… Как бы это сказать… Не соответствовать необходимым требованиям? Как хотел бы я ошибаться, — мужчина устало прикрыл глаза, не зная, стоит ли ему продолжать. Но необходимость поделиться своими мыслями одержала верх.  
      — Очень трудно слышать о такой череде нелепейших ситуаций, и при этом не иметь возможности на них повлиять! — в голосе мистера Эндрюса слышалось такое отчаяние, что у Айлин сжалось сердце.  
      Взгляд серо-зеленых глаз остановился на девушке, словно пытаясь прочитать ответ на ее лице.  
      — Вы не должны винить себя, — тихо ответила леди, не слишком уверенная, что мужчина прислушается к ее словам.  
      — Лучший корабль, мисс… Самый роскошный, красивый и надежный лайнер преследует цепь неприятностей, и последняя, о которой я узнаю, — это то, что компания не удосужилась набрать проверенных людей на «Титаник»!  
      Айлин молчала, проклиная всю свою беспомощность. Что она могла сейчас сказать? Что все будет хорошо? Что дальше, до самого возвращения, больше ничего не сломается, в море будет полный штиль, а команда за пару часов разберётся в коридорах корабля? В такой бред не поверил бы и мальчишка-подмастерье, не только человек, лучше всех знающий «Титаник». Однако, молчать дальше было невозможно: такое состояние Томаса Эндрюса просто пугало.  
      — Я не знаю, что это за матросы и как они умеют управлять кораблём, — тихо сказала Айлин. — Я не знаю всех кочегаров и стюардов. Но я знаю, что мы здесь не одни. Вы сами говорили мне, что «Титаник» настолько совершенен, что может управляться всего лишь десятком людей, и я до конца верю вам. Я говорила с мистером Беллом, он знает поименно всех кочегаров и инженеров и готов поручиться в их трудолюбии и мастерстве. Вы сами знаете всех офицеров и капитана. Вчера прибыли радисты Маркони, вы же видели их, готовых до последнего исполнять свой долг. Здесь ваши инженеры, вся гарантийная группа... и я. Мистер Эндрюс... Томас... я клянусь вам, что это лучшая команда в мире, и мы никогда не допустим ваше творение до катастрофы!  
      Леди Ливингстон смотрела на Эндрюса таким взглядом, в котором можно было прочитать всю ее душу, но сейчас ей было все равно. Боль создателя корабля мечты захлестнула ее сердце, и она жалела только об одном: что грубые слова не способны передать все ее чувства.  
      Она не могла знать наверняка, но изменившееся выражением мистера Эндрюса внушило ей радостную надежду на то, что ее слова все-таки были услышаны. Взгляд инженера потеплел, когда он посмотрел на свою помощницу:  
      — Да, вы правы, Айлин… Не будем падать духом, — конструктор попробовал улыбнуться, но девушка все равно уловила намек на грусть.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, постойте! — леди окликнула мужчину, собиравшегося было уйти. Она вдруг поняла, что за напряженные последние недели, которые были полны разнообразными неприятными сюрпризами, сам конструктор так и не сумел в полной мере насладиться достоинствами «Титаника». Они без конца пропадали в тех местах, где что-то выходило из строя. А если сегодня на борт поднимутся пассажиры, для которых будут устроены разнообразные развлечения… Почему бы на это не посмотреть и, возможно, не принять участие?  
      — Да? — недоуменный взгляд мужчины задержался на улыбке мисс Ливингстон.  
      — Мистер Эндрюс, я бы хотела, чтобы вечером вы наконец взглянули на другую сторону «Титаника». На ту, где ничего не ломается, где нет знакомых формул и чертежей… Как считаете, это было бы заслуженно?  
      — Не могу с вами не согласиться, — после недолгой паузы кивнул инженер. Хотя мысль девушки его удивила — ему бы и в голову такое не пришло.  
      Айлин тепло улыбнулась, радуясь, что хотя бы ненадолго мысли мистера Эндрюса станут чуть-чуть светлее. Она не знала наверняка, но надеялась, что ее идея поднимет Томасу настроение.  
      — Я слышала от лорда Пирри, что кроме ваших инженеров с нами отправятся некоторые рабочие с верфи со своими семьями. Сегодня вечером они обязательно сделают праздник. Мистер Эндрюс, если бы вы знали, как я устала от манерных приемов и вечеров!.. Пожалуйста, покажите мне, как по-настоящему веселятся люди!  
      Лицо главного конструктора вдруг просветлело. Ну конечно, как он мог забыть, ведь он сам же просил об этом лорда Пирри. Несколько ирландских рабочих с «Харланд энд Вольф» пожелали искать счастья в Америке. За то время, пока они работали вместе, эти ребята стали ему добрыми друзьями. А уж их праздники... Эндрюс тепло улыбнулся, вспомнив, как, будучи еще учеником мастера, веселился от души, отплясывая что-то невообразимое под звуки волынки. Как же давно это было!  
      — Леди хочет танцевать?.. — иронично спросил он, и Айлин согласно тряхнула головой. — Что ж, первый класс для этого и правда мало подходит.  
      — Значит, договорились? — мисс Ливингстон тоже улыбалась, чувствуя, что настроение мистера Эндрюса медленно, но верно изменяется в сторону лучшего. — Я не принимаю отказа, Томас! Сегодня вечером мы идем танцевать!  
      Айлин шла, не разбирая дороги, и счастливая улыбка на ее лице против воли никак не хотела исчезать. Девушка замерла, наслаждаясь прекрасным видом на пристань: буквально с каждой минутой людей становилось все больше и больше. Они суетились, поднимались по трапу, а слуги сновали туда-сюда, доставляя багаж… Слышались свистки, гул моторов, и среди всего этого — гомон человеческих голосов.  
      Впервые, наверное, мисс Ливингстон увидела весь результат долгих лет строительства «Титаника». До сего момента она как бы и не вполне сознавала, что значит этот корабль для других. Одно печалило леди — пароход ведь в собственности «Уайт Стар»…  
      Но думать сейчас об этом не хотелось — девушка не позволяла мрачным мыслям испортить себе настроение. Айлин бодрым шагом направилась по палубе, надеясь выбрать более удобное место для наблюдений. До отплытия оставалось совсем немного...

***

      Леди Ливингстон прошла к самому концу прогулочной палубы для первого класса и остановилась у борта недалеко от второй трубы. Сейчас, глядя на всю суету на пристани, она наконец-то была счастлива. И даже не потому, что Томас Эндрюс согласился провести с ней вечер на танцах в третьем классе, вовсе нет. Работа, занимавшая мысли и жизнь всего Белфаста на протяжении трех лет, наконец-то увенчалась самым большим, роскошным и красивым пароходом в мире. И в это чудо она тоже внесла свой вклад.  
      Айлин улыбалась, сжимая перила борта «Титаника». Этот могучий корабль казался ей живым, он словно бы дышал и жил.  
      — Совсем скоро море будет твоим, — тихо сказала девушка кораблю. — Ты стала любимицей мистера Эндрюса, так не подведи же его...  
      Айлин закрыла глаза. Ей показалось, что она слышит дыхание корабля, чувствует его — ее? — улыбку и жажду наконец-то броситься в океан. Леди улыбнулась своим мыслям, и тут прямо у нее над головой прозвучал гудок.  
      Девушка инстинктивно дернулась и чуть не упала за бортик, когда чьи-то руки подхватили ее.  
      — Будьте осторожны, миледи, — сказал знакомый голос. — Я боюсь ошибиться, но, по-моему, мистеру Эндрюсу хватит происшествий на сегодня.  
      — Что еще случилось? — Айлин моментально открыла глаза и увидела Уильяма Мердока, который в тот же момент поспешно убрал руки с ее талии и отступил на шаг назад.  
      — Миссис Флеминг недовольна своей каютой, — вздохнул шотландец. — А мистер Эндрюс на беду оказался рядом.  
      Леди Ливингстон неудержимо захотелось стукнуться головой о пароходную трубу, желательно, до потери всякого сознания. Мердок виновато улыбнулся и поспешил на корму. До отправления оставались считанные минуты.  
      Капитан Смит, разделяя воодушевление и трепет своей команды, отдал приказ об отправлении: где-то в глубине лайнера сотни рабочих забрасывали уголь в печь, чтобы привести двигатель в движение. Медленно «Титаник» оживал.  
      — Какая атмосфера! — послышался за спиной леди знакомый голос, и Айлин невольно улыбнулась: мисс Белл явно никогда еще не плавала на корабле.  
      То, что происходило на берегу и на палубах, действительно не поддавалось описанию: оживление, радость, слезы и нескончаемые крики сливались в один невообразимый шум. На который, однако, команда не должна была обращать внимания. Мисс Ливингстон перевела взгляд на мелькавших матросов, выполнявших приказы.  
      Девушка могла лишь наблюдать, как убрали сходни, отдали швартовы, сняли тросы, которые приняли шесть буксиров, и «Титаник» медленно стал выходить в фарватер реки. После этого буксиры были сброшены, и послышался приказ «Малый вперёд».  
      Ликование пассажиров сменилось озадаченностью, а затем и страхом, когда пароход поравнялся с «Нью-Йорком»; корабль неожиданно попал в опасную зону, приближаясь к «Титанику». Избежать столкновения удалось только чудом — два корабля разделяли каких-то несколько десятков сантиметров.  
      Айлин замерла, даже не зная, что сказать.  
      — Занятные были бы заголовки, если бы мы столкнулись с кем-то, не успев выйти из порта, — мрачно изрекла леди, бросив взгляд на мисс Белл.  
  
      Команда же, тем временем, буквально переводила дух. «Титаник», конечно, должен был быть в заголовках всех газет, но ведь известно, что в историю можно или войти, или вляпаться.  
      — Черт побери... — сказал Лайтоллер, глядя, как буксир буквально оттаскивает «Нью-Йорк» обратно. — Мне кажется, или я вижу то же, что и было с «Хоуком»?..  
      — Тебе не кажется... — задумчиво ответил Уайлд, рассматривая ту же картину. — Наше счастье, что мы вовремя остановились.  
      «Быть может, пресса была права, когда писала, что наш пароход опасен именно своими размерами», — подумал мистер Мердок, также наблюдая за этим скверным инцидентом. К счастью, дальше все проходило без происшествий — «Титаник» все отдалялся от берега Саутгемптона, и поблизости больше не было опасных кораблей, с которыми было бы возможно столкновение.  
      И все же команда на мостике была в напряжении — оно немного поубавилось лишь тогда, когда пароход, наконец, вышел в открытое море, взяв курс на Шербур.  
  
      Айлин вздохнула морской воздух. Корабль набирал ход, и прощальный с Британией гудок уже не испугал девушку. Она повернулась к Алекс и улыбнулась.  
      — Фа-диез! — сказала леди Ливингстон.  
      — Что?.. — переспросила мисс Белл, до того задумчиво глядя в сторону мостика.  
      — Голос «Титаника» настроен на определённые тона, — ответила Айлин. — И мне приятно, что именно эту ноту выбирала я.  
      Фа-диез был так далеко от мыслей Алекс, что она только усмехнулась:  
      — Да, это мило...  
      Леди Ливингстон продолжала радоваться путешествию:  
      — Мы задержались в Саутгемптоне на целый час. Не пора ли спуститься к золотому обществу пообедать?


	12. Chapter 12

      — Чес­тно го­воря, не имею та­кого же­лания, — приз­на­лась Алекс, неп­ро­из­воль­но сжи­мая блок­нот.  
      Ай­лин по­нима­юще взгля­нула на де­вуш­ку, до­гады­ва­ясь о чувс­тве, ко­торое, дол­жно быть, ис­пы­тыва­ла кор­респон­ден­тка, и по­тому обод­ря­юще улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Вам не о чем вол­но­вать­ся.  
      У Алекс име­лись серь­ез­ные сом­не­ния от­но­ситель­но слов ле­ди. Ко­неч­но, про­пус­кать обед Белл не соч­ла умес­тным: она тщет­но убеж­да­ла се­бя, что сто­ит ис­кать что-то хо­рошее в сво­ем внеп­ла­новом пу­тешес­твии, но, чем бли­же она под­хо­дила к за­лу, тем бо­лее не­лепым ка­залось это убеж­де­ние. Во-пер­вых, Алекс скеп­ти­чес­ки от­но­силась к ма­нере жен­ской арис­токра­тии но­сить та­кие шляп­ки, ко­торые за­нима­ют так мно­го ок­ру­жа­юще­го прос­транс­тва, что тот, кто сто­ит или си­дит ря­дом, мо­жет за­деть ее по­ля. Белл ус­мехну­лась, вслед за Ай­лин про­ходя в зал, где уже на­ходи­лось мно­жес­тво лю­дей. Шум и ве­селье, звон бо­калов и та­релок, су­ета офи­ци­ан­тов, ма­нер­ность джентль­ме­нов и вы­соко­мерие дам... Де­вуш­ка чувс­тво­вала се­бя чу­жой. Она лю­била свой стро­гий стиль в одеж­де, но здесь он был яв­но не­умес­тен; Алекс с тос­кой по­няла, что здесь поч­ти нет дам, ко­торые, как она, зна­ют жизнь. Ко­торые име­ли бы сколь­ко-ни­будь са­мос­то­ятель­ные взгля­ды…  
      «Доб­ро по­жало­вать на лай­нер меч­ты», — по­дума­ла кор­респон­ден­тка, ма­шиналь­но сле­дуя за мисс Ли­винг­стон, — на­вер­ное, единс­твен­ной де­вуш­кой, близ­кой ей по ха­рак­те­ру. А Ай­лин бод­ро по­дош­ла к сто­лику, за ко­торым си­дел мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Ин­же­нер встал, улыб­нулся де­вуш­кам и по­мог им рас­по­ложить­ся. Поч­ти сра­зу меж­ду ле­ди и конс­трук­то­ром за­вязал­ся ти­хий раз­го­вор — Алекс не об­ра­тила на это вни­мания. Ку­да боль­ше ее ин­те­ресо­вали бли­жай­шие со­седи — по­мимо То­маса Эн­дрю­са, де­вуш­ка зна­ла лишь мис­те­ра Ис­мея, рас­по­ложив­ше­гося за дру­гим кон­цом сто­ла и… Джо­на Ло­урен­са, ко­торый, к удив­ле­нию мисс Белл, си­дел ря­дом с ди­рек­то­ром «У­айт Стар». Их бе­седа яв­но бы­ла ожив­ленной… Так­же за сто­лом бы­ли еще две ле­ди: од­на оча­рова­тель­ная да­ма, си­дев­шая по ле­вую ру­ку от Джо­на, при­нима­ла учас­тие в раз­го­воре меж­ду Ай­лин и конс­трук­то­ром, а вот вто­рая пе­ресек­лась гла­зами с Алекс, и пос­ледней ста­ло как-то не по се­бе. Вспом­ни­лись все худ­шие опа­сения — од­на­ко внеш­не де­вуш­ка ни­чем не вы­дала сво­его бес­по­кой­ства.  
      — Да­мы и гос­по­да, по­лагаю, не все еще зна­комы с мо­ей по­мощ­ни­цей, ле­ди Ай­лин Ли­винг­стон, — мис­тер Эн­дрюс, как и по­лага­ет­ся, пред­ста­вил нез­на­комых гос­тей. — И мисс Алекс Белл.  
      Обе нез­на­комых да­мы скло­нили го­ловы в при­ветс­твен­ном жес­те, и ин­же­нер про­дол­жил: — Гра­финя Ро­тес и мис­сис Фле­минг.  
      — При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся, — улыб­ну­лась гра­финя, при­вет­ли­во взгля­нув сна­чала на ле­ди, а за­тем и на Алекс.  
      — Мы ра­ды при­ветс­тво­вать вас на на­шем ко­раб­ле, — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин гра­фине. — На­де­юсь, вам нра­вит­ся пу­тешес­твие.  
      Гра­финя Ро­тес улыб­ну­лась, в от­ли­чие от мис­сис Фле­минг, ли­цо ко­торой вы­ража­ло край­нее не­удо­воль­ствие.  
      — Все бы­ло бы от­лично, ес­ли бы в пер­вом клас­се во всех ка­ютах бы­ла бы ван­на!  
      Ай­лин со­чувс­твен­но пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Уж не та ли это да­ма, ко­торая с пер­вых ми­нут ста­ла скан­да­лить?  
      — Прос­ти­те, ма­дам, — от­ве­тил глав­ный конс­трук­тор ров­ным го­лосом. — Сей­час мы не мо­жем сде­лать ина­че, это вы­ше сов­ре­мен­ных тех­ни­чес­ких воз­можнос­тей.  
      — Но это же «У­айт Стар Лайн»! — фыр­кну­ла да­ма и ма­нер­но взя­ла в ру­ки нож и вил­ку.  
      — Что ж, мис­сис Фле­минг, — ска­зал Ис­мей. — Уве­ряю вас, что мы обя­затель­но что-то при­дума­ем. По­лагаю, нет та­ких за­дач, ко­торые нель­зя бы­ло бы ре­шить. Прав­да, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?  
      Ай­лин чуть не по­пер­хну­лась ви­ном. Это что, при­каз во что бы то ни ста­ло ус­тро­ить ван­ну в ка­юте этой вздор­ной да­мы пря­мо сей­час? Он во­об­ще в сво­ём уме?!  
      — Вы­нуж­де­на ра­зоча­ровать вас, мис­сис Фле­минг, — ска­зала ле­ди преж­де, чем Эн­дрюс со­об­ра­зил, что во­об­ще от­ве­чать ис­полни­тель­но­му ди­рек­то­ру ком­па­нии. — Ус­тро­ить вам ван­ну пря­мо сей­час со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно, и ес­ли вас это ре­шитель­но не ус­тра­ива­ет, вы ещё мо­жете по­кинуть ко­рабль.  
      Мисс Белл по­ражен­но взгля­нула сна­чала на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, а за­тем — на ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии. Про­читать его мыс­ли в этот мо­мент мож­но бы­ло без тру­да, и от­но­шения меж­ду ни­ми бы­ли по­нят­ны да­же не­пос­вя­щен­но­му. Алекс пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, и в его гла­зах чи­тал­ся тот же са­мый воп­рос — как пе­ревес­ти раз­го­вор в дру­гую сто­рону? Не­об­хо­димость сде­лать это, ка­жет­ся, уже осоз­на­вали поч­ти все.  
      — Вы ска­зали, ле­ди ва­ша по­мощ­ни­ца? — гра­финя об­ра­тилась к ин­же­неру, и тот кив­нул, с ув­ле­чени­ем под­хва­тывая эту те­му, ко­торая, впро­чем, не слиш­ком пон­ра­вилась мис­те­ру Ис­мею.  
      — О да. Мисс Ли­винг­стон уже ра­бота­ла со мной преж­де, од­на­ко ини­ци­ато­ром ее по­мощи в соз­да­нии «Ти­тани­ка» выс­ту­пил лорд Пир­ри… Ле­ди в те­чение пос­ледних ме­сяцев по­мога­ла нам со все­ми воз­ни­ка­ющи­ми неп­ри­ят­ностя­ми, — конс­трук­тор не за­мечал не­доволь­но­го вы­раже­ния ли­ца ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» — то­му яв­но не нра­вилось, что на ле­ген­дарном лай­не­ре мог­ли быть ка­кие-то неп­ри­ят­ности.  
      — Мы все пе­режи­вали вмес­те, — мис­тер Эн­дрюс за­думал­ся, — мисс Белл так­же сви­детель тех со­бытий, ког­да «Ти­таник» впер­вые вы­шел в мо­ре…  
      — Вы, дол­жно быть, счас­тли­вы, — улыб­ну­лась гра­финя, ко­торую тро­нула неж­ная лю­бовь в го­лосе ин­же­нера.  
      Ай­лин опус­ти­ла гла­за, тщет­но пы­та­ясь по­нять, ку­да де­валась ее вы­дер­жка и вос­пи­тание, и в оче­ред­ной раз по­жале­ла, что от­пра­вилась в это пу­тешес­твие в Нью-Й­орк. Но гра­финя Ро­тес по на­итию сде­лала вер­ный шаг: толь­ко раз­го­вор о «Ти­тани­ке» мог зас­та­вить мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са за­быть обо всем. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон прос­то не смог­ла отор­вать взгля­да от про­си­яв­ше­го ли­ца глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра, ко­торый ти­хо и прос­то ска­зал:  
      — Да, ма­дам. Я счас­тлив, что этот ко­рабль сей­час ра­ду­ет вас.  
      Ай­лин с тру­дом зас­та­вила се­бя пе­ревес­ти взгляд на гра­финю и улыб­нуть­ся ей:  
      — На ко­раб­ле нет ни од­ной де­тали, ко­торую не про­верил бы мис­тер Эн­дрюс сам лич­но. И ес­ли бы мне поз­во­лили та­кое вы­раже­ние, я бы ска­зала, что «Ти­таник» — луч­шее его тво­рение.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон опус­ти­ла гла­за, по­чему-то бо­ясь встре­тить­ся взгля­дом с ир­лан­дцем. От гра­фини Ро­тес не ук­ры­лась вся мно­гоз­на­читель­ность этих жес­тов, но она толь­ко веж­ли­во улы­балась.  
      — В та­ком слу­чае, гос­по­да, на­ше ис­крен­нее вос­хи­щение этим чу­дес­ным па­рохо­дом при­над­ле­жит толь­ко вам, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ска­зала она. — Те­перь пу­тешес­твия в Аме­рику бу­дут бо­лее прив­ле­катель­ны­ми для всех.  
      — И быс­тры­ми, ма­дам! — не смог про­мол­чать мис­тер Ис­мей, до­воль­ный со­бой, слов­но бы сло­ва пох­ва­лы ад­ре­сова­лись лич­но ему. — Я поч­ти уве­рен, что «Ти­таник» при­дет в Нью-Й­орк рань­ше зап­ла­ниро­ван­но­го вре­мени!  
      На этот раз мисс Белл вни­матель­но смот­ре­ла на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, но та уси­ли­ем во­ли зас­та­вила се­бя по­давить тя­желый вздох и про­мол­чать. Спо­рить с Брю­сом Ис­ме­ем бы­ло так же без­на­деж­но, как за­ливать огонь ке­роси­ном.  
      — О, это бы­ло бы чу­дес­но! — вклю­чилась в раз­го­вор до это­го мол­чавшая мис­сис Фле­минг, и на этот раз Алекс, уже знав­шая, к че­му мо­гут при­вес­ти по­доб­ные идеи, не смог­ла удер­жать­ся:  
      — Нет ни­чего хо­роше­го, ма­дам, ес­ли ко­рабль бу­дет ид­ти на боль­шой ско­рос­ти пос­ре­ди ар­кти­чес­ких ль­дов.  
      Да­ма сме­рила го­ворив­шую вы­соко­мер­ным взгля­дом, а ле­ди Ли­винг­стон вновь по­дави­ла же­лание за­катить гла­за.  
      — Вы, ка­жет­ся, как и мис­тер Ло­уренс, — при этих сло­вах мис­сис Фле­минг теп­ло взгля­нула на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, — име­ете от­но­шение к прес­се? В та­ком слу­чае, вы, дол­жно быть, кол­ле­ги? Как ужас­но, что де­вуш­ке при­ходит­ся са­мой за­раба­тывать на жизнь, — за­мети­ла мис­сис Фле­минг, вы­рази­тель­но гля­дя на Алекс, не да­вая той воз­можнос­ти и сло­ва вста­вить в эту ти­раду. Од­на­ко же де­вуш­ка сдер­жанно улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Я не жа­лу­юсь, ма­дам.  
      — Но ка­кой муж­чи­на по­тер­пит, что­бы его же­на ра­бота­ла, да еще — Бог мой! — жур­на­лис­том? Дол­жно быть, вы бы­вали сре­ди вся­ких от­бро­сов об­щес­тва? На­подо­бие тех, что едут в треть­ем клас­се…  
      Мисс Белл из­ме­нилась в ли­це, яв­но с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ясь от ка­ких-то слиш­ком рез­ких слов.  
      — Я не за­мужем, мис­сис Фле­минг, и по­тому мою ра­боту не­кому тер­петь. Что ка­са­ет­ся вто­рого ва­шего ут­вер­жде­ния… Не мо­гу с ва­ми сог­ла­сить­ся. Че­ловеч­ность встре­ча­ет­ся по­рой во всех сло­ях об­щес­тва, но в выс­шем, как ни прис­кор­бно, ее мень­ше все­го.  
      Ай­лин сде­лала вид, что по­пер­хну­лась, скры­вая сме­шок. Ка­жет­ся, то же са­мое сде­лал и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ко­торо­го, ка­жет­ся, пос­ле пох­ва­лы гра­фини уже ни­чего не мог­ло расс­тро­ить. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон прос­ле­дила за тем, как Алекс вста­ла из-за сто­ла, да­же не соб­лю­дая эти­кет, и как за ней то же са­мое сде­лал мис­тер Ло­уренс.  
      — Поз­воль­те про­водить вас, мисс Белл. Про­шу про­щения, гос­по­да, — он кив­нул си­дящим за сто­лом муж­чи­нам и улыб­нулся жен­щи­нам. Гра­финя Ро­тес сох­ра­няла все то же при­вет­ли­вое вы­раже­ние ли­ца, толь­ко те­перь оно бы­ло ка­ким-то зас­тывшим. Ис­мей стран­но смот­рел на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, но мол­чал, ибо ес­ли и бы­ла у это­го биз­несме­на ка­кая-то меч­та, то вы­ража­лась она ис­клю­читель­но гром­ки­ми за­голов­ка­ми га­зет и жур­на­лов в его собс­твен­ную честь.  
      Алекс уже выш­ла из обе­ден­но­го за­ла, ког­да на лес­тни­це ее дог­нал Джон. Она сме­рила то­го ис­пе­пеля­ющим взгля­дом, ко­торо­го не мог­ла се­бе поз­во­лить за сто­лом, и ед­ва слыш­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась:  
      — Мож­но уз­нать, сколь­ко те­бе зап­ла­тили?  
      Джон воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь:  
      — Не по­нимаю, о чем ты.  
      — Не по­нима­ешь? В жиз­ни не по­верю, — хоть на ли­це де­вуш­ки и дер­жа­лась при­выч­ная веж­ли­вая улыб­ка, хо­лод во во взгля­де скрыть не уда­валось ни­как. — Я са­ма бы­ла в офи­се ком­па­нии и до­гады­ва­юсь, что по­том ту­да выз­ва­ли и те­бя. Пос­ле это­го раз­го­вора мог­ло быть толь­ко два пу­ти: те­бе от­ка­зали бы в пу­тешес­твии на «Ти­тани­ке», и тог­да бы ты опуб­ли­ковал все ма­тери­алы, соб­ранные во вре­мя хо­довых ис­пы­таний. Од­на­ко я сле­дила за пуб­ли­каци­ями и, су­дя по то­му, что их нет, мис­тер Ис­мей по­шел те­бе навс­тре­чу.  
      — Не бу­ду на­зывать те­бе циф­ру, что­бы не раз­жи­гать за­висть, — ус­мехнул­ся мо­лодой че­ловек, боль­ше не счи­тая нуж­ным от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное. Од­на­ко Белл еще боль­ше по­серь­ез­не­ла:  
      — Од­на­ко по при­ез­де в Аме­рику ты мо­жешь на­рушить дан­ное сло­во.  
      — Мо­гу, — мно­гоз­на­читель­но кив­нул Джон, под­мигнув Алекс.  
      Мисс Белл приз­ва­ла на по­мощь всю свою вы­дер­жку.  
      — По­нятия не имею, — про­шеп­та­ла она, — по­чему я до сих пор тер­плю твое об­щес­тво. Ты прос­то бес­прин­ципная, бес­чес­тная тварь!  
      Ло­уренс улыб­нулся во все трид­цать два зу­ба.  
      — Я всег­да знал, что ты ме­ня лю­бишь, — са­мо­уве­рен­но ска­зал он. — И, уве­ряю те­бя, с этих са­модо­воль­ных бо­гачей мож­но сод­рать столь­ко де­нег, сколь­ко те­бе и не сни­лось. Да они са­ми зап­ла­тят за то, что­бы мы о них хоть что-то на­писа­ли! Ты ви­дела это­го бос­са? Он го­тов от­дать пос­ледние шта­ны, лишь бы стать ге­ро­ем сен­са­ции!  
      Мисс Белл де­монс­тра­тив­но изог­ну­ла бровь. Ко­неч­но, ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» она и са­ма не слиш­ком лю­била, од­на­ко та­кие выс­ка­зыва­ния не поз­во­ляла се­бе да­же в мыс­лях. И уж тем бо­лее бы­ло стран­но слы­шать их от Джо­на — че­лове­ка, ко­торый, по ло­гике ве­щей, дол­жен ис­пы­тывать хоть ка­кое-то по­добие бла­годар­ности к сво­ему но­вому пок­ро­вите­лю.  
      — Хо­чешь пред­ло­жить мне по­доб­ное? — бесс­трас­тным го­лосом по­ин­те­ресо­валась Алекс, про се­бя ра­ду­ясь, что ря­дом с ни­ми ни­кого нет.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек удов­летво­рен­но кив­нул, вы­ражая свое удов­летво­рение до­гад­ли­вос­ти мисс Белл.  
      — Ес­ли ты ис­поль­зу­ешь все свое вли­яние, смо­жешь уз­нать не­сом­ненно боль­ше, чем я, — гла­за Джо­на как-то стран­но блес­ну­ли. — Ты ведь мо­жешь поп­ро­сить в лю­бое вре­мя прий­ти на ка­питан­ский мос­тик! И я уже мол­чу о воз­можнос­ти ис­поль­зо­вать свое оча­рова­ние в об­ще­нии с не­кото­рыми… ска­жем так… чле­нами ко­ман­ды, — мно­гоз­на­читель­ная улыб­ка окон­ча­тель­но вы­шиб­ла у де­вуш­ки ос­татки са­мо­об­ла­дания. Не раз­ду­мывая ни се­кун­ды, Белл вле­пила Ло­урен­су звон­кую по­щечи­ну, ко­торая стер­ла са­модо­воль­ную улыб­ку с его ли­ца.

***

      На­конец все пор­то­вые пе­рипе­тии ос­та­лись по­зади, и ко­ман­да мог­ла пе­редох­нуть. Ка­питан от­дал при­каз нем­но­го по­высить ско­рость и был в прек­расном рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха, гля­дя на то, как «Ти­таник» рас­се­ка­ет вод­ную гладь мо­ря. Стар­ший по­мощ­ник до­ложил ему о ско­рос­ти ко­раб­ля, но Смит не то­ропил­ся раз­го­нять па­роход: пред­сто­яли еще ос­та­нов­ки в Шер­бу­ре и Ку­ин­ста­уне. По­ка что ко­ман­дор «У­айт Стар Лайн» нас­лаждал­ся царс­твен­ным ви­дом ко­раб­ля с не­из­менной чаш­кой чая в ру­ках.  
      На мос­ти­ке Чарльз Лай­тол­лер хо­дил от бор­та к бор­ту, вы­зывая этим не­до­уме­ние Га­роль­да Лоу. Пя­тый по­мощ­ник по-преж­не­му де­журил у те­лефо­на, но по­ка ни­каких ко­манд не пос­ту­пало.  
      — Нет, я все-та­ки не по­нимаю, — вдруг ска­зал Лай­тол­лер. — Ка­кого чер­та этот «Нью-Й­орк» к нам по­тащи­ло?! И ведь опять та же ис­то­рия, что и с «Хо­уком»...  
      — Я ду­маю, — ти­хо ска­зал Гар­ри, — что этот воп­рос луч­ше за­дать мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су.  
      — Да ну? — Чар­ли по­вер­нулся к Лоу и под­нял бровь. — Это по­чему же?  
      — На­вер­ное по­тому, что он глав­ный ин­же­нер ко­раб­лес­тро­ения, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Гар­ри.  
      — Не бу­дем про­дол­жать эту те­му, — вме­шал­ся мис­тер У­ай­льд, слы­шав­ший раз­го­вор и не же­лав­ший, что­бы тот пе­рерос в об­мен ед­ки­ми фра­зами. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс на­вер­ня­ка в кур­се, а ес­ли нет, мы не ста­нем огор­чать его этой сквер­ной но­востью. Вам яс­но?  
      — Да, сэр, — поч­ти од­новре­мен­но кив­ну­ли оба по­мощ­ни­ка, как-то стран­но пе­рег­ля­нув­шись.  
      Стар­ший по­мощ­ник, за­дер­жав взгляд на Лай­тол­ле­ре, мед­ленно от­вернул­ся, а за­тем и вов­се ото­шел к ма­шин­но­му те­лег­ра­фу.  
      — По­лагаю, опас­ности боль­ше нет, — пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния Чарльз вновь ре­шил за­вес­ти раз­го­вор, од­на­ко его тон нас­то­рожил пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка. — Ско­ро за­кон­чится ва­ша вах­та, мис­тер Лоу… чем пла­ниру­ете за­нять­ся?  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек на­конец по­нял, к че­му кло­нил Лайт, од­на­ко на этот раз оса­дить ан­гли­чани­на бы­ло не­кому: мис­тер Мер­док был в кор­мо­вой час­ти ко­раб­ля, а боль­ше на не­го ник­то воз­дей­ство­вать не мог.  
      — Преж­де все­го я хо­тел бы по­обе­дать, — прос­то ска­зал Га­рольд. — А по­том за­нять­ся лич­ны­ми де­лами, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.  
      Ан­гли­чанин так хит­ро смот­рел на Лоу, что тот ед­ва не ска­зал что-то не­пар­ла­мент­ское по его ад­ре­су. Но ря­дом бы­ли ру­левые, ми­мо про­ходи­ли мат­ро­сы, и ру­гать­ся офи­церу не хо­телось от сло­ва сов­сем.  
      — Слу­шай, Гар­ри, ес­ли она кра­сивая, поз­на­комь ее с на­ми? — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лайт. — Чес­тное сло­во, бу­дем мол­ча сто­ять и за­видо­вать!  
      — Не ду­маю, что вы бу­дете сто­ять мол­ча, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — бесс­трас­тным го­лосом вы­разил свое сом­не­ние пя­тый по­мощ­ник, бро­сив бег­лый взгляд на ча­сы, так без­жа­лос­тно мед­ленно от­счи­тыва­ющие ми­нуты до за­вер­ше­ния его пре­быва­ния в ком­па­нии Чар­ли.  
      Чарльз же улыб­нулся во все трид­цать два.  
      — Пра­виль­но ду­ма­ете, мис­тер Лоу…  
      Га­рольд по­давил тяж­кий вздох. В го­лове про­тив во­ли вспом­нился крат­кий рас­сказ Мер­до­ка ка­сатель­но ис­то­рии Лай­та — та са­мая «шут­ка», ко­торая шо­киро­вала всех, од­на­ко са­мому ан­гли­чани­ну, воп­ре­ки всем ожи­дани­ям, не толь­ко не при­чини­ла ему вре­да, но и в ка­ком-то смыс­ле да­же по­мог­ла прод­ви­нуть­ся даль­ше.  
      Мо­лодой офи­цер до­гады­вал­ся, что вто­рой по­мощ­ник го­ворит и де­ла­ет это не от зла, а от ха­рак­те­ра, но по­нять это­го че­лове­ка у Гар­ри по­ка не по­луча­лось.  
      — Ну вы же поз­во­лите ска­зать мисс нес­коль­ко ком­пли­мен­тов, — про­дол­жал ух­мы­лять­ся Чарльз. — Вы ведь зна­ете, как оди­ноко нам при­ходит­ся по­рой... без жен­ско­го вни­мания...  
      Гар­ри сме­рил вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на стран­ным взгля­дом.  
      — В та­ком слу­чае, я ду­маю, мис­сис Лай­тол­лер то­же... ску­ча­ет, — не­ожи­дан­но от­ве­тил он, от­че­го Чарльз за­мол­чал на по­лус­ло­ве. По­хоже, это­му юно­ше па­лец в рот не кла­ди, от­хва­тит всю ру­ку.  
      — А вы на­ход­чи­вы, мис­тер Лоу, — ска­зал пос­ле па­узы Лайт та­ким убий­ствен­но-ле­дяным то­ном, что мог бы за­моро­зить все вок­руг. — Да­же очень.  
      Га­рольд лишь не­замет­но по­жал пле­чами, про се­бя улы­ба­ясь. Что ж, ос­та­ет­ся на­де­ять­ся, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер боль­ше не ста­нет за­водить неп­ри­ят­ный для мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка раз­го­вор. Да, на­ив­ность хоть и в ма­лой сте­пени, но еще бы­ла при­суща мис­те­ру Лоу…  
      — Толь­ко про­шу в сле­ду­ющий раз не за­дер­жи­вать­ся, — не­воз­можно бы­ло оп­ре­делить, го­ворил Чарльз серь­ез­но или нет: по взгля­ду оп­ре­делить это так­же не уда­лось. Вто­рой по­мощ­ник вни­матель­но смот­рел на нос ко­раб­ля и на рас­сти­лав­шу­юся гладь мо­ря.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек на это ни­чего не от­ве­тил, на­де­ясь, что те­перь их ди­алог на­конец обор­вется. И дей­стви­тель­но: мол­ча­ние дли­лось ров­но до то­го мо­мен­та, как про­било че­тыре ча­са — вре­мя, обоз­на­чав­шее дол­гождан­ный пе­рерыв.  
      — Уда­чи, — не удер­жался Лайт, ко­торо­му поч­ти уда­лось ус­ми­рить вы­рази­тель­ность сво­его го­лоса.  
      — Спа­сибо, — веж­ли­во от­ве­тил Га­рольд, хо­тя ему, впро­чем, не хо­телось ухо­дить под та­ким взгля­дом.  
      — И еще... вы бы не опаз­ды­вали так час­то, мис­тер Лоу, — ска­зал Лай­тол­лер, гля­дя на мо­ре. — А то это уже ста­новит­ся при­выч­кой.  
      Гар­ри ед­ва удер­жался от рез­ких вы­раже­ний. По­доб­ные за­яв­ле­ния во все­ус­лы­шание бы­ли ос­корби­тель­ны, тем бо­лее, его лич­ной ви­ны в пос­ледних двух опоз­да­ни­ях не бы­ло.... поч­ти. Го­рящим взгля­дом он пос­мотрел на ух­мы­ляв­ше­гося Лай­та и так стре­митель­но вы­шел с мос­ти­ка, что чуть не сбил ка­кого-то мат­ро­са.  
      Быс­трым ша­гом он нап­равлял­ся в не­из­вес­тном нап­равле­нии, сам не раз­би­рая до­роги. Ка­жет­ся, про­гулоч­ная па­луба по пра­вому бор­ту; а вот и шлюп­ки… Га­рольд да­же за­был о сво­ем пер­во­началь­ном на­мере­нии от­пра­вить­ся на обед — сей­час тре­бова­лось как-то ус­по­ко­ить­ся, же­латель­но, не при­бегая к по­мощи ре­воль­ве­ра. Од­но ра­дова­ло — пас­са­жиров из-за вре­мени и прох­ладно­го вет­ра бы­ло ма­ло.  
      И тут, как по за­казу, из-за две­ри, ве­дущей в сто­ловую пер­во­го клас­са, по­каза­лась фи­гура, нап­равляв­ша­яся в про­тиво­полож­ном нап­равле­нии.  
      Как «Олим­пик» и «Хо­ук», так и эти два оди­ночес­тва не смог­ли по­делить ок­ру­жа­ющее прос­транс­тво.  
      — Вас не учи­ли смот­реть, ку­да вы иде­те?! — не удер­жался от воп­ро­са мо­лодой че­ловек.  
      — Яв­но не боль­ше, чем вас не пу­тать­ся под но­гами! — пос­лы­шалось в от­вет, и оба ос­та­нови­лись, под­няв друг на дру­га гла­за.  
      — Ах, мис­тер Лоу, вы в прек­расном нас­тро­ении, — не мог­ла не съ­яз­вить раз­дра­жен­ная Алекс. — Да­же не бу­ду спра­шивать, ку­да вы так спе­шите, что сби­ва­ете пас­са­жиров с ног. Смот­ри­те, не опоз­дай­те.  
      — При­ложу все уси­лия, мисс Белл, — не ос­тался в дол­гу Гар­ри, те­ряя кон­троль над со­бой: эта фра­за Алекс бы­ла пос­ледней кап­лей это­го бе­зум­но­го дня. — На­де­юсь и вы ус­пе­ете в столь же­лан­ное мес­то, ку­да так бе­жали без ог­лядки.  
      Де­вуш­ка за­дох­ну­лась, не столь­ко да­же от воз­му­щения, сколь­ко от удив­ле­ния, что скром­ный мис­тер Лоу мо­жет быть та­ким. Ка­кие еще сюр­при­зы при­несет ей это пу­тешес­твие?.. На язы­ке вер­те­лось еще нес­коль­ко вы­рази­тель­ных обо­ротов, од­на­ко Белл пред­почла за луч­шее уй­ти, свер­кнув на про­щание та­ким взгля­дом, ко­торо­му бы по­зави­дова­ла са­ма ме­дуза Гор­го­на.  
      Уже че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд Га­рольд по­жалел о сво­их сло­вах. Гнев мгно­вен­но стих, ос­та­вив глу­хое чувс­тво до­сады на се­бя: но, к со­жале­нию, ска­зан­но­го не вер­нешь. По­это­му, гля­дя вслед уда­ля­ющей­ся фи­гуре, мо­лодой че­ловек не­замет­но для са­мого се­бя сба­вил шаг, нап­ря­жен­но ду­мая, что де­лать даль­ше — но ни­чего дру­гого, как нап­ра­вить­ся в сто­рону сто­ловой, где обе­дал офи­цер­ский сос­тав, в его го­лову не приш­ло.  
      Мысль о том, что так сле­дова­ло пос­ту­пить с са­мого на­чала, бы­ла ста­ратель­но отог­на­на. Нет смыс­ла сок­ру­шать­ся о сде­лан­ном — Гар­ри прек­расно это знал. Но не мог не чувс­тво­вать со­жале­ния от то­го фак­та, что сво­ими сло­вами вот так все ис­портил.  
      Алекс же в край­нем воз­му­щении шла, не раз­би­рая до­роги. Как он смел так гру­бить ей, как буд­то она ху­же прис­лу­ги! Да кто он во­об­ще та­кой?!  
      Эмо­ции зах­лёсты­вали. Мисс Белл мог­ла в та­ком сос­то­янии про­бежать не од­ну ми­лю, но вне­зап­но ко­рабль кон­чился. Де­вуш­ка во­лей-не­волей ос­та­нови­лась у ле­еров кор­мы и сжа­ла сталь­ные прутья так рь­яно, слов­но хо­тела их сло­мать. В ее ду­ше бу­шевал ура­ган: она ни­как не мог­ла по­нять, по­чему Гар­ри так пос­ту­пил. Гар­ри... Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой, злясь на се­бя за то, что так на­зыва­ет это­го офи­цера. Но боль­ше все­го ее ра­нила эта вне­зап­ная пе­реме­на нас­тро­ения и от­но­шения мис­те­ра Лоу. Что ж, боль­но, но бы­ва­ет. Впредь она бу­дет ос­то­рож­нее.  
      Мисс ка­ким-то по­терян­ным взгля­дом об­ве­ла ок­ру­жав­шую ее про­гулоч­ную па­лубу. Сей­час здесь бы­ло до­воль­но люд­но: оче­вид­но, обед уже за­кон­чился, и мно­гие пос­ле не­го ре­шили по­дышать све­жим воз­ду­хом. Алекс поч­ти ма­шиналь­но вгля­дыва­лась в их ли­ца, но чи­тала боль­шую удов­летво­рен­ность пу­тешес­тви­ем, чем на ли­цах пас­са­жиров пер­во­го клас­са.  
      С до­воль­ны­ми кри­ками бе­гали де­ти, во что-то иг­рая, про­гули­вались па­ры, иные си­дели по оди­ноч­ке, чи­тая или за­нима­ясь ру­коде­ли­ем.  
      Белл глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, соз­на­вая, как глу­по с ее сто­роны бы­ло во­об­ще что-то от­ве­чать на по­доб­ные сло­ва. Да, на­вер­ное, все муж­чи­ны оди­нако­вы…  
      «Хва­тит уже ду­мать о нем, — одер­ну­ла се­бя де­вуш­ка, — вспом­ни, на­конец, для че­го ты здесь на­ходишь­ся».  
      И Алекс, пос­тов еще нем­но­го, нап­ра­вилась об­ратно: те­перь эмо­ций в го­лове поч­ти не ос­та­лось, за­то был чет­кий план, как пос­вя­тить ра­боте весь ос­тавший­ся ве­чер. А по воз­можнос­ти, и все ос­таль­ные дни…  
      Де­вуш­ка на­мере­валась най­ти мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и поп­ро­сить у не­го не­кото­рые бу­маги, на­ибо­лее по­нят­ные для че­лове­чес­ко­го по­нима­ния, не ис­ку­шен­но­го в ко­раб­лес­тро­ении. Мед­ленный шаг при­вел ее в се­бя, и ког­да Белл вер­ну­лась на па­лубу пер­во­го клас­са, внеш­не она выг­ля­дела впол­не спо­кой­ной.

***

      Гар­ри мед­ленно до­шёл до ко­неч­но­го пун­кта сво­его наз­на­чения. Ап­пе­тит дав­но про­пал, но мо­лодой че­ловек по­нимал, что го­лодать — не луч­шее ре­шение. К то­му же, оно пов­ле­чет воп­ро­сы... За сто­лом си­дел Мер­док и за­дум­чи­во пил чай. Лоу рас­по­ложил­ся с дру­гого краю и ма­шиналь­но взял свою пор­цию обе­да. Очень хо­телось бы во­об­ще не раз­го­вари­вать, но Га­рольд по­нимал, что это со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, вы не бы­ли в пер­вом клас­се? — прос­то спро­сил Мер­док, на­ливая се­бе ещё чаю.  
      — Нет, — ска­зал в от­вет пя­тый по­мощ­ник, на­де­ясь, что го­лос не вы­даст его эмо­ций.  
      Он чувс­тво­вал на се­бе взгляд шот­лан­дца, но ста­ратель­но де­лал вид, что ув­ле­чен пер­вым блю­дом, вкус ко­торо­го он да­же не чувс­тво­вал. Хо­телось толь­ко од­но­го: как мож­но ско­рее за­кон­чить с обе­дом и вый­ти из-за сто­ла, не прив­ле­кая лиш­не­го вни­мания.  
      Сто­ило мис­те­ру Лоу толь­ко по­думать об этом, как в нес­коль­ких ша­гах пос­лы­шал­ся зна­комый го­лос Чар­ли, бе­седо­вав­ше­го с кем-то; ког­да Лайт на­конец по­казал­ся в две­рях, сле­дом за ним во­шел Джей­мс Му­ди, на ли­це ко­торо­го чи­талась улыб­ка, оче­вид­но, ос­тавша­яся пос­ле ка­кой-ни­будь оче­ред­ной ис­то­рии Чар­ли.  
      — При­ят­но­го ап­пе­тита! — вто­рой по­мощ­ник выб­рал мес­то, ко­торое бы­ло бли­же ско­рее к Гар­ри, чем к Мер­до­ку, от че­го пос­ледний ни ра­зу не расс­тро­ил­ся.  
      — Бла­года­рю, — по­пытал­ся улыб­нуть­ся мо­лодой че­ловек, муд­ро рас­су­див­ший, что сто­ит по­пытать­ся пе­ревес­ти те­му. — Вы рас­ска­зыва­ли ка­кую-то шут­ку, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер?  
      — О, да, это са­мый но­вый анек­дот из Ли­вер­пу­ля, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лайт. — Под­хо­дит пас­са­жир па­рохо­да, вро­де на­шего, к ка­пита­ну и спра­шива­ет: «Мо­ре со­вер­шенно спо­кой­ное, нет ни­како­го вол­не­ния. По­чему нас всю ночь так ка­чало?». А ка­питан от­ве­ча­ет: «У нас на бор­ту пять пар но­воб­рачных, сэр!».  
      Му­ди за­гого­тал от ду­ши, а Лоу еще боль­ше пок­раснел и сжал нож в ру­ке с та­кой си­лой, буд­то со­бирал­ся ид­ти с ним на ка­бана. Или еще на ко­го...  
      — Смеш­но, — ров­ным го­лосом ска­зал Гар­ри, но ис­тинное его нас­тро­ение вы­дава­ли гла­за.  
      — Да что с то­бой та­кое? — ти­хо спро­сил Мер­док, ко­торо­му эти гля­дел­ки уже под­на­до­ели. — Вы с са­мого ут­ра ко­рабль по­делить не мо­жете, что ли?  
      Пя­тый по­мощ­ник воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь:  
      — Ну что вы, мис­тер Мер­док. Прос­то мое чувс­тво юмо­ра нес­коль­ко иное.  
      — Твое чувс­тво юмо­ра, Гар­ри, до се­го дня не стра­дало, — от­клик­нулся Лайт, впол­не до­воль­ный жизнью и со­бой. Он чувс­тво­вал при­лив во­оду­шев­ле­ния от то­го, как про­шел пер­вый день пла­вания, ко­торый хоть и мед­ленно, но вер­но под­хо­дил к кон­цу. И, ка­жет­ся, без про­ис­шес­твий (ис­клю­чая, ра­зуме­ет­ся, зло­получ­ный ин­ци­дент с «Нью-Й­ор­ком»). Чарльз, в от­ли­чие от Мер­до­ка, ока­зал­ся бо­лее до­гад­лив, чем пер­вый по­мощ­ник. Он пом­нил, как Гар­ри преж­де сам сме­ял­ся над его шут­ка­ми, а те­перь его слов­но что-то тя­готи­ло.  
      Лоу мол­чал, ста­ратель­но рас­смат­ри­вая свою та­рел­ку. Че­го они от не­го хо­тят? Что­бы он ус­тро­ил тут ис­по­ведь? Не дож­дутся.  
      — Я не выс­пался, — от­ве­тил он. — Вот и все. Не ви­жу смыс­ла го­ворить о мо­ем нас­тро­ении.  
      Мер­док по­качал го­ловой и пос­мотрел на Лай­тол­ле­ра. Тот под­нял бро­ви, по­жал пле­чами и сел ря­дом с Гар­ри.  
      — Эй, все в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сил он.  
      Мо­лодой по­мощ­ник по­вер­нулся к вне­зап­но­му со­седу и со всем про­ник­но­вени­ем в го­лосе, на ко­торое был спо­собен, от­ве­тил:  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, го­тов пок­лясть­ся, по­ложив ру­ку на на­ши свя­щен­ные кар­ты, что со мной все в пол­ном по­ряд­ке. Од­на­ко я бла­года­рю вас за вни­мание и про­яв­ленное учас­тие.  
      Слух Мер­до­ка уло­вил но­ту не то иро­нии, не то сар­казма, но даль­ней­шие расс­про­сы, по скром­но­му мне­нию шот­лан­дца, смыс­ла не име­ли. У­илл, до­пив чай, кив­нул ос­таль­ным, и по­кинул эту ве­селую ком­па­нию, на­мере­ва­ясь прой­ти на мос­тик. Га­рольд, вос­поль­зо­вав­шись воз­можностью, то­же встал — од­на­ко он нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону сво­ей ка­юты.

***

      На па­лубе пер­во­го клас­са же­ла­ющих по­дышать све­жим воз­ду­хом ока­залось дос­та­точ­но. Де­вуш­ка прис­таль­но смот­ре­ла ку­да-то в сто­рону нем­но­гих пас­са­жиров, рис­кнув­ших ве­чером, иг­но­рируя хо­лод, про­гулять­ся. Она уви­дела смут­но зна­комые чер­ты из­вес­тно­го ан­глий­ско­го жур­на­лис­та, мис­те­ра У­иль­яма Стэ­да, о по­ез­дке ко­торо­го на «Ти­тани­ке» Белл ус­лы­шала со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но в Лон­до­не. Поз­на­комить­ся с та­ким че­лове­ком для нее бы­ло ог­ромной честью.  
      Алекс не ин­те­ресо­вала лю­бов­ни­ца мис­те­ра Гуг­генхай­ма, сплет­ни о но­вой же­не мис­те­ра Ас­то­ра или об­сужде­ние та­лан­тов мис­сис Гиб­сон, — это по­ле де­ятель­нос­ти де­вуш­ка ве­лико­душ­но ос­та­вила Джо­ну, ко­торый те­перь по­мимо фо­тог­ра­фиро­вания за­нимал­ся и со­бира­ни­ем пос­ледних слу­хов.  
      Итак, мисс Белл нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону поч­тенно­го джентль­ме­на, ко­торый из­да­лека чем-то на­поми­нал ка­пита­на.  
      На­вер­ное, по всем пра­вилам эти­кета тре­бова­лось зна­комс­тво в бо­лее умес­тной об­ста­нов­ке, но де­вуш­ка в ко­торый раз иг­но­риро­вала все фор­маль­нос­ти.  
      Да, к счастью, осо­бен­но­го не­удобс­тва она не по­чувс­тво­вала — бе­седа за­вяза­лась лег­ко, как толь­ко Белл наз­ва­ла свое имя.  
      — Мисс Белл? — с улыб­кой пе­рес­про­сил по­жилой джентль­мен. — «Тай­мс»? Я рад, что хоть кто-то из при­лич­но­го из­да­ния пу­тешес­тву­ет на этом ко­раб­ле.  
      — Не сов­сем по сво­ей во­ле, сэр, — вздох­ну­ла Алекс.  
      Мис­тер Стэд вни­матель­но ог­ля­дел де­вуш­ку, но не стал го­ворить ни­чего серь­ёз­но­го. За свою дол­гую жизнь в выс­шем об­щес­тве он прек­расно по­нимал, что иног­да че­лове­ку нуж­но не учас­тие, а рав­но­душие.  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей приг­ла­сил вас? — спро­сил жур­на­лист прак­ти­чес­ки оче­вид­ное. Алекс кив­ну­ла и по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся.  
      — Все не так пло­хо, — ска­зала она. — Я на ко­раб­ле с мо­мен­та хо­довых ис­пы­таний и уже наш­ла здесь прек­расных дру­зей.  
      — С ис­пы­таний? — чуть уди­вил­ся Стэд. — Но, кро­ме су­хого от­че­та, мы не чи­тали ни­чего...  
      — Так и есть, — кив­ну­ла мисс Белл. — Но я не име­ла пра­ва ни­кому го­ворить про те дни. Боль­шую их часть...  
      Алекс пос­мотре­ла на бо­гатых и знат­ных пас­са­жиров, гор­дя­щих­ся сво­ей спо­соб­ностью ку­пить се­бе пу­тешес­твие за бас­нослов­ные день­ги. Ста­ли бы они так рас­то­читель­ство­вать, ес­ли бы им ста­ло из­вес­тно обо всех проб­ле­мах ко­раб­ля за пос­леднюю не­делю. Впро­чем, на­до ли им это во­об­ще знать?..  
      — Вы чес­тны, мисс Белл, — пос­ле па­узы ти­хо ка­зал мис­тер Стэд. — Но ес­ли вы хо­тите че­го-то до­бить­ся в на­шей про­фес­сии, на­учи­тесь по-раз­но­му из­ла­гать од­ни и те же фак­ты.  
      Алекс встре­тилась гла­зами с по­жилым джентль­ме­ном. Он улыб­нулся и пред­ло­жил де­вуш­ке ру­ку для про­гул­ки. От­ве­та на свой со­вет он вов­се не ждал.


	13. Chapter 13

      Прош­ло око­ло ча­са — Алекс сде­лала та­кой вы­вод, по­тому что до ее ув­ле­чен­но­го соз­на­ния все-та­ки до­нес­ся ха­рак­терный звук, приг­ла­ша­ющий к ужи­ну. Мисс Белл бы­ла со­вер­шенно оча­рова­на: она не ожи­дала стол­кнуть­ся с та­ким дру­желю­би­ем от че­лове­ка, ко­торый плыл в Аме­рику по приг­ла­шению са­мого пре­зиден­та. И это не го­воря о том, что де­вуш­ку по­рази­ла глу­бина зна­ний это­го ве­лико­го жур­на­лис­та, о ко­тором Алекс так мно­го слы­шала, но ни­ког­да не ду­мала встре­тить.  
      — Ну, а вы, мисс, раз­би­ра­етесь в по­лити­ке? — нег­ромкий воп­рос от мис­те­ра Стэ­да, нес­пешно про­гули­ва­юще­гося по па­лубе в сто­рону глав­но­го за­ла.  
      — Смею на это на­де­ять­ся, — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка, до­гады­ва­ясь, ка­кой под­текст был у этой фра­зы. — Ес­ли вы име­ете в ви­ду то, что го­ворят об от­но­шени­ях меж­ду Ан­гли­ей и Гер­ма­ни­ей… Три го­да на­зад, ес­ли па­мять мне не из­ме­ня­ет, мис­тер Эй­нджел вы­пус­тил кни­гу под наз­ва­ни­ем «Ве­ликая ил­лю­зия», глав­ная мысль ко­торой сво­дилась к не­воз­можнос­ти вой­ны меж­ду дву­мя стра­нами из-за эко­номи­чес­кой вза­имо­зави­симос­ти. Ин­те­рес­ная мысль, не прав­да ли?  
      — А вы ду­ма­ете, что это не­воз­можно? — в го­лосе поч­тенно­го джентль­ме­на скво­зил не­под­дель­ный ин­те­рес — Белл и са­ма ис­пы­тыва­ла удо­воль­ствие от это­го раз­го­вора.  
      — Я счи­таю, что нет ни­чего не­воз­можно­го, — за­дум­чи­вый взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на го­ризон­те, за ко­торый вновь кло­нилось сол­нце. — Очень мо­жет быть, что про­ис­хо­дит как раз на­обо­рот: то, что ка­жет­ся не­воз­можным, слу­ча­ет­ся с на­иболь­шей ве­ро­ят­ностью.  
      — Ин­те­рес­ная мысль, — муж­чи­на кив­нул, чуть улыб­нувшись. — Вас про­водить?  
      — Нет-нет, бла­года­рю вас, я еще нем­но­го про­гуля­юсь, — де­вуш­ка рас­про­щалась со сво­им ин­те­рес­ным со­бесед­ни­ком и мед­ленно нап­ра­вилась даль­ше по поч­ти пус­той па­лубе. Здесь уже не вид­не­лось ни од­ной рос­кошной шляп­ки, ук­ра­шен­ной во­рохом перь­ев: все да­мы пер­во­го клас­са си­дели в глав­ном за­ле или в ка­фе, ожи­дая рос­кошных блюд… Алекс при­со­еди­нять­ся к ним со­вер­шенно не хо­телось.  
      В ее мыс­лях был на­лет ме­лан­хо­лии, объ­яс­не­ния ко­торой де­вуш­ка не на­ходи­ла: чувс­тво ви­ны ей бы­ло нез­на­комо, в чем же тог­да при­чина столь сквер­но­го нас­тро­ения, как буд­то она ко­го-то оби­дела?  
      От та­ких раз­мышле­ний под­ня­лась до­сада: ей сей­час сле­ду­ет по­думать о дру­гом, нап­ри­мер, как на­писать все то, что угод­но ре­дак­то­ру, не опо­рочив при этом ничь­его име­ни. А еще — ей сле­ду­ет явить­ся к ужи­ну хо­тя бы для то­го, что­бы поп­ро­сить у мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са не­кото­рые тех­ни­чес­кие ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ки, а же­латель­но еще и по­яс­не­ние в при­дачу к ним.

***

      «Ти­таник» тем вре­менем сбав­лял ход, приб­ли­жа­ясь к бе­регам Фран­ции. Уже поч­ти стем­не­ло, ког­да па­роход по­дошел к Шер­бу­ру, но его бух­та бы­ла слиш­ком ма­лень­кая для та­кого ги­ган­та. Лай­нер ос­та­новил­ся на рей­де и ждал, ког­да тен­де­ры «Но­мадик» и «Тра­фик» дос­та­вят бо­гатых пу­тешес­твен­ни­ков на борт «Ти­тани­ка».  
      По­сад­ка бы­ла спо­кой­ной, прав­да, мис­сис Бра­ун уже ус­пе­ла поб­ра­нить ко­го-то из стю­ар­дов, а мисс Эдит Рас­селл бы­ла весь­ма не­доволь­на кач­кой на тен­де­ре и выс­ка­зала опа­сения, что лай­нер то­же бу­дет так рас­ка­чивать­ся в оке­ане. Ее сло­ва ос­та­вили без от­ве­та, по­обе­щав, од­на­ко, пе­редать их мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су при удоб­ном слу­чае.  
      Мар­га­рет Бра­ун по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы не бес­по­ко­или. Она сра­зу по-хо­зяй­ски обош­ла пер­вый класс, оки­нула взгля­дом свою ка­юту и по­ин­те­ресо­валась:  
      — А во сколь­ко здесь по­дадут ужин, гос­по­да?..  
      — Как толь­ко от­бу­дем из Шер­бу­ра, — поч­тенно скло­нил­ся стю­ард. — По­ка мо­жете от­дохнуть в са­лоне, мэм.  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун улыб­ну­лась и от­пра­вилась изу­чать выс­ший свет, ко­торый с та­кой не­охо­той и неп­ри­язнью вос­при­нимал ее при­сутс­твие. Прав­да, ус­пешную аме­рикан­ку это не так уж и сму­щало, во вся­ком слу­чае, чувс­тво­вала она се­бя вез­де сво­бод­но.  
      Са­лон ти­хо гу­дел от мно­гочис­ленных раз­го­воров. Муж­чи­ны го­вори­ли о биз­не­се, да­мы о — мо­де. То­мас Эн­дрюс и ка­питан Смит сто­яли в сто­роне, при­вет­ли­во улы­ба­ясь всем, кто с ни­ми здо­ровал­ся, при этом нег­ромко об­суждая пос­ледние но­вос­ти.  
      — Вы пом­ни­те, что я го­ворил вам про уголь, мис­тер Смит? — спро­сил глав­ный конс­трук­тор, улы­ба­ясь ка­кой-то да­ме.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — от­ве­тил ка­питан. — Мо­жете не бес­по­ко­ить­ся за это — мак­си­маль­ную ско­рость ра­зовь­ем на об­ратном пу­ти, ес­ли по­лучит­ся.  
      — Вас не бес­по­ко­ит нас­той­чи­вость ру­ководс­тва «У­айт Стар»? — мис­тер Эн­дрюс дос­тал блок­нот и пе­релис­тал его. — Я лич­но не мо­гу от­ве­чать за все но­вые и но­вые идеи пред­ста­вите­лей ком­па­нии...  
      Ка­питан спо­кой­но улыб­нулся:  
      — Не знаю, как там на су­ше, а здесь, на «Ти­тани­ке», хо­зя­ин по­ка что я. И я не ста­ну вы­пол­нять все су­мас­брод­ные же­лания от­дель­ных бо­гатых лиц.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс удов­летво­рен­но улыб­нулся, что-то за­писав в свой блок­нот. Пол­ча­са на­зад мат­рос пе­редал ему сло­ва мисс Рас­селл, и те­перь ин­же­неру пред­сто­яло хо­рошо об­ду­мать эти два ин­ци­ден­та с «Ти­тани­ком».  
      — Доб­рый ве­чер, гос­по­да! — пос­лы­шал­ся звон­кий го­лос и оба муж­чи­ны обер­ну­лись. Пе­ред ни­ми сто­яла Мар­га­рет Бра­ун. — Как вы счи­та­ете, эта по­суди­на пе­режи­вет ат­ланти­чес­кий шторм?  
      И она зас­ме­ялась пер­вая сво­ей собс­твен­ной шут­ке, да­же, ка­жет­ся, не за­метив, что То­мас Эн­дрюс как-то стран­но под­нял бро­ви, ког­да ус­лы­шал та­кое при­зем­ленное сло­во в от­но­шении сво­его ко­раб­ля.  
      — О, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, прос­ти­те, я не хо­тела вас оби­деть, — мис­сис Бра­ун, ка­жет­ся, за­мети­ла пе­реме­нив­ше­еся ли­цо ин­же­нера, — ка­питан Смит, на­де­юсь, вы ос­та­нетесь с на­ми?  
      — Я бы с удо­воль­стви­ем, ма­дам, од­на­ко мне не­об­хо­димо вер­нуть­ся на мос­тик, — уч­ти­во кив­нул ко­ман­дор и, по­жав ру­ку конс­трук­то­ру и из­ви­нив­шись пе­ред да­мой, Эд­вард Смит по­кинул зал пер­во­го клас­са, в ко­тором пас­са­жиры уже на­чина­ли мед­ленно рас­са­живать­ся, го­товясь к ужи­ну.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пе­ревел взгляд на мис­сис Бра­ун, яв­но пе­реби­рая в го­лове об­щие те­мы, на ко­торые мож­но бы­ло бы за­вязать ди­алог — к счастью, это не по­надо­билось. Не­лов­кую си­ту­ацию спас­ло по­яв­ле­ние Ай­лин: осо­бен­но жиз­не­радос­тная, в кра­сивом, но удоб­ном платье, она выз­ва­ла не­воль­ную улыб­ку на ли­це ин­же­нера — а так­же на­поми­нание о том, ку­да они от­прав­ля­ют­ся пос­ле ужи­на.  
      — Мис­сис Бра­ун, доб­ро по­жало­вать на борт! — ле­ди улыб­ну­лась Мар­га­рет.  
      — Поз­воль­те пред­ста­вить, мисс Ли­винг­стон, — пред­ста­вил мис­тер Эн­дрюс нез­на­комую де­вуш­ку. — Че­ловек, ко­торый вмес­те со мной учас­тво­вал не толь­ко в соз­да­нии «Ти­тани­ка», но и в его… Со­вер­шенс­тво­вании.  
      — Ну на­конец-то в пер­вом клас­се мне встре­тилась ле­ди, ко­торая са­ма, не слу­шая эти пред­рассуд­ки, при­меня­ет свои зна­ния на прак­ти­ке!..  
      Ма­дам ока­залась при­ят­ным со­бесед­ни­ком, но де­вуш­ка не мог­ла пол­ностью сос­ре­дото­чить свое вни­мание на бе­седе.  
      Ай­лин слу­шала, ки­вала и веж­ли­во встав­ля­ла свои ком­мента­рии, наб­лю­дая, од­на­ко, за тем, как все эти чо­пор­ные и ма­нер­ные арис­тократ­ки про­ходят ми­мо, да­же не удос­та­ивая мис­сис Бра­ун пол­но­цен­ным при­ветс­тви­ем. Мис­сис Фле­минг бы­ла в их чис­ле: нес­коль­ко дам рас­по­ложи­лись за од­ним сто­лом, ожи­дая, ког­да им по­дадут блю­да.  
      На ле­ди вдруг наш­ла та­кая до­сада, ко­торую труд­но ока­залось скрыть в го­лосе; мисс Ли­винг­стон как-то стран­но улыб­ну­лась мол­чавше­му до се­го мо­мен­та конс­трук­то­ру:  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, не по­ра ли и нам са­дить­ся?  
      — Да-да, ко­неч­но, — пос­пешно кив­нул муж­чи­на. — Мис­сис Бра­ун, про­шу вас.  
      — Что вы, я не хо­чу на­рушать ва­шу сло­жив­шу­юся ком­па­нию, — по­кача­ла го­ловой Мар­га­рет, ис­крен­ний тон ко­торой не ос­тавлял сом­не­ний в том, что она нис­коль­ко не в оби­де.  
      — Мы про­сим вас, — ле­ди улыб­ну­лась так рас­по­лага­юще, что от­ка­зать­ся бы­ло бы уже не­веж­ли­во.  
      Итак, выб­рав стол, трое пас­са­жиров про­дол­жи­ли свою бе­седу, ко­торая с каж­дой но­вой фра­зой ста­нови­лась все ме­нее нап­ря­жен­ной. Мис­сис Бра­ун ока­залась че­лове­ком уди­витель­но жи­вым и да­же близ­ким по ду­ху что мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су, что Ай­лин; ни­кому из них не бы­ло свой­ствен­но вы­соко­мерие и кич­ли­вость сво­ими день­га­ми. За этим сто­лом, по­ка не ус­тавлен­ном блю­дами, ца­рила своя, осо­бен­ная ат­мосфе­ра. До оп­ре­делен­но­го мо­мен­та, ра­зуме­ет­ся…  
      — Прос­ти­те, я опоз­дал, — мис­тер Ис­мей, сев нап­ро­тив ин­же­нера, бег­лым взгля­дом оце­нил ме­ню и по­доз­вал офи­ци­ан­та. Са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­ет­ся, что тот не за­мед­лил явить­ся к ди­рек­то­ру ком­па­нии.  
      — Не опоз­да­ли, мис­тер Ис­мей, мы ждем еще кое-ко­го, — рав­но­душ­ным го­лосом про­из­несла Ай­лин.  
      — А где Алекс? — обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сил конс­трук­тор, по­вер­нувшись к сво­ей по­мощ­ни­це, на что та лишь по­жала пле­чами.  
      — Пос­ле то­го, как она по­кину­ла нас с мис­те­ром Ло­урен­сом за обе­дом, я ее не ви­дела.  
      — Мис­те­ра Ло­урен­са то­же что-то нет, — поз­во­лил се­бе за­метить Ис­мей, ко­торый тут же улыб­нулся их но­вой гостье: — Мис­сис Бра­ун, доб­ро по­жало­вать на «Ти­таник»! Вас все ус­тра­ива­ет, я на­де­юсь?  
      — О да, все прек­расно, — кив­ну­ла ма­дам. — Пос­лу­шай­те, а кто эти гос­по­да, о ко­торых вы го­вори­те?  
      — Па­ра на­ших кор­респон­дентов, — не без гор­дости в го­лосе по­яс­нил ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар», — их за­дача в том, что­бы ос­ве­тить все пре­иму­щес­тва пу­тешес­твия на на­шем рос­кошном лай­не­ре!  
      Ай­лин бро­сила взгляд на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, но тот за­гадоч­но улы­бал­ся, слов­но же­лал про­верить ее спо­соб­ности вес­ти бе­седу без ос­трых воп­ро­сов. Ле­ди уме­ла чи­тать нас­тро­ение глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра по зе­лёным гла­зам, а сей­час они вы­ража­ли что-то иро­нич­ное.  
      — У вас бы­ли ка­кие-то осо­бен­ные по­жела­ния к оцен­ке прес­сы, мис­тер Ис­мей? — спро­сила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, улы­ба­ясь сво­ей са­мой оча­рова­тель­ной улыб­кой.  
      — О нет, — от­ве­тил бес­ко­неч­но до­воль­ный со­бой ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн». — Дос­та­точ­но прос­то на­писать прав­ду о са­мом боль­шом, рос­кошном и на­дёж­ном па­рохо­де.  
      — В та­ком слу­чае вам сто­ит ещё нем­но­го за­пас­тись тер­пе­ни­ем, — ска­зала Алекс, так удач­но по­явив­ша­яся в се­реди­не раз­го­вора. — Ду­маю, к при­бытию га­зеты вас об­ра­ду­ют.  
Мис­тер Ис­мей до­воль­но улыб­нулся, од­на­ко его воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на Алекс.  
      — А мис­тер Ло­уренс раз­ве не с ва­ми? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь джентль­мен.  
      — Нет, — воз­можно, слиш­ком нер­вно от­ве­тила мисс Белл, с пре­уве­личен­ным вни­мани­ем на­чиная изу­чать ме­ню. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс воп­ро­ситель­но пе­рег­ля­нул­ся с Ай­лин, но оба ре­шили сде­лать вид, что ни­чего не за­меча­ют.  
      — Зна­чит, вы, как и ле­ди, пред­по­чита­ете ра­ботать, мисс Белл? — с улыб­кой об­ра­тилась к гостье мис­сис Бра­ун. Мисс Ли­винг­стон за­куси­ла гу­бу, опа­са­ясь, как бы по­доб­ные сло­ва не бы­ли вос­при­няты за ос­кор­бле­ние, но Алекс, воп­ре­ки всем ожи­дани­ям, дру­желюб­но кив­ну­ла:  
      — Так го­раз­до про­ще, мис­сис Бра­ун. Я очень ра­да с ва­ми поз­на­комить­ся… Ва­ша де­ятель­ность зас­лу­жива­ет ува­жения, — за­мети­ла де­вуш­ка, вни­матель­но гля­дя на свою со­бесед­ни­цу, от че­го та поч­ти рас­те­рялась:  
      — Мой муж, од­на­ко, счи­та­ет, что имя жен­щи­ны дол­жно по­яв­лять­ся в га­зетах ис­клю­читель­но при ее рож­де­нии, свадь­бе и смер­ти, — с иро­ни­ей за­мети­ла мис­сис Бра­ун.  
Мис­тер Эн­дрюс и Ай­лин улыб­ну­лись, мис­тер Ис­мей же не­до­умен­но при­под­нял бровь. Мисс Ли­винг­стон с до­садой от­ме­тила, что он не выс­ка­зыва­ет свои взгля­ды толь­ко из ме­щан­ской веж­ли­вос­ти.  
      — Пе­режит­ки прош­ло­го, — поч­ти нес­лышно про­ком­менти­рова­ла Белл, — од­на­ко очень грус­тно, ког­да ря­дом нет то­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый бы дос­та­точ­но по­нимал мо­тивы всех на­ших дей­ствий.  
      — Ду­маю, ес­ли бы не жен­щи­ны, — ска­зала Ай­лин, гля­дя пря­мо на мис­те­ра Ис­мея, — то муж­чи­ны ма­ло че­го до­бились бы. И ес­ли мы сог­ла­сились вам по­могать не тай­но, а яв­но, ни­чуть не уни­жа­ет нас. Нап­ри­мер, этот прек­расный ко­рабль ни­ког­да не был бы пос­тро­ен, ес­ли бы не мис­сис Эн­дрюс.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон сде­лала па­узу, в ко­торую Мар­га­рет Бра­ун с ин­те­ресом изу­чала глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра, а тот, в свою оче­редь, удив­ленно пос­мотрел на Ай­лин. Де­вуш­ка пе­реве­ла ды­хание и про­дол­жа­ла:  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей, вы ког­да-ни­будь за­думы­вались, как стро­ят­ся та­кие ко­раб­ли?  
      — Это ме­ня ма­ло бес­по­ко­ит, — от­ве­тил са­модо­воль­ный Ис­мей. — Я де­лаю за­каз, а все ос­таль­ное — проб­ле­мы ис­полни­теля.  
      — Вот имен­но. А меж­ду тем, ма­ло при­думать од­ну идею, нуж­но раз­ра­ботать каж­дую де­таль. И ес­ли бы не тер­пе­ние мис­сис Хе­лен, мы бы еще дол­го жда­ли по­яв­ле­ния на­шего рос­кошно­го ко­раб­ля. Так что же уди­витель­но­го в том, что жен­щи­ны за­хоте­ли не толь­ко под­держи­вать сво­их муж­чин, но и бо­лее ак­тивно по­могать им?  
      На нес­коль­ко се­кунд по­вис­ла па­уза, а по­том Мар­га­рет звон­ко, с аме­рикан­ской не­пос­редс­твен­ностью, за­ап­ло­диро­вала.  
      — Бра­во, мисс Ли­винг­стон! — вос­клик­ну­ла она. — Вы всем утер­ли нос!  
      — Весь­ма ин­те­рес­ное за­меча­ние, — нег­ромко про­из­нес Ис­мей, по­нимая, что на это ему прос­то не­чего ска­зать.  
      Ай­лин не ста­ла от­ве­чать на столь ум­ную реп­ли­ку и по­вер­ну­лась к Алекс.  
      — Не расс­тра­ивай­тесь, мисс Белл, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Муж­чи­ны слиш­ком са­мо­уве­рен­ны, в этом их са­мая боль­шая бе­да. Од­на­ко я убеж­де­на, что од­нажды они сми­рять­ся с тем, что нет на све­те ни­чего, что жен­щи­ны не мог­ли бы де­лать на­рав­не с ни­ми, а то и луч­ше их.  
      Алекс грус­тно улыб­ну­лась. По­чему-то рас­ска­зать сей­час ле­ди Ли­винг­стон обо всем она не мог­ла, да и, по­жалуй, не сто­ило это­го де­лать.  
      — Я не знал, что вы со­чувс­тву­ете фе­минис­ткам, Ай­лин, — не­ожи­дан­но ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс. — Но спа­сибо за ва­ши сло­ва.  
      — Эй, не будь­те так скуч­ны, гос­по­да! — приш­ла на по­мощь мис­сис Бра­ун. — Мой муж то­же ни­ког­да не сде­лал бы сос­то­яния, ес­ли бы я не за­хоте­ла пе­ре­ехать. Так что мисс пра­ва, хоть она и ле­ди!  
      Раз­го­вор за сто­лом про­ходил яв­но в край­не не­обыч­ном рус­ле. Белл про се­бя ус­мехну­лась: речь ле­ди не мог­ла не выз­вать сим­па­тии со сто­роны мис­сис Бра­ун, за­щищав­шей пра­ва жен­щин. Как чу­дес­но, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс не счи­та­ет по­доб­ные взгля­ды чем-то пре­досу­дитель­ным, а мис­тер Ис­мей, ос­та­ва­ясь в мень­шинс­тве, не ре­ша­ет­ся выс­ка­зывать свою точ­ку зре­ния… Как и са­ма Алекс, ко­торая при дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах соч­ла бы за луч­шее при­со­еди­нить­ся к дис­куссии, но сей­час пред­по­читав­шая хра­нить мол­ча­ние. Бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го мыс­лей, ко­торые боль­ше хо­телось об­ду­мать в оди­ночес­тве.       Од­на­ко у мисс Ли­винг­стон, мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и мис­сис Бра­ун бы­ло столь чу­дес­ное нас­тро­ение, что пор­тить его ка­залось де­лом по­ис­ти­не неб­ла­годар­ным, осо­бен­но, ког­да ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии по­кинул их об­щес­тво, сос­лавшись на не­об­хо­димость важ­ной бе­седы с кем-то из пас­са­жиров пер­во­го клас­са.  
      — Ва­ша ку­ритель­ная ком­на­та приш­лась по вку­су всем джентль­ме­нам это­го ко­раб­ля, — за­мети­ла Ай­лин, и ин­же­нер в ко­торый раз улыб­нулся.  
      — Пусть пер­вый класс нас­лажда­ет­ся рос­кошью, ко­торую мы пре­дос­та­вили, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он, — дру­гие ра­дос­ти они вряд ли смо­гут оце­нить.  
      Ай­лин улыб­ну­лась. Да­же на вер­фи Мис­тер Эн­дрюс умел по­забо­тить­ся о каж­дом сот­рудни­ке, за что его лю­била вся «Хар­ланд энд Вольф». Он ни­ког­да не ста­вил не­выпол­ни­мых сро­ков и не об­ра­щал вни­мания на опоз­да­ния с обе­да, сам при этом бу­дучи во всем то­чен, как швей­цар­ские ча­сы. Ле­ди вздох­ну­ла, по­нимая, что дав­но и без­на­деж­но по­пала под его оча­рова­ние, но сей­час ей хо­телось са­мой по­забо­тит­ся о нем.  
      — Мисс Белл, — об­ра­тилась она к жур­на­лис­тке. — Я хо­чу приг­ла­сить вас на праз­дник се­год­ня ве­чером, бук­валь­но уже пря­мо сей­час! Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вы не бу­дете про­тив?  
      Алекс за­ин­три­гова­но пос­мотре­ла на глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра. Праз­дник? На ко­раб­ле? А где? И по­чему она до сих пор ни­чего об этом не зна­ет?..  
      — Ко­неч­но нет, — улыб­нулся мис­тер Эн­дрюс. — Я толь­ко хо­тел бы знать, как мисс Белл от­но­сит­ся к ир­ланд­ским тан­цам?..  
      Де­вуш­ка, ка­жет­ся, впер­вые за весь ве­чер ис­крен­не улыб­ну­лась: она пе­реве­ла свой ра­дос­тный взгляд, в ко­тором свер­кну­ла ис­кра по­нима­ния, на ле­ди, и тут же улыб­ка по­мер­кла:  
      — Бо­юсь, я не смо­гу. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я хо­тела поп­ро­сить у вас не­кото­рые дан­ные…  
      — И пот­ра­тить ве­чер за ра­ботой? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь ин­же­нер. — Я це­ню ва­ше стрем­ле­ние, мисс, од­на­ко бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли вы от­пра­витесь с на­ми.  
      Гла­за ир­лан­дца так си­яли, что Белл, в го­лове ко­торой мель­ка­ли еще де­сят­ки раз­ных от­го­ворок, сда­лась.  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун про­води­ла уда­ля­ющу­юся тро­ицу улыб­кой: да уж, знай кто-ни­будь из пер­во­го клас­са, ку­да они от­пра­вились, крик под­нялся бы ужас­ный. Вот она, вся глу­пость лю­дей, не уме­ющих ве­селить­ся…

***

      — Так ку­да мы идем? — не вы­дер­жа­ла Белл, в то вре­мя как ин­же­нер с за­гадоч­ной улыб­кой мол­чал, ве­дя двух сво­их спут­ниц по ко­ридо­рам, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых Алекс да­же не по­доз­ре­вала.  
      — Мы идем на ниж­нюю па­лубу, — по­яс­ни­ла Ай­лин, од­на­ко от этой фра­зы воп­ро­сов по­яви­лось еще боль­ше. — Ско­ро са­ми все уви­дите!  
      Все трое выш­ли на ка­кую-то лес­тни­цу, и Алекс ус­лы­шала бод­рые зву­ки во­лын­ки. Ай­лин улы­балась: она с са­мого детс­тва лю­била на­род­ные пес­ни и не­пов­то­римый звук это­го инс­тру­мен­та. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс от­крыл прос­тую дверь и жес­том приг­ла­сил дам вой­ти. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон пос­мотре­ла на мисс Белл и пер­вая вош­ла в обе­ден­ный зал треть­его клас­са, те­перь пре­об­ра­жен­ный до не­уз­на­ва­емос­ти. Нес­коль­ко сти­хий­ных му­зыкан­тов со скрип­ка­ми и во­лын­ка­ми иг­ра­ли быс­трый та­нец, в ко­тором кру­жилось мно­жес­тво мо­лодых лю­дей и де­вушек.  
      — Как здесь здо­рово! — вос­клик­ну­ла Ай­лин, и ка­кой-то ры­жий па­рень под­мигнул ей, ус­лы­шав ее сло­ва.  
      — Ми­леди заб­лу­дилась? — уч­ти­во спро­сил он и тут же за­метил соп­ро­вож­давше­го де­вушек ин­же­нера. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс! Вот так сюр­приз. Эй, ти­шина! — за­орал он му­зыкан­там, ко­торые все по­няли в мо­мент и опус­ти­ли инс­тру­мен­ты. — Поп­ри­ветс­тву­ем гос­тей на на­шем праз­дни­ке!  
      — Ну что вы, Фред, — улыб­нулся глав­ный конс­трук­тор, сму­щен­ный тем, что его опять пос­та­вили в центр вни­мания.  
      — Стоп, стоп, стоп! — под­ня­ла ру­ку ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Мы здесь вов­се не офи­ци­аль­но. Я спе­ци­аль­но вы­тащи­ла мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са из скуч­но­го пер­во­го клас­са, что­бы по-нас­то­яще­му от­праздно­вать пер­вый рейс это­го прек­расно­го лай­не­ра. Так что здесь нет ни­каких гос­под и ле­ди! Прос­то ве­селим­ся до са­мого ут­ра!  
      Ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Эн­дрюс чувс­тво­вал се­бя оди­нако­во у­ют­но в лю­бой час­ти ко­раб­ля, по­это­му, в то вре­мя как на ли­цах его спут­ниц чи­талось не­кое удив­ле­ние, ин­же­нер об­ме­нял­ся ру­копо­жати­ями с еще нес­коль­ки­ми людь­ми, ко­торые не за­мед­ли­ли к не­му по­дой­ти.  
      — Мы не ду­мали, что вы заг­ля­нете к нам, — не то с поч­те­ни­ем, не то с изум­ле­ни­ем в го­лосе за­метил один из муж­чин, бро­сив­ший взгляд на дам.  
      — И нап­расно, — улыб­нулся конс­трук­тор, по­вер­нувшись к де­вуш­кам. — Поз­воль­те пред­ста­вить, Джим О’Кон­нор, еще один че­ловек, от­давший не­мало сил «Ти­тани­ку»!  
      Ир­ландец хоть и сму­тил­ся, при этом ос­тался серь­езен:  
      — Я не сде­лал и со­той до­ли той ра­боты, ко­торая об­ру­шилась на вас, сэр. Что ж, для всех нас боль­шая честь при­ветс­тво­вать вас здесь! Ну-ка, ре­бята, да­вай­те вспом­ним, как у нас ве­селят­ся!  
      Звук во­лын­ки, пос­ле­довав­ший пос­ле этих слов, выз­вал мо­ре да­леких вос­по­мина­ний, ког­да ны­неш­ний пред­ста­витель «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» был обык­но­вен­ным ра­бочим. Каж­дый этап имел свои труд­ности, но То­мас был уве­рен — не сто­ит ра­дос­ти та по­беда, ко­торая дос­та­ет­ся лег­ко. И вот, го­ды спус­тя, он стал соз­да­телем «Ти­тани­ка», имея при этом та­кой опыт, ка­кого не бы­ло поч­ти ни у ко­го из вла­дель­цев. Дей­стви­тель­но, раз­ве мож­но во­об­ра­зить, что­бы ди­рек­тор сам опус­тился до ра­боты прос­то­го ра­боче­го? Да, люд­ское тщес­ла­вие из­ме­нить труд­нее все­го, ибо оно ле­жит в ос­но­ве че­лове­ка.  
      Но пор­тить се­год­няшний ве­чер по­доб­ны­ми раз­мышле­ни­ями не хо­телось, и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, улыб­нувшись зна­комо­му мо­тиву, по­дал ру­ку Ай­лин, рас­се­ян­но наб­лю­дав­шей за тан­цу­ющи­ми па­рами.  
      Та, за­метив приг­ла­ша­ющий жест, рас­те­рялась:  
      — Вы уве­рены, что я сос­тавлю вам дос­той­ную ком­па­нию? Ведь мне не­из­вестен этот та­нец…  
      — А что вы обыч­но де­ла­ете, ког­да че­го-то не зна­ете? — ве­село спро­сил ин­же­нер, сло­ва ко­торо­го ка­ким-то чу­дом до­нес­лись до слу­ха де­вуш­ки сре­ди все­об­ще­го шу­ма.  
      — Учусь, — вы­дох­ну­ла она, по­нимая, что пу­тей от­ступ­ле­ния нет. Да и не осо­бен­но хо­телось их ис­кать…  
      Мисс Белл со сво­ей осо­бен­ной за­гадоч­ной улыб­кой смот­ре­ла за шаль­ным (ина­че и не на­зовешь) тан­цем всех этих пар, к ко­торо­му не за­мед­ли­ли при­со­еди­нить­ся мис­тер Эн­дрюс и Ай­лин. Юб­ки дам про­носи­лись в ка­ком-то вих­ре, син­хрон­ный то­пот каб­лу­ков толь­ко до­бав­лял лиш­них зву­ков. Она очень хо­тела бы пос­ле­довать при­меру сво­их дру­зей, унес­тись в са­мый раз­гар ве­селья, от­бро­сить туф­ли и вспом­нить все, че­му ее учи­ли мно­го лет на­зад… Но и сей­час что-то ос­та­нав­ли­вало — Алекс поч­ти не­нави­дела се­бя за это сос­то­яние, од­на­ко по­кор­но отош­ла в сто­рону, до­воль­ству­ясь прос­тым наб­лю­дени­ем.  
      Од­на­ко дол­го нас­лаждать­ся со­зер­ца­ни­ем мисс Белл не приш­лось. Мо­лодой че­ловек, так об­ра­довав­ший­ся при­ходу мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, Джим О’Кон­нор, бук­валь­но вы­валил­ся из тол­пы тан­цу­ющих и чуть не сбил Алекс с ног.  
      — О, из­ви­ни, — ска­зал он. — А что не тан­цу­ешь?..  
      Ир­ландец был очень дру­желю­бен, и это вы­ража­лось в его ши­рокой улыб­ке и же­лании ве­селить­ся от ду­ши.  
      — Я не ду­маю, что... — на­чала бы­ло де­вуш­ка, но Джим трях­нул го­ловой и по­тянул ее за со­бой.  
      — Ду­мать бу­дем зав­тра, мисс! Сей­час вре­мя тан­це­вать!  
      Пос­леднее сло­во он прос­то про­пел, зас­тавляя де­вуш­ку сми­рить­ся с про­ис­хо­дящим и влить­ся в вихрь тан­ца. Му­зыка зву­чала та­кая за­дор­ная, что у Алекс но­ги са­ми пус­ти­лись тан­це­вать, да так, буд­то она ро­дилась на под­мос­тках. Уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут мисс Белл за­была обо всем и нас­лажда­лась этим вих­рем му­зыки и дви­жений. Пусть у этих лю­дей не бы­ло рос­кошных на­рядов и дра­гоцен­ностей, боль­шо­го биз­не­са — как те­перь ста­ло мод­но го­ворить — за­то они зна­ли, что та­кое ра­дость и счастье. Они еха­ли в Аме­рику за но­вой жизнью на луч­шем в ми­ре ко­раб­ле, ко­торый был гор­достью их стра­ны, и ни­чего не мог­ло ом­ра­чить их удо­воль­ствия от это­го.  
      — Йо-хо-хо! — не­ожи­дан­но зак­ри­чал Джим и под­хва­тил Алекс, кру­жа ее вок­руг се­бя. В пер­вую ми­нуту де­вуш­ка воз­му­тилась, но по­том рас­сме­ялась. Да, это имен­но то, что ей бы­ло нуж­но весь се­год­няшний день — та­кое бе­зудер­жное ве­селье, хо­хот, тан­цы, все, что со­вер­шенно неп­ри­лич­но, но так не­об­хо­димо че­лове­ку. Ког­да мис­тер О’Кон­нор, на­конец, от­пустил ее, она звон­ко хо­хота­ла и ка­залась прос­то су­мас­шедшей.  
      — Ох, мне на­до пе­ревес­ти дух, — ска­зала Алекс, ког­да Джим пос­та­вил ее на пол.  
      — Что вы, мисс, мы толь­ко на­чали! — улыб­нулся мо­лодой ин­же­нер. — Но я знаю, чем вам по­мочь. Про­шу про­щения, я на ми­нуту!  
      О’Кон­нор ис­чез в тол­пе. Мисс Белл ус­та­ло вы­дох­ну­ла и толь­ко сей­час за­мети­ла, что где-то в бе­зум­ной пляс­ке по­теря­ла туф­лю. Без­на­деж­но пос­мотрев на мас­су тан­цу­ющих, де­вуш­ка по­няла, что най­ти ее не по­лучит­ся.  
      «Ну и лад­но», — по­дума­ла она и сня­ла вто­рую. Нуж­но бы­ло пой­ти пе­ре­обуть­ся, по­это­му Алекс не­замет­но выс­коль­зну­ла за дверь и от­пра­вилась в пу­тешес­твие по длин­ным ко­ридо­рам и лес­тни­цам. В ка­кой-то мо­мент, ес­тес­твен­но заб­лу­див­шись, она все-та­ки по­мяну­ла нез­лым ти­хим сло­вом мис­те­ра Ис­мея и всю «У­айт Стар Лайн», но все же ей уда­лось до­воль­но быс­тро выб­рать­ся на­верх.

 ***

      На про­гулоч­ной па­лубе пер­во­го клас­са бы­ло так сон­но, что хо­телось зе­вать. Му­зыкан­ты иг­ра­ли не­веро­ят­но скуч­ную му­зыку, да­мы и гос­по­да не­хотя про­гули­вались, ища лю­бой удоб­ный пред­лог, что­бы от­пра­вить­ся, на­конец, в ка­юты и оп­ро­бовать но­вую пос­тель. Алекс еще раз взгля­нула на ос­тавшу­юся туф­лю и вдруг без вся­кого со­жале­ния выб­ро­сила ее за борт, слов­но бы с это­го мо­мен­та на­чина­лась ее но­вая жизнь.  
      — Что же вам сде­лала эта нес­час­тная туф­ля, мисс, — пос­лы­шал­ся ря­дом зна­комый иро­нич­ный го­лос, — что вы об­ре­ка­ете ее на му­читель­ную смерть в хо­лод­ном оке­ане?


	14. Chapter 14

      Алекс усмехнулась, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего более чем прекрасного настроения. Она сама не заметила, как хандра исчезла, уступив место необыкновенному оживлению.  
      — Сэр Лайтоллер, — девушка повернулась, и на ее лице отразилось недоумение: — Вы здесь?..  
      — Ночные обходы корабля — моя обязанность, мисс, — с легкостью в голосе констатировал Чарльз, и едва заметная улыбка выдавала его приподнятое настроение: — Не слишком благодарная, быть может, но зато самая интересная!  
      — Занятный вы человек, мистер Лайтоллер, — произнесла девушка, когда ее голова чуть прояснилась. — С очень оригинальным чувством юмора…  
      Чарльз вопросительно изогнул бровь, словно спрашивая, правильно ли он понял подтекст той фразы.  
      — А вы успели досконально покопаться в биографиях офицеров «Титаника»?  
      — Нет, просто во время моего вынужденного визита в офис «Уайт Стар» мистер Исмей по какому-то случаю упомянул вашу шутку, — Лайт перевел внимательный взгляд на Белл, но, увидев, что та широко улыбается, усмехнулся и сам:  
      — Да… Знаете, мисс Белл, иногда я сам чувствую желание высказаться! Написать обо всем, что мне довелось увидеть, в каких… Ситуациях пришлось побывать. Только как вы подбираете нужные слова? Это кажется непросто — рассказать то, что думаешь, и остаться довольным написанным, — девушка взглянула на второго помощника и подавила непроизвольную улыбку от странности всей этой ситуации. Она идет босиком по палубе и беседует с офицером британского флота о трудностях составления текста.  
      — Благодарю вас, сэр Чарльз, дальше я найду дорогу сама, — девушка устало улыбнулась, мечтая сейчас поскорее дойти до каюты и упасть на постель.  
      — Доброй ночи, мисс Белл, — кивнул второй помощник, хитро прищурившись: — Однако позвольте дать вам один совет… Больше не гуляйте по ночам.  
      Офицер скрылся прежде, чем Алекс успела удивиться подобному замечанию. Помедлив несколько секунд, она развернулась и пошла по знакомой веренице коридоров. К счастью, долго искать не пришлось — девушка уже так часто проделывала путь с верхней палубы до своей каюты, что вполне могла бы найти ее с закрытыми глазами.

***

      Тем временем в третьем классе никто даже не собирался прекращать праздник: напротив, кажется, музыканты играли еще громче, а пары танцевали с еще большим увлечением.  
      Леди с трудом перевела дыхание после быстрого танца: сомнительного цвета напиток, который явно нравился всем мужчинам в этом зале, она пробовать не рискнула, довольствуясь обыкновенной водой.  
      — Ну как, вам понравилось? — не замедлил поинтересоваться мистер Эндрюс, выглядевший немного уставшим, но бесконечно счастливым.  
      Айлин лишь кивнула, поймав себя на мысли, что не знает, от чего она больше рада — от нового танца, веселой компании или от того, как сияют глаза инженера. Впервые за долгое время… Тряхнув головой, девушка попыталась выкинуть подобные неуместные мысли и задорно улыбнулась:  
      — О да! Мне кажется, станцевав раз, уже не сможешь остановиться!..  
      Мистер Эндрюс удовлетворенно кивнул. В этом мисс была совершенно права, поэтому долго ждать эта пара не стала — услышав новые аккорды танца, еще более быстрого, чем предыдущий, они уже без колебаний присоединились к остальным парам. На этот раз в голове Айлин и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы возразить; она слишком наслаждалась тем, как проходил этот вечер, который казался прекрасным сном. Хоть девушка иногда и вспоминала о том, что все происходящее для мистера Эндрюса — не более чем проявление дружеского внимания, она была готова довольствоваться и этим. Будет лучше, если мужчина и дальше не будет замечать очевидного…  
  
      — Я и забыл, что мне как-то несолидно танцевать под подобные песни, — с непонятной грустью заметил мужчина, когда они медленным шагом возвращались в первый класс.  
      Девушка лишь покачала головой, не в силах скрыть улыбку: в ее голове еще были свежи воспоминания сегодняшнего вечера.  
      — Прекратите шутить, мистер Эндрюс! Не думаю, что кто-то танцует лучше, чем вы.  
      Айлин умолкла, мысленно чертыхнувшись — да, эта праздничная атмосфера явно располагала к дружеской беседе. Главное, чтобы и в ней не проскользнули слова, которые могли бы заставить даже инженера, чье внимание простиралось исключительно на работу, кое-что заподозрить.  
      Между ними повисло молчание — правда, ненадолго. Мужчина явно не видел никакого подтекста у последней фразы: он лишь в очередной раз польщено улыбнулся, пробормотав что-то насчет нынешних молодых людей, танцующих ничуть не хуже.  
      — Знаете, я никогда еще не встречал человека, понимающего меня так, как вы, — вновь искренность этого голоса тронула Айлин так сильно, что девушка вздрогнула. — Сегодняшний вечер прошел так… Я словно бы вернулся в прошлое.  
      — Неужели вы были в нем счастливее? — с некоторой тревогой спросила девушка, безошибочно умевшая определять по интонации конструктора не только радость, но и грусть. Совсем как сейчас.  
      Мистер Эндрюс ответил не сразу. Его шаг как-то замедлился, а взгляд стал рассеянным.  
      — Я не уверен, однако мне кажется, с возрастом мы не становимся счастливее, — тихо ответил он, устремив на леди свой внимательный умный взгляд. — Поэтому наслаждайтесь молодостью, Айлин. Только в эту пору возможны настоящие безумства… Потом они вам уже будут недоступны.  
      Девушка озадаченно посмотрела на своего собеседника, однако тот молчал, явно считая эту тему исчерпанной. Мисс Ливингстон автоматически шла рядом с инженером, не понимая, что руководит ходом мыслей этого гениального человека.  
      — Ну, вот мы и пришли, — мистер Эндрюс вышел аккурат на палубу А, к каюте Айлин.  
      Девушка повернулась к инженеру, и странное чувство поднялось с глубины ее души: вроде бы, повода расстраиваться не было, и вновь за завтраком вся их компания соберется в своем прежнем составе, однако… прощаться совершенно не хотелось. Так леди и стояла, медля, сама не зная, чего она хочет и чего ждет. Неловкость ситуации спас конструктор:  
      — Еще раз благодарю вас за такую превосходную идею, мисс Ливингстон! — мужчина, помедлив, чуть приобнял девушку, от чего последняя застыла, подобно статуе Командора из известной комедии Мольера. — И спасибо за то, что… Понимаете меня.  
      Еще раз улыбнувшись, мистер Эндрюс направился в сторону своей каюты, а Айлин, плохо понимая, что ей делать, застыла, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре. 

****11 апреля 1912 года  
      Утро****

        Алекс с восхищением смотрела на зеленые живописные холмы Ирландии. Прекрасный остров… Жизнь на котором, пожалуй, не так красива. Девушка вспомнила недавний эпизод с «Нью-Йорком» и даже порадовалась, что из-за мелкого дна «Титаник» производит посадку в нескольких милях от берега. Два тендера — «Америка» и «Ирландия» — готовились передать пассажиров. В царившей суете привычнее всего ориентировались мистер Лайтоллер и мистер Мердок — оба следили за погрузкой и за царящим порядком. Белл, конечно же, среди десятков сотен других людей не могла их видеть, но с большой долей вероятности знала, что сейчас работы хватает у всех членов экипажа.  
      Девушка отошла от края борта и присела на скамейку; любезный стюард почти сразу же предложил ей чай. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Алекс все тем же задумчивым взглядом обводила берег Ирландии. Ей необъяснимо нравилась эта страна: своими неунывающими людьми, культурой, звонкой волынкой, которую, к сожалению, не услышишь в первом классе…  
      В руках Белл непроизвольно сжимала несколько газет. Девушка незадолго до завтрака заглянула в библиотеку, чтобы в предыдущих изданиях найти какую-то информацию, способную ей помочь. Или навести на определенные нужные вопросы…  
      Как ни странно, первое, что попалось на глаза девушки, — краткий отрывок касательно радистов на «Титанике». Эта небольшая публикация была издана еще до ходовых испытаний, но чем-то она привлекла Алекс. Внимательный взгляд сосредоточился на тексте и вдруг зацепился за небольшую ремарку: автор, помимо опыта молодых людей, упомянул и об их возрасте… Если верить написанному, получалось, что именно сегодня старшему радисту, мистеру Филлипсу, исполнялось двадцать пять. Удивительное совпадение… Убрав все бумаги, мисс встала — теперь ей хотелось уже по двум причинам найти мистера Эндрюса. Как, должно быть, инженер очень удивится, узнав эту новость.

***

      Около двух часов пополудни офицеры вернулись на капитанский мостик, чтобы дать сигнал к отправлению. В очередной раз «Титаник» повиновался: винты ожили, и, медленно набирая ход, он двинулся навстречу своему первому путешествию через Атлантику.  
      — Как она прекрасна! — не удержался Чарли от того, чтобы не высказать своего восхищения работой корабля.  
      Уилл вопросительно изогнул бровь: пока «Титаник» окончательно не отошел от берега, большая часть офицеров все еще находилась на мостике.  
      — Ты сегодня удивительно довольный, — заметил первый помощник, в настроении которого никаких положительных перемен не наблюдалось. — Неужели опять поймал во время ночного обхода целующуюся парочку?  
      — Лучше, — усмехнулся Лайт, — встретил очаровательную Золушку.  
      Лицо Мердока в этот момент было достойно картины художника. Первый помощник хотел поинтересоваться, не было ли с этой Золушкой еще и Русалочки, но каким-то чудом сдержал себя и промолчал.  
      — Чарли, «Титаник» ведь устойчив к качке, — немного помолчав, наконец произнес мужчина. — Не могу понять, обо что ты ударился?   
      — А что, для счастья надо обо что-то удариться? — ничуть не обиделся Лайт. — Мы в океане, Уилл на лучшем корабле в мире! Чего тебе ещё надо?  
      Мердок и сам не знал, почему у него дурное настроение уже вторую неделю. То ли из-за какого-то непонятного страха, который он старался изгнать из самого подсознания, а может быть, просто потому что скучал по жене. Ни в том, ни в другом шотландец не признался бы никогда, но Чарльз был единственным в этом экипаже, к которому почему-то у него тянулась душа.  
      — Тогда у меня одно объяснение, — чуть улыбнулся Уильям. — Ты влюбился, Лайт. Признавайся.  
      Второй помощник капитана несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на Мердока, а потом звонко расхохотался, привлекая внимание пассажиров и матросов.  
      — Да ты просто книга, Уилл, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Как тебе такое только в голову пришло!  
      — Примерно так же, как ты выдумываешь свои проделки, — продолжал улыбаться шотландец. — Внезапно и со вкусом.  
      — А ты, пожалуй, прав. Я и правда влюбился, — согласно кивнул Чарльз и хитро прищурился. — В неё.  
      Последнее слово было произнесено с такой особой нежностью, что Мердок в очередной раз подумал, что совершенно не знает своего товарища. Лайтоллер бережно провёл рукой по борту корабля и действительно влюблённым взглядом посмотрел куда-то на нос.  
      Шотландец тихонько кашлянул. Он прекрасно знал любимый прием Чарли — отшутиться и изящно сменить тему. Как правило, это срабатывает, но только не с Уиллом.  
      — Так что за таинственная Золушка тебе вчера встретилась? — не без иронии поинтересовался первый помощник. — Должно быть, кто-нибудь из милых стюардесс, которых ты заставил что-то выронить?..  
      — Все по законам жанра, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул Лайт. — Однако ты ошибся. Она из первого класса, хотя, сдается мне, явилась как раз из третьего…  
      Цепочку логических размышлений, которые привели его к подобному выводу, офицер оставил при себе — впрочем, подобные детали и не интересовали Мердока. Он нахмурился — подобная выходка не была в духе манерных аристократок. Только две дамы подходили под это описание…  
      — Мисс Белл? — после секундного замешательства озвучил шотландец свою догадку, на что получил выразительный взгляд. — Но почему без обуви?..  
      — Потому, что на нижней палубе была грандиозная гулянка! — не замедлил с пояснением англичанин. — Я обошел третий класс, и ни на палубе, ни в коридорах — почти ни души. Все так веселились, Уилл! Музыка долетала аж до меня!  
      Шотландец незаметно усмехнулся. Да, Чарли любил подобное веселье, и наверняка ему стоило огромного труда удержаться от соблазна поучаствовать в танцах…  
      — Все пассажиры чувствуют себя превосходно, почта доставлена, жалоб по работе котельных нет, — удовлетворенно сообщил пятый помощник. Мердок невольно задался вопросом, давно ли здесь стоит молодой человек, но не успел — мистер Лоу, терпеливо ожидая, не будет ли еще поручений и не дождавшись таковых, направился в кают-компанию.   
      Настроение Гарольда, и без того мрачное, скатилось до нуля. Последние сутки он только и думал о мисс Белл, даже, кажется ошибся в показаниях скорости и координат, чего вообще никогда не случалось. Заснуть удалось с трудом, всю ночь снилось что-то непонятное, но очень тревожное, и вот теперь эти слова Лайтоллера. Лоу прекрасно знал: если и были у второго помощника какие-то достоинства, то первой из них была честность. А значит, по всему выходило, что мисс Белл весело провела вчерашний вечер. Гарри даже не думал о том, что это был третий класс. Просто она веселилась, а он страдал. По своей собственной глупости.  
      Гарольд бросил взгляд на часы. До конца дежурства оставалось всего несколько минут. И он знал, чем займется в свободное время.

***

      Все утро Айлин избегала палубы А и вообще мест первого класса. Прошел вечер и волнующая ночь, а потом наступило трезвое утро. Утро, в которое ей стало очень стыдно и в то же время слишком радостно. Девушка не хотела, чтобы кто-то, и уж тем более мистер Эндрюс, видел ее такой несобранной и взволнованной, а потому незаметно исчезла после завтрака и устроилась с книжкой на прогулочной палубе возле шлюпок.  
      Однако читать не получалось. Роман, который происходил в действительности, был гораздо интереснее выдуманного. К тому же, не прошло и получаса, как девушка услышала голоса. Она подняла голову и увидела компанию пассажиров первого класса, среди которых узнала Маргарет Браун и Томаса Эндрюса.   
      «Господи Боже», — подумала Айлин, но прятаться было глупо. Леди встала и улыбнулась заметившей ее миссис Браун.  
      — О, мисс Ливингстон! — воскликнула американка. — Весьма рада вас видеть в такое прекрасное утро! Мистер Эндрюс любезно согласился показать нам свой корабль и рассказать о всех его достоинствах. Не желаете ли присоединиться?..  
      Айлин вздохнула, поймав себя на мысли, что желала бы не только присоединиться, но и вообще никогда не расставаться с такой компанией. И правда, кроме миссис Браун, Томаса Эндрюса сопровождали капитан Эдвард Смит, графиня Ноэль Ротес и мистер Уильям Стэд. К некоторому огорчению, девушка не увидела среди присутствующих мисс Белл, впрочем, ее друг Джон Лоуренс тоже где-то запропастился. Интересно, это связанные между собой вещи или не очень?..  
      — Благодарю вас, я... — начала было Айлин, но была прервана графиней.  
      — О, не отказывайтесь, миледи, — улыбнулась Ноэль Ротес. — Вы ведь тоже работали над этим кораблем, не так ли? А значит, вы знаете много интересного, чего мистер Эндрюс мог упустить, ведь он же мужчина.  
      Леди Ливингстон едва не покраснела до кончиков ушей. Отказаться теперь было совершенно невозможно, поэтому она просто кивнула и улыбнулась. И в этот самый момент из дверей входа в первый класс показались мисс Белл... и мистер Исмей.  
      — Прошу извинить, господа, что заставил вас ждать, — как всегда довольный собой, директор «Уайт Стар Лайн» поставил себя в центр происходящего. — Однако, я должен был поговорить с мисс Белл о ее рассказе о «Титанике». Мы обговорили все нужные вопросы и готовы начать экскурсию по этому прекрасному кораблю.  
      Томас Эндрюс стоял не шевелясь, опустив глаза. Айлин знала это выражение лица: в тех ситуациях, когда лорды и промышленники могли закатить глаза и отпустить что-то острое и неприличное, генеральному конструктору приходилось призывать на помощь все свое самообладание. Леди взглянула и на Алекс, но та, не поднимая головы, что-то строчила в блокноте. Мисс Ливингстон в очередной раз вздохнула и сделала пару шагов поближе к мистеру Эндрюсу.   
      Мисс Белл писала так увлеченно, что даже мистер Стэд, едва заметно улыбнувшись, не стал ее прерывать расспросами. Однако Айлин, оглянувшись на отстающую девушку, нахмурилась — слишком непохоже, чтобы подобный интерес вызвала болтовня Исмея, который наверняка заставил ее выслушать целую хвалебную оду. Прогнав ненужные мысли, леди сосредоточилась на словах мистера Эндрюса — инженер, казалось, мог увлеченно рассказывать о своем творении сколько угодно без малейших повторений или признаков усталости. Компания слушателей в этот раз подобралась благодарная — ну, или почти…  
      Алекс действительно сейчас изучала не свои заметки касательно пожеланий директора «Уайт стар». В его разговоре промелькнуло выражение о том, что «Титаник» может прибыть во вторник вечером, побив тем самым рекорд своего брата, «Олимпика», и эти слова не выходили из головы. Когда девушка, справившись с удивлением и неким беспокойством, поинтересовалась, насколько это безопасно, мужчина рассмеялся. Мисс Белл же подобного веселья не разделяла — к ее опасениям примешивался еще и страх за команду. Что капитану, что офицерам, что мистеру Эндрюсу вновь предстоит вести войну. Извечная вражда здравого смысла и людского тщеславия… Девушка улыбнулась своей мысли — неплохой заголовок мог бы получиться.  
      И тут взгляд зацепился за верхний правый угол, где красовалось красноречивое напоминание — «11 апреля, день рождения старшего радиста». Да, Джек Филлипс! Алекс улыбнулась своим мыслям, остановившись около борта корабля для того, чтобы освежить в памяти свои знания азбуки Морзе. Карандаш несколько раз простучал о деревянную поверхность перил точки и тире, которые должны были сложиться в одну простую фразу — «Happy birthday». Много лет назад девушке казалось очень романтичным изучить этот алфавит… Правда, за неимением практики некоторые буквы уже стерлись из памяти; Алекс дошла лишь до второго слова, когда улыбка немного померкла. Стоило оставить это занятие и поспешить за ушедшими вперед членами экскурсии, и Белл непременно так бы и поступила, если бы позади нее не раздался ответный стук.  
      Поначалу девушке показалось это просто случайностью — мало ли кто может стучать… Но короткие и длинные звуки сложились в одну фразу.  
      — Знаете, что это значит? — знакомый спокойный голос заставил Алекс вздрогнуть. Очень не хотелось говорить правду, но и врать на этот раз показалось делом бессмысленным.  
      — «Я сожалею», — отстраненным голосом ответила девушка. Трудно иногда было только с некоторыми буквами, полноценные фразы она могла перевести без труда. Вопрос заключался в том, что делать с этим знанием...   
      — Верно, — тихо сказал Лоу. — Я не думал, что вы... знаете азбуку Морзе...  
      Он смотрел на мисс Белл своим глубоким взглядом, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и в то же время прекрасно понимая, что это невозможно. Очень хотелось свести назревшее объяснение к перестукиванию точками и тире, но Гарри абсолютно точно знал, что это невозможно, и не только потому, что его руки вдруг начали предательски дрожать.  
      — Люблю узнавать все новое, — задумчиво ответила Алекс и, помолчав, добавила: — Я не держу обиды на вас, мистер Лоу. Просто... сейчас мне нечего вам сказать.  
      Мисс Белл лукавила: сказать ей было чего, и очень даже, но сейчас слова все вдруг куда-то пропали, и какая-то стена внутри мешала улыбнуться молодому офицеру и забыть недавний инцидент. Она повернулась, чтобы последовать за экскурсантами в первый класс, но Лоу внезапно оказался прямо перед ней, не давая ей пройти.  
      — Пустите меня, — потребовала Алекс, поднимая на валлийца возмущенный взгляд. Но в ту же минуту гнев девушки сам собой превратился в изумление: офицер смотрел на нее непередаваемым взглядом, в котором смешались отчаяние, страсть и мольба. Мисс Белл вздрогнула и невольно отступила назад, когда Гарри почти прошептал:  
      — Пожалуйста... не уходите.  
      Девушка остановилась, опустив взгляд куда-то в сторону. Экскурсию ей теперь все равно не догнать… Зато был шанс избавить молодого человека от чувства вины, которым он, по-видимому, страдал.  
      — Гарри, я правда вас не виню, — со всей искренностью в голосе произнесла Белл, замечая, как светлеет взгляд ее собеседника. — Вы спешили по делам, я… тоже была не в духе. Сначала ужин в компании аристократии, а теперь еще и навязчивая идея мистера Исмея во что бы то ни стало прибыть в Нью-Йорк на день раньше…  
      — И вы уже знаете? — приподнял бровь мистер Лоу, получив в ответ выразительный взгляд:  
      — Ну разумеется.  
      Гарольд вслушивался в ее слова не слишком внимательно; какая-то непривычная радость согревала молодого человека; положа руку на сердце, таким счастливым он себя не чувствовал даже тогда, когда узнал о своем назначении на «Титаник».  
      Так много хотелось спросить и сказать, а он стоял, не зная, с чего начать разговор, опасаясь опять каким-нибудь неловко сказанным словом положить конец воцарившейся приятной атмосфере.   
      — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, мисс, — начал Лоу, но Белл тут же прервала его.  
      — Алекс, — почти строго сказала она, хотя задорные искры в глазах выдавали ее истинные чувство. — Если хотите со мной дружить, зовите меня Алекс!  
      — Хорошо, — покорно согласился Гарри, уже откровенно счастливо улыбаясь. — Но все же знайте, что каковы бы ни были трудности путешествия, на этом корабле у вас есть хотя бы один верный друг.  
      — Я знаю, Гарри, — тихо ответила Алекс, встретившись взглядом с его глазами. Может быть, впервые девушка чувствовала непонятную радость от разговора ни о чем.  
      Прошло несколько молчаливых минут. Мимо проходили пассажиры, спешили матросы, пробегали дети, но эти двое просто смотрели друг на друга и улыбались, словно наконец-то осознав, что им не нужно слов, чтобы понимать друг друга. Первым приятное молчание прервал молодой человек:  
      — Я помешал вам услышать рассказ мистера Эндрюса о корабле, — тихо сказал он. — Но может быть вы желаете увидеть, как управляют этим кораблём?  
      Лоу вовсе не был уверен, что имеет право водить экскурсии, но сейчас ему было наплевать на нарушения.  
      Белл в который раз выразительно изогнула бровь. Она отнюдь не знала наизусть свод всех правил компании, но догадывалась, что за подобное могло быть наказание.  
      — Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы капитан Смит переживал по поводу того, что в рубке опять посторонние, — вежливо заметила Алекс, вдруг про себя отметив, что из них двоих она почему-то думает более реально. — Может, вы лучше напомните мне, как полностью звучит фраза поздравления?  
      Гарольд задумался, спустя несколько мгновений взял у девушки карандаш и отстучал, что она просила, не задавая, однако, вопроса, для чего ей вообще это нужно.  
      — Благодарю, — Белл забрала карандаш и оперативно записала набор точек и тире. Глядя на них, девушка так довольно улыбалась, что вопросов у Гарри стало только больше.  
      — Хотите кого-то поздравить?   
      Алекс невольно улыбнулась интонации этого вопроса.  
      — Стыдно не знать, мистер Лоу! — шутливо пожурила она. — Ведь без него вы останетесь без связи!  
      — Радисты? — поднял Гарри одну бровь, все же продолжая улыбаться.  
      — У мистера Филлипса сегодня день рождения. Праздник устроить мы, к сожалению, не можем, но поздравить должны. Вы присоединитесь к нам?  
      Вопрос явно требовал согласия, но Лоу почему-то стало не по себе. Вроде все хорошо, но чего все-таки она хочет?.. Или это игра такая?..   
      Большинство мыслей отражалось в выразительных глазах молодого человека. Алекс в который раз угадала ход его размышлений, от чего глубоко вздохнула:  
      — Гарри, знаете, я бы с удовольствием вас поцеловала еще раз... Для принятия более скорого решения... Но боюсь, другие пассажиры этого не поймут, — улыбнулась девушка.  
      Пятый помощник окончательно растерялся — он уже совершенно не понимал, говорила ли мисс Белл серьезно или шутила.   
      — Вам требуется моя помощь? — спросил Лоу с лёгким оттенком иронии.  
      — Я не все буквы помню правильно, а ошибиться очень не хотелось бы, — откинув прядь волос со лба, Алекс села на одну из скамеек. — К тому же и вы можете присоединиться к поздравлению.  
      Гарри, подумав, кивнул и сел рядом с Алекс .  
      — Я бессовестно краду ваше свободное время, — спустя четверть часа констатировала Белл, в то время как офицер внимательно проверял ее радиограмму, составленную на поздравительный текст. Гарольд не мог не оценить подобную речь — без сомнения, старший радист «Титаника» будет очень рад.  
      — Ерунда. Это самое лучшее поздравление, — сказал он, ещё раз пробегая глазами текст наверное уже в десятый раз, сам не зная, что пытается отыскать в нем. — Мистер Филлипс будет приятно удивлен.  
      — Вы все-таки не хотите добавить что-то от себя? — Алекс вопросительно посмотрела на Лоу.  
      — Это ваше поздравление, — ответил Гарри, внимательно изучая взглядом мисс Белл. — Не думаю, что мое вмешательство будет уместно.  
      Алекс опустила голову, скрывая невольную, но довольную улыбку. Молодой офицер явно испытывал беспокойство по поводу настоящего отношения девушки к этому радисту Маркони, и природное женское коварство не спешило разубеждать его в подозрениях.  
      — А вы помните себя в двадцать пять? — вопрос Алекс заставил офицера растеряться. Спустя несколько секунд он, стряхнув задумчивость, попытался улыбнуться:  
      — Конечно, ведь это было сравнительно недавно.  
      Девушка видела по реакции молодого человека, что на его лице не сияет радость приятных воспоминаний. Пожалуй, стоило остановиться и перевести тему, но почему-то Белл этого не хотела.  
      — Вас не поздравляли? — вопрос сорвался прежде, чем Алекс успела осознать всю его бестактность. Встретившись в взглядом Гарри, она осознала его еще сильнее… Но сказанного, как известно, не воротишь.  
      Пятый помощник посмотрел на свою собеседницу так, что та в очередной раз чертыхнулась про себя.  
      — Не всегда на борту есть люди, которые, как вы, захотели бы выяснить, нет ли у кого-нибудь из команды юбилея во время плавания.  
      — Это и правда немного грустно, — вздохнула Алекс. — Но так было раньше.  
      — А что сейчас?.. — Гарри в очередной раз поднял на мисс Белл странный взгляд.  
      — А сейчас у вас есть друзья... — тихо сказала Алекс, как-то особенно произнеся последнее слово.  
      — Мне хочется в это верить, — медленно ответил сказал Гарри, гадая, что все-таки скрывается за ее словами.  
      Что ж, кажется, взаимный обмен извинениями прошел вполне неплохо — по крайней мере, неудобства от последней неловкости никто больше не испытывал. Однако мистер Лоу явно не спешил откланиваться; Алекс наблюдала краем глаза за своим собеседником и ясно читала какую-то мысль, которую тот не решается озвучить.  
      — Вы что-то хотите спросить? — ободряюще улыбнулась Белл, пожалуй, начиная догадываться, о чем сейчас пойдет речь. И верно: спустя несколько секунд долгих раздумий Гарри кивнул.  
      — Вы вчера… Были в третьем классе?  
На лице девушки медленно отразилось понимание.  
      — Чарли… То есть, сэр Лайтоллер, — тут же поправилась она, заметив выражение во взгляде пятого помощника. — Да, как некстати судьба нас столкнула...   
      — Что ж, уверен, вам там понравилось. Некоторые умеют веселится от души...  
      Алекс показалось, что в голосе Гарри звучало сожаление. Она и сама была бы рада танцевать с ним тот безумный народный танец с совершенно непроизносимым названием, но как сказать это и не обидеть гордость и такую строгость к себе самому?  
      — Да, танец это жизнь, — сказала мисс Белл, поднимаясь и вновь подходя к борту, глядя на океан. — И он расцветает, если рядом тот единственный человек, который тебе нужен...  
      Лоу проследил за ее взглядом и тоже встал. Бескрайняя гладь воды заставила молодого человека кое-что вспомнить:  
      — Пусть океаном окружает вечность,  
      Пусть это все во сне, не наяву  
      Все просто, как предел и бесконечность:  
      Вы счастливы, а значит, я живу.  
      Это было так неожиданно, что мисс Белл изумлённо обернулась раньше, чем смогла сообразить, как ей реагировать на все это. Но Гарри таким глубоким и тёплым взглядом смотрел на неё, что девушка невольно сделала шаг вперёд и оказалась в его руках.  
      — Вы чего-то боитесь? — спросил Лоу. — Меня?..  
      Алекс очень хотелось чем-нибудь его подколоть, но она почему-то не смогла. Гарри уверенно обнимал ее, но при этом почти не шевелился, девушка могла расслышать только его дыхание. Она помнила, что они стоят на прогулочной палубе, где обычно всегда полно пассажиров, но сейчас ей было почти все равно. Внезапный гудок пароходной сирены заставил Алекс вздрогнуть, но Лоу уверенно и спокойно сказал:  
      — Это всего лишь сигнал на ланч. Это не тревога.  
      — Я знаю, — мисс Белл почти довольно улыбнулась. Не хватало только поцелуя, но она первая этого делать не станет.   
      — А, Алекс, мы вас обыскались, — позади раздался знакомый негромкий голос леди. Белл внутренне усмехнулась: что ж, очень не вовремя они заметили ее отсутствие. Всего бы на пару минут попозже…  
      Впрочем, появление мисс Ливингстон вернуло обоим чувство реальности; молодой человек отстранился от своей спутницы, явно не зная, какими словами приветствовать новую гостью. Делать это, однако, и не пришлось: Алекс на этот раз не дала возможности для беседы, бодрым шагом последовав в ту сторону, откуда пришла леди. Лишь на расстоянии Белл оглянулась и под осуждающие взгляды пассажиров звонко прокричала, помахав блокнотом:  
      — Спасибо за помощь!..  
      Гарри снова счастливо улыбнулся. От плохих воспоминаний не осталось и следа, — день становился удивительно прекрасным, и ничто не могло омрачить его. Даже Лайт, с которым предстояло столкнуться на мостике через несколько часов…


	15. Chapter 15

      Де­вуш­ки дог­на­ли эк­скур­сию око­ло вхо­да во вто­рой класс: как объ­яс­ни­ла Ай­лин, Брюс Ис­мей за­хотел пох­вастать­ся ту­рец­ки­ми ба­нями. Са­ма ле­ди по­доб­ные раз­вле­чения не лю­била, но бро­сить мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са она не мог­ла.  
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон, — вдруг спро­сила Алекс. — А где на­ходит­ся ра­ди­оруб­ка?  
      Ай­лин не­надол­го за­дума­лась, пред­став­ляя в па­мяти чер­те­жи ко­раб­ля, а за­тем кив­ну­ла в нап­равле­нии но­са ко­раб­ля:  
      — Меж­ду пер­вой и вто­рой тру­бой, на этой же па­лубе. А что вы за­дума­ли?  
      — Оче­ред­ную сен­са­цию, ко­неч­но же, — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка. — И вы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом прос­то дол­жны в ней по­учас­тво­вать!  
      Ай­лин пос­мотре­ла на глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра, ко­торый пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить Ис­мею, по­чему ба­ни на­ходят­ся так глу­боко, и вздох­ну­ла.  
      — По­жалуй, нам при­дёт­ся до кон­ца пу­тешес­твия раз­вле­кать кли­ен­тов «У­айт Стар»... вы же по­нима­ете, что я не бро­шу То... мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.   
      Де­вуш­ка пос­мотре­ла на ле­ди, по­том на ин­же­нера, и сно­ва на ле­ди:  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, по­нимаю, — ус­мехну­лась кор­респон­ден­тка, вмиг вспом­нив вче­раш­нюю ми­лую кар­ти­ну в треть­ем клас­се. — В та­ком слу­чае, я рек­ви­зирую толь­ко вас… Зна­ете, раз­лу­ка иног­да по­лез­на для от­но­шений.  
      — Вы, я смот­рю, все рав­но в ней дол­го не вы­дер­жа­ли, — не удер­жа­лась Ай­лин от ком­мента­рия, с тру­дом пы­та­ясь уб­рать с ли­ца так и про­сив­шу­юся на не­го улыб­ку. Алекс и са­ма вы­рази­тель­но под­ня­ла ру­ки, по­казы­вая, что она сда­ет­ся. Обе де­вуш­ки яв­но с тру­дом по­дав­ля­ли же­лание рас­сме­ять­ся.  
      — Да­мы, что-то слу­чилось? — мис­тер Эн­дрюс, прер­вав бес­по­лез­ный ди­алог с ди­рек­то­ром ком­па­нии, за­метил стран­ную бе­седу.  
      Мисс Белл тут же по­серь­ез­не­ла:  
      — Я го­вори­ла с ле­ди о том, что у од­но­го из ра­дис­тов Мар­ко­ни се­год­ня праз­дник. Юби­лей, ес­ли точ­нее… По­это­му мы бы хо­тели от­пра­вить­ся в ра­ди­оруб­ку, что­бы пе­редать поз­драв­ле­ния от се­бя, а так­же от ко­ман­ды.  
      — Ко­неч­но, мы все очень це­ним их ра­боту, — теп­ло улыб­нулся конс­трук­тор, бро­сив взгляд в сто­рону не­тер­пе­ливо ожи­да­юще­го мис­те­ра Ис­мея. — Про­шу, пе­редай­те и от ме­ня на­илуч­шие по­жела­ния мис­те­ру Фил­липсу.  
      Алекс кив­ну­ла, вос­хи­ща­ясь тем фак­том, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс знал фа­милии двух опе­рато­ров «Ти­тани­ка», и при этом пом­нил, кто из них стар­ший.  
      — Идем­те, — нег­ромко ок­ликну­ла Ай­лин, и обе де­вуш­ки нап­ра­вились в сто­рону ра­ди­оруб­ки.

***

      Джек Фил­липс си­дел у те­лег­ра­фа и с тос­кой смот­рел на ку­чу за­писок, ко­торые ва­лились на них, как из ро­га изо­билия. Ми­нут де­сять на­зад за­ходил ка­питан и при­нес сроч­ную ра­ди­ог­рамму для «У­айт Стар». Фил­липс раз­вернул бу­магу, хмык­нул и на­чал сту­чать клю­чом.  
      — Мо­жет, не сто­ит?.. — ти­хо спро­сила Ай­лин, заг­ля­дывая в руб­ку. — У них сей­час дел по гор­ло: мис­тер Ис­мей от­чи­тыва­ет­ся пе­ред мис­те­ром Мор­га­ном чуть ли не каж­дые пол­ча­са, а их все­го двое.  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей по­дож­дет, — в го­лосе Алекс проз­ву­чал ка­кой-то стран­ный аван­тю­ризм, и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон под­ня­ла бровь, по­думав, не в родс­тве ли мисс Белл с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром. А жур­на­лис­тка тем вре­менем про­тяну­ла ру­ку, смя­ла бу­магу и ки­нула лис­ток Фил­липсу пря­мо на стол.  
      Джек де­лови­то от­сту­чал весь­ма со­дер­жа­тель­ное пос­ла­ние ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» и по­тянул­ся. Ос­та­лось еще двес­ти со­рок од­на те­лег­рамма. Ин­те­рес­но, что та­кое про­ис­хо­дит на ко­раб­ле, что всем так хо­чет­ся сра­зу со­об­щить об этом все­му ми­ру?..  
      В это вре­мя в на­уш­ни­ках раз­да­лись ка­кие-то, че­лове­чес­ким язы­ком го­воря, воп­ли: кто-то сту­чал мор­зянкой с та­кой гром­костью, что Фил­ли­пис чуть не ог­лох. Он сор­вал на­уш­ни­ки и тут уви­дел лис­ток с точ­ка­ми и ти­ре.  
      — Опять Брайд, — про­бор­мо­тал стар­ший ра­дист, вчи­тыва­ясь в мор­зянку. — Де­лать ему не­чего...   
      Алекс яв­но по­рыва­лась ска­зать что-то, но вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд ле­ди зас­тавлял ее мол­чать, тер­пе­ливо ожи­дая, ког­да мо­лодой че­ловек раз­вернет шур­ша­щий лист бу­маги и це­ликом про­чита­ет за­шиф­ро­ван­ное поз­драв­ле­ние.  
      — Что за…  
      — Мы на­де­ем­ся, Га­рольд Брайд уже поз­дра­вил вас, мис­тер Фил­липс, — Ай­лин, на­конец, прер­ва­ла за­тянув­ше­еся мол­ча­ние, в то вре­мя как стар­ший ра­дист смот­рел на обе­их де­вушек, как на вось­мое и де­вятое чу­до све­та. — Мы бы хо­тели к не­му при­со­еди­нить­ся.  
      Джек не­пони­ма­юще пе­рево­дил взгляд с ра­ди­ог­раммы на не­ожи­дан­ных гос­тей.  
      — А вы — ле­ди, вер­но? — до­гадал­ся мо­лодой че­ловек. — По­мощ­ни­ца мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са?  
      — И мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и ко­ман­да офи­церов, вклю­чая ка­пита­на, очень це­нят ваш труд, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, и ее спут­ни­ца сог­ласно кив­ну­ла:  
      — Очень жаль, что на «Ти­тани­ке» пол­но лю­дей, ко­торые зас­тавля­ют слать те­лег­раммы не ра­ди важ­ности, а ра­ди са­мого фак­та то­го, что они с «Ти­тани­ка», — ус­мехну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, по­нима­юще взгля­нув на стар­ше­го ра­дис­та. — Од­на­ко са­мое глав­ное сей­час — ле­довые пре­дуп­режде­ния…  
      — Не вол­нуй­тесь, мы дос­тавля­ем все пре­дуп­режде­ния об ай­сбер­гах в со­от­ветс­твии с при­казом ка­пита­на, — кив­нул ото­шед­ший от удив­ле­ния Фил­липс, до­читав­ший ра­ди­ог­рамму. Его от­ветная улыб­ка ста­ла та­кой счас­тли­вой, что Белл не­воль­но еще раз пох­ва­лила се­бя за не­дав­нюю идею.  
      — Чу­дес­но, — ле­ди бро­сила взгляд на ку­чу те­лег­рамм. — Что ж, мис­тер Фил­липс, еще раз, поз­драв­ляю вас с праз­дни­ком!  
      — Спа­сибо… — мо­лодой че­ловек окон­ча­тель­но рас­те­рял­ся. Он ни­как не ожи­дал, что кто-то из чле­нов га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы уз­на­ет о нем и уж тем бо­лее ре­шит поз­дра­вить.  
      Ай­лин по­няла рас­те­рян­ность мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка и улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Мы не мог­ли ос­та­вить вас без вни­мания в та­кой зна­мена­тель­ный день, — ска­зала она. — И, кста­ти, не соч­ти­те за что-то не­умес­тное, но день рож­де­ния каж­до­го че­лове­ка дос­то­ин хо­тя бы од­но­го по­дар­ка. Мисс Белл на­писа­ла поз­драв­ле­ние, а я — неч­то бо­лее ма­тери­аль­ное.  
      Алекс и Фил­липс с ин­те­ресом смот­ре­ли на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ко­торая уме­ла дос­та­вать по­дар­ки ед­ва ли не из воз­ду­ха. Со­вер­шенно не­ожи­дан­но в ру­ках Ай­лин ока­залась не­боль­шая бро­шюра, ко­торую де­вуш­ка пе­реда­ла ра­дис­ту.  
      — «Об от­но­шении ме­тал­ли­чес­ких по­рош­ков к элек­три­чес­ким ко­леба­ни­ям»? — слов­но воп­рос про­читал Джек Фил­липс.  
      — Док­лад Алек­сан­дра По­пова на за­седа­нии Рус­ско­го фи­зико-хи­мичес­ко­го об­щес­тва, Санкт-Пе­тер­бург, — по­яс­ни­ла Ай­лин. — Рус­ские го­ворят, что он пер­вый изоб­рел ра­дио.  
      — Да, я слы­шал о нем... — от­ве­тил Фил­липс, еще бо­лее удив­ленно гля­дя на де­вушек. — Но...  
      — Хо­тите знать, от­ку­да у ме­ня это? — уга­дала его мыс­ли ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Пусть это ос­та­нет­ся не­боль­шим сек­ре­том. 

***

      — А вы ин­те­рес­ный че­ловек, мисс, — с ин­те­ресом про­тяну­ла кор­респон­ден­тка, ког­да они вдво­ем отош­ли от ра­ди­оруб­ки и нап­равля­лись по глав­но­му ко­ридо­ру пер­во­го клас­са. — Вы ведь и без ме­ня зна­ли, что у мис­те­ра Фил­липса день рож­де­ния, раз ус­пе­ли при­гото­вить по­дарок?  
      Ле­ди ус­мехну­лась, не имея же­лания от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное.   
      — Я уз­на­ла об этом слу­чай­но, — приз­на­лась она, и мисс Белл не сдер­жа­ла ши­рокой улыб­ки: их по­ез­дка прос­то пол­на слу­чай­нос­тей! И каж­дая при­водит к че­му-то не­обык­но­вен­но­му…  
      Алекс вдруг вспом­ни­ла один ин­те­рес­ный факт: вче­ра ведь ей приш­лось уй­ти по-ан­глий­ски, не про­ща­ясь ни с конс­трук­то­ром, ни с Ай­лин, ни с та­ким ра­душ­ным ин­же­нером, ко­торый вер­нул ей преж­нее ве­селое нас­тро­ение.  
      — Как про­шел ваш ве­чер? — лу­кавая улыб­ка мисс Белл зас­та­вила ее со­бесед­ни­цу сму­тить­ся. Впро­чем, не­надол­го; ле­ди быс­тро вер­ну­ла се­бе преж­нее спо­кой­ствие:  
      — А вы ведь спе­ци­аль­но уш­ли…  
      Алекс поч­ти ис­крен­не изу­милась и при­няла ос­кор­блен­ный вид:  
      — Спе­ци­аль­но уш­ла? Как вы мог­ли та­кое по­думать!.. Хо­тя да, ес­ли бы мне не «пос­час­тли­вилось» по­терять ту­фель­ку в этом тан­це, я бы все рав­но по­кину­ла тре­тий класс, что­бы на ме­ня ва­ше вни­мание не от­вле­калось, — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка.  
      Ай­лин чуть грус­тно улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Моё вни­мание в тот мо­мент нель­зя бы­ло от­влечь, — спо­кой­но, поч­ти пе­чаль­но ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Не ста­ну от­ри­цать оче­вид­но­го: вче­раш­ний ве­чер был са­мым счас­тли­вым за пос­ледний год для ме­ня. Но у это­го ве­чера нет бу­дуще­го, мисс Белл. В от­ли­чие от ва­шей встре­чи с од­ним зас­тенчи­вым офи­цером!  
      На пос­ледних сло­вах в гла­зах у ле­ди зап­ля­сали огонь­ки прик­лю­чений.  
      — Да, это мис­тер Лоу по­мог мне сос­та­вить поз­драв­ле­ние для мис­те­ра Фил­липса, — от­кро­вен­ностью на от­кро­вен­ность от­ве­тила Алекс. — И, ка­жет­ся, у нас хо­рошо по­лучи­лось.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу — прек­расный че­ловек, мисс Белл, — ска­зала Ай­лин, гля­дя на оке­ан. — Це­ните ва­ше ве­зение и не упус­ти­те его...  
      Де­вуш­ка за­дум­чи­во скло­нила го­лову на­бок, не оз­ву­чивая, впро­чем, сво­их мыс­лей по это­му по­воду.   
      — Да, Га­рольд — доб­рый и уди­витель­ный, од­на­ко, вы же слы­шали мис­сис Фле­минг — «Ни один муж­чи­на не по­тер­пит то­го, что­бы его же­на ра­бота­ла сре­ди лю­дей из треть­его клас­са!» — де­вуш­ка по­пыта­лась при­дать сво­ему го­лову от­те­нок ве­селос­ти, но по­лучи­лось не очень удач­но.   
      Ай­лин вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла на свою со­бесед­ни­цу:   
      — Лю­бовь зас­тавля­ет на мно­гое зак­рыть гла­за.   
      — Да… — меч­та­тель­но про­тяну­ла Алекс, и неп­ро­из­воль­ная счас­тли­вая улыб­ка по­яви­лась на ее ли­це: — У Гар­ри есть меч­та. И всег­да бы­ла… Эта лю­бовь к мо­рю не срав­нится ни с чем, и зна­ете... Я бы ни­ког­да не пос­ме­ла пос­та­вить че­лове­ка пе­ред вы­бором, что ему до­роже.   
      — А ес­ли у не­го по­явит­ся еще од­на лю­бовь? — ле­ди бес­ко­неч­но ин­те­рес­но бы­ло наб­лю­дать за ре­ак­ци­ей мисс Белл.  
      Алекс нем­но­го пок­расне­ла и чуть ти­ше от­ве­тила:  
      — Тог­да... ему при­дет­ся вы­бирать: сог­ла­сен он с ут­вер­жде­ни­ем мис­сис Фле­минг или нет.  
      Ай­лин по­няла, нас­коль­ко де­вуш­ка до­рожит сво­ей сво­бодой, и чуть за­мет­но вздох­ну­ла. Дав­но ли она са­ма бы­ла та­кой?.. Дав­но ли са­мос­то­ятель­ность бы­ла для нее са­мым важ­ным в жиз­ни?.. Да и из­ме­нилось ли что те­перь?  
      — Я не имею пра­ва что-то со­вето­вать вам, — как-то пе­чаль­но ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Толь­ко не упус­ти­те мо­мент, что­бы по­том не жа­леть о не­воз­можнос­ти чу­да...  
      Ле­ди за­мол­ча­ла. Не сто­ило ра­зоча­ровы­вать мо­лодую де­вуш­ку тем, что ее ни­ког­да не кос­нется. Да и сто­ило ли грус­тить, ес­ли со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но бы­ло, что этот кра­сивый офи­цер толь­ко и ищет встре­чи с оча­рова­тель­ной жур­на­лис­ткой?  
      — Чу­деса слу­ча­ют­ся... — от­ве­тила Алекс, не по­нимая, ве­рит она са­ма в эту фра­зу или нет.  
      Ай­лин по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Для мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са есть лишь «Ти­таник», и сла­ва Бо­гу, что это так. А мис­тер Лоу смот­рит толь­ко на вас, ищет вас, ду­ма­ет о вас. Не­уже­ли вы это­го не за­мети­ли?..  
      Со­бесед­ни­ца ле­ди под­ня­ла взгляд, в ко­тором чи­талось ис­крен­нее удив­ле­ние:   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон, я уве­рена, это не так. Он здесь преж­де все­го на ра­боте, и его… ув­ле­чение, — пос­леднее сло­во как-то осо­бен­но тя­жело да­лось де­вуш­ке, на что Ай­лин не мог­ла не ус­мехнуть­ся, — не про­яв­ля­ет­ся слиш­ком яв­но.   
      — Зна­чит, вы ду­ма­ете, что все как-ни­будь са­мо со­бой прой­дет? — иро­ния в го­лосе ле­ди по­каза­лась зна­комой — поч­ти так же го­ворил мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.   
      Алекс весь­ма не­доб­ро свер­кну­ла гла­зами. Очень неп­ри­выч­но бы­ло вес­ти по­доб­ный раз­го­вор, учи­тывая, что по­доб­ные бе­седы она не ве­ла уже дав­но.   
      — Я знаю, что по при­ез­де в Ан­глию вы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом про­дол­жи­те стро­ить «Бри­таник», — вы­рази­тель­ность этой фра­зы мисс Ли­винг­стон оце­нила воп­ро­ситель­ным при­под­ни­мани­ем бро­ви — что ж, Белл уме­ет уме­ло пе­рево­дить раз­го­вор. — А я…   
      — Вы бо­итесь, что не уме­ете ждать? — вне­зап­ная до­гад­ка оза­рила Ай­лин, и от не­ожи­дан­ности это­го от­кры­тия она оз­ву­чила эту мысль гром­че, чем хо­телось бы. Не­доволь­ный взгляд Алекс толь­ко под­твер­дил спра­вед­ли­вость этой фра­зы.  
      — Мы вер­немся в Ан­глию толь­ко к кон­цу ме­сяца, мисс Белл, — ска­зала Ай­лин, по­нимая, что этот вне­зап­ный раз­го­вор бу­дет мак­си­маль­но от­кро­вен­ным. — И, мо­жет быть, я боль­ше не бу­ду ра­ботать в «Хар­ланд энд Вольф». А мо­жет, и вов­се ос­та­нусь в Нью-Й­ор­ке. Но до Аме­рики нам еще пу­ти поч­ти 5 дней. И что-то мне под­ска­зыва­ет, что мис­тер Лоу не смо­жет так дол­го скры­вать свои чувс­тва.  
      Ле­ди улыб­ну­лась и ти­ше до­бави­ла:  
      — Ес­ли бы я вам не по­меша­ла, он по­цело­вал бы вас, Алекс. Ка­кие вам еще нуж­ны до­каза­тель­ства?..  
      Мисс Белл мол­ча­ла. Очень хо­телось прос­то раз­вернуть­ся и уй­ти, что­бы прек­ра­тить это об­сужде­ние ее чувств. Но мисс Ли­винг­стон и са­ма ни­чего от нее не скры­вала, по­это­му оби­жать­ся на ле­ди Алекс не мог­ла. К то­му же, жур­на­лис­тке прек­расно бы­ло по­нят­но, как и чем рис­ку­ет Ай­лин, рас­ска­зывая ей свою тай­ну, и она не мог­ла не оце­нить та­кую от­кро­вен­ность.  
      — Он ве­дет се­бя... стран­но, — приз­на­лась мисс Белл. — Я ни­как не мо­гу его по­нять. И по­это­му... не ве­рю.  
      Ай­лин улыб­ну­лась со­бесед­ни­це, к ко­торой с са­мого зна­комс­тва ис­пы­тыва­ла са­мые доб­рые чувс­тва.  
      — Он прос­то сам еще ни­чего не по­нял, — от­ве­тила ле­ди. — Но не бой­тесь, с ко­раб­ля ему ни­куда не деть­ся, как, впро­чем, и всем нам. У не­го еще пять дней, что­бы сде­лать вам пред­ло­жение! Ус­ту­пите ему та­кую ма­лость, мисс Белл!  
      По­вис­ло мол­ча­ние, прер­вать ко­торое Алекс не ре­шалась да­же иро­ничес­ким сме­хом.  
      — Это прос­то смеш­но, — на­конец из­рекла она, гля­дя на мисс Ли­винг­стон так, слов­но ви­дела ту впер­вые.  
      Ай­лин глу­боко вздох­ну­ла. Вот она, бе­да мо­лодос­ти… Блес­тя­щая са­мо­уве­рен­ность, что все еще впе­реди. Мисс дей­стви­тель­но не по­нима­ла: по­чему де­вуш­ка, ко­торая об­ла­да­ет та­ким да­ром про­ница­тель­нос­ти, уме­ет наб­лю­дать и при этом де­лать вер­ные вы­воды, не за­меча­ет оче­вид­но­го?  
      От по­доб­ных раз­мышле­ний ле­ди от­влек стран­ный звук — ее со­бесед­ни­ца не­ожи­дан­но рас­сме­ялась.  
      — Что вас так раз­ве­сели­ло? — с удив­ле­ни­ем спро­сила ле­ди.  
      — Я пред­ста­вила ли­цо ка­пита­на Сми­та, ес­ли мы его поп­ро­сим нас по­женить!..  
      Ай­лин то­же не удер­жа­лась от улыб­ки, ког­да ее во­об­ра­жение на­рисо­вало кар­ти­ну про­сяще­го раз­ре­шения же­нить­ся мис­те­ра Лоу. Нет, все-та­ки жизнь — это са­мая ве­селая ко­медия.  
      — Не ду­маю, что «И Джей» бу­дет про­тив лич­но­го счастья од­но­го из его офи­церов, — ска­зала ле­ди. — Мис­тер Смит всег­да го­тов пой­ти навс­тре­чу лю­бому пас­са­жиру, осо­бен­но ес­ли это оча­рова­тель­ная де­вуш­ка.  
      — А вы дав­но зна­ете ка­пита­на? — спро­сила Алекс поч­ти с про­фес­си­ональ­ным ин­те­ресом.  
      Ай­лин на ка­кое-то вре­мя за­дума­лась, при­поми­ная со­бытия, а по­том от­ве­тила:  
      — По­жалуй, с его наз­на­чения на «Олим­пик». Вы уже за­мети­ли, что он очень мя­гок и так­ти­чен, но это толь­ко внеш­не. Сэр Эд­вард очень строг и ак­ку­ратен, а его мас­терс­тво су­довож­де­ния прос­то вне до­сяга­емос­ти. Вы мо­жете се­бе пред­ста­вить, что на точ­но та­ком же ко­раб­ле он ма­нев­ри­ровал в бух­те Нью-Й­ор­ка сам без лоц­ма­на, и обо­шел все ри­фы и ме­ли? Го­ворят, ему ру­коп­леска­ли все пас­са­жиры. Очень жаль, что пос­ле рей­са в Аме­рику и об­ратно ка­питан ос­та­вит нас, хо­тя свой от­дых он дав­но уже зас­лу­жил.  
      Белл мно­гоз­на­читель­но кив­ну­ла, вы­ражая тем са­мым свое мол­ча­ливое сог­ла­сие. Лич­но ей до­велось бе­седо­вать с ним лишь од­нажды, не­задол­го до хо­довых ис­пы­таний, но еще до них у Алекс сфор­ми­рова­лось пред­став­ле­ние о луч­шем ка­пита­не «У­айт стар».   
Де­вуш­ка сле­дила за но­вос­тя­ми, ког­да про­изош­ло нес­частье с «Олим­пи­ком»; са­мо су­деб­ное раз­би­ратель­ство, ко­неч­но, по­каза­лось ей на­иг­ранным, пос­коль­ку в свя­зи с пред­сто­ящим от­плы­ти­ем нич­то не мог­ло бро­сить те­ни на «Ти­таник». Осо­бен­но ка­кое-то суд­но на­подо­бие «Хо­ука»… Не­мало раз­ных до­водов она тог­да ус­лы­шала — ка­кие-то ка­зались боль­ше по­хожи­ми на прав­ду, ка­кие-то нет, но од­но бы­ло со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но: ви­ны ка­пита­на «Олим­пи­ка» здесь нет.   
      — Итак, ка­кие у вас пла­ны на ве­чер? — го­лос ле­ди до­нес­ся слов­но бы из­да­лека. Алекс рас­те­рян­но улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Мне бы хо­телось за­вер­шить то, что не уда­лось сде­лать вче­ра. За­нять­ся тех­ни­чес­ки­ми па­рамет­ра­ми па­рохо­да…  
      — Про­пус­ти­те ужин? — расс­тро­ен­но кон­ста­тиро­вала Ай­лин, на что Белл сог­ласно кив­ну­ла. Мисс Ли­винг­стон вздох­ну­ла: хоть она и не бы­ла ра­да пер­спек­ти­ве ос­тать­ся с Ис­ме­ем без от­вле­ка­юще­го фак­то­ра по име­ни Алекс, раз она так хо­чет, зна­чит, так бу­дет пра­виль­нее.   
      — Мисс Белл, — ска­зала Ай­лин, о чем-то раз­мышляя. — У ме­ня есть не­кото­рые мыс­ли по по­воду то­го, по­чему «Хо­ук» стол­кнул­ся с «Олим­пи­ком». По той же са­мой при­чине к «Ти­тани­ку» тя­нуло «Нью-Й­орк». Но я не мо­гу это­го до­казать. Я хо­тела по­гово­рить об этом с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, но, по­хоже, во вре­мя на­шего пу­ти бу­дет не до то­го: пас­са­жиры уж очень лю­бят ат­трак­ци­он с на­шим конс­трук­то­ром...  
      — Мо­жет быть, вы по­дели­тесь ими со мной? — спро­сила Алекс, в глу­бине ду­ши до­воль­ная, что те­ма раз­го­вора все-та­ки сме­нилась.  
      — Охот­но, но, по­жалуй, не здесь, — ле­ди Ли­винг­стон ог­ля­дела па­лубу, на ко­торой опять по­яви­лись гос­по­да из пер­во­го клас­са. — Для на­чала вспом­ни­те все, что вам из­вес­тно о фи­зике, кон­крет­нее — о прин­ци­пе Бер­нулли. А я пос­ле ужи­на заг­ля­ну к вам, оце­нить ва­шу ван­ну!  
      Ле­ди лу­каво улыб­ну­лась, и че­рез се­кун­ду две де­вуш­ки рас­сме­ялись.  
      — Тог­да и о фи­зике по­гово­рим пос­ле ужи­на, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, ав­то­мати­чес­ки сле­дуя за сво­ей спут­ни­цей по нап­равле­нию к за­лу пер­во­го клас­са, од­на­ко чем бли­же они под­хо­дили, тем силь­нее на кра­сивом ли­це Белл прос­ту­пало бес­по­кой­ство. — Ле­ди, вы уве­рены, что име­ет смысл…  
      — Вы ведь хо­тите поп­ро­сить мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са об ус­лу­ге, — как ни в чем не бы­вало от­ве­тила Ай­лин, и ее взгляд поч­ти сра­зу вых­ва­тил из всей пес­трой тол­пы лю­дей зна­комую фи­гуру. Мисс Ли­винг­стон по­дави­ла горь­кий вздох: ка­жет­ся, за эти го­ды она на­учи­лась чувс­тво­вать это­го че­лове­ка…  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, очень кста­ти в этот мо­мент ох­ва­тив­ший взгля­дом глав­ную лес­тни­цу, при­вет­ли­во улыб­нулся и, из­ви­нив­шись, нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону двух дам. Алекс не бы­ло смыс­ла скры­вать ра­дос­ти от встре­чи с глав­ным конс­трук­то­ром, а вот ле­ди нем­но­го рас­те­рялась, сде­лав вид, что ее бе­зум­но ин­те­ресу­ет соб­равше­еся об­щес­тво. И по­ка бы­ла та­кая воз­можность — мисс Белл зав­ла­дела вни­мани­ем ин­же­нера, по­яс­нив, ка­кого ро­да све­дения ей хо­телось бы по­лучить.   
      — Все-та­ки хо­тите про­вес­ти ве­чер за ра­ботой, — кон­ста­тиро­вал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, не скры­вая, впро­чем, удо­воль­ствия в го­лосе. — От­лично по­нимаю… По­дож­ди­те ме­ня нес­коль­ко ми­нут!  
      — О, боль­шое спа­сибо, — де­вуш­ка дей­стви­тель­но не зна­ла, как мож­но бла­года­рить конс­трук­то­ра, ко­торый по­мога­ет ей да­же боль­ше, чем мог бы. Ког­да ин­же­нер ушел, нап­ра­вив­шись в сто­рону сво­ей ка­юты на па­лубе А, кор­респон­ден­тка по­вер­ну­лась к Ай­лин:  
      — Это, ко­неч­но, не мое де­ло, но вы уве­рены, что у вче­раш­не­го ве­чера нет про­дол­же­ния?  
      Эф­фект от этих слов не зас­та­вил се­бя дол­го ждать: ле­ди сна­чала сме­рила со­бесед­ни­цу по­ражен­ным взгля­дом, по­том неп­ро­из­воль­но ог­ля­нулась по сто­ронам, и сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на Белл, не­понят­но че­му улы­бав­шу­юся.   
      — Что вы го­вори­те?!  
      — Пе­рес­тань­те ис­пы­тывать ви­ну за то, что с ва­ми он чувс­тву­ет се­бя счас­тли­вым, — прос­то ска­зала де­вуш­ка, ко­торая мед­ленно на­чала спус­кать­ся вниз по лес­тни­це. Ай­лин ма­шиналь­но пос­ле­дова­ла за ней, ожи­дая, что ее со­бесед­ни­ца по­яс­нит свои стран­ные сло­ва.  
      — Не по­нимаю, — чес­тно приз­на­лась ле­ди, и Алекс с иро­ни­ей по­ин­те­ресо­валась:  
      — Не по­нима­ете или не хо­тите приз­на­вать? Мисс Ли­винг­стон, вы по­мога­ете мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су… То, что он че­го-то не за­меча­ет, не от­ме­ня­ет то­го фак­та, что вы… Вли­яете на мно­гое, в том чис­ле и на не­го. Воз­можно, сей­час все идет не сов­сем так, как вам хо­чет­ся, но я уве­рена — это из­ме­нит­ся. А сей­час, сре­ди все­го это­го об­щес­тва, он как ни­ког­да нуж­да­ет­ся в та­ком дру­ге, как вы.  
      — Вы так ду­ма­ете? — спро­сила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, со­вер­шенно изум­ленная то ли сло­вами мисс Белл, то ли ка­ким-то сво­им собс­твен­ным от­кры­ти­ем. В го­лове бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го мыс­лей, а чувств в сер­дце — и то­го боль­ше. Ле­ди выб­ра­ла са­мый тем­ный уго­лок на лес­тни­це, что­бы ник­то ни в ко­ем слу­чае не за­метил ее то крас­не­юще­го, то блед­не­юще­го ли­ца и по­пыта­лась ус­по­ко­ить­ся. По­луча­лось это с тру­дом, к то­му же, в до­вер­ше­нии все­го прак­ти­чес­ки в этот же са­мый мо­мент из сво­ей ка­юты на лес­тни­цу вер­нулся мис­тер Эн­дрюс с нес­коль­ки­ми тет­ра­дями в ру­ках.  
      — Бла­года­рю вас, сэр! — ска­зала Алекс, осоз­навшая, что в этих за­писях она бу­дет раз­би­рать­ся в луч­шем слу­чае всю ночь. — Я вам бес­ко­неч­но обя­зана...  
      Глав­ный конс­трук­тор по вы­раже­нию ли­ца де­вуш­ки по­нял ее сму­щение и улыб­нулся:  
      — Не вол­нуй­тесь, мисс, ес­ли вам что-то бу­дет не­понят­но, вы мо­жете об­ра­тить­ся ко мне или к ле­ди Ай­лин. Мы всег­да бу­дем ра­ды объ­яс­нить вам труд­ные мес­та фи­зичес­кой на­уки.  
      — Бо­юсь от­нять у вас мно­го вре­мени, — ска­зала Алекс, все-та­ки улыб­нувшись до­воль­но прав­до­подоб­но, во что То­мас Эн­дрюс с удо­воль­стви­ем по­верил. — Еще раз ог­ромное спа­сибо за по­мощь! И, как ни прис­кор­бно, я вы­нуж­де­на вас по­кинуть, — хоть де­вуш­ка и бро­сала обес­по­ко­ен­ные взгля­ды на стоп­ку чер­те­жей, в гла­зах Белл си­яло тор­жес­тво от то­го фак­та, что ужин прой­дет без нее. — Же­лаю при­ят­но­го ве­чера!  
      — Да, при­ят­но­го, — ле­ди про­води­ла взгля­дом бод­ро ша­га­ющую жур­на­лис­тку и по­вер­ну­лась к мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су.  
      — Про­шу вас, — муж­чи­на га­лан­тно по­дал ру­ку, пред­ла­гая прос­ле­довать в зал. Гос­тей по­ка соб­ра­лось нем­но­го. Да­мы нес­пешно пе­рехо­дили от од­них зна­комых к дру­гим, ве­ли ка­кие-то раз­го­воры, джентль­ме­ны, об­ра­зовав груп­пы, об­сужда­ли по­лити­ку и то, как те или иные ре­шения ска­жут­ся на их биз­не­се. Не­кото­рые гром­ко спо­рили о ско­рос­ти ко­раб­ля — Ай­лин уже слы­шала это ув­ле­чение по по­воду ста­вок. Ни­чего, кро­ме пло­хо скры­ва­емо­го раз­дра­жения, оно не вы­зыва­ло.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон при­вет­ли­во улы­балась да­мам и гос­по­дам, но внут­ри нее го­рело же­лание, что­бы эта тол­па ис­чезла ку­да-ни­будь, ос­та­вив их с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом вдво­ем. Увы, ми­лые обе­ды с га­ран­тий­ной груп­пой и офи­цера­ми бу­дут не­воз­можны до са­мого при­бытия в Нью-Й­орк... Ле­ди чуть вздох­ну­ла, кив­ну­ла мис­те­ру Ас­то­ру в от­вет на его га­лан­тный пок­лон и поч­ти сра­зу же за­мети­ла стран­ные пе­решеп­ты­вания сре­ди не­кото­рых дам.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, не все до­воль­ны на­шим не­зави­симым ви­дом здесь, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ти­хо ска­зала Ай­лин. — Че­лове­чес­кая фан­та­зия — са­мое буй­ное рас­те­ние...  
      Од­на­ко нас­тро­ение То­маса Эн­дрю­са бы­ло неп­ри­выч­но хо­рошим. Не то, что­бы ир­ландец был стро­гим мрач­ным че­лове­ком, вов­се нет, но имен­но се­год­ня он улы­бал­ся ча­ще обыч­но­го.   
      «Не­уже­ли на­конец-то на ко­раб­ле все не ло­ма­ет­ся, а ра­бота­ет, а пас­са­жиры пе­рес­та­ли вор­чать из-за от­сутс­твия лиш­ней сал­фетки или ноч­но­го гор­шка?» — по­дума­ла Ай­лин и ус­мехну­лась сво­им мыс­лям. 

***

      Как-то не­замет­но па­ры на­чали рас­са­живать­ся за свои сто­лики, ус­лужли­вые офи­ци­ан­ты при­нима­ли за­казы и тер­пе­ливо выс­лу­шива­ли не­доволь­ство пас­са­жиров пер­во­го клас­са по по­воду то­го, что ме­ню не со­от­ветс­тву­ет их вы­соким ожи­дани­ям.   
      Ай­лин и са­ма пос­ле­дова­ла за мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом; сплет­ни ее не ин­те­ресо­вали, ибо де­вуш­ка ис­крен­не не счи­тала се­бя ни в чем ви­нова­той. Ну, раз­ве что са­мую ма­лость… Ве­селым взгля­дом ле­ди об­ве­ла соб­равшу­юся арис­токра­тию и по­дави­ла поч­ти ко­вар­ную улыб­ку: ес­ли они шеп­чутся уже сей­час, ка­кой под­нялся бы шум, уз­най кто-ни­будь об их ве­селом тан­це на ниж­ней па­лубе…   
      Это зна­ние под­ни­мало нас­тро­ение мисс Ли­винг­стон; она да­же поч­ти не за­меча­ла раз­го­вора, ко­торый за­вел Ис­мей. До ка­кого-то мо­мен­та… Вско­ре слух де­вуш­ки уло­вил неч­то та­кое, что тре­бова­ло вме­шатель­ства.   
      — Я не по­нимаю, в чем проб­ле­ма, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — пло­хо скры­ва­емое не­доволь­ство слы­шалось в го­лосе ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии. — Мы сде­лали зап­рос, что все дол­жно быть имен­но так, вы ис­полни­ли свою ра­боту. Так в чем же де­ло?  
      — Сэр, мно­гие чле­ны ко­ман­ды жа­лу­ют­ся на пос­то­ян­ные труд­ности, свя­зан­ные с пе­реме­щени­ем по ко­раб­лю, — го­рячо воз­ра­жал конс­трук­тор, яв­но с тру­дом удер­жи­вая се­бя от то­го, что­бы не на­чать ил­люс­три­ровать свои сло­ва жес­та­ми. — И пас­са­жиры!.. Так ли не­об­хо­димо бы­ло де­лать все эти ко­ридо­ры, рас­по­ложе­ние ко­торых не­воз­можно за­пом­нить за нес­коль­ко дней? Да­же на­ши офи­церы при­выка­ли к ним поч­ти две не­дели!  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вы опять на­мерен­но ище­те не­дос­татки на «Ти­тани­ке»? — тон Ис­мея был та­ким, что ста­нови­лось яс­но — спо­рить с этим че­лове­ком бес­по­лез­но. Он ис­крен­не счи­тал, что весь ко­рабль при­над­ле­жал толь­ко од­но­му клас­су — пер­во­му, к ко­торо­му аме­рика­нец се­бя и от­но­сил. Тре­тий класс, пас­са­жиры ко­торо­го точ­но так же при­носи­ли ком­па­нии при­быль, был отод­ви­нут — ко­неч­но, ведь там нет лю­дей, го­товых зап­ла­тить прос­то не­веро­ят­ную сум­му все­го за не­делю пу­тешес­твия…   
      В оче­ред­ной раз слу­шая выс­ка­зыва­ния Ис­мея Ай­лин чуть не по­дави­лась, на сей раз во­дой. Де­вуш­ка ни­как не мог­ла ос­тать­ся рав­но­душ­ной к та­кой са­мона­де­ян­ности и — са­модурс­тву? — ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар Лайн».  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей, — на­чала она, прис­таль­но гля­дя то­му в гла­за, — вы ког­да-ни­будь про­гули­вались по ули­цам хо­тя бы Лон­до­на?  
Все за сто­лом пос­мотре­ли на ле­ди, за­ин­три­гован­ные та­ким на­чалом. То­мас Эн­дрюс под­нял бровь, до­гады­ва­ясь, что хо­чет ска­зать Ай­лин, но пред­по­чел про­мол­чать.   
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, ми­леди, — от­ве­тил Ис­мей. — Но ка­кое от­но­шение это име­ет к на­шему раз­го­вору?  
      — Са­мое пря­мое, — ле­ди от­ло­жила нож от гре­ха по­даль­ше, слов­но бы не ру­ча­ясь за свои эмо­ции. — Где вы ви­дели на ули­цах Лон­до­на или ка­кого-то дру­гого го­рода, что­бы до­роги и тро­ту­ары пет­ля­ли и раз­де­лялись на клас­сы? Уве­ряю вас, что да­же ми­мо Бу­кин­гем­ско­го двор­ца раз­ре­шено хо­дить ра­бочим, и его ве­личес­тво сов­сем то­му не про­тив!  
      Опе­шив­шая фи­зи­оно­мия мис­те­ра Ис­мея бы­ла та­кой за­бав­ной, что гра­финя Ро­тес прик­ры­ла улыб­ку бо­калом ви­на, а Эн­дрюс сде­лал вид, что по­пер­хнул­ся хле­бом. Ка­жет­ся, без ле­ди Ли­винг­стон раз­го­вари­вать с этим са­модо­воль­ным пред­при­нима­телем бы­ло бы очень зат­рудни­тель­но.  
      — Мы не в Лон­до­не, а на «Ти­тани­ке»! — на­конец, на­шел­ся Ис­мей. — Это са­мый рос­кошный и прес­тижный ко­рабль в ми­ре, и я не мо­гу поз­во­лить, что­бы на­ши пас­са­жиры ис­пы­тыва­ли хоть ма­лей­шее не­удобс­тво. Кста­ти, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, на­де­юсь, вам уда­лось ре­шить проб­ле­му мис­сис Фле­минг?  
      При упо­мина­нии этой вздор­ной да­мы и ее хоть и в чем-то спра­вед­ли­вых, но со­вер­шенно не­выпол­ни­мых тре­бова­ний, Ай­лин окон­ча­тель­но воз­му­тилась, но ее опе­редил от­вет глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра.  
      — Мы пред­ло­жили ей апар­та­мен­ты в дру­гом кры­ле, с лич­ной ван­ной, мис­тер Ис­мей, — го­лос Эн­дрю­са зву­чал край­не веж­ли­во, поч­ти не­ес­тес­твен­но. — И она сог­ла­силась.  
      На ли­це Ис­мея рас­плы­лась улыб­ка ко­та, объ­ев­ше­гося сме­таной.  
      — Ви­дите, мисс Ли­винг­стон, — ска­зал он. — Все ра­ди ком­форта пас­са­жиров. Та­ков де­виз «У­айт Стар Лайн».  
      — Ви­димо, лю­дей из вто­рого и треть­его клас­са вы за пас­са­жиров не счи­та­ете? — спро­сила она, под­няв бро­ви. — А не на­пом­ни­те ли мне, мис­тер Ис­мей, кто при­носит вам на­иболь­ший до­ход от пе­рево­зок?.. Или ва­ша бух­галте­рия столь же слож­на и взве­шена, сколь­ко и ва­ши идеи?  
      Сно­ва за сто­лом по­вис­ло мол­ча­ние, оз­на­чав­шее толь­ко од­но — но­вую бу­рю. И она не за­мед­ли­ла раз­ра­зить­ся...  
      — Со­вер­шенно не име­ет зна­чения, ка­кой из клас­сов при­носит на­иболь­шую при­быль ком­па­нии, — до­саду в го­лосе Брю­са Ис­мея те­перь ус­лы­шал бы лю­бой — ди­рек­тор да­же не пот­ру­дил­ся ее скрыть. — И я не имею же­лания об­суждать по­доб­ный воп­рос с ва­ми, ле­ди! Мы до­вери­ли вам сле­дить за тех­ни­чес­кой сто­роной «Ти­тани­ка», а то, что на­ходит­ся вне этой сфе­ры, поз­воль­те мне ре­шать са­мому!  
      По­вис­шую ти­шину на­рушил звон ме­тал­ла: ле­ди от­ло­жила вил­ку так рез­ко, что доб­ротная сталь звяк­ну­ла о фар­фор. Ай­лин это­го как буд­то и не за­мети­ла; бро­сив ис­пе­пеля­ющий взгляд на ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии, де­вуш­ка вста­ла и рез­ким ша­гом выш­ла из-за сто­ла.


	16. Chapter 16

      Во­да би­лась о борт с не­имо­вер­ной си­лой, и глу­хие уда­ры оке­ан­ских волн гул­ко рас­хо­дились по ста­ли лай­не­ра. Да­же та­кой ог­ромный па­роход ка­чало, слов­но ма­лень­кую лод­чонку, со­лёные брыз­ги пе­рели­вались че­рез борт, за­ливая ле­дяной во­дой па­лубы и про­ходы. Он бе­жал что бы­ло сил по от­кры­той па­лубе, соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь кач­ке и оз­ве­рев­ше­му мо­рю, тщет­но си­лясь зак­ри­чать её имя.   
      Гар­ри по­пытал­ся док­ри­чать­ся до нее, но толь­ко ус­лы­шал он сла­бый чу­жой го­лос, от­зы­вав­ший­ся эхом в чер­но­ту ре­вуще­го оке­ана. Ещё од­на, не­во­об­ра­зимо ог­ромная вол­на об­ру­шилась на па­лубу, смы­вая все за со­бой и сби­вая его с ног. По­ток ле­дяной во­ды ста­щил его и выб­ро­сил в ка­кое-то под­па­луб­ное прос­транс­тво. Ко­рабль за­валил­ся на пра­вый борт и жа­лоб­но зас­то­нал от силь­ных пе­рег­ру­зок. Мо­лодой офи­цер за что-то схва­тил­ся, и тут ещё од­на вол­на прос­то бро­сила на не­го ка­кого-то че­лове­ка.   
      Поч­ти сра­зу же он по­нял, что это она, и креп­ко при­жал к се­бе сво­бод­ной ру­кой. Па­роход не­ожи­дан­но нак­ло­нил­ся диф­фе­рен­том на нос, взмы­вая на гре­бень оче­ред­ной ог­ромной вол­ны. Гар­ри не удер­жался на но­гах, сколь­знул на­зад к че­му-то твёр­до­му, не вы­пус­кая де­вуш­ку из рук, и, ког­да ко­рабль за­мер меж­ду по­рыва­ми вет­ра, жар­ко и от­ча­ян­но по­цело­вал её, слов­но в пос­ледний раз в жиз­ни.   
      По­целуй был го­рячим и влаж­ным, сво­дящим с ума. Весь мир с ог­ромным лай­не­ром и ре­вущим оке­аном пе­рес­тал су­щес­тво­вать. Силь­ное жгу­чее чувс­тво быс­тро и пол­ностью зах­ва­тило его ду­шу, и он прос­то не мог отор­вать­ся от ее губ, неж­но­го ли­ца, сво­дящей с ума ко­жи, все­го её тре­пет­но­го су­щес­тва в его ру­ках. На мгно­вение он за­мер, и, ког­да она са­ма страс­тно по­цело­вала его в от­вет, креп­ко при­жал её к сво­ей гру­ди, поч­ти об­жи­гая сво­им ды­хани­ем.  
      — Алекс... — прос­то­нал он... и прос­нулся.  
      В ка­юте бы­ло душ­но и жар­ко. Гар­ри от­ки­нул оде­яло и сел, пы­та­ясь прий­ти в се­бя. Ре­аль­ность воз­вра­щалась с тру­дом. Он про­вёл ру­кой по ли­цу и по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Гар­ри, ты схо­дишь с ума, — про­бор­мо­тал он, уси­ли­ем во­ли про­гоняя вос­по­мина­ния об этом вол­ну­ющем сне. Дос­тав ча­сы, Лоу бро­сил взгляд на ци­фер­блат. До вах­ты и бу­диль­ни­ка бы­ло ещё нес­коль­ко ча­сов, но сон те­перь был ре­шитель­но не­воз­мо­жен. Плес­нув на ли­цо хо­лод­ной во­дой, он одел­ся и вы­шел на па­лубу по­дышать прох­ла­дой звёз­дной но­чи.

***

      Тем вре­менем ле­ди Ли­винг­стон тщет­но пы­талась объ­яс­нить Алекс при­чины пе­чаль­но­го стол­кно­вения двух ко­раб­лей. Мисс уже поч­ти за­была неп­ри­ят­ный ин­ци­дент за ужи­ном — ее ув­ле­чение но­вой те­мой бы­ло слиш­ком ве­лико. В от­ли­чие от Белл: та ос­та­вила по­пыт­ки вник­нуть в суть де­ла еще де­сять ми­нут на­зад.  
      Алекс си­дела с му­чени­чес­ким ви­дом в сво­ей ка­юте, по­дав­ляя же­лание уда­рить­ся обо что-ни­будь го­ризон­таль­ное. В ее го­лову ни­как не ук­ла­дыва­лись фи­зичес­кие за­коны, о ко­торых уже око­ло ча­са с во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем рас­ска­зыва­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.   
      — Мы те­перь по­нима­ем, по­чему дру­гие су­да соз­да­ют опас­ность для «Ти­тани­ка»! — не за­мечая тос­ки во взгля­де мисс Белл, до­казы­вала Ай­лин.   
      — Да-да, то, что боль­ная те­ма для па­рохо­да — имен­но его раз­мер, мы по­няли еще тог­да, ког­да в Нью-Й­ор­ке приш­лось рас­ши­рять пирс, — уны­ло до­бави­ла де­вуш­ка.   
      — Нет, вы ме­ня не по­нима­ете...  
      Пла­мен­ную речь ле­ди в са­мом сво­ем на­чале прер­вал стук в дверь. Алекс поч­ти бе­гом бро­силась от­кры­вать, за­ранее бла­годар­ная вне­зап­но­му на­руши­телю спо­кой­ствия.   
      — Мисс Белл? — веж­ли­во по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся стю­ард и, по­лучив ут­верди­тель­ный от­вет, пе­редал жур­на­лис­тке за­печа­тан­ный кон­верт: — Про­сили вам от­дать. Все­го доб­ро­го.  
      Ле­ди с ин­те­ресом пос­мотре­ла на Алекс и, скрыв улыб­ку, вста­ла, поп­ра­вив край платья:  
      — По­жалуй, мне по­ра, — так­тично ска­зала она и, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на сла­бые воз­ра­жения со сто­роны Белл, нап­ра­вилась к две­ри.  
      — Доб­рой но­чи, — улыб­ну­лась кор­респон­ден­тка и пой­ма­ла на се­бе стран­ный взгляд.  
      — И вам... — мно­гоз­на­читель­но про­тяну­ла ле­ди и, кив­нув, выш­ла.  
Ед­ва зак­ры­лась дверь, Белл еще раз про­бежа­ла гла­зами текст за­пис­ки, а по­том взгля­нула на ча­сы: без чет­верти две­над­цать. Что ж, ес­ли вос­поль­зо­вать­ся те­ми ко­ридо­рами, по ко­торым вче­ра их вел мис­тер Эн­дрюс, путь до кор­мы мож­но сок­ра­тить... И как раз ус­петь к по­луно­чи.

***

      — Ты ска­зал, что де­ло очень важ­ное, — рав­но­душ­но кон­ста­тиро­вала мисс Белл, ос­та­нав­ли­вая свой не­доволь­ный взгляд на бес­край­ней гла­ди оке­ана. — Я вни­матель­но те­бя слу­шаю.  
      Де­вуш­ка сце­пила ру­ки в за­мок, об­ло­котив­шись о ле­ера: ее пе­репол­нял гнев. Во-пер­вых, она опоз­да­ла, по­тому что яв­но пе­ре­оце­нила свои спо­соб­ности в ори­ен­ти­рова­нии и выш­ла со­вер­шенно не ту­да. Во-вто­рых... Вто­рой раз­дра­жа­ющий фак­тор был пря­мо пе­ред ней. Бе­седа с Ло­урен­сом бы­ла яв­но не тем по­водом, ра­ди ко­торо­го сто­ило прер­вать раз­го­вор с мисс Ли­винг­стон.   
      — Алекс… — Джон слов­но бы не­хотя обер­нулся и сме­рил свою гостью до­воль­ным взгля­дом. — Так и знал, что ты при­дешь…  
      — Что те­бе на­до? — не вы­дер­жа­ла де­вуш­ка, не по­нимая, к че­му он кло­нит. В глу­бине ду­ши под­ни­малась до­сада: и как мож­но бы­ло не до­гадать­ся, что ав­тор за­пис­ки — Ло­уренс?  
      — Ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, — нег­ромко про­тянул фо­тог­раф, — я хо­чу, что­бы ты не лез­ла в мои де­ла. Есть не­кото­рые об­сто­ятель­ства, ко­торые вы­нуж­да­ют ме­ня пос­ту­пать имен­но так, и я не поз­во­лю те­бе ме­шать.  
      Алекс про­мол­ча­ла, по­казы­вая, что она вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет. Ло­уренс глу­боко вздох­нул — ему яв­но тя­жело да­вались сло­ва, но вы­бора не бы­ло.  
      — Пой­ми, у ме­ня есть не­вес­та… Ес­ли я не смо­гу за пол­го­да за­рабо­тать дос­та­точ­ное сос­то­яние, на­ша по­мол­вка бу­дет рас­тор­гну­та, — с раз­дра­жени­ем в го­лосе про­из­нес Джон. Белл впер­вые за весь раз­го­вор пе­ресек­лась взгля­дом со сво­им быв­шим кол­ле­гой:  
      — Это ее же­лание?  
      — Да, — от­вет проз­ву­чал так ти­хо, что де­вуш­ке сто­ило не­мало­го тру­да его ус­лы­шать. В один миг в го­лове все сло­жилось: и та­кое рве­ние Ло­урен­са в ра­боте, и его ци­нич­ное от­но­шение к силь­ным ми­ра се­го, и же­лание во что бы то ни ста­ло от­пра­вить­ся в Аме­рику имен­но на «Ти­тани­ке»…  
      — Джон, ес­ли че­ловек не го­тов сле­довать за то­бой сра­зу, то, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, он не пос­ле­ду­ет за то­бой ни­ког­да, — мисс Белл не слиш­ком на­де­ялась, что Джон ее ус­лы­шит, но по­пытать­ся сто­ило. — Ко­неч­но, это твоя жизнь и я не имею ни­како­го пра­ва да­вать те­бе со­веты, од­на­ко… По­думай, кто ока­жет­ся ря­дом, ес­ли по ка­кой-то при­чине ты не добь­ешь­ся же­ла­емо­го? И еще кое-что — не знаю, по­веришь ли ты мне, но нас­то­ящая лю­бовь бес­ко­рыс­тна.  
      — От­ку­да ты зна­ешь, раз­ве ты хоть ко­го-то лю­била? — не сдер­жался юно­ша, но от­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло. Алекс чувс­тво­вала, что и так ска­зала слиш­ком мно­го, и по­это­му не соч­ла нуж­ным про­дол­жать раз­го­вор.  
      По­вис­шее мол­ча­ние на­руша­лось раз­ве что да­леки­ми го­лоса­ми мо­ряков. Прош­ло нес­коль­ко ми­нут, ког­да де­вуш­ка прер­ва­ла ти­шину:  
      — А ес­ли я все-та­ки те­бе по­мешаю?   
      — На тво­ем мес­те я бы по­думал еще, — ту­ман­но про­из­нес Джон, — и ты за­быва­ешь од­ну вещь. Сей­час я слиш­ком лег­ко мо­гу выб­ро­сить те­бя за борт.  
      Де­вуш­ка нер­вно ус­мехну­лась. Да, уди­витель­но, как быс­тро ме­ня­ют­ся лю­ди... Ка­жет­ся, толь­ко вче­ра они, двое счас­тлив­чи­ков, бла­года­ря мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су смог­ли под­нять­ся на борт ле­ген­дарно­го па­рохо­да в Бел­фасте, толь­ко вче­ра по­пали в эту сквер­ную ис­то­рию с по­жаром...   
      А те­перь все из­ме­нилось. По­думать толь­ко, они дош­ли до уг­роз… Мо­жет, ко­неч­но, это и бы­ла не­удач­ная шут­ка со сто­роны Джо­на, од­на­ко си­ту­ация яв­но не рас­по­лага­ла к сме­ху. Оди­нокая про­гулоч­ная па­луба треть­его клас­са, хо­лод­ный ат­ланти­чес­кий ве­тер и чер­ная без­дна оке­ана, в ко­торой не от­ра­жалось ни­чего. Белл уме­ла скры­вать свой страх от ок­ру­жа­ющих, но не от се­бя — и сей­час ей ста­нови­лось дей­стви­тель­но не по се­бе. 

***

      Есть та­кие сны, со­дер­жа­ние ко­торых сти­ра­ет­ся из па­мяти мгно­вен­но. А есть та­кие, ко­торые, как ни ста­рай­ся, за­быть не по­луча­ет­ся… Это был как раз та­кой слу­чай. Тщет­но пы­та­ясь прог­нать пре­датель­ский ру­мянец с ли­ца, пя­тый по­мощ­ник нес­лышны­ми ша­гами вы­шел из ка­юты и нап­ра­вил­ся не в сто­рону мос­ти­ка, а ре­шил прой­ти по ле­вому бор­ту. Ибо ин­ту­иция под­ска­зыва­ла Га­роль­ду, что в но­совой час­ти «Ти­тани­ка» сей­час су­щес­тво­вала ве­ро­ят­ность на­тол­кнуть­ся на мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра. А по­доб­ная встре­ча бы­ла бы сов­сем нек­ста­ти…   
      Офи­цер шел, ори­ен­ти­ру­ясь ско­рее ин­ту­итив­но, чем соз­на­тель­но. Пас­са­жиров прак­ти­чес­ки не бы­ло — а жаль. Гар­ри вдруг по­думал, что при­выч­ная су­ета, ца­рящая на па­лубах «Ти­тани­ка», по­мога­ет от­влечь­ся и за­быть обо всех пос­то­рон­них мыс­лях. Но сей­час ее нет, и при­ходит­ся ду­мать, ша­гая ку­да-то в сто­рону кор­мо­вой час­ти.   
      «Ес­ли У­илл там, бу­дет хо­тя бы воз­можность чем-то по­мочь», — раз­мышлял мо­лодой че­ловек. А по­чему, собс­твен­но, и нет? До че­тырех ут­ра пол­но вре­мени, де­вать ко­торое со­вер­шенно не­куда. Луч­ше уж про­вес­ти его в ком­па­нии шот­лан­дца, чем тщет­но пы­тать­ся ус­нуть в сво­ей ка­юте.   
      Бла­года­ря то­му, что Га­рольд, в от­ли­чие от боль­шей час­ти ос­таль­ных ра­бочих па­рохо­да, ус­пел уз­нать мно­гие его ко­ридо­ры, по­пасть на па­лубу треть­его клас­са ока­залось нес­ложно. Мо­лодой че­ловек нах­му­рил­ся: да, здесь все да­леко не так рос­кошно… Нет изящ­ных шез­лонгов, да и боль­шо­го чис­ла лю­без­ных стю­ар­дов, пред­ла­га­ющих пас­са­жирам чай, здесь днем яв­но не наб­лю­далось. К то­му же, как и по­лага­ет­ся, на этой па­лубе силь­но ощу­ща­ет­ся ве­тер: сей­час он был осо­бен­но хо­лод­ным.   
      Мис­тер Лоу мед­ленно по­дошел к краю ле­вого бор­та и вни­матель­но всмот­релся в чер­ную гладь во­ды: ни на­мека на те кош­марные вол­ны, ко­торые он ви­дел во сне. Сла­бое уте­шение, учи­тывая, что Га­рольд, как и лю­бой мо­ряк, прек­расно знал, как быс­тро эта сти­хия мо­жет по­менять­ся... Од­на­ко сей­час этот факт его ус­по­ко­ил. Офи­цер зак­рыл гла­за, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ти­шине этой но­чи… Толь­ко сре­ди этой ти­шины ему на мгно­вение по­чудил­ся че­лове­чес­кий го­лос — хоть и ти­хий.   
      «По­каза­лось», — не слиш­ком уве­рен­но по­думал мо­лодой че­ловек, прис­лу­шива­ясь, впро­чем, уже вни­матель­нее.   
      — Да­вай уже по­кон­чим с этим — я не ме­шаю те­бе, а ты мне. В про­тив­ном слу­чае, ты силь­но по­жале­ешь.   
      — Ты мне уг­ро­жа­ешь? — от­ве­шивая каж­дое сло­во, от­ве­тила Алекс. — Это по ка­кому та­кому пра­ву?  
      — До­рогая, нич­то не ме­ша­ет мне се­год­ня или зав­тра от­пра­вить те­лег­рамму с пол­ным от­че­том все­го, что здесь про­ис­хо­дит, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Джон, и Алекс неп­ре­одо­лимо за­хоте­лось выб­ро­сить его за борт. — По­это­му еще раз те­бе пред­ла­гаю не пе­рехо­дить мне до­рогу. И я не ста­ну те­бе ме­шать флир­то­вать со всей ко­ман­дой, или с са­мим мор­ским чер­том, ес­ли те­бе так угод­но.   
      Гар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал, что сов­сем за­мер­за­ет, од­на­ко ше­велить­ся не рис­кнул, что­бы не об­на­ружить свое при­сутс­твие. В нем под­ни­малась вол­на воз­му­щения. Да как сме­ет этот... не­хоро­ший че­ловек так раз­го­вари­вать с да­мой? И что за гряз­ные на­меки он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе?!  
В этот мо­мент Алекс рез­ко раз­верну­лась и уда­рила Джо­на по ли­цу.  
      — Я не поз­во­лю те­бе ма­рать бу­магу сво­ими гад­ки­ми сло­вами, осо­бен­но про ис­пы­тания это­го ко­раб­ля! — про­шипе­ла она, гля­дя пря­мо ему в гла­за. Но Ло­уренс ни­чуть не ис­пу­гал­ся, схва­тил мисс Белл за ру­ку и гру­бо дер­нул.  
      — За­пом­ни, до­рогая, — с ка­кой-то жут­кой злостью ска­зал он. — Сог­ла­шать­ся или нет с мо­им пред­ло­жени­ем — де­ло твое. Но я все рав­но на­пишу то, что счи­таю нуж­ным, да­же ес­ли для это­го при­дет­ся рас­ска­зать о гряз­ном белье мис­те­ра Сми­та!   
      — Тог­да Ис­мей вы­кинет те­бя сна­чала с это­го ко­раб­ля, а по­том и из Лон­до­на, — про­шипе­ла Белл, рез­ко выр­вав ру­ку. — И я с удо­воль­стви­ем пос­мотрю на твои по­пыт­ки ус­тро­ить­ся хоть ку­да-ни­будь! А все по­тому, что ты за­был кое о чем в сво­ем стрем­ле­нии за­рабо­тать…   
      — О чес­тнос­ти? — кри­во ус­мехнул­ся Джон.   
      — О том, ког­да мож­но ид­ти на кон­фликт, а ког­да луч­ше про­мол­чать, — с чувс­твом от­ве­тила Алекс. — Я не имею ни­чего про­тив тво­ей про­даж­ности — слу­жи ко­му хо­чешь, хоть са­мому мис­те­ру Мор­га­ну, ме­ня это не ка­са­ет­ся. Но сде­лать то, что на­несет вред всей ко­ман­де, я те­бе не поз­во­лю.   
      — Мне не нуж­но твое поз­во­ление, — вновь пу­га­ющая улыб­ка на ли­це Ло­урен­са зас­та­вила Белл от­шатнуть­ся. — И кста­ти…   
      Его ру­ка сно­ва сом­кну­лась на пред­плечье Алекс, зас­тавляя ту не­доволь­но за­шипеть.   
      — Ты зря ду­ма­ешь о дру­гих. По­думай-ка луч­ше о се­бе!   
      — Убе­рите ру­ки, — пя­тый по­мощ­ник на­конец ре­шил по­ложить ко­нец этой за­тянув­шей­ся сце­не. Все-та­ки не зря этот мо­лодой фо­тог­раф не пон­ра­вил­ся ему с пер­во­го взгля­да…   
      Вид приб­ли­жа­юще­гося офи­цера выз­вал на ли­це Ло­урен­са стран­ную ус­мешку, но ру­ку Алекс он все же от­пустил, а для боль­шей вер­ности ото­шел на нес­коль­ко ша­гов.   
      — Все в по­ряд­ке? — с боль­шим тру­дом Га­рольд кон­тро­лиро­вал свой го­лос, и ему, ка­жет­ся, это уда­валось.   
      — Мы прос­то бе­седо­вали, — вме­шал­ся Джон, и его улыб­ка выз­ва­ла му­читель­ное же­лание уб­рать ее од­ним очень не­гуман­ным спо­собом.   
      — Сей­час слиш­ком поз­дно. Вам не­чего здесь де­лать.  
      — У нас сви­дание, сэр, — осо­бо вы­делил Ло­уренс пос­леднее сло­во. — И мо­ей де­вуш­ке нра­вит­ся, ког­да я про­яв­ляю си­лу. Будь­те так лю­без­ны не ме­шать нам...  
      На се­кун­ду Гар­ри рас­те­рял­ся, но тут же пе­ревел взгляд на Алекс, ко­торая по­ражен­но мол­ча­ла. В ее го­лове про­мель­кну­ла бы­ло ро­ман­ти­чес­кая мысль о ду­эли меж­ду эти­ми дву­мя, но раз­ве Джон был бы спо­собен на по­доб­ное?..  
      — Я про­шу вас уй­ти, — сталь­ным то­ном ка­тего­ричес­ко­го при­каза ска­зал Лоу. — Я де­жур­ный офи­цер и не поз­во­лю на­рушать спо­кой­ствие дру­гих пас­са­жиров.  
      Не­кото­рое вре­мя фо­тог­раф и пя­тый по­мощ­ник про­жига­ли друг дру­га взгля­дами, по­том Ло­уренс фыр­кнул, про­бор­мо­тал что-то не­печат­ное и быс­тро скрыл­ся в тем­но­те.  
      Алекс пе­реве­ла ды­хание, нес­коль­ко рас­те­рян­но гля­дя на мис­те­ра Лоу. Не­сом­ненно, он ее спас, но... от­ку­да он здесь взял­ся?  
      — С ва­ми все хо­рошо? — спро­сил Гар­ри, вгля­дыва­ясь в Алекс с ка­кой-то не­понят­ной тре­вогой в гла­зах. — Он... не нав­ре­дил вам?  
      — Пусть толь­ко поп­ро­бу­ет, — фыр­кну­ла мисс Белл. — Но спа­сибо вам, Гар­ри.  
      Де­вуш­ка соб­ра­лась бы­ло ухо­дить, но Лоу прег­ра­дил ей до­рогу.  
      — Я слы­шал, как он вам уг­ро­жал... — ска­зал он. — Он прав­да име­ет на это пра­во? Он... ваш же­них?  
      Алекс зас­ты­ла и под­ня­ла на Га­роль­да изум­ленный взгляд. Не­похо­же, что­бы пя­тый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на пил что-то креп­кое, но что за стран­ные воп­ро­сы он за­да­ет? Мо­жет, он днем пе­рег­релся на сол­нце, а ве­чером вмес­то чая вы­пил со­леной во­ды?..  
      — Вы счи­та­ете, что име­ете пра­во та­кое спра­шивать? — про­тив во­ли мисс Белл от­вет проз­ву­чал до­воль­но гру­бо, но Гар­ри про­иг­но­риро­вал его.   
      — От­веть­те, — нас­та­ивал он, гля­дя на нее пря­мым взгля­дом, в ко­тором про­рыва­лись чувс­тва.  
      — Я не ста­ну вам ни­чего го­ворить, — ска­зала Алекс. — Уже глу­бокая ночь, и я очень ус­та­ла. Мы встре­тим­ся зав­тра, обе­щаю вам...  
      Но обой­ти мис­те­ра Лоу ока­залось де­лом не­воз­можным. Са­ма не по­нимая как, мисс Белл ока­залась при­жатой к сте­не вхо­да в тре­тий класс. Она под­ня­ла гла­за на Гар­ри, уви­дела его взгляд и не­ожи­дан­но да­же для се­бя са­мой улыб­ну­лась. Вне­зап­но при­шед­шая на ум смут­ная, но поч­ти прав­ди­вая мысль по­чему-то нес­ка­зан­но об­ра­дова­ла ее, и де­вуш­ка уже вов­се не хо­тела ухо­дить.  
      — Нет... — ти­хо от­ве­тила она. — Ко­неч­но, нет.  
      Га­рольд как-то стран­но вы­дох­нул, под­не­ся ру­ку ко лбу, а по­том вновь по­вер­нулся к мисс Белл. Его гла­за го­рели ка­ким-то осо­бен­ным пла­менем, ко­торое и пу­гало, и оча­ровы­вало од­новре­мен­но.  
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, — ска­зал он, и Алекс поч­ти по­чувс­тво­вала, как труд­но ему да­ют­ся сло­ва. — Я... люб­лю вас...  
      Мисс Белл прис­ло­нилась к сте­не и зак­ры­ла гла­за. Она это зна­ла, ощу­щала, и все-та­ки это приз­на­ние зас­та­ло ее врас­плох. Не по­тому, что оно бы­ло неп­ри­ят­ным или не­умес­тным, а да­же на­обо­рот — не­ожи­дан­но же­лан­ным и та­ким нуж­ным сей­час.   
      Алекс ти­хо улыб­ну­лась и вмес­то от­ве­та прос­то пос­мотре­ла Гар­ри в гла­за. Он по­рывис­то об­нял ее, силь­но при­жав к се­бе, и по­цело­вал так жар­ко, слов­но тот стран­ный сон про­дол­жался на­яву. Впро­чем, мо­жет, так оно и бы­ло...  
      Этот по­целуй из­рядно сбил ды­хание Алекс — впро­чем, не толь­ко ды­хание. Сер­дце би­лось, как су­мас­шедшее, толь­ко не от стра­ха… Со­жале­ния то­же не бы­ло, так по­чему же она се­бя так стран­но чувс­тву­ет?  
      Мол­чал и Гар­ри: чуть отс­тра­нив­шись, он смот­рел на де­вуш­ку сво­им по-осо­бен­но­му доб­рым взгля­дом. Ру­ки по-преж­не­му об­ни­мали ее — мо­лодой че­ловек слов­но бо­ял­ся, что, ес­ли он ее от­пустит, Белл сно­ва сбе­жит, ос­та­вив его од­но­го. Алекс, ко­неч­но, мог­ла по­пытать­ся отс­тра­нить­ся, и Га­рольд не пос­мел бы это­му пре­пятс­тво­вать, но ей со­вер­шенно это­го не хо­телось.   
      — Не за­давай­те мне боль­ше глу­пых воп­ро­сов по по­воду дру­гих мо­лодых лю­дей, — прос­то ска­зала Белл, и Лоу вдруг от­ме­тил, как кра­сив ее ти­хий го­лос. — Гар­ри, я хо­чу ви­деть толь­ко вас. И быть толь­ко с ва­ми…  
      Го­дами тре­ниро­ван­ный го­лос пре­датель­ски сор­вался в са­мый не­под­хо­дящий мо­мент. На­вер­ное, по­тому, что нем­но­го за это вре­мя бы­ло ве­щей, по-нас­то­яще­му тро­нув­ших ее… А в та­кие мо­мен­ты Белл те­рялась. Вот и сей­час — ру­ки неп­ро­из­воль­но вжа­лись в тем­ную плот­ную ткань на пле­че офи­цера, и, чувс­твуя на се­бе его взгляд, де­вуш­ка уп­ря­мо смот­ре­ла в сто­рону, ра­ду­ясь сво­им сло­вам и в то же вре­мя не­нави­дя се­бя за них.   
      Гар­ри очень неж­но при­жал Алекс к се­бе, так, что она мог­ла слы­шать, как час­то и силь­но бь­ет­ся его сер­дце. Он зак­рыл гла­за, чувс­твуя, что его сно­сит тем са­мым де­вятым ва­лом в от­кры­тый оке­ан, ко­торый же­лан­нее вся­кой иной жиз­ни.   
      — Все это вре­мя я ду­мал толь­ко о вас... — го­лос Гар­ри дро­жал, вы­давая его вол­не­ние. — Моя прек­расная... не­обык­но­вен­ная... дра­гоцен­ная Алекс...   
      Его гу­бы вновь кос­ну­лись ли­ца де­вуш­ки, зас­тавляя дро­жать от не­выно­симо неж­ных по­целу­ев. Те­перь и в свою оче­редь мисс Белл по­цело­вала Гар­ри так го­рячо, что по­чувс­тво­вала, как ед­ва сто­ит на но­гах. На мгно­вение Лоу как-то силь­но и поч­ти жес­тко при­жал де­вуш­ку к се­бе, и тут же отс­тра­нил­ся, од­на­ко все ещё не от­пуская ее. В его гла­зах Алекс впер­вые в жиз­ни уви­дела бес­ко­неч­ное мо­ре чувств, ра­дос­ти, счастья и на­деж­ды.  
      — У вас не­обык­но­вен­но доб­рый взгляд, — поч­ти нес­лышно про­шеп­та­ла де­вуш­ка, чуть отс­тра­нив­шись.   
      — А у вас взгляд прос­то не­веро­ят­но кра­сивый, — приз­нал Гар­ри, уже сом­не­ва­ясь, ре­аль­ность это или оче­ред­ной сон.   
      Белл вмес­то от­ве­та по­ложи­ла го­лову на его пле­чо и зак­ры­ла гла­за, в то вре­мя как офи­цер бо­ял­ся по­шеве­лить­ся, что­бы этот миг прод­лился как мож­но доль­ше. Но, как и все хо­рошее, он прер­вался — де­вуш­ка под­ня­ла го­лову, ког­да оче­ред­ной, осо­бен­но хо­лод­ный по­рыв вет­ра зас­та­вил ее вздрог­нуть.   
      — Вы за­мер­зли! — пя­тый по­мощ­ник мыс­ленно чер­тыхнул­ся — как он мог поз­во­лить ей так дол­го сто­ять на этой па­лубе, про­дува­емой все­ми вет­ра­ми?..  
      — По­ра воз­вра­щать­ся, — грус­тно улыб­нулся Га­рольд.  
      — Да, — от­ве­тила Алекс, од­на­ко не ше­велясь. Гар­ри чуть отс­тра­нил­ся, снял свою ши­нель и за­бот­ли­во уку­тал де­вуш­ку. Мисс Белл по­чувс­тво­вала теп­ло этой гру­бой тка­ни и под­ня­ла гла­за на Лоу.  
      — А как же вы?.. — спро­сила она.   
      — Ни­чего, — улыб­нулся Гар­ри, дей­стви­тель­но не чувс­твуя ни хо­лода, ни вет­ра. — Я уже при­вык к этой по­годе.  
      Алекс улыб­ну­лась и пош­ла к пер­во­му клас­су. Она вов­се не со­бира­лась ос­тавлять мо­лодо­го офи­цера мер­знуть на кор­ме в оди­ночес­тве, к то­му же, она опа­салась Джо­на: ма­ло ли что то­му мо­жет взбрес­ти в го­лову.  
      — Вы про­води­те ме­ня? — поп­ро­сила де­вуш­ка и не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась его ра­дос­тной го­тов­ности ид­ти за ней хоть на край све­та. — Там так тем­но и страш­но...  
      — Не бой­тесь ни­чего, — ти­хим счас­тли­вым го­лосом от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — Я не ос­тавлю вас...  
      Что-то от этих прос­тых слов пе­ревер­ну­лось внут­ри. Будь сей­час дос­та­точ­но свет­ло, мис­тер Лоу, воз­можно, смог бы за­метить стран­ное вы­раже­ние, мель­кнув­шее в этих боль­ших гла­зах; но, к счастью, вок­руг так и ца­рил мрак ноч­ной, раз­го­ня­емый тус­клым и не­вер­ным све­том ламп. Белл пло­хо пом­ни­ла, ку­да сле­ду­ет ид­ти в этом ла­бирин­те ко­ридо­ров, что­бы как мож­но быс­трее вый­ти в пер­вый класс — Гар­ри, про се­бя улы­ба­ясь, за­метил ее не­до­уме­ние.   
      — На­вер­ное, без вас я не выш­ла бы и к ут­ру, — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка, с ог­ромным чувс­твом об­легче­ния сле­дуя за сво­им про­вожа­тым. — А прав­да, что у мо­ряков есть осо­бая рас­по­ложен­ность к ори­ен­ти­рова­нию?   
      — Да, у нас в го­лове встро­ен­ный ком­пас, — улыб­нулся Га­рольд. Эмо­ции, ко­торые сей­час пе­репол­ня­ли его, бы­ли та­кими силь­ны­ми, что он бо­ял­ся вновь не сдер­жать се­бя от ка­кого-то бе­зум­но­го пос­тупка.  
      Не­замет­но они ока­зались воз­ле ка­юты Алекс. Как Гар­ри ни ста­рал­ся ид­ти как мож­но мед­леннее, прос­транс­тво ко­раб­ля ока­залось, к со­жале­нию, не бес­ко­неч­но. Мо­лодой офи­цер при­кусил гу­бу, все­ми си­лами ста­ра­ясь не по­казы­вать сво­его огор­че­ния, ког­да они выш­ли в ко­ридор па­лубы В. Хо­телось ос­та­новить мгно­вение и ос­тать­ся в нем на­веч­но. Чувств бы­ло так мно­го, что все сло­ва ку­да-то про­пали. Алекс мол­ча­ла то­же, слег­ка за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь и толь­ко уси­ливая этим не­ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го.  
      — Спа­сибо вам, — на­конец ска­зала де­вуш­ка, взяв­шись за руч­ку две­ри. — Без вас я бы точ­но заб­лу­дилась.  
      — Я счас­тлив по­мочь, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, и эта де­жур­ная фра­за зву­чала очень ис­крен­не.  
      — Я знаю, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс и тут же по­жале­ла о сво­их сло­вах: что за глу­пос­ти она го­ворит се­год­ня?.. Но Лоу толь­ко сдер­жанно пок­ло­нил­ся, пос­мотрев на нее все тем же теп­лым, доб­рым взгля­дом, что и на па­лубе.  
      — Доб­рой но­чи, — пе­чаль­но ска­зал он, на­мере­ва­ясь уй­ти. — Я дол­жен воз­вра­щать­ся...   
      — Пос­той­те! — ос­та­нови­ла его мисс Белл. — Вы кое-что за­были...  
      Гар­ри слиш­ком быс­тро обер­нулся, что выз­ва­ло улыб­ку на ли­це Алекс.  
      — Ва­ша ши­нель, — ска­зала она, пе­реда­вая ее рас­те­ряв­ше­муся офи­церу. Ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Лоу го­тов был по­дарить ее де­вуш­ке, чуть ли не вмес­те с лич­ным ору­жи­ем.   
      — Бла­года­рю вас, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он.  
      — Бо­же мой, вы сов­сем за­мер­зли! — вос­клик­ну­ла Алекс, ко­торую поч­ти обож­гло при­кос­но­вение к со­вер­шенно ле­дяной ру­ке Гар­ри. — Пой­дем­те, вам на­до сог­реть­ся.  
      — Не сто­ит, — по­качал го­ловой Га­рольд. — Я в по­ряд­ке...   
      Гла­за мисс Белл как-то уг­ро­жа­юще блес­ну­ли.  
      — Не спорь­те со мной, Гар­ри, — шут­ли­во-сер­ди­тым, но не тер­пя­щим воз­ра­жений то­ном от­ве­тила она, вспом­нив, чем за­кон­чился прош­лый раз. — Я все рав­но ни­куда вас не от­пу­щу.  
      Не скры­вая счас­тли­вой улыб­ки, пя­тый по­мощ­ник сдал­ся и во­шел вслед за де­вуш­кой в ее ка­юту.  
      Уже во вто­рой раз мис­тер Лоу мог оце­нить апар­та­мен­ты пер­во­го клас­са, од­ни из са­мых рос­кошных, ко­торые толь­ко мог­ли пре­дос­та­вить на «Ти­тани­ке». Прос­торная гос­ти­ная, изящ­ная ме­бель, здесь все та­кое… у­ют­ное? Взгляд мо­лодо­го офи­цера ос­та­новил­ся на сто­ле, за­вален­ном бу­мага­ми, — по­верх них царс­твен­но ле­жал блок­нот, чуть по­одаль — нес­коль­ко стра­ниц, выр­ванных, су­дя по все­му, из не­го же.   
      Га­рольд с удо­воль­стви­ем от­ме­тил, что пу­тешес­твие мисс Белл про­ходит имен­но так, как она то­го зас­лу­жива­ет. К со­жале­нию, ей то­же при­ходит­ся тер­петь не­кото­рых лю­дей… Пя­тый по­мощ­ник вздох­нул, мед­ленно приб­ли­зив­шись к ди­вану. Эта ме­бель яв­но дол­жна бы­ла по­разить бо­гачей, хо­тя лич­но Гар­ри не по­нимал это­го стрем­ле­ния к то­му, что мод­но. По су­ти, че­ловек в сво­ей при­роде весь­ма неп­ри­хот­лив — а по­доб­ные ве­щицы лишь вы­раже­ние тщес­ла­вия. Ин­те­рес­но, Алекс на­ходит удо­воль­ствие в этой об­ста­нов­ке?  
      У не­го бы­ло вре­мя ос­мотреть ка­юту, по­ка Белл, не слу­шая ра­зум­ных до­водов, унес­лась в сто­рону глав­но­го за­ла. Га­рольд сла­бо на­де­ял­ся, что она су­ме­ет най­ти не то что чай, но хо­тя бы ста­кан во­ды — од­на­ко ос­та­новить ее не смог.   
      «Стран­ная ночь, — по­думал мо­лодой че­ловек, не удер­жи­ва­ясь от лю­бопытс­тва уви­деть бу­маги поб­ли­же. — Что ж, мис­тер Эн­дрюс яв­но по­забо­тил­ся о том, что­бы тех­ни­чес­кая сто­рона бы­ла мак­си­маль­но точ­но ос­ве­щена в прес­се. А это лю­бопыт­но...». По­мимо су­хих фак­тов и цифр, ин­же­нер пре­дос­та­вил де­вуш­ке еще кое-ка­кие дан­ные по стро­итель­ству па­рохо­да, отоб­рав на­ибо­лее ин­те­рес­ные и по­нят­ные. Гар­ри не­воль­но за­читал­ся, ког­да раз­дался зна­комый го­лос.  
      — Я ра­да, что мне пред­ста­вил­ся шанс спо­кой­но с ва­ми по­гово­рить, — де­вуш­ка со­вер­шенно вне­зап­но ока­залась по­зади офи­цера, зас­та­вив то­го вздрог­нуть от не­ожи­дан­ности. Он сов­сем не слы­шал ее ша­гов.  
      — Вы смог­ли дос­тать чай? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь офи­цер, на что Белл ус­мехну­лась:  
      — Пас­са­жир пер­во­го клас­са на этом ко­раб­ле мо­жет дос­тать что угод­но. Но, к со­жале­нию, ни од­но­го офи­ци­ан­та уже не бы­ло, по­это­му чай я смог­ла най­ти толь­ко хо­лод­ный. Вы не про­тив?..  
      Га­рольд был со­вер­шенно не про­тив. На­вер­ное, он вы­пил бы что угод­но, да­же не за­метив вку­са, во вре­мя раз­го­вора с Алекс.   
      — Вы, дол­жно быть, ус­та­ли? — спро­сил он, где-то в глу­бине ду­ши ру­гая се­бя за то, что вос­поль­зо­вал­ся приг­ла­шени­ем вмес­то то­го, что­бы, как по­лага­ет­ся, уй­ти.  
      — Ерун­да, — от­махну­лась де­вуш­ка, с улыб­кой вдруг по­думав о том, что она впол­не мо­жет раз­де­лить бе­зум­ное рас­пи­сание их де­журств и лег­ко по­бороть­ся со сном, что­бы под­держать офи­цера.  
      — Итак, чем вы за­нима­етесь, Гар­ри? — не смог­ла не спро­сить Белл, ко­торую дей­стви­тель­но ин­те­ресо­вала сфе­ра обя­зан­ностей офи­цер­ско­го сос­та­ва на «Ти­тани­ке».   
      Мо­лодой че­ловек как-то сму­щен­но улыб­нулся, с од­ной сто­роны по­нимая ее воп­рос, а с дру­гой со­вер­шенно не зная, что на не­го мож­но от­ве­тить.  
      — В на­ши обя­зан­ности вхо­дит оп­ре­деле­ние по­ложе­ния ко­раб­ля, мисс… Алекс. По ас­тро­номи­чес­ким наб­лю­дени­ям и кни­гам мы сос­тавля­ем курс и пе­реда­ем все дан­ные стар­шим офи­церам.  
      — Вы, дол­жно быть, про­дела­ли дол­гий путь, преж­де чем ста­ли сот­рудни­чать с ком­па­ни­ей мис­те­ра... Ис­мея?  
      — Ка­жет­ся, вам ин­те­рес­но го­ворить обо мне, од­на­ко ва­ша ра­бота ка­жет­ся мне так­же зас­лу­жива­ющей вни­мания, — за­метил мо­лодой че­ловек, поп­ро­бовав­ший при­ем де­вуш­ки ка­сатель­но пе­реме­ны те­мы. Алекс улыб­ну­лась: она оце­нила его ход и не ста­ла воз­ра­жать, нап­ро­тив, — поч­ти с удо­воль­стви­ем наб­лю­дала эту уди­витель­ную внут­реннюю уве­рен­ность мис­те­ра Лоу, ко­торая ее так уди­вила еще с са­мого на­чала. — По­чему вы ис­пы­тыва­ете та­кую за­виси­мость от… не­кото­рых лиц?  
      В этот раз Белл лишь ед­ва за­мет­но ус­мехну­лась, от­ме­тив про се­бя, что по­доб­ный воп­рос со­вер­шенно не­умес­тен. Но, раз уж грань меж­ду ни­ми ис­чезла, не име­ло ни­како­го смыс­ла те­перь, как го­ворят мо­ряки, да­вать пол­ный на­зад.   
      — Гар­ри, на ма­лень­кой шху­не нель­зя пус­тить­ся в от­кры­тое мо­ре, — как-то за­гадоч­но улыб­ну­лась его со­бесед­ни­ца, и под этим взгля­дом мо­лодой че­ловек чувс­тво­вал, ка­ких тру­дов сто­ит сос­ре­дото­чить­ся и вес­ти свет­ский раз­го­вор. Осо­бен­но труд­но это уда­валось пос­ле все­го про­изо­шед­ше­го… Ог­ромным уси­ли­ем во­ли он отог­нал все пос­то­рон­ние вос­по­мина­ния и прис­лу­шал­ся к сло­вам Белл, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, по его ли­цу до­гада­лась о внут­ренней борь­бе.  
      — Иног­да при­ходит­ся тер­пе­ливо ждать, по­ка прос­тая шху­на не прев­ра­тит­ся в ко­рабль… На это ухо­дят го­ды, а как они про­ходят, это уже дру­гая ис­то­рия. До че­го от­вра­титель­но... Все мои сло­ва зву­чат, как оп­равда­ние, — ус­мехну­лась под ко­нец Алекс, и Лоу, с ин­те­ресом слу­шав­ший ее, от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Мне нра­вит­ся срав­не­ние, — от­ме­тил он, — зна­ете, вы мне на­поми­на­ете мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка… Нас­коль­ко, ко­неч­но, я ус­пел его уз­нать: бо­лее соб­ранно­го и са­мок­ри­тич­но­го стар­ше­го офи­цера мне ви­деть не до­води­лось. Толь­ко… Вы, на­вер­ное, са­ми се­бя еще не до кон­ца зна­ете.  
      — А вы — зна­ете се­бя? — спро­сила Алекс, и Гар­ри нем­но­го рас­те­рял­ся. Он ни­ког­да не за­думы­вал­ся о се­бе са­мом... до не­дав­не­го вре­мени.  
      — Я знаю, что люб­лю мо­ре... — от­ве­тил он, ед­ва удер­жавшись, что­бы не до­бавить: «и вас». — Люб­лю этот ко­рабль... и со­вер­шенно не пред­став­ляю дру­гой жиз­ни. А о се­бе го­ворить я не умею... дру­гим луч­ше вид­но, ка­ков я есть.  
      — Вы за­меча­тель­ный че­ловек, Гар­ри, — ска­зала Алекс, гля­дя ему в гла­за. — Я не знаю ни­кого, кто хоть от­части был бы та­ким же сме­лым... вни­матель­ным... и от­важным.  
      — Вы так ду­ма­ете? — ти­хо ска­зал Лоу, не от­во­дя от нее взгля­да. — А ес­ли вы оши­ба­етесь?  
      — Не оши­ба­юсь... — мисс Белл дот­ро­нулась до его ру­ки, ко­торая нем­но­го сог­ре­лась, но чуть дро­жала. — По­тому что чувс­твую это...  
      Гар­ри сно­ва бе­зум­но за­хоте­лось ее об­нять, но он толь­ко взял ее ру­ки в свои и при­жал к гу­бам, вло­жив в этот по­целуй все ох­ва­тив­шие его чувс­тва.  
      — Вы спра­шива­ли, как я к это­му при­шел? — воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь Га­рольд, чувс­твуя стран­ную, поч­ти пу­га­ющую го­тов­ность к раз­го­вору.   
      — Вы сбе­жали? — по­нима­юще улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, и то вы­раже­ние ли­ца, ко­торое она уви­дела, пос­лу­жило са­мым вы­рази­тель­ным от­ве­том.   
      — Бы­ло бы ошиб­кой го­ворить, что у ме­ня ни­ког­да не бы­ло сом­не­ний, — го­лос пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка вне­зап­но стал серь­езен. — Толь­ко од­на мысль зас­тавля­ет дви­гать­ся даль­ше... На са­мом де­ле, важ­но толь­ко од­но — жи­вешь ты сво­ей жизнью, или той, что за те­бя из­бра­ли дру­гие.  
      — За вас пы­тались ре­шать? — спро­сила Белл, и Гар­ри по­каза­лось, что в ее взгля­де сколь­зну­ло по­нима­ние.  
      — Отец хо­тел сде­лать из ме­ня де­лово­го че­лове­ка, — от­ве­тил он. — Но я ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тывал да­же ма­лей­шей пред­распо­ложен­ности к тор­говле. У ме­ня бы­ла боль­шая семья, Алекс... но с тех пор, как я выб­рал мо­ре... я не ви­дел ни­кого из них.  
      Лоу опус­тил гла­за, пре­дава­ясь вос­по­мина­ни­ям, и мисс Белл по­жале­ла, что во­об­ще за­вела этот раз­го­вор. Мень­ше все­го на све­те ей хо­телось, что­бы Гар­ри грус­тил.  
      — Прос­ти­те, — ви­нова­то ска­зала она. — Я не хо­тела вас огор­чить... Мне то­же при­ходит­ся стал­ки­вать­ся с не­пони­мани­ем, ведь жен­щи­на не дол­жна ра­ботать, ее удел — за­мужес­тво и де­ти...  
      — Сей­час все боль­ше и боль­ше жен­щин на­чина­ют ра­ботать на­рав­не с муж­чи­нами, — улыб­нулся Гар­ри, ра­ду­ясь, что Алекс сме­нила те­му. — Нап­ри­мер, ва­ша под­ру­га Ай­лин. Стать по­мощ­ни­ком ге­нераль­но­го конс­трук­то­ра — это боль­шое дос­ти­жение.  
      Мисс Белл чуть ус­мехну­лась. «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» — все­го лишь ис­клю­чение, под­твержда­ющее пра­вило. В лон­дон­ской «Times» ду­ма­ют ина­че. Да и в кру­гу арис­токра­тии то­же... Она трях­ну­ла го­ловой, про­гоняя из па­мяти са­модо­воль­ное ли­цо Джо­на, и ти­хо ска­зала:  
      — Да, мы мед­ленно по­луча­ем че­лове­чес­кие пра­ва... Но вот в мо­ре нас вряд ли пус­тят.  
      — Мо­ре, Алекс, да­леко не так ро­ман­тично, как мо­жет по­казать­ся на пер­вый взгляд, — ес­ли бы кто дру­гой ска­зал ей эти сло­ва, де­вуш­ка не­мед­ленно бы ра­зоз­ли­лась, но си­дящий ря­дом с ней мо­лодой че­ловек был единс­твен­ным ис­клю­чени­ем. — Ни­ког­да не зна­ешь, что уго­товит жизнь — в лю­бой мо­мент мо­жет на­лететь шторм, и судь­ба не толь­ко ко­раб­ля, но и все­го эки­пажа за­висит от во­ля слу­чая. Это пос­то­ян­ная опас­ность и ли­шения, ко­торые вы не дол­жны ис­пы­тывать.  
      В лю­бом дру­гом слу­чае Алекс силь­но воз­му­тилась бы, но сей­час ей прос­то хо­телось слу­шать этот про­ник­но­вен­ный кра­сивый го­лос, го­воря­щий о мо­ре, пу­тешес­тви­ях и даль­них бе­регах, где ещё ник­то не бы­вал. Сев сов­сем ря­дом с Гар­ри, она по­ложи­ла го­лову на его пле­чо и улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Я го­това к слож­ностям жиз­ни, — ска­зала мисс Белл. — Ведь жур­на­лист, как и вы, Га­рольд, мо­жет сор­вать­ся в лю­бой мо­мент...  
      Лоу од­ной ру­кой при­жал её к се­бе, а дру­гой от­ки­нул упав­шую на ли­цо де­вуш­ки прядь во­лос. Ему вдруг ста­ло от­четли­во яс­но, что нет на све­те счастья, кро­ме улыб­ки Алекс.  
      — Мо­ре жес­то­ко, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — Оно мо­жет на­учить вас ле­тать, и так же лег­ко убить му­читель­ной смертью. А вы дос­той­ны са­мой бе­зоб­лачной жиз­ни...  
      Де­вуш­ка как-то стран­но улыб­ну­лась, преж­де чем, на мгно­вение за­думав­шись, нег­ромко про­петь:  
      — Пят­надцать че­ловек на сун­дук мер­тве­ца,  
      Йо-хо-хо, и бу­тыл­ка ро­му!  
      Пей, и дь­явол те­бя до­ведёт до кон­ца.  
      Йо-хо-хо, и бу­тыл­ка ро­му...   
      Ти­хий го­лос Алекс, ис­полнив­ший куп­лет из­вес­тной пи­рат­ской пес­ни, был яв­но не тем, что ожи­дал ус­лы­шать Гар­ри. Он да­же как-то дер­нулся, чуть не пот­ре­вожив Белл, на ли­це ко­торой си­яла все та же за­гадоч­ная улыб­ка.   
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер пос­та­рал­ся? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Лоу, на что по­лучил ис­черпы­ва­ющий от­вет:  
      — По­чему вы ду­ма­ете, что всем пло­хим ве­щам я обя­зана сэ­ру Чарль­зу?  
      — А это не так?  
      — Толь­ко по­лови­не!  
      Гар­ри не­ожи­дан­но рас­сме­ял­ся. По­чему-то ему бы­ло хо­рошо от это­го раз­го­вора, хо­тя в лю­бых дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах он прос­то не мог бы и пред­ста­вить по­доб­но­го. Ка­жет­ся, ему бу­дет, о чем по­гово­рить с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром.   
      — Зна­чит, вам нра­вят­ся мор­ские прик­лю­чения, сок­ро­вища и от­важные пи­раты? — спро­сил он. — Бо­юсь вас ра­зоча­ровать, но об этом пи­шут толь­ко в кни­гах!  
      — Мо­жет, прик­лю­чений сей­час и ста­новит­ся мень­ше, — вздох­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, тщет­но пы­та­ясь смах­нуть на­до­ед­ли­вые во­лосы, окон­ча­тель­но вы­бив­ши­еся из при­чес­ки. — Толь­ко жизнь в мо­ре сов­сем дру­гая, чем на су­ше...  
      Гар­ри удив­лённо при­под­нял бровь. Эта ночь при­носи­ла все боль­ше при­ят­ных сюр­при­зов. Он чуть за­думал­ся, уно­сясь в да­лекие вос­по­мина­ния и слов­но бы сно­ва ощу­тил своё пер­вое впе­чат­ле­ние от мо­ря.  
      — Во­да — это жизнь... Мо­ре дей­стви­тель­но про­веря­ет че­лове­ка, нас­то­ящий ты или нет... В мо­ре не бы­ва­ет вре­мени ду­мать и ре­шать, есть толь­ко ты, твой ко­рабль и сти­хия, ко­торая да­рит те­бе нас­то­ящую жизнь и так же лег­ко мо­жет ее от­нять. Но нет ни од­но­го мо­ряка, ко­торый по­жалел бы об этом...  
      — На­вер­ное, у вас бы­ло мно­жес­тво ис­то­рий, — Алекс об­ня­ла Гар­ри, ста­ра­ясь ус­тро­ить­ся удоб­нее. — И прик­лю­чений...  
      Лоу чуть за­мер от ее теп­ла, ощу­щая вновь то вол­не­ние, ко­торое ли­ша­ет че­лове­ка вся­кого кон­тро­ля. Он при­жал­ся го­рячи­ми гу­бами к её во­лосам и за­мер на ка­кое-то вре­мя, все­ми си­лами ста­ра­ясь по­бороть се­бя.  
      — Я пом­ню свой пер­вый вы­ход в мо­ре, — пос­ле вол­ну­юще­го мол­ча­ния ска­зал Гар­ри. — Ве­тер был силь­ный и ка­питан не очень хо­тел от­прав­лять­ся, но де­лать бы­ло не­чего. Я был млад­шим юн­гой и веч­но пу­тал­ся под но­гами, но ког­да на­ша шху­на выш­ла в мо­ре и бе­рег скрыл­ся за го­ризон­том, я не мог отор­вать­ся от вод­ной гла­ди. Ни­ког­да бо­лее я не был нас­толь­ко счас­тлив... до этой но­чи, — ти­хо и сму­щен­но при­бавил он. — Итак, мы тог­да дож­да­лись при­лива и выш­ли в мо­ре. Вол­ны под­ни­мались, и на­ше суд­но ка­чало, как ка­кую-то щеп­ку. Но сколь­ко бы не бы­ло бурь, ка­ким бы не был шторм, имен­но в та­кие мо­мен­ты по­нима­ешь всю че­лове­чес­кую нич­тожность пе­ред ли­цом сти­хии. Од­на­ко то вол­не­ние, как мне по­том объ­яс­ни­ли, бы­ло жал­ким по­доби­ем нас­то­яще­го штор­ма, — за­дум­чи­во улыб­нулся Гар­ри, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону. — Мно­гие пос­ле это­го до­жида­ют­ся кон­ца пла­ванья и схо­дят на бе­рег, не рис­куя боль­ше до­верять свою жизнь ко­вар­ной сти­хии. Од­на­ко лю­бовь в кон­це кон­цов по­беж­да­ет страх…   
      — Зна­чит, в ва­шем сер­дце есть нас­то­ящая лю­бовь, — за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла Белл, тщет­но пы­та­ясь бо­роть­ся с же­лани­ем про­валить­ся в сон. — Вы уже счас­тли­вее боль­шинс­тва тех, чья жизнь про­ходит на бе­регу…  
      — Да, — ти­хо улыб­нулся Га­рольд. — Те­перь я счас­тлив... Этот бес­ко­неч­ный оке­ан не­веро­ят­но кра­сив, как ва­ши гла­за. Ка­жет­ся, да­же ко­рабль ожи­ва­ет в этот мо­мент, ког­да бе­регов во­об­ще не вид­но. Я уве­рен, что «Ти­таник» — дей­стви­тель­но осо­бен­ный па­роход, хоть он и соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся вся­кой влас­ти над со­бой... Я ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал столь­ко жиз­ни в сер­дце, до­рогая моя Алекс, мо­жет быть, я да­же и не жил ни­ког­да, до это­го ко­раб­ля... До встре­чи с ва­ми.  
      Гар­ри за­мер, бо­ясь уз­нать, ка­кую ре­ак­цию вы­зовут его сло­ва. Но Белл мол­ча­ла; сон, с ко­торым де­вуш­ка уп­ря­мо бо­ролась в те­чение нес­коль­ких пос­ледних ми­нут, все же одо­лел ее. За­метив это, мо­лодой че­ловек улыб­нулся, ак­ку­рат­но взял ее на ру­ки, ста­ра­ясь не раз­бу­дить, и от­нес в спаль­ню, смеж­ную с гос­ти­ной. Здесь ин­терь­ер был еще бо­лее изыс­канным — хо­тя из-за от­сутс­твия ос­ве­щения рас­смот­реть его пол­ностью не пред­став­ля­лось воз­можным.   
      Уже со­бира­ясь ухо­дить, офи­цер по­мед­лил — его взгляд за­цепил­ся за кни­гу, мир­но ле­жав­шую на кро­вати ря­дом с де­вуш­кой. Свет из гос­ти­ной поз­во­лил про­читать заг­ла­вие — это был ро­ман о жиз­ни мо­ряков, об их прик­лю­чени­ях в охо­те за ки­тами. Гар­ри улыб­нулся, еще раз взгля­нув на Белл. Как все-та­ки он был прав, ког­да с са­мого на­чала по­нял — она от­ли­ча­ет­ся от дру­гих...


	17. Chapter 17

**12 ап­ре­ля 1912 го­да**    

      Ут­ро на­чалось для Алекс с неп­ри­ят­но­го ощу­щения: твер­дый пе­реп­лет кни­ги впил­ся ей в ру­ку, зас­тавляя с до­садой от­крыть гла­за. При­выч­ный ин­терь­ер спаль­ни нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ил, нап­равляя мыс­ли уже в дру­гое рус­ло — как она здесь ока­залась?   
      Мед­ленно со­бытия ми­нув­ше­го дня воз­вра­щались к де­вуш­ке: отод­ви­нув ро­ман, Белл от­ки­нулась об­ратно на по­душ­ку, зак­ры­вая гла­за и воз­вра­щая прек­расные вос­по­мина­ния о про­изо­шед­шем на па­лубе… На па­лубе! Сто­ило толь­ко этой мыс­ли мель­кнуть в го­лове, как де­вуш­ка мгно­вен­но под­ня­лась, и с до­садой от­ме­тила сра­зу две ве­щи: во-пер­вых, она ус­ну­ла во вре­мя раз­го­вора с Гар­ри, и во-вто­рых, до зав­тра­ка ос­та­валось все­го пол­ча­са.   
      Вре­мени на сбо­ры бы­ло ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки ма­ло — ка­кая де­вуш­ка ус­пе­ет как сле­ду­ет соб­рать­ся все­го за пол­ча­са? Но у Алекс не име­лось вы­бора. Она ед­ва ус­пе­ла пе­ре­одеть­ся и при­вес­ти в бо­лее-ме­нее при­лич­ный вид при­чес­ку, ког­да ча­сы по­казы­вали без пя­ти ми­нут во­семь.   
      Чер­ты­ха­ясь, как прос­той мат­рос на этом суд­не, Белл еще раз об­ве­ла взгля­дом ка­юту на пред­мет то­го, не за­была ли она что-то важ­ное. По­мимо блок­но­та и не­кото­рых бу­маг мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са Алекс боль­ше ни­чего брать не со­бира­лась, но вдруг ее взгляд за­цепил­ся за ка­кой-то стран­ный пред­мет, ле­жав­ший на сто­ле вмес­те с чер­те­жами и схе­мами. Де­вуш­ка по­дош­ла бли­же и с удив­ле­ни­ем уз­на­ла пер­чатки, яв­но за­бытые пя­тым по­мощ­ни­ком. Ча­сы тем вре­менем про­били ров­но во­семь, и де­вуш­ка пос­пешно взя­ла и их с со­бой, преж­де чем бук­валь­но вы­лететь из ка­юты, на хо­ду сос­тавляя план пред­сто­яще­го раз­го­вора с Ай­лин и мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом. 

***

      Спус­тя че­тыре ча­са, как и по­лага­ет­ся, мис­тер Лоу, пе­редав все пол­но­мочия сме­нив­ше­му его чет­верто­му по­мощ­ни­ку, мед­ленным ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону сво­ей ка­юты, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час осоз­нав, как силь­но он ус­тал. Бы­ва­ет та­кое чувс­тво — обыч­но оно про­яв­ля­ет­ся во вре­мя ра­боты ночью — ког­да мозг со­вер­шенно не за­меча­ет, что один день сме­нят­ся дру­гим. Так и у Гар­ри — он ви­дел, как ча­сы бесс­трас­тно от­счи­тыва­ют вре­мя, но этот факт не вос­при­нимал­ся им в пол­ной ме­ре. Мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку ка­залось, что все счастье пре­дыду­щего дня про­дол­жа­ет­ся — по край­ней ме­ре, ему очень это­го хо­телось...  
      Гар­ри зев­нул, вне­зап­но по­няв, что и спать и есть он хо­чет при­мер­но оди­нако­во. Ре­шив не ли­шать се­бя зав­тра­ка, он доб­рел до ка­ют-ком­па­нии, взял что-то по­хожее на еду и сел за стол в са­мый даль­ний угол.  
      — Доб­рое ут­ро! — си­яющий Чар­ли по­яв­лялся всег­да вов­ре­мя и к мес­ту. Лай­тол­лер оце­нил об­ста­нов­ку, кив­нул со­вер­шенно из­му­чен­но­му Му­ди и усел­ся пря­мо нап­ро­тив Лоу.   
      Га­рольд уг­лу­бил­ся в изу­чение со­дер­жи­мого сво­ей та­рел­ки с та­ким усер­ди­ем, буд­то ви­дел это блю­до в пер­вый раз.  
      — Как вам ут­ро, мис­тер Лоу? — ух­мыль­нул­ся Чар­ли. — По-мо­ему, дав­но не бы­ло та­кой изу­митель­ной по­годы.   
      — Со­вер­шенно сог­ла­сен, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — Она прос­то прек­расна...  
      — Она? — пе­рес­про­сил Лай­тол­лер, и Лоу тут же по­нял, что ска­зал. Приш­лось вык­ру­чивать­ся на мес­те.   
      — «Ти­таник», ра­зуме­ет­ся. Прос­то чу­дес­ный ров­ный ход всю ночь.  
      По­чему-то каж­до­му влюб­лённо­му че­лове­ку ка­жет­ся, что для кон­спи­рации дос­та­точ­но прос­то спря­тать гла­за, и ник­то ни о чем не до­гада­ет­ся. Ус­лы­шав прос­то зве­нящее счастье в го­лосе пя­того офи­цера, Лай­тол­лер ух­мыль­нул­ся и ре­шил под­шу­тить над ним.  
      — Зна­ете, я про­был на мос­ти­ке до че­тырех ут­ра, — на­чал вто­рой по­мощ­ник, чья бод­рость вы­зыва­ла поч­ти за­висть со сто­роны Га­роль­да.   
      «Ис­крен­не вас с этим поз­драв­ляю», — по­думал мо­лодой че­ловек, чувс­твуя, как го­рячий чай не толь­ко не по­мога­ет бо­роть­ся со сном, но и уси­лива­ет его.   
      — И ког­да воз­вра­щал­ся, по­лагая встре­тить вас по пу­ти, об­на­ружил, что ошиб­ся. От­ку­да вы приш­ли? — хоть го­лос мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра и был нег­ромким, Лоу чувс­тво­вал се­бя не на мно­го луч­ше от это­го фак­та. Бро­сив ус­та­лый взгляд на Чарль­за, пя­тый по­мощ­ник от­кро­вен­но приз­нался:   
      — Я прос­нулся рань­ше и про­гулял­ся по па­лубе ле­вого бор­та.   
      Спо­кой­ствие и уве­рен­ность Гар­ри при­дава­ло его же­лание как мож­но ско­рее вер­нуть­ся в ка­юту и лечь спать. По­чему-то офи­цер был уве­рен, что кош­мар ему боль­ше не прис­нится…  
      Чарльз вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на Лоу и еще раз ух­мыль­нул­ся, но те­перь уже как-то по-доб­ро­му.   
      — Го­ворят, ноч­ные про­гул­ки по­лез­ны для здо­ровья, — лу­каво ска­зал он. — Осо­бен­но в при­ят­ной ком­па­нии.  
      Гар­ри звяк­нул лож­кой о чаш­ку. Ну по­чему все офи­церы лю­ди как лю­ди, а вто­рому по­мощ­ни­ку все ней­мет­ся?  
      — Мне очень жаль, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, что вам не с кем гу­лять по ве­черам, — от­ве­тил он. — Но сос­та­вить вам ком­па­нию, прос­ти­те, не мо­гу.  
      Лайт хмык­нул и рас­сме­ял­ся. Ка­жет­ся, чувс­тво юмо­ра пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка ни­куда не де­лось.   
      — Но, мо­жет быть, вы по­може­те мне най­ти эту ком­па­нию, мис­тер Лоу? — не­вин­ным то­ном спро­сил он. — Ко­го-ни­будь, кто мог бы скра­сить оди­нокие ве­чера и но­чи...  
      Еще па­ру дней на­зад Гар­ри от­шу­тил­ся бы чем-ни­будь в по­доб­ном же то­не, но сей­час эти сло­ва ужас­но ос­корби­ли его. Он рез­ко встал, отод­ви­нув чаш­ку, и, нап­равля­ясь к вы­ходу, бро­сил в от­вет:  
      — Ваш мно­голет­ний мор­ской опыт мог бы под­ска­зать вам, как ре­шить по­доб­ную проб­ле­му са­мос­то­ятель­но, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер. Прос­ти­те, что ни­чем не мо­гу вам по­мочь.  
      Чар­ли за­катил гла­за, вско­чил и дог­нал Лоу уже на па­лубе.  
      — Пос­той­те, Гар­ри, — по­пытал­ся ос­та­новить он офи­цера, но тот по-преж­не­му спе­шил в свою ка­юту. — Не лезь­те в бу­тыл­ку. Где же ва­ше чувс­тво юмо­ра?  
      — На­вер­ное, там же, где и ва­ше чувс­тво так­та, — ус­та­ло от­ве­тил Гар­ри, ста­ра­ясь не зас­нуть на хо­ду. — Про­шу ме­ня прос­тить, но мне сей­час не до раз­го­воров...  
      Лайт ус­та­ло вздох­нул, от­хо­дя в сто­рону. Что ж, мо­жет, У­илл и был прав, ког­да го­ворил, что глав­ное в шут­ке — что­бы смеш­но бы­ло всем. Га­рольд про­шел ми­мо вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка и хлоп­нул дверью, на­конец-то ос­тавшись в оди­ночес­тве. Сон, как и ожи­далось, не зас­та­вил се­бя дол­го ждать — мо­лодой че­ловек про­валил­ся в не­го, так и не уви­дев ни од­но­го кош­ма­ра до то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, как не заз­во­нил бу­диль­ник. 

***

      К зав­тра­ку в пер­вом клас­се тем вре­менем мед­ленно со­бира­лось выс­шее об­щес­тво. Алекс нап­расно спе­шила — боль­шая часть арис­токра­тии еще не по­дош­ла, что бы­ло сей­час толь­ко на ру­ку — мисс Белл поч­ти сра­зу уви­дела две зна­комые фи­гуры. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс сто­ял в ком­па­нии нес­коль­ких джентль­ме­нов, Ай­лин же нап­равля­лась к их сто­лику, за ко­торым по­ка еще ни­кого не бы­ло.   
      «Очень хо­рошо», — про­нес­лось в го­лове де­вуш­ки, и она при­бави­ла шаг, что­бы по­гово­рить с ле­ди на­еди­не.   
      — Алекс, доб­рое ут­ро! — мисс Ли­винг­стон яв­но прос­ну­лась в хо­рошем рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха. Од­на­ко, за­метив вы­раже­ние ли­ца кор­респон­ден­тки, ее без­мя­теж­ное нас­тро­ение яв­но по­меня­лось:   
      — Что-то слу­чилось?   
      — У ме­ня к вам бу­дет прось­ба, ко­торая мо­жет по­казать­ся стран­ной, — го­лос вы­давал край­нюю нап­ря­жен­ность.   
      — И ка­кая же? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла она бровь.   
      — Ко­неч­но, пер­вый рейс «Ти­тани­ка» уже нич­то не сор­вет, но под­портить его ре­пута­цию еще мож­но, — слов­но для са­мой се­бя про­из­несла Алекс, вы­дох­нув и пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся: — Ме­ня ник­то слу­шать не ста­нет, но вы, мисс Ли­винг­стон, мо­жете поп­ро­сить ра­дис­тов Мар­ко­ни не от­прав­лять те­лег­рамму мис­те­ра Ло­урен­са, а по воз­можнос­ти пе­редать ее… Мис­те­ру Ис­мею.  
      Ай­лин удив­ленно мор­гну­ла, пы­та­ясь со­об­ра­зить, что же та­кого про­изош­ло ночью, что сей­час сроч­но тре­бу­ет­ся ее по­мощь. Хо­тя к по­доб­но­му ав­ра­лу ей бы­ло не при­выкать, все-та­ки нас­тро­ение бы­ло не очень ра­бочее.  
      — Не по­нимаю, — ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Что та­кое в этой те­лег­рамме, что ее сроч­но нуж­но изъ­ять?  
      Алекс нем­но­го по­мол­ча­ла, под­би­рая сло­ва, а по­том ти­хо от­ве­тила:  
      — Мой фо­тог­раф... Джон... был с на­ми на ис­пы­тани­ях и зна­ет обо всем, и мо­жет по­делить­ся сво­ими зна­ни­ями кое с кем.  
      Ай­лин за­мер­ла с чаш­кой в ру­ке. Толь­ко не это. К дь­яво­лу «У­айт Стар» и раз­ные убыт­ки... но имя «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», ре­пута­ция на­деж­ных не­потоп­ля­емых ко­раб­лей... Ле­ди бро­сила взгляд на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и по­ежи­лась. Это­го она точ­но не пе­режи­вет. Ник­то из них.  
      — А вы уве­рены, что те­лег­рамма еще не от­прав­ле­на? — спро­сила она, ста­ра­ясь не прив­ле­кать вни­мания. — Что ваш кол­ле­га не сде­лал это­го еще в пер­вый день рей­са?  
      Алекс как-то мрач­но ус­мехну­лась:   
      — О да, я уве­рена. Он лю­без­но из­вестил ме­ня о сво­ем на­мере­нии ра­зор­вать до­говор с ди­рек­то­ром «У­айт Стар», что­бы про­из­вести сен­са­цию, как толь­ко мы при­будем в Нью-Й­орк.   
      — Он хоть по­нима­ет, ко­му хо­чет пе­рей­ти до­рогу? — по­кача­ла го­ловой Ай­лин, все еще ма­ло ве­рив­шая ус­лы­шан­но­му.   
      Белл про­мол­ча­ла: все, на что ее хва­тило, это сесть за стол и зак­рыть ли­цо ру­ками.   
      — Единс­твен­ное, о чем я ду­маю, — это о ре­пута­ции вер­фи, га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы и эки­пажа это­го суд­на, — пос­ледние сло­ва де­вуш­ка про­из­несла уже ти­ше, ин­стинктив­но ог­ля­нув­шись по сто­ронам. — В слу­чае лю­бой ошиб­ки ком­па­нии бу­дет про­ще из­ба­вить­ся от этих лю­дей, чем от­ста­ивать их не­винов­ность. Вы ведь зна­ете эту прак­ти­ку, прав­да?   
      Ай­лин мол­ча­ла, под­жав гу­бы. Да, сей­час дей­стви­тель­но им сле­дова­ло пос­ту­пить имен­но так, как пред­ла­гала Алекс.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не хо­телось да­же пред­став­лять, что мо­жет сде­лать «У­айт Стар» со все­ми ни­ми, вклю­чая Эд­варда Сми­та и То­маса Эн­дрю­са. Она поч­ти сог­ла­силась с ре­шени­ем Алекс, но тут ей в го­лову приш­ла пу­га­ющая мысль.  
      — Мисс Белл, — ска­зала ле­ди. — А как же вы? Ведь в та­ком слу­чае вы рис­ку­ете ре­пута­ци­ей и ра­ботой... Ес­ли да­же не сво­ей жизнью. На ко­раб­ле есть по­лиция... Вас ведь мо­гут арес­то­вать, Алекс, ес­ли я по­кажу те­лег­рамму та­кого со­дер­жа­ния Ис­мею. Вы это по­нима­ете?  
      Ай­лин смот­ре­ла на де­вуш­ку взгля­дом, в ко­тором яв­но чи­тал­ся воп­рос: «Что я во­об­ще ска­жу мис­те­ру Лоу, ес­ли вас арес­ту­ют?», но оз­ву­чивать его ле­ди не ре­шалась.  
      Белл за­дума­лась, гля­дя ку­да-то по­верх сто­ла. Она не зна­ла, как пос­ту­пит ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии — очень мо­жет быть, что ле­ди пра­ва, и, уви­дев ис­тинное ли­цо сво­его но­вого зна­комо­го, Ис­мей от­даст та­кое рас­по­ряже­ние. А воз­можно, и нет…   
      В это са­мое вре­мя к зав­тра­ку при­со­еди­нил­ся мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и обе­им де­вуш­кам приш­лось на вре­мя от­ло­жить это об­сужде­ние. А вско­ре по­дошел и Ис­мей, опять в ком­па­нии Ло­урен­са… Алекс ед­ва не по­дави­лась ко­фе, ког­да уви­дела вновь эту па­ру вмес­те. Го­лова бук­валь­но раз­ры­валась от воп­ро­сов: не­уже­ли мо­лодой че­ловек мо­жет быть нас­толь­ко дву­лич­ным? Или он все-та­ки…   
      Взгляд Джо­на, поч­ти все вре­мя зав­тра­ка ос­та­новив­шей­ся на де­вуш­ке, по­рож­дал толь­ко но­вые сом­не­ния, и сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на раз­го­воре Белл ни­как не мог­ла.   
      — Пой­дем со мной, — как толь­ко все под­ня­лись из-за сто­ла, Ло­уренс сра­зу ока­зал­ся ря­дом. Алекс, не­реши­тель­но взгля­нув на обес­по­ко­ен­ную Ай­лин, все же пос­ле­дова­ла за мо­лодым че­лове­ком, ко­торый яв­но нап­равлял­ся к свой ка­юте.   
      — Вхо­ди, не бой­ся, — рав­но­душ­но бро­сил он, да­же не обер­нувшись на свою спут­ни­цу. — Толь­ко прик­рой дверь, не хо­чу, что­бы нас ус­лы­шали.   
      Белл вы­пол­ни­ла прось­бу Джо­на, так и ос­тавшись сто­ять око­ло две­ри — сле­дова­ло прой­ти, но но­ги ее по­чему-то не слу­шались. Не­из­вес­тно, за­метил это Ло­уренс или нет, но он лишь по­дошел к сто­лу и взял ка­кие-то бу­маги, удос­то­ив на­конец де­вуш­ку вни­матель­ным взгля­дом:   
      — Я ду­мал о том, что вче­ра про­изош­ло, Алекс, и хо­тел из­ви­нить­ся. Не пред­став­ляю, по­чему я так вы­шел из се­бя… Мне не­удоб­но и за те сло­ва, и за ту… — го­лос мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка за­мер, и де­вуш­ка по­няла, что Джон име­ет в ви­ду то, что он ска­зал пе­ред ухо­дом. — Не­лов­кую сце­ну. Бо­юсь, мне пред­ло­жили слиш­ком мно­го шам­пан­ско­го за ужи­ном, а я за­чем-то пот­ре­бовал встре­чи с то­бой.   
      Белл хра­нила мол­ча­ние, до­гады­ва­ясь, что это толь­ко пре­людия к глав­ной те­ме, и вер­но: пос­ле се­кун­дно­го за­меша­тель­ства Ло­уренс про­дол­жил:   
      — Хо­довые ис­пы­тания про­води­лись боль­ше не­дели на­зад, ни­кому до них уже нет де­ла. Ку­да ин­те­рес­нее, как про­ходит сам пер­вый рейс, и на эту те­му у ме­ня дос­та­точ­но ма­тери­ала. К то­му же, ты бы­ла пра­ва… Го­раз­до бе­зопас­нее пы­тать­ся за­рабо­тать, не пе­рехо­дя ни­кому до­роги. Я не ста­ну на­живать та­ких вра­гов, как ди­рек­то­ра аме­рикан­ской ком­па­нии.  
      — Я дол­жна те­бе ве­рить? — Алекс изог­ну­ла бровь, вни­матель­но гля­дя на Джо­на. Тот по­жал пле­чами, слов­но ему бы­ло все рав­но.  
      — Мо­жешь не ве­рить. Но это ни­чего не из­ме­нит, — от­ве­тил он. — Я не враг ни те­бе, ни ко­му бы то ни бы­ло на этом ко­раб­ле, я это пов­то­ряю. Мою цель ты те­перь зна­ешь. И мне со­вер­шенно не­ин­те­рес­но ко­го-то здесь то­пить, и уж тем бо­лее те­бя.  
      Белл смот­ре­ла на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка с по­доз­ре­ни­ем. Она те­перь не зна­ла, что и ду­мать о нем. С од­ной сто­роны, его сло­ва зву­чали очень стран­но, осо­бен­но пос­ле вче­раш­ней ноч­ной вы­ход­ки. Но с дру­гой ей не хо­телось ве­рить в за­кон­ченную ис­порчен­ность Джо­на. Ведь вы­нес же он мисс Ли­винг­стон тог­да из ко­тель­ной, не по­бо­ял­ся ог­ня...  
      — Хо­рошо, — на­конец ска­зала де­вуш­ка. — До­пус­тим, я те­бе по­верю. Но я не смо­гу спас­ти те­бя, ес­ли ты вля­па­ешь­ся в гряз­ную ис­то­рию.  
      Джон ус­мехнул­ся и кив­нул, сам до­воль­ный тем, что по­мирил­ся с Алекс. Де­вуш­ка то­же улыб­ну­лась и нап­ра­вилась к вы­ходу.  
      — Да, чуть не за­была... — обер­ну­лась она в две­рях. — Вер­ни чер­тёж мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су.

***

      Сло­ва Джо­на с од­ной сто­роны ус­по­ко­или, а с дру­гой да­ли ещё боль­ше пи­щи для раз­мышле­ний. По­ка мисс Белл шла к лес­тни­це ми­мо до­воль­ных со­бой гра­фов и лор­дов, она ни­как не мог­ла из­ба­вить­ся от сом­не­ний, по­это­му ког­да воз­ле ча­сов Алекс за­мети­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, то пос­пе­шила к ней.  
      — Мисс Белл, ку­да же вы про­пали? — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс спра­шивал о вас, он бес­по­ко­ил­ся, ра­зоб­ра­лись ли вы с его за­пися­ми.  
      — Пе­редай­те мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су мой сер­дечный при­вет, — улыб­ну­лась в от­вет Алекс и уже ти­ше при­бави­ла: — Мо­жете да­же и по­целуй. Я неп­ре­мен­но вер­ну его за­писи се­год­ня же. Но сей­час к вам у ме­ня бу­дет прось­ба.  
      — Ра­дис­ты? — до­гада­лась Ай­лин, же­лая пос­ко­рее пе­ревес­ти те­му. Мисс Белл по нес­частью зна­ла слиш­ком мно­го, и её прек­расная мо­лодость поз­во­ляла ей те бе­зумс­тва, ко­торые бы­ли уже не­воз­можны для ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Да, — кив­ну­ла Алекс. — Джон ска­зал мне, что не от­прав­лял ни­какой те­лег­раммы, но я хо­тела бы быть уве­рен­ной в этом до кон­ца. По­гово­рите с ра­дис­та­ми, вам они не от­ка­жут.  
      — Но я же го­вори­ла вам...  
      — Мы не ста­нем ни­кому пе­реда­вать эту те­лег­рамму. Дос­та­точ­но бу­дет прос­то унич­то­жить её, — ус­по­ко­ила Алекс Ай­лин. — По­жалуй­ста, про­шу вас, ме­ня ведь вряд ли ста­нут слу­шать.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон кив­ну­ла.  
      — Хо­рошо. Я сде­лаю, что смо­гу, — ус­по­ко­ила она мисс Белл. — Не пе­режи­вай­те, все бу­дет в по­ряд­ке!  
      Алекс улыб­ну­лась ле­ди на про­щание, по­чему-то не очень раз­де­ляя её уве­рен­ность в бла­гопо­луч­ном раз­ре­шении этой ис­то­рии с Ло­урен­сом. Но как толь­ко де­вуш­ка выш­ла на сол­нечную па­лубу, мыс­ли её по­тек­ли в со­вер­шенно дру­гом нап­равле­нии.  
      На вер­хней па­лубе соб­ра­лась боль­шая часть всех пас­са­жиров пер­во­го клас­са: по­года бо­лее чем рас­по­лага­ла к про­гул­кам. Чис­тое не­бо, сол­нце, от­ра­жав­ше­еся в во­де и бес­край­ний оке­ан со всех че­тырех сто­рон све­та… Пей­заж был кра­сив, но в то же вре­мя он на­вевал ка­кое-то бес­по­кой­ство. Ведь, ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся, им не­куда бу­дет де­вать­ся с это­го ко­раб­ля…   
      Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой, от­го­няя прочь эти не­лепые мыс­ли. Сто­ило как-то от­влечь свое вни­мание, и де­вуш­ка при­дума­ла, как, — она при­села не­пода­леку от дру­гих пас­са­жиров, за­нятых чте­ни­ем книг и га­зет, дос­тав нес­коль­ко сло­жен­ных схем мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Крат­кие по­яс­не­ния соп­ро­вож­да­ли их.   
      — Как же хо­рошо на­до во всем раз­би­рать­ся, что­бы пос­тро­ить все это… — мисс не за­мети­ла, как оз­ву­чила свои мыс­ли вслух.   
      — Ду­маю, нам это­го да­же не пред­ста­вить, — зна­комый доб­рый го­лос раз­дался от­ку­да-то сбо­ку, и Белл пос­пешно под­ня­лась, за­метив мис­те­ра Стэ­да. Ря­дом с ним про­гули­вались еще две да­мы: гра­финя Ро­тес и мис­сис Бра­ун. — Как про­ходит ва­ше пу­тешес­твие?   
      — Очень хо­рошо, бла­года­рю, — де­вуш­ка, за­метив, что ин­же­нера сре­ди этой ком­па­нии не наб­лю­да­ет­ся, уб­ра­ла бу­маги об­ратно. — На­де­юсь, и у вас так­же?   
      — Да, се­год­ня уди­витель­но прек­расная по­года, и она зас­тавля­ет вый­ти из рос­кошных за­лов пер­во­го клас­са, — вклю­чилась аме­рикан­ка, глу­боко вдох­нув све­жий мор­ской воз­дух. — Ка­жет­ся, мы дви­жем­ся впол­не быс­тро!   
      — Я уве­рен, ка­питан соб­лю­да­ет ско­рос­тной ре­жим, ко­торый не пов­ре­дит ко­раб­лю, — сдер­жанно за­метил жур­на­лист и улыб­нулся юной мисс: — А вы как счи­та­ете?   
      — Я счи­таю, что мож­но спро­сить это у лю­дей, бо­лее ос­ве­дом­ленных, чем мы, — за­гадоч­но про­из­несла де­вуш­ка, на что по­лучи­ла по­качи­вание го­ловой:   
      — Ни ка­питан, ни его по­мощ­ни­ки не раз­гла­ша­ют этих све­дений, мисс Белл.   
      — Ина­че всем джентль­ме­нам бы­ло бы не так ин­те­рес­но зак­лю­чать па­ри! — за­мети­ла мис­сис Бра­ун, рас­сме­яв­шись.   
      — И все же, я по­пыта­юсь, — Алекс, из­ви­нив­шись, нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону мос­ти­ка, мыс­ленно на­де­ясь, что Ай­лин до­гада­ет­ся, где ее ис­кать.  
      Белл не слиш­ком уве­рен­но приб­ли­жалась к но­совой час­ти ко­раб­ля, и чем бли­же она под­хо­дила к мос­ти­ку, тем силь­нее за­мед­лялся ее шаг. Но пас­са­жиры пер­во­го клас­са про­ходи­ли ми­мо, ни на что не об­ра­щая вни­мания, и де­вуш­ка неп­ро­из­воль­но сле­дова­ла вмес­те с ни­ми, не же­лая, впро­чем, под­хо­дить слиш­ком близ­ко. Прек­расное зре­ние и так поз­во­ляло ей рас­смот­реть дос­та­точ­но, да и не уз­нать фи­гуру мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка бы­ло труд­но. Са­ма по­за, в ко­торой сто­ял пер­вый по­мощ­ник, вы­дава­ла не­кую внут­реннюю нап­ря­жен­ность. Гля­дя на не­го, не воз­ни­кало ни­каких сом­не­ний, что этот че­ловек зна­ет обо всем, что про­ис­хо­дит на ко­раб­ле, и что его ре­ак­ция на лю­бое про­ис­шес­твие бу­дет быс­трой и пра­виль­ной.   
      Алекс, ко­торой не раз до­велось стол­кнуть­ся с шот­лан­дцем, мог­ла оце­нить его уч­ти­вость, уди­витель­но гар­мо­ниро­вав­шую с пос­то­ян­ной соб­ранностью. В то же вре­мя раз­го­вор дос­тавлял уди­витель­ное удо­воль­ствие, пос­коль­ку мис­тер Мер­док яв­но знал це­ну сло­вам — в его ре­чи не бы­ло тех пус­тых фраз, от ко­торых силь­но ус­та­ет слух и ра­зум.   
      Так и сто­яла Алекс, не­ожи­дан­но для са­мой се­бя вспом­нив ту ис­то­рию про мор­ские прик­лю­чения. Бе­зум­но, ко­неч­но, но де­вуш­ка вдруг улыб­ну­лась, на миг за­быв, что сей­час уже двад­ца­тый век, эпо­ха ве­лико­леп­ных и на­деж­ных лай­не­ров, вен­цом ко­торых яв­ля­ет­ся «Ти­таник»… В кон­це кон­цов, не­зави­симо от вре­мени те лю­ди, ко­торым вы­пада­ет честь пла­вать под зва­ни­ями ка­пита­на и его по­мощ­ни­ков, всег­да об­ла­да­ют оди­нако­выми ка­чес­тва­ми. Те­ми ка­чес­тва­ми, что ос­таль­ные ни­как не на­учат­ся це­нить…   
      — Зас­мотре­лись, мисс? — не­ожи­дан­ный го­лос Ай­лин зас­та­вил Белл вздрог­нуть от не­ожи­дан­ности. Все мыс­ли вмиг рас­се­ялись, ус­ту­пив мес­то преж­ним проб­ле­мам.  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке, — ус­по­ко­ила де­вуш­ку ле­ди и, прос­ле­див за ее взгля­дом, ко­вар­но улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Не ту­да вы смот­ри­те, Алекс…  
      Кор­респон­ден­тка нер­вно рас­сме­ялась:  
      — Хо­тите ска­зать, мне луч­ше смот­реть за Джо­ном?  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ти­хо фыр­кну­ла и ода­рила со­бесед­ни­цу вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом:  
      — Толь­ко ес­ли по сво­ему же­ланию. Он ска­зал вам прав­ду, нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить… Ни Джек, ни мис­тер Брайд не от­прав­ля­ли те­лег­раммы от че­лове­ка по фа­милии Ло­уренс. Мы прос­мотре­ли те­кущие со­об­ще­ния, сре­ди них его пись­ма то­же нет. Од­на­ко я пре­дуп­ре­дила их на вся­кий слу­чай, не бес­по­кой­тесь.  
      — Вы не пред­став­ля­ете, как ме­ня об­ра­дова­ли, — за­си­яла улыб­кой Алекс.  
      Ай­лин бро­сила ещё раз взгляд на мос­тик и кив­ну­ла. Спо­кой­ная, но нес­коль­ко пе­чаль­ная фи­гура пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка чем-то прив­лекла и её вни­мание. Но ме­шать она ни­кому не со­бира­лась и ос­та­вила свои мыс­ли при се­бе.  
      — Алекс, — чуть улыб­ну­лась она де­вуш­ке, — млад­шие офи­церы сме­нят­ся че­рез два ча­са. Пред­ла­гаю вам по­ка про­гулять­ся по ко­раб­лю. Уве­рена, что вы ещё не все ви­дели. К то­му же, я хо­чу вам кое-чем пох­вастать­ся.  
      Белл то­же пос­мотре­ла на мос­тик. Че­рез два так че­рез два. Она кив­ну­ла ле­ди, и да­мы от­пра­вились в пре­добе­ден­ное пу­тешес­твие.  
      — Итак, как прош­ла ва­ша про­гул­ка? — мно­гоз­на­читель­ный го­лос ле­ди выз­вал у кор­респон­ден­тки дос­та­точ­но не­од­нознач­ную ре­ак­цию.  
      — Та за­пис­ка, ко­торую пе­редал стю­ард в ва­шем при­сутс­твии, ока­залась от Джо­на, — ста­ра­ясь сох­ра­нить спо­кой­ствие, по­яс­ни­ла Белл, и толь­ко поб­леднев­шее ли­цо вы­дава­ло скры­тую до­саду от оз­ву­чен­ных слов. — Мы встре­тились… И по­гово­рили.  
      — И, су­дя по все­му, раз­го­вор не удал­ся? — про­тяну­ла Ай­лин, при­мер­но до­гады­ва­ясь, в ка­ком клю­че про­ходи­ла по­доб­ная бе­седа.  
      Алекс по­мор­щи­лась.  
      — Он был очень... бур­ный и не­умес­тный, — от­ве­тила она. — Я вспы­лила, он то­же, и ес­ли бы не...  
      Де­вуш­ка за­мол­ча­ла на по­лус­ло­ве, по­няв, что чуть не про­гово­рилась. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон чуть улы­балась, по­нимая, что ее до­гад­ки ока­зыва­ют­ся прав­ди­выми, ведь мисс Белл се­год­ня прос­то све­тит­ся от счастья, хоть и не же­ла­ет ни­кому это­го по­казы­вать. Ай­лин не­воль­но за­дума­лась, не выг­ля­дит ли она так же, ког­да ря­дом мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и очень на­де­ялась, что нет.  
      — Вам кто-то по­мешал? — спро­сила ле­ди, все­ми си­лами скры­вая свой ин­те­рес к от­ве­ту мисс Белл.  
      — Да, — пос­ле не­дол­го­го раз­думья от­ве­тила де­вуш­ка, уже не скры­вая по-преж­не­му си­яющих глаз. — Гар­ри… Ка­жет­ся, за эту ночь я уз­на­ла его луч­ше, чем иных лю­дей уз­на­вала за нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев.   
      Ка­жет­ся, ес­ли бы в ру­ках Ай­лин бы­ло что-ни­будь хруп­кое, оно бы неп­ре­мен­но в этот мо­мент раз­би­лось о па­лубу.   
      — Вы гу­ляли? — с на­деж­дой по­ин­те­ресо­валась ле­ди и по­лучи­ла мед­ленное по­качи­вание го­ловой. Мисс Ли­винг­стон смот­ре­ла на улы­ба­ющу­юся де­вуш­ку так, слов­но ви­дела ту впер­вые.  
      — Мы... бы­ли на па­лубе... — ска­зала Алекс ка­ким-то осо­бен­но неж­ным го­лосом. — И Гар­ри... Гар­ри сде­лал все, что­бы эта ночь ста­ла са­мой не­веро­ят­ной в мо­ей жиз­ни.  
      Ай­лин не­веря­ще по­кача­ла го­ловой. Нет, она зна­ла, что с ко­раб­ля этим дво­им де­вать­ся не­куда, и од­нажды все рав­но сте­на меж­ду ни­ми па­дет. Но по всем за­конам ро­мана они дол­жны бы­ли еще не один раз пос­со­рить­ся и по­мирить­ся, а уж объ­яс­нить­ся где-ни­будь на под­хо­де к Нью-Й­ор­ку. Прав­да, те­перь, ско­рее все­го, Алекс при­будет в Аме­рику уже мис­сис Лоу.  
      — Ему уда­лось рас­то­пить ва­ше сер­дце, мисс Белл? — спро­сила Ай­лин. — Не­уже­ли наш бра­вый офи­цер все-та­ки ре­шил­ся на то, о чем вы так тре­вожи­лись?..  
      Де­вуш­ка ус­мехну­лась, и в проз­рачных го­лубых гла­зах зап­ля­сали ве­селые ис­корки:   
      — А вы с са­мого на­чала обо всем до­гады­вались?   
      — Ес­ли быть точ­нее, бы­ла уве­рена, — в тон мисс Белл от­ве­тила ле­ди, не скры­вая лег­кой иро­нии в го­лосе. — Что ж, зря боль­шинс­тво пас­са­жиров спит по но­чам…   
      — Не зря, — вновь улыб­ка Алекс бы­ла та­кой аван­тюрной, что, ока­жись ря­дом Чар­ли, он неп­ре­мен­но вы­разил бы ей свое вос­хи­щение. — Ес­ли бы ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии уви­дел офи­цера в пер­вом клас­се...  
      — Под­ня­лась бы бу­ря, — под­хва­тила Ай­лин, по­нима­юще кив­нув.  
      — Но, к счастью, мис­тер Ис­мей спит по дру­гому бор­ту, — сме­ялась Алекс, уже, ка­жет­ся, не не­нави­дя ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар Лайн». — Но да­же ес­ли бы и воз­никли воп­ро­сы, мис­тер Лоу прос­то про­вожал ме­ня, о чем его поп­ро­сила имен­но я. Раз­ве я не имею на это пра­во?  
      — Я не ду­маю, что мис­тер Ис­мей от­ка­зал бы вам хоть в чем-то, ведь вы пи­шете хва­леб­ные сло­ва в ад­рес его ком­па­нии и... па­рохо­дов.  
      Пе­ред пос­ледним сло­вом ле­ди Ли­винг­стон зап­ну­лась. Ей бы­ло очень слож­но наз­вать «Ти­таник» па­рохо­дом «У­айт Стар»: для Ай­лин этот ко­рабль все еще был частью «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», все еще при­над­ле­жащим То­масу Эн­дрю­су.  
      — Но мы все же бы­ли бла­гора­зум­ны и не по­пались, — поч­ти рас­сме­ялась Алекс, вхо­дя на лес­тни­цу вто­рого клас­са.


	18. Chapter 18

      В го­лове мисс Ли­винг­стон яв­но вер­те­лось еще мно­жес­тво воп­ро­сов, но вни­мание ее спут­ни­цы пол­ностью пе­рек­лю­чилось, так что про­дол­жать раз­го­вор ка­залось де­лом бес­смыс­ленным и не­целе­со­об­разным. Ай­лин вздох­ну­ла, сле­дуя за жур­на­лис­ткой и про се­бя улы­ба­ясь ее ре­ак­ции.   
      — Здесь очень кра­сиво! — не удер­жа­лась де­вуш­ка, ос­матри­вая зал, в ко­торый они спус­ти­лись. — Дол­жна приз­нать, в рос­ко­ши здесь дей­стви­тель­но не­дос­татка не наб­лю­да­ет­ся.   
      — Кро­ме раз­ве что треть­его клас­са, — по­кача­ла го­ловой ле­ди, и со­жале­ние в ее го­лосе бы­ло та­ким ис­крен­ним, слов­но она счи­тала сво­ей не­дора­бот­кой тот факт, что ка­юты этих лю­дей да­леки от тех ком­фор­тных ус­ло­вий, ко­ими нас­лажда­ют­ся ос­таль­ные. — Од­на­ко не­дос­та­ток я ви­жу толь­ко в этом. В ос­таль­ном же мы ста­рались соз­дать мак­си­маль­но ком­фор­тные ус­ло­вия…   
      Алекс не­замет­но улыб­ну­лась при этом «мы» — нет­рудно бы­ло до­гадать­ся, что имен­но мис­тер Эн­дрюс выс­ту­пил ини­ци­ато­ром то­го, что­бы на ко­раб­ле ком­форт был дос­ту­пен всем, а не толь­ко пер­во­му клас­су. И вдруг де­вуш­ку осе­нило…   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон, я слы­шала, на мно­гих су­дах для ко­ман­ды ус­ло­вия поч­ти от­сутс­тву­ют…  
      — Да, это прав­да, — чуть грус­тно под­твер­ди­ла ле­ди. — Мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су уда­лось сыг­рать на ам­би­ци­ях «У­айт Стар», что для прив­ле­чения луч­ших офи­церов их ка­юты дол­жны быть как мож­но бо­лее ком­фор­тны­ми, хо­тя, по­жалуй, за эти пе­рего­воры бла­года­рить боль­ше на­до лор­да Пир­ри. В кон­це кон­цов, мис­тер Мор­ган сог­ла­сил­ся, но в под­робнос­ти не вни­кал, а мис­тер Ис­мей пот­ре­бовал жес­ткой эко­номии. По­это­му, к со­жале­нию, не все по­лучи­лось воп­ло­тить в жизнь...  
      — Но ведь у офи­церов хо­рошие ус­ло­вия, не так ли? — спро­сила мисс Белл с яв­ным лю­бопытс­твом, что выз­ва­ло по­нима­ющую и очень доб­рую улыб­ку Ай­лин. Ко­неч­но, де­вуш­ку не мог­ло не ин­те­ресо­вать мес­то от­ды­ха мис­те­ра Лоу, ку­да она вряд ли мог­ла бы по­пасть.  
      — Вы ви­дели, где на­ходят­ся эти ка­юты, мисс Белл, — ска­зала ле­ди. — Там поч­ти не слыш­но дви­гате­лей и не ощу­ща­ет­ся кач­ки. К то­му же, мис­тер Эн­дрюс нас­то­ял, что­бы у всех офи­церов бы­ли от­дель­ные про­гулоч­ные мес­та, ку­да зап­ре­щено про­ходить да­же пер­во­му клас­су.   
      Алекс удив­ленно при­под­ня­ла бровь. На­до же, мис­тер Эн­дрюс и прав­да не­обык­но­вен­ный че­ловек, раз ему есть де­ло да­же до та­ких ме­лочей.  
      — Вы бы­ли очень за­бот­ли­вы, — ска­зала мисс Белл. — Ни один ко­рабль боль­ше не мо­жет пох­вастать­ся та­ким ком­фортом для офи­церов.  
      — Есть еще «Олим­пик», — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. — Но и мис­тер Мер­док, и мис­тер Смит бы­ли очень до­воль­ны ус­ло­ви­ями на этих па­рохо­дах.  
      «И мис­тер У­ай­льд», — про се­бя до­бави­ла Алекс, од­на­ко вслух сво­ей мыс­ли не вы­рази­ла, про­дол­жая улы­бать­ся ка­кой-то при­ят­ной мыс­ли, сог­ре­ва­ющей ее из­нутри. Но рос­кошь, ко­неч­но, это хо­рошо, и все же бе­зопас­ность то­же име­ет зна­чение. Ес­ли вто­рой класс мог прой­ти к шлю­поч­ной па­лубе, то у треть­его та­кая воз­можность прак­ти­чес­ки от­сутс­тво­вала. Белл за­мети­ла, что про­ход по обыч­ным ко­ридо­рам, как пра­вило, за­перт, а ис­кать об­ходные пу­ти мог толь­ко че­ловек, све­дущий в конс­трук­ции ко­раб­ля. Та­ких лю­дей бы­ло сов­сем нем­но­го: мис­тер Эн­дрюс, Ай­лин и офи­церы. По­жалуй, еще к это­му чис­лу сле­дова­ло от­нести не­кото­рых стю­ар­дов… Но ста­нут ли все они са­мо­от­вержен­но по­могать, ес­ли нас­ту­пит кри­тичес­кая си­ту­ация?   
      Сно­ва к де­вуш­ке воз­вра­щались мыс­ли, ко­торые Алекс нап­расно гна­ла прочь, слу­шая свою со­бесед­ни­цу не с тем вни­мани­ем, с ка­ким хо­телось бы.  
      Ай­лин тем вре­менем го­вори­ла что-то про де­кор на лес­тни­це, но, уви­дев, что мисс Белл поч­ти ее не слу­ша­ет, ос­та­нови­лась и спро­сила:  
      — Алекс, что-то не так?  
      Мисс Белл по­кача­ла го­ловой, но ей очень хо­телось с кем-то по­гово­рить об этом, и луч­ше Ай­лин, по­жалуй, ник­то не смог бы ее по­нять.   
      — Я знаю, что «Ти­таник» на­деж­ный ко­рабль и что в пла­вании ни­чего страш­но­го слу­чить­ся не мо­жет, но все-та­ки, ник­то не мо­жет знать, что бу­дет зав­тра и от не­ожи­дан­ностей мы не мо­жем из­ба­вить­ся. Как же в слу­чае ава­рии пас­са­жиры треть­его клас­са най­дут вы­ход к шлюп­кам?.. Вы же дол­жны бы­ли та­кое пре­дус­мотреть?  
      Ай­лин мол­ча­ла. В па­мяти ле­ди вдруг всплыл тот са­мый день, ког­да То­мас Эн­дрюс по­явил­ся в чер­тежной с не­чита­емым вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це, в пол­ной рас­се­ян­ности спро­сил о том, о чем спра­шивал еще два ча­са на­зад и толь­ко по­том, за­метив удив­ленный и со­чувс­твен­ный взгляд ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, приг­ла­сил ее к се­бе и поч­ти сра­зу же выс­ка­зал все, что ду­мал про «У­айт Стар Лайн», про Мор­га­на, Ис­мея, про мно­голет­нее сот­рудни­чес­тво и до­говор стро­ить ко­раб­ли толь­ко для аме­рикан­цев. Ай­лин бы­ло очень не­лов­ко, та­ким мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са она еще не ви­дела и поп­росту не зна­ла, что на все это ска­зать. Но от­ве­та и не тре­бова­лось.   
      Глав­ный конс­трук­тор «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» до­воль­но ско­ро за­мол­чал, дал ка­кое-то не очень важ­ное по­руче­ние и нес­коль­ко дней по­том не бес­по­ко­ил чер­тежни­ков. Но ле­ди прек­расно по­нима­ла: мис­тер Мор­ган и мис­тер Ис­мей ско­ро до­ведут всех до нер­вно­го сры­ва. Как по­том вы­яс­ни­лось, де­ло бы­ло в зо­нах для раз­личных клас­сов, и эта ис­то­рия сто­ила боль­ших нер­вов всем, кто ра­ботал над «Ти­тани­ком».  
      — Мы... пы­тались, — чес­тно от­ве­тила Ай­лин. — Но вы са­ми зна­ете: до­казать мис­те­ру Ис­мею, что тре­тий класс — то­же лю­ди, прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­казал офи­церам крат­чай­шие пу­ти из треть­его клас­са на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, об­ратно я так же про­веду и вас, но у нас боль­ше се­мисот че­ловек на ниж­них па­лубах, и за зав­тра­ком я пот­ре­бова­ла у мис­те­ра Ис­мея, что­бы на каж­дые пол­сотни че­ловек был хо­тя бы один, кто зна­ет, как вый­ти на­верх. Но раз­ве это­го... джентль­ме­на мож­но хоть как-то вра­зумить!  
      — Что ж, бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, что на­ши опа­сения бе­зос­но­ватель­ны, — де­вуш­ка вы­дави­ла из се­бя улыб­ку, но за­метить ее фаль­шь не сос­та­вило ни­како­го тру­да. — И мне очень жаль, что стро­итель­ство про­ходи­ло… Так. Ка­жет­ся, воп­рос ка­сатель­но шлю­пок так­же ре­шал­ся не без раз­ногла­сий?   
      Ле­ди глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, а ее вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд го­ворил луч­ше лю­бых слов. Алекс кив­ну­ла, вновь за­думав­шись о том, по­чему же за­коны прак­ти­чес­ки всег­да от­ста­ют от ре­аль­ной жиз­ни. Пра­вила, рас­счи­тыва­ющие ко­личес­тво шлю­пок по тон­на­жу ко­раб­ля, а не по чис­лу пас­са­жиров… Это же не­лепость, раз­ве нет? Ко­раб­лес­тро­ение так прод­ви­нулось впе­ред, пос­тро­ены уже два са­мых ог­ромных лай­не­ра, а пра­вила бе­зопас­ности ос­та­ют­ся преж­ни­ми… Пра­вила, рас­счи­тан­ные на уда­чу.   
      — Что-то вы сов­сем заг­русти­ли, — за­мети­ла Ай­лин, обод­ря­юще пох­ло­пав де­вуш­ку по ру­ке. Они выш­ли на про­гулоч­ную па­лубу вто­рого клас­са.   
      — Я не гру­щу, я ду­маю, — отс­тра­нено про­из­несла мисс Белл, про­тив во­ли всмат­ри­ва­ясь в спо­кой­ные и бес­печные ли­ца пас­са­жиров, шед­ших ми­мо них. Ник­то и не до­гады­вал­ся о той че­реде со­бытий, пред­шес­тво­вав­ших от­прав­ле­нию «Ти­тани­ка»… Вряд ли все их них зна­ли, что шлю­пок для всех пас­са­жиров не пре­дус­мотре­но.   
      — Го­ворят, де­вуш­ку это не ук­ра­ша­ет, — по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся ле­ди, — ну же, Алекс, вер­ни­те свою улыб­ку….   
      — Как все-та­ки хо­рошо, что вы пол­ностью зна­ете ко­рабль, — со стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем про­тяну­ла кор­респон­ден­тка и на­конец пе­ресек­лась взгля­дом с мисс Ли­винг­стон. — Про­шу про­щения. На­вер­ное, из-за пос­ледних со­бытий я...  
      — Пос­та­рай­тесь не ду­мать о пло­хом, — пе­реби­ла ее Ай­лин.  
      Алекс улыб­ну­лась. Да, дей­стви­тель­но, что те­перь об этом ду­мать. По­сере­дине оке­ана шлюп­ки по вол­шебс­тву не по­явят­ся. Но за­то де­вуш­ка те­перь аб­со­лют­но точ­но зна­ла, что де­лать по при­бытию в Нью-Й­орк. Ес­ли этот воп­рос под­ни­мет прес­са, «У­айт Стар» поп­росту не­куда бу­дет де­вать­ся. Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой и улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин.  
      — Вы хо­тели мне что-то по­казать, мисс Ли­винг­стон? — спро­сила она, же­лая сме­нить те­му на бо­лее при­ят­ную.  
      — О да, — улыб­ну­лась в от­вет ле­ди и нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону ку­ритель­ной ком­на­ты вто­рого клас­са. Мисс Белл пош­ла за ней, сно­ва пог­ру­жа­ясь в свои мыс­ли, толь­ко на этот раз это бы­ли вов­се не воп­рос о шлюп­ках.  
      В ку­ритель­ной вто­рого клас­са лю­дей бы­ло нем­но­го. К счастью, де­вушек ник­то не уз­нал, и Ай­лин смог­ла спо­кой­но по­дой­ти к ча­сам. Они не бы­ли нас­толь­ко рос­кошны­ми, как в пер­вом клас­се, но все же прив­ле­кали вни­мание ка­кой-то ро­ман­тичностью. Мисс Белл не­воль­но от­ме­тила, что до сме­ны вах­ты ос­та­валось чуть бо­лее по­луча­са, а ле­ди Ли­винг­стон ти­хо и до­воль­но про­из­несла:  
      — Я хо­тела как-то от­ме­тить все мес­та для пас­са­жиров, но смог­ла сде­лать толь­ко это. Я вов­се не та­лан­тли­вый ин­же­нер, я прос­то пы­та­юсь де­лать в этой жиз­ни то, что мо­гу. И ес­ли «Честь и сла­ва» это по­ис­ти­не про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва, то у ме­ня ку­да бо­лее скром­ное тво­рение: прос­то ча­сы, на­поми­на­ющие о быс­тро­теч­ности на­шего вре­мени...  
      Труд­но бы­ло не сог­ла­сить­ся с за­меча­ни­ем ле­ди, од­на­ко Белл от этих прос­тых слов по­чему-то вздрог­ну­ла. Не­понят­ное чувс­тво тре­воги уп­ря­мо не ос­тавля­ло ее, и из­ба­вить­ся от нее сто­ило поп­ро­бовать дру­гим спо­собом.  
      — Ду­маю, ес­ли мы вый­дем на па­лубу и прой­дем че­рез ко­ридор, смо­жем пот­ра­тить на про­гул­ку как раз дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, — са­мым без­за­бот­ным го­лосом по­веда­ла Ай­лин, тщет­но пы­та­ясь скрыть улыб­ку. Алекс оце­нила ее ста­рания, од­на­ко под­нять взгляд она все не ре­шалась.   
      — Спа­сибо вам... За по­нима­ние и... За ва­шу по­мощь. Во всех воп­ро­сах, — не­уве­рен­но улыб­ну­лась Белл, нап­равля­ясь за ле­ди об­ратно к вы­ходу на па­лубу. — Я по­чему-то уве­рена, что мо­гу вам пол­ностью до­верять.  
      — Зна­ете, у ме­ня та­кое же чувс­тво, — мисс Ли­винг­стон не­ожи­дан­но по­вер­ну­лась, и в ка­рих гла­зах от­ра­зилось по­нима­ние. — Ду­маю, и вы при­дете мне на по­мощь, мисс Белл, ес­ли од­нажды воз­никнет та­кая не­об­хо­димость... А сей­час идем­те, не сто­ит те­рять вре­мени!..

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер со­бирал­ся на днев­ную вах­ту и раз­мышлял. Сра­зу пос­ле зав­тра­ка он за­думал­ся, что с са­мого Бел­фаста не ви­дел би­нок­лей, а один из ящи­ков в его ка­юте ока­зал­ся стран­ным об­ра­зом за­перт. Клю­ча ниг­де не бы­ло, но у Лай­та жизнь про­ходи­ла под де­визом «Ни­ког­да не сда­вать­ся», по­это­му он ре­шил сна­чала по­ис­кать эту злос­час­тную про­пажу.   
      В ко­ридо­ре офи­цер­ских ка­ют бы­ло тес­но­вато, и пог­ру­жен­ный в свои мыс­ли вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на поч­ти стол­кнул­ся с вы­ходя­щим из сво­ей ка­юты Га­роль­дом Лоу.   
      — Гар­ри? — уди­вил­ся Лайт, при­поми­ная, что вах­та пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка вро­де бы дол­жна бы­ла на­чать­ся нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад.   
      — И вам доб­ро­го дня, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — ска­зал Лоу ка­ким-то не сво­им го­лосом.   
      — У вас все в по­ряд­ке? — серь­ёз­но спро­сил Чар­ли, но Га­рольд не от­ве­тил, пос­пе­шив обой­ти ан­гли­чани­на и вый­ти на па­лубу.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек чувс­тво­вал се­бя как-то не так: пер­во­началь­но он спи­сал это на не­дос­та­ток сна, но сей­час его как-то по­доз­ри­тель­но бро­сило в жар. Вряд ли на па­лубе тем­пе­рату­ра не­ожи­дан­но под­ня­лась, так что ста­нови­лось оче­вид­но, что де­ло не в по­годе.   
      Толь­ко Га­рольд соб­рался, в пос­ледний раз вдох­нув прох­ладный воз­дух, шаг­нуть на мос­тик, как зна­комый го­лос ок­ликнул его.   
      — Доб­ро­го дня, Гар­ри, — еще до то­го, как по­вер­нуть­ся, пя­тый по­мощ­ник знал, ко­го он уви­дит. — С ва­ми все хо­рошо?   
      Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, не дой­дя нес­коль­ких ша­гов, за­мер в сто­роне. Он на­мере­вал­ся за­дать тот же воп­рос, но мисс Белл его опе­реди­ла. К то­му же, боль­ше ве­ро­ят­ности, что ей мо­лодой офи­цер от­ве­тит что-то бо­лее со­дер­жа­тель­ное…  
      — Алекс... — Гар­ри не смог сдер­жать счас­тли­вой улыб­ки. — И вам доб­ро­го дня. На­де­юсь, вы хо­рошо от­дохну­ли?..  
      Лю­бопытс­тво Чарль­за уве­личи­лось еще боль­ше, и не толь­ко по­тому, что рань­ше та­кой раз­го­вор­чи­вос­ти за Лоу он не за­мечал, да и не от­ве­чать на воп­рос не бы­ло осо­бен­ностью пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка до се­год­няшне­го дня. Под­слу­шивать и под­смат­ри­вать бы­ло, ко­неч­но, не­хоро­шо, но Лайт прос­то нас­лаждал­ся этой по-дет­ски ми­лой сце­ной.   
      — Прос­ти­те, что... не дос­лу­шала вас вче­ра, — чуть сму­тилась Алекс. — Ви­димо, я ус­та­ла боль­ше, чем ду­мала...  
      — Ну что вы, — Гар­ри не мог отор­вать взгля­да от мисс Белл, прок­ли­ная сле­ду­ющие ча­сы, ко­торые ему при­дет­ся про­вес­ти без нее. — Вы и так по­дари­ли мне боль­ше, чем я то­го зас­лу­живаю.  
      Де­вуш­ка на мгно­вение за­мер­ла, поч­ти не­замет­но пок­раснев от этой фра­зы.  
      — Вы вче­ра кое-что за­были, — она не­хотя пе­реве­ла взгляд на свою не­боль­шую су­моч­ку, в ко­торой, од­на­ко же, умес­ти­лись бу­маги мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и пер­чатки мис­те­ра Лоу. — Бо­юсь, ког­да-ни­будь вы за­буде­те в мо­ей ка­юте свою го­лову…   
      — Ду­маю, это про­изой­дет ско­рее, чем вы ду­ма­ете, — по-доб­ро­му улыб­нулся пя­тый по­мощ­ник, и Алекс по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
      — Будь­те вни­матель­нее, Гар­ри, — уже серь­ез­нее до­бави­ла Белл, яв­но со­бира­ясь ухо­дить. — Я не хо­чу, что­бы с ва­ми что-то слу­чилось, и вы опять ока­зались в ла­заре­те…   
      — Вам не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — тон мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка зас­та­вил Чарль­за поч­ти фыр­кнуть. Вто­рой по­мощ­ник яв­но за­был се­бя де­вять лет на­зад, ког­да точ­но так же влю­бил­ся.   
      Алекс улыб­ну­лась на про­щание и уко­риз­ненно по­кача­ла го­ловой. Гар­ри в свою оче­редь не смог сдер­жать счас­тли­вого вы­раже­ния, ка­жет­ся, он так и прос­то­ял весь раз­го­вор, си­яя, как на­чищен­ная мо­нета. Но, ког­да мисс Белл скры­лась за две­рями пер­во­го клас­са, пя­тый по­мощ­ник сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вал ка­кой-то неп­ри­выч­ный жар и оз­ноб од­новре­мен­но. В но­су пре­датель­ски за­чеса­лось, и Лоу звон­ко чих­нул.  
      — Будь­те здо­ровы, Гар­ри, — ска­зал Чарльз, улы­ба­ясь и вы­ходя из сво­его ук­ромно­го мес­та. — Я рад, что вы так за­меча­тель­но про­вели вче­раш­нюю ночь. Прав­да, пе­чаль­но, что вы прос­ту­дились: док­то­ра ме­ня уве­ряли, что та­кое вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­ние по­лез­но для здо­ровья.  
      Не ожи­дав­ший та­кого Лоу рез­ко обер­нулся и ед­ва удер­жался от же­лания уда­рить стар­ше­го офи­цера по ли­цу.  
      — Вы не по­вери­те, как глу­боко мне жаль, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, что вас здесь не­кому раз­вле­кать, — убий­ствен­но яз­ви­тель­ным то­ном от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — По­лагаю, толь­ко край­не зат­рудни­тель­ное по­ложе­ние зас­та­вило вас опус­тить­ся до та­кой ни­зос­ти и гру­бых на­меков. Но вам не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся: мис­тер Шол­тон всег­да смо­жет вам по­мочь и про­писать что-ни­будь... очень по­лез­ное для ва­шего здо­ровья.  
      Ска­зать, что Лайт был оша­рашен, зна­чило не ска­зать ни­чего. Он пот­ря­сен­но смот­рел на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, сов­сем не по­хоже­го на то­го, с ко­торым Чарльз поз­на­комил­ся еще 27 мар­та. Тог­да вто­рой по­мощ­ник был ис­крен­не рад, что хоть кто-то по­нима­ет его чувс­тво юмо­ра — сей­час все пе­ревер­ну­лось на 180 гра­дусов.   
      Чер­тыхнув­шись про се­бя, офи­цер про­водил взгля­дом фи­гуру пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка и скрес­тил ру­ки. На ли­це зас­ты­ло неп­ри­выч­но серь­ез­ное вы­раже­ние — впро­чем, не­надол­го. Рез­ко по­вер­нувшись, Лай­тол­лер так­же пос­ле­довал к ка­питан­ско­му мос­ти­ку, мыс­ленно да­вая се­бе обе­щание от­ны­не вни­матель­нее сле­дить за тем, что он го­ворит.

***

      Ай­лин воз­вра­щалась в ка­юту, что­бы об­ду­мать то, что она уз­на­ла в ра­ди­оруб­ке. Рас­ска­зать это мисс Белл она не ус­пе­ла, да и не ви­дела те­перь в этом смыс­ла. На­до сра­зу пре­дуп­ре­дить ко­ман­ду, же­латель­но бы имен­но ка­пита­на. Вот толь­ко проб­ле­ма в том, ста­нут ли ее слу­шать. Ле­ди не­весе­ло ус­мехну­лась. Она, ко­неч­но, крес­тни­ца лор­да Пир­ри и не пос­ледний че­ловек здесь, но она — жен­щи­на. И нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков муж­чин, уп­равля­ющих этим ко­раб­лем вряд ли ста­нут ее слу­шать...  
      За ис­клю­чени­ем од­но­го.  
      Ай­лин улыб­ну­лась сво­им мыс­лям. Да, на ко­раб­ле был один-единс­твен­ный че­ловек, ко­торый всег­да прис­лу­шивал­ся к ее мне­нию. По­жалуй, дей­стви­тель­но сто­ило по­делить­ся сво­ими мыс­ля­ми имен­но с ним, ведь, дол­жно быть, и сам мис­тер Смит кон­суль­ти­ру­ет­ся по этим ко­раб­лям с га­ран­тий­ной груп­пой. А кто зна­ет боль­ше про «Ти­таник», как не мис­тер Эн­дрюс?..  
      Меч­та­тель­но улы­ба­ясь сво­им мыс­лям, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­дош­ла к сво­ей ка­юте. При­вет­ли­во кив­нув в от­вет на уч­ти­вый пок­лон стю­ар­да, де­вуш­ка от­кры­ла дверь и тут же от­шатну­лась: на по­лу всей ком­на­ты поч­ти до щи­колот­ки наб­ра­лась во­да.  
      — Гос­по­ди Бо­же мой... — вы­дох­ну­ла Ай­лин, и тут же вне­зап­но ощу­тила прис­туп па­ники. Ес­ли че­го и бо­ялась эта сме­лая ле­ди, то толь­ко бу­шу­юще­го ог­ня и ог­ромно­го ко­личес­тва во­ды, ведь и от то­го, и от дру­гого прак­ти­чес­ки не бы­ло спа­сения. Она пос­пешно зак­ры­ла дверь, прис­ло­нив­шись лбом к сте­не, и по­пыта­лась со­об­ра­зить, ку­да бе­жать и что де­лать, как вдруг ус­лы­шала по­зади се­бя зна­комый теп­лый го­лос:  
      — Ай­лин?.. Что слу­чилось?..  
      — Во­да... — обер­нувшись, про­гово­рила мисс Ли­винг­стон и рас­те­рян­но пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. — Два дюй­ма по всей ка­юте...  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не­пони­ма­юще мор­гнул, взгля­нул на рас­те­рян­ную ле­ди и рез­ко от­крыл дверь, ти­хо про­бор­мо­тав что-то се­бе под нос.  
      — Иди­те, Ай­лин, мы все ис­пра­вим, — не­мед­ленно по­вер­нулся ин­же­нер к де­вуш­ке, по­пытав­шись улыб­нуть­ся. Конс­трук­тор не­мед­ленно про­нес­ся ми­мо нее, а мисс Ли­винг­стон глу­боко вздох­ну­ла: как сквер­но, что спо­кой­ный день То­маса на­рушил­ся этим сквер­ным про­ис­шес­тви­ем…  
      Де­вуш­ка мед­ленным ша­гом доб­ре­ла до за­ла пер­во­го клас­са, где сей­час, к счастью, бы­ло сов­сем нем­но­го лю­дей, и те боль­шей частью ока­зались не слиш­ком хо­рошо зна­комы ле­ди. Про­гул­ка по вто­рому клас­су нем­но­го уто­мила, и те­перь хо­телось ли­бо при­ят­но­го раз­го­вора в чь­ей-то ком­па­нии, ли­бо чте­ния.  
      Жаль, что То­мас Эн­дрюс сей­час за­нят, впро­чем… Ле­ди не­замет­но для са­мой се­бя улыб­ну­лась: она все еще хо­тела об­су­дить с ин­же­нером тот важ­ный воп­рос ка­сатель­но ин­ци­ден­та с «Нью-Й­ор­ком». Как знать, мо­жет, это пре­дуп­ре­дит мно­гие дру­гие нес­час­тные слу­чаи, хо­тя…  
       «Мы с тру­дом ус­пе­ва­ем ре­шить все воз­ни­ка­ющие проб­ле­мы, — с грустью по­дума­ла Ай­лин, наб­лю­дая за без­за­бот­ны­ми ли­цами пас­са­жиров. - Ес­ли бы… Ес­ли бы мис­тер Эн­дрюс не при­нимал бы так близ­ко к сер­дцу каж­дую ме­лочь на этом ко­раб­ле, мы бы ни­ког­да не уло­жились в срок». Мед­ленно мыс­ли де­вуш­ки пе­ренес­лись в Бел­фаст — зна­мена­тель­ный спуск «Ти­тани­ка» на во­ду, его дос­тра­ива­ние, стач­ки и за­бас­товки, гнев ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар»… Но бы­ло во всем этом и кое-что хо­рошее: пе­ред хо­довы­ми ис­пы­тани­ями мис­тер Эн­дрюс час­то за­дер­жи­вал­ся до­поз­дна в офи­се — так же, как и она. Ред­ки­ми бы­ли ве­чера, ког­да, ус­тав от ра­боты, двое этих лю­дей ве­ли прос­той раз­го­вор, по мол­ча­ливо­му сог­ла­шению не ка­са­ясь воп­ро­сов па­рохо­да.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон прик­ры­ла гла­за, все­ми си­лами пы­та­ясь вер­нуть те вос­по­мина­ния — но ок­ру­жа­ющие го­лоса, звон по­суды, ша­ги стю­ар­дов и пас­са­жиров силь­но от­вле­кали, на­поми­ная о том, что вре­мя про­ходит без­воз­врат­но. Впро­чем, им по воз­вра­щении еще пред­сто­ит ра­бота над «Бри­тан­ни­ком»…  
      От при­ят­ных мыс­лей ле­ди окон­ча­тель­но от­влек шо­рох бу­маги и зна­комый ти­хий го­лос где-то ря­дом:  
      — Я сде­лал все, что мог, Ай­лин. Вско­ре ва­шу ка­юту при­ведут в преж­нее сос­то­яние, од­на­ко, ес­ли хо­тите, мы мо­жем вам вы­делить дру­гую...  
      — Ни­чего, я по­дож­ду, — от­ве­тила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ис­пы­тывая силь­ное чувс­тво сты­да за оче­ред­ную ава­рию на суд­не, и, как наз­ло, в ее ка­юте. — Прос­ти­те, что при­чини­ла вам неп­ри­ят­ности...  
      — Здесь нет ва­шей ви­ны, Ай­лин, — Эн­дрюс сел нап­ро­тив, по­ложив на стол блок­нот, но не спе­шил про­дол­жать свои за­писи. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­дума­ла, что сей­час сов­сем не тот мо­мент, ког­да сто­ило бы го­ворить о сво­их раз­мышле­ни­ях, но дру­гого мог­ло и не пред­ста­вить­ся.  
      — Я хо­тела по­гово­рить с ва­ми, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ска­зала Ай­лин, и уви­дев его воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд, пос­пе­шила про­дол­жить. - Во-пер­вых, это ка­са­ет­ся «Хо­ука» и «Нью-Й­ор­ка». Я тут кое-что под­счи­тала, и, ка­жет­ся, я знаю, по­чему про­изош­ло то, что про­изош­ло.  
      Ин­же­нер от­влек­ся от за­писей и под­нял гла­за на Ай­лин.  
      — Вы так и не хо­тите от­ды­хать, мисс, — чуть улыб­нулся он. — И нас­лаждать­ся удобс­тва­ми на­шего ко­раб­ля.  
      — Как и вы, — от­ве­тила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, чуть нак­ло­нив го­лову и заг­ля­нув в блок­нот глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра. — Вас то­же вол­ну­ет этот воп­рос, я знаю. Толь­ко вы по­дош­ли к не­му не с то­го кон­ца...  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс под­нял бровь. По­чему-то ему нра­вились та­кие за­яв­ле­ния Ай­лин, хо­тя она да­леко не всег­да ока­зыва­лась пра­ва. Но пос­лу­шать жен­ский взгляд на фи­зику всег­да бы­ло ин­те­рес­но.  
      — А с ка­кого же на­до? — иро­нич­но спро­сил он.  
      — Вы слы­шали про за­кон Бер­нулли? — Ай­лин се­ла ря­дом с Эн­дрю­сом и на­рисо­вала на лис­те фор­му­лу. — Дав­ле­ние жид­кости сни­жа­ет­ся там, где воз­раста­ет ско­рость. Вер­но? А те­перь смот­ри­те, что по­луча­ет­ся. «Олим­пик» идет со ско­ростью V1, «Хо­ук» — со ско­ростью V2. Вот здесь ско­рость у них при­мер­но оди­нако­вая, а по­том наш ко­рабль раз­го­ня­ет­ся и че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут «Хо­ук» схо­дит с кур­са и по­чему-то вре­за­ет­ся в «Олим­пик». Но ес­ли мы при­меним за­кон Бер­нулли, у нас по­лучит­ся, что дав­ле­ние во­ды меж­ду дву­мя су­дами ни­же, чем дав­ле­ние во­ды с внеш­них бор­тов, а по­тому во­да са­ма при­соса­ла «Хо­ук» к «Олим­пи­ку», так как наш па­роход был боль­ше. По этой же при­чине «Нью-Й­орк» по­тяну­ло к «Ти­тани­ку» Вы ме­ня по­нима­ете, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?  
      Глав­ный конс­трук­тор мед­ленно кив­нул, пы­та­ясь со­об­ра­зить сра­зу две ве­щи: в про­изо­шед­ших ин­ци­ден­тах ви­на раз­ме­ров ко­раб­ля хоть и есть, но кос­венная, так как все де­ло в за­конах фи­зики, и эти за­коны толь­ко что обос­но­вала Ай­лин. Он пос­мотрел на де­вуш­ку взгля­дом, пол­ным удив­ле­ния и ува­жения, на­чиная по­нимать, что он зна­ет о крес­тни­це лор­да Пир­ри да­леко не все.  
      — Это все, что вас бес­по­ко­ит? — пос­ле дол­го­го мол­ча­ния по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся мис­тер Эн­дрюс, под­няв на ле­ди свой по-осо­бен­но­му про­ница­тель­ный взгляд. Ай­лин глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, силь­но по­жалев о том, что не мо­жет ска­зать «нет».  
      — Бо­юсь, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, есть еще кое-что, что я дол­жна рас­ска­зать… Ко­рабль вхо­дит в опас­ную зо­ну, — сло­ва да­вались де­вуш­ке тя­жело, но мол­чать ей бы­ло бы еще тя­желее. - Мне се­год­ня в си­лу об­сто­ятель­ств приш­лось заг­ля­нуть в ра­ди­оруб­ку к ра­дис­там Мар­ко­ни, и там я слу­чай­но уви­дела пре­дуп­режде­ния о скоп­ле­нии ль­дов.  
      — Да, — мед­ленно кив­нул ин­же­нер, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону, и мисс Ли­винг­стон по­чуди­лось бес­по­кой­ство в его гла­зах. — Я слы­шал об этом, од­на­ко все со­об­ще­ния дос­тавля­ют­ся ка­пита­ну. А мис­тер Смит зна­ет, ка­кие ме­ры сле­ду­ет пред­при­нять…  
      — Вы уве­рены, что со­об­ще­ния не по­падут в ру­ки пос­то­рон­ним? — не удер­жа­лась Ай­лин и, пра­виль­но ис­толко­вав мол­ча­ливый воп­рос конс­трук­то­ра, по­яс­ни­ла: — Я лишь бес­по­ко­юсь, не ре­шит ли мис­тер Ис­мей по­мешать…  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс про­мол­чал, по­нимая, что они сей­час ду­ма­ют при­мер­но об од­ном и том же. Ле­ди ус­пе­ла уз­нать ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» не ху­же не­го са­мого, что ос­ложня­ло си­ту­ацию и сво­дило на нет все сло­ва о том, что по­доб­ное не­воз­можно.  
      Не­из­вес­тно, чем прер­ва­лась бы это вновь по­вис­шее не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние, ес­ли бы не смут­но зна­комый звук каб­лу­ков.  
      — Ага, на­конец я вас наш­ла, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — по­яв­ле­ние Алекс в ка­кой-то сте­пени раз­ря­дило си­ту­ацию. — Я дол­жна поб­ла­года­рить вас за по­мощь и вер­нуть ва­ши… схе­мы.  
      С чувс­твом вы­пол­ненно­го дол­га де­вуш­ка из­влек­ла сло­жен­ные в нес­коль­ко раз бу­маги, пе­реда­вая их ав­то­ру.  
      — На­де­юсь, они вам по­мог­ли, — улыб­нулся муж­чи­на, ки­вая гостье. — При­со­еди­нитесь к нам?  
      — Нет, бла­года­рю, я хо­тела пой­ти к на­шему су­дово­му вра­чу. У ме­ня ужас­но раз­бо­лелась го­лова…  
      — Вас про­водить? — с бес­по­кой­ством спро­сил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, да­же опе­редив ле­ди, но Белл лишь ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Про­шу, не бес­по­кой­тесь. Я его най­ду, уве­ряю вас — столь­ко раз мне при­ходи­лось уже там бы­вать… До ско­рой встре­чи!  
      — Уви­дим­ся за обе­дом, — не слиш­ком уве­рен­но кив­ну­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон и пе­рег­ля­нулась с ин­же­нером.  
      Ка­ким-то уди­витель­ным об­ра­зом их даль­ней­ший раз­го­вор про­дол­жился на при­ят­ную те­му ка­сатель­но нов­шеств «Ти­тани­ка». Конс­трук­тор рас­ска­зывал обо всех удобс­твах и раз­вле­чени­ях, пре­дус­мотрен­ных для пас­са­жиров всех клас­сов, а Ай­лин нас­лажда­лась тем, что муж­чи­на удов­летво­рен ре­зуль­та­том сво­их ста­раний.


	19. Chapter 19

      Через час, переодевшись в яркое и изысканное платье, Айлин вошла в столовую. Оркестр играл приятную музыку, дамы показывали свои лучшие наряды, мужчины хвастались своими успешными делами — модное словечко «бизнес» звучало все чаще и чаще — в общем, общество гудело как в образцовом салоне. Леди Ливингстон поискала глазами мистера Эндрюса, но его нигде не было видно. Отметив про себя, что это ее немного опечалило, девушка прошла к уже знакомому столику, за которым увидела графиню Ротес.  
      — Доброго дня, — улыбнулась Айлин графине и та приветливо ей кивнула. — Кажется, остальные не так проголодались, как мы.  
      — Я слышала, мистер Эндрюс отправился к капитану, — ответила графиня. — Вы не знаете, что могло случиться?  
      Айлин чуть вздрогнула. Если эта наблюдательная дама заметила, что что-то происходит, то, скорее всего, найдется еще кто-то, кто тоже сделает какие-нибудь далеко идущие выводы.  
      — Вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, — постаралась искренне улыбнуться леди Ливингстон. — Просто утром мы с мистером Эндрюсом сделали некоторые технические расчеты, а сейчас он, видимо, решил поделиться этим с капитаном.  
Айлин прекрасно знала, что врать она не умеет, но графиня Ротес, казалось, ей поверила.  
      — Что ж, будем надеяться, что ничто не помешает нашему путешествию, — ответила она. — Хотя скажу честно, мне будет очень грустно покидать ваш корабль.  
      — Он будет так же исправно ходить по этому маршруту, мадам, — ответила Айлин, пытаясь сообразить, что же все-таки написано в меню. — И вы всегда сможете вернуться на «Титаник», как только захотите.  
      — Доброго дня! — к столу подошли еще две фигуры. Леди про себя улыбнулась, находя забавным, что два журналиста — мисс Белл и мистер Стэд — подошли вместе.  
      — Вам лучше, Алекс? — поинтересовалась Айлин, отмечая, что и девушка нашла время для того, чтобы переодеться. Черное платье, перетянутое белой лентой, очень хорошо гармонировало с такой же белой шляпкой и неизменным белым шарфиком, завязанным на шее. Мисс Белл выглядела очень необычно для этого салона, но тем и было интереснее…  
      — Да, все чудесно, — загадочно улыбнулась журналистка, непроизвольно сжав руку на своей сумочке. Пожалуй, не стоило ей рассказывать о том инциденте, случившемся в лазарете… По крайней мере, не при всех. Разве что в личном разговоре с Айлин…  
      — Я прошу прощения, кажется, мы опоздали, — голос мистера Эндрюса заставил леди улыбнуться своей самой радостной улыбкой. Капитан Смит обвел взглядом собравшееся общество и, кажется, остался вполне удовлетворен.  
      — А где же мистер Исмей? — вопросительно изогнула бровь графиня, на что получила недоуменный взгляд со стороны инженера:  
      — Возможно, его что-то задержало. Но прошу вас, выбирайте!  
      Ненадолго разговор за столом прервался, пока пассажиры изучали меню этого дня. Алекс и Айлин переглянулись, сдержав улыбку: некоторые блюда, пожалуй, были недоступны простому пониманию.  
      — Мы просто в затруднении, — сказала леди Ливингстон, перечитывая меню в пятый раз. — Я даже не знаю, на чем остановиться...  
      — Попробуйте просто мясо, — поняв девушек, ответил Томас Эндрюс, тепло улыбаясь. Он знал, что Айлин не очень нравились модные изыски, и это почему-то ему нравилось.  
      — Скажите, капитан, — спросила графиня Ротес, когда официант, выслушав все заказы, чинно поклонился и отошел. — Я слышала, что мы пересекаем какое-то любопытное течение. Наверное, здесь бывают какие-то особенные явления, которые могут привлечь внимание?  
      Айлин замерла с вилкой в руке, бросив взгляд сначала на Эндрюса, потом на капитана. Пожилой капитан отпил глоток воды из бокала и спокойно чуть улыбнулся.  
      — Я думаю, океан сам по себе может привлечь необычайное внимание, — ответил он мягким, но уверенным голосом. — И если вы пожелаете, вы можете любоваться прекрасным закатом каждый день.  
      — Да, и на корабле, наверное, он совершенно особенный, — заметила мисс Белл, как-то мечтательно улыбаясь. Ей вдруг пришла неожиданная мысль: она еще ни разу не наблюдала за тем, как встает или заходит солнце. Может, пора это исправить?..  
      Капитан Смит взглянул на девушку так, словно бы прочитал ее мысли, и Алекс поспешила сосредоточить свое внимание на меню. Ей это не удалось, и она выбрала нечто с более-менее понятным названием.  
      — Мистер Стэд любезно рассказывал мне о некоторых ценных экспонатах Британского музея, — заметила журналистка, отметив, что ее слова заинтересовали то небольшое общество, которое собралось сегодня за столом.  
      — Полагаю, вы слышали некоторые слухи о «проклятой мумии»? — веселым взглядом мистер Стэд обвел своих собеседников, словно проверяя, насколько их удивит подобный вопрос.  
      — Боюсь, что нет, — усмехнулся мистер Эндрюс, выражая, впрочем, свое стремление послушать этот странный, но занимательный рассказ.  
      — Что ж, история такова: примерно в шестидесятых годах прошлого века четверо выпускников Оксфорда отправились в Египет, где купили сувенир — саркофаг, на котором была изображена женщина. Двое этих путешественников умерли… Другой вернулся сначала в Англию, потом — в Америку, но растратил все свое состояние, а этот сувенир передал сестре. Фотограф, пытавшийся сфотографировать его, умер во время съемки, а переводчик, пытавшийся перевести надпись, покончил с собой. С тех пор распространено мнение, что египетский сувенир проклят…  
      Томас Эндрюс глубоко вздохнул. Айлин посмотрела на него и узнала этот взгляд: добрый, с искорками смеха. Леди удовлетворенно улыбнулась: что ж, это очень хорошо.  
      — Я не думаю, что здесь замешана мистика, — спокойно произнес капитан. — Просто вокруг некоторых вещей в силу каких-то обстоятельств разгораются сенсации.  
      — Я согласен, — кивнул инженер, — однако без неких тайн наша жизнь была бы так уныла...  
      — Но в мире и без восточных историй много всего удивительного, — сказала леди Ливингстон. — Капитан, мы выяснили, почему «Олимпик» столкнулся с «Хоуком», и могу вас уверить, что ни вы, ни ваша команда не были ни в чем виноваты, потому что...  
      — Потому что мы как производители всегда будем на вашей стороне, — продолжил за Айлин Томас Эндрюс, выразительно посмотрев на свою помощницу и для верности ещё положив на ее руку свою ладонь. Айлин еле заметно вздрогнула от неожиданности прикосновения и замолчала до конца обеда.  
      — Я думаю, — сказала графиня Ротес, чтобы заполнить возникшую неловкую паузу, — что этот корабль уже сам по себе сенсация. Кажется, это самый большой в мире пароход?  
      — Разумеется, — подхватила Алекс. — Как только мы достигнем радиозоны Ньюфаундленда, сообщения о нашем прекрасном путешествии выйдут на первых полосах всех газет.  
      Леди незаметно закатила глаза — она прямо представляла довольную улыбку директора «Уайт Стар», услышавшего эти слова. Впрочем, очень похоже, что это и было его распоряжением…  
Мисс Ливингстон понимала его желание — безусловно, без рекламы рейс «Титаника» не был бы окружен таким ореолом почета, однако пристальное внимание не всегда радует.  
      Дальнейший разговор то начинался, то затухал, как огонь, пламя костра, поддерживаемое неверным дуновением ветра. Мистер Эндрюс видел вопросительный взгляд капитана Смита, который явно имел желание задать несколько вопросов по поводу слов леди.  
Айлин и Алекс молчали, сосредоточив свое внимание на блюдах, принесенных официантом, графиня Ротес негромко беседовала с мистером Стэдом о других произведениях искусства, хранящихся как в Англии, так и в Америке.  
      — Да, это всего лишь слухи, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил журналист, когда к столу подошел мистер Лоуренс.  
      — Я прошу прощения, — извинился молодой человек, севший рядом с графиней и мистером Стэдом. Расположившись, он сосредоточил свое внимание на списке блюд, предоставленном любезным официантом. Однако до его слуха донеслись слова, заинтересовавшие Джона больше, чем выбор между ягненком и семгой.  
      — Действительно, легенда гласит, что саркофаг мумии проклят и поэтому приносит гибель всем тем, кто был с ним как-то связан… Но, уверяю, нам это не грозит — навредить «Титанику» никто не сможет!  
      Лоуренс нахмурился: что имел в виду мистер Стэд? Но спрашивать уже было неловко: их разговор с графиней перешел на другую тему, а бестактно выспрашивать все с самого начала молодой человек не хотел.

***

      Обед, тем временем подходил к концу. Капитан Смит, получив какое-то сообщение, извинился и покинул компанию. Айлин заметила, что взгляд Эдварда Смита стал несколько обеспокоенным, но от размышления над этой загадкой её отвлёк голос Томаса Эндрюса:  
      — Мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши расчеты, мисс Ливингстон, — сказал он и уже тише добавил: — И пожалуйста, не поднимайте таких вопросов при всех. Смит высоко ценит наше с вами мнение, но пассажиры ни в коем случае не должны знать о даже мифических проблемах.  
      Леди Ливингстон кивнула, в очередной раз ловя себя на том, что совершенно потеряла голову рядом с этим человеком.  
      — Я принесу их вам, — сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола вслед за графиней и мистером Стэдом, который был просто очарован этой поистине прекрасной дамой. Бросив последний взгляд на столовую, леди заметила, что Алекс осталась и что-то задумчиво писала в блокноте. Мысленно улыбнувшись красивой любовной истории офицера и юной барышни, она погрузилась в свои мысли и отправилась за расчётами.  
      Алекс единственная из всех осталась в первом классе — даже Джон, послав ей многозначительный взгляд, скрылся в направлении курительной комнаты. Девушка собиралась перепроверить получившийся текст, когда тренированный острый взгляд уловил знакомую фигуру в синем, мелькнувшую где-то в стороне. Белл едва заметно усмехнулась, понимая, что правило приличия требует ей подойти.  
      — Удивительно, что на таком огромном корабле мы с вами все равно находим возможность столкнуться, — улыбнулась журналистка, гадая, что могло привести офицера в первый класс. Очень вероятно, он воспользовался им для того, чтобы сократить путь… Но спрашивать показалось ей неудобно.  
      Молодой человек только улыбнулся ей в ответ, испытывая некоторую неловкость от ее слов.  
      — Совпадения, не так ли?  
      — Это не совпадение, — неожиданно для самого себя Гарольд перебил мисс Белл, и на мгновение в его взгляде мелькнуло то самое гордое выражение, которое поразило Алекс много дней назад. — Я искал вас.  
      — Что-то случилось? — вопросительно изогнула бровь девушка, и непроизвольная улыбка мелькнула на ее лице: неужели мистер Лоу забыл в ее каюте что-то еще?..  
      Пятый помощник молчал, в то время как его мысли занимал один вопрос. Неужели она действительно не понимает, почему он хочет ее видеть?  
      — Гарри, мне показалось, вы были чем-то расстроены утром, — осторожно произнесла Белл и, непроизвольно оглянувшись, заметила общество дам, возглавляемых миссис Флеминг, и наблюдавших за ней.  
      Так как молодой человек не отвечал, Алекс воспользовалась паузой в разговоре и незаметно для своего спутника предложила выйти на палубу.  
      Погода стояла удивительно приятная: солнце, нежно-голубое небо и сверкающая вода, казавшаяся тихим спокойным морем, а не опасным океаном.  
      Пассажиров хватало и здесь, разница заключалась лишь в том, что гуляющим не было особенного дела до других. Поэтому никто не обратил внимания, когда очередная пара молодых людей расположилась по правому борту.  
      — Желаете чего-нибудь? — любезный стюард, проходивший мимо, с улыбкой обратился к девушке, на что получил такую же улыбку:  
      — Зеленый и черный чай, пожалуйста. Постойте… Будьте добры, добавьте в черный чай имбирь и лимон.  
      — Конечно, мэм, — кивнул член экипажа и скрылся за одной из дверей, ведущих с палубы.  
      — Вы любите имбирь? — спросил мистер Лоу, чтобы прервать молчание, воцарившееся между ними.  
      Девушка, казалось, с трудом очнулась от своих мыслей:  
      — Вы любите, Гарри. Думаете, я не слышу, что ваш голос звучит не так, как должен? Не стоило вам вчера испытывать себя…  
      Молодой человек с величайшим вниманием принялся рассматривать пол палубы, не считая нужным озвучить не одну из своих мыслей. Да и при всем желании сделать это казалось невозможным — они проносились, одна за другой, набегая, как волна, и так же откатываясь. Ни одну из них он не мог поймать. Однако, осознав, что ему следует как-то ответить, младший офицер все же попытался найти такие слова, которые при своей вежливости отражали бы его эмоции:  
      — Но иначе сегодня плохо было бы вам, а вы… Ничто не должно омрачать ваш отдых, — добавил вконец смущенный пятый помощник, бросивший мимолетный взгляд на подошедшего стюарда.  
      — Прошу…  
      — Большое спасибо, — девушка почти насильно вручила чашку с янтарным напитком в руки офицеру. — Лучшим лечением я считаю покой и сон, но при вашем расписании полноценного отдыха не будет… Однако вы хотя бы согреетесь.  
      Гарольд хотел было сказать, что его бросает в жар только от того, что Алекс рядом с ним, но передумал и покраснел, сосредоточив все свое внимание на фарфоровой чашке со знакомым рисунком «Уайт Стар».  
      — Однако вы не ответили на мой вопрос, Гарри, — не могла не заметить Белл, наблюдая за этими изменениями в поведении Лоу. — Что вас расстроило? Утром вы казались мне… Счастливее.  
      Молодой человек задумался. В нем боролись два примерно равных по силе желания: первое заключалось в том, чтобы не беспокоить девушку, второе — рассказать, все как есть, потому что офицер вдруг понял одну странную вещь: он не мог ей врать.  
      Нет, подобной склонностью он не отличался, но обычно, не желая говорить на какую-то тему, Гарольд предпочитал молчать; но с Алекс ему хотелось говорить, и говорить о чем угодно, даже о том, что кажется ему неуместным, чего никогда не потерпели бы в высшем обществе…  
      Отчего-то Гарри совершенно не хотелось разделять судьбу капитана и бывать в первом классе — все эти разговоры не вызывали ничего, кроме ощущения бессмысленной траты времени. Старший помощник, мистер Уайльд, рассказывал о «сильных мира сего», плывущих на «Олимпике»… Мистер Лоу вздохнул: ему достаточно было говорить только с одним человеком, только с мисс Белл. Но она, судя по всему, его желания не разделяла…  
      — Наверное, мне больше не стоит злоупотреблять вашим временем. Вы, должно быть, не слишком хотите видеть меня… Прошу прощения.  
      Гарольд поднялся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону мостика, прежде чем Алекс успела хоть что-то сказать.

***

      Айлин перебирала свои записи, но нужной тетрадки нигде не было. Неужели она ее где-то забыла?.. Разумеется, мало кто там что поймет, но все-таки какое-то неприятное чувство щекотало ее душу. Украли? Взяли почитать? А может быть, тетрадь погибла в утреннем потопе? Леди тряхнула головой и залезла под кровать. Она давно выучила простую истину: хочешь что-то найти — переверни все в доме. Может быть, и найдешь.  
      От столь содержательного занятия ее отвлек стук в дверь. Айлин выбралась из-под кровати, и в этот момент дверь отворилась и в нее просунулась голова мисс Белл.  
      — К вам можно, мисс инженер?.. — спросила Алекс, улыбаясь увиденной картине.  
      — Прошу вас, — улыбнулась в ответ Айлин, радуясь, что это мисс Белл, а не мистер Эндрюс или кто-то еще. Леди встала и отряхнула платье, решив поискать тетрадку позже. — Вас что-то беспокоит?  
      Айлин чуть не спросила, как поживает мистер Лоу, но подобный вопрос был бы слишком бестактным. Она жестом пригласила Алекс сесть и, выглянув в коридор, попросила у стюарда чаю, без которого невозможно было решать ни одного важного дела.  
      — Да нет я только… У вас что-то случилось? — девушка недоуменным взглядом обвела каюту, в которой все было явно не на своих местах.  
      — Некоторые технические осложнения, — натянуто улыбнулась леди, содрогаясь при одной мысли о том, что подобный инцидент мог произойти в чьей-то другой каюте. — Но уже все в порядке, не волнуйтесь.  
      Алекс еще раз недоверчиво осмотрелась, но больше ничего не сказала. Она с интересом остановила взгляд на куче схем, которые занимали практически любую горизонтальную поверхность. Каюта была гораздо скромнее — на наличии личной прогулочной палубы, как у господина Исмея, леди явно не настаивала.  
      Стук в дверь известил о том, что стюард выполнил просьбу мисс Ливингстон.  
Мисс Белл как-то странно посмотрела на фарфоровую чашку, вспоминая недавний разговор, во время которого она каким-то образом опять умудрилась все испортить.  
      Айлин молча ждала, когда Алекс соберется с мыслями. Леди чувствовала, что мисс Белл расскажет все сама, потому что за чаем нельзя не быть откровенной. Она бросила лимон в чашку и вздохнула.  
      — Утром здесь был потоп... — сказала она. — Слава Богу, вода не добралась до стола... Вот только одну тетрадь найти не могу. Вы не замечали, что на «Титанике» происходит что-то странное?.. Слишком много поломок, даже для первого рейса...  
      — Корабль строился в большой спешке... — задумчиво сказала мисс Белл. — В этом нет вашей вины...  
      Айлин хмыкнула. Ну, может быть, ее лично и не было, но почему-то она жалела о том, что не решилась громко возразить мистеру Исмею на все его хотелки. Она не стеснялась бы в словах, если бы не думала о мистере Эндрюсе, которому пришлось - и приходится до сих пор! - обходить острые углы и быть посредником между нормальными рабочими людьми и собственниками «Уайт Стар Лайн».  
      Когда Алекс пересеклась глазами с леди, то не смогла выдержать этот взгляд, находя очень занимательным размешивание сахара в чае.  
Девушка была бы рада вникнуть в суть проблемы на «Титанике», если бы мысли не занимал один-единственный вопрос — что она сделала не так в разговоре с Гарри?  
      — Первый рейс для того и первый, чтобы выявить какие-либо недостатки, — тем не менее, Белл не считала возможным переводить разговор на другую тему. — К тому же, мистер Эндрюс и его команда занимаются этим. Уверена, следующий рейс пройдет просто идеально, вот увидите! Мне показалось, успех работы вашей команды зависит не только от рабочих, но и от отсутствия раздражающих факторов, — проницательно улыбнулась журналистка.  
      — Это так, — кивнула Айлин, правильно истолковав слова своей собеседницы. — Мы действительно команда, и мы всегда поддержим друг друга. Наверное, так же, как и вы с мистером Лоу.  
      То, как Алекс дернулась после этих слов, только подтвердило кое-какие догадки леди. Она тихо вздохнула, терпеливо ожидая, пока ей расскажут, чем вызвана столь неоднозначная реакция.  
      — Мы с мистером Лоу... не понимаем друг друга... — после паузы сказала Алекс тихим голосом. — Мы встретились в столовой, но поговорить не смогли... и я теперь пытаюсь понять, почему.  
      Айлин внимательно смотрела на мисс Белл и понимала, что ей сложно говорить об этом с чужим человеком. Да и не с чужим, как видно, тоже.  
      — Я понимаю вас, — тихо ответила леди. — Но и ему трудно. Знаете, когда вы уехали в Лондон, мне хотелось как-то подбодрить вашего милого офицера, и я попросила его написать вам несколько строк. Раньше я не знала, что человек может превращаться в айсберг за считанные минуты. Сначала мне стало обидно, а потом я поняла: мистер Лоу — человек очень сильного и упрямого характера. И ему очень трудно признавать свою слабость. Даже перед вами. Хотя, — тут леди не смогла не улыбнуться, — от вас он вряд ли что-то сможет скрыть.  
      Алекс поставила чашку на стол и тряхнула головой:  
      — В том-то и дело, что он о чём-то молчит, и это его очень печалит. А я не могу видеть его таким, да ещё и простуженным.  
      Леди невольно тепло улыбнулась. Какие же они были милые, и эта девушка, и офицер. И как трогательно они любят друг друга...  
      — И что же вы сделали? — осторожно поинтересовалась мисс Ливингстон, надеясь если не делом, то хоть советом помочь девушке, которая несмотря на всю свою прежнюю уверенность сейчас выглядела растерянно.  
      Алекс подняла взгляд, словно не поняла вопроса, но после нескольких долгих секунд раздумья медленно ответила:  
      — Я хотела, как лучше, но, кажется, сказала кое-что не то. Понимаете, в этом проклятом первом классе невозможно чувствовать себя спокойно! — от переизбытка эмоций Белл резко встала, чуть не задев фарфоровую чашку, и прошлась по каюте в тщетной попытке выплеснуть избыток своей энергии. — Появляется глупое чувство, что все не только наблюдают, но и слышат каждое слово! И, боюсь, Гарри неправильно истолковал мои опасения…  
      — Ну, тогда все понятно, — подвела итог леди, с неким сочувствием наблюдая за реакцией Алекс.  
      — Что понятно? Мне ничего не понятно!  
      Айлин покачала головой и тепло посмотрела на девушку.  
      — Мисс Белл, — аккуратно сказала она, — мне кажется, вы просто не поняли друг друга. У меня нет ни малейшего сомнения в чувствах мистера Лоу к вам. Как и ваших к нему.  
      — У меня тоже... — вырвалось у Алекс. Девушка чертыхнулась про себя за полное отсутствие контроля и отвела взгляд.  
      — Но он этого не знает, — тихо сказала Айлин. — Вы так спокойны и сдержаны, что ему может показаться, что вы передумали или пожалели о своих словах... тогда. Не мне вам давать советы, но поверьте, мистер Лоу из тех людей, кто ни за что не станет надоедать вам своим присутствием. Он и так допустил нарушение, появившись в первом классе.  
      Алекс тряхнула головой. Да, это было необычно, что Гарри пришел в столовую... но, может быть, у него были другие дела... О том, что это нарушение служебной дисциплины, девушка даже не догадывалась.  
      — Составлять нам компанию, Алекс, может только капитан. Другим офицерам это запрещено. Понимаю, что это несправедливо, — перехватила возмущенный взгляд журналистки леди Ливингстон, — но таковы правила «Уайт Стар Лайн», да, наверное, и не только ее.  
      Мисс Белл пораженно посмотрела на Айлин. До этого момента она не осознавала, что может подвергнуть Гарри такому риску, чего она ни в коем случае допустить не могла.  
      — И... что же делать?.. — тихо спросила она.  
      Айлин чуть вздохнула, покачав головой  
      — Наверное, ничего. Если только... — в глазах леди вдруг блеснули озорные огоньки. — Как вы относитесь к приключениям, Алекс?  
      Белл медленно расплылась в улыбке:  
      — Эх, вам бы следовало задать этот вопрос не мне, а сэру Чарльзу!  
      Айлин усмехнулась, но как-то странно: в ее глазах блестела идея, и это, с одной стороны, пугало, а с другой — интриговало.  
      — Хотите узнать, что я думаю?  
      — Что вы думаете? — с неким опасением поинтересовалась девушка, даже не догадываясь, что именно леди имеет в виду. Она нашла способ, как обойти правила компании?  
      — Одну минуту… — мисс Ливингстон быстро встала, подошла к столу и не без труда извлекла чертеж, как назло, лежавший в самом конце. — Вот, взгляните.  
      Алекс посмотрела на то место на плане, на которое указывала Айлин. Леди лукаво улыбалась и смотрела на мисс Белл таким взглядом, будто и ей должно быть все абсолютно понятно.  
      — Что это? — спросила журналистка, предчувствуя что-то необычное.  
      — Шлюпочная палуба, конечно же, — ответила Айлин почти что со смешком. — И наш коварный план по завоеванию неприступной крепости мистера Лоу. Не пугайтесь, все будет очень прилично. Просто вот здесь заканчивается променад первого класса, и сразу же за ним начинаются прогулочные палубы офицеров. Каюта капитана — по правому борту, а почти всех остальных — по левому. И, если мне не изменяет память, вот здесь вход, а вот здесь — каюта мистера Лоу.  
      Айлин встретилась глазами с Алекс, и та вдруг подумала, что леди Ливингстон и мистер Лайтоллер очень хорошо смотрелись бы вместе. Тряхнув головой, словно прогоняя от себя такую шальную мысль, мисс Белл еще раз посмотрела на чертеж и задумалась.  
Конечно, идея леди была необычной, оригинальной и совершенно безрассудной. Подобная прогулка грозила кое-какими последствиями, и Белл действительно задумалась — стоило ли подписываться под авантюрой, на которую решился бы только Лайтоллер?  
      — Я ведь об этом пожалею? — вопросительно изогнула бровь Алекс, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.  
      — Вряд ли, — многозначительная улыбка Айлин только усилила сомнения девушки.  
      Да, выбор был непростой: либо остаться в первом классе, куда мистер Лоу вряд ли сможет прийти снова, либо рискнуть, и самой попытаться исследовать носовую часть корабля более подробно.  
      — Если меня увидят…  
      «Точнее, когда меня увидят», — мрачно усмехнулась Белл, совершенно не представляя, как она будет ориентироваться там, избегая при этом вероятности столкнуться с капитаном и с еще шестью его помощниками.  
      — Вы хотите извиниться? — решительно спросила леди, видя внутреннюю борьбу Алекс. Та неуверенно кивнула.  
      — Тогда внимательно смотрите, как вам следует пройти.

***

      Чай остыл почему-то очень быстро. Гарри отпил глоток, поморщился и посмотрел в чашку. Можно было легко вылить это нечто несуразное за борт, но это был чай Алекс. Лоу собрался с духом и разом выпил все оставшееся, чуть не поперхнувшись, и вдруг почувствовал, что голова как-то проясняется. Очень захотелось закутаться в плед и протянуть ноги к камину, но в тесной каюте было только жесткое одеяло, а возле единственного на корабле камина грелись джентльмены высшего общества. Поняв, что сидеть взаперти глупо, да и чашку надо было вернуть на кухню, Гарри поплотнее закутался в шинель и вышел на солнышко.  
      Королевское почтовое судно «Титаник» было огромным. По нему можно было несколько дней ходить разными маршрутами и ни разу их не повторить. Но Гарольду Лоу в этом плавании отчаянно везло натыкаться на нужных и не очень людей в самые неподходящие моменты. Вот и теперь, не успел пятый помощник в буквальном смысле найти себе место под солнцем, как его окликнул мягкий, но в то же время строгий голос капитана.  
      — Мистер Лоу? — вопрос прозвучал как утверждение. Гарольд выпрямился и, как полагается, поприветствовал капитана.  
      — Да, сэр?  
      Эдвард Смит внимательно посмотрел на своего пятого помощника, отметил, что тот выглядит как-то нездорово, и покачал головой.  
      — Я уважаю и ценю ваш профессионализм и высокую квалификацию, мистер Лоу, — негромко сказал он. — И мне важнее доверять команде, чем ратовать за строгое исполнение всех правил. Я даже готов закрыть глаза на некоторые шутки и чудачества. Однако, сегодня вас видели в залах и на палубе первого класса, что категорически недопустимо.  
      Гарольд молча коротко кивнул. Капитан мог дальше и не продолжать: мистер Лоу и так прекрасно понял, в какую историю он влип. Ему только очень захотелось знать, кто же это был такой внимательный и дотошный, что не преминул сообщить об увиденном капитану.  
      — Я уверен, мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга, — хоть голос капитана и ничем не выдавал гнева или каких-либо других эмоций, Гарольд испытывал какое-то странное чувство вины. Да, он знал правила, врать не имело никакого смысла. Но что делать, если у него не было выхода?..  
      — Я все понял, сэр, — пятый помощник кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что это значит. Больше никаких ошибок.  
      — Прекрасно, — взгляд Эдварда Смита смягчился, словно бы он по лицу молодого офицера догадался, о чем тот думал: — Любые правила компании следует исполнять, даже те, которые кажутся не слишком рациональными. Думаю, вы сами это понимаете, просто… В силу обстоятельств забыли. Это не страшно, но так как это первый рейс «Титаника», с директором «Уайт Стар» на борту, никаких ошибок быть не может. Не со стороны экипажа, понимаете? Что ж, раз этого больше не повторится, будем считать наш разговор оконченным, — капитан, едва заметно улыбнувшись, отошел от своего помощника, направляясь в сторону кают-компании.  
      Гарольд проводил командора долгим тяжелым взглядом: нет, он сознавал справедливость этих слов, однако он понимал и еще кое-что. Его разговор с Алекс прервался далеко не лучшим образом. Сжав чашку, которая все еще была в его руках, офицер вдруг подумал, что напрасно так попрощался с мисс Белл. Кажется, она предвидела подобную ситуацию…


	20. Chapter 20

      Чувс­тво со­жале­ния как-то боль­но ца­рап­ну­ло по сер­дцу. Сло­ва ка­пита­на кое-что про­яс­ни­ли, но боль­ше ис­пы­тывать судь­бу не сто­ило, а зна­чит, путь в пер­вый класс до са­мого при­бытия был те­перь зак­рыт. Что ж, мо­жет, оно и к луч­ше­му. Гар­ри вов­се не был уве­рен, что мисс Белл осо­бо жаж­дет встре­чи с ним. Как всег­да, он все сде­лал по-сво­ему, и — не так, как на­до... Слиш­ком нес­во­ев­ре­мен­ное приз­на­ние, слиш­ком силь­ная нас­той­чи­вость, слиш­ком буй­ная фан­та­зия, не име­ющая ни­чего об­ще­го с ре­аль­ностью. Гар­ри чуть вздох­нул и вер­нулся к со­зер­ца­нию оке­ана.  
      Вид при­выч­но­го и спо­кой­но­го мо­ря всег­да воз­вра­щал мыс­ли офи­цера в преж­нее рус­ло, но сей­час все бы­ло нес­коль­ко ина­че. Га­рольд впер­вые не знал, что ему де­лать с той ре­аль­ностью, ко­торая пред­ста­ла пе­ред ним — но, по­хоже, вы­бора у не­го и не бы­ло. Что ж, зна­чит, все пой­дет сво­им че­редом. А зна­чит, и нет ни­како­го смыс­ла боль­ше сто­ять у бор­та, ду­мая все об од­ном и том же... Го­раз­до це­лесо­об­разнее вер­нуть­ся в ка­юту и за­быть­ся сном до са­мого на­чала но­вой вах­ты.  
      Бро­сив пос­ледний взгляд на оке­ан, Гар­ри от­пра­вил­ся к се­бе. Пог­ру­жен­ный в свои мыс­ли, он не за­метил, что ка­кая-то тем­ная тень мель­кну­ла в ко­ридо­ре воз­ле его ка­юты. Лоу за­шел в тем­ное и по­чему-то став­шее очень тес­ным по­меще­ние, бро­сил ку­да-то в угол ши­нель и сел на кой­ку.  
      — Гар­ри, ты ду­рак, — ти­хо ска­зал он сам се­бе, сжав го­лову ру­ками. — Неп­ро­ходи­мый иди­от...  
      Лоу не по­нимал, что имен­но он чувс­тву­ет. Он толь­ко знал, что ему бы­ло пло­хо, то ли от прос­ту­ды, то ли от че­го-то еще. Рез­ко трях­нув го­ловой, что­бы прог­нать от­ту­да все на­зой­ли­вые мыс­ли, ко­торые ро­ились в соз­на­нии, как му­хи, он встал и пе­ресел к сто­лу. Ма­тема­тичес­кие рас­че­ты всег­да по­мога­ли спра­вить­ся с не­нуж­ны­ми сом­не­ни­ями и пе­режи­вани­ями. Гар­ри дос­тал бу­магу и ка­ран­даш, и тут уви­дел га­зету, неб­режно бро­шен­ную на стол. Он со­вер­шенно точ­но знал, что ут­ром ее здесь не бы­ло, а еще че­рез се­кун­ду вспом­нил, что за­был за­переть дверь. Ин­те­рес­но, кто это та­кой за­бот­ли­вый по­желал раз­влечь его све­жими но­вос­тя­ми?  
      Га­зета «Тай­мс» всег­да бы­ла ну очень тол­стая. Лоу да­же ус­мехнул­ся, по­думав, что она на ко­раб­ле мо­жет быть и при­годит­ся — лиш­ней бу­мага ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ет. Вон, хо­тя бы для то­го, что­бы раз­вести огонь и на­конец ото­пить нор­маль­но эту ка­юту... Но лишь толь­ко он взял ее в ру­ки, как тут же за­мер от удив­ле­ния: на пер­вой же по­лосе круп­ным шриф­том был на­печа­тан за­голо­вок и при­ложе­но фо­то «Ти­тани­ка». Ав­то­ром статьи зна­чилась мисс Алек­сан­дра Белл. Гар­ри не­воль­но вос­хи­щен­но по­качал го­ловой и уг­лу­бил­ся в чте­ние.

 ***

      К ве­черу на ко­раб­ле ста­ло за­мет­но хо­лодать — пас­са­жиры не хо­тели ис­пы­тывать судь­бу и по­кор­но уда­лялись в теп­лые, хо­рошо отап­ли­ва­емые ка­юты, что­бы вы­пить чаю и лечь спать.  
      Да­мы и джентль­ме­ны шли мед­ленным, раз­ме­рен­ным ша­гом, яв­но ни­куда не то­ропясь — и толь­ко две фи­гуры вы­деля­лись сре­ди них, очень ско­ро, впро­чем, свер­нув в один из ко­ридо­ров.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, са­мое ра­ци­ональ­ное, что я до­гада­лась сде­лать, — это на­деть чер­ное платье, что­бы ме­ня хо­тя бы бы­ло не так за­мет­но, — за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла Белл, ше­потом пе­рего­вари­ва­ясь с Ай­лин, по­ка та ве­ла ее по са­мому ко­рот­ко­му пу­ти к вы­ходу на па­лубу офи­церов.  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, Алекс, — ле­ди рез­ко раз­верну­лась, и ее яр­кие гла­за сос­ре­дото­чились на ли­це со­бесед­ни­цы. — Ес­ли бы у ме­ня су­щес­тво­вал хоть один-единс­твен­ный шанс, хоть на­мек на ка­кую-то приз­рачную на­деж­ду, мо­жете не сом­не­вать­ся — я бы пош­ла ку­да угод­но, нес­мотря на все ус­ловнос­ти и воз­можный риск. Но это я — сей­час все за­висит от вас. Ес­ли эта идея ка­жет­ся про­валь­ной, тог­да не­зачем пред­при­нимать по­доб­ную про­гул­ку — про­шу, я про­вожу вас об­ратно в ва­шу ка­юту, и мы зак­ро­ем эту те­му.  
Де­вуш­ка за­дум­чи­во пос­мотре­ла на серь­ез­ную Ай­лин, от­ряхну­ла платье и бод­рым ша­гом нап­ра­вилась впе­ред.  
      — Так я и ду­мала, — ти­хо ус­мехну­лась ле­ди.  
      Де­вуш­ки прош­ли че­рез весь про­менад па­лубы А, под­ня­лись по кор­мо­вой лес­тни­це и выш­ли на ле­вый борт шлю­поч­ной па­лубы. Ай­лин ос­мотре­лась. Мат­ро­сов поб­ли­зос­ти не наб­лю­далось, офи­церы бы­ли или на де­журс­тве, или в сво­их ка­ютах. Убе­див­шись, что за ни­ми ник­то не наб­лю­да­ет, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон кив­ну­ла мисс Белл, и они обе по­дош­ли к ог­ражде­нию.  
      — Тер­петь не мо­гу эти пе­рего­род­ки и ка­лит­ки, — про­бор­мо­тала Ай­лин, пы­та­ясь най­ти в связ­ке нуж­ный ключ. — Мож­но по­думать, это прес­тупле­ние, ес­ли че­ловек сде­ла­ет шаг на па­лубу гос­под...  
      Алекс толь­ко ус­мехну­лась. У нее дав­но уже че­салось пе­ро на­писать что-ни­будь яз­ви­тель­ное про «У­айт Стар Лайн» и их иди­от­ские по­ряд­ки. Мо­жет быть, при­быв в Нью-Й­орк, она так и сде­ла­ет.  
      Ле­ди, на­конец, спра­вилась с клю­чами. Ка­лит­ка чуть скрип­ну­ла, и они, слов­но шпи­он­ки, прос­коль­зну­ли на офи­цер­ский про­менад.  
      — Вам нуж­на вон та дверь, — ше­потом ска­зала Ай­лин. — На две­ри ка­юты мис­те­ра Лоу есть таб­личка «Пя­тый офи­цер». Же­ла­ете, что­бы я сос­та­вила вам ком­па­нию, или спра­витесь са­ми?..  
      — Ду­маю, справ­люсь, — не слиш­ком уве­рен­но улыб­ну­лась Алекс, ог­ля­дыва­ясь и слов­но бы пы­та­ясь за­пом­нить путь к от­ступ­ле­нию. От­че­го-то же­лание раз­вернуть­ся и бе­жать по­яви­лось имен­но сей­час, и толь­ко гор­дость не да­вала так пос­ту­пить. Гор­дость и при­сутс­твие ле­ди…  
      — Хо­рошо, уда­чи вам, — поч­ти нес­лышно по­жела­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, преж­де чем нес­лышны­ми ша­гами нап­ра­вить­ся в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону. Де­вуш­ка за­мер­ла, про­вожая си­лу­эт тос­кли­вым взгля­дом. По­том го­лоса, до­носив­ши­еся от­ку­да-то с дру­гой сто­роны, зас­та­вили Белл прий­ти в се­бя. Гла­за мед­ленно при­выка­ли к тем­но­те, и де­вуш­ка пош­ла к две­ри, ука­зан­ной Ай­лин.  
      Все бе­зумие по­доб­но­го дей­ства на­кати­ло с но­вой си­лой — но от­сту­пать уже бы­ло не­куда. Алекс бес­по­мощ­но ог­ля­нулась, изо всех ил нап­ря­гая слух — но ни­чего, кро­ме зве­нящей ти­шины, так и не ус­лы­шала. Смол­кли да­же го­лоса, ко­торые Белл уло­вила ра­нее. Так и сто­яла бы де­вуш­ка пе­ред дверью ка­юты, не ре­ша­ясь ее тол­кнуть, но, к счастью или со­жале­нию, это сде­лали за нее, при­чем с об­ратной сто­роны. На­вер­ное, ко­му-то это по­каза­лось бы за­бав­ным, но толь­ко не глав­ной учас­тни­це се­го дей­ства. Де­вуш­ка не ус­пе­ла да­же ой­кнуть, как уже по­теря­ла рав­но­весие, ока­зав­шись на по­лу.  
      — Черт те­бя по­бери, Лайт! — ус­лы­шала де­вуш­ка не­пере­дава­емый тон го­лоса. — Я что, по­жиз­ненно об­ре­чен на те­бя?!  
      От рас­те­рян­ности Алекс про­бор­мо­тала что-то неч­ле­нораз­дель­ное, но Лоу тут же зас­тыл на мес­те, раз­гля­дев, на­конец, кто ока­зал­ся на его до­роге в та­кой не­под­хо­дящий мо­мент. Се­кун­ду они по­ражен­но смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га, по­том Гар­ри прос­то схва­тил Алекс с по­ла, за­нес в ка­юту, опус­тил на свою кой­ку и за­пер дверь.  
      — Вы с ума сош­ли! — ти­хо ска­зал он по­лус­час­тли­вым, по­лупо­ражен­ным го­лосом. — А ес­ли бы вас уви­дели?..  
      — Но не уви­дели же! — улыб­ну­лась по­чему-то до­воль­ная Белл.  
      Гар­ри мол­ча сдер­жанно кив­нул и как-то рас­те­рян­но усел­ся на единс­твен­ный в ка­юте стул. Го­лова со­об­ра­жать от­ка­зыва­лась в прин­ци­пе, все мыс­ли и сло­ва из го­ловы вы­дуло по­пут­ным вет­ром. Алекс здесь, в его ка­юте... этот факт был боль­ше, чем Ат­ланти­чес­кий оке­ан, и он ни­как не ук­ла­дывал­ся в его соз­на­нии.  
      — Но что вы здесь де­ла­ете? — мо­лодой че­ловек да­же ду­мать не хо­тел, что про­изой­дет, ес­ли ее зас­та­нут в этой час­ти суд­на.  
      — До­казы­ваю, что хо­чу вас ви­деть.  
      На­вер­ное, изум­ле­ние Лоу очень лег­ко в этот мо­мент чи­талось на ли­це, но де­вуш­ка, к со­жале­нию, это­го ви­деть не мог­ла. Лишь по мно­гоз­на­читель­но­му мол­ча­нию она до­гада­лась, нас­коль­ко ее сло­ва бы­ли не­ожи­дан­ны­ми.  
      — Гар­ри, я не знаю, что про­изош­ло с ва­ми, и по­чему вы имен­но так со мной поп­ро­щались… Но я хо­тела вам кое-что ска­зать. Я вче­ра го­вори­ла и пов­то­ряю еще раз: вы уди­витель­ный че­ловек, и ва­ше об­щес­тво мне ни­ког­да не смо­жет на­до­есть. Это прав­да, ко­торая не из­ме­нит­ся ни на ут­ро, ни на ка­кой дру­гой день. И… прос­ти­те, ес­ли в мо­ем по­веде­нии вас что-то расс­тра­ива­ет. Это все. Хо­тя нет, не все… Зна­ете, я хо­тела толь­ко од­но­го — что­бы вы не нав­лекли на се­бя неп­ри­ят­ностей.  
      — И вы ока­зались пра­вы, — го­лос Лоу зву­чал не­ес­тес­твен­но. Мо­лодой офи­цер яв­но не был го­тов к та­кому по­воро­ту со­бытий, но сей­час его пот­ря­сение бы­ло та­ким, что под­би­рать сло­ва уда­валось с тру­дом. За­то мыс­лей бы­ло пре­дос­та­точ­но: о чем она толь­ко ду­мала, и как смог­ла сю­да по­пасть?  
      — Од­на­ко обо мне бес­по­ко­ить­ся не сто­ит, осо­бен­но учи­тывая тот факт, где на­ходи­тесь вы, Алекс.  
      — Ну, мне мис­тер Ис­мей вы­говор не сде­ла­ет и из ком­па­нии не уво­лит, — ус­мехну­лась Белл, и да­же при та­ком не­вер­ном све­те Гар­ри уви­дел блеск ее глаз: та­кие проз­рачные днем, сей­час они ка­зались дву­мя пу­га­ющи­ми ог­ня­ми. — Да­же в ран­ге не по­низит.  
      — Я не был бы так уве­рен в гос­по­дине Ис­мее, — ти­хо ска­зал Лоу, не от­во­дя от де­вуш­ки сво­их глаз. — Я не мо­гу не бла­года­рить вас за ваш пос­ту­пок, Алекс, но он сов­сем не ка­жет­ся мне бла­гора­зум­ным...  
      Мисс Белл по­кача­ла го­ловой и приб­ли­зилась к офи­церу.  
      — Я ведь оби­дела вас тог­да, — ска­зала она, ло­вя его взгляд. — А мне не­выно­симо знать, что мои сло­ва мог­ли ко­го-то ра­нить.  
      Гар­ри за­мер. Она бы­ла так близ­ко, что он опять ощу­тил то са­мое вол­не­ние, ко­торое сно­сило его за борт вче­раш­ней ночью. Сом­не­ва­ясь во всем, что он де­лал и де­ла­ет, Лоу прив­лек де­вуш­ку к се­бе и нес­ме­ло об­нял, неж­но при­жимая к са­мому сер­дцу.  
      — Раз­ве вы не зна­ете, что я ни­ког­да не смо­гу ви­нить вас в чем-то? — Гар­ри зак­рыл гла­за, сло­ва да­вались ему с тру­дом. — Вы... не ве­рите мне?  
      Алекс не от­ве­тила, но Лоу по­чувс­тво­вал, как она об­ни­ма­ет его и чуть не за­дох­нулся от неж­ности. Чуть скло­нив го­лову, он при­кос­нулся к ее гу­бам об­жи­га­ющим по­целу­ем, и сра­зу же отс­тра­нил­ся: сдер­жанность мисс Белл все еще от­рез­вля­ла это го­рячее сер­дце.  
      — Вы са­мый луч­ший че­ловек на све­те, Гар­ри, — ти­хо от­ве­тила Алекс, пря­ча гла­за и как-то нер­вно сжи­мая ру­кав его ки­теля. — И я прос­то не мо­гу не бес­по­ко­ить­ся о вас и о тех... проб­ле­мах, что воз­никли у вас из-за ме­ня.  
      — Раз­ве мо­жет счастье при­носить проб­ле­мы?.. — ти­хо спро­сил Гар­ри.  
      — Зна­ете, мис­тер Лоу, нас­то­ящее счастье, как пра­вило, при­носит са­мые боль­шие проб­ле­мы, — тон­кие ру­ки Белл сме­ло сжа­ли гал­стук пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, зас­тавляя то­го приб­ли­зить­ся еще бли­же, заг­ля­нув пря­мо в эту си­яющую без­дну. Он с изум­ле­ни­ем по­нял, что зря счи­тал мисс Белл бла­гора­зум­ной: ка­жет­ся, у нее не­мало ма­сок, и это пер­вая, ко­торую ему уда­лось снять. Мгно­вение, и ее ру­ки раз­жа­лись.  
      Мисс Белл чуть отс­тра­нилась, но все так же вни­матель­но смот­ре­ла на Лоу. Его теп­лый, доб­рый, бес­ко­неч­но влюб­ленный взгляд зас­та­вил ее неж­но улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет.  
      — Вот по­это­му я и ска­зала то, что ска­зала, Гар­ри, — теп­ло от­ве­тила она. — Вы... слиш­ком до­роги мне, что­бы ме­ня не тре­вожи­ли ва­ши да­же воз­можные неп­ри­ят­ности.  
      И все-та­ки, как не бы­ло прек­расно это мгно­вение, оно за­кон­чи­лось: де­вуш­ка мед­ленно отс­тра­нилась, ког­да ее вни­мание что-то прив­лекло. Га­рольд прос­ле­дил за ее взгля­дом и по­чувс­тво­вал, как вновь пре­датель­ски крас­не­ет.  
      — Вы чи­та­ете «Тай­мс»? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь Алекс, но, уви­дев ря­дом с га­зетой еще нес­коль­ко бу­маг, ис­пещрен­ных мел­ким по­чер­ком ка­сатель­но рас­че­тов, у Белл и вов­се воз­никло чувс­тво де­жавю.  
      — Ра­бота­ете да­же здесь? — по­вер­ну­лась она, и мо­лодой че­ловек за­мял­ся, яв­но не зная, как про­дол­жить раз­го­вор.  
      — Иног­да я про­веряю не­кото­рые дан­ные, — ти­хо по­яс­нил он, приб­ли­зив­шись к сво­ей вне­зап­ной гостье.  
      — Прок­ла­дыва­ете мар­шрут «Ти­тани­ка»? — де­вуш­ка да­же и не ду­мала отс­тра­нять­ся, стра­ха в ее гла­зах то­же не бы­ло, это пя­тый по­мощ­ник ви­дел осо­бен­но от­четли­во. — Ну, и ка­ким же кур­сом мы сей­час дви­жем­ся, Гар­ри?  
      — Юго-за­пад­ным, Алекс, — от­ве­тил Лоу, да­же не справ­ля­ясь с рас­че­тами. — Мы прош­ли уже око­ло ты­сячи миль от Ан­глии...  
      — И при­будем вов­ре­мя, — пе­реби­ла де­вуш­ка, по­ложив ру­ки на его пле­чи.  
      Её гла­за ма­нили оке­ан­ской глу­биной, в ко­торой прос­то хо­телось уто­нуть. Гар­ри не смог боль­ше ни­чего ска­зать и жар­ко по­цело­вал ее.  
Лишь ог­ромным уси­ли­ем во­ли мис­тер Лоу зас­та­вил се­бя вспом­нить о ре­аль­нос­ти.  
      — Вас нуж­но не­замет­но вы­вес­ти, — ед­ва слыш­но кон­ста­тиро­вал Гар­ри, и уви­дел в от­вет стран­ную улыб­ку:  
      — Вы не хо­тите, что­бы я ос­та­лась?..  
      На ка­кой-то очень ко­рот­кий миг пя­тый по­мощ­ник по­терял дар ре­чи — он так и не на­учил­ся от­ли­чать ее шут­ку от прав­ды.  
      — Я дол­жен быть на мос­ти­ке че­рез час... — про­шеп­тал Гар­ри, не вы­пус­кая мисс Белл из рук. — Я со­вер­шенно не хо­чу, что­бы вы ухо­дили, но... вы рис­ку­ете.  
      — Рис­кую толь­ко вам на­до­есть, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс, вгля­дыва­ясь в по­тем­невшие гла­за мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. Он сно­ва дот­ро­нул­ся до ее губ по­целу­ем и рез­ко отс­тра­нил­ся.  
      — Вам... луч­ше уй­ти, — ти­хо ска­зал он, слов­но опа­са­ясь че­го-то.  
      — Вы бо­итесь то­го, что нас мо­гут ус­лы­шать, или бо­итесь ме­ня? — го­лос де­вуш­ки, как и взгляд, со­вер­шенно не вы­ражал стра­ха. Нап­ро­тив, Гар­ри ус­лы­шал стрем­ле­ние во что бы то ни ста­ло уз­нать прав­ду. И хоть все это вре­мя их го­лос не под­ни­мал­ся вы­ше ед­ва уло­вимо­го ше­пота, мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку ка­залось, что их слыш­но не толь­ко в ко­ридо­ре, но и на ка­питан­ском мос­ти­ке.  
      — Вас?.. — вы­дох­нул Га­рольд, ког­да его ис­крен­нее удив­ле­ние уве­личи­лось еще боль­ше — Алекс не толь­ко не вос­поль­зо­валась шан­сом уй­ти, она яв­но ре­шила про­дол­жать ис­пы­тывать судь­бу. Впро­чем, офи­цер об этом не за­думал­ся… В его го­лове мель­кну­ла толь­ко мысль о том, ка­кие вол­шебные при­кос­но­вения да­рит ему Белл. Го­лова шла кру­гом, сох­ра­нять здра­вый рас­су­док ста­нови­лось труд­нее бук­валь­но с каж­дой се­кун­дой. Как же он до­пус­тил та­кое… Впро­чем, сто­ило ли се­бя об­ма­нывать? Ес­ли бы он это­го не же­лал, на­шел бы спо­соб вы­вес­ти Алекс бук­валь­но сра­зу пос­ле ее из­ви­нения.  
      — А вы не бо­итесь? — поч­ти нес­лышно вы­дох­нул он.  
      Де­вуш­ка ос­то­рож­но про­вела ру­кой по его пле­чу, а по­том по ще­ке. На мгно­вение Гар­ри за­мер, слов­но в пос­ледний от­ча­ян­ной по­пыт­ке удер­жать се­бя в рам­ках че­го-то ра­зум­но­го, и, рез­ко при­жав к се­бе мисс Белл, неж­но и как-то от­ча­ян­но ее по­цело­вал. Он боль­ше не в си­лах был отор­вать­ся от этих пь­яня­щих губ, от ее прек­расно­го, обо­жа­емо­го ли­ца, неж­ной шеи... Рез­ко и как-то пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нув, Гар­ри опус­тил Алекс на жес­ткое оде­яло, не пе­рес­та­вая це­ловать.  
      — Гар­ри, — про­шеп­та­ла Алекс. — Я люб­лю вас...  
      Эти сло­ва зас­та­вили мо­лодо­го офи­цера на мгно­вение за­мереть, что­бы спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд с еще боль­шей неж­ностью вер­нуть­ся к прер­ванно­му по­целую. Алекс за­куси­ла гу­бу, изо всех сил сдер­жи­ва­ясь, но ког­да го­рячее ды­хание пе­ремес­ти­лось на шею, она не смог­ла сдер­жать ти­хий стон.  
      От­ки­нув го­лову в не­мом приг­ла­ша­ющем жес­те, Белл по­чувс­тво­вала, как что-то боль­но впи­лось в ее го­лову — поч­ти с не­навистью вы­тащив ме­ша­ющую за­кол­ку, де­вуш­ка с удо­воль­стви­ем от­ки­нулась на по­душ­ку, уже не по­нимая, что с ней про­ис­хо­дит.  
      Гар­ри ка­залось, что он плы­вет в оке­ане на хруп­кой ло­доч­ке, но во­да глад­кая и спо­кой­ная, а ве­тер на­дува­ет па­рус креп­кой си­лой. Платье от­ча­ян­но ка­залось са­мой не­нуж­ной на све­те вещью, ткань жа­лоб­но зат­ре­щала, об­на­жая все же­лан­ное и по-нас­то­яще­му сво­дящее с ума. Он осы­пал по­целу­ями неж­ную ко­жу, те­ря­ясь и зах­ле­быва­ясь в не­ведо­мых преж­де чувс­твах, уже не пом­ня ни мес­та, ни вре­мени.  
      — Алекс... — про­шеп­тал Гар­ри, ло­вя ти­хий по­лус­тон-по­лув­здох с губ де­вуш­ки. — Лю­бимая...  
      Весь мир с ог­ромным оке­аном и оди­ноко, но гор­до воз­вы­ша­ющим­ся па­рохо­дом, с пла­нетой Зем­ля, со всей все­лен­ной в од­но мгно­вение сжал­ся в од­ном жгу­чем, страс­тном чувс­тве, за­пол­нившем все соз­на­ние, всю ду­шу и всю его жизнь...  
      Из­ба­вить­ся от ме­ша­юще­го платья и при этом не пор­вать его ока­залось де­лом не­лег­ким, и без по­мощи са­мой де­вуш­ки вряд ли это бы уда­лось сде­лать. Тем­ная ткань нес­лышно упа­ла на пол — при­мер­но ту­да же, где ле­жал гал­стук, и ку­да спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд пос­ле­дова­ла ру­баш­ка. Ста­нови­лось прос­то не­веро­ят­но жар­ко, и не бы­ло по­нят­но, по­чему: то ли из-за тем­пе­рату­ры в ка­юте, то ли из-за сер­дца, ко­торое би­лось поч­ти с не­веро­ят­ной час­то­той.  
      Все еще пло­хо до­веряя свои гла­зам, Гар­ри ос­то­рож­но и не­тер­пе­ливо сжал во­лосы Белл, до это­го кра­сивой зо­лотой коп­ной рас­ки­дан­ные по по­душ­ке. Сно­ва этот не­веро­ят­ный за­пах, ко­торый в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле сво­дил с ума… Как жаль, что из-за не­вер­но­го све­та он не мо­жет ви­деть ее боль­шие гла­за, в ко­торых так лег­ко за­метить ее чувс­тва.  
      Вздрог­нув, Алекс при­куси­ла гу­бу так, что по­чувс­тво­вала ме­тал­ли­чес­кий вкус во рту, — но это толь­ко выз­ва­ло поч­ти не­замет­ную улыб­ку. Она уже за­была обо всех со­быти­ях, пред­шес­тву­ющих ее аван­тю­ре, за­была, что не хо­тела ид­ти, за­была да­же, ка­кие проб­ле­мы у нее мо­гут быть, ес­ли все об­на­ружит­ся.  
      «Сей­час» бы­ло ку­да прив­ле­катель­нее и прош­ло­го, и бу­дуще­го… Единс­твен­ным не­удобс­твом бы­ла лишь не­об­хо­димость сдер­жи­вать се­бя; по­вер­нув го­лову в сто­рону, де­вуш­ка пре­дос­та­вила Гар­ри пол­ную сво­боду дей­ствий. Она уже поч­ти пол­ностью по­няла его ха­рак­тер, и по­целуи, то мяг­кие, то поч­ти бо­лез­ненные, яв­ля­лись то­му до­каза­тель­ством.  
      Ру­ки то­же ока­зались при­жаты к жес­ткой кро­вати, оде­яло бук­валь­но впи­валось в неж­ную ко­жу, но де­вуш­ка да­же это­го не за­меча­ла. Ей хо­телось пол­ностью рас­тво­рить­ся в тех ощу­щени­ях, ко­торые да­рил ей Гар­ри, за­пом­нить эту неж­ность и лю­бовь, для ко­торой боль­ше не бы­ло пре­пятс­твий.  
  
      ...Звез­ды све­тили в ок­но ка­юты нас­той­чи­во яр­ко. Гар­ри неж­но об­ни­мал Алекс, те­перь со­вер­шенно не зная, что ска­зать. Все, что вол­но­вало его кровь, о чем он ду­мал все пос­ледние дни, что сво­дило его с ума на­конец ста­ло ре­аль­ностью. Лоу боль­ше не сом­не­вал­ся — он лю­бит са­мую прек­расную жен­щи­ну на све­те. И она при­над­ле­жит ему.  
      — Вся моя жизнь... — про­шеп­тал он, неж­но гла­дя во­лосы де­вуш­ки, — вся, без ос­татка, те­перь за­висит от вас...  
      Алекс ти­хо улы­балась, при­жав­шись ще­кой к силь­но­му пле­чу мо­лодо­го офи­цера. Ка­жет­ся, впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя она бы­ла бес­ко­неч­но счас­тли­ва приз­нать над со­бой аб­со­лют­ную власть муж­чи­ны и ни кап­ли не по­жалеть об этом.  
      — Я хо­чу быть толь­ко с ва­ми, — так же ше­потом от­ве­тила она. — Вы же пом­ни­те?..  
      Гар­ри чуть улыб­нулся. Ко­неч­но, он пом­нил каж­дое сло­во той но­чи, ког­да сон стал сбы­вать­ся на­яву. Но ду­мать о ре­аль­нос­ти не хо­тел ни он, ни Алекс, ка­кой бы прек­расной са­мой по се­бе она ни бы­ла. Вот толь­ко од­на мысль слег­ка ом­ра­чала счастье офи­цера.  
      — Вы... не жа­ле­ете?.. — ло­вя взгляд де­вуш­ки, ше­потом спро­сил Лоу, и де­вуш­ка по­чувс­тво­вала, как за­мер­ло его сер­дце, а ру­ка не­воль­но сжа­лась.  
      Белл тя­жело и как буд­то об­ре­чен­но вздох­ну­ла — она да­же не зна­ла, что от­ве­тить, и вмес­то слов она пред­почла по­дарить еще один по­целуй. Не до кон­ца вос­ста­новив­ше­еся ды­хание сно­ва сби­лось, ког­да де­вуш­ка по­чувс­тво­вала, как ее во­лосы сно­ва сжи­ма­ют, зас­тавляя нак­ло­нить­ся еще бли­же.  
      — Зна­ете, Алекс, до се­год­няшне­го дня я счи­тал се­бя счас­тли­вым че­лове­ком, — поч­ти нес­лышно приз­нался офи­цер, и сло­ва на этот раз не бы­ли вы­мучен­ны­ми, они слов­но ли­лись са­ми. — А это ока­залось не так… Те­перь жизнь об­ре­ла ка­кой-то со­вер­шенно дру­гой смысл.  
      Белл хра­нила мол­ча­ние, не зная, что мож­но от­ве­тить. Она мог­ла пи­сать прек­расные тек­сты, но сей­час все кра­сивые сло­ва вдруг пре­датель­ски ис­чезли.  
      — Я люб­лю вас, Алекс... боль­ше мо­ря... Боль­ше все­го, что есть в этом ми­ре, — про­шеп­тал Гар­ри, неж­но при­жимая ее к се­бе. Де­вуш­ка зак­ры­ла гла­за, так же мяг­ко от­ве­чая на его по­целуй, и в этот мо­мент с па­лубы до­нес­лись го­лоса мат­ро­сов, ме­ня­ющих­ся с вах­ты. Вслед за ни­ми скрип­ну­ла дверь в офи­цер­ский ко­ридор, и кто-то бод­рым ша­гом про­шел ми­мо ка­юты.  
      Га­рольд чуть вздрог­нул и не­хотя отор­вался от губ де­вуш­ки.  
      — Вам по­ра?.. — ед­ва слыш­но спро­сила мисс Белл и, уви­дев расс­тро­ен­ный взгляд Гар­ри, улыб­ну­лась и быс­тро по­цело­вала его в ще­ку. — Я не ос­тавлю вас, мис­тер Лоу, да­же не на­дей­тесь!  
      — Вы не дол­жны ид­ти од­на, — ска­зал Гар­ри, от­вернув­шись, что­бы дать ей одеть­ся.  
Ког­да Алекс ог­ля­нулась, пя­тый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на уже сто­ял пол­ностью го­товым, но с ра­зоча­рова­ни­ем рас­смат­ри­ва­ющим стрел­ки ча­сов. Улыб­нувшись, он под­нял с по­ла за­кол­ку де­вуш­ки и бе­реж­но соб­рал во­лосы.  
      — Я уже знаю ко­рот­кую до­рогу, — ска­зала мисс Белл, все так же до­вер­чи­во гля­дя на не­го.  
      — Так по­кажи­те ее мне, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри та­ким то­ном, что бы­ло аб­со­лют­но яс­но: да­же ес­ли нас­ту­пит ко­нец све­та, он все рав­но пой­дет с ней.  
      Белл хо­тела воз­ра­зить, при­вес­ти ра­зум­ные ар­гу­мен­ты, что она впол­не дой­дет и са­ма, но муд­ро рас­су­дила не тра­тить вре­мени, ко­торо­го и так ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки ма­ло, на бес­по­лез­ные спо­ры.  
      — Хо­рошо, идем­те, — де­вуш­ка по рас­се­ян­ности чуть бы­ло не от­кры­ла дверь пер­вой, Гар­ри, к счастью, ус­пел ее опе­редить. В ко­ридо­ре ни­кого не ока­залось, но это впол­не мог­ло из­ме­нить­ся в ско­ром вре­мени, по­это­му Лоу, еще раз ос­мотрев­шись, кив­нул Алекс, и они вмес­те нап­ра­вились к то­му са­мому про­ходу, ко­торым де­вуш­ка приш­ла нем­но­гим мень­ше ча­са на­зад. Воп­ре­ки здра­вому смыс­лу, Га­рольд про­водил Белл до са­мой па­лубы пер­во­го клас­са — де­вуш­ка са­ма ос­та­нови­ла мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка.  
      — Вам по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся, — грус­тно улыб­ну­лась Алекс, неж­но по­цело­вав Гар­ри в ще­ку на про­щание, и быс­трым ша­гом нап­ра­вилась по зна­комо­му ко­ридо­ру. В го­лове ви­тало столь­ко мыс­лей, что де­вуш­ка и не на­де­ялась при­вес­ти их в по­рядок… Прис­ло­нив­шись к сте­не, она зак­ры­ла гла­за, и все пос­ледние вос­по­мина­ния про­нес­лись пе­ред гла­зами. Од­на­ко очень ско­ро Белл по­няла, что она не мо­жет вот так сто­ять — ее платье выг­ля­дело не так, как дол­жно бы, при­чес­ка так­же ос­тавля­ла же­лать луч­ше­го, по­это­му сле­дова­ло как мож­но ско­рее вер­нуть­ся об­ратно.  
      «На­де­юсь, с Гар­ри ни­чего не слу­чит­ся», — на хо­ду ду­мала Алекс, ис­пы­тывая ка­кое-то не­объ­яс­ни­мое чувс­тво тре­воги. В кон­це кон­цов, из-за нее он вновь ис­пы­тыва­ет судь­бу. Так что, ско­рее все­го, при­дет­ся из­ви­нять­ся еще раз...

 ***

      Гар­ри дол­го смот­рел вслед Белл, не за­мечая, что улы­ба­ет­ся, как ре­бёнок. Он дав­но уже по­терял ощу­щение ре­аль­нос­ти и сей­час на­ходил­ся в сос­то­янии пос­то­ян­но­го бла­женс­тва. Лоу да­же не мог ска­зать, что имен­но пос­лу­жило при­чиной это­го: по­яв­ле­ние Алекс в его ка­юте и все, что бы­ло по­том, или вче­раш­няя ночь, ког­да он окон­ча­тель­но по­нял, что лю­бит и это вза­им­но. Вздох­нув, Гар­ри с со­жале­ни­ем обер­нулся, что­бы ид­ти на мос­тик, и тут его ок­ликнул го­лос стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, что вы де­лали в пер­вом клас­се? — стро­го спро­сил У­ай­льд, сме­рив пя­того офи­цера жёс­тким взгля­дом с ног до го­ловы.  
      — Ни­чего, сэр, — от­ве­тил Га­рольд, по­нимая, что те­перь от­вертеть­ся от вы­гово­ра не удас­тся.  
      — Ни­чего? — муж­чи­на при­под­нял бровь, и вы­раже­ние его ли­ца не пред­ве­щало ни­чего хо­роше­го.  
      — Гар­ри, вы где зас­тря­ли? — раз­дался звуч­ный го­лос Лай­тол­ле­ра. Лоу и У­ай­льд обер­ну­лись и уви­дели вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, спе­шаще­го к ним.  
      — Я... — рас­те­рял­ся Га­рольд, не лю­бив­ший, да и не умев­ший со­чинять оп­равда­ния.  
      — Что это зна­чит, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — спро­сил стар­ший по­мощ­ник, пе­рево­дя взгляд со счас­тли­вого Лоу на не­вин­но улы­ба­юще­гося Чарль­за. Лайт по­жал пле­чами и спо­кой­но объ­яс­нил:  
      — Я от­пра­вил мис­те­ра Лоу за на­вига­ци­он­ны­ми дан­ны­ми, сэр. Он как раз воз­вра­щал­ся. Не так ли?  
      Край­не удив­лённый Гар­ри не на­шёл ни­каких слов и прос­то кив­нул. У­ай­льд не­довер­чи­во хмык­нул, но прид­рать­ся боль­ше бы­ло не к че­му. Про­водив не­довер­чи­вым взгля­дом па­ру за­говор­щи­ков, стар­ший по­мощ­ник от­пра­вил­ся по сво­им де­лам, по­думав, что об этом все-та­ки сто­ило бы до­ложить ка­пита­ну.  
      Мис­тер Лоу ма­шиналь­но пос­ле­довал за Лай­тол­ле­ром, про се­бя удив­ля­ясь та­кому сов­па­дению. Как Чарльз смог так вов­ре­мя по­явить­ся? И по­чему ска­зал все это? У Га­роль­да не бы­ло от­ве­та ни на один из воп­ро­сов, а меж­ду тем мол­ча­ние, ко­торое по­вис­ло меж­ду дву­мя офи­цера­ми, гро­зило на­рушить­ся в лю­бой мо­мент. И вер­но: при­выч­ный, хоть и нем­но­го взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Чар­ли зву­чал, как всег­да, жиз­не­радос­тно — Гар­ри по­доз­ре­вал, что от­части это­му спо­собс­тво­вал тот факт, что он в не­кото­рой сте­пени ис­портил пла­ны стар­ше­му по­мощ­ни­ку... Млад­ший офи­цер вздох­нул — что ска­зать, Лайт до сих пор не мог при­вык­нуть к У­ай­льду, за­меняв­ше­му Мер­до­ка.  
      — Ну, Гар­ри, все еще бу­дете ут­вер­ждать, что вы ни в чем не ви­нова­ты? — с са­мым не­вин­ным ви­дом по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся вто­рой по­мощ­ник, ког­да до мос­ти­ка ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек за­мер, ос­та­новив вни­матель­ный взгляд на со­бесед­ни­ке — Га­рольд тщет­но пы­тал­ся по­нять, знал ли Чарльз что-ли­бо по по­воду... пос­ледних со­бытий или нет. Ка­жет­ся, все-та­ки нет, и этот вы­вод зас­та­вил пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка об­легчен­но вы­дох­нуть.  
      — Я дол­жен поб­ла­года­рить вас, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — не то, что­бы не­хотя, но как-то не­уве­рен­но ска­зал Лоу. — Мне дей­стви­тель­но не сто­ило про­гули­вать­ся так близ­ко к пер­во­му клас­су.  
      Лайт пос­мотрел на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка сво­им нас­мешли­вым, но в то же вре­мя доб­рым взгля­дом.  
      — Гар­ри, я вам не враг, — ска­зал он. — Я ви­дел то, что ви­дел, мо­жет быть, и лиш­нее, но я дол­жен из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред ва­ми за свои не­умес­тные шут­ки. По­верь­те, что я не же­лал оби­деть вас...  
      Лоу рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся и пос­мотрел на вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка. Вот это­го он сов­сем не ожи­дал и край­не рас­те­рял­ся, ока­зав­шись сви­дете­лем ис­то­ричес­ко­го фак­та: Чарльз Лай­тол­лер из­ви­нил­ся.  
      Га­рольд как-то стран­но ус­мехнул­ся, осоз­на­вая, что в ито­ге шут­ка Лай­та в ито­ге все же ока­залась прав­ди­вой. Но знать вто­рому по­мощ­ни­ку об этом со­вер­шенно не сто­ило…  
      — Зна­ете, я да­же не бу­ду спра­шивать и вы­яс­нять, что вы де­лали в пер­вом клас­се, — вдруг про­дол­жил раз­го­вор Чар­ли, — хо­тя, приз­най­тесь, мог бы! Но мы за­будем об этом…  
      — А как там ока­зались вы? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь Гар­ри, и тут же сам до­гадал­ся: — Со­вер­ша­ли об­ход? Наш­ли что-ни­будь?  
      — Ни­чего, зас­лу­жива­юще­го вни­мания, — по­жал пле­чами Чар­ли, од­на­ко ка­кая-то тень вдруг на­бежа­ла на его ли­цо. — Впро­чем, есть кое-что… Уже нес­коль­ко ра­ди­ог­рамм с пре­дуп­режде­ни­ями о дрей­фу­ющих ль­дах. Вы, воз­можно, не слы­шали, од­на­ко пос­ле этой зи­мы в этом рай­оне наб­лю­да­ет­ся прос­то ре­кор­дное ко­личес­тво ай­сбер­гов. По­это­му пре­дуп­режде­ния о мес­тах их скоп­ле­ния очень важ­ны... Все­го доб­ро­го, Гар­ри.  
      — Доб­рой но­чи, — пя­тый по­мощ­ник про­водил взгля­дом уда­ля­ющу­юся фи­гуру, преж­де чем встрях­нуть­ся и нап­ра­вить­ся в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону. Впе­реди бы­ло еще че­тыре ча­са за дол­ги­ми вы­чис­ле­ни­ями, про­вер­кой дан­ных и сос­тавле­ни­ем кур­са — наб­лю­дения за ай­сбер­га­ми не вхо­дили в обя­зан­ности млад­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка, од­на­ко сло­ва Лай­та проч­но за­сели в го­лове. Воз­можно, по­тому, что Лоу впер­вые пе­ресе­кал Ат­ланти­ку… А воз­можно, его прос­то бес­по­ко­ила эта не­ведо­мая опас­ность. Так или ина­че, мыс­ли на­поми­нали яр­кие кар­тинки ка­лей­дос­ко­па, в ко­торых сме­шалось и пе­репол­ня­ющее ду­шу счастье, и смут­ное ощу­щение тре­воги.


	21. Chapter 21

      Ай­лин мед­ленно шла по ко­ридо­ру пер­во­го клас­са, не слиш­ком вни­матель­но ин­те­ресу­ясь, ту­да она идет или нет. Стю­ар­ды, сну­ющие ту­да-сю­да, по­пада­лись все ре­же, но ле­ди это не осо­бен­но вол­но­вало. Ра­но или поз­дно она все рав­но вый­дет к сво­ей па­лубе, а по­ка хо­телось по­быть в ти­шине, вда­ли от за­ла это­го «выс­ше­го об­щес­тва», бол­товни дам и са­модо­воль­ных лиц джентль­ме­нов.  
      Мыс­ли де­вуш­ки блуж­да­ли в ка­ком-то стран­ном клю­че: от опа­сений за ис­ход про­гул­ки Алекс они пе­реш­ли к мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су и к «Ти­тани­ку», ко всей ра­боте вер­фи… К то­му, что бу­дет уже даль­ше, ког­да их рейс за­кон­чится в Ан­глии. Впро­чем, дол­го раз­мышлять о бу­дущем мисс Ли­винг­стон не приш­лось — ее взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на по­тол­ке. Ле­ди еще не ви­дела, но уже чувс­тво­вала, что что-то не так, и вер­но: од­на из ламп не го­рела, как, по всей ве­ро­ят­ности, дол­жна бы­ла.  
      Ли­цо Ай­лин пом­рачне­ло — это, ко­неч­но, не про­рыв кра­на, не стол­кно­вение с дру­гим ко­раб­лем, од­на­ко то­же до­сад­ное не­дора­зуме­ние, ко­торое сле­дова­ло ус­тра­нить.  
      — Пос­той­те, — де­вуш­ка ок­ликну­ла спе­шаще­го стю­ар­да, ко­торый с яв­ным раз­дра­жени­ем смот­рел на да­му, ко­торая его ос­та­нови­ла.  
      — Да, мисс? — тер­пе­ливо ос­ве­домил­ся слу­жащий «У­айт Стар», ожи­дая, оче­вид­но, но­вых при­каза­ний.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, или эта лам­почка дол­жна го­реть? — улыб­ну­лась ле­ди, на что по­лучи­ла ут­верди­тель­ный ки­вок:  
      — Да, мэм. Мы вско­ре все ис­пра­вим, как толь­ко лю­ди ос­во­бодят­ся…  
      — Ва­ши лю­ди мо­гут ос­во­бодить­ся не рань­ше то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да мы при­чалим в Нью-Й­ор­ке, — из­рекла мисс Ли­винг­стон, и зна­комый блеск мель­кнул в ее гла­зах. Шаг де­вуш­ки рез­ко из­ме­нил­ся — Ай­лин на­мере­валась са­ма ис­пра­вить этот не­дочет.

***

      Дос­тав не­дос­та­ющую лам­почку, ле­ди, вос­поль­зо­вав­шись сту­лом, лю­без­но при­несен­ным оша­рашен­ным стю­ар­дом, яв­ля­ла со­бой зре­лище весь­ма про­за­ич­ное. К счастью, этот ко­ридор пер­во­го клас­са не ис­поль­зо­вал­ся пас­са­жира­ми — здесь в ос­новном хо­дили слу­жащие ком­па­нии, что­бы сок­ра­тить до­рогу во вто­рой класс. Ти­хо злясь на свой рост, Ай­лин, ис­пы­тывая дис­комфорт от яв­но не са­мой удоб­ной обу­ви для та­кого за­нятия, не­ожи­дан­но дер­ну­лась в сто­рону, по­чувс­тво­вав, что хруп­кая конс­трук­ция под ее но­гами те­ря­ет рав­но­весие. Что ска­зать, каб­лу­ки — не са­мая удоб­ная обувь…  
      Де­вуш­ка уже при­гото­вилась к дол­го­му и бо­лез­ненно­му по­целую с по­лом, од­на­ко это­го по­чему-то не про­изош­ло — мисс Ли­винг­стон не ус­пе­ла да­же уди­вить­ся, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вала, что ее пой­ма­ли.  
      — Мис­тер Мёр­док, вы опять спа­са­ете ме­ня, — ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги.  
      — Спа­саю, хоть я и не мис­тер Мёр­док, — ус­лы­шала она го­лос, ко­торый уз­на­ла бы да­же на краю ми­ров. Ай­лин рез­ко обер­ну­лась, уви­дела То­маса Эн­дрю­са и пок­расне­ла.  
      Ин­же­нер пос­мотрел на по­толок, оце­нил тру­ды Ай­лин и чуть улыб­нулся.  
      — Вы не­под­ра­жа­емы, мисс Ли­винг­стон, — ска­зал он.  
      — Ник­то не по­желал вкру­тить эту лам­почку, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин. — А я не мо­гу ви­деть ко­рабль не в иде­аль­ном сос­то­янии. У вас все в по­ряд­ке? — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, тут же от­ме­тив, что на­доб­ности в та­ком воп­ро­се, по­жалуй, не наб­лю­далось: мис­тер Эн­дрюс бук­валь­но све­тил­ся из­нутри, и Ай­лин то­же по­весе­лела — зна­чит, нас­тро­ение глав­но­му конс­трук­то­ру еще ник­то не ус­пел ис­портить.  
      — Я ви­дел на­шего глав­но­го су­дово­го вра­ча, а по­том стол­кнул­ся со стю­ар­да­ми и офи­ци­ан­та­ми, уже нак­ры­ва­ющих для нас зав­трак, — по­яс­нил ин­же­нер, пред­ла­гая ру­ку ле­ди. Та нем­но­го не­реши­тель­но от­ве­тила на этот жест, не пе­рес­та­вая, впро­чем, ду­мать о том, что по­дума­ют дру­гие пас­са­жиры, опять уви­дев их вмес­те.  
      — Вы пред­став­ля­ете, как я и го­ворил, не все стю­ар­ды мо­гут ра­зоб­рать­ся в ла­бирин­тах на­ших ко­ридо­ров, — за­дум­чи­во по­качал го­ловой То­мас Эн­дрюс, ус­тре­мив свой взгляд впе­ред. — Зна­ете, мисс Ли­винг­стон, я уже дав­но за­да­юсь воп­ро­сом, че­го же не хва­та­ет на «Ти­тани­ке»? И на­конец по­нял…  
      — На «Ти­тани­ке» не хва­та­ет здра­вого смыс­ла, — ка­ким-то стран­ным го­лосом под­хва­тила ле­ди, гла­за ко­торой ос­та­нови­лись на ли­це ин­же­нера. — Что­бы не бы­ло не­об­хо­димос­ти стро­ить за­путан­ные пу­ти, что­бы эки­паж не вы­пол­нял ка­кие-то глу­пые пра­вила, а все пас­са­жиры име­ли оди­нако­вый дос­туп к па­лубе.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс улыб­нулся и теп­ло пос­мотрел на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. На све­те бы­ло так ма­ло лю­дей, кто по­нимал бы его, и Ай­лин бы­ла од­ной из них.  
      — У ме­ня был уже го­товый чер­тёж все­го ко­раб­ля та­ким, ка­ким я его ви­дел. Я знал все не­дос­татки «Олим­пи­ка» и хо­тел сде­лать «Ти­таник» нам­но­го луч­ше и бе­зопас­нее. Но нам пла­тит «У­айт Стар Лайн», — ин­же­нер вздох­нул. — И их все вре­мя что-ли­бо не ус­тра­ива­ет...  
      — У нас есть ещё «Бри­тан­ник», — Ай­лин пос­мотре­ла на Эн­дрю­са, бо­ясь, что эти мыс­ли огор­чат глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра. Но тот по­чему-то улы­бал­ся, ог­ля­дывая со­бира­ющих к зав­тра­ку дам и гос­под.  
      — Я уве­рен в этом ко­раб­ле, Ай­лин, — от­ве­тил мис­тер Эн­дрюс на воп­рос в гла­зах де­вуш­ки. — «У­айт Стар» мо­жет изоб­ре­тать ка­кие угод­но пра­вила, но наш па­роход иде­ален, и в этом есть и на­ша с ва­ми зас­лу­га.  
      Ай­лин сму­щён­но улыб­ну­лась. Ге­ни­аль­ный су­дос­тро­итель от­кро­вен­но ль­стил ей. «Ти­таник» от ки­ля, до труб был соз­дан ис­клю­читель­но То­масом Эн­дрю­сом и прос­ты­ми ра­бочи­ми «Хар­ланд энд Вольф». Роль ле­ди Ли­винг­стон зак­лю­чалась толь­ко в об­ра­бот­ке чер­те­жей да в об­сужде­нии не­кото­рых идей. О важ­ности еди­номыш­ленни­ка в та­ком слож­ном де­ле де­вуш­ка по­чему-то да­же и не до­гады­валась...  
      — А вот и я, — зна­комый го­лос Ис­мея с его ха­рак­терной ин­то­наци­ей зас­та­вил взгляд Ай­лин стать хо­лод­ным.  
      — А вот и вы, — ед­ва слыш­но пов­то­рила де­вуш­ка, и ее фра­за до­нес­лась до слу­ха ин­же­нера, ко­торый не­замет­но по­качал го­ловой. Но у мисс Ли­винг­стон бы­ли свои при­чины — во-пер­вых, она еще не за­была не­дав­ний ин­ци­дент во вре­мя ужи­на, ког­да сло­ва ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии бук­валь­но вы­нуди­ли ее встать из-за сто­ла. Во-вто­рых… Мис­тер Ис­мей яв­лялся ав­то­ром тех пра­вил, ко­торые пред­пи­сыва­ли за­пирать бук­валь­но каж­дую дверь и каж­дую ка­лит­ку, ус­ложняя всем жизнь.  
      Од­на­ко аме­рика­нец яв­но пре­бывал в при­под­ня­том нас­тро­ении, что нес­коль­ко уди­вило Ай­лин — что же это, по­года так вли­яет на пу­тешес­твен­ни­ков? Или чет­вертый день пла­вания про­ходит так за­меча­тель­но, что дру­гих эмо­ций и нет?..  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс при­ветс­тво­вал ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» сдер­жанным кив­ком го­ловы и, по­могая ле­ди под­ста­вить стул, поч­ти нес­лышно про­из­нес:  
      — Про­шу вас, Ай­лин, будь­те бла­гора­зум­ны.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон пос­мотре­ла на не­го пре­дан­ным взгля­дом. Она не зна­ла, чем за­кон­чится раз­го­вор за зав­тра­ком и как се­бя по­ведет нес­частье все­го ко­раб­ля мис­тер Ис­мей, но она бу­дет мол­чать, да­же ес­ли при­дет­ся за­бить рот чем-то нев­кусным: этот ти­хий свет счастья в гла­зах мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са был нам­но­го до­роже ее са­молю­бия.  
      Аме­рика­нец, од­на­ко, очень веж­ли­во сде­лал за­каз, при­ветс­твен­но пок­ло­нил­ся по­дошед­шей гра­фине Ро­тес и улыб­нулся, от­че­го Ай­лин прос­то вздрог­ну­ла.  
      — Ка­кая прек­расная по­года, гос­по­да, — ска­зал ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар».  
      — Да, мис­тер Ис­мей, — от­ве­тила гра­финя, — прос­то хо­чет­ся меч­тать и лю­бить... На­ше пу­тешес­твие прос­то рас­по­лага­ет к ро­ман­ти­ке.  
      Ис­мей до­воль­но улыб­нулся в свои весь­ма мод­ные усы.  
      — Ко­неч­но, ма­дам, — от­ве­тил он. — На­де­юсь, вам не до­саж­да­ют слу­ги на­шего ко­раб­ля? Я спе­ци­аль­но дал рас­по­ряже­ние, что­бы ник­то из ко­ман­ды не смел бес­по­ко­ить вас во вре­мя пу­ти. Вы прос­то не за­мети­те до­роги, ма­дам, и смо­жете меч­тать о мо­ре, сколь­ко за­хоти­те.  
      Ай­лин нер­вно звяк­ну­ла лож­кой, но про­мол­ча­ла. Вот, зна­чит, кто ав­тор это­го рас­по­ряже­ния. А она бы­ло оби­делась на ка­пита­на Сми­та.  
      «Так вот ко­му, зна­чит, я бы­ла обя­зана вче­раш­не­му по­ис­ку клю­чей», — ус­мехну­лась ле­ди, пря­ча свою улыб­ку за чаш­кой чая.  
Ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии тем вре­менем не­до­умен­но ог­ля­нул­ся, об­ве­дя взгля­дом их стол: яв­но мно­гих не хва­тало.  
      — Ни од­но­го жур­на­лис­та за на­шим сто­лом, — поп­ро­бовал по­шутить мис­тер Ис­мей, об­ра­ща­ясь к ин­же­неру, на что тот от­ве­тил рас­те­рян­ной улыб­кой.  
      — Я ни­кого не ви­дел, — за­метил мис­тер Эн­дрюс и пе­ревел воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд на ле­ди, но та то­же по­кача­ла го­ловой, да­вая по­нять, что и она не об­ла­да­ет ни­каки­ми све­дени­ями.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, они не толь­ко жур­на­лис­ты, но и уди­витель­но при­ят­ные лю­ди, — за­мети­ла гра­финя, по­вер­нувшись к Ис­мею, ко­торый на этот раз си­дел ря­дом с ней: — И про­шу вас, не бес­по­кой­тесь, пу­тешес­твие про­ходит дей­стви­тель­но прек­расно. Здесь нет не­дос­татка ни в чем.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­забо­тил­ся обо всех, — от­ме­тил аме­рика­нец, пе­рег­ля­нув­шись с ин­же­нером.  
      — Ес­ли на этом ко­раб­ле все чувс­тву­ют се­бя ком­фор­тно, я очень рад, — муж­чи­на яв­но ис­пы­тывал не­лов­кость, ста­новясь объ­ек­том все­об­ще­го вни­мания, пусть и в этой не­боль­шой ком­па­нии. Ле­ди ти­хо вздох­ну­ла, прик­рыв гла­за — что ж, ка­жет­ся, ут­ро дей­стви­тель­но на­чина­ет­ся не так уж пло­хо. По край­ней ме­ре, ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар» не пот­ре­бовал от них не­мед­ленно­го ре­шения ка­ких-то не­выпол­ни­мых за­дач…  
      — Я уве­рена, у это­го ко­раб­ля со­вер­шенно не­обык­но­вен­ная ду­ша, — чуть улыб­ну­лась гра­финя Ро­тес. — Он осо­бен­ный. Иног­да мне прос­то ка­жет­ся, что он то­же спра­шива­ет ме­ня, все ли хо­рошо в пу­тешес­твии.  
      — Что ж, это це­ликом и пол­ностью зас­лу­га мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, — ска­зал Ис­мей, удив­ленный ме­тафо­рой гра­фини. Ка­кая ду­ша мо­жет быть у ма­шины? — Он стро­ил этот ко­рабль и пом­нит каж­дый его гвоздь. Ник­то дру­гой в ми­ре не смог бы пос­тро­ить та­кой ве­личес­твен­ный па­роход и нас­толь­ко ре­аль­но воп­ло­тить все на­ши идеи.  
      Ай­лин по­пер­хну­лась ка­кой-то кре­вет­кой и не смог­ла спря­тать изум­ленно­го взгля­да. Мис­тер Ис­мей оце­нил То­маса Эн­дрю­са? Ждать ре­волю­ции в Бри­тании или сра­зу кон­ца све­та? И уж не влю­бил­ся ли ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн»?..  
      За­метив за­меша­тель­ство ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­чему-то улыб­нулся и сно­ва по­ложил ла­донь на ее ру­ку. Ай­лин вздох­ну­ла, чувс­твуя, как не­воль­но ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся, и от­четли­во по­нимая, что ге­рой пох­ва­лы мис­те­ра Ис­мея уже поч­ти до­гады­ва­ет­ся, что име­ет над ней власть... И дай Бог, что­бы он не знал, нас­коль­ко силь­ную...  
      Ин­же­нер пе­ревел взгляд на ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии:  
      — Бла­года­рю вас, мис­тер Ис­мей. Я дей­стви­тель­но очень рад, ес­ли мои скром­ные ста­рания пон­ра­вились на­шим пас­са­жирам.  
      Ле­ди сос­ре­дото­чила все вни­мание на ка­ком-то за­мыс­ло­ватом блю­де, выб­ранном ею на зав­трак, по­тому что смот­реть на глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра бы­ло вы­ше ее сил. Он это­го вы­раже­ния, мо­жет быть, и не за­метил бы, но сей­час с ни­ми за сто­лом си­дело еще нес­коль­ко лю­дей, об­ла­да­ющих боль­шей про­ница­тель­ностью.  
      Раз­го­вор за сто­лом не­замет­но за­тих, пос­коль­ку каж­до­му хо­телось по­гово­рить о сво­ем: Ис­мей, дол­жно быть, меч­тал по­делить­ся но­выми пла­нами ка­сатель­но рек­ла­мы, но ни Ло­урен­са, ни Белл на этот раз не бы­ло. Ай­лин то­же с тру­дом удер­жи­валась от то­го, что­бы не на­чать об­суждать воп­рос ка­сатель­но ско­рос­ти и бли­зос­ти ар­кти­чес­ких ль­дов. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс яв­но хо­тел вер­нуть­ся к сво­им рас­че­там.  
      На­конец, ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн» по­кинул соб­равших­ся, и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­каза­лось, что да­же гра­финя Ро­тес вы­дох­ну­ла с об­легче­ни­ем. Спра­вив­шись с за­мыс­ло­ватым блю­дом, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, улыб­нувшись гра­фине, в свою оче­редь под­ня­лась из-за сто­ла.  
      — Я дол­жна про­верить тур­би­ну... — ти­хо ска­зала она мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су. Он от­ло­жил вил­ку и удив­ленно пос­мотрел на де­вуш­ку.  
      — Тур­би­ну?.. — пе­рес­про­сил он, вста­вая вслед за ней. — Тог­да я прос­то дол­жен про­водить вас... в ма­шин­ное от­де­ление...  
      Ай­лин пок­расне­ла. Она ни­ког­да не уме­ла врать, и са­ма не по­нима­ла, за­чем ре­шила сей­час со­чинить эту ис­то­рию. На­вер­ное, мис­тер Эн­дрюс все-та­ки ошиб­ся, взяв ее с со­бой в га­ран­тий­ную груп­пу. То, на что он рас­счи­тывал, все ее уме­ние вла­деть со­бой и вес­ти изыс­канные раз­го­воры — те­перь у нее со­вер­шенно не по­луча­лось.  
      — Я хо­тела зай­ти к мисс Белл, — поч­ти ше­потом ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ког­да они вдво­ем выш­ли из сто­ловой. — Я прос­то не хо­тела, что­бы об этом зна­ли...  
      Эн­дрюс вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на де­вуш­ку. В его взгля­де яв­но чи­талось, что он во­об­ще ни­чего не по­нимал.  
      — Вы не за­боле­ли? — за­бот­ли­во спро­сил он. — С ва­ми ни­чего не слу­чилось?..  
      Ай­лин по­кача­ла го­ловой, по­нимая, что ни­ког­да не смо­жет объ­яс­нить всю эту чушь, что сей­час сле­та­ет у нее с язы­ка ни­чем дру­гим, кро­ме со­вер­шенно не вов­ре­мя взвол­но­вав­ших ее чувств, ко­торые она так тща­тель­но ста­ралась скрыть.  
      — Все хо­рошо, — ти­хо ска­зала мисс Ли­винг­стон. — По­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не бес­по­кой­тесь обо мне...  
      И, чуть улыб­нувшись ка­кой-то не сво­ей улыб­кой, Ай­лин скры­лась в ко­ридо­ре, ос­та­вив мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са в лег­ком не­до­уме­нии.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс про­водил де­вуш­ку не­пони­ма­ющим взгля­дом. Он яв­но не до­гады­вал­ся о при­чинах ее бес­по­кой­ства, ко­торое, по-ви­димо­му, ис­пы­тыва­ла ле­ди, но не стал спра­шивать о под­робнос­тях, веж­ли­во про­водив мисс Ли­винг­стон до па­лубы В, пос­ле че­го ре­шил вер­нуть­ся в свою ка­юту. Ему все не да­вала по­коя стран­ная мысль, ко­торой он за­был по­делить­ся с Ай­лин: чер­теж той са­мой па­лубы, про­пав­ший боль­ше не­дели на­зад, уди­витель­ным об­ра­зом об­на­ружил­ся на его сто­ле. Ин­же­нер га­дал, как та­кое воз­можно, но ра­зум­но­го объ­яс­не­ния най­ти так и не смог.

***

      Ле­ди тем вре­менем бод­ро дош­ла до нуж­ной ка­юты и, пос­ту­чав­шись, ус­лы­шала зна­комый го­лос.  
      — Алекс, доб­рое ут­ро! — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала жур­на­лис­тку Ай­лин, за­мечая идил­ли­чес­кую кар­ти­ну: мисс Белл пи­ла чай и чи­тала кни­гу.  
      — Доб­рое, — как ни в чем не бы­вало улыб­ну­лась в от­вет де­вуш­ка, под­ни­ма­ясь. — Вы уже по­зав­тра­кали?  
      — Да, а вот вы ре­шили про­иг­но­риро­вать зав­трак? — в от­вет улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. — Дол­жна огор­чить, вы про­пус­ти­ли мно­го ин­те­рес­но­го.  
      — Не­уже­ли? — Алекс под­ня­ла бровь, чуть бы­ло не за­дав про­вока­ци­он­ный воп­рос о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се. — Сло­мал­ся стул под мис­те­ром Ис­ме­ем?  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон рас­сме­ялась, очень от­четли­во пред­ста­вив се­бе эту кар­ти­ну. Мисс Белл яв­но бы­ла в от­личном нас­тро­ении, и это ин­три­гова­ло.  
      — Поч­ти, — Ай­лин вы­тер­ла сле­зы сме­ха. — Мис­тер Ис­мей от­ме­тил зас­лу­ги мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са в соз­да­нии на­шего ко­раб­ля.  
      Алекс от­ста­вила чаш­ку и пос­мотре­ла на ле­ди. Да, се­год­ня уди­витель­ный день, во всех от­но­шени­ях.  
      — Что же, на­вер­ное, он прос­то встал с нуж­ной но­ги, — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка. — Или ему прос­то при­нес­ли вес­ти с кон­ти­нен­та.  
      — Это ва­ша зас­лу­га? — мисс Ли­винг­стон лу­каво пос­мотре­ла на мисс Белл, от­ме­чая, что го­лубые гла­за де­вуш­ки прос­то го­рят ти­хим све­том. Лю­бопытс­тво вер­те­лось на язы­ке пря­мыми воп­ро­сами, но Ай­лин мол­ча­ла, лишь воп­ро­ситель­но гля­дя на Алекс хит­рым взгля­дом, дос­той­ным мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      — Мо­ей зас­лу­ги в хо­рошем нас­тро­ении мис­те­ра Ис­мея точ­но нет... Я лишь вы­нуж­денно ис­полняю его ука­зания, и ес­ли это улуч­ша­ет его сос­то­яние, я очень счас­тли­ва, — де­вуш­ка пе­ресек­лась взгля­дом с ле­ди, и неп­ро­из­воль­но зап­ну­лась: — Пос­коль­ку, пре­бывая в хо­рошем рас­по­ложе­нии, он не ис­портит нас­тро­ения вам и мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су... Ай­лин, что-то слу­чилось?  
      — У ме­ня — нет, — удов­летво­рен­но по­кача­ла го­ловой мисс Ли­винг­стон, не в си­лах уб­рать эту улыб­ку со сво­его ли­ца. — А у вас? Вы вче­ра из­ви­нились?..  
      Алекс от­ве­ла взгляд, не зная, что от­ве­чать на пря­мой воп­рос. Вне­зап­но ока­залось, что го­ворить о встре­че с Гар­ри очень тя­жело да­же с близ­ким че­лове­ком, ко­торым здесь, на «Ти­тани­ке», бы­ла имен­но ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. Ай­лин то­же мол­ча­ла, по­нимая, что про­изош­ло что-то очень важ­ное в жиз­ни мисс Белл.  
      — Вы зна­ете, по­чему я ос­та­лась на вер­фи? — не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, спро­сила Ай­лин. — Пять лет на­зад, уви­дев мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са за ра­ботой, я по­няла, что имен­но это­го че­лове­ка я ис­ка­ла всю жизнь... Это грус­тно, мисс Белл, ведь так сло­жились об­сто­ятель­ства. И я хо­тела во­об­ще у­ехать с ос­тро­вов в Аме­рику. Но од­нажды, при­неся чер­тёж То­масу, я уви­дела его расс­тро­ен­ное ли­цо и по­няла, что ему прос­то не с кем по­делить­ся. И... я не смог­ла уй­ти. Я ни­ког­да ни­кому об этом не го­вори­ла, и вряд ли от­кро­юсь ко­му-то ещё. Но я до­веряю вам. И мне бы хо­телось быть ва­шим дру­гом...  
      Алекс мол­ча­ла, дей­стви­тель­но не зная, как сле­ду­ет пос­ту­пить.  
      — Я глу­боко це­ню ва­ше до­верие, — не­лов­ко на­чала де­вуш­ка, на­конец ре­ша­ясь вновь встре­тить­ся с гла­зами сво­ей со­бесед­ни­цы. — И по­нимаю, как вам тя­жело на­ходить­ся ря­дом с лю­бимым че­лове­ком, и по­нимать, что эта лю­бовь… Неп­ра­виль­на. Мо­жете ве­рить мне, мо­жете нет, но, нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить, мис­тер Эн­дрюс не ви­дит в сво­ей же­не тех ка­честв, ко­торые на­шел в вас.  
      — О чем вы? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь Ай­лин, и Белл рез­ко вста­ла, пе­ресев чуть бли­же к ле­ди.  
      — Всем нам ну­жен еди­номыш­ленник, — за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла Алекс, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону. — Тот, кто бы по­нимал и це­нил на­шу ра­боту, раз­де­лял взгля­ды и нес­мотря ни на что под­держи­вал, не­зави­симо от то­го, что ду­ма­ют дру­гие.  
      — Вы с Гар­ри лю­бите мо­ре, — от­ме­тила ле­ди, про­тив во­ли улы­ба­ясь.  
      — А вы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом — стро­ить ко­раб­ли, — не ос­та­лась в дол­гу жур­на­лис­тка, по­тянув­шись за чаш­кой. Мисс Ли­винг­стон оки­нула де­вуш­ку вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, и та чувс­тво­вала, что на от­кро­вен­ность Ай­лин она не мо­жет от­ве­чать мол­ча­ни­ем. Но и го­ворить бы­ло так труд­но… Глу­боко вздох­нув, Белл раз­вя­зала свой мяг­кий бе­лый шарф, до это­го мир­но по­ко­ив­ший­ся на ее шее.  
      — Что ж… — рез­ко из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом про­из­несла ле­ди, неп­ро­из­воль­но от­ме­чая, что та­кое не скрыть да­же пуд­рой.  
      Не то, что­бы Ай­лин бы­ла сто­рон­ни­ком бла­гочес­ти­вой до ос­ко­мины жиз­ни, но уви­ден­ное нем­но­го сби­ло ее с тол­ку. Ле­ди от­ли­чалась уме­ни­ем не за­мечать оче­вид­но­го, осо­бен­но, ес­ли это ка­салось вся­кого ро­да амур­ных дел. Она мор­гну­ла, пред­став­ляя кар­ти­ну сви­дания, и зас­тенчи­во улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Зна­чит... вы по­мири­лись? — спро­сила она, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком вы­давать сво­его не то ве­селья, не то за­вис­ти. — И мис­тер Лоу те­перь аб­со­лют­но здо­ров?..  
      Уви­дев сму­щение на ли­це Алекс, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон опус­ти­ла гла­за, пря­ча до­воль­ную улыб­ку. Пусть хоть кто-то на «Ти­тани­ке» най­дет нас­то­ящую лю­бовь и счастье, раз уж ей са­мой с этим не по­вез­ло...  
      — А я да­же не пред­по­лага­ла, что вы на это пой­де­те, — ус­мехну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, наб­лю­дая, как Белл про­вор­но за­вязы­ва­ет об­ратно свой шарф.  
      — И тог­да бы вы не по­каза­ли мне ко­рот­кий путь? — та­ким же ве­селым го­лосом по­ин­те­ресо­валась де­вуш­ка, гля­дя на то, как ее со­бесед­ни­ца ед­ва за­мет­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
      — Зна­ете, в пос­ледние дни я чувс­твую что-то стран­ное. Как буд­то не­понят­ный шторм унес ме­ня из ти­хих вод бла­гора­зумия, а я не толь­ко это­му не соп­ро­тив­ля­юсь… Я и не хо­чу из не­го вып­лы­вать.  
      — Об­ще­ние с мис­те­ром Лоу пош­ло вам на поль­зу, — ле­ди тщет­но пы­талась скрыть улыб­ку, — толь­ко вы по­ос­то­рож­нее с мор­ски­ми ме­тафо­рами!.. Не все из них об­ла­да­ют пар­ла­мент­ской лек­си­кой.  
      Алекс слов­но и не слы­шала пос­ледних слов — ра­дость на ее ли­це бы­ла та­кой оче­вид­ной, что Ай­лин ос­та­валось лишь по­нима­юще вздох­нуть.  
      — Ну, и что вы на­мере­ны де­лать даль­ше? — не смог­ла удер­жать­ся от воп­ро­са де­вуш­ка, наб­лю­дая, как мед­ленно Белл спус­ка­ет­ся с не­бес на зем­лю, что­бы не­пони­ма­юще по­жать пле­чами:  
      — Ес­ли вы о се­год­няшнем дне, то у ме­ня нет ни­каких пла­нов… Кро­ме, раз­ве что, встре­чи с Джо­ном — но бо­юсь, это ис­портит мое нас­тро­ение.  
      — За­чем вам мис­тер Ло­уренс?  
      Алекс от­ве­ла взгляд, слов­но ре­шая про се­бя ка­кой-то воп­рос, но все же от­ве­тила:  
      — Он дол­жен был вер­нуть мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су чер­теж па­лубы В. От всей ду­ши на­де­юсь, что он это сде­лал. Толь­ко не го­вори­те ни­чего… Джон хоть и иди­от, од­на­ко я не хо­чу, что­бы это ста­нови­лось из­вес­тно бла­года­ря мне.  
      Ай­лин удив­ленно под­ня­ла бро­ви.  
      — Так это был Джон... — ска­зала она, про­тянув его имя. — Ин­те­рес­но, за­чем ему чер­те­жи, не­уже­ли он уме­ет их чи­тать.  
      — По­нять план па­лубы нес­ложно, — по­жала пле­чами мисс Белл. — Я ду­маю, у не­го бы­ли свои ин­те­ресы... к пер­во­му клас­су...  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон чуть ус­мехну­лась. Ну да, яс­но, ка­кие ин­те­ресы. Но по­кой и неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ность лич­ной жиз­ни гос­под бы­ла ей со­вер­шенно до лам­па­ды. Мо­жет быть, по­тому, что Брюс Ис­мей уже всем на­до­ел та­кой по­лити­кой ком­па­нии, и хо­телось, хоть и не­воль­но, под­ло­жить ему боль­шую и жир­ную свинью.  
      — Что ж... — ска­зала она. — То­мас Эн­дрюс бу­дет рад на­ход­ке. Ему чер­те­жи до­роги, слов­но де­ти...  
      Те­перь нас­та­ла оче­редь Алекс лу­каво улы­бать­ся, по­тому что в го­лосе ле­ди зву­чала теп­лая неж­ность. Мисс Белл пе­рех­ва­тила взгляд Ай­лин, пол­ный люб­ви и вос­хи­щения, и от не­лов­кости опус­ти­ла гла­за. Стран­но, что эта сме­лая жен­щи­на до­веря­ет­ся жур­на­лис­ту, ведь всем из­вес­тно, что это опас­но.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс мо­жет не пе­режи­вать, — ти­хо ска­зала де­вуш­ка. — Нич­то не ом­ра­чит пер­вое пла­вание его ко­раб­ля.  
      — Хо­чет­ся в это ве­рить… — с сом­не­ни­ем про­тяну­ла ле­ди, но по­пыта­лась вер­нуть улыб­ку: — Впро­чем, ес­ли вы по-преж­не­му ему до­веря­ете, зна­чит, для это­го есть ос­но­вания. А сей­час прос­ти­те, я бы хо­тела про­яс­нить этот воп­рос.  
      — Да-да, ко­неч­но, — кив­ну­ла Алекс, так­же под­ни­ма­ясь. — Я и са­ма хо­тела пой­ти, вер­нуть в биб­ли­оте­ку взя­тую кни­гу, за­од­но изу­чить кое-ка­кие га­зеты.  
      — Сно­ва бу­дете ра­ботать? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась мисс Ли­винг­стон, на что по­лучи­ла удов­летво­ритель­ный от­вет:  
      — Хо­чу прос­мотреть не­кото­рые пуб­ли­кации ка­сатель­но «Олим­пи­ка». Пе­редай­те от ме­ня при­вет мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су, — поч­ти неж­но про­пела Белл, пер­вой вы­ходя в ко­ридор.  
      Ай­лин лишь ус­мехну­лась:  
      — А вы будь­те ос­то­рож­ны, не поз­воль­те вет­ру унес­ти ваш ми­лый шар­фик! — не ос­та­лась в дол­гу ле­ди, и от­ве­том на ее фра­зу пос­лу­жил звон­кий смех.

***

      Пол­ча­са спус­тя Ай­лин, за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь са­ма се­бе, под­ни­малась по лес­тни­це на па­лубу А. Лю­бовь Алекс и Лоу ка­залась ей дос­той­ной об­рести веч­ность как са­мый ув­ле­катель­ный ро­ман. Раз­ве что этой ис­то­рии ну­жен не толь­ко са­мый боль­шой и рос­кошный па­роход в ми­ре, но и кра­сивый ко­нец. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не­воль­но ус­мехну­лась сво­им мыс­лям, пред­ста­вив сва­деб­ную це­ремо­нию пря­мо на бор­ту «Ти­тани­ка». Она ти­хо рас­сме­ялась, во­об­ра­зив ве­селое ли­цо мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра и скеп­ти­чес­кую фи­зи­оно­мию мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка. Мер­док... Ай­лин трях­ну­ла го­ловой, от­го­няя ка­кие-то стран­ные мыс­ли. Не­понят­но, по­чему, но пер­вый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на вы­зывал у нее бес­по­кой­ство. Прав­да, по­дой­ти к этой кре­пос­ти бы­ло еще слож­нее, чем к сер­дцу мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      Еще раз трях­нув го­ловой, что­бы окон­ча­тель­но выг­нать из нее все не­подо­ба­ющее, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­дош­ла к за­вет­ной две­ри и ос­то­рож­но пос­ту­чала. Мыс­ли о мо­лодом офи­цере и его прек­расной мисс не по­кида­ли ее, а вспом­нив од­но из са­мых ду­рац­ких рас­по­ряже­ний «У­айт Стар», Ай­лин прос­то не смог­ла сдер­жать пе­чаль­но­го вздо­ха. И в этот са­мый мо­мент от­кры­лась дверь.  
      — Что-то слу­чилось? — спро­сил То­мас Эн­дрюс, ед­ва не до­бавив «опять». Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон про­чита­ла неп­ро­из­не­сен­ное сло­во по гу­бам и пос­пе­шила от­ве­тить:  
      — Ни­чего. Прос­то вспом­ни­ла од­ну пе­чаль­ную ис­то­рию про паль­му и сос­ну.  
      — Ген­рих Гей­не? — улыб­нулся мис­тер Эн­дрюс, жес­том приг­ла­шая вой­ти свою вер­ную по­мощ­ни­цу. — Сти­хи это прос­то за­меча­тель­но. Кста­ти, Ай­лин, вы не по­вери­те, но мой чер­теж на­шел­ся!  
      — Не­уже­ли? — де­вуш­ка очень прав­до­подоб­но изоб­ра­зила удив­ле­ние, и мис­тер Эн­дрюс ото­шел в сто­рону, да­вая ле­ди вой­ти.  
      — Взгля­ните! — го­лос ин­же­нера выз­вал ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку Ай­лин, ко­торая, од­на­ко, не мог­ла по­ведать ув­ле­катель­ную ис­то­рию то­го, ка­ким вол­шебным об­ра­зом чер­теж па­лубы В вер­нулся об­ратно.  
      По­это­му мисс Ли­винг­стон с ин­те­ресом слу­шала по­яс­не­ния конс­трук­то­ра:  
      —...ник­то ни­чего не за­метил, пред­став­ля­ете? Один из стю­ар­дов да­же по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, не бы­ло ли это слу­чай­ностью! Слов­но я мог пе­репу­тать свои же чер­те­жи, — в го­лосе муж­чи­ны зву­чало не­под­дель­ное ос­кор­бле­ние, и Ай­лин вздох­ну­ла, теп­ло улыб­нувшись мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су:  
      — Я уве­рена, кто-то прос­то на­шел его, а по­том лишь ждал под­хо­дяще­го слу­чая, что­бы вер­нуть. Вам не сто­ит расс­тра­ивать­ся из-за та­кой ерун­ды...  
      Пос­ле пос­ледней фра­зы де­вуш­ка умол­кла, чувс­твуя, как пре­датель­ски крас­не­ет. То­мас Эн­дрюс од­на­ко сог­ласно кив­нул:  
      — Я не расс­тра­ива­юсь, Ай­лин. Лишь нем­но­го удив­лен... Ну да лад­но — ка­жет­ся, вы пра­вы, — зна­комая теп­лая улыб­ка вновь вер­ну­лась на ли­цо ин­же­нера, и ле­ди прос­то не смог­ла не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет.  
      — Я ра­да, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, что все ва­ши чер­те­жи те­перь на мес­те, — ска­зала Ай­лин, не скры­вая сво­ей улыб­ки и не за­мечая сво­его от­кро­вен­но­го взгля­да. Муж­чи­на теп­ло смот­рел на нее, од­на­ко, в его гла­зах яв­но чи­талось бес­по­кой­ство.   
      — Ай­лин, что с ва­ми?. — спро­сил он. — Прос­ти­те мой воп­рос, но я обе­щал лор­ду Пир­ри, что с ва­ми ни­чего не слу­чит­ся...  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон вздрог­ну­ла и опус­ти­ла гла­за, все­ми внут­ренни­ми си­лами ста­ра­ясь не пок­раснеть, поб­леднеть или как-то еще вы­дать свое вол­не­ние. Хва­тило бы и трех слов, что­бы объ­яс­нить мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су все, что с ней про­ис­хо­дит, но пос­ле это­го бы­ла толь­ко од­на до­рога — за борт ко­раб­ля. Она по­кача­ла го­ловой, пы­та­ясь при­думать что-ли­бо убе­дитель­ное, но по­лучи­лось пло­хо.  
      — Все хо­рошо... прос­то я... — поч­ти про­шеп­та­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, но это со­вер­шенно не ус­по­ко­ило ин­же­нера.  
      — Вы прос­ту­дились?.. — он кос­нулся ру­ки Ай­лин и поч­ти вздрог­нул, нас­толь­ко она бы­ла хо­лод­ная.   
      — Нет... мне не хо­лод­но... не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — чуть по­мед­лив, мисс Ли­винг­стон опус­ти­ла ру­ку и глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, при­зывая на по­мощь всю свою вы­дер­жку. Ка­жет­ся, ей это ста­ло уда­вать­ся. Но То­мас Эн­дрюс был твер­до на­мерен до­бить­ся на свои воп­ро­сы хо­тя бы од­но­го вра­зуми­тель­но­го от­ве­та.  
      — Прос­ти­те, Ай­лин, но вы ме­ня пу­га­ете, — в его го­лосе слы­шалась ис­крен­няя тре­вога. — Что-то слу­чилось? Вас кто-то оби­дел? Или вы...  
      Ин­же­нер ос­та­новил­ся на по­лус­ло­ве, ис­пу­ган­ный вне­зап­ной мыслью. Ай­лин за­мер­ла, чувс­твуя, что хо­лоде­ет внут­ри. Не­уже­ли он обо всем до­гадал­ся?.. Но мис­тер Эн­дрюс ка­кое-то вре­мя мол­чал, по­том сно­ва под­нял на де­вуш­ку свои доб­рые зе­леные гла­за.  
      — Из­ви­ните ме­ня, — ска­зал он. — Ка­жет­ся, я за­шел слиш­ком да­леко. Я толь­ко на­де­юсь, что вы... уве­рены в этом че­лове­ке... И он не спо­собен оби­деть ва­ше ис­крен­нее от­но­шение к не­му.


	22. Chapter 22

      Толь­ко стро­гое вос­пи­тание не поз­во­лило ле­ди Ли­винг­стон зас­тыть с рас­кры­тым ртом и от­кро­вен­но по­ражен­но смот­реть на То­маса Эн­дрю­са. Ге­ни­аль­ный конс­трук­тор двад­ца­того ве­ка до­гадал­ся о чувс­твах Ай­лин, но не по­нял, что пред­ме­том их был имен­но он. Она нес­коль­ко раз мор­гну­ла, а по­том не смог­ла сдер­жать сме­шок. Еще ни­ког­да в жиз­ни ей не бы­ло так ве­село, хо­тя по­вода для это­го вро­де бы не бы­ло ни­како­го.  
Од­на­ко мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­нял это как ут­верди­тель­ный от­вет и об­легчен­но вздох­нул.  
      — Ай­лин, я го­тов ока­зать вам лю­бую по­мощь, и не толь­ко ког­да нуж­но что-то по­чинить, — от­ве­тил он, все так же теп­ло улы­ба­ясь. — Я не имею при­выч­ки воз­ра­жать «У­айт Стар Лайн», но ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, у ме­ня есть не­кото­рые... воз­можнос­ти пов­ли­ять на мис­те­ра Ис­мея. По край­ней ме­ре здесь, на ко­раб­ле.  
      — Бла­года­рю вас, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин, все еще про­дол­жая улы­бать­ся, и по­пыта­лась сме­нить те­му. — Я... ви­дела мисс Белл. С ней все в по­ряд­ке, и да­же очень. Прос­то не слиш­ком хо­чет­ся ви­деть выс­шее скуч­ное об­щес­тво, осо­бен­но ес­ли ты влюб­ле­на.  
      — Я рад, что мой ко­рабль со­еди­ня­ет сер­дца, — до­воль­но кив­нул мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и в его гла­зах сно­ва за­горел­ся тот са­мый счас­тли­вый свет. — И я счас­тлив за мисс Белл и мис­те­ра Лоу.  
      — Вы уже зна­ете? — под­ня­ла бровь Ай­лин и тут же от­ру­гала се­бя за глу­пый воп­рос. Ес­ли мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­чему-то не за­меча­ет то­го, что на­писа­но у нее на ли­це круп­ны­ми бук­ва­ми, это вов­се не зна­чит, что он не по­нима­ет оче­вид­но­го.  
      — Я за­метил, ка­ким взгля­дом он смот­рел на мисс Белл, — прос­то от­ве­тил ин­же­нер. — И ви­дел, как от­ве­ча­ет ему она. По­верь­те, Ай­лин, муж­чи­ну всег­да что-то вы­да­ет, прос­то жен­щи­на на это не всег­да об­ра­ща­ет вни­мание.  
      «Как и муж­чи­на», — по­дума­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и ре­шила пой­мать ге­ни­аль­но­го конс­трук­то­ра «Ти­тани­ка» на сло­ве.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ска­зала она, смот­ря на не­го лу­кавым взгля­дом, — ка­жет­ся, ва­ша по­мощь и прав­да по­надо­бит­ся. Толь­ко не мне, а мисс Белл. Как вы от­не­сетесь к мыс­ли нем­но­го по­менять пра­вила «У­айт Стар Лайн»?  
      Взгляд конс­трук­то­ра пос­ле это­го пред­ло­жения был по­ис­ти­не не­пере­дава­ем.  
      — По­лага­ете, это во­об­ще воз­можно? — в доб­ром го­лосе То­маса скво­зил та­кой скеп­ти­цизм, что Ай­лин не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась, до­гады­ва­ясь, о чем сей­час ду­ма­ет муж­чи­на. — Зна­ете, ес­ли это бы­ло бы в мо­их си­лах, я дав­но бы на­писал спи­сок тех пра­вил, ко­торые нуж­но пе­рес­мотреть… А в луч­шем слу­чае — уб­рать.  
      — Вмес­те с ди­рек­то­ром, — ти­хо до­бави­ла ле­ди, по­лучив в от­вет на свое за­меча­ние не то осуж­да­ющий, не то по­нима­ющий взгляд.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс не слиш­ком удач­но вы­дал смех за ка­шель:  
      — Я очень бла­года­рен, что вы не под­ня­ли эту те­му за зав­тра­ком… Как и воп­рос по по­воду ско­рос­ти и ле­довых пре­дуп­режде­ний. Мы не име­ем к это­му от­но­шения, Ай­лин, вы дол­жны пом­нить. Но так ка­кое же пра­вило вы­зыва­ло ва­ше не­удо­воль­ствие?  
      — По­чему мис­тер Ис­мей с та­ким пре­неб­ре­жени­ем от­зы­вал­ся о чле­нах эки­пажа? — воз­му­тилась де­вуш­ка. — Ес­ли пас­са­жиры пер­во­го клас­са мо­гут, поль­зу­ясь сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем, прой­ти на мос­тик, то что пло­хого в том, ес­ли по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на, пусть он и не де­жур­ный, ока­жет­ся в этой час­ти?  
      Бук­валь­но нес­коль­ких се­кунд хва­тило ин­же­неру, что­бы пос­тро­ить ло­гичес­кую це­поч­ку, зас­та­вив­шую мисс Ли­винг­стон про­из­нести эти сло­ва. Его доб­рый, но про­ница­тель­ный взгляд ока­залось не­лег­ко вы­дер­жать.  
      — Вы же по­нима­ете, что мы не впра­ве ре­шать та­кие ве­щи, осо­бен­но ког­да ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар» с на­ми на бор­ту?  
      — Толь­ко не го­вори­те, что для вас есть что-то не­воз­можное, мис­тер Эн­дрюс! Я ни за что в это не по­верю!  
      — Вы хо­тите, что­бы я зас­та­вил мис­те­ра Ис­мея раз­ре­шить офи­церам сос­тавлять нам ком­па­нию?.. — иро­нич­но спро­сил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, по­том опус­тил гла­за и ти­хо до­бавил: — Ай­лин, по­верь­те, я ста­ра­юсь всем по­мочь, но схо­ду из­ме­нить все пра­вила па­роходс­тва я прос­то не в си­лах...  
      — Но вы же толь­ко что обе­щали мне лю­бую по­мощь! — вос­клик­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Я ведь не ле­зу в по­рядок мо­реп­ла­вания или тех­ни­чес­ко­го уп­равле­ния ма­шиной! А ес­ли зав­тра в та­кой же си­ту­ации ока­жем­ся вы или я?.. И что, вы то­же ска­жете, что не мо­жете ни­чего по­делать?.. Но ведь все эти прег­ра­ды меж­ду людь­ми — это же пол­ный бред!  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс нес­коль­ко ми­нут смот­рел на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, слов­но что-то вы­чис­ляя в уме, по­том вздох­нул, по­тер лоб и ска­зал:  
      — На­вер­ное, вы пра­вы, Ай­лин... И ес­ли бы де­ло ка­салось прос­то пас­са­жиров раз­ных клас­сов, я лич­но приг­ла­сил бы ва­шего... Дру­га к на­шему сто­лу и об­ще­нию. Но ко­ман­да все­цело за­висит от Эд­варда Сми­та, и ник­то не име­ет пра­ва что-то со­вето­вать или, тем бо­лее, ука­зывать ка­пита­ну суд­на. Мне очень жаль, — до­бавил он, слов­но бо­ясь окон­ча­тель­но расс­тро­ить свою по­мощ­ни­цу.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не по­няла мыс­лей Эн­дрю­са, но бы­ла край­не воз­му­щена его от­ка­зом.  
      — Что ж, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ска­зала она вне­зап­но слиш­ком спо­кой­ным го­лосом. — Раз вы не мо­жете мне по­мочь, я об­ра­щусь к дру­гим. На­де­юсь, мис­тер Смит ока­жет­ся бо­лее по­нима­ющим, ведь он еще не за­был, что та­кое лю­бовь.  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те… А вы уве­рены, что мы име­ем пра­во вот так вме­шивать­ся? — ос­то­рож­но под­би­рая сло­ва, по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся То­мас Эн­дрюс, выз­вав но­вый по­ток крас­но­речия со сто­роны ле­ди:  
      — Мы бо­рем­ся не толь­ко за лю­бовь, но и за здра­вый смысл!  
      — Здра­вый смысл ред­ко по­беж­да­ет, — грус­тно вздох­нул ин­же­нер, — ког­да власть в ру­ках иди… Лю­дей вы­соко­мер­ных.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс бро­сил взгляд на свою нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ив­шу­юся по­мощ­ни­цу, ре­шив, что сей­час са­мое вре­мя ему про­дол­жить раз­го­вор.  
      — Ай­лин, что вы ска­жете ка­пита­ну? — на­чал он свою убе­дитель­ную речь, на­де­ясь, что здра­вый смысл его слов смо­жет зас­та­вить угас­нуть раз­бу­шевав­ши­еся эмо­ции. — У Эд­варда Сми­та сей­час пол­но дру­гих за­бот, и имя глав­ной вы прек­расно зна­ете. Чис­ло со­об­ще­ний об ай­сбер­гах толь­ко уве­личи­ва­ет­ся, но мы не мо­жем сни­жать ско­рость, что­бы, не дай Бог, не опоз­дать в Нью-Й­орк… Он обес­по­ко­ен, мисс, а ва­ши сло­ва не дос­тигнут сво­ей це­ли.  
      — Дос­тигнут… Я хо­тела поп­ро­сить его еще об од­ной ус­лу­ге, — гла­за де­вуш­ки как-то уж сов­сем ма­ни­акаль­но блес­ну­ли, и конс­трук­тор по­чувс­тво­вал ес­ли не страх, то очень силь­ное бес­по­кой­ство.  
      — О ка­кой? — прос­той воп­рос, но ин­же­неру он дал­ся сов­сем не­лег­ко. Взгляд ле­ди, од­на­ко, уже стал преж­ним, толь­ко улыб­ка вы­дава­ла идею, по­явив­шу­юся в ее го­лове:  
      — Вы ско­ро уз­на­ете… Но преж­де, чем най­ти ка­пита­на, мне сто­ит встре­тить­ся еще кое с кем…  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс за­метил до­воль­ное ли­цо де­вуш­ки и пос­та­рал­ся улыб­нуть­ся.  
      — Что ж, я не бу­ду вам ме­шать, — ска­зал он. — Толь­ко по­жалуй­ста, Ай­лин, будь­те бла­гора­зум­ны. К со­жале­нию, мы уже не на вер­фи, и да­леко не все здесь за­висит от нас...  
      — Раз­ве я ког­да-ни­будь под­во­дила вас, мис­тер Эн­дрюс? — спро­сила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, гля­дя ему пря­мо в гла­за. Ка­кая-то очень прос­тая, но вмес­те с тем пу­га­ющая мысль про­мель­кну­ла в соз­на­нии ин­же­нера, но он отог­нал ее от се­бя, вы­нуж­денно приз­нав, что сей­час ле­ди бы­ла аб­со­лют­но пра­ва.  
      — На­де­юсь, вы не опоз­да­ете к обе­ду, — все так же теп­ло и уч­ти­во ска­зал То­мас Эн­дрюс, чем выз­вал улыб­ку на ли­це Ай­лин: уж о чем, а о еде она ни­ког­да не за­быва­ла.  
      — О, я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлю вас од­но­го в об­щес­тве дра­гоцен­но­го мис­те­ра Ис­мея! — рас­сме­ялась ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Сде­лать ему по­доб­ный по­дарок прос­то вы­ше мо­их сил!  
      Об­ме­няв­шись еще нес­коль­ки­ми веж­ли­выми, ни­чего не зна­чащи­ми фра­зами, Ай­лин на­конец выш­ла из ка­юты мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, по­дав­ляя же­лание глу­боко вы­дох­нуть, прис­ло­нить­ся к об­ратной сто­роны две­ри и спол­зти по ней, прик­рыв ру­ками го­лову. Да, на этот раз ей по­вез­ло, од­на­ко впредь сто­ит быть ос­то­рож­нее — ин­ту­иция под­ска­зыва­ла ле­ди, что этот раз­го­вор при бла­гоп­ри­ят­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах мо­жет во­зоб­но­вить­ся. Ко­неч­но, конс­трук­тор в выс­шей сте­пени так­тичный и веж­ли­вый че­ловек, но кто зна­ет…  
      По­качав го­ловой, ле­ди зас­та­вила се­бя сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на дру­гой мыс­ли, за­нимав­шей ее пер­во­началь­но. Воз­можно, ин­же­нер и был от­части прав, ког­да го­ворил, умес­тно ли им вме­шивать­ся, но Ай­лин так хо­телось сде­лать при­ят­ное для Алекс… А ес­ли сюр­приз удас­тся, она на­вер­ня­ка бу­дет счас­тли­ва.

***

      Сра­зу пос­ле обе­да, про­шед­ше­го еще скуч­нее, чем зав­трак, ибо боль­шая часть пас­са­жиров по ка­кой-то не­объ­яс­ни­мой при­чине вдруг пред­почла италь­ян­ский рес­то­ран са­лону пер­во­го клас­са, мисс Ли­винг­стон выш­ла на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, на­де­ясь най­ти там Га­роль­да Лоу. Она по­нятия не име­ла, где мо­гут бы­вать офи­церы, кро­ме мос­ти­ка и про­чих су­губо ра­бочих мест. Ид­ти в их ка­юты ле­ди не по­лага­лось, а ис­кать ка­пита­на и про­сить его об одол­же­нии ка­залось сов­сем глу­пым. Вздох­нув, Ай­лин пош­ла на­угад в сто­рону кор­мы и воз­ле на­вига­ци­он­ных при­боров чуть не на­лете­ла на чью-то фи­гуру в си­нем.  
      Воз­глас офи­цера был не­пере­дава­ем без цен­зу­ры, но, уз­нав зна­комый шот­ланд­ский ак­цент, де­вуш­ка не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась:  
      — На­ши встре­чи все вре­мя та­кие... эмо­ци­ональ­ные! — ска­зала она обер­нувше­муся офи­церу в от­вет на его не­мой воп­рос, кто это с ут­ра уже нас­толь­ко на­весе­ле, что на­тыка­ет­ся на про­хожих.  
      — Ми­леди?.. — Мёр­док под­нял бровь и улыб­нулся. — Про­шу ме­ня прос­тить за гру­бость.  
      — Ну что вы, это я зас­мотре­лась, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин. — Мне нуж­на ва­ша по­мощь. Ска­жите, где я мо­гу най­ти мис­те­ра Лоу?  
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник по­давил улыб­ку: уди­витель­но, как быс­тро пя­тый по­мощ­ник снис­кал та­кую по­пуляр­ность, что столь­ко дам хо­тят его ви­деть.  
      — Не знаю, ле­ди, но я его не встре­чал, — чес­тно от­ве­тил мис­тер Мер­док, неп­ро­из­воль­но сжи­мая в ру­ках ка­кую-то бу­магу. Сос­ре­дото­чен­ное ли­цо офи­цера от­ра­жало бес­по­кой­ство, и Ай­лин не­воль­но за­ин­те­ресо­валась его при­чиной. Жен­ская ин­ту­иция под­ска­зыва­ла, что при­чина кро­ет­ся как раз в этом клоч­ке, что шот­ландец дер­жит в сво­их ру­ках.  
      — Но­вые пре­дуп­режде­ния об ай­сбер­гах? — де­вуш­ка до­гады­валась, что ее сло­ва вы­зовут удив­ле­ние, но ре­ак­ция пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка зас­та­вила ле­ди поч­ти улыб­нуть­ся.  
От­ри­цать оче­вид­ное уже не име­ло смыс­ла, У­иль­ям Мер­док мед­ленно кив­нул.  
      Ай­лин мол­ча­ла, пы­та­ясь соб­рать свои мыс­ли в еди­ное це­лое. В этом го­ду зи­ма бы­ла осо­бен­но тёп­лой, да и не­уди­витель­но встре­тить ай­сбер­ги в это вре­мя на пе­ресе­чении Лаб­ра­дор­ско­го те­чения. Но по­чему у неё уже вто­рой день не вы­ходит из го­ловы ис­то­рия «На­рони­ка», слав­но­го ко­раб­ля «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» и «У­айт Стар», бес­след­но ис­чезнув­ше­го в фев­раль­ской Ат­ланти­ке поч­ти двад­цать лет на­зад?  
      — Я ви­дела ещё нес­коль­ко та­ких те­лег­рамм вче­ра, — ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Мис­тер Мер­док, ска­жите, как хо­рошо вы зна­ете «Ти­таник»?  
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник чуть удив­ленно пос­мотрел на ле­ди, не сра­зу вспом­нив, что она то­же из га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы. Се­кун­ду по­коле­бав­шись, он нег­ромко от­ве­тил:  
      — Я зна­ком с ва­шими ко­раб­ля­ми и знаю, на что они спо­соб­ны.  
      — Ме­ня, как и вас, бес­по­ко­ят ай­сбер­ги, сэр, — Ай­лин мед­ленно отош­ла к бор­ту и пос­мотре­ла на оке­ан, слов­но пы­та­ясь уви­деть в нем что-то. — Мис­тер Мёр­док, я знаю проч­ность на­ших ко­раб­лей и ста­ли, их ко­торой они из­го­тов­ле­ны. Сей­час мы ни­чего не мо­жем сде­лать: вся судь­ба всех нас за­висит толь­ко от вас, от ко­ман­ды.  
      — Что вы име­ете в ви­ду? — Мёр­док нах­му­рил­ся, и ли­цо его при­няло од­но из са­мых мрач­ных вы­раже­ний. Ему дав­но хо­телось по­гово­рить о ль­дах, но ка­питан не рас­по­лагал к об­ще­нию, У­ай­льд был слиш­ком мол­ча­лив, а об­суждать труд­ности рей­са с Чарль­зом Лай­тол­ле­ром бы­ло прос­то смеш­но.  
      — «Ти­таник» все ок­рести­ли не­потоп­ля­емым, — ти­хо ска­зала Ай­лин. — Но это не так. Все, что сде­лано из же­леза и ста­ли — тя­желее во­ды, ибо та­ковы за­коны фи­зики. И нам бы сов­сем не хо­телось рис­ко­вать жиз­ня­ми столь­ких лю­дей в се­реди­не оке­ана. Вы по­нима­ете, о чем я?  
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник пос­мотрел на ле­ди пря­мо-та­ки с ува­жени­ем. Рань­ше ему не при­ходи­ло в го­лову, что жен­щи­на мо­жет быть нас­толь­ко ум­ной. На единс­твен­ном ис­клю­чении из это­го пра­вила он был же­нат.  
      — Вы хо­тите ска­зать, что эти ль­ды мо­гут пред­став­лять ре­аль­ную опас­ность для ко­раб­ля? — спро­сил он, гля­дя ей пря­мо в гла­за.  
      — Мы не стро­или ле­докол, мис­тер Мер­док, — Ай­лин вы­дер­жа­ла его взгляд. — У «Ти­тани­ка» ог­ромный за­пас проч­ности, но и он мо­жет уто­нуть...  
      Офи­цер бро­сил за­дум­чи­вый взгляд ку­да-то в сто­рону. Он прек­расно знал спра­вед­ли­вость слов ле­ди — да, шот­ландец раз­де­лял мне­ние о вре­мен­ности все­го ма­тери­аль­но­го в этом ми­ре. Рав­но как и по­нимал, что пе­ред ли­цом сти­хии вряд ли смо­жет ус­то­ять что-ли­бо, соз­данное че­лове­ком. Но раз­ве ди­рек­то­рам ком­па­ний есть де­ло до по­доб­ных раз­мышле­ний? Па­рохо­ды дав­но прев­ра­тились в средс­тво для по­луче­ния де­нег. У­иль­ям Мер­док по­качал го­ловой, слов­но осуж­дая са­мого се­бя за по­доб­ные со­вер­шенно не­умес­тные мыс­ли.  
      Но бы­ло еще кое-что, о чем офи­цер ни­как не мог пе­рес­тать ду­мать — по край­ней ме­ре сей­час, во вре­мя раз­го­вора с ле­ди.  
      — Од­на­ко я рад, мисс, что вы так вни­матель­но от­но­ситесь ко все­му, что про­ис­хо­дит во вре­мя на­шего пу­тешес­твия, — с тру­дом под­би­рая сло­ва, пер­вый по­мощ­ник во­зоб­но­вил прер­вавший­ся бы­ло раз­го­вор. — И я по­нимаю, что на­ши пре­дыду­щие встре­чи про­ходи­ли не сов­сем… В свет­ских рам­ках, — поч­ти не­уло­вимая улыб­ка по­яви­лась на ли­це всег­да серь­ез­но­го по­мощ­ни­ка, и мисс Ли­винг­стон прос­то не смог­ла не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет. — На­вер­ное, это выз­ва­ло у вас не­удо­воль­ствие.  
      — Что вы, мис­тер Мер­док, — воз­ра­зила Ай­лин. — Вы уди­витель­ный че­ловек, до­верие к ко­торо­му у ме­ня бес­ко­неч­но. Что бы вы не го­вори­ли, я знаю и вы­соко це­ню ваш про­фес­си­она­лизм.  
      — Бла­года­рю, мисс Ли­винг­стон, — муж­чи­на веж­ли­во скло­нил го­лову и, же­лая от­ве­тить лю­без­ностью на лю­без­ность, кив­нул ку­да-то в сто­рону: — Ес­ли вам дей­стви­тель­но сроч­но ну­жен пя­тый по­мощ­ник, спус­ти­тесь вниз, воз­можно, он мо­жет быть в од­ной из ко­тель­ных.  
      — Хо­рошо, — кив­ну­ла де­вуш­ка и, еще раз об­на­дежи­ва­юще улыб­нувшись офи­церу, мед­ленно нап­ра­вилась по зна­комо­му пу­ти. Мис­тер Мер­док, на нес­коль­ко се­кунд за­дер­жавшись, то­же ушел, но уже к но­совой час­ти.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс, в этот мо­мент бе­седо­вав­ший с мис­те­ром Ис­ме­ем, сто­ял дос­та­точ­но да­леко, что­бы слы­шать раз­го­вор, но рас­сто­яние впол­не поз­во­ляло уви­деть их бе­седу. Пос­пешно поп­ро­щав­шись с ди­рек­то­ром ком­па­нии, ин­же­нер не­веря­ще по­качал го­ловой:  
      — Не мо­жет быть… — толь­ко и смог ска­зать мис­тер Эн­дрюс, гля­дя ту­да, ку­да уш­ла его по­мощ­ни­ца. Мгно­вен­но вспом­нился их не­дав­ний раз­го­вор — но воз­можно ли, что­бы эта до­гад­ка ока­залась прав­дой?  
      Конс­трук­тор не мог и не хо­тел об этом ду­мать, од­на­ко мысль ста­ла та­кой на­вяз­чи­вой, что не­об­хо­димо бы­ло ре­шить­ся на ка­кие-ли­бо дей­ствия. Муж­чи­на да­же не за­метил, как но­ги са­ми до­нес­ли его до ку­ритель­ной ком­на­ты пер­во­го клас­са, где уже спо­кой­нее мож­но бы­ло по­сидеть и об­ду­мать уви­ден­ное.

 ***

      Га­рольд Лоу спус­кался по ла­бирин­там слу­жеб­ных ко­ридо­ров в прек­расном нас­тро­ении. Ут­ром он на­рушил пря­мое рас­по­ряже­ние ка­пита­на и, про­ник­нув на па­лубу В, на­шел ка­юту Алекс и про­сунул за­пис­ку под дверь. Риск по­пасть­ся на гла­за, ко­неч­но, был, но от­че­го-то мо­лодо­му офи­церу это бы­ло все рав­но. И те­перь, че­рез два ча­са пос­ле вах­ты, он спе­шил на ус­ловлен­ное мес­то, что­бы уви­деть ее.  
      Че­рез пол­ча­са ходь­бы по ко­ридо­рам, заб­лу­див­шись и вновь вер­нувшись на ис­ходное мес­то, Лоу за­подоз­рил, что идея встре­тить­ся в ба­гаж­ном трю­ме бы­ла не са­мая луч­шая. Еще че­рез пол­ча­са ожи­дания, ког­да Алекс так и не по­яви­лась, он поч­ти убе­дил­ся в этом, а ког­да про­шел час, пя­тый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на от­пра­вил­ся вос­во­яси с ка­мен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу! — ок­ликнул его зна­комый го­лос. Га­рольд не­хотя обер­нулся и уз­нал ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. В его гла­зах зас­тыл воп­рос: не­уже­ли опять что-то слу­чилось?  
      — Ми­леди?.. — спро­сил он, скло­нив го­лову в при­ветс­твии, на что Ай­лин сов­сем не эти­кет­но по­мор­щи­лась.  
      — Гар­ри, я же про­сила вас не на­зывать ме­ня ле­ди, — ска­зала де­вуш­ка. — На ко­раб­лях «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» — де­мок­ра­тия, да­же ес­ли «У­айт Стар Лайн» про­тив. Она, — Ай­лин про­вела ру­кой по сте­не, — всег­да бу­дет по­могать лю­дям ло­мать прег­ра­ды. Тем бо­лее, что вы так мно­го про ме­ня зна­ете...  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон пос­мотре­ла на пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, и тот чуть удив­ленно мор­гнул. Ка­кая стран­ная встре­ча в та­ком не­оче­вид­ном мес­те.  
      — Вы пра­вы, — нег­ромко ска­зал он. — Прос­то мне... слож­но при­вык­нуть.  
      — По­нимаю, — за­гадоч­ная улыб­ка ле­ди толь­ко уве­личи­ла чис­ло воп­ро­сов в го­лове мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, оз­ву­чивать ко­торые он од­на­ко не стал. Ре­шив зай­ти из­да­лека, де­вуш­ка, сле­дуя за пя­тым по­мощ­ни­ком по ко­ридо­рам, ве­дущим, су­дя по все­му, об­ходны­ми пу­тями к но­совой час­ти, ос­то­рож­но поп­ро­бова­ла за­вес­ти бе­седу:  
      — Всем нам не­лег­ко по­рой до­верить­ся дру­гому че­лове­ку… Зна­ете, мне не сра­зу уда­лось по­верить мисс Белл, а ей — мне. Вам, ко­неч­но же, то­же не­лег­ко это сде­лать, я по­нимаю. Жизнь учит нас за­поми­нать боль­ше пло­хое, не­жели хо­рошее, но ес­ли мы бу­дем за­цик­ли­вать­ся толь­ко на ошиб­ках, ко­торые с на­ми бы­ли, раз­ве смо­жем тог­да най­ти счастье?  
      Га­рольд мол­чал, на­чиная до­гады­вать­ся о смыс­ле слов мисс Ли­винг­стон, но по­ка не слиш­ком по­нимая, к че­му она ве­дет.  
      — Счастье — это что-то не­уло­вимое, — на­конец от­ве­тил Лоу. — Я це­ню мо­мен­ты, ко­торые да­рят аб­со­лют­ную ра­дость.  
      Вни­матель­ный взгляд ле­ди Ли­винг­стон оки­нул Га­роль­да с ног до го­ловы. Ей по­чему-то бы­ла по ду­ше та­кая уве­рен­ность пя­того офи­цера в сво­их сло­вах. Чуть по­мед­лив и ог­ля­дев­шись, Ай­лин ак­ку­рат­но взя­ла Лоу за ру­ку и за­вела в ка­кое-то ти­хое по­меще­ние.  
      — Прос­ти­те, что от­ни­маю у вас лич­ное вре­мя, — ска­зала она, — но мне прос­то очень нуж­но с ва­ми по­гово­рить.  
      Воп­рос в гла­зах Гар­ри был нас­толь­ко оче­вид­ным, что ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась. По­хоже, этот мо­лодой, но уже край­не уве­рен­ный в се­бе офи­цер силь­но сом­не­ва­ет­ся в этой взбал­мошной ле­ди, пусть да­же она и ин­же­нер. Что ж, нас­та­ло вре­мя до­казать ему, что жен­щи­на то­же че­ловек, и ду­мать уме­ет да­леко не ху­же муж­чи­ны.  
      — Что вы име­ете в ви­ду? — спро­сил Гар­ри, вы­рази­тель­но под­няв бровь.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу... Гар­ри... я знаю все, — Ай­лин мяг­ким взгля­дом смот­ре­ла ему в гла­за. — Еще со дня хо­довых ис­пы­таний. Как и вы обо мне. Приз­наю, что иног­да я слиш­ком... нас­той­чи­ва, но по­верь­те, я все­го лишь хо­чу вам по­мочь.  
      — По­мочь? — ед­ва за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой офи­цер, не в си­лах скрыть удив­ле­ния во взгля­де. — Но чем, мисс?  
      — По­пытать­ся уб­рать из ва­шей жиз­ни пра­вила, ко­торые ме­ша­ют от­кры­то встре­чать­ся с до­рогим че­лове­ком, — прос­то улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. Ка­жет­ся, эта фра­за ма­ло что по­яс­ни­ла Гар­ри, и ле­ди тер­пе­ливо про­дол­жа­ла, чувс­твуя, как с каж­дым ска­зан­ным сло­вом крас­не­ет все силь­нее:  
      — Не знаю, как вы вос­при­мите мои сло­ва, од­на­ко есть спо­соб, ко­торый поз­во­лит обой­ти пра­вила ком­па­нии и мис­те­ра Ис­мея.  
      Те­перь мис­тер Лоу окон­ча­тель­но по­терял нить ло­гики мисс Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Наш ко­рабль с са­мого на­чала на­зыва­ли ска­зоч­ным, — меч­та­тель­ным го­лосом де­вуш­ка тем вре­менем про­дол­жа­ла, буд­то и не за­мечая воп­ро­са на ли­це мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. — А в лю­бой сказ­ке счас­тли­вый ко­нец…  
      Ай­лин не от­ры­вала сво­его вни­матель­но­го взгля­да от пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, по­ка тот на­конец не пе­ресек­ся с ней гла­зами.  
      — Что вы име­ете в ви­ду? — спро­сил Лоу, вни­матель­но гля­дя на мисс Ли­винг­стон. Он по-преж­не­му ни­чего не по­нимал, от­че­го Ай­лин толь­ко лу­каво улы­балась.  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, Гар­ри, я знаю, что у вас есть ка­питан­ский дип­лом, и вы дол­жны знать не толь­ко обя­зан­ности, но и пра­ва ка­пита­на. И вам дол­жно быть из­вес­тно, что на ко­раб­ле ка­питан и царь, и судья, и свя­щен­ник.  
      Ле­ди осо­бен­но вы­дели­ла пос­леднее сло­во, и все её мыс­ли сло­жились в еди­ную кар­ти­ну, от ко­торой у Гар­ри зак­ру­жилась го­лова.  
      — В сказ­ке счас­тли­вый ко­нец это... — на­чал он и за­мол­чал на по­лус­ло­ве. Ай­лин чуть улы­балась, ви­дя, как по­нима­ние прос­то ожив­ля­ет его взгляд нес­ме­лой на­деж­дой. Те­перь она зна­ла, по­чему мисс Белл так ув­ле­чена Га­роль­дом Лоу: в та­кой мяг­кий доб­рый взгляд труд­но не влю­бить­ся.  
      — Вы по­нима­ете ме­ня, мис­тер Лоу? — ус­мехну­лась ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.  
      Гар­ри мол­чал, пы­та­ясь со­об­ра­зить, по­чему ле­ди Ли­винг­стон во­об­ще за­вела этот раз­го­вор. Ко­неч­но он знал все мо­гущес­тво ка­пита­на на суд­не, но прос­то не пред­став­лял се­бе воз­можность это­го на «Ти­тани­ке». Лоу по­давил же­лание сно­ва зак­рыть­ся от Ай­лин ле­дяной мас­кой и чес­тно от­ве­тил:  
      — Я не знаю, воз­можно ли это, ми­леди.  
      — Вы сом­не­ва­етесь в ка­пита­не, мисс Белл или в се­бе?.. — спро­сила Ай­лин, ис­пы­ту­юще гля­дя в гла­за пя­того офи­цера. — Или вы не ве­рите в сказ­ку?..  
      — Я не...  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, Гар­ри, — ле­ди ещё раз кос­ну­лась его ру­ки, — мисс Белл лю­бит вас да­же боль­ше, чем са­ма осоз­на­ет. Ес­ли вы уве­рены в сво­ём ре­шении, я най­ду спо­соб убе­дить ка­пита­на, по­верь­те мне…  
      Что на это мож­но бы­ло от­ве­тить, мо­лодой че­ловек дей­стви­тель­но не знал. Ес­ли бы все за­висе­ло от од­но­го его же­лания, бы­ло бы го­раз­до про­ще, но су­щес­тво­вало еще мно­жес­тво ус­ло­вий: во-пер­вых, как от­не­сет­ся к по­доб­ной идее ле­ди са­ма Алекс? Во-вто­рых — что ска­жет ка­питан Смит, и в-треть­их, за­хочет ли мис­тер Ис­мей, что­бы по­доб­ный праз­дник сос­то­ял­ся?  
      Лоу ма­шиналь­но пос­ле­довал за Ай­лин, уже бод­ро ша­гав­шей по ко­ридо­ру. От ее улыб­ки сму­щение Гар­ри толь­ко рос­ло, и все мыс­ли кру­тились вок­руг од­но­го-единс­твен­но­го воп­ро­са — раз­ве то, что она пред­ла­га­ет, воз­можно? Но, как пя­тый по­мощ­ник уже не раз имел воз­можность убе­дить­ся, на «Ти­тани­ке» ре­аль­но все — как и в пло­хом, так и в хо­рошем смыс­ле. Од­на­ко он пос­чи­тал, что вме­шивать в это де­ло мисс Ли­винг­стон не есть луч­шее ре­шение.  
      — Ес­ли мисс Белл пос­чи­та­ет… Это воз­можным, — пос­ледние сло­ва да­лись Лоу осо­бен­но тя­жело. — Я сам по­гово­рю с Эд­вардом Сми­том.  
      Ле­ди нра­вилось это ис­крен­нее сму­щение Га­роль­да, но она все же соч­ла сво­им дол­гом по­пытать­ся его при­обод­рить:  
      — Ну же, мис­тер Лоу, по­чему это вы вдруг по­тер­ли уве­рен­ность в се­бе?  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек пе­ревел взгляд на де­вуш­ку и ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­нулся:  
      — Прос­то эта идея слиш­ком в ду­хе мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      — Ка­кая это идея в мо­ем ду­хе? — бод­рый зна­комый го­лос пос­лы­шал­ся из-за оче­ред­но­го по­воро­та, и спус­тя па­ру се­кунд пе­ред ни­ми воз­ник вто­рой по­мощ­ник, пе­рево­дящий свой си­яющий взгляд с Ай­лин на Гар­ри и об­ратно. — Я по­мешал ва­шей су­губо кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­ной бе­седе?  
      — По­мянешь хо­роше­го че­лове­ка, он и по­явит­ся, — ус­мехнул­ся Га­рольд и пе­ресек­ся взгля­дом с Лай­том. — А те­перь прос­ти­те, мне по­ра...  
      — Мис­тер Лоу не ве­рит мне, — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, об­ра­довав­шись по­яв­ле­нию вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на.  
      — Как так?.. Гар­ри, вы не пра­вы! — прек­расное нас­тро­ение это­го бес­ко­неч­но­го оп­ти­мис­та за­лива­ло все вок­руг.  
      Но Лоу толь­ко за­гадоч­но улыб­нулся, и, мах­нув ру­кой на про­щание, скрыл­ся в по­лутем­ном ко­ридо­ре. Лай­тол­лер про­водил пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка чуть удив­ленным взгля­дом, а по­том по­вер­нулся к мисс Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Я ни­чего не знаю! — по­кача­ла го­ловой Ай­лин. — Прос­то мис­тер Лоу сом­не­ва­ет­ся в чу­десах, а я с этим не сог­ласна. Ес­ли нет вол­шебс­тва, на­до его при­думать!  
      Чарльз рас­сме­ял­ся. Да, эта ле­ди, по­хоже, бы­ла его еди­номыш­ленни­ком. Он вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на за­думав­шу­юся Ай­лин и вдруг от­ме­тил, что он чуть не про­пус­тил что-то ин­те­рес­ное.  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — пос­ле па­узы ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, — как вы от­но­ситесь к аван­тю­рам, я знаю, по­это­му у ме­ня к вам де­ловое пред­ло­жение, от ко­торо­го вы не смо­жете от­ка­зать­ся!  
      Муж­чи­на ши­роко улыб­нулся: что ска­зать, на­чало бы­ло ин­три­гу­ющим. Лайт уже был на де­вянос­то де­вять про­цен­тов уве­рен, что он сог­ла­сит­ся на все, что пред­ло­жит мисс Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу храб­рый и скром­ный мо­лодой че­ловек, — мед­ленно на­чала де­вуш­ка, вновь не зная, как по­дой­ти к глав­но­му. — Но ему, мне ка­жет­ся, сей­час не­об­хо­дима по­мощь со сто­роны, что­бы ре­шить­ся на что-то боль­шее.  
      — О да, это так, — пе­ребил ле­ди сэр Чарльз, мгно­вен­но при­поми­ная, сколь­ко раз пя­тый по­мощ­ник поч­ти от­кро­вен­но пре­рывал раз­го­вор по­доб­но­го со­дер­жа­ния. — Иног­да он ста­новит­ся поч­ти пу­га­юще зам­кнут. Я ува­жаю его же­лание, од­на­ко вы пра­вы — мне то­же ка­жет­ся, что в кое-ка­ких воп­ро­сах нуж­но пос­то­рон­нее вме­шатель­ство. Так че­го же имен­но вы хо­тите?  
      — Я хо­чу… Что­бы мис­тер Лоу и на­ша ми­лая мисс Белл на­конец осу­щес­тви­ли то, в чем не мо­гут приз­нать­ся да­же са­мим се­бе, — с ед­ва уло­вимой улыб­кой про­из­несла Ай­лин и встре­тила си­яющий взгляд Чар­ли:  
      — Бо­юсь, вы опоз­да­ли, ле­ди!..  
      — Я имею в ви­ду свадь­бу, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом до­бави­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, де­лая вид, что не за­меча­ет из­ме­нив­ше­гося ли­ца офи­цера.  
      Сло­ва ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по-нас­то­яще­му уди­вили Чарль­за, но приз­на­вать­ся в этом он сов­сем не со­бирал­ся. По­доб­ной аван­тю­ры у не­го в жиз­ни еще не бы­ло, но тем ин­те­рес­нее она ка­залась.  
      — Ах, ну ко­неч­но, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лайт, кра­ем гла­за за­мечая, что ле­ди еле сдер­жи­ва­ет сме­шок. — Что ж, я го­тов под­держать лю­бую фан­та­зию, вот толь­ко не зас­тавляй­те ме­ня го­лодать ра­ди прав тру­дящих­ся где-ни­будь в Аф­ри­ке. А во всем ос­таль­ном мо­жете на ме­ня рас­счи­тывать!  
      — Что вы, Чарльз, я бы не смог­ла так по­кусить­ся на ва­ше здо­ровье, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин, пос­ме­ива­ясь. Как же им всем по­вез­ло, что на «Ти­тани­ке» ока­зал­ся этот че­ловек!  
      — По­верь­те, на не­го мно­гие пы­тались по­ложить глаз, но до сих пор ни у ко­го не по­луча­лось. Да­же у са­мых кра­сивых!  
      Лайт хит­ро под­мигнул ле­ди, и она звон­ко рас­сме­ялась. Нет, с ним со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно бы­ло го­ворить серь­ез­но. А мо­жет, это­го и не тре­бова­лось вов­се?..  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, я вас соб­лазняю толь­ко на боль­шой праз­дник! — сквозь смех ска­зала Ай­лин, вы­ходя, на­конец, на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу. — И на чаш­ку чая в пер­вом клас­се. Толь­ко не го­вори­те мне, что вам это зап­ре­щено. Мы зна­ем, как об­хо­дить пра­вила «У­айт Стар Лайн».  
      Вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на не­ожи­дан­но ока­зал­ся пря­мо пе­ред ней, от­теснив ее к бор­ту. Сол­нце ус­та­ло кло­нилось за го­ризонт, бро­сая от­блес­ки сво­их лу­чей на ли­цо ан­гли­чани­на, и де­лало этим вы­раже­ние его со­вер­шенно не­чита­емым. Ай­лин вздрог­ну­ла, по­чувс­тво­вав ру­ку Лай­тол­ле­ра у се­бя на та­лии. Он мед­ленно прив­лек де­вуш­ку к се­бе, очень близ­ко, и про­шеп­тал поч­ти на ухо:  
      — Вы уве­рены, что хо­тите со мной вы­пить чаю, ми­леди?..  
      Лег­кий страх зак­рался в ду­шу Ай­лин, и она дер­ну­лась выр­вать­ся. Лай­тол­лер тут же от­пустил ее и рас­сме­ял­ся. Ус­лы­шав его ве­селый смех, ле­ди рез­ко обер­ну­лась и ода­рила шут­ни­ка звон­кой по­щечи­ной. Опе­шив­ший Чарльз пе­рес­тал сме­ять­ся, не­кото­рое вре­мя удив­ленно гля­дя на мисс Ли­винг­стон, а по­том ува­житель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Не­уже­ли вы бо­итесь ме­ня, Ай­лин?.. — ти­хо спро­сил он. — Уве­ряю вас, я не же­лал ни­чего дур­но­го... Прос­ти­те ме­ня, ес­ли...  
      Гля­дев­шая до то­го на оке­ан ле­ди под­ня­ла на вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на свои сме­ющи­еся гла­за.  
      — А вы уве­рены, что я бы­ла бы про­тив это­го... дур­но­го?.. — не­вин­ным го­лосом спро­сила она.  
      Не­кото­рое вре­мя они оба об­ме­нива­лись не­пони­ма­ющи­ми взгля­дами, а по­том от ду­ши рас­хо­хота­лись над тем, как здо­рово ра­зыг­ра­ли друг дру­га.  
      — А ва­ши шут­ки опас­ны, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — про­тяну­ла Ай­лин, не в си­лах, впро­чем, пе­рес­тать улы­бать­ся. Вто­рой по­мощ­ник сог­ласно кив­нул, да­же не счи­тая нуж­ным от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное:  
      — Что ска­зать, мисс Ли­винг­стон, жизнь пре­под­но­сит нам так ма­ло при­ят­ных сюр­при­зов, что сто­ит ис­кать ра­дос­ти са­мим. Я лишь пы­та­юсь прив­нести в на­ши дни что-то осо­бен­ное и яр­кое, — офи­цер вновь свер­кнул сво­им ве­селым взгля­дом, а ле­ди вдруг за­дума­лась о том, нас­коль­ко был прав сэр Чарльз.  
      — Ну так что же, Ай­лин, есть у вас ка­кие-ли­бо пла­ны? — ожив­ле­ние муж­чи­ны бы­ло та­ким, что де­вуш­ка толь­ко вздох­ну­ла.  
      — Ни­каких, — от­кро­вен­но приз­на­лась она, поч­ти за­быв не­дав­нюю вы­ход­ку Чарль­за. Ее мыс­ли ви­тали сра­зу в нес­коль­ких мес­тах: ря­дом с Алекс, ря­дом с ка­пита­ном и ря­дом с То­мом, ко­торый так­же мог по­мочь…  
      — За­то у ме­ня есть, — мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­мигнул рас­те­ряв­шей­ся ле­ди вто­рой по­мощ­ник.  
      — Уже? — уди­вилась Ай­лин, оце­нив ско­рость со­об­ра­жения мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра. — И что же вы на­дума­ли?.  
      — По­лагаю, вы по­сове­това­ли мис­те­ру Лоу об­ра­тить­ся к ка­пита­ну с из­вес­тной прось­бой? — Чарльз яв­но нас­лаждал­ся тем, что смог уга­дать са­мую важ­ную часть раз­го­вора ле­ди с Га­роль­дом Лоу. — Что ж, это сме­лая идея, но кто не рис­ку­ет, тот не пь­ет шам­пан­ско­го. Мне нра­вит­ся ва­ше пред­ло­жение, ми­леди, во вся­ком слу­чае, пер­вое пла­вание «Ти­тани­ка» за­пом­нится не толь­ко до­воль­ной фи­зи­оно­ми­ей на­шего лю­бимо­го ди­рек­то­ра.  
      — Это уж точ­но, — хмык­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Ска­жу вам чес­тно, мне иног­да да­же хо­телось под­ло­жить ему на стул что-то ос­трое, что­бы сте­реть это за­нос­чи­вое вы­раже­ние его ли­ца.  
      — Ко­ман­ду я возь­му на се­бя, с ва­шего поз­во­ления, — ска­зал Чарльз, уже со­чиняя в го­лове под­робный план это­го вне­зап­но­го прик­лю­чения. — Фей­ер­верк и му­зыку то­же. Го­тов да­же ока­зывать мо­раль­ную под­дер­жку мис­те­ру Лоу. От вас пот­ре­бу­ет­ся са­мое слож­ное: уго­ворить мисс Белл сог­ла­сить­ся на глав­ную роль в этом пред­став­ле­нии. Смо­жете?..  
      — С удо­воль­стви­ем зай­мусь этим, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — уве­рила муж­чи­ну Ай­лин, уже улы­ба­ясь пред­ста­вив­шей­ся ее во­об­ра­жению кар­ти­не. — Сда­ет­ся мне, это бу­дет нет­рудно сде­лать...  
      — Ну, все рав­но, уда­чи вам! — ус­мехнул­ся Лайт и, нем­но­го по­думав, уже серь­ез­нее до­бавил: — Ес­ли все по­лучит­ся, это бу­дет од­ним из са­мых при­ят­ных вос­по­мина­ний в мо­ей мор­ской карь­ере!  
      — Ду­маю, лю­бой меч­тал бы ока­зать­ся на мес­те этих двух мо­лодых лю­дей, — меч­та­тель­ный взгляд ле­ди ус­тре­мил­ся ку­да-то в сто­рону бес­край­не­го го­ризон­та.  
      Чарльз не­лов­ко каш­ля­нул — ему уже яв­но не тер­пе­лось пе­рей­ти к дей­стви­ям.  
      — Что ж, ми­леди, я все по­нял, — за­гадоч­ное, да­же нем­но­го хит­рое вы­раже­ние на ли­це вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка вновь выз­ва­ло у мисс Ли­винг­стон не­кий на­мек на опа­сение — но лишь на мгно­вение. Она зна­ла, что на это­го офи­цера мож­но по­ложить­ся, и ник­то не вы­пол­нит ее прось­бу луч­ше, чем он.  
      — Бла­гос­ловляю вас на ша­лость, до­рогой мой Чарльз, — до­воль­но улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. — Ду­маю, ког­да мы прой­дем Лаб­ра­дор, все бу­дут толь­ко ра­ды от­праздно­вать на­ше ве­селье.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лай­тол­лер, — ведь это бу­дет не­забы­ва­емо!  
      — Свадь­ба мис­те­ра Лоу или на­вига­ция в ай­сбер­гах? — хит­ро спро­сила Ай­лин, от че­го Чар­ли толь­ко фыр­кнул. Да, ис­кусные ма­нев­ры меж­ду ль­да­ми — та еще за­дач­ка, осо­бен­но ког­да под бо­ком есть бес­плат­ный со­вет­ник, в цен­ных за­меча­ни­ях ко­торо­го ник­то не нуж­да­ет­ся. Вот ес­ли бы мож­но бы­ло как-то ос­ту­дить его рве­ние...  
      — Дра­гоцен­ное ли­цо мис­те­ра Ис­мея, ко­торо­го мы с удо­воль­стви­ем вы­садим на бли­жай­ший из них, — оз­ву­чил свои мыс­ли вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на, то ли озор­но, то ли всерь­ез пос­мотрев на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, и, за­метив ее круг­лые гла­за, до­бавил: — Все­го лишь на вре­мя, в вос­пи­татель­ных це­лях.  
      Ай­лин мор­гну­ла, пред­став­ляя в крас­ках эту кар­ти­ну, и звон­ко, от ду­ши рас­сме­ялась. Нуж­но бы­ло быть Чарль­зом Лай­тол­ле­ром, что­бы при­думать та­кое, но ка­кая же за­меча­тель­ная идея!  
      Вто­рой по­мощ­ник не за­мед­лил при­со­еди­нить­ся к ле­ди, но уже че­рез мгно­вение их ве­селье бы­ло на­руше­но по­яв­ле­ни­ем из ве­чер­них су­мерек до­воль­но мрач­ной фи­гуры глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра ко­раб­ля.  
      — Я про­шу про­щения, что пре­рываю ва­шу бе­седу, — го­лос мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са зву­чал поч­ти не­ес­тес­твен­но. Ай­лин, до это­го мо­мен­та без­за­бот­но шу­тив­шая с офи­цером, по­вер­ну­лась, оза­дачен­ная рез­кой пе­реме­ной в по­веде­нии ин­же­нера, и стол­кну­лась с та­ким взгля­дом, ко­торый, на­вер­ное, впер­вые не смог­ла вы­дер­жать, опус­тив гла­за. Де­вуш­ка зна­ла, что ни­чего пло­хого она не сде­лала, од­на­ко ис­пы­тыва­ла ка­кое-то не­объ­яс­ни­мое чувс­тво ви­ны.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс кив­нул Чарль­зу, ре­шив­ше­му, что ему са­мое вре­мя вер­нуть­ся на мос­тик, и пос­то­ронил­ся, яв­но ожи­дая, ког­да ле­ди пос­ле­ду­ет в сто­рону па­лубы А.


	23. Chapter 23

      Пер­во­началь­ное же­лание Ай­лин сра­зу же рас­ска­зать свою идею конс­трук­то­ру как-то от­сту­пило — для на­чала ее ин­ту­иция под­ска­зыва­ла все-та­ки вы­яс­нить при­чину столь неп­ри­выч­но­го для То­маса Эн­дрю­са нас­тро­ения. По­ка де­вуш­ка стро­ила до­гад­ки, в чис­ле ко­торых бы­ли са­мые раз­но­об­разные ва­ри­ан­ты, ин­же­нер по­дошел к две­ри сво­ей ка­юты — мисс Ли­винг­стон да­же не за­мети­ла, как быс­тро они про­дела­ли весь путь. Воз­можно, по­тому, что муж­чи­на шел так, слов­но за ним кто-то гнал­ся, а ле­ди из гор­дости да­же не за­ик­ну­лась о том, что­бы он шел мед­леннее. Так или ина­че, мис­тер Эн­дрюс мол­ча рас­пахнул дверь пе­ред сво­ей спут­ни­цей, и жест этот был ку­да бы бо­лее приг­ла­ша­ющим, ес­ли бы вы­раже­ние ли­ца ин­же­нера не бы­ло та­ким серь­ез­ным.  
      Со­вер­шенно рас­те­рян­ная от то­го, что ни­ког­да преж­де не ви­дела мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са та­ким да­же в тот день, ког­да сор­вавший­ся ку­сок ста­ли чуть не за­дел ра­бочих, Ай­лин вош­ла в ка­юту, не ре­ша­ясь да­же под­нять гла­за. Чувс­тва ка­кого-то стра­ха, сты­да и рас­те­рян­ности ов­ла­дели ей ра­зом, и она нер­вно сжи­мала блок­нот со все­ми сво­ими за­пися­ми, пла­нами и раз­мышле­ни­ями. Те­перь идея свадь­бы на ко­раб­ле ка­залась сов­сем уже глу­пой, а шут­ки Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра — вов­се не смеш­ны­ми.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс зак­рыл за со­бой дверь, обер­нулся и прис­таль­но смот­рел на Ай­лин. Мол­ча­ние за­тяги­валось. Ле­ди окон­ча­тель­но по­теря­лась в до­гад­ках, со­вер­шенно не по­нимая, что же она сде­лала не так, и, ког­да прош­ло уже ми­нут де­сять не­понят­но­го мол­ча­ния, она не вы­дер­жа­ла.  
      — Что слу­чилось, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?.. — слов­но бро­са­ясь с бор­та в оке­ан, спро­сила Ай­лин. — Кто вас так расс­тро­ил?.. И по­чему вы поз­ва­ли ме­ня?..   
      Ин­же­нер рез­ко по­вер­нулся, и в его гла­зах ле­ди про­чита­ла неп­ри­выч­ное вы­раже­ние. Она не до кон­ца смог­ла его раз­га­дать, но зна­ла од­но — ни­чего хо­роше­го оно для нее не су­лило.  
      — Воз­можно, я не имею пра­ва го­ворить все­го, что сей­час ска­жу, но и мол­чать для се­бя счи­таю не­воз­можным, — муж­чи­на сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов по нап­равле­нию к ле­ди, а та ин­стинктив­но от­сту­пила, тщет­но га­дая, что же име­ет в ви­ду конс­трук­тор.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, что про­ис­хо­дит? — ед­ва слыш­но про­из­несла Ай­лин. Худ­шая до­гад­ка прон­зи­ла ее мозг — ин­же­нер все зна­ет! Он как-то ус­лы­шал, кто-то мог ему ска­зать, или он, на­конец, сам все за­метил… Гос­по­ди, что же ей де­лать? Все от­ри­цать? И как вес­ти се­бя, как пос­тро­ить их не­лег­кий раз­го­вор?   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон бо­ялась да­же вздох­нуть, ког­да этот ура­ган мыс­лей про­нес­ся в ее го­лове, стра­хом от­ра­жа­ясь в боль­ших ка­рих гла­зах.  
      — Во вре­мя на­шего пос­ледне­го раз­го­вора я сде­лал од­но… пред­по­ложе­ние ка­сатель­но ва­шего сос­то­яния, — жес­тким го­лосом про­дол­жал конс­трук­тор, ос­та­новив не­под­вижный тем­ный взгляд на ле­ди. — Я не знал, кто объ­ект ва­шей сим­па­тии, и, по­верь­те, не же­лал ни­ко­им об­ра­зом вме­шивать­ся в эту сто­рону ва­шей жиз­ни. Од­на­ко я со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но уви­дел вас, мисс, и то, что я уви­дел, ме­ня нас­то­рожи­ло.  
      — Вы о мо­ем раз­го­воре со вто­рым по­мощ­ни­ком? — де­лан­но без­различ­ным то­ном по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ай­лин, мед­ленно вы­дыхая — худ­шие опа­сения не оп­равда­лись. — И что же в нем бы­ло та­кого нас­то­ражи­ва­юще­го?  
      — Я го­ворю не о раз­го­воре, а о том, что бы­ло до не­го! — го­лос мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са сор­вался, и де­вуш­ка ис­пы­тала поч­ти боль, пот­ря­сен­ная сло­вами ин­же­нера. — Ес­ли бы кто-ни­будь уви­дел по­доб­ную сце­ну — вас и мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра — что мог­ли бы по­думать, Ай­лин?! Вы же ле­ди — вы крес­тни­ца лор­да Пир­ри, член га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы, моя по­мощ­ни­ца! У нас на бор­ту нес­коль­ко жур­на­лис­тов, да­мы из выс­ше­го об­щес­тва, ко­торым нес­коль­ких слов бу­дет дос­та­точ­но, что­бы ос­квер­нить и ва­ше имя, и ре­пута­цию вто­рого офи­цера! Вы дол­жны по­нимать, что де­ла­ете!..  
      Ай­лин мол­ча­ла, опус­тив гла­за и прис­ло­нив­шись к сте­не. Не бы­ло ни слов, ни же­лания при­думы­вать ка­кие-то оп­равда­ния. Толь­ко по­чему-то ста­ло очень горь­ко и обид­но от то­го, что она ошиб­лась и что мис­тер Эн­дрюс со­вер­шенно ее не по­нима­ет. Он то­же мол­чал, от­вернув­шись и ба­раба­ня паль­ца­ми по сто­лу. Па­уза ста­нови­лась сов­сем не­лов­кой.  
      — Я все по­няла, сэр, — на­конец ти­хо ска­зала Ай­лин. — Но вам со­вер­шенно не сто­ило так бес­по­ко­ить­ся. Ни верфь, ни «У­айт Стар», ни ва­ша семья не пос­тра­да­ют от ме­ня. Про­шу про­щения, что зас­та­вила вас пе­режить нес­коль­ко неп­ри­ят­ных ми­нут.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс обер­нулся, ли­цо его вы­ража­ло край­нее изум­ле­ние. Он ожи­дал эмо­ций, слов, ка­кого-то на­паде­ния, но не спо­кой­но­го, да­же хо­лод­но­го из­ви­нения. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­ложи­ла на стол свою книж­ку с рас­че­тами и все так же спо­кой­но нап­ра­вилась к две­ри.  
      — Доб­ро­го ве­чера, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — все та­ким же без­различ­ным то­ном ска­зала она. — Не бес­по­кой­тесь о чес­ти лор­да Пир­ри, она ни­ко­им об­ра­зом не пос­тра­да­ет.

***

      Белл, ос­матри­ва­ясь по сто­ронам, нап­ря­жен­но пы­талась вспом­нить со­веты мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са по по­воду ори­ен­ти­рова­ния — уда­лось это не сра­зу. Хоть де­вуш­ка и не мог­ла не от­ме­тить удач­ную идею Га­роль­да встре­тить­ся в треть­ем клас­се, где впол­не мож­но най­ти ти­хое мес­то, ес­ли знать, ку­да ид­ти... А Гар­ри на­вер­ня­ка знал — в от­ли­чие от нее.   
      Свер­нув за оче­ред­ной угол и уви­дев длин­ный ко­ридор, Белл ис­пы­тала чувс­тво, близ­кое к от­ча­янию. Вок­руг не наб­лю­далось ни од­ной жи­вой ду­ши — а ес­ли бы кто-то из пас­са­жиров и встре­тил­ся, вряд ли ей по­мог­ли бы вый­ти в нуж­ное мес­то.   
      Око­ло де­сяти ми­нут де­вуш­ка блуж­да­ла по ла­бирин­там треть­его клас­са; ког­да у нее не ос­та­лось да­же сил вспо­минать доб­ры­ми сло­вами ука­зания ком­па­нии по по­воду по­доб­но­го раз­де­ления, лю­без­ный стю­ард все-та­ки вы­вел Алекс к про­ходу во вто­рой класс, объ­яс­нив, как вый­ти на па­лубу, свер­нуть во вто­рой про­ход и пе­рей­ти уже в ко­ридор пер­во­го.  
      На этот раз мар­шрут про­шел бо­лее ус­пешно, но ког­да Белл вер­ну­лась, не смог­ла пой­ти в ка­юту. Жгу­чее чувс­тво до­сады бук­валь­но ду­шило ее, и де­вуш­ка ре­шила вый­ти на све­жий воз­дух.  
      Хо­лод ат­ланти­чес­кой но­чи нем­но­го от­резвил ее мыс­ли, од­на­ко в гла­зах по­яви­лись неп­ро­шеные сле­зы от глу­пос­ти на са­му се­бя. Опус­тив ру­ки на пе­рила, Алекс ус­та­ло по­ложи­ла на них свою го­лову, с тру­дом по­давив же­лание уда­рить­ся этой бес­по­лез­ной го­ловой о де­рево.  
      Ка­кая же она… глу­пая. Бро­сив взгляд в сто­рону но­совой час­ти, де­вуш­ка вспом­ни­ла бы­ло о ко­рот­ком пу­ти, лю­без­но по­казан­ном ею Ай­лин, но тут же отог­на­ла эту мысль: дваж­ды так вез­ти не мо­жет, не сто­ило ис­пы­тывать судь­бу. Уже по­ра бы­ло раз­вернуть­ся и пой­ти в ка­юту — при­выч­ка гу­лять по ноч­но­му ко­раб­лю то­же не от­но­силась к чис­лу хо­роших — од­на­ко что-то ее удер­жи­вало.   
      — Алекс… — ти­хий, но та­кой зна­комый го­лос зас­та­вил Белл ед­ва за­мет­но вздрог­нуть, ког­да ру­ки Гар­ри опус­ти­лись на ее та­лию. Де­вуш­ка зак­ры­ла гла­за, чувс­твуя, как ос­то­рож­ный по­целуй в ще­ку пе­рехо­дит все ни­же, зас­тавляя все мыс­ли ис­чезнуть. — По­чему вы не приш­ли?   
      — Я… заб­лу­дилась, — не­об­хо­димость от­ве­та вы­дала дрожь в ее го­лосе, ис­пы­тывая сму­щение от это­го приз­на­ния. Она жда­ла улыб­ки, но Лоу лишь по­нима­юще кив­нул:   
      — В сле­ду­ющий раз вы не заб­лу­дитесь.   
      — По­чему? — ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась Белл, за­ин­три­гован­ная та­кой уве­рен­ностью Га­роль­да.  
      — По­тому что, ку­да бы вы ни пош­ли, я бу­ду с ва­ми.   
      Рез­ко по­вер­нувшись, Алекс встре­тилась взгля­дом с мо­лодым че­лове­ком, и они в оче­ред­ной раз по­няли друг дру­га без слов. В этом по­целуе де­вуш­ке хо­телось, на­конец, по­казать все то, что она бы­ла вы­нуж­де­на скры­вать преж­де. Хо­лод­ность, бла­гора­зумие, ос­то­рож­ность… все это сос­тавля­ло од­ну мас­ку, ко­торая так проч­но въ­елась в ли­цо, что поч­ти ста­ла его частью.  
      Сей­час, ког­да на­доб­ность в ней, на­конец, от­па­ла, Белл чувс­тво­вала се­бя по-нас­то­яще­му счас­тли­вой — ка­жет­ся, впер­вые лю­бовь да­рила ей сво­боду, а не но­вое за­точе­ние.  
      — Каж­дый раз, за­сыпая и про­сыпа­ясь без вас, мне ка­жет­ся, что все это был сон, — рас­сто­яние меж­ду дву­мя людь­ми поч­ти от­сутс­тво­вало, и ог­ромных уси­лий сто­ило сос­ре­дото­чить вни­мание на раз­го­воре.  
      Алекс смот­ре­ла на Гар­ри глу­боким взгля­дом, слов­но пы­та­ясь пе­редать ему без слов все, чем бы­ла пол­на её ду­ша.  
      — Ес­ли это и сон, то вол­шебный... — ти­хо ска­зала она.   
      Га­рольд неж­но об­нял де­вуш­ку, так тре­пет­но при­жимая к се­бе, что у неё опять зак­ру­жилась го­лова. Она мяг­ко пог­ла­дила его ру­ку че­рез гру­бую ткань. Лоу чуть вы­дох­нул, зак­рыв гла­за, на­конец-то по­нимая, что счастье — это при­сутс­твие Алекс, её теп­ло в его ру­ках и не­веро­ят­ный аро­мат её во­лос. Сер­дце опять сту­чало как су­мас­шедшее, но те­перь это бы­ла не страсть, ко­торой мож­но бы­ло уп­равлять. Гар­ри вдруг от­чётли­во осоз­нал, что это чувс­тво нам­но­го силь­нее его ра­зума, и он да­же и не хо­чет соп­ро­тив­лять­ся ему.  
      — Да­же ес­ли вы мне сни­тесь... — ти­хо вы­дох­нул он. — Я не за­буду вас... В мо­ей жиз­ни нет и не бу­дет дру­гой жен­щи­ны, — про­шеп­тал он, гля­дя ей пря­мо в гла­за. — Ни­ког­да.  
      Га­рольд за­мер, и стран­ная мысль мол­ни­ей мель­кну­ла в его го­лове. Он по­нимал, что нель­зя по­доб­ное спра­шивать, но сколь­ко раз ему уже при­ходи­лось пе­рехо­дить не­кую грань свет­ских при­личий, что­бы до­бить­ся от де­вуш­ки хоть ка­кой-то ре­ак­ции? Улыб­ка про­тив во­ли по­каза­лась на ли­це пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка: ес­ли бы он ми­рил­ся с су­щес­тву­ющи­ми по­ряд­ка­ми, вряд ли смог бы до­бить­ся воз­вра­щения Алекс на «Ти­таник». Да и во­об­ще, ми­рить­ся с по­ложе­ни­ем ве­щей сов­сем не в его ха­рак­те­ре.  
      Вни­матель­ный взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це Белл, яв­но не по­доз­ре­вав­шей о его мыс­лях. Глу­бокий вздох, как пе­ред прыж­ком в хо­лод­ную во­ду, и не­уве­рен­ный воп­рос на­конец сор­вался с его губ:  
      — Ска­жите, а вы…   
      — Я, Гар­ри, ис­пы­тываю поч­ти пу­га­ющую не­об­хо­димость быть ря­дом с ва­ми, — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, и Лоу с об­легче­ни­ем от­ме­тил, что она не толь­ко не оби­делась на его воп­рос, но и сра­зу его по­няла. — Мне ка­жет­ся… Мы с ва­ми по­хожи да­же силь­нее, чем ка­жет­ся сей­час.   
      — И вы хо­тите, что­бы так бы­ло всег­да? — эти сло­ва выр­ва­лись поч­ти про­тив во­ли, Гар­ри да­же не ус­пел их об­ду­мать, ког­да за­мер, со­вер­шенно не зная, ка­кую ре­ак­цию они вы­зовут.   
      — Бо­юсь, я не сов­сем вас по­няла, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек опус­тил гла­за, а за­тем сно­ва встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с де­вуш­кой. Он ни кап­ли не сом­не­вал­ся, но ка­кое-то стран­ное вол­не­ние зас­та­вило его ру­ки дро­жать. Он бро­сил быс­трый взгляд в тем­но­ту оке­ана и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Алекс, я знаю, что прош­ло ма­ло вре­мени... Вы сво­бод­ная жен­щи­на, и ва­ша жизнь нам­но­го ин­те­рес­нее и, на­вер­ное, луч­ше мо­ей, но все же...   
      Ды­хания не хва­тало. Гар­ри прер­вал фра­зу на по­лус­ло­ве, прок­ли­ная своё кос­но­язы­чие. Белл опус­ти­ла го­лову, ста­ра­ясь скрыть свою счас­тли­вую улыб­ку по­нима­ния то­го, что он хо­чет ска­зать, и что так труд­но про­из­нести. И от­вет на его воп­рос она зна­ла уже веч­ность.  
      — Вы... Сог­ла­сились бы стать... Же­ной мо­ряка? Здесь и сей­час, пря­мо на «Ти­тани­ке»?  
      Го­лос под­вёл Лоу, дрог­нув в са­мый от­ветс­твен­ный мо­мент. Он как-то не­лов­ко при­кусил гу­бу; ни­ког­да в жиз­ни он не го­ворил бо­лее глу­пых, неп­ра­виль­ных, ни­чего не вы­ража­ющих слов. Алекс мол­ча­ла, и хо­лод сом­не­ний ле­денил ду­шу пя­того офи­цера. В од­ну ми­нуту он по­жалел обо всем, что на­гово­рил и сде­лал за эти два дня. Ему не­чего ей пред­ло­жить, кро­ме пор­то­вой жиз­ни и веч­но­го ожи­дания суп­ру­га на бе­регу, или пу­тешес­твия вмес­те с ним в буд­нях мо­рей и оке­анов — это, ко­неч­но, не­веро­ят­но, но ка­кое-то пред­чувс­твие го­вори­ло ему, что Белл впол­не на это спо­соб­на.   
      — Я... — на­чала Алекс, все ещё не под­ни­мая глаз. — Я не уве­рена, что...  
      Он лег­ко и очень быс­тро вы­пус­тил де­вуш­ку из рук и за­мер, слов­но па­роход­ная тру­ба, сно­ва ощу­щая ле­деня­щий хо­лод в ду­ше.  
      — Прос­ти­те, мисс Белл, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Вы пра­вы... Не смею боль­ше на­до­едать вам.  
      Лоу рез­ко раз­вернул­ся, что­бы уй­ти. Ка­кая же это бы­ла глу­пость — за­тевать весь этот раз­го­вор!..  
      — Гар­ри...  
      Звук ее та­кого неж­но­го го­лоса зас­та­вил его ос­та­новить­ся. Он мед­ленно обер­нулся, в рав­ной сте­пени ду­мая о ве­ро­ят­ности как пыл­ко­го сог­ла­сия, так и кор­рек­тно­го от­ка­за. Но гла­за Алекс го­рели. Она по­дош­ла к не­му сов­сем близ­ко и чуть улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Я не ду­маю, что нам сто­ит приг­ла­шать мис­те­ра Ис­мея... — ти­хо ска­зала она, и в её гла­зах зап­ля­сали за­дор­ные огонь­ки. — Ведь ему при­дёт­ся поз­драв­лять, а не при­нимать поз­драв­ле­ния.  
      Га­рольд об­легчен­но вздох­нул: что ска­зать, фра­зы этой де­вуш­ки еще не­мало раз оза­дачат его, зас­тавляя сер­дце бить­ся быс­трее.  
      — Ес­ли ка­питан Смит ока­жет мне та­кую честь, я не ста­ну об­ра­щать вни­мания на ре­ак­цию ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар», — ти­хо, поч­ти нес­лышно про­из­нес мо­лодой че­ловек, с удо­воль­стви­ем изу­чая вы­раже­ние боль­ших зна­комых глаз. Лоу по­нимал, ка­ким сме­лым ша­гом это бы­ло и с его, и с ее сто­роны; по­это­му сей­час он ис­пы­тывал чувс­тво, по­хожее на пу­тешес­твие без ком­па­са по нез­на­комым во­дам. Мож­но на­лететь на мель или на ска­лы, а мож­но пой­мать свою уда­чу…  
      — Я так счас­тли­ва с ва­ми, что го­това по­верить в сказ­ку, — го­лос Белл ми­гом прог­нал все пос­то­рон­ние мыс­ли, зас­та­вив все вни­мание сос­ре­дото­чить на ее сло­вах. — Од­на­ко… За­бывать о ре­аль­нос­ти опас­но. Вы не дол­жны иметь проб­лем, Гар­ри, осо­бен­но с мис­те­ром Ис­ме­ем.  
      — Вам не о чем бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — уве­рил ее пя­тый по­мощ­ник, с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ясь от же­лания вновь прив­лечь к се­бе и за­быть обо всех не­лепых пра­вилах ком­па­нии.  
      Не­надол­го во­царив­ше­еся мол­ча­ние вновь бы­ло прер­ва­но его мяг­ким го­лосом:  
      — Я бы про­вел так всю жизнь, — ти­хо ска­зал Гар­ри со вздо­хом. — Не от­пуская вас... Но мне нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся.  
      Алекс чуть нак­ло­нила го­лову и ве­село смот­ре­ла на не­го. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, он та­кой за­бав­ный, ког­да сму­ща­ет­ся, а в гла­зах по­яв­ля­ет­ся что-то дет­ское. Теп­лое чувс­тво за­боты за­пол­ни­ло сер­дце, и де­вуш­ка мяг­ко стрях­ну­ла со­рин­ки с его ши­нели.  
      — Я бу­ду ду­мать о вас, — ти­хо ска­зала она с теп­лой улыб­кой. — И о том, что вы ска­зали. Но...  
      То, как пос­пешно сом­не­ние ом­ра­чило ли­цо Га­роль­да, чуть не зас­та­вило Алекс рас­сме­ять­ся. Да, по­жалуй, у нее еще бу­дет вре­мя по­весе­лить­ся над та­кими яв­ны­ми пе­реме­нами его нас­тро­ения  
      — Но те­перь мне нуж­но по­нять, где най­ти под­хо­дящее платье, — за­кон­чи­ла она.  
      Это бы­ла до­воль­но серь­ез­ная проб­ле­ма, но Лоу улы­бал­ся так, буд­то спря­тал где-то в кар­ма­не вол­шебную па­лоч­ку.   
      — Не бес­по­кой­тесь, мисс Белл, — га­лан­тно скло­нил­ся он. — Я не вол­шебник, я толь­ко учусь, но без­вы­ход­ных по­ложе­ний не бы­ва­ет! На та­ком ска­зоч­ном ко­раб­ле ни в чем не мо­жет быть не­дос­татка!  
      Белл ус­мехну­лась, вновь удив­ля­ясь уве­рен­ности офи­цера, но, ка­жет­ся, не слиш­ком раз­де­ляя ее. А тот слов­но про­читал ее мыс­ли, по­тому что ти­хо до­бавил:   
      — Мне все рав­но, ка­кое бу­дет на вас платье, Алекс. Вы уди­витель­но кра­сивы в лю­бом из них.   
      Мо­лодой че­ловек вы­дох­нул, ду­мая, что, на­вер­ное, впер­вые он дей­стви­тель­но ска­зал то, что ду­мал, не пе­репу­тав сло­ва и пос­та­вив их в нуж­ной пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти.   
      — Спа­сибо, — мяг­ко улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, ко­торой ти­хий, поч­ти не­раз­ли­чимый го­лосок ра­зума на­поми­нал о том, что она дол­жна уй­ти. Но как не хо­телось это­го де­лать…   
      «На­до», — с тру­дом на­пом­ни­ла она се­бе и отс­тра­нилась от Гар­ри, вы­зывая в гла­зах пос­ледне­го не­мой воп­рос.   
      — Нам нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся, — по­кача­ла го­ловой Белл, са­ма не счи­тав­шая не­об­хо­димым скры­вать грусть в го­лосе. Но Лоу ее не­ожи­дан­но об­нял, поч­ти сра­зу отс­тра­нив­шись; де­вуш­ка по­няла цель его жес­та, ког­да ус­лы­шала его сло­ва, ска­зан­ные поч­ти нес­лышно:   
      — Очень ско­ро нам не при­дет­ся рас­ста­вать­ся. И этот мо­мент нас­ту­пит рань­ше, чем вы ду­ма­ете, Алекс…   
      Де­вуш­ка воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нула на си­яюще­го мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, но тот боль­ше ни­чего не ска­зал, и Белл мед­ленно пос­ле­дова­ла к ко­ридо­ру, по ко­торо­му мог­ла бы прой­ти в пер­вый класс.   
В го­лове тво­рилось что-то не­во­об­ра­зимое, но имен­но это зас­тавля­ло ее улы­бать­ся и поч­ти сов­сем не за­мечать до­роги. В та­кие мо­мен­ты од­но­му че­лове­ку хо­чет­ся, что­бы и весь мир вок­руг был так же счас­тлив; Алекс, зай­дя в ка­юту и да­же не за­метив это­го, по­дума­ла о том, как здо­рово бы­ло бы сей­час на­вес­тить Ай­лин и по­делить­ся с ней сво­ей но­востью — од­на­ко взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ча­сах, и это нем­но­го от­резви­ло ра­дость. Вре­мя уже поз­днее, и ле­ди, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, уже спит.

***

      Од­на­ко жур­на­лис­тка ошиб­лась — ле­ди вов­се и не ду­мала спать. Она шла по ко­ридо­ру, ра­ду­ясь, что уже ночь и ник­то из выс­ше­го об­щес­тва не по­меша­ет. Ко­рабль ду­шил её, хо­телось бе­жать с не­го в от­кры­тый оке­ан хоть на лод­ке, хоть на пло­ту. Пет­ляя по за­ко­ул­кам па­луб и про­ходов для ко­ман­ды, не раз­би­рая до­роги, она уже поч­ти не­нави­дела эти сте­ны, де­рево, эту тя­жёлую сталь, бь­ющий по гла­зам элек­три­чес­кий свет и шум ма­шины. Чувс­тва люб­ви и не­навис­ти к ко­раб­лю ов­ла­дели ей од­новре­мен­но, и она не мог­ла ска­зать, ка­кое из них бы­ло силь­нее.   
      Пол­ча­са на­зад в ка­юте, ус­тав от бес­силь­ных слез, рас­ки­дав от оби­ды все, что по­палось под ру­ку, и выс­ка­зав все эмо­ции шот­ланд­ски­ми ру­гатель­ства­ми, ле­ди ощу­тила апа­тию. Ко­му и что она пы­та­ет­ся до­казать? Что жен­щи­на то­же че­ловек? Что она мо­жет ра­ботать на­рав­не с муж­чи­нами, так же за­нимать­ся на­укой и тех­ни­кой? Что име­ет пра­во по-то­вари­щес­ки по­гово­рить и да­же по­шутить с офи­цера­ми, не ду­мая о на­бив­ших ос­ко­мину при­личи­ях? Да лорд Пир­ри пер­вый бы по­дал ей ру­ку! Но толь­ко не То­мас Эн­дрюс, ко­торый не сму­ща­ет­ся про­вожать ее вез­де в пер­вом клас­се, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на пе­решёп­ты­вания пас­са­жиров, но от­чи­тыва­ет за бол­товню с офи­цером. Ай­лин со злостью стук­ну­ла ку­лаком по сте­не. Ка­кого чер­та она до сих пор так при­вяза­на к не­му?..  
      Выб­равшись, на­конец, на вер­хнюю па­лубу, де­вуш­ка быс­тро пош­ла, не раз­би­рая до­роги, в сто­рону кор­мы и тут же на­лете­ла на ко­го-то.   
      — Go hifreann leat! — в сер­дцах вос­клик­ну­ла она, с тру­дом сох­ра­няя рав­но­весие, и тут же за­мер­ла, уви­дев рас­те­рян­но­го ра­дис­та.  
      Джек Фил­липс смот­рел на ле­ди, про­бор­мо­тал что-то, по­хожее на из­ви­нения и хо­тел бы­ло про­дол­жить свой прер­ванный путь, ког­да Ай­лин, мыс­ленно чер­тыхнув­шись сво­ей нев­ни­матель­нос­ти и узос­ти ко­ридо­ров, пос­пе­шила ис­пра­вить не­удоб­ную си­ту­ацию, ко­торая сло­жилась по ее ви­не.  
      — Мис­тер Фил­липс, это я про­шу про­щения, — мед­ленно рас­ту­щее удив­ле­ние в гла­зах де­вуш­ки вы­дава­ло же­лание за­дать воп­рос, в чем она и не смог­ла се­бе от­ка­зать: — Од­на­ко по­чему вы здесь?  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек за­мял­ся: с од­ной сто­роны, врать не­хоро­шо, но и не рас­ска­зывать же этой ле­ди о том, что ра­ди­опе­редат­чик на ве­личес­твен­ном «Ти­тани­ке» вы­шел из строя… И, сле­дуя пра­вилам ком­па­нии, ра­дис­там не поз­во­лялось его тро­гать вплоть до при­бытия — им над­ле­жало пе­рей­ти на ре­зер­вное пи­тание и ра­ботать на ог­ра­ничен­ной дис­танции.   
      Фил­липс, од­на­ко, ду­мал о бе­зопас­ности лай­не­ра — ле­довые пре­дуп­режде­ния име­ют осо­бую важ­ность в это вре­мя го­да, и не­об­хо­димо во что бы то ни ста­ло на­ладить связь.   
      И вот, на один крат­кий миг по­кинув ра­ди­оруб­ку, Джек стол­кнул­ся с уже зна­комой ему да­мой и яв­но не знал, что от­ве­тить на ее пря­мой воп­рос.  
      — Нет, мэм, — по­качал го­ловой мо­лодой че­ловек, га­дая, как, не вы­зывая лиш­них по­доз­ре­ний, ему вер­нуть­ся об­ратно. Ле­ди же ос­та­нови­ла на ра­дис­те вни­матель­ный, доб­рый и та­кой же ус­тавший взгляд:  
      — Мис­тер Фил­липс, я уже по гла­зам лю­дей на­учи­лась оп­ре­делять, ког­да на «Ти­тани­ке» что-то ло­ма­ет­ся. Не­уже­ли с обо­рудо­вани­ем ком­па­нии Мар­ко­ни воз­никли проб­ле­мы?  
      — Да, мисс, — вздох­нул Джек, ис­пы­тывая стран­ное чувс­тво ви­ны, слов­но он лич­но был при­чиной этой по­лом­ки. — На­де­юсь, вы смо­жем это ис­пра­вить.  
      — Я мо­гу вам по­мочь?  
      Ай­лин воп­ро­ситель­но смот­ре­ла на мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый нес­коль­ко рас­те­рял­ся от её воп­ро­са. По­мощь, ко­неч­но, не по­меша­ла бы, но он не пред­став­лял, чем она мог­ла бы об­легчить им за­дачу.  
      — Я не ста­ну лезть в ва­ши де­ла, — уви­дев сом­не­ние Фил­липса, ска­зала Ай­лин. — Но мо­гу сде­лать вам неп­ло­хой чай или най­ти что-то нуж­ное. Я нем­но­го чи­тала про ра­дио... мо­жет быть, вам нуж­ны ка­кие-то де­тали?..  
      Джек при­кинул что-то в уме, преж­де чем от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой:  
      — Нет, мисс Ли­винг­стон, проб­ле­ма, мне ка­жет­ся, там в дру­гом. Од­на­ко вре­мя столь поз­днее, мне не­лов­ко сог­ла­шать­ся на ва­ше пред­ло­жение по­мощи.  
      — Про­шу вас, не бес­по­кой­тесь, — мах­ну­ла ру­кой ле­ди, улы­ба­ясь та­кой ме­лочи, как вре­мя. — Все рав­но же­лание спать у ме­ня нет, а так я хо­тя бы смо­гу по­мочь вам.  
      Стар­ший ра­дист глу­боко вздох­нул: ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, он не имел на это пра­ва — рав­но как и на то, что­бы са­мому чи­нить обо­рудо­вание ком­па­нии Мар­ко­ни. Но так­же Джек знал, что у них с Брай­дом все­го че­тыре ру­ки на ве­ликое мно­жес­тво те­лег­рамм — и от­ка­зывать­ся от по­мощи спра­вить­ся со всем этим бо­гатс­твом яв­но не сто­ило.  
      — Да, ма­дам, вы пра­вы, — на­конец кив­нул он. — Чес­тно го­воря, мы бы­ли бы ра­ды лю­бой по­мощи.   
      — Вот и слав­но, — ска­зала Ай­лин, чувс­твуя ка­кую-то ра­дость, что зай­мёт­ся де­лом и по­может этим за­меча­тель­ным ре­бятам. — Не пе­режи­вай­те, я не ста­ну вам ме­шать. Но чай обе­щаю.   
      Джек кив­нул, и Ай­лин прос­ле­дова­ла за ним в ра­ди­оруб­ку, где Брайд в по­мятой ру­баш­ке кол­до­вал над ап­па­ратом. Ле­ди отош­ла в сто­рону, от­ме­чая про­фес­си­она­лизм этих, в сущ­ности, та­ких мо­лодых ре­бят.  
      — Ну что? — спро­сил Фил­липс, по­дой­дя к Га­роль­ду. Тот расс­тро­ен­но по­качал го­ловой и от­ве­тил:  
      — Не знаю, в чем де­ло. Я уже про­верил всю цепь и ре­ле...  
      — Ну, уже хо­рошо, — улыб­нулся Джек, хо­тя Ай­лин по­каза­лось, что мо­лодой че­ловек сде­лал это ско­рее для то­го, что­бы об­на­дежить сво­его млад­ше­го кол­ле­гу, чем от то­го, что дей­стви­тель­но ви­дел в си­ту­ации что-то хо­рошее. — По край­ней ме­ре, мне дос­та­нет­ся чуть мень­ше ра­боты.   
      О при­сутс­твии ле­ди мис­тер Фил­липс мгно­вен­но за­был, пог­ру­зив­шись в изу­чение слож­но­го ме­ханиз­ма это­го чу­да сов­ре­мен­ной тех­ни­ки. А вот Брайд, отой­дя от удив­ле­ния, веж­ли­во кив­нул не­ожи­дан­ной гостье.  
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон? — воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь Га­рольд, слы­шав­ший о том, как две де­вуш­ки поз­дра­вили Дже­ка, но не ви­дев­ший их лич­но. Он мог толь­ко пред­по­ложить и по­наде­ять­ся, что его до­гад­ка ока­жет­ся вер­ной.  
      — Мис­тер... Брайд? — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин и пос­пе­шила раз­ве­ять удив­ле­ние вто­рого ра­дис­та. — Я слы­шала о вас от «Мар­ко­ни и Ко», ког­да сос­тавля­лись спис­ки эки­пажа. При­ят­но поз­на­комить­ся. И, по­жалуй­ста, зо­вите ме­ня Ай­лин, не хо­чу ни­чего офи­ци­аль­но­го, хо­тя бы здесь.  
      — Га­рольд, — пок­ло­нил­ся Брайд, все так же с ин­те­ресом рас­смат­ри­вая ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. За­метив это, Фил­липс так­тично каш­ля­нул и ска­зал:  
      — Гар­ри, у нас ма­ло вре­мени, а те­лег­рамм уже боль­ше трех со­тен...  
      — Не бу­ду вам ме­шать, — ска­зала Ай­лин и до­бави­ла: — Не же­ла­ете ли чаю, гос­по­да?.  
      Двое мо­лодых лю­дей не мог­ли не пе­рег­ля­нуть­ся: сам факт то­го, что ле­ди пред­ла­га­ет им свою по­мощь и чай в при­дачу, яв­но вы­ходи­ла за рам­ки буд­ничных ве­щей.   
      Од­на­ко ни од­ни ан­гли­чанин, бу­дучи в здра­вом уме, еще не от­ка­зал­ся от чая; Ай­лин по­няла их по­ложи­тель­ный от­вет по вы­раже­нию ли­ца, на ко­тором за­мер­ло не­лов­кое вы­раже­ние мол­ча­ливо­го сог­ла­сия.   
      Ког­да де­вуш­ка вер­ну­лась, во­царил­ся нег­ромкий раз­го­вор меж­ду ней и мис­те­ром Брай­дом. Ле­ди изу­милась — ка­жет­ся, Га­рольд был да­же мо­ложе мисс Белл! И уже ока­зал­ся в сос­та­ве эки­пажа «Ти­тани­ка»… Да, судь­ба — пре­занят­ная шту­ка. У всех раз­ная ис­то­рия, но каж­до­го она при­вела на этот ле­ген­дарный лай­нер. Вре­мя от вре­мени к их раз­го­вору при­со­еди­нял­ся и Джек — про­тив во­ли он прис­лу­шал­ся к мед­ленно­му, но та­кому жи­вому рас­ска­зу, осо­бен­но ког­да его тру­ды на­конец увен­ча­лись ус­пе­хом.   
      — Я сде­лал это!.. — с ви­димым об­легче­ни­ем вздох­нул стар­ший ра­дист, об­во­дя си­яющим взгля­дом сво­их нем­но­гочис­ленных со­бесед­ни­ков, но тут же на его ли­це мель­кну­ла тень бес­по­кой­ства: — Страш­но пред­ста­вить, сколь­ко вре­мени мы по­теря­ли…   
      Мис­тер Брайд тут же под­нялся:   
      — Моя оче­редь де­журить, ты дол­жен от­дохнуть.   
      Фил­липс бро­сил взгляд на сво­его кол­ле­гу и не на­шел в ду­ше да­же сил воз­ра­зить. Вста­ла и Ай­лин: она не в си­лах бы­ла скрыть до­воль­ной улыб­ки от ра­дос­ти за ра­дис­тов и их ус­пех.   
      — Это за­меча­тель­но, — де­вуш­ка по­дош­ла к две­ри, но, взяв­шись за руч­ку, по­мед­ли­ла: — Воз­можно, мое по­веде­ние по­кажет­ся вам не сов­сем обыч­ным, од­на­ко лю­бое про­ис­шес­твие на «Ти­тани­ке», пусть оно и не в ком­пе­тен­ции «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», я вос­при­нимаю очень серь­ез­но, по­тому что наш ко­рабль — это еди­ное це­лое. Что бы ни слу­чилось… Мы за не­го в от­ве­те. Доб­рой но­чи, — ле­ди, кив­нув двум мо­лодым лю­дям, выш­ла, вновь зас­та­вив тех за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но пе­рег­ля­нуть­ся.   
      Бе­зус­ловно, у ра­дис­тов вы­далось стран­ное за­вер­ше­ние дня, но Джек ус­тал так, что сил раз­мышлять над этим прос­то не ос­та­лось, а Га­рольд пос­пе­шил при­нять­ся за от­вет — во­царив­ший­ся писк в на­уш­ни­ках не умол­кал ни на ми­нуту.   
      Ай­лин же, вновь ока­зав­шись в оди­ночес­тве, мгно­вен­но вспом­ни­ла, из-за че­го сон не шел. Нас­тро­ение мгно­вен­но упа­ло, но ус­та­лость мед­ленно бра­ла свое — столь­ко со­бытий за один день, ду­мать о ко­торых со­вер­шенно не хо­телось. Дой­дя на­конец до сво­ей ка­юты, ле­ди не соч­ла нуж­ным да­же вклю­чать свет. Рав­но как и ста­вить бу­диль­ник… За­чем? Раз­ве есть ка­кая-то не­об­хо­димость там по­яв­лять­ся, тер­петь са­модо­воль­ные реп­ли­ки мис­те­ра Ис­мея, вес­ти раз­го­вор с ин­же­нером в то­не, как буд­то ни­чего не про­изош­ло? Как буд­то не бы­ло этих бе­зум­но обид­ных слов, выз­вавших та­кую боль — сей­час ле­ди за­была, как бо­ялась, что­бы мис­тер Эн­дрюс не уз­нал прав­ду об ее к не­му от­но­шении. Знал бы, ни­ког­да так не ска­зал…   
      Но те­перь уже ни к че­му раз­мышлять о том, что про­изош­ло — ду­мать во­об­ще не хо­телось, и Ай­лин лег­ла, не вспо­миная боль­ше ни о ка­ких со­быти­ях это­го бе­зум­но­го дня.


	24. Chapter 24

**14 ап­ре­ля 1912 го­да**

      Ут­ро вы­далось очень прох­ладным, но Га­рольд Лоу не за­мечал это­го. Всю пре­дыду­щую ночь он не мог зас­нуть, ду­мая о сво­ей встре­че с ка­пита­ном. Ко­неч­но, Гар­ри знал о все­могу­щес­тве ка­пита­на на бор­ту, тем бо­лее, в от­кры­том оке­ане, но с Эд­вардом Сми­том он не был ра­нее зна­ком и со­вер­шенно не пред­став­лял, как он от­не­сёт­ся к этой, в сущ­ности, су­мас­шедшей прось­бе. Тем не ме­нее, сей­час Лоу мёрз на мос­ти­ке воз­ле ка­юты ка­пита­на, не со­бира­ясь от­сту­пать. Для се­бя он все ре­шил ещё в Бел­фасте, а уж те­перь, ког­да Алекс ска­зала «да», дать зад­ний ход бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно.  
      Ров­но в по­лови­не де­вято­го бе­зуп­речно оде­тый Эд­вард Смит вы­шел на мос­тик. Гар­ри не­воль­но за­любо­вал­ся им, от­ме­чая в уме, к че­му ещё нуж­но стре­мить­ся ему са­мому. За­метив пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, ка­питан улыб­нулся, ки­вая на при­ветс­твие млад­ше­го офи­цера.  
      — Доб­рое ут­ро, сэр, — го­лос Лоу ка­зал­ся нем­но­го не сво­им, но Смит это­го не за­метил.  
      — И вам, мис­тер Лоу, — от­ве­тил ка­питан мяг­ко, но в то же вре­мя стро­го. — Что-то слу­чилось?  
      На се­кун­ду Лоу опус­тил гла­за, а по­том ре­шитель­но пос­мотрел на ка­пита­на.  
      — Раз­ре­шите об­ра­тить­ся с лич­ной прось­бой, сэр, — ска­зал он, вы­тяги­ва­ясь, слов­но мач­та.   
      Смит вни­матель­но ос­мотрел мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка с го­ловы до ног. Не­замет­ный преж­де пя­тый офи­цер удив­лял его в пос­леднее вре­мя. Но за­меча­ний по служ­бе к не­му не бы­ло, а за две не­дели ка­питан ус­пел при­вязать­ся к сво­ей ко­ман­де и да­же по­любить их.  
      — Что ж, про­шу вас, мис­тер Лоу, — от­ве­тил ка­питан, от­кры­вая дверь в штур­ман­скую и приг­ла­шая Га­роль­да вой­ти.  
      Прос­ле­довав за ка­пита­ном и зак­рыв за со­бой дверь, Гар­ри глу­боко вздох­нул, скла­дывая в уме кор­рек­тную прось­бу. Но Смит не­ожи­дан­но спро­сил:  
      — Это свя­зано с ва­шим на­руше­ни­ем гра­ниц пер­во­го клас­са, не так ли?  
      Га­рольд ед­ва за­мет­но вздрог­нул, но взял се­бя в ру­ки. Все бы­ло слиш­ком оче­вид­но, что­бы сей­час удив­лять­ся наб­лю­датель­нос­ти ка­пита­на и от­ри­цать прав­ду.  
      — Да, сэр, — ти­хо ска­зал Лоу. — Имен­но по­это­му я здесь.  
      — Я слу­шаю вас, — кив­нул Смит, и стро­гость в его гла­зах смяг­чи­лась. Лоу вдох­нул пог­лубже и ре­шитель­но ска­зал:  
      — Я знаю, что моя прось­ба по­кажет­ся вам стран­ной, сэр, но, по­верь­те, об­сто­ятель­ства та­ковы, что ина­че ни­как нель­зя. Я про­шу вас ока­зать нам с мисс Белл честь об­венчать нас на «Ти­тани­ке».  
      Га­рольд по­нимал, что от­вет ка­пита­на бо­лее чем оп­ре­делит всю его жизнь, но он был го­тов к лю­бому на­каза­нию. Лоу смот­рел на Сми­та, ли­цо ко­торо­го вы­ража­ло край­нее изум­ле­ние и пот­ря­сение, хоть и про­дол­жа­лось это все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд. Ко­неч­но, Эд­вард знал, что на сво­ём суд­не он мо­жет и дол­жен ре­шать раз­но­об­разные воп­ро­сы, но та­кого он прос­то не ожи­дал.  
      — Вы... уве­рены в сво­ей прось­бе? — на­конец спро­сил ка­питан, при­поми­ная, кто та­кая мисс Белл.   
      — Я мо­ряк, сэр, — не мор­гнув, от­ве­тил Лоу. — И я при­вык от­ве­чать за свои сло­ва.  
      Нес­коль­ко не­выно­симо дол­гих ми­нут ка­питан мол­чал. В го­лове Га­роль­да про­нес­лось мно­жес­тво мыс­лей, от от­ча­ян­но счас­тли­вых до не­выно­симо пе­чаль­ных. За­пас­но­го ва­ри­ан­та у не­го не бы­ло. Он пос­та­вил на эту кар­ту всю свою жизнь, и ес­ли про­иг­ра­ет, то про­иг­ра­ет и лю­бовь, и мо­ре. Но по-дру­гому он не умел и не хо­тел.   
      — А вы по­нима­ете, о чем про­сите, мис­тер Лоу? — спро­сил ка­питан, и го­лос его зву­чал до­воль­но су­хо. — На бор­ту че­тыре сот­ни дам и гос­под, ко­торые прос­то под­ни­мут вас на смех, уж не го­воря о пред­ста­вите­лях «У­айт Стар Лайн». Вы го­товы рис­кнуть сво­ей карь­ерой и име­нем ком­па­нии, что в сущ­ности од­но и то же?  
      Ви­димо, на ли­це Га­роль­да от­ра­зилось столь­ко эмо­ций, что ка­питан чуть вздох­нул и про­дол­жил уже теп­лее:  
      — Я прос­то хо­чу, что­бы вы по­нима­ли, Гар­ри, че­го про­сите. Все­го че­рез три дня мы бу­дем в Нью-Й­ор­ке, где ва­шему счастью не бу­дет ни­каких пре­пятс­твий.  
      Лоу мор­гнул. Он да­же и не ду­мал об этом. Как мож­но че­го-то ждать, ког­да уже столь­ко все­го про­изош­ло!  
      — Я по­нимаю, сэр, — нег­ромко ска­зал Га­рольд. — И вы пра­вы. Но мисс Белл... до­вери­лась мне, и я не имею пра­ва зас­тавлять ее ждать.  
      Лоу опус­тил взгляд, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать сво­его вол­не­ния, ина­че он уви­дел бы, как ка­питан не­воль­но улыб­нулся в усы. В этом по­рывис­том мо­лодом че­лове­ке он уз­нал се­бя. Что ж, с та­ким уп­рямс­твом у мис­те­ра Лоу в мо­ре боль­шое бу­дущее.  
      — Что ж, Гар­ри, я ве­рю вам, — на­конец ска­зал Смит, под­во­дя итог их раз­го­вору. — И по­могу ва­шему с мисс Белл счастью. Убе­дите толь­ко ва­шу прек­расную ле­ди не огор­чать­ся от скром­ной свадь­бы: дру­гого нам ком­па­ния не прос­тит.  
      И ка­питан те­перь уже от­кры­то улыб­нулся, уви­дев си­яющее счастье на ли­це сво­его пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка.   
      — Бла­года­рю вас, сэр!.. — от вол­не­ния и ра­дос­ти у Лоу не хва­тало ды­хания, и он то­же не смог сдер­жать улыб­ки.  
      — Толь­ко нам при­дёт­ся по­дож­дать, — про­дол­жил Смит, — по­ка мы не прой­дём Лаб­ра­дор­ские ль­ды. Я поз­драв­ляю вас, — ка­питан под­нялся и не­ожи­дан­но про­тянул Лоу ру­ку. Гар­ри как-то ма­шиналь­но по­жал её, ещё не ве­ря сво­им гла­зам и ушам, и опь­янев­шей по­ход­кой вы­шел из штур­ман­ской.

***

      На зав­трак пер­вой приш­ла, как это ни стран­но, имен­но мисс Белл. С не­из­менным блок­но­том, в ко­тором она тщет­но пы­талась спря­тать свой счас­тли­вый взгляд, жур­на­лис­тка все жда­ла, ког­да по­явит­ся ле­ди, что­бы по­делить­ся мыслью, что не да­вала ей ус­нуть.   
      Од­на­ко ли­шить сна мо­жет не толь­ко счастье, но и его про­тиво­полож­ность — это ут­вер­жде­ние про­нес­лось в го­лове Алекс, спус­тившее ее с не­бес на зем­лю. Ин­же­нер, взгляд и улыб­ка ко­торо­го всег­да по­ража­ли де­вуш­ку, а те­перь ку­да-то ис­чезли, ка­зал­ся нез­до­ровым. Тем­ные кру­ги под гла­зами, как следс­твие ли­бо пол­ной, ли­бо поч­ти пол­ной бес­сонной но­чи толь­ко до­пол­ня­ли вы­вод о том, что у конс­трук­то­ра что-то слу­чилось.   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, доб­рое ут­ро! — при­ветс­тво­вала муж­чи­ну Белл, на что по­лучи­ла не­оп­ре­делен­ный от­вет.   
       «Не­уже­ли вновь про­изош­ла неп­ри­ят­ность? — нап­ря­жен­но га­дала де­вуш­ка, по­ка ос­таль­ные пас­са­жиры мед­ленно на­пол­ня­ли зал в ожи­дании зав­тра­ка. — Но что же дол­жно сло­мать­ся, что­бы То­мас Эн­дрюс чувс­тво­вал се­бя расс­тро­ен­ным?»  
      Алекс не пре­тен­до­вала на зва­ние луч­ше­го пси­холо­га, но за те дни, что она изу­чала эту па­ру ин­же­неров, смог­ла сос­та­вить бо­лее-ме­нее чет­кую кар­ти­ну их вза­имо­дей­ствия, ко­торое, по­жалуй, мож­но бы­ло срав­нить с хож­де­ни­ем по краю без­дны. Эмо­ци­ональ­ность ле­ди, пред­по­читав­шая выс­ка­зывать все в ли­цо, и спо­кой­ный ин­же­нер, боль­шей частью на­ходив­ший­ся в у­ют­ной ком­па­нии сво­их мыс­лей. Это мог­ло и, су­дя по все­му, при­води­ло к не­ко­ему от­сутс­твию вза­имо­пони­мания… Или же Ай­лин ви­дела и слы­шала то, на что че­ловек, не име­ющий та­ких силь­ных чувств к ин­же­неру, не об­ра­тил бы и вни­мания. Уди­витель­но, что сам мис­тер Эн­дрюс еще ни­чего не по­нял — впро­чем, бес­ко­неч­но дол­го так про­дол­жать­ся не мо­жет.   
      К их сто­лу уже по­дош­ли гра­финя Ро­тес, мис­тер Стэд, лю­без­но при­ветс­тво­вав­ший Алекс, Джон и мис­тер Ис­мей, — пос­ледней при­села мис­сис Бра­ун. Ког­да офи­ци­ант при­нес быс­тро сде­лан­ный за­каз, Белл уже пе­рес­та­ла на­де­ять­ся, что ле­ди все-та­ки при­дет. Бег­лый взгляд на То­маса Эн­дрю­са, пол­ностью сос­ре­дото­чив­ше­го свое вни­мание на рас­че­тах и не об­ра­ща­юще­го ни­како­го вни­мания на бе­седу, толь­ко ук­ре­пил пред­по­ложе­ние де­вуш­ки о том, что проб­ле­ма не в по­лом­ке ка­кого-то обо­рудо­вания.   
      — Мисс Белл, вы ведь от­пра­витесь се­год­ня на вос­крес­ную служ­бу? — веж­ли­вый воп­рос жур­на­лис­та выр­вал Алекс из пле­на собс­твен­ных до­гадок и зас­та­вил нем­но­го рас­те­рян­но улыб­нуть­ся:   
      — Ко­неч­но, мис­тер Стэд. Как я слы­шала, там бу­дут все три клас­са… — не за­кон­чив фра­зы, Белл по­вер­ну­лась к ин­же­неру: — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, а вы от­пра­витесь с на­ми?   
      Муж­чи­на не сра­зу ус­лы­шал воп­рос; ког­да же он встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с де­вуш­кой, не­лов­кая улыб­ка тро­нула ее и поч­ти зас­та­вила по­жалеть о сво­их сло­вах.   
      — Нет, мисс Белл, бо­юсь, что нет… Я бы хо­тел еще уточ­нить кое-ка­кие свои дан­ные, а пос­ле по­гово­рить с га­ран­тий­ной груп­пой.   
      — И с мисс Ли­винг­стон? — воп­рос сор­вался преж­де, чем Алекс ус­пе­ла осоз­нать его зна­чение. Ка­ран­даш с нег­ромким сту­ком упал на пол, и в ка­кой-то сте­пени это из­ба­вило конс­трук­то­ра от от­ве­та.   
      Белл за­дум­чи­во про­вожа­ла взгля­дом дей­ствия мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, а сом­не­ния, рас­се­яв­шие прек­расное нас­тро­ение де­вуш­ки, прев­ра­щались уже в уве­рен­ность — что-то меж­ду ни­ми вче­ра про­изош­ло. Но как уз­нать это на­вер­ня­ка?..  
      В оче­ред­ной раз Алекс под­ня­лась из-за сто­ла рань­ше, чем то­го поз­во­ляли при­личия, но ина­че она пос­ту­пить не мог­ла. Стран­ная тре­вога по­рож­да­ла са­мые худ­шие по­доз­ре­ния, а прис­лу­шивать­ся к пус­то­му раз­го­вору, ког­да в го­лове сот­ни мыс­лей, де­вуш­ка не мог­ла. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не об­ра­тил на нее ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания — он вновь уг­лу­бил­ся в свои рас­че­ты, и это толь­ко уве­личи­ло до­саду Белл. Чу­дом не за­дев па­ру стуль­ев при вы­ходе из сто­ловой, жур­на­лис­тка быс­трым, не слиш­ком под­хо­дящим для де­вуш­ки ша­гом пре­одо­лела зна­комый путь, ори­ен­ти­ру­ясь поч­ти не ху­же конс­трук­то­ра или офи­цера. Вот и па­луба А…   
      Белл на мгно­вение за­мер­ла пе­ред дверью зна­комой ка­юты, но толь­ко на мгно­вение — ос­то­рож­ный стук не по­лучил ни­како­го от­ве­та. Пов­то­рив свои дей­ствия еще па­ру раз, де­вуш­ка ос­то­рож­но по­вер­ну­ла руч­ку и, к ве­лико­му удив­ле­нию Алекс, она под­да­лась.   
      Кор­респон­ден­тка мед­ленно вош­ла, изум­ленно ос­матри­ва­ясь по сто­ронам. Нет, на этот раз здесь пол не был за­лит во­дой; все бы­ло бы сов­сем хо­рошо, ес­ли бы чер­те­жи, преж­де ле­жав­шие на сто­ле поч­ти в иде­аль­ном по­ряд­ке, не ва­лялись на лю­бой го­ризон­таль­ной по­вер­хнос­ти, вклю­чая пол. Ос­то­рож­но сту­пая, как по мин­но­му по­лю, Белл по­дош­ла чуть бли­же к кро­вати и пе­ресек­лась взгля­дом с Ай­лин, ко­торая уже не спа­ла.   
      — Прос­ти­те, что по­бес­по­ко­ила вас, — ви­нова­то опус­ти­ла гла­за жур­на­лис­тка, на что по­лучи­ла вы­рази­тель­ное по­качи­вание го­ловой:  
      — Ну что вы, ни­чего страш­но­го, — по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся ле­ди, но по­лучи­лось на­тяну­то и фаль­ши­во. — Я, ка­жет­ся, прос­па­ла зав­трак, и на вос­крес­ную служ­бу, бо­юсь, то­же не ус­пею…  
      — Что с ва­ми про­ис­хо­дит? — от­кро­вен­но спро­сила Белл, ос­та­новив вни­матель­ный взгляд на мисс Ли­винг­стон. Пусть с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом по­гово­рить не по­лучит­ся, но от ле­ди она добь­ет­ся по­яс­не­ний.   
      — Я прос­то поз­дно ус­ну­ла, — ти­хо от­ве­тила та. — И прос­па­ла все на све­те... Впро­чем, мо­жет быть, и к луч­ше­му.   
      Ай­лин чуть вздох­ну­ла, вспом­нив вче­раш­ний ве­чер. Ей очень хо­телось сбе­жать с ко­раб­ля, вот толь­ко в от­кры­том оке­ане ва­ри­ан­тов не бы­ло ни­каких, раз­ве что вып­рыгнуть на ай­сберг и за­мёр­знуть там. Впро­чем, да­же на ль­ди­не теп­лее, чем ря­дом с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом.  
      Алекс по­кача­ла го­ловой и се­ла на стул нап­ро­тив кро­вати. От неё не ук­ры­лись пок­раснев­шие гла­за и все те же вы­рази­тель­ные кру­ги под ни­ми. Ин­те­рес­но, как двое та­ких ум­ных лю­дей дош­ли до та­кой си­ту­ации?..  
      — Я ви­дела мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс. — Ка­жет­ся, он не спал всю ночь. Что-то сло­малось на ко­раб­ле?  
      «Сло­малось, — внут­ренне ус­мехну­лась Ай­лин. — Я. И, по­хоже, до са­мой Аме­рики».  
      — Я не знаю, где был ночью мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Он не док­ла­дыва­ет­ся мне, — от­ве­тила ин­же­нер, рас­прав­ляя по­доб­ранную с по­ла тет­радь с рас­чё­тами. — И я так­же не пред­став­ляю, что опять мог­ло слу­чить­ся с его ко­раб­лем.   
      Пос­леднее сло­во зас­та­вило мисс Белл под­нять бровь. Рань­ше Ай­лин на­зыва­ла «Ти­таник» ис­клю­читель­но «на­шей ле­ди». Жур­на­лис­тке ста­ло со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но, что эти двое вче­ра все-та­ки умуд­ри­лись раз­ру­гать­ся, и ей за­хоте­лось знать, что же зас­та­вило их со­вер­шить не­воз­можное.  
      — Не пред­став­ляю, об­сужде­ние ка­кого воп­ро­са мог­ло вас рас­со­рить, — доб­ро­душ­но за­мети­ла Алекс, на­де­ясь, что су­ме­ет раз­го­ворить ле­ди, а ес­ли по­везет, то и уго­ворить ту за­рыть то­пор вой­ны. В том, что по­вод был ка­ким-то не­лепым, де­вуш­ка не сом­не­валась — но, ко­неч­но, оз­ву­чивать сво­ей мыс­ли не ста­ла.   
      Ай­лин не­доб­ро свер­кну­ла взгля­дом, рез­ко под­ни­ма­ясь; жур­на­лис­тка тер­пе­ливо жда­ла, по­ка ле­ди при­ведет в по­рядок при­чес­ку, от­верну­лась, под­би­рая чер­те­жи и рас­кла­дывая их в ак­ку­рат­ной пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти, по­ка мисс Ли­винг­стон ти­хонь­ко не каш­ля­нула.   
      — У вас прек­расный на­ряд, — улыб­ну­лась мисс Белл, от­кла­дывая схе­му кор­мо­вой час­ти в сто­рону. Изыс­канный бор­до­вый цвет дей­стви­тель­но под­хо­дил брю­нет­ке. Алекс ти­хо вздох­ну­ла — будь она ле­ди, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, у нее наш­лось бы под­хо­дящее бе­лое платье… Но эта мысль бы­ла от­ло­жена, пос­коль­ку от­ве­та на свой воп­рос жур­на­лис­тка так и не по­лучи­ла.   
      Ай­лин по­няла это по вы­жида­юще­му го­лубо­му взгля­ду.   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пос­чи­тал мое по­веде­ние неп­ри­лич­ным для чле­на га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы, — с ядо­витой ус­мешкой по­яс­ни­ла ле­ди, ос­та­новив­шись пря­мо нап­ро­тив удив­ленной Белл.   
      — Я не по­нимаю…   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ус­та­ло опус­ти­лась в крес­ло. Мысль о том, что сто­ящая нап­ро­тив Алекс со­вер­шенно ни­чего не по­нима­ет, зас­та­вила улыб­нуть­ся. Ну да, со сто­роны их ссо­ра выг­ля­дит бо­лее чем за­бав­но, од­на­ко Ай­лин бы­ло сов­сем не смеш­но. Глу­боко вздох­нув, ле­ди пе­рес­ка­зала все нем­но­гие со­бытия вче­раш­не­го ве­чера: о шут­ке со вто­рым офи­цером, о сло­вах мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, упо­мяну­ла да­же о про­ис­шес­твии с те­лег­ра­фом.   
      — Ну а о том, что бы­ло пос­ле, вы уже зна­ете, — рав­но­душ­но бро­сила мисс Ли­винг­стон, ожи­дая, что ей ска­жет Алекс.  
      Де­вуш­ка по­мол­ча­ла с ми­нуту, а по­том ос­то­рож­но спро­сила:  
      — А вы уве­рены, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс не прав? Ведь он ду­мал о вас и о ва­шей ре­пута­ции преж­де все­го.  
      — Обо мне? — фыр­кну­ла Ай­лин. — Ско­рее о «У­айт Стар Лайн» и «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», ина­че бы он ни­ког­да не за­подоз­рил ме­ня в чём-то неп­ри­лич­ном! То­мас зна­ет ме­ня боль­ше пя­ти лет, и на ра­боте и вне её, и при этом он мо­жет до­пус­кать та­кое! Я не знаю, что там вам по­каза­лось, но я боль­ше чем уве­рена, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс опять всю ночь прос­то что-то счи­тал, и это не име­ет ко мне ни­како­го от­но­шения.  
      Ле­ди за­мол­ча­ла, по­нимая, что ещё нем­но­го, и она рас­пла­чет­ся пря­мо при Алекс. Она со­вер­шенно не хо­тела, что­бы о её чувс­твах уз­на­ли дру­гие и тем бо­лее То­мас Эн­дрюс, и в то же вре­мя по­чему-то бы­ло очень обид­но, что он не по­нима­ет ее.  
      Белл мол­ча­ла, прек­расно по­нимая сос­то­яние ле­ди. Ей бы­ло не­лов­ко го­ворить прав­ду, ко­торая, су­дя по все­му, сей­час не слиш­ком бы­ла нуж­на мисс Ли­винг­стон, но и смот­реть, как два ин­же­нера бу­дут из­бе­гать друг дру­га, ей не хо­телось.  
      — Ай­лин, — ос­то­рож­но на­чала де­вуш­ка, — я до­пус­каю, что бы­ли за­деты ва­ши чувс­тва... Воз­можно, мис­тер Эн­дрюс выс­ка­зал свои суж­де­ния в слиш­ком рез­кой фор­ме? Но по­верь­те, он не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го на­мере­ния ос­корбить или оби­деть вас! Это ведь не­воз­можно...   
      Белл от­ме­тила, что в ли­це ле­ди что-то дрог­ну­ло. При­няв это за хо­роший знак, Алекс про­дол­жа­ла:  
      — Ес­ли вы дей­стви­тель­но зна­ете друг дру­га столь­ко вре­мени, по­пытай­тесь вспом­нить преж­ние ва­ши раз­ногла­сия. Они сей­час ка­жут­ся не­лепы­ми, прав­да? По­верь­те, си­ту­ация, воз­никшая пе­ред ва­ми те­перь, то­же вско­ре ока­жет­ся в прош­лом.   
      — Но что вы пред­ла­га­ете де­лать? — не вы­дер­жа­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон. — Вер­нуть­ся в пер­вый класс и вес­ти се­бя, как преж­де?   
      — Воз­можно, вы ре­шите это са­ми, ког­да встре­титесь и по­гово­рите, — ти­хо от­ве­тила жур­на­лис­тка. — Но по­пытай­тесь по­гово­рить. От мол­ча­ния вам обо­им бу­дет толь­ко ху­же.  
      Ай­лин по­нима­ла, что мисс Белл пра­ва, но у­яз­влён­ное са­молю­бие не поз­во­лило бы ей сно­ва ид­ти из­ви­нять­ся за свой ха­рак­тер. Она са­ма ни­ког­да бы не по­дума­ла пло­хо о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се, в от­ли­чие от не­го са­мого.  
      — Ес­ли мис­тер Эн­дрюс счи­та­ет ме­ня нас­толь­ко глу­пой, что­бы за­водить ро­маны на ви­ду у всех с же­наты­ми офи­цера­ми, я счас­тли­ва за не­го, — ска­зала ле­ди, пы­та­ясь за­колоть не­пос­лушную прядь во­лос. — Это ещё боль­ше уве­ря­ет ме­ня в том, что мне не сто­ит воз­вра­щать­ся в Бел­фаст.  
      Алекс вздох­ну­ла. Ну и что ей де­лать с эти­ми дву­мя гор­де­цами, ко­торые сог­ласны уме­реть, но не поп­ро­сить или при­нять по­мощи.  
      — Ай­ли­ин, ес­ли бы вы ви­дели его за зав­тра­ком... — на­чала бы­ло мисс Белл, но ле­ди не да­ла ей до­гово­рить:  
      — Оче­вид­но, сло­малось что-то очень цен­ное, вот он и пе­режи­ва­ет, — мисс Ли­винг­стон пос­мотре­ла ещё раз в зер­ка­ло и удов­летво­рен­но кив­ну­ла от­ра­жению. — Ес­ли вас так бес­по­ко­ит сос­то­яние на­шего ми­лого конс­трук­то­ра, то я уже не оби­жа­юсь на его сло­ва. Это прос­то бес­смыс­ленно.  
      Белл се­ла, ус­та­ло под­пе­рев го­лову ру­кой. Нет, все-та­ки ин­те­рес­но, как ин­же­нер справ­лялся с этим ха­рак­те­ром це­лых пять лет…  
      — Ну что же вы, — ле­ди рез­ко по­вер­ну­лась, обод­ря­юще под­мигнув жур­на­лис­тке. — Идем­те, Алекс, я не со­бира­юсь весь день про­вес­ти в ка­юте.  
      Белл про­води­ла Ай­лин стран­ным взгля­дом, но все же пос­ле­дова­ла за ней, пред­чувс­твуя, что мо­жет гря­нуть бу­ря. Воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям де­вуш­ки, мисс Ли­винг­стон нап­ра­вилась пря­миком к вер­хней па­лубе, на­мере­ва­ясь имен­но там вы­пить чай. Все это по­каз­ное ожив­ле­ние нас­то­ражи­вало со­бесед­ни­цу ле­ди, но ни­како­го спо­соба пов­ли­ять на си­ту­ацию не бы­ло.  
      Алекс ос­та­валось толь­ко ждать, мол­ча­ливо со­зер­цая прос­то­ры оке­ана. Мыс­ли со­вер­шенно нек­ста­ти пе­реки­нулись на со­бытия вче­раш­не­го ве­чера, и со­вер­шенно не­умес­тная меч­та­тель­ная улыб­ка про­тив во­ли по­каза­лась на ли­це. Де­вуш­ка тут же опом­ни­лась, но Ай­лин уже воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь:  
      — А у вас ведь то­же что-то слу­чилось?..  
      Алекс за­хоте­лось трес­нуть се­бя по го­лове, но де­вать­ся бы­ло не­куда: ле­ди за­мети­ла ее си­яющее ли­цо и пе­рек­лю­чилась на но­вую те­му. Что ж, от­кро­вен­ность на от­кро­вен­ность. Ка­жет­ся, это ста­новит­ся их прин­ци­пом об­ще­ния.  
      — Слу­чилось... — за­дум­чи­во ска­зала она, по­том улыб­ну­лась и пос­мотре­ла на ле­ди. — По­жалуй, да.  
      — Ну так рас­ска­зывай­те! — Ай­лин прос­то сго­рала от лю­бопытс­тва, уже за­быв о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се и сво­ем пло­хом нас­тро­ении.  
      Алекс хит­ро пос­мотре­ла на нее и по­жала пле­чами:  
      — Да ни­чего осо­бен­но­го... прос­то Гар­ри пред­ло­жил мне... стать его же­ной!  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон рез­ко ос­та­нови­лась, чуть не стук­нувшись о шез­лонг.  
      — И вы мол­ча­ли?! — вос­клик­ну­ла она чуть ли не на весь ко­рабль. — Как вы мог­ли на­чать раз­го­вор со вся­кой ерун­ды и за­быть про глав­ное?!  
      Жур­на­лис­тка ед­ва за­мет­но по­жала пле­чами.  
      — Ну, мне бы­ло нем­но­го не­лов­ко го­ворить об этом, по­ка вы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом… В ссо­ре, — ми­лая улыб­ка зас­та­вила ле­ди глу­боко вздох­нуть:  
      — До­рогая Алекс, я це­ню ва­шу так­тичность, но до ка­кого же мо­мен­та вы со­бира­лись мол­чать?!  
      Белл от­ве­ла взгляд, сос­ре­дото­чив вни­мание на оке­ане.  
      — Мне грус­тно ви­деть, что вы расс­тро­ены, — по­кача­ла го­ловой де­вуш­ка.  
      — Зна­чит, мис­тер Лоу спра­вил­ся сам, — ед­ва слыш­но кон­ста­тиро­вала Ай­лин и не смог­ла не по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся: — Ну а вы сог­ла­сились?  
      — Раз­ве у ме­ня был вы­бор? — ве­село рас­сме­ялась Белл. Ей так не хо­телось го­ворить серь­ез­но… Серь­ез­ных воп­ро­сов для об­сужде­ния бу­дет бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но, ког­да но­вость дой­дет до ка­пита­на, Ис­мея и пас­са­жиров.  
      — Вер­но! — рас­сме­ялась Ай­лин. — Что же, ис­крен­не вас поз­драв­ляю. На­де­юсь, вы приг­ла­сите ме­ня на свадь­бу в Нью-Й­ор­ке?..  
      Алекс сму­щен­но улыб­ну­лась и кив­ну­ла. Ее не­лег­ко бы­ло зас­та­вить рас­те­рять­ся, но по­чему-то раз­го­воры о свадь­бе с Гар­ри выз­ва­ли ру­мянец на ще­ках.  
      — Ко­неч­но, ми­леди, — от­ве­тила она. — Вы бу­дете пер­вая...  
      Ай­лин по­кача­ла го­ловой и при­об­ня­ла де­вуш­ку.  
      — Ми­лая Алекс, пе­рес­тань­те хоть вы звать ме­ня ми­леди! Да, мой отец — член Па­латы лор­дов, а крес­тный — лорд Пир­ри, но я хо­чу быть че­лове­ком, а не ста­ту­ей Бу­кин­гем­ско­го двор­ца, вре­мен­но заб­ро­шен­ной на «Ти­таник»! Хва­тит и то­го, что вся «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» три го­да не вос­при­нима­ла ме­ня всерь­ез... Ле­ди — ин­же­нер! Да это прос­то смеш­но! Да­вай­те пос­ме­ем­ся ей в ли­цо, ведь она приш­ла сю­да раз­вле­кать­ся и ис­кать се­бе лю­бов­ни­ков...  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон трях­ну­ла го­ловой, от­вернув­шись к бор­ту. Ка­жет­ся, уже вто­рой день ее не­сет ку­да-то не ту­да. Она с си­лой сжа­ла гу­бы, не­ожи­дан­но по­чувс­тво­вав вкус кро­ви. Оке­ан всег­да ус­по­ка­ивал ле­ди, но сей­час да­же спо­кой­ной гла­ди мо­ря не уда­валось нас­тро­ить Ай­лин на бо­лее мир­ный лад.  
      Алекс от­ве­ла пот­ря­сен­ный взгляд и по­тому пер­вой за­мети­ла мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, за­мерев­ше­го бук­валь­но в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от них. По его вы­раже­нию ли­ца ста­ло оче­вид­но — он слы­шал пос­леднюю ти­раду от ле­ди.  
      — Бо­юсь, мне на­до ид­ти, — де­вуш­ка быс­тро оце­нила си­ту­ацию и соч­ла за луч­шее ос­та­вить па­ру ин­же­неров на­еди­не, дав им воз­можность ли­бо по­пытать­ся ре­шить воз­никшие раз­ногла­сия… Ли­бо раз­ру­гать­ся окон­ча­тель­но. Су­дя по сло­вам мисс Ли­винг­стон, та­кой ва­ри­ант был впол­не ве­ро­ят­ным.  
      Ай­лин не ус­пе­ла ни удер­жать жур­на­лис­тку, ни пос­ле­довать за ней; ле­ди да­же не за­мети­ла, как ос­та­лась сто­ять нап­ро­тив ин­же­нера, де­монс­тра­тив­но из­бе­гая встре­чать­ся с ним взгля­дом.  
      — Вас не бы­ло на зав­тра­ке… — по­пытал­ся бы­ло на­чать раз­го­вор То­мас Эн­дрюс, но ле­ди его пе­реби­ла:  
      — В чем де­ло, мис­тер Эн­дрюс? Я вновь на­руши­ла ка­кие-то пра­вила при­личия?  
      Ин­же­нер смот­рел на мисс Ли­винг­стон, пы­та­ясь най­ти нуж­ные сло­ва, но вид Ай­лин был неп­ристу­пен. Пос­ледние сло­ва ле­ди зас­та­вили его поч­ти рас­те­рять­ся, и толь­ко вы­верен­ное го­дами са­мо­об­ла­дание не вы­дало его.  
      — Я прос­то бес­по­ко­ил­ся... все ли у вас в по­ряд­ке... — ска­зал он, ви­дя, как Ай­лин ус­мехну­лась.  
      — Аб­со­лют­но, сэр, — от­ве­тила она. — Ви­дите, нас­лажда­юсь жизнью в пол­ной ме­ре. Вам нуж­на моя по­мощь? Прос­ти­те, се­год­ня вос­кре­сенье, я хо­чу взять вы­ход­ной.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­вер­ну­лась, что­бы уй­ти, но за­мер­ла на мес­те, ощу­тив, как Эн­дрюс кос­нулся ее ру­ки. Сер­дце на мгно­вение за­мер­ло, рож­дая же­лание обер­нуть­ся и креп­ко об­нять его, за­быв обо всем, но при­род­ная гор­дость и все еще ос­трая оби­да не поз­во­лили ей это сде­лать, да­же ког­да ин­же­нер ока­зал­ся пря­мо пе­ред ней и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Я... не знал о том, что бы­ло на вер­фи... По­верь­те, ес­ли бы толь­ко...  
      — Не сто­ит вспо­минать это, — под­ня­ла ру­ку Ай­лин, пре­рывая его фра­зу. — Мне жаль, что я в оче­ред­ной раз расс­тро­ила вас, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. А сей­час прос­ти­те ме­ня, я обе­щала мисс Белл вы­пол­нить ее прось­бу.

***

      Алекс по­дош­ла к сво­ей ка­юте, прис­ло­нив­шись лбом к прох­ладной по­вер­хнос­ти две­ри. Ну по­чему все так слож­но?.. По­чему, спра­шива­ет­ся, нель­зя прос­то ра­ботать, для че­го в на­шу жизнь при­ходят чувс­тва и раз­ру­ша­ют весь по­рядок?  
      Де­вуш­ка зак­ры­ла гла­за, ти­хо прок­ли­ная свои сом­не­ния, ко­торые, по­хоже, нав­сегда ста­ли частью ее жиз­ни. Но нель­зя так прос­то сто­ять — быс­тро от­крыв дверь и вой­дя в ка­юту, Белл поп­ро­бова­ла из­гнать дух сом­не­ния из сво­ей го­ловы, но бе­зус­пешно — тре­бова­лось как-то от­влечь­ся, и Алекс мед­ленно приб­ли­зилась к сун­дучку.  
      Сев на пол, де­вуш­ка за­дум­чи­во пе­реби­рала свои на­ряды: чер­ное платье, чер­ное платье с крас­ной от­делкой, тем­но-си­нее, чер­ное с бе­лым… Белл неп­ро­из­воль­но сжа­ла край мяг­ко­го по­дола, а взгляд, на­вер­ное, впер­вые ви­дел пол­ную и, че­го уж там, пе­чаль­ную кар­ти­ну. С тех пор, как она сбе­жала из Аме­рики… Ее вкус стал сов­сем дру­гим.  
      Но преж­де, чем вкус, из­ме­нилась и ее жизнь. Да, нес­коль­ко лет на­зад она при­была в Лон­дон, имея лишь кло­чок с ад­ре­сом сво­ей даль­ней родс­твен­ни­цы, да боль­шие пла­ны на свою жизнь. Нес­мотря ни на что, она тог­да бы­ла пол­на на­дежд, и все пре­пятс­твия встре­чала с улыб­кой… Тог­да у нее бы­ли ми­лые плать­ица бе­лых и ро­зовых цве­тов — сов­сем в тон ее дет­ским и на­ив­ным меч­там.  
       «Те­перь ни­чего не ос­та­лось».  
      Впер­вые Алекс за­дума­лась над этим и впер­вые осоз­на­ла, что ей грус­тно от то­го, что она унич­то­жила ту луч­шую часть се­бя, ко­торая бы так пон­ра­вилась Гар­ри.  
      И вдруг гла­за де­вуш­ки вых­ва­тили свет­лую ткань. Вы­тащив прос­тое, но эле­ган­тное и ми­лое бе­лое платье, Белл при­дир­чи­во ос­мотре­ла его. Она поч­ти про не­го за­была… Ни ра­зу так и не на­дев.  
      Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, где оно ей по­надо­бит­ся — в Нью-Й­ор­ке, Лон­до­не или да­же на «Ти­тани­ке»… Де­вуш­ка вспом­ни­ла сло­ва пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка и сла­бо улыб­ну­лась: ее так тро­нула эта доб­ро­та и рас­по­лага­ющая уве­рен­ность, что дей­стви­тель­но впер­вые хо­телось по­забыть обо всем пло­хом и сно­ва по­верить дру­гому че­лове­ку. И все рав­но, что бу­дет даль­ше…  
      Мыс­ли Алекс бы­ли прер­ва­ны нег­ромким сту­ком в дверь. Выш­ко­лен­ный стю­ард, пок­ло­нив­шись, пе­редал мисс Белл за­пис­ку. Прик­рыв дверь, де­вуш­ка раз­верну­ла кло­чок бу­маги и улыб­ну­лась, уз­нав кра­сивые ви­ти­ева­тые бук­вы. Га­рольд был кра­ток: «В 11 на кор­ме» гла­сила за­пис­ка. Алекс еще раз улыб­ну­лась сво­им мыс­лям и бро­сила взгляд на ча­сы. Еще це­лых пол­ча­са, мож­но ус­петь да­же вы­пить чаю при же­лании. Она при­дир­чи­во ог­ля­дела се­бя в зер­ка­ле. По­жалуй, выг­ля­дит она неп­ло­хо, да­же с эти­ми не­пос­лушны­ми во­лоса­ми, ко­торые ни­как не хо­тят ук­ла­дывать­ся в при­чес­ку. Мисс Белл еще раз поп­ра­вила платье и выш­ла из ка­юты.


	25. Chapter 25

      Га­рольд хо­дил ту­да-сю­да вдоль ле­еров кор­мы, пы­та­ясь ни­чем не вы­дать сво­его счастья. Все скла­дыва­лось бо­лее, чем прек­расно, и он уже не скры­вал сво­ей улыб­ки, к удив­ле­нию мат­ро­сов и пас­са­жиров. Но вол­не­ния это не убав­ля­ло, ведь те­перь на­до бы­ло столь­ко все­го сде­лать за ко­рот­кий срок. Огор­ча­ла толь­ко не­об­хо­димость ждать, но Лоу прек­расно по­нимал, что при та­ком ко­личес­тве ле­довых пре­дуп­режде­ний ка­питан ни за что не ста­нет от­вле­кать­ся, и не поз­во­лит дру­гим. С этим вал­ли­ец был пол­ностью сог­ла­сен, од­на­ко все же прок­ли­нал эту по­году, теп­лую зи­му и на­до­ев­шие уже за три дня неп­ре­рыв­но­го об­сужде­ния ай­сбер­ги. Он по­ежил­ся, пос­мотрел на киль­ва­тер­ный след, обер­нулся и уви­дел Алекс, сто­яв­шую поч­ти за его спи­ной. Уди­витель­но, как он мог не ус­лы­шать ее ша­гов?.. Гар­ри сде­лал шаг навс­тре­чу и об­нял ее, од­новре­мен­но креп­ко и неж­но це­луя.  
      — Я поч­ти не опоз­да­ла, — улыб­нувшись, ска­зала мисс Белл. — На­де­юсь, вы не дол­го жда­ли...  
      — Ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, я бу­ду ждать вас всю жизнь, — прос­то от­ве­тил Лоу, не вы­пус­кая Алекс из рук. — И да­же боль­ше.  
      — Ана­логич­но, — де­вуш­ка в от­вет мяг­ко улыб­ну­лась, про­водя ру­кой по ле­ерам. — Я очень ра­да ви­деть вас, од­на­ко мне по­каза­лось, что у вас для ме­ня ка­кая-то но­вость.  
      — Так и есть, — сог­ласно кив­нул пя­тый по­мощ­ник, мыс­ленно вос­хи­ща­ясь до­гад­ли­востью Алекс. Си­яющий взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ее ли­це, и вновь та бук­валь­но по­чувс­тво­вала, как мно­го она зна­чит в жиз­ни дру­гого че­лове­ка. Оче­вид­но, сму­щение пос­по­собс­тво­вало ее про­ница­тель­нос­ти, по­тому что в го­лубых гла­зах мель­кну­ла до­гад­ка:  
      — Не­уже­ли ка­питан Смит... — за­кон­чить фра­зу Белл не ус­пе­ла — от­вет был на­писан на ли­це мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка.  
      — Вы мог­ли в это по­верить?  
      — С тру­дом... — еле слыш­но от­ве­тила де­вуш­ка, не слиш­ком уве­рен­но от­ве­чая на объ­ятия Гар­ри. Еще бы... Дей­стви­тель­но, труд­но бы­ло по­верить, что стро­гий Эд­вард Смит мог дать свое сог­ла­сие.  
      Гар­ри силь­нее при­жал Алекс к се­бе и про­шеп­тал поч­ти на ухо:  
      — Нам ос­та­лось по­дож­дать до зав­тра, по­ка прой­дём ль­ды... Бо­же, как я хо­чу, что­бы это слу­чилось ско­рее!  
      Белл до­вер­чи­во приль­ну­ла к не­му и зак­ры­ла гла­за. Сер­дце Гар­ри сту­чало силь­но и уве­рен­но, и она нас­лажда­лась этим зву­ком. Он все за них ре­шил, обо всем по­забо­тил­ся... ей да­же не хо­телось под­вергать сом­не­нию его сло­ва. Но Га­рольд не мог ос­та­вить её в сом­не­ни­ях.  
      — Я был чес­тен с ка­пита­ном, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — И знаю, что это бу­дет неп­росто. Но я не мог не сде­лать это­го...  
      — По­нимаю, — кив­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, неп­ро­из­воль­но ог­ля­нув­шись вок­руг. Но так как вре­мя их встре­чи бла­гоп­ри­ят­ным об­ра­зом сов­па­ло с на­чалом служ­бы, кор­мо­вая часть бы­ла прак­ти­чес­ки сво­бод­на от пас­са­жиров. — Дол­жно быть, вы уже выс­лу­шали воп­рос ка­сатель­но… Уве­рен­ности в этом ре­шении?  
      Вни­матель­ный го­лубой взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на пе­реме­нив­шемся ли­це мо­лодо­го офи­цера, и Алекс ус­мехну­лась: ну да, по­доб­ная идея мог­ла пон­ра­вить­ся толь­ко сэ­ру Чарль­зу. Ос­таль­ные смот­рят на это, как на бе­зумие. Белл по­рой ло­вила се­бя на мыс­ли, что ей и са­мой по­доб­ный пос­ту­пок ка­жет­ся стран­ным… Од­на­ко все по­доб­ные мыс­ли рас­се­ива­ют­ся, ког­да Гар­ри ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом.  
      — Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, что бу­дут ду­мать дру­гие? Ку­да важ­нее, что ду­маю я… И вы, ко­неч­но же, — пос­пешно до­бавил Лоу, за­метив иро­нич­ную улыб­ку де­вуш­ки.  
      Сло­ва за­мер­ли, так и не сор­вавшись; все мыс­ли спу­тались, но он дол­жен был вес­ти раз­го­вор, дол­жен был сде­лать так, что­бы это сом­не­ние, ко­торое све­тилось в проз­рачных го­лубых гла­зах, на­конец ис­чезло.  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, вы не дол­жны ис­пы­тывать ви­ну пе­ред кем бы то ни бы­ло, вклю­чая ме­ня, — вновь из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос Гар­ри зас­та­вил Белл удив­ленно вски­нуть го­лову. — Ник­то не сме­ет ука­зывать вам, что де­лать — от­крыть свое сер­дце или нет, это ва­ше ре­шение. Од­на­ко… Я на­де­юсь, вы пой­ме­те — ес­ли еще не по­нима­ете — как мно­го зна­чите в мо­ей жиз­ни. Каж­до­му че­лове­ку ра­но или поз­дно да­ет­ся шанс по­нять, что та­кое лю­бовь, и что она на са­мом-то де­ле единс­твен­ный и са­мый вер­ный ма­як… Я не чи­тал мно­го книг, как вы, Алекс, — доб­рая улыб­ка зас­та­вила Белл так же улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет, — и до не­дав­не­го вре­мени не ин­те­ресо­вал­ся прес­сой… Но я ви­дел жизнь: и во всем ис­кал толь­ко хо­рошее, по­тому что уви­деть пло­хое тру­да и так не сос­тавля­ет. Да... я все-та­ки ве­рю, что вы уме­ете лю­бить — так что зря ста­ра­етесь ка­зать­ся хо­лод­ной и рас­су­дитель­ной. В вас есть тот ого­нек бе­зумия, ко­торый нас объ­еди­ня­ет.  
      Белл чуть улыб­ну­лась. Ей нра­вилась эта уве­рен­ность Гар­ри, в ко­торую так хо­телось по­верить. Мыс­ли де­вуш­ки все еще бы­ли пол­ны вос­по­мина­ний о том, о чем хо­телось бы за­быть, но она со­вер­шенно не же­лала, что­бы кто-то до­гадал­ся об этом.  
      — Мне ка­залось, что воз­вра­щение на «Ти­таник» — это моя ошиб­ка... — от­ве­тила Алекс, ког­да мол­ча­ние сно­ва за­тяну­лось. — Но вы зас­та­вили ме­ня по­верить в неч­то со­вер­шенно иное.  
      — Вы сом­не­ва­етесь во мне? — ти­хо спро­сил Лоу, не от­пуская ее из рук, слов­но же­лая этим до­казать серь­ез­ность сво­их чувств и не­из­менность на­мере­ний. — Как я мо­гу до­казать вам, что ни­ког­да не из­ме­ню сво­его ре­шения?  
      — Вы уже мне это до­каза­ли, и не раз, — не смог­ла не от­ме­тить Белл, ло­вя се­бя на бес­по­кой­стве за оче­ред­ное ре­шение мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. — Но пой­ми­те: сом­не­ния прес­ле­ду­ют ме­ня пос­то­ян­но. С тех са­мых пор, как я…  
      Де­вуш­ка зап­ну­лась, но ска­зан­но­го, как из­вес­тно, не вер­нешь. Га­рольд так­тично ждал про­дол­же­ния, а Алекс по­няла, что по­пала в сквер­ную си­ту­ацию: на этот раз врать она не мог­ла. Толь­ко не че­лове­ку, ко­торый так от­но­сил­ся к ней.  
      — С тех пор, как я са­ма за­бочусь о се­бе, — ус­пешно за­вер­ши­ла фра­зу Белл, вздох­нув с об­легче­ни­ем.  
      — Те­перь я бу­ду за­ботить­ся о вас, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, поп­равляя вы­бив­шу­юся из при­чес­ки прядь ее во­лос. — Ес­ли толь­ко вы раз­ре­шите мне это...  
      Алекс опус­ти­ла гла­за. Она не мог­ла рас­ска­зать ему все­го. Но ей так хо­телось по­верить ему по-нас­то­яще­му...  
      — Со мной слож­но, Гар­ри, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Мы зна­ем друг дру­га сов­сем не­дол­го, и вы мо­жете по­жалеть о пос­пешнос­ти сво­его ре­шения.  
      — Я ни­ког­да не ис­кал прос­тых пу­тей, — улыб­нулся Лоу, слов­но бы и не за­мечая пос­ледней фра­зы. — Од­нажды я вы­шел в мо­ре на лод­ке, и она пе­ревер­ну­лась. Я не ви­дел бе­рега, но знал, в ка­кой он сто­роне. Мне приш­лось плыть до не­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов, но я ве­рил, что доп­лы­ву. Мы обя­затель­но до­берем­ся до бе­рега, Алекс. Ес­ли толь­ко вы хо­тите это­го...  
      — Я не умею пла­вать, — чуть улыб­ну­лась мисс Белл, чувс­твуя теп­ло от его слов.  
      — А я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлю вас в этом мо­ре од­ну, — от­ветная улыб­ка Гар­ри по­каза­лась де­вуш­ке са­мой кра­сивой на све­те. — Да­же ес­ли вы бу­дете соп­ро­тив­лять­ся!  
      — Опять до­бав­ляя вам проб­лем?..

***

      Этот воп­рос ос­тался без от­ве­та, ког­да два взгля­да сно­ва встре­тились. Ник­то из них уже не вспом­нил о при­личи­ях, нор­мах и умес­тных пра­вилах по­веде­ния — или хо­тя бы ви­димос­ти та­ково­го. Рас­сто­яние меж­ду дву­мя людь­ми бы­ло нас­толь­ко ми­нималь­ным, что де­вуш­ка с удив­ле­ни­ем изу­чала ка­рие гла­за, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что при­да­ет им та­кое осо­бен­ное вы­раже­ние.  
      — Все проб­ле­мы ис­чезнут, ког­да мы прой­дем эти ль­ды, — нег­ромко от­ве­тил офи­цер, с тру­дом удер­жи­вая се­бя от же­лания вновь по­цело­вать Белл.  
      — Я бы не был в этом так уве­рен, — раз­дался от­ку­да-то с дру­гой сто­роны пос­то­рон­ний го­лос, — ты ведь еще не об­ра­довал ди­рек­то­ра на­шей ком­па­нии, Гар­ри?   
      Лоу мед­ленно зак­рыл гла­за, бо­рясь с же­лани­ем убить Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра на мес­те. Алекс, чуть вздрог­нув, сде­лала шаг на­зад, с со­жале­ни­ем выс­во­бодив­шись из объ­ятий Гар­ри.  
      — Еще нет, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — от­ве­тил пя­тый офи­цер. — Ду­маю, те­перь в этом да­же нет не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
      — Мы да­же и не ду­мали об этом, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, же­лая рас­то­пить эту ле­дяную глы­бу. — По­верь­те, ник­то не расс­тро­ит­ся, ес­ли мис­тер Ис­мей не смо­жет поч­тить нас сво­им при­сутс­тви­ем.  
      Вто­рой офи­цер ти­хо сме­ял­ся, и в этом не бы­ло че­го-то обид­но­го. На­обо­рот, Чар­ли был счас­тлив со­зер­цать эту счас­тли­вую па­ру, су­мев­шую обой­ти все пра­вила ком­па­нии, тем са­мым под­ло­жив не­боль­шую свинью мис­те­ру Ис­мею. В глу­бине ду­ши ни он, ни У­иль­ям Мер­док так и не прос­ти­ли «У­айт Стар Лайн» по­ниже­ние в дол­жнос­ти.  
      — Ес­ли не­об­хо­димость про­ин­форми­ровать его ста­нет пря­мо-та­ки не­из­бежной, это сде­лаю я, — де­вуш­ка вновь ос­та­нови­ла свой по-осо­бен­но­му теп­лый взгляд на Гар­ри, и тот ед­ва за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой. Что ска­зать, по воз­вра­щении в Ан­глию взбал­мошный ди­рек­тор мо­жет ра­зоз­лить­ся... А мо­жет, на­обо­рот, прий­ти в вос­торг — ес­ли «Ти­таник» сно­ва ока­жет­ся на слу­ху у всех, Ис­мей не ста­нет вы­мещать свое не­удо­воль­ствие.  
      — Кхм, ле­ди, не хо­чу по­казать­ся за­нудой, но вам по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся, — ус­мехнул­ся Чарльз, яв­но чувс­твуя се­бя треть­им лиш­ним. Взгляд Гар­ри пос­ле это­го выс­ка­зыва­ния был крас­но­речи­вым, но еще крас­но­речи­вее ока­зались циф­ры ми­нут, ко­торые вто­рой по­мощ­ник про­демонс­три­ровал Лоу.  
      — Бо­юсь, нам дей­стви­тель­но по­ра, — не­лов­ко улыб­нулся Га­рольд.  
      — Вам во­об­ще до зав­траш­не­го дня нель­зя ви­деть­ся, — не удер­жался Лай­тол­лер: — Толь­ко вы не смо­жете, вер­но?  
      Алекс ти­хо рас­сме­ялась.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, вы слиш­ком лю­бопыт­ны, мис­тер Чарльз, — ска­зала она. — Не бо­итесь по­пасть в га­зету?  
      — С удо­воль­стви­ем, поч­ту за честь ока­зать­ся ге­ро­ем ва­шего по­вес­тво­вания, — га­лан­тно рас­кла­нял­ся Лай­тол­лер. — По­верь­те, мне есть о чем вам рас­ска­зать! Нап­ри­мер, од­нажды мы с ре­бята­ми...  
      — Уве­рен, что это весь­ма за­нима­тель­но, — пе­ребил Га­рольд, вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрев на стар­ше­го офи­цера. — Но, как вы вер­но ска­зали, сэр, у нас ма­ло вре­мени. Вряд ли на­ше опоз­да­ние об­ра­ду­ет ка­пита­на.  
      — О, не бес­по­кой­тесь, мис­тер Лоу, — под­хва­тил его шут­ли­во-из­де­ватель­ский тон Лай­тол­лер. — Ка­питан сей­час про­водит служ­бу, а пос­ле неп­ре­мен­но ока­жет честь пер­во­му клас­су сво­им при­сутс­тви­ем на обе­де. Кста­ти, мисс Белл, — он еще раз пок­ло­нил­ся де­вуш­ке, — вы мог­ли бы взять у не­го ин­тервью. Имен­но се­год­ня у Эд­варда Сми­та от­менное нас­тро­ение. Вы слу­чай­но не зна­ете, по­чему?  
      — Он в хо­рошем нас­тро­ении? — не смог­ла сдер­жать удив­ленный воз­глас Алекс, неп­ро­из­воль­но пе­рег­ля­нув­шись с Гар­ри. — Но… Не ду­маю, что это свя­зано со мной. Ско­рее все­го, пу­тешес­твие про­ходит за­меча­тель­но, по­года сто­ит прек­расная…  
      — Вы мо­жете ис­кать сколь­ко угод­но оп­равда­ний, но вам ме­ня не пе­ре­убе­дить, — ус­мехнул­ся Чарльз.  
      Жур­на­лис­тка сог­ласно кив­ну­ла:  
      — Я не ста­ла бы да­же пы­тать­ся это сде­лать!..  
      — И пра­виль­но, юная ле­ди, — не смог удер­жать­ся вто­рой по­мощ­ник. — Ибо ме­ня убе­дить зна­читель­но труд­нее, чем Гар­ри!  
      — Брось­те из­де­вать­ся, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, вам это не идет, — ве­село улыб­ну­лась Белл, преж­де чем Лоу ус­пел по­думать нес­коль­ко не­пар­ла­мент­ских вы­раже­ний в ад­рес сво­его сос­лу­жив­ца. — Ска­жите луч­ше, кто ока­зал­ся столь лю­безен, что прос­ве­тил вас? Вряд ли это был Гар­ри…  
      — А вот ле­ди Ли­винг­стон до­веря­ет мне, в от­ли­чие от вас, мис­тер Лоу, — очень ис­крен­не изоб­ра­зив ра­зоча­рова­ние, Чар­ли кра­ем гла­за от­ме­тил скеп­ти­чес­кое вы­раже­ние ли­ца Алекс, ко­торое, впро­чем, поч­ти мгно­вен­но сме­нилось удив­ле­ни­ем:  
      — Так Ай­лин… Все зна­ет?  
      — Ведь вы до­веря­ете ей, — по­дал го­лос пя­тый по­мощ­ник, — или… Мне не сто­ило?  
      — Нет-нет, Гар­ри, так да­же луч­ше, — по­кача­ла го­ловой Белл.  
      — Ну что ж, — мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, оче­вид­но, взял на се­бя ко­ман­до­вание не толь­ко мос­ти­ком. — Ле­ди, как это ни прис­кор­бно, вам по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся — до обе­да ос­та­лось все­го ни­чего. Нам то­же нель­зя опаз­ды­вать на обед, а то ос­та­нет­ся один клюв от гу­ся.  
      — До ско­рого, Алекс, — об­на­дежи­ва­юще улыб­нулся Га­рольд, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на Чарль­за.  
      — До сви­дания, — кив­ну­ла ему де­вуш­ка, и слов­но бы с уси­ли­ем пе­реве­ла взгляд на вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка: — И вам все­го доб­ро­го, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.  
      В оче­ред­ной раз Белл ос­та­валось толь­ко прок­ли­нать пра­вила «У­айт Стар», ша­гая в сто­рону за­ла пер­во­го клас­са. Вре­мени пе­ре­оде­вать­ся уже не бы­ло, да и ка­кой смысл? Алекс не­доволь­но хмык­ну­ла: ну вот, опять пос­ле­ду­ют дол­гие ча­сы в зна­комой ком­па­нии, при­ят­ным раз­но­об­ра­зи­ем ко­торой бу­дут раз­ве что па­ра рас­со­рив­шихся ин­же­неров, ка­питан, гра­финя и мис­тер Стэд.

***

      Ай­лин ещё раз ог­ля­дела се­бя в зер­ка­ло. Бе­зуп­речная при­чёс­ка, си­нее ат­ласное платье — все иде­аль­но. Что бы там ни про­ис­хо­дило, она не поз­во­лит пе­режи­вани­ям дать по­вод к лиш­ним сплет­ням. Гор­дой шот­ланд­ской ко­роле­вой вош­ла она в обе­ден­ный зал и да­же с ка­ким-то ра­зоча­рова­ни­ем по­няла, что ни­кому до её царс­твен­но­го ви­да прос­то не бы­ло де­ла.   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон? — ус­лы­шала она го­лос и обер­ну­лась. — Вас по­чему-то не бы­ло на зав­тра­ке...  
      — Это все «Ти­таник», — не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, уви­дев гра­финю Ро­тес. — Она зас­та­вила ме­ня прос­пать все ут­ро...  
      — Ведь вы и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, в от­ли­чие от нас, пас­са­жиров, ра­бота­ете, — улыб­ну­лась гра­финя, уже не раз за­мечав­шая, как ин­же­нер и его по­мощ­ни­ца де­лали по­мет­ки в сво­ем блок­но­те. Ай­лин поль­щен­но улыб­ну­лась, пе­реве­дя взгляд на на­пол­ня­ющий­ся зал. Ле­ди са­ма на се­бя ра­зоз­ли­лась за то, что неп­ро­из­воль­но ис­ка­ла гла­зами че­лове­ка, встре­чи с ко­торым, сле­дуя ло­гике, же­лать сов­сем не дол­жна. За­то вмес­то конс­трук­то­ра де­вуш­ка за­мети­ла мис­сис Фле­минг, яв­но за­ин­те­ресо­вав­шу­юся те­мой их раз­го­вора.   
      — Ра­бота­ете? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь их не­ожи­дан­ная со­бесед­ни­ца и вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом ука­зала ку­да-то в сто­рону: — Проб­ле­му в мо­ей ка­юте ре­шали пол­дня! Да и что за ин­же­неры, ко­торые не мо­гут обес­пе­чить мак­си­маль­ным ком­фортом все ка­юты пер­во­го клас­са? К то­му же, у нас ко­рабль, пол­ный жур­на­лис­тов, но ник­то сре­ди них и не ду­ма­ет ра­ботать! Уве­ряю вас, — пос­ле этих слов арис­тократ­ка кив­ну­ла в сто­рону приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся мис­те­ра Стэ­да и Алекс, чья ожив­ленная бе­седа и вы­зыва­ла за­висть. — По­рази­тель­но, как сей­час ве­дут се­бя де­вуш­ки. Не­кото­рые при этом име­ют и дос­той­ное про­ис­хожде­ние…   
      Все внут­ренние си­лы Ай­лин уш­ли на то, что­бы сох­ра­нить спо­кой­ствие и не из­ме­нить­ся в ли­це. Од­на­ко вни­мание мис­сис Фле­минг пе­реш­ло на двух но­вых гос­тей, в ос­новном на Белл, ко­торая с мно­гоз­на­читель­ной улыб­кой поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала ле­ди. Мисс Ли­винг­стон ус­мехну­лась: она до­гады­валась, о чем ду­мала жур­на­лис­тка, но са­ма по­ка не зна­ла, как ей сле­ду­ет се­бя вес­ти.  
      — Вас что-то бес­по­ко­ит? — учас­тли­во спро­сила гра­финя, но Ай­лин толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой. Про­ще бы­ло бы ска­зать, что ее не бес­по­ко­ило. На мгно­вение про­мель­кну­ла мысль, что­бы мис­тер Эн­дрюс из­ви­нил­ся с ог­ромным бу­кетом цве­тов и тор­том, но она бы­ла та­кая не­лепая, что ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не­воль­но фыр­кну­ла. Да уж, ка­кие толь­ко мыс­ли не при­дут на го­лод­ный же­лудок.  
      Ай­лин прос­ле­дова­ла за гра­финей за стол и с удо­воль­стви­ем от­ме­тила, что в этот мо­мент в обе­ден­ный зал во­шёл ка­питан. Ес­ли мис­тер Лоу до сих пор не ре­шил­ся, при­дёт­ся до­гова­ривать­ся ле­ди са­мой. Что ж, по край­ней ме­ре мож­но бу­дет не ду­мать о сво­их проб­ле­мах.   
      — Я все рав­но не по­нимаю, как та­кое воз­можно, — пря­мо-та­ки воз­му­щалась мис­сис Фле­минг. — Мою со­баку за­пер­ли в ка­ком-то гряз­ном от­се­ке вмес­те с треть­им клас­сом! Оче­вид­но, у «У­айт Стар» со­вер­шенно от­сутс­тву­ет по­нятие о ста­тусе пас­са­жиров!   
      В этот мо­мент ли­цо по­дошед­ше­го мис­те­ра Ис­мея бы­ло нас­толь­ко за­бав­ным, что Ай­лин прос­то не смог­ла сдер­жать сме­шок, пы­та­ясь изоб­ра­зить оза­бочен­ность оче­ред­ным ма­лопо­нят­ным блю­дом. Ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн» ог­ля­дел при­сутс­тву­ющих, не на­шёл То­маса Эн­дрю­са и по­мор­щился.  
      — Жи­вот­ные на на­ших ко­раб­лях пу­тешес­тву­ют в мак­си­маль­но ком­фор­тных ус­ло­ви­ях, ма­дам, — кис­ло ска­зал он. — Не так ли, мисс Ли­винг­стон?  
      Ле­ди отор­ва­ла взгляд от та­рел­ки и ода­рила всех са­мой оча­рова­тель­ной улыб­кой.   
      — О да, мис­тер Ис­мей, — от­ве­тила она. — Мно­гие из них да­же пу­тешес­тву­ют пер­вым клас­сом.  
      Мисс Белл за­каш­ля­лась, при­чем так, что мис­тер Стэд за­бот­ли­во пос­ту­чал ее по спи­не, а ка­питан, ус­лы­шав­ший лишь окон­ча­ние фра­зы, воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь, мгно­вен­но при­пом­нив все об­сто­ятель­ства, свя­зан­ные с пре­быва­ни­ем двух этих ле­ди еще с Бел­фаста.   
Ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар» нах­му­рил­ся и пе­ревел не­до­умен­ный взгляд на Ай­лин, но та си­дела с ка­мен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца. К счастью или со­жале­нию, мес­то мисс Ли­винг­стон не поз­во­ляло уви­деть приб­ли­жение мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.   
      — Про­шу про­щения, — ин­же­нер опус­тился на единс­твен­ное сво­бод­ное мес­то за их сто­лом. И по чис­той слу­чай­нос­ти оно ока­залось меж­ду ле­ди и мис­те­ром Ис­ме­ем.   
      — На­де­юсь, ни­каких сроч­ных проб­лем вы не ре­шали? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся аме­рика­нец и, по­лучив по­качи­вание го­ловой, удов­летво­рен­но улыб­нулся:   
      — Ну, ра­зуме­ет­ся, у нас все идет как нель­зя луч­ше! И ес­ли мы за­пус­тим еще нес­коль­ко до­пол­ни­тель­ных кот­лов…   
      Ка­питан мно­гоз­на­читель­но каш­ля­нул, зас­та­вив ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» обор­вать свою речь на по­лус­ло­ве.   
      — Уве­рен, дам не ин­те­ресу­ет воп­рос на­шей ско­рос­ти, — веж­ли­во за­метил Эд­вард Смит.  
      — На­вер­но, нам ин­те­рес­но что-то бо­лее... Ро­ман­ти­чес­кое, — ска­зала мис­сис Фле­минг, у­яз­влён­ная сло­вами Ай­лин, в ко­торых она не по­няла ни­чего. — Ведь каж­дая жен­щи­на меч­та­ет о люб­ви, не так ли?  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, ма­дам, — все так же при­тор­но-лю­без­но от­ве­тила Ай­лин. — Ведь без меч­ты че­ловек прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в на­пыщен­ную ста­тую.   
      Алекс пе­рево­дила взгляд с мисс Ли­винг­стон на мис­сис Фле­минг, не осо­бо сдер­жи­вая ус­мешку. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не ошиб­ся: ле­ди уме­ла не толь­ко вес­ти тош­нотвор­ные свет­ские бе­седы, но и злить ими ок­ру­жа­ющих не­далё­ких лю­дей. Мисс Белл кра­ем гла­за за­мети­ла, что конс­трук­тор от­влёк­ся от сво­ей тет­радки и впер­вые за весь день про­явил ин­те­рес к раз­го­вору за сто­лом.  
      — О, ну ра­зуме­ет­ся... — улыб­ну­лась мис­сис Фле­минг хо­лод­ной и са­модо­воль­ной улыб­кой. — Осо­бен­но, ес­ли боль­ше не­чего ждать в жиз­ни, кро­ме сом­ни­тель­ных от­но­шений с людь­ми бо­лее низ­ко­го клас­са, слу­жащи­ми для гос­под. На что же ещё рас­счи­тывать жен­щи­не, пот­ра­тив­шей всю жизнь на вся­кие муж­ские за­нятия? Толь­ко на по­ложе­ние лю­бов­ни­цы че­лове­ка не­понят­но­го ста­туса.   
      Вил­ка как-то стран­но звяк­ну­ла о та­рел­ку. Ай­лин про­дол­жа­ла не­воз­му­тимо улы­бать­ся, но вы­раже­ние её ли­ца из сар­кастич­но­го ста­ло по­ис­ти­не ле­дяным. Она не­оп­ре­делён­но хмык­ну­ла и сно­ва за­нялась изу­чени­ем кре­веток, чуть силь­нее, чем на­до, сжав нож в ру­ке.  
      Ког­да за сто­лом во­цари­лась не­ес­тес­твен­ная ти­шина, ле­ди все же под­ня­ла взгляд, встре­тилась с по­тем­невши­ми гла­зами Белл, ко­торые из го­лубых ста­ли се­рыми. В них так яв­но чи­талось же­лание как-ни­будь пе­ресечь стол, доб­равшись до го­воря­щей, что Ай­лин не­весе­ло, но одоб­ри­тель­но ус­мехну­лась.   
      — Оче­вид­но, не все па­ры на этом суд­не со­от­ветс­тву­ют вы­соким об­разцам мо­рали? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь жур­на­лис­тка, ма­ло вни­мания об­ра­щая на рас­те­ряв­ше­гося Ис­мея и обес­по­ко­ен­но­го Эн­дрю­са. Внут­ри пы­лало же­лание выс­ка­зать­ся, а в та­кие мо­мен­ты ос­та­новить Алекс мог­ло раз­ве что вме­шатель­ство Гар­ри.   
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, об­щес­тво всег­да бы­ло раз­де­лено на два ти­па лю­дей: од­ни це­нили свою жизнь и не бо­ялись пе­ремен, а дру­гие под­чи­нялись ус­то­ям, от ко­торых боль­ше все­го и стра­дали. Из­ме­нение со­от­но­шения тех и дру­гих оп­ре­деля­ет лю­бое вре­мя, и сей­час, к не­удо­воль­ствию не­кото­рых, — де­вуш­ка неп­ро­из­воль­но вы­дели­ла пос­леднее сло­во — у нее не бы­ло це­ли всту­пать в от­кро­вен­ную по­леми­ку, но опыт все же да­вал о се­бе знать. — По­беж­да­ют пер­вые. Те, кто не бо­ит­ся по­менять свою жизнь.   
      — Пос­ледс­твия этих пе­ремен нам не­из­вес­тны, — нег­ромко за­метил ка­питан, ос­та­новив свой вни­матель­ный взгляд на мисс Белл. Алекс сог­ласно кив­ну­ла:   
      — О да, не­из­вес­тны. Но, со­вер­шая их, мы всег­да сог­ла­ша­ем­ся нес­ти от­ветс­твен­ность за свой вы­бор.  
      Ка­питан, чуть скло­нив го­лову, с по­лу­улыб­кой наб­лю­дал за мисс Белл. По­жалуй, ему нра­вил­ся та­кой под­ход к жиз­ни.   
      — Я ду­маю, — не смог­ла дол­го мол­чать Ай­лин, — что, ес­ли мы дос­тигли та­кой тех­ни­чес­кой вер­ши­ны, то мо­жем поз­во­лить се­бе не толь­ко эти дос­ти­жения, но и не­кото­рую сво­боду. Мы жи­вем уже в двад­ца­том ве­ке, гос­по­да, соз­да­ем не­веро­ят­ные ве­щи — вро­де это­го ко­раб­ля — и де­ла­ем раз­ные на­уч­ные от­кры­тия, в том чис­ле и то, что жен­щи­на — то­же че­ловек.   
      — Жен­щи­не по­доба­ет ду­мать о сво­ей семье, мисс, — ска­зала мис­сис Фле­минг, ко­торая яв­но вста­ла се­год­ня не с той но­ги. — По­верь­те, толь­ко по­ложе­ние в об­щес­тве, а не иг­ра в фи­зику и ма­тема­тику, де­ла­ет жен­щи­ну че­лове­ком, и мне очень жаль, что вы это­го не по­нима­ете, моя прек­расная ле­ди. Ес­ли я не оши­ба­юсь, вы — ле­ди по про­ис­хожде­нию, и ваш отец — член Па­латы лор­дов? Мо­жете наз­вать ме­ня ста­ромод­ной, но мне ис­крен­не жаль, что вы не ста­ли ук­ра­шени­ем выс­ше­го све­та, а ве­дете ка­кую-то... Весь­ма ин­те­рес­ную жизнь и пу­тешес­тву­ете на этом ко­раб­ле од­на с чу­жими муж­чи­нами.  
      Де­вуш­ка лишь ед­ва за­мет­но по­кача­ла го­ловой — эти сло­ва ее поч­ти и не зли­ли, а лишь вы­зыва­ли глу­хое чувс­тво со­жале­ния, как от бес­по­лез­но­го, бес­смыс­ленно­го раз­го­вора.   
      — От­че­го же с чу­жими? Сос­тав га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы мне из­вестен. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ле­ди веж­ли­во кив­ну­ла конс­трук­то­ру, на миг по­забыв о не­дав­ней ссо­ре, — зна­ет всех сво­их ин­же­неров. По­нача­лу мы ин­те­ресо­вались лишь сос­та­вом ко­ман­ды, но в кон­це мар­та, ког­да эки­паж при­был на «Ти­таник», мы окон­ча­тель­но убе­дились, что все идет са­мым на­илуч­шим об­ра­зом. Так или ина­че, я пы­та­юсь прив­нести в эту жизнь что-то по­лез­ное, сде­лать ка­кой-то вклад, знать, — мое пре­быва­ние и мои пос­тупки име­ют смысл и зна­чение для дру­гих.   
      Алекс за­дум­чи­во смот­ре­ла на пог­рус­тнев­шую мисс Ли­винг­стон, на зас­тывше­го ин­же­нера, в гла­зах ко­торо­го мель­кну­ло стран­ное, поч­ти не­уло­вимое вы­раже­ние… Так как боль­ше ник­то не по­желал под­держать мис­сис Фле­минг, те­ма мед­ленно на­чала уга­сать. Ис­мей, Джон и мис­тер Стэд во­зоб­но­вили раз­го­вор о тех­ни­чес­ких ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ках лай­не­ров ком­па­нии «Ку­нард», Ай­лин вя­ло изоб­ра­жала ув­ле­чен­ность по­дан­ным блю­дом, рав­но как и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и мисс Белл. Жур­на­лис­тка не мог­ла за­быть то­го ос­кор­бле­ния, фак­ти­чес­ки ад­ре­сован­но­го луч­ше­му офи­цер­ско­му сос­та­ву во всей Бри­тании.  
      — Ска­жите, мис­тер Ис­мей, — раз­дался вдруг в по­вис­шей на мгно­вение ти­шине го­лос Джо­на, — вы ска­зали, что ре­корд ско­рос­ти пос­та­вила «Мав­ри­тания». Но ведь, нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, это суд­но не нам­но­го мень­ше «Олим­пи­ка» и «Ти­тани­ка». Как счи­та­ете, ва­ши ко­раб­ли смо­гут ока­зать­ся не толь­ко са­мыми рос­кошны­ми, но и са­мыми быс­тры­ми?  
      Ай­лин вновь звяк­ну­ла лож­кой о чаш­ку, пе­рех­ва­тив мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд мисс Белл. На­чалось... Толь­ко это­го воп­ро­са им сей­час и не хва­тало. Но Брюс Ис­мей уже осед­лал сво­его лю­бимо­го конь­ка.  
      — О, мис­тер Ло­уренс, как при­ят­но слы­шать та­кой глу­бокий воп­рос от пред­ста­вите­ля прес­сы. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, мы не ста­вили кон­крет­но та­кой за­дачи — опе­редить су­да «Ку­нард Лайн» еще и по ско­рос­ти, но, как я не­од­нократ­но го­ворил ка­пита­ну, это бы­ло бы очень же­латель­но.  
      — Поз­воль­те, — не смог­ла не вме­шать­ся ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Это толь­ко пер­вый рейс ко­раб­ля, и, ес­ли я не оши­ба­юсь, мы со­бира­ем­ся за­пус­тить все кот­лы и раз­вить мак­си­маль­ную ско­рость толь­ко зав­тра. Еще сов­сем не­из­вес­тно, ка­кова пре­дель­ная мощ­ность тур­би­ны, и нам очень не хо­чет­ся рис­ко­вать ва­шими же жиз­ня­ми, гос­по­да.  
      — Име­ют­ся ка­кие-то проб­ле­мы? — вни­мание Джо­на тут же пе­рек­лю­чилось на Ай­лин — он вспом­нил, что она то­же из га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы и зна­ет мно­гое о ко­раб­ле. Но не ус­пе­ла ле­ди от­ве­тить, как тут же встрял всез­на­ющий Ис­мей:  
      — В тех­ни­чес­кой час­ти проб­лем нет, — за­явил он. — Есть не­кие... Не­дора­бот­ки в ко­ман­де.  
      — Вот и я го­ворю о том же, мис­тер Ис­мей! — внес­ла свою леп­ту в раз­го­вор мис­сис Фле­минг. — На­вер­ное, офи­церу бу­дет очень слож­но ис­полнять свои обя­зан­ности, ес­ли его прив­ле­ка­ют де­вуш­ки пер­во­го клас­са, не так ли, ка­питан?  
      Ай­лин ощу­тила не­имо­вер­ное же­лание за­тол­кать этой склоч­ной да­ме сал­фетку в рот и при­бить ее вил­кой. А ведь им тер­петь ее еще три дня...  
      — У ме­ня са­мая луч­шая бри­тан­ская ко­ман­да офи­церов, ма­дам, — веж­ли­во и до­воль­но хо­лод­но от­ве­тил ка­питан. — И ес­ли они соч­ли нуж­ным про­вес­ти ос­мотр пер­во­го клас­са, то это в ва­ших же ин­те­ресах. Что же ка­са­ет­ся ва­ших пред­по­ложе­ний, то я лич­но очень со­чувс­твую, что вам не по­вез­ло лич­но по­об­щать­ся с мо­ими по­мощ­ни­ками.  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей! — воз­му­тилась мис­сис Фле­минг. — Это прос­то воз­му­титель­но! Вы поз­во­ля­ете об­слу­жива­ющим лю­дям на­рушать по­кой выс­ше­го об­щес­тва, а ва­ши ко­раб­ли то­го и гля­ди уто­нут, раз их стро­ят ка­кие-то фе­минис­тки! Уж прос­ти­те, но ни­ког­да в жиз­ни я боль­ше не вы­беру су­да «У­айт Стар Лайн»!   
      — Это по­теря, ко­торую вам ни за что не пе­режить, — ед­ва слыш­но про­из­несла Алекс, ре­шив от­ве­тить арис­тократ­ке лю­без­ностью на лю­без­ность. — К то­му же, я, как и мой до­рогой кол­ле­га, то­же не те­ряла вре­мени и изу­чила кое-ка­кие дан­ные ка­сатель­но пас­са­жиров и их чис­ла. Уди­витель­но, мис­сис Фле­минг, но имен­но тре­тий класс при­носит ком­па­нии на­иболь­шую при­быль.   
      Да­ма за­мер­ла с та­ким удив­ле­ни­ем в гла­зах, что Ай­лин одоб­ри­тель­но улыб­ну­лась, ка­питан ос­тался неп­ро­ница­ем, но Белл по­чувс­тво­вала, что тот улы­ба­ет­ся ей гла­зами. Он не мог бо­лее от­кры­то воз­ра­жать про­тив на­падок арис­тократ­ки, а эта де­вуш­ка так от­ста­ива­ла его ко­ман­ду... Да что там, ко­ман­дор прек­расно по­нял, чем ру­ководс­тво­валась Алекс, ког­да ре­шилась та­кое про­из­нести. Воз­можно, те­перь Эд­вард Смит те­перь еще боль­ше по­нимал стрем­ле­ние мис­те­ра Лоу…   
      — Вы сме­ете срав­ни­вать ме­ня с треть­им клас­сом? — с ка­мен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца по­ин­те­ресо­валась мис­сис Фле­минг, на что Белл воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь:   
      — Раз­ве я это ска­зала?   
      — На­вер­ное, нам дос­та­точ­но го­ворить о циф­рах, — не смог боль­ше мол­чать мис­тер Эн­дрюс, нем­но­го не­лов­ко улыб­нувшись. — Про­шу, ос­тавь­те воп­рос ско­рос­ти на­шей ве­лико­леп­ной ко­ман­де, а статьи до­ходов — «У­айт Стар».   
      — Имен­но, — под­держал Ис­мей, ста­ра­ясь об­ра­тить воз­никшее раз­ногла­сие в шут­ку. — Ес­ли пас­са­жиры ста­нут счи­тать на­шу при­быль, что же бу­дут де­лать мои ра­бот­ни­ки?  
      Все си­дящие за сто­лом за­улы­бались, не же­лая боль­ше про­дол­жать эту пе­реб­ранку, и толь­ко Ай­лин мол­ча­ла и ни на ко­го не смот­ре­ла. От­ста­вив в сто­рону чаш­ку не­допи­того чая, она под­ня­лась, ти­хо про­из­несла из­ви­нение и гор­до уда­лилась из обе­ден­но­го за­ла.  
      Про­водив ле­ди удив­ленным взгля­дом, мисс Белл вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, но тот от­ве­чал на ка­кие-то воп­ро­сы Ис­мея, и, ка­залось, на­ходил это очень ув­ле­катель­ным. Алекс сколь­зну­ла взгля­дом по ос­таль­ным при­сутс­тву­ющим и встре­тилась гла­зами с ка­пита­ном. Тот чуть улы­бал­ся и смот­рел на нее очень теп­ло и при­вет­ли­во. Бы­ло по­нят­но, что он не толь­ко все зна­ет, но и рад все­му, что слу­чилось меж­ду его офи­цером и мисс Белл. Она кив­ну­ла ему, улы­ба­ясь са­мой при­вет­ли­вой улыб­кой и по­лучи­ла в от­вет бла­гос­клон­ный ки­вок. Что ж, те­перь от счастья ее от­де­ляли толь­ко ай­сбер­ги, че­рез по­лосу ко­торых дол­жен был ид­ти «Ти­таник» до зав­траш­не­го дня. Не так уж и мно­го вре­мени для то­го, что­бы под­го­товить­ся и ре­шить все со­путс­тву­ющие воп­ро­сы, хоть и боль­шую — са­мую труд­ную — часть из них взял на се­бя дра­гоцен­ный мис­тер Лоу.  
      Алекс сов­сем хо­телось уй­ти в свои мыс­ли, по­забыть обо всем и си­ять ра­дос­тной улыб­кой наз­ло ме­щан­ской мо­рали мис­сис Фле­минг и всем по­доб­ным ей. Но ре­аль­ность тре­бова­ла мак­си­маль­но вни­мания и учас­тия — осо­бен­но это ста­ло яс­но пос­ле ухо­да ле­ди. Белл хо­тела са­ма пос­ле­довать за ней, но поч­ти мгно­вен­но по­няла бес­по­лез­ность всех сво­их слов. Здесь ну­жен был кто-то дру­гой… Кто-то, кто сей­час так ожив­ленно го­ворил с ди­рек­то­ром «У­айт Стар».   
      Пос­ле мисс Ли­винг­стон под­нялся и ка­питан, по­том Джон, выз­вавший­ся про­водить гра­финю, а за­тем под­ня­лась и жур­на­лис­тка, уве­рен­ным ша­гом нап­ра­вив­ша­яся к сво­ей ка­юте. На ее ли­це зас­ты­ла зна­комая улыб­ка, а блеск в гла­зах пред­ве­щал что-то гран­ди­оз­ное. 

***

      Око­ло че­тырех ча­сов по­полуд­ни не­доволь­ная Ай­лин, на хо­ду поп­равляя кру­жево платья, не рас­счи­тан­ное на быс­трую ходь­бу, спе­шила по зна­комо­му пу­ти в ниж­нюю часть но­сово­го от­се­ка. Что там мог­ло стряс­тись, она не пред­став­ля­ла, рав­но как и то, по­чему выз­вать ре­шили имен­но ее. Но лич­ные чувс­тва дол­жны бы­ли ос­та­вать­ся су­губо лич­ны­ми и ни­как не вли­ять на ра­боту, по­это­му, по­лучив за­пис­ку с прось­бой явить­ся, ле­ди пос­ле­дова­ла по ука­зан­но­му мар­шру­ту. Ка­ково же бы­ло ее удив­ле­ние, ког­да впе­реди за­ма­ячи­ла зна­комая вы­сокая фи­гура!.. Но­ги, ка­жет­ся, са­ми раз­верну­лись, но бе­жать бы­ло уже поз­дно — ин­же­нер за­метил ее и сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов навс­тре­чу. Взяв се­бя в ру­ки, Ай­лин мед­ленно приб­ли­зилась.   
      — Стран­но, ка­жет­ся, ме­ня ре­шил кто-то ра­зыг­рать, — с грустью по­качал го­ловой конс­трук­тор, и в его ру­ке ле­ди уви­дела кло­чок бу­маги — точ­но та­кой же был у нее.   
      «Мисс Белл, я убью вас», — про се­бя по­обе­щала мисс Ли­винг­стон, но все мыс­ли ку­да-то про­пали, ког­да де­вуш­ка встре­тилась взгля­дом с ин­же­нером.   
      — Мне ужас­но жаль, что обед про­шел так… Не­удач­но, — прер­вал не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние То­мас Эн­дрюс, и ле­ди ус­мехну­лась. Да, муж­чи­на выб­рал под­хо­дящее сло­во, толь­ко не­уда­чи на­чались слиш­ком дав­но — цеп­ной ре­ак­ци­ей они сле­дова­ли од­на за дру­гой. И глав­ной, ка­жет­ся, бы­ла встре­ча мисс Ли­винг­стон и глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра «Ти­тани­ка»…   
      — Не­уже­ли вы за­мети­ли?..


	26. Chapter 26

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не сра­зу на­шел, что от­ве­тить, и Ай­лин толь­ко ус­мехну­лась. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, Алекс хо­чет как луч­ше, но че­го она до­бива­ет­ся, ес­ли это­го ге­ни­аль­но­го че­лове­ка ин­те­ресу­ют толь­ко его ко­раб­ли?  
      — Я за­метил, что вы бы­ли прос­то блис­та­тель­ны, Ай­лин, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Как и мисс Белл. Но мы не мо­жем поз­во­лить се­бе так от­ве­чать пас­са­жирам...  
      — Да­же ес­ли бы речь шла о са­мом до­рогом для вас че­лове­ке? — ле­ди при­под­ня­ла бровь, по­нимая, что сей­час опять по­теря­ет са­мо­об­ла­дание. — Зна­ете, я да­же за­видую мисс Белл — она сво­бод­на от этих пред­рассуд­ков. Кста­ти, жаль, что ваш план ка­сатель­но мо­его об­ще­ния с пер­вым клас­сом не оп­равдал­ся, — ус­мехну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, но вы­раже­ние ли­ца ин­же­нера вдруг зас­та­вило ее за­мол­чать. Он под­нял свой вни­матель­ный взгляд и очень серь­ез­но про­из­нес:   
      — Вы уве­рены, что мис­сис Фле­минг не име­ла в ви­ду вас и мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра? Не пой­ми­те ме­ня неп­ра­виль­но…   
      Ай­лин от воз­му­щения да­же не за­мер­ла.   
      — Ну, зна­ете! — не вы­дер­жа­ла ле­ди. — Ник­то не мог ви­деть ни­чего неп­ри­лич­но­го хо­тя бы по­тому, что ни­чего по­доб­но­го быть прос­то не мо­жет! Да, я поз­во­ляю се­бе гу­лять по па­лубе и го­ворить с на­шими по­мощ­ни­ками — во-пер­вых, по­тому, что имею честь быть с ни­ми зна­комой, во-вто­рых, я на­хожу этот раз­го­вор во мно­го раз за­нима­тель­ней пус­той свет­ской бе­седы, и в-треть­их, я не собс­твен­ность вер­фи или «У­айт Стар», что­бы не ука­зыва­ли, в ка­ком мес­те на­ходить­ся и чье об­щес­тво тер­петь!  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс вздох­нул, те­ребя в ру­ках за­пис­ку и пы­та­ясь най­ти нуж­ные сло­ва, что­бы ос­та­новить этот по­ток не­годо­вания. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон уме­ла выс­лу­шать, по­нять и по­мочь в труд­ную ми­нуту, но ес­ли что-то ее за­дева­ло, ос­та­новить ее бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно.   
      — Вы пра­вы, — в го­лосе конс­трук­то­ра зву­чала не­понят­ная ин­то­нация. — И я не про­шу вас по­нимать и при­нимать это об­щес­тво. Я толь­ко...   
      — Вы толь­ко — что?.. — Ай­лин по­нима­ла, что ее ку­да-то не­сет, но воз­му­щение бы­ло слиш­ком ве­лико. — Я опять сде­лала что-то не так? Прос­ти­те, что я так ра­но вас по­кину­ла: свет­ские раз­го­воры очень уто­митель­ны, осо­бен­но ког­да все эти гос­по­да из пер­во­го клас­са ух­мы­ля­ют­ся и неп­ри­лич­но на­мека­ют на то, о чем меч­та­ют са­ми, но не мо­гут это­го сде­лать. От­би­вать­ся в оди­ноч­ку не­лег­ко, зна­ете ли.   
      То­мас Эн­дрюс ус­та­ло по­качал го­ловой.   
      — Ай­лин, — ска­зал он, — я со­вер­шенно не под­держи­ваю мне­ние мис­сис Фле­минг... Но да­же ес­ли она и го­ворит что-то нев­ра­зуми­тель­ное и ос­корби­тель­ное, мы, к со­жале­нию, ни­чем не мо­жем ей от­ве­тить.  
      — Ва­шу дочь вы то­же ос­та­вили бы на та­кое рас­терза­ние? — вне­зап­но спо­кой­но спро­сила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, гля­дя пря­мо в гла­за Эн­дрю­су. — И поз­во­лили бы нас­ме­хать­ся над ней?  
      — Нем­но­гие зна­ют о ва­шем родс­тве с лор­дом Пир­ри, — по­качал го­ловой ин­же­нер. — И ник­то не ста­нет за­думы­вать­ся о том, что нас свя­зыва­ет дол­гая и неп­ростая ра­бота. Лю­ди ви­дят толь­ко од­ну сто­рону, ча­ще все­го это та сто­рона, ко­торая яв­ля­ет­ся до­мыс­лом их собс­твен­ной фан­та­зии. Мы не в си­лах из­ме­нить мыш­ле­ние че­лове­ка, Ай­лин, к со­жале­нию. Но пой­ми­те... Мои воз­ра­жения мог­ли бы быть ис­толко­ваны по-раз­но­му.   
      — Вам не сто­ило рис­ко­вать и вклю­чать ме­ня в сос­тав га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы, — с болью от­ме­тила ле­ди, чувс­твуя пре­датель­скую дрожь в го­лосе и сле­зы, уже на­чинав­шие ду­шить де­вуш­ку.  
      — Нет, вы зас­лу­жили это пра­во, — по­качал го­ловой мис­тер Эн­дрюс. — Я все­цело до­веряю вам, и целью мо­их не­дав­них слов бы­ло как раз ог­ра­дить вас от всех по­доб­ных пус­тых об­ви­нений.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон глу­боко вздох­ну­ла. Да, он хо­тел как луч­ше... на­вер­ное. Вот толь­ко по­чему так обид­но от все­го, что он го­ворит и о чем ду­ма­ет?  
      — По­чему вы не от­пусти­ли ме­ня в Шер­бурге или Квин­ста­уне? — нег­ромко спро­сила она. — Чем я вам здесь по­могаю?.. Я да­же ра­зучи­лась вес­ти эти свет­ские бе­седы с глуп­ца­ми из выс­ше­го об­щес­тва. Вам не нра­вит­ся, что я под­ру­жилась с офи­цера­ми, а ведь на са­мом де­ле мы прос­то об­сужда­ли счастье мисс Белл и мис­те­ра Лоу и тот праз­дник, ко­торый они оба зас­лу­жива­ют. Вы го­вори­те, что до­веря­ете мне, и в то же вре­мя сом­не­ва­етесь в мо­ем бла­гора­зумии... Я знаю, что у ме­ня дур­ной ха­рак­тер, но все же это так грус­тно, что вы со­вер­шенно не по­нима­ете ме­ня.  
      Ай­лин грус­тно по­кача­ла го­ловой и нап­ра­вилась к вы­ходу. Раз­го­вор был ни о чем. Не го­ворить же То­масу Эн­дрю­су о сво­их чувс­твах и глу­пых фан­та­зи­ях. Дуть­ся и ссо­рить­ся то­же бы­ло бес­смыс­ленно, как и про­дол­жать ос­та­вать­ся на этом ко­раб­ле. Но в от­кры­том оке­ане ни­куда не де­нешь­ся...  
      Ин­же­нер, на миг по­теряв­ший дар ре­чи от это­го не­ожи­дан­но­го мо­ноло­га ле­ди, пос­ле­довал за ней, же­лая вы­яс­нить не­кото­рые по­явив­ши­еся воп­ро­сы.   
      — Вы дол­жны пом­нить, что я то­же с удо­воль­стви­ем го­тов выс­лу­шать лю­бую ва­шу идею, — нег­ромко, но со­вер­шенно от­четли­во про­из­нес То­мас Эн­дрюс, и Ай­лин в оче­ред­ной раз воз­не­нави­дела се­бя за то, как вни­матель­но прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к это­му го­лосу. Что это — при­выч­ка за го­ды ра­боты или все те же чувс­тва, о ко­торых не по­луча­лось за­быть да­же сей­час?   
      — О да, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я это пом­ню. Из все­го ру­ководс­тва толь­ко вы всег­да мог­ли со всей серь­ез­ностью ме­ня по­нять.   
      — Мне очень жаль, что я пе­решел не­кую грань на­шего до­верия, — муж­чи­на за­дум­чи­во скло­нил го­лову на­бок, и в гла­зах по­яви­лось та­кое зна­комое вы­раже­ние, что ле­ди вновь ра­зоз­ли­лась на са­му се­бя. — Я про­шу про­щения. Да­вай­те за­будем этот злос­час­тный ин­ци­дент и все, что с ним бы­ло свя­зано…   
      — Мис­сис Фле­минг ус­по­ко­илась? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ай­лин, про­тив во­ли ис­пы­тывая удов­летво­рение от слов конс­трук­то­ра.   
      — Она выш­ла из-за сто­ла вмес­те с Джо­ном Ло­урен­сом, — по­качал го­ловой мис­тер Эн­дрюс. — Мне не ка­жет­ся это доб­рым зна­ком.  
      — Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, что у это­го мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка прос­нется хо­тя бы со­весть, — ска­зала ле­ди, смот­ря на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са стран­ным взгля­дом. Она по-преж­не­му пом­ни­ла все его сло­ва, но по­чему-то та­кой оби­ды боль­ше не бы­ло. Прос­то уди­витель­но, ку­да де­валась ее при­род­ная гор­дость. — Ведь те­перь мы ни­чего не смо­жем сде­лать с ее сло­вами. Она ос­та­нет­ся в пол­ной уве­рен­ности о ха­рак­те­ре от­но­шений меж­ду на­ми... И рас­простра­нит это по всей Аме­рике.  
      — Так же, как и до­гад­ки о мисс Белл, — кив­нул ин­же­нер, ко­торо­му все это со­вер­шенно не нра­вилось. — И о ко­ман­де ко­раб­ля.  
      — О, вот за это со­вер­шенно точ­но не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — Ай­лин трях­ну­ла го­ловой, сле­дуя на кор­мо­вую лес­тни­цу. — Ес­ли бы вы не бы­ли так крас­но­речи­вы, от­чи­тывая ме­ня за шут­ки мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, я бы еще вче­ра ска­зала вам, что нас ждет со­вер­шенно не­обык­но­вен­ное зре­лище на «Ти­тани­ке»! Но раз вы та­кой пра­виль­ный и прин­ци­пи­аль­ный, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, то и уз­на­ете обо всем в пос­леднюю оче­редь.  
      — О чем вы? — улыб­нулся конс­трук­тор, и ле­ди не смог­ла сдер­жать от­ветной улыб­ки. Все-та­ки они так мно­го пе­режи­ли вмес­те, что за­бывать обо всем хо­рошем из-за од­ной ссо­ры, из-за нес­коль­ких слов бы­ло прос­то глу­по.   
      — Вы не за­мети­ли, что ка­питан Смит нес­лу­чай­но зас­ту­пил­ся за на­шу ми­лую да­му? — мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд тем­ных глаз ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це ин­же­нера. Мед­ленно свет по­нима­ния за­ис­крил­ся и в его зе­леных гла­зах, на что Ай­лин удов­летво­рен­но кив­ну­ла.   
      — Не мо­гу по­верить, — по­качал он го­ловой, — что уз­наю это толь­ко от вас пос­ледним.   
      — Пред­послед­ним, — поп­ра­вила мисс Ли­винг­стон, и в ее го­лосе по­яви­лись зна­комые ве­селые нот­ки ве­селья. — Пос­ледней об этом уз­на­ет мис­сис Фле­минг!..  
      — Она бу­дет шо­киро­вана, — улыб­нулся Эн­дрюс, по­хоже, то­же до­воль­ный тем, что меж­ду ним и его по­мощ­ни­цей вновь во­цари­лось вза­имо­пони­мание. — Но все-та­ки это не­чес­тно, что вы скры­ли от ме­ня та­кие но­вос­ти!  
      — Мне ка­залось, что вам ин­те­ресен толь­ко «Ти­таник», — ух­мыль­ну­лась Ай­лин, до­воль­ная тем, что мо­жет хоть так отом­стить конс­трук­то­ру за все пе­чали и бес­сонную ночь.  
      — А мне ка­залось, что толь­ко вы ме­ня и по­нима­ете... — не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо ска­зал Эн­дрюс, гля­дя ей пря­мо в гла­за.  
      От это­го не­ожи­дан­но­го приз­на­ния ле­ди вздрог­ну­ла и прис­ло­нилась спи­ной к сте­не ко­ридо­ра. Ес­ли бы она его не по­нима­ла, ее во­об­ще не бы­ло бы на этом ко­раб­ле... Да и в его жиз­ни то­же.  
      — Раз­ве это име­ет зна­чение? — ти­хо спро­сила она, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать вол­не­ния в го­лосе. — Раз­ве вам это нуж­но?  
      — Каж­до­му че­лове­ку это нуж­но, — приз­нал ин­же­нер, взгляд ко­торо­го ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це ле­ди. Та вздрог­ну­ла, ис­пы­тав соб­лазн уй­ти, сбе­жать, ис­чезнуть, про­валить­ся ку­да-ни­будь, же­латель­но — вниз, как мож­но даль­ше от этих про­ница­тель­ных глаз. Ай­лин в ко­торый раз за­далась не­воль­ным воп­ро­сом — как этот че­ловек, име­ющий по­рази­тель­ный дар наб­лю­датель­нос­ти и не­веро­ят­ный ум, до сих пор не до­гадал­ся о том, что с ней про­ис­хо­дит?..   
      — Ес­ли бы и вы по­нима­ли ме­ня так же хо­рошо, как я по­нимаю вас, — поч­ти нес­лышно про­из­несла ле­ди, и эти сло­ва проз­ву­чали от­кро­вен­нее, чем хо­телось бы. Ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час ее до­гад­ка на­чала прет­во­рять­ся в жизнь; мисс Ли­винг­стон поч­ти с ужа­сом за­мети­ла стран­ное вы­раже­ние, с ко­торым мис­тер Эн­дрюс пос­мотрел на нее. Ни­ког­да преж­де та­кого яс­но­го и удив­ленно­го взгля­да ей не бы­ло ад­ре­сова­но.  
      У глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра «Ти­тани­ка» бы­ло столь­ко вре­мени, столь­ко мо­мен­тов, что­бы на­конец уз­нать прав­ду, но судь­ба сло­жилась так, что он все по­нял имен­но сей­час.   
     Ле­ди и са­ма все по­няла по мно­гоз­на­читель­но­му мол­ча­нию, ус­та­ло вы­дох­ну­ла и прик­ры­ла гла­за. Стран­ное чувс­тво об­легче­ния вдруг нах­лы­нуло на нее — еще бы, столь­ко лет бо­ять­ся, сдер­жи­вать се­бя, смот­реть по сто­ронам, вес­ти поч­ти двой­ную жизнь… До че­го ока­залось при­ят­но из­ба­вить­ся от этой не­об­хо­димос­ти — и будь что бу­дет. Да, те­перь все из­ме­нит­ся, ни­чего уже не ста­нет, как преж­де: мно­жес­тво ва­ри­ан­тов даль­ней­ше­го раз­ви­тия со­бытий, ко­торые Ай­лин уже не раз пред­став­ля­ла, бы­ли от­бро­шены. К че­му сей­час вол­но­вать­ся о бу­дущем? Оно нас­ту­пит не­из­бежно, а в дан­ный мо­мент сле­дова­ло мак­си­маль­но ис­поль­зо­вать этот крат­кий миг бе­зумия, эти нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что ни­ког­да боль­ше не пов­то­рят­ся…   
      Де­вуш­ка зак­ры­ла гла­за, мяг­ко и бес­ко­неч­но неж­но при­кос­нувшись ос­то­рож­ным по­целу­ем к гу­бам мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Этот крат­кий миг был не­дол­гим, од­на­ко ле­ди чувс­тво­вала се­бя са­мым счас­тли­вым че­лове­ком, ко­торый толь­ко плыл на «Ти­тани­ке». Она не пос­ме­ла под­нять взгляд на ин­же­нера — не смог­ла бы пе­ренес­ти в та­ком зна­комом взгля­де от­вра­щение или ра­зоча­рова­ние… Ай­лин не поз­во­ляла всем по­доб­ным мыс­лям от­равлять ее и без то­го не­дол­гое счастье — в том, что оно не­дол­гое, де­вуш­ка бы­ла уве­рена.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон поч­ти не пом­ня се­бя нес­лась по зна­комым ко­ридо­рам, по­нимая, что ее столь рез­кий уход — лишь вре­мен­ное ре­шение проб­ле­мы. Сказ­ка не длит­ся веч­но, ре­аль­ность все рав­но ее до­гонит, и до­гонит в ви­де проб­лем, но так не хо­телось это­го знать… Да, она со­вер­ши­ла не­поп­ра­вимое, но нис­коль­ко об этом не жа­лела. Сил мол­чать уже не ос­та­лось, эта вне­зап­ная встре­ча лишь ус­ко­рила не­из­бежный фи­нал.

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер шёл по пер­во­му клас­су, со­вер­шая об­ход. Кло­няще­еся к за­кату сол­нце про­бива­лось сквозь ши­рокие ок­на па­лубы А. В ку­ритель­ном са­лоне гос­по­да иг­ра­ли в по­кер, нес­коль­ко джентль­ме­нов об­сужда­ли тор­ги и скач­ки. Все ка­залось спо­кой­но и чин­но, как и дол­жно бы­ло быть. Вто­рой офи­цер до­воль­но улыб­нулся: эти про­гул­ки в пер­вый класс ему не то, что­бы нра­вились, но чувс­тво­вать се­бя не­кото­рым хо­зя­ином по­ложе­ния бы­ло при­ят­но. Прой­дя сто­ловую, где уже на­чина­лись при­готов­ле­ния к ужи­ну, Чарльз не удер­жался от смеш­ка, пред­ста­вив здесь сва­деб­ную це­ремо­нию. Толь­ко се­год­ня ут­ром кис­лый как всег­да Мёр­док что-то бур­кнул об иде­ях ка­пита­на. Лай­тол­лер и сам не очень пред­став­лял Сми­та в ро­ли свя­щен­ни­ка, но пред­сто­ящее зре­лище дол­жно бы­ло под­нять нас­тро­ение да­же та­кому су­рово­му че­лове­ку, как У­илл.  
      Под­нявшись по лес­тни­це на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, Лайт под­мигнул хе­руви­мам над ча­сами и, поп­ра­вив фу­раж­ку, от­пра­вил­ся в сто­рону ка­ют-ком­па­нии.  
      Вре­мя бы­ло око­ло пя­ти ве­чера, а ка­кой ува­жа­ющий се­бя ан­гли­чанин про­пус­тит файв-о-клок? Все, кто был сво­боден от де­журс­тва, ус­тро­ились вок­руг сто­ла и нас­лажда­лись ча­ем. Лай­тол­лер ух­мыль­нул­ся, на­лил се­бе за­вар­ки пок­репче и усел­ся ря­дом с Му­ди, ко­торый чи­тал ка­кую-то га­зету.  
      — Прих­ва­тил с со­бой из Лон­до­на? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чарльз, кла­дя три лож­ки са­хара в чай.  
      — Дос­тал в оке­ане, — от­ве­тил Му­ди, не от­ры­ва­ясь от ка­кой-то статьи. Лай­тол­лер нак­ло­нил го­лову и про­читал:  
      — «Вес­тник Ат­ланти­ки»? От­ку­да у те­бя это?  
      — Мес­та на­до знать, — важ­но ска­зал Му­ди и пе­релис­тнул стра­ницу.   
      — Не слу­шай ты его, — ска­зал Пит­ман. — Он прос­то из­де­ва­ет­ся.   
      — Ну по­чему же, — улыб­нулся Му­ди, от­кла­дывая в сто­рону га­зету, ко­торую тут же по­доб­рал Лай­тол­лер.   
      — Га­зета «Ти­тани­ка»! — вос­клик­нул вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на. — Как же я мог за­быть!  
      — О чем? — спро­сил во­шед­ший У­иль­ям Мёр­док, слы­шав­ший толь­ко пос­ледние сло­ва Лай­тол­ле­ра. Чарльз тут же стал серь­ёз­ным и, на­лив се­бе ещё од­ну круж­ку пок­репче, неп­ри­выч­ным для не­го серь­ез­ным то­ном ска­зал:  
      — Пар­ни, есть де­ло. Не­ожи­дан­ное, но очень серь­ез­ное.  
      Джей­мс хмык­нул, не от­ры­ва­ясь от чая. Пит­ман ед­ва слыш­но, но очень вы­рази­тель­но вздох­нул, со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но встре­тив­шись взгля­дом с пер­вым по­мощ­ни­ком — в гла­зах обо­их чи­талось оди­нако­вое вы­раже­ние об­ре­чен­ности.  
      — У те­бя все де­ла серь­ёз­ные, я не сом­не­ва­юсь, — фыр­кнул Мёр­док, уса­жива­ясь нап­ро­тив. — При­думал оче­ред­ную шут­ку? С кем на этот раз?  
      Лай­тол­лер по­качал го­ловой, вы­дер­жи­вая по­ис­ти­не шек­спи­ров­скую па­узу. При­сутс­тву­ющие офи­церы нас­то­рожи­лись: ес­ли Чар­ли пе­рес­тал шу­тить, зна­чит, что-то и вправ­ду слу­чилось.  
      — Ре­бята, — ска­зал Чарльз, по­низив го­лос, — я при­зываю к ва­шей офи­цер­ской чес­ти. Это поч­ти го­сударс­твен­ная тай­на, обо­рон­но­го зна­чения.  
      — Ну кто бы сом­не­вал­ся, Лайт, — ус­мехнул­ся шот­ландец, бро­сая на Чар­ли ос­трый взгляд. — Вспом­нил Клон­дайк и ре­шил пов­то­рить? За пог­ром на ко­раб­ле «У­айт Стар» ли­шит те­бя жа­лова­ния! Что ты ска­жешь же­не?  
      — Что пос­тра­дал в борь­бе за счастье и сво­боду, и она ме­ня пой­мёт, — па­риро­вал вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на, дос­та­вая блок­нот.   
      — Ну что там у вас, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — не вы­дер­жал Му­ди, вновь за­шур­шав га­зет­ным лис­том.   
      — Ко­вар­ный план по зах­ва­ту ми­ра, не ина­че, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Мёр­док, впро­чем, то­же силь­но за­ин­три­гован­ный сло­вами Лай­тол­ле­ра. Тот об­вёл хит­рым взгля­дом всех соб­равших­ся и спо­кой­но ска­зал:  
      — Гос­по­да, зав­тра наш бра­вый Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу же­нит­ся!  
      На не­кото­рое вре­мя по­вис­ла нап­ря­жен­на ти­шина. Все взгля­ды, об­ра­щен­ные ко вто­рому по­мощ­ни­ку, бы­ли с при­мер­но оди­нако­вым воп­ро­сом.   
      — На ком, Чарльз? — пер­вым на­рушил это мол­ча­ние как всег­да спо­кой­ный го­лос Мёр­до­ка. — На те­бе?.. Гос­по­ди, в кои-то ве­ки я ре­шил, что ты го­воришь серь­ез­но!  
      Лай­тол­лер нах­му­рил­ся: он смот­рел на улы­ба­юще­гося Джей­мса, на по­качи­ва­юще­го го­ловой Пит­ма­на и окон­ча­тель­но ос­та­новил взгляд на пер­вом по­мощ­ни­ке, рав­но­душ­но по­пива­юще­му свой не­из­менный чай с мо­локом.   
      — Ты мне не ве­ришь? — кон­ста­тиро­вал Лайт, с тру­дом при­зывая на по­мощь свои нем­но­гочис­ленные за­пасы вы­дер­жки.  
      — Ко­неч­но же ве­рю, — от­ве­тил Мёр­док. — Осо­бен­но в твои шут­ки, до­рогой мой Чарльз.  
      — Ес­ли те­бя тер­за­ют смут­ные сом­не­ния, У­илл, то спро­си у ка­пита­на, — Лай­тол­лер от­крыл свой блок­нот и на­чал что-то пи­сать. — А мне об этом рас­ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.   
      Офи­церы пе­рег­ля­нулись. Му­ди как-то хмык­нул и ус­та­вил­ся в чаш­ку с яв­ным на­мере­ни­ем вы­ловить все ча­ин­ки.  
      — Я поз­драв­ляю те­бя, Чар­ли, — од­на бровь пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка изог­ну­лась в не­мыс­ли­мую за­гогу­лину. — Но что я ска­жу тво­ей же­не? Ты же зна­ешь, что я так и не на­учил­ся врать.  
      — Нет, ну это уже не смеш­но! — не вы­дер­жал Чарльз и, от­бро­сив блок­нот как лиш­ний раз­дра­жа­ющий фак­тор, сде­лал бы­ло нес­коль­ко ша­гов по нап­равле­нию к пер­во­му по­мощ­ни­ку.  
      — Толь­ко поп­ро­буй! — в ру­ках Мёр­до­ка уг­ро­жа­юще свер­кну­ла вил­ка, и Му­ди не слиш­ком убе­дитель­но вы­дал смех за ка­шель.   
      Лайт пе­рево­дил свой крас­но­речи­вый взгляд с од­но­го офи­цера на дру­гого и лишь с до­садой мах­нул ру­кой — нет, сей­час они его слу­шать не на­мере­ны. Нуж­но до­каза­тель­ство? Что ж, прек­расно... Злость не­понят­но на ко­го так ов­ла­дела вто­рым по­мощ­ни­ком, что он нап­ра­вил­ся к вы­ходу ши­роким ша­гом, что чуть бы­ло не за­дел ко­го-то, кто так­же ре­шил при­со­еди­нить­ся к ча­епи­тию.  
      — Доб­рый ве­чер всем! — поз­до­ровал­ся во­шед­ший Лоу, са­дясь за стол и на­ливая се­бе чаш­ку чая.   
      — А я ду­мал, ты не вста­нешь к чаю, — не­воз­му­тимо ска­зал Му­ди, пе­релис­ты­вая стра­ницу га­зеты «Ти­тани­ка».   
      — Я и не встал, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — А прос­то не ло­жил­ся. А что это вы сде­лали с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром? За ним слов­но сам черт мор­ской гнал­ся.  
      — Твой мис­тер Лай­тол­лер уже третью не­делю на­рыва­ет­ся на мою вил­ку, — от­ве­тил Мёр­док, на­сыпав в чай лиш­нюю лож­ку са­хара.   
      — Уф, а я уж бы­ло ис­пу­гал­ся, — прос­то от­ве­тил Лоу без те­ни улыб­ки. — Прав­да вил­ку бы­ло бы жал­ко, все-та­ки она де­нег сто­ит...  
      Пит­ман не вы­дер­жал пер­вым и от­кро­вен­но за­хохо­тал. Се­кун­ду спус­тя к не­му при­со­еди­нил­ся и Му­ди. У­иль­ям Мёр­док пос­мотрел на го­гочу­щих офи­церов и за­катил гла­за.  
Га­рольд пе­рево­дил свой сме­ющий­ся взгляд с Джей­мса на У­ил­ла и об­ратно. Чарльз, по­кинув­ший их ком­па­нию, хоть и вы­зывал не­кото­рое чувс­тво об­легче­ния, но все же кое-ка­кие по­доз­ре­ния бы­ли.   
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник, ус­та­ло прик­рывший гла­за, по­качал го­ловой, об­ра­ща­ясь не то к се­бе, не то со всем сво­им сос­лу­жив­цам:  
      — Не за­видую я вам, мис­тер Лоу.   
      — По­чему? — на­ив­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся офи­цер, как-то по­доз­ри­тель­но счас­тли­во улы­ба­ясь.  
      Мер­док ос­та­новил вни­матель­ный взгляд на мо­лодом че­лове­ке, ус­мехнул­ся и по­яс­нил:  
      — Вам ведь еще два ча­са пред­сто­ит быть с ним на мос­ти­ке. А он...   
      — Он уве­рен, что ты же­нишь­ся, — не вы­дер­жал Джей­мс, от ду­ши рас­сме­яв­шись.  
      Лоу по­давил­ся ча­ем, вып­леснув со­дер­жи­мое чаш­ки се­бе на ши­нель. Му­ди под­ско­чил к сво­ему то­вари­щу и за­бот­ли­во пох­ло­пал его по спи­не.  
      — Мы так и по­няли, — ска­зал Мёр­док, до­пивая свой чай, и Га­роль­ду в ко­торый раз за­хоте­лось убить Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра. Вот не зря у не­го по­яви­лось это чувс­тво опа­сения!  
      — Кхем... — на­конец про­каш­лялся пя­тый офи­цер. — Ну ра­но или поз­дно это все рав­но про­изой­дёт...  
      — На­вер­ное, нам сто­ило дос­лу­шать мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра до кон­ца, — ска­зал Пит­ман.  
      Пя­тый по­мощ­ник про­дол­жал пить чай, за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь. Под­тверждать прав­ди­вость слов Чарль­за он не то, что не со­бирал­ся — ско­рее, не хо­тел прив­ле­кать к се­бе лиш­не­го вни­мания. Хо­тя бы до зав­тра…   
      — О чем же го­ворил наш кол­ле­га? — с без­за­бот­ной улыб­кой по­вер­нулся Гар­ри к Джей­мсу, и тот хмык­нул:   
      — Да ерун­да ка­кая-то. Мы тут по­сове­щались, при­кину­ли, сколь­ко раз вам дво­им вы­пада­ло де­журить вмес­те, и по­няли — это судь­ба!   
      Под убий­ствен­ным взгля­дом Мёр­до­ка за­сох­ло бы и рас­те­ние — так что не­уди­витель­но, что шес­той по­мощ­ник, встре­тив­шись гла­зами с шот­лан­дцем, пред­по­чел умол­кнуть, за­няв­шись ос­тывшим ча­ем.  
      — Я по­нял, — ска­зал Пит­ман. — Гар­ри же­нит­ся на мис­те­ре Лай­тол­ле­ре.  
      Гар­ри по­давил­ся бы и вто­рой раз, но чай уже за­кон­чился.   
      — Прос­ти, Гар­ри, — ска­зал Му­ди, — но... По­чему имен­но он?  
      Пя­тый по­мощ­ник воз­зрил­ся на шес­то­го офи­цера так, слов­но тот про­воз­гла­сил се­бя но­вым ка­пита­ном «Ти­тани­ка».   
      — Хо­чешь быть на его мес­те? — не удер­жался Га­рольд, и оба млад­ших офи­цера гром­ко рас­сме­ялись, тре­тий по­мощ­ник лишь гром­ко фыр­кнул, Мер­док же поч­ти об­ре­чен­но за­катил гла­за, ре­шив прих­ва­тить с со­бой чай и так­же по­кинуть у­ют­ную ка­ют-ком­па­нию.  
      Гар­ри бро­сил взгляд на ча­сы. До вах­ты ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го вре­мени, но те­перь, ког­да стар­шие офи­церы ра­зош­лись, ему хо­телось с кем-то по­делить­ся.  
      — Пос­лу­шай, — ска­зал Му­ди, от­кла­дывая, на­конец, свою га­зету. — Я ни­чего не по­нял, кро­ме вза­им­ной люб­ви мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка к мис­те­ру Лай­тол­ле­ру. Ты прав­да на­думал же­нить­ся?  
      Лоу чуть по­мед­лил с от­ве­том, а по­том кив­нул.  
      — Да, Джей­мс, — ска­зал он. — Это прав­да. Я же­нюсь, и уже в бли­жай­шее вре­мя.  
      — Как толь­ко при­будем в Нью-Й­орк?  
      — Как толь­ко прой­дём Лаб­ра­дор.  
      Пит­ман сгрёб со сто­ла ос­тавшу­юся по­суду, сло­жил её в от­сек для от­прав­ки на кух­ню и спро­сил:  
      — Ты со­бира­ешь­ся же­нить­ся пря­мо в Ат­ланти­ке?   
      — Пря­мо на «Ти­тани­ке».  
      Пит­ман звяк­нул чаш­кой и обер­нулся. Му­ди вы­тара­щил гла­за:  
      — В смыс­ле — пря­мо на «Ти­тани­ке»? Ког­да?..  
      Га­рольд не­воз­му­тимо взял пе­ченье и су­нул в рот:  
      — Зав­тра.   
      Па­ру ми­нут Пит­ман и Му­ди по­раже­но мол­ча­ли, по­том Пит­ман хмык­нул, про­бор­мо­тал под нос «Сов­сем рех­нулся» и вы­шел.  
      — А... ты уве­рен, что на­до так то­ропить­ся? — спро­сил Джей­мс. — Она что, уже на сно­сях?..  
      Лоу мед­ленно от­ста­вил чаш­ку и прон­зил Му­ди взгля­дом.  
      — Мож­но, я те­бя убью и съ­ем? — спро­сил он.  
      — Да лад­но, ну что ты, я же по­шутил, — по­шёл на по­пят­ную Джей­мс. — Прос­то... ну с че­го это вдруг?  
      Гар­ри пос­мотрел на Джей­мса как на за­кон­ченно­го глуп­ца.  
      — Лю­ди встре­ча­ют­ся, влюб­ля­ют­ся, а по­том же­нят­ся, — как ре­бён­ку объ­яс­нил он. — Вот и я то­же. А ждать не мо­гу, по­тому что со­весть не поз­во­ля­ет. Она слиш­ком до­вери­лась мне, что­бы я зас­тавлял ее так дол­го быть в не­уве­рен­ности в бу­дущем.  
      — Те­бя не пой­мут, — по­качал го­ловой Му­ди.   
      — Мис­тер Мёр­док точ­но, — сог­ла­сил­ся Лоу. — Но ка­питан не воз­ра­жал.  
      Эти сло­ва, ка­жет­ся, не толь­ко ни­чего не по­яс­ни­ли шес­то­му по­мощ­ни­ку, но зас­та­вили его впасть в еще боль­шее изум­ле­ние. Га­рольд, ти­хо и как-то об­ре­чен­но вздох­нув, ре­шил, что ос­та­вать­ся здесь бо­лее смыс­ла не име­ет: ни­чего, кро­ме воп­ро­сов, за ко­торые хо­телось от­грызть го­лову, он не ус­лы­шит, а от­ве­чать на них не хо­телось от сло­ва сов­сем.   
      Да, та­ких пре­цеден­тов бы­ло ма­ло, ну и что с то­го? Нет, ему не хо­телось боль­ше рис­ко­вать, как по при­бытии «Ти­тани­ка» в Са­ут­гем­птон… Ес­ли и су­щес­тво­вал шанс вли­ять на пе­реме­щения Белл, то толь­ко та­кой. Гар­ри улыб­нулся, бро­сив оче­ред­ной взгляд на ча­сы: ин­те­рес­но, а где сей­час она? Ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, уже в этой рос­кошной сто­ловой пер­во­го клас­са, с Ай­лин, мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом и еще дву­мя жур­на­лис­та­ми, с од­ним из ко­торых пя­тый по­мощ­ник имел удо­воль­ствие не раз стол­кнуть­ся.


	27. Chapter 27

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пло­хо пом­нил, как он вер­нулся в свою ка­юту. Рас­те­рян­ный взгляд сколь­знул по сло­жен­ным чер­те­жам, но вни­мание все рав­но рас­се­ива­лось, как бы ин­же­нер не пы­тал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся. Са­мый глав­ный воп­рос, за­нима­ющий мыс­ли муж­чи­ны, от­го­нял­ся ку­да-то прочь, но воз­вра­щал­ся, как бу­меранг, и два эти сло­ва — что де­лать? — прес­ле­дова­ли ин­же­нера и сво­дили с ума. Ка­кая-то часть соз­на­ния го­вори­ла о не­ре­аль­нос­ти все­го про­изо­шед­ше­го; упор­ный ра­зум до­казы­вал об­ратное. Он не за­мечал хо­да вре­мени — до тех пор, по­ка уп­ря­мый звон не из­вестил его о том, что нас­ту­пило уже шесть.  
      Ког­да про­били склян­ки, из­ве­щая о на­чале но­вой вах­ты для мат­ро­сов и офи­церов, пас­са­жиры пер­во­го, вто­рого и треть­его клас­сов ле­ниво стя­гива­лись к ужи­ну. Па­лубы пус­те­ли, за­то ожи­вали сто­ловые — свер­ка­ли бо­калы, по­дава­лись изыс­канные блю­да, гос­ти под­са­жива­лись друг к дру­гу, ве­селые го­лоса по­нем­но­гу на­пол­ня­ли зал.  
      Зал, в ко­тором один стол ос­та­вал­ся прак­ти­чес­ки пус­тым — вов­ре­мя приш­ла лишь мис­сис Фле­минг, а чуть по­годя — гра­финя Ро­тес. Обе да­мы об­ме­нялись веж­ли­выми при­ветс­тви­ями, но раз­го­вор уп­ря­мо не на­чинал­ся. Спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут при­со­еди­нились двое муж­чин — лю­без­ный ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии и его не­из­менный спут­ник, как всег­да, с блок­но­том и ка­ран­да­шом. Гра­финя чуть улыб­ну­лась, за­метив, что за их сто­лом так мно­го лю­дей, пред­по­читав­ших все за­писы­вать: мис­тер Стэд, мис­тер Ло­уренс и, ко­неч­но же, глав­ный конс­трук­тор «Ти­тани­ка».  
      — Ко­торо­го, ка­жет­ся, опять что-то за­дер­жа­ло, — гу­бы мис­те­ра Ис­мея дрог­ну­ли в на­тяну­той улыб­ке. Муж­чи­на не осо­бен­но вда­вал­ся в под­робнос­ти, но бла­гопо­лучие па­рохо­да его бес­по­ко­ило.

***

      Лег­ко пред­ста­вить, в ка­ком сос­то­янии глав­ный конс­трук­тор вы­шел из сво­ей ка­юты, что­бы все же по­явить­ся на ужи­не в пер­вом клас­се. Тщет­но его гла­за ис­ка­ли зна­комую фи­гуру Ай­лин — толь­ко ее не­зави­симый вид мог бы зас­та­вить ин­же­нера по­верить в то, что все не­дав­ние вос­по­мина­ния — бред ра­зыг­равше­гося во­об­ра­жения. Но от­сутс­твие ле­ди толь­ко под­твержда­ло глав­ную мысль — все ока­залось прав­дой, и это рож­да­ло но­вое мно­жес­тво воп­ро­сов, от­ве­ты на ко­торые муж­чи­не толь­ко пред­сто­яло най­ти. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­пытал­ся вер­нуть се­бе хоть часть преж­не­го спо­кой­ствия и ему это, ка­жет­ся, уда­лось. На­вер­ное, лег­кое бес­по­кой­ство на его ли­це дав­но ста­ло чем-то при­выч­ным и уже не вы­зыва­ющим воп­ро­сов.  
      Но да­же от рас­се­ян­но­го взгля­да ин­же­нера не ук­ры­лась снис­хо­дитель­ная улыб­ка мис­сис Фле­минг, чье нас­тро­ение яв­но не улуч­ши­лось с обе­да.   
      — Дол­жна приз­нать, мис­тер Ло­уренс уди­вил ме­ня тем фак­том, что и мисс Белл, — поч­ти не­замет­ный ки­вок в сто­рону жур­на­лис­тки дол­жен был ос­корбить Алекс, но та лишь рав­но­душ­но улыб­ну­лась, сос­ре­дото­чив все свое вни­мание на но­вом спис­ке блюд. — И мисс Ли­винг­стон бы­ли во вре­мя ис­пы­таний «Ти­тани­ка», а так­же во вре­мя его пер­во­го пе­рехо­да.   
      — Что же в этом уди­витель­но­го? — ис­крен­не не по­нял толь­ко что по­дошед­ший мис­тер Стэд, на что да­ма лишь ма­нер­но вздох­ну­ла:   
      — А раз­ве нет? Для вклю­чения в сос­тав га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы не­об­хо­димы та­кие зна­ния и на­выки, ко­торые вы­раба­тыва­ют­ся го­дами!.. Не у каж­до­го муж­чи­ны это по­луча­ет­ся, а уж у жен­щи­ны...   
      — Вы не мо­жете об­суждать че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го нет, — хо­лод­но от­ве­тил То­мас Эн­дрюс. Его крат­кий, но та­кой рез­кий и не­ожи­дан­ный ком­мента­рий зас­та­вил го­воря­щую да­му умол­кнуть, а ос­таль­ных гос­тей удив­ленно взгля­нуть на ин­же­нера.   
      К со­жале­нию, мол­ча­ние за сто­лом во­цари­лось не­надол­го.   
      — Ес­ли мисс Ли­винг­стон иг­но­риру­ет все пра­вила при­личия, яв­ля­ясь тог­да, ког­да ей хо­чет­ся…   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон — пас­са­жир и преж­де все­го сво­бод­ный че­ловек, она воль­на вы­бирать мес­то сво­его пре­быва­ния са­мос­то­ятель­но, — с бесс­трас­тным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца ска­зал конс­трук­тор, сло­ва ко­торо­го ввер­гли мис­сис Фле­минг в та­кое изум­ле­ние, что она не наш­лась, что от­ве­тить, и на этот раз умол­кла окон­ча­тель­но. Не толь­ко двое этих лю­дей ис­пы­тыва­ли стран­ное чувс­тво со­пер­ни­чес­тва — удив­ленные взгля­ды ус­тре­мились на го­воря­щих, чья бе­седа за­вер­ши­лась та­ким не­ожи­дан­ным об­ра­зом.   
      Ког­да воз­му­щен­ная да­ма сни­зош­ла до ти­хого раз­го­вора с бо­лее бла­годар­ны­ми со­бесед­ни­ками, та­кими как мис­тер Ис­мей и Джон Ло­уренс, То­мас Эн­дрюс, уже не раз по­жалев­ший, что он не про­иг­но­риро­вал ужин, ус­лы­шал ти­хий, но от­четли­вый воп­рос Алекс:   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, где Ай­лин?   
      Вни­матель­ный взгляд этих ум­ных глаз де­вуш­ка не смог­ла вы­дер­жать; конс­трук­тор как ни в чем не бы­вало за­нял­ся сво­им блю­дом, а Белл, рас­те­рян­ная и со­вер­шенно сби­тая с тол­ку, не ре­шилась нас­та­ивать на от­ве­те.  
      Ужин уже на­бирал ход, ког­да в за­ле по­яви­лась ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. Ее тем­но-бор­до­вое бар­хатное платье ка­залось по­ис­ти­не ко­ролев­ским оде­яни­ем, а зо­лотые серь­ги и колье в по­лутем­ном за­ле го­рели зо­лотом в лу­чах за­ходя­щего сол­нца, от­ра­жая не­яр­кий свет ламп.   
      Она оки­нула гор­дым взгля­дом всех при­сутс­тву­ющих и не­воз­му­тимо за­няла своё мес­то за сто­лом.  
      — Про­шу про­щения за опоз­да­ние, гос­по­да, — ска­зала она, улыб­нувшись при­нимав­ше­му за­каз офи­ци­ан­ту. — В та­кой чу­дес­ный день прос­то не пом­нишь о вре­мени.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, моя до­рогая, — скри­вилась в ус­мешке мис­сис Фле­минг. — До­воль­но слож­но оде­вать­ся без пос­то­рон­ней по­мощи, ес­ли...  
      — Вы бе­зус­ловно пра­вы, ма­дам, — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин. — Я ра­да, что вы рис­кну­ли по­делить­ся со мной сво­им труд­ным опы­том.  
      Од­на­ко вся уве­рен­ность, с ко­торой мисс Ли­винг­стон нап­равля­лась на ужин пер­во­го клас­са, ку­да-то пре­датель­ски ис­чезла в са­мый пос­ледний мо­мент. От­вет да­ме, чьи сло­ва вы­вели из се­бя ле­ди еще за обе­дом, был со­чинен со­вер­шенно ин­ту­итив­но: взгляд Ай­лин про­тив во­ли ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, и это, по­жалуй, ста­ло ис­пы­тани­ем по­серь­ез­ней.   
      Лю­бая де­вуш­ка чувс­тву­ет се­бя уве­рен­ной, ес­ли зна­ет, как прив­ле­катель­но выг­ля­дит. Ле­ди так дол­го кол­до­вала над на­рядом имен­но для то­го, что­бы по­лучить эту уве­рен­ность, но те­перь, как ни стран­но, боль­шая часть удов­летво­рения отош­ла на вто­рой план.   
      На­вер­ное, по­это­му судь­ба пре­под­несла де­вуш­ке еще од­ну мел­кую, но все-та­ки неп­ри­ят­ность: сво­бод­ных мест ос­та­валось все­го два, ря­дом с мис­те­ром Ис­ме­ем и с пра­вой сто­роны от мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Мед­ленно прик­рыв гла­за, что­бы не ви­деть, что она де­ла­ет, мисс Ли­винг­стон нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар», ко­торый от не­ожи­дан­ности чуть не вы­ронил при­бор. Од­на­ко же, по­вину­ясь пра­вилам, он лю­без­но под­ста­вил да­ме стул и, еще раз наг­ра­див по­мощ­ни­цу ин­же­нера бес­ко­неч­но изум­ленным взгля­дом, вер­нулся к прер­ванно­му изу­чению блюд.   
      Чувс­твуя на се­бе вни­матель­ный взгляд, де­вуш­ка неп­ро­из­воль­но поп­равля­ла на­чинав­шие ме­шать ук­ра­шения; вдруг за­хоте­лось прив­ле­кать как мож­но мень­ше вни­мания, что­бы, упа­си Бог, мис­тер Эн­дрюс не по­думал, что она так выг­ля­дит для не­го. «Но ведь так и есть», — мель­кну­ла прос­тая, но та­кая прав­ди­вая мысль, и Ай­лин по­рази­лась не толь­ко сво­ей сме­лос­ти, но и сво­ему спо­кой­ствию.  
      — Я по­лагаю, — вдруг ска­зал мис­тер Ис­мей, ух­мыль­нув­шись в сто­рону Джо­на, ко­торый ста­ратель­но что-то пи­сал, — что мы при­будем в Нью-Й­орк ве­чером во втор­ник. Я по­гово­рил с ка­пита­ном, и он сог­ла­сил­ся уве­личить ско­рость.  
      Мис­сис Фле­минг одоб­ри­тель­но кив­ну­ла, выз­вав этим през­ри­тель­ную ус­мешку мис­сис Бра­ун. На ли­це гра­фини зас­ты­ла веж­ли­вая улыб­ка, Алекс вы­рази­тель­но при­под­ня­ла бровь, а вот ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не вы­дер­жа­ла:  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей, поз­воль­те спро­сить, ка­кой у вас опыт мо­реп­ла­вания?.. Рас­ска­жите нам, как вы во­дили па­рохо­ды че­рез Лаб­ра­дор, уве­ряю, на­ши жур­на­лис­ты с удо­воль­стви­ем опи­шут ва­ши под­ви­ги!  
      Взгляд биз­несме­на, мед­ленно зас­тывший на ли­це ле­ди, стал та­ким крас­но­речи­вым, что лю­бая де­вуш­ка не ста­ла бы даль­ше ис­пы­тывать судь­бу — лю­бая, толь­ко не Ай­лин.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон пред­почла без­за­бот­ную и вы­жида­тель­ную улыб­ку.  
      — Уп­равлять ко­раб­ля­ми — удел дру­гих лю­дей, — из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом от­ве­тил Ис­мей. — Од­на­ко их наз­на­ча­ет ком­па­ния, и все рас­по­ряже­ния дол­жны вы­пол­нять­ся.  
      — Пол­ностью сог­ласна, — кив­ну­ла мис­сис Фле­минг, но ее сло­ва поч­ти сра­зу встре­тили не­до­уме­ние нес­коль­ких пас­са­жиров.   
      — От­ветс­твен­ность за на­шу жизнь ле­жит имен­но на ко­ман­де, мис­тер Ис­мей, — поч­ти рав­но­душ­но про­тяну­ла Алекс, от­став­ляя бо­кал с пред­ло­жен­ным шам­пан­ским. — Зна­ете, мне час­то до­води­лось чи­тать и да­же пи­сать са­мой о тра­гичес­ких кру­шени­ях су­дов, в том чис­ле...  
«В том чис­ле и су­дов ва­шей ком­па­нии», — чуть бы­ло не про­из­несла Белл, но вов­ре­мя спох­ва­тилась:  
      — В том чис­ле и в Ат­ланти­чес­ких пе­рехо­дах. Сэр, толь­ко ко­ман­да мо­жет знать, как се­бя вес­ти, по­тому что их при­казы про­дик­то­ваны прак­ти­чес­ки­ми зна­ни­ями.  
      — Ком­па­ния «У­айт Стар Лайн» обе­ща­ет са­мый луч­ший сер­вис и са­мую опыт­ную ко­ман­ду, — за­мети­ла мис­сис Фле­минг, ко­торая счи­тала сво­им дол­гом под­держать лю­бой раз­го­вор, не­зави­симо от то­го, раз­би­ра­ет­ся она в его пред­ме­те или нет.  
      — Бе­зус­ловно, — ска­зала Ай­лин. — Но ес­ли мис­тер Ис­мей при­казы­ва­ет ка­пита­ну уве­личить ско­рость, мо­жет, он раз­ре­шит и мне пос­то­ять за штур­ва­лом?.. Всю жизнь меч­та­ла это сде­лать!  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун за­хохо­тала, к ог­ромно­му не­удо­воль­ствию мис­сис Фле­минг и мис­те­ра Ис­мея. Пос­ледний по­баг­ро­вел и по­вер­нулся к То­масу Эн­дрю­су:  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я на­де­юсь, в сле­ду­ющих пла­вани­ях мисс Ли­винг­стон по­бере­жёт се­бя и ос­та­нет­ся на бе­регу.  
      — По­чему же, мис­тер Ис­мей? Сло­ва ле­ди очень вер­но от­ра­жа­ют прав­ду, — нег­ромко от­ме­тила жур­на­лис­тка. — Меж­ду пас­са­жира­ми и чле­нами эки­пажа дол­жна су­щес­тво­вать грань.   
      — Да, жаль, что вы ее не ви­дите, — не удер­жа­лась от ед­ко­го за­меча­ния поч­тенная да­ма, на что Алекс, к удив­ле­нию гос­тей, поч­ти ве­село улыб­ну­лась:   
      — Я го­ворю о дру­гом, мис­сис Фле­минг. Уп­равлять ка­питан­ским мос­ти­ком я счи­таю не­воз­можным ни для ко­го, — взгляд де­вуш­ки про­тив во­ли за­дер­жался на фи­гуре мис­те­ра Ис­мея.   
      — Ну ра­зуме­ет­ся, это так, — доб­ро­душ­но улыб­нулся мис­тер Стэд, ре­ша­ясь зас­ту­пить­ся за кол­ле­гу. — Од­на­ко ес­ли мыс­ли на­шего ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии сов­па­ли с хо­дом раз­мышле­ний ува­жа­емо­го ка­пита­на, то…   
      — Мы из­на­чаль­но го­тови­лись к при­бытию в сре­ду, — мяг­ко про­из­несла гра­финя, — но вы пра­вы, мис­тер Стэд; это ре­шение за­висит ис­клю­читель­но от рас­по­ряже­ния ка­пита­на Сми­та.  
      Мис­тер Ис­мей не­доволь­но пос­мотрел на глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра ко­раб­ля, ко­торый, по­хоже, прос­то не ус­пе­вал за этой сло­вес­ной ду­элью при­сутс­тву­ющих. Ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар» злил­ся на всех: на ка­пита­на Сми­та, на са­мом де­ле скеп­ти­чес­ки вос­при­няв­шем его идею об уве­личе­нии ско­рос­ти, на То­маса Эн­дрю­са, взяв­ше­го в груп­пу ин­же­неров не­понят­ную фе­минис­тку, на жур­на­лис­тов, ко­торые со­вер­шенно по­теря­ли ори­ен­ти­ры, но ска­зать ему бы­ло не­чего. Ко­роле­вой за сто­лом сей­час бы­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ко­торая де­монс­тра­тив­но из­бе­гала да­же смот­реть на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Это не ук­ры­лось от вни­мания Джо­на, но он пред­по­чёл не по­казы­вать ви­да, от­ме­тив, все же, для се­бя этот факт.  
      — Ес­ли я и ре­шу как-то по­менять свою жизнь, мис­тер Ис­мей, — ле­дяным то­ном ска­зала Ай­лин, — то уж точ­но не по ва­шему при­казу.   
      — Я ра­зуме­ет­ся, не мо­гу при­казать вам, мисс, — аме­рика­нец прон­зил ее сво­им взгля­дом. — Но, бо­юсь, боль­ше мы не смо­жем нас­лаждать­ся ва­шим об­щес­твом. Не так ли, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?  
      Конс­трук­тор встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с ди­рек­то­ром «У­айт Стар» и ис­пы­тал стран­ное, поч­ти неп­ри­выч­ное для се­бя чувс­тво ти­хого бе­шенс­тва. Этот че­ловек, счи­тав­ший всех вок­руг сво­ими ра­бами, от­да­вал при­казы, со­вер­шенно не счи­та­ясь с их ра­ци­ональ­ностью, це­лесо­об­разностью и пос­ледс­тви­ями. Ког­да про­изош­ла тра­гедия с «Олим­пи­ком», от звон­ков это­го джентль­ме­на ды­мил­ся те­лефон, из не­го слы­шались весь­ма ин­те­рес­ные обо­роты, их же глав­ный смысл сво­дил­ся к од­но­му — во что бы то ни ста­ло вер­нуть лай­нер.   
      Та­ких при­меров мож­но бы­ло при­вес­ти ве­ликое мно­жес­тво: выс­тупле­ния по по­воду ка­чес­тва ста­ли, пре­ния по по­воду чис­ла шлю­пок, воп­рос с ка­юта­ми и про­гулоч­ны­ми па­луба­ми… Все вза­имо­дей­ствие ин­же­нера и это­го че­лове­ка сво­дилось к то­му, что в кон­це раз­го­вора конс­трук­то­ру хо­телось от­вернуть­ся и мол­ча уй­ти, жаль, что это не­воз­можно — кон­тракт с ком­па­ни­ей не рас­тор­гнуть, но под­чи­нять­ся оче­ред­ной при­хоти Джо­зефа Брю­са Ис­мея ин­же­нер не со­бирал­ся.   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон сво­ими уси­ли­ями зас­лу­жила пра­во вой­ти в сос­тав га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы, — тон мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са стал та­ким же, как во вре­мя не­дав­не­го раз­го­вора с мис­сис Фле­минг. — Она ра­бота­ет в «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», мис­тер Ис­мей, — муж­чи­на осо­бен­но под­чер­кнул пос­леднюю фра­зу, слов­но же­лая на­пом­нить, что «У­айт Стар» мо­жет сколь­ко угод­но тя­нуть ру­ки к их ко­раб­лям, но к ра­бот­ни­кам вер­фи ком­па­ния ни­како­го от­но­шения не име­ет. — И я лич­но бу­ду рад, ес­ли ле­ди под­твер­дит свое учас­тие в стро­итель­стве «Бри­тан­ни­ка».  
      За сто­лом опять по­вис­ла па­уза, и ста­ло со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но, что нап­ря­жение, ко­торое на­рас­та­ло с са­мого мо­мен­та от­бы­тия из Са­ут­гем­пто­на, дос­тигло выс­шей точ­ки. Гра­финя Ро­тес с ува­жени­ем пос­мотре­ла на всег­да ти­хого и не­замет­но­го ин­же­нера. Ай­лин то­же бро­сила взгляд на конс­трук­то­ра, но пос­пешно от­ве­ла гла­за, не же­лая и без то­го прив­ле­кать вни­мание.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс аб­со­лют­но прав, — ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Ос­та­нусь я на вер­фи или нет — это ре­шение мое. А вам, мис­тер Ис­мей, луч­ше бы по­думать о том, как по­забо­тить­ся о бе­зопас­ности, а не рис­ко­вать, на­бирая поч­ти мак­си­маль­ную ско­рость.  
      — Что вы име­ете в ви­ду? — нер­вно спро­сил об­ло­жен­ный со всех сто­рон Брюс Ис­мей.   
      Ай­лин не­воз­му­тимо по­жала пле­чами и от­пи­ла гло­ток ви­на.  
      — Нап­ри­мер, сни­мите ус­лу­гу те­лег­ра­фа для пас­са­жиров, что­бы мы спо­кой­но прош­ли зо­ну ль­дов.   
      Ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии мед­ленно от­ста­вил бо­кал, неп­ро­из­воль­но ба­раба­ня паль­ца­ми по бе­лос­нежной ска­тер­ти. Улыб­ка, по­явив­ша­яся на его ли­це, го­вори­ла о чем угод­но, толь­ко не о вы­соких умс­твен­ных спо­соб­ностях мисс Ли­винг­стон. Двое этих лю­дей об­ме­нива­лись та­кими крас­но­речи­выми взгля­дами, что у ос­таль­ных пас­са­жиров не ос­та­валось ни ма­лей­ших сом­не­ний: каж­дый из них счи­та­ет со­бесед­ни­ка иди­отом.   
      — Я не на­мерен да­вать вам от­че­та в сво­их дей­стви­ях, — не­ожи­дан­но спо­кой­но па­риро­вал мис­тер Ис­мей, от­вле­ка­ясь на по­дан­ное блю­до. Его ув­ле­чен­ность сем­гой не ос­тавля­ла ни­каких сом­не­ний в том, что ар­гу­мен­тов ле­ди ждать не сто­ит.   
      Алекс грус­тно вздох­ну­ла, с об­на­дежи­ва­ющей улыб­кой от­са­люто­вав Ай­лин бо­калом с шам­пан­ским. Что ска­зать, на иной от­вет рас­счи­тывать и не при­ходи­лось.  
      Вы­пив гло­ток ви­на, Ай­лин бро­сила взгляд на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, ко­торый в тот же мо­мент под­нял гла­за от за­нима­тель­но­го де­сер­та. Взгляд ле­ди был неп­ро­ница­ем, хоть и как-то не­ес­тес­твен­но блес­тел. Поч­ти сра­зу же она пос­мотре­ла на Джо­на, ко­торый от усер­дия за­дел ру­кой ста­кан с во­дой и про­лил на ру­кав мисс Белл.  
      — Нам на­до по­гово­рить, — шеп­нул он Алекс, вы­тирая стол сал­феткой. Мисс Белл кив­ну­ла и под­ня­лась пер­вой. Ло­уренс пос­ле­довал за ней.   
      Ли­шив­шись мо­раль­ной под­дер­жки в ви­де при­сутс­твия Алекс, Ай­лин по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя смер­тель­но ус­тавшей. Это ока­залось ещё тя­желее, чем она ду­мала сна­чала. Про­пус­тить ужин бы­ло бы лег­че все­го, но объ­яв­лять го­лодов­ку на все ос­тавши­еся три дня бы­ло глу­по, да и от лю­бопытс­тву­ющих тог­да не бы­ло бы про­ходу.   
      — Про­шу ме­ня из­ви­нить, — улыб­ну­лась ле­ди гра­фине и мис­сис Бра­ун. — Но мне нуж­но за­нять­ся ра­ботой, что­бы мы бла­гопо­луч­но доб­ра­лись до Аме­рики.   
      Сде­лав уда­рение на сло­ве «ра­бота», Ай­лин вста­ла из-за сто­ла и все так же гор­до выш­ла из обе­ден­но­го за­ла. В ко­ридо­рах сно­вали стю­ар­ды и слу­ги, хо­дили да­мы и гос­по­да. Ай­лин про­дол­жа­ла всем улы­бать­ся, но как толь­ко она свер­ну­ла в ти­хий ко­ридор ис­клю­читель­но для об­слу­жива­юще­го пер­со­нала, си­лы слов­но по­кину­ли её. Он прис­ло­нилась го­ловой к сте­не и зак­ры­ла гла­за, пы­та­ясь спра­вить­ся с го­ловок­ру­жени­ем. Быть ле­ди, вес­ти се­бя дос­той­но, дер­жать все внут­ри и ни­кому не по­казы­вать сво­ей сла­бос­ти… Тя­жесть этой ро­ли она в пос­леднее вре­мя ис­пы­тыва­ла все ча­ще.   
      — Алекс, я хо­чу, что­бы ты это зна­ла, — не­кото­рое вре­мя спус­тя ус­лы­шала Ай­лин го­лос Джо­на Ло­урен­са и за­мер­ла на мес­те. Ле­ди не­воль­но прис­лу­шалась к раз­го­вору двух жур­на­лис­тов, не же­лая по­ка об­на­ружи­вать се­бя.  
      Впро­чем, не ше­велить­ся ока­залось за­дачей нет­рудной — мисс Ли­винг­стон и без то­го зас­ты­ла, удив­ленная этой ин­три­гу­ющей фра­зой. Ка­жет­ся, ей пос­час­тли­вилось не толь­ко выб­рать ко­ридор, на­ходив­ший­ся в не­пос­редс­твен­ной бли­зос­ти от го­воря­щих, но еще и зас­тать са­мое на­чало раз­го­вора. Сов­па­дение, ко­торо­му не то ра­довать­ся, не то огор­чать­ся… Но лю­бопытс­тво в ито­ге все же пе­реси­лило го­лос ра­зума — во-пер­вых, ле­ди пом­ни­ла все труд­ности вза­имо­дей­ствия этой па­ры, а во-вто­рых, ма­ло ли, ка­кая цель спод­вигла мис­те­ра Ло­урен­са вновь поз­вать Алекс.   
      — Дол­жна приз­нать, я край­не удив­ле­на, — на­ив­но-нас­мешли­вый тон Белл поч­ти по­разил Ай­лин. — Раз­ве мис­сис Фле­минг не прос­ве­тила те­бя от­но­ситель­но мо­их ма­нер, хро­ма­ющих на обе но­ги?   
      — И тво­его амо­раль­но­го по­веде­ния по от­но­шению к ко­ман­де, — под­хва­тил мо­лодой че­ловек, и мисс Ли­винг­стон, ко­торая мог­ла су­дить по ин­то­нации, с удив­ле­ни­ем от­ме­тила, что Джон сдер­жи­ва­ет смех. Пос­ле­ду­ющий ше­лест бу­маги и вов­се сбил с тол­ку: звук был та­ким, слов­но вы­рыва­ют лис­тки из блок­но­та.   
      — О, у те­бя от­вра­титель­ный по­черк, — кон­ста­тиро­вала Белл спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя, и вдруг ее го­лос рез­ко из­ме­нил­ся: — Что за…   
      — Наб­лю­дения мис­сис Фле­минг, до­пол­ненные фан­та­зи­ей из фран­цуз­ских ро­манов, — поч­ти ус­та­ло по­яс­нил Ло­уренс. Оче­вид­но, Алекс пре­быва­ла в та­ком же изум­ле­нии, как и Ай­лин, по­это­му ти­шину прер­вал го­лос жур­на­лис­та:   
      — Зна­ешь, я не от боль­шой ра­дос­ти тер­пел об­щес­тво этой ма­нер­ной арис­тократ­ки. Мне не слиш­ком при­ят­но слу­шать эти нра­во­уче­ния по по­воду то­го, где мес­то об­слу­жива­юще­му пер­со­налу… Я тог­да то­же от­но­шусь к это­му чис­лу, — ведь ес­ли сле­довать ее пред­пи­сани­ям, мне не сле­ду­ет и пы­тать­ся же­нить­ся на той, ко­го я люб­лю. Толь­ко все это бред, — ус­та­лый тон мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка зас­та­вил ле­ди воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нуть бровь. — По­это­му возь­ми это, Алекс. Хо­чешь — по­читай, пос­мей­ся, хо­чешь — сож­ги. Не знаю, что из это­го прав­да, толь­ко впредь будь ос­то­рож­нее в от­но­шени­ях кое с кем.   
      Уда­ля­ющий­ся звук ша­гов убе­дил Ай­лин в том, что по­ра об­на­ружить свое при­сутс­твие. На уда­чу, Белл сто­яла спи­ной к ко­ридо­ру, из-за ко­торо­го по­каза­лась ле­ди.  
      — Доб­рый ве­чер, Алекс, — ска­зала ле­ди и улыб­ну­лась то­му, как быс­тро обер­ну­лась мисс Белл. — Вы опять заб­лу­дились на на­шем слав­ном ко­раб­ле?  
      — Нет, тут дру­гое... — за­дум­чи­во от­ве­тила Белл и вдруг спро­сила: — Ска­жите, а всег­да «У­айт Стар» на­нима­ет кор­респон­дентов для пер­во­го пу­тешес­твия но­вого ко­раб­ля?  
      — Что?.. — не сра­зу по­няла Ай­лин. — Нет, ко­неч­но, это бы­ла си­юми­нут­ная при­хоть мис­те­ра Ис­мея.  
      Пос­леднее сло­во проз­ву­чало поч­ти как ру­чатель­ство, от­че­го мисс Белл фыр­кну­ла и зас­ме­ялась, а вслед за ней и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, до­воль­ная, что пыт­ка ужи­ном на­конец и прав­да за­кон­чи­лась.  
      — А я удив­ле­на, мисс Белл, — не мог­ла не от­ме­тить ле­ди, как-то за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь сво­ей со­бесед­ни­це. — Ка­жет­ся, ваш друг Джон не та­кой за­кон­ченный мер­за­вец, ка­ким хо­тел ка­зать­ся из­на­чаль­но.   
      Алекс лишь не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­ну­ла. Она при­вык­ла ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся в этом пе­ремен­чи­вом ми­ре, а то, что Ло­уренс, по­доб­но флю­геру, по­вора­чива­ет­ся то так, то этак, де­вуш­ка уже при­няла как дан­ность.   
      — Оче­вид­но, он осоз­нал всю не­лепость умо­зак­лю­чений мис­сис Фле­минг, — жур­на­лис­тка ус­ко­рила шаг, быс­трее ле­ди ока­зав­шись нап­ро­тив сво­ей ка­юты.   
      — Не же­ла­ете про­дол­жить раз­го­вор? — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, приг­ла­ша­юще рас­пахнув дверь. Ай­лин ус­мехну­лась, поль­щен­ная этой це­ремо­ни­ей приг­ла­шения. Она вош­ла пер­вой, от­ме­тив неп­ри­выч­ный бес­по­рядок. Це­лый во­рох плать­ев, рас­ки­дан­ных по ка­юте…   
      — Вас ог­ра­били, или вы что-то не мог­ли най­ти? — ле­ди по­вер­ну­лась к сму­тив­шей­ся Белл и та ед­ва за­мет­но кив­ну­ла.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ак­ку­рат­но соб­ра­ла платья в сто­рону и се­ла на стул.  
      — А ведь у вас — у всех нас — зав­тра зна­мена­тель­ный день. Я днём ви­дела мис­те­ра Лоу, ка­жет­ся, он ни­ког­да столь­ко не улы­бал­ся.   
      Мисс Белл до­воль­но прик­ры­ла гла­за, пред­ста­вив оча­рова­тель­ную улыб­ку Гар­ри, и ед­ва слыш­но вздох­ну­ла вздох­ну­ла.  
      — Вас расс­тра­ива­ет счас­тли­вое нас­тро­ение мис­те­ра Лоу? — обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сила Ай­лин. — Что-то слу­чилось?  
      Ле­ди очень хо­телось что-то де­лать, ко­му-то по­могать, что-то ре­шать, толь­ко что­бы не ду­мать о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се и обо всем, что про­изош­ло се­год­ня. И не толь­ко се­год­ня... В ка­кой-то сте­пени за ужи­ном она по­лучи­ла от­вет на свои воп­ро­сы, ко­торые му­чили ее до ужи­на, но те­перь не­понят­но­го ста­ло боль­ше...  
      — Нет, прос­то… — де­вуш­ка обош­ла вок­руг гос­ти­ной, при­сажи­ва­ясь не­дале­ко от ле­ди. Не­вер­ное ос­ве­щение бро­сало тень на ли­цо Белл, а ее свет­лые го­лубые гла­за ка­зались поч­ти чер­ны­ми. Ай­лин трях­ну­ла го­ловой, от­го­няя не­лепые мыс­ли — то ли не­дав­ние со­бытия с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, то ли оче­ред­ные пре­ния с ди­рек­то­ром ком­па­нии вы­вели ее из се­бя. Сей­час хо­телось прос­то за­быть обо всем пло­хом и нас­ла­дить­ся при­выч­ной до­вери­тель­ной бе­седой.   
      — Прос­то я ис­ка­ла что-ни­будь под­хо­дящее и не наш­ла, — поч­ти нес­лышно по­яс­ни­ла Алекс, и ле­ди глу­боко вздох­ну­ла:   
      — Вы ведь не из-за платья так рас­те­ряны?  
      Ай­лин вни­матель­но ос­мотре­ла гар­де­роб мисс Белл и чуть ус­мехну­лась. Ка­жет­ся, те­перь ей ста­ло кое-что по­нят­но.  
      — Вам нра­вит­ся моё платье? — не­ожи­дан­но спро­сила она, вни­матель­но гля­дя на свою со­бесед­ни­цу.  
      Воп­рос был нас­толь­ко не­ожи­дан­ный, что жур­на­лис­тка рас­те­рялась и не­пони­ма­юще пос­мотре­ла на мисс Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Ну... Ва­ше платье очень кра­сивое, — не­уве­рен­но от­ве­тила Алекс.  
      — Оно моё лю­бимое, — ти­хо ска­зала ле­ди, поп­равляя юб­ку. — Но я его боль­ше не на­дену.  
      — По­чему? — уди­вилась Белл, со­вер­шенно не по­нимая ход мыс­лей Ай­лин.  
      — По­тому что я не вер­нусь в Ан­глию... — от­ве­тила ле­ди. — И не хо­чу хра­нить вос­по­мина­ния о «Ти­тани­ке».  
      Алекс воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь: мисс Ли­винг­стон как всег­да за­ходи­ла из­да­лека, не чувс­твуя се­бя в пра­ве спра­шивать о чём-то нап­ря­мую. Но те­перь у мисс Белл по­яви­лось ог­ромное мно­жес­тво воп­ро­сов.  
      — Ну, тог­да вам пред­сто­ит выб­ро­сить боль­шую часть сво­его гар­де­роба, — тщет­но ста­ра­ясь сдер­жать улыб­ку, кон­ста­тиро­вала де­вуш­ка, поч­ти ус­та­ло зак­рыв гла­за. — Что опять не по­дели­ли два ин­же­нера? Га­еч­ный ключ?..  
      — Ва­ша за­пис­ка бы­ла очень хо­рошей по­пыт­кой, — ус­мехну­лась ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, мед­ленно приб­ли­жа­ясь к оза­дачен­ной Алекс. — Толь­ко вы и пред­ста­вить не мо­жете, к ка­ким пос­ледс­тви­ям она при­вела. Не знаю, го­ворил ли мис­тер Эн­дрюс за ужи­ном прав­ду по по­воду мо­его даль­ней­ше­го пре­быва­ния на вер­фи, но я те­перь знаю, что это не­воз­можно.  
      — Он вам ска­зал это? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Белл, про­вожая взгля­дом Ай­лин, ко­торая ме­рила ша­гами гос­ти­ную ка­юты.  
      Ле­ди ос­та­нови­лась око­ло шка­фа и про­вела ру­кой по двер­це. Го­ворить ни­чего не хо­телось, но и мол­чать бы­ло уже не­воз­можно.   
      — Я не ста­ну до­жидать­ся слов мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, — ти­хо от­ве­тила она. — Это бы­ло бы слиш­ком боль­шой наг­лостью по от­но­шению к не­му. Воз­можно, ему нем­но­го бу­дет грус­тно, но он слиш­ком умен, что­бы не сог­ла­сить­ся с этим.  
      Белл мор­гну­ла. Де­ло бы­ло яв­но не в га­еч­ном клю­че. И да­же не в «Ти­тани­ке».  
      — Но... — на­чала де­вуш­ка, сов­сем сби­тая с тол­ку.  
      — Он все зна­ет, Алекс, — пос­мотрев ей в гла­за, ска­зала ле­ди. — Вам уда­лось от­влечь его от ко­раб­ля и... Он все по­нял сам.  
      Ай­лин от­верну­лась, да­вая мисс Белл осоз­нать тот факт, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс не за­мечал ис­тинных чувств ле­ди вов­се не из-за без­разли­чия к ок­ру­жа­юще­му ми­ру, а по­тому, что... А, собс­твен­но, по­чему? Как ни кру­ти, мисс Ли­винг­стон бы­ла пра­ва: не­кото­рые чувс­тва у лю­дей пря­мо-та­ки на ли­це на­писа­ны, их ни­куда не спря­чешь, тем бо­лее, ес­ли близ­ко об­ща­ешь­ся с че­лове­ком поч­ти каж­дый день. Но это не про­яс­ня­ло ни­чего.  
      Жур­на­лис­тка по­дави­ла тя­желый об­ре­чен­ный вздох.   
      — Боль­ше не­дели я слы­шу от вас это бе­запел­ля­ци­он­ное ре­шение ос­тать­ся в Аме­рике, — де­вуш­ка со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту рас­плы­лась в улыб­ке. — И вы, ка­жет­ся, са­ми в не­го ве­рите — по край­ней ме­ре, по­ка мы здесь, на «Ти­тани­ке». Толь­ко в Нью-Й­ор­ке вы не смо­жете ос­тать­ся, я пра­ва?   
      Ай­лин рас­те­рялась от этих слов — с од­ной сто­роны, ей бе­зум­но хо­телось воз­ра­зить, а с дру­гой — все кра­сивые сло­ва пре­датель­ски по­кину­ли ра­зум, зас­тавляя да­же прис­лу­шать­ся к сло­вам Белл. А та бод­ро про­дол­жа­ла при­водить ка­юту в по­рядок, из­бавля­ясь от плать­ев, чьи цве­та, к сло­ву, бы­ли пре­иму­щес­твен­но тем­ных цве­тов.   
      — Зна­ете, дей­ствия — вот что дви­га­ет на­шу жизнь впе­ред! Вещь, мо­жет, и до смеш­но­го ба­наль­ная, но по­чему-то боль­шинс­тво лю­дей ее не по­нима­ет.  
      — Дей­ствия при­вели ме­ня к то­му, что даль­ней­шая ра­бота на вер­фи не­воз­можна, — нер­вно про­из­несла мисс Ли­винг­стон, на что по­лучи­ла ре­зон­ное воз­ра­жение:   
      — Вы са­ми это при­дума­ли.   
      Вне­зап­ное чувс­тво раз­дра­жения ов­ла­дело ле­ди: же­лание пос­по­рить с Алекс ста­ло силь­нее и от то­го вос­по­мина­ния, по чь­ей, собс­твен­но, ви­не сос­то­ялась та зло­получ­ная встре­ча с ин­же­нером.   
      — Дей­ствия, вы го­вори­те? — вспы­лила Ай­лин. — Ну, и ку­да при­вели они вас? Что вы сей­час в сроч­ном по­ряд­ке пы­та­етесь най­ти под­хо­дящее платье?  
      — А что, ес­ли и так? — от­ве­тила Алекс, зак­ры­вая все тот же шкаф. — Мы не всег­да ока­зыва­ем­ся ма­тери­аль­но го­товы к жиз­ненным из­ме­нени­ям, но, по­верь­те, это луч­ше, чем прос­то сдать­ся на пус­том мес­те.  
      — На пус­том мес­те?! — поч­ти взор­ва­лась ле­ди. — О чем вы во­об­ще го­вори­те? Ес­ли вам по­вез­ло, мисс Белл, с прек­расным офи­цером, то поз­воль­те на­пом­нить, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс же­нат, и бо­роть­ся, как вы го­вори­те, мне при­дет­ся толь­ко с со­бой, что те­перь край­не зат­рудни­тель­но в его при­сутс­твии! Не­уже­ли вы так ни­чего и не по­няли? Он зна­ет все! Я го­това от­дать вам бе­лое платье, ес­ли это имен­но то, что вы ище­те, и ва­ша проб­ле­ма ре­шит­ся са­ма со­бой. Но не моя. Или сво­бода ми­ра жур­на­лис­ти­ки до­пус­ка­ет весь­ма двус­мыслен­ные от­но­шения, на ко­торые уже тре­тий день на­мека­ет дра­гоцен­ная мис­сис Фле­минг?..  
      Ай­лин се­ла на кро­вать и от­верну­лась. Все-та­ки мисс Белл бы­ла слиш­ком мо­лода, что­бы по­нять весь ужас по­ложе­ния, в ко­торый уго­раз­ди­ло по­пасть ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. И са­мое пло­хое бы­ло в том, что во всем этом она бы­ла ви­нова­та са­ма.  
      Зве­нящая ти­шина ка­залась на­элек­три­зован­ной. Алекс с та­ким зву­ком вы­мес­ти­ла свою до­саду на ни в чем не по­вин­ной ме­бели, что сод­рогну­лась, на­вер­ное, вся па­луба В — но ле­ди да­же не по­вер­ну­лась. Она си­дела не­под­вижно, бо­ковым зре­ни­ем лишь за­метив, как жур­на­лис­тка при­села ря­дом.   
      — Я не про­сила об этом ве­зении, — ус­та­лый взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це мисс Ли­винг­стон, и та по­чувс­тво­вала неп­ри­ят­ный укол со­вес­ти. — На­вер­ное, про­изош­ла ошиб­ка, вы дол­жны бы­ли най­ти на этом ко­раб­ле свое счастье.   
      Ай­лин с изум­ле­ни­ем по­вер­ну­лась к сво­ей со­бесед­ни­це, за­быв о пер­во­началь­ной так­ти­ке иг­но­риро­вания.   
      — На са­мом де­ле у вас те­перь толь­ко два пу­ти: ли­бо вы най­де­те в се­бе дос­та­точ­но сил, что­бы ос­та­вать­ся ря­дом и лю­бить, ни­чего не ожи­дая вза­мен, ли­бо со­бере­те всю во­лю, ка­кая есть, и сво­ими ру­ками по­ложи­те ко­нец то­му, что счи­та­ете неп­ра­виль­ным, — пос­ле этих слов, ска­зан­ных поч­ти без ка­ких-ли­бо эмо­ций, Белл ме­хани­чес­ки вста­ла, нап­ра­вив­шись к вы­ходу. — И еще кое-что. Мои проб­ле­мы не ре­шить бе­лым плать­ем.


	28. Chapter 28

      Ай­лин не­кото­рое вре­мя прос­то мол­ча смот­ре­ла в след Алекс. Сло­ва мисс Белл бы­ли пра­виль­ны­ми и, в об­щем-то, под­твержда­ли мыс­ли са­мой ле­ди, но по­чему-то бы­ло как-то горь­ко от них. Не то, что­бы она жда­ла от де­вуш­ки ре­шения ее не­реша­емой проб­ле­мы, но... все мы на­де­ем­ся на ка­кое-то чу­до, что од­нажды на­ши да­же са­мые су­мас­шедшие меч­ты ста­нут воз­можны­ми. Но еще боль­ше, чем са­мо чу­до, мы ждем раз­ре­шения на чувс­тва от ок­ру­жа­ющих. Мысль бы­ла нас­толь­ко яс­ная и пу­га­ющая, что Ай­лин да­же за­мер­ла. Не­уже­ли она и прав­да та­кая... ис­порчен­ная, что мо­жет ду­мать о нас­толь­ко не­воз­можном?..   
      Ле­ди пос­мотре­ла в зер­ка­ло на свой со­вер­шенно рас­те­рян­ный вид. Сей­час она бы­ла очень жал­кой ко­роле­вой. Оце­нив скеп­ти­чес­ки свое от­ра­жение, мисс Ли­винг­стон глу­боко вздох­ну­ла и вслед за мисс Белл выш­ла из ка­юты. На­до бы­ло ус­по­ко­ить­ся и при­нять хоть ка­кое-то здра­вое ре­шение, а для это­го про­гул­ка по ноч­ной па­лубе под­хо­дила боль­ше все­го. И, же­латель­но, по­даль­ше от пер­во­го клас­са.  
      Без­мол­вную фи­гуру ле­ди об­на­ружи­ла на па­лубе, хоть и в са­мом неп­ри­мет­ном мес­те. Гор­до вздер­ну­тый под­бо­родок, раз­ме­тав­ши­еся во­лосы и лег­кое платье до­казы­вали, что пе­ред ней имен­но жур­на­лис­тка, ко­торая, од­на­ко, сто­яла так же не­под­вижно, как и Мер­док.   
      — Пе­рес­тань­те, Алекс, что на вас наш­ло? — мисс Ли­винг­стон при­мири­тель­но улыб­ну­лась, ис­пы­тывая ос­трое же­лание за­быть о не­дав­нем кон­флик­те и впра­вить де­вуш­ке моз­ги, в ко­торых яв­но за­велись стран­ные мыс­ли.   
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, Ай­лин, — ка­ким-то чу­жим, зве­нящим го­лосом про­из­несла Белл, не от­ры­вая пу­га­юще прис­таль­но­го взгля­да от чер­ной во­ды. — Я не дол­жна бы­ла вам все­го это­го го­ворить… На­вер­ное, каж­дый су­дит сам по се­бе, — де­вуш­ка на­конец по­вер­ну­лась, и в блес­ке зна­комых глаз ле­ди уви­дела не­понят­ную, но силь­ную ус­та­лость. — Мне не при­ходи­лось ис­пы­тывать то­го, что пе­режи­ва­ете вы, и со­веты мои со­вер­шенно не­умес­тны.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон глу­боко вдох­ну­ла све­жий со­леный воз­дух — хоть не­дав­ний раз­го­вор, да и во­об­ще — вся си­ту­ация — не рас­по­лага­ли к спо­кой­ствию, ма­гия в са­мой ат­мосфе­ре этой ти­хой но­чи над Ат­ланти­кой зас­тавля­ла на вре­мя выб­ро­сить из го­ловы все пло­хое и пред­ста­вить, что впе­реди — счас­тли­вый фи­нал…  
      — По­жалуй, нам сто­ит прос­то от­дохнуть, — чуть улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, вов­се не же­лав­шая ссо­рить­ся с кем бы то ни бы­ло. — Ве­чер был труд­ный, зав­тра нас­та­нет но­вый день, взой­дет сол­нце и все на­ши проб­ле­мы по­кажут­ся ме­лочью.  
      Алекс не от­ве­тила, ле­ди да­же ощу­тила оз­ноб, то ли от взгля­да мисс Белл, то ли от вне­зап­но по­холо­дев­ше­го воз­ду­ха, и в ко­торый раз по­радо­валась, что взя­ла шаль. Все-та­ки стран­ное оно, это Лаб­ра­дор­ское те­чение... да и вся Ат­ланти­ка то­же...  
      Ай­лин опер­лась о ле­ера, вгля­дыва­ясь в тем­но­ту и пы­та­ясь упо­рядо­чить свои мыс­ли, ког­да де­вуш­ки ус­лы­шали звук су­дово­го ко­локо­ла с мос­ти­ка, и поч­ти сра­зу же ле­ди не то, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вала, прос­то по­няла, ощу­тила не­замет­ную дрожь ко­раб­ля. Алекс яв­но за­мети­ла что-то еще, по­тому что тре­вож­но по­вер­ну­лась к Ай­лин, а еще че­рез мгно­вение по па­лубе по­сыпа­лись кус­ки ль­да.  
      — Ай­сберг! — поч­ти вы­дох­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, от­пря­нув от бор­та и по­тянув мисс Белл за со­бой. Ог­ромные ос­трые ль­ди­ны гул­ко уда­рились о де­ревян­ный нас­тил па­лубы, а че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений ле­дяная го­ра скры­лась в тем­но­те по­зади ко­раб­ля.  
      — Что это?.. — спро­сила Алекс поч­ти ше­потом, имея в ви­ду что-то сов­сем дру­гое.  
      — Я.. не знаю... — по­кача­ла го­ловой Ай­лин, нер­вно сглот­нув, и тут же прис­лу­шалась. — Ма­шина ос­та­нови­лась. Не­уже­ли...  
      И бро­сив фра­зу на по­лус­ло­ве, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон скры­лась в тем­но­те, ос­та­вив мисс Белл раз­мышлять об уви­ден­ном.  
      Но дол­го сто­ять де­вуш­ке не приш­лось — рой воп­ро­сов в го­лове тре­бовал дей­ствий, и Белл ма­шиналь­но нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону но­совой час­ти ко­раб­ля, единс­твен­ной, ко­торая всег­да бодрство­вала. К ка­питан­ско­му мос­ти­ку...  
      Ца­рив­шее там ожив­ле­ние под­твержда­ло худ­шие опа­сения о серь­ез­ности про­изо­шед­ше­го, хо­тя что имен­но про­изош­ло, Алекс по­ка и не до­гады­валась.  
      Сну­ющие мат­ро­сы чуть не сби­ли жур­на­лис­тку с ног, и та пред­почла за­мед­лить шаг, прис­лу­шива­ясь к го­лосам. Один из них она ра­зоб­ра­ла без тру­да... Мис­тер Мер­док — и ка­питан Смит.  
      Белл сто­яла, не в си­лах ни вый­ти из те­ни, ни уй­ти в сто­рону ка­ют. Серь­ез­ность все­го это­го ин­ци­ден­та мед­ленно на­чина­ла до­ходить до моз­га, от­ри­цав­ше­го по­доб­ное.   
      — Най­ди­те плот­ни­ка, пус­кай ос­мотрит на­ши пов­режде­ния, — от­дал при­каз ка­питан, и уда­ля­ющи­еся ша­ги в сто­рону поз­во­лили де­вуш­ке так и ос­тать­ся не­заме­чен­ной.  
      Она мед­ленно от­де­лилась от сте­ны и ма­шиналь­но нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону сво­ей ка­юты.

***

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс вновь зад­ре­мал, изу­чая чер­те­жи «Ти­тани­ка»; гром­кий стук в дверь рез­ко прер­вал его сон, зас­та­вив дер­нуть­ся. План от­ле­тел в сто­рону, но не это оза­боти­ло ин­же­нера — ку­да боль­ше его изу­мило по­яв­ле­ние ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, на ли­це ко­торой чи­талось силь­ней­шее бес­по­кой­ство.  
      Ай­лин не зна­ла, что она бу­дет го­ворить и для че­го. В го­лове бы­ла толь­ко од­на мысль: с ко­раб­лем что-то слу­чилось, и То­мас Эн­дрюс дол­жен все знать. И те­перь, гля­дя в удив­ленные гла­за ин­же­нера, она по­нима­ла од­но: сей­час важ­нее «Ти­таник», а со всем ос­таль­ным они раз­бе­рут­ся по­том.  
      — Ай­сберг... — на­конец про­гово­рила Ай­лин, не при­думав ни­каких кра­сивых слов. — Мы стол­кну­лись с ай­сбер­гом...  
      — Вы... уве­рены?.. — от удив­ле­ния мис­тер Эн­дрюс чуть не вы­ронил ка­ран­даш.   
      — Прис­лу­шай­тесь, — трях­ну­ла го­ловой ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Ма­шина ос­та­нови­лась. И... я не знаю, за­мети­ли вы это или нет, но ко­рабль ед­ва за­мет­но дро­жал. Мы точ­но за­цепи­ли ле­дяную го­ру. На вер­хней па­лубе да­же ос­та­лись ль­ди­ны.   
      Глав­ный конс­трук­тор «Ти­тани­ка» зас­тыл на ка­кое-то мгно­вение, по­том по­вер­нулся, сгреб нес­коль­ко чер­те­жей и бро­сил обес­по­ко­ен­ный взгляд на де­вуш­ку.  
      — Мы дол­жны все ос­мотреть, Ай­лин, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Ско­рее все­го, это прос­то ца­рапи­на по ко­раб­лю.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла в его гла­за. Она не по­вери­ла в эти об­щие сло­ва. Но спо­рить сей­час бы­ло бы от­кро­вен­но глу­по.  
      — Ай­сберг был по пра­вому бор­ту, — кив­ну­ла она, сле­дуя за мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом в сто­рону но­са. — Око­ло пя­ти ми­нут на­зад.  
      Не­кото­рое вре­мя они оба шли в тре­вож­ном мол­ча­нии. Ай­лин не зна­ла, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс мо­жет так быс­тро хо­дить: да­же ког­да на вер­фи слу­чил­ся скан­дал с за­бас­товкой ра­бочих, ин­же­нер сох­ра­нял свою бе­зуп­речную вы­дер­жку. Сей­час ле­ди ед­ва ус­пе­вала за ним, и ка­кой-то бе­зот­четный страх под­ни­мал­ся в ее ду­ше.   
      В це­лях эко­номии вре­мени они спус­ти­лись на па­лубу Е и прош­ли по шот­ланд­ской до­роге на нос. Сну­ющие ту­да-сю­да стю­ар­ды удив­ленно смот­ре­ли спе­шащим ин­же­нерам, хо­тя по­ка еще ник­то ни­чего не по­нимал. Не­ожи­дан­но Ай­лин спот­кну­лась, и, удер­жавшись, все-та­ки на но­гах, пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, я чувс­твую нак­лон... — поч­ти нес­лышно ска­зала она. — Это зна­чит...  
      — Это ни­чего не зна­чит!.. — го­лос ин­же­нера зву­чал поч­ти гру­бо и дро­жал от нап­ря­жения. — Мы дол­жны все уви­деть, преж­де, чем ре­шать!  
      Ле­ди за­мол­ча­ла, ста­ра­ясь не от­ста­вать. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс дер­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя от се­бя са­мые ужас­ные мыс­ли. Это не мог­ло вот так за­кон­чится. Не сей­час, не в пер­вый же рейс. Но в глу­бине ду­ши ка­кое-то ле­деня­щее чувс­тво го­вори­ло ему, что Ай­лин не ошиб­лась: нак­лон дей­стви­тель­но был, ед­ва за­мет­ный, на па­ру гра­дусов. И дай Бо­же, что­бы этим все и за­кон­чи­лось...  
      — Я спу­щусь в ко­тель­ные, — вне­зап­но ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, по­няв в мол­ча­нии Эн­дрю­са что-то свое. Он ос­та­новил­ся и обер­нулся.  
      — Нет. Вы сей­час вер­не­тесь в пер­вый класс и ска­жете всем вый­ти на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, — поч­ти при­казал ге­нераль­ный конс­трук­тор ко­раб­ля. — И ска­жите всем одеть­ся теп­лее...  
      Ай­лин толь­ко ус­мехну­лась.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ес­ли я сей­час нач­ну бе­гать по пас­са­жирам, нач­нется па­ника, а мы еще тол­ком да­же не зна­ем, что про­изош­ло. Ес­ли хо­тите быс­трее все ос­мотреть, да­вай­те раз­де­лим­ся. Я мо­гу, ска­жем, пой­ти в ба­гаж­ное или поч­то­вое, а вы — даль­ше на нос...  
      Ин­же­нер нес­коль­ко се­кунд вни­матель­но смот­рел на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, по­том ко­рот­ко кив­нул.  
      — Бу­ду ждать вас на вер­хней па­лубе, Ай­лин, — нег­ромко ска­зал он. — И пос­та­рай­тесь по­быс­трее.

**15 ап­ре­ля 1912 го­да  
00:05**

     Ай­лин нес­лась вниз со всех ног, под­би­рая ру­кой не­пос­лушный и тя­желый по­дол платья. Дви­гате­ли бы­ли ос­та­нов­ле­ны, но чем даль­ше она спус­ка­лась, тем боль­ше слы­шала ка­кой-то стран­ный шум. Две ми­нуты на­зад она по­пыталсь вой­ти в шес­тую ко­тель­ную, но дверь не под­да­лась, сколь­ко она ее не дер­га­ла, а еще че­рез ми­нуту про­бегав­ший ми­мо ко­чегар крик­нул, что там все в во­де. Ай­лин не­веря­ще пос­мотре­ла на не­го, по­том мор­гну­ла и по­бежа­ла в ба­гаж­ный от­сек.  
      Че­рез ми­нуту ле­ди рас­пахну­ла дверь в поч­то­вое от­де­ление, поч­ти сле­тела вниз по сту­пеням и ос­та­нови­лась. Нес­коль­ко слу­жащих спеш­но вы­тас­ки­вали про­мок­шие меш­ки с поч­той из ниж­не­го хра­нили­ща. Не об­ра­щая вни­мания на удив­ленные взгля­ды и воз­гла­сы клер­ков, Ай­лин быс­тро спус­ти­лась по лес­тни­це в хра­нили­ще и за­мер­ла, ши­роки­ми гла­зами ус­та­вив­шись на пла­ва­ющие в во­де ве­щи. В све­те поч­ти де­мони­чес­ких элек­три­чес­ких фо­нарей ле­ди яс­но уви­дела тон­кую по­лос­ку во­ды, мед­ленно, но вер­но под­ни­ма­ющу­юся к ее туф­лям.  
      — О Бо­же... — поч­ти в ужа­се вы­дох­ну­ла она и бро­силась об­ратно.  
      Ле­ди нат­кну­лась на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са где-то меж­ду вто­рым и треть­им клас­сом. Ли­цо его бы­ло блед­ным, а в гла­зах зас­ты­ло страш­ное вы­раже­ние. Ай­лин на се­кун­ду прис­ло­нилась к сте­не, а по­том быс­тро, слов­но бо­ясь пе­реду­мать, ска­зала:  
      — Шес­тая ко­тель­ная за­топ­ле­на... поч­то­вое от­де­ление то­же... и во­да по­нима­ет­ся очень быс­тро...  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс вздрог­нул, и в его глу­боких зе­леных гла­зах Ай­лин уви­дела про­мель­кнув­шее от­ча­яние. Он мед­ленно, поч­ти не­веря­ще по­качал го­ловой и ти­хо про­из­нес:  
      — Я дол­жен ска­зать ка­пита­ну...  
      И толь­ко поч­ти по­дой­дя к мос­ти­ку за уже не за­мечав­шим ни­чего и ни­кого ин­же­нером, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон вспом­ни­ла за­пас пла­вучес­ти «Ти­тани­ка» и в ужа­се прис­ло­нилась к фаль­шбор­ту, осоз­на­вая все, что про­изош­ло, и пы­та­ясь пред­ста­вить, что их ждет даль­ше.

***

      На са­мом мос­ти­ке ка­питан Смит нег­ромким, но уве­рен­ным го­лосом от­да­вал при­казы офи­церам, и ле­ди про се­бя от­ме­тила, что сей­час они не в пол­ном сос­та­ве. Но Эд­вард Смит, зав­ла­дев­ший вни­мани­ем мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, от­влек де­вуш­ку — она вста­ла не­пода­леку и вни­матель­но прис­лу­шива­лась к пу­га­ющим сло­вам, до­носив­шимся отов­сю­ду. Сей­час эти сло­ва зву­чали из уст толь­ко что вер­нувше­гося плот­ни­ка, до­ложив­ше­го о пов­режде­ни­ях, с ко­торы­ми «Ти­тани­ку» не вы­жить.   
      — Про­бо­ины на де­сять мет­ров по бор­ту, сэр, — ска­зал ко­рабель­ный плот­ник Хат­чинсон. — Но до них уже не доб­рать­ся…  
      Эн­дрюс сжал ка­ран­даш поч­ти до хрус­та, его ру­ки дро­жали. Гри­фель нер­вно ца­рапал бу­магу не­чет­ки­ми фор­му­лами. 14 фу­тов во­ды за де­сять ми­нут… пять гра­дусов кре­на на борт…  
      — Сколь­ко он про­дер­жится на пла­ву? — этот воп­рос ко­ман­до­ра зас­та­вил ко­ман­ду пе­рег­ля­нуть­ся. В каж­дом взгля­де уже чи­талось по­нима­ние серь­ез­ности все­го про­изо­шед­ше­го.   
      — Имен­но это я сей­час пы­та­юсь вы­чис­лить, — ти­шина в руб­ке на­руша­лась лишь зву­ком от ка­ран­да­ша мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Ми­нуты, по­казав­ши­еся для всех веч­ностью, прер­вал его из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос: — Час. В луч­шем слу­чае — два…  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс об­ме­нял­ся взгля­дом с ка­пита­ном, и в их гла­зах све­тилось по­нима­ние той мыс­ли, ко­торую нель­зя бы­ло оз­ву­чить, но ко­торая ви­тала здесь, в воз­ду­хе, ря­дом с ни­ми. Оба джентль­ме­на от­лично зна­ли, что кро­ет­ся за эти­ми сло­вами, — ес­ли не слу­чит­ся чу­да, ес­ли ни­какой ко­рабль не ока­жет­ся в не­пос­редс­твен­ной бли­зос­ти и, рис­куя со­бой, не нап­ра­вит­ся че­рез ль­ды к ним на по­мощь, боль­шая часть пас­са­жиров об­ре­чена.   
      — Вы же пом­ни­те, сколь­ко у нас шлю­пок? — конс­трук­тор, ско­рее все­го, об­ра­щал­ся к Эд­варду Сми­ту, но ко­ман­дор сос­ре­дото­чил вни­мание на чер­те­же па­рохо­да.  
      — Мы дей­стви­тель­но не смо­жем ни­чего ис­пра­вить?  
      — На­пор во­ды слиш­ком боль­шой, — ед­ва слыш­но про­из­нес мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ко­торый сам был не в си­лах по­верить в то, что он го­ворит. — У нас ма­ло вре­мени. Не­об­хо­димо как мож­но ско­рее спус­кать шлюп­ки.  
      — Да… Я по­нял, — этот ко­рот­кий раз­го­вор за­кон­чился тем, что ко­ман­дор ши­роким ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону мос­ти­ка, а ин­же­нер и его по­мощ­ни­ца — об­ратно в пер­вый класс. Ай­лин бы­ла в ужа­се от то­го, что ей уже до­велось уви­деть, но еще боль­шую тре­вогу вы­зыва­ло то, что толь­ко пред­сто­яло в ка­ком-то зло­вещем и не­об­ра­тимом бу­дущем, ко­торое так вне­зап­но пе­речер­кнул по­явив­ший­ся на пу­ти «Ти­тани­ка» ай­сберг.

***

      Очень быс­тро Алекс вер­ну­лась об­ратно — быс­тро, по­тому что мыс­ли ее яв­но бы­ли за­няты сов­сем дру­гим. Рас­те­рян­ным взгля­дом она об­ве­ла зна­комую ка­юту, рас­те­ряв­шись еще боль­ше. Что брать, что ос­та­вить, как вес­ти се­бя и ку­да во­об­ще ид­ти? Не пре­уве­личен ли мас­штаб ка­тас­тро­фы? Но ес­ли нет… При этой мыс­ли Белл сод­рогну­лась, но пос­та­ралась взять се­бя в ру­ки — сле­дова­ло рас­суждать здра­во. В кон­це кон­цов, в ее жиз­ни бы­ло не­мало си­ту­аций, тре­бовав­ших хлад­нокров­ных дей­ствий; од­на­ко в та­кой си­ту­ации она ока­залась впер­вые…   
      Вы­ныр­нув из пле­на этих пу­га­ющих раз­мышле­ний, де­вуш­ка быс­тро дос­та­ла шка­тул­ку и вы­нула из нее зо­лотой ку­лон — ру­ки пре­датель­ски дро­жали, паль­цы не слу­шались, и прош­ло нес­коль­ко ми­нут, преж­де чем за­мок на­конец за­щел­кнул­ся. Из-за та­кого нер­вно­го сос­то­яния Алекс за­дела шка­тул­кой пу­зырек, сто­яв­ший ря­дом, и тот чуть не упал — де­вуш­ка ус­пе­ла его под­хва­тить, не­до­умен­но нах­му­рив­шись, и поч­ти сра­зу же свет оза­рения на­шел на ее ли­цо: это ведь тот са­мый тро­фей, ко­торый она по чис­той слу­чай­нос­ти унес­ла пос­ле сво­его по­сеще­ния су­дово­го док­то­ра…   
      Белл ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась: лю­без­ный врач, преж­де чем дать ей не­об­хо­димое ле­карс­тво от го­лов­ной бо­ли, ос­та­вил свою па­ци­ен­тку, и та из чис­то жен­ско­го лю­бопытс­тва на­чала рас­смат­ри­вать все кра­сивые пу­зырь­ки с не­из­вес­тным со­дер­жи­мым. Ког­да зна­комый го­лос вне­зап­но ок­ликнул ее, де­вуш­ка со­вер­шенно неп­ро­из­воль­но опус­ти­ла фла­кон в кар­ман — что это бы­ло за ве­щес­тво, Алекс по­нятия не име­ла, но сей­час, нем­но­го по­мед­лив, ре­шила взять его с со­бой. Оче­вид­но, де­вуш­ка на­де­ялась на эф­фект, схо­жий с ню­хатель­ной солью или на­шатыр­ным спир­том, ведь ка­кой-ни­будь впе­чат­ли­тель­ной да­ме мо­жет стать пло­хо…   
      Пос­ле­ду­ющее вни­мание жур­на­лис­тки сос­ре­дото­чилось на одеж­де — точ­нее, на том, что­бы на­деть пер­вое, что по­падет­ся под ру­ку, а по­пал­ся ей имен­но лег­кий плащ, в ко­тором де­вуш­ка гу­ляла пре­дыду­щие нес­коль­ко дней по па­лубе пер­во­го клас­са. Сей­час, од­на­ко, она не ду­мала об одеж­де — ку­да боль­ше вол­но­вал воп­рос, нас­коль­ко все это серь­ез­но?  
      Пос­то­рон­ний шум из ко­ридо­ра, зна­комые го­лоса стю­ар­дов, их гром­кие при­казы до­лете­ли до слу­ха Алекс и зас­та­вили по­торо­пить­ся, ос­та­вив по­пыт­ки нор­маль­но зас­тегнуть пу­гови­цы.   
      Не­тер­пе­ливый стук в ее ка­юту раз­дался уже тог­да, ког­да Белл то­роп­ли­во пе­реби­рала свои до­кумен­ты, по­нимая, что брать их с со­бой — это чис­тое бе­зумие. Воз­можно бы­ло взять что-то ма­лень­кое, что умес­ти­лось бы в кар­ман, и де­вуш­ка с тру­дом по­ложи­ла свой блок­нот, ог­ля­нув­шись на во­шед­ше­го стю­ар­да, чей взгляд был впол­не спо­ко­ен, — как у че­лове­ка, вы­пол­ня­юще­го при­каз и не осоз­на­юще­го прав­ды.   
      — Ка­питан при­казал всем пас­са­жирам пер­во­го клас­са на­деть спа­сатель­ные жи­леты и прой­ти на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, — ис­полнив свое по­руче­ние, стю­ард вы­шел, ос­та­вив де­вуш­ку в еще боль­шем стра­хе. Худ­шие опа­сения под­твержда­лись. Алекс де­ревян­ны­ми ру­ками взя­ла спа­сатель­ный жи­лет, не то­ропясь, од­на­ко, его на­девать, и мед­ленно выш­ла из ка­юты, мгно­вен­но по­пав в по­ток спе­шаших, на­пуган­ных, ни­чего не по­нима­ющих пас­са­жиров. 

***

      Стол­кно­вение дей­стви­тель­но по­чувс­тво­вали не все — и ес­ли пас­са­жиры ощу­тили тол­чок, но не при­дали это­му осо­бого зна­чения, с лег­ким не­до­уме­ни­ем, од­на­ко, от­ме­тив, что дви­жение прек­ра­тилось, то на ка­питан­ском мос­ти­ке вся серь­ез­ность пов­режде­ний ощу­щалась еще мень­ше. По­яв­ля­лась да­же на­деж­да, что опас­ность ми­нова­ла… Но это бы­ла лишь ил­лю­зия, до раз­венчи­вания ко­торой ос­та­валось все­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов.   
      По­ка же на но­совой час­ти за­мет­ных из­ме­нений не наб­лю­далось, и те офи­церы, чьи ка­юты рас­по­лага­лись по ле­вому бор­ту, не по­чувс­тво­вали стол­кно­вения. Ис­клю­чени­ем не стал и пя­тый по­мощ­ник — его сон прер­вался не при­выч­ным зву­ком бу­диль­ни­ка, а ка­ким-то шу­мом не­из­вес­тно­го про­ис­хожде­ния. Го­лоса, то­пот ног и гром­кие ко­ман­ды… Оче­вид­но, что-то слу­чилось.   
      Га­рольд при­от­крыл дверь и, убе­див­шись, что на шлю­поч­ной па­лубе ца­рит неп­ри­выч­ное ожив­ле­ние, пос­пе­шил одеть­ся и, по­мед­лив, взял ре­воль­вер. Ник­то не знал, что им пред­сто­ит, но ка­кое-то внут­реннее чутье под­ска­зыва­ло Гар­ри о не­кой опас­ности...   
      Как толь­ко Лоу вы­шел на па­лубу, он по­чувс­тво­вал что-то не­лад­ное. По ко­раб­лю хо­дили со­вер­шенно рас­те­рян­ные пас­са­жиры пер­во­го и вто­рого клас­са, смот­ря друг на дру­га и от­кро­вен­но не по­нимая, за­чем их под­ня­ли из пос­те­ли и зас­та­вили вый­ти на про­менад в та­кую хо­лод­ную ночь. Ос­матри­ва­ясь, Гар­ри сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов и тут же от­ме­тил стран­ный диф­фе­рент на нос.  
      — Это пло­хо... — про­бор­мо­тал он и чуть при­кусил гу­бу, от­прав­ля­ясь на пра­вый борт ми­мо удив­ленно смот­ря­щих ему вслед муж­чин и жен­щин в спа­сатель­ных жи­летах. Гром­кий звук страв­ли­ва­емо­го па­ра зас­та­вил Гар­ри чуть вздрог­нуть и по­торо­пить­ся, а в глу­бину ду­ши сно­ва зак­ра­лось неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво па­ничес­ко­го вол­не­ния. Лоу трях­нул го­ловой, окон­ча­тель­но про­сыпа­ясь и внут­ренне под­би­ра­ясь: на слу­чай чрез­вы­чай­ной си­ту­ации у всех офи­церов бы­ли чет­кие и яс­ные инс­трук­ции не­замед­ли­тель­но­го ис­полне­ния.  
      По пра­вому бор­ту нес­коль­ко мат­ро­сов пы­тались от­вя­зать шлюп­ки, бес­по­рядоч­но дер­гая за ве­рев­ки и пу­га­ясь боль­шо­го ко­личес­тва ва­ляще­го из труб па­ра. Га­рольд ед­ва не на­летел на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, по­дошед­ше­го к рас­те­рян­ным пар­ням, каж­до­му из ко­торых ед­ва ли бы­ло боль­ше двад­ца­ти лет.  
      — Сна­чала на­до на­тянуть фал, а по­том уби­рать под­порки. Не­уже­ли вы ни­ког­да это­го не де­лали?! — го­лос глав­но­го ин­же­нера ко­раб­ля зву­чал поч­ти от­ча­ян­но, так что Гар­ри, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на дет­ский ле­пет ка­кого-то мат­ро­са в от­вет на спра­вед­ли­вое не­годо­вание, от­тол­кнул его в сто­рону и взял­ся за ве­рев­ки сам. Бро­сив на пя­того офи­цера бла­годар­ный, но в ко­нец из­му­чен­ный взгляд, То­мас Эн­дрюс ото­шел к дру­гому бор­ту, и в это вре­мя проз­ву­чал спо­кой­ный и уве­рен­ный го­лос У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, при­зыва­ющий жен­щин не­мед­ленно сесть в шлюп­ки.  
      На дру­гой сто­роне, по ле­вому бор­ту, Чарльз Лай­тол­лер ис­полнял свои обя­зан­ности — как стар­ший офи­цер, он от­да­вал при­казы ка­сатель­но не­мед­ленно­го спус­ка шлю­пок на во­ду и сам сле­дил за дей­стви­ями мат­ро­сов. То, что это не учеб­ная тре­вога, Лайт, ко­неч­но же, по­нял сра­зу, — од­на­ко, как и боль­шинс­тво дру­гих офи­церов, не в пол­ной ме­ре еще осоз­на­вал, на сколь­ко им на­до спе­шить.   
      Ко­рабль по­ка ос­та­вал­ся в ус­той­чи­вом по­ложе­нии, нак­лон прак­ти­чес­ки не ощу­щал­ся, ви­димых при­чин для спеш­ки не наб­лю­далось. На­вер­ное, имен­но по­это­му, ког­да вто­рой по­мощ­ник ог­ля­нул­ся, он не уви­дел дос­та­точ­но­го ко­личес­тва пас­са­жиров, ко­торых, сог­ласно при­казу ка­пита­на, сле­дова­ло са­жать в шлюп­ки. Нес­коль­ко рас­те­рян­ных дам, жав­шихся к сво­им мужь­ям, на­пуган­ные де­ти, сму­щен­ные муж­чи­ны — в гла­зах пос­ледних чи­талось по­нима­ние серь­ез­ности си­ту­ации. И ее ис­хо­да.   
      Лай­тол­лер с при­сущим ему эн­ту­зи­аз­мом то­ропил ле­ди, ста­ра­ясь убе­дить их сесть в шлюп­ку, при этом не на­пугав; к счастью, мно­гие джентль­ме­ны по­няли мысль офи­цера, по­тому что вско­ре раз­да­лись дос­та­точ­но уве­рен­ные го­лоса о том, что это уче­ния и сле­ду­ет не­замед­ли­тель­но вы­пол­нять рас­по­ряже­ния ко­ман­ды. В ка­кой-то сте­пени это по­мог­ло, хо­тя не­кото­рые же­ны уп­ря­мо не же­лали са­дить­ся в лод­ку без сво­их му­жей — в та­ком слу­чае Лайт ни­чего не мог по­делать. При­каз есть при­каз — толь­ко жен­щи­ны и де­ти. Чарльз прек­расно пом­нил, на ка­кое чис­ло пас­са­жиров бы­ли рас­счи­таны шлюп­ки… Воз­можно, по­ка это­го ник­то не по­нима­ет — да что там, муж­чи­на сам на­де­ял­ся, что до это­го не дой­дет, ведь су­щес­тво­вала же на­деж­да на спа­ситель­ный те­лег­раф, на за­гадоч­ный па­роход, с ко­торым ве­лели свя­зать­ся чет­верто­му по­мощ­ни­ку… Ес­ли по­мощь при­дет, это бу­дет чу­до — но сей­час не­об­хо­димо спа­сать лю­дей, са­жать в шлюп­ку — воз­можно, да­же про­тив их во­ли.   
      К это­му же зак­лю­чению при­шел и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, на­ходив­ший­ся по пра­вому бор­ту; он убеж­дал дам в не­об­хо­димос­ти пред­при­нятой ме­ры, слу­шал не­лес­тные от­зы­вы ка­сатель­но все­го это­го, из­бе­гал со­вер­шенно глу­пых воп­ро­сов ка­сатель­но то­го, нас­коль­ко они опоз­да­ют в Нью-Й­орк. Ин­же­нер шел быс­тро, но в то же вре­мя поч­ти ни­чего не ви­дя пе­ред со­бой, и лишь ког­да фи­гура Ай­лин по­каза­лась бук­валь­но в па­ре мет­ров от не­го, муж­чи­на ос­та­новил­ся. Он не мог про­из­нести ни сло­ва, ког­да сло­ва ока­зались так нуж­ны. В гла­зах конс­трук­то­ра чи­талось от­ча­яние, в гла­зах ле­ди — ре­шимость. Ка­жет­ся, двум этим взгля­дам пред­сто­яло пос­леднее про­тивос­то­яние, ко­торое вот-вот пе­рей­дет в вер­баль­ную фор­му.   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, что про­изош­ло? — вни­мание ин­же­нера и ле­ди пе­реш­ло на Алекс. Де­вуш­ка не­пони­ма­юще ог­ля­дыва­лась по сто­ронам, не в си­лах осоз­нать, нас­коль­ко все это серь­ез­но. В глу­бине ду­ши еще теп­ли­лась на­деж­да, что «Ти­таник» все-та­ки смо­жет ос­тать­ся на пла­ву. Но, встре­тив­шись взгля­дом с конс­трук­то­ром, Белл вздрог­ну­ла — от­вет чи­тал­ся так яв­но, что сло­ва за­мер­ли где-то в гор­ле.   
      — Вам не­об­хо­димо сей­час же сесть в шлюп­ку, — рез­ко из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом ве­лел То­мас Эн­дрюс.  
      — Ко­рабль то­нет, Алекс, — ти­хо ска­зала Ай­лин, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. — Еще сов­сем нем­но­го — и все это скро­ет­ся под во­дой...  
      — Са­дитесь в шлюп­ку! — поч­ти умо­ля­юще прер­вал ее соз­да­тель уже об­ре­чен­но­го па­рохо­да. — Мисс Белл, не мед­ли­те!  
      — Пас­са­жиры воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в свои ка­юты, — ти­хо от­ве­тила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, все так же прис­таль­но гля­дя в зе­леные гла­за мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. — Я от­кры­ла две­ри треть­его клас­са, но они заб­лу­дят­ся в этих ко­ридо­рах...   
      Алекс за­мер­ла, не в си­лах по­верить в ус­лы­шан­ное. «Ти­таник» то­нет!.. Это­го не мо­жет быть! Изо всех сил пы­та­ясь осоз­нать ус­лы­шан­ное, она смот­ре­ла то на Ай­лин, то на То­маса Эн­дрю­са, но они ве­ли мол­ча­ливый ди­алог толь­ко им по­нят­ны­ми взгля­дами. Ре­шив ос­та­вить двух ин­же­неров, мисс Белл рас­се­ян­но поб­ре­ла на пра­вый борт, да­же не по­нимая, что она со­бира­ет­ся де­лать.

***

      Пре­вос­ходс­тво Брю­са Ис­мея над все­ми ок­ру­жа­ющи­ми бы­ло нас­толь­ко же яв­ным, нас­коль­ко и не­обос­но­ван­ным. Прос­то в глу­бине ду­ши этот удач­ли­вый пред­при­нима­тель знал, что ему всег­да ве­зет. Жизнь его ед­ва ли ом­ра­чалась чем-то серь­ез­нее вне­зап­но­го дож­дя, а уж в де­лах биз­не­са он прос­то не знал се­бе рав­ных. Дол­гая жизнь в Аме­рике и вы­сокое по­ложе­ние в Меж­ду­народ­ной ком­мерчес­кой мор­ской ком­па­нии да­вало ему пол­ное пра­во бес­ко­неч­но гор­дить­ся и нас­лаждать­ся со­бой. Он со­вер­шенно не по­чувс­тво­вал стол­кно­вения с ай­сбер­гом, но ос­та­новив­ши­еся дви­гате­ли па­рохо­да край­не воз­му­тили ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар Лайн». Раз­дра­жен­ный на ка­пита­на и веч­но ле­нивых офи­церов, Брюс Ис­мей да­же не пот­ру­дил­ся одеть­ся, а прос­то на­кинул ха­лат по­верх пи­жамы и как был в та­поч­ках пос­пе­шил на вер­хнюю па­лубу раз­би­рать­ся.  
      — По­чему ос­та­нов­ле­ны дви­гате­ли? — спро­сил он у ка­пита­на, ко­торый имел нес­частье ока­зать­ся у не­го на пу­ти. Смит пос­мотрел на Ис­мея сво­им глу­боким взгля­дом.  
      — Мы стол­кну­лись с ай­сбер­гом, — от­ве­тил Эд­вард Смит. — На­день­те спа­сатель­ный жи­лет и воз­вра­щай­тесь на па­лубу.   
      — Спа­сатель­ный жи­лет?! — вос­клик­нул ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн». — Это прос­то смеш­но! Ска­жите мне, по­чему мы ос­та­нови­лись и ког­да ко­рабль про­дол­жит путь!  
      Но ко­ман­дор ни­чего не от­ве­тил, прос­то по­качал го­ловой и пос­пе­шил дать ука­зания ра­дис­там пе­реда­вать сиг­нал о по­мощи.       Рас­те­ряв­шись от та­кого на­руше­ния су­бор­ди­нации — а по­пут­но и со­вер­шенно за­быв, кем яв­ля­ет­ся ка­питан на ко­раб­ле во вре­мя рей­са — Ис­мей ог­ля­дел­ся и уви­дел То­маса Эн­дрю­са вмес­те с ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и уже на­до­ев­шей ему жур­на­лис­ткой Белл. Вот кто мо­жет дать ему всю ин­форма­цию о том бес­по­ряд­ке, что тво­рит­ся на ко­раб­ле! Но ед­ва он ус­пел сде­лать нес­коль­ко ша­гов, как до его слу­ха до­нес­лись сло­ва Ай­лин о том, что ко­рабль то­нет. В это бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно по­верить, но от­вет мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са толь­ко под­твер­дил са­мые худ­шие опа­сения. И в тот мо­мент, ког­да глав­ный конс­трук­тор не­потоп­ля­емо­го ко­раб­ля за­гово­рил о шлюп­ках, Брю­са Ис­мея ох­ва­тил пря­мо-та­ки па­ничес­кий страх. «Ти­таник» идет ко дну! Шлю­пок на всех не хва­тит! На­до спа­сать­ся! Спа­сать­ся! И уже не пом­ня се­бя от стра­ха, за­быв нап­рочь, кто был ви­ной не­дос­та­точ­но­му ко­личес­тву спа­сатель­ных ло­док и от­сутс­твию хоть ка­кой-то спа­сатель­ной стра­тегии, ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн» ри­нул­ся ку­да гла­за гля­дят, не чувс­твуя ни­чего, кро­ме же­лания пос­ко­рее по­кинуть по­гиба­ющий па­роход.  
      К нес­частью для обо­их, мис­тер Ис­мей прим­чался пря­мо на пра­вый борт, к лод­ке, ко­торую пы­тал­ся удер­жать Га­рольд Лоу.  
      — Ско­рее спус­кай­те шлюп­ки! Мы те­ря­ем вре­мя! — за­орал Ис­мей, хва­та­ясь за ка­наты так, что лод­ка уг­ро­жа­юще по­кач­ну­лась, ед­ва не оп­ро­кинув­шись.  
      — Ка­кого чер­та! — ряв­кнул Лоу, со­вер­шенно не по-джентль­мен­ски от­таски­вая ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии от бор­та.   
      — Ско­рее опус­кай­те эту лод­ку! — в ис­те­рике кри­чал аме­рика­нец. — Опус­кай­те же! Опус­кай­те!  
      Га­рольд по­чувс­тво­вал ог­ромное же­лание выс­тре­лить из ре­воль­ве­ра в это­го опо­ло­умев­ше­го иди­ота. От­ку­да он толь­ко тут взял­ся на его нес­час­тную го­лову!  
      — Ес­ли вы не убе­ретесь от­сю­да ко всем чер­тям, я что-ни­будь с ва­ми сде­лаю! — про­рычал он пря­мо в ли­цо са­мого Джо­зефа Брю­са Ис­мея, от че­го тот прос­то ос­толбе­нел и не на­шел, что от­ве­тить.  
      — Вы что, не зна­ете, кто я?! — не­годо­вание заз­ве­нело в го­лосе ди­рек­то­ра ком­па­нии. Еще бы — ка­кой-то мо­лодой офи­цер сме­ет так с ним раз­го­вари­вать вмес­то то­го, что­бы сму­тить­ся и не­мед­ленно ис­полнять при­каз!..   
      — Вы хо­тите, что­бы я уто­пил всех этих лю­дей? Уби­рай­тесь, не ме­шай­те мне вы­пол­нять свою ра­боту! — пя­тый по­мощ­ник боль­ше не об­ра­щал вни­мания на сла­бые по­пыт­ки это­го джентль­ме­на, страх ко­торо­го те­перь пе­решел в бо­лее скры­тую фор­му. Он блуж­да­ющим взгля­дом об­вел па­лубу, раз­вернул­ся и мед­ленным ша­гом лу­нати­ка нап­ра­вил­ся к ле­вому бор­ту. Га­рольд не смот­рел на не­го, но неп­ри­ят­ное пред­чувс­твие за­рож­да­лось в ду­ше.   
      А мысль о том, что чем силь­нее бу­дет нак­лон, тем боль­ше пас­са­жиров по­теря­ют го­лову, зас­тавля­ла офи­цера неп­ро­из­воль­но силь­нее сжать ме­талл ору­жия. Как бы он хо­тел, что­бы до это­го не дош­ло… Но на этом ко­раб­ле две с по­лови­ной ты­сячи че­ловек, и лишь по­лови­на мо­жет рас­счи­тывать на спа­сение. Ког­да эти циф­ры пой­мут все, сдер­жать на­пор тол­пы бу­дет очень слож­но…   
      Мель­кав­шие ли­ца, кри­ки, плач, клят­вы и обе­щания — все это сме­шалось в один нес­конча­емый по­ток, сли­лось и зас­тавля­ло мак­си­маль­но быс­тро вы­пол­нять спуск шлю­пок, но од­на ка­кая-то не­от­ступ­ная мысль прес­ле­дова­ла его поч­ти на уров­не под­созна­ния, и приз­нать­ся в ней Лоу ни­как не мог. Он смот­рел на сле­зы дам и фаль­ши­вые улыб­ки их му­жей и вдруг по­нял, что ху­же пре­быва­ния на то­нущем ко­раб­ле толь­ко факт, что на этом же ко­раб­ле че­ловек, ко­торо­го ты лю­бишь…   
      Хло­пок ра­кеты зас­та­вил Гар­ри неп­ро­из­воль­но обер­нуть­ся, преж­де чем про­дол­жить спуск шлюп­ки; она не бы­ла за­пол­не­на и на­поло­вину, но что бы­ло де­лать? Пас­са­жиры не осоз­на­вали всей опас­ности, мно­гие ле­ди пред­по­чита­ли ос­та­вать­ся на «Ти­тани­ке», ка­зав­шимся бо­лее на­деж­ным. Но те­рять вре­мя нель­зя — и Лоу, про­водив взгля­дом спу­щен­ную лод­ку, быс­тро нап­ра­вил­ся к сле­ду­ющей. Чис­ло же­ла­ющих сесть в нее уве­личи­валось, но ужас­но мед­ленно, — ког­да Гар­ри то­ропил мат­ро­сов, под­го­тав­ли­вая шлюп­ку, он бо­ковым зре­ни­ем от­ме­тил, что мно­гие пред­по­чита­ют сто­ять в сто­роне — в боль­шинс­тве это джентль­ме­ны, но сре­ди них на­ходи­лись и да­мы, од­ну из ко­торых пя­тый по­мощ­ник уз­нал.


	29. Chapter 29

      — Алекс... — про­гово­рил он, не от­ры­вая от неё сво­его изум­ленно­го взгля­да. По­чему-то Лоу был аб­со­лют­но уве­рен, что мисс Белл дав­но се­ла в шлюп­ку и по­кину­ла ко­рабль. Ви­деть её сей­час бы­ло слиш­ком боль­шим пот­ря­сени­ем для пя­того офи­цера. Он ос­та­вил мат­ро­сов и шаг­нул к ней.  
      — По­чему вы ещё здесь? — го­лос по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на зву­чал гру­бо, но сквозь рез­кость про­бива­лось бес­по­кой­ство. — Мы спус­ка­ем шлюп­ки, вам сле­ду­ет по­торо­пить­ся!  
      — Гар­ри, я все знаю... — ти­хо ска­зала мисс Белл, не­воль­но ог­ля­нув­шись на тол­пу по­ка ещё ни­чего тол­ком не по­нима­ющих муж­чин и жен­щин. — «Ти­таник» об­ре­чён. Ему ос­та­лось жить чуть боль­ше ча­са...   
      Лоу не­воль­но вздрог­нул, ед­ва удер­жавшись от же­лания схва­тить Алекс и на­силь­но по­садить в шлюп­ку. По­чему-то он не за­думы­вал­ся о том, как ма­ло у них ос­та­лось вре­мени.  
      — Че­го же вы ждё­те? — спро­сил Га­рольд, еще боль­ше злясь на нее. — Вы же по­нима­ете, что шлю­пок ма­ло!  
      Алекс пос­мотре­ла Гар­ри в гла­за. Сей­час он был не­веро­ят­но кра­сив в этом от­блес­ке от сиг­наль­ных ра­кет, в этой на­рас­та­ющей су­мато­хе. Гор­дый, прек­расный и оди­нокий...   
      — Толь­ко вмес­те с ва­ми, — ти­хо и твёр­до ска­зала мисс Белл и сжа­ла его ру­ку.  
      Дрожь прон­зи­ла пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка от этих слов. Он слы­шал не­мало клятв вы­жить, ко­торые джентль­ме­ны из пер­во­го клас­са да­вали сво­им лю­бимым… Бе­зус­ловно, это ложь, не­об­хо­димая для спа­сения дру­гих, но… Это прок­ля­тое «но» не да­вало ему сол­гать. Да и воз­можно ли бы­ло врать, гля­дя пря­мо в гла­за че­лове­ку, ко­торый так те­бе до­веря­ет?   
      — Ва­ша жизнь цен­нее мо­ей, — ко­рот­ко бро­сил Га­рольд, креп­ко и ос­то­рож­но взяв Белл за ру­ку чуть по­выше лок­тя, на­мере­ва­ясь под­вести ее к шлюп­ке не­зави­симо от же­лания. Ему хо­телось по­ложить ко­нец этой бе­седе, ибо ка­кое-то внут­реннее чутье под­ска­зыва­ло, что от Белл мож­но ожи­дать ка­кого-ни­будь бе­зум­но­го пос­тупка.   
      — Это не так… Мис­тер Лоу, мне боль­но, — этих пос­ледних слов ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы офи­цер не­мед­ленно уб­рал ру­ку, дав воз­можность де­вуш­ке не­мед­ленно унес­тись в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону. До его слу­ха до­нес­лось лишь нег­ромкое «Я обя­затель­но най­ду вас, Гар­ри».   
      Тщет­но пя­тый по­мощ­ник, мгно­вен­но при­дя в се­бя, про­бовал ее вер­нуть — все­го нес­коль­ких мгно­вений ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы тол­па от­тесни­ла де­вуш­ку в сто­рону, а по­том и вов­се скры­ла из по­ля его зре­ния. За­меша­тель­ство, смя­тение, боль от не­воз­можнос­ти пос­ле­довать за ней сжи­мали сер­дце неп­ри­ят­ны­ми тис­ка­ми, но бы­ло еще кое-что… Неп­ри­ят­ная мысль о том, что пос­ледние сло­ва Белл бы­ли тем са­мым не­ис­полни­мым обе­щани­ем.   
      «Чуть боль­ше ча­са...».   
      Со­вер­шенно ма­шиналь­но офи­цер про­дол­жал под­держи­вать по­рядок, пос­пешно на­пол­нял шлюп­ку, ко­ман­до­вал спус­ком и пе­рехо­дил к но­вой, — но эти сло­ва эхом от­зы­вались в его го­лове. Тре­ниро­ван­ный взгляд цеп­лялся за огонь­ки спу­щен­ных ло­док, ото­шед­ших на бе­зопас­ное рас­сто­яние, и сер­дце сно­ва за­мира­ло — их чис­ло уве­личи­валось, а он не смог до­бить­ся то­го, что­бы Белл ока­залась в од­ной из них.

***

      «Будь у ме­ня хоть кап­ля ра­зума, я не ста­ла бы ис­пы­тывать судь­бу», — на хо­ду ду­мала Алекс, быс­тро нап­равля­ясь ту­да, где еще не­дав­но бы­ла па­ра ее зна­комых ин­же­неров. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, на­деж­ды об­на­ружить их там же бы­ло ма­ло, и де­вуш­ка уже сос­тавля­ла спи­сок мест, ку­да Ай­лин и мис­тер Эн­дрюс пос­ле­дова­ли бы в пер­вую оче­редь. Белл нах­му­рилась: один из них, ско­рее все­го, ос­тался бы здесь, под­го­няя мат­ро­сов и пас­са­жиров, а дру­гой оза­ботил­ся бы по­ложе­ни­ем треть­его клас­са…   
      Все до­гад­ки рас­се­ялись, ког­да, к сво­ему боль­шо­му удив­ле­нию, жур­на­лис­тка об­на­ружи­ла дво­их лю­дей все так же сто­ящих на па­лубе, раз­ве что уже бли­же к краю ле­вого бор­та. Бе­гущие пас­са­жиры от­тесня­ли Алекс, но та по­пыта­лась приб­ли­зить­ся с дру­гой сто­роны — эти по­пыт­ки увен­ча­лись ус­пе­хом, хо­тя мож­но ли наз­вать ус­пе­хом тот факт, что до слу­ха Белл до­нес­лись сло­ва, яв­но для нее не пред­назна­чен­ные?  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вы не ху­же ме­ня зна­ете, ка­кие рас­по­ряже­ния от­да­ны от­но­ситель­но пас­са­жиров треть­его клас­са и лю­дей, пред­став­ля­ющих ко­ман­ду «У­айт Стар», — го­лос ле­ди пре­датель­ски сор­вался, но сей­час это бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­уди­витель­но.   
      На ка­кой-то миг Ай­лин по­каза­лось, что в гла­зах муж­чи­ны мель­кну­ло сог­ла­сие, но толь­ко на мгно­вение — оно так ско­ро сме­нилось уже зна­комой ка­тего­рич­ностью.   
      — Моя за­дача опо­вес­тить лю­дей и вы­вес­ти их, — с го­речью за­метил ин­же­нер, от­вернув­шись. — И во всем слу­чив­шемся есть толь­ко моя ви­на… Но не ва­ша. Вы дол­жны по­нимать, что с каж­дой ми­нутой шан­сов сесть в шлюп­ку все мень­ше.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ос­та­нови­ла свой взгляд на конс­трук­то­ре, на­чиная до­гады­вать­ся о хо­де его мыс­лей — о да, она прек­расно зна­ла, что ве­ро­ят­ность спас­тись умень­ша­ет­ся с каж­дой спу­щен­ной на во­ду шлюп­кой, но и Ай­лин кое-что про се­бя ре­шила… Как бы­ла у мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са в гла­зах ре­шимость спас­ти ее, так и у ле­ди — же­лание во что бы то ни ста­ло ос­тать­ся с ним. Ли­бо в лод­ке, ли­бо на ко­раб­ле…   
      — Мы всег­да с ва­ми по­нима­ли друг дру­га, — буд­то и не рас­слы­шав пос­ледних слов, про­из­несла де­вуш­ка, гля­дя в эти ум­ные, та­кие зна­комые гла­за, и слов­но же­лая мол­ча пе­редать все то, что нель­зя ска­зать сло­вами. — Про­шу, пой­ми­те ме­ня и сей­час… Я не уй­ду. Не смо­гу уй­ти.   
      Ок­ри­ки вдруг зас­та­вили ле­ди обер­нуть­ся, но поч­ти сра­зу же вновь встре­тить­ся со взгля­дом конс­трук­то­ра — очень хо­рошо, что он мол­чал и прос­то слу­шал Ай­лин, по­нимая, что ее не­дав­ний пос­ту­пок — не прис­туп, не ми­нут­ная при­хоть и не глу­пость, а шаг, к ко­торо­му она шла го­дами. Сей­час все чи­талось так лег­ко… От­ве­ты на­конец приш­ли, толь­ко не слиш­ком ли поз­дно?..   
      — Не пред­став­ляю, как да­мы смог­ли ос­та­вить тех, ко­го ис­крен­не лю­бят, — ед­ва слыш­но про­шеп­та­ла ле­ди. — Хоть у ме­ня и нет ни­каких прав… Я не ос­тавлю вас.   
      Се­кун­дная па­уза пос­ле этой фра­зы да­ла воз­можность Белл вме­шать­ся, сде­лав вид, что она ни­чего не слы­шала, и по­дош­ла со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но.   
      — Ес­ли я пра­виль­но пом­ню свод пра­вил ком­па­нии, то стю­ар­ды де­ла­ют все воз­можное, что­бы не до­пус­тить дру­гих пас­са­жиров на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, — де­вуш­ка ис­крен­не не хо­тела на­рушать это объ­яс­не­ние, но вы­бора уже не ос­та­валось. — Лю­дей не хва­та­ет, а те, ко­торые есть, не хо­тят са­дить­ся! Прос­то бе­зумие…  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс ос­та­новил не­под­вижный, но та­кой вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд на ле­ди, ко­торая от­ве­тила рез­ким по­качи­вани­ем го­ловы.   
      — Я поч­ти уве­рена, что мис­тер Ис­мей, — пос­ледние сло­ва Ай­лин про­из­несла с поч­ти нес­кры­ва­емой не­навистью. — По­забо­тил­ся о том, что­бы не до­пус­тить сю­да ни чле­нов об­слу­жива­юще­го пер­со­нала, ни тем бо­лее тре­тий класс… Я пос­та­ра­юсь им по­мочь, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — го­лос рез­ко из­ме­нил­ся, ког­да мисс Ли­винг­стон встре­тилась гла­зами с ин­же­нером, и поч­ти не­чело­вечес­ким уси­ли­ем зас­та­вила се­бя пос­мотреть на Алекс: — Вы вов­се не обя­заны ос­та­вать­ся, мисс Белл.   
      — Нет! — го­лос То­маса Эн­дрю­са проз­ву­чал рез­ко и твер­до. — Вы сей­час, мисс Белл и мисс Ли­винг­стон, не­мед­ленно ся­дете в шлюп­ку и боль­ше не бу­дете за­давать ни­каких воп­ро­сов. Мисс Белл, вы уме­ете го­ворить кра­сиво и склад­но, убеж­дай­те пас­са­жиров не це­ремо­нить­ся и не вы­бирать мес­та. Мисс Ли­винг­стон, по­кажи­те при­мер дру­гим, как на­до се­бя вес­ти в кри­тичес­кой си­ту­ации. Не­уже­ли вы так ни­чего и не по­няли!..  
      Эн­дрюс от­вернул­ся к мат­ро­сам, не­лов­ко дер­га­ющим за ка­наты шлюп­ки и при­ложил ла­донь ко лбу. На его гла­зах раз­во­рачи­валась нас­то­ящая ка­тас­тро­фа, и это бы­ло вов­се не по­топ­ле­ние ко­раб­ля...  
      Ай­лин трях­ну­ла го­ловой, пы­та­ясь от­бро­сить не­пос­лушную прядь, сде­лала шаг впе­ред и сжа­ла паль­ца­ми ру­ку ин­же­нера.   
      — Мы обя­затель­но ся­дем в шлюп­ку, То­мас, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Но толь­ко все вмес­те, и толь­ко ког­да вы­ведем всех на вер­хнюю па­лубу.   
      Ин­же­нер обер­нулся с яв­ным же­лани­ем схва­тить обе­их дам и уса­дить на­силь­но в ос­тавшу­юся лод­ку, но в этот мо­мент пос­лы­шал­ся то­роп­ли­вый стук каб­лу­ков. По­вер­нувшись поч­ти од­новре­мен­но, То­мас Эн­дрюс и Ай­лин уви­дели мисс Белл, бе­гущую прочь со шлю­поч­ной па­лубы.   
      — Алекс! — крик­ну­ла ле­ди и бро­силась вдо­гон­ку, зас­та­вив и глав­но­го ин­же­нера пос­ле­довать за ней, на­де­ясь толь­ко на ее бла­гора­зумие. Ко­неч­но, этот бег был об­ре­чен на то, что­бы за­вер­шить­ся са­мым неп­ри­ят­ным об­ра­зом, то есть стол­кно­вени­ем с кем-ни­будь, кто спе­шил бы точ­но так же, как и Алекс. Чу­дом удер­жав рав­но­весие, Белл схва­тилась за сте­ну, ког­да пе­ред гла­зами ис­чезли яр­кие кру­ги, Ай­лин, а за ней и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ока­зались ря­дом.   
      По ли­цу муж­чи­ны очень яв­но чи­тались все сло­ва, ко­торые он ду­мал, но пы­тал­ся не оз­ву­чить. Что ос­та­валось де­лать с эти­ми дву­мя со­вер­шенно не­выно­симы­ми да­мами? Не си­лой же та­щить их об­ратно на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу… Ин­же­нер неп­ро­из­воль­но по­тер вис­ки — вер­ный жест, оз­на­чав­ший ре­шение, не вы­зывав­шее у не­го ра­дос­ти.  
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон, вы зна­ете, как ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся в треть­ем клас­се, — мгно­вение спус­тя раз­дался от­четли­вый го­лос конс­трук­то­ра, и Белл в глу­бине ду­ши ис­пы­тала неч­то, по­хожее на вос­хи­щение. — Мисс Белл пой­дет со мной, в пер­вом клас­се, я на­де­юсь, вы не заб­лу­дитесь… У нас есть еще вре­мя, но сов­сем нем­но­го, — вни­матель­ный взгляд по­оче­ред­но ос­та­новил­ся сна­чала на ле­ди, по­том — на жур­на­лис­тке. — Толь­ко будь­те ос­то­рож­ны, Ай­лин! Пом­ни­те, что па­ника зас­тавля­ет лю­дей дей­ство­вать не луч­шим об­ра­зом! 

***

      Ай­лин вы­дер­жа­ла взгляд мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и, ко­рот­ко кив­нув, нап­ра­вилась в хо­рошо из­вес­тные глу­бины кор­мы, где еще три дня на­зад она бы­ла бес­ко­неч­но счас­тли­ва. В этом треть­ем клас­се нас­то­ящие лю­ди плы­ли навс­тре­чу но­вым на­деж­дам, и вот те­перь они бы­ли ли­шены ма­лого шан­са на спа­сение. Прок­ли­ная все­ми воз­можны­ми ру­гатель­ства­ми Джо­зефа Брю­са Ис­мея, Ай­лин доб­ра­лась до зна­комо­го ко­ридо­ра и, дер­жась за сте­ны, ста­ла сту­чать в каж­дую ком­на­ту. Во мно­гих из них две­ри да­же не бы­ли зак­ры­ты, а ком­на­ты бы­ли пус­ты. Ку­да же все по­дева­лись, ес­ли единс­твен­ным пря­мым вы­ходом к шлюп­кам был тот, от­ку­да она приш­ла? Вне­зап­но в кон­це ко­ридо­ра ле­ди Ли­винг­стон ус­лы­шала ру­гатель­ства муж­чин и воз­му­щение жен­щин и пос­пе­шила ту­да.  
      Ид­ти бы­ло труд­но, слов­но взби­рать­ся в го­ру. Нак­лон уве­личи­вал­ся с каж­дой ми­нутой, и но­ги прос­то сколь­зи­ли по иде­аль­но глад­ким дос­кам па­лубы. Цеп­ля­ясь за руч­ки две­рей, кан­де­ляб­ры и про­чие выс­ту­па­ющие час­ти, Ай­лин выб­ра­лась к лес­тни­це и ока­залась в хвос­те тол­пы, при­жатой к ре­шет­кам две­ри.  
      — Вы­пус­ти­те нас, черт по­бери! — кри­чали муж­чи­ны. — Все ско­ро пой­дет ко дну! Дай­те и нам по­пытать­ся спас­тись!  
      — От­крой­те две­ри, или я их вы­ломаю! — за­орал кто-то из тол­пы, и Ай­лин вздрог­ну­ла, уз­нав этот го­лос. За ре­шет­кой один из стю­ар­дов про­бор­мо­тал что-то нев­нятное, и тол­па сно­ва на­вали­лась на же­лез­ные прутья.  
      — Мис­тер О'Кон­нор! — крик­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, зас­та­вив всех обер­нуть­ся. — Джим!  
      — Ле­ди?! — ах­нул тот са­мый ве­селый ир­ландец, це­лую веч­ность на­зад тан­це­вав­ший с мисс Белл. — Как вы сю­да по­пали?!..  
      — Есть дру­гой вы­ход от­сю­да на вер­хнюю па­лубу! — иг­но­рируя все лиш­ние воп­ро­сы, пы­талась объ­яс­нить Ай­лин. — С дру­гой сто­роны ко­ридо­ра!  
      — От­ку­да вам это знать? — не­довер­чи­во и гру­бо спро­сила ка­кая-то жен­щи­на, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на одер­ги­вание сто­яще­го ря­дом муж­чи­ны. — Вы — ле­ди, вы хо­рошо оде­ты и в зо­лоте. Дол­жно быть, вам и де­ла нет до нас... Мо­жет быть, вы прос­то заб­лу­дились?..  
      — Джейн... — уко­риз­ненно ска­зал О'Кон­нор, но Ай­лин при­миря­юще по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      — Увы, я знаю этот ко­рабль луч­ше, чем са­му се­бя... — пе­чаль­но от­ве­тила она. — Про­шу, по­верь­те! Вре­мени ма­ло, а здесь вы ни­чего не добь­етесь!   
      Тол­па при­тих­ла, за­мер­шая от ее слов. Ай­лин бы­ло не­веро­ят­но тя­жело го­ворить, но не­об­хо­димо бы­ло во что бы то ни ста­ло убе­дить всех этих лю­дей пос­ле­довать за ней, и ле­ди, соб­равшись с ду­хом, про­дол­жа­ла:  
      — Этот па­роход ско­ро за­тонет... Мед­леннее, чем мож­но бы­ло рас­счи­тать, но, ве­ро­ят­но, быс­трее, чем мы смо­жем дож­дать­ся по­мощи. И я приш­ла сю­да за ва­ми, по­тому что вы дос­той­ны но­вой жиз­ни на сво­бод­ной зем­ле. По­жалуй­ста, по­верь­те мне! У нас сов­сем ма­ло вре­мени!  
      Ай­лин про­тяну­ла ру­ку жен­щи­не, ко­торую О'Кон­нор наз­вал Джейн. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд та с сом­не­ни­ями смот­ре­ла на ле­ди, по­том ос­то­рож­но кос­ну­лась паль­ца­ми ее ла­дони.   
      — Идем­те же, мис­сис Джейн, — в го­лосе мисс Ли­винг­стон слы­шалось пло­хо скры­ва­емое бес­по­кой­ство. — В шлюп­ках еще есть мес­та для жен­щин и де­тей... А ес­ли и нет — мое бу­дет ва­шим.   
      По­нача­лу мед­ленно, но за­тем все быс­трее, пас­са­жиры треть­его клас­са пос­ле­дова­ли ту­да, ку­да ука­зыва­ла ле­ди. Джим, ко­торо­му здесь до­веря­ли, нап­ра­вил­ся в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону, на­мере­ва­ясь со­ри­ен­ти­ровать тех, кто еще ос­та­вал­ся в ка­юте, у дру­гого тра­па или вов­се же в ко­ридо­ре, тщет­но блуж­дая в по­ис­ках вы­хода.   
      Сло­ва мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са ле­ди не за­была — она прек­расно пом­ни­ла его пре­дос­те­реже­ние о вре­мени, но ин­же­нера здесь не бы­ло, за­то бы­ли де­сят­ки со­тен лю­дей, и им тре­бова­лась по­мощь. По­это­му, ста­ра­ясь вспом­нить все пла­ны ко­ридо­ров этой час­ти па­рохо­да, Ай­лин пос­ле­дова­ла за ир­лан­дцем, со­бира­ясь ему по­мочь всем, что толь­ко воз­можно.   
      Мо­лодой че­ловек ша­гал мол­ча, но так быс­тро, что ле­ди ед­ва ус­пе­вала за ним; од­на­ко эта труд­ность бы­ла вы­нуж­денной, и та­кой шаг поз­во­лил им пре­одо­леть рас­сто­яние го­раз­до быс­трее. Про­верив еще нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков ка­ют, убе­див пас­са­жиров (ко­го-то на ан­глий­ском, ко­го-то — при по­мощи жес­тов) сле­довать по ука­зан­но­му пу­ти, двое лю­дей, ми­новав нес­коль­ко по­воро­тов, смог­ли вый­ти в сто­ловую, ко­торая, к ужа­су мисс Ли­винг­стон, так­же не пус­то­вала.   
      Джим и в этот раз из­ба­вил Ай­лин от не­об­хо­димос­ти объ­яс­нять всю серь­ез­ность по­ложе­ния; пас­са­жиры прис­лу­шива­лись к сло­вам ир­лан­дца с боль­шим вни­мани­ем, чем к хруп­кой де­вуш­ке из ру­ководс­тва. Ког­да мед­ленная ве­рени­ца лю­дей по­тяну­лась к вы­ходу, мо­лодой че­ловек по­вер­нулся к сво­ей не­ожи­дан­ной спут­ни­це.   
      — Те­перь пос­лу­шай­те ме­ня, мисс, — эти нег­ромкие сло­ва ад­ре­сова­лись уже лич­но ей, и удив­ле­ние от это­го бы­ло на­писа­но в боль­ших ка­рих гла­зах. — По­нимаю, не в мо­ем по­ложе­нии вам со­вето­вать или тем бо­лее при­казы­вать, од­на­ко нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков этих лю­дей дол­жны бла­гопо­луч­но доб­рать­ся до вы­хода — тем бо­лее, я не уве­рен, что все они дос­та­точ­но по­няли мои ука­зания… Вам сле­ду­ет прой­ти с ни­ми.   
      Уве­рен­ность это­го го­лоса, пря­мой, от­кры­тый взгляд это­го сме­лого ра­боче­го, смот­ревше­го на нее с ува­жени­ем и ре­шимостью, зас­та­вили Ай­лин не­реши­тель­но под­жать гу­бы. Да, он был прав, од­на­ко… Мог­ла ли она сей­час уй­ти, ка­кое ре­шение бо­лее пра­виль­ное — ос­тать­ся или уй­ти?   
      Джим слов­но бы уга­дал ее за­меша­тель­ство, по­тому что как-то об­на­дежи­ва­юще сжал ру­ку, поч­ти сра­зу же опом­нившись и одер­нув ее:   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон, вы сде­лали все, что мог­ли… До­делай­те свою ра­боту. Ос­таль­ным я зай­мусь сам, обе­щаю вам. 

***

      Алекс ед­ва ус­пе­вала по ко­ридо­ру за То­масом Эд­рю­сом, ко­торый заг­ля­дывал в каж­дую дверь, и ког­да веж­ли­во, а ког­да и очень нас­той­чи­во про­сил всех вый­ти на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу. Нак­лон уже был весь­ма ощу­тимым, так что при­ходи­лось дер­жать рав­но­весие.   
      — Мисс Белл, про­верь­те зал для при­емов, — ко­рот­ко ска­зал ин­же­нер, нап­равля­ясь в даль­ний ко­нец ко­ридо­ра. — И тре­буй­те, что­бы все не­мед­ленно вы­ходи­ли на шлю­поч­ную па­лубу, у нас боль­ше нет вре­мени...  
      Алекс толь­ко ус­мехну­лась. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад она встре­тила ка­кую-то ма­нер­ную да­му, ко­торая жа­лова­лась на бес­по­рядок и эту ноч­ную су­мато­ху, на­рушив­шую её по­кой. Толь­ко не­кото­рые да­мы и гос­по­да, выс­лу­шав мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, оде­вались и пос­лушно сле­дова­ли на­верх. Боль­шинс­тво же при­ходи­лось уго­вари­вать. От мисс Белл не ук­ры­лось край­не нер­вное сос­то­яние глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра, хо­тя он и ве­лико­леп­но дер­жался. Алекс в ко­торый раз по­дума­ла, нас­коль­ко же счас­тли­вые эти пас­са­жиры, ведь они не зна­ют, _что_ про­ис­хо­дит, и нас­коль­ко тя­жело сох­ра­нять спо­кой­ствие и ве­ру в луч­шее, ког­да зна­ешь прав­ду...  
      Но все лич­ные мыс­ли Белл бла­гора­зум­но ос­та­вила при се­бе — она ви­дела сос­то­яние ин­же­нера, и ни­ко­им об­ра­зом не же­лала до­бав­лять ему но­вых проб­лем; к то­му же, по­доб­ная де­ятель­ность от­вле­кала от са­мой пу­га­ющей мыс­ли — Гар­ри до сих пор здесь. Ко­ман­да дол­жна ос­та­вать­ся на ко­раб­ле, а шлю­пок дей­стви­тель­но ос­та­валось все мень­ше…   
      Алекс ус­ко­рила шаг поч­ти до бе­га, рез­ко рас­пахнув дверь. Ее гла­зам пред­ста­вилась поч­ти идил­ли­чес­кая кар­ти­на: нес­коль­ко джентль­ме­нов ве­ли свет­скую бе­седу, со­вер­шенно не при­давая зна­чению нак­ло­ну ко­раб­ля, ко­торый ощу­щал­ся для них раз­ве что в до­сад­ном пе­реме­щении бо­кала с од­но­го кон­ца сто­ла на дру­гой.   
      — Не по­нимаю, по­чему ник­то не пы­та­ет­ся спас­тись? — де­вуш­ка поч­ти мгно­вен­но уз­на­ла мис­те­ра Стэ­да, что-то пи­сав­ше­му в не­из­менном блок­но­те, и по­дош­ла к не­му. Тот под­нял на нее стран­ный, но по-оте­чес­ки доб­рый взгляд:   
      — Мисс Белл… Нас­коль­ко я знаю, гос­по­да уже по­сади­ли сво­их дам в шлюп­ки, и вер­ну­лись об­ратно. Од­на­ко по­чему вы еще здесь?   
      Жур­на­лис­тка не ус­пе­ла ни­чего от­ве­тить, ибо сза­ди раз­дался зна­комый го­лос, хоть и с неп­ри­выч­ной ин­то­наци­ей.   
      — Черт возь­ми, Алекс, не ве­рю сво­им гла­зам! — рез­кая хват­ка зас­та­вила де­вуш­ку до­гадать­ся о том, ко­му при­над­ле­жал этот ком­мента­рий, да­же не по­вора­чивая го­ловы. Ло­уренс, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на по­пыт­ки Белл выс­во­бодить ру­ку, ув­лек ее к вы­ходу, дав, впро­чем, па­ру се­кунд, что­бы Алекс в пос­ледний раз пе­ресек­лась с ум­ны­ми, по­нима­ющи­ми гла­зами мис­те­ра Стэ­да и с го­речью осоз­на­ла — все лю­ди, пре­быва­ющие здесь, прек­расно обо всем зна­ли, но ос­та­вались соз­на­тель­но. Не за­хоте­ли да­же по­пытать­ся спас­тись, ус­ту­пая это пра­во дру­гим.

***

      В это вре­мя на дру­гом кон­це ко­ридо­ра То­мас Эн­дрюс сту­чал­ся в дверь од­но­го из люк­сов. Дверь бы­ла за­пер­та и, су­дя по все­му, там все спа­ли. Обер­нувшись на вне­зап­ный ше­лест платья, ин­же­нер уви­дел де­вуш­ку из об­слу­ги ко­раб­ля.  
      — Мисс Джес­соп! — ок­ликнул её ин­же­нер. — Мисс Джес­соп, здесь есть ещё кто-ни­будь?  
      Де­вуш­ка в свою оче­редь обер­ну­лась, уви­дела мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и поч­ти­тель­но улыб­ну­лась ему.   
      — Это ка­юта мис­сис Фле­минг, сэр, — от­ве­тила она. — Но из неё ник­то не вы­ходил.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс вздох­нул, и мисс Джес­соп яс­но уви­дела на его ли­це не­веро­ят­ную ус­та­лость и без­на­деж­ное сми­рение с не­из­бежным. Она со­чувс­твен­но пос­мотре­ла ему в гла­за и пос­та­ралась вло­жить в свой взгляд всю воз­можную теп­ло­ту.  
      — Вай­олет, — ти­хо ска­зал ин­же­нер, кив­нув на спа­сатель­ный жи­лет в её ру­ках. — По­чему вы не на­дели его?  
      — Ес­ли пас­са­жиры уви­дят ме­ня в нем, они ис­пу­га­ют­ся, — ти­хо от­ве­тила она.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс вздох­нул и взял де­вуш­ку за пле­чи.  
      — Наш ко­рабль идёт на дно, — поч­ти нес­лышно ска­зал он. — Ско­ро все это пой­мут и так... На­день­те ско­рее жи­лет, Вай­олет, и не стес­няй­тесь его. Воз­можно, это ваш единс­твен­ный шанс спас­тись.  
      Нес­коль­ко се­кунд мисс Джес­соп смот­ре­ла в гла­за мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, по­том кив­ну­ла и ти­хо от­ве­тила:  
      — Хо­рошо, сэр... Я обя­затель­но так и сде­лаю.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс кив­нул, про­вожая взгля­дом стю­ар­дессу, и в этот мо­мент дверь в ка­юту от­во­рилась, и из неё по­каза­лась очень не­доволь­ная мис­сис Фле­минг в ноч­ной ру­баш­ке.  
      — Что за наг­лость сту­чать пос­ре­ди но­чи и бес­по­ко­ить пас­са­жиров?! — воз­му­щён­но вос­клик­ну­ла она. — Ах, это вы, мис­тер Эн­дрюс! Что же на этот раз слу­чилось?..  
      — Мис­сис Фле­минг, — у ин­же­нера уже не бы­ло сил с кем-то спо­рить или, тем бо­лее, уго­вари­вать не­далё­ких и за­нос­чи­вых дам. — Ско­рее оде­вай­тесь и вы­ходи­те на вер­хнюю па­лубу.  
      — Вот ещё! — фыр­кну­ла она. — Не рань­ше, чем вы мне объ­яс­ни­те, по ка­кому пра­ву вы ло­мились ко мне в ка­юту пос­ре­ди но­чи. Ес­ли вы не за­мети­ли, я при­лич­ная жен­щи­на, а не ва­ша ра­бот­ни­ца, сог­ласная на воль­ные от­но­шения!   
      В гла­зах Эн­дрю­са мель­кну­ло что-то не­понят­ное, но пу­га­ющее; он рез­ко схва­тил мис­сис Фле­минг за ру­ку и прос­то вы­тащил из ка­юты в ко­ридор.  
      — Что вы се­бе поз­во­ля­ете?! — по­пыта­лась воз­му­тить­ся она, но ин­же­нер поч­ти гру­бо пе­ребил её:  
      — Ко­рабль то­нет, ес­ли вы не по­няли, — пря­мо-та­ки про­шипел он ей в ли­цо. — И ес­ли вы хо­тите жить, не­мед­ленно оде­вай­тесь и вы­ходи­те на вер­хнюю па­лубу, по­ка там ещё ос­та­лись мес­та в шлюп­ках!  
      Мис­сис Фле­минг выр­ва­ла ру­ку и ус­та­вилась на Эн­дрю­са.  
      — Как это то­нет? «Ти­таник» же не­потоп­ля­емый! Или вы опять об­ма­нули всех?! — ис­те­рич­но вос­клик­ну­ла она.  
      Ин­же­нер толь­ко по­качал го­ловой и нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону лес­тни­цы, ос­та­вив нер­вную жен­щи­ну со­об­ра­жать о про­изо­шед­шем са­мос­то­ятель­но. Он вдруг вспом­нил, что прош­ло уже боль­ше по­луча­са, а Ай­лин ещё не вер­ну­лась. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пос­мотрел на ча­сы и неп­ро­из­воль­но при­кусил гу­бу. Вре­мя шло так быс­тро, а на этом ко­раб­ле ос­та­валось еще слиш­ком мно­го лю­дей, жизнь ко­торых ока­залась в опас­ности по его ви­не...  
      Гром­кий и то­роп­ли­вый стук каб­лу­ков зас­та­вил глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра на миг вос­пря­нуть ду­хом, но ког­да из-за по­воро­та по­каза­лась сна­чала Алекс, а за­тем и Джон, муж­чи­на под­жал гу­бы. Белл пра­виль­но ис­толко­вала его воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд и, слов­но бы из­ви­ня­ясь, по­кача­ла го­ловой:   
      — Я не ви­дела мисс Ли­винг­стон. Воз­можно, ей приш­лось вос­поль­зо­вать­ся дру­гим пу­тем…   
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс прик­рыл гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав, как зем­ля мед­ленно на­чина­ет ухо­дить из-под ног, и нак­лон ко­раб­ля на этот раз был здесь ни при чем. Ему вспом­ни­лись все сло­ва, все глу­пые воп­ро­сы, борь­ба с уп­рямс­твом пас­са­жиров… А еще — боль за «Ти­таник», за свою ко­ман­ду и за ле­ди, ко­торая сей­час Бог зна­ет где.   
      Ин­же­нер по­нимал, что он не име­ет пра­ва на сла­бость, од­на­ко соз­на­ние про­тив во­ли об­во­лаки­вал неп­ри­ят­ный ту­ман — и вдруг муж­чи­на рез­ко дер­нулся. Ка­кой-то мер­зкий, неп­ри­ят­ный за­пах ока­зал­ся пря­мо у не­го под но­сом; конс­трук­тор неп­ро­из­воль­но вдох­нул па­ру раз ядо­витые па­ры и окон­ча­тель­но про­валил­ся в бес­па­мятс­тво.   
      Джон Ло­уренс по­ражен­но наб­лю­дал за дей­стви­ями Алекс, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, сов­сем не ожи­дала по­доб­ной ре­ак­ции. Ак­ку­рат­но выс­во­бодив пу­зырек из рук де­вуш­ки и ста­ра­ясь при этом не ды­шать, жур­на­лист про­читал сос­тав ве­щес­тва и ус­та­вил­ся на Белл, на­чиная соз­на­вать, что та нат­во­рила.   
      — По тво­ей ми­лос­ти То­мас Эн­дрюс те­перь без соз­на­ния, — ма­шиналь­но юно­ша вер­нул фла­кон и пе­ревел изум­ленный взгляд на Алекс: — Где ты дос­та­ла эту дрянь?..   
      — Не­важ­но, где я ее дос­та­ла, — дро­жащим го­лосом от­ве­тила Белл, тщет­но пы­та­ясь са­мос­то­ятель­но под­нять ин­же­нера. — Го­раз­до важ­нее, что те­перь де­лать! Ну что ты сто­ишь?! По­моги мне!..   
      Джон, чуть по­мед­лив, по­дошел с дру­гого кон­ца и взял под ру­ку бес­созна­тель­но­го муж­чи­ну; то же са­мое сде­лала со сво­ей сто­роны кор­респон­ден­тка. Воп­рос, ку­да ид­ти, от­пал сам со­бой — ни о ка­ком даль­ней­шем пу­ти по пер­во­му клас­су не мог­ло ид­ти и ре­чи. Де­вуш­ка, сжав зу­бы, бод­ро ша­гала к шлю­поч­ной па­лубе; чем тя­желее ей бы­ло, тем быс­трее она шла, зас­тавляя Ло­урен­са подс­тра­ивать­ся под свой шаг. Ког­да они, на­конец, выш­ли, ка­ким-то чу­дом из­бе­гая стол­кно­вений с пас­са­жира­ми, Алекс не­мед­ленно нап­ра­вилась к шлюп­ке по пра­вому бор­ту, спус­ком ко­торой ко­ман­до­вал Мер­док.   
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на чу­дом вых­ва­тил из тол­пы эту тро­ицу — на­вер­ное, ис­клю­читель­но по­тому, что они вы­деля­лись сре­ди всех. С тру­дом и во мно­гом имен­но бла­года­ря уси­ли­ям шот­лан­дца, им уда­лось приб­ли­зить­ся к шлюп­ке.   
      Белл не зна­ла, что ска­зать; она лишь пе­рево­дила бес­по­мощ­ный взгляд с конс­трук­то­ра на офи­цера и об­ратно, в го­лове эхом от­да­вал­ся при­каз «Толь­ко жен­щи­ны и де­ти», но раз­ве мог­ла она ос­та­вить че­лове­ка, ли­шен­но­го да­же ма­лого шан­са на спа­сение?..   
      — По­моги­те, — все, что смог­ла про­из­нести де­вуш­ка. Единс­твен­ное сло­во по­тону­ло в шу­ме, не до­лете­ло до пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка — он ско­рее про­читал его в гла­зах Алекс, по­тому что че­рез мгно­вение, ко­торо­го ему хва­тило для при­нятия ре­шения, кив­нул ей в сто­рону — Белл по­кор­но отош­ла, пре­дос­та­вив Мер­до­ку са­мому по­забо­тить­ся о бла­гопо­луч­ном пе­реме­щении ин­же­нера в шлюп­ку. Не­кото­рые пас­са­жиры ос­во­боди­ли мес­то, тес­нее при­жав­шись друг к дру­гу; кто-то из дам за­бот­ли­во под­ло­жил под го­лову муж­чи­ны свой пла­ток.   
      — Мне жаль, мисс, но мест боль­ше нет, — рез­ко из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом про­из­нес офи­цер, преж­де чем ско­ман­до­вал: — Тра­вить та­ли!..   
      Пос­ле то­го, как шлюп­ка мед­ленно скры­лась из по­ля зре­ния двух жур­на­лис­тов, Алекс мед­ленно, слов­но и не об­ра­щая вни­мания на Джо­на, поб­ре­ла ку­да-то в сто­рону, не за­мечая ни кри­ков, ни тол­котни, ни па­ники, удер­жи­вать ко­торую уже не бы­ло ни­какой воз­можнос­ти.   
      Ос­та­нови­ла ее все та же цеп­кая хват­ка Ло­урен­са — де­вуш­ка не­доволь­но за­шипе­ла, от­ме­тив про се­бя, что в этот ве­чер по­чему-то все счи­та­ют сво­им дол­гом об­ра­щать­ся с ней по­доб­ным об­ра­зом.   
      — Ты ку­да соб­ра­лась? В эту шлюп­ку я те­бя не за­кинул толь­ко по­тому, что она бы­ла пе­репол­не­на, но в сле­ду­ющую ты пос­ле­ду­ешь!..   
      Белл не смог­ла от­ве­тить толь­ко от вне­зап­но­го удив­ле­ния — мо­лодой че­ловек рез­ко умолк на по­лус­ло­ве, гля­дя ку­да-то по­верх ее го­ловы. Де­вуш­ка ог­ля­нулась и с тру­дом уз­на­ла нев­да­леке гра­финю — ей яв­но тре­бова­лась по­мощь, и Алекс мед­ленно зак­ры­ла гла­за. Мыс­ли ка­сатель­но то­го, как дей­ство­вать даль­ше, уле­тучи­вались, нак­лон ощу­щал­ся все силь­нее, и до­гад­ка о ско­рой раз­вязке ка­залась та­кой ре­аль­ной, что страх ста­нови­лось сдер­жи­вать все труд­нее. Но ес­ли бы это был страх толь­ко за се­бя…   
      Как сквозь ва­ту до нее до­нес­ся го­лос Джо­на:   
      — Я сей­час вер­нусь, и мы про­дол­жим по­иск мисс Ли­винг­стон… Хо­тя луч­ше бы мне те­бя не зас­тать по воз­вра­щении!   
      Белл с болью улыб­ну­лась, и преж­де чем жур­на­лист ус­пел встре­тить­ся с ее гла­зами, де­вуш­ка об­ня­ла его.   
      — Ес­ли ты хо­чешь спас­тись, уби­рай­ся с ко­раб­ля, по­ка не поз­дно; плы­ви к шлюп­кам, мно­гие из них не за­пол­не­ны и на­поло­вину… Те­бя смо­гут по­доб­рать.   
      Ло­уренс ос­тался сто­ять, нес­коль­ко се­кунд гля­дя вслед уда­ля­ющей­ся фи­гуре. Весь­ма ощу­тимый тол­чок от­ку­да-то сбо­ку зас­та­вил юно­шу стрях­нуть с се­бя оце­пене­ние и про­бирать­ся впе­ред, рас­чи­щая до­рогу для гра­фини Ро­тес, рас­те­рян­ной от вне­зап­ной по­мощи мо­лодо­го жур­на­лис­та.


	30. Chapter 30

      Га­рольд Лоу ог­ля­дывал­ся по сто­ронам в по­ис­ках Алекс, но в смя­тен­ной тол­пе и в тем­но­те поч­ти нель­зя бы­ло ни­кого ра­зоб­рать. Не­кото­рое вре­мя на­зад, спус­тив оче­ред­ную шлюп­ку, он по­кинул пра­вый борт и поч­ти бе­гом бро­сил­ся на ле­вый, по­тому что ему по­каза­лось, что мисс Белл там.   
      — Алекс! — крик­нул он в тол­пу, но тут же был пой­ман за ру­кав вез­де­сущим мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, как вы кста­ти, — ска­зал он, от­таски­вая Га­роль­да к че­тыр­надца­той шлюп­ке. — Мне сроч­но нуж­на ва­ша по­мощь.  
      — Я вов­се не... — на­чал бы­ло пя­тый по­мощ­ник, но за­мол­чал, спра­вед­ли­во рас­су­див, что спо­рить бы­ло яв­но не мес­то и не вре­мя. Те­перь уже все по­няли, что с ко­раб­лем что-то не­лад­ное, и мед­ленно, но вер­но под­ни­малась па­ника. Выб­равши­еся, на­конец, из недр ко­раб­ля пас­са­жиры треть­его клас­са хлы­нули к бор­там, на­тураль­но рас­талки­вая и да­вя друг дру­га. Гар­ри не­воль­но вздрог­нул, по­нимая, что этот по­ток прос­то сне­сет их и оп­ро­кинет шлюп­ку.  
      — Су­кины де­ти, — про­бор­мо­тал Лай­тол­лер и крик­нул в тол­пу: — На­зад!..   
      В от­вет ему раз­да­вались вык­ри­ки на раз­ных язы­ках: италь­ян­ские прок­ля­тие, ир­ланд­ские ру­гатель­ства, ка­кие-то при­чита­ния. Ког­да в оче­ред­ной раз нес­коль­ко муж­чин в па­нике на­вали­лись на пы­та­ющих­ся сдер­жать тол­пу мат­ро­сов, Га­рольд не вы­дер­жал и сде­лал нес­коль­ко выс­тре­лов из ре­воль­ве­ра в воз­дух.  
      Тол­па ша­рах­ну­лась на­зад, на нес­коль­ко ми­нут ос­та­вив свои по­пыт­ки взять штур­мом спа­сатель­ные шлюп­ки. Чарльз Лай­тол­лер по­вер­нулся к Гар­ри и ко­рот­ко ска­зал:  
      — Са­дитесь в лод­ку, мис­тер Лоу.   
      Га­рольд нес­коль­ко мгно­вений рас­те­рян­но смот­рел на Лай­тол­ле­ра. Он яв­но не по­нимал, че­го от не­го хо­чет стар­ший офи­цер.  
      — Я при­казы­ваю вам сесть в шлюп­ку, — пов­то­рил тот ка­тего­рич­ным то­ном.  
      — Нет, сэр, — от­ве­тил Лоу, на­конец, осоз­навший, что име­ет в ви­ду Лайт. — Я не мо­гу...  
      Чарльз ог­ля­нул­ся, по­дошел к Га­роль­ду бли­же и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Мы най­дем ее, Гар­ри, я обе­щаю вам. Я и У­илл, мы ос­та­нем­ся здесь и не по­кинем ко­рабль, по­ка не спа­сут­ся все. И я даю вам сло­во офи­цера, что мисс Белл бу­дет жи­ва. Но сей­час вы нуж­ны этим нес­час­тным, — он кив­нул на со­вер­шенно рас­те­рян­ных жен­щин. — Они по­гиб­нут, ес­ли не бу­дет ко­го-то, кто хо­рошо зна­ет мо­ре.  
      Гар­ри от­вел гла­за в сто­рону, не зная, что от­ве­тить, и тут же уви­дел Джо­на и гра­финю Ро­тес.  
      — Ма­дам, вы еще на ко­раб­ле?.. — изум­ленно спро­сил он.  
      — Най­ди­те мес­то для гра­фини, — ска­зал Джон Ло­уренс, гля­дя то на Лай­тол­ле­ра, то на Лоу. Чарльз кив­нул и по­дал ру­ку да­ме, по­могая ей пе­реб­рать­ся че­рез ле­ера в шлюп­ку, в то вре­мя как Га­рольд воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рел на фо­тог­ра­фа, не в си­лах про­из­нести ни сло­ва.   
      — Алекс... с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, — ска­зал Джон, чуть не­ес­тес­твен­но ус­мехнув­шись. — С ней все бу­дет хо­рошо...  
      — Ска­жите ей по­торо­пить­ся, — пос­ле па­узы от­ве­тил Лоу. — Ина­че...  
      За­кон­чить он не смог, ис­пу­гав­шись при­шед­ших на ум слов. Лай­тол­лер вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел в его гла­за, и Гар­ри приш­лось ко­рот­ко кив­нуть и заб­рать­ся в лод­ку. Ему бы­ло стыд­но спа­сать­ся та­ким об­ра­зом, но он не мог не вы­пол­нить при­каз. Одоб­ри­тель­ный ки­вок с бес­ко­неч­ным ува­жени­ем смот­ря­щего на не­го Джо­на вов­се не ус­по­ко­ил Га­роль­да Лоу, но, ог­ля­дев­шись, пя­тый офи­цер уви­дел нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков ис­пу­ган­ных жен­щин и чуть улыб­нулся им.  
      — Все бу­дет хо­рошо, — ска­зал он, с тру­дом ве­ря в собс­твен­ные сло­ва.   
      Ув­ле­чен­ный спус­ком шлюп­ки, Гар­ри не мог знать, как по­зади не­го, на по­гиба­ющем ко­раб­ле, Алекс наб­лю­дала за всем про­ис­хо­дящим, глу­боко приз­на­тель­ная мис­те­ру Лай­тол­ле­ру за его при­каз.  
Но дол­го улыб­ка не про­дер­жа­лась на ее гу­бах: в оче­ред­ной раз ее соч­ли нуж­ным схва­тить за ру­ку, и де­вуш­ка с тру­дом удер­жа­лась от ка­ких-то рез­ких слов, не­под­хо­дящих для да­мы.  
      — Ка­кого чер­та вы сто­яли?! — не вы­дер­жал Чарльз, буд­то и не за­мечая по­пыток Белл ос­во­бодить­ся. Ну нет, это уже пе­рехо­дит все рам­ки…  
      — Я сто­яла, по­тому что у ме­ня есть при­чина ос­та­вать­ся на ко­раб­ле! — мак­си­маль­но нап­ря­гая свой го­лос, вос­клик­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, и по нах­му­рив­ше­муся ли­цу вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка по­няла, что он ус­лы­шал. — Мисс Ли­винг­стон до сих пор на «Ти­тани­ке»! И мы да­же не зна­ем, где…  
      Пос­ле этих слов гла­за Алекс как-то рас­ши­рились, она умол­кла на по­лус­ло­ве. В го­лову приш­ла бе­зум­ная, но от­то­го и бо­лее прав­ди­вая до­гад­ка… На­до бы­ло сроч­но с че­го-то на­чинать, и жур­на­лис­тка вновь бро­силась прочь с па­лубы, на хо­ду вспо­миная са­мый ко­рот­кий путь к ка­ютам на па­лубе А.  
      С ужа­сом де­вуш­ка по­нима­ла нич­тожность шан­са на ус­пех; а ес­ли Ай­лин не ока­жет­ся в ка­юте мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са? От од­ной мыс­ли, что ле­ди мог­ла еще быть в треть­ем клас­се, Белл ста­ло дур­но. Бег за­мед­лился, и она ос­та­нови­лась, об­ло­котив­шись о сте­ну в тщет­ной по­пыт­ке вос­ста­новить ды­хание. В во­царив­шей­ся ти­шине, на­руша­емой лишь ед­ва раз­ли­чимы­ми кри­ками и шу­мом, слух де­вуш­ки уло­вил стук каб­лу­ков, по­казав­ший­ся зна­комым. Мгно­вен­но за­быв обо всем, Алекс сор­ва­лась с мес­та, и уже на сле­ду­ющем по­воро­те смог­ла стол­кнуть­ся с са­мим ис­точни­ком зву­ка.   
      Рас­те­рян­ная мисс Ли­винг­стон, ка­жет­ся, са­ма не ожи­дала зас­тать ко­го-то в этой час­ти суд­на, од­на­ко ее изум­ленный взгляд не­дол­го за­дер­жался на Белл. Та с глу­боким вздо­хом об­легче­ния зак­лю­чила ле­ди в креп­кие объ­ятья, с ра­достью убеж­да­ясь в том, что в треть­ем клас­се ни­чего пло­хого с ней не слу­чилось.   
      — Вы вер­ну­лись… — чуть отс­тра­нив­шись, Алекс на­конец за­мети­ла стран­ную вещь, ко­торую сжи­мала Ай­лин обе­ими ру­ками. — Но за­чем? Я на­де­ялась уви­деть вас на па­лубе!..  
      — Где мис­тер Эн­дрюс? — ле­ди рез­ко пе­реби­ла жур­на­лис­тку, неп­ро­из­воль­но ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам. — Он ведь был с ва­ми?  
      — Нам нуж­но то­ропить­ся, — де­вуш­ка схва­тила мисс Ли­винг­стон за сво­бод­ную ру­ку, ув­ле­кая в сто­рону шлю­поч­ной па­лубы, на хо­ду по­яс­няя: — Мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су ста­ло… Пло­хо. Мы с Джо­ном смог­ли по­садить его в шлюп­ку.  
      Ай­лин прик­ры­ла гла­за, бла­года­ря судь­бу за тот факт, что ин­же­нер уже на бе­зопас­ном рас­сто­янии от­сю­да. С ним ни­чего не слу­чит­ся… Ка­залось, взгляд ле­ди те­перь как-то по-осо­бен­но­му си­ял, по­тому что Белл не­замет­но по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Мы дол­жны по­думать, что те­перь де­лать нам.   
      Ай­лин ог­ля­делась по сто­ронам, оце­нивая об­ста­нов­ку и ли­хора­доч­но со­об­ра­жая, что даль­ше. Луч­ше всех шлюп­ки и спа­сатель­ные средс­тва знал То­мас Эн­дрюс, но единс­твен­ное, что сог­ре­вало мисс Ли­винг­стон в эту ле­дяную ночь бы­ло осоз­на­ние то­го прос­то­го фак­та, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс сей­час где-то в шлюп­ке, он дож­дется иду­щего на по­мощь ко­раб­ля, он вер­нется до­мой к же­не и до­чери... И ник­то на све­те не пос­ме­ет осу­дить его за это. Не­воль­но улы­ба­ясь сво­им мыс­лям, ле­ди ог­ля­делась и вспом­ни­ла, что на кры­шах офи­цер­ских ка­ют еще ос­та­вались лод­ки, и ес­ли по­торо­пить­ся, мож­но ус­петь их спус­тить.   
      Ле­ди обер­ну­лась, что­бы поз­вать Алекс, но ее ниг­де не бы­ло, и, к то­му же, в этот же са­мый мо­мент кто-то схва­тил Ай­лин за ру­ку.  
      — Что вы здесь де­ла­ете?! — рез­кий го­лос с шот­ланд­ским ак­центом зас­та­вил ле­ди вздрог­нуть. У­иль­ям Мер­док дер­жал ее прак­ти­чес­ки мер­твой хват­кой, прис­таль­но гля­дя в ка­рие гла­за.   
      — Спа­саю лю­дей, мис­тер Мер­док! — нер­вно от­ве­тила Ай­лин. — Как и вы.  
      Во взгля­де шот­лан­дца что-то дрог­ну­ло, он от­пустил ле­ди и взял­ся за ка­наты, дер­жа­щие пос­леднюю лод­ку.  
      — Это наш пос­ледний шанс! — крик­нул он Ай­лин, дер­гая та­ли на се­бя. — Мы дол­жны ус­петь!  
       «Час... мак­си­мум два...» — про­нес­лось в го­лове у мисс Ли­винг­стон, но она со­вер­шенно не име­ла чувс­тва вре­мени. По­хоже, что вре­мя, от­ве­ден­ное его соз­да­телем ко­раб­лю, не­умо­лимо ис­те­кало. Лод­ка поч­ти под­да­лась ста­рани­ям нес­коль­ких муж­чин ее опус­тить, но в это вре­мя «Ти­таник» дер­нулся впе­ред, склад­ная шлюп­ка сор­ва­лась с креп­ле­ний и, пе­ревер­нувшись, упа­ла на па­лубу. За се­кун­ду до па­дения лод­ки, Мер­док от­та­щил ле­ди к бор­ту, а еще че­рез мгно­вение на па­лубу хлы­нула ог­ромная вол­на, смы­вая все по­током ле­дяной во­ды. Хо­лод был нас­толь­ко про­низы­ва­ющим, что Ай­лин не­воль­но вскрик­ну­ла, и тут же по­чувс­тво­вала, что креп­кая ру­ка У­ил­ла дер­жит ее на пла­ву, не да­вая уй­ти под бур­ные вол­ны.  
      — Плы­вите, ма­дам! — крик­нул он, пе­рек­ры­вая шум ре­вущей во­ды. — Не дай­те ему за­тянуть вас вниз! Я вас не от­пу­щу!  
      Пла­вать Ай­лин уме­ла, но это бы­ло ма­нер­ное выс­тупле­ние в мо­мен­ты раз­вле­чения не зна­ющих, чем се­бя за­нять, гос­под. Сей­час, ког­да на ней вмес­то ку­паль­но­го кос­тю­ма бы­ло ве­чер­нее тя­желое платье, вол­ны нах­лесты­вали од­на на дру­гую, а от тем­пе­рату­ры во­ды сво­дило но­ги, дер­жать­ся на по­вер­хнос­ти бы­ло не­веро­ят­но тя­жело. В пос­леднюю се­кун­ду бро­сив ко­му-то в еще не от­плыв­шую шлюп­ку блок­нот мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, ле­ди вдруг чет­ко осоз­на­ла, что у нее поч­ти нет шан­са вы­жить. И эта мысль ее да­же не ис­пу­гала. «Ти­таник» был меч­той, сказ­кой, единс­твен­ным тво­рени­ем, объ­еди­нив­шим ее и То­маса Эн­дрю­са, и боль­ше та­кого чу­да не слу­чит­ся. Эта вне­зап­ная ка­тас­тро­фа в один миг поч­ти от­ме­нила все ее проб­ле­мы, и ес­ли сей­час она не вып­лы­вет, глав­ный конс­трук­тор «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» бу­дет из­бавлен от не­лов­ких си­ту­аций и не­реша­емой за­дачи, как быть и что те­перь де­лать. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, при­нося­щая столь­ко неп­ри­ят­ных мо­мен­тов выс­ше­му об­щес­тву прос­то уй­дет на дно Ат­ланти­ки вмес­те с ко­раб­лем, и свет сно­ва за­живет спо­кой­но...  
      Ай­лин поч­ти сда­лась этим мыс­лям и сво­ей та­кой нас­мешли­вой судь­бе, но де­вуш­ку за та­лию по-преж­не­му дер­жа­ла силь­ная ру­ка У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, и ле­ди уси­ли­ем во­ли отог­на­ла ма­лодуш­ные мыс­ли из сво­ей го­ловы. Ря­дом с ней был че­ловек, ко­торый то­же имел пра­во на жизнь, и го­раз­до боль­ше, чем мно­гие из счас­тлив­чи­ков в шлюп­ках. Мо­жет быть, она и не вы­живет в этих ль­дах, но его она дол­жна хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся спас­ти. Ай­лин вдох­ну­ла в грудь по­боль­ше ле­дяно­го воз­ду­ха, и изо всех сил поп­лы­ла в сто­рону от ко­раб­ля, утя­гивая за со­бой и пер­во­го офи­цера. 

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер лю­бил кра­сивых жен­щин и мо­ре, но иног­да их со­чета­ние ста­вило его в на­тураль­ный ту­пик, вот как сей­час. Он прек­расно знал, что на­до бы­ло де­лать поч­ти каж­дый мо­мент этой но­чи и не те­рял при­сутс­твие ду­ха и яс­ности ума да­же ког­да тол­па гро­зилась уто­пить ко­рабль рань­ше по­ложен­но­го. Но ког­да на па­лубе по­яви­лись две да­мы, мес­то ко­торым дав­но бы­ло в шлюп­ках, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер на мгно­вение рас­те­рял­ся. Да, он дал сло­во Га­роль­ду Лоу, что мисс Белл бу­дет в бе­зопас­ности, но он был аб­со­лют­но уве­рен, что она се­ла в лод­ку и на­ходит­ся на бе­зопас­ном рас­сто­янии от ко­раб­ля. Те­перь же че­рез счи­тан­ные ми­нуты па­луба бу­дет за­топ­ле­на, «Ти­таник» уй­дет под во­ду, а он, Чарльз Лай­тол­лер, по­нятия не име­ет, как спа­сать в ле­дяной во­де да­му, не уме­ющую пла­вать. Ос­та­валась толь­ко сла­бая на­деж­да ус­петь спус­тить склад­ную шлюп­ку и по­пытать­ся удер­жать­ся на ней.  
      — Дер­жи­тесь этой сто­роны, мисс Белл, — ска­зал он, на­тяги­вая ка­наты. — И отой­ди­те от тру­бы, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
      Алекс пос­лушно кив­ну­ла и не­воль­но пос­мотре­ла на ог­ромную па­роход­ную тру­бу, воз­ле ко­торой еще нес­коль­ко дней на­зад слу­шала про­щаль­ный гу­док «Ти­тани­ка» Са­ут­гем­пто­ну. «Фа-ди­ез» — вы­дала па­мять как всег­да очень к мес­ту. Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой и сде­лала еще шаг на­зад.  
      Во­да плес­ка­лась уже сов­сем ря­дом. Мисс Белл схва­тилась за вто­рой ка­нат и поч­ти об­ра­дова­лась, что лод­ка ско­ро бу­дет вни­зу, ког­да ко­рабль не вы­дер­жал тя­жес­ти во­ды и бук­валь­но ныр­нул под про­катив­шу­юся по па­лубе вол­ну. Лай­тол­лер по­чувс­тво­вал, как его но­ги по­теря­ли опо­ру, и все, кто еще ос­та­вал­ся на па­лубе, ока­зались в во­дах Ат­ланти­ки. Вы­пус­тив из рук уже не­нуж­ный ка­нат, Чарльз быс­тро ог­ля­дел­ся в по­ис­ках Алекс, но за­метил толь­ко бе­лый пла­ток.  
      — Черт по­бери... — про­бор­мо­тал он и, рез­ко наб­рав воз­ду­ха в грудь, ре­шитель­но ныр­нул в пог­ло­ща­ющий оке­ан. Ат­ланти­ка об­жи­гала хо­лодом и солью, гла­за щи­пало, но Лайт ус­пел раз­гля­деть бес­по­мощ­ную мисс Белл и, под­хва­тив ее, вы­тащить на по­вер­хность. При­зывая на по­мощь всех мор­ских бо­гов, свою счас­тли­вую звез­ду и уда­чу, Чарльз поп­лыл от ко­раб­ля в сто­рону шлю­пок и уже по­зади се­бя ус­лы­шал са­мый страш­ный из всех, до то­го им слы­шан­ных зву­ков: шум ло­па­ющих­ся тро­сов, удер­жи­ва­ющих па­роход­ную тру­бу.  
      — По­лун­дра! — за­орал кто-то из мат­ро­сов, и все не­воль­но обер­ну­лись. Пор­ва­лась пос­ледняя от­тяжка, и двад­ца­тид­вухмет­ро­вая тру­ба с гром­ким всплес­ком упа­ла в во­ду, пог­ре­бая под со­бой ба­рах­та­ющих­ся в вол­нах мат­ро­сов.  
      — У­илл... — про­шеп­тал Лай­тол­лер, из пос­ледних сил дер­жа на во­де по­теряв­шую соз­на­ние де­вуш­ку. — Бо­же мой...  
      Осоз­на­ние не­лепой, чу­довищ­ной кар­ти­ны ги­бели са­мого боль­шо­го и кра­сиво­го па­рохо­да в ми­ре не­ожи­дан­но на­чало за­пол­нять его ра­зум, но в это же са­мое вре­мя силь­ней­шая жаж­да жиз­ни прог­на­ла из го­ловы и сер­дца все дру­гие мыс­ли и чувс­тва. При­жав к се­бе силь­нее мисс Белл, Чарльз Лай­тол­лер ос­во­бодил­ся от тя­нув­шей его на дно ши­нели и поп­лыл в сто­рону шлю­пок, где за­мер­шие от ужа­са лю­ди наб­лю­дали за ги­белью их меч­та­ний и на­дежд. Нуж­но жить, ду­мал он, хва­та­ясь за бор­та пе­ревер­ну­той лод­ки и вы­тас­ки­вая на нее из во­ды Алекс. Нуж­но жить во что бы то ни ста­ло и ни­ког­да не сда­вать­ся.

***

      Ло­па­ющи­еся тро­сы тру­бы зас­та­вили Ай­лин в ужа­се дер­нуть­ся, но Мер­док креп­ко схва­тил ее за ру­ку:  
      — Дер­жи­тесь, ма­дам, — ска­зал он спо­кой­ным, уве­рен­ным го­лосом. — Ста­рай­тесь не от­ста­вать и ни в ко­ем слу­чае не от­пускай­те ру­ку. Ког­да ко­рабль пой­дет на дно, нас бу­дет за­тяги­вать в во­рон­ку, но я вас вы­тащу, по­верь­те мне.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон наш­ла в се­бе си­лы обер­нуть­ся в его сто­рону и пос­мотреть в гла­за пер­во­му по­мощ­ни­ку ка­пита­на. Его взгляд был яс­ным и спо­кой­ным, но в глу­бине его Ай­лин уви­дела стран­ное вы­раже­ние. «А ведь это же он был на мос­ти­ке, ког­да мы уви­дели ай­сберг...» — про­нес­лось в ее го­лове, но в ту же се­кун­ду пер­вая тру­ба не вы­дер­жа­ла пе­рег­ру­зок и сор­ва­лась со сво­его мес­та. Ис­пу­ган­ная этим рез­ким сто­ном, Ай­лин ша­рах­ну­лась в сто­рону, вы­пус­тив ру­ку У­иль­яма, и ед­ва увер­ну­лась от па­да­ющей мас­сы ста­ли. Вол­на зах­лес­тну­ла ле­ди с го­ловой, ее по­тяну­ло вниз, а ког­да де­вуш­ке все-та­ки уда­лось выб­рать­ся на по­вер­хность, мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка ря­дом уже не бы­ло.   
      — У­илл! — по­пыта­лась крик­нуть мисс Ли­винг­стон, но в ле­дяной во­де го­лос со­вер­шенно про­пал. Ка­залось, она боль­ше не вы­дер­жит это­го об­жи­га­юще­го хо­лода, этих не­чело­вечес­ких кри­ков схо­дящих с ума от стра­ха лю­дей и ужа­са­ющих сто­нов по­гиба­юще­го ко­раб­ля. Хо­телось окон­ча­тель­но сдать­ся и уй­ти на дно без­воль­ной кук­лой, но боль от ле­дяной во­ды ста­ла нас­толь­ко не­выно­симой, что Ай­лин из пос­ледних сил доб­ра­лась до ка­кой-то пе­ревер­ну­той лод­ки и уце­пилась за ее борт. Нес­коль­ко си­дящих там муж­чин с ту­пым не­до­уме­ни­ем смот­ре­ли на ле­ди, на шее ко­торой по-преж­не­му дер­жа­лось та­кое не­нуж­ное те­перь колье, за­тем один из них по­дал ей ру­ку и рез­ко вта­щил на лод­ку. Она сла­бо улыб­ну­лась им, уже ни­чего не ви­дя и не по­нимая, и, уже поч­ти те­ряя соз­на­ние, смот­ре­ла, как то­нет са­мый жи­вой на све­те па­роход.

***

      Чарльз мол­ча наб­лю­дал за Алекс, с тру­дом от­крыв­шей гла­за и ос­та­новив­шей на нем свой стран­ный, не­под­вижный взгляд. Де­вуш­ка яв­но не ожи­дала уви­деть вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, и это ед­ва за­мет­ное удив­ле­ние зас­та­вило Чарль­за как-то не­весе­ло ус­мехнуть­ся.   
      «Ес­ли ты на­де­ялась, ми­лая, что для те­бя все кон­чи­лось, то чер­та с два», — по­думал муж­чи­на, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на вя­лые по­пыт­ки соп­ро­тив­ле­ния и зас­тавляя Белл под­нять­ся.   
      — Жизнь ку­да слож­нее, чем нам ка­жет­ся, — вто­рой по­мощ­ник и сам ед­ва со­бирал мыс­ли в сло­ва от хо­лода, но ра­зум, за­кален­ный мно­гими ис­пы­тани­ями, упорс­тво­вал — не­об­хо­димо ос­та­вать­ся в соз­на­нии са­мому и под­бадри­вать ос­таль­ных, осо­бен­но Алекс — ес­ли де­вуш­ка опять по­теря­ет соз­на­ние, это бу­дет очень сквер­но. — По­верь­те, она не обор­вется рань­ше, чем нам пред­на­чер­та­но… И ва­ша жизнь не за­кон­чится сей­час, это уж точ­но!  
      — От­ку­да вы зна­ете? — Белл са­ма не ус­лы­шала свой го­лос и уди­вилась, ког­да Чарльз от­ве­тил на ее воп­рос.  
      — Мисс, мои зна­ния — это та­кая длин­ная ис­то­рия, — их ед­ва слыш­ный раз­го­вор пре­рывал­ся ко­ман­да­ми вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка по по­воду с тру­дом сох­ра­ня­емо­го на лод­ке рав­но­весия. Отов­сю­ду раз­да­вались кри­ки и моль­бы о по­мощи, ря­дом с ни­ми мель­ка­ли спа­сатель­ные жи­леты, толь­ко очень ско­ро все за­тих­ло. Эта ти­шина… Белл и са­ма ис­пы­тыва­ла силь­ней­ший соб­лазн прос­то зак­рыть гла­за и про­валить­ся в ма­нящую тем­но­ту, ко­торая обе­щала из­бавле­ние от не­выно­симо­го хо­лода и стра­ха не­из­вес­тнос­ти.

***

      Пос­ле то­го, как упа­ла пер­вая тру­ба, соз­дав оче­ред­ную вол­ну, Мер­до­ка неп­ре­одо­лимой си­лой от­несло прочь от Ай­лин. Он чувс­тво­вал го­ловок­ру­житель­ный на­пор во­ды, ды­шать из-за ко­торо­го ста­нови­лось все труд­нее, но са­мое страш­ное — он чувс­тво­вал, что же­лание бо­роть­ся мед­ленно по­кида­ет его. Ви­на за все слу­чив­ше­еся, ко­торую пер­вый по­мощ­ник сам воз­ло­жил на се­бя, да­вила силь­нее, чем тол­ща во­ды над его го­ловой. И все же… Имел ли он пра­во на та­кое ма­лодуш­ное же­лание? Мыс­ли ле­ниво во­роча­лись в го­лове, и од­на из них зас­та­вила шот­лан­дца ак­тивно за­рабо­тать ру­ками, вып­лы­вая на по­вер­хность, — худ­шей кар­ти­ны Мер­док не уви­дел бы и в са­мом страш­ном сне. Все прос­транс­тво вок­руг не­го бы­ло усе­яно мно­жес­твом тел, в спа­сатель­ных жи­летах и нет. Не­кото­рые лю­ди ос­та­вались на мес­те, бес­по­мощ­но раз­ма­хивая ру­ками, дру­гие пы­тались плыть, третьи — за что-то уце­пить­ся…   
      Нап­расно пер­вый по­мощ­ник пы­тал­ся вых­ва­тить взгля­дом ле­ди Ли­винг­стон — да­же ес­ли бы она бы­ла в нес­коль­ких де­сят­ках мет­рах от не­го, муж­чи­на и то вряд ли смог бы ее отыс­кать. А ведь при па­дении тру­бы его от­несло в со­вер­шенно дру­гую сто­рону…   
Мысль о том, что ле­ди, воз­можно, уже нет и в жи­вых, рав­но как Лай­та или Белл, страш­ной до­гад­кой прон­зи­ла его, но тут же бы­ла отог­на­на прочь поч­ти со злостью. У­илл еще ак­тивнее за­рабо­тал ру­ками, по­тому что на сме­не этой мыс­ли приш­ла дру­гая — лю­бой из них сей­час мо­жет быть жив и при этом нуж­дать­ся в по­мощи. Воз­можно, пря­мо сей­час они бо­рют­ся за жизнь… Мер­док боль­ше не ду­мал.   
      Каж­дое дви­жение при­чиня­ло не то что боль — оно зас­тавля­ло сжи­мать зу­бы, бо­рясь с не­выно­симым хо­лодом, но У­илл с дос­то­инс­твом при­нял и это ис­пы­тание. Он плыл по­тому, что дол­жен был плыть — вос­по­мина­ние о Чар­ли, его не­веро­ят­ной жиз­ни и де­визе во что бы то ни ста­ло бо­роть­ся со все­ми труд­ностя­ми тол­ка­ло впе­ред. Мер­док не знал, ка­кой ры­вок ста­нет для не­го пос­ледним, ког­да ор­га­низм не вы­дер­жит ис­пы­тания ле­дяной во­дой и сдас­тся, но ра­зум упорс­тво­вал, и офи­цер про­дол­жал дви­гать­ся, не ду­мая, ку­да он плы­вет — к спа­сению или к ги­бели.   
      Муж­чи­на уже по­терял счет вре­мени, соз­на­ние мед­ленно за­тума­нива­лось, и У­илл бы­ло по­думал, что вот он, ко­нец, ког­да зна­комый го­лос до­летел, как сквозь ва­ту. Од­на­ко да­же звук собс­твен­но­го име­ни не зас­та­вил офи­цера встрях­нуть­ся, — мель­кнул воп­рос лишь о том, прав­да ли он слы­шит го­лос Лай­тол­ле­ра, или это его гал­лю­цина­ция.   
      — Алекс, отой­ди­те к пра­вому краю и дер­жи­тесь! — гром­кий го­лос, плеск во­ды и же­лез­ная хват­ка все боль­ше убеж­да­ли У­ил­ла в том, что Чар­ли дей­стви­тель­но ря­дом с ним. Ра­зум по­нем­но­гу про­яс­нялся, что ока­залось очень кста­ти: вто­рой по­мощ­ник вряд ли смог бы са­мос­то­ятель­но под­нять на борт пер­во­го офи­цера.  
      — Мис­тер Мер­док… — не ве­ря сво­им гла­зам, про­шеп­та­ла Белл, и шот­ландец зак­рыл гла­за, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вал, как его тор­мо­шит Чарльз.  
      — Ну нет, У­илл, ты от ме­ня так не уй­дешь, — сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы при­гова­ривал Лайт, встре­ча­ясь с ус­та­лым, но та­ким зна­комым взгля­дом. Де­вуш­ка наб­лю­дала, как за­каш­лялся пер­вый по­мощ­ник, ког­да один из муж­чин на шлюп­ке пе­редал ему фляж­ку с не­из­вес­тным со­дер­жи­мым и с ра­достью наб­лю­дала, как соз­на­ние мед­ленно, но все-та­ки воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к Мер­до­ку.   
      Ме­хани­чес­кий скре­жет зас­та­вил всех вне­зап­но за­мереть. Чарльз ин­стинктив­но по­вер­нул го­лову, в сто­рону ухо­дяще­го под во­ду «Ти­тани­ка» — он рас­ко­лол­ся пря­мо по­сере­дине, и при этом слы­шал­ся та­кой звук, что мо­ряк вздрог­нул. Ес­ли преж­де муж­чи­на ду­мал, что ни­чего ху­же, чем звук па­да­ющей тру­бы, он не ус­лы­шит, то сей­час поч­ти рас­ка­ивал­ся в сво­их сло­вах. Че­рез ка­кие толь­ко ис­пы­тания ему не при­ходи­лось прой­ти, од­на­ко ни­чего по­доб­но­го в жиз­ни Лай­тол­ле­ра еще не бы­ло. И, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, не бу­дет…   
      Алекс то­же за­мер­ла, не в си­лах отор­вать­ся от ужас­ной кар­ти­ны кру­шения, но ее мыс­ли бы­ли о дру­гом — де­вуш­ка с болью га­дала, сколь­ко лю­дей из шлю­пок сей­час ви­дят то же, что она: ги­бель па­рохо­да, с ко­торым они все чуть бы­ло не уш­ли на дно... Что сей­час чувс­тво­вали вы­жив­шие? Мож­но ли от­ве­тить на этот воп­рос, ес­ли да­же сво­ему сос­то­янию она не мог­ла дать объ­яс­не­ния...

***

      Но ни Белл, ни кто-ли­бо дру­гой не мог по­нять то­го вы­раже­ния, ко­торое зас­ты­ло во взгля­де мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Он оч­нулся, ког­да шлюп­ка уже от­плы­ла на дос­та­точ­ное рас­сто­яние, и мис­сис Бра­ун обод­ря­юще ему улыб­ну­лась, не зная, ка­кие сло­ва най­ти.   
      — Что про­изош­ло? — го­лос ин­же­нера стал рез­ким. Вос­по­мина­ния од­но за дру­гим воз­вра­щались, но лег­че от это­го не ста­нови­лось.  
      — Алекс, мис­тер Ло­уренс и гос­по­дин офи­цер по­сади­ли вас в шлюп­ку, — ос­то­рож­но по­яс­ни­ла мис­сис Бра­ун, — вы бы­ли без соз­на­ния.   
      На гу­бах мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са зас­ты­ли все са­мые ин­те­рес­ные сло­ва, ко­торые он дав­но уже не вспо­минал, и толь­ко от­крыв­ша­яся гла­зам кар­ти­на зас­та­вила его про­мол­чать. «Ти­таник» пог­ру­жал­ся в во­ду, и зре­лище это бы­ло нас­толь­ко не­веро­ят­ным, что си­дящие в шлюп­ках не мог­ли от­вести взгляд. Нос ко­раб­ля уже был сов­сем под во­дой, а кор­ма под­ня­лась так вы­соко, что вид­ны бы­ли вин­ты. Все про­ис­хо­дящее ка­залось ка­кой-то фан­тасма­гори­ей, ки­нема­тог­ра­фом, но не ре­аль­ностью. Как-то от­ча­ян­но вы­дох­нув, То­мас Эн­дрюс с си­лой сжал борт шлюп­ки, его взгляд был при­кован к то­нуще­му па­рохо­ду, на ко­тором еще ос­та­вались лю­ди. Они в па­нике бе­жали на кор­му, цеп­ля­лись за ле­ера, за ме­тал­ли­чес­кие выс­ту­пы, рву­щи­еся от­тяжки труб, из ко­торых, слов­но сим­вол смер­ти, про­дол­жал ва­лить чер­ный дым. Вто­рая тру­ба скры­лась в вол­нах, и поч­ти в тот же мо­мент на ко­раб­ле по­гас свет. В нас­ту­пив­шей поч­ти пол­ной тем­но­те от­четли­во слы­шались кри­ки о по­мощи, мо­лит­вы и зву­ки ло­ма­ющих­ся конс­трук­ций: не вы­дер­жав пе­рег­ру­зок, ко­рабль сло­мал­ся по­полам, оп­ро­кинув кор­му об­ратно в го­ризон­таль­ное по­ложе­ние. Вин­ты гул­ко хлоп­ну­ли о во­ду, в ко­торой тщет­но пы­тались най­ти спа­сение нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков че­ловек, сор­вавших­ся с ко­раб­ля, на мес­те раз­ло­ма из от­крыв­шихся недр па­рохо­да по­сыпа­лись ка­кие-то пред­ме­ты, по­суда, час­ти конс­трук­ций, а за­тем, сбра­сывая с се­бя лю­дей, слов­но но­ровис­тая ко­были­ца, кор­ма по­вер­ну­лась, под­нявшись поч­ти вер­ти­каль­но, и быс­тро, с жут­ким про­тяж­ным зву­ком аго­нии уми­ра­юще­го ко­раб­ля нав­сегда уш­ла в оке­ан.  
      — Гос­подь все­могу­щий... — про­шеп­та­ла ка­кая-то да­ма, вздра­гивая от сто­нов раз­ру­ша­ющей­ся под во­дой кор­мы и, мо­жет быть, впер­вые за всю ночь осоз­на­вая, что это не дур­ное пред­став­ле­ние, а са­мая жес­то­кая ре­аль­ность.  
Ког­да ле­ера и зо­лотая над­пись «Ти­таник. Ли­вер­пуль» скры­лись под во­дой, То­мас Эн­дрюс как-то не­ес­тес­твен­но по­качал го­ловой и рас­се­ян­но пос­мотрел на си­дящих вок­руг не­го жен­щин.  
      — Эй, все в по­ряд­ке?.. — гру­бова­то, но ис­крен­не учас­тли­во спро­сила мис­сис Бра­ун. Ин­же­нер мед­ленно кив­нул и за­мер, не­под­вижно гля­дя на чер­ную мор­скую гладь. Те­перь все кон­че­но.   
      То­мас Эн­дрюс зам­кнул­ся в сво­ем мол­ча­нии. Его гла­за не ве­рили в то, что про­ис­хо­дило; ка­жет­ся, ког­да во­да оке­ана сом­кну­лась над «Ти­тани­ком», пас­са­жиры бы­ли го­товы по­верить в то, что на са­мом де­ле все уви­ден­ное бы­ло неп­равдой. Как не­лег­ко все-та­ки ока­залось сми­рить­ся с ре­аль­ностью...   
      Мис­сис Бра­ун не ре­шалась за­гово­рить с ин­же­нером — она ви­дела его сос­то­яние, но как по­мочь, не име­ла ни­како­го пред­став­ле­ния. По­мощь тре­бова­лась всем им, но толь­ко Бо­гу из­вес­тно, ког­да это гне­тущее ожи­дание за­кон­чится. Аме­рикан­ка обер­ну­лась, уви­дев по­зади нес­коль­ко ти­хо пла­чущих жен­щин. Ко­го они ос­та­вили — му­жа, бра­та, сы­на? И ка­ково им сей­час пре­бывать в этом сос­то­янии — меж­ду на­деж­дой и бе­зыс­ходностью? Каж­дый пос­то­рон­ний звук, до­летав­ший до них, мог при­над­ле­жать близ­ким…   
      Но в са­мой шлюп­ке ца­рило без­молвие, лишь вда­ли слы­шались ред­кие, за­мирав­шие кри­ки. Мис­сис Бра­ун мед­ленно се­ла ря­дом с ни­чего не за­меча­ющим конс­трук­то­ром и ос­то­рож­но об­ня­ла его, по­разив­шись взгля­ду, ко­торый пе­ревел на нее муж­чи­на. За эти нес­коль­ко ча­сов он слов­но пос­та­рел на це­лую жизнь — в его гла­зах бы­ла та­кая боль, что аме­рикан­ка глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, пред­став­ляя кру­гово­рот мыс­лей, ца­рив­ший сей­час в его го­лове. Как и все, он ду­мал о тех, кто ос­тался… Там.   
      Они дол­жны бы­ли что-то сде­лать, что-то пред­при­нять… Мис­сис Бра­ун бес­по­мощ­но ог­ля­дыва­лась вок­руг, но в шлюп­ке си­дело лишь око­ло трид­ца­ти дам, мно­гие из ко­торых яв­но не вос­при­нима­ли про­ис­хо­дящее, и двое мо­ряков, на ли­цах ко­торых чи­тал­ся еще боль­ший страх, чем у пас­са­жиров. Вне­зап­но один из них за­шеве­лил­ся, жес­том ука­зав вто­рому в сто­рону, где мель­кал ого­нек дру­гой шлюп­ки, при­чем не од­ной. Лю­ди ста­ли нег­ромко пе­рего­вари­вать­ся, вы­ражая свои до­гад­ки о про­ис­хо­дящем. Все вста­ло на свои мес­та, ког­да раз­дался при­каз со­еди­нить все пять ло­док меж­ду со­бой. Мат­ро­сы пе­рег­ля­нулись, не спе­ша ис­полнять при­каз. Один из них да­же поз­во­лил се­бе выс­ка­зать сом­не­ние по по­воду це­лесо­об­разнос­ти по­доб­но­го дей­ствия:  
      — Вы что, на­мере­ны по­топить нас? — этот вы­пад был встре­чен нес­коль­ки­ми одоб­ри­тель­ны­ми кив­ка­ми пас­са­жиров, чей страх яв­но был силь­нее го­лоса со­вес­ти.   
      Рез­кий взгляд го­ворил о тех сло­вах, ко­торые Га­рольд Лоу, оче­вид­но, сдер­жал ис­клю­читель­но из-за при­сутс­твия дам.   
      — Мы скре­пим пять шлю­пок и ос­во­бодим од­ну из них, — сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы, бук­валь­но че­каня каж­дый слог, чет­ко про­из­нес Лоу, по­давая ру­ку пер­вой под­нявшей­ся жен­щи­не. — Про­шу вас.  
      Боль­шинс­тво вос­при­няли опе­рацию со­вер­шенно бе­зучас­тно: они вста­вали, пос­лушно ис­полня­ли при­каз, пе­рехо­дили в дру­гую лод­ку и за­нима­ли сво­бод­ное мес­то, при­нимая ис­ходное по­ложе­ние. К со­жале­нию, не всем пон­ра­вилось это пред­ло­жение: иные да­мы воз­му­щались, и Га­рольд с тру­дом удер­жи­вал се­бя, ис­поль­зуя та­кое средс­тво ар­гу­мен­та­ции, как убеж­де­ние, на ко­торое тер­пе­ния уже поч­ти не ос­та­валось.   
      Ког­да вто­рая или третья пас­са­жир­ка на­от­рез от­ка­залась пе­рехо­дить из од­ной шлюп­ки в дру­гую, пя­тый по­мощ­ник не­ожи­дан­но уви­дел зна­комую фи­гуру ин­же­нера «Ти­тани­ка» — тот без лиш­них слов взял на ру­ки да­му, пе­рес­та­вив ее с од­ной шлюп­ки на дру­гую.   
Лоу с бла­годар­ностью взгля­нул на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, ко­торый лишь ко­рот­ко кив­нул, но сам ос­тался.  
      — Вы на­мере­ны от­пра­вить­ся со мной? — до­гадал­ся Гар­ри и, по­лучив ут­верди­тель­ное по­качи­вание го­ловой, кив­нул: — Хо­рошо. Еще двое!.. Ско­рее, нам нель­зя те­рять вре­мя!

***

      Двое мат­ро­сов греб­ли, в то вре­мя как мис­тер Лоу и мис­тер Эн­дрюс пы­тались об­на­ружить вы­жив­ших. Гар­ри бро­сал ред­кие, но обес­по­ко­ен­ные взгля­ды на ин­же­нера. Тот и сам не по­давал ни­каких приз­на­ков жиз­ни, од­на­ко его гла­за бы­ли сос­ре­дото­чены — со­вер­шенно точ­но, он не пре­бывал в пле­ну сво­их мыс­лей, но пя­тый по­мощ­ник все рав­но не мог из­ба­вить­ся от пред­по­ложе­ния, что ре­шение взять конс­трук­то­ра с со­бой бы­ло не са­мым пра­виль­ным.   
      Муж­чи­на и так пе­режил дос­та­точ­но пот­ря­сений, то, что пред­ста­нет его гла­зам, толь­ко уси­лит это чувс­тво… Га­рольд и сам ис­пы­тывал ле­дяной ужас, гля­дя на всех этих зас­тывших, буд­то бы спя­щих лю­дей. Все в спа­сатель­ных жи­летах, жаль, они не в си­лах ока­зались за­щитить от про­бира­юще­го хо­лода жес­то­кой во­ды… Взгляд мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка пе­ребе­гал с од­но­го ли­ца на дру­гое, си­лясь отыс­кать хоть ма­лей­ший приз­нак жиз­ни, под­ра­гива­ние рес­ниц, ка­шель, при­зыв о по­мощи не­раз­ли­чимым, ох­рипшим го­лосом… Все чет­ве­ро в лод­ке соб­лю­дали пол­ней­шую ти­шину — пос­ле оче­ред­но­го вык­ри­ка в тем­но­ту Гар­ри за­мирал, прис­лу­шива­ясь, в на­деж­де на от­вет. Но бе­зус­пешно. Об­во­дя взгля­дом бес­край­ний прос­тор чер­но­го оке­ана, мо­лодой офи­цер ис­пы­тал то са­мое чувс­тво, ко­торое зо­вут бе­зыс­ходностью — он не мог боль­ше ни на что пов­ли­ять, дей­ство­вать на­до бы­ло рань­ше, те­перь все кон­че­но.   
      Бла­года­ря сво­ев­ре­мен­ной ре­ак­ции мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и уси­ли­ям Лоу, вы­тащи­ли чет­ве­рых че­ловек, чей сла­бый пульс еще ощу­щал­ся. У од­но­го, к со­жале­нию, он за­мер, ед­ва его вта­щили в лод­ку… Га­рольд встре­тил­ся гла­зами с ин­же­нером, и без слов они по­няли то, что не ре­шались оз­ву­чить да­же в мыс­лях.  
      Не в си­лах вы­дер­жать этот взгляд, пя­тый по­мощ­ник от­вернул­ся, сос­ре­дото­чив вни­мание на оке­ане, и вдруг его вни­мание прив­лекло стран­ное пят­но, ко­торое при бо­лее вни­матель­ном рас­смот­ре­нии ока­залось пе­ревер­ну­той шлюп­кой.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, не сто­ит... — пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос од­но­го из мат­ро­сов. — Они уже...  
      Пос­леднее сло­во, под­во­дящее итог все­му че­лове­чес­ко­му су­щес­тво­ванию, по­вис­ло в воз­ду­хе. Га­рольд нап­ря­жён­но вгля­дывал­ся в тем­но­ту, но нес­коль­ко муж­чин на пе­ревёр­ну­той шлюп­ке не по­дава­ли ни­каких приз­на­ков жиз­ни. Вне­зап­но что-то прив­лекло его вни­мание, и он кив­нул мат­ро­сам под­вести лод­ку бли­же. Глаз вых­ва­тил стран­ный блеск, и поч­ти сра­зу же Гар­ри уз­нал, что это. В поч­ти пол­ной тем­но­те, на­руша­емой толь­ко све­том звёзд, блес­те­ло зо­лотое колье.  
      Лоу про­тянул ру­ку, от­ме­чая, что его паль­цы под­ло дро­жат, и от­ки­нул тем­ные во­лосы с ли­ца де­вуш­ки. Ко­рот­кий вздох по­зади не­го не ос­та­вил ни­каких сом­не­ний, но Гар­ри и так уз­нал её. На пе­ревёр­ну­той склад­ной шлюп­ке, поч­ти пог­ру­зив­ший­ся в чёр­ный оке­ан, ле­жала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Слиш­ком поз­дно... — ти­хо про­из­нёс Гар­ри, не ве­ря сво­им сло­вам. — Мы жда­ли слиш­ком дол­го... И опоз­да­ли.


	31. Chapter 31

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пе­ревел на пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка свой взгляд, го­воря­щий крас­но­речи­вее лю­бых слов — ни од­но­го из них ин­же­нер так и не про­из­нес. Лоу ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зил­ся к муж­чи­не, ожи­дая от не­го че­го угод­но, — но тот лишь глу­боко вздох­нул, по­качал го­ловой и сам за­нял мес­то Га­роль­да, пы­та­ясь об­на­ружить хоть ка­кой-то приз­нак жиз­ни в зна­комых чер­тах ли­ца.  
      Ря­дом с Ай­лин, к со­жале­нию, на пе­ревер­ну­той шлюп­ке не ока­залось та­кого че­лове­ка, ко­торый бы оза­ботил­ся ее сос­то­яни­ем и по­мешал бы про­валить­ся в прек­расное за­бытье. Как-то со­вер­шенно не­замет­но для са­мой се­бя мисс Ли­винг­стон по­теря­ла соз­на­ние, и впер­вые ей ста­ло хо­рошо — хо­лод пе­рес­тал ощу­щать­ся, мысль о «Ти­тани­ке» не ис­чезла, но как-то при­тупи­лась, а осоз­на­ние то­го, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс жив, что вот-вот при­дет ко­рабль и ин­же­нер на нем спа­сет­ся, и вов­се зас­тавля­ла де­вуш­ку поч­ти счас­тли­во улы­бать­ся — ко­неч­но, улыб­ка бы­ла чуть за­мет­на, но на боль­шее сил не хва­тало. Вне­зап­ный пос­то­рон­ний шум выз­вал не­доволь­ство — кто-то очень ак­тивный и от­ветс­твен­ный та­щил ее, вы­рывая из слад­ко­го ту­мана и воз­вра­щая в ре­аль­ность.  
      Неп­ри­ят­ный вкус че­го-то креп­ко­го зас­та­вил ле­ди ин­стинктив­но за­каш­лять­ся, про­тив во­ли от­крыв гла­за. Не­веро­ят­но, но пер­вым, кто над ней скло­нил­ся, был То­мас Эн­дрюс — че­ловек, ко­торо­го она уви­деть не ожи­дала сов­сем. Ай­лин лишь мор­гну­ла, но не в си­лах бы­ла ни за­гово­рить, ни от­вести взгляд. Муж­чи­на глу­боко вы­дох­нул, преж­де чем креп­ко об­нять ле­ди, с ужа­сом от­ме­чая, ка­кие у нее ле­дяные ру­ки. Ин­же­нер с болью ог­ля­нул­ся по сто­ронам, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час за­мечая, ка­кими скуд­ны­ми средс­тва­ми они рас­по­лага­ют для по­мощи пос­тра­дав­шим.  
      — Вы жи­вы… — это ока­зались пер­вые сло­ва, ко­торые выр­ва­лись у конс­трук­то­ра. Га­рольд скром­но от­сту­пил, при­нимая, оче­вид­но, спа­сение ле­ди за доб­рый знак то­го, что еще ко­му-то ря­дом уда­лось то­же вы­жить — к со­жале­нию, этот вы­вод ока­зал­ся преж­девре­мен­ным. На ли­цо мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка все силь­нее ло­жилась тень, и, что­бы ее не за­мети­ли, Лоу ото­шел на дру­гой край лод­ки, с си­лой сжав ее борт и про­дол­жая с все рас­ту­щим нап­ря­жени­ем всмат­ри­вать­ся в не­под­вижные, зас­тывшие ли­ца быв­ших пас­са­жиров «Ти­тани­ка».  
      — Я же го­вори­ла, что не ос­тавлю вас, — про­шеп­та­ла Ай­лин, ста­ра­ясь сдер­жать ко­лотив­шую ее дрожь. Ощу­щения воз­вра­щались мед­ленно, хо­лод про­бирал до кос­тей, она, как и в во­де, не чувс­тво­вала ног, но те­перь ее сог­ре­вало теп­ло силь­ных рук мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Ай­лин до­вер­чи­во приль­ну­ла к не­му, зак­рыв гла­за и слу­шая его сер­дце.  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс мол­чал, рас­те­рян­ный и слом­ленный, но все же креп­ко при­жимая к се­бе ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ко­торая впер­вые за пос­леднее вре­мя не спо­рила с ним и да­же как-то за­тих­ла.  
      — Ай­лин, не спи­те, — ти­хо ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ста­ра­ясь сог­реть де­вуш­ку и в то же вре­мя все боль­ше ощу­щая пред­рас­свет­ный хо­лод ап­рель­ской ат­ланти­чес­кой но­чи. Еще раз ог­ля­дев­шись в тщет­ных по­ис­ках то­го, че­го в шлюп­ке не бы­ло и быть не мог­ло, То­мас Эн­дрюс бро­сил взгляд на Га­роль­да Лоу и чуть при­кусил гу­бу: на ли­це мо­лодо­го офи­цера зас­ты­ло вы­раже­ние от­ча­ян­ной тос­ки.  
      Лоу встре­тил­ся гла­зами с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, снял ши­нель и наб­ро­сил ее на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. По­чувс­тво­вав не­ожи­дан­ное теп­ло, Ай­лин под­ня­ла го­лову и пос­мотре­ла на Гар­ри, ко­торый пос­та­рал­ся улыб­нуть­ся, но вмес­то улыб­ки выш­ла ка­кая-то гри­маса. Ле­ди ти­хо вздох­ну­ла и опус­ти­ла гла­за, впер­вые осоз­на­вая, что ей, как и мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су, со­вер­шенно не­чего ему ска­зать. Они пос­тро­или са­мый боль­шой и рос­кошный в ми­ре па­роход, ко­торый так быс­тро и лег­ко ушел на дно, ли­шив жиз­ни столь­ких лю­дей. И од­ной из его жертв, воз­можно, ста­ла Алек­сан­дра Белл.

***

      Ка­питан Ар­тур Ген­ри Рос­трон не был осо­бен­но за­мет­ным офи­цером тор­го­вого фло­та, но на его ко­раб­ле всег­да ца­рил иде­аль­ный по­рядок. Ко­ман­да ра­бота­ла не­замет­но, сер­вис был на вы­соком уров­не, и ни од­ной ма­лей­шей жа­лобы на па­роход, ко­ман­ду или, тем па­че, ка­пита­на за­мече­но не бы­ло.  
      — Са­мое глав­ное, гос­по­да, — го­ворил Рос­трон, — это вов­ре­мя и быс­тро от­ре­аги­ровать на то, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг вас. И не поз­во­лять на­шим мер­кантиль­ным ин­те­ресам стать важ­нее ин­те­ресов че­лове­чес­ких.  
      Ко­ман­да «Кар­па­тии» пол­ностью раз­де­ляла мне­ние сво­его ка­пита­на, по­это­му ког­да ма­лень­кое не­замет­ное по­луг­ру­зовое суд­но ров­но в наз­на­чен­ное вре­мя 11 ап­ре­ля выш­ло из Нью-Й­ор­ка в Ев­ро­пу, офи­церы его бы­ли го­товы ко все­му. По­года сто­яла прек­расная, ко­рабль шел очень хо­рошо и, как го­ворит­ся, нич­то не пред­ве­щало по­пада­ния в ис­то­рию, в ко­торую, как из­вес­тно, мож­но вой­ти или вля­пать­ся.  
      Поч­ти в то же са­мое вре­мя, с раз­ни­цей в од­ни сут­ки, из Са­ут­гем­пто­на в Нью-Й­орк от­был «Ти­таник», и два па­рохо­да нап­ра­вились навс­тре­чу друг дру­гу.  
Ве­чером 14 ап­ре­ля Ар­тур Рос­трон спать лег до­воль­но ра­но, от­дав рас­по­ряже­ния де­жур­ным офи­церам от­сле­живать ль­ды, а единс­твен­но­му ра­дис­ту — сле­дить за со­об­ще­ни­ями по ме­ре воз­можнос­ти. За пол­ча­са до это­го Га­рольд То­мас Кот­там, опе­ратор ра­ди­оруб­ки «Кар­па­тии», ус­та­ло со­об­щил ка­пита­ну, что те­лег­рамм слиш­ком мно­го, а в эфи­ре толь­ко пе­рего­воры с «Ти­тани­ка».  
      — Сплош­ные ис­то­рии дам и гос­под, сэр, — ска­зал Кот­том. — Обо всем на све­те...  
      Рос­трон ус­мехнул­ся и по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Пе­редай­те им со­об­ще­ния о ль­дах и от­ды­хай­те, Гар­ри, — от­ве­тил ка­питан и по­кинул руб­ку. Кот­там чуть улыб­нулся и про­дол­жил слу­шать за­нима­тель­ный ра­ди­ос­пектакль с са­мого боль­шо­го па­рохо­да в Ат­ланти­ке.  
  
      Дверь ка­питан­ской ка­юты неп­ри­ят­но хлоп­ну­ла о пе­ребор­ку, и в от­крыв­ший­ся про­ем по­пыта­лись про­тис­нуть­ся пер­вый по­мощ­ник Дин и ра­дист Кот­там од­новре­мен­но. В тем­но­те Кот­там чуть не на­летел на ка­питан­ский стол, а Дин зап­нулся о что-то тя­желое, от­че­го не сдер­жал жес­тко­го не­печат­но­го вы­раже­ния, и в этот же са­мый мо­мент ка­питан Рос­трон за­жег свет.  
      — В чем де­ло? — стро­го спро­сил он, уви­дев офи­цера и ра­дис­та.  
      — «Ти­таник» то­нет! — вы­палил Кот­там, раз­ма­хивая ра­ди­ог­раммой, и пос­ле па­узы до­бавил: — Сэр.  
      Рос­трон пе­ревел взгляд на пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка, ко­торый ко­рот­ко кив­нул, под­тверждая сло­ва ра­дис­та, за­тем взял ра­ди­ог­рамму, быс­тро про­бежал ее гла­зами и при­казал:  
      — Курс 41,16; 50,14, раз­вить мак­си­маль­ную ско­рость. Мис­тер Дин, от­клю­чай­те все, что мож­но. Мис­тер Кот­там, со­об­щи­те «Ти­тани­ку», что мы идем на по­мощь. Пас­са­жирам ни­чего не го­вори­те до ут­ра.  
      Ра­дист унес­ся пер­вым, за ним пос­ле­довал и офи­цер. Рос­трон по­тер гла­за, окон­ча­тель­но сбра­сывая с се­бя сон­ли­вость, и ог­ля­дел­ся в по­ис­ках одеж­ды, с тру­дом осоз­на­вая, что он толь­ко что ус­лы­шал. Пу­га­ющая мысль прон­зи­ла ка­пита­на — да­же ес­ли «Кар­па­тия» ра­зовь­ет мак­си­маль­ную ско­рость, они не смо­гут при­быть к мес­ту кру­шения рань­ше, чем че­рез че­тыре ча­са...

***

      Рез­кое одер­ги­вание сог­на­ло при­ят­ное ощу­щение и зас­та­вило Алекс не­доволь­но по­мор­щить­ся, с до­садой и от­ча­яни­ем взгля­нув на Лай­тол­ле­ра. По­чему он прос­то не ос­та­вит ее в по­кое?  
      — Вам нель­зя те­рять соз­на­ние, мисс, — очень серь­ез­но про­из­нес муж­чи­на и, пе­рег­ля­нув­шись с У­ил­лом, си­дящим дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, что­бы ви­деть их, но слиш­ком да­леко, что­бы учас­тво­вать в раз­го­воре, про­дол­жал, ви­димо, же­лая, что­бы Белл во­лей-не­волей прис­лу­шива­лась к его сло­вам: — По­верь­те мне, я не­мало раз стал­ки­вал­ся с по­доб­ным. Сто­ит толь­ко на миг сом­кнуть гла­за...  
      — Вы стал­ки­вались со смертью? — без те­ни стра­ха спро­сила де­вуш­ка.  
      — Да, и не один раз. И да­же не два, — без улыб­ки от­ве­чал Чар­ли. — Судь­ба рас­по­ряди­лась так, что уже во вто­ром мо­ем пла­вании ко­рабль по­пал в та­кой шторм, что по­терял все свои мач­ты. На ре­монт его от­пра­вили в Рио-де-Жа­ней­ро, а там, как сей­час пом­ню, в тот мо­мент бу­шева­ла эпи­демия ос­пы: «Хольд-Хилл» — суд­но, на ко­тором мы при­были — спеш­но по­кину­ло порт, но вновь не­пого­да ли­шила нас всех мачт! В при­дачу ко всем воз­можным бе­дам, мы еще и се­ли на мель око­ло кро­шеч­но­го ос­тров­ка Сент-Па­ул. Дос­та­точ­ное ос­но­вание, что­бы сдать­ся? — в го­лосе мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра пос­лы­шалось неч­то та­кое, что зас­та­вило де­вуш­ку отог­нать не­понят­ное сос­то­яние и взгля­нуть на офи­цера как-то со­вер­шенно ина­че. А тот слов­но по­чувс­тво­вал, по­тому что про­дол­жил с еще боль­шей уве­рен­ностью: — Нель­зя сда­вать­ся, Алекс, осо­бен­но ес­ли есть, ра­ди че­го жить и к ко­му воз­вра­щать­ся! Но тог­да я, как и вы сей­час, ду­мал о дру­гом…  
      — Что слу­чилось даль­ше? — нес­лышно спро­сила де­вуш­ка, по­нимая, что она не смог­ла бы вы­дер­жать и де­сятой до­ли то­го, че­рез что про­шел сэр Чарльз.  
      — Из ко­ман­ды в жи­вых ос­та­лось толь­ко во­семь че­ловек, — нег­ромко от­ве­тил вто­рой по­мощ­ник, — нас по­доб­ра­ло про­ходя­щее суд­но, оно дер­жа­ло курс в Авс­тра­лию. Как вы по­нима­ете, на­мере­ние у всех бы­ло од­но…  
      — Вер­нуть­ся, — вы­дох­ну­ла Белл, и ее взгляд ус­тре­мил­ся в бес­край­ний мрак но­чи. Го­ризонт ос­та­вал­ся неп­ри­вет­ли­во мра­чен, ни од­но­го огонь­ка, ни фо­наря… Ни­чего. Кру­гом без­мол­вная тем­но­та, и че­лове­чес­кий го­лос зву­чал поч­ти не­ес­тес­твен­но. Как хо­телось бы сей­час вер­нуть­ся до­мой. Или от­крыть гла­за, осоз­нав, что те­бе лишь прис­нился дур­ной сон… Но ми­нуты шли, убеж­дая, что все са­мое страш­ное вок­руг — это ни что иное, как ре­аль­ность.  
      — Вер­нуть­ся, — сог­ла­сил­ся Лай­тол­лер, до­гады­ва­ясь, о чем сей­час ду­мала Алекс. — И мы вер­немся, да­же не сом­не­вай­тесь. Прой­дет нем­но­го вре­мени, по­том — еще нем­но­го, и си­ту­ация из­ме­нит­ся, вот уви­дите! Ес­ли жизнь ме­ня че­му и на­учи­ла, так это ве­рить в си­лу че­лове­ка… Рок по­рой от­сту­па­ет пе­ред во­лей к жиз­ни!..  
      Эти сло­ва вновь зас­та­вили де­вуш­ку за­думать­ся.  
      — Не­уже­ли это не все мор­ские неп­ри­ят­ности в ва­шей карь­ере? — де­лая уси­лие над сво­им го­лосом, спро­сила жур­на­лис­тка. Она ста­ралась от­го­нять прочь мыс­ли о том, как ей хо­лод­но, но пре­датель­ский ве­тер про­низы­вал и без то­го на­мок­шую одеж­ду, и лишь не­веро­ят­ны­ми уси­ли­ями Белл ста­ралась не дать по­гас­нуть это­му раз­го­вору. В ка­кой-то сте­пени он зас­тавлял ее ду­мать, из­бе­гая соб­лазна про­валить­ся в ма­нящее бес­па­мятс­тво.  
      — Нет, мисс, — ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил Чарльз. — Пос­ле воз­вра­щения в Ан­глию я вновь на­нял­ся на тот са­мый ко­рабль, с ко­торо­го и на­чалась моя, с поз­во­ления ска­зать, карь­ера. Суд­но «Прим­ро­уз-Хилл» по­пало в цик­лон — в от­кры­том оке­ане. Чу­до, что мы его пе­режи­ли... Нас вновь по­доб­ра­ли и дос­та­вили в Каль­кут­ту; имен­но тог­да я ре­шил прой­ти ис­пы­тания на дол­жность вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка — для это­го мне приш­лось от­пра­вить­ся на ко­раб­ле «Ры­царь Свя­той Ми­ха­ил», гру­жен­ном, как на­роч­но, уг­лем, — го­лос муж­чи­ны из­ме­нил­ся, и де­вуш­ка нах­му­рилась: она до­гады­валась о даль­ней­шем хо­де со­бытий, но пе­реби­вать офи­цера не ста­ла. — Вы са­ми ста­ли сви­дете­лем зло­получ­но­го ин­ци­ден­та на «Ти­тани­ке»… Толь­ко нам тог­да по­вез­ло мень­ше. Слу­чил­ся по­жар, и мои скром­ные зас­лу­ги оце­нили — я по­лучил сер­ти­фикат и пе­решел на Ко­ролев­скую поч­то­вую служ­бу. Пом­ни­те, что бы­ло в то вре­мя?  
      — Вой­на, — пос­ле­довал ед­ва раз­ли­чимый от­вет, и Лай­тол­лер удов­летво­рен­но кив­нул:  
      — Я тог­да слу­жил на за­паде Аф­ри­ки, где мно­гие за­боле­вали ма­ляри­ей и уми­рали от нее. Мне и са­мому приш­лось ис­пы­тать это на се­бе… Страш­ное сос­то­яние, мисс — бред, в ко­тором ре­аль­ность со­вер­шенно не от­ли­ча­ет­ся от фан­та­зии. По­теря­на вся­кая ори­ен­та­ция, а са­мое страш­ное — ты ни­как не мо­жешь пов­ли­ять на се­бя. Но да­же тог­да зас­тавля­ешь ор­га­низм изо всех сил бо­роть­ся, цеп­лять­ся за жизнь, по­тому что ина­че не­воз­можно, ина­че мы бы не бы­ли людь­ми, черт возь­ми… Все мож­но пре­одо­леть — да­же бо­лезнь. Од­на­ко пос­ле нее я ре­шил ос­та­вить служ­бу — в те го­ды как раз был рас­цвет «Зо­лотой ли­хорад­ки», но мне не по­вез­ло.  
      Алекс удив­ленно воз­зри­лась на го­воря­щего: о сво­их ре­шени­ях он го­ворил без со­жале­ния, об ис­пы­тани­ях — без злос­ти, да­же с ка­ким-то стран­ным на­летом фи­лосо­фии. Его рас­сужде­ния зас­та­вили Белл от­крыть что-то но­вое в этом че­лове­ке — что-то, кро­ме энер­гии и юмо­ра. Ка­жет­ся, он по­нимал жизнь го­раз­до луч­ше нее, и те­перь де­лил­ся сво­им зна­ни­ем, мяг­ко по­казы­вая де­вуш­ке, что сдать­ся — слиш­ком лег­ко, но «лег­ко» вов­се не оз­на­ча­ет «пра­виль­но».  
      — Я так бла­годар­на вам… — го­ворить бы­ло тя­жело, но Белл хо­тела вы­разить свою приз­на­тель­ность вто­рому по­мощ­ни­ку за все, что он в пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ча­сов для нее сде­лал. Од­на­ко сло­ва вне­зап­но уле­тучи­лись; го­лос сор­вался, пре­датель­ский хо­лод сжал гор­ло, и все же Чарльз, наб­лю­да­ющий за ней вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, по­нима­юще кив­нул:  
      — Я обе­щал Гар­ри, что с ва­ми ни­чего не слу­чит­ся.  
      — Он ока­зал­ся сго­вор­чи­вее ме­ня, — ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась Алекс, и вто­рой по­мощ­ник не удер­жался от воп­ро­са:  
      — Так вы его ви­дели?  
      Белл кив­ну­ла, прик­рыв гла­за.  
      «Уви­жу ли я его сно­ва?» — мель­кну­ла пре­датель­ская мысль, и де­вуш­ка са­ма сму­тилась, чувс­твуя на се­бе все тот же вни­матель­ный взгляд вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка. Он слов­но бы чи­тал все мыс­ли Алекс по ее гла­зам, и той это не то что бы не нра­вилось… Это ее пу­гало.  
      — Не вол­нуй­тесь, мисс, — серь­ез­ность Чар­ли сме­нилась об­на­дежи­ва­ющим го­лосом, при­чем труд­но бы­ло по­нять, под­бадри­ва­ет он ее или го­ворит впол­не ис­крен­не: — Столь­ко раз я ос­та­вал­ся в от­кры­том мо­ре без ка­кой-ли­бо на­деж­ды на спа­сение… И да­же тог­да слу­чалось чу­до. Сей­час на­ше по­ложе­ние иное: ко­ор­ди­наты «Ти­тани­ка» из­вес­тны, нас неп­ре­мен­но най­дут.  
      Белл хо­тела что-то от­ве­тить, как сло­ва за­мер­ли на ее гу­бах, так и не сор­вавшись — где-то да­леко на го­ризон­те мель­кнул свет зна­комых ра­кет, и сла­бое ожив­ле­ние дру­гих спа­сен­ных пас­са­жиров до­казы­вало, что уви­ден­ное не бы­ло гал­лю­цина­ци­ей. Лай­тол­лер пе­ревел по­бед­ный взгляд на де­вуш­ку, и та сла­бо, но счас­тли­во улыб­ну­лась.

***

      В шлюп­ке ца­рило мол­ча­ние. Вок­руг под­ни­мал­ся не­силь­ный, но до­воль­но ощу­тимый ве­тер, ко­торый пя­тый по­мощ­ник ре­шил ис­поль­зо­вать для уп­равле­ния лод­кой. Лоу от­да­вал нег­ромкие при­казы мат­ро­сам, чья по­мощь ему так и не при­годи­лась — боль­шую часть ра­боты он де­лал сам, ти­хо чер­ты­ха­ясь се­бе под нос и в ко­торый раз по­миная доб­рым сло­вом ком­па­нию, прис­лавшую та­кую ко­ман­ду.  
      Ай­лин и мис­тер Эн­дрюс ка­ким-то от­ре­шен­ным взгля­дом наб­лю­дали за все­ми дей­стви­ями. У ле­ди бы­ло стран­ное сос­то­яние это­го не то сна, не то ре­аль­нос­ти. Боль­ше все­го ей хо­телось про­валить­ся в бес­па­мятс­тво, но что-то не да­вало это­го сде­лать. То ли при­сутс­твие ря­дом ин­же­нера, то ли обос­трив­ший­ся ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения.  
      — Ког­да же за­кон­чится эта ночь, — нес­лышно про­шеп­тал конс­трук­тор, но в зве­нящей ти­шине его сло­ва ус­лы­шали все. Га­рольд как-то глу­боко вдох­нул, но не от­ве­тил. Эти сло­ва так и ос­та­лись ви­сеть в воз­ду­хе, по­ка муж­чи­на не за­гово­рил вновь, гля­дя ку­да-то вдаль, за ли­нию го­ризон­та:  
      — Но да­же за са­мой тем­ной ночью нас­ту­па­ет рас­свет. Важ­но лишь его дож­дать­ся…  
      Пер­вые лу­чи сол­нца про­бились из-за го­ризон­та, ос­ве­щая из­му­чен­ную горс­тку рас­те­рян­ных лю­дей в хруп­ких ло­доч­ках пос­ре­ди оке­ана. Ник­то уже не раз­го­вари­вал, не воз­му­щал­ся, жен­щи­ны да­же не пла­кали. На сме­ну ужа­су но­чи нас­ту­пило ус­та­лое оту­пение. Га­рольд Лоу си­дел на краю шлюп­ки, дер­жась за борт, и ни­чего не вы­ража­ющим взгля­дом смот­рел на оке­ан. Лод­ка ед­ва по­качи­валась на вол­нах сре­ди мно­жес­тва за­мёр­зших тел в ос­ле­питель­но-бе­лых спа­сатель­ных жи­летах, рас­сы­пан­ных пов­сю­ду ве­щей и об­ломков ко­раб­ля. Гар­ри уже не чувс­тво­вал ни хо­лода, ни ус­та­лос­ти от бес­сонной но­чи, об­во­дя зас­тывшим взгля­дом мес­то ка­тас­тро­фы. Он сам не по­нимал, что хо­чет най­ти, од­новре­мен­но же­лая и бо­ясь уви­деть сре­ди по­гиб­ших зна­комое ли­цо. Толь­ко сей­час все ста­ли по­нимать, что их ос­та­лось бе­зум­но ма­ло, и что мно­жес­тво нес­час­тных ни­ког­да боль­ше не уви­дит сол­нечный свет.  
      Сол­нце под­ни­малось все вы­ше, ос­ве­щая по-преж­не­му иде­аль­но спо­кой­ный оке­ан и бе­лос­нежные ле­дяные го­ры. Их бы­ло так мно­го, что это зре­лище прос­то за­вора­жива­ло сво­им хо­лод­ным ве­личи­ем.  
       «Слов­но смерть», — по­думал Гар­ри, ма­шиналь­но в уме при­киды­вая, ка­кое мо­жет быть до них рас­сто­яние и ог­ля­дывая свою нем­но­гочис­ленную ко­ман­ду. Мат­ро­сы в его шлюп­ке не­воль­но ис­ка­ли гла­зами тот са­мый ай­сберг, вы­нес­ший при­говор их ко­раб­лю. Им мог ока­зать­ся лю­бой из них или ка­кой-то дру­гой. Те­перь это­го не уз­на­ет уже ник­то...  
      Па­роход­ный гу­док прон­зи­тель­ным зву­ком из да­леко­го прош­ло­го зас­та­вил Лоу обер­нуть­ся. Он поч­ти сми­рил­ся с тем, что по­мощь уже не при­дёт, что ник­то не зна­ет о слу­чив­шемся этой ночью, и все, что их ждёт — мед­ленная му­читель­ная смерть в оке­ане. Но вне­зап­но в лу­чах вос­хо­дяще­го сол­нца по­явил­ся па­роход, слов­но ко­рабль с иной пла­неты. На чёр­ном бор­ту го­рели зо­лотые бук­вы име­ни «Кар­па­тия».

***

       «Кар­па­тия» при­была к мес­ту тра­гедии, сна­чала при­няв на борт пас­са­жиров из шлю­пок. Пос­ледни­ми под­ня­лись спа­сен­ные со склад­ной лод­ки, вклю­чая вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка. К это­му мо­мен­ту все ед­ва дер­жа­лись на но­гах — мис­те­ра Брай­да, млад­ше­го ра­дис­та, не­мед­ленно заб­ра­ли в ла­зарет. Ту­да же Чарльз со­бирал­ся от­пра­вить и Белл, но де­вуш­ка соп­ро­тив­ля­лась, же­лая в пер­вую оче­редь уз­нать судь­бу Ай­лин, сос­то­яние мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, а так­же где сей­час на­ходит­ся Гар­ри.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, дол­жно быть, у ка­пита­на, — по­мед­лив, рас­су­дил офи­цер, и, встре­тив­шись гла­зами с Алекс, тут же смяг­чился: — Мне то­же нуж­но явить­ся ту­да. Поп­ро­сите спи­сок фа­милий у стю­ар­да, а пос­ле от­прав­ляй­тесь в боль­нич­ный от­сек — мис­тер Эн­дрюс на­вер­ня­ка там. Дол­жно быть, как и мисс Ли­винг­стон…  
      Де­вуш­ка кив­ну­ла, под­чи­ня­ясь; она по­нима­ла, что и так дос­та­вила не­мало проб­лем, и боль­ше не мо­жет от­ни­мать вре­мя у мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра. Не за­мечая ни­чего вок­руг, не спра­шивая до­роги, Алекс по чис­то­му на­итию шла впе­ред, не за­думы­ва­ясь, пра­виль­ный ли дер­жит путь или нет.  
      Ка­кая-то за­бот­ли­вая стю­ар­десса вы­вела ее к ла­заре­ту, и здесь Белл слов­но бы оч­ну­лась: слы­шались кри­ки и сто­ны, плач и ти­хие при­чита­ния. Лю­дей бы­ло так мно­го, что жур­на­лис­тка прик­ры­ла гла­за, но поч­ти сра­зу же по­пыта­лась взять се­бя в ру­ки — она здесь, что­бы най­ти сво­их дру­зей. Де­вуш­ка пе­рехо­дила с мес­та на мес­то, тщет­но си­лясь отыс­кать зна­комое ли­цо Ай­лин, ее тем­ные во­лосы и зна­комое платье… Но бе­зус­пешно. Белл поч­ти от­ча­ялась; она уп­ря­мо не смот­ре­ла в спи­сок пас­са­жиров, пол­ная на­мере­ния са­мос­то­ятель­но най­ти ле­ди, и вот, ког­да ис­те­рика, по­дав­ленная на «Ти­тани­ке», вновь на­чала ду­шить Алекс, в сто­роне, поч­ти у са­мого края, цеп­кий взгляд Белл вых­ва­тил зна­комую коп­ну тем­ных во­лос. То, что это бы­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, де­вуш­ка по­няла мгно­вен­но, од­на­ко на сме­ну об­легче­нию поч­ти сра­зу же приш­ла тре­вога — ру­ки, ко­торых кос­ну­лась Белл, бы­ли хо­лод­ны­ми, ли­цо — не­ес­тес­твен­но блед­ным, а пульс ощу­щал­ся сла­бо. Но она бы­ла жи­ва, и это глав­ное…  
      Удос­то­верив­шись, что к Ай­лин по­дошел су­довой врач, жур­на­лис­тка про­дол­жи­ла свои по­ис­ки, но те­перь она хо­тела уз­нать, как се­бя чувс­тву­ет мис­тер Эн­дрюс, о сос­то­янии ко­торо­го ле­ди спро­сит в пер­вую оче­редь, как толь­ко оч­нется.  
      Белл обош­ла весь ла­зарет, но зна­комо­го ли­ца ин­же­нера так и не уви­дела. Она ус­лы­шала от су­дово­го вра­ча, мис­те­ра Мак­Ги, о сос­то­янии Брю­са Ис­мея — ес­ли ве­рить сло­вам, ди­рек­тор ком­па­нии не же­лал ни с кем го­ворить. Но эта но­вость ин­те­ресо­вала Алекс в пос­леднюю оче­редь. Белл чувс­тво­вала, как ее соз­на­ние за­тума­нива­ет­ся, по­нима­ла, что пос­ле пе­режи­того ей не­об­хо­димо от­дохнуть, но из чис­то­го уп­рямс­тва она хо­тела най­ти глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра — хо­тя бы для то­го, что­бы удос­то­верить­ся, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке.  
      «Он мо­жет, как и Ис­мей, быть в лич­ной ка­юте док­то­ра, — спра­вед­ли­вая мысль мель­кну­ла уже тог­да, ког­да де­вуш­ка мед­ленно выш­ла об­ратно на па­лубу. — Или у ка­пита­на...».  
      Отой­дя в сто­рону, Белл вце­пилась в ле­ера, не чувс­твуя при этом ни­чего. Она ос­та­валась рав­но­душ­ной к пос­то­рон­ним го­лосам, к воп­ро­сам учас­тли­вых стю­ар­дов и пас­са­жиров «Кар­па­тии», — ее взгляд зас­тыл на ти­хой гла­ди оке­ана, ко­торую сов­сем не­дав­но бо­роз­дил и «Ти­таник».  
      Так и хо­телось сто­ять, не ощу­щая да­же хо­лод­но­го по­рыва вет­ра… Же­лание что-то де­лать ис­чезло, ус­ту­пив мес­то ту­пому без­разли­чию. Не ос­та­лось сил да­же на бес­по­кой­ство — Алекс боль­ше не рва­лась ку­да-то бе­жать, ко­го-то ис­кать… В кон­це кон­цов, они на ко­раб­ле, с ко­торо­го им еще не ско­ро пред­сто­ит сой­ти. По­вер­нувшись, де­вуш­ка про­тив во­ли под­ня­ла взгляд и уви­дела две зна­комые фи­гуры — мис­тер Лай­тол­лер и… Гар­ри. Оба нап­равля­лись к ней, ув­ле­чен­ные раз­го­вором; вто­рой по­мощ­ник ак­тивно жес­ти­кули­ровал, в то вре­мя как Лоу нап­ря­жен­но ос­матри­вал­ся по сто­ронам. Имен­но он пер­вым за­метил де­вуш­ку, ру­ки ко­торой до сих пор на­мер­тво вце­пились в ле­ера.  
      — Алекс! — в нес­коль­ко се­кунд мо­лодой офи­цер ока­зал­ся ря­дом. Его не­ожи­дан­но теп­лые ру­ки поч­ти обож­гли Белл, зас­тавляя осоз­нать, как силь­но она за­мер­зла и как силь­но ус­та­ла. Ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час ее си­лы окон­ча­тель­но ис­чезли — тот са­мый ту­ман, с ко­торым она бо­ролась по при­казу Чарль­за, за­волок все пе­ред гла­зами, и стол­кно­вения с па­лубой де­вуш­ка из­бе­жала толь­ко бла­года­ря сво­ев­ре­мен­ной ре­ак­ции Гар­ри.  
      То, что мисс Белл без соз­на­ния, Лоу за­метил не сра­зу. Под­хва­тив де­вуш­ку, он креп­ко при­жал ее к се­бе и за­рыл­ся ли­цом в ее во­лосы. Хо­лод и со­леная во­да не смог­ли пе­ребить этот див­ный аро­мат. Га­рольд зак­рыл гла­за и еще креп­че об­нял Алекс.  
      — Па­рень, она во­об­ще-то в об­мо­роке, — пос­ре­ди идил­ли­чес­кой кар­ти­ны пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      — Иди­те к чер­ту, — ти­хо и лас­ко­во от­ве­тил мис­тер Лоу. — Или я вас выб­ро­шу за борт.  
      Лайт ух­мыль­нул­ся и ото­шел, ед­ва слыш­но на­певая ка­кую-то пе­сен­ку. Гар­ри ос­то­рож­но опус­тил Алекс на ка­кую-то скамью и очень неж­но кос­нулся ее губ лег­ким по­целу­ем.  
      — Гар­ри... — чуть слыш­но вы­дох­ну­ла мисс Белл и от­кры­ла гла­за.  
      — Я, — кив­нул Лоу. — И да­же еще в здра­вом уме и твер­дой па­мяти. А вот нас­чет вас, ма­дам, я не уве­рен.  
      — Что?! — вос­клик­ну­ла Белл с яв­ным чувс­твом ос­кор­блен­но­го дос­то­инс­тва. От рез­ко­го под­ня­тия зак­ру­жилась го­лова, но де­вуш­ка уп­ря­мо не по­казы­вала это­го. Да и пе­режи­вания про­шед­шей но­чи яв­но на­нес­ли свой от­пе­чаток на пси­хичес­кое сос­то­яние каж­до­го из вы­жив­ших. — Мис­тер Лоу, как вы сме­ете...  
      — Дей­стви­тель­но, — поч­ти в тон ей дер­нул го­ловой Га­рольд Лоу. — Как это я смею вол­но­вать­ся за ва­шу жизнь? Ведь это же не вы но­сились по ко­раб­лю, тол­ком его не зная, но пы­та­ясь ко­го-то дог­нать, вмес­то то­го, что­бы сесть в шлюп­ку и не соз­да­вать па­нику.  
      — Я спа­сала пас­са­жиров, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и То­маса Эн­дрю­са! — вы­пали­ла Алекс, вы­рыва­ясь из рук Гар­ри. — И толь­ко не­дале­кий че­ловек не спо­собен это­го по­нять!  
      — Алек­сан­дра! — воз­му­тил­ся Лоу, где-то на краю соз­на­ния по­нимая весь аб­сурд этой пе­репал­ки. Но ос­та­новить­ся на пол­ном хо­ду бы­ло уже слож­но.  
      — Да, Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу? — мисс Белл обер­ну­лась и из­де­ватель­ски-воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотре­ла на офи­цера. — Че­го из­во­лит ва­ше пре­ос­вя­щенс­тво — кон­тро­лиро­вать каж­дый мой шаг?..  
      На се­кун­ду пя­тый по­мощ­ник по-нас­то­яще­му ос­толбе­нел от та­ких дер­зких слов, по­теряв дар ре­чи, но поч­ти сра­зу же сде­лал шаг навс­тре­чу Алекс, схва­тил ее за пле­чи и креп­ко, уве­рен­но по­цело­вал пря­мо на ви­ду у всех пас­са­жиров и ко­ман­ды «Кар­па­тии». И то ли от жар­ких губ Гар­ри, то ли от ред­ких одоб­ри­тель­ных воз­гла­сов и ап­ло­дис­ментов, мисс Белл со­вер­шенно рас­те­рялась и до­вер­чи­во при­жалась к гру­ди офи­цера, зак­рыв гла­за и бла­жен­но улы­ба­ясь. Скан­даль­но­го зре­лища не по­лучи­лось, но, ка­жет­ся, это­му бы­ли ра­ды все при­сутс­тву­ющие.  
      — Алекс, я ис­кал вас, — про­шеп­тал Лоу. — Мы все уже по­дума­ли...  
      — Вы ре­шили, что я вас бро­шу? — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка. — Од­на­ко я да­ла вам обе­щание, пом­ни­те? Впро­чем, вы спра­вед­ли­во ме­ня уп­ре­кали... Ес­ли бы не мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, бо­юсь, ва­ши худ­шие до­гад­ки бы оп­равда­лись.  
      Га­рольд ос­толбе­нел, не в си­лах по­верить: ли­бо ему по­каза­лось, ли­бо Белл приз­на­ла свою ошиб­ку и поч­ти из­ви­нилась пе­ред ним. Од­но­го это­го фак­та хва­тило, что­бы мыс­ли со­вер­шенно сме­шались, но од­на их них ни­как не да­вала ему по­коя:  
      — Мисс Белл, а от­ку­да вы уз­на­ли мое вто­рое имя? — спро­сил он, под­няв бровь.  
      Это, ко­неч­но, бы­ла са­мая важ­ная ин­форма­ция за все ут­ро, но Алекс не за­мети­ла в воп­ро­се ни­чего не­обыч­но­го.  
      — Мне до­велось про­вес­ти эту ночь с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром, — поч­ти ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла она. — А сэр Чарльз мно­го че­го зна­ет...  
      При лю­бых дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах Гар­ри не­мед­ленно по­шел бы вы­яс­нять от­но­шения, тем бо­лее, что ре­воль­вер по-преж­не­му по­ко­ил­ся на дне его кар­ма­на, но пос­ледние сло­ва мисс Белл проз­ву­чали так за­дор­но и ве­село, что впер­вые за сут­ки Лоу прос­то, по-маль­чи­шес­ки рас­сме­ял­ся. Смех, ко­неч­но, вы­шел стран­ным и нер­вным, но это бы­ло луч­ше, чем ту­пое мол­ча­ние от­ча­яния.  
      — Мы жи­вы, Гар­ри, — уже серь­ез­но про­дол­жи­ла Алекс. — И мы вмес­те. Те­перь ник­то не смо­жет ука­зывать, что мы дол­жны, а че­го не дол­жны, а ес­ли кто и ос­ме­лит­ся по­учать, я пер­вая плю­ну ему в ли­цо.  
      Га­рольд прек­расно по­нял, ко­го она име­ла в ви­ду. Пол­ча­са на­зад один из офи­церов прос­ве­тил его, ко­го имен­но Лоу от­та­щил от шлюп­ки и пос­лал на все че­тыре вет­ра, и где-то в глу­бине ду­ши он прек­расно по­нимал, что те­перь «У­айт Стар Лайн» бу­дет дос­тавлять мно­жес­тво неп­ри­ят­ностей всем офи­церам «Ти­тани­ка», а осо­бен­но тем, кто пос­мел лич­но за­деть дос­то­инс­тво ве­лико­го и ужас­но­го Джо­зефа Брю­са Ис­мея. Но воз­можные проб­ле­мы и рань­ше не очень вол­но­вали мис­те­ра Лоу, а те­перь ему и вов­се ста­ло нап­ле­вать на мне­ние трус­ли­вых, ме­лоч­ных лю­дей.  
      — Я боль­ше ни­ког­да не от­пу­щу вас, Алекс. И не ос­тавлю од­ну. Вся моя жизнь те­перь — это вы...  
      — А моя — это вы, — от­кро­вен­но приз­на­лась Белл, не счи­тая нуж­ным боль­ше бе­гать от прав­ды. Воз­можно, сей­час бы­ло не луч­шее вре­мя и мес­то для от­кро­вен­ных приз­на­ний, но в па­мяти Алекс еще бы­ли све­жи вос­по­мина­ния, как она про­вожа­ла взгля­дом шлюп­ку. Воз­можно, Гар­ри обо всем до­гады­вал­ся, но он дол­жен был еще и ус­лы­шать, и де­вуш­ка про­дол­жа­ла, чувс­твуя, как тя­жело да­ет­ся каж­дое сло­во:  
      — Я ви­дела вас… Знаю, как тя­жело вам бы­ло и тог­да, и как тя­жело сей­час, но ес­ли и был во всем, че­рез что мы прош­ли, ка­кой-то свет­лый лу­чик, то это — миг, ког­да вы ока­зались в шлюп­ке.  
      Лоу тя­жело вздох­нул, не зная, име­ет ли смысл опять злить­ся на Алекс, или же это прос­то чер­та ее ха­рак­те­ра — пос­ту­пать по-сво­ему.  
      — Вы ког­да-ни­будь бу­дете прис­лу­шивать­ся к мо­им сло­вам? — по­качал го­ловой мо­лодой че­ловек, по­нимая, что злить­ся он поп­росту не мо­жет.  
      Белл рас­те­рян­но улыб­ну­лась:  
      — Это за­висит от ха­рак­те­ра ва­ших при­каза­ний.


	32. Chapter 32

      Гар­ри чуть улыб­нулся и сно­ва об­нял Алекс.  
      — Что ж, тог­да я при­казы­ваю вам... Не от­лу­чать­ся от ме­ня доль­ше, чем на час! — ска­зал он серь­ез­ным то­ном.  
      Мисс Белл под­ня­ла бровь и воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотре­ла на Лоу.  
      — А вы уве­рены, что у вас хва­тит во­об­ра­жения ме­ня раз­вле­кать? — спро­сила она та­ким же то­ном.  
      Нес­коль­ко се­кунд Га­рольд удив­ленно смот­рел на нее, а по­том хмык­нул. Шут­ка бы­ла ве­селой, но сил и сме­лос­ти сме­ять­ся уже не ос­та­лось. Он ти­хо вздох­нул и про­вел ру­кой по во­лосам де­вуш­ки.  
      — Я не знаю... — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Но я вас не от­пу­щу.  
      Не­кото­рое вре­мя они так и сто­яли мол­ча, об­ни­мая друг дру­га и не ре­ша­ясь от­пустить. Те­перь нич­то не мог­ло по­мешать им быть вмес­те: ни­какие ду­рац­кие пра­вила «У­айт Стар Лайн», ни обя­зан­ности офи­цера или при­личия выс­ше­го об­щес­тва. Но чем боль­ше про­ходи­ло вре­мени на этом ко­раб­ле-спа­сите­ле, тем силь­нее каж­дый из них по­нимал, нас­коль­ко не­умес­тно, не­воз­можно и нек­ра­сиво сей­час их счастье. Алекс по­мор­щи­лась, про­гоняя от се­бя эти ду­рац­кие мыс­ли, но все же ей бы­ло не по се­бе. Гар­ри мол­чал, ис­пы­тывая неп­ри­выч­ное чувс­тво не­лов­кости за улыб­ки и ра­дость. Он в свою оче­редь трях­нул го­ловой, пос­мотрев по сто­ронам и за­метил по­терян­но­го То­маса Эн­дрю­са. Всег­да по­нима­ющий все и учас­тли­вый ин­же­нер те­перь не за­мечал ни­кого и ни­чего, ви­нова­то пря­ча опус­то­шен­ный взгляд. Гля­дя вслед ге­ни­аль­но­му конс­трук­то­ру, Лоу ти­хо вздох­нул и по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Бед­ный мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс, смот­ря в ту же сто­рону, что и Гар­ри. — Мне ка­жет­ся, мы дол­жны...  
      — Да, — кив­нул Га­рольд, по­няв мисс Белл с по­лус­ло­ва. — Но не сей­час... Алекс, я дол­жен уви­деть мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка... И луч­ше бу­дет, ес­ли вы пой­де­те со мной.  
      — Мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка? — не по­няла де­вуш­ка. — Но он сей­час в ла­заре­те, и я не ду­маю, что...  
      — Он дол­жен был де­журить с де­сяти до двух, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, пос­мотрев ей в гла­за. — Это он со­вер­шал тот ма­невр, Алекс. И Бог зна­ет, что он сей­час мо­жет ду­мать…

***

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс дей­стви­тель­но не­дол­го пре­бывал в ка­ют-ком­па­нии. Ин­же­нер был на па­лубе до то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да на «Кар­па­тию» не взо­шел пос­ледний пас­са­жир — но даль­ше на­ходить­ся там он не смог. Боль от слу­чив­ше­гося на­каты­вала слов­но бы но­вой вол­ной, и на этот раз ре­аль­ность ощу­щалась ку­да силь­нее, чем в шлюп­ке. Осоз­на­ние слу­чив­ше­гося бы­ло та­ким силь­ным, что муж­чи­на не за­мечал ни­чего, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг не­го; ка­питан Рос­трон, ос­то­рож­но наб­лю­дав­ший за конс­трук­то­ром, не счел нуж­ным вме­шивать­ся с расс­про­сами. Нап­ро­тив, он пред­ло­жил То­масу Эн­дрю­су лич­ную ка­юту — пред­ло­жение ос­та­лось без от­ве­та. Ко­ман­дор лишь про­водил взгля­дом по­терян­ную фи­гуру ин­же­нера, ко­торый, по­жалуй, и сам не знал, ку­да он нап­равлял­ся. Он прос­то шел, и ка­кой-то край его соз­на­ния на­поми­нал о двух серь­ез­но пос­тра­дав­ших — Ай­лин, чье сос­то­яние ухуд­ши­лось не­задол­го до при­бытия «Кар­па­тии», и мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка. Ин­же­неру приш­лось прой­ти по па­лубе, где еще на­ходи­лось не­мало быв­ших пас­са­жиров «Ти­тани­ка». Муж­чи­ну ник­то не ок­ли­кал, на не­го ник­то не смот­рел, но, тем не ме­нее, ему чу­дились осуж­да­ющие взгля­ды, и не­яс­ное, но силь­ное чувс­тво ви­ны за­лива­ло его соз­на­ние и гна­ло ку­да-то, а ес­ли точ­нее, — к ко­му-то. Он и сам не за­мечал ни­кого вок­руг, но это пу­га­ющее оце­пене­ние не бы­ло чем-то не­обык­но­вен­ным на этом ко­раб­ле.

***

      Белл лишь при­мер­но пом­ни­ла об­ратный путь до ла­заре­та, но па­мять вдруг вы­дала ей кое-что, чем она соч­ла нуж­ным по­делить­ся:   
      — Я нес­коль­ко раз об­хо­дила пос­тра­дав­ших, ког­да ис­ка­ла Ай­лин… Мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка там не бы­ло.   
      Га­рольд ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­нулся:   
      — Я знаю. Де­ло в том… — мо­лодой че­ловек за­мял­ся, яв­но не зная, как ему по­мяг­че до­нес­ти прав­ду: — По­нима­ете…   
      — Он в тя­желом сос­то­янии? — пря­мо спро­сила Алекс. — Гар­ри, я все прек­расно по­нимаю.   
      Лоу глу­боко вздох­нул, про се­бя от­ме­чая, что эта че­рес­чур ини­ци­атив­ная де­вуш­ка зна­ет дей­стви­тель­но мно­го. Но нес­мотря на это дей­ству­ет по­рой от­кро­вен­но глу­по… Ну и пусть — он все рав­но бу­дет ря­дом.   
Пя­тый по­мощ­ник шел быс­тро и уве­рен­но, из че­го Белл сде­лала вы­вод, что Гар­ри уже здесь был. Это выз­ва­ло ее ува­жение, но вмес­те с ним по­явил­ся и страх. Алекс ста­ралась не от­ста­вать, дер­жась за ру­ку офи­цера, как вдруг слух уло­вил об­рывки ка­кого-то раз­го­вора. Де­вуш­ка про­тив во­ли за­мер­ла — приш­лось ос­та­новить­ся и Лоу, зас­тывше­го с не­мым воп­ро­сом в гла­зах. Белл прис­лу­шалась и уз­на­ла зна­комый ей го­лос су­дово­го вра­ча, мис­те­ра Мак­Ги — су­дя по все­му, тот бе­седо­вал с ка­пита­ном. Док­тор да­вал от­чет ко­ман­до­ру по по­воду пос­тра­дав­ших.   
      — Все при­казы вы­пол­не­ны, сэр, — го­лоса от­да­лялись, но го­лос вра­ча еще раз­ли­чал­ся. — Од­на­ко очень мно­гим тре­бу­ет­ся по­мощь ино­го ха­рак­те­ра…   
      — Я сог­ла­сен с ва­ми, — пос­лы­шалось в от­вет. — Мне хо­телось бы ска­зать, что здесь по­может вре­мя, но мы ведь по­нима­ем… Та­кое очень труд­но пе­режить. Од­на­ко вы не ска­зали мне — как сей­час се­бя чувс­тву­ет мис­тер Ис­мей?   
      Во­царив­ше­еся мол­ча­ние зас­та­вило Алекс как-то зло ус­мехнуть­ся; она встре­тилась с поч­ти осуж­да­ющим взгля­дом Гар­ри, яв­но на­мека­ющим на то, что им не сле­ду­ет здесь сто­ять. Белл уп­ря­мо иг­но­риро­вала эти на­меки, яв­но за­быв сов­сем не­дав­но дан­ное сло­во. Хо­тя, она обе­щала под­чи­нить­ся при­казам, а не мол­ча­ливым воз­зва­ни­ям, так что мож­но бы­ло счи­тать, что ее со­весть бы­ла чис­та.   
      — Мне приш­лось дать мис­те­ру Ис­мею опи­ум, — пос­ле весь­ма про­дол­жи­тель­ной па­узы приз­нался мис­тер Мак­Ги. — Он сам это­го хо­тел. Пос­ле я ос­та­вил его — он так­же ве­лел, что­бы ник­то его не бес­по­ко­ил.   
      — Алекс! — ти­хо и уко­риз­ненно ска­зал Гар­ри, поч­ти свер­ля де­вуш­ку взгля­дом. Но мисс Белл толь­ко мах­ну­ла ру­кой, пы­та­ясь ус­лы­шать окон­ча­ние раз­го­вора. К со­жале­нию, го­лоса вра­ча и ка­пита­на уже за­тих­ли, по­это­му Алекс не­доволь­но по­вер­ну­лась к Га­роль­ду.  
      — Вы мне по­меша­ли! — воз­му­щён­но ска­зала она.   
      — По­мешал че­му? Под­слу­шивать? — го­лос Лоу яв­но да­вал по­нять, что офи­цер бо­лее чем не­дово­лен.  
      — Уз­нать важ­ную ин­форма­цию! — поч­ти про­фес­си­ональ­ным то­ном от­ве­тила мисс Белл.  
      — И что же за ве­ликую тай­ну вы ус­лы­шали? — ехид­но спро­сил Гар­ри, смот­ря на неё, как на ма­лень­кую де­воч­ку. О чем бы ни го­вори­ли ка­питан с вра­чом, под­слу­шивать бы­ло очень нек­ра­сиво. По край­ней ме­ре, так яв­но.   
      — Брюс Ис­мей при­нима­ет опи­ум! — шё­потом за­говор­щи­ка от­ве­тила Алекс и ог­ля­делась по сто­ронам. — Пред­став­ля­ете, ка­кая это сен­са­ция!  
      Гар­ри вздох­нул, чуть ли не впер­вые осоз­на­вая, что Белл — жур­на­лист, и по­ис­ки све­жей ин­форма­ции и го­рячих но­вос­тей у неё в кро­ви. И с этим на­до прос­то сми­рить­ся...  
      — Что ж... Это не­уди­витель­но, — от­ве­тил Лоу. — Ког­да мы спус­ка­ли шлюп­ки, он ме­тал­ся по па­лубе и пу­тал­ся под но­гами... Ес­ли чес­тно, то я вов­се не уве­рен, что док­то­ру Мак­Ги не при­дёт­ся так же пос­ту­пить и с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом.  
      Алекс удив­лённо пос­мотре­ла на офи­цера и мор­гну­ла, но Гар­ри толь­ко по­качал го­ловой. Де­вуш­ка да­же ос­та­нови­лась от та­кого пред­по­ложе­ния, чуть не спот­кнув­шись.  
      — Ну уж нет! — с чувс­твом выс­ка­залась Белл, воз­можно, гром­че, чем то­го тре­бова­ли при­личия. — Мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су это не нуж­но!  
      — Ему од­ной от­ра­вы хва­тило, — ед­ва слыш­но за­метил Лоу, нап­расно на­де­ясь, что эти сло­ва не дой­дут до слу­ха Алекс, но удер­жать­ся и про­мол­чать он не мог — слиш­ком его по­рази­ла эта ис­то­рия, ус­лы­шан­ная из ти­хого раз­го­вора Ай­лин и ин­же­нера.   
      — У мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са есть лю­ди, го­товые его под­держать, — прис­таль­но гля­дя в гла­за сму­тив­ше­муся мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку, чет­ко от­ре­зала де­вуш­ка. — Очень на­де­юсь, что мисс Ли­винг­стон в бли­жай­шее вре­мя при­дет в се­бя и смо­жет… Хоть нем­но­го об­легчить груз его не­оп­равдан­ной ви­ны.  
      — Толь­ко ес­ли она са­ма бу­дет в сос­то­янии это сде­лать, — выс­ка­зал свои опа­сения Га­рольд, но, на­тол­кнув­шись на ле­дяной взгляд, ре­шил не про­дол­жать, тем бо­лее, что они уже приш­ли.   
      Ка­юта ока­залась тес­ной, яв­но не рас­счи­тан­ной на боль­шое ко­личес­тво пос­тра­дав­ших. Здесь их и бы­ло лишь трое — У­иль­ям Мер­док ока­зал­ся бли­же всех к ним, и взгляд Гар­ри, ос­та­новив­ший­ся на блед­ном ли­це, как-то по­тем­нел. Алекс и са­мой бы­ло боль­но смот­реть на пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка, всег­да при­вык­ше­го все дер­жать под кон­тро­лем, и вот те­перь ут­ра­тив­ше­го его.   
      Лоу обог­нул Белл, ока­зав­шись сов­сем ря­дом, и за­дал дав­но му­чив­ший его воп­рос:  
      — Вы не ду­ма­ете, что при­чиной ги­бели «Ти­тани­ка» пос­чи­та­ют неп­ра­виль­ные дей­ствия ко­ман­ды?  
      Де­вуш­ка по­кача­ла го­ловой, и в ее гла­зах мель­кну­ло преж­нее вы­раже­ние не то злос­ти, не то раз­дра­жения.  
      — Лю­ди, чьи дей­ствия ока­зались неп­ра­виль­ны­ми, те­перь пы­та­ют­ся за­быть­ся, — Алекс кон­тро­лиро­вала свой го­лос ис­клю­читель­но из-за по­коя пос­тра­дав­ших. — А те, кто пы­тал­ся спас­ти дру­гих…  
      Про­дол­жить она не смог­ла, го­лос пре­датель­ски сор­вался, но Га­рольд и без слов по­нял, ка­кая мысль сжа­ла ей гор­ло. Лоу мол­ча по­качал го­ловой. Он уже знал из раз­го­вора с ка­пита­ном Рос­тро­ном, что ко­ман­де «Ти­тани­ка» по­вез­ло мень­ше всех. Гля­дя на блед­ное ли­цо пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка ка­пита­на уже не су­щес­тву­юще­го ко­раб­ля, Гар­ри вспом­нил всех, с кем ему при­ходи­лось де­журить в эти нес­коль­ко не­дель, и сно­ва ис­пы­тал ос­трое чувс­тво ви­ны за свое та­кое прос­тое спа­сение. Пог­ру­жен­ный в свои мыс­ли, он не за­метил, как Алекс отош­ла чуть даль­ше к не­под­вижной фи­гуре, ле­жащей на со­сед­ней кой­ке.  
      Белл ни­как не ожи­дала най­ти его здесь. Она да­же не бы­ла уве­рена, что он вы­живет, но сей­час она бы­ла ра­да уви­деть Джо­на сре­ди жи­вых, пусть и без соз­на­ния. Са­мона­де­ян­ный фо­тог­раф, лю­битель быс­трых и по­рой де­шевых сен­са­ций, Джон Ло­уренс все-та­ки за­нимал осо­бое мес­то в ду­ше Алекс, и она ис­пы­тала об­легче­ние от то­го фак­та, что он смог спас­тись.  
      Мисс Белл чуть улыб­ну­лась, поп­равляя оде­яло, и поч­ти сра­зу же по­чувс­тво­вала, как ее ру­ки кос­ну­лись дро­жащие паль­цы. Она под­ня­ла го­лову и уви­дела, что Джон смот­рит на нее и пы­та­ет­ся улыб­нуть­ся.  
      — Ты жив... — ти­хо ска­зала де­вуш­ка, встре­ча­ясь с ус­тавшим, но та­ким жи­вым взгля­дом.   
      — Я пос­лу­шал те­бя, — про­шеп­тал Джон. — И доп­лыл, как ви­дишь...   
      В го­лове мно­жилось ко­личес­тво воп­ро­сов по по­воду то­го, как ему уда­лось спас­тись, но, учи­тывая тот факт, что Джон ед­ва оч­нулся… Алекс не хо­тела его утом­лять, по­это­му она лишь мол­ча улы­балась, чувс­твуя, как мед­ленно ру­ка Ло­урен­са бла­года­ря ее уси­ли­ям на­чина­ет сог­ре­вать­ся.   
      Гар­ри сто­ял за спи­ной Белл, наб­лю­дая эту ми­лую сце­ну, и ис­пы­тывал весь­ма дво­якие чувс­тва: с од­ной сто­роны, го­лос со­вес­ти тре­бовал по­радо­вать­ся за еще од­ну спа­сен­ную жизнь, а с дру­гой… Дру­гой, пос­то­рон­ний го­лос злил­ся, спра­шивая, по ка­кой та­кой при­чине этот фо­тог­раф при­шел в се­бя имен­но сей­час, а не ког­да тут был он, Лоу, или врач, пос­то­ян­но ос­матри­вав­ший сво­их па­ци­ен­тов?  
      — Я ра­да, что ты выб­рался, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс, не за­мечая прис­таль­но­го взгля­да Гар­ри.   
      — Это бы­ло... Лег­че, чем ра­ботать с то­бой в дед­лайн, — ух­мылка Джо­на выш­ла сла­бая, но все же до­воль­но ехид­ная.  
      — Сво­лочь ты, Ло­уренс, — не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась Белл, са­ма не по­нимая, че­му она так до­воль­на. Джон под­мигнул ей и про­дол­жил:  
      — Кста­ти, за эти дни я наб­рал столь­ко ин­форма­ции, что хва­тит на всю Аме­рику.  
      — Толь­ко поп­ро­буй со­чинить что-ни­будь про ме­ня или ле­ди Ли­винг­стон! — свер­кну­ла гла­зами де­вуш­ка. — Я те­бя убью, до­гоню на том све­те и убью еще раз!  
      Ло­уренс по­пытал­ся рас­сме­ять­ся, но глу­хой пу­га­ющий ка­шель зас­та­вил его умол­кнуть, сос­ре­дото­чив все уси­лия на том, что­бы хо­тя бы вновь за­гово­рить; го­лос заз­ву­чал как-то над­ломлен­но, но мо­лодо­го жур­на­лис­та это яв­но не сму­щало:   
      — Я не­мало на­гово­рил те­бе, Алекс, за это вре­мя... А ты все рав­но не дер­жишь на ме­ня зла.   
      — Ну, как ви­дишь, со­об­ра­зитель­ность не яв­ля­ет­ся мо­им глав­ным ка­чес­твом, — де­вуш­ка не по­вора­чива­ла го­ловы, од­на­ко Га­рольд до­гадал­ся, что эти сло­ва бы­ли в ка­кой-то ме­ре ад­ре­сова­ны ему. — Не бе­жать с то­нуще­го ко­раб­ля — это верх глу­пос­ти, не прав­да ли?   
      — Не прав­да, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Джон, со­бирая все пос­ледние уси­лия, что­бы го­лос не вы­давал его боль. — На­де­юсь, ты наш­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон?   
      Ут­верди­тель­ный ки­вок, ка­жет­ся, ус­по­ко­ил Ло­урен­са, и тот удов­летво­рен­но зак­рыл гла­за.  
      — На­вер­ное, она не зна­ет, как ты пе­репу­тала на­шатыр­ный спирт с хло­рофор­мом, — Джон улыб­нулся, не от­кры­вая глаз. — И мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­ка не предъ­явил те­бе об­ви­нений.  
      — Джо-о-он, — пре­дуп­ре­дитель­но про­тяну­ла мисс Белл, но тот толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся, прав­да, по­лучи­лось не очень. Наб­лю­да­ющий сию кар­ти­ну Га­рольд при­под­нял бровь, но по-преж­не­му мол­чал.   
      — Лад­но, ду­маю, он не в оби­де, что ос­тался жив, — ти­хо ска­зал Джон. — Спас­тись чер­тов­ски хо­чет­ся, осо­бен­но ког­да ба­рах­та­ешь­ся в ле­дяной во­де...  
      — Но ты жив, — ска­зала Алекс, и в её го­лосе проз­ву­чало та­кое теп­ло, что Гар­ри не­воль­но на­щупал в кар­ма­не ре­воль­вер. — Те­перь все бу­дет хо­рошо.  
      Вни­матель­ный взгляд зас­та­вил де­вуш­ку умол­кнуть, со­вер­шенно по­теряв свою мысль.   
      — Ты уве­рена? — еле слыш­но спро­сил мо­лодой че­ловек, и Лоу сам вздрог­нул от это­го воп­ро­са, ибо он те­перь за­давал его се­бе пос­то­ян­но. — Алекс, ты ведь не ху­же ме­ня зна­ешь, ка­кая часть пас­са­жиров вы­жила… А уж часть эки­пажа — тем бо­лее. Да они и не хо­тели спа­сать­ся, — вы­мучен­ная, поч­ти не­замет­ная улыб­ка бы­ла ад­ре­сова­на Га­роль­ду, ко­торый про­тив во­ли встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Ло­урен­сом и вов­се не был уве­рен, что его взгляд ока­зал­ся дру­желю­бен.   
      — Ко­му уда­лось спас­тись? — вни­мание Джо­на сно­ва сос­ре­дото­чилось на Белл, а та мол­ча­ла, не зная, что ей от­ве­тить. На­конец, де­вуш­ка вздох­ну­ла:   
      — Ай­лин и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, к счастью, жи­вы, но чувс­тву­ют се­бя… Еще ху­же, чем ты, — с го­речью по­кача­ла го­ловой Алекс и прик­ры­ла гла­за. — Мис­тер Ис­мей так­же жив, нас­коль­ко я знаю.   
      Ло­уренс сде­лал ка­кое-то рез­кое дви­жение, от­че­го Белл не­мед­ленно нак­ло­нилась к не­му, но фо­тог­раф су­дорож­но мах­нул ру­кой, по­казы­вая, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке.   
      — Не мо­гу по­верить, — про­бор­мо­тал жур­на­лист и встре­тил­ся гла­зами с де­вуш­кой. Оче­вид­но, оди­нако­вая мысль сколь­зну­ла в их взгля­дах, по­тому что Джон как-то стран­но улыб­нулся: — Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь о том же, о чем я?..   
      Алекс не ус­пе­ла от­ве­тить; Гар­ри не­ожи­дан­но ока­зал­ся сов­сем ря­дом и, по­вер­нувшись к де­вуш­ке, ос­то­рож­но, но уве­рен­но за­метил:   
      — Мис­те­ру Ло­урен­су нуж­но от­ды­хать. Мы слиш­ком его утом­ля­ем, а врач это­му не об­ра­ду­ет­ся.  
      Жур­на­лис­тка вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотре­ла на Гар­ри, но тот креп­ко взял её за ру­ку и поч­ти от­та­щил от кой­ки Джо­на. Она ед­ва ус­пе­ла кив­нуть мо­лодо­му фо­тог­ра­фу на про­щание, преж­де чем ока­залась в ко­ридо­ре.   
      — В чем де­ло? — не­доволь­но спро­сила Алекс, ког­да они выш­ли из ла­заре­та. — Джон — мой кол­ле­га и друг. Ес­тес­твен­но, что я о нем бес­по­ко­юсь.   
      — Друж­бы меж­ду муж­чи­ной и жен­щи­ной не бы­ва­ет, — ре­зон­но за­метил Гар­ри, и Алекс от­верну­лась, пря­ча улыб­ку.   
      — Это вам толь­ко ка­жет­ся, гос­по­дин офи­цер, — от­ве­тила она. — Ис­то­рия зна­ет мно­жес­тво при­меров...  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — кив­нул Лоу, и го­лос его прос­то ис­то­чал иро­нию. — Как мис­тер Эн­дрюс и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Вы злой нас­мешник, — Алекс уда­рила офи­цера по ру­ке. — Ещё и бо­итесь приз­нать­ся, что Джон вам не нра­вит­ся по сов­сем оп­ре­делен­ной при­чине.  
      Гар­ри соб­рался бы­ло от­ве­тить длин­ной убе­дитель­ной фра­зой — па­мять как раз лю­без­но пре­дос­та­вила вос­по­мина­ния, как Белл уже бы­ла в ана­логич­ной си­ту­ации 2 ап­ре­ля, во вре­мя хо­довых ис­пы­таний, но ему в ко­торый раз по­меша­ли.   
      — Мисс Белл, как я рад, что с ва­ми все в по­ряд­ке, — га­лан­тно рас­кла­нял­ся праз­дно­шата­ющий­ся мис­тер Лай­тол­лер. — Вы да­же зас­та­вили на­шего Га­роль­да ожить — его го­лос слыш­но аж с дру­гого кон­ца ко­ридо­ра.  
      Нес­коль­ко длин­ных ви­ти­ева­тых вы­раже­ний по­яви­лось в го­лове у мо­лодо­го офи­цера, ког­да тот стол­кнул­ся с Лай­том, но ра­зум все-та­ки одер­жал верх. Лоу мед­ленно вы­дох­нул, дос­чи­тал до трех и поч­ти ров­ным го­лосом про­из­нес:  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, как хо­рошо, что я с ва­ми сно­ва встре­тил­ся… У ме­ня не бы­ло воз­можнос­ти поб­ла­года­рить вас рань­ше.  
      — Поб­ла­года­рить? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь вто­рой по­мощ­ник, и Гар­ри ут­верди­тель­но кив­нул:  
      — Алекс ведь вам обя­зана сво­им спа­сени­ем.  
Чарльз не­лов­ко от­вел взгляд — бла­годар­ность от этой ми­лой па­ры яв­но сби­ла его с тол­ку, и офи­цер ре­шил пос­ту­пить в сво­их луч­ших тра­дици­ях — по­пытать­ся раз­ря­дить си­ту­ацию:  
      — Те­перь са­ми бу­дете спа­сать друг дру­га! А сей­час прос­ти­те, я бы хо­тел…  
      — Мис­тер Мер­док все еще не при­шел в се­бя, — по­качал го­ловой Лоу. Лайт нах­му­рил­ся.  
      — Ни­чего, я по­ка по­буду с ним, — серь­ез­но про­из­нес муж­чи­на и с на­тяну­той улыб­кой до­бавил: — А ку­да нап­равля­етесь вы, ес­ли не сек­рет?  
      — Не знаю, ку­да нап­равля­ет­ся мис­тер Лоу, а я воз­вра­ща­юсь к ле­ди, — по­дала го­лос Белл, — она, как и мис­тер Мер­док, бы­ла без соз­на­ния… На­де­юсь, сей­час ей ста­ло луч­ше.  
      Чарльз веж­ли­во кив­нул, и каж­дый про­дол­жил свой путь. Га­рольд дож­дался, по­ка фи­гура вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка не скро­ет­ся за од­ним из по­воро­тов, и воз­му­щен­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся:  
      — Что это зна­чит?  
      — А что зна­чит ва­ше по­веде­ние? — не вы­дер­жа­ла Алекс. Пос­ледние сло­ва ока­зались ис­коркой, от ко­торой вспых­нул кос­тер. Все еще ста­ра­ясь из­бе­жать кон­флик­та, Белл быс­тры­ми ша­гами по­пыта­лась уй­ти, но, к нес­частью, ей это­го сде­лать не да­ли. Встре­тив­шись взгля­дом с ни­чего не по­нима­ющим Лоу, де­вуш­ка не смог­ла удер­жать­ся — она уже не от­да­вала от­че­та сво­им сло­вам.  
      — Хо­тите уз­нать, по ка­кой при­чине меж­ду дву­мя луч­ши­ми ин­же­нера­ми вспых­ну­ла ссо­ра, ко­торая чуть не по­ложи­ла ко­нец их об­ще­нию? Один че­ловек за­подоз­рил дру­гого в чем-то край­не ос­корби­тель­ном! Вы, — де­вуш­ка об­ви­ня­юще ука­зала на Га­роль­да, — упо­доб­ля­етесь ему!  
      — Поз­воль­те на­пом­нить, что это не я, а вы веч­но ста­ра­етесь най­ти се­бе неп­ри­ят­ности! — тон мисс Белл зас­та­вил Лоу за­быть о так­тичнос­ти и то­же выс­ка­зать все, что ки­пело в ду­ше и вер­те­лось на язы­ке. — И ес­ли вы со­жале­ете о том, что я пы­та­юсь за­ботить­ся о вас...  
      — За­бота это преж­де все­го от­сутс­твие вся­чес­ких сом­не­ний! — вос­клик­ну­ла Алекс. — А ес­ли вы так и не на­учи­лись мне до­верять, мис­тер Лоу, то даль­ше нам с ва­ми точ­но не по пу­ти!  
      Гар­ри вздрог­нул от этих слов, но не на­шёл, что от­ве­тить. Алекс рез­ко раз­верну­лась и скры­лась в ла­заре­те, ос­та­вив пот­ря­сён­но­го офи­цера сто­ять пос­ре­ди пус­тынно­го ко­ридо­ра.

***

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс впер­вые осоз­нал, что идет, не раз­би­рая до­роги. Точ­нее, он знал — но бо­ял­ся дой­ти и уви­деть, что Ай­лин ста­ло ху­же, стол­кнуть­ся там с нес­коль­ки­ми де­сят­ка­ми пар глаз, чи­тать во взгля­дах осуж­де­ние, слы­шать нег­ромкое пе­решеп­ты­вание, — но та­кой страх не имел пра­ва брать верх над его дей­стви­ями. Стрях­нув все мыс­ли по­доб­но­го со­дер­жа­ния, муж­чи­на нап­ра­вил­ся вниз, к пос­тра­дав­шим, как и преж­де го­товый не толь­ко уз­нать прав­ду, но и бо­роть­ся с ней.  
      По пу­ти ин­же­нер стал­ки­вал­ся с нес­коль­ки­ми пас­са­жира­ми — воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям, они не от­во­дили свой взгляд, нап­ро­тив, — учас­тли­во спра­шива­ли, не тре­бу­ет­ся ли ему по­мощь. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс до­гадал­ся, что его уз­на­вали, и пы­тал­ся лишь по­нять — как спа­сен­ные пас­са­жиры от­ре­аги­ру­ют на его спа­сение?   
      Но все мыс­ли ис­чезли, ког­да конс­трук­тор вновь пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог ла­заре­та. От­четли­вый за­пах ме­дика­мен­тов зас­та­вил его вздрог­нуть и сос­ре­дото­чить вни­мание на по­ис­ке зна­комо­го ли­ца. Ин­же­нер не­дол­го ис­кал — поч­ти сра­зу он на­шел ее. Не­дав­няя апа­тия ис­чезла, ког­да его гла­за пе­ресек­лись с гла­зами ле­ди — вы­раже­ние во взгля­де бы­ло то же, но те­перь в них бы­ла еще и ка­кая-то не­понят­ная ус­та­лость. Ай­лин мол­ча­ла, и То­мас Эн­дрюс по­пытал­ся на­чать их раз­го­вор:  
      — Я очень рад, что вы приш­ли в се­бя.  
      Его ис­крен­няя улыб­ка зас­та­вила мисс Ли­винг­стон как-то пре­рывис­то вздох­нуть. Ин­же­нер не­пони­ма­юще сле­дил за ее пос­ле­ду­ющи­ми дей­стви­ями: ле­ди по­тяну­лась к клоч­ку бу­маги и ка­ран­да­шу, ле­жащим не­пода­леку, ря­дом со ста­каном во­ды, и на­писа­ла нес­коль­ко слов, ко­торые не­замед­ли­тель­но пе­реда­ла в ру­ки муж­чи­не. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс пот­ря­сен­но мол­чал, уже обо всем до­гадав­шись.   
      Ай­лин сла­бо улыб­ну­лась, гля­дя на не­го все та­ким же по­тух­шим взгля­дом. Мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су бы­ло так неп­ри­выч­но ви­деть столь ак­тивную ле­ди в этом ла­заре­те, пусть и по­нево­ле мол­ча­щую, без ед­ких кол­костей и иро­нич­ных слов. Кто-то из за­бот­ли­вых пас­са­жиров «Кар­па­тии» при­нёс де­вуш­ке тёп­лое платье и шаль вза­мен про­мок­ше­го бар­ха­та, но, слов­но смеш­ное вос­по­мина­ние, на сто­лике ря­дом ле­жало зо­лотое колье. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­качал го­ловой. Ему бы­ло страш­но да­же пред­ста­вить, что бы­ло бы, ес­ли бы Гар­ри Лоу не раз­гля­дел в тем­но­те блеск дра­гоцен­ных кам­ней, и ле­ди так и ос­та­лась бы там, на этой лод­ке в ле­дяной во­де.  
      Пог­ру­жен­ный в пе­чаль­ные мыс­ли, он сел ря­дом с мисс Ли­винг­стон, с тру­дом под­би­рая сло­ва, что­бы что-то ска­зать. На этом ко­раб­ле ос­та­лась толь­ко она, кто мог бы хоть как-то его по­нимать... Хо­тя по­чему как-то? Прос­тая и яс­ная мысль оза­рила его соз­на­ние оче­вид­ным фак­том: толь­ко эта сво­ен­равная ле­ди всег­да уме­ла чувс­тво­вать его и по­нимать с по­лус­ло­ва. И те­перь То­мас Эн­дрюс знал, по­чему.   
      Хо­лод­ные паль­цы кос­нувшей­ся ру­ки зас­та­вили его вздрог­нуть. Он под­нял го­лову, нак­рыл ру­ку Ай­лин сво­ей ла­донью и вдруг за­метил тём­ный блок­нот в её ру­ках. Стра­ницы бы­ли нем­но­го на­мок­шие, но все же це­лые. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс удив­ленно за­мер, ког­да мисс чуть улыб­ну­лась и пе­реда­ла ему его же за­пис­ную кни­гу, та­кую не­лепую и не­нуж­ную сей­час.  
      — Вы... воз­вра­щались за этим? — по­ражён­но спро­сил он, ка­чая го­ловой. — За­чем...  
      Ай­лин чуть сжа­ла его ру­ку и про­ник­но­вен­но пос­мотре­ла в его гла­за. Да­же не по­теряв го­лос, она не смог­ла бы объ­яс­нить, за­чем ей на­до бы­ло сох­ра­нить мыс­ли То­маса Эн­дрю­са о ко­раб­ле, ко­торо­го боль­ше нет. Прос­то так бы­ло на­до, и пос­ту­пить ина­че она не мог­ла.  
      Конс­трук­тор за­дум­чи­во взгля­нул ку­да-то в сто­рону; пос­то­рон­ний шум, го­лоса, — все отош­ло на вто­рой план. Его страх, ко­торый бы­ло рас­се­ял­ся при встре­че с Ай­лин, вновь вер­нулся — вос­по­мина­ния про­тив во­ли вновь пой­ма­ли его. Вся пу­га­ющая кар­ти­на не­дав­ней но­чи, боль­ше по­хожая на кош­мар, поч­ти не кос­ну­лась ин­же­нера: все са­мое страш­ное пе­режи­ли две де­вуш­ки, од­на из ко­торых бы­ла сей­час пе­ред ним, ли­шен­ная воз­можнос­ти го­ворить и да­же встать…   
      Чувс­тво ви­ны вновь ов­ла­дело конс­трук­то­ром. Он с грустью пе­релис­ты­вал блок­нот, за­писи, ког­да-то та­кие важ­ные, те­перь ка­зались не­дос­той­ны­ми вни­мания; ка­кая-то дру­гая, не­от­ступ­ная мысль прес­ле­дова­ла его и тре­бова­ла, что­бы ее оз­ву­чили. И мис­тер Эн­дрюс ре­шил­ся.   
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, Ай­лин, — глу­хо про­из­нес он, не в си­лах под­нять взгляд. — Я не смог сде­лать боль­ше­го. Ве­нец всех на­ших уси­лий… Не мо­гу в это по­верить, — по­качал го­ловой ин­же­нер, и его из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос зас­та­вил мисс Ли­винг­стон ис­пы­тать поч­ти фи­зичес­кую боль. Она не­от­рывно смот­ре­ла в гла­за конс­трук­то­ра, та­кие го­воря­щие, и чи­тала в них все так яс­но, как ин­же­нер не смог бы вы­разить и сло­вами. — Но я не ду­мал бы об этом, ес­ли бы не сот­ни пас­са­жиров, об­ре­чен­ные на смерть вмес­те с… «Ти­тани­ком». И вы, Ай­лин… Вы то­же чуть бы­ло не ос­та­лись на нем. По мо­ей ви­не… На­вер­ное, мно­гие ска­жут, что я не зас­лу­живал спа­сения, — те­перь го­лос мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са стал ед­ва раз­ли­чим, но ле­ди все слы­шала и в до­каза­тель­ство по­кача­ла го­ловой, от­ри­цая сло­ва ин­же­нера.   
      «Не­уже­ли вы не по­нима­ете, что ва­ша спа­сен­ная жизнь для ме­ня до­роже все­го ос­таль­но­го?» — го­вори­ли гла­за ле­ди, и та не зна­ла, ра­довать­ся ли, что она не мо­жет оз­ву­чить эту мысль, или расс­тра­ивать­ся из-за не­воз­можнос­ти под­держать ин­же­нера в та­кой важ­ный мо­мент.   
      Ай­лин ти­хо сжа­ла ру­ку мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, слов­но пы­та­ясь заб­рать се­бе все его чувс­тва и мыс­ли. Ин­же­нер не ше­велил­ся, за­теряв­шись в сво­их мыс­лях, и в этот мо­мент пос­лы­шал­ся ти­хий го­лос:  
      — Ник­то не пос­ме­ет так ска­зать, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Ник­то и ни­ког­да.  
      Ай­лин под­ня­ла го­лову и уви­дела мисс Белл. Де­вуш­ка бы­ла яв­но чем-то расс­тро­ена, и ле­ди дав­но бы спро­сила, что слу­чилось, но, ли­шив­шись го­лоса, она мог­ла толь­ко смот­реть и улы­бать­ся. Алекс се­ла на кой­ку ря­дом с Ай­лин и со­чувс­твен­но пос­мотре­ла на ин­же­нера.  
      — Я не су­мел сде­лать бо­лее со­вер­шенный ко­рабль... — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Дей­стви­тель­но не­потоп­ля­емый или хо­тя бы с нуж­ным ко­личес­твом шлю­пок...  
Белл за­дум­чи­во по­кача­ла го­ловой:   
      — В этом нет ва­шей ви­ны, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Не в ва­ших си­лах бы­ло пов­ли­ять на всех лю­дей, воз­ра­жав­ших про­тив это­го… По­верь­те, — с не­ожи­дан­ным жа­ром про­дол­жа­ла жур­на­лис­тка, — об этом не за­будут. Спра­вед­ли­вость вос­торжес­тву­ет, и ва­ше имя ни­ког­да не бу­дет за­пят­на­но.  
      Муж­чи­на про­тив во­ли нах­му­рил­ся, вни­матель­нее всмат­ри­ва­ясь в ли­цо де­вуш­ки. Ка­кое-то смут­ное вос­по­мина­ние мол­ни­ей прон­зи­ло его соз­на­ние, и муж­чи­на не удер­жался от воп­ро­са:   
      — Мне не да­ет по­коя од­на мысль... А зак­лю­ча­ет­ся она в сле­ду­ющем. Как имен­но мне уда­лось спас­тись? Пос­леднее, что я пом­ню, — это вы, Алекс, и ка­кой-то ед­кий за­пах, от ко­торо­го по­мути­лось соз­на­ние. Что про­изош­ло?


	33. Chapter 33

      Мисс Белл не­лов­ко ус­мехну­лась, от­ве­дя взгляд. Нет, она не жа­лела о том, что сде­лала, пусть это и по­лучи­лось так не­лепо, но ей по­чему-то ста­ло очень не­удоб­но пе­ред мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом.  
      — Вам ста­ло пло­хо... — от­ве­тила она. — И мы с Джо­ном хо­тели вам по­мочь.  
      Ай­лин воп­ро­ситель­но смот­ре­ла на Алекс, что-то скла­дывая в уме и за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь. Толь­ко са­мый экс­тре­маль­ный спо­соб мог зас­та­вить То­маса Эн­дрю­са по­кинуть «Ти­таник», и, ка­жет­ся, мисс Белл наш­ла его. Что-то по по­воду это­го всплы­вало в па­мяти из то­го раз­го­вора, ко­торый ин­же­нер вел с ней в шлюп­ке, но тог­да она бы­ла в та­ком сос­то­янии, что те­перь поч­ти ни­чего и не пом­ни­ла.   
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рел на мисс Белл, и в его взгля­де по­нем­но­гу по­яв­ля­лось по­нима­ние. Ле­ди то­же со­об­ра­зила, что к че­му, и бла­годар­но улыб­ну­лась Алекс. Да, вы­тащить То­маса Эн­дрю­са с то­нуще­го «Ти­тани­ка» мож­но бы­ло толь­ко про­тив его во­ли.  
      — Спа­сибо за по­мощь, — ти­хо ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс. — Но оно то­го не сто­ило. Я... Не дол­жен был по­кидать этот ко­рабль.  
      К удив­ле­нию Ай­лин, Алекс ус­та­ло, но впол­не ис­крен­не улыб­ну­лась:   
      — Вы и не по­кида­ли его, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Ко­рабль, к со­жале­нию, по­кинул всех нас… А мы с Джо­ном прос­то не мог­ли вас там ос­та­вить.   
      Белл встре­тилась взгля­дом с мисс Ли­винг­стон и про­чита­ла го­рячую прось­бу ска­зать все, что она про­из­нести не в си­лах; де­вуш­ка ед­ва за­мет­но кив­ну­ла и ос­то­рож­но взя­ла хо­лод­ную, как лед, ру­ку ин­же­нера, ко­торый по­ка ни­как не от­ве­тил на ее сло­ва.   
      — Ес­ли вы зли­тесь на ме­ня… — на­чала бы­ло жур­на­лис­тка, но конс­трук­тор от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой.   
      — Нет, мисс Белл. К че­му те­перь злить­ся на то, что уже слу­чилось, — пос­ле этих слов То­мас Эн­дрюс пе­ресек­ся гла­зами с Ай­лин, и Алекс ощу­тила то же чувс­тво, что и рань­ше, на па­лубе «Ти­тани­ка» — мысль, что она здесь яв­но лиш­няя. Очень кста­ти ока­залось по­яв­ле­ние док­то­ра, к ко­торо­му Белл не за­мед­ли­ла об­ра­тить­ся, да­же опе­редив То­маса Эн­дрю­са.   
      От­вет об­на­дежи­вал: опас­ности за здо­ровье ле­ди нет, но, по­ка не вер­нется го­лос, она про­будет здесь.   
      — Ско­рее все­го, до зав­траш­не­го ве­чера, — кив­нул врач и пос­пе­шил к дру­гим пос­тра­дав­шим.   
      Жур­на­лис­тка об­на­дежи­ва­юще улыб­ну­лась расс­тро­ен­ной мисс Ли­винг­стон.

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер во­шел в по­лутем­ную ка­юту и ти­хо сел на стул воз­ле кой­ки У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка. Шот­ландец был бле­ден, за­быв­шись по­лу­об­мо­роком, по­лус­ном. Лай­тол­лер ти­хо вздох­нул и по­качал го­ловой. Он очень хо­тел уви­деть сво­его то­вари­ща жи­вым, и ес­ли бы У­илл был сей­час в соз­на­нии, мо­жет быть, он и от­шу­тил­ся бы, но пос­ле вче­раш­ней но­чи юмор прев­ра­щал­ся в ка­кую-то злую иро­нию, а смех ка­зал­ся та­ким не­ес­тес­твен­ным и ко­щунс­твен­ным яв­ле­ни­ем, что да­же улыб­ка мог­ла быть вос­при­нята как прес­тупле­ние.  
      Кар­ти­на то­нуще­го ко­раб­ля очень яр­ко вста­ла пе­ред гла­зами Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра. Офи­цер прек­расно по­нимал, что те­перь до кон­ца жиз­ни он бу­дет вспо­минать этот па­роход с му­читель­но гиб­ну­щими людь­ми. Дер­жа сла­бое рав­но­весие на пе­ревер­ну­той шлюп­ке, пы­та­ясь сог­реть и как-то при­обод­рить за­сыпа­ющую от хо­лода мисс Белл, Чарльз бро­сал взгля­ды на У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, ко­торый ка­зал­ся зас­тывшей ста­ту­ей. Ког­да на гиб­ну­щем «Ти­тани­ке» за­ис­кри­ло элек­три­чес­тво и лай­нер нав­сегда пог­ру­зил­ся в тем­но­ту, Лай­тол­лер вспом­нил, что пе­ред стол­кно­вени­ем пе­редал вах­ту пер­во­му по­мощ­ни­ку ка­пита­на и тре­вож­но пос­мотрел на У­ил­ла. Но тот по-преж­не­му не ше­велил­ся, а ли­цо его не вы­ража­ло ни­чего.  
      — Вля­пались мы с то­бой в ис­то­рию, У­илл, — ти­хо ска­зал Чарльз Лай­тол­лер, боль­ше се­бе под нос. — Пря­мо-та­ки по­пали в га­зеты...  
      — Ты об этом и меч­тал, — не­ожи­дан­но ус­лы­шал он ед­ва слыш­ный ше­пот и рез­ко по­вер­нул го­лову. На не­го мут­ным взгля­дом смот­рел У­иль­ям Мер­док, жи­вой и в соз­на­нии, хоть и по­хожий на кен­тервиль­ское при­виде­ние.  
      В го­лове тут же вспых­ну­ла ты­сяча и один от­вет, но ра­дость от то­го прос­то­го фак­та, что У­илл здесь, с ним, не да­вал про­из­нести ни зву­ка, зас­тавляя лишь улы­бать­ся. Мер­док глу­боко вздох­нул, оче­вид­но, по­нимая, что про­валить­ся об­ратно в бес­па­мятс­тво ему не да­дут, и вер­но: го­рячая ру­ка Лай­та об­на­дежи­ва­юще на­чала его тор­мо­шить, поч­ти так же, как и на шлюп­ке. Шот­ландец сно­ва вздох­нул, на этот раз поч­ти об­ре­чен­но.   
      — Что про­изош­ло, Чар­ли? — нес­лышно спро­сил пер­вый по­мощ­ник, сос­ре­дото­чив не до кон­ца яс­ный, но по-преж­не­му вни­матель­ный взгляд на сво­ем то­вари­ще. Лай­тол­лер за­мял­ся: он не мог, прос­то не мог рас­ска­зать всей прав­ды то­му, кто ед­ва при­шел в се­бя, пре­бывая в до­воль­но нес­та­биль­ном сос­то­янии.   
      — Мно­го, У­илл, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Чарльз, по­нимая, что от­молчать­ся не по­лучит­ся. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, к счастью, жив. Как и Ис­мей…   
      Лайт ста­ратель­но из­бе­гал го­ворить о са­мом боль­ном, но крас­но­речи­вое мол­ча­ние Мер­до­ка зас­та­вило его про­дол­жить:   
      — Ка­питан, У­ай­льд, Джей­мс… Не смог­ли вып­лыть, — глу­хо про­из­нес Чарльз и ощу­тил та­кую пус­то­ту от этих слов, буд­то они заб­ра­ли ка­кую-то часть и его жиз­ни.   
      Но ре­ак­ция У­ил­ла его сей­час вол­но­вала ку­да силь­нее, чем собс­твен­ные чувс­тва, по­это­му вто­рой по­мощ­ник обес­по­ко­ен­но по­качал го­ловой, не да­вая шот­лан­дцу вновь про­валить­ся в бес­па­мятс­тво или в глу­бокий во­дово­рот сво­их мыс­лей — и то, и дру­гое бы­ло оди­нако­во гу­битель­ным.   
      — Эй… Ник­то не осуж­да­ет те­бя, — серь­ез­но за­метил Лай­тол­лер, но У­иль­ям на этот раз да­же не от­крыл гла­за. — Пос­лу­шай же ме­ня! У­илл, я все рав­но не уй­ду.  
      — Да ку­да же я от те­бя де­нусь, — чуть слыш­но от­ве­тил Мёр­док, впро­чем, не от­кры­вая глаз. — Ты же и мер­тво­го под­ни­мешь.  
      Лай­тол­лер толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся.  
      — Мер­тво­го не мер­тво­го, а те­бя точ­но. Ты жив, У­илл, пред­ставь, как Ада бу­дет счас­тли­ва!  
      Мёр­док мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за и пос­мотрел на Лай­та взгля­дом школь­но­го учи­теля, от­че­го пос­ледний да­же по­ежил­ся.  
      — Сколь­ко че­ловек спас­лось, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — спро­сил шот­ландец, не от­ры­вая от не­го сво­его взгля­да.   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс и его ле­ди, — пов­то­рил Чарльз. — Мы с то­бой, Га­рольд Лоу, жур­на­лис­ты...   
      — Я ви­дел, как она то­нула, Лайт, — шё­пот Мер­до­ка был рва­ным. — И ты это ви­дел... Сколь­ко бы­ло в шлюп­ках.. И сколь­ко ос­та­лось.  
      — У­илл... — на­чал бы­ло Чарльз, но офи­цер пе­ребил его:  
      — Я был там, Лайт, ты по­нима­ешь? Я пы­тал­ся обой­ти этот чер­тов ай­сберг... Это я...  
      За­кон­чить фра­зу офи­церу по­мешал ка­шель. Лай­тол­лер креп­ко сжал ру­ку то­вари­ща и вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел ему в гла­за.  
      — Пос­лу­шай, ты сде­лал то, что мог, — на­чал Лайт, знав­ший о пов­режде­ни­ях и по ним до­гадав­ший­ся, ка­кой ма­невр пред­при­нял Мер­док. — Лю­бой здра­вомыс­ля­щий че­ловек пос­ту­пил бы точ­но так же! Ты хо­тел обой­ти ай­сберг, и мы бы сде­лали это, будь у нас чуть боль­ше вре­мени… Будь чуть боль­ше вре­мени, мы бы ус­пе­ли как сле­ду­ет спус­тить и склад­ные шлюп­ки, — уже ти­ше до­бавил Чар­ли, не от­ры­вая цеп­ко­го взгля­да от ли­ца У­ил­ла. — Но пой­ми, не над всем в жиз­ни мы влас­тны.   
      — Че­го ты хо­чешь? — ус­та­ло спро­сил пер­вый по­мощ­ник, и же­лая, и не же­лая, что­бы тот ушел.   
      — Что­бы ты пе­рес­тал так уп­ре­кать се­бя, У­илл, — прос­то от­ве­тил офи­цер, и в го­лосе его проз­ву­чала та­кая ис­крен­няя го­речь, что шот­ландец по­чувс­тво­вал бла­годар­ность к то­вари­щу.  
      — Вот ты вро­де ум­ный, Лайт, — вздох­нул У­иль­ям, ка­чая го­ловой. — И все-та­ки...  
      — Мо­жешь счи­тать ме­ня пол­ным иди­отом, — от­ве­тил Чар­ли. — Но я ни­ког­да и ни­кому не по­верю, что ты сде­лал что-то не так. В том чис­ле и те­бе.  
      Мёр­док сла­бо ус­мехнул­ся. Бы­ло так лег­ко сог­ла­сить­ся с эти­ми ус­по­ка­ива­ющи­ми сло­вами, но он знал, что ни­ког­да не смо­жет это­го сде­лать...  
      — Вы­нуж­ден прер­вать ваш раз­го­вор, — по­явив­ший­ся док­тор зас­та­вил У­ил­ла поч­ти ис­пы­тать об­легче­ние. — Но мис­те­ру Мер­до­ку не­об­хо­димо от­ды­хать.   
      Лай­тол­лер кив­нул, сжав ру­ку У­ил­ла с та­кой си­лой, что тот да­же чуть вздрог­нул. Чарльз нак­ло­нил­ся и про­шеп­тал с лу­кавой ус­мешкой:  
      — Да­же не на­дей­ся заб­рать всю ви­ну на се­бя. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс те­бе это­го не поз­во­лит!  
      И, преж­де, чем пер­вый офи­цер «Ти­тани­ка» со­об­ра­зил, что имен­но он ус­лы­шал, Чарльз Лай­тол­лер скрыл­ся в ко­ридо­ре.

***

      Сол­нце уже пе­рева­лило за пол­день и все так же за­лива­ло Ат­ланти­ку тёп­лым зо­лотым све­том. Га­рольд Лоу сто­ял на кор­ме у бор­та и за­дум­чи­во смот­рел на под­ни­ма­емые па­рохо­дом вол­ны. Лю­ди бы­ли вез­де — в ка­ютах, на па­лубах, в ук­ромных угол­ках и прос­то на от­кры­тых мес­тах, на лав­ках, ска­мей­ках и прос­то мат­ра­сах. Пас­са­жиры и ко­ман­да «Кар­па­тии» ста­рались по­мочь вы­жив­шим с «Ти­тани­ка» всем, чем толь­ко мог­ли. Нес­коль­ко раз ми­мо Га­роль­да про­шёл ка­кой-то по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на и каж­дый раз спра­шивал, не нуж­но ли ему че­го. Лоу толь­ко ка­чал го­ловой. То, что ему бы­ло нуж­но, уш­ло на дно вмес­те с «Ти­тани­ком», в том чис­ле и на­ив­ная меч­та о свадь­бе на ко­раб­ле...  
      — Ме­лан­хо­лия? — раз­дался ти­хий го­лос сов­сем ря­дом. Гар­ри да­же не обер­нулся и тя­жело вздох­нул. Опять он...  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, вы прес­ле­ду­ете ме­ня? — спро­сил Лоу, чуть сжи­мая ле­ера кор­мы. — Что вам от ме­ня нуж­но?..  
      — Мне бы и са­мому хо­телось знать, что мне на­до, в том чис­ле от се­бя, мис­тер Лоу, — за­дум­чи­во ска­зал Лай­тол­лер, гля­дя на оке­ан. — Я при­вык к дли­тель­ным де­журс­твам и ра­боте, а те­перь бол­та­юсь тут как... Кхем... Что-то бес­по­лез­ное, и да­же не знаю, чем го­лову за­нять. Вам это не зна­комо?  
      Гар­ри по­качал го­ловой. Собс­твен­но, че­го ему злить­ся на Лай­тол­ле­ра? Они все тут лиш­ние и ви­нова­тые, вы­жив­шие смот­рят на них стран­ны­ми взгля­дами. Нет, от­кро­вен­но­го през­ре­ния удос­то­ил­ся толь­ко мис­тер Ис­мей, но и со­чувс­твие вы­зывал толь­ко мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Спас­шихся офи­церов про­вожа­ли рав­но­души­ем, и толь­ко Алекс бы­ла за­ин­те­ресо­вана во всех них.  
      Впро­чем, те­перь Гар­ри сом­не­вал­ся да­же в этом.  
      — По­нимаю вас... — от­ве­тил он. — Но ни­чем не мо­гу по­мочь.  
      — У те­бя есть ре­воль­вер, — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лай­тол­лер. — Мо­жешь прис­тре­лить ме­ня, и де­ло с кон­цом.   
      — Ки­тель ис­порчу, — все так же отс­тра­нен­но от­ве­тил Га­рольд. — Вдруг кровь брыз­нет...  
      Лайт нер­вно хо­хот­нул и дру­жес­ки стук­нул Лоу по ру­ке.  
      — Кля­нусь честью, у нас с ва­ми го­раз­до боль­ше об­ще­го, чем вам ка­жет­ся! Мо­жет, по­это­му мы все вре­мя на­ходим друг дру­га?  
      Лоу как-то не­весе­ло ус­мехнул­ся на эти сло­ва.   
      — Как се­бя чувс­тву­ет мис­тер Мер­док? — не за­мед­лил по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся пя­тый по­мощ­ник, же­лая пе­ревес­ти те­му.   
      — Он при­шел в се­бя, — со­об­щил Лай­тол­лер, ра­дость ко­торо­го, од­на­ко, не мог­ла по­мешать наб­лю­датель­нос­ти. — И чем-то по­хож на вас, Гар­ри.   
      Мо­лодой офи­цер по­вер­нулся, встре­тив­шись с вни­матель­ным взгля­дом Чарль­за. Тот, по­хоже, уже сми­рил­ся с тем, что ко­ман­да вы­жив­ших чувс­тву­ет се­бя яв­но не на сво­ем мес­те, и го­тов был по­гово­рить со все­ми, кто в этом нуж­дался.   
      — Это прек­расная но­вость, — по­пытал­ся улыб­нуть­ся Га­рольд. Он дей­стви­тель­но был рад, что мис­тер Мер­док оч­нулся, но эта единс­твен­ная хо­рошая но­вость по­тону­ла сре­ди всех пло­хих, и ис­крен­ней улыб­ка не по­лучи­лась, как бы Лоу это­го не хо­телось.   
      Чар­ли сде­лал шаг, ока­зав­шись сов­сем ря­дом с Гар­ри, и за­дум­чи­во про­тянул:   
      — Каж­до­му из нас сей­час не­об­хо­дим че­ловек, ко­торый бы нес­мотря ни на что зас­тавлял жить даль­ше. У мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са это ле­ди, у У­ил­ла это бу­ду я — не дал уме­реть тог­да, не дам и те­перь. У вас та­кой че­ловек то­же есть, — зна­комый блеск, мель­кнув­ший в гла­зах ан­гли­чани­на, зас­та­вил вал­лий­ца еще силь­нее сжать ле­ера. — Не зря же я его вы­тас­ки­вал?  
      — Мисс Белл сво­бод­на ре­шать все са­ма, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, и по его то­ну Лайт по­нял, что что-то слу­чилось.   
      — Мисс Белл оби­делась, что свадь­ба не сос­то­ялась? — спро­сил он, сам удив­ля­ясь глу­пос­ти сво­его воп­ро­са. Лоу не от­ве­тил, ещё прис­таль­нее вгля­дыва­ясь в го­ризонт и буд­то со­бира­ясь прыг­нуть в мо­ре.  
      — Врач слиш­ком гром­ко об­суждал с ка­пита­ном мис­те­ра Ис­мея, — на­конец, ска­зал он. — А я был про­тив, что­бы она под­слу­шива­ла...   
      — И в ито­ге вы пос­со­рились, — сде­лал со­вер­шенно пра­виль­ный вы­вод Чарльз Лай­тол­лер.   
      — Вы са­ми все слы­шали, — Гар­ри бук­валь­но вце­пил­ся в ле­ера с та­кой си­лой, что Лай­ту по­каза­лось, что он хо­чет их отор­вать. — Она уве­рена, что нам с ней не по пу­ти.  
      Чар­ли вздох­нул и пос­мотрел на Лоу.  
      — А вы в этом уве­рены, до­рогой Гар­ри? — за­дал он не­ожи­дан­ный для пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка воп­рос, от ко­торо­го тот по­вер­нулся и стран­но пос­мотрел на ан­гли­чани­на. — Ес­ли нет, то на­до сроч­но дей­ство­вать.  
      — Дей­ство­вать, — мед­ленно пов­то­рил мо­лодой че­ловек, сам как-то нер­вно ус­ме­ха­ясь сво­им мыс­лям. — На­вер­ное, вы пра­вы, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, од­на­ко, кля­нусь, не по­нимаю, как имен­но на­до дей­ство­вать, что­бы… Эта ле­ди на­конец хоть что-то по­няла. Объ­яс­ни­те, — не дав удив­ленно­му та­кой раз­го­вор­чи­востью Чар­ли вста­вить и сло­ва, быс­тро по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Га­рольд: — Как вы смог­ли ее вы­тащить?   
      — Мне нет­рудно ока­залось это сде­лать, пос­коль­ку она бы­ла без соз­на­ния, — нег­ромко от­ве­тил Лайт, с со­чувс­тви­ем наб­лю­дая за пя­тым по­мощ­ни­ком, ко­торый те­перь мол­чал. У Чарль­за на­чали по­яв­лять­ся не­кото­рые сом­не­ния по по­воду то­го, все ли ему ска­зал Гар­ри — его ре­ак­ция и его сло­ва бы­ли слиш­ком силь­ны­ми, что­бы за ни­ми скры­валась прос­тая ссо­ра по по­воду норм эти­ки. Да­же ес­ли это так… Вто­рой по­мощ­ник трях­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя по­доб­ные мыс­ли — это со­вер­шенно не его де­ло, го­раз­до важ­нее, что впе­реди пред­сто­ит слиш­ком мно­го неп­ри­ят­ностей, что­бы уве­личи­вать их чис­ло еще и не­лепы­ми ссо­рами. Эту муд­рую мысль Лай­тол­лер и со­бирал­ся до­нес­ти до сво­его юно­го то­вари­ща.   
      — Кхм… — прер­вать за­тянув­ше­еся мол­ча­ние ре­шил имен­но он, пос­коль­ку Га­рольд яв­но это­го де­лать не со­бирал­ся. — Мис­тер Лоу, ес­ли мне не из­ме­ня­ет па­мять, все­го нес­коль­ко дней на­зад вы бы­ли го­товы ко все­му ра­ди сво­его счастья. Хо­тели да­же ос­тать­ся на то­нущем ко­раб­ле…   
      Все-та­ки у Лай­та был ве­ликий дар на­ходить нуж­ные сло­ва, и не толь­ко с юмо­ром.  
      — Да, — пос­ле дол­го­го мол­ча­ния от­ве­тил Гар­ри. — Вы все пра­виль­но по­няли. И мои чувс­тва, столь ин­те­рес­ные вам, со­вер­шенно не из­ме­нились. Вот толь­ко мне ка­жет­ся, что мисс Белл уже вов­се не ин­те­рес­но та­кое прик­лю­чение...  
      Пог­ру­жен­ный в свои не­весе­лые раз­мышле­ния Га­рольд Лоу не за­метил, как Чарльз Лай­тол­лер не слиш­ком удач­но по­пытал­ся сдер­жать ус­мешку. Сколь­ко раз он уже слы­шал по­доб­ное, сколь­ко раз так же ду­мал сам, осо­бен­но ожи­дая от­ве­та от Силь­вии. Гар­ри был мо­лод, горд и чер­тов­ски по­хож на не­го са­мого. И, ес­тес­твен­но, он не стал вы­бирать лег­ких пу­тей для счастья. Лай­тол­лер чуть вздох­нул и нег­ромко ска­зал:  
      — Гар­ри, мисс Белл — не из­ба­лован­ная де­вица выс­ше­го све­та. Она ак­тивная, сме­лая и уве­рен­ная в се­бе жен­щи­на, ко­торая при­вык­ла все пре­одо­левать, в оди­ноч­ку при­нимать ре­шения и за­ботить­ся о се­бе. Но имен­но по­это­му вы выб­ра­ли ее, ведь прав­да?..  
      Га­роль­ду хо­телось, что­бы Чарльз Лай­тол­лер пе­рес­тал за­давать ему эти иди­от­ские воп­ро­сы и во­об­ще ис­чез бы ку­да-ни­будь, но в то же вре­мя он ис­пы­тывал ог­ромную пот­ребность по­гово­рить с кем-то от­кро­вен­но, по­делить­ся тем, что на­копи­лось в ду­ше.   
      — Я для нее — прос­тое раз­вле­чение, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — до­воль­но су­хо от­ве­тил Гар­ри, не за­мечая, ка­кая дет­ская оби­да зву­чала в его сло­вах. — Она бы­ла со мной... И не бы­ла. К то­му же, я точ­но знаю, что есть дру­гие лю­ди, ко­торые для нее до­роже ме­ня.   
      Чарльз толь­ко по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Она сог­ла­силась стать ва­шей же­ной, — ре­зон­но за­метил он. — Раз­ве вам это­го ма­ло?  
      Ка­залось бы, воз­ра­жать на это бы­ло не­чем, но Га­роль­да Лоу уже по­нес­ло ку­да-то не в те мо­ря.  
      — Это бы­ло на «Ти­тани­ке», — ти­хо ска­зал он ни­чего не вы­ража­ющим го­лосом. — Все­го лишь прик­лю­чение. И это я ре­шил, что она сог­ласна...  
      — Ну, стро­го го­воря, вы и сей­час са­ми все ре­шили, — ре­зон­но за­метил Лайт, ко­торо­му со сто­роны эта си­ту­ация бы­ла вид­на, как на ла­дони — и он вов­се не на­ходил по­веде­ние сво­его то­вари­ща ра­зум­ным. — Ка­кие у вас во­об­ще ос­но­вания для по­доб­ных дра­матич­ных умо­зак­лю­чений? Ос­но­вание, я счи­таю, мо­жет быть толь­ко од­но, — улыб­ка про­тив во­ли по­яви­лась на гу­бах Чарль­за, и он про­дол­жал, не об­ра­щая со­вер­шенно ни­како­го вни­мания на раз­дра­жен­ный взгляд Лоу. — Ког­да вы воз­вра­ща­етесь из пла­ванья и ви­дите…   
      — Ну, хва­тит, — не вы­дер­жал Га­рольд, од­на­ко не так-то прос­то ос­та­новить Чар­ли, взяв­ше­го нить раз­го­вора в свои ру­ки. Тот дей­стви­тель­но пе­ребил мо­лодо­го по­мощ­ни­ка мгно­вен­но по­серь­ез­невшим го­лосом:   
      — А вы ведь это­го бо­итесь, прав­да?  
      Гар­ри дол­го смот­рел сна­чала на Лай­тол­ле­ра, по­том на оке­ан. Сло­ва вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка бы­ли слиш­ком пря­мыми, ста­вили, как го­ворит­ся, воп­рос реб­ром, и пер­вым же­лани­ем мис­те­ра Лоу бы­ло на­конец-то вос­поль­зо­вать­ся ре­воль­ве­ром. Но как бы ни бы­ли по­доб­ные мыс­ли не­дос­той­ны­ми офи­цера, Га­рольд не мог не сог­ла­сить­ся с тем, что ан­гли­чанин на этот раз прав. И осоз­на­ние, и при­нятие это­го фак­та еще боль­ше вго­няло его в ка­кую-то злую ме­лан­хо­лию.  
      — Мне не­чего ей пред­ло­жить, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он. — Жа­лованье млад­ше­го офи­цера, квар­тирка в шум­ном пор­ту и дол­гие не­дели ожи­дания... Ко­торые яв­но не для нее.  
  
      — Мо­жет, вы пе­рес­та­нете на­конец ре­шать все за ме­ня? — раз­дался по­зади мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка зна­комый го­лос, и оба офи­цера вздрог­ну­ли от не­ожи­дан­ности. Чарльз не­лов­ко каш­ля­нул и осу­щес­твил не­дав­нюю меч­ту пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка — нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону вы­делен­ной им ка­юты. Лоу про­водил его фи­гуру поч­ти ис­пе­пеля­ющим взгля­дом и тщет­но пы­тал­ся приз­вать все свое спо­кой­ствие. По­луча­лось не очень.   
      — Мо­жет, вы пе­рес­та­нете под­слу­шивать? — не удер­жался Га­рольд, в один мо­мент вдруг ис­пы­тав всю ус­та­лость, по­дав­ля­емую до сих пор.   
      Де­вуш­ка глу­боко вздох­ну­ла.   
      — Я это­го не де­лала, Гар­ри. Мне, как и всем, хо­телось най­ти ук­ромное мес­то и спо­кой­но по­дышать на па­лубе. Но ка­кой смысл вам это го­ворить, вы же все рав­но не по­вери­те…  
      — От­ку­да вы зна­ете, — ти­хо ска­зал мис­тер Лоу, из­бе­гая, впро­чем, смот­реть на мисс Белл. — Во что я ве­рю, а во что не ве­рю...  
      — Вы усом­ни­лись во мне, — как-то пе­чаль­но ска­зала Алекс. — Вы не ве­рите — и это­го дос­та­точ­но.  
      Гар­ри вздрог­нул от этих слов, а ещё боль­ше — от той ин­то­нации, с ко­торой они бы­ли ска­заны. Он пос­мотрел в гла­за де­вуш­ки и сде­лал шаг ей навс­тре­чу.  
      — Это не так, — ти­хо ска­зал он, с тру­дом под­би­рая сло­ва. — Вы не по­няли...  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер пра­виль­но ска­зал, — с го­речью от­ве­тила мисс Белл. — Вы бо­итесь, что я... Бу­ду жить слиш­ком сво­бод­ной жизнью.   
      — Алекс... — сно­ва на­чал Гар­ри, цеп­ля­ясь сло­вами за её имя, как за спа­сатель­ный круг, но де­вуш­ка толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой. Ей бы­ло горь­ко от ус­лы­шан­но­го, и она не зна­ла, что ска­зать.  
      Лоу ви­нова­то вздох­нул и опус­тил го­лову. Ему бы­ло не­веро­ят­но труд­но об­лечь в сло­ва свои мыс­ли и чувс­тва, а тем бо­лее приз­нать­ся в том, что сам счи­тал пос­тыдным для лю­бого офи­цера. Пос­ле ми­нуты тя­жело­го мол­ча­ния он на­конец пос­мотрел в гла­за Алекс и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Да... вы пра­вы. Я бо­юсь, что жизнь со мной вам бу­дет скуч­на, что ва­ша ра­бота и ва­ши... Друзья в кон­це кон­цов ока­жут­ся до­роже и ин­те­рес­нее об­ще­ния с прос­тым офи­цером. Но ху­же все­го, ес­ли это слу­чит­ся, я не смо­гу боль­ше жить без вас.  
      Пос­ледние сло­ва Га­рольд про­из­нёс, от­вернув­шись к мо­рю, ис­пы­тывая ог­ромное же­лание на­конец-то дос­тать ре­воль­вер и за­кон­чить это глу­пое су­щес­тво­вание.  
      — Я по­нимаю ва­ше сос­то­яние, — на­чала Белл, изо всех сил пы­та­ясь по­доб­рать нуж­ные сло­ва. — Вы пе­режи­вали за ме­ня…   
      Га­рольд как-то стран­но ус­мехнул­ся. Все, так ста­ратель­но от­го­ня­емое, вновь вспых­ну­ло в па­мяти — спуск шлю­пок по пра­вому бор­ту, по­том — по ле­вому, сло­ва Лай­тол­ле­ра и дол­гие ча­сы не­из­вес­тнос­ти, ког­да про­дол­жался по­иск вы­жив­ших… Бес­ко­неч­ные бе­лые пят­на спа­сатель­ных жи­летов, усе­ян­ные пос­ре­ди чер­ной оке­ан­ской во­ды, ус­та­лый взгляд, вы­ис­ки­вав­ший зна­комое ли­цо, и сла­бый ого­нек «Кар­па­тии», по­ложив­ший ко­нец это­му кош­ма­ру.   
      Лоу хо­тел все это ска­зать, но он лишь ус­та­ло по­качал го­ловой.   
      — Гар­ри, ес­ли мо­жете прос­тить мне мои пос­тупки, то прос­ти­те, — ти­хо про­из­несла де­вуш­ка, ко­торая уло­вила это не­обыч­ное вы­раже­ние тос­ки в его взгля­де. — Да, я по­вела се­бя не так, как вы ожи­дали, но… Это не зна­чит, что вы не мо­жете мне до­верять.  
      — Я люб­лю вас... — ти­хо ска­зал Га­рольд, вновь сжи­мая ле­ера. — И мне не за что вас про­щать, по­тому что это ва­ша жизнь. Вы са­ми все ре­ша­ете… Мое мне­ние ма­ло что зна­чит.   
      Алекс вздох­ну­ла, боль­ше не зная, как дос­ту­чать­ся до это­го гор­до­го сер­дца. Она по­кача­ла го­ловой и по­вер­ну­лась, на­мере­ва­ясь все-та­ки уй­ти, как вдруг ее кто-то схва­тил за ру­ку. Де­вуш­ка не­воль­но обер­ну­лась и поч­ти стол­кну­лась с Гар­ри, ко­торый не­ожи­дан­но прег­ра­дил ей до­рогу.  
      — Вы сог­ласны ждать ме­ня из рей­сов? — пря­мо спро­сил он из­ме­нив­шимся от вол­не­ния го­лосом. — Жить на квар­ти­рах и... Быть прос­то же­ной мо­ряка?  
      Мисс Белл про­ник­но­вен­но смот­ре­ла в его гла­за, и Лоу по­каза­лось, что это уже ког­да-то бы­ло. Се­кун­ду по­коле­бав­шись, де­вуш­ка улыб­ну­лась и чуть сжа­ла ру­ку офи­цера.  
      — Гар­ри, я вам уже да­ла от­вет на этот воп­рос, — ше­потом от­ве­тила она. — Ко­неч­но же да...  
      Га­рольд шум­но вы­дох­нул и, зак­лю­чив её в креп­кие объ­ятия, неж­но и в то же вре­мя страс­тно по­цело­вал, слов­но же­лая этим по­целу­ем вы­разить все то, что не смог пе­редать сло­вами.   
      Алекс пер­вая отс­тра­нилась, и в ее взгля­де, по­мимо ра­дос­ти, све­тил­ся еще ка­кой-то не­понят­ный, за­гадоч­ный ого­нек.   
      — А мне ка­залось, вы про­тив та­кого раз­вле­чения, мис­тер Лоу, — ус­мехну­лась жур­на­лис­тка, чувс­твуя же­лание хоть нем­но­го, но под­ко­лоть Гар­ри за его не­дав­ние сло­ва. — Ва­ша не­пос­ле­дова­тель­ность ме­ня удив­ля­ет…   
      — А вы жес­то­ки, — кон­ста­тиро­вал мо­лодой че­ловек, чувс­твуя, впро­чем, что еще не все раз­ногла­сия меж­ду ни­ми ре­шены. Он хо­тел оз­ву­чить са­мый глав­ный воп­рос — что свя­зыва­ло ее с этим че­рес­чур ак­тивным фо­тог­ра­фом, но бо­ял­ся по­ложить ко­нец толь­ко во­царив­ше­муся ми­ру. — Мне бы хо­телось спро­сить еще кое-что...  
      — Мисс Белл! — вдруг раз­дался гром­кий го­лос с аме­рикан­ским ак­центом, и Алекс в ко­торый раз бла­годар­но вздох­ну­ла этой воз­можнос­ти уй­ти от от­ве­та, пусть воп­ро­са она так и не ус­лы­шала. — Вы жи­вы!  
      Мар­га­рет Бра­ун шаг­ну­ла к де­вуш­ке и креп­ко об­ня­ла ее. Га­рольд нес­коль­ко сму­щен­но улыб­нулся и от­сту­пил на­зад. Алекс ему так и не от­ве­тила, но, по край­ней ме­ре, он знал, что она не дер­жит на не­го оби­ды.  
      — Дол­жна же я со­об­щить ми­ру о ге­ро­из­ме ко­ман­ды са­мого боль­шо­го лай­не­ра, — ус­мехну­лась мисс Белл, бро­сив быс­трый взгляд на Гар­ри.  
      — А меж­ду про­чим, мис­тер Лоу от­пра­вил­ся на ва­ши по­ис­ки, ед­ва эта по­суди­на за­тону­ла, — за­яви­ла аме­рикан­ка, под­мигнув Га­роль­ду. — И да­же са­гити­ровал на это мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      — Вы пре­уве­личи­ва­ете мои зас­лу­ги... — веж­ли­во улыб­нулся Гар­ри, и Алекс по­каза­лось, что он ед­ва за­мет­но пок­раснел.  
      — Я го­ворю прав­ду, — за­яви­ла уве­рен­ная в сво­ем мне­нии мис­сис Бра­ун. — Спро­сите То­маса и его ле­ди. Меж­ду про­чим, он да­же пос­та­вил па­рус и пой­мал ве­тер!   
      Мисс Белл воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­ня­ла бровь, пос­мотрев на мис­те­ра Лоу, ко­торый сов­сем рас­те­рял­ся и очень вни­матель­но ус­та­вил­ся на нас­тил па­лубы.  
Алекс по­пыта­лась улыб­нуть­ся, пе­рево­дя взгляд со сму­щен­но­го мо­лодо­го офи­цера на аме­рикан­ку и об­ратно.   
      — В уме­ни­ях мис­те­ра Лоу у ме­ня нет ни­каких сом­не­ний, — го­лос де­вуш­ки зас­та­вил Га­роль­да пос­мотреть на нее. — Как и в бла­городс­тве всей ко­ман­ды…   
      Пя­тый по­мощ­ник не­лов­ко каш­ля­нул и, яв­но чувс­твуя се­бя лиш­ним, пос­пе­шил поп­ро­щать­ся с мис­сис Бра­ун и с мисс Белл. Де­вуш­ка ис­крен­не улыб­ну­лась:   
      — От­дохни­те, Гар­ри, про­шу вас.   
      — И вы, — с чувс­твом от­ве­тил Лоу, преж­де чем вспом­нил, что они не од­ни.   
      Од­на­ко боль­ше ни­чего он до­бавить не ре­шил­ся и нап­ра­вил­ся ту­да, ку­да еще не­дав­но ушел Чарльз Лай­тол­лер. Его обес­по­ко­ен­ный ка­рий взгляд еще нес­коль­ко раз встре­тил­ся с гла­зами Алекс. Ког­да Га­рольд окон­ча­тель­но скрыл­ся, Белл неп­ро­из­воль­но вздох­ну­ла и не­лов­ко улыб­ну­лась мис­сис Бра­ун.

***

      Чарльз с тру­дом доб­рался до ка­юты — в тес­ных ко­ридо­рах ца­рила та­кая дав­ка, что Лайт, про­пус­кая впе­ред дру­гих, сам ед­ва на­шел нуж­ную дверь. Ок­ру­жа­ющая об­ста­нов­ка не силь­но за­боти­ла офи­цера — точ­нее, не за­боти­ла сов­сем. Пе­режив­ший столь­ко неп­ри­ят­ностей, он был счас­тлив на­конец ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с со­бой, в ти­шине и по­кое. Не­боль­шое зер­ка­ло да­ло не сов­сем то от­ра­жение, ко­торое хо­тел бы уви­деть муж­чи­на — крас­ные, ус­тавшие гла­за, ли­цо, чуть блед­нее обыч­но­го…   
Мах­нув ру­кой, Лай­тол­лер тут же вспом­нил, как он выг­ля­дел пос­ле пе­рене­сен­ной им ма­лярии, и, ед­ва слыш­но нас­висты­вая се­бе под нос мо­тив ка­кой-то пе­сен­ки, стал раз­де­вать­ся, толь­ко сей­час по­нимая все счастье от воз­можнос­ти на­конец-то ус­нуть.  
Дверь чуть скрип­ну­ла, зас­та­вив офи­цера ма­шиналь­но обер­нуть­ся и уви­деть та­кого же ус­тавше­го Га­роль­да Лоу. Вспом­нив, что ка­юту им вы­дели­ли од­ну на дво­их, Чарльз хмык­нул и про­дол­жил раз­би­рать­ся с одеж­дой.  
      — А я не ждал вас так ско­ро, — ска­зал он. — День ещё не за­кон­чился... Да и вся ночь впе­реди.  
      — Ночью хо­чет­ся спать, — кон­ста­тиро­вал про­пис­ную ис­ти­ну Лоу. — Осо­бен­но ес­ли на­кану­не сде­лать это­го не уда­лось.  
      — Да, тут нам по­вез­ло встре­тить рас­свет при пол­ном па­раде, — хмык­нул Лай­тол­лер, и Гар­ри да­же по­думал, а все ли с ним в по­ряд­ке, раз он так шу­тит да­же сей­час.  
      — Бо­юсь, уж это­го рас­све­та я точ­но не за­буду, — в тон Лай­ту от­ве­тил Лоу и в свою оче­редь пос­мотрел в зер­ка­ло, ко­торое вы­дало весь­ма по­мятое изоб­ра­жение. — Да и всю ночь то­же.  
      Чар­ли про се­бя сог­ла­сил­ся с мо­лодым офи­цером, рас­сти­лая пос­тель. Сил раз­го­вари­вать поч­ти не ос­та­лось, но две ве­щи Лай­ту хо­телось уз­нать осо­бен­но силь­но.   
      — У вас все в по­ряд­ке? — изог­нул бровь вто­рой по­мощ­ник и, стол­кнув­шись с ед­ва за­мет­ной улыб­кой, одоб­ри­тель­но кив­нул. — Очень хо­рошо. Я рад, Гар­ри, по­верь­те… Вам еще по­надо­бит­ся под­дер­жка от близ­ко­го че­лове­ка.   
      — О чем вы? — нах­му­рил­ся Лоу, так­же го­товясь ко сну. Од­на­ко пос­ледние сло­ва зас­та­вили его от­влечь­ся от это­го за­нятия и по­вер­нуть­ся к стар­ше­му офи­церу.   
      — За се­бя я не бо­юсь, — про­бор­мо­тал Чар­ли, чувс­твуя, как ус­та­лость за­тяги­ва­ет его в царс­тво сна без сно­виде­ний. — А вот за У­ил­ла… Ка­питан Рос­трон не ста­нет его доп­ра­шивать — мис­тер Эн­дрюс за­хочет толь­ко по­гово­рить, но вот ког­да мы дос­тигнем Нью-Й­ор­ка…   
      Лайт не за­кон­чил сво­ей фра­зы — нес­коль­ко се­кунд, и он уже ус­нул. В от­ли­чие от Лоу. Сло­ва офи­цера оза­дачи­ли Га­роль­да, и прош­ло око­ло по­луча­са, ког­да пя­тый по­мощ­ник «Ти­тани­ка» на­конец смог за­быть­ся, про­валив­шись в царс­тво пе­режи­тых кош­ма­ров.


	34. Chapter 34

      Ка­тас­тро­фу «Ти­тани­ка» каж­дый из спа­сен­ных пас­са­жиров пе­режи­вал по-сво­ему. Те, кто по­терял сво­их близ­ких, — а та­ких бы­ло, к со­жале­нию, боль­шинс­тво, — пог­ру­зились в тра­ур, и сле­зы от­ча­яния не да­вали им что-ли­бо за­мечать вок­руг. Дру­гие пред­почли уй­ти в се­бя и зам­кнуть­ся в мол­ча­нии — муж­чи­ны, ока­зав­шись на «Кар­па­тии», пос­ту­пили имен­но так.   
      Ка­питан Рос­трон прек­расно по­нимал боль этих лю­дей — и тех, и дру­гих. Он сде­лал все воз­можное, что­бы об­легчить их по­ложе­ние, от­дал нуж­ные рас­по­ряже­ния ко­ман­де, ко­торые вы­пол­ня­ли и пас­са­жиры… Бы­ли соб­ра­ны теп­лые ве­щи, всех пос­тра­дав­ших рас­се­лили по ка­ютам, спис­ки имен пос­то­ян­но до­пол­ня­лись и уточ­ня­лись, преж­де чем те­лег­ра­фиро­вать дан­ные в Аме­рику.   
      Все ока­зались пот­ря­сены слу­чив­шемся, но ду­мать об этом поч­ти не ос­та­валось вре­мени. Ар­тур Рос­трон это знал — он, сам бу­дучи мо­ряком, до­гады­вал­ся, что вы­жив­шим офи­церам, не раз бы­вав­шим в по­доб­но­го ро­да неп­ри­ят­ностям, при­ходит­ся в не­кото­ром ро­де лег­че, чем дру­гим джентль­ме­нам. Про­водив взгля­дом вы­сокую фи­гуру свет­ло­воло­сого по­мощ­ни­ка — мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, ес­ли ка­пита­ну «Кар­па­тии» не из­ме­няла па­мять — ко­ман­дор «Ку­нард» нах­му­рил­ся, вспом­нив, что, пос­ле то­го, как его поз­ва­ли, он ни­чего не зна­ет о мес­то­нахож­де­нии мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Нес­коль­ко лю­дей, ос­тавших­ся на па­лубе, хоть и выз­ва­ли у не­го опа­сение, бес­по­ко­ить он их все же не ре­шил­ся.   
      — Вам бы то­же от­дохнуть, Алекс, — с улыб­кой лег­ко­го бес­по­кой­ства пред­ло­жила мис­сис Бра­ун, наб­лю­дая за из­ме­нени­ями в ли­це де­вуш­ки. Не­ес­тес­твен­ный ру­мянец, за­ливав­ший ее ли­цо во вре­мя раз­го­вора с пя­тым по­мощ­ни­ком, сме­нил­ся пу­га­ющей блед­ностью. Эта ме­тамор­фо­за — из край­нос­ти в край­ность — вну­шала не­кото­рые опа­сения аме­рикан­ке, от­че­го пос­ледняя и хо­тела от­пра­вить жур­на­лис­тку вслед за Лоу.   
      Белл не­уве­рен­но ог­ля­нулась по сто­ронам: воз­можно, эти сло­ва и бы­ли в ка­кой-то сте­пени спра­вед­ли­вы, но так лег­ко сог­ла­сить­ся и уй­ти по­чему-то не поз­во­ляла со­весть.  
      — Мисс Белл, вы тут уже ни­чем не по­може­те, чес­тное сло­во, — ска­зала Мар­га­рет, слов­но от­ве­чая тай­ным мыс­лям Алекс. — А ес­ли ко­му и по­надо­бить­ся под­дер­жка, то есть и дру­гие лю­ди.  
      Де­вуш­ка еще раз ог­ля­дела па­лубу мед­ленно дви­жущей­ся «Кар­па­тии». В те­ни офи­цер­ских ка­ют па­рохо­да сре­ди дру­гих вы­жив­ших си­дела гра­финя Ро­тес. Ее неб­режно уб­ранные тем­ные во­лосы тре­пал ве­тер, а гла­за смот­ре­ли пря­мо пе­ред со­бой, вы­ражая ре­шитель­ность и уве­рен­ность. Мисс Белл встре­тилась с ней взгля­дом и толь­ко сей­час по­чувс­тво­вала силь­ную ус­та­лость, слов­но бы пе­реда­вая часть мо­раль­ной от­ветс­твен­ности этой силь­ной ду­хом жен­щи­не. Ужас бес­сонной тра­гичес­кой но­чи на­валил­ся на де­вуш­ку всей не­во­об­ра­зимой тя­жестью. Она прис­ло­нилась к ка­кой-то пос­трой­ке и мол­ча кив­ну­ла.  
      — Вас про­водить? — учас­тли­во спро­сила мис­сис Бра­ун, за­метив, как поб­ледне­ла Алекс, но та толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      — Спа­сибо, я до­берусь са­ма... Здесь, ка­жет­ся, не­дале­ко...  
      Мар­га­рет смот­ре­ла вслед де­вуш­ке обес­по­ко­ен­ным взгля­дом.

***

      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс хо­тел про­вес­ти нес­коль­ко ча­сов в ла­заре­те с Ай­лин, од­на­ко ле­ди нас­то­яла на том, что ему са­мому не­об­хо­дим от­дых. И как мисс Ли­винг­стон не хо­телось вновь чувс­тво­вать его при­сутс­твие ря­дом, со­весть от­ча­ян­но тре­бова­ла дать ин­же­неру нес­коль­ко ча­сов не­об­хо­димо­го за­бытья. В кон­це кон­цов То­мас Эн­дрюс ус­ту­пил ее прось­бам, но, пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог, он по­нял, что не ис­пы­тыва­ет та­кого прос­то­го же­лания, как лечь и ус­нуть. Муж­чи­на прис­лу­шал­ся к се­бе и осоз­нал — его единс­твен­ное же­лание сей­час зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что­бы прос­то ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с со­бой, в ти­шине и по­кое. Пос­то­ян­но мель­кав­шие ли­ца лю­дей, вы­раже­ния их глаз… Ин­же­нер прис­ло­нил­ся к сте­не, по­нимая, как он ус­тал ис­кать в этих взгля­дах от­ве­ты на свои внут­ренние воп­ро­сы.   
      Но­ги как-то са­ми вы­нес­ли его на па­лубу — дол­жно быть, ма­шиналь­но. Све­жий, хо­лод­ный ат­ланти­чес­кий ве­тер от­рез­влял мыс­ли, но оке­ан­ский пей­заж спо­кой­ной во­ды зас­тавлял вздра­гивать. Конс­трук­тор мед­ленно шел, неп­ро­из­воль­но про се­бя от­ме­чая тот факт, что лю­дей здесь ста­ло зна­читель­но мень­ше — кто-то спус­тился в теп­лую ка­юту, уже от­ча­яв­шись, ко­го-то уве­ли, дав ус­по­ко­итель­но­го…   
      Спис­ки имен боль­ше не из­ме­нялись, и вы­жив­шие пас­са­жиры «Ти­тани­ка» ста­ли по­нем­но­гу осоз­на­вать ре­аль­ность, впро­чем, по­ка не до кон­ца — мысль о бу­дущем еще не тре­вожи­ла их. Они по­ка с тру­дом осоз­на­вали нас­то­ящее.   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс! — ок­ликнул ин­же­нера зна­комый го­лос, и муж­чи­на обер­нулся, с удив­ле­ни­ем от­ме­тив, что он, сам то­го не за­мечая, до­шел до па­лубы, где раз­мести­ли спа­сен­ных из треть­его клас­са. Мар­га­рет Бра­ун поч­ти сра­зу ока­залась ря­дом с конс­трук­то­ром, пы­та­ясь заг­ля­нуть в его стек­лянные гла­за. — Что вы здесь де­ла­ете?   
      — Я… Не имею по­нятия, — ед­ва слыш­но приз­нался ин­же­нер.  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун вздох­ну­ла и взя­ла мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са под ру­ку, мед­ленно, но нас­той­чи­во от­во­дя на нос ко­раб­ля, где уже ни­кого не бы­ло. Ин­же­нер пос­лушно шел, ед­ва раз­би­рая до­рогу и чуть не спо­тыка­ясь на ров­ном мес­те. Ге­ни­аль­ный конс­трук­тор но­вого сто­летия слов­но бы на­чис­то за­был, как ус­тро­ены ко­раб­ли и, ка­залось, мог бы заб­лу­дить­ся да­же на от­кры­той па­лубе.  
      Мар­га­рет Бра­ун по­сове­това­ла бол­тавшим­ся на но­су мат­ро­сам ис­чезнуть с глаз до­лой, по­дод­ви­нула к бор­ту два пле­теных крес­ла и чуть ли не си­лой зас­та­вила То­маса Эн­дрю­са сесть, дос­тав из-под ша­ли ка­кой-то не­понят­ный со­суд с нед­вусмыс­ленной жид­костью.  
      — Пей­те, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, и не взду­май­те от­ка­зать да­ме! — поч­ти при­каза­ла она.  
      Ин­же­нер ма­шиналь­но вы­пил пред­ло­жен­ный на­питок и ед­ва не за­дох­нулся от его кре­пос­ти. Гор­ло неп­ри­ят­но обож­гло, но в то же вре­мя соз­на­ние нем­но­го про­яс­ни­лось и да­же вер­ну­лось ка­кое-то са­мо­об­ла­дание.  
      — Спа­сибо, — ти­хо ска­зал он, воз­вра­щая под­поль­ный со­суд хо­зяй­ке.   
      Мис­сис Бра­ун по­мол­ча­ла, а по­том уве­рен­но взя­ла ин­же­нера за ру­ку.  
      — Не под­да­вай­тесь мрач­ным мыс­лям, То­мас! — ска­зала она. — Мы вы­жили не для то­го, что­бы уби­вать се­бя ме­лан­хо­ли­ей.  
      Ин­же­нер по­качал го­ловой. Эти сло­ва не на­ходи­ли от­кли­ка в его соз­на­нии; мыс­ли за­нимал один-единс­твен­ный факт то­го, что бу­дет даль­ше. Как смо­жет он жить, зная, сколь­ко лю­дей по­гиб­ло в этой ка­тас­тро­фе…   
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вы не дол­жны во всем слу­чив­шемся ви­нить се­бя, — ти­хий, ус­по­ка­ива­ющий го­лос жен­щи­ны все-та­ки до­ходил до ра­зума муж­чи­ны, но он не хо­тел приз­на­вать спра­вед­ли­вость этих слов. — Ник­то из нас не зна­ет, что бу­дет зав­тра… Хо­рошо это или пло­хо, но это так — и судь­ба не за­висит от на­ших уси­лий что-то из­ме­нить, — мис­сис Бра­ун и са­ма не зна­ла, как ей уда­ет­ся под­би­рать та­кие сло­ва, впро­чем, сос­то­яние ин­же­нера прос­то тре­бова­ло го­ворить бук­валь­но что угод­но, лишь бы вы­вес­ти его из это­го пу­га­юще­го тран­са.   
      — Как бы мы не пы­тались, есть ве­щи, ко­торые из­ме­нить нель­зя, — пос­то­рон­ний, ед­ва раз­ли­чимый го­лос, со­вер­шенно сев­ший пос­ле ми­нув­шей но­чи до­нес­ся до конс­трук­то­ра и зас­та­вил его не­пони­ма­юще мор­гнуть. Слов­но не ве­ря сво­им гла­зам, То­мас Эн­дрюс по­вер­нул го­лову и уви­дел Ай­лин Ли­винг­стон. Блед­ную, ус­тавшую, с пу­га­ющи­ми те­нями под гла­зами, но с поч­ти та­кой же преж­ней улыб­кой, ко­торая бы­ла ад­ре­сова­на лич­но ин­же­неру.   
      — Ка­кого… Кто поз­во­лил вам сю­да вый­ти? — воп­ре­ки здра­вому смыс­лу, ле­ди не пе­рес­та­ла улы­бать­ся, ус­лы­шав это не­годо­вание в го­лосе конс­трук­то­ра.   
      — Я прос­то по­няла, что вам пло­хо, — прос­то от­ве­тила она, и все не­годо­вание муж­чи­ны вне­зап­но ис­чезло. Ос­та­валось лишь опус­тить­ся об­ратно в крес­ло, наб­лю­дая, как ле­ди де­ла­ет то же са­мое. — И по­чувс­тво­вала, что дол­жна быть ря­дом.  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун чуть улыб­ну­лась, уви­дев ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и под­ня­лась, кив­нув мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су.  
      — Ви­дите, мы не да­дим вам грус­тить, гос­по­дин ин­же­нер! — ска­зала она, и нак­ло­нив­шись к ле­ди, чуть слыш­но до­бави­ла: — Вы ему очень нуж­ны, мисс, не ос­тавляй­те его од­но­го...  
      Ай­лин теп­ло пос­мотре­ла вслед мис­сис Бра­ун, ис­пы­тывая ог­ромное чувс­тво бла­годар­ности за то, что эта сме­лая аме­рикан­ка не бро­сила мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и пос­та­ралась под­держать его. Еще час на­зад, при­дя в се­бя пос­ле оче­ред­но­го ту­ман­но­го за­бытья, ле­ди ре­шила по­пытать­ся встать и, нес­мотря на воз­ра­жения вра­ча и всех, кто там был, все-та­ки наш­ла в се­бе си­лы вый­ти из ла­заре­та на све­жий воз­дух. Мис­тер Мак­Ги по­пытал­ся удер­жать ее в пос­те­ли, но, встре­тив­шись с твер­дым взгля­дом из­му­чен­ной де­вуш­ки, все-та­ки от­сту­пил. Она не зна­ла, ку­да идет, все мыс­ли ее бы­ли толь­ко о То­масе Эн­дрю­се, ко­торый боль­ше всех на этом ко­раб­ле нуж­дался в под­дер­жке или хо­тя бы прос­то при­сутс­твии ко­го-то зна­комо­го. Сер­дце де­вуш­ки поч­ти рас­та­яло, уви­дев ин­же­нера вмес­те с мис­сис Бра­ун: Ай­лин зна­ла, что эта да­ма уж точ­но не поз­во­лит ни­кому впа­дать в уны­ние.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, од­на­ко, вос­при­нял по­яв­ле­ние ле­ди не с та­ким эн­ту­зи­аз­мом, как Мар­га­рет. Ли­цо конс­трук­то­ра не су­лило ни­чего хо­роше­го, и Ай­лин, встре­тив­шись с его взгля­дом, со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту про се­бя ус­мехну­лась, от­ме­тив тот факт, что она смог­ла прог­нать рав­но­душие с его ли­ца, за­менив его бес­по­кой­ством, гра­нича­щим поч­ти что с раз­дра­жени­ем.   
      — Не ру­гай­те ме­ня, — улыб­ну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, не дав муж­чи­не пер­во­му на­чать раз­го­вор, — Ху­же, чем есть, мне уж точ­но не бу­дет.   
      Мисс умол­кла, стол­кнув­шись с го­воря­щим взгля­дом ин­же­нера. Он все так же за­гадоч­но мол­чал, и ле­ди ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла, пред­чувс­твуя, что для то­го, что­бы вер­нуть ра­зум мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, нуж­ны ка­кие-то бо­лее силь­ные ар­гу­мен­ты.   
      — Не ста­ну рас­простра­нять­ся про го­ды на­шего тру­да, — Ай­лин пре­воз­мо­гала боль в гор­ле и го­вори­ла, по­нимая, что мол­чать она прос­то не мо­жет. — Поп­ро­буй­те на миг за­быть об этом и пред­ста­вить, как силь­но вас лю­бят и ждут… Что ва­ша жизнь зна­чит для дру­гих, — да­же нем­но­го по­высить го­лос бы­ло очень труд­но, но ле­ди это сде­лала, что­бы ин­же­нер не пе­ребил ее: — Нет, по­жалуй­ста, выс­лу­шай­те ме­ня. Я… Не го­ворю о се­бе, — не­лов­ко от­во­дить взгляд уже не име­ло смыс­ла, но мисс Ли­винг­стон не мог­ла ина­че. — Слиш­ком мно­го лю­дей вас лю­бят, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Ва­ша же­на, ва­ша дочь, лорд Пир­ри, ра­бочие ва­шей вер­фи… Вы дос­той­ны жить. Это прав­да — ма­ло лю­дей, ко­го я знаю, так зас­лу­жива­ют это­го, как вы….  
      Ай­лин пре­дан­но смот­ре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, но он мол­чал, опус­тив го­лову. Все, что го­вори­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, бы­ло пра­виль­но и вер­но, и ин­же­нер ис­пы­тал чувс­тво сты­да за то, что во всей этой су­мато­хе за­был о до­чери. Он по­качал го­ловой и ти­хо вздох­нул.  
      — Ес­ли бы я толь­ко мог пос­тро­ить ко­рабль, ко­торый вы­дер­жал бы этот чер­тов ай­сберг... Пре­дус­мотреть... Сде­лать хоть что-ни­будь! — с чувс­твом ска­зал он. — Хо­тя бы за­щитить вас от этой ле­дяной во­ды...  
      — Вы и так сде­лали все, что мог­ли, — уве­рен­но прер­ва­ла по­ток его мыс­лей Ай­лин. — По­гиб­ло бы боль­ше лю­дей, ес­ли бы не вы. И я са­ма бы от­да­ла свою жизнь за на­ших пас­са­жиров, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вот толь­ко сей­час это уже ни­чего не ре­шит. По­думай­те о том, что бу­дет с верфью, ес­ли вы сей­час сда­дитесь. О ва­шей семье. О том, да­же, что бу­дет с эти­ми людь­ми, здесь, на «Кар­па­тии», ко­торые так ис­крен­не пе­режи­ва­ют за вас. Это мне не за чем жить, но ме­ня за­чем-то вы­тащи­ли из во­ды... Зна­чит, на­до про­дол­жать су­щес­тво­вание и сде­лать еще хоть что-то доб­рое. 

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер рез­ко прос­нулся от ка­кого-то ад­ско­го гро­хота за дверью. Офи­цер вов­се не имел обык­но­вения об­ра­щать вни­мания на пос­то­рон­ние зву­ки, но та­кой звон, ка­жет­ся, под­нял бы и мер­тво­го. Не­доволь­но пос­мотрев на дверь, за ко­торой скры­вал­ся на­руши­тель его спо­кой­ствия, Лайт ма­шиналь­но про­тянул ру­ку к ча­сам и уди­вил­ся, осоз­нав, что прос­пал он доль­ше, чем ка­залось по ощу­щени­ям. Сей­час стрел­ки по­казы­вали без чет­верти во­семь, и это зас­та­вило муж­чи­ну окон­ча­тель­но стрях­нуть ос­татки сна, ус­мехнув­шись при­ят­ной мыс­ли о том, что неп­ло­хо бы как мож­но ско­рее отыс­кать кух­ню. Или где их тут по­кор­мят…   
      Быс­тро одев­шись, Чар­ли взял­ся бы­ло уже за руч­ку две­ри, как эго­ис­ти­чес­кие мыс­ли зат­ми­ла за­бота о то­вари­ще. Офи­цер не вклю­чал свет, но его гла­за, при­вык­шие к тем­но­те, раз­ли­чили ка­кое-то свет­лое пят­но на том мес­те, где, по скром­ным со­об­ра­жени­ям, дол­жна бы­ла на­ходить­ся го­лова Лоу.   
      «Так вот по­чему ты не прос­нулся, па­рень», — ус­мехнул­ся Лай­тол­лер, до­гадав­шись, что Гар­ри ис­поль­зо­вал свою по­душ­ку, оче­вид­но, не в си­лах вы­носить те ме­лодич­ные рас­ка­ты, соп­ро­вож­давшие сон вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка. Ос­то­рож­но при­под­няв ее, Чарльз наб­лю­дал за спо­кой­ным сном сво­его то­вари­ща, ед­ва слыш­но что-то го­воря­щем. И тут Лай­та оза­рила оче­ред­ная ге­ни­аль­ная идея…   
Ог­ля­дев­шись по сто­ронам, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер вы­тащил из по­душ­ки ма­лень­кое пе­рыш­ко и про­вел им по ще­ке слад­ко спя­щего Га­роль­да Лоу.  
      — М-м-м... — про­бор­мо­тал вал­ли­ец, все еще не про­сыпа­ясь, и до­воль­ная улыб­ка уже зас­ве­тилась на его ли­це.  
      Чуть слыш­но хмык­нув, мис­тер Ро­зыг­рыш про­дол­жал ще­котать мис­те­ра Лоу ма­лень­ким пе­рыш­ком. Бор­мо­тания пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка ста­ли чуть бо­лее раз­борчи­выми, и Лайт чуть не рас­сме­ял­ся в пол­ный го­лос, ког­да ра­зоб­рал в них имя мисс Белл.  
      — Доб­рое ут­ро, ми­лый... — про­пел он ба­рито­наль­ным дис­кантом, от­че­го Га­рольд чуть не под­ско­чил на кой­ке. — Еда уже на сто­ле...  
      — Я. Вас. Прис­тре­лю, — ров­ным го­лосом ска­зал Лоу, пе­рево­дя взгляд со сме­юще­гося ли­ца Лай­тол­ле­ра на пе­рыш­ко в его ру­ке. — Чес­тное сло­во.  
      — Прис­тре­лишь, обя­затель­но, — как-то ве­село сог­ла­сил­ся Лай­тол­лер. — Я не мо­гу от­ка­зать те­бе в та­ком тай­ном и нас­той­чи­вом же­лании. Вот толь­ко сна­чала пред­ла­гаю пой­ти по­ужи­нать.  
      Прош­ло еще нес­коль­ко се­кунд, преж­де чем мо­лодой офи­цер окон­ча­тель­но осоз­нал все про­ис­хо­дящее и раз­дра­жен­но от­ки­нул оде­яло, ти­хо прок­ли­ная ту го­лову, в ко­торую приш­ла идея по­селить его в од­ной ка­юте с Чарль­зом. А пос­ледний не скры­вал улыб­ки, наб­лю­дая за пом­рачнев­шим то­вари­щем, ко­торый че­рез па­ру ми­нут был уже го­тов.   
      — Ну, не грус­ти­те, Гар­ри, — при­мири­тель­ным то­ном во­зоб­но­вил ди­алог Чар­ли, ког­да оба уже ша­гали ту­да, от­ку­да шло боль­ше все­го пас­са­жиров.   
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, я не пред­став­ляю, как мне даль­ше с ва­ми спать, — с чувс­твом выс­ка­зал­ся Га­рольд, и не­лов­кое, но очень вы­рази­тель­ное по­каш­ли­вание за его спи­ной зас­та­вило обо­их обер­нуть­ся. Алекс и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон так­же за­кон­чи­ли ужин и, су­дя по все­му, воз­вра­щались об­ратно в ка­юту.   
      — Это бу­дет не­лег­ко, — про­тяну­ла Белл, тщет­но пы­та­ясь спря­тать улыб­ку. Ай­лин как-то не­оп­ре­делен­но фыр­кну­ла и пе­ресек­лась взгля­дом с Чар­ли, ко­торый ве­село под­мигнул ле­ди.  
      — Вы, глав­ное, не соп­ро­тив­ляй­тесь ва­шим чувс­твам, мис­тер Лоу, — не­ожи­дан­но да­же для се­бя ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, и Лай­тол­лер воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь, а Гар­ри обер­нулся и с не­понят­ной улыб­кой сме­рил ле­ди с го­ловы до ног.  
      — Бла­года­рю вас, ми­леди, — как-то нер­вно от­ве­тил он. — Вот толь­ко иног­да луч­ше скры­вать свои чувс­тва, чем выс­тавлять их на все­об­щее обоз­ре­ние.  
      Ай­лин прос­то за­мер­ла на мес­те, сов­сем не ожи­дая от Лоу та­ких слов, и прис­ло­нилась к сте­не.  
      — Все тай­ное ра­но или поз­дно ста­новит­ся яв­ным, — ти­хо и хо­лод­но ска­зала ле­ди. — И луч­ше сра­зу ок­ру­жить че­лове­ка теп­лом и за­ботой, чем стро­ить из се­бя ай­сберг.  
      Ай­лин и Лоу встре­тились по­ис­ти­не ле­дяны­ми взгля­дами, а по­том вне­зап­но спох­ва­тив­ший­ся Лай­тол­лер бук­валь­но от­та­щил пя­того офи­цера в сто­рону.  
      — Ты сов­сем иди­от или прит­во­ря­ешь­ся? — про­шипел он в ли­цо Га­роль­ду. — К ка­кому дь­яво­лу те­бя по­нес­ло?  
      Гар­ри и са­мому уже бы­ло стыд­но за эту вы­ход­ку. Он с са­мой но­чи не по­нимал, что с ним та­кое и по­чему он боль­ше не мо­жет кон­тро­лиро­вать се­бя и сры­ва­ет­ся на всем и всех. Алекс прос­то ис­пе­пели­ла его взгля­дом, уво­дя поб­леднев­шую ле­ди по­даль­ше от нер­вных офи­церов.  
      По счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти, мис­тер Мак­Ги с тру­дом, но все-та­ки сог­ла­сил­ся на уго­воры ле­ди по по­воду ее даль­ней­ше­го пре­быва­ния в ка­юте, а не в ла­заре­те. Од­на­ко муж­чи­на ус­ту­пил этой прось­бе с од­ним ус­ло­ви­ем — он взял сло­во, что ря­дом с мисс Ли­винг­стон неп­ре­мен­но бу­дет кто-то, кто в слу­чае край­нос­ти со­об­щит о проб­ле­мах с ее здо­ровь­ем.   
      Та­ким че­лове­ком ока­залась Алекс, и пос­ле не­кото­рых фор­маль­нос­тей им уда­лось ока­зать­ся в не­боль­шой ка­юте — но хо­тя бы вдво­ем. Что сей­час ока­залось очень кста­ти: жур­на­лис­тка, ве­дя под ру­ку ле­ди, бо­ялась да­же пред­ста­вить, что бы­ло бы, ока­жись у них еще нес­коль­ко со­седей.   
      — Ай­лин, — ос­то­рож­но поз­ва­ла Белл, до это­го пред­по­читая ос­то­рож­но наб­лю­дать за мас­кой без­разли­чия, ко­торая чи­талась на ли­це ле­ди. Впро­чем, мо­жет, это бы­ла и не мас­ка…   
      — Мисс Ли­винг­стон! — уже гром­че про­из­несла Алекс, и, на­вер­ное, столь офи­ци­аль­ное об­ра­щение зас­та­вило ле­ди вы­ныр­нуть из горь­ко­го пле­на сво­их раз­мышле­ний.   
      Та поч­ти не­пони­ма­ющим взгля­дом об­ве­ла зна­комую, да­же скром­ную об­ста­нов­ку не­боль­шой ком­на­ты и по­кор­но опус­ти­лась на свою кро­вать, с ус­та­лым без­разли­чи­ем сос­ре­дото­чив вни­мание на сво­их сло­жен­ных ру­ках.   
      — Я не ве­рю, что он мог так ска­зать… Но по­верь­те, это все­го лишь эмо­ции! У всех, ка­жет­ся, сда­ют нер­вы, — Белл по­пыта­лась обод­рить еще боль­ше впав­шую в за­дум­чи­вость со­бесед­ни­цу. Та лишь стран­но ус­мехну­лась:   
      — Мис­тер Лоу лишь оз­ву­чил то, что те­перь ста­нет все­об­щим дос­то­яни­ем. Как жаль, что мне хва­тило ума раз­би­рать­ся в стро­итель­стве на­ших ко­раб­лей «Олим­пик-клас­са», но не хва­тило для са­мой ма­лос­ти — мол­чать о сво­их чувс­твах. Но я не мо­гу это­го де­лать, осо­бен­но сей­час… Один по­тух­ший взгляд мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са при­чиня­ет мне го­раз­до боль­ше бо­ли, чем те ча­сы в во­де оке­ана. Я прос­то не мо­гу ви­деть его та­ким…   
      — А я не мо­гу ви­деть вас та­кой, — Белл опус­ти­лась ря­дом с ле­ди, тщет­но пы­та­ясь пой­мать ее взгляд. Ай­лин сно­ва ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась:   
      — Спа­сибо, Алекс, толь­ко… Все ку­да слож­нее. Прос­ти­те, но я хо­тела бы про­гулять­ся и нем­но­го по­быть од­на.

***

      В сто­ловую оба вош­ли мол­ча. Лай­тол­лер кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дал за Лоу, но ли­цо вал­лий­ца не вы­ража­ло ни­чего. Взяв та­рел­ку с ка­кой-то едой, Гар­ри сел с краю сто­ла и с ум­ным ви­дом при­нял­ся изу­чать ее со­дер­жи­мое.  
      — Гар­ри... — на­чал бы­ло Чарльз, и мо­лодой че­ловек тут же под­нял го­лову и ус­та­вил­ся на не­го сво­им глу­боким взгля­дом.  
      — Вы ре­шили про­читать мне мо­раль? — спро­сил он.  
      — Нет, — по­качал го­ловой Лай­тол­лер. — Вы и са­ми все зна­ете. Прос­то мне ка­жет­ся, что мисс Ли­винг­стон не жда­ла от вас та­кого.   
      «И я то­же», — по­думал Гар­ри и прог­ло­тил что-то очень нев­кусное.  
      Лайт вздох­нул. Он не знал, что го­ворить это­му офи­церу, на­ход­чи­вость, муд­рость и от­ва­га ко­торо­го пос­ле прош­лой но­чи прос­то не мог­ла под­вергать­ся сом­не­нию. Чарльз прос­то по­ложил ла­донь на ру­ку Га­роль­да и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Вы по­нима­ете, что сле­ду­ет те­перь де­лать. Ай­лин — доб­рая де­вуш­ка, и она не бу­дет дер­жать на вас оби­ды.   
      — Я не знаю, что со мной, — по­мол­чав, от­ве­тил Лоу. — Но чувс­твую се­бя со­вер­шенно по­терян­ным. Слов­но ры­ба, выб­ро­шен­ная на бе­рег...  
      Лайт не­замет­но ус­мехнул­ся. Ему уже бы­ли зна­комы по­доб­ные чувс­тва, а вот пя­тый по­мощ­ник, по­хоже, ока­зал­ся в та­ком сос­то­янии впер­вые.  
      — Мы пе­режи­ли ка­тас­тро­фу, Гар­ри, — теп­ло ска­зал он. — Пос­мотри­те на Ис­мея и Эн­дрю­са, У­ил­ла и Фли­та... А этот нес­час­тный пар­нишка Брайд? А пас­са­жиры...   
      — Вы счи­та­ете, что это нор­маль­но, что мы цеп­ля­ем­ся друг к дру­гу, ед­ва из­бе­жав смер­ти в оке­ане? — спро­сил Лоу, и Чарльз в оче­ред­ной раз по­думал, как же умён этот мо­лодой офи­цер. Ему толь­ко чуть-чуть не хва­та­ет опы­та ка­тас­троф. Эх, это, ко­неч­но, не тот опыт, о ко­тором мож­но меч­тать, но им, офи­церам бри­тан­ско­го фло­та, на­до быть к та­кому го­товы­ми.   
      — Это шок, Гар­ри, — серь­ёз­но ска­зал Лай­тол­лер. — И он прой­дёт, ес­ли толь­ко мы бу­дем мак­си­маль­но ис­крен­ни­ми друг с дру­гом.  
      Мис­тер Лоу под­нял вни­матель­ный взгляд на Чар­ли, и у то­го вдруг еда вста­ла как-то по­перек гор­ла. Гар­ри мол­чал, но в его гла­зах чи­талось неч­то та­кое, что оза­дачи­ло Лай­та — и да­же зас­та­вило до­гадать­ся о пред­ме­те раз­го­вора еще до то­го, как сло­ва бы­ли оз­ву­чены.   
      — Что про­изош­ло? — воп­рос, не да­вав­ший по­коя Га­роль­ду все это вре­мя, на­конец по­вис в воз­ду­хе. Чарльз так и зас­тыл с вил­кой в воз­ду­хе; вихрь мыс­лей, выз­ванных столь пря­моли­ней­ной фра­зой, пос­та­вил вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка в ту­пик.   
      — О чем вы? — муж­чи­на ра­зыг­рал не­пони­мание ис­клю­читель­но для то­го, что­бы вы­иг­рать нес­коль­ко лиш­них се­кунд на об­ду­мыва­ние от­ве­та, но, как наз­ло, ни­како­го бо­лее-ме­нее ра­ци­ональ­но­го вы­хода он не ви­дел.   
      — Вы ме­ня по­няли, — все тем же стран­ным, из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом от­ве­тил Гар­ри, наб­лю­дая за тем, как ме­ня­ет­ся в ли­це Лай­тол­лер. От­ло­жив на­конец уже не­нуж­ную вил­ку, Чар­ли не­замет­но по­качал го­ловой:   
      — За­чем вам это?   
      «Ты же бу­дешь еще силь­нее ко­рить се­бя за то, что не ос­тался на этом чер­то­вом ко­раб­ле», — го­ворил взгляд Лай­та, но вслух муж­чи­на не про­из­нес ни сло­ва.   
      — Спро­сите у Алекс, — ре­зон­но за­метил Чар­ли, ра­ду­ясь сво­ей на­ход­чи­вос­ти. — Она са­ма рас­ска­жет вам то, что соч­тет нуж­ным.  
      — Я за­дал вам воп­рос, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — уп­ря­мо нас­та­ивал Лоу. — И тре­бую от­ве­та.  
      — Лад­но, лад­но! — Чарльз по­ложил свою вил­ку по­даль­ше и по­косил­ся на нож в ру­ках Гар­ри. — Мисс Белл все вре­мя бы­ла со мной, по­ка не приш­ла «Кар­па­тия».   
      Лоу рез­ко бро­сил нож, и он с неп­ри­ят­ным зву­ком уда­рил­ся о стол. Лай­тол­лер пе­ревел взгляд с ед­ва дро­жащих рук на ли­цо Га­роль­да и внут­ренне соб­рался. При­дет­ся дол­го объ­яс­нять офи­церу, что слу­чилось, и по­чему.  
      — Вы при­каза­ли мне сесть в лод­ку и спа­сать­ся как жен­щи­не, — ти­хо ска­зал Гар­ри. — И ос­та­вить Алекс на ко­раб­ле. Те­перь я тре­бую прав­ды!  
      Лай­тол­лер вздох­нул, под­би­рая сло­ва, что­бы все рас­ска­зать и в то же вре­мя ус­по­ко­ить мо­лодо­го офи­цера. Но ска­зать, как от­ре­аги­ру­ет Гар­ри, он уже со­вер­шенно не мог.  
      — Мисс Белл ос­та­лась спа­сать ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, — ска­зал вто­рой по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на. — Они вер­ну­лись ми­нут че­рез де­сять, и, как я по­нял, ле­ди воз­вра­щалась за ка­кими-то до­кумен­та­ми мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. А по­том мы ста­ли спус­кать лод­ки... И ко­рабль по­кинул нас.  
      — Я хо­чу знать, что даль­ше, — нап­ря­жение в го­лосе Га­роль­да выз­ва­ло у Чарль­за поч­ти раз­дра­жение. Он неп­ро­из­воль­но ог­ля­нул­ся по сто­ронам, но вок­руг поч­ти ни­кого не бы­ло — боль­шая часть за­ла бы­ла пус­та. Лишь они приш­ли так поз­дно. Что ж, оно, мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му, — ник­то не мог слу­чай­но под­слу­шать слов вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, при­зыва­юще­го всю свою вы­дер­жку.   
      — Вы ведь ви­дели, что ста­ло с ко­раб­лем? — не удер­жался от от­ветно­го воп­ро­са Лайт, свер­кнув гла­зами в сто­рону млад­ше­го офи­цера. — Так вот, ког­да но­совая часть уже уш­ла под во­ду, Алекс бы­ла ря­дом со мной. Мы пы­тались спус­тить две склад­ные шлюп­ки, но не ус­пе­ли. По счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти, мне уда­лось доп­лыть до од­ной из них и вы­тащить Белл, — Чарльз за­вер­шил свой крат­кий пе­рес­каз, ба­раба­ня паль­ца­ми по сто­лу и стал­ки­ва­ясь взгля­дом с яв­но же­ла­ющим еще что-то спро­сить Лоу. — Что ж, я от­ве­тил на ваш воп­рос, Гар­ри, вы­пол­ни­те те­перь и вы мою прось­бу. От­прав­ляй­тесь вслед за ле­ди и из­ви­нитесь за свои сло­ва!  
      Га­рольд мол­ча соб­рал та­рел­ки и быс­тро под­нялся. Лай­тол­лер удов­летво­рен­но кив­нул: по­хоже, мис­тер Лоу вос­при­нял пос­ледние сло­ва офи­цера как при­каз. Чарльз ис­пы­тал поч­ти от­цов­ское чувс­тво гор­дости. Лайт ус­мехнул­ся сво­им мыс­лям и, ста­щив чаш­ку чая, от­пра­вил­ся ис­сле­довать па­роход «Ку­нард Лайн» — по край­ней ме­ре, ту его часть, ко­торая бы­ла по пу­ти в ка­юту. 

***

      — Вам нель­зя ос­та­вать­ся од­ной, мис­тер Мак­Ги зап­ре­тил, — по­пыта­лась воз­ра­зить мисс Белл, но Ай­лин толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      — На па­лубе я бу­ду не од­на... — ти­хо ска­зала она. — И, чес­тно ска­жу — ку­да боль­ше я бес­по­ко­юсь за То­маса. Ес­ли бы вы зна­ли его боль­ше двух не­дель, вы бы по­няли, по­чему я так пе­режи­ваю за не­го...  
      — По­чему же? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь Алекс, чувс­твуя, как бес­по­кой­ство ле­ди пе­реда­ет­ся и ей.   
      Ле­ди глу­боко вздох­ну­ла: она на­де­ялась, что ин­же­нер все-та­ки внял со­ветам всех тех, кто бес­по­ко­ил­ся за не­го, и все же до­шел до сво­ей ка­юты.   
      — По­тому что каж­дую ме­лочь, ко­торая дру­гим ка­жет­ся со­вер­шенно не сто­ящей вни­мания, он вос­при­нима­ет очень бо­лез­ненно, — ти­хо от­ве­тила мисс Ли­винг­стон, и пе­ред ее гла­зами про­нес­лась кар­ти­на ра­боты на вер­фи. — По­нача­лу я не по­нима­ла его, мисс Белл. А по­том… По­том я и са­ма ста­ла та­кой, — грус­тно улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, этой улыб­кой слов­но в оче­ред­ной раз рас­пи­сыва­ясь в сво­ей бес­ко­неч­ной при­вязан­ности. — Те да­лекие дни, ког­да мы ра­бота­ли над «Олим­пи­ком» и «Ти­тани­ком», бы­ли са­мым счас­тли­вым вре­менем в мо­ей жиз­ни… Ес­ли они пов­то­рят­ся, мож­но счи­тать, что это спа­сение бы­ло не нап­расным, — поч­ти нес­лышно за­кон­чи­ла она, са­ма поч­ти стес­ня­ясь сво­их слов.   
      Алекс при­куси­ла гу­бу, же­лая и в то же вре­мя не ре­ша­ясь за­дать воп­рос, по­явив­ший­ся у нее пос­ле слов ле­ди.   
      — Что с ва­ми про­изош­ло, ког­да мы… По­кину­ли друг дру­га?   
Мисс Ли­винг­стон за­дума­лась; па­мять ус­лужли­во на­пом­ни­ла те ужас­ные ми­нуты, слив­ши­еся в од­но ка­кое-то кош­марное пят­но, и толь­ко од­но имя вы­деля­лось осо­бен­но чет­ко сре­ди все­го это­го ха­оса.   
      — Мис­тер Мер­док вы­тащил ме­ня, — чуть дро­жащим го­лосом от­ве­тила ле­ди. — Толь­ко пос­ле па­дения той прок­ля­той тру­бы я его по­теря­ла… Вол­ной ме­ня от­несло к шлюп­ке, на ко­торой бы­ло нес­коль­ко муж­чин — они по­мог­ли мне заб­рать­ся на нее, вот толь­ко… Наш­ли лишь ме­ня.  
      — Толь­ко вас... — ти­хо отоз­ва­лась Алекс, не­воль­но вспо­миная ли­ца тех, ко­го ви­дела на ко­раб­ле в са­мую пос­леднюю ми­нуту, ког­да во­да уже за­тап­ли­вала па­лубы и ко­ридо­ры.   
      — Да, — про­дол­жа­ла Ай­лин, гля­дя в ни­куда пе­ред со­бой. — Я ви­дела, как она раз­ло­милась, как ру­шилось то, что мы соз­да­вали три го­да, и как в этом всем по­гиба­ли лю­ди. Мне не хо­телось жить, я прос­то зак­ры­ла гла­за и ду­мала, что он вер­нётся до­мой и все рав­но об­ре­тёт счастье...  
      Ле­ди за­мол­ча­ла, улыб­нувшись ка­ким-то сво­им мыс­лям, но улыб­ка выш­ла слиш­ком вы­мучен­ная и пе­чаль­ная. Алекс ти­хо вздох­ну­ла и об­ня­ла ле­ди за пле­чи.  
      — Вы оба жи­вы, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Вы все рав­но вмес­те. И вы ещё пос­тро­ите мно­го боль­ших и кра­сивых ко­раб­лей.  
      — Я ви­дела ка­пита­на Рос­тро­на, — поч­ти ше­потом ска­зала Ай­лин. — Из га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы боль­ше не вы­жил ник­то... А ме­ня вы­тащи­ли на лод­ку, кто-то очень лю­бопыт­ный и не­посед­ли­вый, кто не мог прос­то ждать спа­сения...   
      Алекс мол­ча слу­шала мисс Ли­винг­стон, не пе­реби­вая и вспо­миная свои мыс­ли и чувс­тва прош­лой но­чи. Страх ушёл вмес­те с ко­раб­лём, ос­та­валось толь­ко ту­пое от­ча­яние и же­лание за­быть­ся сном, от ко­торо­го ее пос­то­ян­но бу­дил мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.  
      — Я чуть не зас­ну­ла там нав­сегда, — приз­на­лась мисс Белл. — Но с мис­те­ром Чарль­зом это не­воз­можно.   
      Ай­лин не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась. Да, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер — это имен­но то, что на­до в кри­тичес­кой си­ту­ации.  
      — Вот и мне не да­ли зас­нуть... — ска­зала она. — Вы зна­ете, кто был в этой лод­ке и спас ме­ня? Ваш сво­ен­равный мис­тер Лоу... это он на­шёл ме­ня в тем­но­те и вы­тащил из ле­дяной во­ды.  
      — Я ни­ког­да не смог бы вас там ос­та­вить, — вдруг ус­лы­шали де­вуш­ки ти­хий го­лос. — Да­же ес­ли бы оп­равда­лись худ­шие пред­по­ложе­ния.  
      — Гар­ри... — как ни хо­тела Алекс сох­ра­нить мол­ча­ние, у нее не по­лучи­лось. Взгляд про­тив во­ли ус­тре­мил­ся на во­шед­ше­го, и гла­за сно­ва за­си­яли.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон как-то не­ес­тес­твен­но по­дер­ну­ла пле­чом, вдруг осоз­нав, что боль­ше ее в ка­юте нич­то не удер­жи­ва­ет. Но, что­бы вый­ти, на­до бы­ло как-то обог­нуть зас­тывше­го в две­рях пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, ко­торый яв­но не со­бирал­ся от­хо­дить.  
      — Я глу­боко со­жале­нию о сво­их сло­вах, — чуть по­мед­лив, про­из­нес Лоу, в упор гля­дя на Ай­лин. — Не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло...  
      — Вы­пус­ти­те ме­ня, мис­тер Лоу, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин, слов­но не за­мечая слов Гар­ри или де­лая вид. — Мне и так дур­но в этих сте­нах...   
      Де­вуш­ка за­мол­ча­ла, но про­дол­же­ние фра­зы по­няли все. Алекс опус­ти­ла гла­за, ис­крен­не пе­режи­вая за обо­их, но не чувс­твуя пра­ва вме­шивать­ся. Лоу же про­дол­жал, не ше­велясь, смот­реть на ле­ди.  
      — Вы и прав­да так ду­ма­ете? — спро­сила вдруг Ай­лин. — Ду­ма­ете, я гор­жусь тем... О чем вы и са­ми зна­ете?  
      Гар­ри мор­гнул, чуть кач­нув го­ловой, толь­ко сей­час по­нимая, нас­коль­ко эта те­ма бо­лез­ненна для ле­ди. И ведь она не ста­ла ни­чего от­ри­цать и до­вери­лась ему...  
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня... — ис­крен­не ска­зал он. — Я был прос­то не в се­бе.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон вздох­ну­ла и по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      — Я не сер­жусь на вас, Гар­ри, — ска­зала она. — Прос­то я на­де­ялась, что вы ме­ня по­нима­ете...   
      Ле­ди уве­рен­но под­ви­нула зас­тывше­го Лоу и выс­коль­зну­ла в ко­ридор, ос­та­вив пя­того офи­цера рас­те­ряно смот­реть ей вслед. Алекс на­конец по­дош­ла к Гар­ри, и оба за­дум­чи­во все еще смот­ре­ли на дверь, за ко­торой скры­лась ле­ди.   
      — Ай­лин пе­режи­ва­ет не столь­ко из-за ва­ших слов, сколь­ко из-за не­из­вес­тнос­ти бу­дуще­го, — ти­хо по­яс­ни­ла де­вуш­ка, не­уве­рен­но об­ни­мая зас­тывше­го мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. Но ка­кая-то мысль слов­но зас­та­вила его встрях­нуть­ся и пе­ресечь­ся гла­зами с Белл:   
      — А я ду­мал, вы то­же… Ра­зоз­ли­лись на мои сло­ва, — по­качал го­ловой Лоу.   
      — Не в мо­их си­лах злит­ся на вас, Гар­ри. Я знаю, что вы пе­режи­ли, до­гады­ва­юсь, что пе­режи­ва­ете и сей­час, но все это не дол­жно вста­вать меж­ду на­ми. Тем бо­лее, важ­но пом­нить еще кое-что… Есть лю­ди, ко­торым еще ху­же, чем нам, — сно­ва глу­бокий взгляд Алекс зас­та­вил пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка по­чувс­тво­вать, как зем­ля ухо­дит из-под ног. Мыс­ленно он сог­ла­сил­ся с ее сло­вами, но вслух не про­из­нес ни сло­ва. Вне­зап­ная идея мол­ни­ей оза­рила его, и Лоу рез­ко схва­тил Белл за ру­ку, по­тянув в сто­рону две­ри:   
      — Идем­те.


	35. Chapter 35

      Они шли до­воль­но дол­го — де­вуш­ка уже от­бро­сила да­же ма­лей­шие по­пыт­ки со­ри­ен­ти­ровать­ся. Белл прос­то сле­дова­ла, ку­да яв­но знал до­рогу Гар­ри, не тра­тя вре­мени на воп­ро­сы. Ей вдруг ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, чем же это все за­кон­чится. Эх, все-та­ки об­ще­ние с Лай­том бес­след­но ни для ко­го не про­ходит… Про­гул­ка по па­лубе рез­ко прер­ва­лась ка­ким-то пос­то­рон­ним го­лосом; Алекс не ус­пе­ла ни­чего по­нять, как ока­залась уже в ка­ком-то по­меще­нии.   
      — Вы го­вори­ли, что хо­тели по­быть в ти­шине, — еле слыш­но про­из­нес Га­рольд, и Алекс на­конец ос­мотре­лась. — А я как раз за­метил, что стю­ар­ды сно­вали ту­да-сю­да, но за­были здесь за­переть.   
      Белл ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась. Что ж, это со­вер­шенно не­уди­витель­но… Эта, с поз­во­ления ска­зать, ка­юта яв­но ис­поль­зо­валась боль­шей частью для хра­нения раз­лично­го обо­рудо­вания ко­раб­ля. Не­вер­ный свет ламп за ок­ном бро­сал тень на не­яс­ные си­лу­эты на по­лу, и Белл отог­на­ла от се­бя прочь глу­пый, со­вер­шенно не­обос­но­ван­ный страх.   
      — За сво­ими собс­твен­ны­ми мыс­ля­ми я со­вер­шенно за­был, что пе­режи­ли вы, — учас­тли­вый го­лос Лоу зас­та­вил Белл под­нять взгляд и да­же изоб­ра­зить не­кое по­добие улыб­ки.  
      — Все бы­ло не так страш­но, Гар­ри, — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс. — Я да­же не ус­пе­ла ис­пу­гать­ся. Все про­изош­ло очень быс­тро... Да и с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром не­воз­можно впасть в уны­ние. Вы зна­ли, что у не­го очень ин­те­рес­ная би­ог­ра­фия?  
      Га­рольд чуть улыб­нулся. Жизнь вто­рого офи­цера его не осо­бен­но вол­но­вала, но ему очень нра­вилось слу­шать Алекс, ко­торая, по­хоже, толь­ко что ожи­ла.  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер со мной де­лит­ся толь­ко шут­ка­ми, — ус­мехнул­ся Лоу, ос­то­рож­но об­няв де­вуш­ку. — Но я не сом­не­вал­ся, что он не ос­та­вит вас. Ина­че ни­ког­да не по­кинул бы ко­рабль та­ким пос­тыдным об­ра­зом.  
      — Вам не­чего сты­дить­ся, — Алекс пос­мотре­ла пря­мо в гла­за Гар­ри. — Я знаю, как прош­ла ва­ша ночь. Вы спас­ли ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и дру­гих, вы вер­ну­лись на это страш­ное мес­то...   
      — Я ис­кал вас, — чуть слыш­но ска­зал Лоу, по­нимая, что эти сло­ва вов­се не де­ла­ют ему чес­ти. Но он уже знал, что не ска­зать мисс Белл прав­ду как она есть он прос­то не спо­собен. Алекс мед­ленно про­вела ла­донью по его ру­ке и вдруг очень до­вер­чи­во по­ложи­ла го­лову на его пле­чо. Га­рольд чуть вздрог­нул и зак­рыл гла­за от на­катив­ше­го вол­ной теп­ло­го ощу­щения. Сер­дце би­лось не­понят­ной аз­бу­кой Мор­зе, то за­мирая, то раз­го­ня­ясь, а ду­шу за­пол­ня­ло ед­ва уло­вимое, но та­кое нас­той­чи­вое счастье, за ко­торое уже не бы­ло чувс­тва ви­ны.   
       — «Ос­та­новись, мгно­венье, ты прек­расно!» — вспом­нил Лоу ци­тату из дав­но за­бытой кни­ги, слов­но же­лая ук­ре­пить мне­ние Белл в сво­их поз­на­ни­ях ро­ман­тизма и ли­тера­туры.  
      Од­на­ко де­вуш­ка как-то стран­но ус­мехну­лась:  
       — Фа­уст... Вы удив­ля­ете ме­ня все боль­ше, Гар­ри. Да, но что­бы ос­та­новить мгно­вение, ему приш­лось бы от­дать свою ду­шу. Как вы счи­та­ете, есть мгно­вения, ра­ди ко­торых сто­ит это сде­лать?   
Алекс встре­тилась с взгля­дом Лоу и все так же за­гадоч­но мол­ча­ла. Ее сло­ва по­вис­ли в воз­ду­хе, но ник­то не хо­тел на­рушать эту во­царив­шу­юся ти­шину. 

***

      Ай­лин мед­ленно шла по пус­тым ко­ридо­рам. Ка­жет­ся, впер­вые она так яв­но ощу­щала свое оди­ночес­тво… Ведь до это­го мисс Ли­винг­стон прак­ти­чес­ки не ос­та­валась од­на — нет, ко­неч­но, в ка­юте на «Ти­тани­ке» она про­води­ла вре­мя за чте­ни­ем или рас­че­тами, но… То был «Ти­таник» — та­кой шум­ный и та­кой рос­кошный, где выс­ший ан­глий­ский и аме­рикан­ский свет прос­то не да­вал ску­чать.   
      «Ка­жет­ся, с то­го мо­мен­та прош­ла це­лая веч­ность», — ду­мала ле­ди, ма­шиналь­но нап­равля­ясь на­верх, на све­жий воз­дух. Го­лова бо­лела, мыс­ли бес­по­рядоч­но ро­ились, и мисс Ли­винг­стон хо­тела толь­ко од­но­го — сно­ва вдох­нуть со­леный све­жий ве­тер, по­забыв, од­на­ко, все стра­хи и нас­тавле­ния вра­ча.   
      То, что бы­ло на «Ти­тани­ке», и то, что они пе­режи­вали сей­час, так от­ли­чалось… Слов­но сон и ре­аль­ность. Ай­лин зак­ры­ла гла­за, чувс­твуя на­конец, как хо­лод­ный воз­дух ка­са­ет­ся ли­ца. Пе­ред мыс­ленным взгля­дом тут же пред­ста­ло их с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом тво­рение — прек­расная, гор­дая, иде­аль­ная… На этом па­рохо­де прош­ли са­мые счас­тли­вые дни с глав­ным конс­трук­то­ром, они… Бы­ли счас­тли­вы. Мисс Ли­винг­стон те­рялась, был ли ин­же­нер так же счас­тлив, но Ай­лин и не хо­тела об этом раз­мышлять — она нас­лажда­лась сво­ими вос­по­мина­ни­ями, не имея ни сил, ни же­лания от них от­ка­зать­ся.   
      — Вы уп­ря­мо не бе­реже­те се­бя, — ед­ва раз­ли­чимый го­лос зас­та­вил не сра­зу ле­ди от­крыть гла­за. Сер­дце пре­датель­ски час­то за­билось,но ле­ди и так уз­на­ла этот го­лос. Ус­та­лый, с ед­ва раз­ли­чимой но­той не­доволь­ства. Та­кая ин­то­нация у мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са бы­ва­ет лишь в ми­нуты край­не­го упад­ка. Ай­лин сму­щен­но опус­ти­ла взгляд, по­нимая, что на этот раз ее по­веде­ние ста­ло при­чиной для бес­по­кой­ства ин­же­нера, но он ведь прек­расно по­нима­ет… Ина­че се­бя вес­ти она прос­то не в си­лах.   
      — Как и вы, — сла­бо па­риро­вала ле­ди, бес­по­мощ­но ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам. Она бы­ла и ра­да ока­зать­ся с ним ря­дом, и в то же вре­мя со­вер­шенно не зна­ла, как ей те­перь се­бя вес­ти. Быть ис­крен­ней и слу­шать сер­дце? Или внять на­конец го­лосу ра­зума, кри­чаще­му о том, что ей сто­ит хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся сох­ра­нить ос­та­ток здра­вого смыс­ла?   
      Мрач­ная улыб­ка мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са уди­вила ле­ди и зас­та­вила уже вни­матель­нее всмот­реть­ся в ли­цо муж­чи­ны, на ко­тором зас­ты­ло преж­нее, бе­зучас­тное вы­раже­ние — и толь­ко его гла­за вы­ража­ли поч­ти смер­тель­ную тос­ку.   
      — Что зна­чит моя жизнь… Все силь­нее мне ка­жет­ся, что про­изош­ла ошиб­ка, и я дол­жен был по­гиб­нуть. Я прос­то не дос­то­ин быть с ва­ми в чис­ле спа­сен­ных пас­са… — за­кон­чить фра­зу ин­же­нер не ус­пел. Рез­ко и ус­та­ло вы­дох­нув, Ай­лин, са­ма не по­нимая, что де­ла­ет, очень лег­ко наш­ла его гу­бы, зас­та­вив по­забыть о про­из­не­сен­ных сло­вах.   
      Го­рячая кровь бро­силась к ли­цу, ед­ва де­вуш­ка по­няла, что она сде­лала; сер­дце би­лось так, что Ай­лин ощу­щала каж­дый его удар где-то в гор­ле, а пе­ред гла­зами по­яви­лась рос­сыпь зо­лотых искр. Го­лова вне­зап­но зак­ру­жилась, и ру­ки неп­ро­из­воль­но за­цепи­лись за пле­чо по­ражен­но­го конс­трук­то­ра — взгляд его ши­роко рас­кры­тых глаз был не­пере­дава­ем.  
      — Ай­лин... — ти­хо про­из­нёс мис­тер Эн­дрюс не­понят­ным то­ном, ма­шиналь­но под­держи­вая поч­ти те­ря­ющую соз­на­ние де­вуш­ку. — Вы...   
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон хо­тела что-то ска­зать, но го­лова кру­жилась так силь­но, что сил хва­тило толь­ко зак­рыть гла­за и пос­та­рать­ся не по­терять связь с па­лубой. Ин­же­нер вздох­нул и, ог­ля­дев­шись, опус­тил ее на од­ну из ска­ме­ек у бор­та.   
      — При­дите в се­бя, Ай­лин, — поч­ти стро­го ска­зал он. — И не по­кидай­те ка­юту, по­ка мис­тер Мак­Ги не ска­жет, что вы здо­ровы. Мы дос­та­точ­но по­теря­ли прош­лой ночью, что­бы еще пе­режи­вать и за вас.   
      Ле­ди мол­ча кив­ну­ла, бу­дучи уже не в сос­то­янии как-то воз­ра­жать, и со­вер­шенно обес­ку­ражен­ная та­кими жес­тки­ми сло­вами мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Нет, она не жда­ла ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, но ус­лы­шать столь стро­гий вы­говор за свои чувс­тва бы­ло по­чему-то очень тя­жело. Она еще не от­да­вала се­бе от­че­та в том, кто дей­стви­тель­но не пе­режил кру­шение, не осоз­на­вала, что из га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы, ин­же­неров и ме­хани­ков ко­раб­ля ос­та­лись толь­ко они вдво­ем, и То­масу Эн­дрю­су это бы­ло боль­нее все­го. Он поч­ти за­был о по­целуе Ай­лин тог­да, в по­лум­ра­ке ко­ридо­ров «Ти­тани­ка»: ги­бель па­рохо­да, став­ше­го мо­гилой для со­тен душ, зас­ло­нила все ос­таль­ные жиз­ненные пе­рипе­тии, но ин­же­нер все же по-нас­то­яще­му, до хо­лода в ду­ше ис­пу­гал­ся, уви­дев за­мер­зшую ле­ди Ли­винг­стон на пе­ревер­ну­той шлюп­ке. Ай­лин бы­ла единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком, кто дей­стви­тель­но его по­нимал, и по­терять ее сей­час бы­ло бы для мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са сов­сем не­выно­симо.   
      — Прос­ти­те... ме­ня, - поч­ти нес­лышно про­шеп­та­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, глу­боко взды­хая све­жий мор­ской воз­дух, но все рав­но про­вали­ва­ясь в пу­га­ющую тем­но­ту, то ли все-та­ки те­ряя соз­на­ние, то ли прос­то за­сыпая. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс глу­боко вздох­нул и, по­качав го­ловой, сел ря­дом, за­дум­чи­во об­няв со­вер­шенно из­му­чен­ную ле­ди.  
  
      Как ни ве­лик был соб­лазн про­валить­ся в ма­нящее бес­па­мятс­тво, ра­зум по­чему-то не поз­во­лял это­го сде­лать — на­вер­ное, под­созна­тель­но ле­ди слиш­ком хо­телось нас­ла­дить­ся этой неж­данно от­крыв­шей­ся воз­можностью по­быть на­еди­не с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом. Кто зна­ет, что ждет их в бу­дущем… Ско­рее все­го, на «Кар­па­тии» та­кого шан­са боль­ше и не пред­ста­вит­ся, а в Нью-Й­ор­ке…  
      Что их ждет в Аме­рике, мисс Ли­винг­стон не име­ла ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия. Так и ви­тали ее бес­по­рядоч­ные мыс­ли, ни на чем кон­крет­ном при этом не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь.   
      — Ай­лин, с ва­ми все хо­рошо? Вы ме­ня слы­шите? — ка­жет­ся, ее мол­ча­ние ин­же­нер ис­толко­вал неп­ра­виль­но, ис­пу­гав­шись, что его по­мощ­ни­ца все-та­ки по­теря­ла соз­на­ние. Но, встре­тив­шись с вни­матель­ным, но по-преж­не­му доб­рым, све­тящим­ся взгля­дом, он вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем:  
      — Вам все же луч­ше бу­дет вер­нуть­ся в ка­юту, в теп­ло… Раз уж в ла­зарет, под кон­троль вра­ча, вы столь уп­ря­мо не хо­тите, — ка­кая-то вы­мучен­ная улыб­ка по­каза­лась на ли­це конс­трук­то­ра.   
      — Нет, про­шу вас! — слиш­ком быс­трое воз­ра­жение зас­та­вило муж­чи­ну ус­та­ло зак­рыть гла­за и спря­тать ли­цо в сло­жен­ных ла­донях. Этот жест зас­та­вил ле­ди обес­по­ко­ен­но нах­му­рить­ся — она ви­дела, до­гады­валась, чувс­тво­вала, что мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са что-то гне­тет. Что-то, по­мимо лич­ной ви­ны…  
      — Я це­ню ва­шу под­дер­жку, — по­мол­чав, сно­ва за­гово­рил ин­же­нер, и Ай­лин не­замет­но вздрог­ну­ла, до­гады­ва­ясь, что сей­час ее до­гад­ки под­твер­дятся. — Толь­ко… Как от­не­сут­ся к на­шему спа­сению? Ведь це­ной сво­ей жиз­ни мы дол­жны бы­ли спа­сать дру­гих.  
      — Мы не бе­жали с ко­раб­ля! — не удер­жа­лась ле­ди, к ко­торой, по-ви­димо­му, вер­ну­лась преж­няя ка­тего­рич­ность. — Мы не от­ни­мали ничье пра­во на спа­сение, вы… Вы бы не име­ли да­же шан­са, ес­ли бы мисс Белл и мис­тер Ло­уренс ос­та­вили бы вас!   
      — Но… — по­пытал­ся бы­ло воз­ра­зить муж­чи­на, но его бес­це­ремон­но пе­реби­ли:  
      — Про­шу, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ос­тавь­те эти мыс­ли… На этом све­те еще есть лю­ди, ра­ди ко­торых вам сто­ит жить.  
      — Ай­лин, вы... — вновь на­чал То­мас Эн­дрюс, но ле­ди Ли­винг­стон бы­ла пол­на ре­шимос­ти выс­ка­зать все, что хо­тела, да­же ес­ли бы ее ник­то не слу­шал.  
      — Не ду­май­те, что я ни­чего не по­нимаю, — вновь не да­ла она про­дол­жить ин­же­неру. — И не сто­ит по­доз­ре­вать ме­ня в на­ив­ном эго­из­ме. Я на мно­гое не имею пра­ва, и я это знаю, но ог­ля­нитесь вок­руг! Пос­мотри­те на этих ед­ва жи­вых лю­дей. Мы по­теря­ли па­роход, а они - це­лую жизнь. Гос­по­ди, я боль­ше всех хо­тела бы не вып­лыть из то­го ле­дяно­го во­дово­рота, но мы не мо­жем сдать­ся сей­час. Я... Бы­ла в треть­ем клас­се, я пы­талась их вы­вес­ти на па­лубу... То­мас, они ве­рили нам, я это знаю так же хо­рошо, как и вы... Да, они по­гиб­ли, да, их убил наш ко­рабль, но семь со­тен че­ловек еще жи­вы, и им на­до как-то даль­ше стро­ить свою жизнь. Что они бу­дут ду­мать, ес­ли сло­ма­ем­ся мы?.. Что боль­ше нель­зя ве­рить ни­кому и ни­чему? Что они не толь­ко ос­та­лись без средств на су­щес­тво­вание и сво­их род­ных, но да­же и без со­чувс­твия и под­дер­жки?.. Пос­мотри­те на Брю­са Ис­мея — раз­ве он смо­жет хоть что-то ска­зать этим лю­дям, выб­равшим это пу­тешес­твие от «У­айт Стар Лайн»?..   
      Этот мо­нолог дал­ся ле­ди с боль­шим тру­дом, в кон­це кон­цов она силь­но за­каш­ля­лась, сбив ды­хание и поч­ти сов­сем по­теряв го­лос. Но ее сло­ва поч­ти от­резви­ли мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Он дол­го смот­рел на Ай­лин, по­ка в его взгля­де не по­яви­лась пусть и блед­ная тень, но все же преж­не­го вы­раже­ния уве­рен­ности и ре­шимос­ти.  
      — Что же мы мо­жем им ска­зать, Ай­лин... — за­дум­чи­во про­из­нес ин­же­нер, чуть сжи­мая ру­ку де­вуш­ки. — Нет та­ких слов, воз­вра­ща­ющих вре­мя вспять...  
      Ле­ди глу­боко за­дума­лась, мед­ленно кив­нув:   
      — К боль­шо­му со­жале­нию, вы пра­вы, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Од­на­ко имен­но нам с ва­ми над­ле­жит по­думать о бу­дущем... Ведь вы не ху­же ме­ня зна­ете, что ждет на по при­бытии в Нью-Й­орк... Бу­дет рас­сле­дова­ние, — вни­матель­ный взгляд Ай­лин вер­нул муж­чи­не ощу­щение ре­аль­нос­ти. Он трях­нул го­ловой, слов­но пы­та­ясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на сло­вах, ска­зан­ных его по­мощ­ни­цей, и вник­нуть в их смысл.   
      — На­ши с ва­ми по­каза­ния бу­дут иг­рать ог­ромную роль, — нег­ромко кон­ста­тиро­вал ин­же­нер, и мисс Ли­винг­стон уло­вила го­речь в этих сло­вах.   
      — Нас с ва­ми не в чем об­ви­нить, — стран­ная улыб­ка за­иг­ра­ла на гу­бах Ай­лин, ко­торая поч­ти пу­гала. — Кро­ме то­го, что мы вы­жили. Од­на­ко по­каза­ния дей­стви­тель­но бу­дут иметь зна­чение — и не толь­ко на­ши. И мне ка­жет­ся, нам сле­дова­ло бы сос­та­вить пол­ную кар­ти­ну до то­го, как «Кар­па­тия» при­будет в Аме­рику...

***

      — Мне бы хо­телось кое-что про­яс­нить, — нем­но­го на­тяну­то улыб­ну­лась Белл, отс­тра­ня­ясь. Лоу как-то внут­ренне нап­рягся от этих слов, но изо всех сил ста­рал­ся это­го не по­казать.   
      — Что-то не так?   
      — Гар­ри, я все прек­расно по­нимаю, — вни­матель­ный взгляд Алекс и рань­ше при­водил его в не­кое не­до­уме­ние, а сей­час и вов­се ли­шил ка­кого-ли­бо крас­но­речия. — У вас в гла­зах есть воп­рос, ко­торый вы, ка­жет­ся, бо­итесь мне за­дать — от­сю­да и ва­ша нер­возность. Чем быс­трее вы его оз­ву­чите, тем ско­рее пе­рес­та­нете сры­вать­ся на дру­гих, ни в чем не по­вин­ных лю­дях... Ска­жите, что вас бес­по­ко­ит?   
      От­ве­тить на это ока­залось де­лом не­лег­ким, но в ка­кой-то сте­пени мо­лодо­му офи­церу бы­ло уже лег­че — в раз­го­воре с Лай­том он оз­ву­чивал эту мысль.   
      — Я знаю, что в ва­шей жиз­ни мно­го лю­дей, бо­лее ин­те­рес­ных, чем я, — от­кро­вен­но гля­дя ей пря­мо в гла­за, твер­до от­ве­тил Га­рольд, хо­тя де­вуш­ка да­же не пред­став­ля­ла, че­го ему сто­ила эта твер­дость.  
      Алекс от­ве­ла гла­за, про­дол­жая рас­се­ян­но гла­дить его по ру­ке. Она зна­ла, что ра­но или поз­дно, но этот воп­рос воз­никнет. Ей ка­залось, что она уже все объ­яс­ни­ла и до­каза­ла, но Гар­ри все рав­но му­чили сом­не­ния.  
      — Вы опять все ре­шили, — ти­хо ска­зала Белл. — И я прав­да пы­та­юсь вас по­нять. Но я не знаю, как уве­рить вас в том, что из всех муж­чин мне нуж­ны толь­ко вы.   
      — Ва­ши друзья по­нима­ют вас луч­ше... — го­лос Гар­ри дрог­нул, но был все так же нас­той­чив. — У вас та­кой ин­те­рес­ный мир, осо­бая жизнь. Что по срав­не­нию с этим жизнь мо­ряка...  
      — Ник­то не по­нима­ет ме­ня луч­ше вас, — Алекс чуть улыб­ну­лась и кос­ну­лась ла­донью ще­ки Гар­ри. — Ваш ха­рак­тер, ва­ша пря­мота и та­кой осо­бен­ный, доб­рый взгляд... Вы смот­ри­те так, слов­но го­товы от­дать все, ес­ли не боль­ше... За это я и люб­лю вас.   
      Лоу зак­рыл гла­за, креп­ко при­жав к се­бе мисс Белл и чувс­твуя, как вновь на­каты­ва­ет вол­на силь­ных до су­мас­шес­твия чувств и же­ланий. Его гу­бы са­ми кос­ну­лись её ли­ца го­рячи­ми по­целу­ями, ко­торые не ос­та­лись без от­ве­та.  
      — Алекс... — с тру­дом отс­тра­нив­шись, про­шеп­тал Гар­ри. — Вы вол­шебны...  
      Де­вуш­ка ус­мехну­лась, как-то лу­каво гля­дя на сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка. Очень сме­лая мысль приш­ла ей в го­лову, и от­сту­пать мисс Белл не име­ла ни ма­лей­ше­го на­мере­ния.  
      — Так и есть, — хит­ро ска­зала она, про­водя ру­кой по гру­ди офи­цера.  
      Лоу зак­рыл гла­за, мед­ленно вы­дыхая. Алекс по­чувс­тво­вала, как он чуть силь­нее сжал ее пле­чи, и до­воль­но хмык­ну­ла.  
      — Я знаю, что вам нуж­но, Гар­ри, — про­шеп­та­ла мисс Белл ему поч­ти на ухо. — И я сов­сем не про­тив...  
      Неж­ным по­целу­ем она кос­ну­лась губ мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. Он в од­но мгно­вение креп­ко, поч­ти боль­но при­жал ее к се­бе и стал не­ис­то­во це­ловать. Алекс от­ве­чала ему с той же страстью, про­водя ру­ками по во­лосам, пле­чам, пу­та­ясь в пу­гови­цах ки­теля и дру­гих не­выно­симо лиш­них де­талях одеж­ды. Га­рольд от­ча­ян­ным уси­ли­ем отор­вался от нее и поч­ти нес­лышно про­шеп­тал:  
      — Мы не дол­жны... Не сей­час... Не здесь.  
      — Мол­чи­те, — не да­ла ему про­дол­жать де­вуш­ка, сно­ва це­луя его. — Я так хо­чу...


	36. Chapter 36

      Ее ды­хание, неж­ность губ и дур­ма­нящий за­пах ко­жи кру­жил го­лову нас­толь­ко, что Гар­ри уже не по­нимал, что де­ла­ет. Алекс зак­ры­ла гла­за, не­замет­но ока­зав­шись у ка­кой-то сте­ны. Силь­ные и неж­ные ру­ки за­дели зас­тежку кор­се­та. Платье сколь­зну­ло с плеч, ткань от­рез­вля­юще за­шелес­те­ла под но­гами, но мисс Белл и не ду­мала ос­та­нав­ли­вать это бе­зумие.  
      Неп­ри­ят­ный хо­лод зас­та­вил де­вуш­ку вздрог­нуть и от­крыть гла­за, ко­торые до сих пор не при­вык­ли к тем­но­те. Алекс нап­расно пы­талась отог­нать прочь мысль о сво­ем, на­вер­ное, не са­мом ум­ном пос­тупке, о том, что сю­да мо­жет кто-то вой­ти… И о том, ка­кие тог­да это бу­дет иметь пос­ледс­твия.  
      «Сто­ило бы на­чать спер­ва ду­мать, а по­том де­лать», — вздрог­ну­ла Белл, чувс­твуя, как ру­ки Гар­ри ос­то­рож­но и в то же вре­мя не­тер­пе­ливо сколь­зят по та­лии, мед­ленно под­ни­ма­ясь все вы­ше. Не­силь­но, но до­воль­но ощу­тимо ее вновь при­жали к сте­не, да­ря при этом та­кой по­целуй, что Алекс уже ду­мала лишь о ру­ке, ко­торая как-то не­замет­но пе­ремес­ти­лась, что­бы сжать ее во­лосы. Га­рольд лег­ко впе­чатал ее в сте­ну, при этом при­под­няв над по­лом; он уже ус­пел из­ба­вить­ся от стес­ня­ющей одеж­ды и, нас­лажда­ясь пол­ной сво­бодой дей­ствий, ис­сле­довал эти ма­нящие гу­бы, чуть при­от­кры­тые спе­ци­аль­но для не­го. Ру­ки сом­кну­лись на та­лии, при­чиняя поч­ти боль — сей­час да­же эта боль дос­тавля­ла ка­кое-то осо­бое нас­лажде­ние.  
      Ха­рак­тер Гар­ри, ко­торый уди­вил де­вуш­ку с са­мых пер­вых дней пу­тешес­твия, про­яв­лялся все силь­нее: Белл чувс­тво­вала, как над ней бе­рут власть, и это вы­зыва­ло дво­якие ощу­щения. С од­ной сто­роны, хо­телось рас­сла­бить­ся, а с дру­гой — по­пытать­ся пе­рех­ва­тить ини­ци­ати­ву… Но все, что она мог­ла, — это от­ве­чать на по­целуи, рас­па­ляя же­лание мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка еще силь­нее.  
      «Сво­бод­ный мир жур­на­лис­ти­ки это поз­во­ля­ет», — со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту вспом­ни­лись сло­ва ле­ди, и Алекс не­замет­но улыб­ну­лась, мыс­ленно с ней сог­ла­ша­ясь.

***

      По­целуи Гар­ри бы­ли неж­ны­ми и гру­быми од­новре­мен­но, ды­хание го­рячим и рва­ным от уже не под­чи­ня­юще­гося ра­зуму же­лания. Окон­ча­тель­но из­ба­вив­шись от ме­ша­ющей одеж­ды, он еще силь­нее сжал Алекс в ру­ках, поч­ти боль­но и не­тер­пе­ливо зас­тавляя ее по­чувс­тво­вать все бе­зумие страс­ти. Сей­час да­же са­мая не­во­об­ра­зимая ка­тас­тро­фа не смог­ла бы ос­та­новить его.  
      Яр­кие свер­ка­ющие звез­ды Ат­ланти­ки ед­ва ос­ве­щали влюб­лённых, ко­торые сда­лись пе­ред силь­ны­ми чувс­тва­ми, за­быв обо всем на све­те, соп­ри­каса­ясь ду­шами друг к дру­гу и окон­ча­тель­но свя­зывая свои та­кие раз­ные судь­бы в од­ну об­щую ис­то­рию.  
Го­лова кру­жилась, но­ги дро­жали, не­выс­ка­зан­ные эмо­ции ду­шили, но Алекс и не ду­мала ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся, до пре­дела от­да­ва­ясь неп­ри­выч­ным ощу­щени­ям и не­выно­симым чувс­твам. Нас­той­чи­вость, тре­бова­тель­ность это­го юно­го по­мощ­ни­ка и ма­нила, и пу­гала од­новре­мен­но, на­пол­няя ду­шу не­ре­аль­ным бла­женс­твом.  
      В пос­леднем по­рыве страс­ти Гар­ри по­цело­вал Алекс, вновь ло­вя поч­ти сор­вавший­ся стон с её губ. Ды­хания от­ча­ян­но не хва­тало, па­луба ухо­дила из-под ног, и мо­лодой че­ловек прис­ло­нил­ся лбом к тон­кой стен­ке. Хо­лод чуть от­рез­влял, но неж­ный слад­кий за­пах во­лос де­вуш­ки и её ко­жи раз­мы­вал гра­ницы ре­аль­нос­ти.  
      — Алекс... — про­шеп­тал он, осоз­на­вая, что в ко­торый раз не мо­жет вы­разить ни од­ной мыс­ли.  
      Мисс Белл улы­балась, при­жав­шись ще­кой к пле­чу Га­роль­да. Уже очень дол­гое вре­мя ей не бы­ло нас­толь­ко хо­рошо во всех от­но­шени­ях.  
      — Вы не пе­рес­та­ёте ме­ня удив­лять, ми­лый Гар­ри, — неж­но от­ве­тила она. — Каж­дый день и каж­дую ми­нуту...  
      — Те­перь вы зна­ете, до ка­кого бе­зумия я вас люб­лю, — не вы­пус­кая Белл из рук, вы­дох­нул Лоу. — На­вер­ное, это бес­чес­тно, но толь­ко с ва­ми я нас­толь­ко те­ряю го­лову...  
      Де­вуш­ка ни­чего не от­ве­тила, тщет­но пы­та­ясь прий­ти в се­бя. Но­ги пре­датель­ски под­ко­сились, ед­ва кос­нувшись по­ла. Алекс глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, не спе­ша под­ни­мать­ся; она по­нима­ла, что, воз­можно, нав­сегда ут­ра­тила в гла­зах Гар­ри ста­тус при­лич­ной де­вуш­ки, но... Бы­ла мысль, ко­торая все-та­ки сог­ре­вала ее нес­мотря на мед­ленно за­лива­ющее ли­цо сму­щение — мо­жет, она и не оз­ву­чила, что те­ря­ет с ним го­лову точ­но так же, од­на­ко... До­гадать­ся об этом бы­ло нет­рудно. Белл смог­ла до­казать, ка­кое мес­то Гар­ри за­нима­ет в ее жиз­ни, пусть для это­го и приш­лось кое-чем по­жер­тво­вать.  
      Ру­ки поч­ти не слу­шались, и да­леко не с пер­вой по­пыт­ки де­вуш­ка смог­ла на­конец ра­зоб­рать­ся с плать­ем, ткань ко­торо­го ка­залась та­кой при­ят­ной. Ус­та­ло под­нявшись, Алекс, для вер­ности дер­жась за сте­ну, не ду­мала ни о чем: ну, или поч­ти ни о чем. Где-то ос­татком ра­зума она все-та­ки на­де­ялась, что Га­рольд те­перь пе­рес­та­нет в ней сом­не­вать­ся, и хоть не­надол­го смо­жет об­рести... Уве­рен­ность? Да, по­жалуй, — уве­рен­ность ему сей­час нуж­нее все­го.  
      Алекс не­воль­но улы­балась сво­им мыс­лям, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вала неж­ные при­кос­но­вения. Теп­ло рук Гар­ри зас­та­вило де­вуш­ку не­воль­но за­мереть. Лоу лов­ко, но в то же вре­мя очень бе­реж­но за­тянул шну­ры кор­се­та и зас­тегнул платье.  
      — Толь­ко не за­вязы­вай­те мор­ским уз­лом, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, обо­рачи­ва­ясь. — А то при­дёт­ся про­сить о по­мощи ка­кого-ни­будь офи­цера.  
      Га­рольд воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь, а по­том хмык­нул. Да, чувс­тво юмо­ра у мисс Белл бы­ло от­менным.  
      — Я не сом­не­ва­юсь, что вы в лю­бом по­ложе­нии най­дё­те вы­ход, — от­ве­тил он, поп­равляя её при­чес­ку. Алекс на мгно­вение при­жалась ще­кой к его ру­ке и пре­дан­но пос­мотре­ла ему в гла­за.  
      — Да, ес­ли вы ря­дом... — ти­хо ска­зала она. Гар­ри за­мер с чуть за­мет­ной улыб­кой и как-то по-дет­ски за­мор­гал, ког­да мисс Белл лов­ко и за­бот­ли­во поп­ра­вила его гал­стук. Ка­тас­тро­фа ка­тас­тро­фой, а офи­цер бри­тан­ско­го фло­та дол­жен всег­да выг­ля­деть иде­аль­но.  
      — Я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлю вас, — так же ти­хо от­ве­тил Га­рольд. — Ес­ли толь­ко вы са­ми не за­хоти­те это­го...  
      — Единс­твен­ное, что я сей­час хо­чу, — ска­зала Алекс, бе­ря Лоу за ру­ку, — это что­бы вы лег­ли спать хо­тя бы на шесть ча­сов. Ваш блед­ный вид очень расс­тра­ива­ет ме­ня.  
      — Вам не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — от­ве­тил Лоу. — Но вы пра­вы, на­до от­ды­хать, и преж­де все­го вам. Прос­ти­те, что от­нял у вас столь­ко вре­мени.  
      Мисс Белл очень за­хоте­лось щел­кнуть его по но­су, но она толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой. С этим ха­рак­те­ром бу­дет очень неп­росто, раз­мышля­ла она, по­ка Гар­ри лов­ко вел её об­ратно по ла­бирин­там ко­ридо­ров, но ни­чего дру­гого в жиз­ни она не же­лала.

***

      Нес­мотря на все воз­ра­жения ле­ди, То­мас Эн­дрюс про­водил Ай­лин до са­мой ка­юты, слов­но же­лая убе­дить­ся, что она дей­стви­тель­но ля­жет спать, и толь­ко по­том от­пра­вил­ся к се­бе. Прик­рыв дверь поч­ти до кон­ца, ле­ди сквозь щель про­води­ла взгля­дом ин­же­нера до его ка­юты, и толь­ко по­том, удов­летво­рен­но вздох­нув, лег­ла на жес­ткую пос­тель и ук­ры­лась оде­ялом.  
      Сон не зас­та­вил се­бя дол­го ждать, прав­да, Ай­лин со­вер­шенно не за­пом­ни­ла, что ей сни­лось. Из­му­чен­ная сво­ей от­крыв­шей­ся тай­ной и ре­ак­ци­ей мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, в ночь ка­тас­тро­фы она бы­ла са­ма не своя, пы­та­ясь спас­ти всех, ко­го толь­ко мог­ла и не мог­ла, то­нула в ле­дяной во­де, за­мер­за­ла на пе­ревер­ну­той шлюп­ке, а по­том, слов­но най­дя вто­рое ды­хание, ста­ралась вер­нуть к жиз­ни по­тух­шие гла­за глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра по­гиб­ше­го ко­раб­ля. И вот толь­ко сей­час у нее со­вер­шенно за­кон­чи­лись си­лы...  
      Де­вуш­ка про­вали­лась в смут­ное за­бытье, из ко­торо­го ее вер­ну­ли приг­лу­шен­ные го­лоса и ка­кой-то шо­рох у две­ри. Ай­лин не­хотя от­кры­ла гла­за и уви­дела до­воль­ную мисс Белл, ко­торая прис­ло­нилась к две­ри и за­гадоч­но улы­балась.  
      — Вы не спи­те?.. — спро­сила Алекс, за­метив воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд ле­ди.  
      — Спа­ла, — от­ве­тила мисс Ли­винг­стон. — По­ка вы не приш­ли.  
      — Прос­ти­те, я вас раз­бу­дила. Мне очень жаль...  
      Ле­ди вни­матель­но изу­чила взгля­дом мисс Белл и чуть ус­мехну­лась.  
      — Вам по­мочь с кор­се­том? — спро­сила она, от че­го Алекс пок­расне­ла и тут же от­верну­лась. Ле­ди улыб­ну­лась: зна­чит, го­лос за дверью дей­стви­тель­но при­над­ле­жал мис­те­ру Лоу, и двое мо­лодых лю­дей, су­дя по все­му, вновь бы­ли вмес­те.  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон про­води­ла взгля­дом свою на­руши­тель­ни­цу спо­кой­ствия, вдруг пой­мав се­бя на мыс­ли, что она уже ни­чему не удив­ля­ет­ся.  
      — Шну­ров­ка ра­зош­лась? — со­чувс­твен­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ай­лин у де­вуш­ки, ко­торая, ти­хо чер­ты­ха­ясь сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы, уже во вто­рой раз за этот ве­чер не мог­ла спра­вить­ся с уп­ря­мым плать­ем.  
      — Да, — кив­ну­ла Белл, и ле­ди не­вин­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась:  
      — Дол­жно быть, ва­шему дру­гу труд­но бы­ло с ней спра­вить­ся?  
      — Да я са­ма по­рой с ней спра­вить­ся не мо­гу, — неп­ро­из­воль­но от­ве­тила Алекс и тут же умол­кла, по­нимая, как не­лепо проз­ву­чал ее от­вет.  
      Ай­лин с лу­кавой улыб­кой смот­ре­ла на мисс Белл, ко­торая нер­вни­чала, пы­та­ясь стя­нуть это уже на­до­ев­шее платье.  
      — Пе­редай­те ва­шему дру­гу, что я на не­го не сер­жусь, — ска­зала ле­ди, по­дой­дя к Алекс и раз­вя­зывая узел кор­се­та. — И еще на­пом­ни­те, что на фло­те су­щес­тву­ют са­мораз­вя­зыва­ющи­еся уз­лы.  
      Алекс вспых­ну­ла и обер­ну­лась, но ле­ди так обес­ку­ражи­ва­юще теп­ло улы­балась, что мисс Белл как-то нер­вно ус­мехну­лась в от­вет.  
      — Обя­затель­но, — от­ве­тила она, са­дясь на кро­вать. Ле­ди то­же вер­ну­лась под теп­лое оде­яло, но все же не мог­ла не спро­сить:  
      — Как се­бя чувс­тву­ет мис­тер Лоу?.. Ког­да он вас ис­кал, мне ка­залось, что он не пе­режи­вет этой но­чи...  
      — Ну, он сде­лал мне вы­говор, — не­воль­но от­ве­тила Алекс. Она уже не зли­лась, но нас­той­чи­во гна­ла прочь от се­бя мыс­ли о том, ка­кое нас­тро­ение ца­рило в тех шлюп­ках, до­жидав­шихся «Кар­па­тию» — без ин­форма­ции о дру­гих спа­сен­ных, без на­деж­ды, за­мер­зшие, ус­та­лые, из­му­чен­ные и по­дав­ленные об­ру­шив­шей­ся на них ка­тас­тро­фы сот­ни лю­дей жда­ли чу­да пос­ре­ди Ат­ланти­чес­ко­го оке­ана... Белл вздрог­ну­ла, на мгно­вение пред­ста­вив, что ис­пы­тал Гар­ри и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ви­дев­ших, как ухо­дит под во­ду «Ти­таник».  
      — Ког­да они ме­ня вы­тащи­ли... Я ду­мала, что не про­дер­жусь до ут­ра. Бы­ло хо­лод­но, страш­но... Хо­телось зас­нуть и не про­сыпать­ся. Я смот­ре­ла на мис­те­ра Лоу, гла­за ко­торо­го все боль­ше и боль­ше гас­ли с каж­дой ми­нутой нап­расных по­ис­ков. А са­мое страш­ное, Алекс, — это ви­деть от­ча­яние ви­ны в гла­зах до­рого­го че­лове­ка...  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс ни в чем не ви­новат! — не мог­ла не воз­ра­зить мисс Белл. — Он сде­лал луч­ший ко­рабль в ми­ре, на ко­тором мы все...  
      — Бы­ли счас­тли­вы... — ти­хо кив­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Че­го бы я не от­да­ла за то, что­бы убе­дить его в этом. И я, и вы, и они... Все ви­дели, как гиб­ли лю­ди на этой страш­ной ма­шине, ко­торую пос­тро­или мы... А эти сот­ни тел вок­руг ло­док, во ль­дах... Я не знаю, как мы все с этим бу­дем жить, Алекс, но мы смо­жем как-то про­дер­жать­ся, толь­ко ес­ли бу­дем все вмес­те, за­од­но. И я ра­да, что вы боль­ше не оби­жа­етесь друг на дру­га...  
      Алекс улыб­ну­лась. Оби­жать­ся на Гар­ри бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно, хо­тя си­лу его нра­ва она уже не раз по­чувс­тво­вала на се­бе.  
      — Я на­де­юсь, он по­верит, что мне ник­то боль­ше не ну­жен, — от­ве­тила мисс Белл. — И что я бу­ду ждать его из са­мых дол­гих рей­сов.  
      — Уве­рена, те­перь он в этом и не усом­нится, — улыб­ка со­вер­шенно про­тив во­ли по­каза­лась на ли­це Ай­лин. На­вер­ное, ле­ди хо­телось от­влечь­ся на­конец от дур­ных мыс­лей и вновь про­валить­ся в слад­кий сон. — Толь­ко вам, по­жалуй, при­дет­ся сок­ра­тить чис­ло сво­их дру­зей-жур­на­лис­тов... А то ма­ло ли.  
      Белл вы­рази­тель­но фыр­кну­ла, вздрог­нув от хо­лода пос­те­ли. Ну, ра­дова­ло то, что хо­тя бы отоп­ле­ние в ка­ютах бы­ло...  
      — Я сде­лаю все, что­бы меж­ду на­ми во­цари­лось пол­ное вза­имо­пони­мание, — ка­ким-то не­обык­но­вен­но мяг­ким го­лосом от­ве­тила Алекс, и Ай­лин по­рази­лась — что-то слиш­ком лег­ко сда­лась эта жур­на­лис­тка.  
      — А зна­ете, я вам да­же за­видую, — вдруг в во­царив­шей­ся ти­шине от­ве­тила ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Вы мо­жете по­ругать­ся, по­мирить­ся, по­цело­вать­ся... Это так чу­дес­но, ког­да у те­бя есть пра­во... лю­бить.  
      Алекс ти­хо улыб­ну­лась сво­им мыс­лям, со­бира­ясь от­ве­тить ле­ди, но та уже оку­нулась в при­ят­ные объ­ятия мор­фея. Мисс Белл то­же ус­тро­илась по­удоб­нее под жес­тким оде­ялом, вновь вы­зывая в вос­по­мина­ни­ях ми­нуты, про­веден­ные на­еди­не с Гар­ри, его силь­ные, неж­ные ру­ки и го­рячие по­целуи, то бе­реж­ные, то гру­бые от страс­ти. Она ни­ког­да не до­пус­ка­ла мыс­ли о под­чи­нении муж­чи­не, но по­чему-то сда­вать­ся это­му офи­церу ей хо­телось все боль­ше и боль­ше. Ло­вя ка­кую-то очень при­ят­ную, но смут­ную мысль, Алекс в свою оче­редь про­вали­лась в бла­жен­ную тем­но­ту, не­сущую зыб­кое за­бытье.

***

      Про­водив Алекс до ка­юты, Га­рольд Лоу, уже не пря­ча улыб­ку, как это бы­ло на «Ти­тани­ке», шел к се­бе. В го­лове ро­ились раз­ные мыс­ли, но ни од­ну из них он не мог пой­мать и об­ду­мать, да и не хо­тел. Счастье, та­кое прес­тупное здесь, пос­ле все­го, что про­изош­ло, за­пол­ни­ло его ду­шу и соз­на­ние до пре­дела, и, ка­жет­ся, да­же све­тилось в его гла­зах. Гар­ри чуть улыб­нулся мыс­ли о том, что в пол­ной тем­но­те ник­то не ви­дит его до­воль­но­го ли­ца. Те­перь хо­телось толь­ко од­но­го: лечь в кой­ку и пе­рес­тать вос­при­нимать этот мир хо­тя бы на нес­коль­ко ча­сов.  
      Нуж­ная дверь наш­лась не сра­зу. Офи­цер не­воль­но чер­тыхнул­ся ла­бирин­там «Кар­па­тии» и не­понят­но ку­да от­кры­ва­ющим­ся две­рям ка­ют. В ка­юте бы­ло тем­но, и Лоу ре­шил не за­жигать свет. Он на­ощупь доб­рался до кро­вати и, быс­тро стя­нув с се­бя одеж­ду, заб­рался бы­ло под стран­но ле­жащее оде­яло. Поч­ти в ту же се­кун­ду Гар­ри ус­лы­шал соч­ные вы­раже­ния сов­сем над ухом.  
  
      Ко­неч­но, у Чар­ли слу­чались раз­ные про­буж­де­ния. И на то­нущем ко­раб­ле, и на Клон­дай­ке, и в еще мно­жес­тве за­бытых Бо­гом мест... Но та­кого в жиз­ни вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка еще не бы­ло. Лайт, по­жалуй, мог бы гор­дить­ся этой но­вой стра­ницей в сво­ей би­ог­ра­фии, но очень уж муж­чи­не хо­телось спать, по­это­му он, не осо­бо це­ремо­нясь, дер­нул оде­яло, чу­дом не за­дев ко­го-то.  
      — Ка­кого дь­яво­ла тут про­ис­хо­дит?! — гла­за, нем­но­го при­вык­шие к тем­но­те, раз­гля­дели фи­гуру Гар­ри, но этот факт лишь при­бавил ко­личес­тво воп­ро­сов: — Мис­тер Лоу, это что, вы?  
      — Ко­неч­но, я, — воз­му­щен­но от­клик­нулся пя­тый по­мощ­ник. — Это вы ка­кого дь­яво­ла де­ла­ете в мо­ей кро­вати?  
      — Прок­ля­тый фо­нарь све­тил пря­мо в ли­цо, — не­хотя про­бор­мо­тал Чарльз, с до­садой по­нимая, что сон ус­каль­зы­ва­ет от не­го все быс­трее. Про­яс­ня­юще­еся соз­на­ние зас­та­вило зев­нувше­го офи­цера оз­ву­чить один воп­рос:  
      — Где вы столь­ко гу­ляли?  
      — Из­ви­нил­ся пе­ред ле­ди, а пос­ле обо­шел ко­рабль, — не слиш­ком лю­без­но от­чи­тал­ся Га­рольд, яв­но же­лая пос­ко­рее по­ложить ко­нец этой вы­нуж­денной бе­седе.  
      — И сколь­ко раз вы его обош­ли?  
      — Нам­но­го мень­ше, чем хо­телось бы, что­бы дать вам выс­пать­ся, сэр, — в тон ему от­ве­тил Лоу, все же отоб­рав оде­яло у мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра. Тот не­доволь­но по­мор­щился, уло­вив за­пах ду­хов, и хмык­нул.  
      — На­де­юсь, она ос­та­лась до­воль­на, — бур­кнул Чарльз, пе­реби­ра­ясь на свою кро­вать, и до­бавил: — А мо­жет быть, да­же на­пишет в га­зетах. Зна­ете, это очень при­ят­но, ког­да те­бя хва­лят...  
      — Что, ви­димо, ред­ко слу­чалось в ва­шей жиз­ни, — съ­яз­вил Гар­ри, жут­ко хо­тев­ший хо­тя бы нем­но­го пос­пать. Оде­яло ка­залось ну очень ко­лючим, а шут­ки Лай­тол­ле­ра — сов­сем иди­от­ски­ми. Впро­чем, как и всег­да.  
      — Не пе­режи­вай­те за ме­ня, до­рогой Гар­ри, — Лайт от­кро­вен­но ух­мы­лял­ся, жаль толь­ко, что в тем­но­те ник­то это­го не ви­дел. — В ва­ши го­ды я ред­ко ког­да про­водил ночь в ком­па­нии ста­ре­юще­го офи­цера.  
      — Мож­но по­думать, я с ва­ми по сво­ей во­ле, — про­бор­мо­тал Лоу, не же­лая ос­тавлять сло­ва офи­цера без от­ве­та. Курь­ез­ность это­го ди­ало­га по­ража­ла, но ос­та­вить пос­леднее сло­во за вто­рым по­мощ­ни­ком Га­рольд не мог.  
      Лай­тол­лер ус­мехнул­ся. Хо­телось ска­зать это­му юно­му офи­церу еще нес­коль­ко ви­ти­ева­тых фраз, но Чарльз лишь мах­нул ру­кой.  
      — Доб­рой но­чи, Гар­ри, — за­то в лив­шей­ся че­рез край иро­нии не­дос­татка не ощу­щалось. Пос­лы­шал­ся об­ре­чен­ный вздох, и пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы пос­ле­довал от­вет в та­кой же ин­то­нации:  
      — Доб­рой, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.

***

      Сон — край­не стран­ная вещь. У од­них лю­дей (та­ких, как Чарльз), со­бытия дня поч­ти не на­ходят от­кли­ка во снах; офи­цер смог вы­рабо­тать в не­кото­ром ро­де им­му­нитет, и нич­то не ме­шало его спо­кой­но­му от­ды­ху.  
      У лю­дей, до это­го не име­ющих опы­та ка­тас­троф, все бы­ло ина­че. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не мог сом­кнуть глаз, что­бы пе­ред ним не вста­вал приз­рак по­гиб­ше­го «Ти­тани­ка», ли­ца ра­бочих и чле­нов его га­ран­тий­ной груп­пы… Сос­то­яние ин­же­нера бы­ло ужас­но, ре­аль­ность да­вила на не­го, но и ус­нуть не по­луча­лось — что-то не да­вало про­валить­ся в бла­жен­ный ту­ман, а при­бегать к по­мощи ле­карств или дру­гих хи­мичес­ких ве­ществ конс­трук­тор прос­то не мог. Но пос­ле встре­чи с Ай­лин муж­чи­на все-та­ки вер­нулся в вы­делен­ную ему ка­юту — но не по­тому, что его тя­нуло от­дохнуть, а по­тому, что он не знал, ку­да ина­че ему пой­ти. Блуж­дать по тем­но­му ко­раб­лю, стал­ки­ва­ясь с вах­тенны­ми, не хо­телось. Это бы пов­лекло толь­ко но­вые воп­ро­сы и пред­ло­жения по­мощи, ко­торая мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су бы­ла со­вер­шенно не нуж­на.  
      Ин­же­нер мед­ленно, не­замет­но для са­мого се­бя до­шел до зна­комой две­ри и, не вклю­чая в ка­юте свет, сел на кро­вать. Муж­чи­на со­вер­шенно не по­нял, как про­валил­ся в сон, ка­кой-то уди­витель­ный и стран­ный, со­вер­шенно не под­хо­дящий об­сто­ятель­ствам.  
  
  _Зе­леные хол­мистые пей­за­жи, ко­торые ка­жут­ся по­чему-то смут­но зна­комы­ми и та­кими род­ны­ми… Сер­дце бо­лез­ненно сжа­лось, но те­перь уже ина­че — на этот раз от ра­дос­ти. Ир­ландия… Уди­витель­ная стра­на с та­кой слож­ной ис­то­ри­ей, со сво­ими кон­флик­та­ми, ко­торые не ути­ха­ют до сих пор. Но, уди­витель­но, — имен­но здесь прош­ли его са­мые счас­тли­вые дни… И не толь­ко детс­тва._  
 _Мис­тер Эн­дрюс шел, не ощу­щая тя­жес­ти ша­гов, — он точ­но знал, ку­да нап­равля­ет­ся, и эта мысль гна­ла его впе­ред. Зна­комый офис «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», неп­ри­выч­ная ти­шина, в ко­торой заз­ву­чало эхо его собс­твен­ных ша­гов… Еще слиш­ком ра­но — ос­таль­ные ра­бочие по­ка не приш­ли. Ред­кие лу­чи сол­нца с тру­дом про­бива­ют­ся сквозь се­рые ту­чи, их проз­рачный ут­ренний свет от­ра­жа­ет­ся в ок­нах, ос­ве­щая ка­бинет, в ко­торый и во­шел ин­же­нер. Все на сво­их мес­тах: кни­ги, чер­те­жи, на­поми­нания о не­от­ложных де­лах, ко­ими сле­ду­ет за­нять­ся се­год­ня… Взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на сто­ле — конс­трук­тор оза­дачен­но об­вел гла­зами пол­ки, но че­го-то не хва­тало. Не­дос­та­юще­го чер­те­жа ниг­де не наб­лю­далось, и То­мас ус­та­ло вы­дох­нул._  
 _Его по­мощ­ни­ки при­дут толь­ко че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов, а он так хо­тел прис­ту­пить к ра­боте сей­час… И вдруг его чут­кий слух уло­вил зна­комый, хо­рошо раз­ли­чимый стук каб­лу­ков. В та­кое вре­мя к не­му мог зай­ти толь­ко один че­ловек…_  
  
_Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон ни­ког­да не ве­ла се­бя, как ле­ди. Ей, ко­неч­но, при­ходи­лось сле­довать нас­тавле­ни­ям крес­тно­го, лор­да Пир­ри, при­ходи­лось под­чи­нять­ся не­кото­рым пра­вилам, ко­торых та­кое мно­жес­тво для де­вуш­ки, при­над­ле­жащей к выс­ше­му об­щес­тву… Но де­лала она это ско­рее, что­бы не расс­тра­ивать дру­гих. Дух про­тиво­речия соп­ро­тив­лялся ме­щан­ской мо­рали, и Ай­лин в ка­кой-то мо­мент ре­шила по­менять свою жизнь. Шла она к это­му до­воль­но дав­но, но не­ким ка­тали­зато­ром, ус­ко­рив­шим не­из­бежное, стал раз­го­вор на од­ном из при­емов — мно­го лет на­зад, Ай­лин слу­чай­но стол­кну­лась с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, ко­торый так пла­мен­но рас­ска­зывал о ра­боте вер­фи. Эта лю­бовь в его сло­вах тро­нула ее сер­дце, и де­вуш­ка да­ла се­бе сло­во, что ста­нет ни­чуть не ху­же лю­бого ин­же­нера, ра­бота­юще­го сей­час в ком­па­нии «Хар­ланд энд Вольф»._  
 _Про­тив ее «без­рассуд­ной» идеи тог­да не выс­ту­пил толь­ко лорд Пир­ри — собс­твен­но, лишь бла­года­ря его под­дер­жке де­вуш­ка не усом­ни­лась в се­бе. Впро­чем, не­малый вклад внес­ло и при­род­ное уп­рямс­тво, а так­же же­лание во что бы то ни ста­ло уз­нать – что же все-та­ки за вол­шебс­тво скры­ва­ет­ся в ра­боте мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са…_  
  
_Не­мало лет прош­ло, преж­де чем ле­ди Ли­винг­стон по­лучи­ла от­вет на свой воп­рос. Она не прос­то уз­на­ла — она про­ник­лась этим чувс­твом точ­но так же, как и сам конс­трук­тор, ко­торый сам без­за­вет­но лю­бил каж­дое свое тво­рение… А то, что до­рого ему, ста­ло до­рого и ей. За дол­гие го­ды сов­мес­тной ра­боты ле­ди уже не за­меча­ла, как ме­ня­ют­ся ее при­выч­ки – как она стре­мит­ся на ра­боту, как не хо­чет воз­вра­щать­ся, как да­же в сво­бод­ное вре­мя раз­мышля­ет над за­дача­ми, пос­тавлен­ны­ми на ра­боте…_  
 _Ай­лин слиш­ком поз­дно по­няла, ка­кая обо­рот­ная сто­рона сов­мес­тной ра­боты с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом ее нас­тигла. Муж­чи­на же, к счастью, ни о чем не до­гады­вал­ся, ви­дя в сво­ей по­мощ­ни­це ве­лико­леп­но­го ин­же­нера. До­волен был и лорд Пир­ри — на обо­их сво­их по­мощ­ни­ков он воз­ла­гал боль­шие на­деж­ды. Ис­ти­ну не знал ник­то… Как не бы­ла прек­расна эта лю­бовь, мисс Ли­винг­стон прек­расно по­нима­ла, что эта тай­на — ее ко­нец. Но ка­кой это бу­дет ко­нец, она не име­ла ни­како­го по­нятия…_  
 _И Ай­лин про­дол­жа­ла быть ря­дом с конс­трук­то­ром, уже не прос­то по­нимая ход его мыс­лей, но и уга­дывая же­лания._  
 _Вот и сей­час — нес­лышно от­во­рив дверь, ле­ди вош­ла, и ти­хий шо­рох платья зас­та­вил мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са с улыб­кой под­нять гла­за. В ее ру­ках, пос­то­ян­но за­нятых бу­мага­ми, бы­ли те са­мые чер­те­жи, и в при­дачу к ним рас­че­ты, о ко­торых сам конс­трук­тор и не вспом­нил._  
 _Стран­ное чувс­тво ов­ла­дело мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом: он и сам не за­метил, как по­теп­лел его взгляд, от­ра­жая то, что про­ис­хо­дило в ду­ше. Ай­лин час­то при­ходи­ла, вы­пол­ня­ла его прось­бы, при­носи­ла как хо­рошие, так и пло­хие но­вос­ти — пос­леднее, впро­чем, слу­чалось ча­ще. Од­на­ко да­же нес­мотря на это конс­трук­тор при ее по­яв­ле­нии чувс­тво­вал ка­кой-то при­лив сил — воз­можно, как его вли­яние ска­залось на ле­ди, так и часть ее упорс­тва неп­ро­из­воль­но пе­реда­лась и ему. Гля­дя на энер­гичную крес­тни­цу лор­да, зная ее неп­ростую ис­то­рию, ин­же­нер сам чувс­тво­вал, что прос­то не име­ет пра­ва опус­кать ру­ки, ког­да с ним эта де­вуш­ка. За эти го­ды стро­итель­ства муж­чи­не приш­лось ра­ботать со мно­гими людь­ми, но ни с кем вза­имо­дей­ство­вать не бы­ло так лег­ко, как с ле­ди..._  
 _Поч­ти сра­зу они на­учи­лись мыс­лить оди­нако­во; мис­тер Эн­дрюс на­ходил мисс Ли­винг­стон уди­витель­но про­ница­тель­ной де­вуш­кой и да­же иног­да поз­во­лял се­бе шут­ку о том, что ее ум по­меша­ет ей вый­ти за­муж. Она в от­вет не от­ве­чала, как-то за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь. Но, ко­неч­но, боль­шая часть раз­го­воров бы­ла пос­вя­щена ра­боте: схе­мам и чер­те­жам, про­ек­там «Ти­тани­ка», из­ме­нени­ям, вно­симым по при­хоти мис­те­ра Ис­мея, пос­тавкам ста­ли и уг­ля, де­неж­ным рас­хо­дам и еще сот­ням де­талей и ме­лочей, до ко­торым ни­кому, кро­ме мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, и де­ла не бы­ло. А Ай­лин прос­то не мог­ла бро­сить его в оди­ночес­тве справ­лять­ся со все­ми пос­ту­па­ющи­ми проб­ле­мами..._  
      _Вот и по­луча­лось так, что в марте — пе­ред са­мым ис­пы­тани­ем «Ти­тани­ка» — оба ин­же­нера при­ходи­ли рань­ше всех, а ухо­дили поз­же ос­таль­ных ра­бот­ни­ков._  
 _Не­замет­но Ай­лин улыб­ну­лась то­му фак­ту, что в оче­ред­ной раз она уга­дала мыс­ли конс­трук­то­ра, не толь­ко вер­нув нуж­ный чер­теж, но и соп­ро­водив его не­об­хо­димы­ми по­яс­не­ни­ями._  
 _— Ес­ли бы все мои ра­бот­ни­ки бы­ли та­кими же от­ветс­твен­ны­ми, как вы... — вздох­нул мис­тер Эн­дрюс, при­нимая из рук ле­ди бу­маги и бег­ло про­бегая их взгля­дом. — У нас бы не бы­ло та­кого чис­ла проб­лем._  
 _Мисс Ли­винг­стон при­села, вни­матель­но наб­лю­дая за ли­цом ин­же­нера. Уже с са­мого ут­ра его взгляд был сос­ре­дото­чен­ным — Ай­лин дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо ус­пе­ла изу­чить каж­дое вы­раже­ние в этих ум­ных зе­лено­ватых гла­зах. Сей­час он пол­ностью пог­ло­щен циф­ра­ми — ле­ди нес­лышно вздох­ну­ла, от­ки­нув­шись в крес­ле. Да, с са­мого на­чала она это ви­дела, по­нима­ла... Ког­да-то да­же рев­но­вала — но факт ос­та­ет­ся фак­том: все свои си­лы, все свое вре­мя То­мас Эн­дрюс от­да­ет ра­боте над «Ти­тани­ком». Ай­лин и са­мой ста­ло ин­те­рес­но — как все-та­ки ве­лика лю­бовь конс­трук­то­ра к сво­ему тво­рению?.._  
 _— Очень хо­рошо, — доб­рая, но ус­та­лая улыб­ка по­яви­лась на гу­бах конс­трук­то­ра, и тот на миг нах­му­рил­ся, бро­сив взгляд на ча­сы: — А те­перь, мисс Ли­винг­стон, от­веть­те мне на один край­не важ­ный воп­рос._  
 _Ле­ди по­холо­дела. В го­лове со ско­ростью ша­ровой мол­нии мель­кну­ли все са­мые худ­шие до­гад­ки, и мозг Ай­лин, как на­роч­но, ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся на са­мых пло­хих ва­ри­ан­тах._  
 _—...Вы вновь приш­ли на ра­боту, не ус­пев по­зав­тра­кать?_  
 _Де­вуш­ка рез­ко вы­дох­ну­ла; на ее обыч­но блед­ном, те­перь же рез­ко пок­раснев­шем ли­це по­яви­лась не­уве­рен­ная улыб­ка._  
 _— Вы же зна­ете ме­ня, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Зав­трак мо­жет по­дож­дать — а вот «Ти­таник» — нет._  
 _— Из­де­вать­ся вам над со­бой я то­же не поз­во­лю, — ка­тего­рич­но за­явил ин­же­нер, при­под­ни­ма­ясь и де­лая нес­коль­ко ша­гов навс­тре­чу ле­ди. Ай­лин за­мети­ла зна­комый фар­фо­ровый чай­ник с кра­сивой рос­писью и не­замет­но для са­мой се­бя улыб­ну­лась — ну, ко­неч­но. Чай всег­да по­мога­ет — осо­бен­но во вре­мя неп­ростой ра­бочей не­дели. А уж в та­кой уз­кой при­ят­ной ком­па­нии..._  
 _Мисс Ли­винг­стон с бла­годар­ностью скло­нила го­лову, при­нимая из рук муж­чи­ны го­рячую чаш­ку._  
 _— Ай­лин, и все-та­ки, я не по­нимаю — по­чему до сих пор ник­то не сле­дит за ва­ми, — поч­ти с уко­ром про­из­нес мис­тер Эн­дрюс, а де­вуш­ка сно­ва нап­ряглась. Уж не хо­чет ли ин­же­нер сно­ва за­вес­ти раз­го­вор, от ко­торо­го ле­ди все­ми си­лами бе­жала?.._  
 _— Вы сле­дите за мной, — па­риро­вала де­вуш­ка, с лег­кой, но нап­ря­жен­ной улыб­кой гля­дя на муж­чи­ну._  
 _— Мы прос­то ра­бота­ем вмес­те над од­ним ко­раб­лем, — от­ве­тил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, все же вни­матель­но гля­дя на мисс Ли­винг­стон и вдруг ло­вя се­бя на том, что ему и прав­да ин­те­рес­но, по­чему ря­дом с ле­ди не бы­ло муж­чин._  
 _— Не прос­то... — ти­хо от­ве­тила Ай­лин, про­дол­жая все так же улы­бать­ся, но толь­ко не гла­зами. — У ме­ня бы­ло поч­ти по дням рас­пи­сан­ное бу­дущее в выс­шем све­те Лон­до­на, но я пред­почла ма­тема­тику, фи­зику, Ир­ландию... и вас._  
 _То­мас Эн­дрюс чуть вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности этих слов и под­нял взгляд на ле­ди, ко­торая вста­ла и по­дош­ла сов­сем близ­ко к не­му. В гла­зах мисс Ли­винг­стон ко­лыхал­ся тем­ный оке­ан чувств, и ин­же­нер как за­воро­жен­ный смот­рел в их глу­бину. Ле­ди чуть улыб­ну­лась и, не от­во­дя взгля­да, про­шеп­та­ла:_  
 _— Мне не нуж­на боль­ше ничья за­бота... Я люб­лю толь­ко вас._  
 _И, нак­ло­нив­шись, Ай­лин лег­ко и быс­тро кос­ну­лась губ зас­тывше­го в край­нем изум­ле­нии мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са._  
 _По­чему-то эти сло­ва его сов­сем не уди­вили — он буд­то ус­лы­шал от­ра­жение собс­твен­ных смут­ных пред­по­ложе­ний, ко­торые преж­де не то что бы гнал прочь... Он прос­то о них не ду­мал. Ми­нут­ное изум­ле­ние от ре­шитель­нос­ти сво­ей обыч­но та­кой сдер­жанной по­мощ­ни­цы сме­нилось ин­те­ресом. Конс­трук­тор мяг­ко от­ве­тил на по­целуй, еще бо­лее яв­но ощу­щая не­ре­аль­ность все­го про­ис­хо­дяще­го. Его ру­ка не­уве­рен­но кос­ну­лась длин­ных тем­ных во­лос, и Ай­лин, вздрог­нув от это­го при­кос­но­вения, в свою оче­редь, неж­но про­вела ру­кой по ще­ке муж­чи­ны._  
 _Ког­да ле­ди мед­ленно отс­тра­нилась, ее взгляд был поч­ти так же крас­но­речив, как и ее пос­ту­пок. А в го­лове мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са вдруг мель­кну­ла по­рази­тель­ная мысль — це­ловал ли его кто-то еще с та­кой же лю­бовью?.._

      Рез­кое про­буж­де­ние не из­ба­вило его от этой, ка­залось бы, со­вер­шенно не­умес­тной мыс­ли. Жар­ко вы­дох­нув, ин­же­нер неп­ро­из­воль­но по­тянул­ся к ста­кану с во­дой, сто­яв­ше­му ря­дом с кро­ватью. Но ус­по­ко­ить­ся все рав­но не по­лучи­лось: не­пони­ма­ющим взгля­дом он об­во­дил ка­юту, слов­но бы не по­нимая, где он и что про­изош­ло; од­на­ко вос­по­мина­ния на­пом­ни­ли о се­бе, и мис­тер Эн­дрюс бес­по­мощ­но от­ки­нул­ся об­ратно на по­душ­ку, тщет­но пы­та­ясь прог­нать вос­по­мина­ния о по­целуе Ай­лин — и во сне, и на­яву.  
      Он не мог из­ба­вить­ся от чувс­тва, что этот сон в глу­бине ду­ши ему нра­вил­ся... Борь­ба с са­мим со­бой — та­кая слож­ная, та­кая неб­ла­годар­ная и та­кая бес­по­лез­ная вещь, но мис­тер Эн­дрюс уп­ря­мо про­дол­жал это де­лать, до­казы­вая, что да­же приз­рак по­доб­ной мыс­ли со­вер­шенно не­умес­тен. Так го­ворил ра­зум. Сер­дце же ти­хо на­поми­нало, что ни од­на жи­вая ду­ша так бы не оза­боти­лась его сос­то­яни­ем (как фи­зичес­ким, так и мо­раль­ным), как Ай­лин... И ра­зум мог ста­рать­ся сколь­ко угод­но — по­бедить чувс­тва ему еще ни­ког­да не уда­валось. Ра­но или поз­дно, они все-та­ки на­ходят свое про­яв­ле­ние.


	37. Chapter 37

**16 апреля 1912 года**

     Пос­то­рон­ний шум нас­той­чи­во вы­рывал пя­того офи­цера из слад­ко­го сна.   
      — Ну, мис­тер Лоу, под­ни­май­тесь! — зна­комый бод­рый го­лос зас­та­вил мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка не­хотя от­крыть гла­за, что­бы сфо­куси­ровать взгляд на ли­це Лай­та. Не­раз­борчи­во про­бор­мо­тав ка­кое-то по­жела­ние в ад­рес Лай­тол­ле­ра, Га­рольд при­нял вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние, окон­ча­тель­но стря­хивая ос­татки при­ят­но­го сна.   
      — По­торо­питесь, а то ос­та­нетесь без зав­тра­ка! — пре­дуп­ре­дил Чарльз, тем вре­менем за­вязы­вав­ший гал­стук пе­ред зер­ка­лом. Лоу поч­ти с за­вистью от­ме­тил, что се­год­ня вто­рой офи­цер выг­ля­дел ку­да луч­ше — он яв­но на­шел ван­ну, рас­ческу и брит­ву в при­дачу, си­яя те­перь, как но­вая мо­нета.   
      Гар­ри как-то об­ре­чен­но вздох­нул и не­воль­но улыб­нулся при­шед­шей на ум шут­ке:   
      — Вы для ме­ня так ста­ра­етесь, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? Ну нап­расно — в свою кро­вать я вас боль­ше не пу­щу...   
      Чар­ли гром­ко фыр­кнул, по­вер­нувшись к сво­ему млад­ше­му то­вари­щу и одоб­ри­тель­но пох­ло­пав то­го по пле­чу:   
      — Иди­те-ка и вы ос­ве­житесь! Сра­зу нас­тро­ение улуч­шится. А то опять выс­ка­жете что-ни­будь, за что по­том опять при­дет­ся из­ви­нять­ся...  
      Гар­ри стя­нул с гвоз­дя по­лотен­це и от­пра­вил­ся ис­кать ду­шевые, ведь те­оре­тичес­ки они дол­жны бы­ли быть на пас­са­жир­ском па­рохо­де. Го­лова бы­ла пол­на вос­по­мина­ни­ями прош­лой но­чи и весь­ма ин­те­рес­ны­ми сна­ми, ко­торые сни­лись млад­ше­му офи­церу поч­ти всю ночь. Отыс­кав, на­конец, нуж­ное мес­то, Лоу встал под струю прох­ладной во­ды и бла­жен­но зак­рыл гла­за. Во всей су­мато­хе про­шед­ших су­ток он на­чис­то за­был, как прек­расны вод­ные про­цеду­ры.  
      Сов­сем не го­рячий душ не су­мел все же ох­ла­дить жар­кие кар­ти­ны, ко­торые соз­на­ние про­иг­ры­вало вновь и вновь. Неж­ные и страс­тные по­целуи в тем­но­те без­лунной но­чи, бе­зумие чувств и зап­ре­дель­ное, поч­ти не­выно­симое счастье... Га­рольд со­вер­шенно за­был о вре­мени и опом­нился толь­ко тог­да, ког­да кто-то нер­вно и нас­той­чи­во пос­ту­чал в дверь ду­шевой. Вспом­нив, что на ко­раб­ле те­перь пол­то­ры ты­сячи пас­са­жиров, Лоу вык­лю­чил во­ду, нас­ко­ро одел­ся и, вы­тирая по­лотен­цем по­чему-то став­шие не­пос­лушны­ми во­лосы, нап­ра­вил­ся вос­во­яси.  
      — Я уже ду­мал, что вы пред­почте­те во­ду зав­тра­ку, — хмык­нул Лай­тол­лер.  
      — Ваш го­лод силь­нее муж­ской со­лидар­ности? — про­цити­ровал Ко­нан Дой­ла Га­рольд и ух­мыль­нул­ся. — Что ж, не смею от­ни­мать ва­ше вре­мя, сэр. На­де­юсь, для ме­ня най­дет­ся ку­сочек хле­ба...  
      — Ну, на­шел­ся же для вас ку­сочек счастья, — не удер­жался от ком­мента­рия Чарльз, оки­дывая до­воль­но­го Гар­ри мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом. — И еду для вас то­же най­дем!..   
      Сло­ва Лай­та по­чему-то сов­сем не ус­по­ко­или Лоу. Он не­навяз­чи­во отод­ви­нул от зер­ка­ла вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, в оче­ред­ной раз взъ­еро­шил по­лотен­цем тем­ные во­лосы и, гля­дя в от­ра­жение, по­чувс­тво­вал, как с глу­бины ду­ши под­ни­ма­ет­ся опа­сение. Пер­во­началь­но мысль о воз­можнос­ти встре­тить Алекс за зав­тра­ком зас­тавля­ла ис­пы­тывать ра­дость, но сло­ва Чар­ли эту ра­дость по­уба­вили.   
      — Ну, что же вы? Идем­те! — Чарльз бод­ро рас­пахнул дверь. Ему яв­но не тер­пе­лось пос­ко­рее дой­ти до сто­ловой, и Гар­ри, на­тяну­то улыб­нувшись, пос­ле­довал за офи­цером, ста­ра­ясь по­давить ка­кое-то не­хоро­шее пред­чувс­твие.  
      В обе­ден­ном за­ле «Кар­па­тии» яб­ло­ку нег­де бы­ло упасть, хо­тя ко­ман­да пы­талась все­ми си­лами вый­ти из по­ложе­ния. Офи­церы не ста­ли про­бивать­ся сквозь зас­тавлен­ное сто­лами и стуль­ями по­меще­ние, най­дя се­бе скром­ное мес­то поб­ли­же к вы­ходу. За этим сто­лом уже царс­твен­но си­дела мис­сис Бра­ун, ко­торая и за­мети­ла нем­но­го рас­те­рян­ных Лай­тол­ле­ра и Лоу.  
      — Эй, гос­по­да! — крик­ну­ла она, по­махав им ру­кой. — Я спе­ци­аль­но за­няла мес­та для всех нас.   
      Га­рольд вы­дох­нул, ис­подволь на­де­ясь, что мис­сис Бра­ун от­вле­чет мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра. Но сов­сем ус­по­ко­ить­ся он все-та­ки не мог.  
      — Бла­года­рю, ма­дам, — уч­ти­во кив­нул Чарльз. Гар­ри толь­ко не­лов­ко улыб­нулся, мол­ча пе­ресе­ка­ясь гла­зами с мис­сис Бра­ун. Тут же он пос­пешно ог­ля­дел­ся по сто­ронам, тут же под­нявшись:   
      — Од­на­ко, мне ка­жет­ся, офи­ци­ан­ты не справ­ля­ют­ся. Нам сто­ит са­мим по­пытать счастья...   
      — Вы пра­вы! — под­нялся и Лайт и, еще раз кив­нув да­ме, нап­ра­вил­ся вслед за млад­шим то­вари­щем в сто­рону кух­ни. Раз­жившись ов­сянкой и за­вароч­ным чай­ни­ком, оба офи­цера вер­ну­лись к сто­лу, ос­то­рож­но про­бира­ясь сквозь тол­пу дру­гих пас­са­жиров.  
Гар­ри бро­сил взгляд в сто­рону две­ри и чуть не вы­ронил та­рел­ку: в обе­ден­ный зал вош­ли мисс Белл и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. Лоу от­ме­тил, что у ле­ди ин­те­рес­но зап­ле­тен­ная ко­са, а во­лосы Алекс все так же уп­ря­мо вы­бива­ют­ся из при­чес­ки. Он теп­ло улыб­нулся де­вуш­кам, ста­ра­ющим­ся и в та­ких ус­ло­ви­ях быть кра­сивы­ми, и чуть не на­летел на все то­го же Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      — Вы прос­то ре­шитель­но на­мере­ны ли­шить ме­ня зав­тра­ка, мис­тер Лоу, — иро­нич­но ска­зал Чар­ли, и мис­сис Бра­ун не сдер­жа­ла смеш­ка. — На­де­юсь, вы уви­дели не ай­сберг?  
      — И вам доб­ро­го ут­ра, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — ска­зала Алекс, за­метив, на­конец офи­церов и проб­равшись к ним. — Мы ра­ды ви­деть вас бод­ры­ми и го­товы­ми на но­вые под­ви­ги.  
      Чарльз как-то ус­мехнул­ся, ве­село взгля­нув на де­вуш­ку.   
      — Да­же в этом не сом­не­вай­тесь... Про­шу вас! — га­лан­тным жес­том он про­пус­тил дам впе­ред. Алекс и Ай­лин се­ли вмес­те с мис­сис Бра­ун, уже за­кан­чи­вав­шей свой зав­трак чаш­кой чая.   
      Лай­тол­лер бод­ро стал раз­ли­вать чай по­дошед­шим гос­тям, Гар­ри же наб­лю­дал за его дей­стви­ями, чувс­твуя, как пре­датель­ский ру­мянец раз­ли­ва­ет­ся где-то у кон­чи­ков ушей. Мо­лодой че­ловек от­ча­ян­но на­де­ял­ся, что его ли­цо все-та­ки не вы­да­ет внут­ренне­го вол­не­ния. С пре­уве­личен­ным ин­те­ресом раз­ме­шивая са­хар в чаш­ке чая, пя­тый по­мощ­ник так и не под­нял взгляд на Алекс, ко­торая вско­ре то­же ре­шила поп­ро­бовать най­ти что-ни­будь съ­едоб­ное для се­бя и ле­ди.   
      — Вы еще не ви­дели мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са? — спро­сила мисс Ли­винг­стон у Мар­га­рет Бра­ун, и та от­ри­цатель­но по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      Ай­лин чуть нах­му­рилась, не­воль­но ог­ля­дывая зал и то и де­ло бро­сая взгляд на две­ри. Мно­голет­ний опыт ра­боты с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом под­ска­зывал ей, что он впол­не спо­собен за­быть и про от­дых, и про зав­трак и во­об­ще про все на све­те. Пос­мотрев на пок­раснев­ше­го Лоу, по­том на с удо­воль­стви­ем по­тяги­ва­юще­го чай Лай­тол­ле­ра и вни­матель­но наб­лю­да­ющую за всем мис­сис Бра­ун, ле­ди пос­та­вила на под­нос та­рел­ку с пе­чень­ем, весь­ма вкус­ную ов­сянку и чаш­ку чая и ак­ку­рат­но вста­ла из-за сто­ла.  
      — Про­шу ме­ня из­ви­нить, да­мы и гос­по­да, — ска­зала она, — но я дол­жна вас по­кинуть.  
      Мис­сис Бра­ун сог­ласно кив­ну­ла и теп­ло пос­мотре­ла де­вуш­ке вслед, Лай­тол­лер чуть ус­мехнул­ся, то­же вы­ражая этим пол­ное одоб­ре­ние, и толь­ко Лоу и мисс Белл ув­ле­чен­но ме­шали лож­ка­ми ов­сянку в сво­их та­рел­ках, ста­ра­ясь сов­сем не смот­реть друг на дру­га.  
За сто­лом во­цари­лась ти­шина. Лай­тол­лер и Мар­га­рет иног­да ки­дали друг на дру­га воп­ро­ситель­ные взгля­ды, нес­коль­ко раз они яв­но на­мере­вались за­вес­ти раз­го­вор, но в пос­ледний мо­мент по­чему-то не ре­шались.   
      — Ка­жет­ся, я то­же не го­лод­на, — де­вуш­ка, быс­тро до­пив об­жи­га­ющий чай и не­воль­но по­мор­щившись, вста­ла из-за сто­ла. В го­лове был аб­со­лют­ный штиль: ни­каких мыс­лей ка­сатель­но то­го, что ей де­лать даль­ше, со­вер­шенно не бы­ло.   
      «Вы за­видо­вали мне, Ай­лин, а я за­видую сей­час вам, — грус­тно ус­мехну­лась Белл. — Ибо у вас есть цель, ко­торую вы бу­дете воз­вра­щать к жиз­ни до са­мого при­бытия в Нью-Й­орк...».  
      Гар­ри поч­ти сле­дом бук­валь­но вы­бежал из-за сто­ла, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на воп­ро­ситель­ные взгля­ды мис­сис Бра­ун и Лай­та, и дог­нал мисс Белл уже в ко­ридо­ре.  
      — Вы от ме­ня бе­жите? — спро­сил он, ока­зав­шись пря­мо пе­ред Алекс и от­ре­зав ей пу­ти к от­ступ­ле­нию.  
      — Нет, прос­то...  
      Алекс не мог­ла са­ма да­же оп­ре­делить, что имен­но зас­та­вило ее вы­бежать из-за сто­ла: нас­мешли­вый взгляд Лай­тол­ле­ра, улы­ба­юща­яся Мар­га­рет Бра­ун или пок­раснев­ший Лоу. Ей ка­залось, что сто­ит толь­ко пос­мотреть на Гар­ри, как о про­изо­шед­шем ночью уз­на­ет вся «Кар­па­тия».  
      — Не знаю, пра­виль­но ли я пос­ту­пила... — де­вуш­ка яв­но не зна­ла, ку­да деть­ся; взгляд сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на по­лу ко­ридо­ра, и под­ни­мать его Алекс яв­но не со­бира­лась.   
      — Вы жа­ле­ете? — ти­хо и по­ражен­но спро­сил мо­лодой че­ловек, неп­ро­из­воль­но от­хо­дя в сто­рону из-за приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся пас­са­жиров.  
      «Я не знаю, как смот­реть вам в гла­за как раз от то­го, что не жа­лею о про­изо­шед­шем», — чуть бы­ло не про­из­несла Белл, но вов­ре­мя удер­жа­лась.   
В пол­ней­шем за­меша­тель­стве Лоу опус­тил гла­за, от­ме­тив по­чему-то, что дос­ки в ко­ридо­ре не та­кие, как бы­ли на «Ти­тани­ке». Алекс мол­ча­ла, со­вер­шенно не зная, как при­лич­но вы­разить сло­вами то, что неп­ри­лич­но вер­те­лось в го­лове.  
      — Прос­ти­те, что на­до­едаю вам, — на­конец ска­зал Гар­ри. — Мы слиш­ком мно­гое пе­режи­ли за прош­лые сут­ки... Вам сто­ит от­дохнуть.  
      Он чуть бы­ло не до­бавил «от ме­ня», но за­мол­чал и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на Алекс, ко­торая ед­ва за­мет­но пок­расне­ла.  
      — Я ду­маю, луч­ше нам бу­дет не ви­деть­ся до при­бытия в Нью-Й­орк, — поч­ти нес­лышно пред­ло­жила Белл, и Гар­ри не­замет­но по­качал го­ловой, не вы­ражая, впро­чем, сво­его бо­лее от­кры­того не­сог­ла­сия.   
      — Но, Алекс... Это глу­пость, — от­кро­вен­но оз­ву­чил свою мысль мо­лодой че­ловек, на­чиная до­гады­вать­ся о хо­де мыс­лей де­вуш­ки. — Ничье мне­ние не дол­жно вас боль­ше вол­но­вать... Вы и са­ми мне об этом го­вори­ли, пом­ни­те?   
Алекс мед­ленно под­ня­ла взгляд. В нем чи­талось опа­сение, на­деж­да, смя­тение, но то, че­го мо­лодой че­ловек бо­ял­ся уви­деть — со­жале­ния — не бы­ло. Это зас­та­вило его об­легчен­но вы­дох­нуть и уже уве­рен­нее про­дол­жить:   
      — Будь­те та­кой же, как рань­ше. Смей­тесь в ли­цо тем, кто вас осуж­да­ет, и за­мечай­те толь­ко то, что вам нра­вит­ся...   
      Алекс чуть улыб­ну­лась, как-то до­вер­чи­во пос­мотрев на Гар­ри. Он за­бот­ли­во поп­ра­вил вы­бив­ший­ся из при­чес­ки ло­кон и, нак­ло­нив­шись к са­мому уху де­вуш­ки, про­шеп­тал:  
      — Те­перь я все вре­мя ду­маю толь­ко о вас...   
      Его гу­бы дот­ро­нулись её ще­ки, го­рячо кос­ну­лись шеи. Алекс за­мер­ла, от­да­ва­ясь вол­не же­лан­ной неж­ности, пок­рывшей их сво­ей теп­ло­той. Га­рольд мяг­ко и силь­но при­жал де­вуш­ку се­бе, да­вая пол­ностью ощу­тить её власть над ним, и тут же отс­тра­нил­ся.  
      — Гар­ри... — про­шеп­та­ла Алекс, с тру­дом от­го­няя от се­бя ноч­ные вос­по­мина­ния и бе­зум­ные мыс­ли. Она бы­ла нем­но­го в за­меша­тель­стве от не­ожи­дан­ной сме­ны хо­лод­ной сдер­жаннос­ти на поч­ти не­удер­жи­мую страсть. Хо­тя, по­жалуй, ей это очень нра­вилось.  
      — Не бой­тесь, — про­шеп­тал Лоу, — я не сде­лаю ни­чего... Че­го вы не хо­тите...  
      Это сов­сем не ус­по­ко­ило мисс Белл, по­тому что её мыс­ли яв­но сов­па­дали с мыс­ля­ми Га­роль­да, вот толь­ко мес­то и вре­мя для это­го бы­ло край­не не­удач­ное. Все же Алекс не смог­ла ос­та­новить мяг­кий, но тре­бова­тель­ный по­целуй, пол­ный неж­ности и же­лания. Од­на­ко Лоу не да­ром вос­пи­тывал в се­бе стой­кость и вы­дер­жку, вы­пус­тив мисс Белл из рук и чуть отс­тра­нив­шись поч­ти в тот же мо­мент, как в ко­ридо­ре па­рохо­да яви­лась од­на кап­ризная да­ма.  
      — Ка­кое бе­зоб­ра­зие! — вне­зап­но ус­лы­шали они неп­ри­ят­но вы­сокий, поч­ти крик­ли­вый го­лос мис­сис Фле­минг. — «У­айт Стар» да­же и не ду­ма­ет воз­ме­щать убыт­ки пас­са­жиров! Я три ра­за сту­чалась в ка­юту мис­те­ра Ис­мея, но он да­же не пус­тил ме­ня — и ник­то из пас­са­жиров да­же не ви­дел, как он вы­ходил из нее!..

***

      Ид­ти ров­ным ша­гом Ай­лин уда­лось толь­ко по сто­ловой. Ед­ва вый­дя в ко­ридор, ле­ди уже быс­тро нап­равля­лась к зна­комой ка­юте.   
Нес­коль­ко раз пос­ту­чав, мисс Ли­винг­стон прис­лу­шалась: пос­ле треть­его сту­ка пос­лы­шалось ти­хое «Вой­ди­те», и Ай­лин, при­от­крыв дверь, ос­то­рож­но вош­ла.   
      Не­уве­рен­ная улыб­ка за­иг­ра­ла на ее гу­бах. Де­вуш­ка вов­се не бы­ла уве­рена, что нор­мы эти­кета поз­во­ля­ют ей вот так се­бя вес­ти, но ина­че она не мог­ла.   
До­гад­ка Ай­лин ока­залась вер­ной: мис­тер Эн­дрюс и не со­бирал­ся ни­куда ид­ти. Он си­дел в од­ном из двух кре­сел этой не­боль­шой ка­юты, гля­дя от­сутс­тву­ющим взгля­дом на фи­гуру сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цы — впро­чем, очень ско­ро в гла­зах по­явил­ся воп­рос.   
      — Нап­расно вы се­бя утом­ля­ете, — вздох­нул То­мас Эн­дрюс, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час об­ре­тая чувс­тво ре­аль­нос­ти. — А пос­ле все­го про­изо­шед­ше­го от­дых вам го­раз­до нуж­нее...   
      Тя­гос­тное мол­ча­ние во­цари­лось пос­ле этих слов. Ти­хий го­лос муж­чи­ны, од­на­ко, пер­вым прер­вал ти­шину, ли­шив ле­ди воз­можнос­ти воз­ра­зить.   
      — Зна­ете, Ай­лин, ка­жет­ся, вы го­раз­до силь­нее ме­ня...   
      — Мне не да­ет сло­мать­ся тот факт, что вы жи­вы, — прос­то от­ве­тила де­вуш­ка с пу­га­ющей чес­тностью во взгля­де. — Очень не­лег­ко осоз­нать то, что с на­ми про­изош­ло, од­на­ко... Вы сде­лали все, что бы­ло в ва­ших си­лах. Про­шу, прис­лу­шай­тесь к мо­им сло­вам, — де­вуш­ка ма­шиналь­но на­лила го­рячий чай в хруп­кую чаш­ку и про­тяну­ла рас­те­рян­но­му муж­чи­не, ко­торый ма­шиналь­но при­нял ее.   
      Ай­лин дот­ро­нулась до его ру­ки и вздрог­ну­ла — нес­мотря на то, что в ка­юте бы­ло теп­ло, мис­тер Эн­дрюс это­го теп­ла яв­но не ощу­щал. Трях­нув го­ловой, мисс Ли­винг­стон поп­ро­бова­ла сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на сво­ей мыс­ли, уп­ря­мо при этом не от­во­дя взгля­да от ли­ца ин­же­нера и ло­вя его ма­лей­шую ре­ак­цию:  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс... Сей­час мы здесь. Ка­кой бы ни бы­ла ре­аль­ность, мы с ва­ми не име­ем пра­ва от­во­рачи­вать­ся от тех, ко­му сей­час так же пло­хо, как и нам. А воз­можно, и ху­же... Том, — ле­ди поп­ро­бова­ла хоть как-то прив­лечь вни­мание конс­трук­то­ра, и не про­гада­ла. — Вы дол­жны быть силь­ным. Весь вы­жив­ший эки­паж, все пас­са­жиры сей­час смот­рят на вас. Че­рез нес­коль­ко дней «Кар­па­тия» при­будет в Нью-Й­орк, и мы с ва­ми...   
      — Сно­ва бу­дем вмес­те, — за­кон­чил ин­же­нер, ос­та­новив свой за­тума­нен­ный взгляд на ли­це Ай­лин. — Сов­сем как преж­де... Зна­ете, мне се­год­ня прис­нился край­не стран­ный сон. Те да­лекие дни, ког­да шло на­ше стро­итель­ство в Бел­фасте... Я дол­го ду­мал — по­чему сей­час, ког­да дол­жно ду­мать о дру­гом, мне при­ходят эти вос­по­мина­ния?  
      — И вы наш­ли от­вет? — с за­мира­ни­ем спро­сила ле­ди, в рав­ной сте­пени и же­лая, и бо­ясь ус­лы­шать его сло­ва на этот счет. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс мед­ленно кив­нул:  
      — Ка­жет­ся, да.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон чувс­тво­вала неп­ре­одо­лимое же­лание прер­вать эту тя­гос­тную па­узу, но жен­ская ин­ту­иция под­ска­зыва­ла выж­дать. И вер­но — че­рез па­ру ми­нут раз­дался го­лос конс­трук­то­ра.  
      — Стран­ная судь­ба у нас, Ай­лин, — ин­же­нер рез­ко от­вернул­ся, — эти нес­коль­ко дней я так мно­го ду­мал... Не­уже­ли столь­ко лет ра­боты, столь­ко уси­лий — и все нап­расно? Я поч­ти не­нави­дел се­бя за каж­дый день, в ко­торый мы приб­ли­жали этот не­из­бежный ко­нец... Так спе­шили, ис­ка­ли уголь, ста­рались не вы­бить­ся из гра­фика — все это вспо­мина­лось, и я хо­тел от­дать что угод­но, что­бы за­быть это! Но... Вы пра­вы. Сей­час с на­ми не­мало лю­дей, ко­торые в нес­коль­ко ча­сов по­теря­ли все, — стран­ный взгляд впер­вые ос­та­новил­ся на ле­ди, и та роб­ко и не­уве­рен­но под­ня­ла гла­за на конс­трук­то­ра, не ре­ша­ясь прер­вать его. Она чувс­тво­вала, как то­му не­об­хо­димо выс­ка­зать­ся.  
      — Мы обя­заны быть ря­дом с ни­ми, — по­мол­чав, ти­хо про­из­несла Ай­лин, не­от­рывно гля­дя на смя­тен­но­го ин­же­нера. — На­ша уве­рен­ность мо­жет вдох­нуть на­деж­ду и в дру­гих.   
      — Вы сей­час ду­ма­ете о мис­те­ре Мер­до­ке? — не­замет­но по­качал го­ловой мис­тер Эн­дрюс, пло­хо скры­вая бес­по­кой­ство в го­лосе.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон кив­ну­ла, под­жав гу­бы. Она ис­крен­не на­де­ялась, что ее спа­ситель поп­ра­вит­ся уже к то­му мо­мен­ту, ког­да они при­будут в Нью-Й­орк... Вспо­миная об этом, ле­ди вздра­гива­ла да­же при мыс­ли о том, что им при­дет­ся за­вес­ти неп­ри­ят­ный для пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка раз­го­вор — но вы­бора не ос­та­валось. Ли­бо это сде­ла­ют они, ли­бо дру­гие... И вряд ли аме­рикан­ские гос­по­да ста­нут це­ремо­нить­ся с кем бы то ни бы­ло.   
      — Мис­тер Мер­док... Спас ме­ня, — го­лос Ай­лин дрог­нул. — Он, как и вы, сде­лал все, что мог, од­на­ко... Од­на­ко я уве­рена, он ис­пы­тыва­ет ви­ну за то, что вы­жил.   
      Ле­ди от­верну­лась, и в ее гла­зах мель­кну­ла та­кая боль за дру­гого че­лове­ка, что мис­тер Эн­дрюс мед­ленно зак­рыл гла­за, ду­мая, что же им те­перь пред­сто­ит де­лать.   
Но ка­кой смысл те­рять­ся в до­гад­ках? Од­ним дви­жени­ем от­ста­вив не­нуж­ную чаш­ку, конс­трук­тор рез­ко под­нялся. Сле­дом под­ня­лась и мисс Ли­винг­стон, не без внут­ренне­го удов­летво­рения от­ме­тив, что ее мысль бы­ла вер­на. Толь­ко бес­по­кой­ство за дру­гих мог­ло зас­та­вить ин­же­нера за­быть о собс­твен­ной бо­ли.

***

      Гар­ри и Алекс обер­ну­лись и пос­мотре­ли на неж­данную гостью, ко­торая уме­ла ока­зывать­ся в не­нуж­ное вре­мя в не­нуж­ном мес­те. Лоу прос­то по­качал го­ловой, уже не удив­ля­ясь че­лове­чес­кой глу­пос­ти. В ночь ка­тас­тро­фы он нас­мотрел­ся на ис­те­рич­ных ле­ди и ма­дам, и сей­час толь­ко уси­лен­ное са­мо­об­ла­дание зас­та­вило его вы­рази­тель­но изог­нуть бровь. А вот де­вуш­ка мол­чать не ста­ла.  
      — Что же вы так не заш­ли? — спро­сила мисс Белл с та­кой иро­ни­ей в го­лосе, что ей по­зави­довал бы сам Лай­тол­лер. — Не ду­маю, что мис­тер Ис­мей был бы так ра­зоча­рован ва­шим при­сутс­тви­ем...  
      — А по­чему я дол­жна са­ма к не­му ид­ти? Я жен­щи­на при­лич­ная, зна­ете ли, — воз­ра­зила мис­сис Фле­минг, ос­матри­вая Алекс с ног до го­ловы. — И не поз­во­ляю се­бе сво­бод­ных от­но­шений.  
      Мисс Белл бро­сила взгляд на Гар­ри и не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­ну­ла:  
      — Я ис­крен­не со­чувс­твую, ма­дам, что вы мо­жете быть толь­ко в от­но­шени­ях по при­нуж­де­нию. Хо­тя, мне ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Ис­мей был бы сов­сем не про­тив...  
      За­дох­нувшись от воз­му­щения, жен­щи­на мол­ча­ла, прос­то пот­ря­сен­но гля­дя на жур­на­лис­тку, буд­то ви­дела ту в пер­вый раз.   
      — Ка­кое страш­ное не­дора­зуме­ние при­вело та­кую осо­бу, как вы, в пер­вый класс! — не вы­дер­жа­ла мис­сис Фле­минг, неп­ро­из­воль­но от­сту­пив на­зад. Она уже яв­но за­была о сво­ем пер­во­началь­ном на­мере­нии неп­ре­мен­но най­ти ко­го-ни­будь из ру­ководс­тва.   
      В то вре­мя как на ее ли­це чи­талась це­лая гам­ма эмо­ций — от шо­ка до поч­ти что от­вра­щения — Алекс сто­яла со стран­ной злой ус­мешкой, ко­торая вы­зыва­ла у Гар­ри смя­тение.   
      — Спи­сок ва­ших не­доволь­ств я пом­ню поч­ти по пун­ктам, — что­бы это не выг­ля­дело, как пре­река­ния, де­вуш­ка, в от­ли­чие от сво­ей со­бесед­ни­цы, опус­ти­ла го­лос поч­ти до ми­ниму­ма, но вла­дела ин­то­наци­ей при этом прек­расно. — Я, мис­сис Бра­ун, мис­сис Ас­тор, мис­сис Гиб­сон... Ах, да — еще оча­рова­тель­ная спут­ни­ца мис­те­ра Гуг­генхай­ма. Да­леко не пол­ный спи­сок ле­ди, на об­щес­тво ко­торых вы жа­лова­лись как мис­те­ру Ис­мею, так и гос­по­дину Ло­урен­су?   
      — Как вы сме­ете так раз­го­вари­вать со мной?! Вы, офи­цер­ская дев­ка! Я по­няла те­перь, по­чему вы и эта Ли­винг­стон ока­зались на ко­раб­ле, ведь эки­пажу и ин­же­нерам слож­но об­хо­дить­ся без жен­щин!..  
      Алекс да­же не из­ме­нилась в ли­це, но преж­де, чем она смог­ла от­ве­тить, Лоу шаг­нул впе­рёд и лов­ко схва­тил ру­ку мис­сис Фле­минг.  
      — Ес­ли вы сей­час же не ус­по­ко­итесь, — жес­тким, ме­тал­ли­чес­ким го­лосом ска­зал он, — ва­ше пре­быва­ние в Нью-Й­ор­ке ста­нет край­не не­забы­ва­емым. А суд на­вер­ня­ка не за­хочет по­терять та­кого цен­но­го сви­дете­ля все­го, про­ис­хо­дяще­го на «Ти­тани­ке».  
      — Вы сме­ете мне уг­ро­жать?! — взор­ва­лась мис­сис Фле­минг, вы­дер­ги­вая ру­ку. — Вы, ко­рабель­ная прис­лу­га, поз­во­ля­ете се­бе дер­зить да­ме?!  
      Лоу при­щурил­ся, ни­чего не от­ве­тив, так как сло­ва счи­тал из­лишни­ми. Но Алекс про­мол­чать не смог­ла — ос­кор­бле­ния в свой ад­рес она еще мог­ла сно­сить, а вот в ад­рес Гар­ри — нет.  
      — Мы не за­мети­ли здесь да­мы, прос­ти­те, — мисс Белл под­ня­ла бровь и пос­мотре­ла на мис­сис Фле­минг та­ким взгля­дом, что та не­воль­но за­мол­ча­ла. — Толь­ко ис­те­рич­ную бо­лон­ку, ко­торой ка­жет­ся, что толь­ко она что-то по­теря­ла прош­лой ночью... И еще кое-что, — жур­на­лис­тка еще боль­ше по­низи­ла го­лос, а ее гла­за уг­ро­жа­юще свер­кну­ли: — Ес­ли вы ре­шите по­доб­ным же об­ра­зом об­ра­щать­ся с ле­ди Ли­винг­стон... Или с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом... Ва­ше пре­быва­ние в Аме­рике ста­нет дей­стви­тель­но не­забы­ва­емым, — с чувс­твом по­обе­щала Белл, преж­де чем ос­та­вить по­ражен­ную да­му в гор­дом оди­ночес­тве.  
      — Зря вы за ме­ня всту­пились, — ед­ва слыш­но вздох­ну­ла Алекс, ког­да двое мо­лодых лю­дей уже выш­ли на па­лубу. Пер­во­началь­ная мысль про­водить Белл об­ратно до ее ка­юты бы­ла бла­гопо­луч­но за­быта, и они, не сго­вари­ва­ясь, выш­ли на­верх. Вся ак­тивность вдруг ку­да-то ис­чезла, и де­вуш­ка бес­силь­но об­ло­коти­лась о ле­ера.   
      — Ник­то не сме­ет так на­зывать вас... Пусть вы и не при­над­ле­жите к пер­во­му клас­су, — из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос Гар­ри зас­та­вил Алекс под­нять на не­го свой ус­тавший взгляд. — Ес­ли бы вы к не­му при­над­ле­жали, я ни­ког­да не смог бы быть с ва­ми.  
      Алекс пос­мотре­ла на сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка с грус­тной улыб­кой.  
      — Не­уже­ли вы не ре­шились бы поз­на­комить­ся со мной, будь я ле­ди? — спро­сила она, при­под­ни­мая бровь. — Вы, кра­сивый мо­лодой офи­цер Бри­тан­ско­го фло­та...  
      Лоу дол­го вгля­дывал­ся в мор­скую даль, слов­но пы­та­ясь раз­гля­деть за оке­аном Нью-Й­орк и стра­ну веч­ной сво­боды.   
      — Вы зна­ете, что у ме­ня нет ни семьи, ни, по су­ти, до­ма, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он. — Я прос­то мо­ряк, и боль­шая часть мо­ей жиз­ни про­ходит в мо­ре. И вы зна­ете, что мне не­чего вам пред­ло­жить...  
      Мисс Белл по­кача­ла го­ловой и по­ложи­ла свою ла­донь на ру­ку Га­роль­да.  
      — Я люб­лю вас, Гар­ри, — от­ве­тила она, гля­дя в глу­бокие гла­за офи­цера. — И мне все рав­но, где, ес­ли я бу­ду с ва­ми... К то­му же, — пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния Алекс ре­шилась про­дол­жить их раз­го­вор в не­ожи­дан­но сме­лом клю­че. — У ме­ня то­же не так мно­го то­го, что лю­ди на­зыва­ют сос­то­яни­ем... Я ни­ког­да не гна­лись за сен­са­ци­ями и до­бычей де­нег, не про­дава­ла лю­дей или из­да­тель­ства... Я прос­то хо­тела быть со­бой, — де­вуш­ка то­же ус­тре­мила взгляд в сто­рону бес­край­не­го мор­ско­го пей­за­жа. — Пусть ник­то не счи­та­ет жур­на­лис­тов за лю­дей... А уж жур­на­лис­та-жен­щи­ну осо­бен­но.   
      Га­рольд пе­ревел за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный взгляд на Белл. От ее пос­ледних слов вспых­ну­ло дав­но за­бытое же­лание оз­ву­чить один воп­рос — как же этой де­вуш­ке уда­лось по­пасть в са­мую луч­шую га­зету Лон­до­на?  
      — За­чем вам это? — не удер­жался от воп­ро­са Гар­ри. — Та­кая ра­бота, та­кое през­ре­ние, уни­жение... Ведь быть со­бой мож­но в лю­бом де­ле.   
      Лоу вни­матель­но смот­рел на де­вуш­ку, нак­ло­нив го­лову, и Алекс вдруг по­дума­ла, что он чи­та­ет ее, слов­но от­кры­тую кни­гу.  
      — Я люб­лю уз­на­вать что-то но­вое, — ска­зала она, чуть улыб­нувшись. — Зна­комить­ся с людь­ми, бы­вать в раз­ных мес­тах. На­вер­ное, я не смог­ла бы быть прос­то учи­тель­ни­цей или за­нимать­ся слож­ны­ми рас­че­тами, как мисс Ли­винг­стон. Прав­да, иной раз так хо­чет­ся ти­хой и спо­кой­ной жиз­ни, что­бы прос­то о чем-то раз­мышлять, что-то пи­сать и не ду­мать, как вы­жить...  
      — А вам... При­ходи­лось вы­живать? — чуть удив­ленно спро­сил Гар­ри.  
      Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой, уп­ре­кая се­бя за то, что опять про­гово­рилась, но тут же пой­ма­ла се­бя на мыс­ли, что ей бе­зум­но хо­чет­ся до кон­ца до­верить­ся это­му че­лове­ку, ведь ес­ли не ему, то ко­му еще?..  
      Белл как-то не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­ну­ла, и стран­ная не­понят­ная улыб­ка вновь по­яви­лась на ее ли­це. Мол­ча­ние крас­но­речи­во го­вори­ло о том, что от­ве­та на пря­мой воп­рос мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка не пос­ле­ду­ет.   
      — Пре­лесть на­шей жиз­ни в том, что все ви­дят толь­ко ее ли­цевую сто­рону, — де­вуш­ка за­гово­рила тог­да, ког­да Га­рольд и сам хо­тел бы­ло во­зоб­но­вить их прер­вавший­ся ди­алог. — Взять, к при­меру, вас... Наз­на­чение на «Ти­таник» на­вер­ня­ка ста­ло по­водом для ог­ромной ра­дос­ти, — Алекс ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла, кос­нувшись го­ловы — та вновь на­чина­ла нес­терпи­мо бо­леть, но бес­по­ко­ить док­то­ра по та­ким пус­тя­кам у Белл прос­то не хва­тало со­вес­ти. — Од­на­ко же до это­го дня бы­ли дол­гие го­ды упор­но­го тру­да, боль, уси­лия, ко­торые, ка­жет­ся, ник­то и не за­меча­ет...   
      Гар­ри с удив­ле­ни­ем смот­рел на Алекс, но мол­чал, вновь чувс­твуя, как ее сло­ва вы­зыва­ют толь­ко но­вую че­реду воп­ро­сов.   
      — Мо­жет, это и к луч­ше­му? — пря­мо спро­сил Лоу, до­гады­ва­ясь, что под­сту­пать­ся к ин­те­ресу­ющей его те­ме при­дет­ся пос­те­пен­но.   
      — Мо­жет, — лег­ко сог­ла­силась де­вуш­ка, и ее по­явив­ша­яся де­жур­ная улыб­ка под­ска­зала Гар­ри, что на этом их от­кро­вен­ный раз­го­вор за­кон­чен.  
      «Кар­па­тия» шла сред­ним хо­дом, уве­рен­но раз­ре­зая но­сом вол­ну, и воз­ле бор­та, где сто­яли Гар­ри и Алекс, вдруг по­яви­лись дель­фи­ны. Они иг­ра­ли и ку­выр­ка­лись, прив­ле­кая вни­мание пас­са­жиров, слов­но ус­по­ка­ивая их, ведь все зна­ют, что имен­но эти чу­дес­ные соз­да­ния спа­са­ют че­лове­ка в мо­ре. Ра­дость дель­фи­нов не­воль­но пе­реда­лась и пас­са­жирам, мно­гие из ко­торых впер­вые за пос­ледние сут­ки пусть сла­бо и не­воль­но, но улыб­ну­лись.   
      — Вы зна­ете, — ска­зал Лоу, ло­вя взгляд Белл. — Дель­фи­ны очень уди­витель­ные су­щес­тва. Ес­ли дель­фин выб­рал под­ру­гу, то од­ну и нав­сегда.  
      — Как и ле­беди, — ти­хо отоз­ва­лась де­вуш­ка и мед­ленно по­ложи­ла ла­донь на ру­ку Гар­ри.  
      Пос­ле этих слов Белл как-то не­лов­ко умол­кла, ис­пы­тывая чувс­тво ви­ны за то, что не да­ла пря­мого от­ве­та на воп­рос Гар­ри. Ка­жет­ся, пос­ле их зна­комс­тва про­изош­ло столь­ко все­го, но не­кото­рые воп­ро­сы Алекс про­дол­жа­ла иг­но­риро­вать.   
      — На­вер­ное, мне по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся, — опом­ни­лась де­вуш­ка, ог­ля­нув­шись по сто­ронам.   
      — Ко­неч­но, — не­хотя сог­ла­сил­ся мо­лодой че­ловек, по­нимая, что до ве­чера сто­ять на этой про­дува­емой па­лубе они все рав­но не мо­гут. — На­де­юсь, мои сло­ва вас не расс­тро­или?   
      Дол­гий взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на Лоу, зас­та­вив то­го вздрог­нуть.   
      — Ко­неч­но же нет, — де­вуш­ка ус­та­ло прик­ры­ла гла­за, чувс­твуя, как боль в вис­ках ста­новит­ся прос­то не­выно­симой. — Мне прос­то хо­чет­ся вер­нуть­ся...  
      Гар­ри мол­ча кив­нул и по­дал Алекс ру­ку, на ко­торую де­вуш­ка опер­лась, чувс­твуя не­ожи­дан­ное же­лание, что­бы он взял ее на ру­ки и от­нёс в ка­юту. Сде­лать это Лоу не ос­ме­лил­ся, но все же при­об­нял мисс Белл, од­новре­мен­но под­держи­вая её и ста­ра­ясь не об­ра­щать вни­мания на взгля­ды не­кото­рых дам из пер­во­го клас­са, ко­торые, прав­да, очень ско­ро за­ин­те­ресо­вались по­явив­шей­ся на па­лубе гра­финей Ро­тес и по­теря­ли к мо­лодым лю­дям свой скан­даль­ный ин­те­рес, дав Лоу и Белл спо­кой­но по­кинуть па­лубу.


	38. Chapter 38

      Ай­лин шла за мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, и смут­ное чувс­тво тре­воги под­ни­малось внут­ри нее бук­валь­но с каж­дым ша­гом. Ле­ди бо­ялась, сом­не­валась, сто­ит ли за­водить этот неп­ри­ят­ный раз­го­вор... Но но­ги уп­ря­мо нес­ли ее впе­ред, вслед за ин­же­нером, и мисс Ли­винг­стон ре­шила прос­то до­верить­ся ес­тес­твен­но­му хо­ду со­бытий.  
      Конс­трук­тор рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся у две­ри ка­юты, и де­вуш­ка, пог­ру­жен­ная в свои мыс­ли, ед­ва ус­пе­ла вов­ре­мя ос­та­новить­ся.  
      При­от­крыв дверь, муж­чи­на про­пус­тил ле­ди впе­ред, и Ай­лин не­уве­рен­но улыб­ну­лась мис­те­ру Мер­до­ку, с чь­им серь­ез­ным, прон­зи­тель­ным взгля­дом стол­кну­лась сра­зу.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом при­ветс­тво­вал пер­вый по­мощ­ник по­дошед­ших. — Ле­ди... Я рад, что вы в по­ряд­ке.  
      — Бла­года­ря вам, — мгно­вен­но от­клик­ну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, под­хо­дя бли­же к У­иль­яму Мер­до­ку. Он не был до­волен сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем, яв­но же­лая встать и по­кинуть ла­зарет — но врач ока­зал­ся неп­рекло­нен. Од­на­ко Ай­лин с ува­жени­ем про­чита­ла в этих гла­зах та­кую твер­дость, ка­кой не встре­чала у боль­шинс­тва пас­са­жиров; но бы­ло в этих гла­зах еще кое-что... Что имен­но — она не мог­ла по­нять, но это вы­раже­ние ей со­вер­шенно точ­но не нра­вилось.  
      — Я рад, что с ва­ми все хо­рошо, — ти­хо ска­зал Мер­док со стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем. — Хо­тя бы с ва­ми...  
      Ай­лин бро­сила взгляд на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, по­том сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на пер­во­го офи­цера. Ле­ди пред­по­лага­ла, что раз­го­вор пой­дёт труд­но, но, по­хоже, все бы­ло нам­но­го слож­нее. Ай­лин нем­но­го вздох­ну­ла, по­нимая, что имен­но ей при­дёт­ся на­чинать раз­го­вор, на ко­торый не мог­ли ре­шить­ся ни офи­церы, ни То­мас Эн­дрюс. Что ж, ес­ли так на­до, она возь­мёт это на се­бя. Дол­жна же и от неё быть ка­кая-то поль­за.  
      — Мы то­же очень ра­ды, что вы жи­вы, мис­тер Мёр­док, — ти­хо ска­зала ле­ди, са­дясь ря­дом с кой­кой. — Сей­час нам прос­то не­об­хо­димо дер­жать­ся всем вмес­те. И в Нью-Й­ор­ке то­же.  
      У­иль­ям Мёр­док пос­мотрел на Ай­лин взгля­дом, в ко­тором сре­ди це­лого бу­кета тща­тель­но спря­тан­ных эмо­ций и чувств прос­каль­зы­вало же­лание не вып­лы­вать из оке­ана вов­се.  
      Ле­ди нем­но­го по­ёжи­лась, но труд­ности всег­да от­сту­пали пе­ред ко­неч­ной целью вер­нуть к жиз­ни офи­церов их — и её то­же — ко­раб­ля. Она чуть по­кача­ла го­ловой и ти­хо ска­зала:  
      — Я ви­дела ай­сберг и слы­шала тре­вогу. Мы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом зна­ем... зна­ли «Ти­таник» луч­ше се­бя са­мих. Что бы мы ни де­лали, ее нель­зя бы­ло спас­ти...  
      У­илл чуть нер­вно ус­мехнул­ся этим сло­вам Ай­лин. Она то­же, как и все они, наз­ва­ла ко­рабль жен­ским име­нем, но сей­час для не­го это проз­ву­чало как-то не­ес­тес­твен­но, слов­но бы он впер­вые уви­дел в мисс Ли­винг­стон не ин­же­нера, а жен­щи­ну.  
      — Вам не хва­тило вре­мени, что­бы пол­ностью увер­нуть­ся от уда­ра... — ти­хо кон­ста­тиро­вал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ре­ша­ясь на­конец вклю­чить­ся в нап­ря­жен­ную бе­седу.  
      У­илл на ка­кой-то миг зак­рыл гла­за, и пе­ред его мыс­ленным взо­ром про­нес­лась та кар­ти­на: три уда­ра, со­об­ще­ние об ай­сбер­ге пря­мо по кур­су, по­ворот - нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков се­кунд, ре­шив­ших судь­бу лай­не­ра и ты­сяч пас­са­жиров.  
      Сей­час все это мож­но опи­сать нес­коль­ки­ми сло­вами, но что скры­ва­ет­ся за ни­ми, зна­ют толь­ко они - чу­дом вы­жив­шие в этом аду. Мер­док пос­мотрел на ин­же­нера, и они прек­расно по­няли друг дру­га без слов. Пер­вый по­мощ­ник знал, ка­кой воп­рос в го­лове конс­трук­то­ра, но и у са­мого офи­цера то­же имел­ся воп­рос, не да­ющий ему по­коя все эти дол­гие ча­сы - дол­жны ли все они чувс­тво­вать эту ви­ну? И бу­дут ли им ее предъ­яв­лять?  
      — Мис­тер Му­ди при­нял со­об­ще­ние впе­ред­смот­ря­щего, — нес­лышно про­из­нес Мер­док. — Он пов­то­рил это. Я не­мед­ленно от­дал при­каз «Пра­во на борт». Ес­ли бы по­лучи­лось обой­ти ай­сберг сле­ва...  
      — Вы пос­ту­пили так, как бы­ли дол­жны, — сло­ва ин­же­нера бы­ли нас­толь­ко вы­мучен­ны­ми, что бес­по­кой­ство ис­пы­тал да­же офи­цер — о ле­ди го­ворить да­же не при­ходи­лось. Она пе­рево­дила нап­ря­жен­ный взгляд с од­но­го муж­чи­ны на дру­гого, же­лая прек­ра­тить этот раз­го­вор, но при этом бу­дучи не в си­лах это сде­лать.  
      — Вы дол­жны бы­ли по­вер­нуть... Ина­че нос стол­кнул­ся бы с ай­сбер­гом, а это пов­лекло бы го­раз­до боль­шие пов­режде­ния.  
      Мер­док от­ве­тил не сра­зу, и Ай­лин ус­пе­ла по­думать, что она яв­но че­го-то не зна­ет о ко­раб­ле, по­тому что сло­ва То­маса Эн­дрю­са проз­ву­чали как-то не­нату­раль­но. Она за­куси­ла гу­бу, пы­та­ясь в го­лове най­ти хоть ка­кое-то ма­тема­тичес­ки вер­ное ре­шение, оп­равда­ние дей­стви­ям пер­во­го офи­цера, и... не мог­ла это­го сде­лать. Че­го для это­го не хва­тало, она не по­нима­ла: то ли дан­ных, то ли ма­тема­тичес­ких спо­соб­ностей, но впер­вые за всю ра­боту ин­же­нером ле­ди по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя очень глу­пой.  
      — Я по­терял вре­мя, — поч­ти ше­потом про­из­нес Мер­док. — Я уви­дел ай­сберг поч­ти в ту же се­кун­ду, как и Флит. Я прос­то не смог вов­ре­мя сре­аги­ровать...  
      Ай­лин бес­по­мощ­но пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Она зна­ла, нас­коль­ко был тя­жел при по­воро­те их ко­рабль, что мно­гое за­висе­ло от ко­чега­ров, от ин­же­неров, мат­ро­сов и всей мно­гочис­ленной ко­ман­ды, а еще не бы­ло из­вес­тно, ка­ких раз­ме­ров был ай­сберг под во­дой... но у нее не бы­ло ни­каких ар­гу­мен­тов, что­бы убе­дить У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка в его не­винов­ности. И сос­ре­дото­чен­ное ли­цо То­маса Эн­дрю­са сов­сем не ус­по­ка­ива­ло.  
      Ай­лин вновь соч­ла за луч­шее не вме­шивать­ся в раз­го­вор, наб­лю­дая за То­масом Эн­дрю­сом со сто­роны. Этот его взгляд был де­вуш­ке хо­рошо зна­ком: он глу­боко за­думал­ся над ре­шени­ем ка­кой-то очень важ­ной за­дачи, и ле­ди бы­ла со­вер­шенно уве­рена, что он прос­чи­тывал, что мог­ло про­изой­ти при иных ва­ри­ан­тах стол­кно­вения с ай­сбер­гом.  
      — Мис­тер Мер­док, я хо­тел ска­зать бы од­ну вещь — пос­та­рай­тесь ме­ня ус­лы­шать, — нег­ромко на­чал ин­же­нер, и его по­тем­невший взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це шот­лан­дца. — В том, что про­изош­ло, я не ви­жу ва­шей ви­ны... Ник­то не смог бы дей­ство­вать бо­лее чет­ко за те нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков се­кунд, что вы­пали вам. Толь­ко... Бо­юсь, пе­режи­вать эти се­кун­ды вас бу­дут зас­тавлять очень дол­го, — без те­ни улыб­ки про­из­нес конс­трук­тор. —Я знаю, что вы сей­час ис­пы­тыва­ете... Толь­ко верь­те мне — вы вып­лы­вете и из это­го штор­ма.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс за­мер, слов­но со­бира­ясь ска­зать еще что-то, но во­шед­ший док­тор вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом оки­нул соб­равших­ся, и ин­же­неру ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как на­тяну­то улыб­нуть­ся:  
      — Поп­равляй­тесь, мис­тер Мер­док! Ведь мы пе­режи­ва­ем не за цен­но­го сви­дете­ля, а имен­но за вас...

***

      Эта тя­гос­тная встре­ча толь­ко уси­лила опа­сения мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, ко­торые Ай­лин яс­но чувс­тво­вала и со­вер­шенно раз­де­ляла. Она шла за ним по это­му не­боль­шо­му ко­раб­лю, усе­ян­но­му людь­ми, где ник­то не мог ос­тать­ся в оди­ночес­тве... А ведь оно им сей­час бы­ло так не­об­хо­димо, что­бы так мно­го об­су­дить, об­го­ворить и сос­та­вить хо­тя бы при­мер­ный план даль­ней­ших дей­ствий...  
      — Зна­ете, как и всех лю­дей, ме­ня пу­га­ет не­из­вес­тность, — ле­ди вздрог­ну­ла от не­ожи­дан­ных слов муж­чи­ны и про се­бя от­ме­тила, что тот сле­ду­ет без ка­кого-ли­бо умыс­ла, но нап­равля­ет­ся он в сто­рону кор­мо­вой час­ти суд­на. — И опа­сение вы­зыва­ет ва­ша, моя судь­ба... И то, что ждет вы­жив­ших чле­нов эки­пажа, — серь­ез­ный тон конс­трук­то­ра зас­та­вил мисс Ли­винг­стон опус­тить гла­за. Она об­ве­ла взгля­дом бес­ко­неч­ные ко­ридо­ры, рас­по­лагав­ши­еся со­вер­шенно по-дру­гому, и глу­боко вздох­ну­ла: пы­тать­ся ра­зоб­рать­ся еще и в этих ла­бирин­тах у нее со­вер­шенно не бы­ло сил.  
      Ин­же­нер слов­но бы уга­дал ее мыс­ли, по­тому что тут же от­ме­тил од­ну стран­ную вещь:  
      — Я не уве­рен, од­на­ко, ес­ли па­мять мне не из­ме­ня­ет, имен­но здесь рас­по­ложе­ны ка­юты, в ко­торых раз­мести­ли вы­жив­ших офи­церов «Ти­тани­ка», — нег­ромко про­из­нес мис­тер Эн­дрюс, а Ай­лин пе­реве­ла воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд на муж­чи­ну, слов­но спра­шивая, для че­го он ей это го­ворит. Ин­же­нер пе­ресек­ся гла­зами со сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цей и по­яс­нил:  
      — Мы сде­ла­ем все, что­бы худ­ше­го не слу­чилось, од­на­ко... Бу­дут ве­щи, о ко­торых го­ворить на рас­сле­дова­нии офи­церы не смо­гут.  
      Мгно­вен­но в го­лове ле­ди выс­тро­илась ло­гичес­кая це­поч­ка, свя­зан­ная с име­нем Джо­зефа Брю­са Ис­мея, и мисс Ли­винг­стон все по­няла. Поч­ти сра­зу же в ее ус­тавшей, но по-преж­не­му про­ница­тель­ной го­лове по­яви­лась еще од­на до­гад­ка, прон­зившей, как мол­ния:  
      — Не хо­тите ли вы ска­зать... Что о чем-то при­дет­ся мол­чать и нам?  
      Со­бытия дня, ка­залось бы, не слиш­ком на­сыщен­но­го, все же уто­мили всех пас­са­жиров «Кар­па­тии». Га­рольд, вер­нувший­ся в ка­юту око­ло по­луча­са на­зад, рав­но­душ­но наб­лю­дал за хо­дом ча­сов. Мыс­ли в его го­лове ро­ились вок­руг сот­ни важ­ных тем — от то­го, что ка­салось его лич­но, до то­го, что кос­нется их всех...  
      Су­дя по все­му, уже зав­тра или пос­ле­зав­тра они бу­дут в Нью-Й­ор­ке, и всем без ис­клю­чения при­дет­ся рас­ска­зывать, как так выш­ло, что уто­нул са­мый боль­шой, бо­гатый и на­деж­ный па­роход. Нач­нется вы­яс­не­ние при­чин и от­но­шений, и он лич­но, Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу, со­вер­шенно не зна­ет, что го­ворить и как, кро­ме то­го, что прос­то ис­полнял свой долг.  
      Ма­лень­кая стрел­ка ча­сов ос­та­нови­лась на циф­ре во­семь. Лоу ти­хо ус­мехнул­ся. Два дня на­зад, за­бира­ясь в кой­ку с меч­той на­конец-то выс­пать­ся, он и не по­доз­ре­вал, что имен­но та ночь пе­ревер­нет всю его жизнь. Впро­чем, ему еще грех жа­ловать­ся на хо­лод и ча­сы от­ча­ян­но­го ожи­дания: он су­мел хо­тя бы что-то сде­лать и ко­му-то по­мочь...  
      Гар­ри трях­нул го­ловой, про­гоняя от се­бя вновь вос­ста­ющие в па­мяти кар­ти­ны пред­рас­свет­но­го оке­ана с сот­ня­ми по­гиб­ших лю­дей. Все они бы­ли в бе­лых спа­сатель­ных жи­летах с та­кими же бе­лыми ли­цами, мно­жес­тво муж­чин, жен­щин и да­же де­тей, дер­жа­щих­ся за об­ломки две­рей, ме­бели, шез­лонгов, ко­торые с па­лубы бро­сали ка­питан и дру­гие офи­церы. За­вора­жива­ющее, ле­деня­щее боль­ше хо­лод­ной во­ды зре­лище...  
      — По­чему... — ти­хо про­из­нес вслух Лоу. — По­чему...  
      От­ча­яние ти­хо за­пол­ня­ло ду­шу — сов­сем как тог­да, в пу­га­юще ти­хие ча­сы ожи­дания по­мощи. От­вет на этот воп­рос — по­чему? — бу­дут ис­кать дол­го. И что-то под­ска­зыва­ло Гар­ри, что от­ве­та на не­го не най­дут ни они, слу­чай­но вы­жив­шие в этой ка­тас­тро­фе, ни тем бо­лее лю­ди, ко­торые бу­дут их доп­ра­шивать по при­бытии в Аме­рику...  Ка­кие воп­ро­сы им бу­дут за­давать? Ста­нут ли пря­мо об­ви­нять в неп­ра­виль­ных дей­стви­ях? И что бу­дут ду­мать об их спа­сении дру­гие?..  
      Га­рольд глу­боко вздох­нул, чувс­твуя, как вновь те­ря­ет связь с ре­аль­ностью. Он от­ча­ян­но нуж­дался сей­час в чь­ем-то об­щес­тве, хо­тя и сам это­го не осоз­на­вал. Од­на­ко мисс Белл на­вер­ня­ка бы­ла в сво­ей ка­юте, ку­да он ее про­водил, а мис­тер Лай­тол­лер... Где на­ходил­ся вто­рой по­мощ­ник, Лоу не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия.  
      До­думать свои мыс­ли пя­тый по­мощ­ник не ус­пел, так как дверь ка­юты от­во­рилась, и в ком­на­ту во­шел Чарльз Лай­тол­лер. Га­рольд при­гото­вил­ся бы­ло к оче­ред­ным шу­точ­кам и под­колкам бра­вого офи­цера, но тот мол­ча кив­нул, про­шел к сво­ей кой­ке, дос­тал ка­кой-то блок­нот и на­чал что-то в нем пи­сать. Гар­ри чуть удив­ленно пос­мотрел на спи­ну вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, по­жал пле­чами, но про­мол­чал. Ма­ло ли, что там бы­ло в го­лове у мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, вдруг его нас­тигло вдох­но­вение, и он сей­час пи­шет сти­хи?  
      — Мы при­будем в Нью-Й­орк зав­тра, — не от­ры­ва­ясь от блок­но­та, ска­зал Чарльз, и Гар­ри чуть не под­прыг­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. — Вы уже при­дума­ли, что бу­дете го­ворить на доп­ро­се?  
      Лоу от­вел взгляд ку­да-то в сто­рону.  
      — Вряд ли я мо­гу рас­ска­зать что-то осо­бен­но цен­ное, — по­мол­чав, мед­ленно про­из­нес он. — Ведь са­мо стол­кно­вение я не ви­дел, толь­ко учас­тво­вал в спус­ке шлю­пок... И то не до кон­ца.  
      Лайт за­дум­чи­во скло­нил го­лову, слов­но об­ду­мывая его от­вет.  
      — Де­ло мо­жет при­нять сквер­ный обо­рот, Гар­ри, — нег­ромко за­метил Чарльз. — Ка­сатель­но ком­па­нии у ме­ня нет ни­каких сом­не­ний, а вот у нас мо­гут воз­никнуть неп­ри­ят­ности. По­это­му я бы по­сове­товал вам уже сей­час вспом­нить, о чем вы мо­жете рас­ска­зать... А о чем нет, — офи­цер осо­бен­но под­чер­кнул пос­леднее сло­во, и Лоу сме­рил сво­его то­вари­ща воп­ро­ситель­ным взгля­дом, слов­но бы спра­шивая, пра­виль­но ли он по­нял смысл.

**17 апреля 1912 года**

      Ве­чер­ний раз­го­вор так ни­чем и не кон­чился, по­тому что Гар­ри не на­шел, что от­ве­тить Лай­тол­ле­ру, а тот, в свою оче­редь, ни­как не по­яс­нил свои на­меки. Про­воро­чав­шись всю ночь с бо­ку на бок и так тол­ком и не ус­нув от мыс­лей, Лоу с тру­дом дож­дался рас­све­та и, нас­ко­ро одев­шись, по­шел сло­нять­ся по еще спя­щему ко­раб­лю. Пя­тый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на «Ти­тани­ка» прос­то не знал, ку­да се­бя деть. Во всей су­мато­хе ка­тас­тро­фы, но­чи ожи­дания, по­ис­ка вы­жив­ших он со­вер­шенно упус­тил из ви­ду, что лю­бой ин­ци­дент, тем бо­лее та­кой, обя­затель­но пов­ле­чет за со­бой рас­сле­дова­ние. Что имен­но за рас­сле­дова­ние, кто бу­дет его про­водить и как — по­ка еще ник­то не знал, но у Гар­ри не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ших сом­не­ний, что вы­вер­нут и пе­рет­ря­сут все, что мож­но и что нель­зя.  
      — Те­бе при­дет­ся при­думать объ­яс­не­ние, по­чему ты пос­лал боль­шую шиш­ку, — ска­зал он сам се­бе. — И же­латель­но бы убе­дитель­ное...  
      — По­тому что так бы­ло на­до? — не­ожи­дан­но ус­лы­шал он ти­хий го­лос ря­дом с со­бой. Рез­ко обер­нувшись, Лоу уви­дел гра­финю Ро­тес и не­ожи­дан­но по­нял, что по­хоже, это бы­ли ее пер­вые сло­ва за все дни на «Кар­па­тии». Он чуть сму­щен­но улыб­нулся и кив­нул.  
      — Я прос­то за­думал­ся о том, что нас всех ждет... В Аме­рике... — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, пы­та­ясь в нес­коль­ких сло­вах вы­разить все, что ду­мал це­лую ночь. — И как те­перь быть...  
      Гра­финя мол­ча по­кача­ла го­ловой. Рань­ше она ни­ког­да не за­меча­ла офи­церов ко­раб­ля, стю­ар­дов, ко­ман­ду. Все де­лалось са­мо со­бой, и единс­твен­ным не­удобс­твом для нее бы­ла не­об­хо­димость чем-то се­бя за­нимать на про­тяже­нии нес­коль­ких дней. Она ста­ралась мно­го чи­тать, что-то да­же пи­сать, но толь­ко в это пу­тешес­твие, в ту са­мую ночь гра­финя вдруг осоз­на­ла, что все эти не­замет­ные че­ловеч­ки в стро­гих кос­тю­мах — то­же лю­ди, что они так же бо­ят­ся и нер­вни­ча­ют, что у них что-то мо­жет не по­лучать­ся, а что-то ста­новить­ся по­ис­ти­не ге­ро­ичес­ким. А те­перь она по­няла еще од­ну прос­тую вещь: за слу­чив­шу­юся бе­ду от­ве­та пот­ре­бу­ют имен­но с них. И кто зна­ет, что бу­дет по­том.  
      Но Лю­си Но­эль Мар­та Лес­ли, гра­финя Ро­тес, не бы­ла бы со­бой, ес­ли бы не ус­во­ила за жизнь од­ну прос­тую ис­ти­ну: ни­ког­да не сда­вать­ся ни при ка­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах. Да­же ког­да все про­тив те­бя. Да­же ког­да хо­чет­ся прос­то лечь и уме­реть. Да­же ког­да те­бя го­товы об­ви­нить в том, что ты де­лал по дол­гу чес­ти. Она вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла на Га­роль­да Лоу. Этот мо­лодой уп­ря­мый офи­цер мол­чал, но в его мол­ча­нии гра­финя раз­ли­чила твер­дую уве­рен­ность го­ворить и от­ста­ивать прав­ду, че­го бы это ни сто­ило. И это зас­та­вило ее улыб­нуть­ся.  
      — Будь­те са­мим со­бой, - от­ве­тила гра­финя Ро­тес. — Ведь вы зна­ете, что про­изош­ло, и вам не­чего сты­дить­ся. Вы не толь­ко ко­ман­до­вали в шлюп­ке, но и вер­ну­лись, что­бы ко­го-то спас­ти. Вам не­чего сты­дить­ся и не за что пе­режи­вать.  
      — Я ока­зал­ся в шлюп­ке и вы­жил толь­ко бла­года­ря это­му, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, ко­торо­го ни­как не убе­дили эти сло­ва.  
      — Это был при­каз, — ти­хо воз­ра­зила Но­эль Ро­тес, ви­дев­шая это сво­ими гла­зами.  
      — Да, но я спо­кой­но плыл в лод­ке, ког­да дру­гие дол­жны бы­ли бо­роть­ся за жизнь в ле­дяной во­де, — Лоу пе­ревел на нее свой стро­гий взгляд, что зас­та­вило гра­финю вздрог­нуть. — Мо­жет, я и ис­полнял при­каз, но сов­сем не та­кого по­веде­ния ждут от офи­цера в мо­мент ужас­ной бе­ды.  
      И, слов­но из­ви­ня­ясь за свою рез­кость, Га­рольд ко­рот­ко пок­ло­нил­ся вни­матель­но смот­ревшей на не­го гра­фине и пос­пе­шил по­кинуть па­лубу.

***

      Лоу быс­тро спус­тился по лес­тни­це, сам по­ка не зная, ку­да он хо­чет пой­ти. Мыс­ли ос­та­нав­ли­вались вок­руг нес­коль­ких имен — Джей­мса, Ген­ри... Ка­пита­на. И, воп­ре­ки сло­вам Лай­тол­ле­ра, боль от слу­чив­ше­гося нис­коль­ко не при­туп­ля­лась. А тре­вога за мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка, нап­ро­тив, лишь рос­ла.  
      «Что, ес­ли он не хо­чет ста­новить­ся на но­ги? — мель­кну­ла в го­лове пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка не­ожи­дан­ная мысль. — Как мис­тер Эн­дрюс, он то­же ви­нит се­бя во всем слу­чив­шемся...»  
      Ти­хо, что­бы не пот­ре­вожить по­кой спя­щих пас­са­жиров, Лоу шел по уз­ким ко­ридо­рам, из­редка стал­ки­ва­ясь с стю­ар­да­ми и гор­ничны­ми. Это нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ило мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка — он не знал, сколь­ко сей­час вре­мени, знал лишь, что час ран­ний; но ес­ли ра­бот­ни­ки «Кар­па­тии» уже го­товят­ся к зав­тра­ку, зна­чит, не так страш­но на­вес­тить Мер­до­ка, убе­див­шись, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке.  
      — Сколь­ко это прод­лится? — нег­ромкий зна­комый го­лос до­нес­ся до слу­ха Гар­ри и зас­та­вил то­го по­ражен­но ос­та­новить­ся. Не­уже­ли Алекс опе­реди­ла его и уже го­вори­ла с пер­вым офи­цером?..  
      — Ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, нес­коль­ко не­дель, — от­вет Джо­на Ло­урен­са зас­та­вил Лоу не­пони­ма­юще изог­нуть бровь. О чем, ин­те­рес­но, идет речь меж­ду эти­ми дву­мя за­кадыч­ны­ми друзь­ями-жур­на­лис­та­ми?..  
      — Нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, — неп­ри­ят­ный ка­шель прер­вал сло­ва мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, и Га­рольд тер­пе­ливо ожи­дал про­дол­же­ния этой фра­зы, — се­натор Смит лич­но под­ни­мет­ся на «Кар­па­тию», как толь­ко мы при­чалим. Но нас с то­бой ник­то не зна­ет... — ус­ко­рив­ша­яся речь Ло­урен­са зас­та­вила офи­цера не­доб­ро свер­кнуть гла­зами в ожи­дании че­го-то дур­но­го. — Ты и я не дол­жны ос­та­вать­ся, мы мог­ли бы вер­нуть­ся... Вер­нуть­ся сра­зу по при­бытии.  
      — Бро­сить... Всех, кто был с на­ми ря­дом? — из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом пе­рес­про­сила де­вуш­ка. — Нет, Джон...  
      — Алекс, пос­мотри прав­де в гла­за! — нас­той­чи­во про­дол­жал фо­тог­раф. — Все чле­ны эки­пажа бу­дут доп­ро­шены, и в луч­шем слу­чае их оп­равда­ют... Но это уже ни­ког­да не за­будет­ся. Хо­чешь му­чить­ся с этим всю жизнь? Му­чить­ся вмес­те с ним? — пос­леднее сло­во бы­ло про­из­не­сено так вы­рази­тель­но, что не сос­та­вило ни­како­го тру­да по­нять, что за ним скры­ва­ет­ся.  
      — Мы мо­жем пот­ре­вожить сон дру­гих, — этой ти­хой фра­зой Белл по­ложи­ла ко­нец это­му неп­ри­ят­но­му раз­го­вору и под­ня­лась, с глу­боким со­жале­ни­ем гля­дя на двух чле­нов ко­ман­ды по­гиб­ше­го «Ти­тани­ка» — ра­дис­та и офи­цера. Те­перь Алекс с еще боль­шим сод­ро­гани­ем ду­мала об их при­бытии в Нью-Й­орк, и мыс­лей бы­ло так мно­го, что де­вуш­ка вздрог­ну­ла, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вала хо­лод­ное при­кос­но­вение к сво­ей ру­ке. Кто-то ее ос­та­новил, при­выч­ным жес­том раз­вернув к се­бе.  
      — Что все это зна­чит? — поч­ти про­шипел Гар­ри, те­ряя вся­чес­кое са­мо­об­ла­дание. — С са­мого ут­ра вы уже с ним?  
      Алекс рез­ко вы­дер­ну­ла ру­ку, ед­ва удер­жавшись от же­лания дать мис­те­ру Лоу от­рез­вля­ющую по­щечи­ну. Это уже пе­рехо­дило все гра­ницы.  
      — Джон — мой друг, нра­вит­ся вам это или нет, — в тон ему от­ве­тила она. — И мы с ним го­вори­ли об очень важ­ных ве­щах. И поз­воль­те вам за­метить, что мно­гие из них ка­сались лич­но вас.  
      Лоу вы­дох­нул, под­но­ся ру­ку ко лбу. Эта рев­ность од­нажды све­дёт его с ума. Но сде­лать с этим он ни­чего не мог, по край­ней ме­ре, сей­час.  
      — До­пус­тим, — ска­зал он, вни­матель­но изу­чая Алекс. — Но при­чем тут мис­тер Мёр­док и пред­сто­ящее рас­сле­дова­ние?  
      В гла­зах де­вуш­ки на ка­кой-то миг мель­кну­ло не­пони­мание, сме­нив­ше­еся очень стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем, яв­но не су­лив­шим ни­чего хо­роше­го.  
      — Ес­ли бы вы слы­шали раз­го­вор с са­мого на­чала, то не за­дава­ли бы мне та­кой воп­рос, — в тон мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку от­ве­тила Белл, тщет­но пы­та­ясь по­давить раз­го­рав­шу­юся в сер­дце до­саду. Ка­жет­ся, все ее сло­ва и пос­тупки не име­ли ни­како­го зна­чения. Пос­ле этих слов по­вис­ло не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние. Алекс поч­ти не­имо­вер­ным тру­дом по­дави­ла же­лание по-ан­глий­ски раз­вернуть­ся и уй­ти, ни­чего не по­яс­няя, но упор­ная па­мять сде­лала свое де­ло, на­пом­нив, как неп­росто при­дет­ся Гар­ри в бли­жай­шие дни и без нее — сло­ва Ло­урен­са это до­каза­ли.  
      — Как вы зна­ете, пас­са­жиры хо­тят сра­зу по при­бытии «Кар­па­тии» вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в Ан­глию, — де­вуш­ка вер­ну­ла го­лосу преж­нее спо­кой­ствие, хоть гла­за и вы­дава­ли нас­то­ящие эмо­ции. — К со­жале­нию, мно­гие не смо­гут это­го сде­лать. Спас­ши­еся — сви­дете­ли ка­тас­тро­фы — бу­дут обя­заны ос­тать­ся в Нью-Й­ор­ке на все вре­мя рас­сле­дова­ния.  
      — Од­на­ко вам эта не­об­хо­димость не гро­зит, — не удер­жался Лоу, ко­торо­му до­велось ус­лы­шать ко­нец раз­го­вора.  
      Алекс мол­ча пос­мотре­ла на Гар­ри, и тот от­вёл гла­за, не зная, что даль­ше го­ворить и де­лать. Ему в оче­ред­ной раз ста­ло стыд­но за свою рев­ность, с ко­торой он ни­чего не мог по­делать, как ни ста­рал­ся.  
      — Да, вы пра­вы, — от­ве­тила мисс Белл. — У ме­ня со­вер­шенно нет при­чин ос­та­вать­ся в Нью-Й­ор­ке на вре­мя рас­сле­дова­ния. Кро­ме од­ной.  
      Га­рольд под­нял го­лову и встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Алекс. Прош­ло нес­коль­ко мол­ча­ливых ми­нут, по­ка эти двое смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га.  
      — Вы не хо­тите ос­та­вить ле­ди Ли­винг­стон? — ти­хо спро­сил на­конец Лоу, слов­но бо­ясь оз­ву­чить то, что про­читал в гла­зах мисс Белл. — И мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са?  
      В гла­зах де­вуш­ки мель­кну­ло стран­ное вы­раже­ние, слов­но бы она оди­нако­во силь­но вдруг за­хоте­ла и уда­рить, и об­нять. Но глу­бокий вы­дох вновь удер­жал ее от ка­ких-то не тех слов, и пос­ле па­узы го­лос ее зву­чал впол­не спо­кой­но.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу... Ле­ди Ай­лин и мис­тер Эн­дрюс мне до­роги и, ко­неч­но, я пе­режи­ваю за них. Од­на­ко есть еще один че­ловек, ко­торый уп­ря­мо не за­меча­ет мо­его бес­по­кой­ства... Или де­ла­ет вид, что не за­меча­ет, — доб­рая улыб­ка Алекс окон­ча­тель­но прог­на­ла все мрач­ные мыс­ли из го­ловы Гар­ри.  
      — Как вы умуд­ря­етесь быть та­кой силь­ной и при этом еще ду­мать обо мне? — неж­но спро­сил Лоу, от­ве­чая на мяг­кое, ос­то­рож­ное объ­ятие Белл и со­вер­шенно не ду­мая о том, уви­дит их кто-ни­будь или нет.  
      — По­тому что я всег­да бу­ду ду­мать о вас, — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, и тут же ее улыб­ка угас­ла. Она не оз­ву­чила еще од­ной те­мы, не да­вав­шей ей по­коя. Это был воп­рос ка­сатель­но судь­бы вы­жив­ших по­мощ­ни­ков — на­вер­ное, ник­то, вклю­чая Алекс, не ве­рил, что ком­па­ния ос­та­вит их на преж­них мес­тах, — да­же ес­ли про­цесс прой­дет бла­гоп­ри­ят­но.  
      — Это опас­но, — за­метил Гар­ри. — Я ведь мо­гу и в кош­марном сне прис­нить­ся...  
      — Толь­ко в са­мом ро­ман­тичном, — Алекс от­ве­тила са­мой оча­рова­тель­ной улыб­кой и пог­ла­дила Гар­ри по ру­ке.  
      — Я же рев­ни­вый псих, — ти­хо и уже серь­ёз­но ска­зал Лоу, гля­дя в гла­за мисс Белл. — Со­вер­шенно по­теряв­ший кон­троль над со­бой...  
      Алекс вздох­ну­ла. Да, жизнь ста­нови­лась все ин­те­рес­нее и ин­те­рес­нее: то за­бас­товка ра­бочих, то ка­тас­тро­фа ко­раб­ля, то кра­сивый и со­вер­шенно не­выно­симый по­рой офи­цер. Пря­мо скан­да­лы, ин­три­ги, рас­сле­дова­ния, как в хо­рошей меж­ду­народ­ной га­зете.  
      — Я это знаю, — мяг­ко и поч­ти иро­нич­но про­пела де­вуш­ка, с удо­воль­стви­ем дер­жась за ру­ку сму­щен­но­го Лоу. — По­верь­те, та­кое не скро­ешь!..  
      Га­рольд по­качал го­ловой, неп­ро­из­воль­но ус­мехнув­шись. Что ска­зать, Алекс яв­но уме­ла дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, и это не то что зли­ло... Это зас­тавля­ло за­думать­ся, но вот в чем проб­ле­ма — сколь­ко бы раз Гар­ри не приз­на­вал свою ошиб­ку, сколь­ко бы не взы­вал к хо­лод­но­му ра­зуму и бла­гора­зумию, в ито­ге од­на ис­корка сво­дила на нет все уси­лия. И толь­ко по­веде­ние дру­гого че­лове­ка мог­ло от­резвить Лоу и не дать бу­ре ра­зой­тись.  
      — Ну вот та­кой я... — сму­щен­но улыб­нулся Гар­ри, чувс­твуя не­лов­кость от то­го, что кто-то чи­та­ет его, слов­но от­кры­тую кни­гу, и в то же вре­мя ра­ду­ясь это­му. — Вы ещё мо­жете пе­реду­мать...  
      — Вы так это­го хо­тите? — все-та­ки не вы­дер­жа­ла Алекс, ис­пы­ту­юще гля­дя на не­го твёр­дым стро­гим взгля­дом.  
      — Нет, — по­качал го­ловой Лоу. — Вов­се нет... Толь­ко ес­ли...  
      — Вот и не го­вори­те глу­пос­тей, гос­по­дин офи­цер, — так же стро­го ска­зала мисс Белл, чуть при­щурив­шись, от­че­го Гар­ри не­воль­но по­ежил­ся и кив­нул:  
      — По­нял, — пос­лушно кив­нул он, слов­но школь­ник. — Я боль­ше не бу­ду.  
      Алекс вновь неп­ро­из­воль­но улыб­ну­лась, ког­да взгляд про­тив во­ли за­дер­жался на та­ком зна­комом, доб­ром и му­жес­твен­ном ли­це. Все про­ис­хо­дящее ка­залось сказ­кой, а это мгно­вение — по-нас­то­яще­му вол­шебным. Хо­телось за­терять­ся в нем и ос­тать­ся нав­сегда... И все-та­ки в ду­ше неп­ри­ят­ным хо­лодом мель­кнул страх — от всех ус­лы­шан­ных слов, от собс­твен­ных до­гадок, от пе­режи­ваний за дру­зей... И за то, ка­кие ис­пы­тания их еще бу­дут ждать пос­ле то­го, как «Кар­па­тия» при­будет в Аме­рику. Белл очень хо­телось ка­зать­ся силь­ной — но бы­ла ли она та­кой на са­мом де­ле? Де­вуш­ка на­де­ялась, что да... Впро­чем, та­кая ли боль­шая раз­ни­ца по­рой меж­ду «быть» и «ка­зать­ся»? Ведь нель­зя же ни­чего не бо­ять­ся, так не в этом ли и си­ла — скры­вать свой страх, не да­вая ему по­явить­ся у дру­гих?  
      — Я ви­жу, се­год­ня вы чувс­тву­ете се­бя луч­ше, но... — мо­лодой офи­цер не до­гово­рил.  
      — Хо­тите вер­нуть ме­ня в ка­юту? — ус­мехну­лась Алекс, вы­ныр­нув из пле­на мрач­ных мыс­лей. — И не на­дей­тесь, мис­тер Лоу! Я иду на зав­трак.  
      — В та­ком слу­чае, я иду с ва­ми, мисс Белл, — скло­нил го­лову Га­рольд. — В ка­чес­тве лич­ной ох­ра­ны.  
      — Мой ры­царь бу­дет за­щищать ме­ня от вра­гов?.. — не смог­ла про­мол­чать Алекс, по­дыг­ры­вая шут­ли­вому то­ну ус­по­ко­ив­ше­гося Лоу.  
      — Неп­ре­мен­но, — от­ве­тил тот. — Осо­бен­но от вся­ких де­монов, и сво­их, и чу­жих.  
      Де­вуш­ка ти­хо рас­сме­ялась, мяг­ко, но нас­той­чи­во уво­дя Лоу в сто­рону сто­ловой, ку­да по­нем­но­гу по­тяну­лись и прос­нувши­еся пас­са­жиры. Гар­ри по­кор­но шел за ней, есть ему со­вер­шенно не хо­телось, но и ос­тавлять мисс Белл од­ну он вов­се не со­бирал­ся. Уже поч­ти дой­дя до нуж­ной две­ри, Лоу пой­мал осуж­да­ющий взгляд ка­кой-то быв­шей пас­са­жир­ки «Ти­тани­ка» и нах­му­рил­ся. Да, они име­ют наг­лость не толь­ко вы­жить, но и быть вмес­те, да, это ужас­но неп­ри­ят­но и нес­пра­вед­ли­во пос­ле все­го слу­чив­ше­гося, но, черт по­бери, ка­кое ва­ше де­ло?!  
      Белл слов­но бы по­чувс­тво­вала из­ме­нение в его нас­тро­ении — или же она ощу­тила, как ее ру­ку сжа­ли силь­нее обыч­но­го... Так или ина­че, она взгля­нула на Гар­ри, и он, встре­тив­шись с ее ум­ны­ми, по­нима­ющи­ми гла­зами, го­лубы­ми, как яс­ное мо­ре, га­лан­тно про­пус­тил да­му впе­ред, чувс­твуя в воз­ду­хе при­ят­ный аро­мат ко­фе.  
      Пас­са­жиров по­ка бы­ло нем­но­го — еще ос­та­вались сво­бод­ные сто­лики. Лоу ед­ва ус­пел по­радо­вать­ся то­му, что они так ра­но ус­пе­ли по­дой­ти, как Алекс, к его удив­ле­нию, нап­ра­вилась ку­да-то в сто­рону.  
      Га­рольд, прос­ле­див за ее взгля­дом, по­разил­ся наб­лю­датель­нос­ти де­вуш­ки. Она уз­на­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон со спи­ны, на рас­сто­янии нес­коль­ких де­сят­ков мет­ров. Де­вуш­ка по­чему-то си­дела в оди­ночес­тве, ме­хани­чес­ки раз­ме­шивая са­хар в уже на­вер­ня­ка ос­тывшем чае.  
      — А где мис­тер Эн­дрюс? — этот воп­рос сор­вался с губ пя­того офи­цера преж­де, чем он ус­пел осоз­нать всю его не­умес­тность.


	39. Chapter 39

      — Что?.. — ле­ди вздрог­ну­ла и под­ня­ла го­лову, не­пони­ма­юще пос­мотрев на Гар­ри и Алекс, чуть не смах­нув чаш­ку. — Доб­рое ут­ро...  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сила мисс Белл, чуть нах­му­рив­шись. Лоу по­мог ей сесть за стол ря­дом с Ай­лин, сам усел­ся нап­ро­тив и вни­матель­но наб­лю­дал за обе­ими де­вуш­ка­ми.  
      — Все хо­рошо, — ти­хо ска­зала мисс Ли­винг­стон. — Прос­то я за­дума­лась... обо всем сра­зу. А где мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я не знаю. Я его со вче­раш­не­го обе­да не ви­дела.  
      Алекс по­кача­ла го­ловой и пос­мотре­ла на Гар­ри. Спра­шивать, что про­изош­ло меж­ду ин­же­нера­ми, бы­ло уже как-то не­лов­ко. Рань­ше они ис­ка­ли вмес­те чер­те­жи, что-то чи­нили на «Ти­тани­ке», от­ста­ива­ли ка­кие-то тех­ни­чес­кие ре­шения пе­ред ру­ководс­твом «У­айт Стар Лайн», о чем-то спо­рили... А те­перь всем им де­лать бы­ло не­чего, а уж этим тру­дого­ликам тем бо­лее. Вот толь­ко очень вряд ли, что они умуд­ри­лись раз­ру­гать­ся здесь в пос­ледний день пе­ред при­быти­ем в Нью-Й­орк. Во вся­ком слу­чае, Алекс аб­со­лют­но бы­ла уве­рена, что да­же ес­ли Ай­лин и ска­жет что-то не то, мис­тер Эн­дрюс вос­при­мет все это фи­лософ­ски. Ес­ли толь­ко не слу­чилось че­го-то очень серь­ез­но­го.  
      — Уве­рена, мис­тер Эн­дрюс не ста­нет зас­тавлять вас бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — мяг­ко и в то же вре­мя уве­рен­но за­мети­ла Алекс, с не­удо­воль­стви­ем от­ме­тив, что ни­чего, кро­ме не­допи­того чая, на сто­ле не наб­лю­далось.  
      Га­рольд, стол­кнув­шись со взгля­дом де­вуш­ки, все по­нял, по­тому что тут же рез­ко под­нялся:  
      — Я сей­час вер­нусь...  
      Не слиш­ком то­ропясь, мо­лодой по­мощ­ник обо­шел зал, заг­ля­нул на кух­ню, как и вче­ра, взял зав­трак, но мо­мент воз­вра­щения ста­ратель­но от­тя­гивал. Ров­но до то­го мо­мен­та, по­ка в две­рях не по­каза­лась зна­комая фи­гура ин­же­нера...  
      Его твер­дый взгляд был сос­ре­дото­чен­ным — ис­чезла хо­тя бы та пу­га­ющая пус­то­та.  
      Поп­ри­ветс­тво­вав дам и кив­нув Гар­ри, мис­тер Эн­дрюс ма­шиналь­но взял го­рячую чаш­ку.  
      — Мне не нра­вит­ся сос­то­яние мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка, — за­дум­чи­во про­гово­рил конс­трук­тор, слов­но от­ве­чая на свой ка­кой-то внут­ренний воп­рос. И толь­ко Ай­лин мгно­вен­но по­няла ход его мыс­лей.  
      — Я уве­рен в том, что его ви­ны нет, — серь­ез­но про­из­нес То­мас Эн­дрюс, гля­дя на тро­их дру­зей так, слов­но те воз­ра­жали. — И я най­ду спо­соб это до­казать.  
      — Я знаю, — за­мети­ла ле­ди, слов­но про­дол­жая мысль мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. — Ес­ли об­ра­тить­ся к рас­че­там...  
      Но ин­же­нер вдруг по­ложил свою ла­донь на ру­ку ле­ди, зас­та­вив ту за­мол­чать на по­лус­ло­ве.  
      — Не сей­час, Ай­лин, — ти­хо и уве­рен­но ска­зал он, и мисс Ли­винг­стон ма­шиналь­но по­ложи­ла в чай лиш­нюю лож­ку са­хара.  
      — Вы в этом уве­рены? — спро­сил Гар­ри, за­быв про зав­трак. — Ведь в та­ком слу­чае на­до по­казать всем прав­ду!  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, мис­тер Лоу, — ска­зала Ай­лин, по­няв, что та­кой жут­ко слад­кий чай пить со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно. — Все мож­но рас­счи­тать ма­тема­тичес­ки, и ес­ли соб­рать все, что мы зна­ем, ни у ко­го не ос­та­нет­ся ни ма­лей­ше­го сом­не­ния в не­винов­ности всей ко­ман­ды.  
      Гар­ри вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на ле­ди, по­том на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, и его вдруг по­рази­ла од­на прос­тая мысль.  
      — Мы ведь прос­то рас­ска­жем о стол­кно­вении, — ска­зал он. — Что­бы пре­дуп­ре­дить дру­гих. В этом ник­то не мо­жет быть ви­новат, это слу­чай­ность!  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на Га­роль­да и ти­хо и ве­сомо про­из­нёс:  
      — Бо­юсь, что имен­но это нам и при­дёт­ся до­казы­вать. И ещё дол­го...  
      — Зна­чит, на­ши по­каза­ния ма­ло на что пов­ли­яют? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Га­рольд, но ин­же­нер лишь по­качал го­ловой:  
      — Нет, мис­тер Лоу, все го­раз­до слож­нее. Ви­дите ли... Ком­па­нии при­дет­ся воз­ме­щать ог­ромные по­тери, и она все­ми си­лами по­пыта­ет­ся най­ти ви­нов­ных. Или хо­тя бы обе­лить се­бя... Это бу­дет дол­гая и тя­желая ис­то­рия, — глу­бокий и не­понят­ный взгляд мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са зас­та­вил Гар­ри вздрог­нуть, слов­но от хо­лода.  
      Конс­трук­тор опус­тил гла­за, ду­мая, что по­нять его сей­час мо­жет толь­ко тот, кто сам стро­ил «Ти­таник». Кто зна­ет его сто­имость, его зна­чение, его ис­то­рию... Зна­ет име­на тех, чьи день­ги от­пра­вились на дно Ат­ланти­ки. Да, муж­чи­на знал, о чем го­ворил, — нас­ту­па­ет неп­ростое вре­мя для всех, кто име­ет хоть ка­кое-то от­но­шение к ка­тас­тро­фе.  
      Ай­лин пе­рево­дила взгляд с мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са на Га­роль­да Лоу, но мол­ча­ла. Ска­зать бы­ло мно­го че­го, но по­чему-то не бы­ло слов. Шёл тре­тий день пос­ле жиз­ни, как го­вори­ли уби­тые го­рем вдо­вы, и ле­ди и са­ма не мог­ла осоз­нать, где она, что же слу­чилось на са­мом де­ле и что бу­дет даль­ше. По­ка мис­тер Эн­дрюс был не в се­бе, она хо­дила за ним, слов­но до­маш­нее жи­вот­ное за хо­зя­ином, и пы­талась ожи­вить эти преж­де та­кие ум­ные и глу­бокие гла­за. Те­перь ин­же­нер, ка­залось, поч­ти от­та­ял, хо­тя толь­ко Ай­лин зна­ла, что это во мно­гом ви­димость. Но был У­иль­ям Мер­док, ко­торый, по сло­вам мис­те­ра Мак­Ги сов­сем не имел же­лания жить, и То­мас Эн­дрюс уце­пил­ся за мысль вдох­нуть жизнь в это­го храб­ро­го мо­ряка и оп­равдать его дей­ствия, как уто­па­ющий дер­жится за спа­сатель­ный круг.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, — на­конец на­руши­ла ти­шину ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, — что мы дол­жны при­думать, что мы бу­дем го­ворить на этом про­цес­се и как. Ко­неч­но, мы не ска­жем ни­чего, кро­ме прав­ды, но ведь ее мож­но ска­зать по-раз­но­му. Не так ли, Алекс? — этот прос­той воп­рос зас­та­вил де­вуш­ку вы­ныр­нуть из пле­на собс­твен­ных мыс­лей.  
      — Вы со­вер­шенно пра­вы, Ай­лин, — ти­хо от­ве­тила жур­на­лис­тка, чувс­твуя на се­бе сра­зу нес­коль­ко обес­по­ко­ен­ных взгля­дов. — Од­на­ко, ес­ли хо­тите знать мое мне­ние... Я уве­рена, что нет та­ких све­дений, ко­торые мог­ли бы бро­сить да­же тень на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка или вас, мис­тер Лоу, — не­воль­ная улыб­ка, тро­нув­шая гу­бы Белл, об­на­дежи­ла ле­ди, ко­торая с удо­воль­стви­ем за­мети­ла, как прос­ветле­ло пос­ле этих слов ли­цо ин­же­нера. — Вы нав­сегда ос­та­нетесь ге­ро­ями... В от­ли­чие от тех, кто поп­росту сбе­жал с то­нуще­го ко­раб­ля.  
      — А кто обыч­но сбе­га­ет с то­нуще­го ко­раб­ля? — не удер­жался Га­рольд и, встре­тив­шись с вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом жур­на­лис­тки, ед­ва слыш­но хмык­нул.  
      — Все кры­сы пош­ли на дно, вмес­те с на­шим ко­раб­лем, — мрач­но ска­зала Ай­лин, кру­тя в ру­ках чаш­ку. — Зна­ете, это да­же боль­ше, чем мы мог­ли пред­по­ложить, ду­мая о поль­зе «Ти­тани­ка», не так ли, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?  
      Ин­же­нер не от­ве­тил, как-то стран­но пос­мотрев на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. За­то сло­во тут же под­хва­тил Га­рольд Лоу.  
      — Од­на точ­но ос­та­лась, — ска­зал он. — И те­перь от­си­жива­ет­ся в от­дель­ной ка­юте.  
      — Это толь­ко вер­хушка... — на­чала бы­ло Ай­лин, но за­мол­ча­ла на по­лус­ло­ве. Фра­за яв­но тре­бова­ла из­вес­тно­го про­дол­же­ния, но да­же про­из­но­сить сей­час сло­во «ай­сберг» ка­залось ей ко­щунс­твен­ным. В го­лове бро­дили стран­ные мыс­ли, и боль­шинс­тво из них точ­но не бы­ло про мис­те­ра Ис­мея.  
      — Я ду­маю, что уж он-то точ­но го­товит­ся к доп­ро­сам, — за­мети­ла Алекс. — И бе­зус­ловно бу­дет вся­чес­ки вы­гора­живать се­бя и ком­па­нию. До че­го от­вра­титель­но, что лю­ди, спа­сав­шие дру­гих, на­ходят­ся в за­виси­мос­ти от ком­па­нии, ко­торой ру­ково­дит та­кой ме­лоч­ный и не­дале­кий че­ловек, — с го­речью кон­ста­тиро­вала Белл, гля­дя на Гар­ри так, что Ай­лин пой­ма­ла се­бя на мыс­ли, что чувс­тву­ет се­бя яв­но лиш­ней. Она не­ожи­дан­но пе­ресек­лась гла­зами с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, но тот смот­рел так про­ница­тель­но, что ле­ди да­же рас­те­рялась. Хо­тя вмес­те с тем по­яви­лось и смут­ная ра­дость: на­конец он вер­нется мыс­ля­ми к ней, а не к... Про­из­но­сить это имя бы­ло труд­но да­же в мыс­лях.  
      — А что ду­ма­ет мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — воп­рос Алекс выз­вал на ли­це пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка ка­кую-то стран­ную, но все-та­ки улыб­ку.  
      — За мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра вол­но­вать­ся точ­но не сто­ит, — по­качал го­ловой Лоу, и жур­на­лис­тка про се­бя сог­ла­силась. — Мне ка­жет­ся, он не ста­нет вес­ти се­бя, как мис­тер Ис­мей... Но и го­ворить бу­дет то, что ни­кому не нав­ре­дит.  
      — Я так пе­режи­ваю за вас, — де­вуш­ка сно­ва под­ня­ла взгляд на Гар­ри, и Ай­лин уже со­вер­шенно ма­шиналь­но от­ме­тила вновь из­ме­нив­ший­ся цвет ли­ца мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. — Вас зас­та­вят пе­режить весь тот ужас за­ново, а ведь вы ед­ва приш­ли в се­бя... Но ведь мы по-преж­не­му бу­дем ря­дом друг с дру­гом? — в гла­зах Белл све­тилась та­кая на­деж­да, что мысль, ко­торая не­от­рывно прес­ле­дова­ла Лоу с то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, как он уз­нал о пред­сто­ящем рас­сле­дова­нии, зас­тря­ла где-то в гор­ле. Он смог толь­ко кив­нуть.  
      — Не­сом­ненно, — кив­нул То­мас Эн­дрюс, опус­тив взгляд. Ай­лин, си­дев­шая ря­дом, с изум­ле­ни­ем от­ме­тила ту са­мую за­пис­ную книж­ку, ко­торую она вы­тащи­ла из его ка­юты. — Вы со­вер­шенно пра­вы — в эти тя­желые дни нам на­до дер­жать­ся вмес­те.  
      — Мис­тер Лоу, — ле­ди на­конец отор­ва­лась от за­писей мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и пос­мотре­ла на пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, — Алекс со­вер­шенно пра­ва. Во-пер­вых, всем, кто бы толь­ко ни взял­ся раз­би­рать это де­ло, бу­дет не­чего предъ­явить в ка­чес­тве об­ви­нения ни­кому из ко­ман­ды. А во-вто­рых, да­же ес­ли и най­дет­ся кто-то осо­бен­но рь­яный, у нас есть не­оп­ро­вер­жи­мые ар­гу­мен­ты. К со­жале­нию, у ме­ня не ос­та­лось ни­каких за­писей, но в блок­но­те мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са мно­го все­го ин­те­рес­но­го, что мо­жет сло­мить все ре­зоны са­мых до­тош­ных сле­дова­телей.  
      Лоу не­уве­рен­но кив­нул, же­лая этим под­держать ак­тивную ле­ди, но в го­лове его бро­дили со­вер­шенно дру­гие мыс­ли. Пусть в том, что «Ти­таник» за­тонул не бы­ло ви­ны ни­кого из них, но он по­чему-то был уве­рен, что от не­го так прос­то не от­ста­нут. Да и чувс­тво ви­ны, не смот­ря на сло­ва гра­фини Ро­тес, про­дол­жа­ло креп­ко дер­жать его в сво­их цеп­ких ла­пах. Про­яви он в ту ночь чуть боль­ше нас­той­чи­вос­ти, мень­ше ос­то­рож­ности, боль­ше ре­шитель­нос­ти, и мож­но бы­ло бы спас­ти не один де­сяток жиз­ней...  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — на­конец, ре­шил­ся спро­сить он, — я слы­шал, как вы спо­рили с мис­те­ром Лай­тол­ле­ром о вмес­ти­мос­ти шлю­пок. Я сам опус­кал по край­ней ме­ре од­ну из них пол­ностью са­мос­то­ятель­но, и мне ка­залось, что со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно заг­ру­зить их пол­ностью и спус­тить без вся­кого рис­ка для пас­са­жиров...  
      Пой­мав вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд Ай­лин, Гар­ри за­мол­чал, но его сло­ва уже бы­ли ус­лы­шаны и по­няты в од­ном толь­ко воз­можном зна­чении. Ин­же­нер по­качал го­ловой и пе­релис­тнул нес­коль­ко стра­ниц за­пис­ной книж­ки.  
      — К со­жале­нию, мис­тер Лоу, — на­конец от­ве­тил он, — мы прос­то не пред­по­лага­ли та­кой ка­тас­тро­фы и то­го, что сот­ням лю­дей при­дет­ся дрей­фо­вать в оке­ане на лод­ках. Хо­тя я и дол­жен был...  
      Те­перь уже Ай­лин по­ложи­ла свою ла­донь на ру­ку мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотре­ла на Гар­ри. Тот сму­тил­ся, но взгля­да не от­вел, чуть за­мет­но по­жав пле­чами. Да, воп­рос был слож­ный, но ведь он ка­сал­ся то­го, о чем спро­сят в пер­вую оче­редь. И что-то под­ска­зыва­ло мис­те­ру Лоу, что об­суждать эти нес­час­тные шлюп­ки бу­дут еще очень дол­го.  
      — Вы не мог­ли рис­ко­вать, Гар­ри, — убеж­денно за­гово­рила Белл, и Ай­лин глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, по­чему-то уве­рен­ная, что у Алекс убе­дить мис­те­ра Лоу по­лучит­ся луч­ше, чем у них с То­мом. — Ес­ли бы со шлюп­кой что-то про­изош­ло, это ста­ло бы го­раз­до бо­лее ве­сомым ар­гу­мен­том... Про­тив дей­ствий ко­ман­ды. Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон пра­ва... Ник­то не мог да­же пред­ста­вить по­доб­ной си­ту­ации. И то, как вы дей­ство­вали, Гар­ри... Вы ус­пе­ли спус­тить поч­ти все шлюп­ки — и про­шу, не ви­ните се­бя за то, что вы жи­вы.  
      — Мы сде­ла­ем все, что­бы мис­тер Лоу и дру­гие офи­церы из­бе­жали не­оп­равдан­ных об­ви­нений, — нег­ромко за­метил ин­же­нер, кив­нув Ай­лин. Ле­ди до­гада­лась о его мыс­лях, по­тому что то­же пос­пе­шила под­нять­ся — же­лание по­мочь То­му вновь пе­реси­лило все ос­таль­ное.  
      Га­рольд не на­шел слов в от­вет на за­яв­ле­ние мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, прос­то кив­нул и по­том дол­го смот­рел соз­да­телям «Ти­тани­ка» вслед. В его ду­ше пу­талось слиш­ком мно­го эмо­ций, от со­чувс­твия ин­же­нерам до вне­зап­но на­валив­ше­гося ощу­щения пол­но­го мо­раль­но­го ис­то­щения. Мыс­ли в го­лове кру­жились отс­тра­нен­но, и од­на из них тре­вожи­ла его осо­бен­но силь­но.  
      — Гар­ри? — обес­по­ко­ен­но спро­сила Алекс, по­ложив ла­донь на его ру­ку. Лоу пе­ревел на нее взгляд и ти­хо ска­зал:  
      — Нам на­до по­гово­рить... О бу­дущем.  
      — В бу­дущем у нас при­ят­ное вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­ние в Нью-Й­ор­ке, — то ли с нер­вным смеш­ком, то ли с сар­казмом от­ве­тила мисс Белл. — Но вмес­те мы все пе­режи­вем и со всем спра­вим­ся. Да­же с бе­шенс­твом мис­те­ра Ис­мея!  
      Лоу мол­ча по­качал го­ловой, глу­боко вздох­нув.  
      — Алекс... — на­конец, про­гово­рил он. — Ваш друг Джон все-та­ки прав. Вам луч­ше сра­зу вер­нуть­ся в Ан­глию... Не об­на­ружи­вая се­бя пе­ред следс­тви­ем.  
      — Вер­нуть­ся? — де­вуш­ка ма­шиналь­но пов­то­рила пос­леднее сло­во, по­тому что ни­чего дру­гого она ска­зать и не мог­ла. — То есть... Вы пред­ла­га­ете мне бе­жать?  
      Алекс ог­ля­нулась по сто­ронам, не­понят­но че­му ус­ме­ха­ясь. На­вер­ное, у нее то­же пос­ле все­го нер­вы бы­ли не в по­ряд­ке — толь­ко про­яви­лось это лишь сей­час.  
      — Не бе­жать, — не­лов­ко от­ве­тил Гар­ри, чувс­твуя на се­бе про­жига­ющий взгляд и со­вер­шенно не же­лая с ним встре­чать­ся. — А пос­лу­шать ме­ня и не ис­кать но­вых проб­лем.  
      — Мо­жет, это вы хо­тите ре­шить свои проб­ле­мы? — про­шипе­ла Белл, боль­ше все­го на све­те сей­час же­лая выр­вать из его рук прок­ля­тую чаш­ку, ко­торая так за­ин­те­ресо­вала Лоу, и раз­бить ее о бли­жай­шую сте­ну.  
      В ка­рих гла­зах мель­кну­ло ис­крен­нее не­пони­мание, но Алекс это­го не за­мети­ла. Ти­хое бе­шенс­тво за­тума­нива­ло ра­зум, и хо­телось толь­ко од­но­го — выс­ка­зать свое мне­ние.  
      — Алекс, пос­лу­шай­те... — по­пытал­ся Лоу дос­ту­чать­ся до нее ра­зум­ны­ми сло­вами. — Вы же все по­няли... Нам пред­сто­ит ужас­ное, из­ну­ря­ющее следс­твие, дол­гие доп­ро­сы с пер­вой ми­нуты, пе­рег­ля­ды и пе­ресу­ды вы­жив­ших и осо­бен­но воз­му­щение родс­твен­ни­ков по­гиб­ших... Не­уже­ли вы хо­тите слы­шать вслед прок­ля­тия и чувс­тво­вать на се­бе не­нави­дящие взгля­ды? Нам, уце­лев­шим чле­нам эки­пажа, уже ни­чего не по­может... Но по­думай­те, ведь это де­ло мо­жет ока­зать­ся на­шим все­об­щим кон­цом. Не­уже­ли вы, вы­жив в ле­дяном оке­ане, хо­тите уто­нуть в бо­лоте не­навис­ти и през­ре­ния? Алекс, я про­шу вас, будь­те ра­зум­ны...  
      Гар­ри поч­ти умо­ля­юще смот­рел на мисс Белл, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ясь вы­разить сло­вами все то, что ки­пело у не­го внут­ри. Но Алекс его или не слу­шала, или не слы­шала.  
      — Вы про­сите ме­ня бро­сить вас, бро­сить Ай­лин, мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра в то са­мое бо­лото не­навис­ти и гне­ва, что­бы по­зор­но сбе­жать, как это сде­лал мис­тер Ис­мей?! — впер­вые Га­рольд мог иметь сом­ни­тель­ное удо­воль­ствие слы­шать из­де­ватель­ский го­лос Белл, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, ни­чего вок­руг не за­меча­ла, кро­ме ка­рих глаз мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. А тот смот­рел на нее, как кро­лик на уда­ва, чувс­твуя, как все связ­ные мыс­ли пре­датель­ски ка­питу­лиро­вали из его го­ловы.  
      — Ес­ли вы не хо­тите ви­деть ме­ня ря­дом с со­бой в Аме­рике, не обя­затель­но изыс­ки­вать та­кие слож­ные ме­тоды, — офи­цер был рад, что де­вуш­ка опус­ти­ла го­лос и на них пе­рес­та­ли обо­рачи­вать­ся, но... Гар­ри нах­му­рил­ся, слов­но пы­та­ясь осоз­нать пос­ледние ус­лы­шан­ные им сло­ва, и его по­ражен­ный взгляд встре­тил­ся с по­тем­невши­ми гла­зами.  
      — Не­уже­ли вы по­дума­ли... — на­чал бы­ло он, не зная, как во­об­ще сло­вами мож­но оз­ву­чить ту мысль, ко­торая мол­ни­ей свер­кну­ла в его го­лове.  
      — По­дума­ла?! — вос­клик­ну­ла Алекс. — Я мно­го, о чем ду­мала все эти дни, но да­же и пред­ста­вить се­бе не мог­ла, что вы, офи­цер бри­тан­ско­го фло­та, пред­ло­жите мне со­вер­шить пре­датель­ство!  
      — Да пой­ми­те же вы! — воз­ра­зил ей Лоу, хва­та­ясь за при­шед­ший в го­лову ар­гу­мент. — Вы боль­ше не смо­жете за­нимать­ся ва­шей про­фес­си­ей, вы ни­кем не смо­жете быть. Алекс, вы нуж­ны мне боль­ше воз­ду­ха, но не та­кой це­ной!  
      — Это вы ни­как не мо­жете по­нять, что я нуж­на вам ря­дом! — с до­садой по­кача­ла го­ловой Белл, гнев ко­торой мгно­вен­но угас. Те­перь она да­же сты­дилась сво­ей не­дав­ней мыс­ли.  
      Лоу мол­чал, все так же не встре­ча­ясь по­ка с ней взгля­дом.  
      — Но это единс­твен­ная воз­можность, ко­торую я ви­жу, что­бы вы не пос­тра­дали, — ти­хо приз­нался Гар­ри. Ни­ког­да ему еще сло­ва не да­вались так тя­жело. — Так вы... Не по­кине­те нас?  
      Алекс яс­но ус­лы­шала в этом воп­ро­се на­деж­ду на от­ри­цатель­ный от­вет и про­тив во­ли улыб­ну­лась. Ус­та­ло, не­замет­но, но по-доб­ро­му — сов­сем, как рань­ше.  
      — Что бы не про­ис­хо­дило, я вас не ос­тавлю, — по­кача­ла она го­ловой, и Лоу не­замет­но кив­нул, слов­но при­миря­ясь с этой мыслью. Са­ма же Белл ста­ла неп­ри­выч­но сос­ре­дото­чен­ной — ка­кая-то до­гад­ка мель­кну­ла в ее гла­зах, не ук­рывшись от вни­мания Га­роль­да.  
      — Зна­ете... Воз­можно, мое пре­быва­ние в Нью-Й­ор­ке прой­дет с поль­зой, — за­гадоч­но про­из­несла она, и офи­церу по­чему-то силь­но не пон­ра­вилась эта фра­за.  
      — Я про­шу вас... — Гар­ри под­нял гла­за, и де­вуш­ка впер­вые уви­дела в них нас­толь­ко яв­ную моль­бу, что да­же нем­но­го вздрог­ну­ла. — Алекс, «Ти­таник» за­тонул, по­гиб­ло столь­ко лю­дей, ко­торых мы не смог­ли спас­ти... И мне прос­то не­выно­симо ду­мать, что я нас­толь­ко ис­портил ва­шу жизнь. Я люб­лю вас, сей­час вы — это все, чем я жи­ву, но Бо­же мой, я ни­ког­да не про­щу се­бе, что впу­тал вас в эту гряз­ную ис­то­рию су­дили­ща...  
      Лоу опус­тил го­лову, боль­ше не в си­лах най­ти ка­ких-то ар­гу­мен­тов, убеж­де­ний, да прос­то обыч­ных слов. Алекс ти­хо вздох­ну­ла и уве­рен­но сжа­ла ру­ку Гар­ри.  
      — Вы оши­ба­етесь, ду­мая, что я прос­то сла­бая жен­щи­на, мис­тер Лоу, — ска­зала она. — Я знаю, как за­щитить се­бя, и так­же знаю, как от­бить всех вас от ва­ших вра­гов.  
      — А я знаю, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Гар­ри, не под­ни­мая глаз, — что те­перь вы толь­ко пос­тра­да­ете от этой глу­пой свя­зи со мной...  
      — И как толь­ко в ва­шей го­лове рож­да­ют­ся та­кие умо­зак­лю­чения, — поч­ти с до­садой ти­хо про­бор­мо­тала Алекс и уже гром­че до­бави­ла: — Я ни­ког­да не жа­лею о сде­лан­ном, Гар­ри. Ес­ли толь­ко вы са­ми...  
      — Жа­лею? — по­качал го­ловой Лоу. — Единс­твен­ное, что ме­ня тре­вожит, — это ва­ше бла­гопо­лучие. И я не дол­жен... До­пус­тить, что­бы вы ос­та­лись, имея воз­можность у­ехать.  
      — О ка­ком бла­гопо­лучии мо­жет ид­ти речь? — вы­мучен­но улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка. — Единс­твен­ное, о чем я про­шу вас — это о воз­можнос­ти быть ря­дом. Я не ста­ну бе­жать, ос­та­вив вас в оди­ночес­тве с этим гне­вом... Но уж ес­ли ока­жет­ся, что вы пра­вы, и не­нависть дей­стви­тель­но не уля­жет­ся, — что ж, мы и тог­да бу­дем вмес­те. Од­на­ко ра­ди вас я сде­лаю все, — в чис­тых свет­лых гла­зах он про­читал та­кую пре­дан­ность, что уже со­жалел о ска­зан­ных сло­вах. — И ду­маю, мы до­несем прав­ду рань­ше, чем раз­ра­зит­ся та бу­ря, о ко­торой вы го­вори­те.  
      Гар­ри пе­чаль­но улыб­нулся. Ещё нес­коль­ко дней на­зад эти сло­ва Алекс при­нес­ли бы ему бес­ко­неч­ное счастье, ко­торо­му он от­дался бы всей ду­шой. Но те­перь тре­вога за бу­дущее и смут­ные пред­став­ле­ния о следс­твии и их судь­бе в Аме­рике и Бри­тании зас­ло­няли все ос­таль­ные чувс­тва.  
      — Вы пом­ни­те мис­те­ра Ас­то­ра и его же­ну? — ти­хо спро­сил он. — Они бы­ли пра­вы пе­ред ми­ром, но ник­то не прос­тил им этой прав­ды. Мис­сис Ас­тор и сей­час од­на, ес­ли не счи­тать гра­фини Ро­тес... Об­щес­тво жес­то­ко, Алекс. Так бы­ло да­же на «Ти­тани­ке»...  
      Лоу уже не хо­телось спо­рить с мисс Белл, но и не при­вес­ти ар­гу­мен­тов он не мог.  
      — Мы при­будем в Аме­рику, стра­ну де­мок­ра­тии и сво­боды, Гар­ри, — воз­ра­зила Белл. — И там не­кому и не за что бу­дет нас осуж­дать. По­верь­те, я то­же знаю жизнь и лю­дей, и пусть я ма­ло что по­нимаю в рум­бах, дол­го­те и гра­дусах, но за­то я знаю, как из­ме­нить об­щес­твен­ное мне­ние.  
      — Как я по­нимаю, пы­тать­ся пе­ре­убе­дить вас — пус­тая тра­та вре­мени? — этот воп­рос вы­шел ут­вер­жде­ни­ем, по­тому что Алекс так крас­но­речи­во улыб­ну­лась, что Га­рольд лишь вздох­нул, пы­та­ясь при­мирить­ся с ре­шимостью де­вуш­ки.  
      — Боль­ше все­го люб­лю ваш ум и про­ница­тель­ность, — ус­мехну­лась та, ус­пев за­метить мель­кнув­шее вы­раже­ние в гла­зах Лоу. — Приз­най­те, что вы не хо­тели мо­его отъ­ез­да...  
      — То, что я хо­чу, не всег­да яв­ля­ет­ся пра­виль­ным.  
      — Оши­ба­етесь, Гар­ри, — воз­ра­зила Белл, — то, что нам же­лан­но, как раз и есть нас­то­ящая жизнь. А вот ес­ли мы пос­то­ян­но пе­рес­ту­па­ем че­рез се­бя... Вот тог­да дей­стви­тель­но есть по­вод для ра­зоча­рова­ния. Вы со мной не сог­ласны?..  
      Га­рольд не­воль­но улыб­нулся. Ка­жет­ся, убеж­дать эту уп­ря­мицу бы­ло со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­но.  
      — Вы пред­став­ля­ете, что нас ждёт?.. Я знаю, что вас не ис­пу­гала жизнь в скром­ных съ­ём­ных квар­ти­рах в пор­тах, но что бу­дет здесь, не смо­жет пред­ска­зать ник­то. Мы мо­жем от­де­лать­ся прос­то по­каза­ни­ями, а мо­жет быть и нет... Не соч­ти­те ме­ня пос­ледним тру­сом, но я бо­юсь боль­ше все­го за вас...  
      — Тог­да вы дол­жны прек­расно по­нять ме­ня, — серь­ёз­но ска­зала Алекс. — По­тому что мне то­же страш­но ос­тавлять вас од­но­го на съ­еде­ние этим аку­лам «У­айт Стар Лайн».  
      — Уж не со­бира­етесь ли вы стать мо­им ад­во­катом? — с улыб­кой спро­сил Гар­ри, уже не же­лая ни воз­ра­жать, ни спо­рить.  
      — Не толь­ко ва­шим, но и мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, Мер­до­ка, Лай­тол­ле­ра, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, — уве­рен­но от­ве­тила Алекс.  
      — Ду­маю, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер спра­вит­ся сам, — трях­нул го­ловой Лоу, зас­та­вив этим до­воль­но хмык­нуть мисс Белл. Ка­жет­ся, се­год­ня у неё по­лучи­лось са­мое глав­ное и труд­ное: убе­дить в чём-то мис­те­ра Лоу.  
      — Так вы сми­ритесь с мо­им ре­шени­ем? — вкрад­чи­во по­ин­те­ресо­валась Алекс, уже не в си­лах скрыть ра­дос­тно­го по­бед­но­го блес­ка в сво­их гла­зах. Офи­цер ед­ва за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой. Что ему ос­та­валось? Раз­ве что на­силь­но свя­зать ее и по­садить на па­роход...  
      — И не про­гони­те ме­ня? — про­дол­жа­ла Белл эту че­реду воп­ро­сов, до­воль­ству­ясь мол­ча­ливым сог­ла­си­ем Гар­ри.  
      — Вы ду­ма­ете, я в си­лах это сде­лать? — изог­нул бровь Лоу, и де­вуш­ка до­воль­но улыб­ну­лась. Ка­жет­ся, эта те­ма бы­ла зак­ры­та.  
      — К то­му же, как мне ка­жет­ся, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон то­же вам до­веря­ет, — за­метил офи­цер, неп­ро­из­воль­но гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону. — Я не дол­жен ра­довать­ся... Но все-та­ки я рад, что вы ос­та­етесь с на­ми.  
      — Знаю, — до­воль­но кив­ну­ла Алекс и, слов­но про­читав его мыс­ли, за­дала прос­той, но оче­вид­ный воп­рос:  
      — Как ду­ма­ете, о чем сей­час ду­ма­ют два ин­же­нера?..  
      — Нас­коль­ко я по­нял мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, им есть, чем за­нять­ся, — про­из­нёс Гар­ри нес­коль­ко за­дум­чи­во. — И я им да­же за­видую.  
      — За­виду­ете? — пе­рес­про­сила Алекс, под­няв бровь.  
      — Да, это стран­но, но вы же за­мети­ли, что толь­ко же­лание до­казать не­винов­ность мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка зас­та­вила ожить мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      Алекс кив­ну­ла. Да, вспо­минать о тех­ни­чес­ких ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ках «Ти­тани­ка», мо­жет, и бы­ло тя­жело, но она прек­расно зна­ла, что толь­ко ра­бота мо­жет чуть-чуть приг­лу­шить эту боль.  
      — До на­шего воз­вра­щения ос­та­ет­ся сов­сем нем­но­го, — грус­тно улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка, слов­но бы и же­лая, и бо­ясь вый­ти на ту те­му, от ко­торой им обо­им не сбе­жать. — Ай­лин и мис­тер Эн­дрюс на­вер­ня­ка те­перь за­дума­ют­ся над тем, ка­кие дан­ные им по­надо­бят­ся. И ка­кие вер­сии бу­дут об­суждать­ся... Мы неп­ре­мен­но дол­жны быть на шаг впе­реди, Гар­ри, — за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла Алекс, гля­дя ку­да-то по­верх ли­ца офи­цера. — И мы бу­дем, я даю вам сло­во.  
      — Вы на­мере­ны в этом учас­тво­вать? — не ве­ря сво­им ушам, пе­рес­про­сил Лоу. Толь­ко сей­час он до­гадал­ся о за­дум­ке Белл, толь­ко те­перь по­нял, к че­му она кло­нила все это вре­мя и, по­няв, осоз­нал, по­чему и для ка­кой це­ли она ре­шила ос­тать­ся.  
      Сра­зу нес­коль­ко мыс­лей про­нес­лось в его го­лове, но ни на од­ной из них по­ражен­ный ра­зум не смог ос­та­новить­ся. Хо­телось оз­ву­чить око­ло де­сят­ка воп­ро­сов, но Га­рольд не ус­пел. По­зади не­го раз­дался зна­комый звук ша­гов, и го­лос Чар­ли, ок­ликнув­ший Лоу, дал Алекс воз­можность не­замет­но уй­ти.


	40. Chapter 40

      Ле­ди, нер­вно за­кусив гу­бу, за­дум­чи­во смот­ре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Ин­же­нер сос­ре­дото­чен­но пи­сал ка­ран­да­шом на лис­те, хму­рясь все боль­ше и боль­ше. Мисс Ли­винг­стон зна­ла: он пы­та­ет­ся что-то рас­счи­тать, но, ви­димо, не хва­та­ет дан­ных. А их те­перь взять бы­ло не­от­ку­да.  
      — Ай­лин, — нег­ромко ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, не от­ры­ва­ясь от фор­мул, — вам из­вес­тны пос­ледние дан­ные по ско­рос­ти?  
      — Нет, — по­кача­ла го­ловой ле­ди. — Мо­гу толь­ко пред­по­ложить, но вы са­ми зна­ете мою пог­решность.  
      Эн­дрюс кач­нул го­ловой и за­думал­ся. Ко­неч­но, ско­рость мож­но бы­ло уз­нать у Лоу, Лай­тол­ле­ра или Мер­до­ка, но он хо­тел имен­но сей­час прос­чи­тать все воз­можные ва­ри­ан­ты.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, — мед­ленно про­гово­рила Ай­лин, мыс­ленно пред­став­ляя проп­лы­ва­ющий ми­мо ай­сберг и пы­та­ясь оп­ре­делить вре­мя, за ка­кое он ис­чез из ви­ду, — не мень­ше двад­ца­ти уз­лов. Но это очень при­мер­но.  
      — Вот и я так ду­маю, — кив­нул мис­тер Эн­дрюс, где-то в глу­бине ду­ши от­ме­чая, что имен­но с ле­ди они ду­ма­ют оди­нако­во. — А это зна­чит, что...  
      Он за­мол­чал от осоз­на­ния сво­ей мыс­ли, ко­торую тут же про­дол­жи­ла Ай­лин:  
      — ... у нас не бы­ло ва­ри­ан­тов?..  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс пос­мотрел на ле­ди и ти­хо спро­сил:  
      — Вы слы­шали ко­локол? Сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло от сиг­на­ла до то­го, как ай­сберг про­пал из ви­ду?  
      — Ми­нута или пол­то­ры... Все бы­ло очень быс­тро...   
      — Вот имен­но! — вос­клик­нул конс­трук­тор, бро­сив на стол ка­ран­даш. — Все­го ми­нута! Она не мог­ла по­вер­нуть за та­кое ко­рот­кое вре­мя!   
      Ай­лин мор­гну­ла и под­ня­ла гла­за от рас­чё­тов на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. В ко­торый раз она не сра­зу ус­пе­ла за хо­дом его мыс­лей и ис­пы­тала поч­ти бла­гого­вей­ное вос­хи­щение его ге­ни­ем.  
      — Хо­тите ска­зать, это бу­дет наз­ва­но в ка­чес­тве од­ной из вер­сий? Слиш­ком вы­сокая ско­рость? — с опа­сени­ем по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ай­лин у сос­ре­дото­чен­но­го ин­же­нера.   
      — Нис­коль­ко в этом не сом­не­ва­юсь, — за­дум­чи­во от­ве­тил муж­чи­на и ус­та­ло по­тер вис­ки. — Ник­то не ста­нет слу­шать сло­ва о том, что это обыч­ная ско­рость пас­са­жир­ских лай­не­ров… В этом воп­ро­се, я уве­рен, ко­ман­де не да­дут по­коя.   
      — Ай­сберг за­мети­ли слиш­ком поз­дно, — с го­речью кон­ста­тиро­вала ле­ди, и мис­тер Эн­дрюс ед­ва за­мет­но кив­нул.   
      — У ме­ня есть од­на до­гад­ка, Ай­лин…   
      — Она ка­са­ет­ся мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка? – жи­во до­гада­лась де­вуш­ка, и конс­трук­тор от­ве­тил ей крас­но­речи­вым взгля­дом:   
      — Да. Я ду­маю, что ес­ли ай­сберг за­мети­ли за нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков се­кунд до стол­кно­вения, и в этом слу­чае… Ко­ман­ды мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка не име­ли ре­ша­юще­го зна­чения, — глу­боко вздох­нул ин­же­нер, от­ме­чая, что этот раз­го­вор про­ходит для не­го бо­лез­ненно, но уже не так, как рань­ше. Ес­ли не на­поми­нать се­бе, что речь идет о «Ти­тани­ке», то скла­дыва­лось впе­чат­ле­ние, что про­ис­хо­дит обык­но­вен­ное об­сужде­ние тех­ни­чес­ко­го воп­ро­са. — За ис­клю­чени­ем, ко­неч­но, ко­ман­ды по­воро­та.   
      — Как вы ду­ма­ете, что бы про­изош­ло, ес­ли бы мы не ус­пе­ли по­вер­нуть? – с пло­хо скры­ва­емым нап­ря­жени­ем в го­лосе спро­сила ле­ди. — Ведь мо­гут най­тись те, кто об­ви­нит пер­во­го офи­цера и в этом…  
      — Об­ви­нит в чем? — не по­нял сна­чала мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вни­матель­но смот­ря на ле­ди. — Что про­изош­ло стол­кно­вение? Но это ма­тема­тичес­кий рас­чет, по-дру­гому нель­зя бы­ло…  
      — Я го­ворю не об этом, — воз­ра­зила Ай­лин. — А что, ес­ли кто—то вдруг ре­шит, что ко­рабль мог бы ос­тать­ся нап­ла­ву, ес­ли бы по­воро­та не бы­ло во­об­ще? Ес­ли бы мы прос­то но­сом вре­зались бы в ай­сберг?  
      То­мас Эн­дрюс удив­ленно пос­мотрел на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, слов­но бы ви­дел ее впер­вые. Ка­жет­ся, он да­же не мог пред­ста­вить, что та­кие стран­ные мыс­ли мо­гут прий­ти в ее го­лову.  
      — Вал­лий­ская сталь, ко­неч­но, проч­ная, — от­ве­тил ин­же­нер, — но ни один из на­ших ко­раб­лей не спо­собен та­ранить лед.   
      — Да, но ес­ли...  
      — Пос­чи­тай­те са­ми! — прер­вал даль­ней­шие раз­мышле­ния ле­ди Эн­дрюс, слов­но бы за­детый за жи­вое. — Это лед, а не се­но! Вы же са­ми ска­зали, что ско­рость бы­ла не ме­нее двад­ца­ти уз­лов, а это зна­чит, — ин­же­нер сно­ва взял ка­ран­даш и на­чал быс­тро ри­совать фор­му­лы, — что при та­ком стол­кно­вении ей приш­лось бы поч­ти мо­мен­таль­но ос­та­новить­ся. Вы пред­став­ля­ете, что бы тог­да про­изош­ло?..  
      Ай­лин пос­мотре­ла на фор­му­лы ре­зуль­та­та, по­том на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, и опять на циф­ры, и оз­ву­чила оче­вид­ное:  
      — Ни­чего хо­роше­го, я по­лагаю.  
      — Имен­но. Пред­ставь­те толь­ко… Хо­тя, я бо­юсь да­же пред­ста­вить, к ка­ким ка­тас­тро­фичес­ким пос­ледс­тви­ям это мог­ло бы при­вес­ти.   
      Ай­лин трях­ну­ла го­ловой, ста­ра­ясь отог­нать не­лепую кар­ти­ну гос­под, раз­ле­тев­шихся в ку­ритель­ной ком­на­те в раз­ные уг­лы от стол­кно­вения. Зре­лище бы­ло бы слиш­ком смеш­ным и не­умес­тным.  
      Та­кая кар­ти­на рас­се­ялась так же лег­ко, как и по­яви­лась, и уже мгно­вение спус­тя Ай­лин ис­пы­тала неч­то, по­хожее на стыд. Она под­ня­ла взгляд на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, но муж­чи­на был за­нят рас­че­тами. Он над чем-то нап­ря­жен­но раз­мышлял, и ле­ди бе­зум­но хо­телось уз­нать, ка­кой воп­рос за­нима­ет его мыс­ли — но в то же вре­мя она бо­ялась прер­вать ход его рас­сужде­ний.   
      — Под­ни­мет­ся еще один воп­рос, — мед­ленно про­из­нес ин­же­нер, и мисс Ли­винг­стон вздрог­ну­ла от не­ожи­дан­ности. — О не­дос­та­точ­ности шлю­пок…   
      — О не­дос­та­точ­ности, — за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла ле­ди, и в ее го­лове, слов­но приз­рак ми­нув­ше­го кош­ма­ра, про­нес­лись те бес­ко­неч­ные ча­сы. И в тот же мо­мент в ее го­лове мель­кну­ли та­кие сме­лые мыс­ли, ко­торы­ми бы­ло труд­но по­делить­ся да­же с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом. Од­на­ко мол­чать бы­ло так труд­но, что Ай­лин ре­шила — будь что бу­дет…   
Муж­чи­на ви­дел эту борь­бу и тер­пе­ливо ждал, ког­да его по­мощ­ни­ца на­конец за­гово­рит, и вот ее пло­хо кон­тро­лиру­емый го­лос на­рушил во­царив­шу­юся бы­ло ти­шину.   
      — Я ви­дела, как спус­ка­ли шлюп­ки, — с дрожью в го­лосе на­чала мисс Ли­винг­стон. — Нес­коль­ко пос­ледних не ус­пе­ли спус­тить на во­ду, их смы­ло вол­ной… В са­мом на­чале эва­ку­ации пас­са­жиры уп­ря­мились, соп­ро­тив­ля­лись, не хо­тели вы­пол­нять рас­по­ряже­ния офи­церов — зна­ете, воз­можно, вы опять соч­те­те мои мыс­ли бе­зум­ны­ми, но я… Я вов­се не уве­рена, что дос­та­точ­ное чис­ло спа­сатель­ных мест нам бы по­мог­ло.  
      Ин­же­нер за­дум­чи­во пос­мотрел на ле­ди. Мысль не бы­ла сов­сем уж но­вой, но он так и не ус­пел об­ду­мать все мо­мен­ты.  
      — Я не ви­дел все­го, что бы­ло, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — И сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло от стол­кно­вения до... кон­ца. Воз­можно, вы пра­вы, и это мой прос­чёт...  
      Ай­лин на се­кун­ду быс­тро зак­ры­ла гла­за, а за­тем уве­рен­но по­ложи­ла ла­донь на ру­ку мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Он под­нял гла­за и пос­мотрел на неё дол­гим взгля­дом. Но ле­ди вы­дер­жа­ла его взгляд.  
      — Мы, То­мас, — ти­хо ска­зала она, вы­делив пер­вое сло­во. — Во всем, что бы ни бы­ло, прос­чи­тались мы... Вмес­те.  
      — Ай­лин... — по­пытал­ся воз­ра­зить мис­тер Эн­дрюс, но ле­ди не да­ла ему про­дол­жить.  
      — Я знаю, как вы бо­ролись за каж­дую шлюп­ку, как от­ста­ива­ли каж­дое тех­ни­чес­кое ре­шение, убеж­да­ли, спо­рили. Но ес­ли что-то сде­лано не так, то ви­на в том на­ша об­щая: «У­айт Стар», на­шей вер­фи и да­же Бри­тан­ско­го ми­нис­терс­тва...  
      — Толь­ко вряд ли эти лю­ди всту­пят­ся за нас, — с не­понят­ным для ле­ди вы­раже­ни­ем про­из­нес То­мас Эн­дрюс, рез­ко от­вернув­шись. Ай­лин не­замет­но по­кача­ла го­ловой: что ска­зать, он прав. Мо­жет ра­зыг­рать­ся кам­па­ния по по­ис­ку ви­нова­тых — при­том со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­ная кам­па­ния, ибо ви­нова­ты тут все.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вы неп­ре­мен­но раз­ве­ете все лож­ные об­ви­нения, ко­торые за­хотят воз­вести на ко­ман­ду и… ин­же­неров, — го­лос ле­ди дрог­нул, но не сор­вался. Пос­те­пен­но уве­рен­ность в ней креп­ла, и от­то­го тон ста­новил­ся все бо­лее ре­шитель­ным: — Про­шу вас, толь­ко пред­ставь­те, что бу­дет чувс­тво­вать ва­ша семья, ког­да уз­на­ет, что вы жи­вы… Как бу­дет счас­тлив лорд Пир­ри!..  
      Ин­же­нер мол­чал, ос­та­новив свой не­понят­ный взгляд на го­воря­щей по­мощ­ни­це. А она, вне­зап­но встре­тив­шись с ним гла­зами, умол­кла — сно­ва в мыс­лях То­ма ви­тала ка­кая-то серь­ез­ная проб­ле­ма. Мисс Ли­винг­стон с глу­боким со­жале­ни­ем вздох­ну­ла: да, у них те­перь нас­ту­пил та­кой пе­ри­од, ког­да ко­личес­тво проб­лем бу­дет толь­ко воз­растать…   
      — Нам не­об­хо­димо бу­дет из­ба­вить от об­ви­нений еще и верфь, — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул конс­трук­тор, об­ра­ща­ясь ско­рее к се­бе, чем к ле­ди.   
      — На этот счет не вол­нуй­тесь, — вы­мучен­но улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, ста­новясь нап­ро­тив муж­чи­ны и заг­ля­дывая в его гла­за. – Все от­но­шения, свя­зыва­ющие «У­айт Стар» и «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» под­креп­ле­ны бу­мага­ми. Ис­мей не смо­жет это­го от­ри­цать — да­же ес­ли и за­хочет. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс…   
      — Да? — рас­се­ян­но пе­рес­про­сил ин­же­нер, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час воз­вра­ща­ясь из пле­на сво­их мыс­лей в ре­аль­ность.   
      — Вы зна­ете, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я со всем мо­гу при­мирить­ся… Кро­ме не­из­вес­тнос­ти бу­дуще­го, — ле­ди как-то не­лов­ко дер­ну­ла го­ловой, слов­но это приз­на­ние сму­тило ее. — Что бу­дет с на­ми в эти дни? Где мы бу­дем и ког­да смо­жем вер­нуть­ся?.. Про­шу, не ду­май­те, что я пла­чу или жа­лу­юсь, — пос­пе­шила до­бавить де­вуш­ка, — я толь­ко хо­чу знать… Смо­гу ли я быть ря­дом, что­бы так же пы­тать­ся под­держать вас?  
      Нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд мисс Ли­винг­стон от­ча­ян­но ис­ка­ла от­вет в вы­раже­нии глаз мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и, ког­да на его ли­це мель­кну­ла не­замет­ная, ус­та­лая улыб­ка, с ее губ сле­тел вздох об­легче­ния.  
      — Ай­лин, ник­то не пос­ме­ет ли­шать нас об­щес­тва тех, ко­го мы хо­тим ви­деть, — ти­хо, но уве­рен­но про­гово­рил ин­же­нер. — Не вол­нуй­тесь об этом.   
      Ле­ди сму­щён­но опус­ти­ла гла­за, ста­ра­ясь ус­по­ко­ить ра­зыг­равши­еся нер­вы и эмо­ции. Она поч­ти хо­тела, что­бы То­мас Эн­дрюс за­был о ее бес­сло­вес­ном приз­на­нии це­лую веч­ность на­зад. Ес­ли бы толь­ко это все ис­чезло, как ис­чез тот ве­чер и их па­роход... Она бы­ла бы поч­ти счас­тли­ва.  
      — Луч­ше все­го нам по­мога­ют близ­кие лю­ди... — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Воз­можно, кто-то из ва­шей семьи за­хочет под­держать вас...  
      — Воз­можно, — от­ве­тил То­мас Эн­дрюс, ос­то­рож­но взяв ле­ди за ру­ку. — Но кто луч­ше вас зна­ет наш «Ти­таник»?  
      Ай­лин чуть по­кача­ла го­ловой, не­воль­но поп­ра­вив во­лосы. Луч­ший ко­раб­лес­тро­итель всей Бри­тании все ещё не мог го­ворить об уто­нув­шем лай­не­ре в про­шед­шем вре­мени. Да и она то­же.  
      — Я знаю толь­ко ка­кие-то циф­ры и па­рамет­ры, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — И ес­ли это бу­дет воз­можно, я бу­ду на всех за­седа­ни­ях следс­твия и су­да. Но раз­ве вам не нуж­на дру­гая под­дер­жка?  
      — А вам? — воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­тил конс­трук­тор, за­мечая, как Ай­лин те­ря­ет­ся еще боль­ше. Что ска­зать, в его сло­вах бы­ла чис­тая прав­да… Ес­ли к мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су при­едет его семья, он сов­сем за­будет о ней. Что, мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му — ра­но или поз­дно это все рав­но про­изой­дет. Ино­го вы­хода и быть не мо­жет, толь­ко ду­мать об этом со­вер­шенно не хо­телось. Ле­ди не вол­но­вало, ка­ким бу­дет ко­нец. Ес­ли он при­несет счастье для мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, она ап­ри­ори го­това с ним при­мирить­ся…   
      — А для ме­ня глав­ное знать, что у вас все хо­рошо, — ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла де­вуш­ка. Не бы­ло сил ис­кать длин­ные, инос­ка­затель­ные пред­ло­жения. — Я пы­талась сде­лать все для это­го… И бу­ду пы­тать­ся, ес­ли толь­ко вы поз­во­лите и са­ми не от­тол­кне­те ме­ня.  
      — У ме­ня нет ни ма­лей­шей при­чины это­го де­лать, — вес­ко за­метил ин­же­нер, и тон его го­лоса нес­ка­зан­но уди­вил ле­ди. Она жда­ла че­го угод­но, толь­ко не тих слов.  
      — Но как же? — удив­ленно и поч­ти нес­лышно пе­рес­про­сила Ай­лин, уве­рен­ная, что слух ее под­во­дит. — Ведь пос­ле все­го…   
      — Бла­года­ря вам я ста­ра­юсь не ду­мать о се­бе, — не­оп­ре­делен­ный жест муж­чи­ны зас­та­вил мисс Ли­винг­стон опус­тить гла­за и вспом­нить, как все-та­ки ма­ло еще прош­ло вре­мени, и боль от ка­тас­тро­фы То­мас Эн­дрюс все еще пе­режи­ва­ет где-то глу­боко внут­ри. — Я пы­та­юсь смот­реть в бу­дущее… Это тя­жело, это поч­ти не­воз­можно, но я пы­та­юсь, — его из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос зас­та­вил ле­ди мол­чать, лишь мыс­ленно сог­ла­ша­ясь с конс­трук­то­ром. Нес­мотря на то, что она ис­пы­тыва­ла то же са­мое, де­вуш­ка по­нима­ла — мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су при­ходит­ся го­раз­до ху­же, чем ей.   
      — Не знаю, что нас ждет в этом бу­дущем… — ти­хо про­из­несла Ай­лин. — Од­на­ко мы всег­да бо­ролись. Так бу­дет и те­перь…   
      Ин­же­нер сог­ласно кив­нул, теп­ло взгля­нув на свою по­мощ­ни­цу. Та встре­тилась с его взгля­дом и не смог­ла не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет — в зна­комых гла­зах мель­кну­ло преж­нее вы­раже­ние, так хо­рошо зна­комое ле­ди. 

***

      — Доб­рое ут­ро, Гар­ри! — на ли­це Лай­тол­ле­ра прос­то све­тилась улыб­ка. Бы­ло вид­но, что стар­ший офи­цер пре­бывал в от­личном нас­тро­ении.  
      — Доб­рое, — кив­нул Лоу. — Не­уже­ли вы выс­па­лись, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер?  
      — Толь­ко ва­шими ста­рани­ями, дра­гоцен­ный Гар­ри, — хмык­нул тот и сме­ло усел­ся за стол с чаш­кой чая.   
      — Не бла­года­рите, — скло­нил го­лову Га­рольд. — От­дых стар­ше­го то­вари­ща для ме­ня свя­щенен.  
      — И я вам очень приз­на­телен, — хмык­нул Лайт, но ве­селые ис­корки в его гла­зах очень быс­тро сме­нились сос­ре­дото­чен­ностью и вни­мани­ем. Как ни в чем не бы­вало он ог­ля­нул­ся по сто­ронам и, не за­метив ни од­но­го зна­комо­го ли­ца, по­вер­нулся к Лоу.   
      — Ну, что но­вого при­нес­ло нам это ут­ро? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чарльз, на­ливая се­бе чай. Га­рольд неп­ро­из­воль­но от­вел взгляд, по­чему-то со­вер­шенно не имея же­лания от­ве­чать на воп­рос то­вари­ща. Что он жаж­дет ус­лы­шать — пос­леднюю свод­ку но­вос­тей?   
      — Я вам не «Тай­мс», мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — со­вер­шенно буд­ничным то­ном от­клик­нулся Гар­ри.  
      — Ну, по­ложим, мы мо­жем обой­тись и без га­зет. Глав­ные но­вос­ти ско­ро все рав­но бу­дут с на­ми, — ска­зал Чарльз, раз­ме­шивая са­хар в чаш­ке.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Ис­мей хо­тел по­пасть в га­зеты? — Гар­ри под­нял бровь и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на со­бесед­ни­ка. — Смею на­де­ять­ся, что он пол­ностью удов­летво­рён. О его ко­раб­ле бу­дут го­ворить ещё дол­го.  
      — Мис­тер Ис­мей не вы­ражал мне сво­его мне­ния, — за­метил Лайт. — И боль­ше все­го я хо­тел бы уз­нать ва­ше.  
      Гар­ри по­жал пле­чами. Его мне­ние... А ка­кое у не­го бы­ло мне­ние? Все пло­хо, но ведь мог­ло быть и ху­же. Они по­теря­ли ве­щи и, ско­рее все­го, день­ги, но они жи­вы. Их ждёт су­деб­ное раз­би­ратель­ство и раз­личные об­ви­нения, но, по край­ней ме­ре, он не ощу­ща­ет та­кой ви­ны, ко­торая прос­то пле­щет­ся в гла­зах то­го же мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      Лоу вздох­нул и от­ло­жил лож­ку.  
      — Бу­дет неп­росто, сэр, — ска­зал он. — Очень неп­росто. Вы уже при­дума­ли, что бу­дете го­ворить на доп­ро­се?   
      Лай­тол­лер фыр­кнул:  
      — Нет, ко­неч­но. Я же не знаю, ка­кую ерун­ду ме­ня спро­сят. На мес­те и раз­бе­рём­ся.  
      Га­рольд как-то не­весе­ло ус­мехнул­ся. Да, по­доб­ный от­вет пол­ностью был в ду­хе Чар­ли, толь­ко сам Лоу по­доб­но­го взгля­да не при­дер­жи­вал­ся. Он не раз пы­тал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить свое вни­мание на этом воп­ро­се, од­на­ко чем даль­ше за­ходи­ли его мыс­ли, тем яс­нее пред­ста­вал ту­пик.   
      — Од­на­ко мис­тер Эн­дрюс и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон так не счи­та­ют, — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул пя­тый по­мощ­ник, пе­рех­ва­тив за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный взгляд Лай­та. — Они уш­ли до ва­шего при­хода.   
      — Ну вот, а го­вори­те, что но­вос­тей нет, — ус­мехнул­ся вто­рой офи­цер, на что по­лучил ис­черпы­ва­ющий от­вет:   
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, я не го­ворил, что но­вос­тей нет. Я лишь ска­зал, что у ме­ня нет пос­ледней свод­ки для ва­шего оз­на­ком­ле­ния, — сдер­жанно от­ве­тил Лоу, и ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка со­бесед­ни­ка толь­ко уси­лила ти­хое бе­шенс­тво.   
      — Ну ко­неч­но, — при­мири­тель­но кив­нул Чарльз, под­ни­мая ру­ки. — Я все по­нял. На­до бы­ло по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся этим у мисс Белл, од­на­ко ваш поч­то­вый го­лубь упор­хнул так быс­тро, что я не ус­пел да­же поз­до­ровать­ся.  
      — Мой поч­то­вый го­лубь, по ва­шим сло­вам, уле­тел спа­сать ко­ман­ду поч­то­вого суд­на, — по­пытал­ся сос­тро­ить ка­лам­бур Гар­ри, но по­лучи­лось как-то кис­ло.   
      — Да как же это он смог ос­та­вить сво­его вер­но­го хо­зя­ина? — ух­мыль­нул­ся Лайт, зак­ры­ва­ясь от взгля­да Лоу чаш­кой чая.   
      — Я не имею при­выч­ки при­вязы­вать к се­бе жи­вые су­щес­тва, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — хо­лод­но ска­зал Гар­ри, бо­рясь с же­лани­ем стук­нуть раз­дра­жа­юще­го его стар­ше­го офи­цера чай­ной лож­кой и в ко­торый раз жа­лея, что ос­та­вил в ка­юте свое ору­жие. — Ес­ли мисс Белл ре­шила сос­та­вить ком­па­нию мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су и ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, я не в пра­ве ей ме­шать.  
      — Я ви­дел на­шего ко­раб­лес­тро­ите­ля и его ле­ди в биб­ли­оте­ке, но мисс Белл там не бы­ло, — не­воз­му­тимо за­метил Лайт, кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дая, как ме­ня­ет­ся вы­раже­ние ли­ца Лоу.   
      — Ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, — ров­ным го­лосом от­ве­тил Гар­ри, пы­та­ясь взять се­бя в ру­ки и ус­по­ко­ить­ся. — Для ме­ня бо­лее стран­но, что мисс Ли­винг­стон и мис­тер Эн­дрюс все вре­мя вмес­те, и на «Ти­тани­ке», и здесь...  
      Лай­тол­лер чуть не по­пер­хнул­ся ча­ем и скеп­ти­чес­ки пос­мотрел на Лоу. Вот уж че­го он точ­но не ожи­дал, так это по­доб­но­го за­яв­ле­ния от вро­де бы ум­но­го пар­ня.   
      — Вам это стран­но? — иро­нич­но спро­сил он. — Имен­но вам?..  
      Нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд два офи­цера смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га так, слов­но ви­дели впер­вые.   
      — Я и не знал, что вы так ли­бераль­ны, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — су­хо кон­ста­тиро­вал Гар­ри. В го­лове мель­кну­ла на­деж­да, что хо­тя бы в Нью-Й­ор­ке их вы­нуж­денное сов­мес­тное пре­быва­ние на­конец окон­чится.   
      — А вы у нас, зна­чит, кон­серва­тор? — с бук­валь­но ль­ющей­ся че­рез край иро­ни­ей по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чарльз.   
      Вы­рази­тель­ный и от­нюдь не дру­желюб­ный взгляд пос­лу­жил от­ве­том.   
      — Я не слиш­ком ин­те­ресу­юсь по­лити­кой, — хо­лод­но от­ве­тил Лоу, от ко­торо­го не ук­рылся смысл пос­ледней фра­зы. — Толь­ко я на лич­ном опы­те убе­дил­ся, что на этом па­рохо­де нич­то не ос­та­ет­ся в тай­не.   
      — Это вер­но, — не удер­жался от ком­мента­рия Чар­ли.  
      Лоу еще раз прон­зил со­бесед­ни­ка взгля­дом, пос­ле че­го ут­кнул­ся гла­зами в чаш­ку уже ос­тывше­го чая. От­сутс­твие ка­кого-ли­бо де­ла вы­маты­вало ху­же бес­сонных но­чей, и где-то в глу­бине ду­ши Га­рольд по­нимал, что имен­но по этой при­чине Чарльз Лай­тол­лер прос­то со­чит­ся иро­ни­ей к мес­ту и не к мес­ту.   
      — Это ведь да­же не ог­ромный «Ти­таник», — про­дол­жил свою мысль Лайт, но уже ка­ким-то стран­ным то­ном.   
      — А я вот за­видую мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су, — не­ожи­дан­но да­же для се­бя са­мого ска­зал Гар­ри. — У не­го есть ра­бота, он те­перь пос­то­ян­но в ка­ких-то вы­чис­ле­ни­ях... А мы тут с ва­ми ско­ро бу­дем от ску­ки же­вать ли­моны и во­евать сто­ловы­ми при­бора­ми.  
      — Вил­ки — мое ору­жие, — пос­лы­шал­ся нег­ромкий го­лос по­зади них. Офи­церы друж­но обер­ну­лись и уви­дели блед­но­го, слов­но тень от­ца Гам­ле­та, У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка.  
      — У­илл! — вос­клик­нул Лай­тол­лер, вска­кивая со сту­ла. — Ты за­чем вы­шел из ка­юты?..  
      — Оче­вид­но, по­дышать све­жим воз­ду­хом, — от­ве­тил Мер­док, уса­жива­ясь ря­дом с Лоу не без по­мощи пос­ледне­го. — И я уже дня три нор­маль­но не пил чаю, толь­ко ка­кие-то от­ва­ры мис­те­ра — или мис­сис — Мак­Ги. Мог­ли бы и по­сочувс­тво­вать, гос­по­да офи­церы. О чем шел раз­го­вор? — стар­ший офи­цер ус­та­лым, но стро­гим взгля­дом сме­рил двух сво­их то­вари­щей. — Есть но­вос­ти, ко­торые мне на­до знать?  
      — На тво­ем мес­те я бы не стал за­давать Гар­ри этот воп­рос, — хмык­нул Лайт. С его ли­ца не схо­дила до­воль­ная улыб­ка от то­го фак­та, что пер­вый офи­цер на­конец-то вер­нулся.  
      Лоу лишь до­сад­ли­во от­махнул­ся и по­вер­нулся к шот­лан­дцу:  
      — Как вы се­бя чувс­тву­ете, мис­тер Мер­док? – нах­му­рил­ся вал­ли­ец. Он вов­се не был уве­рен, что по­доб­ное ге­рой­ство бы­ло сан­кци­они­рова­но вра­чом, но спра­шивать по­доб­ное пря­мо не ре­шил­ся.  
      — По­рядок, мис­тер Лоу, — по­пытал­ся ус­мехнуть­ся У­иль­ям, но его взгляд и из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос рас­ска­зыва­ли сов­сем дру­гую ис­то­рию. — Так или ина­че, зав­тра мы при­чалим, и я на­мерен по­кинуть ко­рабль сво­ими си­лами.  
      — Не сом­не­ва­юсь, так и бу­дет! — Лайт обод­ря­юще улыб­нулся то­вари­щу, не в си­лах скрыть сво­ей ра­дос­ти от то­го, что пер­вый по­мощ­ник стал поп­равлять­ся. Од­на­ко он сам, ка­жет­ся, про­яв­лял мень­ше во­оду­шев­ле­ния, чем два его сос­лу­жив­ца. Мер­док ед­ва за­мет­но кив­нул и прик­рыл гла­за. Ка­кая-то тя­желая, не­от­ступ­ная мысль тер­за­ла его — оз­ву­чить ее бы­ло труд­но, но за дол­гие дни оди­ночес­тва он так ус­тал мол­чать… Те­перь хо­телось го­ворить, пусть да­же то, что он ска­жет, не пон­ра­вит­ся двум офи­церам.   
      — Ког­да мы спус­ка­ли склад­ные шлюп­ки, нас смы­ло вол­ной… — взгляд, ад­ре­сован­ный Чар­ли, зас­та­вил пос­ледне­го глу­боко вздох­нуть. — Я не имел же­лания бо­роть­ся с не­из­бежным, но ле­ди ин­же­нер… Она мог­ла не вып­лыть са­ма. Из-за нее мне приш­лось плыть… И из-за те­бя, Лайт, мне приш­лось вы­жить.   
      — Всег­да по­жалуй­ста, — нер­вно ус­мехнул­ся Лай­тол­лер, от­го­няя прочь неп­ри­ят­ные вос­по­мина­ния о тех дол­гих, ужас­ных ча­сах ожи­дания и стра­ха за жизнь то­вари­ща и де­вуш­ки.   
      Не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние по­вис­ло в воз­ду­хе. Лоу неп­ро­из­воль­но сце­пил ру­ки, вновь ко­ря се­бя за то, что не ос­тался с офи­цера­ми до кон­ца, и его ка­рий взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це Лай­та, ко­торый вновь пер­вым прер­вал эту тя­гос­тную ти­шину:   
      — Ты спас ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, а я — мисс Белл, — вто­рой офи­цер не удер­жался от мно­гоз­на­читель­но­го взгля­да в сто­рону нап­рягше­гося Гар­ри. — И не зря… Так ведь, мис­тер Лоу?   
      Мо­лодой офи­цер от­ве­тил сме­ющим­ся гла­зам Чарль­за вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом. Под ру­ку со­вер­шенно нек­ста­ти по­пала вил­ка; мель­кну­ла бы­ло соб­лазни­тель­ная мысль ею вос­поль­зо­вать­ся, но Га­рольд от­бро­сил ее, не­веро­ят­ным тру­дом удер­жавшись от кое-ка­ких ком­мента­ри­ев.  
      — Не зря... — за­дум­чи­во пов­то­рил Мер­док. — Не зря. Вот толь­ко спа­сать лич­но ме­ня не бы­ло ни­како­го смыс­ла. Но ты же, Лайт, при­цепишь­ся как клещ, хоть по­мирай. И ведь это то­же не вы­ход, ибо ты и мер­тво­го под­ни­мешь.   
      — А как ты хо­тел? — хмык­нул Лай­тол­лер. — Мне од­но­му от­ду­вать­ся на рас­сле­дова­нии? Ну уж нет. Да­же и не на­дей­ся по­лучить от ме­ня та­кое удо­воль­ствие.   
      У­иль­ям Мер­док про­мол­чал, ка­чая го­ловой. Ко­неч­но, он не мог не пы­тать­ся спас­ти ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, но пос­ле все­го слу­чив­ше­гося в его го­лове би­лась толь­ко од­на мысль: ес­ли бы он от­ре­аги­ровал чуть быс­трее, ес­ли бы толь­ко он чуть рань­ше вы­шел на мос­тик, на се­кун­ду рань­ше до­бежал до те­лег­ра­фа, на полм­гно­вения рань­ше оце­нил об­ста­нов­ку... Чувс­тво ви­ны ос­трым но­жом ре­зану­ло по сер­дцу, и шот­ландец су­дорож­но сжал ру­кой сал­фетку.   
      — Бо­юсь, удо­воль­ствие от мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра об­ре­чены по­лучать мы все, — не смог все же не про­ком­менти­ровать Га­рольд Лоу. — При­чем вне за­виси­мос­ти от на­шего же­лания.  
      Чарльз сме­рил млад­ше­го офи­цера ка­ким-то нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом, в ко­тором чи­талось сра­зу нес­коль­ко эмо­ций.   
      — Ну, Гар­ри, вам это удо­воль­ствие тер­петь ещё как ми­нимум сут­ки, — ус­мехнул­ся Лайт, за­мечая кра­ем гла­за со­вер­шенное не­пони­мание со сто­роны У­иль­яма. Его про­ница­тель­ность под­ска­зыва­ла, что меж­ду дву­мя то­вари­щами бы­ло ка­кое-то раз­ногла­сие.   
      — Хо­тя... — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Чар­ли, и преж­няя иро­ния пос­лы­шалась в его го­лосе. — Ес­ли вы най­де­те дру­гую ка­юту...  
      Га­рольд пос­мотрел сна­чала на сов­сем пе­рес­тавше­го что-ли­бо по­нимать Мер­до­ка, по­том на Лай­тол­ле­ра, и хмык­нул:   
      — По­жалуй, я не ста­ну пре­пятс­тво­вать ва­шему же­ланию, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — от­ве­тил он. — По край­ней ме­ре я бу­ду уве­рен, что ник­то не за­лезет в мою кро­вать...   
      — Так уж и ник­то? — сло­ва из уст Чар­ли вы­лете­ли преж­де, чем он ус­пел по­думать и ощу­тить силь­ное по­жатие ру­ки Мер­до­ка.   
      — А вот это уже не ва­ше де­ло, сэр, — хо­лод­но ска­зал Га­рольд и по­косил­ся уже не на вил­ку, а на нож. — За­видо­вать во­об­ще не­хоро­шо. Вы зна­ете, на «Кар­па­тии» дос­та­точ­но спе­ци­алис­тов, спо­соб­ных ус­тро­ить ва­шу лич­ную жизнь, ес­ли име­ет­ся та­кая не­об­хо­димость.  
      Лай­тол­лер за­мер, гля­дя на Лоу так, буд­то уви­дел его впер­вые. Мер­док пос­мотрел на вто­рого офи­цера и чуть за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой. К шут­кам, по­рой пе­рехо­дящим гра­ницы доз­во­лен­но­го, он сам уже при­вык, а вот Га­рольд Лоу, по­хоже, еще нет. Или на этот раз Чарль­за дей­стви­тель­но за­нес­ло в пос­леднее мо­ре.   
      — Неп­ре­мен­но пос­ле­дую ва­шему со­вету, — нес­коль­ко ма­шиналь­но от­ве­тил Лайт, но Лоу уже рез­ко под­нялся, не же­лая боль­ше во­об­ще ни ви­деть, ни слы­шать быв­ше­го вто­рого офи­цера «Ти­тани­ка». Мер­док еще раз гля­нул на дру­га и толь­ко по­качал го­ловой, гля­дя вслед гор­до уда­ля­юще­муся Га­роль­ду.   
      — Ку­да те­бя, черт возь­ми, не­сет? — нег­ромко спро­сил он.


	41. Chapter 41

      Чарльз воп­ро­ситель­но по­вер­нулся к ма­ло по­нимав­ше­му про­ис­хо­дящее У­ил­лу, же­лая выс­ка­зать все, что вер­те­лось в го­лове. До­сада, злость — при­чем не­понят­но, на ко­го — пы­лали в го­лове и тре­бова­ли ка­кого-то не­мед­ленно­го вы­хода.  
      — Вот бла­годар­ность за то, что я вы­тащил его... Жур­на­лис­тку, — сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы про­из­нес Лай­тол­лер, ни к ко­му по су­ти не об­ра­ща­ясь.  
      — А он и бла­года­рен, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил У­илл, до­пивая чай. — Толь­ко шут­ки твои сов­сем не смеш­ные.   
      — Я не кло­ун, — нер­вно про­гово­рил Лай­тол­лер. — И я не для то­го та­щил из во­ды эту де­вицу, что­бы те­перь выс­лу­шивать ос­кор­бле­ния от млад­ше­го офи­цериш­ки!   
      Мер­док ус­та­ло вздох­нул и уко­риз­ненно пос­мотрел на дру­га.   
      — Точ­но ду­рак, — кон­ста­тиро­вал он. — И да­же не по­нима­ешь это­го.  
      — Ну, ко­неч­но, — не­доб­ро свер­кнул гла­зами Чарльз, — я ду­рак, что вы­тащил те­бя, эту... Белл, ко­торой хва­тило ума до пос­ледне­го ос­тать­ся на то­нущем ко­раб­ле!.. А Лоу еще и выс­ка­зал не­удо­воль­ствие по по­воду от­данно­го мной при­каза!  
      — Мог ме­ня и не спа­сать, — хо­лод­но от­ве­тил Мер­док, то­же вста­вая. — Мне со­вер­шенно без ра­дос­ти быть жи­вым, ког­да уто­нуло и за­мер­зло столь­ко лю­дей. А вы­жив­шие, вмес­то то­го, что­бы ра­довать­ся жиз­ни, вор­чат и ла­ют­ся, как пар­ши­вые псы на ок­ра­инах Эдин­бурга.  
      Лай­тол­лер глу­боко вздох­нул. Вол­на спра­вед­ли­вого не­годо­вания от­сту­пила, и вмес­то не­го те­перь чувс­тво­валась ви­на за оз­ву­чен­ные сло­ва.  
      — У­илл, я не то хо­тел ска­зать, — по­пытал­ся воз­ра­зить Чар­ли, что­бы удер­жать пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка, не дав ему уй­ти. — Твоя смерть не при­нес­ла бы об­легче­ния, — ти­хо про­из­нес Лайт, — и ты все рав­но не смог бы ни­кого спас­ти...   
      Мер­док бро­сил глу­бокий, про­ница­тель­ный взгляд на Чар­ли — что ска­зать, шот­ландец не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания оби­жать­ся на сво­его ак­тивно­го, но ис­крен­не­го и по­рывис­то­го то­вари­ща.  
      — Я бла­года­рен те­бе, Чар­ли... — ти­хо про­из­нес пер­вый по­мощ­ник спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд нап­ря­жен­но­го мол­ча­ния. — Уве­рен, и Гар­ри, и мисс Белл ис­пы­тыва­ют то же са­мое, но им труд­но... Слы­шать не­кото­рые сло­ва. Ты дол­жен по­нимать, — стро­гие гла­за изу­чали Лай­та, ко­торый нах­му­рил­ся, уже с дру­гой сто­роны при­поми­ная ска­зан­ные им сло­ва.  
      Мыс­ли вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка уже ви­тали в сов­сем дру­гом клю­че. Ус­та­лый, сос­ре­дото­чен­ный взгляд Мер­до­ка зас­та­вил ан­гли­чани­на вспом­нить о глав­ном, а имен­но о том, что зав­тра, пос­ле при­бытия, нач­нется че­реда дол­гих дней, еще бо­лее нер­вных, чем сей­час.   
      — Ты не дол­жен ду­мать о на­ших мел­ких не­уря­дицах, У­илл, — глу­боко вздох­нул Лай­тол­лер, и его со­чувс­твен­ный взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ли­це стар­ше­го то­вари­ща.   
      Мер­док в от­вет лишь по­качал го­ловой:   
      — Как я мо­гу не об­ра­щать вни­мания на ваш поч­ти от­кры­тый кон­фликт? Вы – два офи­цера, ко­торые смог­ли спас­тись… Это уда­ча, Чарльз.   
      — Ты прав, — сог­ла­сил­ся муж­чи­на, уже и сам не по­нима­ющий, что его зас­та­вило так рез­ко от­ве­тить Лоу. – Толь­ко… У нас обо­их своя за­щит­ная ре­ак­ция.   
      — И по­рой она стал­ки­ва­ет­ся, я по­нял, — спо­кой­но кив­нул У­иль­ям, — од­на­ко ты, как имев­ший боль­ший опыт, дол­жен по­нимать то­го, у ко­го та­ковой опыт от­сутс­тву­ет. В кон­це кон­цов, мы од­на ко­ман­да, Лайт. Не за­бывай.  
      — Да, это так… — за­думал­ся ан­гли­чанин, и ка­кая-то мысль мель­кну­ла в его гла­зах: — Осо­бен­но это важ­но бу­дет пом­нить во вре­мя рас­сле­дова­ния. И чер­та с два я поз­во­лю ко­му-то об­ви­нить дей­ствия эки­пажа… Двое ин­же­неров на на­шей сто­роне, — пос­пе­шил до­бавить Чар­ли, за­метив из­ме­нив­ший­ся взгляд У­ил­ла.   
      — Я это знаю, — пер­вый по­мощ­ник нем­но­го нер­вно ог­ля­нул­ся, слов­но ожи­дал уви­деть мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са или Ай­лин по­зади се­бя. – Но, ка­жет­ся, нам с ни­ми еще до­ведет­ся по­гово­рить до при­бытия… А ты, Чар­ли, будь не так ка­тего­ричен, — мно­гоз­на­читель­ный го­лос шот­лан­дца был так крас­но­речив, что он мог и не про­дол­жать. Лайт кив­нул и пос­пешно встал, на­мере­ва­ясь по­кинуть обе­ден­ный зал «Кар­па­тии» и вер­нуть­ся в вы­делен­ную им на дво­их ка­юту. 

***

      Гар­ри ле­тел по ко­раб­лю, не раз­би­рая до­роги. Изум­ленные пас­са­жиры смот­ре­ли вслед это­му вы­соко­му офи­церу в фор­ме «У­айт Стар Лайн» и не­воль­но рас­сту­пались. Ла­бирин­ты «Кар­па­тии» хоть и ка­зались бес­ко­неч­ны­ми, но все же яви­ли сол­нечный свет за­ката. Лоу вы­летел на па­лубу, сам не по­нимая, че­го имен­но он хо­чет: по­дышать воз­ду­хом или выб­ро­сить за борт од­но­го на­зой­ли­вого шут­ни­ка. Он прек­расно знал, ка­кие бы­ва­ют у Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра плос­кие шут­ки, но ему да­же в го­лову не при­ходи­ло, что он дой­дёт до та­ких на­меков.  
      Пог­ру­жен­ный в эти гнев­ные мыс­ли и не ви­дя ни­кого вок­руг, Га­рольд обог­нул единс­твен­ную тру­бу и ед­ва не сбил с ног ка­кого-то че­лове­ка.  
      — Прос­ти­те, — нер­вно бро­сил он, на­мере­ва­ясь про­дол­жить свой путь вни­куда, но ус­лы­шал по­зади се­бя:  
      — Гар­ри? Что слу­чилось?  
      Лоу рез­ко обер­нулся и уви­дел ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, удив­ленно-тре­вож­но смот­ря­щую на не­го. Га­рольд вздох­нул и под­нёс ру­ку ко лбу. В глу­бине соз­на­ния по­яви­лась здра­вая мысль, что его лич­ные проб­ле­мы ни­кому не ин­те­рес­ны, но все же вы­палил:  
      — Не знаю, ми­леди, но од­нажды я убью мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      Ай­лин по­кача­ла го­ловой. Нас­тро­ение Га­роль­да Лоу ей ре­шитель­но не нра­вилось.  
      — За что?.. — ти­хо спро­сила она. У мисс Ли­винг­стон ни­как не ук­ла­дыва­лось в го­лове, что мож­но за что-то не лю­бить это­го че­лове­ка веч­но­го оп­ти­миз­ма.  
      — За все хо­рошее! — вы­дал в сер­дцах Гар­ри и за­мол­чал, от­вернув­шись к оке­ану. Ай­лин вздох­ну­ла, чувс­твуя, что не все так прос­то в этих сло­вах офи­цера. Та­ким встре­пан­ным го­лубем он не был, на­вер­ное, ни­ког­да. По край­ней ме­ре, на «Ти­тани­ке» ле­ди это­го не за­меча­ла.  
      — Мож­но вам сде­лать од­но пред­ло­жение, мис­тер Лоу? — улыб­ну­лась она, взяв его за ру­ку. Га­рольд чуть вздрог­нул и пос­мотрел на Ай­лин так, слов­но ви­дел ее впер­вые. Но ле­ди не сму­тилась и про­дол­жи­ла: — Ну по­жалуй­ста, Гар­ри, раз­ре­шите приг­ла­сить вас на чаш­ку чая?..  
      Лоу ка­кое-то вре­мя смот­рел на мисс Ли­винг­стон, слов­но не по­нимая ан­глий­ско­го язы­ка. За поч­ти две не­дели с га­ран­тий­ной груп­пой «Хар­ланд энд Вольф» Га­рольд Лоу так и не при­вык к то­му, что Ай­лин Ли­винг­стон ре­шение всех проб­лем на­чина­ет с чаш­ки чая. Этот са­мый чай он толь­ко что пил, но от­ка­зать ле­ди по­чему-то не ре­шил­ся.   
      — По­чему бы и нет, — как-то пе­чаль­но от­ве­тил быв­ший пя­тый по­мощ­ник ка­пита­на «Ти­тани­ка» и пос­лушно по­шел за мисс Ли­винг­стон в ка­юту в глу­бине ко­раб­ля. Ему вне­зап­но очень за­хоте­лось по­гово­рить с кем-ни­будь по ду­шам, а ле­ди он до­верял, на­вер­ное, боль­ше всех и на «Ти­тани­ке», и здесь. Кро­ме Алекс Белл, ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
      — Итак, что же про­изош­ло? — с ин­те­ресом спро­сила ле­ди, про­тянув в ру­ки мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку чаш­ку. Гар­ри ма­шиналь­но ее взял, со­вер­шенно не зная, как ему из­бе­жать неп­ри­ят­ной те­мы на этот раз.   
      — На­вер­ное, мы прос­то ус­та­ли друг от дру­га, — ус­та­ло по­качал го­ловой Лоу, ис­крен­не на­де­ясь, что Ай­лин не ста­нет за­давать бо­лее уточ­ня­ющих воп­ро­сов. Мисс Ли­винг­стон мол­ча­ла, за­дум­чи­во скло­нив го­лову на­бок. — Од­на­ко те­перь, ког­да мис­тер Мер­док пе­рех­ва­тит его вни­мание, я на­де­юсь, бу­дет луч­ше. Мис­тер Мер­док вер­нулся к нам, — с доб­рой улыб­кой кив­нул Гар­ри, за­мечая, как ли­цо ле­ди пре­об­ра­зилось от этой прек­расной но­вос­ти.   
      — Это же за­меча­тель­но! – не удер­жа­лась она, но тут же ее го­лос по­серь­ез­не­ла: — Как он се­бя чувс­тву­ет?..   
      Га­рольд по­качал го­ловой. Ай­лин пра­виль­но ис­толко­вала этот жест и за­дума­лась. Вре­мени ос­та­ет­ся сов­сем ма­ло, не­об­хо­димо как мож­но ско­рее уви­деть пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка и сос­та­вить бо­лее или ме­нее кон­крет­ный план ка­сатель­но их по­каза­ний на доп­ро­се…   
      — Все-та­ки я не счи­таю пра­виль­ны­ми дей­ствия аме­рикан­ской сто­роны! — звон­кий го­лос Алекс, пос­лы­шав­ший­ся еще до то­го, как де­вуш­ка вош­ла, зас­та­вил Ай­лин и Гар­ри вы­ныр­нуть из пле­на собс­твен­ных не­весе­лых мыс­лей. — Сот­ни лю­дей бу­дут обя­заны ос­тать­ся Бог зна­ет где вда­ли от семьи и дру­зей, бук­валь­но схо­дящих с ума от бес­по­кой­ства…   
      — Я с ва­ми сог­ласна, — кив­ну­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, но сей­час ее мысль за­нима­ло толь­ко од­но — же­лание по­гово­рить с пер­вым офи­цером. Ле­ди под­ня­лась, поп­ра­вив платье, и улыб­ну­лась Алекс, ко­торая за­мер­ла от не­ожи­дан­ности, уви­дев, кто был гос­тем Ай­лин.  
      — У вас ин­те­рес­ные но­вос­ти, Алекс, но мне нуж­но уви­деть мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка, — ска­зала Ай­лин, пе­рево­дя взгляд с мисс Белл на мис­те­ра Лоу и об­ратно. Гар­ри мол­чал, пы­та­ясь по­нять, от­ку­да у Алекс эти са­мые но­вос­ти, а мисс Белл ста­ралась осоз­нать, по ка­кой та­кой при­чине Га­рольд Лоу пь­ёт чай с ле­ди на­еди­не.   
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — кив­ну­ла Алекс и, ког­да две­ри за ле­ди зак­ры­лись, прис­таль­но пос­мотре­ла на Га­роль­да Лоу.  
      — Дол­жна приз­нать, я не ожи­дала вас встре­тить, — с улыб­кой за­мети­ла Белл, под­хо­дя к сто­лу. Це­лая стоп­ка бу­маг по­ко­илась на нем — и поч­ти все ка­сались рас­че­тов.   
      — Ес­ли я ме­шаю, мне нет­рудно уй­ти, — не удер­жался Гар­ри, бро­сив на Алекс та­кой же прис­таль­ный взгляд. Де­вуш­ка не удер­жа­лась от ед­ва уло­вимо­го вздо­ха.   
      — Я не ошиб­лась, вы дей­стви­тель­но вновь чем-то расс­тро­ены, — кон­ста­тиро­вала Алекс, гля­дя на нах­му­рив­ше­гося Лоу.  
      Га­рольд по­качал го­ловой. Ну что он мог от­ве­тить на та­кую про­ница­тель­ность Алекс? Что чувс­тво юмо­ра Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра при­каза­ло дол­го жить?  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, те­перь все так и бу­дет, — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Нам ос­та­ёт­ся ли­бо глу­по ве­селить­ся, ли­бо га­дать о том, что нас ждёт...  
      — Вы все ду­ма­ете о доп­ро­се? — спро­сила Алекс, ос­то­рож­но са­дясь ря­дом и отод­ви­гая со сто­ла бу­маги ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.   
      — И о нем, и обо всех нас, — от­ве­тил Лоу, вдруг за­метив, что по­черк ле­ди стал ка­кой-то не­раз­борчи­вый. — Что мы го­ворим и что ду­ма­ем...  
      — И что же ду­ма­ете вы, Гар­ри? – серь­ез­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась де­вуш­ка. Она уже дав­но на­учи­лась уга­дывать внут­реннее сос­то­яние со­бесед­ни­ка, и сей­час ос­то­рож­но под­би­рала сло­ва. Раз­го­вор с мо­лодым че­лове­ком по­рой на­поми­нал ей хож­де­ние по мин­но­му по­лю — лю­бое сло­во мог­ло быть рас­це­нено неп­ра­виль­но, и тог­да… Что бы­ло бы тог­да, Алекс не хо­телось да­же пред­став­лять.  
      Лоу яв­но не то­ропил­ся с от­ве­том, но в его глу­бокий ка­рих гла­зах на ка­кой-то миг мель­кну­ла ус­та­лость.   
      — Ду­маю, как жаль, что на «Кар­па­тии» нет воз­можнос­ти всем вы­жив­шим пас­са­жирам ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с со­бой, — сла­бо улыб­нулся Га­рольд, но взгляд его при этом ос­тался серь­езен.   
      — Вы ус­та­ли от… сэ­ра Чарль­за? – ос­то­рож­но спро­сила Белл и по мгно­вен­ной ре­ак­ции по­няла, что ее до­гад­ка по­пала в цель  
      Га­рольд от­ста­вил поч­ти пол­ную чаш­ку и ус­та­ло по­качал го­ловой. Го­ворить о ду­рац­ких сло­вах Лай­тол­ле­ра не хо­телось, но и пе­рево­дить те­му раз­го­вора бы­ло бес­по­лез­но: Лоу уже по­нял, что мисс Белл уме­ет до­бывать всю нуж­ную ей ин­форма­цию.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, он сам от се­бя ус­тал, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, эмо­ции ко­торо­го уже улег­лись, не по­нят­но толь­ко, от чая мисс Ли­винг­стон или от со­чувс­твен­но­го взгля­да Алекс. — Вот и го­ворит все нев­по­пад.  
      — Вас за­дели его сло­ва?.. — ти­хо спро­сила мисс Белл, так лас­ко­во гля­дя в гла­за Га­роль­да, что он как-то по-дет­ски улыб­нулся и сдал­ся.  
      — Его шут­ки уже дав­но сов­сем не смеш­ные, — ска­зал он. — Осо­бен­но про то, что его ни­как не ка­са­ет­ся.  
      Алекс как-то не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­ну­ла, по­дой­дя сов­сем близ­ко к мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку, и ед­ва за­мет­но по­кача­ла го­ловой:   
      — Его шут­ки — та­кая же за­щит­ная ре­ак­ция. Не будь­те так ка­тего­рич­ны, Гар­ри…   
      Лоу толь­ко и мог, что смот­реть на де­вуш­ку. Ее сло­ва так его уди­вили, что он да­же не на­шел­ся, что от­ве­тить.  
      — И что бы там ни бы­ло, я обя­зана ему жизнью, — ти­хо под­ве­ла итог Белл, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону. — И вы то­же...   
      — Все это так, — спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд нап­ря­жен­но­го мол­ча­ния сог­ла­сил­ся Га­рольд, чувс­тва ко­торо­го яв­но про­дол­жа­ли бо­роть­ся с ра­зумом. — Од­на­ко это хо­рошо по­нимать в ти­шине… В раз­го­воре с ва­ми, — он пе­ресек­ся с го­лубы­ми про­ница­тель­ны­ми гла­зами и по­качал го­ловой: — Ког­да же при­ходит­ся об­щать­ся вот так… Все про­ходит нес­коль­ко ина­че.   
      — Это не нав­сегда, — ус­по­ка­ива­юще улыб­ну­лась Алекс. — К счастью или со­жале­нию, но уже зав­тра мы при­будем в Нью-Й­орк…   
      — До не­го ос­та­ет­ся все­го од­на ночь, — нег­ромко за­метил пя­тый по­мощ­ник, сно­ва встре­тив­шись взгля­дом с де­вуш­кой.  
      Алекс смот­ре­ла Гар­ри пря­мо в гла­за, и это за­вора­жива­ло его и зас­тавля­ло за­быть обо всем. Он чуть не­лов­ко под­нял ру­ку и неж­но дот­ро­нул­ся до ще­ки мисс Белл. Она улыб­ну­лась ему, и тог­да Гар­ри лас­ко­во по­цело­вал её, с каж­дой ми­нутой при­жимая её к се­бе все силь­нее.  
      — Гар­ри... — ти­хо ска­зала Алекс, чуть отс­тра­нив­шись. — Не пе­режи­вай­те... Так.  
      Лоу улыб­нулся, не спе­ша вы­пус­тить из рук мисс Белл. Его воз­му­щение Лай­тол­ле­ром как-то мгно­вен­но сме­нилось сов­сем дру­гим чувс­твом, и он внут­ренне по­доб­рался, что­бы не по­терять го­лову.  
      — Не бу­ду... На­вер­ное, — от­ве­тил он, вни­матель­но вгля­дыва­ясь в ли­цо Алекс. — Ес­ли толь­ко он не пе­рей­дёт все гра­ницы.  
      Мисс Белл улыб­ну­лась и в свою оче­редь кос­ну­лась его ли­ца гу­бами. Гар­ри чуть вы­дох­нул и жар­ко, глу­боко по­цело­вал её, слов­но бы это бы­ло в пос­ледний раз.

***

      Ай­лин быс­тро шла по ко­ридо­ру, и ра­дос­тная улыб­ка све­тилась на ее ли­це. Воз­вра­щение пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка она вос­при­няла как бла­гоп­ри­ят­ный знак — ко­неч­но, все пос­тра­дав­шие поп­ра­вят­ся, и к воз­вра­щению в Ан­глию они бу­дут уже здо­ровы… От этой мыс­ли ле­ди чуть не спот­кну­лась на ров­ном мес­те. Нес­коль­ко ви­ти­ева­тых вы­раже­ний, еще нес­коль­ко дней на­зад ус­лы­шан­ных от мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка, выр­ва­лось у мисс Ли­винг­стон. Она ис­крен­не на­де­ялась, что про­из­несла эти шот­ланд­ские сло­ва не слиш­ком гром­ко, но вне­зап­ное по­каш­ли­вание по­зади зас­та­вило в этом усом­нить­ся.   
      — Ир­ланд­ские обо­роты вы уже не ис­поль­зу­ете? — Ай­лин ви­нова­то взгля­нула на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, в гла­зах ко­торо­го, по­мимо ус­та­лос­ти, све­тились еще и стран­ные ис­корки доб­рой иро­нии.   
      Ле­ди в от­вет улыб­ну­лась — на ду­ше сра­зу как-то по­лег­ча­ло.   
      — Ста­ра­юсь как мо­гу, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — вздох­ну­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, не в си­лах, впро­чем, уб­рать улыб­ку с ли­ца.   
      Ин­же­нер вздох­нул, пе­рело­жив свою от­кры­тую за­пис­ную книж­ку в дру­гую ру­ку. Этот жест прив­лек вни­мание ле­ди, и ее взгляд за­цепил­ся за рас­че­ты, ко­торые по­каза­лись смут­но зна­комы­ми.   
      Ай­лин мед­ленно при­под­ня­ла бровь:   
      — Вы де­ла­ете рас­че­ты, ос­но­выва­ясь на ско­рос­ти?..   
      — Да, — не­пони­ма­юще кив­нул конс­трук­тор, — но как вы до­гада­лись?   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон как-то за­гадоч­но ус­мехну­лась, преж­де чем по­жать пле­чами:   
      — Вы не по­вери­те, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, но я за­нима­юсь тем же са­мым…   
      Муж­чи­на ес­ли и уди­вил­ся, то вы­разил это толь­ко сво­им пот­ря­сен­ным мол­ча­ни­ем. Ай­лин взгля­нула на не­го и не удер­жа­лась от до­воль­ной улыб­ки.   
      — Что ж… — на­конец ин­же­нер об­рел дар ре­чи. — И как да­леко вы прод­ви­нулись?..   
      Ле­ди про се­бя чер­тыхну­лась, вспом­нив, что все ее рас­че­ты ос­та­лись в ка­юте. Ка­кой-то пос­то­рон­ний шум зас­та­вил обо­их ин­же­неров вздрог­нуть. Нес­коль­ко го­лосов зас­та­вили их вспом­нить о не­удач­ном мес­те для по­доб­ных раз­го­воров, и То­мас Эн­дрюс ед­ва за­мет­но кив­нул в сто­рону. Мисс Ли­винг­стон все по­няла: она улыб­ну­лась, но нап­ра­вилась в дру­гую сто­рону, к сво­ей ка­юте, на хо­ду по­яс­нив ин­же­неру, что за­берет свои вы­чис­ле­ния и ско­ро до­гонит его.  
      Дверь в ка­юту под­да­лась не сра­зу. Ай­лин быс­тро вош­ла и нап­ра­вилась к сто­лу, но за­мер­ла, уви­дев Лоу и мисс Белл. Че­рез мгно­вение ле­ди силь­но пок­расне­ла и от­ве­ла гла­за. Она ни­ког­да не бы­ла на­ив­ной де­воч­кой, ни­чего не зна­ющей о жиз­ни, но ви­деть лю­дей в та­кие мо­мен­ты бы­ло по­чему-то очень стыд­но. Алекс и Гар­ри це­лова­лись, и так страс­тно, что мисс Ли­винг­стон, про­бира­ясь к сто­лу и за­бирая свои рас­че­ты, ис­пы­тала неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво за­вис­ти к то­му, че­го у неё не бу­дет ни­ког­да. Гар­ри и Алекс не слы­шали и не ви­дели ни­кого, прос­то уто­нув друг в дру­ге, и Ай­лин ни­чего не хо­тела так силь­но, как ис­чезнуть из это­го не­нуж­но­го мес­та и... Ис­пы­тать то же са­мое.  
      Но Ай­лин не уме­ла ис­че­зать как при­виде­ние, осо­бен­но с ра­зыг­равшей­ся не в ме­ру фан­та­зи­ей, а по­тому стул, так нек­ста­ти ока­зав­ший­ся на ее пу­ти, с мер­зким зву­ком упал, зас­та­вив всех вздрог­нуть.   
      — Про­шу про­щения, — не­лов­ко улыб­ну­лась ле­ди, же­лая как мож­но ско­рее ока­зать­ся по ту сто­рону две­ри. — Мне не­об­хо­димы эти бу­маги, так что... Ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, мне и эту ночь при­дет­ся про­вес­ти за рас­че­тами.  
      Ай­лин, сно­ва от­ве­дя взгляд, в нес­коль­ко ша­гов пе­ресек­ла рас­сто­яние до вы­хода и выш­ла быс­трее, чем Алекс или Гар­ри ус­пе­ли вста­вить хоть сло­во. Белл толь­ко сей­час за­мети­ла, что ее ру­ка по-преж­не­му по­ко­илась на пле­че Га­роль­да. Вздох­нув, де­вуш­ка ис­пра­вила это упу­щение и по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Не знаю, как вам, а мне нем­но­го не­лов­ко...  
      — Не­лов­ко... — ма­шиналь­но пов­то­рил Гар­ри, гля­дя на дверь, че­рез ко­торую уш­ла Ай­лин и пы­та­ясь по­нять собс­твен­ные чувс­тва. Впро­чем, их бы­ло не так и мно­го, прос­то удив­ле­ние от по­веде­ния мисс Ли­винг­стон сна­чала по­вер­гло его в рас­те­рян­ность, а по­том — об­ра­дова­ло от­кры­вав­ши­мися воз­можнос­тя­ми. «Нет, ты не дол­жен так пос­ту­пать!» — ска­зал он се­бе, отс­тра­ня­ясь от Алекс, но про­дол­жая смот­реть на неё глу­боким взгля­дом.   
      — Од­на­ко умес­тнее мне бу­дет все-та­ки уй­ти, — рез­ко под­нялся Гар­ри, сам чуть не спот­кнув­шись о злос­час­тный стул. Алекс с мол­ча­ливой иро­ни­ей наб­лю­дала за ме­тамор­фо­зами в по­веде­нии пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, не в си­лах, впро­чем, скрыть ви­нова­той улыб­ки за то, что ей вдруг ста­ло смеш­но.   
      — Вы так спе­шите? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь Белл, чем еще силь­нее сму­тила мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. — Гар­ри, я це­ню ва­шу так­тичность, од­на­ко, бо­юсь, ес­ли вы вер­не­тесь, ут­ром ва­ше нас­тро­ение бу­дет та­ким, что мне луч­ше не по­падать­ся на пу­ти, — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка и, на­тол­кнув­шись на поч­ти воз­му­щен­ный взгляд, при­мири­тель­но под­ня­ла ру­ки: — Все­го лишь не хо­чу ис­пы­тывать судь­бу.  
      Га­рольд ре­шитель­но по­качал го­ловой, пе­чаль­но пос­мотрев на Алекс. Он вдруг пред­ста­вил, как хо­рошо бы­ло бы иметь од­ну ка­юту с мисс Белл, по­том еще раз трях­нул го­ловой, ус­мехнув­шись сво­ему ра­зыг­равше­муся во­об­ра­жению и ти­хо вздох­нул.  
      — Я об­ре­чен на мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, та­кова моя кар­ма, — ска­зал он. — Раз­ве я мо­гу ос­та­вить его од­но­го.  
      — А как же мис­тер Мер­док? — лу­каво улыб­ну­лась Алекс. — На­де­юсь, он хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ет и мо­жет сос­та­вить ком­па­нию мис­те­ру Лай­тол­ле­ру?..  
      — Толь­ко не ночью, — вздох­нул Лоу и жа­лоб­но пос­мотрел на мисс Белл. — Он же за­мер­знет без мо­его оде­яла.  
      Де­вуш­ка се­кун­ду мор­гну­ла и тут же рас­сме­ялась, вслед за ней за­улы­бал­ся и Гар­ри, все же не от­хо­дя от две­ри.   
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, Алекс... — ти­хо ска­зал он. — Я не дол­жен ос­та­вать­ся... Как бы мне ни хо­телось.  
      Он ви­нова­то по­качал го­ловой и дер­нул за руч­ку две­ри, внут­ри нем­но­го хо­лодея от ве­ро­ят­ности но­вой ссо­ры с мисс Белл. Но дверь не от­кры­лась.   
      — Что-то не так? — не удер­жа­лась от воп­ро­са Алекс, ос­та­ва­ясь на мес­те и с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дая за ме­ня­ющим­ся вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца Га­роль­да.   
      — Ка­кого чер­та… — ти­хо по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он не­понят­но у ко­го, и тут же его взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на ед­ва за­мет­ной улыб­ке де­вуш­ки.   
      — Это то­же кар­ма, мис­тер Лоу, — хмык­ну­ла Белл. — Вы, ка­жет­ся, за­были, что в ка­ютах ан­глий­ский за­мок, ко­торый зах­лопнул­ся, ког­да ле­ди так быс­тро нас по­кину­ла.   
      Млад­ший по­мощ­ник не на­шел, что от­ве­тить, и не при­думал ни­чего луч­ше, как по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся у слиш­ком уж спо­кой­ной де­вуш­ки о при­чине ее неж­данно­го ве­селья.   
      — Мне прос­то эта си­ту­ация на­пом­ни­ла на­шу сце­ну в лиф­те, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, вста­вая. Гар­ри и сам не удер­жался от от­ветной улыб­ки — при­ят­ные вос­по­мина­ния тут же мель­кну­ли в па­мяти, зас­тавляя, как и тог­да, при­мирить­ся с си­ту­аци­ей. Хо­тя сда­вать­ся так лег­ко Лоу все же не хо­телось.   
      — Что вы де­ла­ете? — не удер­жался от воп­ро­са офи­цер, не без удив­ле­ния наб­лю­дая, как де­вуш­ка рас­прав­ля­ет пос­тель.   
      — Со­бира­юсь спать, мис­тер Лоу! — не без иро­нии от­чи­талась та. — А вы так и бу­дете сто­ять око­ло две­ри в на­деж­де, что она сжа­лит­ся над ва­ми и от­кро­ет­ся?..


	42. Chapter 42

       Гар­ри ещё раз по­дёр­гал дверь, мыс­ленно вспом­нив доб­рым сло­вом то­го, кто при­думал та­кой за­мок, тем са­мым пос­та­вив его са­мого в очень не­лов­кое по­ложе­ние. Лоу от­вернул­ся и прис­ло­нил­ся лбом к сте­не. Ес­ли быть аб­со­лют­но чес­тным пе­ред со­бой, он очень хо­тел ос­тать­ся, что­бы встре­тить рас­свет вмес­те. Но рас­ту­щее вмес­те с тем чувс­тво не­лов­кости сби­вало его с тол­ку.   
       — Ви­димо, дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов у ме­ня нет? — не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, спро­сил он.  
      — Мо­жете поп­ро­бовать вы­ломать дверь, — с лег­ким сме­хом от­ве­тила Алекс. — Ес­ли вы так ску­ча­ете по мис­те­ру Лай­тол­ле­ру, что бо­итесь ос­та­вить его од­но­го на ночь.  
      — Но как же ле­ди Ли­винг­стон? — за­дал пос­ледний воп­рос Лоу, уже прак­ти­чес­ки сда­ва­ясь.  
      — О, об этом не бес­по­кой­тесь, — улыб­ну­лась мисс Белл. Гар­ри, на­конец, обер­нулся и обом­лел, уви­дев её в длин­ной кру­жев­ной ноч­ной ру­баш­ке. Из го­ловы се­вер­ным вет­ром ра­зом вы­дуло все мыс­ли, и он за­мер, не зная, что ска­зать.  
      — Ай­лин есть, ко­му при­ютить, до­рогой мой Гар­ри, — Алекс по­дош­ла к не­му и взя­ла за ру­ку. — Не­уже­ли вы не хо­тите по­мочь ее счастью?..  
      — Вы это серь­ез­но? — как во сне спро­сил мо­лодой че­ловек, все мень­ше по­нимая, что про­ис­хо­дит.   
      — Ле­ди мо­жет сколь­ко угод­но ча­сов за­нимать­ся сво­ими рас­че­тами, — от­ве­ла взгляд Алекс, пря­ча улыб­ку. — А уж ес­ли с ней ря­дом мис­тер Эн­дрюс, рань­ше зав­траш­не­го ут­ра мы их точ­но не уви­дим.   
      Га­рольд бро­сил не­воль­ный взгляд на за­вален­ный бу­мага­ми стол и про се­бя сог­ла­сил­ся с этим ут­вер­жде­ни­ем. И тут со­вер­шенно нек­ста­ти в го­лове мель­кну­ла неп­ри­ят­ная мысль — нес­коль­ко ед­ких слов Чарль­за, ко­торые так не к мес­ту вспом­ни­лись.   
      — Где вы бы­ли? — нег­ромко по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Гар­ри, ста­ра­ясь при­дать го­лосу но­ту без­разли­чия.   
      — Мне пос­час­тли­вилось уви­деть ка­пита­на Рос­тро­на, — са­мым лю­без­ным то­ном от­ве­тила Белл, улы­ба­ясь так обе­зору­жива­юще, что Лоу не на­шел­ся, что еще спро­сить.   
      Де­вуш­ка, удос­то­верив­шись, что воп­ро­сов боль­ше не пос­ле­ду­ет, вы­рази­тель­но изог­ну­ла бровь, наб­лю­дая за не­под­вижной фи­гурой пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка и, нес­лышно вздох­нув, по­гаси­ла свет.  
      Лоу чуть вздох­нул и рас­стег­нул вер­хние пу­гови­цы ки­теля. С каж­дой ми­нутой си­ту­ация ста­нови­лась все глу­пее и глу­пее, и пер­спек­ти­ва про­вес­ти ночь на крес­ле его не очень ра­дова­ла. За­бирать­ся в чу­жую пос­тель без раз­ре­шения он то­же не мог, а де­лить оде­яло с Алекс хоть и хо­телось, но то­же бы­ло как-то не­лов­ко.  
      — Зав­тра нам пред­сто­ит слож­ный день и длин­ный ве­чер, Гар­ри, — ска­зала Алекс, уло­вив его сом­не­ния. — Сто­ит от­дохнуть...  
      — Я с ва­ми пол­ностью сог­ла­сен, — отоз­вался Лоу, чуть по­мед­лив и сняв уже на­до­ев­ший ки­тель. — Но я не уве­рен, что...  
      Сло­ва по­вис­ли в воз­ду­хе, и Гар­ри со­вер­шенно не знал, ка­кое про­дол­же­ние дол­жно быть у этой фра­зы, что­бы Алекс не оби­делась. Во­царив­ша­яся ти­шина толь­ко уси­лила опа­сения мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, но ру­ки про­дол­жа­ли рас­сте­гивать пу­гови­цы ру­баш­ки, ко­торые слиш­ком уж быс­тро кон­чи­лись.   
      — Вы не­выно­симы, — ти­хий ше­пот сов­сем ря­дом зас­та­вил Лоу вздрог­нуть от не­ожи­дан­ности, ког­да зна­комые ру­ки го­раз­до быс­трее ос­во­боди­ли его от ме­ша­ющей одеж­ды.   
      — По ка­кому пра­ву вы так со мной раз­го­вари­ва­ете? — стро­го по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся мо­лодой че­ловек, пря­ча улыб­ку от этих дер­зких слов де­вуш­ки.   
      — По та­кому, ми­лый мой Гар­ри, — ус­мехну­лась она, — что мы те­перь свя­заны об­щей ис­то­ри­ей... И не толь­ко ей.  
      Лоу обер­нулся и, по­вину­ясь смут­ным же­лани­ям, об­нял ее, лас­ко­во при­жав к сво­ей гру­ди. Алекс зак­ры­ла гла­за, до­воль­но улыб­нувшись этой не­лепой, но та­кой при­ят­ной си­ту­ации.  
      — Зна­чит, та­ково ва­ше же­лание? — ти­хо спро­сил Гар­ри. — Что­бы я ос­тался с ва­ми на эту ночь?..  
      — А ва­ше?.. — спро­сила мисс Белл, чуть сжав его ру­ку.  
      — Что­бы это мгно­вение не кон­ча­лось... — ти­хо от­ве­тил Лоу, вне­зап­но осоз­нав, что ни­ког­да еще не го­ворил ни­чего прав­ди­вее.  
      — Тог­да пе­рес­тань­те на­конец со мной спо­рить, — ед­ва уло­вимо про­шеп­та­ла Алекс. Ее ру­ки ос­то­рож­но пог­ла­жива­ли его пле­чи, и дер­жать­ся дан­но­го са­мому се­бе обе­щания ста­нови­лось все слож­нее. – По­целуй­те ме­ня, Гар­ри…   
      Эти сло­ва бы­ли пос­ледней кап­лей; мо­лодой че­ловек сам не за­метил, ког­да все ра­зум­ные мыс­ли ис­чезли, и чувс­тво на­чало сно­ва дик­то­вать ему свою во­лю. До­воль­но ощу­тимо сжав зо­лотые во­лосы, Га­рольд рез­ко при­тянул Алекс к се­бе, на­ходя ее гу­бы, с удо­воль­стви­ем вов­ле­кая де­вуш­ку в дол­гий по­целуй.   
Ру­ки са­ми сколь­зи­ли по тон­кой кру­жев­ной тка­ни, со­вер­шенно лиш­ней и не­нуж­ной.   
      Ос­то­рож­ные при­кос­но­вения Белл еще боль­ше зас­тавля­ли те­рять ра­зум и за­быть­ся в ощу­щени­ях, та­ких при­ят­ных и та­ких зна­комых. Глу­бокий по­целуй у обо­их вы­бил ощу­щение ре­аль­нос­ти, сер­дце вновь на­чина­ло бить­ся ча­ще, а ру­ка Белл со­вер­шенно неп­ро­из­воль­но за­рыва­лась в во­лосы Гар­ри, при­тяги­вая его еще бли­же. Он же тщет­но ста­рал­ся кон­тро­лиро­вать се­бя, все креп­че при­жимая Алекс за та­лию, всей ду­шой не­нави­дя те об­сто­ятель­ства, ко­торые ме­ша­ют им прос­то быть вдво­ем, вда­ли от осуж­да­ющих взгля­дов, от пос­то­рон­них лиц, от чу­жого го­ря и це­лого роя проб­лем, ко­торые вот-вот на них сва­лят­ся. Но так не хо­телось сей­час об этом ду­мать…   
      Впе­реди бы­ла еще од­на ночь, еще нес­коль­ко ча­сов пе­ред при­быти­ем, и хо­телось прос­то вос­поль­зо­вать­ся этим шан­сом, на ко­рот­кий миг за­быть о том, что их ждет.   
      — Я и так слиш­ком дол­го поль­зо­вал­ся ва­шей… Бла­гос­клон­ностью, — еле слыш­но вы­дох­нул Гар­ри, толь­ко сей­час за­метив, как ока­зал­ся на кро­вати ря­дом с Алекс.   
      — По­нимаю, — так же ти­хо от­ве­тила она, лас­ко­во про­ведя ру­кой по его ще­ке. – Дол­жно быть, мое по­веде­ние вас удив­ля­ет?  
      — Вы са­мая не­обыч­ная жен­щи­на, ко­торую я встре­чал, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Гар­ри, зак­ры­вая гла­за от ее неж­ности. — Я ни­чего не по­нимаю, толь­ко... Я ни­ког­да не был так счас­тлив. Да­же нес­мотря на все то, что про­изош­ло...  
      — Прав­да?.. — ше­потом спро­сила Алекс. — Вы... счас­тли­вы сей­час?  
      — Всег­да, ког­да вы ря­дом, — чес­тно приз­нался Гар­ри, ма­шиналь­но нак­ру­чивая на па­лец ло­кон мисс Белл. — Да­же ес­ли вы мной не­доволь­ны...  
      Алекс рас­сме­ялась.   
      — Это сов­сем не так! — воз­ра­зила она. — Я со­вер­шенно не в си­лах на вас сер­дить­ся. Раз­ве толь­ко ког­да вы не слу­ша­ете ме­ня, хо­тя в глу­бине ду­ши зна­ете, что я пра­ва... — еле слыш­но вы­дох­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, чувс­твуя, как час­то бь­ет­ся сер­дце Гар­ри. Она и са­ма на миг за­мер­ла, прис­лу­шива­ясь к собс­твен­ным уда­рам — при та­ком уча­щен­ном пуль­се ус­нуть бу­дет неп­росто, но вы­бора у них нет.  
Ча­сы не­мину­емо ухо­дят, сле­ду­ет хоть нем­но­го от­дохнуть, но сна все не бы­ло.  
      Гар­ри об­ни­мал Алекс, но в го­лове его бы­ло та­кое мно­жес­тво мыс­лей, что оно бу­дора­жило во­об­ра­жение. Впер­вые за всю их не­дол­гую ис­то­рию они мог­ли зас­нуть вмес­те, не бо­ясь ни­чего, кро­ме до­сужих раз­го­воров, до ко­торых ум­ным лю­дям не бы­ло бы ни­како­го де­ла, а глу­пых и слу­шать не сто­ит. Но ду­мал Лоу не о том, как это прек­расно, а о зав­траш­нем дне и су­деб­ном раз­би­ратель­стве. Ра­дис­ты «Кар­па­тии» уже до­нес­ли офи­церам «Ти­тани­ка», что ко­мис­сия по рас­сле­дова­нию уже вы­пус­ти­ла офи­ци­аль­ное за­яв­ле­ние о на­чале сво­ей ра­боты и го­това встре­тить вы­жив­ших уже на при­чале Нью-Й­ор­ка. И это бы­ло по­хоже на арест без су­да и следс­твия...  
      — Вы не спи­те?.. — ше­потом спро­сила Алекс, мыс­ли ко­торой тек­ли в том же нап­равле­нии.  
      — Не мо­гу, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, нем­но­го да­же удив­ля­ясь, ку­да де­валась его спо­соб­ность за­сыпать на лю­бой го­ризон­таль­ной по­вер­хнос­ти. — И вы, я так по­нял, то­же...  
      — Я все ду­маю, как в ва­шу ум­ную го­лову мог­ла прий­ти мысль пред­ло­жить мне у­ехать... — ти­хо про­из­несла Алекс, и Гар­ри да­же в тем­но­те по­чувс­тво­вал на се­бе ее взгляд.  
      — Бо­юсь, все рав­но это на­ша пос­ледняя ночь вмес­те, — вздох­нул Га­рольд, еще креп­че об­ни­мая де­вуш­ку. — Од­но­му Бо­гу из­вес­тно, где уже зав­тра ока­жетесь вы, а где — я.  
      — В Нью-Й­ор­ке, — Алекс так до­вер­чи­во при­жалась к Гар­ри, что он на се­кун­ду зак­рыл гла­за и за­дер­жал ды­хание. — Лю­бовать­ся ста­ту­ей Сво­боды.  
      — Я ни­ког­да не был в Аме­рике, — приз­нался Лоу. — И ес­ли бы не то, что слу­чилось, я хо­тел бы уз­нать о ней боль­ше...  
      Мисс Белл чуть вздох­ну­ла. Да, по все­му вы­ходит, что зав­тра ве­чером бу­дет их единс­твен­ная воз­можность уви­деть хоть что-то в Нью-Й­ор­ке. Но ни­кого из вы­жив­ших она не от­даст этим ян­ки: ни Мер­до­ка с Лай­том, ни Эн­дрю­са с Ай­лин, ни тем бо­лее Гар­ри. Да­же ес­ли при­дёт­ся пос­та­вить на уши всю прес­су.  
      — Ник­то из нас еще да­же не зна­ет, где мы бу­дем жить до об­ратно­го воз­вра­щения в Ан­глию, — нег­ромко за­метил офи­цер, и Алекс прек­расно по­няла опа­сение Гар­ри, но ду­мать об этом сей­час так не хо­телось.  
      — Мы бу­дем в од­ном го­роде, — поп­ро­бова­ла от­шу­тить­ся она, и Лоу дей­стви­тель­но улыб­нулся. — Ря­дом уже не бу­дет лю­бопыт­ных глаз и не ме­нее лю­бопыт­ных ушей. А быть вмес­те нам ник­то не зап­ре­тит...  
      — Об этом я и меч­таю, — вздох­нул Га­рольд, — и я рад... Что в эти тя­желые дни вы бу­дете ря­дом.  
      Ус­по­ка­ива­ющий звук его го­лоса зас­та­вил де­вуш­ку мед­ленно про­вали­вать­ся в сон, и хо­тя она, как мог­ла, соп­ро­тив­ля­лась, уже че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд эта борь­ба за­кон­чи­лась. Гар­ри, убе­див­шись, что от­ве­та на его сло­ва не пос­ле­ду­ет, ис­крен­не улыб­нулся, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ти­хому ды­ханию сов­сем ря­дом. О том, что­бы ус­нуть са­мому, по­ка при­ходи­лось толь­ко меч­тать. Мо­лодой че­ловек бо­ял­ся по­шеве­лить­ся, что­бы слу­чай­ным дви­жени­ем не пот­ре­вожить Алекс, но же­лания про­валить­ся в сон, как ни стран­но, не бы­ло – Га­рольд не чувс­тво­вал ус­та­лос­ти, пос­ле ко­торой хо­телось бы вы­пасть из ре­аль­нос­ти, нет. Во-пер­вых, он чувс­тво­вал внут­ри еще не­мало сил — и все из-за вы­нуж­денно­го без­дей­ствия на этом па­рохо­де, во-вто­рых… Ре­аль­ность в кои-то ве­ки бы­ла та­кая, что не хо­телось ее по­кидать. 

***

      Ус­тавшие стю­ар­ды и стю­ар­дессы про­води­ли па­ру двух ин­же­неров стран­ны­ми взгля­дами — но от ком­мента­ри­ев воз­держа­лись, муд­ро рас­су­див, что быв­шие пас­са­жиры «Ти­тани­ка» стра­да­ют бес­сонни­цей. А им в это лезть со­вер­шенно не сто­ит…   
      Ког­да мис­тер Эн­дрюс с до­садой убе­дил­ся, что биб­ли­оте­ка зак­ры­та, он уве­рен­ным ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону за­ла для при­емов. Ай­лин ос­та­валось лишь по­жать пле­чами: она не за­дава­ла лиш­них воп­ро­сов, но в то же вре­мя чувс­тво­вала не­понят­ный, но тя­желый груз. Ее слов­но что-то прес­ле­дова­ло, и она не мог­ла по­нять, что это — тре­вога за се­бя, за То­ма или за вы­жив­ший эки­паж, ко­торый не­об­хо­димо спас­ти от лож­ных об­ви­нений… И эта за­дача ло­жилась толь­ко на их пле­чи. За эту ночь, за ос­тавши­еся нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­до за­быть о сне и сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на пред­сто­ящем про­цес­се.   
      — Я мо­гу вам по­мочь, мис­тер Эн­дрюс? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сила ле­ди, ког­да они уже раз­мести­лись в со­вер­шенно пус­том за­ле. Ка­ран­даш ин­же­нера быс­тро чер­тил ка­кие-то длин­ные фор­му­лы — так быс­тро, что Ай­лин уже поч­ти от­ча­ялась по­нять, что имен­но он пы­та­ет­ся прос­чи­тать.  
      — По­думай­те, ка­кие воп­ро­сы нам бу­дут за­даны, — ти­хо поп­ро­сил конс­трук­тор, преж­де чем вер­нулся к сво­ему за­нятию. Мисс Ли­винг­стон нес­лышно вздох­ну­ла, и поч­ти тос­ка пос­лы­шалась в этом вздо­хе. Па­мять про­тив во­ли вы­дала не­дав­ние вос­по­мина­ния — Алекс и Гар­ри, их прос­тые, но та­кие ис­крен­ние от­но­шения… Ес­ли бы­ло бы воз­можно хоть нес­коль­ко ми­нут про­вес­ти так же с То­мом — сно­ва уви­деть в нем прос­то че­лове­ка, сно­ва до­копать­ся до его ду­ши… что­бы раз­жечь ее.   
      Ай­лин вдруг ис­пу­галась собс­твен­ных сме­лых мыс­лей и ед­ва за­мет­но пок­расне­ла: все-та­ки сей­час сле­ду­ет по­думать о дру­гом, бо­лее на­сущ­ном воп­ро­се…   
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, все это вре­мя наб­лю­дав­ший за взгля­дом сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цы, скрыл улыб­ку, но поч­ти тут же по­серь­ез­нел, воз­вра­ща­ясь к су­хим циф­рам и рас­че­там.  
      Ле­ди же тщет­но пы­талась сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на том, что их ждет…  
      «Тех­ни­чес­кие па­рамет­ры, ма­нев­ренность, ско­рость, — ду­мала Ай­лин, ка­чая го­ловой, — ско­рее все­го, нас спро­сят об ис­пы­тани­ях. Об ин­спек­ции 10 ап­ре­ля и, ко­неч­но же, о ско­рос­ти во вре­мя все­го пу­ти. Так или ина­че, все ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ки мы смо­жем пре­дос­та­вить. Ос­таль­ное, бо­юсь, бу­дет от­но­сить­ся уже к ве­дению по­мощ­ни­ков ка­пита­на…».  
      — По­лучи­лось! — вос­клик­нул То­мас Эн­дрюс, чем зас­та­вил вздрог­нуть не толь­ко ле­ди, но и двух стю­ар­дов.   
      — По­лучи­лось! — уже ти­ше до­бавил он, си­яющи­ми гла­зами гля­дя на мисс Ли­винг­стон. Та не­лов­ко улыб­ну­лась — ко­неч­но, она всег­да бы­ла го­това раз­де­лить ра­дость конс­трук­то­ра, но неп­ло­хо бы еще уз­нать ее при­чину. — Взгля­ните…   
      Муж­чи­на пе­редал в ру­ки по­мощ­ни­цы лис­ток с длин­ной це­поч­кой цифр и фор­мул, и Ай­лин нес­коль­ко ми­нут вни­матель­но изу­чала рас­че­ты, преж­де чем ее ли­цо прос­ветле­ло.  
      — Вы до­каза­ли, что при той ско­рос­ти…  
      — Ко­торая все эти дни бы­ла сред­ней… — под­хва­тил ин­же­нер.  
      —… «Ти­таник» не мог быс­трее от­ре­аги­ровать на ко­ман­ды мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка! И его нель­зя в этом об­ви­нить!.. — ле­ди да­же не пот­ру­дилась опус­тить го­лос. Ей бы­ло глу­боко нап­ле­вать на ре­ак­цию ок­ру­жа­ющих, осо­бен­но сей­час, ког­да вы­яс­ни­лось та­кое об­сто­ятель­ство. Си­яющий ка­рий взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на сму­щен­ном ли­це муж­чи­ны:  
      — Вы ге­ний, мис­тер Эн­дрюс!  
      — Ну что вы, — сму­щен­но улыб­нулся муж­чи­на, не в си­лах, впро­чем, скрыть сво­ей ра­дос­ти от сде­лан­но­го от­кры­тия. — Зна­ете, Ай­лин, ка­кая-то смут­ная мысль на­чала прес­ле­довать ме­ня, ког­да вы нем­но­го про­яс­ни­ли мое соз­на­ние… Эта мысль ни­как не да­вала мне по­коя, и вот, я на­конец об­лек свою до­гад­ку в циф­ры, — ус­та­лая, но та­кая счас­тли­вая улыб­ка зас­та­вила и ле­ди ощу­тить удо­воль­ствие от слов ин­же­нера.   
      — Уже сей­час мы дол­жны по­думать о том, что ждет нас на бе­регу, — серь­ез­нее до­бавил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, слов­но бы воз­вра­ща­ясь в ре­аль­ность.   
      — А что нас там ждет? — не удер­жа­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон, и бес­по­кой­ство, боль­ше по­хожее на страх, мель­кну­ло в ее го­лосе.   
      Конс­трук­тор это ус­лы­шал — его серь­ез­ный, но та­кой доб­рый взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на сму­щен­ном ли­це Ай­лин, ко­торое, ка­жет­ся, пре­датель­ски пок­расне­ло.   
      — Вам не­чего бо­ять­ся, — ти­хо по­обе­щал ин­же­нер, от­кры­то встре­ча­ясь с ка­рими вы­рази­тель­ны­ми гла­зами. — Вам ник­то не пос­ме­ет предъ­явить ни­каких об­ви­нений. Я это­го не до­пущу.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, но как же вы? — с болью спро­сила ле­ди, и сло­ва, так дол­го за­гоня­емые ку­да-то прочь в глу­бины ду­ши, вдруг приш­ли на ум так вне­зап­но, что де­вуш­ка да­же не ус­пе­ла по­думать, сто­ит ли ей все это го­ворить… Но пу­ти на­зад уже не бы­ло — да Ай­лин его и не ис­ка­ла.  
      За­метив воп­рос в гла­зах конс­трук­то­ра, ле­ди уже уве­рен­нее про­дол­жа­ла, по­низив го­лос так, что­бы ее мог слы­шать толь­ко си­дящий нап­ро­тив ин­же­нер, ко­торый слу­шал ее так же вни­матель­но, как и всег­да.  
      — Моя ре­пута­ция не так цен­на, как ва­ша, — еле слыш­но вы­дох­ну­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, с тру­дом ре­ша­ясь встре­тить­ся с ним гла­зами. — В кон­це кон­цов, мне всег­да мож­но уй­ти с вер­фи, а вот вы… Вы – глав­ная на­деж­да лор­да Пир­ри, — сла­бая улыб­ка по­каза­лась на гу­бах ле­ди, — ваш блес­тя­щий ум спра­вит­ся и с этой сквер­ной си­ту­аци­ей, я нис­коль­ко не сом­не­ва­юсь. Од­на­ко… Про­шу, в этот труд­ный пе­ри­од — по­ка мы не смо­жем вер­нуть­ся об­ратно — не поз­во­ляй­те се­бе пасть ду­хом. Не смей­те слу­шать тех, кто под­ни­мет крик, кто пос­ме­ет об­ви­нить вас в том, в чем вы не ви­нова­ты… Я знаю ваш ха­рак­тер, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, знаю, что вы не опус­ти­тесь до по­леми­ки, что вам про­ще про­мол­чать, не­жели убеж­дать ко­го-то в том, что чер­ное — это бе­лое, толь­ко… Не всег­да это пра­виль­но, — вы­дох­ну­ла Ай­лин, бо­ясь да­же пред­ста­вить, ка­кую ре­ак­цию вы­зовут ее сло­ва.   
      — Для это­го все эти дни ря­дом дол­жен быть кто-то, кто не даст впасть в от­ча­яние, — нег­ромко за­метил ин­же­нер. — Вы… Не поз­во­лите мне сдать­ся?  
      Та­кой прос­той воп­рос, но все сло­ва из го­ловы ле­ди из-за не­го по­чему-то пре­датель­ски вы­лете­ли… Она смог­ла толь­ко кив­нуть, гля­дя на конс­трук­то­ра со­вер­шенно не­пере­дава­емым взгля­дом. Со­вер­шенно не­выно­симое счастье раз­ли­валось внут­ри, и де­вуш­ка, пы­та­ясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на сво­их собс­твен­ных рас­че­тах, не за­мети­ла, как ча­сы где-то про­били по­лови­ну треть­его но­чи. Лишь ког­да ус­та­лость мед­ленно, но вер­но на­чала одер­жи­вать верх, мисс Ли­винг­стон по­няла, ка­ким на­сыщен­ным вы­дал­ся для нее этот день.  
      При­ят­ная тем­но­та оку­тала все вок­руг, и вновь ле­ди ус­ну­ла на бу­магах, еле за­мет­но улы­ба­ясь удив­ленно­му взгля­ду мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. 

**18 апреля 1912 года**

      Ка­жет­ся, пя­тый по­мощ­ник про­валил­ся в не­кое за­бытье лишь на нес­коль­ко ча­сов — ког­да Лоу от­крыл гла­за, сол­нце ед­ва под­ни­малось из-за го­ризон­та пер­вы­ми пред­рас­свет­ны­ми лу­чами. Но же­лания спать даль­ше, как ни стран­но, не бы­ло; ос­то­рож­но встав, Гар­ри быс­тро одел­ся и, не зная, чем се­бя за­нять, по­дошел к краю кро­вати, толь­ко сей­час за­метив счас­тли­вую улыб­ку на ли­це де­вуш­ки.   
      Алекс ти­хо спа­ла, на ее ли­це зас­ты­ло неж­ное вы­раже­ния счастья. Гар­ри не­воль­но за­любо­вал­ся этим, ло­вя се­бя на прос­той мыс­ли, что ви­дит мисс Белл та­кой кра­сивой в пер­вый раз. Лоу ус­мехнул­ся: за пос­ледний ме­сяц все со­бытия его жиз­ни слов­но бы но­сят мар­ку «в пер­вый раз»: пер­вый пе­реход че­рез Ат­ланти­ку, наз­на­чение на пер­вое пла­вание су­пер­лай­не­ра «У­айт Стар Лайн», пер­вая встре­ча с ми­ром жур­на­лис­ти­ки... Тут мысль Лоу да­ла не­боль­шой сбой, он ти­хо хмык­нул и по­качал го­ловой. Та­кой вол­ну­ющей ис­то­рии с оча­рова­тель­ной де­вуш­кой в его жиз­ни еще не бы­ло. Пя­тый офи­цер «Ти­тани­ка» не­воль­но улыб­нулся, вспом­нив их пер­вый по­целуй в зас­тряв­шем лиф­те на бор­ту флаг­ма­на «У­айт Стар». И вот те­перь их пер­вое же ут­ро. На­конец-то они смог­ли зас­нуть спо­кой­но вмес­те, не бо­ясь быть не­поня­тыми или зас­тигну­тыми врас­плох, слов­но пой­ман­ны­ми на мес­те прес­тупле­ния. Га­рольд вздох­нул. Да, на­вер­ное, те­перь это дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло прес­тупле­ни­ем, вот толь­ко его сер­дце ни­как не хо­тело с этим сог­ла­шать­ся.  
      Алекс ти­хо вздох­ну­ла во сне и по­шеве­лилась. Все та же не­пос­лушная прядь во­лос упа­ла на ее гла­за. Гар­ри ос­то­рож­но уб­рал ее с ли­ца де­вуш­ки и лег­ко, поч­ти не­весо­мо по­цело­вал в лоб, за­мирая от не­ведо­мых до это­го мо­мен­та чувств неж­ности и за­боты, от тре­пет­ной и тро­гатель­ной люб­ви, ко­торую то­же ис­пы­тывал, ка­жет­ся, в пер­вый раз.  
      По­чувс­тво­вав чье-то при­кос­но­вение, Белл от­кры­ла гла­за, поч­ти сра­зу встре­тив­шись с взгля­дом Гар­ри. То, что на его гу­бах улыб­ка, мо­лодой че­ловек по­нял не сра­зу.  
      — Я вас раз­бу­дил? – с со­жале­ни­ем по­качал он го­ловой.   
      — Нет-нет, все в по­ряд­ке, — де­вуш­ка при­под­ня­лась и с не­до­уме­ни­ем ог­ля­нулась по сто­ронам: — Од­на­ко я удив­ле­на… Ле­ди, ка­жет­ся, не хо­чет ко мне воз­вра­щать­ся. Гар­ри, вам при­дет­ся ос­тать­ся со мной еще на ка­кое-то вре­мя!  
      Звон­кий смех пос­ле этой фра­зы зас­та­вил Лоу не­воль­но улыб­нуть­ся.   
      — Прос­ти­те, не мо­гу при­нес­ти вам чаю, — чуть ви­нова­то, то ли в шут­ку, то ли всерь­ез от­ве­тил Лоу. — Ес­ли толь­ко вы не при­каже­те мне вы­ломать эту злос­час­тную дверь!  
      — Ни в ко­ем слу­чае! — зап­ро­тес­то­вала Алекс, от­ки­дывая теп­лое оде­яло и ста­ра­ясь соб­рать рас­тре­пав­ши­еся за ночь во­лосы. — Во-пер­вых, сей­час я пред­почла бы ко­фе, а во-вто­рых, Гар­ри, я прос­то не хо­чу вас от­пускать!  
      Лоу сму­щен­но и счас­тли­во улыб­нулся.  
      — Я знаю, Алекс, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он. — Зна­ете, я ведь всег­да бо­ял­ся, что вы ис­чезне­те... Как сон...  
      — Сон… Ес­ли я и сон, то толь­ко кош­марный, — хмык­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, но, за­метив, сколь­ко вре­мени, от­ки­нулась об­ратно. — Гар­ри, вы сош­ли с ума… Раз­бу­дить ме­ня в чет­верть шес­то­го — это бес­че­ловеч­но.   
      Лоу глу­боко вздох­нул, с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ясь от то­го, что­бы не за­катить гла­за. Зна­ла ли Алекс о том, ка­ким был его ре­жим де­журств?..   
      — Глу­боко со­жалею, — с нес­кры­ва­емой иро­ни­ей во взгля­де от­ве­тил мо­лодой че­ловек. — Мо­жете про­дол­жить…   
      — Не ви­жу ни­како­го смыс­ла бодрство­вать в зак­ры­той ка­юте, — нес­лышно вздох­ну­ла Белл.  
      Га­рольд чуть улыб­нулся, уви­дев, как быс­тро мисс Белл зас­ну­ла сно­ва, и от­ме­тил про се­бя, что в этом они по­хожи. Прав­да, в от­ли­чие от Алекс, спать ему со­вер­шенно не хо­телось. Ог­ля­дев­шись по сто­ронам в по­ис­ках хоть ка­кого-то за­нятия, в све­те пер­вых лу­чей ут­ренне­го све­та он раз­гля­дел на сто­ле боль­шое ко­личес­тво раз­личных лис­тов, ис­пи­сан­ных ка­ран­да­шом вдоль и по­перек. Ка­кая-то осо­бо ви­ти­ева­тая фор­му­ла прив­лекла вни­мание пя­того офи­цера, и, не сдер­жав лю­бопытс­тва, он взял лист с рас­че­тами со сто­ла. К его удив­ле­нию, ма­тема­тичес­кие и фи­зичес­кие вык­ладки ока­зались до­воль­но слож­ны­ми и об­ры­вались где-то на се­реди­не. Гар­ри ог­ля­дел­ся в по­ис­ках за­ин­те­ресо­вав­ше­го его про­дол­же­ния, пе­ред­ви­нул бу­маги и вдруг под ни­ми уви­дел ма­лень­кий ключ с бир­кой, оче­вид­но, от две­ри ка­юты.  
      Лоу тут же бро­сил бу­маги об­ратно на стол и по­тер лоб ру­кой. По­чему-то вче­ра ему и в го­лову не приш­ло прос­то взять и по­ис­кать ключ. От­вет, ко­неч­но, был оче­виден: он сам очень хо­тел ос­тать­ся, и об­сто­ятель­ства ре­шили ему по­мочь. Трях­нув го­ловой, что­бы прог­нать не­вов­ре­мя прос­нувше­еся чувс­тво не­лов­кости, Га­рольд ог­ля­дел­ся, по­уют­нее ук­рыл оде­ялом уже глу­боко ус­нувшую мисс Белл, на­шел фу­раж­ку и с са­мым серь­ез­ным ви­дом от­пра­вил­ся за ко­фе и пос­ледни­ми но­вос­тя­ми.  
      Судь­ба этим ут­ром яв­но бла­гово­лила к пя­тому по­мощ­ни­ку. Ко­рабль толь­ко-толь­ко ожи­вал, на­чина­лись са­мые пер­вые при­готов­ле­ния к зав­тра­ку. Зве­нела по­суда, слы­шались сон­ные го­лоса офи­ци­ан­тов, на­чинал­ся но­вый день — пос­ледний день на «Кар­па­тии».   
      Га­рольд, при­вык­ший к су­толо­ке в сто­ловой, те­перь уди­вил­ся, как тут на са­мом де­ле прос­торно, ког­да нет та­кого боль­шо­го нап­лы­ва лю­дей. Ка­жет­ся, его ран­ний ви­зит выз­вал не­до­уме­ние со сто­роны пер­со­нала кух­ни — од­на­ко в его прось­бе ник­то не от­ка­зал.   
      Ма­нящий за­пах улуч­шал нас­тро­ение ни­чуть не ху­же не­дав­них вос­по­мина­ний. Гар­ри дав­но не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким бод­рым пос­ле ка­ких-то жал­ких трех ча­сов сна… Уг­лу­бив­шись в свои мыс­ли, он нес­коль­ко раз чуть бы­ло не на­летел на сон­ных пас­са­жиров, ко­торые, как наз­ло, вы­рисо­выва­лись бук­валь­но за каж­дым по­воро­том. На­конец, мо­лодой че­ловек вы­дох­нул, не­понят­но че­му ус­мехнув­шись — вот она, ка­юта, ко­торая так нек­ста­ти зах­лопну­лась вче­ра…  
      Спра­вив­шись с дверью и при этом не уро­нив под­нос, Гар­ри по­думал, что мог бы стать неп­ло­хим офи­ци­ан­том. По край­ней ме­ре, но­сить чай и ко­фе у не­го уже очень хо­рошо по­луча­лось. В ка­юте по-преж­не­му бы­ло ти­хо, мисс Белл спа­ла, че­му-то улы­ба­ясь во сне. Ог­ля­дев­шись, Лоу вздох­нул и скре­пя сер­дце пос­та­вил под­нос на стол по­верх бу­маг мисс Ли­винг­стон.   
      «Прос­ти­те, ми­леди, — по­думал он. — На­де­юсь, ва­ши рас­че­ты пе­режи­вут за­пах ко­фе...»  
      — Вот те­перь ут­ро мо­жет быть от­но­ситель­но доб­рым... — ус­лы­шал Лоу по­зади се­бя и обер­нулся. Алекс все еще ле­жала с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами, но это яв­но не бы­ла речь во сне. Од­на­ко зна­комая улыб­ка да­вала по­нять, что ее об­ла­датель­ни­ца не спит.   
      — Сей­час поч­ти шесть, — изог­нул бровь Гар­ри, — так что са­мое вре­мя для ран­не­го подъ­ема.   
      — Я не зас­лу­живаю та­кого вни­мания, — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка, ос­та­вив на вре­мя борь­бу с не­пос­лушны­ми во­лоса­ми.   
      Стро­гий взгляд по­мощ­ни­ка пе­ресек­ся со сме­ющи­мися гла­зами жур­на­лис­тки.   
      — Ни­как не мо­гу по­нять, ког­да вы шу­тите, а ког­да го­вори­те серь­ез­но, — от­кро­вен­но приз­нался он, в то вре­мя как Алекс ти­хо рас­сме­ялась.   
      — Со вре­менем пой­ме­те… — и тут же ее го­лос за­мер. Толь­ко сей­час до Белл дош­ла од­на прос­тая вещь…   
      — Ключ ле­жал под бу­мага­ми, — с не­лов­кой улыб­кой от­ве­тил Гар­ри на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд де­вуш­ки. Та крас­но­речи­во за­кати­ла гла­за:   
      — Вот черт!..  
      — Вы жа­ле­ете о том, что дверь по­меша­ла мне уй­ти?.. — ти­хо спро­сил Гар­ри, пе­реда­вая в ру­ки Алекс чаш­ку ко­фе. — Нап­расно. Я и с от­кры­той дверью не ушёл бы.  
      Мисс Белл пос­мотре­ла на не­го по­верх чаш­ки, од­новре­мен­но де­лая бод­ря­щий гло­ток. Та­кое приз­на­ние всег­да скрыт­но­го Лоу нес­коль­ко уди­вило ее.  
      — Рань­ше вы бы­ли дру­гого мне­ния... — с ка­кой-то про­вока­ци­он­ной ин­то­наци­ей ска­зала Алекс.   
      — Я прос­то не ви­дел воз­можнос­ти, — чуть улыб­нулся Лоу. — А по­терян­ный ключ рас­ста­вил все по мес­там.  
      Мисс Белл хмык­ну­ла. Стес­ни­тель­ность Гар­ри бы­ла очень ми­ла, осо­бен­но ес­ли за­быть о не­кото­рых мо­мен­тах.  
      — Мы дол­жны бла­года­рить мисс Ли­винг­стон за та­кую уда­чу, — ска­зала Алекс. — Но я ис­крен­не на­де­юсь, что она то­же про­вела счас­тли­вую ночь.  
      — Вы... Счас­тли­вы? — быс­тро спро­сил Лоу, гля­дя мисс Белл в гла­за.  
      — Раз­ве вы это­го ещё не по­няли? — поч­ти ше­потом ска­зала Алекс. — Всег­да, ког­да вы ря­дом...   
      Га­рольд за­мер на мгно­вение, по­том, бе­реж­но от­ки­нув не­пос­лушную прядь с ли­ца де­вуш­ки, неж­но, но уве­рен­но кос­нулся ее губ го­рячим по­целу­ем со вку­сом ко­фе. Алекс зак­ры­ла гла­за и от­ве­тила ему так же глу­боко, слов­но убеж­дая в оче­ред­ной раз в вы­боре сво­его сер­дца.

***

      Ког­да Ай­лин про­вали­лась в сон, мис­тер Эн­дрюс со­вер­шенно рас­те­рял­ся. О том, что­бы ос­та­вать­ся им здесь вдво­ем, не мог­ло ид­ти и ре­чи. Вот и бы­ло пе­ред ин­же­нером толь­ко два ва­ри­ан­та…   
      Гля­дя на ус­та­лое ли­цо ле­ди, муж­чи­на ис­пы­тал чувс­тво ви­ны. При­выч­ка са­мому ра­ботать 24 ча­са в сут­ки въ­елась в не­го так глу­боко, что он уже не за­мечал лю­дей вок­руг не­го. Он при­вык, что мисс Ли­винг­стон не прос­то ря­дом — она да­же на шаг впе­реди, уга­дывая его мыс­ли и за­мыс­лы. Сколь­ко это от­ни­ма­ет сил, ин­же­нер пом­нил не всег­да… Вот и сей­час — с со­жале­ни­ем гля­дя, как Ай­лин ус­ну­ла пря­мо на сло­жен­ных чер­те­жах вмес­то удоб­ной пос­те­ли, То­мас Эн­дрюс по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя прос­то худ­шим ру­ково­дите­лем.   
      Встав, он по­дошел к ле­ди, ос­то­рож­но взял ее на ру­ки, всей ду­шой на­де­ясь, что она не прос­нется. И дей­стви­тель­но — в этом конс­трук­то­ру по­вез­ло. Проб­ле­ма об­на­ружи­лась уже тог­да, ког­да муж­чи­на мед­ленно вы­шел из за­ла. Он вдруг с ужа­сом по­нял, что не пом­нит, где ка­юта мисс Ли­винг­стон…   
      Со­вер­шенно иди­от­ская си­ту­ация тре­бова­ла не­мед­ленно­го раз­ре­шения, и вы­ход был толь­ко один. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­вер­нул нап­ра­во, и уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут ока­зал­ся в сво­ей ка­юте. Бла­го, ему пос­час­тли­вилось иметь ка­юту без со­седей…   
      Ай­лин не толь­ко не прос­ну­лась, ког­да ее го­лова ока­залась на мяг­кой по­душ­ке, — она, ка­жет­ся, еще глуб­же про­вали­лась в сон, и ус­тавшая, но счас­тли­вая улыб­ка по­каза­лась на ее гу­бах. Ин­же­нер мол­ча сел в крес­ло, сто­яв­шее поч­ти нап­ро­тив кро­вати. Муж­чи­на не мог вклю­чить свет и, со­от­ветс­твен­но, про­дол­жить рас­че­ты.   
Но он, как ни стран­но, не ску­чал — ог­ромное ко­личес­тво мыс­лей за­нима­ло сей­час его ра­зум, и мыс­лей этих хва­тило бы не толь­ко до ут­ра, но и на нес­коль­ко пос­ле­ду­ющих дней.   
  
      Ког­да Ай­лин от­кры­ла гла­за, бы­ло толь­ко на­чало вось­мо­го. Де­вуш­ка не сра­зу по­няла, где она: нез­на­комая об­ста­нов­ка зас­та­вила при­нять вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние го­раз­до быс­трее, и толь­ко за­метив мол­ча­ливую фи­гуру То­маса Эн­дрю­са, ле­ди обо всем до­гада­лась, не в си­лах сдер­жать улыб­ку скры­того удо­воль­ствия. Ин­же­нер ус­нул пря­мо в крес­ле. В его ру­ках все еще бы­ли за­жаты рас­че­ты, — ка­жет­ся, да­же на ночь конс­трук­тор не мог с ни­ми рас­стать­ся.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ос­то­рож­но вста­ла, поп­ра­вив смя­тое платье. Про­ходя ря­дом с зер­ка­лом, ле­ди с удив­ле­ни­ем от­ме­тила, что выг­ля­дит она впол­не неп­ло­хо — толь­ко уж слиш­ком не­под­хо­дящая улыб­ка вы­да­ет ее внут­реннее сос­то­яние. На­до бы­ло ти­хо прой­ти к две­ри, но лю­бопытс­тво, как го­ворит­ся, вто­рое имя жен­щи­ны… Ай­лин по­дош­ла вплот­ную к спя­щему муж­чи­не и ос­то­рож­но выс­во­боди­ла из его рук бу­маги.   
      — Вы уже прос­ну­лись? – мгно­вен­но оч­нулся ин­же­нер, чуть удив­ленно гля­дя на сто­яв­шую ря­дом с ним де­вуш­ку.   
      — Прос­ну­лась, — сму­щен­но улыб­ну­лась она, ис­пы­тывая ог­ромное чувс­тво бла­годар­ности, ко­торое бук­валь­но пе­репол­ня­ло ду­шу. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, я вам очень приз­на­тель­на… Прос­ти­те, что так выш­ло, — ле­ди рез­ко вы­дох­ну­ла, опус­тив взгляд, — вам на­до бы­ло ме­ня раз­бу­дить… Столь­ко бес­по­кой­ства…  
      — Ну что вы, ка­кое бес­по­кой­ство, — ин­же­нер по­качал го­ловой, и его мяг­кий взгляд зас­та­вил за­родив­ший­ся страх ис­чезнуть. — Это я ви­новат, что вы так ус­та­ли.   
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон про се­бя улыб­ну­лась, не став, впро­чем, ра­зуве­рять муж­чи­ну. Во-пер­вых, это бес­по­лез­но, а во-вто­рых… Она хо­тела сох­ра­нить эти вос­по­мина­ния, не при­бав­ляя сво­их собс­твен­ных пос­тупков, ко­торы­ми, по­жалуй, этот прек­расный мо­мент мож­но бы­ло ис­портить.   
      — Я толь­ко вер­нусь в ка­юту, — ле­ди мед­ленно по­дош­ла к две­ри и, уже взяв­шись бы­ло за руч­ку, не удер­жа­лась и по­вер­ну­лась к То­масу Эн­дрю­су: — И сра­зу же при­ду на зав­трак… На­де­юсь, мис­тер Мер­док на этот раз то­же там бу­дет.  
      Ин­же­нер кив­нул, про­гоняя ос­татки сна. Сло­ва Ай­лин зас­та­вили его вспом­нить обо всем, что бы­ло вче­ра… И о том, что еще бу­дет. Это нем­но­го от­резви­ло конс­трук­то­ра, и ког­да мисс Ли­винг­стон уже под­хо­дила к ка­юте, мис­тер Эн­дрюс тщет­но пы­тал­ся при­вес­ти в по­рядок свои мыс­ли, ко­торые опять сме­шались — и на этот раз не из-за «Ти­тани­ка». 

***

      Но как бы ни бы­ло вол­шебно это ут­ро, ре­аль­ность мед­ленно все-та­ки на­чина­ла до­ходить до де­вуш­ки. Ес­ли Ай­лин ка­ким-то чу­дом еще не вер­ну­лась, это вов­се не зна­чит, что так бу­дет про­дол­жать­ся вплоть до са­мого при­бытия. Ко­неч­но, она вряд ли под­ни­мет шум, как сде­лала бы лю­бая дру­гая да­ма, но в оче­ред­ной раз шо­киро­вать мисс Ли­винг­стон у Белл не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания.   
      — Вы чем-то расс­тро­ены? — мо­лодой офи­цер мгно­вен­но по­чувс­тво­вал пе­реме­ну в по­веде­нии Алекс и отс­тра­нил­ся, по­пытав­шись най­ти от­вет в ее гла­зах.   
      — Ес­ли бы мы мог­ли так про­вес­ти все ос­тавши­еся ча­сы, — грус­тно улыб­ну­лась жур­на­лис­тка, и Гар­ри все по­нял.   
      — От­ды­хай­те, мисс, — он под­нялся, обод­ря­юще под­мигнув рас­те­ряв­шей­ся де­вуш­ке. — Не бес­по­кой­тесь… Нью-Й­орк – слиш­ком ма­лень­кий го­род, что­бы вы мог­ли в нем скрыть­ся от ме­ня!  
      — Тог­да до встре­чи, — улыб­ну­лась Алекс, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Лоу кив­нул и нап­ра­вил­ся к две­ри. — И… Спа­сибо, Гар­ри.  
      Пос­ледние сло­ва зас­та­вили мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка быс­тро по­вер­нуть­ся и рас­те­рян­но вы­дох­нуть. По­чему-то у не­го по­яви­лось ощу­щение, что Белл его бла­года­рила не за ко­фе.  
      — Не за что, Алекс, — ти­хо от­ве­тил он, пе­ред тем, как ока­зать­ся в пус­тынном ко­ридо­ре. Мыс­лей внут­ри бы­ло так мно­го, но вы­разить их по­чему-то не пред­став­ля­лось воз­можным. Все про­изо­шед­шее ни­как не хо­тело ук­ла­дывать­ся в рам­ки его по­нима­ния, но со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но, что ни о чем из слу­чив­ше­гося Гар­ри не со­жалел. Воз­вра­щать­ся в ка­юту, где на­вер­ня­ка еще спал мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, яв­но не бы­ло смыс­ла, по­это­му Лоу, пре­бывая в прек­расном нас­тро­ении, пред­по­чел дож­дать­ся на­чала зав­тра­ка.  
      Ког­да пя­тый по­мощ­ник был уже в обе­ден­ном за­ле, Ай­лин толь­ко ос­то­рож­но при­от­кры­ла дверь ка­юты, поч­ти сра­зу же на­летев на Белл.   
      — Доб­рое ут­ро, — с улыб­кой про­тяну­ла та, от­ме­чая, что ухо­дила ле­ди по­чему-то со сво­ими важ­ны­ми бу­мага­ми, а вер­ну­лась уже без них.


	43. Chapter 43

      — Доб­рое, — от­ве­тила Ай­лин, че­му-то за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь и да­же не за­мечая, как изог­ну­лась бровь мисс Белл. Ле­ди прош­ла к сто­лу, пе­реб­ра­ла свои бу­маги, чуть нах­му­рилась, а по­том рас­сме­ялась.  
      — На­вер­ное, я ос­та­вила их в за­ле при­емов, — ска­зала она то ли са­мой се­бе, то ли Алекс. — А вы тут пи­ли ко­фе?.. На­де­юсь, мис­тер Лоу по­дарил вам прек­расный ве­чер?  
      Де­вуш­ка толь­ко ус­мехну­лась, не зная да­же, что от­ве­тить. Ве­чер дей­стви­тель­но был чу­дес­ный, да и ночь то­же, но по­чему-то рас­ска­зывать об этом вот так сра­зу бы­ло не­воз­можно. Ай­лин не ста­ла расс­пра­шивать, ду­мая о чем-то сво­ем, толь­ко об­ве­ла гла­зами ка­юту, по­дош­ла к гар­де­робу и вдруг за­мети­ла на сту­ле оди­ноко ле­жащий офи­цер­ский гал­стук.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Лоу здесь кое-что за­был, — ска­зала ле­ди, воп­ро­ситель­но гля­дя на мисс Белл, ли­цо ко­торой пре­датель­ски пок­расне­ло. — Как и я... — до­бави­ла она, вдруг осоз­нав, что ее единс­твен­ная за­кол­ка ос­та­лась в ка­юте мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.   
      — Я бы хо­тела пред­ло­жить мол­ча­ние в об­мен на мол­ча­ние, да толь­ко мое лю­бопытс­тво не вы­дер­жит та­кого ис­пы­тания, — ус­мехну­лась Алекс, не­уве­рен­но приб­ли­жа­ясь к ле­ди и за­бирая из ее рук вы­ше­упо­мяну­тый пред­мет одеж­ды, ти­хо вспо­миная за­быв­чи­вость Гар­ри од­ним не­пар­ла­мент­ским сло­вом.   
      — Луч­ше бы он ре­воль­вер за­был в мо­ей ка­юте… — ед­ва слыш­но ска­зала жур­на­лис­тка, но Ай­лин не прос­то ус­лы­шала — она да­же ис­крен­не рас­сме­ялась:  
      — Ну, у вас еще бу­дет та­кая воз­можность!..   
      — Так где ва­ши та­кие очень цен­ные бу­маги, ра­ди ко­торых вы вер­ну­лись? — сго­рала от лю­бопытс­тва Белл, не за­мечая, как ее ру­ки мнут нес­час­тный гал­стук, ко­торый над­ле­жало вер­нуть. — И где вы бы­ли?  
      — Мы с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом ду­мали над тем, что же за­ин­те­ресу­ет аме­рикан­скую ко­мис­сию, — ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла мисс Ли­винг­стон, под­хо­дя к зер­ка­лу. — И, ка­жет­ся, один воп­рос нам уда­лось ре­шить…   
      — Ка­кой же? — не удер­жа­лась Алекс, и ле­ди с доб­рой улыб­кой по­вер­ну­лась:  
      — Ско­ро уз­на­ете. Вы ведь иде­те на зав­трак?  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — от­ве­тила мисс Белл, ма­шиналь­но за­вязав гал­стук ка­ким-то не­мыс­ли­мым уз­лом. — Толь­ко чуть поз­же...  
      Ай­лин ос­та­вила по­пыт­ки изоб­ра­зить на го­лове что-то ме­нее рас­тре­пан­ное и обер­ну­лась к Алекс:  
      — У вас что-то слу­чилось? — спро­сила она. — Прос­ти­те моё лю­бопытс­тво, но...  
      Ле­ди за­мол­ча­ла, уви­дев улыб­ку на ли­це мисс Белл. Да, дей­стви­тель­но слу­чилось, но, оче­вид­но, что-то очень при­ят­ное.  
      Ай­лин стол­кну­лась с от­ра­жени­ем Алекс, уви­дела за­гадоч­ный блеск и глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, ху­до-бед­но, на­конец, спра­вив­шись с во­лоса­ми.   
      — Не­уже­ли опять от ме­ня сбе­га­ете? — звон­ким иро­нич­ным го­лосом по­ин­те­ресо­валась Белл, рез­ко по­вер­нувшись. Ле­ди на миг рас­те­рялась, пос­ле че­го в тон со­бесед­ни­це от­ве­тила:  
      — Ну, все рав­но от­ве­та мне от вас не до­бить­ся!  
      — Как буд­то вы его не зна­ете, — ус­мехну­лась Белл, вновь пе­ресе­ка­ясь ка­ким-то за­говор­щицким взгля­дом.   
      — Знаю, — от­ве­ла гла­за мисс Ли­винг­стон, и вос­по­мина­ние о ее воз­вра­щении за бу­мага­ми так нек­ста­ти мель­кну­ло в го­лове. И толь­ко Алекс хо­тела бы­ло вновь по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, по ка­кой при­чине Ай­лин не приш­ла ночью, как ле­ди, вспом­нив о за­бытых бу­магах и лю­бимой за­кол­ке, тол­кну­ла дверь ка­юты. Жур­на­лис­тка про се­бя ус­мехну­лась, гля­дя вслед де­вуш­ке. Ес­ли она по­лага­ет, что спа­сение бегс­тво спа­сет ее от воп­ро­сов, то она глу­боко оши­ба­ет­ся… 

***

      У­иль­ям Мер­док во­шел в обе­ден­ный зал од­ним из пер­вых. Его дол­гий ус­тавший взгляд не за­дер­жи­вал­ся ни на ком — муж­чи­на пре­бывал где-то в мрач­ной глу­бине сво­их мыс­лей, от ко­торых не мог из­ба­вить­ся всю ночь. Эта ночь, эти пос­ледние ча­сы пе­ред пу­га­ющей не­из­вес­тностью да­вили каж­дой сво­ей ми­нутой. Пер­вый по­мощ­ник мог при­нять что угод­но — ни­какое на­каза­ние его бы не ис­пу­гало, но эта не­оп­ре­делен­ность по­ложе­ния бы­ла уже прос­то не­выно­сима. Он чувс­тво­вал, как идет на поп­равку, и поч­ти не­нави­дел се­бя за это. Ар­гу­мен­ты Лай­тол­ле­ра про­ходи­ли ми­мо ушей, и кош­ма­ры ми­нув­шей но­чи про­дол­жа­ли прес­ле­довать офи­цера.   
      Сло­ва доб­ро­го док­то­ра Мак­Ги то­же не дос­ти­гали сво­ей це­ли. Мер­док, что­бы не дос­тавлять ему еще боль­ше­го бес­по­кой­ства, вы­пол­нил прось­бу вра­ча и вче­ра ве­чером вер­нулся, од­на­ко нас­тро­ение бы­ло прес­квер­ным. Наб­лю­дая за Брай­дом — мо­лодым ра­дис­том, чье сос­то­яние зас­тавля­ло У­ил­ла еще силь­нее чувс­тво­вать свою ви­ну — пер­вый по­мощ­ник упор­но ду­мал, как же они бу­дут жить даль­ше.   
      Сей­час к ним, к вы­жив­шим, от­но­сят­ся с по­нима­ни­ем и за­ботой — бла­года­ря ка­пита­ну «Кар­па­тии». Но бу­дет ли так же там, ку­да они при­будут уже ско­ро? Дол­гий опыт мо­ряка под­ска­зывал Мер­до­ку от­ри­цатель­ный от­вет. Каж­дая ми­нута приб­ли­жала этот миг, но У­иль­ям да­же не ду­мал хоть чем-то вы­давать сво­его внут­ренне­го сос­то­яния. Он ду­мал о том, что его то­вари­щи то­же ис­пы­тыва­ют смя­тение — по­это­му их эмо­ции на­ходят та­кой сквер­ный вы­ход. Сам же пер­вый по­мощ­ник ос­та­вал­ся не­воз­му­тим: по край­ней ме­ре, внеш­не. Со­вер­шенно на ав­то­мате он сно­ва вер­нулся в обе­ден­ный зал, ма­шиналь­но взял в хо­лод­ные ру­ки чаш­ку ко­фе, при­несен­ную офи­ци­ан­том, и вновь глу­боко за­думал­ся, не за­мечая приб­ли­жа­ющей­ся фи­гуры Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра. 

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер злил­ся, и это бы­ло уди­витель­но да­же для не­го са­мого. Пос­ле раз­го­вора с Мер­до­ком ве­чером он вер­нулся в ка­юту, но Лоу так и не дож­дался. Ос­кор­блен­ный вал­ли­ец, ви­димо, ре­шил по­ис­кать дру­гое мес­то для ноч­ле­га. Лайт фыр­кнул и спо­кой­но зас­нул до са­мого ут­ра, но про­будил­ся по­чему-то в са­мом сквер­ном нас­тро­ении. Пе­ред са­мым рас­све­том ему прис­нился мис­тер Ис­мей в фор­ме офи­цера «У­айт Стар Лайн», при­чём жен­ской, и очень от­кро­вен­но лез це­ловать­ся. А по­том явил­ся У­иль­ям Тафт, ко­торый по не­объ­яс­ни­мой при­чине встре­чал всех офи­церов «Ти­тани­ка» вер­хом на фа­келе ста­туи Сво­боды при­ветс­твен­ны­ми кри­ками: «Анар­хия — мать по­ряд­ка!», и при этом гро­зил паль­цем всем при­быва­ющим в Аме­рику па­рохо­дам. Прос­нувшись рань­ше же­ла­емо­го и ре­шив, что во всем этом ви­новат ис­клю­читель­но Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу, Лай­тол­лер зас­тегнул на все пу­гови­цы ки­тель, иде­аль­но за­вязал гал­стук, ма­шиналь­но су­нул в кар­ман ре­воль­вер и нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону ко­фей­ных аро­матов.  
      Его взгляд тут же вых­ва­тил зна­комую фи­гуру, и мыс­ли как-то пе­ремес­ти­лись в дру­гое рус­ло. Сев нап­ро­тив пер­во­го офи­цера, Чарльз не­лов­ко каш­ля­нул, ло­вя се­бя на неп­ри­выч­ном чувс­тве не­лов­кости. Впер­вые Лайт не знал, с че­го на­чать раз­го­вор. К счастью, Мер­док сам это сде­лал.  
      — Что, вот и окон­че­но на­ше пу­тешес­твие? — нег­ромко спро­сил шот­ландец, да­же не под­ни­мая взгляд на то­вари­ща. Чарльз лишь вздох­нул: сто­ило ли под­тверждать оче­вид­ное? Но сос­то­яние У­иль­яма ему ка­тего­ричес­ки не нра­вилось, по­это­му от­вет не зас­та­вил се­бя дол­го ждать:  
      — Ос­та­ет­ся на­де­ять­ся, что на нас в пер­вый же день вре­мени у них не хва­тит!  
      Ни­какой ре­ак­ции не пос­ле­дова­ло — раз­ве что взгляд Мер­до­ка стал еще бо­лее стро­гим.   
      — Доб­рое ут­ро, мис­тер Мер­док, — вне­зап­ное по­яв­ле­ние пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка из­ба­вило шот­лан­дца от не­об­хо­димос­ти от­ве­чать Чар­ли. Пер­вый офи­цер лишь кив­нул, вновь сос­ре­дото­чив свое вни­мание на чаш­ке с ко­фе, в от­ли­чие от Лай­та. Тот оки­нул взгля­дом Лоу и скеп­ти­чес­ки изог­нул бровь, удер­жи­ва­ясь, впро­чем, от не­кото­рых воп­ро­сов, про­тив во­ли при­шед­ших ему на ум.   
      — Что вы на ме­ня так смот­ри­те, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — спро­сил Гар­ри, ме­шая лож­кой уди­витель­но нек­ра­сивую клас­си­чес­кую ов­сянку. — Я вро­де в шу­та не на­ряжал­ся...  
      — Я хо­тел уз­нать, все ли у вас в по­ряд­ке, — по­жал пле­чами Лайт. — Вы ведь не выс­па­лись, до­рогой Гар­ри.  
      Лоу звяк­нул лож­кой. Нет, этот са­модо­воль­ный ан­гли­чанин прос­то сам ищет неп­ри­ят­ностей.  
      — Я за­ботил­ся о ва­шем от­ды­хе, сэр, — на­иг­ранно-уч­ти­во от­ве­тил он. — Прос­ти­те, что опять не уга­дал ва­ше же­лание быть раз­бу­жен­ны­ми пос­ре­ди но­чи.  
      До то­го уко­риз­ненно ка­ча­ющий го­ловой Мер­док фыр­кнул и пос­пе­шил от­вернуть­ся. Бе­зум­ное вче­раш­нее ча­епи­тие про­дол­жа­лось столь же стран­ным зав­тра­ком.  
      «Очень не хо­телось бы опять об­на­ружить вас на мо­ей кро­вати», — ед­ва не про­из­нес Гар­ри вслух, но ка­ким-то чу­дом удер­жался и про­дол­жил свой зав­трак с са­мым не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом.   
      Чар­ли де­монс­тра­тив­но от­вернул­ся, на­вер­ное, впер­вые не имея же­лания про­дол­жать бе­седу. Млад­ший офи­цер про се­бя улыб­нулся, ис­пы­тывая неч­то, по­хожее на зло­радс­тво. Впер­вые мыс­ли о гря­дущем рас­сле­дова­нии как-то при­тупи­лись, не от­равляя его нас­тро­ение, бо­лее то­го, — не­дав­ние сло­ва Алекс вну­шили ему… На­деж­ду на спра­вед­ли­вое раз­би­ратель­ство. Так или ина­че, Лоу очень хо­телось в это ве­рить — но взгляд, бро­шен­ный на пер­во­го офи­цера, зас­та­вил вер­нуть­ся в ре­аль­ность. Га­рольд хо­тел бы­ло что-то ска­зать — но не смог. Он до­гады­вал­ся, что его сло­ва прой­дут ми­мо соз­на­ния шот­лан­дца, и это огор­ча­ло. Ведь пя­тый по­мощ­ник ус­пел уз­нать У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, его ис­полни­тель­ность, обя­затель­ность и, че­го уж там, до­тош­ность…

***

      Ай­лин быс­тро шла по ко­ридо­ру, на хо­ду поп­равляя во­лосы и платье. Ей все вре­мя ка­залось, что у нее очень жал­кий вид. Не имея воз­можнос­ти чет­вертый день сме­нить на­ряд, она чувс­тво­вала се­бя край­не не­лов­ко. Не­ког­да по­ис­ти­не прек­расный бар­хат луч­ше­го мо­дель­но­го до­ма Лон­до­на пос­ле ку­пания в Ат­ланти­чес­ком оке­ане прев­ра­тил­ся в са­мые нас­то­ящие лох­мотья, и толь­ко сей­час ле­ди Ли­винг­стон за­мети­ла, как пло­хо она выг­ля­дит пос­ле все­го про­изо­шед­ше­го.  
      Трях­нув го­ловой, про­гоняя все грус­тные мыс­ли о по­терян­ном луч­шем гар­де­робе и дра­гоцен­ностях, Ай­лин ус­ко­рила шаг, же­лая пос­ко­рее вы­пить то­го са­мого ко­фе, и чуть не на­лете­ла на ко­го-то в ко­ридо­ре. Нет, ле­ди Ли­винг­стон не бы­ла та­кой уж не­лов­кой, но ее удоб­ные туф­ли уто­нули вмес­те с «Ти­тани­ком», а в тех, что одол­жи­ла ей гра­финя Ро­тес, она пос­то­ян­но спо­тыка­лась.  
      — Ос­то­рож­нее, — ус­лы­шала она ти­хий го­лос, и в то же са­мое вре­мя ее кто-то под­держал.   
      Ле­ди обер­ну­лась и встре­тилась гла­зами с мяг­ким взгля­дом мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Ог­ромное чувс­тво не­лов­кости за­пол­ни­ло ее ду­шу, и она пос­пе­шила встать на собс­твен­ные но­ги и отой­ти на шаг в сто­рону.  
      — Я... за­дума­лась, — ти­хо ска­зала она, пы­та­ясь поп­ра­вить сно­ва рас­тре­пав­ши­еся во­лосы. — Ни­как не при­вык­ну к ко­ридо­рам это­го ко­раб­ля...  
      — Вы за­были... — нег­ромко ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс и про­тянул ле­ди за­кол­ку для во­лос. Ай­лин пок­расне­ла и опус­ти­ла гла­за.  
      — Спа­сибо, — ти­хо от­ве­тила она. — Я ста­ла та­кой рас­се­ян­ной...  
      — Ни­чего страш­но­го, — улыб­нулся мис­тер Эн­дрюс, все так же гля­дя на ле­ди ка­ким-то осо­бен­но теп­лым взгля­дом. — Поз­воль­те мне вам по­мочь...  
      Ай­лин не ус­пе­ла воз­ра­зить, как ин­же­нер ока­зал­ся у нее за спи­ной и лов­ко и быс­тро соб­рал ее во­лосы.   
      — Вот так зна­читель­но луч­ше, — улыб­нулся он со­вер­шенно сму­щен­ной де­вуш­ке и по­дал ей ру­ку. — Про­шу вас, ми­леди, на зав­трак.  
      Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон толь­ко мол­ча кив­ну­ла, не ре­ша­ясь под­нять гла­за и со­вер­шенно не за­метив не­обыч­ное вы­раже­ние взгля­да мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. 

***

      — По­лагаю, вы уже ус­пе­ли про­думать ва­шу ли­нию за­щиты, мис­тер Лоу, — вдруг спро­сил У­иль­ям Мер­док, пос­мотрев на пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка. Тот мор­гнул и трях­нул го­ловой: мыс­ли о про­шед­шей но­чи зас­та­вили его со­вер­шенно вы­пасть из ре­аль­нос­ти.  
      — Что?.. — пе­рес­про­сил он. — Эм.. Нет, а что там ду­мать? Я со­бира­юсь ска­зать толь­ко чис­тую прав­ду...  
      — Что вы спа­ли и ни­чего не ви­дели и не слы­шали? — под­нял бровь Мер­док, и Гар­ри нем­но­го рас­те­рял­ся. Дей­стви­тель­но, по­луча­лась ка­кая-то глу­пость. Но не мог же он врать в та­кой си­ту­ации!  
      — А что мне еще ска­зать? — воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­тил Лоу, бро­сая взгляд на дверь. Ему вдруг очень за­хоте­лось уви­деть Алекс, ведь толь­ко в ее при­сутс­твии он чувс­тво­вал се­бя сме­лым и му­жес­твен­ным.   
      Пер­вый по­мощ­ник толь­ко по­качал го­ловой. Ес­ли бы он сам знал, что мож­но ска­зать. Ко­неч­но, Га­рольд прав: толь­ко прав­да и ни­чего, кро­ме прав­ды. А она, эта прав­да, зак­лю­чалась в том, что он, У­иль­ям Мер­док, уви­дел ай­сберг слиш­ком поз­дно, слиш­ком дол­го бе­жал к те­лег­ра­фу и слиш­ком мед­ленно от­да­вал ко­ман­ды, мо­жет быть, и вов­се не те, ко­торые бы­ло нуж­но. Ему вдруг в го­лову приш­ла мысль, что луч­ше бы­ло бы ос­та­вить «Ти­таник» дви­гать­ся по пря­мой, в на­руше­ние всех пра­вил на­вига­ции. Мо­жет быть, тог­да ко­рабль доль­ше ос­та­вал­ся бы нап­ла­ву и дож­дался спа­сения...  
      — Ты что не­сешь?.. — удив­ленно ус­та­вил­ся на не­го Чарльз Лай­тол­лер, и Мер­док вздрог­нул, по­няв, что пос­ледние сло­ва он про­из­нес вслух. — Что зна­чит, дви­гать­ся по пря­мой? Но­сом в ай­сберг?!  
      — Ну а что... — как-то об­ре­чен­но по­жал пле­чами У­илл. — Ко­рабль зас­трял бы в нем как на ме­ли, про­бо­ин бы­ло бы мень­ше, и мы дрей­фо­вали бы вмес­те с этой ль­ди­ной до при­хода дру­гих су­дов.  
      — Еще ска­жи, что вы­сади­ли бы пас­са­жиров на лед, — фыр­кнул Лайт. — Вот за та­кое нас всех точ­но бы упек­ли. Да­леко и на­дол­го.  
      Лоу слу­шал этот ди­алог стар­ших офи­церов впо­луха. Как он ни взы­вал к сво­ей со­вес­ти, он не мог зас­та­вить се­бя сей­час ду­мать ни о чем дру­гом, кро­ме как о мисс Белл, ко­торая, по­чему-то, вов­се не спе­шила явить­ся на зав­трак. Он уже поч­ти ко­рил се­бя за то, что при­нес ей ко­фе к са­мому про­буж­де­нию, во­лей-не­волей ду­мая, что у ак­тивной жур­на­лис­тки как раз те­перь по­яви­лись де­ла важ­нее скром­но­го офи­цера бри­тан­ско­го тор­го­вого фло­та, с на­деж­дой смот­ря­щего на вход в сто­ловую и пы­та­юще­гося раз­гля­деть в ли­це каж­дой да­мы зна­комые чер­ты. Но вмес­то дол­гождан­ной Алекс Белл в про­еме две­ри по­яви­лись ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и То­мас Эн­дрюс. Лоу трях­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя неп­ро­шен­ные ас­со­ци­ации не­понят­но с чем, но так и не мог по­нять сей ми­лой кар­ти­ны.  
      Мис­тер Эн­дрюс выг­ля­дел нем­но­го ус­тавшим, но впол­не бод­рым и яв­но го­товым к об­сужде­нию гря­дущих дел.   
      — Вот и нас­ту­пил этот день... — вздох­нул ин­же­нер, об­на­дежи­ва­юще улыб­нувшись офи­церам, но боль­ше всех — имен­но Мер­до­ку, ко­торый так и си­дел, поч­ти не ре­аги­руя на бе­седу.  
      — Да­же не знаю, рад я это­му или нет, — не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­нул Лай­тол­лер, ед­ва ощу­тимо тол­кнув шот­лан­дца.  
      Тот пе­ревел стро­гий взгляд с ан­гли­чани­на на конс­трук­то­ра, и пос­ледний теп­ло улыб­нулся:  
      — Мис­тер Мер­док... у ме­ня хо­рошая но­вость. Для всех вас...  
      — Раз­ве те­перь мо­жет быть что-то хо­рошее? — спро­сил Мер­док, ли­цо ко­торо­го ка­залось аб­со­лют­но бесс­трас­тным. Лай­тол­лер бро­сил быс­трый взгляд на дру­га и еле за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой.   
      — Мо­жет, — уве­рен­но ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон рань­ше, чем мис­тер Эн­дрюс смог об­лечь свои слож­ные мыс­ли в сло­ва. — У нас есть же­лез­ный ма­тема­тичес­кий ар­гу­мент в поль­зу ва­шей не­винов­ности!  
      Ай­лин поч­ти тор­жес­тву­юще пос­мотре­ла на офи­церов, но ли­цо Мер­до­ка бы­ло неп­ро­ница­емым, в гла­зах Лай­тол­ле­ра зас­тыл воп­рос, а Лоу во­об­ще при­сутс­тво­вал за сто­лом лишь фи­зичес­ки.  
      — Вы... Не ра­ды?.. — удив­ленно про­из­несла ле­ди и не­до­умен­но ус­та­вилась по­чему-то на Лай­тол­ле­ра. Тот мор­гнул и по­пытал­ся най­ти в сво­ем бо­гатом ре­пер­ту­аре хо­тя бы од­ну ве­селую фра­зу, но не на­шел.  
      — Очень рад, мисс, — сдер­жанно кив­нул Лайт, по­пытав­шись улыб­нуть­ся. Впер­вые по­лучи­лось не­ис­крен­не, и Чарльз сам сму­тил­ся от этой фаль­ши. Что­бы скрыть свое за­меша­тель­ство, ан­гли­чанин пос­пе­шил за­дать свой воп­рос:  
      — Как имен­но вы раз­ре­шили этот воп­рос?   
      Мер­док то­же прис­лу­шал­ся к сло­вам, впер­вые за это ут­ро про­явив учас­тие к раз­го­вору.   
      — Мы смо­жем за­щитить вас си­лой фак­тов, — с доб­ро­той в го­лосе за­метил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, обод­ря­юще улыб­нувшись мол­чавше­му Лоу. Ин­же­нер был уве­рен, что тот мол­чит ис­клю­читель­но по той же при­чине, что и шот­ландец.  
      — Не­уже­ли вы наш­ли что-то та­кое, что мог­ло бы по­мешать мне спас­ти «Ти­таник?» — спро­сил Мер­док, и в его сло­вах бы­ла ед­ва уло­вимая го­речь. Лай­тол­лер по­качал го­ловой и чуть вздох­нул, гля­дя на дру­га, Ай­лин то­же со­чувс­твен­но пос­мотре­ла на пер­во­го офи­цера, и толь­ко Лоу про­дол­жал все так же гип­но­тизи­ровать дверь сто­ловой.  
      — Смею на­де­ять­ся, что да, — мяг­ко от­ве­тил То­мас Эн­дрюс, и Ай­лин за­мети­ла, что ти­хий тон его го­лоса зас­та­вил ус­по­ко­ить­ся да­же нер­вни­ча­юще­го Га­роль­да Лоу. Вал­ли­ец пе­рес­тал кру­тить в ру­ках лож­ку и пе­ревел, на­конец, взгляд от две­рей на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      — Что же? — не вы­дер­жал Лайт. — Не дер­жи­те нас в не­веде­нии, мы же ум­рем от лю­бопытс­тва.  
      — За­меча­тель­но, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — ус­лы­шал он по­зади се­бя. — Толь­ко сна­чала за­вещай­те мне ва­ше ору­жие, а то иног­да его так не хва­та­ет.   
      Чарльз быс­тро под­нял свой взгляд на Алекс, и впер­вые в его гла­зах мель­кну­ло что-то та­кое, че­го не бы­ло преж­де. Де­вуш­ка не­лов­ко улыб­ну­лась, из­ви­нив­шись за свое опоз­да­ние. Наб­лю­датель­ные го­лубые гла­за за­мети­ли по­терян­ную за­кол­ку на во­лосах ле­ди, и Белл ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­ну­лась. Ког­да Ай­лин от­ве­тила та­кой же улыб­кой за­говор­щи­ка, она по­дод­ви­нулась, да­вая Алекс при­сесть. Как наз­ло, нап­ро­тив Чарль­за.  
      Гар­ри окон­ча­тель­но отор­вался от сво­ей ме­лан­хо­лии и те­перь вни­матель­но сле­дил за мисс Белл и Чарль­зом Лай­тол­ле­ром. Ан­гли­чанин ис­сле­довал гла­зами жур­на­лис­тку: его нас­то­рожи­ли ее сло­ва про ору­жие. Лоу пой­мал взгляд Алекс и нем­но­го рас­сла­бил­ся: де­вуш­ка ему улыб­ну­лась, зна­чит, все бы­ло хо­рошо.  
      — Гос­по­да, — на­чал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, не за­метив­ший всех этих пе­рег­ля­док, — вы все, без сом­не­ния, пом­ни­те сред­нюю ско­рость «Ти­тани­ка» на про­тяже­нии все­го рей­са, и зна­ете, что она бы­ла не ме­нее 20 уз­лов. А те­перь взгля­ните сю­да, мис­тер Мер­док. На­де­юсь, вы ве­рите в то, что ма­тема­тика ни­ког­да не оши­ба­ет­ся?..  
      Пер­вый офи­цер «Ти­тани­ка», ка­залось, рав­но­душ­но пе­ревел взгляд на лист с рас­че­тами и тот са­мый блок­нот, ко­торый в ночь ка­тас­тро­фы ле­ди Ли­винг­стон дер­жа­ла в ру­ках преж­де, чем пе­редать его в шлюп­ку гра­фине Ро­тес. Пе­ред его гла­зами пред­ста­ли ма­тема­тичес­кие и фи­зичес­кие фор­му­лы, ко­торые рань­ше так удач­но от­вле­кали его от раз­ных пе­режи­ваний. Вни­матель­но вгля­дев­шись в рас­че­ты, У­иль­ям Мер­док вы­рази­тель­но под­нял бровь и пос­мотрел на глав­но­го конс­трук­то­ра «Ти­тани­ка» и его ле­ди. Ре­зуль­тат вы­чис­ле­ний ка­зал­ся ему со­вер­шенно не­веро­ят­ным.  
      — Это же прек­расно! — про­си­яла Алекс, и в ее го­лосе пос­лы­шал­ся, в том чис­ле, и про­фес­си­ональ­ный ин­те­рес. Фак­ты са­мым за­меча­тель­ным об­ра­зом под­креп­ля­лись, и это не мог­ло не ра­довать. Га­рольд ед­ва слыш­но вздох­нул: он не­от­рывно смот­рел на де­вуш­ку, в гла­зах ко­торой зап­ля­сали зна­комые ис­корки. Ей яв­но не тер­пе­лось как мож­но ско­рее при­быть к бе­регу, что­бы на­конец на­чать дей­ство­вать… Как имен­но, Гар­ри на­вер­ня­ка не знал — но смут­ные до­гад­ки прес­ле­дова­ли его и от­нюдь не ус­по­ка­ива­ли.   
      — Не хо­тел бы пор­тить нас­тро­ение, од­на­ко вы уве­рены, что лю­ди, ко­торые бу­дут нас доп­ра­шивать, смо­гут, как мы, по­нять ход ва­ших рас­сужде­ний? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь Лайт, а Алекс не смог­ла про­мол­чать:   
      — Но ведь есть пря­мое до­каза­тель­ство неп­ри­час­тнос­ти дей­ствий ко­ман­ды!   
      — Мисс, я раз­ве к вам об­ра­щал­ся? — рез­ко по­вер­нулся Чарльз к жур­на­лис­тке.  
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, не нер­вни­чай­те, — ска­зала Ай­лин нес­коль­ко нер­вным го­лосом. — Вам зна­кома та­кая прос­тая на­ука, как ма­тема­тика?..  
      — Мне не слож­но объ­яс­нить все, что вам не­понят­но, — ров­ным го­лосом от­ве­тил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, бро­сив уко­риз­ненный взгляд на ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. — Но са­мое глав­ное, — и я бу­ду от­ста­ивать это в лю­бом су­де — что она не мог­ла со­вер­шить по­ворот быс­трее, чем за трид­цать се­кунд при той заг­рузке и сред­ней ско­рос­ти, что бы­ла...  
      — Ошиб­ка ис­клю­чена? — спро­сил Мер­док, отод­ви­нув чаш­ку с ос­тывшим ко­фе, к ко­торо­му он так и не прит­ро­нул­ся.  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не мо­жет оши­бить­ся! — го­рячо воз­ра­зила Ай­лин и тут же за­мол­ча­ла под нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом Лай­тол­ле­ра, ма­шиналь­но взяв со сто­ла од­ну из ви­лок, для че­го-то по­дан­ных к сто­лу за зав­тра­ком.  
      — Для мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра оши­бить­ся мо­гут все, кро­ме не­го са­мого, — не­ожи­дан­но про­ком­менти­ровал Га­рольд Лоу. — Ведь толь­ко он один на све­те зна­ет о жиз­ни все.  
      Алекс удив­ленно мор­гну­ла. От ее взгля­да не ук­ры­лась не­кая нап­ря­жен­ная ат­мосфе­ра меж­ду Лай­том, чье сос­то­яние прос­то не ук­ла­дыва­лось в рам­ки по­нима­ния де­вуш­ки, и Гар­ри, на гу­бах ко­торо­го по­яви­лась ед­кая ус­мешка.   
      Нес­мотря на не­дав­нюю реп­ли­ку Чарль­за, Белл нис­коль­ко не оби­делась. Нап­ро­тив, в ней еще боль­ше раз­го­рел­ся ин­те­рес о при­чине та­кого рез­ко­го из­ме­нения жиз­не­радос­тно­го офи­цера.   
      — Не­уже­ли вы не ра­ды то­му, что смог вы­яс­нить мис­тер Эн­дрюс? — ти­хо и поч­ти ра­зоча­рован­но вздох­ну­ла жур­на­лис­тка, пе­рево­дя взгляд с Лай­тол­ле­ра на Лоу и об­ратно.   
      Од­на­ко от­ве­тил ей, как ни стран­но, Мер­док, чье сос­то­яние улуч­ши­лось.   
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, это за­мет­но об­легчит на­шу за­дачу, — шот­ландец поч­ти ис­крен­не улыб­нулся, не за­мечая или же­лая не за­мечать вы­раже­ния ли­ца сво­его то­вари­ща. — Толь­ко по­водов для дру­гих опа­сений пре­дос­та­точ­но. Уже сам факт то­го, как нас обя­зали ос­тать­ся, не вну­ша­ет оп­ти­миз­ма.  
      — Та­кова про­цеду­ра пос­ле каж­до­го ин­ци­ден­та, У­илл, — ска­зал Лай­тол­лер, по­жимая пле­чами в от­вет на не­мой воп­рос в гла­зах мисс Белл. — И те­перь нам, как са­мым пос­ледним прес­тупни­кам, при­ходит­ся ис­кать оп­равда­ния каж­до­му чи­ху за че­тыре дня на ко­раб­ле.   
      — Вы пре­уве­личи­ва­ете, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — ска­зала ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, ста­ра­ясь взять се­бя в ру­ки. — Это прос­то обыч­ная про­цеду­ра. Вас поп­ро­сят рас­ска­зать все, что вы зна­ете, и от­пустят на сво­боду.  
      — Вы са­ми-то в это ве­рите, ми­леди? — спро­сил Чарльз, ус­мехнув­шись то­му, как Ай­лин пе­редер­ну­ла пле­чами, и до­бавил: — Я так и ду­мал.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, — ти­хо ска­зал Мер­док, и все тут же пе­рес­та­ли свер­лить друг дру­га взгля­дами и пос­мотре­ли на не­го, — что по­нять нас смо­гут толь­ко те, кто пе­режил эту ка­тас­тро­фу и кто хоть что-то по­нима­ет в ко­раб­лях.   
      — То есть, ник­то, — по­дыто­жил Лоу. — Кро­ме, мо­жет быть, са­мых об­ра­зован­ных пас­са­жиров.  
      — Од­но со­вер­шенно яс­но, — вздох­ну­ла Алекс, и поч­ти ма­шиналь­но пе­ресек­лась гла­зами с Гар­ри. — Эта ка­тас­тро­фа еще дол­го нас не от­пустит.  
      — Ка­кое жиз­не­ут­вер­жда­ющее за­меча­ние! — с иро­ни­ей про­тянул Лайт, и с нес­кры­ва­емым зло­радс­твом взгля­нул на пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, ко­торый яв­но хо­тел сам кое-что ска­зать — толь­ко при­сутс­твие дам это­му по­меша­ло.  
      — Ибо от вас та­ких за­меча­ний мы не слы­шим, — пло­хо под­чи­ня­ющим­ся го­лосом па­риро­вал Лоу, за­мечая не­пони­мание Алекс.   
      Мер­док уже с тру­дом вы­носил этот ди­алог, все боль­ше на­поми­на­ющий пе­репал­ку. Шот­ландец от­ло­жил бу­маги мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и пос­мотрел на обо­их офи­церов, чуть ли не го­товых вце­пить­ся друг в дру­га пря­мо здесь за сто­лом. Ай­лин вздох­ну­ла и бес­по­мощ­но пос­мотре­ла на мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, но тот толь­ко по­жал пле­чами. Ге­ни­аль­ный конс­трук­тор прек­расно знал ма­тема­тику, умел стро­ить ко­раб­ли и ус­по­ка­ивать все кон­флик­ты сре­ди ра­бочих, но как зас­та­вить по­мирить­ся двух за­паль­чи­вых офи­церов, он по­нятия не имел. Лоу и Лай­тол­лер прос­то про­жига­ли друг дру­га взгля­дами, слов­но элек­три­чес­ки­ми раз­ря­дами. Не хва­тало толь­ко од­ной ис­кры, что­бы все в один миг взор­ва­лось. И тог­да бы­ла бы еще од­на ка­тас­тро­фа.  
      — Нам всем при­дет­ся тя­жело, — спо­кой­но, поч­ти рав­но­душ­но ска­зал Мер­док и толь­ко чуть из­ме­нив­ший­ся тон его го­лоса мог бы ска­зать о том, в ка­ком силь­ном нер­вном нап­ря­жении он на­ходит­ся уже дол­гое вре­мя. — И ес­ли мы не бу­дем дер­жать­ся вмес­те, за­од­но, я бо­юсь, что ник­то из нас не вып­лы­вет из это­го мо­ря...  
      Вто­рой офи­цер не­оп­ре­делен­но хмык­нул, ни­как ина­че не вы­ражая сво­ей ре­ак­ции на сло­ва Мер­до­ка.  
      — Я это знаю, У­илл, — не сра­зу от­ве­тил Лайт, сдер­жанно кив­нув.   
      — Я то­же, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри, стол­кнув­шись с вы­жида­тель­ным взгля­дом шот­лан­дца.  
      У­илл не­замет­но по­качал го­ловой: что ж, хо­тя бы внеш­ний кон­фликт уда­лось по­гасить.  
      Ай­лин не удер­жа­лась от тяж­ко­го вздо­ха, пы­та­ясь скрыть свою ре­ак­цию за чаш­кой чая. Ко­неч­но, она пред­по­лага­ла, что по при­бытии ни­чего хо­роше­го их не ждет, но что дой­дет до от­кры­тых раз­ногла­сий... Мо­жет, и не сто­ило ни­чему удив­лять­ся? В кон­це кон­цов, все здесь взрос­лые лю­ди, ко­торые са­ми вы­бира­ют свою ли­нию по­веде­ния.   
      Мер­док глу­боко за­думал­ся, ос­та­новив свой глу­бокий взгляд на фар­фо­ровой чаш­ке. Нап­ря­жение в ко­ман­де — проб­ле­ма, с ко­торой пер­вый по­мощ­ник уже не раз стал­ки­вал­ся. Но сей­час пе­ред ним бы­ли не мо­лодые глу­пые мат­ро­сы, а офи­церы Бри­тан­ско­го фло­та с дип­ло­мами ка­пита­на. По­ложим, о при­чине сос­то­яния Чар­ли он до­гады­вал­ся, уже неп­ло­хо ус­пев изу­чить его ха­рак­тер. Труд­ности, опас­ности, ины­ми сло­вами, лю­бая де­ятель­ность, не мог­ла сло­мить жиз­не­радос­тно­го Лай­та. Но это сто­ячее бо­лото без­дей­ствия… Раз­дра­жало вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка — и лю­бая, да­же са­мая глу­пая ссо­ра мог­ла стать ис­коркой, ко­торая бы ра­зож­гла Чарль­за.   
      Шот­ландец наб­лю­дал и за Лай­тол­ле­ром, и за Лоу, но не мог ви­нить ни то­го, ни дру­гого. Учить их Мер­док не имел же­лания — он лишь на­де­ял­ся, что оба офи­цера пе­рей­дут че­рез это сос­то­яние и все-та­ки смо­гут по­гово­рить.  
      — Все-та­ки я сом­не­ва­юсь в ком­пе­тен­тнос­ти лю­дей, ко­торые нач­нут следс­твие, — за­дум­чи­во ска­зал Лай­тол­лер. — И тог­да при­дёт­ся объ­яс­нять прос­тей­шие ве­щи.  
      — Не ви­жу ни­какой проб­ле­мы, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Лоу. — Вы всег­да мо­жете за­путать всех сло­вами. За­од­но и пот­ре­ниру­етесь в яз­ви­тель­нос­ти.  
      Ай­лин за­куси­ла гу­бу, Мер­док схва­тил Лай­та за ру­ку, но то­го уже бы­ло не ос­та­новить.  
      — Вы со­жале­ете, что так и не на­учи­лись это­му, мис­тер Лоу? — спро­сил Чарльз. — А зря. Это весь­ма по­лез­но для то­го, кто вы­нуж­ден бу­дет за­щищать свою семью от раз­ных на­меков.  
      Де­ло при­нима­ло сквер­ный обо­рот. Уже ни Мер­док, пе­рег­ля­нув­ший­ся с та­ким же рас­те­рян­ным мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, ни де­вуш­ки не мог­ли вста­вить ни сло­ва. Вро­де бы фра­зы, бро­шен­ные Чарль­зом, не нес­ли в се­бе ни­какой осо­бой уг­ро­зы, а все-та­ки за сто­лом по­вис­ла не­лов­кая па­уза. Алекс встре­тилась гла­зами с Гар­ри и вздрог­ну­ла, пред­чувс­твуя что-то не­хоро­шее. Это­му на­до бы­ло по­мешать, но как — она не име­ла ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия. Ос­таль­ные, по-ви­димо­му, то­же.   
      Шот­ландец вздрог­нул, ког­да Лайт с гро­хотом от­ста­вил стул, слиш­ком быс­тро под­ни­ма­ясь.   
      — Про­шу про­щения, — быс­тро про­из­нес он, яв­но же­лая как мож­но ско­рее по­кинуть их ком­па­нию. Белл пе­рег­ля­нулась с Ай­лин, и про­чита­ла в ее гла­зах от­ра­жение собс­твен­но­го чувс­тва об­легче­ния. Впро­чем, дли­лось оно все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд — ров­но до то­го мо­мен­та, по­ка де­вуш­ка не за­мети­ла, что Лоу то­же встал.


	44. Chapter 44

      — Прос­ти­те, — про­бор­мо­тал Лоу, спе­ша вый­ти вслед за Лай­тол­ле­ром и под­спуд­но по­нимая, что дав­но по­ра бы­ло уже по­гово­рить. Ай­лин тре­вож­но пос­мотре­ла на Алекс, как и мис­тер Эн­дрюс на У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка, но ни Гар­ри, ни Чарльз это­го уже не за­мети­ли.  
      Лай­тол­лер быс­тро шел по ко­ридо­рам «Кар­па­тии», Лоу ста­рал­ся от не­го не от­ста­вать. В го­лове Га­роль­да ро­илось мно­го мыс­лей, но те­ма у них бы­ла од­на: как ни кру­ти, а злить­ся друг на дру­га бы­ло очень глу­по, и на­до бы­ло рас­ста­вить все точ­ки над i еще до при­бытия в Нью-Й­орк. Гар­ри смут­но по­нимал, что все эти пе­реб­ранки и вза­им­ные по­лу­ос­кор­бле­ния, по­лукол­кости — это все ре­зуль­тат то­го, что они ви­дели и че­рез что прош­ли за пос­леднюю не­делю, но гор­дость и чувс­тво оби­ды не да­вали ему спо­кой­но сог­ла­сить­ся с со­вер­шенно неп­ри­ем­ле­мым по­веде­ни­ем мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра.  
      Чарльз да­же слиш­ком бод­рым ша­гом вы­шел на нос «Кар­па­тии», прог­нал од­ним взгля­дом за­зевав­шихся мат­ро­сов и по­дошел к ле­ерам. Лоу ус­тро­ил­ся ря­дом, вгля­дыва­ясь в оке­ан. По­года яв­но пор­ти­лась, но, ка­залось, обо­им офи­церам бы­ло все рав­но.  
Чарльз ус­мехнул­ся, кра­ем гла­за за­метив сво­его мол­ча­ливо­го спут­ни­ка, но ни­чем не вы­дал за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности или хо­тя бы же­лания на­чать раз­го­вор. Это приш­лось сде­лать Гар­ри.   
      — Да что с ва­ми про­ис­хо­дит? — не вы­дер­жал Лоу. Ему не хо­телось вот так сра­зу ста­вить воп­рос реб­ром, но по­лучи­лось все са­мо со­бой. Лайт на­конец по­вер­нулся к сво­ему млад­ше­му то­вари­щу, изу­чая его вни­матель­ным не­понят­ным взгля­дом.   
      — Я вас прос­то не уз­наю, — уже ти­ше до­бавил офи­цер, чувс­твуя, как пер­во­началь­ная злость ку­да-то ис­че­за­ет. — Ко­неч­но, я по­нимаю, нич­то уже не бу­дет, как преж­де… Мис­тер Эн­дрюс ед­ва при­шел в се­бя, — вски­нул­ся Га­рольд, так же пря­мо гля­дя в гла­за Чар­ли. — Мис­тер Мер­док до сих пор ви­дит толь­ко свою ви­ну в слу­чив­шемся да­же нес­мотря на все сло­ва ин­же­неров! Каж­дый час приб­ли­жа­ет нас к рас­сле­дова­нию… Вы ведь не ху­же ме­ня зна­ете, что нас ждет. А мо­жет, и луч­ше… Я ни­ког­да не был в по­доб­ных си­ту­аци­ях, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, и зна­ете — ва­ше по­веде­ние вы­зыва­ло и вы­зыва­ет глу­бокое ува­жение. Мо­жет быть… мо­жет быть, в Нью-Й­ор­ке для нас все из­ме­нит­ся, — мо­лодой че­ловек за­дум­чи­во по­качал го­ловой, гля­дя на мрач­ный го­ризонт.  
      Лай­тол­лер кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дал за Лоу. Ко­неч­но, ра­зум­но бы­ло по­гово­рить на­чис­то­ту, без тайн и оби­няков, но Чарльз по­нятия не имел, что с ним про­ис­хо­дит. Да и не го­ворил он, вро­де бы, ни­чего обид­но­го...   
      — Вы слиш­ком впе­чат­ли­тель­ны, до­рогой Гар­ри, — ска­зал Лай­тол­лер. — Ви­димо, ты ночь и прав­да для вас ока­залась не­забы­ва­ема...  
      Га­рольд про се­бя сог­ла­сил­ся с эти­ми сло­вами, не удер­жавшись от от­ветной реп­ли­ки:   
      — И для вас то­же.   
      Чар­ли хо­тел бы­ло воз­ра­зить, но, стол­кнув­шись с ум­ным, доб­рым и та­ким про­ница­тель­ным взгля­дом, лишь вздох­нул, по­нимая, что уже нет смыс­ла от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное.   
      — Вы не по­кину­ли ко­рабль, ког­да вам при­каза­ли, — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Гар­ри, слов­но и не об­ра­ща­ясь к сво­ему со­бесед­ни­ку. — И сде­лали то, что дол­жен был сде­лать я…   
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, дер­жи­тесь от мисс Белл по­даль­ше, — вдруг не вы­дер­жал Лай­тол­лер, рез­ко по­вер­нувшись к млад­ше­му офи­церу. — Хо­тя бы на вре­мя рас­сле­дова­ния. Жур­на­лис­ты еще дос­та­вят нам не­мало проб­лем!  
      — А раз­ве вам есть де­ло до мо­их лич­ных от­но­шений? — рез­ко ска­зал Лоу. — Это ка­са­ет­ся толь­ко ме­ня и мисс Белл. Уж прос­ти­те, но мы раз­бе­рём­ся без ва­ших цен­ных со­ветов.  
      — Она жур­на­лист! — в сер­дцах вос­клик­нул Лайт. — Она лю­бой факт о вас, о нас, о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се и ле­ди пе­ревер­нёт так, как ей нуж­но! И ещё этот фо­тог­раф... У не­го в гла­зах ни­чего, кро­ме жаж­ды на­живы. Хо­тите быть ге­ро­ем боль­шо­го скан­да­ла, мис­тер Лоу?  
      — Вы не пра­вы, — в де­лан­но спо­кой­ном го­лосе уже зве­нело не­годо­вание. — Поп­ро­буй­те чуть луч­ше ду­мать о лю­дях, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер...  
      Лоу не ус­пел за­кон­чить фра­зу, на­тол­кнув­шись на та­кой скеп­ти­чес­кий взгляд, что мгно­вен­но умолк.   
      — Я лишь хо­тел вас пре­дуп­ре­дить, — ус­мехнул­ся Лайт, уже не гля­дя на сво­его то­вари­ща. — Впро­чем, вы и са­ми очень ско­ро убе­дитесь, что я прав.  
      Га­рольд фыр­кнул и от­вернул­ся. С са­мого детс­тва он не­нави­дел, что­бы за не­го все ре­шали. Вот и сей­час толь­ко ка­кое-то смут­ное чувс­тво удер­жи­вало его от от­кро­вен­но­го вы­яс­не­ния от­но­шений со всез­на­ющим Лай­тол­ле­ром. Раз­го­вор яв­но не по­лучал­ся, и Лоу уже жа­лел, что по­шёл за стар­шим офи­цером пе­реб­ра­сывать­ся кол­костя­ми, как за сто­лом.  
      — Я обя­затель­но уч­ту все ва­ши со­веты, — не смог не от­ве­тить он. — Осо­бен­но о лич­ной жиз­ни, ведь у вас та­кой бо­гатый и пе­чаль­ный опыт...  
      Чарль­за не­лег­ко бы­ло уди­вить, и еще тя­желее — неп­ри­ят­но уди­вить. В пос­ледний раз это уда­лось ком­па­нии, ког­да та смес­ти­ла его с дол­жнос­ти пер­во­го по­мощ­ни­ка. Те­перь этот сом­ни­тель­ный под­виг пов­то­рил Гар­ри, и Лай­тол­лер не был бы са­мим со­бой, ес­ли бы ос­та­вил его сло­ва без от­ве­та.  
      — К ва­шему све­дению, я же­нат, — поч­ти про­шипел он, при­ходя поч­ти в бе­шенс­тво от спо­кой­ствия Лоу.  
      — Я вам со­чувс­твую, что вам так не по­вез­ло с же­ной, — хо­лод­ным яз­ви­тель­ным то­ном от­ве­тил Гар­ри, вы­дер­жав со­вер­шенно убий­ствен­ный взгляд Лай­тол­ле­ра. Тот с си­лой сжал ку­лаки, по ли­цу его бы­ло вид­но, что он го­тов здесь и сей­час ра­зук­ра­сить фи­зи­оно­мию со­вер­шенно по­теряв­ше­му бе­рега маль­чиш­ке.  
      — За­мол­чи­те, мис­тер Лоу, ина­че ва­шим пос­ледним прис­та­нищем ста­нет Ат­ланти­чес­кий оке­ан! — ме­тал­ли­чес­ким го­лосом про­гово­рил Чарльз, про­жигая пя­того офи­цера пы­ла­ющим взгля­дом. — И ник­то не най­дёт ва­ши брен­ные ос­танки.  
      Лоу мрач­но наб­лю­дал за из­ме­нив­шимся ли­цом вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка, и со­вер­шенно не по­нимал, как их раз­го­вор до­шел до та­кого. Мо­лодой че­ловек ведь пос­ле­довал за стар­шим офи­цером сов­сем с дру­гой целью — так по­чему же ста­ло еще ху­же?..   
      — Я не ста­вил сво­ей целью вас ос­корбить, — рез­ко бро­сил Га­рольд, от­вернув­шись от ли­ца Чарль­за. Гнев пос­ледне­го нем­но­го по­утих, хо­тя го­ворить яв­но не хо­телось. — Од­на­ко мне бы очень хо­телось, что­бы и вы пе­рес­та­ли де­лать весь­ма прос­тран­ные на­меки. Доб­ро­жела­телей с ана­логич­ны­ми це­лями, по­верь­те, хва­та­ет.   
      — Вы са­ми за­гоня­ете се­бя в ту­пик, — с сом­не­ни­ем по­качал го­ловой Чар­ли, мгно­вен­но по­забыв о сво­ем пер­во­началь­ном же­лании мол­чать. — Пос­мотри­те, к че­му вас при­вело это ув­ле­чение? Ну, прош­лое есть прош­лое, с этим уже ни­чего не по­дела­ешь… Но о бу­дущем-то вы дол­жны по­думать — в кон­це кон­цов, сей­час для это­го са­мое вре­мя! Прок­ля­тые вез­де­сущие ре­пор­те­ры бу­дут ка­ра­улить нас у са­мого тра­па, а вы с од­ним из них хо­тите жить!..   
      — Она дру­гая, — воз­ра­зил Гар­ри. Внут­ри го­рело же­лание про­из­нести длин­ную речь, убе­дить Лай­тол­ле­ра в его неп­ра­воте, но что-то под­ска­зыва­ло Лоу бес­по­лез­ность та­кого уси­лия. Чувс­тво это под­твер­ди­лось, ког­да он уви­дел улыб­ку вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка:   
      — Ни­чего глу­пее вы ска­зать не мог­ли.  
      — Вы бо­итесь ока­зать­ся в смеш­ном по­ложе­нии, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер? — спро­сил Гар­ри, но в гла­зах его не бы­ло и те­ни зло­радс­тва. — Лю­дям сто­ит ве­рить, да­же кор­респон­дентам.  
      — Ви­димо, вы аб­со­лют­но уве­рены в ва­шей да­ме сер­дца, — сло­ва Лай­тол­ле­ра зву­чали по-преж­не­му иро­нич­но, од­на­ко злос­ти в них по­чему-то не бы­ло. Или Гар­ри рань­ше прос­то ка­залось?..  
      — Аб­со­лют­но. По­тому что...  
      — По­тому что ни­кому из нас не вы­год­но пят­нать ре­пута­цию офи­церов «У­айт Стар Лайн», — вдруг ус­лы­шали они го­лос за спи­ной и быс­тро обер­ну­лись. — Осо­бен­но ва­шу, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер.  
      Чарльз сме­рил по­явив­шу­юся Алекс с го­ловы до ног. Но скром­ное чёр­ное платье на­пом­ни­ло ему все пе­рипе­тии но­чи кру­шения, взвол­но­ван­ное ли­цо Лоу и то­нущую в со­лёной во­де Белл. Не­ожи­дан­ное от­кры­тие то­го, что он бо­ит­ся вранья прес­сы боль­ше, чем про­цес­са, неп­ри­ят­но по­рази­ло его, и Лайт за­мол­чал.   
      — Дав­но вы здесь сто­ите? — с тру­дом сох­ра­няя спо­кой­ствие в го­лосе, по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Лайт, на что по­лучил по­качи­вание го­ловой:   
      — Я толь­ко что по­дош­ла. Это хо­тел сде­лать мис­тер Мер­док, обес­по­ко­ен­ный ва­шим дол­гим от­сутс­тви­ем, но я его опе­реди­ла…   
      «Ну, кто бы сом­не­вал­ся», — го­вори­ла ед­ва уло­вимая ус­мешка Чар­ли, ко­торый, бро­сив пос­ледний взгляд на Гар­ри, пос­ле­довал прочь ку­да-то в сто­рону мос­ти­ка, не удос­то­ив Белл да­же веж­ли­вым про­щаль­ным кив­ком. Лоу с до­садой пос­мотрел ему вслед, по­вер­нувшись бы­ло к Алекс, и за­метил на ее гу­бах со­вер­шенно не­умес­тную улыб­ку.   
      — Мис­тер Лай­тол­лер уве­рен, что по при­бытии я не­мед­ленно пом­чусь в ре­дак­цию и за нес­коль­ко ты­сяч дол­ла­ров опуб­ли­кую все, что про­ис­хо­дило с на­ми, — охот­но по­яс­ни­ла де­вуш­ка, стол­кнув­шись с взгля­дом Га­роль­да. — Ког­да он убе­дит­ся, что та­кого на­меренья у ме­ня нет, он из­ме­нит свое от­но­шение…   
      Пя­тый по­мощ­ник и сам не­лов­ко улыб­нулся. Он был ис­крен­не рад, что Алекс не расс­тро­илась, в оче­ред­ной раз уди­вив­шись ее хлад­нокров­ности. Гар­ри хо­тел уже бы­ло пред­ло­жить ей ру­ку, что­бы вер­нуть­ся об­ратно, но за­мер, на­тол­кнув­шись на ка­кой-то стран­ный взгляд.   
      — Я сол­га­ла мис­те­ру Лай­тол­ле­ру, — из­ме­нив­шимся го­лосом про­из­несла Белл, все еще не от­ры­ва­ясь от ка­рих глаз Лоу. Она слов­но бы хо­тела заг­ля­нуть ему в ду­шу и, ка­жет­ся, у нее это неп­ло­хо по­луча­лось. — Мне хо­телось вме­шать­ся, ког­да ваш раз­го­вор так опас­но на­калил­ся, но что-то ме­ня удер­жа­ло… Не­уже­ли вы прав­да не сом­не­ва­етесь во мне, Гар­ри?  
      Гар­ри смот­рел на Алекс, не от­во­дя взгля­да, и в его гла­зах плес­кался оке­ан. Воп­рос жур­на­лис­тки был не­ожи­дан­ным, по­тому что он ни­ког­да не за­думы­вал­ся над сво­ими чувс­тва­ми, мыс­ля­ми и ре­шени­ями. Но он не ко­лебал­ся в от­ве­те.  
      — Ко­неч­но нет, — ти­хо ска­зал Лоу. — Это прос­то не­воз­можно...  
      Ему вдруг за­хоте­лось до­бавить, что имен­но по­это­му он ни­как не мо­жет по­нять мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, ко­торый прос­то не в сос­то­янии по­верить в чес­тность жур­на­лис­тов, но он не стал это­го го­ворить. Со стар­шим офи­цером он раз­бе­рет­ся как-ни­будь сам, мо­жет быть, да­же на про­цес­се, ибо ду­мать пло­хо об Алекс он не даст ни­кому.  
Алекс вы­жида­юще смот­ре­ла на за­думав­ше­гося мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, слов­но пы­та­ясь уга­дать ход его мыс­лей.   
      — Мне очень при­ят­но, Гар­ри, что вы — единс­твен­ное ис­клю­чение из это­го сквер­но­го пра­вила, — улыб­ну­лась де­вуш­ка. — Вот толь­ко… Я вов­се не хо­чу быть при­чиной ссо­ры.   
      Лоу мрач­но ус­мехнул­ся, гля­дя ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не в гла­за Белл. По­чему-то сдер­жи­ва­емая до­сада под­сту­пила к гор­лу имен­но сей­час — в мо­мент, мень­ше все­го для это­го под­хо­дящий.   
      — При­чина боль­ше в том, что мис­тер Лай­тол­лер по­чему-то счи­та­ет вас уг­ро­зой. Что, на мой взгляд, со­вер­шенно не­умес­тно, — раз­дра­жение улег­лось так же быс­тро, как и по­яви­лось, ког­да Алекс об­на­дежи­ва­юще сжа­ла его ру­ку. — Вы столь­ко пе­режи­ли на­рав­не с на­ми…   
      — Иног­да труд­но по­нять, кто дей­ству­ет с на­ми, а кто — про­тив нас, — пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния за­мети­ла жур­на­лис­тка. — Уве­рена, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер это пой­мет. По край­ней ме­ре, мне бы очень это­го хо­телось…  
      — Я не знаю, что бу­дет де­лать ваш мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — от­ве­тил Лоу, гля­дя на ту­чи над оке­аном. — Но я уве­рен в од­ном: в ту ночь на «Ти­тани­ке» мы бы­ли все вмес­те, спа­сая друг дру­га, и, как вер­но за­метил мис­тер Мер­док, мы дол­жны быть еди­ны пе­ред всем тем ужа­сом, что нас ждет.  
      — Вы сер­ди­тесь на Чарль­за? — спро­сила Алекс и тут же по­жале­ла об этом, по­тому что Гар­ри как-то дер­нул го­ловой и пос­мотрел в сто­рону.   
      — Нет, Алекс, — от­ве­тил он. — Я не люб­лю бес­смыс­ленные дей­ствия. Но я не вы­ношу яз­ви­тель­ный язык мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра, и в сле­ду­ющий раз, ес­ли...  
      До­гово­рить он не ус­пел: мисс Белл, лу­каво улыб­нувшись, об­ня­ла его и кос­ну­лась губ неж­ным по­целу­ем. Лоу тут же креп­ко об­нял ее и от­ве­тил дол­го и го­рячо. Ред­кие вах­тенные мат­ро­сы на но­су ко­раб­ля пря­тали теп­лые улыб­ки и ста­рались не под­смат­ри­вать за те­ми, кто ста­ра­ет­ся вы­жить и под­держать друг дру­га пос­ле кру­шения их ми­ра.  
Ког­да Гар­ри от­крыл гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав, что Алекс отс­тра­нилась, и без­звуч­ная улыб­ка зас­та­вила де­вуш­ку так же ис­крен­не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет.   
      — Вы не хо­тите вер­нуть­ся? — спро­сила она, за­ранее зная от­вет, и вер­но — офи­цер мед­ленно по­качал го­ловой.   
      — Не хо­чу, — от­кро­вен­но приз­нался он.   
      Белл за­дум­чи­во скло­нила го­лову. Под­да­вать­ся чувс­твам бы­ло очень лег­ко и при­ят­но, но сей­час сле­дова­ло по­думать и о дру­гом. Алекс взгля­нула на Лоу, все еще со скры­тым бес­по­кой­ством наб­лю­да­ющим го­ризонт, и не мог­ла пе­рес­тать ду­мать о том, что ему не­об­хо­димо вер­нуть­ся. Не­об­хо­димо, что­бы слы­шать и знать как мож­но боль­ше…   
      — А вот я хо­чу, — ве­село ска­зала она, прер­вав тем са­мым вновь по­вис­шее мол­ча­ние. — Вы про­води­те ме­ня?..

***

      Ког­да из-за сто­ла выш­ли двое офи­церов, а сле­дом и Алекс, раз­го­вор на ка­кое-то мгно­вение прер­вался. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс с тру­дом удер­жал Ай­лин, ко­торая то­же ис­пы­тыва­ла бес­по­кой­ство, на­ходясь за сто­лом. Од­на­ко эмо­ции эмо­ци­ями, а ско­рое при­бытие «Кар­па­тии» нак­ла­дыва­ло свои проб­ле­мы, и они тре­бова­ли не­мед­ленно­го об­сужде­ния.   
      — Как вы се­бя чувс­тву­ете, мис­тер Мер­док? — с учас­ти­ем ин­же­нер по­вер­нулся к шот­лан­дцу, опус­тивше­му свой рав­но­душ­ный взгляд в та­рел­ку. У­иль­ям вздрог­нул от это­го не­ожи­дан­но­го воп­ро­са, слов­но не ус­лы­шав его. Оче­вид­но, что офи­цер не сра­зу смог оч­нуть­ся от ка­ких-то сво­их мыс­лей, преж­де чем не­лов­ко по­качать го­ловой:  
      — Хо­рошо, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Бла­года­рю за бес­по­кой­ство… — слов­но бы в нас­мешку, вне­зап­ный прис­туп су­хого каш­ля сжал гор­ло пер­во­му по­мощ­ни­ку, на­поми­ная о дол­гих ча­сах, про­веден­ных в жес­то­ких во­дах Ат­ланти­чес­ко­го оке­ана.   
      — Я сде­лаю все, что­бы вас ос­та­вили в по­кое. Хо­тя бы нес­коль­ко пер­вых дней, — учас­тли­во про­из­нес конс­трук­тор, но Мер­док его пе­ребил:  
      — Не сто­ит, мис­тер Эн­дрюс. Я не хо­чу, что­бы у ко­го-то был хоть ма­лей­ший по­вод ду­мать, буд­то я ук­ло­ня­юсь от следс­твия…   
      — Ник­то не пос­ме­ет так ду­мать! — го­рячо воз­ра­зила Ай­лин, тро­нутая му­жес­твом шот­лан­дца. А он сме­рил ле­ди доб­рым, но та­ким стро­гим взгля­дом, что ле­ди про­тив во­ли умол­кла, и лишь ее вы­жида­тель­ный взгляд го­ворил о том, что она ждет от­ве­та.  
У­иль­ям глу­боко вздох­нул, преж­де чем сно­ва раз­дался его над­трес­ну­тый го­лос.  
      — Пред­ста­вите­ли прес­сы спо­соб­ны на все, — глу­хо за­метил он, гля­дя то на сму­тив­ше­гося конс­трук­то­ра, то на мисс Ли­винг­стон.   
      — Ну, не все из них, — улыб­нулся мис­тер Эн­дрюс, пер­вый за­метив­ший Алекс и мис­те­ра Лоу. У­иль­ям воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь — бы­ло по­доз­ри­тель­но, что Чарльз с ни­ми не вер­нулся.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, вы кое-что упус­ка­ете, до­рогой мой У­илл, — ска­зала Ай­лин, улы­ба­ясь воз­вра­ща­ющим­ся Гар­ри и Алекс. — И что-то очень важ­ное.  
      Мер­док то­же бро­сил взгляд на счас­тли­вую па­ру и ус­мехнул­ся. Те­оре­тичес­ки лю­бовь тво­рит чу­деса, а прак­ти­чес­ки... впро­чем, он все рав­но в это ве­рил, ведь у не­го са­мого бы­ла прос­то ска­зоч­ная ис­то­рия люб­ви.  
      — На­де­юсь, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер вер­нется к нам це­лым и нев­ре­димым, — ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ког­да все сно­ва усе­лись за стол и взя­ли еще по од­ной чаш­ке, на этот раз чая, ко­торый при­нес­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон. Мер­док не­воль­но от­ме­тил, что она зна­ет, как пра­виль­но на­ливать чай в мо­локо, Гар­ри под­нял бровь, ког­да вслед за ру­кой Ай­лин от­счи­тал точ­ное ко­личес­тво ло­жек са­хара, а То­мас Эн­дрюс прос­то улыб­нулся и одоб­ри­тель­но кив­нул тон­чай­ше­му кру­жоч­ку ли­мона. Вслед за глав­ным конс­трук­то­ром «Ти­тани­ка» за сто­лом за­улы­бались все, ка­жет­ся, впер­вые с вос­кре­сенья.  
      — Итак, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, что нам де­лать? — с са­мым не­вин­ным ви­дом по­ин­те­ресо­валась жур­на­лис­тка, единс­твен­ная из всей ком­па­нии раз­ме­шивая ко­фе.   
      — Нам? — не удер­жался Га­рольд и, пой­мав на се­бе нес­коль­ко удив­ленных взгля­дов, уже ти­ше до­бавил: — Мисс Белл, не на­дей­тесь в этом учас­тво­вать.  
      Алекс мно­гоз­на­читель­но улыб­ну­лась:  
— Вы аб­со­лют­но пра­вы, мис­тер Лоу… Учас­тво­вать мне не при­дет­ся, пос­коль­ку цен­ным сви­дете­лем я не яв­ля­юсь — что, мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му.  
      Гар­ри вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, ре­шив сде­лать гло­ток из го­рячей чаш­ки, пе­редан­ной ле­ди Ли­винг­стон.  
      — Од­на­ко прой­ти на за­седа­ние мне ник­то не смо­жет по­мешать, — так же мяг­ко за­кон­чи­ла свою фра­зу Белл, наб­лю­дая, как Лоу за­каш­лялся и чуть не вы­ронил чаш­ку.   
У­иль­ям вы­рази­тель­но пе­рег­ля­нул­ся с удив­ленным ин­же­нером, и взгляд шот­лан­дца был столь вы­рази­телен, что То­мас Эн­дрюс от­вел гла­за.   
      — Уве­рен, вы хо­тели бы под­держать мис­те­ра Лоу в та­кой неп­ростой си­ту­ации, — нем­но­го на­тяну­то улыб­нулся конс­трук­тор, и Ай­лин одоб­ри­тель­но кив­ну­ла.   
      — Это... Со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно! — по­пытал­ся зап­ро­тес­то­вать Гар­ри, но ка­шель по­мешал ему сде­лать это бо­лее эф­фек­тно. Мер­док толь­ко по­качал го­ловой. По­жалуй, Чар­ли в чём-то дей­стви­тель­но прав.  
      — По­чему же? — изог­ну­ла бровь Алекс. — Во-пер­вых, это не суд, а доп­рос, во-вто­рых, за­седа­ния от­кры­ты для жур­на­лис­тов, в-треть­их, я единс­твен­ный пред­ста­витель бри­тан­ской прес­сы и мне не пос­ме­ют от­ка­зать...  
      — А в-чет­вёртых, так не хо­чу я! — за­явил Лоу, и все вздрог­ну­ли. Ай­лин опять нах­му­рилась, а мис­тер Эн­дрюс уси­лен­но на­чал прос­матри­вать свои за­писи.  
      — А мне ка­жет­ся, мис­тер Лоу, вы не пра­вы, — ска­зала ле­ди, и все под­ня­ли на неё гла­за. — Адек­ватная прес­са — боль­шая ред­кость, а уж ес­ли она на на­шей сто­роне... Это во­об­ще бес­ценно!  
      — По­лага­ете, это умес­тно, что аме­рикан­ская сто­рона нас­та­ива­ет на сво­ем собс­твен­ном рас­сле­дова­нии? — спро­сил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, об­ра­ща­ясь не толь­ко к Мер­до­ку, но и к всем сво­им со­бесед­ни­кам.   
      — О да! — го­рячо под­держа­ла эту сме­ну те­мы Ай­лин, с не­ким опа­сени­ем наб­лю­дая за тем, как Лоу и Белл мол­ча­ли, гля­дя друг на дру­га. Пер­вой не вы­дер­жа­ла Алекс: она от­ве­ла взгляд и на­тяну­то улыб­ну­лась, по­вер­нувшись к ин­же­неру:   
      — Со­вер­шенно не­умес­тно, сэр. И, дол­жна приз­нать­ся, в свя­зи с этим у ме­ня прес­квер­ное пред­чувс­твие.   
      — Мы дол­жны бу­дем от­чи­тывать­ся пе­ред ко­мис­си­ей, ко­торая не име­ет ни­чего об­ще­го с де­лами мо­реходс­тва, — по­качал го­ловой Мер­док, — по­это­му, бо­юсь, рас­сле­дова­ние за­тянет­ся.   
      — И бу­дет иметь толь­ко од­ну цель — най­ти ви­нова­тых, — изог­ну­ла бровь Белл, чувс­твуя на се­бе взгляд Гар­ри, но по­ка на не­го не от­ве­чая. — И мне край­не ин­те­рес­но, удас­тся ли это сде­лать мис­те­ру Ис­мею…

***

      Чарльз Лай­тол­лер быс­тро шел по «Кар­па­тии», сам не зная, ку­да он нап­равля­ет­ся. Све­жий мор­ской воз­дух и пред­чувс­твие штор­ма не смог­ли рас­се­ять его мрач­ные мыс­ли. Его блес­тя­щий ум и силь­ные эмо­ции су­щес­тво­вали раз­дель­но, и ра­зум ни­как не мог пов­ли­ять на со­вер­шенно рас­тре­пан­ное нер­вное сос­то­яние. Осо­бен­но зли­ли воп­ро­сы Га­роль­да Лоу и по­пыт­ки всех вы­жив­ших учить его жиз­ни. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, ни То­мас Эн­дрюс, ни У­иль­ям Мер­док не со­бира­лись ука­зывать вто­рому офи­церу, что де­лать и как жить, но их рас­сужде­ния о доп­ро­се и о том, как сле­ду­ет стро­ить ли­нию за­щиты, раз­дра­жали не­имо­вер­но. Но осо­бен­но бе­сили его раз­го­воры о жур­на­лис­тах, ко­торые ис­по­кон ве­ка бы­ли при­лип­чи­вее мух, и по­зиция Га­роль­да Лоу, от ду­ши втрес­кавше­гося в оче­ред­ную та­кую же пи­саку.  
      Лай­тол­лер трях­нул го­ловой, чуть не вре­зав­шись в ко­сяк, бур­кнул из­ви­нение про­бегав­ше­му ми­мо че­лове­ку и с изум­ле­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на пред­став­шую пе­ред ним дверь. Это бы­ла ка­юта док­то­ра Мак­Ги, ко­торую, как пом­нил Чарльз, тот от­дал са­мому глав­но­му че­лове­ку на «Ти­тани­ке» — мис­те­ру Джо­зефу Брю­су Ис­мею. Се­кун­ду по­коле­бав­шись и так и не по­няв, че­го он в точ­ности хо­чет, Лайт тол­кнул не­запер­тую дверь и во­шел в тем­ное по­меще­ние.  
      Ис­мей си­дел на кой­ке все в том же ха­лате и та­поч­ках с «Ти­тани­ка» и смот­рел ку­да-то в пол. Лай­тол­лер сра­зу оце­нил со­вер­шенно жал­кий вид ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар Лайн». На сто­ле ле­жали не­понят­ные ме­дицин­ские пре­пара­ты и ском­канные лис­ты бу­маги. Зре­лище пот­ря­сало сво­ей бес­по­мощ­ностью.  
      — Доб­рый день, сэр, — ма­шиналь­но поз­до­ровал­ся Чарльз Лай­тол­лер, но ни­чего не ус­лы­шал в от­вет.  
      Ди­рек­то­ра «У­айт Стар» бы­ло не уз­нать. Па­мять Чарль­за жи­во на­пом­ни­ла са­модо­воль­ную фи­гуру мис­те­ра Ис­мея в те мо­мен­ты, ког­да тот за­ходил на мос­тик — сей­час это бы­ли слов­но два раз­ных че­лове­ка. От преж­не­го по­веде­ния не ос­та­лось и сле­да; Лайт кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дал за тенью че­лове­ка, зас­тывше­го на кро­вати, и из глу­бины ду­ши под­ня­лась обык­но­вен­ная жа­лость.   
      Аме­рика­нец, по­чувс­тво­вав, что нез­ва­ный гость яв­но не со­бира­ет­ся зах­лопнуть дверь с той сто­роны, буд­то бы при­шел в се­бя: он чуть по­вер­нул в го­лову в сто­рону на­руши­теля спо­кой­ствия и вздрог­нул, оче­вид­но, из-за фор­мы офи­цера, на­пом­нившей ему о той страш­ной но­чи.   
      — Уже се­год­ня ве­чером мы при­будем в Нью-Й­орк, — не­понят­но, для че­го ска­зал Чар­ли. На­вер­ное, он оз­ву­чил это прос­то для то­го, что­бы на­рушить гне­тущую ти­шину, об­ра­тить на се­бя вни­мание и хоть как-то вер­нуть к ре­аль­нос­ти пог­ру­жен­но­го в се­бя мис­те­ра Ис­мея.  
      Ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар Лайн» под­нял го­лову и стран­ным взгля­дом пос­мотрел на Чарль­за Лай­тол­ле­ра. Сло­ва бы­ли зна­комые, ан­глий­ские, вот толь­ко смысл их он по­нял не сра­зу. Ве­чером они бу­дут в Нью-Й­ор­ке... Поч­ти на два дня поз­же, чем дол­жен был при­быть «Ти­таник».  
      — Очень хо­рошо, — слом­ленным го­лосом от­ве­тил Ис­мей, сно­ва опус­кая взгляд в пол.  
Лай­тол­лер вздох­нул и по­качал го­ловой. Прос­тое че­лове­чес­кое со­чувс­твие и сос­тра­дание под­ни­мались в глу­бине его ду­ши по от­но­шению к это­му та­кому оди­ноко­му аме­рикан­цу.  
      — Вы не дол­жны ви­нить се­бя в про­изо­шед­шем, сэр, — ска­зал Чарльз. — Все это прос­то тра­гичес­кая слу­чай­ность...  
      Пер­во­началь­ная рас­те­рян­ность Ис­мея ис­чезла пос­ле этих слов. Он под­нял свой взгляд на го­ворив­ше­го офи­цера, и в этом вы­раже­нии его глаз чи­талось так мно­го эмо­ций, что ра­зоб­рать их пред­став­ля­лось де­лом со­вер­шенно не­воз­можным. В один миг Лайт по­нял, по­чему ис­полни­тель­ный ди­рек­тор «У­айт Стар» не хо­тел ни­кого ви­деть — он не прос­то не же­лал, он бо­ял­ся. Бо­ял­ся стол­кнуть­ся с те­ми, кто был сви­дете­лем его по­зора…   
Чар­ли не об­ла­дал да­ром ве­лико­го пси­холо­га, но за го­ды, про­веден­ные в мо­ре, он на­учил­ся чувс­тво­вать лю­дей. Вот и сей­час — он по­чувс­тво­вал сос­то­яние аме­рикан­ца, ког­да тот еще не про­из­нес ни сло­ва.   
      — Кто вас сю­да пус­тил? — как-то зло по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся муж­чи­на, про­дол­жая свер­лить взгля­дом фи­гуру вто­рого по­мощ­ни­ка. Тот вы­разил ис­крен­нее не­до­уме­ние, про­бор­мо­тав, что дверь бы­ла не за­пер­та.   
      — Ме­ня не­зачем ус­по­ка­ивать, — ка­кой-то пу­га­ющий ого­нек в гла­зах биз­несме­на зас­та­вил Чарль­за ин­стинктив­но сде­лать нес­коль­ко ша­гов на­зад, уже по­жалев о сво­ей вздор­ной по­пыт­ке по­мочь ди­рек­то­ру ком­па­нии. — Я в со­вер­шенном по­ряд­ке, яс­но вам?!   
      — Да, сэр, — ин­стинктив­но кив­нул Лай­тол­лер, ре­шив, что даль­ней­шее про­дол­же­ние раз­го­вора со­вер­шенно не­целе­со­об­разно.   
      «Ну и ну… — с удив­ле­ни­ем по­качал го­ловой офи­цер. — Не мо­жет быть, что­бы он в та­ком сос­то­янии мог да­вать по­каза­ния».   
      Это че­редо­вание рав­но­душия и не­обос­но­ван­ной зло­бы на­пом­ни­ло Чар­ли стан­дар­тную ре­ак­цию лю­дей, пе­режив­ших ка­тас­тро­фу: и вто­рой по­мощ­ник с ка­ким-то внут­ренним со­жале­ни­ем вдруг по­нял, что не­дав­но упо­добил­ся Ис­мею, раз­дра­жа­ясь из-за ме­лочей и сры­вая не­понят­но от­ку­да взяв­шу­юся злость на ни в чем не по­вин­ных лю­дях. На его друзь­ях.  
      Лай­тол­лер за­дум­чи­во шёл по вер­хней па­лубе, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на под­нявший­ся ве­тер и кап­ли дож­дя. Ему бы­ло не по се­бе от то­го, что он ви­дел в ка­юте док­то­ра Мак­Ги и от сво­их собс­твен­ных эмо­ций на­показ. Он вёл се­бя со­вер­шенно не­понят­но и неп­рости­тель­но, заг­нав се­бя в са­мый тём­ный угол, из ко­торо­го те­перь не­яс­но, как вы­бирать­ся.  
Пог­ру­жен­ный в та­кие мрач­ные мыс­ли смут­но­го рас­ка­яния Чарльз не за­метил, как до­шёл до при­выч­но­го мес­та на лю­бом ко­раб­ле — ка­питан­ско­го мос­ти­ка. «Кар­па­тия» приб­ли­жалась к Аме­рикан­ско­му по­бережью, и чёр­ные ту­чи на го­ризон­те уже зак­ры­вали не­бо.   
Лай­тол­лер знал, что в этот мо­мент ко­ман­да на­ходит­ся в боль­шом нап­ря­жении и вов­се не со­бирал­ся ей ме­шать, ког­да его ок­ликнул бод­рый го­лос ка­пита­на:  
      — Доб­рый день, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер! Лю­бите гу­лять в шторм?  
      Лайт вы­мучил улыб­ку и кив­нул:  
      — Не мо­гу си­деть в ка­юте. Ка­жет­ся, мы все уже с ума схо­дим от без­делья. Я не при­вык так дол­го ни­чего не де­лать.  
      — По­нимаю вас, — сог­ла­сил­ся Рос­трон. — Я знаю, что вы од­ни из луч­ших мо­ряков, но не ре­шил­ся вас бес­по­ко­ить. К то­му же, два дня под­ряд не да­вала по­коя то ва­ша «У­айт Стар», то уже на­ша ком­па­ния.  
      Чар­ли толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся. Да уж, из­вес­тность не из­вес­тность, а осо­бое вни­мание им те­перь точ­но обес­пе­чено. И он силь­но сом­не­вал­ся, что это все мог­ло ко­го-то об­ра­довать.  
      — Мы бы и не ста­ли ме­шать ва­шей сла­жен­ной ко­ман­де, — от­ве­тил Лайт. — Мне ка­жет­ся, я сам не в сво­ей та­рел­ке... Но ско­ро уже Нью-Й­орк.  
      Рос­трон кив­нул, на ка­кое-то вре­мя за­думав­шись, а по­том ска­зал:  
      — Вче­ра со мной свя­зывал­ся ка­питан «Олим­пи­ка» с пред­ло­жени­ем заб­рать вас к се­бе на борт.   
      — Свя­той Бо­же! — на­тураль­но вздрог­нул Лай­тол­лер, пред­ста­вив ис­те­рику пас­са­жиров от зре­лища вос­крес­ше­го ги­ган­та. — Толь­ко не это...   
      — Вот и я так ре­шил, — кив­нул Рос­трон. — Но те­перь нам мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся ва­ша по­мощь. По­хоже, что в бух­ту Нью-Й­ор­ка нам при­дёт­ся вхо­дить в ту­ман.  
      — Бу­ду счас­тлив ока­зать­ся вам по­лезен, — кив­нул Чарльз, и ка­кая-то преж­няя улыб­ка вновь по­яви­лась на его гу­бах. — Од­на­ко ре­шитесь ли вы до­верить свой лай­нер быв­шим офи­церам «Ти­тани­ка»? Да и мне не хо­телось бы от­ве­чать пе­ред ко­мис­си­ей еще и за это…   
      Ка­питан Рос­трон нес­коль­ко мгно­вений не­пони­ма­юще смот­рел на Лай­тол­ле­ра и, уло­вив на­конец в его взгля­де ед­ва за­мет­ные ис­корки, глу­боко вы­дох­нул, тщет­но пы­та­ясь сдер­жать не­замет­ную улыб­ку:   
      — Что ж, мо­жет, вы и пра­вы.   
      — Од­на­ко вы то­же при­со­еди­нитесь к нам в Нью-Й­ор­ке? — рез­ко по­серь­ез­нел вто­рой по­мощ­ник, и ут­верди­тель­ный от­вет ко­ман­до­ра сов­сем его не уди­вил.   
      — Я мо­гу толь­ко пред­ста­вить, как не­лег­ко сей­час при­ходит­ся вам и ва­шим друзь­ям, — с ис­крен­ним учас­ти­ем в го­лосе Ар­тур Рос­трон по­жал ле­дяную ру­ку Чар­ли, и пос­ледний вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, пе­ресе­ка­ясь взгля­дом с ка­пита­ном «Кар­па­тии». — Од­на­ко я уве­рен в том, что вы сде­лали все воз­можное.  
      — Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, ко­мис­сия пос­чи­та­ет так же, — нер­вно кив­нул Лайт, сно­ва мыс­ля­ми воз­вра­ща­ясь к Мер­до­ку и чувс­твуя что-то вро­де рас­ка­яния за свой та­кой рез­кий и, са­мое глав­ное, не­нуж­ный уход. Что они об­сужда­ли? И что он, по сво­ей глу­пос­ти, про­пус­тил? Веж­ли­во прос­тившись с Рос­тро­ном, Лай­тол­лер ши­роким ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону сто­ловой, в глу­бине ду­ши на­де­ясь, что он ус­пе­ет зас­тать сво­их сос­лу­жив­цев и обо­их ин­же­неров на мес­те.

***

      Ай­лин нер­вно чер­ти­ла ка­ран­да­шом по бу­маге ка­кую-то за­корюч­ку. Гар­ри сне­дало лю­бопытс­тво, но от­кро­вен­но заг­ля­дывать в рас­че­ты ле­ди Ли­винг­стон он не рис­кнул. Алекс с улыб­кой наб­лю­дала за всем про­ис­хо­дящим, что-то фик­си­руя в свой блок­нот. Что бы там ни го­ворил дра­гоцен­ный мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, али­би им всем не по­меша­ет, и ес­ли бы по­надо­билось, мисс Белл пред­ста­вила бы на все­об­щее обоз­ре­ние и свой лич­ный днев­ник.  
      — 70 обо­ротов в ми­нуту, — ска­зал вдруг мис­тер Эн­дрюс, лис­тая свой чер­ный блок­нот. — Это я точ­но пом­ню.  
      — Да, но это бы­ла толь­ко пред­по­лага­емая мощ­ность! — воз­ра­зила ле­ди. — Для ее во­об­ра­жа­емо­го раз­ви­тия на­до бы­ло рас­ко­чега­рить все кот­лы, а это­го сде­лано не бы­ло!  
      — Пос­лу­шай­те, — вме­шал­ся в воз­никшую па­узу У­иль­ям Мер­док. — Это все сей­час со­вер­шенно не важ­но. Ник­то сей­час, кро­ме нас, не смо­жет ска­зать, ка­кая точ­но бы­ла ско­рость. А пос­ледний раз мы сни­мали по­каза­тели ско­рос­ти за три с лиш­ним ча­са до стол­кно­вения.   
      — От ва­шей рын­ды до то­го, как ай­сберг ис­чез за кор­мой, прош­ло ед­ва ли боль­ше ми­нуты! — вос­клик­ну­ла Ай­лин. — Сколь­ко при­мер­но бы­ло до ай­сбер­га?  
Мер­док нах­му­рил­ся, пы­та­ясь вспом­нить свою оцен­ку рас­сто­яния. Алекс до­пила ко­фе и тос­кли­во пос­мотре­ла по сто­ронам. Че­го она ни­ког­да не по­нима­ла, так это ма­тема­тико-фи­зичес­ких рас­че­тов, ко­торые так ув­ле­кали всех ос­таль­ных за сто­лом.  
      — Мень­ше ми­ли, — на­конец ска­зал Мер­док. — При­мер­но ее треть.   
      — Ага! — ле­ди быс­тро ста­ла пи­сать ка­ран­да­шом ка­кие-то ка­раку­ли, не за­мечая иро­нич­ной улыб­ки То­маса Эн­дрю­са. — Зна­чит, это две ты­сячи фу­тов... плюс еще 882... и при­мер­но 75 се­кунд... Ну вот, так и по­луча­ет­ся, гос­по­да: 21,6 уз­ла. Ма­тема­тика не оши­ба­ет­ся!   
      — Бес­ценные дан­ные, — тос­кли­во кон­ста­тиро­вала Белл, пой­мав сме­ющий­ся взгляд Гар­ри. Тот пос­пе­шил скрыть улыб­ку за чаш­кой чая. Он уже за­был о не­дав­нем раз­ногла­сии и сей­час так же впо­луха прис­лу­шивал­ся к дис­куссии меж­ду дву­мя ин­же­нера­ми и пер­вым офи­цером.   
      — Толь­ко вряд ли они вам при­годят­ся…  
      — О чем вы? — шот­ландец ус­пел опе­редить мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са, в гла­зах ко­торо­го так­же чи­талось лег­кое не­до­уме­ние.   
      — Вы же не со­бира­етесь на рас­сле­дова­нии объ­яс­нять поч­тенным гос­по­дам свои рас­че­ты ско­рос­ти? – воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла бровь Алекс, по­качав го­ловой. — Ма­ло то­го, что вас ник­то не пой­мет, так вы еще и нав­ле­чете на се­бя мно­жес­тво пус­тых об­ви­нений.   
      — Но эти рас­че­ты важ­ны. В них зак­лю­ча­ет­ся прав­да, — по­пытал­ся бы­ло воз­ра­зить ин­же­нер, но Белл лишь ус­мехну­лась:  
      — Прав­да, мис­тер Эн­дрюс?.. Она зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что в пос­ледние дни сред­няя ско­рость «Ти­тани­ка» не удов­летво­ряла зап­ро­сы арис­токра­тии, и Ис­мей по­желал ее уве­личить… Ду­ма­ете, он приз­на­ет это? Приз­на­ет уже зав­тра, ког­да вы пред­ста­нете пе­ред аме­рикан­ским Се­натом?..   
      — Од­на­ко они мо­гут за­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся хо­довы­ми ис­пы­тани­ями, — без те­ни улыб­ки за­метил мис­тер Эн­дрюс, гля­дя на Мер­до­ка. Шот­ландец за­дум­чи­во ба­раба­нил паль­ца­ми по сто­лу, в то вре­мя как его сос­ре­дото­чен­ный, но со­вер­шенно отс­тра­нен­ный взгляд блуж­дал где-то по об­рывкам сво­их вос­по­мина­ний. Пер­вый по­мощ­ник ед­ва за­мет­но нах­му­рил­ся: эти вос­по­мина­ния еще не ус­пе­ли сте­реть­ся, но при этом кар­ти­на ра­дос­тно­го ожи­дания вто­рого ап­ре­ля те­перь ка­залась поч­ти не­ес­тес­твен­ной. Как он ра­довал­ся пред­сто­яще­му от­плы­тию, как чувс­тво­вал се­бя стар­шим по­мощ­ни­ком, с ка­ким тре­петом вгля­дывал­ся в бес­край­ний мор­ской го­ризонт…   
      «Ес­ли бы…», — мель­кну­ла бы­ло соб­лазни­тель­ная мысль, но Уль­ям тут же ре­шитель­но трях­нул го­ловой, про­гоняя ее прочь. Не су­щес­тву­ет в этом ми­ре ни­каких «ес­ли» — вре­мя дви­жет­ся ли­ней­но, и в этом ли­бо на­ше счастье, ли­бо на­ше прок­ля­тие.   
      — Но ведь ис­пы­тания про­води­лись не толь­ко вто­рого ап­ре­ля, — как сквозь ва­ту пер­вый по­мощ­ник ус­лы­шал го­лос жур­на­лис­тки и по­чему-то не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя прис­лу­шал­ся к ее сло­вам. — В день от­плы­тия на борт то­же под­нялся ин­спек­тор…   
      — До че­го вы лю­боз­на­тель­ны, — не удер­жался Лай­тол­лер, за­метив не то обес­по­ко­ен­ный, не то раз­дра­жен­ный взгляд Гар­ри.  
      — Гос­по­да, — ска­зала вдруг Ай­лин, не­ожи­дан­но мол­чавшая це­лых де­сять ми­нут до это­го, — че­тыр­надца­того то­же дол­жны бы­ли быть уче­ния, и это не­сом­ненно всплы­вет в са­мом неп­ригляд­ном ви­де. Вы не ду­ма­ете, что так или ина­че, но доп­ра­шивать бу­дут аб­со­лют­но всех семь­сот че­ловек вы­жив­ших?.. Как вы ду­ма­ете, что ска­жет та же мис­сис Фле­минг?  
      Стар­шие офи­церы пе­рег­ля­нулись, Лоу пос­мотрел на Эн­дрю­са, и все как-то ра­зом за­мол­ча­ли.   
      — Нам ну­жен ад­во­кат, — ска­зал Гар­ри. — И очень хо­роший.  
      — Вам не ну­жен ад­во­кат, Гар­ри, — нем­но­го рез­ко за­мети­ла Алекс, мгно­вен­но ра­зоз­лившись да­же от од­но­го упо­мина­ния о вздор­ной да­ме. — Вы не сде­лали ни­чего, что выс­тавля­ло бы вас в неп­ригляд­ном све­те.   
      — Что ка­са­ет­ся ис­пы­таний, мы не мог­ли про­вес­ти их без рас­по­ряже­ния ка­пита­на, — спо­кой­но про­из­нес Лай­тол­лер, с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дая за соб­равши­мися. Нем­но­го нер­вни­ча­ющий мис­тер Эн­дрюс, как всег­да соб­ранный У­илл, ве­лико­леп­но вла­де­ющий со­бой… Гар­ри, при взгля­де на ко­торо­го у Чар­ли мель­кну­ли не­дав­ние вос­по­мина­ния, и две де­вуш­ки, ко­торые яв­но не со­бира­лись ос­та­вать­ся в сто­роне.   
      — Все, что бы­ло пред­пи­сано по за­кону, мы вы­пол­ни­ли, — спо­кой­но кон­ста­тиро­вал Мер­док.  
      Ай­лин еще раз ог­ля­дела всех за сто­лом и в ко­торый раз по­дума­ла, что имен­но они и ста­ли ее друзь­ями. Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, ко­неч­но, был не в счет, но об этом она ре­шила по­думать по­том.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, у нас уже есть за­щит­ник, гос­по­да, — улыб­ну­лась она, лу­каво пос­мотрев сна­чала на Эн­дрю­са, по­том на Мер­до­ка и Гар­ри с Алекс. — И я сей­час го­ворю не о все­могу­щей прес­се.  
      Пер­вый офи­цер чуть нах­му­рил­ся, ожи­дая опять ка­кой-то про­вока­ции, по­том прос­ле­дил за взгля­дом мисс Ли­винг­стон и не смог сдер­жать улыб­ки. То­мас Эн­дрюс в свою оче­редь под­нял бровь, Алекс и Гар­ри син­хрон­но ух­мыль­ну­лись. Пос­ледним все по­нял сэр Чарльз Лай­тол­лер.  
      — Кто, я? — де­лан­но удив­ленно спро­сил он. — Это по­чему еще?  
      — По­тому что, мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, — улыб­ну­лась Ай­лин, — что ник­то еще не смог по­бедить вас в сло­вес­ных ба­тали­ях. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, вам не из­ме­нит ва­ше чувс­тво юмо­ра.  
      — Уве­рена, это бу­дет са­мое ув­ле­катель­ное раз­би­ратель­ство, на ко­тором мне до­ведет­ся при­сутс­тво­вать, — не удер­жа­лась от ком­мента­рия жур­на­лис­тка, ви­дя сла­бое по­качи­вание го­ловой со сто­роны Гар­ри и ед­ва уло­вимую улыб­ку Мер­до­ка. Тот пе­ревел за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный взгляд на Лай­та, же­лая уз­нать, ка­кую ре­ак­цию вы­зовут эти сло­ва. Но ан­гли­чанин толь­ко вы­дох­нул и сам веж­ли­во кив­нул:  
      — Мисс Белл, а я и не знал, что вас… Пус­тят на наш доп­рос, — умыш­ленно или нет, но на пос­ледней фра­зе Чарльз пе­ресек­ся гла­зами с Лоу, от­че­го пос­ледний про се­бя чер­тыхнул­ся.  
      — Ра­ди вас я най­ду спо­соб ту­да про­ник­нуть, — не ос­та­лась в дол­гу Алекс, на что Лай­тол­лер воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь:   
      — Вам так не тер­пится ус­лы­шать мое скром­ное мне­ние?  
      — А как же! — ух­мыль­ну­лась Белл. — За­од­но и по­учить­ся вла­дению язы­ком. Я уже нас­лы­шаны, что вы неп­ревзой­дён­ный мас­тер.  
      — Вы мне все-та­ки ль­сти­те, мисс, — Лайт иро­нич­но пос­мотрел на Алекс. — Мо­ему сло­гу да­леко до ва­шего пе­ра.  
      — Моё пе­ро пи­шет толь­ко прав­ду, и толь­ко ту, ко­торая вам во бла­го, — серь­ёз­но ска­зала Алекс. — Ина­че весь мир уз­нал бы о мер­зости Брю­са Ис­мея и «У­айт Стар Лайн».  
      — Я да­же не сом­не­ва­юсь, мисс Белл, — тут же от­ве­тил Чарльз. — Вот толь­ко ка­кая нам от это­го поль­за?  
      При этих сло­вах Гар­ри сно­ва убий­ствен­ным взгля­дом пос­мотрел на Лай­тол­ле­ра, от че­го Мер­док не­воль­но звяк­нул лож­кой о чаш­ку. Ай­лин под­ня­ла гла­за и по­няла, что на­до сроч­но что-то де­лать.  
      — Гос­по­да, — ска­зала она. — Все это глу­пос­ти, кто ка­кой про­фес­сии и по­чему ока­зал­ся на «Ти­тани­ке». Ко­мис­сию это бу­дет ин­те­ресо­вать не в пер­вую оче­редь. Мы оп­ре­дели­лись со ско­ростью, те­перь же на­до по­думать об от­ве­тах на со­вер­шенно глу­пые воп­ро­сы, ка­кие толь­ко мо­гут прий­ти к вам в го­лову. Есть идеи, гос­по­да?  
      — Мо­жет, нам во­об­ще не упо­минать про ско­рость? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь Мер­док. В его го­лову приш­ла со­вер­шенно не­ожи­дан­ная мысль: что бы они ни го­вори­ли, это ма­ло пов­ли­яет на ход рас­сле­дова­ния.   
      — Вы хо­тите ута­ить прав­ду? — вос­клик­нул Гар­ри, удив­ленно воз­зрив­шись на стар­ше­го офи­цера.   
      — Пой­ми­те, мис­тер Лоу, так бу­дет луч­ше для всех нас! — убеж­да­ющим го­лосом про­дол­жил шот­ландец, пе­рег­ля­нув­шись с гла­зами Чар­ли, в ко­торых чи­талось одоб­ре­ние.  
      — Вы хо­тите вы­гора­живать «У­айт Стар Лайн»?! — вос­клик­ну­ла ле­ди Ли­винг­стон, и те­перь уже мис­тер Эн­дрюс по­ложил ла­донь на ее ру­ку. Прав­да, Ай­лин это не ос­та­нови­ло. — За­щищать ее ошиб­ки и от­кро­вен­ные глу­пос­ти?!  
      — Нет, ми­леди, — ска­зал Мер­док, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к ней. — Я не хо­чу ни­кого вы­гора­живать, как вы го­вори­те. И мне са­мому с тру­дом да­ет­ся ута­ивать прав­ду. Вот толь­ко ес­ли мы бу­дем го­ворить все, как бы­ло, мы да­дим этим аку­лам все кар­ты в ру­ки, и они нас поп­росту сож­рут. Мы все — жи­вые лю­ди, и не ве­дем се­бя иде­аль­но круг­лые сут­ки, я — пер­вый то­му при­мер.   
      В го­лове Алекс вдруг про­нес­лась мысль о том, что Мер­док мог от­влечь­ся во вре­мя де­журс­тва на ка­кую-ни­будь кра­сивую де­вуш­ку, но она быс­тро прог­на­ла эту глу­пость из соз­на­ния. А вот дру­гое от­кры­тие ее сов­сем не по­радо­вало. Алекс зак­ры­ла свою за­пис­ную книж­ку и пос­мотре­ла на ле­ди и мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са. Вот че­го ми­ру точ­но не сле­дова­ло знать.  
      — Но... — по­пыта­лась бы­ло воз­ра­зить Ай­лин. — Мы же мо­жем до­казать...  
      — Что мис­тер Лай­тол­лер, об­хо­дя пер­вый класс, на­рушал пра­вила, об­ща­ясь с пас­са­жира­ми? — под­няв бровь, ре­зон­но спро­сил шот­ландец. — Что мис­тер Лоу два ра­за на пять ми­нут опоз­дал на де­журс­тво?.. Что, прос­ти­те ме­ня, ми­леди, вы и мис­тер Эн­дрюс, вмес­то ана­лиза дан­ных и кон­тро­ля над ма­шиной от­пра­вились на праз­дник в тре­тий класс?.. Что ка­питан Смит со­бирал­ся ус­тро­ить бра­косо­чета­ние пря­мо на бор­ту ко­раб­ля, не спро­сив раз­ре­шения ком­па­нии?.. Уве­рен, что я ска­зал сей­час да­леко не обо всем, а лю­бите­ли по­копать­ся в гряз­ном белье как раз не жур­на­лис­ты, а юрис­ты...  
      Пос­ле этой фра­зы У­иль­яма Мер­до­ка все как-то по­терян­но за­мол­ча­ли. Пер­вый офи­цер был аб­со­лют­но прав. Но и скры­вать прав­ду из них умел один толь­ко Лай­тол­лер.  
      — И что же те­перь де­лать?.. — рас­те­рян­но спро­сила Ай­лин.  
      — Я ду­маю, — нег­ромко ска­зал мис­тер Эн­дрюс, гля­дя по­оче­ред­но на си­дящих за сто­лом офи­церов, — что на­до прос­то твер­до пом­нить, что вы — ни в чем не ви­нова­ты. Ес­ли этот ко­рабль не смог из­бе­жать стол­кно­вения, то это все­цело моя ви­на. Мне и нес­ти от­ветс­твен­ность.  
      Офи­церы пе­рег­ля­нулись. Мер­док опус­тил гла­за в уже пус­тую чаш­ку и ти­хо про­из­нес:  
      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс, это был луч­ший ко­рабль во всем ми­ре, и он был пос­тро­ен ва­ми. Он со­вер­шил об­ходной ма­невр за ми­нуту... Он дер­жался нап­ла­ву поч­ти три ча­са... Мы ви­нова­ты в ка­тас­тро­фе все вмес­те. Или ник­то.  
      По­вис­ла оче­ред­ная па­уза, длин­ная, как ночь в ок­тябре. Ай­лин сно­ва что-то чер­ти­ла на сво­их лис­тах, мис­тер Эн­дрюс те­ребил блок­нот, Лоу кру­тил руч­ку чаш­ки, а Алекс вер­те­ла в ру­ках ка­ран­даш. Спо­ко­ен был толь­ко Чарльз Лай­тол­лер. Он еще раз ог­ля­дел сво­их дру­зей и не­ожи­дан­но ска­зал:  
      — У­илл, не хо­чешь по­мочь в на­вига­ции Рос­тро­ну?.. Ско­ро мы бу­дем в Нью-Й­орскской бух­те, а на нас дви­жет­ся ту­ман...  
      Шот­ландец пос­мотрел на Лай­тол­ле­ра, слов­но по­нял его без слов, и кив­нул:  
      — Да, по­жалуй, это бы­ло бы ин­те­рес­нее гре­лок мис­те­ра Мак­Ги.  
      — Вы с на­ми, Гар­ри? — об­ра­тил­ся к пя­тому офи­церу Лайт, но тот пос­мотрел на Алекс и по­качал го­ловой. У них на ос­та­ток пу­тешес­твия бы­ли свои пла­ны.  
      Ког­да все под­ня­лись из-за сто­ла, Ай­лин не­замет­но кос­ну­лась ру­ки пог­ру­жен­но­го в свои раз­мышле­ния мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са и ти­хо про­шеп­та­ла:  
      — Все бу­дет хо­рошо, я знаю. Как это бы­ло всег­да.


	45. Chapter 45

      — Ты прав­да со­бира­ешь­ся по­мочь ка­пита­ну? — не без удив­ле­ния по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чарльз, ког­да оба офи­цера уже выш­ли из обе­ден­но­го за­ла. Мер­док уве­рен­ным быс­трым ша­гом ори­ен­ти­ровал­ся в за­путан­ных ко­ридо­рах, и Лайт, по­жав пле­чами, сле­довал за то­вари­щем, нем­но­го оза­дачен­ный мол­ча­ливостью шот­лан­дца.   
      Вто­рой офи­цер, од­на­ко, вско­ре до­гадал­ся, ку­да они идут, и не удер­жался:   
      — Ты хо­чешь прой­ти к ка­питан­ско­му мос­ти­ку?..   
      На этот раз Лай­тол­лер удос­то­ил­ся вы­рази­тель­но­го взгля­да, но не бо­лее — до пол­но­цен­но­го от­ве­та пер­вый по­мощ­ник не сни­зошел.   
      — Ну лад­но, на это мо­жешь мне и не от­ве­чать, — уже нес­коль­ко раз­дра­жен­но про­из­нес Чар­ли, об­ра­ща­ясь ско­рее к се­бе, чем к сво­ему мол­ча­ливо­му со­бесед­ни­ку. — Од­на­ко мне кое-что не­понят­но по по­воду тво­их не­дав­них слов… У­илл, да стой же! Не­уже­ли ты дей­стви­тель­но сог­ла­сен под­держать мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са да­же в ущерб сво­ей собс­твен­ной ре­пута­ции?   
      Лайт за­мер, встре­тив­шись с глу­боким, про­ница­тель­ным взгля­дом. Бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно по­нять, ка­кие мыс­ли ви­та­ют сей­час в его го­лове…   
      — Все не так прос­то, Чар­ли, — с горь­кой ус­мешкой кон­ста­тиро­вал У­иль­ям, и Чарльз не­воль­но вздрог­нул. Нет, он и сам это знал, но ус­лы­шать это прав­ду от Мер­до­ка бы­ло как-то… Не­ожи­дан­но.   
      — Я не пе­рес­таю ду­мать о том, смо­жет ли мис­тер Эн­дрюс выс­то­ять про­тив этой об­ви­нитель­ной кам­па­нии. То, что он на­шел до­каза­тель­ства на­шей не­винов­ности, — это прек­расно. Это да­ет нам по­вод спо­кой­но вздох­нуть, но я не мо­гу это­го сде­лать, Чарльз, по­тому что ду­маю вот о чем: кто смо­жет до­казать уже его не­винов­ность?..   
      — О чем ты го­воришь? — серь­ез­но спро­сил Лай­тол­лер, все еще не слиш­ком хо­рошо по­нимая, ку­да кло­нит его то­варищ.   
      — О том, что Ис­мей мо­жет прий­ти в се­бя, — мед­ленно и вес­ко про­из­нес У­иль­ям, не от­во­дя от ли­ца то­вари­ща вни­матель­но­го взгля­да. — И сде­лать мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са не­кой раз­менной мо­нетой… Что­бы снять собс­твен­ные об­ви­нения. Я не на­мерен прос­то на это смот­реть, Чар­ли. Ко­неч­но, мо­жет быть, нас это и ма­ло ка­са­ет­ся, — пос­пе­шил до­бавить пер­вый по­мощ­ник, за­метив, что Лайт по­рыва­ет­ся что-то ска­зать. — Но не в мо­их си­лах ви­деть, как ком­па­ния ста­нет ис­кать ви­нова­тых, при­чем не там, где на­до. А я чувс­твую, что так и бу­дет…  
      — Я так по­нял, что ты ре­шил в это влезть по са­мые уши, — кон­ста­тиро­вал Лай­тол­лер пос­ле па­узы вни­матель­но­го наб­лю­дения за Мер­до­ком, ли­цо ко­торо­го не вы­ража­ло ни­чего, кро­ме ре­шимос­ти от­дать жизнь за всех и каж­до­го. — И мне ос­та­ет­ся ли­бо сог­ла­сить­ся вы­тас­ки­вать те­бя из этой зад­ни­цы, ли­бо сбе­жать с ко­раб­ля как кры­са. За­нят­ная пер­спек­тивка.  
      — Не ер­ни­чай, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Мер­док, все так же гля­дя в ту­ман­ный го­ризонт. — Ме­ня мо­жешь не вы­тас­ки­вать, тем бо­лее, что я от­прав­ля­юсь ту­да по собс­твен­но­му же­ланию. Я го­ворю сей­час о мис­те­ре Эн­дрю­се, ко­торый бу­дет от­ве­чать за все на по­чив­шем в глу­бине «Ти­тани­ке», вплоть до каж­до­го пар­ши­вого гвоз­дя. Нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, мис­тер Кар­лайл раз­ра­ботал толь­ко тур­би­ну, все ос­таль­ное бы­ло соз­да­но То­масом Эн­дрю­сом. Как ты ду­ма­ешь, что с не­го спро­сят в пер­вую оче­редь?  
      — Галь­юны в ка­ютах пер­во­го клас­са, — фыр­кнул Чарльз Лай­тол­лер и тут же стал серь­ез­ным. — А мы-то как мо­жем тут по­мочь?..  
      — Вспом­ни свой опыт, Чар­ли, — ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка, по­казав­ша­яся на блед­ных гу­бах Мер­до­ка, зас­та­вила Лай­та ус­мехнуть­ся. Что ска­зать, шот­ландец знал его слиш­ком хо­рошо…   
      — На­ше скром­ное мне­ние ма­ло на что пов­ли­яет, — пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния за­явил Чарльз, но У­иль­ям не от­клик­нулся на это упад­ни­чес­кое за­яв­ле­ние, со­вер­шенно, на­до ска­зать, не­харак­терное для ан­гли­чани­на.   
      — Я так не ду­маю, — по­качал го­ловой пер­вый по­мощ­ник, сос­ре­дото­чив свой вни­матель­ный стро­гий взгляд на ли­це то­вари­ща. — Это не ря­довой про­цесс, где нас спро­сят да от­пустят. На этот раз все го­раз­до серь­ез­нее. Вни­мание всех сей­час бу­дет при­кова­но к нам. От это­го ни­куда не убе­жишь, нам пред­сто­ит тя­желое вре­мя, од­на­ко есть на­деж­да, что на­ши сло­ва бу­дут ус­лы­шаны. Ес­ли толь­ко мы их ска­жем, — мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд Мер­до­ка зас­та­вил Лай­тол­ле­ра по­нима­юще кив­нуть.

***

      — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс… Что бу­дет даль­ше? — с на­летом грус­ти по­кача­ла го­ловой Ай­лин, гля­дя впе­ред, на чер­ный го­ризонт.   
      Ин­же­нер мол­чал. Он и сам не знал от­ве­та на этот воп­рос — бу­дущее ка­залось не­оп­ре­делен­ным, ту­ман­ным и за­гадоч­ным. Муж­чи­на и сам не знал, что ждет их да­же зав­тра, не го­воря о том, ка­кие ис­пы­тания уго­товит им судь­ба, к при­меру, че­рез не­делю или че­рез ме­сяц. Впол­не воз­можно, раз­вернет­ся це­лая трав­ля… Воз­можно, доп­рос прой­дет быс­тро, и их от­пустят. Или же все пра­ва по доп­ро­су бу­дут пе­реда­ны ан­глий­ской сто­роне. То­мас Эн­дрюс не знал, как по­вер­нется эта сквер­ная си­ту­ация, и он не был уве­рен, что го­тов ко всем сюр­при­зам… Но он со­вер­шенно был уве­рен в од­ном: в сво­ем же­лании во что бы то ни ста­ло за­щитить от шква­ла кри­тики Ай­лин и ко­ман­ду офи­церов. Их дей­ствия конс­трук­тор про­ана­лизи­ровал со всей тща­тель­ностью, и те­перь был уве­рен в их не­винов­ности.   
      — Не знаю, Ай­лин, — на­конец вы­дох­нул мис­тер Эн­дрюс, до бо­ли сжав ле­ера. Его ум­ный, сос­ре­дото­чен­ный взгляд изу­чал нас­тил па­лубы. От­кры­то смот­реть в гла­за сво­ей по­мощ­ни­цы он по­чему-то не мог, хо­тя и знал, чувс­тво­вал, что она на не­го смот­рит, не от­ры­ва­ясь. — Ес­ли бы уда­лось убе­дить ко­мис­сию от­пустить нас…  
      — Вряд ли это по­лучит­ся, — по­кача­ла го­ловой ле­ди. — Вы ведь и са­ми не ве­рите, что это воз­можно… Все, что нам ос­та­ет­ся, — это ждать. Ждать по­оди­ноч­ке сво­его при­гово­ра…   
      Ма­ло об­на­дежи­ва­ющие сло­ва мисс Ли­винг­стон зас­та­вили муж­чи­ну встрях­нуть­ся. То­мас Эн­дрюс по­вер­нул го­лову в сто­рону го­воря­щей де­вуш­ки и с до­садой по­качал го­ловой:   
      — Ай­лин, ни­како­го при­гово­ра не бу­дет. По край­ней ме­ре, для вас… Ес­ли суд ре­шит, что «Ти­таник»… Уто­нул по ви­не «Хар­ланд энд Вольф», я один бу­ду дер­жать от­вет, — ре­шитель­ность в го­лосе конс­трук­то­ра зас­та­вила ле­ди рас­те­рять­ся и прог­ло­тить воз­ра­жения, вер­тевши­еся на язы­ке.   
      — Не бу­дете, — спо­кой­ный, но ре­шитель­ный го­лос Мер­до­ка зас­та­вил обо­их ин­же­неров вздрог­нуть и поч­ти син­хрон­но по­вер­нуть­ся. Шот­ландец мер­ным ша­гом по­дошел к краю, с ин­те­ресом взгля­нул на го­ризонт и поч­ти рав­но­душ­но про­из­нес:   
      — Мы при­будем в не са­мую луч­шую по­году.   
      Во­царив­ше­еся мол­ча­ние ник­то не ре­шал­ся прер­вать. Ле­ди рас­те­рялась, пе­рево­дя взгляд с оза­дачен­но­го ин­же­нера на пол­но­го ка­кого-то внут­ренне­го спо­кой­ствия У­иль­яма и об­ратно, ка­жет­ся, впер­вые не в си­лах от­ве­тить на свой воп­рос.   
      — Мис­тер Мер­док, не­уже­ли вы ре­шили, что бу­дете го­ворить на доп­ро­се?   
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, мис­тер Эн­дрюс, — так же спо­кой­но кив­нул пер­вый офи­цер, мяг­ко, но в то же вре­мя уве­рен­но гля­дя на обес­по­ко­ен­но­го ин­же­нера. — Я и мис­тер Лай­тол­лер приш­ли к вы­воду, что в том слу­чае, ес­ли ко­мис­сия… и мис­тер Ис­мей за­хотят во всем об­ви­нить вас, мы так­же приз­на­ем свою ви­ну. Ли­бо пусть об­ви­ня­ют всех, ли­бо ни­кого.  
      — Пос­той­те! — ед­ва при­шед­ший пос­ле этих слов мис­тер Эн­дрюс ок­ликнул пер­во­го офи­цера, нес­пешным ша­гом нап­равляв­ше­гося бы­ло в сто­рону ка­питан­ско­го мос­ти­ка. Мер­док обер­нулся, ос­та­новив воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд на ин­же­нере.   
      — Вы уве­рены в пра­виль­нос­ти сво­его ре­шения?   
      — Еще ни­ког­да я не был нас­толь­ко уве­рен в пра­виль­нос­ти сво­его ре­шения, — уч­ти­во кив­нул шот­ландец, и Ай­лин в ко­торый раз уло­вила в этих глу­боких гла­зах уве­рен­ность в собс­твен­ной пра­воте. Убе­див­шись, что боль­ше его пре­быва­ние ря­дом с па­рой ин­же­неров ли­шено це­лесо­об­разнос­ти, офи­цер про­дол­жил свой путь и ско­ро скрыл­ся из по­ля зре­ния ле­ди и конс­трук­то­ра. Хоть мисс Ли­винг­стон и про­води­ла его фи­гуру не без скры­того об­легче­ния, ос­тавшись на­еди­не с мис­те­ром Эн­дрю­сом, она вдруг ощу­тила не­кое бес­по­кой­ство, ко­торо­го не бы­ло при треть­ем че­лове­ке.   
      Имен­но те­перь ощу­щал­ся соб­лазн за­дать один воп­рос, умес­тность ко­торо­го бы­ла под боль­шим воп­ро­сом, но и от­то­го еще силь­нее хо­телось его оз­ву­чить.   
      «Сей­час или ни­ког­да», — ре­шилась Ай­лин, и ее взгляд сно­ва ос­та­новил­ся на сос­ре­дото­чен­ном ли­це ин­же­нера. Де­вуш­ка не­воль­но за­любо­валась эти­ми зна­комы­ми, пра­виль­ны­ми, слов­но вы­сечен­ны­ми из мра­мора чер­та­ми. Гла­за бы­ли ус­трем­ле­ны ку­да-то вдаль, слов­но хо­тели уви­деть приб­ли­жа­ющий­ся бе­рег Аме­рики, рас­смот­реть, что им го­товит при­бытие к бе­регам стра­ны сво­боды… Мисс Ли­винг­стон хо­тела оз­ву­чить дав­но му­чив­ший ее воп­рос, ска­зать, что, спра­шивая о бу­дущем, она име­ло неч­то дру­гое… Неч­то, не свя­зан­ное с рас­сле­дова­ни­ем. Но сей­час То­мас Эн­дрюс на­вер­ня­ка ана­лизи­ровал ска­зан­ные Мер­до­ком сло­ва, и его ге­ни­аль­ный ра­зум ли­бо вов­се не от­клик­нется на сло­ва Ай­лин, ли­бо пос­чи­та­ет их глу­пыми и со­вер­шенно не­умес­тны­ми. И то, и дру­гое пу­гало, по­это­му де­вуш­ка мол­ча­ла.   
      — Вас что-то бес­по­ко­ит? — доб­рая улыб­ка конс­трук­то­ра зас­та­вила ле­ди сму­тить­ся еще силь­нее.  
      — Ме­ня бес­по­ко­ит толь­ко ва­ше сос­то­яние, — так же ис­крен­не улыб­ну­лась мисс Ли­винг­стон. — Ес­ли вы поз­во­лите, пред­ло­жение мис­те­ра Мер­до­ка ка­жет­ся мне на­ибо­лее пра­виль­ным.   
      — Один за всех, и все за од­но­го? — по­качал го­ловой ин­же­нер, и вся его по­за вы­дава­ла рас­те­рян­ность и сом­не­ние в собс­твен­ном ре­шении. — Ай­лин, вы ведь зна­ете, как ве­дут­ся та­кие де­ла…   
      — Знаю, — пе­реби­ла муж­чи­ну де­вуш­ка, и опять ее уве­рен­ность зас­та­вила конс­трук­то­ра глу­боко вздох­нуть. — И вы ус­пешно раз­ре­шали их, мис­тер Эн­дрюс… Всег­да, сколь­ко я пом­ню. Что бы ни про­ис­хо­дило: кон­флик­ты на вер­фи, пе­ребои с пос­тавка­ми, не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ный ви­зит ис­полни­тель­но­го ди­рек­то­ра, — на пос­ледних сло­вах Ай­лин вы­дер­жа­ла иро­ничес­кую па­узу и, пой­мав ед­ва за­мет­ную улыб­ку ин­же­нера, вдох­новлен­но про­дол­жа­ла: — Нис­коль­ко не сом­не­ва­юсь, вы спра­витесь со всем и на этот раз… Толь­ко не от­ка­зывай­тесь от на­шей по­мощи. И осо­бен­но от мо­ей.   
      То, что пос­ледние сло­ва ока­зались та­кими от­кро­вен­ны­ми, ле­ди по­няла не сра­зу. Она не за­думы­валась о том, что го­вори­ла, а ког­да по­няла, рас­те­рялась. Да, чер­та прой­де­на уже дав­но, но… Име­ла ли она пра­во от­кры­то го­ворить о сво­ей люб­ви? Мис­тер Эн­дрюс не про­сил ее мол­чать, и толь­ко это при­дава­ло ей сме­лос­ти оз­ву­чивать то, что дик­то­вало сер­дце.   
      Ин­же­нер встре­тил­ся с гла­зами Ай­лин. Его от­вет уже был го­тов сор­вать­ся, ког­да сов­сем ря­дом пос­лы­шал­ся пос­то­рон­ний шум и гром­кие при­казы, то­пот ног и чьи-то вык­ри­ки в от­вет. По па­лубе все ча­ще про­носи­лись мат­ро­сы, и мисс Ли­винг­стон под­жа­ла гу­бы, толь­ко сей­час по­нимая, как ско­ро они уже ока­жут­ся в Аме­рике. 

***

      Гар­ри шёл по все то­му же ко­ридо­ру «Кар­па­тии», на­де­ясь най­ти ка­кое-ни­будь ти­хое мес­то. Но на вер­хней па­лубе бы­ло мрач­но и хо­лод­но, а по­тому все пред­по­чита­ли ка­кую-ни­какую, но кры­шу над го­ловой. Лоу дер­нул на се­бя руч­ку ка­кой-то две­ри, она от­кры­лась и про­пус­ти­ла двух мо­лодых лю­дей в по­лутем­ное по­меще­ние чис­той ти­шины.  
      — На­конец-то, — вздох­ну­ла Алекс и сме­ло об­ня­ла Гар­ри. — Я уже ус­та­ла пи­сать. На­де­юсь, вы не да­дите мне воз­можнос­ти этим за­нимать­ся.  
      — Ко­неч­но нет... — Лоу не­замет­но об­нял Алекс сза­ди и по­цело­вал в шею. — Мы здесь по дру­гой при­чине.  
      — Что­бы вы­пить чаю? — оза­рило Алекс, и она, не удер­жавшись, рас­сме­ялась. Прос­торное по­меще­ние, зас­тавлен­ное кни­гами, прив­ле­кало еще и пол­ным от­сутс­тви­ем дру­гих пас­са­жиров. Все они, дол­жно быть, сей­час го­тови­лись к при­бытию, и мысль заг­ля­нуть в биб­ли­оте­ку приш­ла толь­ко двум этим лю­дям. Точ­нее, од­но­му…   
      — Хо­чу нем­но­го от­влечь вас от всех этих раз­го­воров, — ви­нова­то, но в то же вре­мя ра­дос­тно улыб­нулся Лоу, — вы еще не­мало нас­лу­ша­етесь, я уве­рен… Раз уж при­няли ре­шение ид­ти вмес­те с на­ми.   
      Белл скрес­ти­ла ру­ки:   
      — Да­же не сом­не­вай­тесь.   
      Гар­ри сок­ру­шен­но по­качал го­ловой, од­на­ко от даль­ней­ших спо­ров воз­держал­ся, ре­шив вы­пол­нить вто­рую часть сво­его обе­щания и при­нес­ти чай. Бу­дут они его пить или нет, это уже дру­гой воп­рос…   
      Ос­тавшись в оди­ночес­тве, Алекс об­ве­ла взгля­дом длин­ные пол­ки, сплошь зас­тавлен­ные кни­гами, и все же вни­мание де­вуш­ки сколь­зну­ло в сто­рону — ту­да, где ле­жали ак­ку­рат­но под­ши­тые га­зеты. Белл с ин­те­ресом по­дош­ла бли­же и не без скры­того внут­ренне­го удо­воль­ствия от­ме­тила, что чутье ее не под­ве­ло: пе­ред ней бы­ла га­зета «Тай­мс». Вы­пуск прош­лых лет ока­зал­ся в ее ру­ках, и жур­на­лис­тка бег­ло про­лис­та­ла его, от­ло­жив в сто­рону. И тут ее вни­манию пред­ста­ла пу­га­ющая фо­тог­ра­фия — прек­расный лай­нер, ка­жет­ся, то­же ком­па­нии «У­айт Стар», по­тер­певший кру­шение. Об этом со­об­ща­ла пер­вая по­лоса.   
      Чи­тать весь ма­тери­ал де­вуш­ка не ста­ла, вдруг от­ме­тив, что в ее гла­зах рез­ко по­тем­не­ло. Ед­ва уви­дев сре­ди зна­комо­го шриф­та упо­мина­ние о ком­па­нии Ис­мея, Белл не­мед­ленно от­ло­жила га­зету, по­жалев, что во­об­ще ее взя­ла. И тут очень кста­ти сза­ди раз­дался звон, зас­та­вив­ший ее вздрог­нуть и рез­ко по­вер­нуть­ся.  
      — Ваш лю­бимый ко­фе здесь го­товить не уме­ют, — ска­зал Гар­ри, ста­вя под­нос на не­боль­шой сто­лик. — Но по-мо­ему, и этот по­лучил­ся неп­ло­хо.  
      Лоу под­нял гла­за от ча­шек с аро­мат­ным на­пит­ком и встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Алекс. В ру­ках у жур­на­лис­тки бы­ла зна­комая га­зета.  
      — Вы что-то наш­ли? — не удер­жался от лю­бопытс­тва пя­тый офи­цер. — Ка­кую-то по­учи­тель­ную статью?  
      Алекс мол­ча по­кача­ла го­ловой и по­ложи­ла пе­ред Гар­ри «The Times», от­кры­тую на нуж­ной стра­нице.  
      — 21 мар­та 1893 го­да? — изу­мил­ся Лоу. — Вас за­ин­те­ресо­вала ис­то­рия?..  
      — Чи­тай­те, — поч­ти при­каза­ла Алекс.   
      Гар­ри быс­тро про­бежал за­мет­ку и удив­ленно пос­мотрел на мисс Белл. Это­го он не ожи­дал.  
      — «На­роник»?.. — спро­сил он. — Ко­рабль, ис­чезнув­ший двад­цать лет на­зад?..  
      — Не прос­то ис­чезнув­ший, Гар­ри, — от­ве­тила Алекс, все-та­ки взяв чаш­ку с ко­фе. — Пос­мотри­те на ко­ор­ди­наты шлю­пок и пред­по­ложи­тель­ное мес­то ис­чезно­вения. Мо­жете счи­тать ме­ня пред­взя­той... Но дей­ствия ком­па­нии вы­зыва­ют все боль­ше и боль­ше воп­ро­сов!  
      В ко­торый раз Гар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал это неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво рас­те­рян­ности, при­чиной ко­торо­го поч­ти всег­да бы­ла Алекс. Га­рольд пе­ревел взгляд на шур­ша­щий лист бу­маги, на крас­но­речи­вую фо­тог­ра­фию и кри­чащий за­голо­вок, и не знал, что ему ска­зать.   
Не ду­май­те об этом? Это не сто­ит ва­шего вни­мания? Пус­тые фра­зы, ко­торые мож­но бы­ло бы упот­ре­бить в ка­ком-ни­будь та­ком же пус­том раз­го­воре. Но сей­час все ина­че… Они бы­ли вдво­ем, Лоу по­нимал, к че­му кло­нила Белл, и это уже зна­читель­но уп­ро­щало за­дачу.   
      — Мо­ре пол­но за­гадок, Алекс, — нег­ромко на­чал мо­лодой офи­цер, по­ка из­бе­гая смот­реть на де­вуш­ку. — Те­перь к ним при­бави­лась еще од­на…   
      Га­рольд хо­тел что-то до­бавить, но умолк, поч­ти стес­ня­ясь собс­твен­ных слов. Ка­рий взгляд сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на го­рячем на­пит­ке, за­пах ко­торо­го при­ят­но кру­жил го­лову. Пя­тый по­мощ­ник сде­лал гло­ток, ед­ва не за­каш­лялся от не­ожи­дан­ной го­речи и с грустью по­думал о том, на ка­кую мрач­ную те­му вы­шел их ди­алог.   
      — Опас­ная у вас про­фес­сия, — вздох­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, по­нимая, что го­ворит до­нель­зя ба­наль­ную вещь, но про­мол­чать она не смог­ла. Га­зета бы­ла от­ло­жена в сто­рону, и этот жест по­радо­вал Гар­ри, ко­торый за­дум­чи­во скло­нил го­лову, раз­мышляя над ее сло­вами.   
      — На мой взгляд, рань­ше мо­рякам при­ходи­лось зна­читель­но ху­же, — мяг­кие ка­рие гла­за ос­та­нови­лись на ли­це Алекс. — Мис­тер Эн­дрюс прав: мы прод­ви­нулись очень да­леко ка­сатель­но стро­итель­ства ко­раб­лей. Но что бы мы ни де­лали, ни­ког­да не сто­ит за­бывать о пер­венс­тве сти­хии.   
      — Есть лю­ди, ко­торые не ви­дят ни­чего даль­ше сво­его но­са, — поч­ти нес­лышно вы­дох­ну­ла Белл, вспом­нив са­мо­уве­рен­ные за­яв­ле­ния ком­па­нии «У­айт Стар», что шлюп­ки для всех пас­са­жиров им поп­росту не нуж­ны. Гар­ри и в этот раз уло­вил ход ее мыс­лей, по­тому что поч­ти ви­нова­то опус­тил взгляд. У не­го в го­лове то­же мель­кну­ли свои вос­по­мина­ния, но ре­шить­ся их оз­ву­чить он ни­как не мог.  
      — К со­жале­нию, от та­ких лю­дей за­висит го­раз­до боль­ше, чем нам хо­телось бы, — кив­нул он. — И сей­час без них то­же не обой­тись.  
      Алекс чуть ус­мехну­лась, от­кла­дывая га­зету в сто­рону. На язы­ке прос­то вер­те­лась ехид­ная фра­за в сто­рону Брю­са Ис­мея, но Лоу опе­редил ее.  
      — Я не слу­чай­но хо­тел вас от­го­ворить от учас­тия в следс­твии вмес­те с на­ми, — ска­зал он. — Мис­тер Ис­мей неп­ре­мен­но по­забо­тит­ся о ка­кой-ни­будь га­дос­ти. Мне ка­жет­ся, па­мять у не­го хо­рошая нес­мотря ни на что...  
      Алекс трях­ну­ла го­ловой. Да, это­го биз­несме­на сто­ило опа­сать­ся им всем: и мис­те­ру Эн­дрю­су, и ле­ди, и да­же ей са­мой. Вот толь­ко при чем тут ко­ман­да и лич­но Га­рольд Лоу?  
      — В ту ночь, ког­да я спус­кал шлюп­ку, — от­ве­тил Гар­ри на не­мой воп­рос в гла­зах Белл, — он по­явил­ся, как тень от­ца Гам­ле­та, и на­чал хва­тать ру­ками та­ли и бал­ку. Приш­лось под­ви­нуть его сло­вами... И де­лом...  
      Нес­коль­ко се­кунд Алекс по­ражен­но мол­ча­ла, ос­та­новив свои рас­ши­рив­ши­еся го­лубые гла­за на ли­це Гар­ри. Мо­лодой офи­цер, стол­кнув­шись с ее взгля­дом, ед­ва за­мет­но пок­раснел, ти­хо прок­ли­ная свой прис­туп от­кро­вен­ности. Он уже при­гото­вил­ся выс­лу­шать длин­ную или ко­рот­кую но­тацию или мол­ча­ливое осуж­де­ние, но ког­да, ус­тав ждать, Га­рольд под­нял гла­за на де­вуш­ку, он уви­дел, что та ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет смех. А ког­да их взгля­ды встре­тились, Алекс не вы­дер­жа­ла и рас­сме­ялась, так ис­крен­не, что Лоу и сам не­воль­но улыб­нулся.   
      — Я бы до­рого от­да­ла, что­бы это уви­деть, — смах­нув сле­зу сме­ха, еле про­гово­рила Белл.   
      Гар­ри ви­нова­то вздох­нул. Нет, он не то что ви­нил се­бя — в кон­це кон­цов, в по­доб­ной си­ту­ации нет воз­можнос­ти рас­шарки­вать­ся в пок­ло­нах и изъ­яс­нять­ся длин­ны­ми лю­без­ностя­ми… Но ка­кое-то не­хоро­шее пред­чувс­твие пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка все-та­ки прес­ле­дова­ло.  
      — Ес­ли у мис­те­ра Ис­мея есть хоть кап­ля моз­гов, он не ста­нет вы­носить на рас­сле­дова­ние еще и ва­ши пе­рипе­тии, — уже серь­ез­нее до­бави­ла де­вуш­ка, уга­дав по мол­ча­нию Лоу его мыс­ли. — Но что-то мне под­ска­зыва­ет…  
      — Что это­го не бу­дет, — под­хва­тил Гар­ри, за­метив удов­летво­рен­ный ки­вок жур­на­лис­тки.  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек с сом­не­ни­ем по­качал го­ловой, и вдруг его вни­мание прив­лек ка­кой-то пос­то­рон­ний пред­мет, си­ней змей­кой мель­кнув­ший в ру­ках Алекс. Впро­чем, под­робнее рас­смот­реть он не ус­пел — в ко­рот­кое мгно­вение де­вуш­ка ока­залась ря­дом, и Лоу по­чувс­тво­вал, что его ду­шат.   
      — Хо­тите ме­ня убить? — с иро­ни­ей по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, не де­лая, впро­чем, по­пыток отс­тра­нить­ся.  
      — А вы сов­сем не бо­итесь? — спро­сила Алекс не­понят­ным то­ном.   
      — Нет, — чес­тно от­ве­тил Лоу, впол­не ис­крен­не ло­вя се­бя на том, что смерть ему сей­час да­же не бы­ла бы страш­на. — Это же вы...  
      Алекс чуть ос­ла­била ру­ку и ти­хо спро­сила:  
      — Вы до­веря­ете мне да­же свою жизнь?  
      — Вы же до­вери­ли, — прос­то от­ве­тил Гар­ри, по­ложив свою ла­донь на ее ру­ку. — Те­перь моя оче­редь.   
      Мисс Белл по­чувс­тво­вала, как что-то очень тёп­лое и свет­лое за­пол­ни­ло до кон­ца ее ду­шу. Она до­воль­но улыб­ну­лась и про­шеп­та­ла:  
      — И не на­дей­тесь так быс­тро от ме­ня из­ба­вить­ся, мис­тер Лоу!   
      — Да­же не ду­мал, — ух­мыль­нул­ся он, пе­рех­ва­тив ее ру­ки, мгно­вен­но раз­вернув­шись и ока­зав­шись пе­ред ней ли­цом. Не ус­пе­ла Алекс в оче­ред­ной раз вос­хи­тить­ся его мол­ни­енос­ной ре­ак­ци­ей, как ока­залась в его силь­ных ру­ках, а на ее гу­бах уже го­рели по­целуи.  
      Опа­сение, что в лю­бой мо­мент мог кто-то вой­ти, бы­ло бла­гопо­луч­но отог­на­но. Алекс зак­ры­ла гла­за, в оче­ред­ной раз заг­лу­шая го­лос ра­зума и под­да­ва­ясь чувс­тву; де­вуш­ка не за­мети­ла, как нак­ло­нилась к сто­лу, по не­лепой слу­чай­нос­ти за­дев од­ну из зло­получ­ных ча­шек. Белл рез­ко дер­ну­лась, но ус­пе­ла под­хва­тить ее.   
      — Ка­кая у вас ре­ак­ция, — хмык­нул офи­цер, наб­лю­дая уни­каль­ную кар­ти­ну — сму­тив­шу­юся жур­на­лис­тку. Слег­ка пок­раснев­шее ли­цо, рас­тре­пав­ши­еся во­лосы, пот­ре­вожен­ные его ру­кой… По­целуй еще го­рел на его гу­бах, и его не­выно­симо хо­тело про­дол­жить, од­на­ко это яв­но бы­ло не­воз­можно. Лоу за­мер, сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вав ру­ки Белл на сво­ей шее — но на этот раз они ак­ку­рат­но за­вяза­ли гал­стук, на­мерен­но или нет мяг­ко кос­нувшись его ко­жи.   
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, вы на­до мной из­де­ва­етесь, — с пло­хо скры­ва­емой улыб­кой про­из­нес Гар­ри, за­метив смех в гла­зах де­вуш­ки.   
      — А че­го вы жда­ли, гос­по­дин офи­цер? — хит­ро спро­сила Алекс. В гла­зах ее го­рели ис­корки сме­ха и лу­каво­го аван­тю­риз­ма. Гар­ри по­каза­лось, что ни­чего кра­сивее он не ви­дел.  
      — Не знаю... — приз­нался он. — Мне слож­но по­нять, по­чему и как мы чувс­тву­ем то, что чувс­тву­ем. Прос­то я уве­рен, что те­перь не смо­гу без вас...  
      — Гар­ри... — мисс Белл неж­но про­вела ру­кой по его ще­ке, зас­та­вив зак­рыть гла­за и вновь по­чувс­тво­вать не­выно­симое же­лание це­ловать эти гу­бы, ли­цо, шею до пол­но­го из­не­може­ния. Ког­да Алекс поч­ти не­весо­мо кос­ну­лась гу­бами его ще­ки, Гар­ри сжал паль­цы в ку­лак, же­лая удер­жать се­бя от оче­ред­но­го бе­зумс­тва. Впро­чем, у мисс Белл сей­час бы­ли сов­сем дру­гие пла­ны.  
      — Вы та­кой хо­роший, — ска­зала она, — та­кой ми­лый и серь­ёз­ный, что с ва­ми прос­то не­воз­можно не по­иг­рать! Не сер­ди­тесь на да­му, гос­по­дин офи­цер, вам это со­вер­шенно не к ли­цу!  
      — Вы над все­ми людь­ми при­вык­ли из­де­вать­ся? — не­ожи­дан­но да­же для са­мого се­бя вдруг спро­сил Гар­ри, удив­ля­ясь сме­лос­ти это­го воп­ро­са. На ка­кой-то ко­рот­кий миг ему по­каза­лось, что Алекс не ста­нет ему от­ве­чать — од­на­ко Лоу пос­пе­шил с вы­водом.  
      — Да, — прос­то ска­зала Белл, и все та же стран­ная не­понят­ная улыб­ка за­иг­ра­ла на ее гу­бах. — «Ду­май о лю­дях худ­шее, и ты не слиш­ком оши­бешь­ся».   
      — Это ва­ше умо­зак­лю­чение? — воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бровь Га­рольд, скры­вая свое ра­зоча­рова­ние от та­ких слов де­вуш­ки.   
      — Это Пуш­кин, — не­воз­му­тимо от­ве­тила та, прек­расно чи­тая пе­реме­ны в ли­це сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка. — Но я о лю­дях не луч­ше­го мне­ния. Есть лишь нес­коль­ко ис­клю­чений…   
      — Их ведь нем­но­го? — с грустью за­метил Лоу.  
      — До мо­его пу­тешес­твия бы­ло зна­читель­но мень­ше, — про­ница­тель­ный взгляд Алекс зас­та­вил Гар­ри не­лов­ко каш­ля­нуть об­ра­тить вни­мание на ча­сы. Не­умо­лимо приб­ли­жал­ся пос­ледний ве­чер на «Кар­па­тии», и им, по­жалуй, уже по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся. Пя­тый по­мощ­ник сде­лал бы­ло шаг по нап­равле­нию к две­ри, но де­вуш­ка ока­залась про­вор­нее. Она вста­ла на его пу­ти, скрес­тив ру­ки, с яв­ным на­мерень­ем что-то ска­зать.   
      — Гар­ри, не­уже­ли вы са­ми не встре­чались с че­лове­чес­кой без­душностью? Под­лостью? Сте­ной не­пони­мания?..  
      Белл слиш­ком поз­дно по­няла, ка­кой под­текст име­ли ее воп­ро­сы — она до­гада­лась об этом, толь­ко встре­тив­шись с ка­рими гла­зами, в ко­торых плес­ка­лось та­кое мо­ре эмо­ций, что де­вуш­ка ви­нова­то от­верну­лась.  
      — Прос­ти­те, я не хо­тела…   
      — Нель­зя на всех лю­дях, с ко­торы­ми нас сво­дит судь­ба, за­ранее ста­вить крест, — от­ре­зал Лоу, по­нимая, что его го­лос мо­жет расс­тро­ить Алекс, но он ни­чего не мог с со­бой по­делать. — Ес­ли раз­де­лять та­кое мне­ние, ни­ког­да не смо­жешь стать счас­тли­вым.  
      — Но я ста­ла, — воз­ра­зила Алекс, на что Га­рольд лишь ед­ва за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой:  
      — Вы до­вери­лись мне. Пос­ту­пили, не ду­мая… Ког­да вы пос­ту­па­ете, не ду­мая, вы чувс­тву­ете се­бя счас­тли­вой.   
      — И что же мне де­лать? — де­вуш­ка воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотре­ла на мо­лодо­го офи­цера, ко­торый все-та­ки по­дошел к две­ри и га­лан­тно от­крыл ее, яв­но на­мекая Белл, что по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся.  
      — Мень­ше ду­мать, — с ис­крен­ней улыб­кой от­ве­тил Гар­ри, все так же тер­пе­ливо ожи­дая, ког­да де­вуш­ка по­дой­дет к не­му.   
      — Мис­тер Лоу, пос­той­те, — из­ме­нив­ший­ся го­лос Алекс зас­та­вил мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка за­мереть, не дой­дя нес­коль­ких ша­гов до вы­хода. Лишь ог­ромным уси­ли­ем во­ли он при­дал ли­цу не­кое по­добие без­разли­чия, ког­да по­вер­нулся, воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нув бровь.  
      — Ка­питан Рос­трон упо­мянул во вре­мя раз­го­вора ин­ци­дент на па­лубе... — де­вуш­ка вы­дер­жа­ла тя­желый взгляд Лоу и про­дол­жа­ла, хоть и яв­но воп­ре­ки же­ланию Га­роль­да. — Од­ним из учас­тни­ков этой ис­то­рии был не­кий мо­лодой офи­цер в фор­ме «У­айт Стар». Вы... Ни­чего мне не по­яс­ни­те?  
      — Что вы хо­тите от ме­ня ус­лы­шать?! — взор­вался Гар­ри, взбе­шен­ный то ли лю­бопытс­твом Алекс, то ли ее спо­кой­стви­ем. — Хо­тите, что­бы я об­легчил вам ра­боту по по­ис­ку сен­са­ций? Ведь это же та­кой ув­ле­катель­ный ма­тери­ал — буд­ни вы­жив­ших пас­са­жиров!   
      От та­кого за­яв­ле­ния Белл да­же не наш­лась, что от­ве­тить. Внут­ри мед­ленно за­кипа­ла ярость, и удер­жи­вать ее си­лой ра­зума ста­нови­лось все слож­нее.   
      — Как вы… Сме­ете так го­ворить со мной? – взгляд Алекс мгно­вен­но по­тем­нел, но Га­рольд это­го и не за­метил. Он все так же сто­ял, скрес­тив ру­ки, и толь­ко стран­ная ус­мешка вы­дава­ла его внут­реннее сос­то­яние:   
      — А по ка­кому пра­ву вы вме­шива­етесь во все, что про­ис­хо­дит? – боль и бес­по­кой­ство скво­зили в этом го­лосе, но де­вуш­ка их не за­мети­ла.   
      Се­кун­дная па­уза, и Белл воз­му­щен­но пе­рес­про­сила:   
      — По ка­кому пра­ву?.. Мо­жет, по то­му, что ме­ня вол­ну­ет ва­ше сос­то­яние?! Вы отос­ла­ли Ис­мея, нес­коль­ко дней не вы­носи­ли мис­те­ра Лай­тол­ле­ра… И ра­зог­на­ли пас­са­жиров?   
      — Вы не зна­ете, о чем го­вори­те, — нег­ромко за­метил Лоу, гля­дя ку­да-то в сто­рону.  
      — Ко­неч­но, я ни­чего не знаю, — за­яви­ла Белл, все боль­ше рас­хо­дясь. — Я во­об­ще не по­нимаю, что мне мож­но тут знать, а что нель­зя. Я уже при­вык­ла, что от ме­ня все всег­да все дер­жат в сек­ре­те, ведь я — жур­на­лист, но от вас я та­кого не ожи­дала...  
      Гар­ри мол­ча кач­нул го­ловой. Он не бо­ял­ся, что Алекс вы­даст ка­кую-то их тай­ну, но ни­как не мог объ­яс­нить, что да­же не­боль­шая ин­форма­ция в прес­се мог­ла нав­ре­дить лю­дям, пе­режив­шим тра­гедию... И что мно­гие, в том чис­ле и он сам, прос­то не очень лю­бит лю­бопытс­тво.  
      Эти пас­са­жиры, ко­торых упо­мяну­ла Белл, бы­ли, на­вер­ное, ошиб­кой Га­роль­да, как и воз­му­щен­ное выс­ка­зыва­ние в ад­рес Ис­мея и нес­коль­ко креп­ких слов двум или трем со­вер­шенно со­шед­шим с ума от па­ники италь­ян­цам. Но ког­да эта са­модо­воль­ная па­роч­ка вы­жив­ших бо­гачей вы­ряди­лась в спа­сатель­ные жи­леты и ста­ла по­зиро­вать пря­мо на вер­хней па­лубе «Кар­па­тии», сре­ди лю­дей слу­чилась на­тураль­ная ис­те­рика, и Лоу прос­то не мог смол­чать. Но рас­ска­зывать об этом, под­спуд­но зная, что Алекс — в доб­рых це­лях, ра­зуме­ет­ся! — на­пишет об этом в «Нью-Й­орк Тай­мс»... Нет, это бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно!  
      — Ну и очень хо­рошо, — про­шипе­ла де­вуш­ка, — мне со­вер­шенно не ин­те­рес­но, чем и где вы за­нима­етесь… Бу­ду счас­тли­ва про­вес­ти эти две не­дели вда­ли от вас – на­де­юсь, нас все-та­ки рас­се­лят дос­та­точ­но да­леко друг от дру­га! Что­бы не­наро­ком вы не по­дума­ли, что я опять шпи­оню за ва­ми!..   
      По­ражен­ный офи­цер ин­стинктив­но дер­нулся от рез­ко­го зву­ка хлоп­нувшей две­ри. Пер­вым по­рывом бы­ло пос­ле­довать за ней, но ка­кая-то си­ла буд­то при­кова­ла его к мес­ту. Толь­ко нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя Гар­ри вы­шел из биб­ли­оте­ки, ма­шиналь­но нап­равля­ясь уже на па­лубу, от­ку­да был ви­ден бе­рег Аме­рики.


	46. Chapter 46

      Ай­лин, как и мно­гие дру­гие вы­жив­шие, ис­пы­тыва­ла неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво не­оп­ре­делен­ности. И не толь­ко от при­каза аме­рикан­ской сто­роны — но и от по­веде­ния быв­ших офи­церов «Ти­тани­ка». В то вре­мя как им всем сле­дова­ло дер­жать­ся вмес­те, Лайт и Гар­ри яв­но не мог­ли жить под од­ной кры­шей, а Мер­док, пы­тав­ший­ся по­давить этот вне­зап­но вспых­нувший кон­фликт, все-та­ки в боль­шей сте­пени был оза­бочен дру­гим.       По­забыв о сво­ем по­шат­нувшем­ся здо­ровье, он мед­ленно шел на поп­равку, и пу­га­ющий ка­шель все еще ду­шил его. Опа­сения сво­их то­вари­щей — единс­твен­ное, на­вер­ное, что их в это вре­мя объ­еди­няло — вспо­мина­лись все ре­же. У­иль­ям лишь раз­дра­жен­но от­ма­хивал­ся от этих слов. Ку­да боль­ше его сей­час вол­но­вали не­дав­ние сло­ва мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са.  
      Чем бли­же ста­новил­ся час при­бытия, тем силь­нее на­рас­та­ло нап­ря­жение сре­ди глав­ных фи­гур в этой ка­тас­тро­фе. Ле­ди, не в си­лах боль­ше вы­носить ко­ридор­ной су­еты, бе­гот­ни слуг и оханья дам, од­но­об­разно пов­то­ря­ющих од­но и то же, по­кину­ла ма­лень­кую оди­нокую ка­юту и выш­ла на па­лубу, ко­торая то­же бы­ла за­пол­не­на пас­са­жира­ми. Они нап­ря­жен­но всмат­ри­вались в го­ризонт, и Ай­лин, пос­ле­довав их при­меру, то­же всмот­ре­лась в да­лекую ту­ман­ную гладь во­ды, из ко­торой уже вы­рисо­вывал­ся бе­рег Аме­рики.   
Ле­ди Ли­винг­стон отош­ла в сто­рону, ста­ра­ясь не пу­тать­ся под но­гами у сну­ющих ту­да-сю­да офи­церов и мат­ро­сов. Но, ста­ра­ясь не ме­шать­ся, она со­вер­шенно не­ожи­дан­но стол­кну­лась с ка­кой-то вы­сокой фи­гурой; пе­ред гла­зами мель­кну­ло толь­ко тем­но-си­нее пят­но зна­комой ши­нели.   
      — Прос­ти­те, — про­бор­мо­тала она, под­ни­мая го­лову. — Я...  
      — Уве­рен, что вы не хо­тели сбить ме­ня с ног, — ска­зал офи­цер.   
      Ай­лин под­ня­ла взгляд на сво­его вне­зап­но­го на­руши­теля спо­кой­ствия и чуть вздрог­ну­ла, со­вер­шенно ин­ту­итив­но по­разив­шись сво­ей до­гад­ке.   
      — Ка­питан Рос­трон? — ос­то­рож­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась она и, по­лучив в от­вет ут­верди­тель­ный ки­вок с мяг­кой, ус­по­ка­ива­ющей улыб­кой, вздох­ну­ла: — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, я в пос­ледние дни со­вер­шенно не ви­жу... Даль­ше сво­его но­са.  
      Еще раз рас­те­рян­но улыб­нувшись, ле­ди хо­тела бы­ло уй­ти, но что-то ее удер­жа­ло — воз­можно, ин­то­нация го­лоса Ар­ту­ра Рос­тро­на.  
      — Я мо­гу по­нять ва­ше сос­то­яние, — ос­то­рож­но на­чал он, и мисс Ли­винг­стон лишь опус­ти­ла взгляд. Пу­га­ющее же­лание, ско­рее, да­же пот­ребность вы­гово­рить­ся нах­лы­нула на нее с но­вой си­лой — не­об­хо­димость мол­чать ря­дом с То­мом вы­нуж­да­ла ее зам­кнуть­ся в се­бе, а так хо­телось выс­ка­зать свои мыс­ли хоть ко­му-то, кто мог бы выс­лу­шать и, воз­можно, по­нять.   
      — Вы так ду­ма­ете?.. — спро­сила Ай­лин, вгля­дыва­ясь в го­ризонт, буд­то бы же­лая спря­тать­ся за ним от все­го, что бы­ло и что бу­дет.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — от­ве­тил Рос­трон. — Не сто­ит бо­ять­ся ту­мана и дож­дя: мы хо­рошо зна­ем до­рогу. А в Нью-Й­ор­ке вас встре­тят род­ные, и вы за­буде­те все это, слов­но страш­ный сон.  
      В го­лосе ка­пита­на «Кар­па­тии» слы­шалось не­под­дель­ное учас­тие, ко­торо­му очень хо­телось до­верить­ся. Ай­лин чуть за­мет­но вздох­ну­ла и слег­ка по­кача­ла го­ловой, слов­но со­бира­ясь этим прос­тым дви­жени­ем вер­нуть по­рядок в собс­твен­ных мыс­лях.  
      — Бо­юсь, что вряд ли все бу­дет так прос­то, сэр, — от­ве­тила она. — Нам все рав­но не из­ба­вить­ся от воп­ро­сов, по­чему же «Ти­таник» за­тонул.  
      — Вам?.. — пе­рес­про­сил Рос­трон, вни­матель­но пос­мотрев на ле­ди. — По­чему вам?  
      Мисс Ли­винг­стон ед­ва удер­жа­лась от ус­мешки. Воз­можно, да­же та­кой ум­ный че­ловек, как ка­питан Рос­трон, не смо­жет по­нять, по­чему ле­ди дол­жна пе­режи­вать из-за при­чин слу­чив­шей­ся ка­тас­тро­фы. Но мол­чать Ай­лин боль­ше не хо­тела и сме­ло бро­силась в от­кро­вения, как в ле­дяную во­ду.  
      — На бор­ту «Ти­тани­ка» бы­ла га­ран­тий­ная груп­па на­шей вер­фи, — по­яс­ни­ла она. — Все ин­же­неры по­гиб­ли... За ис­клю­чени­ем То­маса Эн­дрю­са. И ме­ня.  
      Ка­кое-то вре­мя ка­питан вни­матель­но смот­рел на Ай­лин, слов­но пы­та­ясь по­нять, шу­тит она или нет. Рань­ше ему не до­води­лось встре­чать жен­щин в муж­ских про­фес­си­ях.   
      — По­это­му вы так пы­тались вер­нуть мис­те­ра Эн­дрю­са к жиз­ни? — по­нима­юще кив­нул ка­питан пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния, но от­ве­та на свое за­меча­ние не по­лучил. Впро­чем, вряд ли этот от­вет и тре­бовал­ся...   
      — Не ду­маю, что нас кто-то встре­тит, кро­ме аме­рикан­ской ко­мис­сии по рас­сле­дова­нию, — улыб­ка выш­ла не­лов­кой и на­тяну­той, и от нее ле­ди по­чувс­тво­вала еще боль­шую рас­те­рян­ность. — Ну, и ре­пор­те­ров, ко­торые на­вер­ня­ка уже соб­ра­лись на бе­регу... Я вов­се не жа­лу­юсь, — она рез­ко по­вер­ну­лась к ка­пита­ну, вни­матель­но вслу­шива­юще­гося в ее го­лос. — Толь­ко, бо­юсь, не все пой­дет так, как дол­жно. И мо­гут пос­тра­дать не­вин­ные лю­ди... Вы ведь то­же по­лучи­ли тре­бова­ние прий­ти на доп­рос? — не­ожи­дан­но воз­никший воп­рос сор­вался с губ Ай­лин преж­де, чем она ус­пе­ла об­ду­мать его умес­тность. Но Ар­тур Рос­трон это­го, ка­залось, и не за­метил.  
      — Да, — ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил он, — од­на­ко, ду­ма­ет­ся мне, на ко­рот­кий про­межу­ток вре­мени. На день, са­мое боль­шее — два. Ведь рейс «Кар­па­тии» дол­жен про­дол­жить­ся. Не бес­по­кой­тесь, — об­на­дежи­ва­юще кив­нул ко­ман­дор «Ку­нард Лайн». — Ес­ли аме­рикан­ская ко­мис­сия дей­стви­тель­но доп­ро­сит всех дей­ству­ющих лиц, прав­да неп­ре­мен­но вы­яс­нится.   
      — Мне очень хо­чет­ся в это ве­рить, — про­тяну­ла ле­ди и тут же спох­ва­тилась. — Прос­ти­те, я вас от­вле­каю сво­ими глу­пос­тя­ми, в то вре­мя как мы уже под­хо­дим к бе­регу...  
      — Ни­чего, — по­качал го­ловой муж­чи­на, пред­став­ля­ющий, как неп­росто этой ле­ди бу­дет вы­дер­жать это ис­пы­тание. — И не сто­ит вол­но­вать­ся, мисс. Вы бу­дете не од­ни. С ва­ми бу­дет не­мало тех, кто вы­тащит вас в слу­чае не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
      С эти­ми сло­вами ка­питан Рос­трон кив­нул пе­чаль­ной ле­ди Ли­винг­стон и пос­пе­шил на мос­тик: «Кар­па­тия» уже под­хо­дила за­ливу, и на­чина­лась са­мая слож­ная часть на­вига­ции. Ту­ман нем­но­го рас­се­ял­ся, прев­ра­тив­шись в не­боль­шой, но пре­неп­ри­ят­ный дождь. Од­на­ко Ай­лин про­дол­жа­ла сто­ять и смот­реть на по­бережье Аме­рикан­ско­го кон­ти­нен­та, буд­то бы во сне по­яв­ля­ющий­ся из бе­лого не­бытия, и мыс­ли у нее бы­ли да­леко не ра­дуж­ные. Пог­ру­жен­ная в раз­мышле­ния о том, что бы­ло, что бу­дет и чем де­ло кон­чится, ле­ди не за­меча­ла ни­чего вок­руг, и ко­неч­но не об­ра­тила вни­мания на фи­гуру оди­ноко­го стран­ни­ка в пот­ре­пан­ной и уже про­мок­шей ши­нели. Этим ры­царем пе­чаль­но­го об­ра­за был не кто иной, как Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу.  
      Пос­ле вы­рази­тель­ной ти­рады Алекс и гром­ко хлоп­нувшей две­ри, Гар­ри вы­летел в ко­ридор сле­дом, вот толь­ко по­шел в дру­гую сто­рону. Чес­тно го­воря, ни ви­деть, ни слы­шать ни­кого не хо­телось, но на та­ком пе­репол­ненном ко­раб­ле это бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно.   
Со­вер­шенно нек­ста­ти в го­лове про­носи­лись не­дав­ние сло­ва Чар­ли, и Лоу злил­ся на се­бя, по­тому что ни­как не мог их за­быть. Мо­жет, имен­но по­это­му его сей­час и не тя­нуло пой­ти вслед за Белл… Неп­ри­ят­ное чувс­тво близ­кой гро­зы уси­лива­лось, и как его ми­новать, он по­ка не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия.  
      Ко­рабль мед­ленно обог­нул Лонг-Ай­ленд и во­шел в устье ре­ки Гуд­зон, где ко­ман­де еще пред­сто­яло най­ти нуж­ный ос­тров и нуж­ный при­чал. Но это все ма­ло ин­те­ресо­вало пас­са­жиров — они жда­ли, ког­да на­конец эта пыт­ка мо­рем за­кон­чится, и они уже смо­гут сой­ти на бе­рег. Прав­да, кто-то так и ос­та­нет­ся в Аме­рике, а ко­му-то пред­сто­ит ждать еще дол­гие не­дели воз­вра­щения до­мой. Ве­тер уси­лил­ся, пос­лы­шались рас­ка­ты гро­ма, в про­межут­ках ко­торых явс­твен­но до­носи­лись ру­гатель­ства мат­ро­сов и млад­ших офи­церов. Гар­ри хмык­нул, ку­та­ясь в уже нас­квозь про­мок­шую ши­нель. По­жалуй, он сам при­со­еди­нил­ся бы к друж­но­му мор­ско­му братс­тву, вот толь­ко мыс­ли и чувс­тва бы­ли в со­вер­шенней­шем бес­по­ряд­ке.  
      Силь­ный рас­кат гро­ма, ка­залось, раз­дался поч­ти над са­мой го­ловой, и в ту же ми­нуту тол­па рас­се­ялась, и Лоу уви­дел зна­комую фи­гуру в чер­ном платье. Офи­цер уже сде­лал шаг навс­тре­чу, но ос­та­новил­ся, за­путав­шись в собс­твен­ных мыс­лях и на­мере­ни­ях. Где-то в глу­бине ду­ши го­лос ра­зума под­ска­зывал ему, что на этот раз ссо­ра бы­ла ну уж сов­сем глу­пая, и на­до бы ми­рить­ся, по­ка не поз­дно, но у­яз­влен­ное сло­вами Алекс дос­то­инс­тво не да­вало ему сде­лать пер­вый шаг к при­мире­нию.  
Взгляд те­перь во­лей-не­волей все ча­ще ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся на зна­комом си­лу­эте. Белл его яв­но не за­меча­ла — впро­чем, она, ка­жет­ся, не за­меча­ла ни­чего. Ни лю­дей вок­руг, ни уси­лива­ющей­ся гро­зы, ни хо­лод­ных по­рывов вет­ра с хо­лод­ным дож­дем… Прос­тое платье яв­но не бы­ло рас­счи­тано на та­кую по­году. Га­рольд не был уве­рен на­вер­ня­ка, но его внут­реннее чутье под­ска­зыва­ло ему, что оно уже вы­мок­ло нас­квозь — рав­но как и во­лосы. Хо­рошее зре­ние поз­во­ляло это рас­смот­реть. Гар­ри ис­пы­тал неп­ри­выч­ное чувс­тво злос­ти — не­уже­ли ни у ко­го из пас­са­жиров или ко­ман­ды не наш­лось ка­кой-ли­бо вер­хней одеж­ды или хо­тя бы зон­та? Чер­тыхнув­шись про се­бя, пя­тый по­мощ­ник не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя по­дал­ся впе­ред. Его рез­кий, быс­трый шаг прив­лек вни­мание Алекс — она пе­реве­ла на не­го свой глу­бокий взгляд. Лоу ожи­дал, что она что-то ска­жет, но нет; мол­ча­ние ник­то не прер­вал. Он не­ожи­дан­но на­шел ее ру­ку, хо­лод­ную, как лед.   
      — Вы сов­сем за­мер­зли, — ска­зал Гар­ри.  
      Алекс не от­ве­тила, сно­ва вер­нувшись к со­зер­ца­нию бе­рега. Лоу то­же мол­чал, прек­расно по­нимая глу­пость си­ту­ации. Но про­гово­рить из­ви­нения, или да­же прос­ту­чать их по бор­ту, как на «Ти­тани­ке», по­чему-то ему в го­лову не приш­ло.   
      — Вот и Нью-Й­орк, — на­конец, ска­зал он, ког­да па­уза сов­сем за­тяну­лась.   
Алекс не от­ве­тила и на это глу­боко­мыс­ленное за­меча­ние, и тог­да Гар­ри в пол­ной ме­ре ощу­тил свое ду­рац­кое по­ложе­ние и от­сутс­твие ма­ло-маль­ски ум­ной мыс­ли в го­лове. До че­го же это труд­но, ока­зыва­ет­ся — прос­то из­ви­нить­ся.  
      — Вы по­хожи на ста­тую Сво­боды, — со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту улыб­ка по­яви­лась не толь­ко на его ли­це, но и в го­лосе про­сочи­лась иро­ния. Сов­сем как у Чар­ли… На­вер­ное, имен­но бла­года­ря по­меняв­шей­ся ин­то­нации Белл ода­рила его та­ким крас­но­речи­вым взгля­дом, что Лоу да­же рас­те­рял­ся.   
      — Толь­ко у ме­ня в ру­ках нет фа­кела, — на­конец, раз­дался зна­комый го­лос, и Гар­ри не знал, ра­довать­ся это­му фак­ту или же нет. По край­ней ме­ре, его боль­ше не иг­но­риро­вали. Пя­тый по­мощ­ник не был уве­рен, но в этих сло­вах ему пос­лы­шалась не то уг­ро­за, не то не­доволь­ство.   
      — На­де­юсь, вас как мож­но ско­рее рас­се­лят, и вы сог­ре­етесь, — по­пытал­ся он сно­ва пе­ревес­ти те­му на бо­лее бла­гоп­ри­ят­ную, и, ка­жет­ся, у не­го по­лучи­лось. Он встре­тил­ся с гла­зами Алекс, и на этот раз их вы­раже­ние смяг­чи­лось.   
      — На­де­юсь, и вы то­же, — ту­ман­но от­ве­тила она, мрач­но наб­лю­дая за тем, как «Кар­па­тия» все бли­же под­хо­дит к бе­регу, где уже мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить тем­ное пят­но тол­пы лю­дей.   
      По­чувс­тво­вав ка­кое-то во­оду­шев­ле­ние то ли от пос­ледних слов Алекс, то ли от ее взгля­да, Га­рольд по­пытал­ся об­нять ее, но мисс Белл быс­тро отс­тра­нилась и сме­рила его та­ким взгля­дом, что пя­тому офи­церу ста­ло на­тураль­но хо­лод­но.   
      — У вас ши­нель мок­рая, — за­мети­ла Алекс.   
      Гар­ри окон­ча­тель­но рас­те­рял­ся и за­мер на мес­те. Те­перь он со­вер­шенно не знал, что де­лать. И на­до ли во­об­ще.  
      — Нам по­ка не­из­вес­тно, где мы доль­ше бу­дем жить, — иг­но­рируя пос­ледние сло­ва де­вуш­ки, нас­той­чи­во про­дол­жил он, же­лая во что бы то ни ста­ло прив­лечь вни­мание Алекс, ко­торая по­ка пред­по­чита­ла наб­лю­дать за бе­регом, на ко­тором все рав­но из-за тем­но­го вре­мени су­ток ни­чего нель­зя бы­ло рас­смот­реть. И от­то­го это раз­дра­жало еще боль­ше — он бук­валь­но фи­зичес­ки чувс­тво­вал, как Белл прос­то не хо­чет пе­ресе­кать­ся с ним гла­зами.   
      — Не­уже­ли, — пос­ле­довал ла­конич­ный от­вет, и гу­бы де­вуш­ки со­вер­шенно не­ожи­дан­но ис­кри­вились в улыб­ке. — На­вер­ное, пос­ле нес­коль­ких но­чей с мис­те­ром Лай­то­лером вас удов­летво­рит лю­бое мес­то.  
      Упо­мина­ние этой за­нозы в са­мых ин­те­рес­ных мес­тах не прос­то обес­ку­ражи­ло пя­того офи­цера, но и сно­ва ра­зоз­ли­ло. Он рез­ко от­вернул­ся, от­че­го его ши­нель, под­хва­чен­ная вет­ром, взле­тела вы­ше обыч­но­го и уда­рила Алекс по ру­ке сво­ей мок­рой тканью.  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — поч­ти сквозь зу­бы от­ве­тил Лоу. — Да­же мес­то под мос­том. А вы, пом­нится, сог­ла­сились вез­де быть вмес­те со мной… Го­товы пой­ти да­же ту­да?  
      Рез­кие сло­ва сле­тели с губ Гар­ри преж­де, чем он ус­пел осоз­нать все ска­зан­ное. Белл за­мер­ла, как гро­мом по­ражен­ная и мол­ния, очень кста­ти свер­кнув­шая в этот мо­мент, ос­ве­тила ее гла­за. Лоу, уже по­жалев­ший о сво­ей нес­держан­ности, ожи­дал все­го, кро­ме то­го, что пос­ле­дова­ло — ти­хого сме­ха.   
      — Вы не­выно­симы, как наг­лый рас­тре­пан­ный го­лубь в мок­рой ши­нели! — за­яви­ла Алекс, и в ее го­лосе прос­то зве­нела иро­ния.   
      — На­вер­ное, под­созна­тель­но вам очень хо­чет­ся от ме­ня из­ба­вить­ся, — поч­ти ог­рызнул­ся Гар­ри, толь­ко по­том со­об­ра­зив пол­ную глу­пость сво­ей фра­зы. — По­это­му и пы­тались ме­ня за­душить.  
      — На­до бы­ло ваш гал­стук за­пих­нуть вам в рот, что­бы от не­го бы­ла хоть ка­кая-то поль­за, — ед­ва слыш­но за­мети­ла де­вуш­ка, но Гар­ри да­же сквозь гро­хот гро­зы ус­лы­шал эту фра­зу и ос­толбе­нел от та­кой жур­на­лист­ской наг­лости.   
      — Уж кто не­выно­сим, так это вы, — про­шипел он, не за­мечая или не же­лая за­мечать по­пыток Алекс вы­дер­нуть ру­ку из его цеп­кой хват­ки.   
      — Ну так от­пусти­те ме­ня, и я уй­ду!  
      — Обя­затель­но, но не сей­час, — поч­ти спо­кой­но за­верил ее Гар­ри, прис­таль­но гля­дя ей в гла­за, слов­но пы­та­ясь что-то в них раз­гля­деть осо­бен­ное. В ко­торый раз он смот­рел на нее, и каж­дый раз вы­раже­ние бы­ло но­вым и по-сво­ему осо­бен­ным… Вот и сей­час, в све­те не­яр­ких фо­нарей ко­раб­ля и ту­ман­ных ог­ней приб­ли­жа­юще­гося го­рода взгляд Алекс Белл ка­зал­ся сов­сем не­понят­ным. Та да­же рас­те­рялась, на ка­кой-то миг ос­та­вив свои по­пыт­ки. Дождь уп­ря­мо не прек­ра­щал­ся, от­че­го лю­бопыт­ных лю­дей на па­лубе ста­нови­лось все мень­ше, но эта па­ра яв­но не со­бира­лась пос­ле­довать ку­да-ни­будь под кры­шу.   
      — Вы уди­витель­но дер­зкий мо­лодой че­ловек, — кон­ста­тиро­вала Белл, поч­ти сми­рив­ша­яся с тем, что ее ру­ка так и ос­та­нет­ся у Гар­ри. — На­до бы­ло мне по­нять это с са­мого на­чала и не…   
      Про­дол­жить фра­зу Алекс по­мешал мок­рый и неп­ри­ят­но со­леный по­целуй. В пер­вую се­кун­ду де­вуш­ка пы­талась выр­вать­ся или хо­тя бы уда­рить это­го про­тив­но­го, гад­ко­го, рас­тре­пан­но­го пя­того по­мощ­ни­ка, но у нее ни­чего не по­лучи­лось: Га­рольд Год­фри Лоу дер­жал мисс Белл в ру­ках мер­твой хват­кой.  
      — Я вас не­нави­жу, — ска­зала она, ког­да по­целуй на­конец за­кон­чился.  
      — Я знаю, — счас­тли­во улыб­нулся мо­лодой офи­цер, уже окон­ча­тель­но уве­рен­ный, что де­вуш­ка на не­го не злит­ся. Она уже пе­рес­та­ла вы­рывать­ся, и Гар­ри вос­при­нял это как бла­гоп­ри­ят­ный знак. Вто­рой по­целуй ока­зал­ся го­раз­до удач­нее — по край­ней ме­ре, Алекс ему от­ве­тила, с до­садой по­нимая, что да­же оби­деть­ся на это­го че­лове­ка она не в си­лах.  
      Ту­ман нем­но­го рас­се­ял­ся, и да­же дождь как буд­то бы стал сла­бее, ког­да звон­кий гу­док «Кар­па­тии» при­ветс­тво­вал Нью-Й­орк сво­им низ­ким про­тяж­ным то­ном, приб­ли­жа­ясь к при­чалу «Ку­нард Лайн».


End file.
